


GeceGündüz...

by grklgrksz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drinking Games, Flash Forward, Flashbacks, M/M, Mystery Character(s)
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 166,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grklgrksz/pseuds/grklgrksz
Summary: "Sadece hakkım olanı istedim. Belki biraz intikam, biraz bedel, biraz eğlence...  Mesela, asla huzur istemedim. Ya da aşk. Ama..."-Kim Jong In"Bazen o gece orada olmamalıydım diye düşünüyorum. Orada olmasaydım da inandığım doğrular yerle bir olur muydu diyorum. Sonra... Elim telefona gidiyor, yine onu arıyorum"-Oh SehunAşk iki kişi içindir diyenler tekrar dönüp bir baksınlar o aşka, şimdi mutlu mu o  aşıklar. Gerçek aşk aslında üç kişiliktir.Av, Avcı ve YAKALAYICI...Peki...Kim av?Kim avcı?Ya yakalayıcı?GECEGÜNDÜZ...





	1. Başlarken...

"Sadece hakkım olanı istedim. Belki biraz intikam, biraz bedel, biraz eğlence... Mesela, asla huzur istemedim. Ya da aşk. Ama..." -Kim Jong In

"Bazen o gece orada olmamalıydım diye düşünüyorum. Orada olmasaydım da inandığım doğrular yerle bir olur muydu diyorum. Sonra... Elim telefona gidiyor, yine onu arıyorum" -Oh Sehun

Aşk iki kişi içindir diyenler tekrar dönüp bir baksınlar o aşka, şimdi mutlu mu o aşıklar.

Gerçek aşk aslında üç kişiliktir.

Av, Avcı ve YAKALAYICI...

Peki...

Kim av?

Kim avcı?

Ya yakalayıcı?

GECEGÜNDÜZ...

 

 

KARAKTERLER

Kim Jong In (Kai): Kore doğumlu, 26 yaşında; yaklaşık 15 yıl yurt dışında kaldı. Kore'ye 2 sene önce kesin dönüş yaptı. Dans ve sahne tasarımı üzerine çeşitli eğitimler aldı. Yakın arkadaşı Kris'in kulübünde dansçı, ayrıca dans eğitmenliği yapıyor.

Oh Sehun: Kore doğumlu, 25 yaşında. Moda tasarımı okudu. Ülkenin ünlü moda markalarından RED'in tek varisi. Kısa süre önce şirkette başkan yardımcısı olarak göreve getirildi. Üniversite sürecinde aldığı ödüller nedeniyle önemli tasarımcılardan biri olacağı tahmin ediliyor. Aynı zamanda kendini beğenmiş kişiliği ve mükemmeliyetçiliğiyle tanınıyor.

Huang Zi Tao: Çin doğumlu, 25 yaşında. 9 yaşında geçirdiği kaza sonucu ailesini yitirdi. Bayan Oh'un manevi oğlu, Sehun'un en yakın arkadaşı. Modellik yapıyor.

Wu Yi Fan (Kris): Kanada doğumlu, 26 yaşında, Çinli. Kore'ye 3 sene önce kesin dönüş yaptı. Ülkenin en lüks gece kulüplerinden birinin sahibi ve yöneticisi. Sahip olduğu servetin kaynağın bilinmiyor.

Kim Ji An: Kore doğumlu, 23 yaşında. Oh ailesinin aile dostlarının kızı. Dört ay önce kimseye haber vermeden Sehun'la nişanlandılar. Ailesine ait bir reklam şirketi var. Modellik yapıyor.

Kim Jong Dae (Chen): Kore doğumlu, 27 yaşında, Ji An'ın abisi. Ailesine ait reklam şirketinin başındaki kişi. İlginç zevkleri olduğu karanlık işler yaptığı yolunda varsayımlar var.

Zhang Yi Xing (Lay): 25 yaşında. Jong In'in en yakın arkadaşı. Profesyonel dansçı. Kris'in kulübünde çalışıyor.

Kim Minseok (Xiumin): 25 yaşında. Sehun'un liseden arkadaşı. Kafe işletiyor. Eğlenceye düşkünlüğü ile tanınıyor.

Lu Han: 25 yaşında. Sehun'un liseden arkadaşı. Modellik yapıyor. Ailesinin Çin'de olduğu biliniyor.


	2. Bölüm 1

20 Aralık 2012

Perşembe 10:30

Sehun bir buçuk saat süren toplantı sonrası yüzündeki memnun ifadeyle odasına yöneldi. İçeri girerken, tek parça elbisesi içerisinde, olduğundan daha kısa görünen asistanına döndü.

_"Günaydın... Tebrikler işe gelmeyi başarmışsın._

_Tao, Luhan ve Xiumin'i konferans görüşmeye alır mısın canım"_

Hanna Sehun'un ardından boş gözlerle baka kalmıştı ki, kapıdan tekrar başını uzatan Sehun  _"Hemen"_  diye ekledi ve kapıyı kapattı.

Hanna, dört yıldır Bayan Oh'un ikinci asistanlığını yapıyor, zaman zaman katlanılmaz olsa da, iki ay önceye kadar işini seviyordu. Yani Sehun, soyadının ona verdiği yetkiyle tepeden inme başkan yardımcısı; Hanna da onun asistanı olarak çalışmaya başlayıncaya kadar.

Bayan Oh hala görevde olduğu ve biricik varis öyle istediği için Sehun başkan yardımcılığından çok tasarım departmanını delirtmekle ilgileniyor; idari işlerden uzak duruyordu. Yapılması gereken ufak tefek idari işler ise Bayan Oh'un sağ kolu olma hayali kurarken, kendini Sehun'un sekreteri(!)olarak bulan zavallı Hanna'ya kalıyordu.

Sehun tasarım konusunda oldukça yetenekli, ikna kabiliyeti yüksek, karşısındaki kişiyi kolaylıkla çözen ve nasıl etkileyeceğini bilen zeki bir gençti. Aslında Sehun’daki tek sorun her konuda fazla kendine güveniyor olmasıydı. Tabi bu güvenin getirdiği kendini beğenmiş tavırlarda kişiliğinin bir parçasıydı.

Hanna, iki aydır her sabah görünüşüne dair sinir bozucu bir şeyler duymaya alışmıştı. Ama bu sabah ilk kez farklı bir durum yaşanmış, Sehun, Hanna'yı insan yerine koymuş, günaydın demişti. Hatta çok önemli bir toplantıyı kaçırmasına bile laf etmemişti. Bir dakika Sehun Hanna'ya canım mı demişti?

Hanna'yı içinde boğulmak üzere olduğu düşüncelerinden yine Sehun'un _"İŞTE BUUU!"_  çığlığı koparttı.Zavallı kadın yerinde sıçrayıp aceleyle Tao'nun numarasını tuşladı.

Tao, Oh’ ailesinin manevi oğlu konumundaydı. 9 yaşında ailesini kaybeden; bazı nedenlerden dolayı yakınları tarafından dışlanan Çinli çocuğa, annesinin yakın arkadaşı, Bayan Oh sahip çıkmıştı. Böylece sorunlu bir çocukluk geçiren oğluna da en yakın arkadaşını kazandırmıştı. Tao'nun maddi olarak sahip olduğu tek şey ailesinden kalan köhne bir evken, Bayan Oh ona bir kardeş ve iyi yetişmesi için bir çok imkan sunmuştu.

Tao 19 yaşına gelip liseden mezun olduktan sonra sahip olduğu tek mal varlığını satıp, modellik üzerine eğitim almak istemişti. Başlarda Bayan Oh bu fikre sert bir şekilde karşı çıkmış; ancak uzun süren uğraşlar ve gergin pazarlıklar sonucunda eğitim masraflarını Tao'nun karşılamayacağı, ama borcunu ödemek için Oh ailesine ait markanın modeli olması konusunda mutabakat sağlanmıştı.

Anlaşılacağı üzere kazanan, kaybetmeyi hiç bir zaman kabullenemeyen inatçı kadın olmuş;  hem Tao'nun tek birikimine dokunmasını engellemiş, hem de manevi oğluna iş fırsatı yaratmıştı.  

Bayan Oh'un kaybetme hissine olan yabancılığı, detaylı düşünmesine bağlı olarak yaptığı doğru hamlelerde gizliydi. Tao'nun uzun ve ince fiziğine ek olarak alışılmamış yüz hatları modellik işinde başarılı olacağına dair, moda sektöründe yıllarca tek başına ayakta kalabilmiş kadına güven veren detaylardandı.

Tao eğitimini tamamladıktan sonra RED markasının önde gelen modellerinden biri haline gelmiş; fiziksel özelliklerinin uygun olduğu düşünülerek birçok spor giyim markasından teklif almasına rağmen, hepsini RED için geri çevirmişti.

Bayan Oh, Çinli çocukla gurur duyuyor hatta zaman zaman Sehun yerine Tao’yu gerçek oğlu gibi hissetmekten rahatsız oluyordu. Tao her zaman ılımlı ve anlayışlı çocuğu, Sehun ise inatçı ve asi olandı. Aslında bu tanımlamayla bile Sehun'un %100 Bayan Oh'un oğlu olduğu evrensel yasa olarak kabul edilebilirdi. Yalnızca fiziksel özelliklerin değil duygusal özelliklerinde genlerle aktarıldığını ispat etmek isteyen bir bilim adamının, bu ikiliye  _"RED markasının moda çizgisi hakkında ne düşünüyorsunuz?”_  diye sorup, gözlemlemesi yeterliydi. Tabi iki taraftan biri ilk 5 dakikada kapıyı çarpıp odayı terk etmezse…

Sehun ise annesi ve Tao arasındaki sıcak ilişkiyi asla umursamadı. Babasının gidişinin ardından eve gelen yeni çocuk bir takım duygusal boşlukları doldurmada önemli rol oynamış; geldiğinin ikinci haftasından itibaren Sehun tarafından aileden biri olarak kabul edilmişti.

Tao'nun gelişiyle önceleri yeni bir oyuncak bulduğunu düşünen küçük keçi, bir süre onu prova mankeni yerine bile koymuştu. Böylece evdeki hizmetliler, Sehun'un artık kumaşları birbirine zımbalayarak yaptığı çaputları denemekten de kurtulmuş; denemelerin ardından gelen cezalar da böylelikle son bulmuştu. Ayrıca alınan cezaların iki kişilik olması, Tao’nun suçsuz olduğu durumlarda dahi Sehun’a destek vermesi iki çocuğu yakınlaştırmış, birbirlerinden hiçbir şey sakınmayan ya da saklamayan yaklaşık 16 yılı aşkın süredir devam eden sağlam bir dostluk kurmalarını sağlamıştı.

Tao, Sehun’un aksine alçak gönüllü, nazik ve düşünceliydi. İnsanlarla arasına sınırlar koymaz, herkesle iyi anlaşır, hatta çok kolay yakınlaşırdı. Bu özelliklerinden kaynaklı olarak Hanna’yla da aralarında uzun süre önce oluşmuş yakın bir bağ vardı.

Başının üzerinde görünmez bir hareyle gezen genç, telefonun diğer ucundaki Hanna’nın sesindeki tedirginliği hissetti. Gerginliğin her zaman ki gibi Sehun kaynaklı olduğuna emindi. Telaşlı kadını sakinleştirmeye yeltendi. Ama Hanna acelesi olduğunu, gerekirse daha sonra konuşabileceklerini söyleyerek düşünceli çocuğu, düşüncesiz patronu için beklemeye aldı. Luhan'ı aramaya koyuldu.

Sehun sade ve şık dizayn edilmiş odasındaki tek farklı tarzdaki eşya olan eski dolaba yaklaştı. Dolap, babasından hatıraydı. Annesine karşı aldığı ilk başarısını önce babasıyla kutlamak istiyordu. Antika dolaptan yine babasına ait olan malt viskiyi çıkardı. İki ay önce odasına yerleştiğinde de ilk yaptığı pencereden bakıp bu viskiyi yudumlamak olmuştu. Tıpkı babası gibi, babasının keyif aldığı zamanlarda yaptığı gibi... Yüzündeki gülümseme silinmeden az bir miktar viskiyi bardağa doldurup kendi kendine söylendi.

_“Fazla içmem baba..._

_Aynı senin yaptığın gibi, az ama zevkle..._

_Seni seviyorum...”_

Kadehi hafifçe yukarı kaldırdı ve gülümseyen çizgi halindeki dudaklarına götürdü. Aldığı yudum boğazından yağ gibi kayıp giderken, dolabın camındaki yansımasından kendini izliyordu.

_“Ben Oh Sehun, ilk defilesi için ülkenin en zengin iş adamlarından biriyle sponsorluk anlaşması imzalamayı başaran Oh Sehun" diye mırıldandı._

Üçüncü denemenin sonunda da telefonu açmayan Luhan, karşılama bankosu arkasındaki kadının iyice telaşlanmasına neden oluyordu. Zavallı, bu kez de telefon açılmazsa Xiumin'i arama hesapları yapıyordu.

Sehun’un Tao dışında iki yakın arkadaşı daha vardı ve bu üç kişi kesinlikle Sehun'dan çok farklı, sıcakkanlıydı.Hanna'nın onlarla tanışıklığı Sehun'un başkan yardımcısı olmasından önceye uzanıyordu.

Tao, manevi oğul; Luhan ve Xiumin'i ise Bayan Oh'un birçok konuda yardımcı olduğu gençlerdi. Hanna, ikinci asistanlığı süresince onlarla ilgili tüm konularla ilgilenmiş, zamanla aralarındaki ilişki arkadaşlığa dönüşmüştü. Hakkındaki birçok şeyi bilirdi, aile ilişkileri, iş anlaşmaları, kahveyi nasıl içtikleri hatta cinsel tercihleri...

Hanna'nın Tao, Luhan ve Xiumin'le olan yakın ilişkisi yeni görevinde de çok işine yaramıştı. Bakıldığında kaleyi içten ele geçirmek için yapılmış bir eylem planı gibi görünse de başına buyruk varisin kolay biri olmadığını bilenler bunu anlayışla karşılardı. Tao, Luhan ve Xiumin de öyle yapmış, aralarındaki ittifakı  _"Sehun’a yaklaşamıyorsan yakınındakileri ele geçir!"_  sloganıyla dalga konusu haline getirmişlerdi. Israrla cevap verilmeyen telefon nihayet açıldığında, Hanna, Xiumin ve Luhan’ın birlikte olduklarından emin bir şekilde tek nefeste konuştu.

_"Luhan, Bay Oh sizinle görüşmek istiyor, hatta kal lütfen"._

Henüz karşı tarafın cevap vermesine izin vermeden aramayı beklemeye aldı.Neyse ki telefonun diğer ucundaki Xiumin, bugün Sehun için önemli bir gün olduğunu biliyor ve toplantının nasıl geçtiğini merak ediyordu.

Hanna'nın Sehun karşısındaki paniğiyle her zaman çok eğlenen Xiumin örtünün altında saklanarak konuşmayı dinleyen sevgilisini sarstı ve girdiği delikten çıkmasını sağladı. Örtüden yalnızca başını çıkaran Luhan uyumaya devam edebilmek için yalvaran gözlerle baktı. Anlaşılan karşısındaki aşık çocuğu kandırmaya çalışıyordu.

Xiumin zaten yumuşak olan sesini biraz daha sevimli bir tonda kullandı. _“Sehun’la konuştuktan sonra devam edebilirsin uykuna, hadi ama…”_

 _“Böyle uyandırmanı sevmiyorum, cezanı çekeceksin yuvarlak surat!”_ diyerek sinsice sırıttı Luhan. Xiumin bunun anlamını biliyordu. Gözlerini devirerek telefondaki düğmeye basıp konuşmayı dışarı verdi.

Genç kadın iç hatta dönüp, 8 kat merdiven çıkmış gibi nefes nefese konuşmaya çalıştı.  _"Bay Oh… Bay Huang ve… Bay Lu hatta efendim. Xiumin- pardon Bay Kim_ -". Karşı taraf cümlenin sonun beklemedi  _"tamam Hanna, teşekkür ederim"._  Hatta onu bekleyenlerden bir anlamda intikam almak istercesine böbürlenmeye bir süre daha devam etti...

Bu esnada odanın dışında küçük çapta bir kutlama yaşanıyordu. Sehun şimdi de Hanna'ya teşekkür etmişti. Aslında Bayan Oh’un onu Sehun’la çalışmaya zorlaması bir anlamda Hanna’nın da işine yaramıştı. Özel hayatındaki çalkantılı dönemi, Bayan Oh'un başına sardığı yeni belayla -Sehun- düşünmemeye başlamış, tüm dikkat ve ilgisini ona yoğunlaştırmıştı.

"... _şuan konferans görüşmeyi bekleyen 3 önemsiz(!)insan,sponsor bulabileceğime inanmayıp, kıçlarıyla gülmüşlerdi, şimdi sıra bende...”_

Sehun arkadaşlarının habere tepkisini çok merak ediyordu. 10-15 saniye sonra telefonun düğmesine bastı. Odaya dolan sesler henüz beyninde dönen düşünceleri susturabilecek seviyeye çıkamadığı için Sehun karşı tarafa bir cevap veremedi. Masasının başında sırtını koltuğa yaslayarak yaylanmaya devam ediyordu.  Yer yer içinden kötü karakter kahkahaları atıyor, yüzündeki 'yeni boşalmış' gibi görünen gevşek ifadeyle iç hesaplarına iyice gömülmüş, hoparlörden yükselen sesleri duymuyordu.

_“Annemin, 'o kıyafetlerin içerisinde olmalısın masa başında değil' söylemlerine rağmen işin mutfağını seçen ben, bunun doğru bir karar olduğunu nihayet kanıtlamak üzereyim._

_Görsel olarak yeterli olduğumun farkındayım._

_Ama ben onları sergilemeyi değil sergilenecek olanları hayal etmekle tatmin oluyorum._

_Mankenler için yapılan askı yakıştırmasını hep sevdim ve ben o askı değilim, askıya kıyafeti asabilenim”._

Ortak görüşeme içerisindekiler beklemekten sıkılıp iletişime geçmiş, bir süre sonra odada Sehun'a ettikleri hararetli küfürler yankılanmaya başladı. Sehun’un gevşemiş yüz kasları hareketlenip korkutucu seviyede bir şeytani sırıtmaya dönüşürken  _"LANET OLSUN OH SEHUN CEVAP VER ARTIK!! NE OLDU İŞİ BAĞLADIN MI?"_ diyen Xiumin'in tiz çığlığı, koltuğunda sıçramasına neden oldu.

Boğazını temizleyip, sesindeki otoriter tonu hissettirerek ciddi bir ifadeyle konuştu. _"Siz piçler bana inanmamıştınız, şimdi sıra bende kıçımla gülüyorum size, bok gibi parası olan bir sponsorum var artık!"_

Söylediklerinin anlaşılması bir kaç saniye sürmüş olacak ki önce bir sessizlik ve ardından ne anlama geldiği bilinmeyen sevinç çığlıkları odayı sarstı. İlk Tao konuştu.

 _"WUUUHUUUU! Benden bir haber alana dek plan yapmayın sürtükler byeeeee!"_  diyerek telefonu diğerlerinin yüzüne kapattı.

Arkadan gelen vıcık vıcık seslerle Xiumin ve Luhan'ın tebrik etmek yerine birbirlerini yediğini anlamak zor değildi. Bu çiftin birbirine yapışmak için bahaneye ihtiyacı yoktu aslında, ama Sehun başarısının böyle kutlanacağını tahmin edebilecek kadar iyi tanıyordu onları.

Luhan ve Xiumin lisede hayatına dahil olmuşlardı. Sehun, o zamanlar çiftin arasındaki duygusal yakınlaşmayı görmezden gelmiş, ilgilenmemeyi tercih etmişti. Bir sabah kendi yatağında Xiumin’in üzerindeki bedenin çıplak kıçını görünceye dek…

Sonuçta yakın arkadaşlarının ilk seksine tanık olmak her insanın başına gelebilecek mutlu(!) bir olay değildi.

Sehun’un kendini kaybedecek kadar içtiği üç gece vardı ve o gecelerin sabahı onu hep yüzleşmek istemediği bir sürprizle karşılamıştı, iyi ya da kötü…

Babasının bir mektupla onu terk ettiğini öğrendiği sabah; Luhan ve Xiumin’in birlikte olduğunu öğrendiği sabah; şirketin yardımcı başkanı olacağını öğrendiği sabah… Aslına bakılırsa düşündüğünde bu sürprizlerin hepsine minnettardı. Sadece biraz ani geldikleri için hafif bir çarpma etkisi bırakmışlardı.

Luhan ve Xiumin liseden sonra üniversite kaygısı duymamış; Xiumin hazır kahve sektöründe faaliyet gösteren aile işine yönelmişti. Luhan ise Tao’yla aynı eğitim sürecinden geçerek görsel özelliklerini nakde dönüştürmeyi seçmişti. Başlarda ailelerinden itirazlar yükseldiyse de bu tercihler birbirleri uğruna yapılmış olduğundan kararlarından döndürmek mümkün olmamıştı.

Yakın çevrelerine birlikte olduklarını açıklayacak gücü kendilerinde bulduklarında, yani yaklaşık iki sene önce, aileleri de dahil olmak üzere yanlarında onları destekleyen sayılı birkaç kişi dışında kimse kalmamıştı. Bayan Oh bu durumu şaşırtıcı derecede anlayışla karşılamış ve gençlerin en büyük destekçilerinden biri olmuştu. Aşık olduğu adam tarafından terk edilip, en önemli gördüğünü kaybeden her kadın inandırıcı bir aşk karşısında bunu yapardı belki de.

O dönem çok hızlı geçmişti. Bayan Oh’un çevresi sayesinde Xiumin merkezi bir yerde küçük bir kafe açmış; Luhan ise birçok kozmetik firmasından aldığı teklifleri değerlendirmişti. Ayrıca minnettarlığını göstermek için RED’de modellik yapmaya başlamıştı.

İlk zamanlar katı bir tutum sergileyen Xiumin’in babası, eşinin ölümünden sonra ona çok benzeyen küçük oğluyla daha fazla dargın kalmak istememiş, ilişkilerini görmezden gelerek Xiumin’e maddi konularda destek vermeyi teklif etmişti. Xiumin bu fikre sıcak bakmamıştı. Ancak geçici bir süre için bile olsa kafenin arkasındaki küçük odada yaşayan bir adamı Luhan’a layık görmüyordu. Bir süre düşündükten sonra babasının kafeye yakın dairelerinden birini istediğini söyleyerek yaşlı adamın da biraz huzur bulmasını sağlamıştı. Böylece bu Luhan ve Xiumin çiftinin tek çatı altında buluşmasını sağlayan adım olmuştu.

Hoparlörden odaya yayılan öpücük sesleri hırıltılı inlemelere dönüşürken, Sehun sesinin karşı tarafa ulaştığından emin olmayarak konuştu.

 _"Çocuklar bunu dinlemek istemiyorum,görüşürüz"._ Telefonu kapattıktan sonra “ _Lumin işte”_  dedi ve gülümsedi. Ancak gülümsemesi hızla soldu.

Asıl şimdi zor olan bölüm başlıyordu. Haberi Bayan Oh'a vermek...

Cep telefonunu çıkarıp annesini aradı. Bu habere sevinmeyeceğini adı gibi biliyordu. Kendi tasarımlarını içeren bir defile yapmak istemiş, Bayan Oh  _“maddi kaynağını kendin yaratırsan yaparsın aksi halde sen bu şirketin başkan yardımcısısın”_  demişti.

Aslında Bayan Oh yalnızca Sehun’u da eşi gibi kaybetmekten korkuyordu. Bay Park çok iyi bir tasarımcıydı. RED markasının tanınmasında ve büyümesindeki payı inkar edilemezdi. Ama her arızalı(!) tasarımcıda olan özgürlük çağrısına kulak tıkayamaması, yenilik arayışı ve tabii sadakatsiz yapısı zamanla ilişkilerinin bozulmasına neden olmuştu. Bayan Oh gerçekçi ve mantıklı kararların savunucusuyken Bay Park tamamen hayal dünyasında yaşardı.

Bay Park'ın evi terk etmeden önceki tavırları ise Bayan Oh'un güvenini tamamen yitirmesine neden olmuştu. Özgür ruhlu adamın her zaman gizemli bir yanı vardı. Ancak Bayan Oh terk edilmesinden önceki dönemde eşinin yaptığı seyahatleri, görüşmeleri özellikle konuşmaktan kaçındığını, gizlediğini fark etmişti.

Bu gerginlikler yüzünden sıklıkla tekrarlanan şiddetli tartışmalardan biri sonrasında Bay Park evden çıkmış ve bir daha dönmemişti. Bayan Oh, ilk kez o zaman sahip olduğu bir şeyi yitirmekle yüzleşmişti. Yine de genç kadın asla gururuna yedirip eşini aramayı düşünmemişti. Başka biri uğruna terk edildiğine emindi. Ortak tanıdıkları böyle bir durumdan bahsetmemiş olsa da genç kadının içinde büyüttüğü güvensizliği ve kini sevgisini köreltmişti.

Ayrılığın henüz taze olduğu dönemlerde yurtdışında katıldığı birkaç defilede Bay Park’ın tasarımlarına benzeyen birkaç parçayla karşılaşmıştı. Defile sonrasında ise  uzaktan gördüğü birini ona benzetmiş, adamın yanındaki çocuğu gördüğünde ise gözünden süzülen yaşı engelleyememişti. Her ne kadar emin olamasa da, o günden sonra eski eşinin çok uzaklarda yeni bir hayat kurduğuna kendini ikna etmişti. Kendi adına onu tamamen hayatından çıkarmıştı. İkilinin boşanması avukatları aracılığıyla sağlanmış bir daha yüz yüze gelmemişlerdi.

Sehun tüm çocukluk dönemi boyunca babasının atölyede çalışmalarını izlemişti. Ergenlik dönemi ise onun ardından bomboş kalan kocaman odada babasından gördüklerini taklit ederek; kendi tasarımlarını oluşturmaya çalışarak geçmişti. Belki de bu yüzden onun tasarımları Bay Park’ın çizgilerine sahipti ve bu, gururlu kadının canını çok yakıyordu.

Sehun hem kibirli kişiliğiyle, hem istediğinde insanlarda nadide bir mücevher olduğu hissi yaratmasıyla babasına çok fazla benziyordu. Onun gibi, istedikleri uğruna sahip olduklarını görmezden gelme eğilimi yüksekti. Bayan Oh, bir gün oda terk edip gider korkusuyla çaresizce Sehun’un bacağına ‘başkanlık’ prangasını takmaya çabalıyordu. Sehun’sa annesinin korkularından habersiz, bu inatçı tutumu basit nedenlere bağlıyor, zamanla kabullenileceğine inanıyordu.

Telefonu kapattıktan sonra ekranda pembe dudaklarıyla ona tüm sevimliliğiyle gülümseyen fotoğrafa baktı. Ji An…

Ji An, beyaz tenli, uzun boylu, güzel bir kızdı. Bay Park’ın yakın arkadaşlarından, Bay Kim'in tek kızı, Sehun’la anaokulundan beri tanışıyorlardı. Sehun üniversiteyi bitirdikten sonra ödül olarak kısa bir tatile çıkmış, bu tatilden Ji An’la dönmüş ve ailelere nişanlandıklarını söylemişlerdi.

Bayan Oh başlarda bu durumu Sehun’un gençlik hevesine verdiyse de daha sonra Ji An’ın kendine karşı bir yarış içerisinde olduğunu sezmiş ve rahatsızlık duymuştu. Tabi Ji An’ın babası ve Bay Park’ın hala görüştüğünü bildiğinden, Ji An'ın oğlundan uzaklaşmasına neden olacağını düşünüyordu. Oğlunun gerçek aşkı tatmadığını, hayatının kararı için zamanlamanın hata olduğunu savunuyordu.

Sehun’sa Ji An’ı sevdiğini söylüyor, onun dışında biriyle beraber olmak istemediğini yineliyordu. Genç kızın Sehun'a karşı olan sevgi dolu ve destekleyici tavrının yanı sıra, moda sektöründe yer alması Sehun’u etkileyen bir başka özellikti. Geçmişte bir çok modelle ilişkisi olmuş, ancak hepsi bir gün ya da en fazla bir hafta sürmüştü. Ji An, birlikte olduğu modellerden hiç birine benzemiyor, elbiseyi taşıyan askıdan farkı olduğunu hissettiriyordu. Çünkü Ji An, Sehun'un model tercihlerinde etken olan en temel kabulünü, yani "modeller ruhsuz olmalı" yaklaşımını sarsmayı başaran kişiydi.

Sehun'un daha sonra ayrıntıya girmeden anlattığına göre, İtalya’da Ji An’la karşılaşmış ve tatilinin geri kalan 2 ayını onunla birlikte geçirmişti. Bu durum Ji An’ın da prestijini arttıran bir unsurdu. Kısa sürede Sehun gibi mükemmeliyetçi birinin hayatına girmek ve onunla nişanlanmak başarı sayılırdı. Sonuçta Sehun genç ve başarılı yeni nesil tasarımcı olarak anılan, ülkenin moda sektöründe söz sahibi markalardan birinin varisiydi. O, Ji An’ı seçmişti ve yaklaşık dört aydır devam eden bir birliktelikleri vardı. Bu süre Sehun için kesinlikle rekordu.

Ancak Sehun, uzun süreli ilişkiler ve birini sevmek için oldukça acemiydi. Ji An’ı yine tamamen unutmuş, ona güzel haberi vermemişti. Genç kız haklıydı, Sehun’un her zaman önceliği Tao, Luhan ve Xiumin oluyor, nişanlısını unutuyordu. Bu yüzden Ji An diğer üçlünün Sehun’un gerçek sevgilileri olduğunu ima edip iğnelemelerde bulunurdu. Zaten birbirlerine hitap şekli de Ji An'ı destekliyordu.

İçindeki minik pişmanlık duygusunu bastırıp, ekrandaki numaraya dokundu. Bir süre telefona cevap verilmesini bekledi. Kapatmaya hazırlanırken  _“Sevgiliiiiim!”_  diye kulak çınlamasına neden olan ses duydu.

 _“Görüşmen bu gündü değil mi?”_ sorusuyla, toplantıyı umursamadığını fark etmek Sehun’un canını sıktıysa da belli etmemeye çalışarak anlaşmayı imzaladığını söyledi.

Ji An, Sehun'un keyifsiz gelen sesini duyduğunda, anlaşma haberinin önce Bayan Oh'a verildiğini ve Sehun'un iyi bir konuşma geçirmediğini anlamıştı.

 _"Önce Bayan Oh'la görüştün galiba"_  sesindeki sitemi saklama gereği duymadı.

 _“Annemin bu habere sevinmediğini tahmin edersin, tebrik yerine kısa bir nutuk dinledim.”_ Sehun nişanlısının sitemini anlamaktan çok uzak, hala annesiyle yaptığı görüşmenin hesaplaşmasına devam ediyordu.

Ji An içten içe kıskançlık duygularını bastırmaya çabalıyor, ondan önce Sehun'un biricik sevgililerinin (!Tao-Luhan-Xiumin!) haberi almış olup olmadığını merak ediyordu. Aslında daha fazla merak ettiği şey Sehun'un hayatında kaçıncı sırada olduğuydu.Ji An bir süre sessizce nişanlısının daha fazla ayrıntı vermesini bekledi. Devam etmeyeceğini anlayınca Sehun’un sesindeki üzgün tonu umursamaktan uzak neşeli sesiyle teklifini sundu.

_“BU BAŞARINI KUTLAMALIYIZ!"_

Sehun'un annesine her başkaldırışı nedensizce Ji An'ı mutlu ediyordu. Aslında genç kız Sehun’un başarısını değil, onu bir türlü kabul etmeyen Bayan Oh’a karşı kazandığını düşündüğü ilk zaferi kutlamak istiyordu.

_"Akşam için otelde yer ayırtmamı ister misin yoksa evine mi gidelim?”_

_"Bunu daha sonraya erteleyelim sevgilim. Önümüzdeki bir kaç gün biraz çalışmak istiyorum. Elde ettiğim zaferin henüz bir anlamı yok biliyorsun"_  diyerek Sehun teklifi geçiştirdi.

Bu gece Ji An ve annesini konu alan teselli görünümlü bir konuşmaya sürüklenmek istemiyor, duygusal ıvır zıvırları çekebileceğini sanmıyordu.

Sesindeki yaramaz tonla _"Nasıl istersen BAŞARILI TASARIMCI OH SEHUN. Zamanı geldiğinde ateşli bir kutlama olacağına emin olabilirsin."_  dedi ve devam etti.  _"Hafta sonu bir tanıtım için şehir dışında olacağım, gitmeden seni görmek istemiştim. Yarın bir kahve içelim istersen"_

_"Olur._

_Öğlen uygunsa kahven Xiumin'den bebeğim._

_Kafede buluşuruz"_

İşte yine Xiumin diye düşündü ama memnuniyetsizliğini hissettirmedi Ji An.

 _"Peki. Görüşürüz. Seni seviyorum sevgilim"_ dedi en sevecen sesiyle. Bu Sehun'un gülümsemesine neden olduysa da düşünmek istemedikleri telefonu kapatır kapatmaz beynine hücum etmeye başlamıştı.

Annesiyle olan hesaplaşmasını asla sona erdiremiyordu.

_“O sadece ailemizin yarattığı markayı, kendi yarattığı mükemmel suret moda dergilerinde sergilesin istiyor, fazla bir şey değil._

_Kıyafetleri defet o kıyafetlerin içerisindeki benim genlerim diye haykırmak tek hayali aslında.”_

Telefonu henüz elinden bırakmamıştı ki duyduğu bildirim sesi Tao'dan mesaj geldiğini haber verdi. Mesajda, Tao'nun nasıl elde ettiği asla çözülemeyen, mükemmel(!) sevgilisinin lüks kulübünde yer ayırttığı yazıyor ve 23.45'de kulübün önünde olması EMREDİLİYORDU.

Xiumin'in o kulübe yalnızca bir arkadaşa bakıp çıkmak için aylardır aralıksız yalvardığını biliyordu. Ji An’a sunduğu bahaneleri anımsadı ama bir divanın(!) emrine karşı gelebilecek yeterlilikte de görmüyordu kendini... Ayrıca bu zevzek üçlünün bu gece duygusal konuşmalar yapmayacağını da iyi biliyordu. Yine sevgilileri(!) için Ji An'ı rafa kaldırmıştı.  _“Üzgünüm Ji An”_  dedi ve keyifle mırıldandı.

_“Tao:1-Ji An:0”_

Tao bu rezervasyon için ne sunmuştu Kris’e bunu tahmin etmek bile Sehun’un alaycı tavrını yerine getirmek için etkili oldu. Aklına gelen +18 düşüncelerle  _“Lanet gay!”_ deyip gülümsedi.

Az önce yaptığı stres dolu tüm konuşmalar, beynini beceren tüm düşünceler uçup gitmişti. İşte tam da bu yüzden Tao, Luhan ve Xiumin öncelikliydi hayatında. Her şartta keyfini yerine getirebildikleri için, bunun farkında olmasalar da...

Kris, Tao'nun dairesinden çıkıp, garaja yöneldi. Asansöre girdikten sonra cep telefonu çıkardı ve en sık aradığı numarayı tuşladı. Telefonun ekranında şapşal gülümsemesiyle Yixing belirdi.

" _Ev-veeeeet"_

_"Akşama bir özel konuğumuz daha var"_

_"Sana da günaydın!_

_Kimmiş o özel insan?"_

_"Oh Sehun"_

_"Ne? Dalga geçiyorsun"_  telefonun diğer ucundaki ses şaşkın ama keyifliydi.

_"İşte şimdi uyandığına eminim ve günaydın. Neyse, Jong In'e iletirsin"_

_"Tamam dersten döndüğünde söylerim. Ne zaman döneceksin?"_

_"Biraz işim var programdan önce görüşürüz"_

_"Görüşürüz"_  Lay telefonu kapattığında şaşkınlığı yerini küçük bir huzursuzluğa bırakmıştı. Her defasında nasıl oluyorsa, Jong In için endişelenmekten vazgeçemeyen anne rolünü oynamayı seviyordu. Neredeyse öğleyi ettiği yatağından doğrulup odasının deniz manzarasına bakarak gerindi. Dışarıdaki soğuk ve depresif havanın moralini bozmasına izin ermeyecek parlaklıktaki gülümsemesiyle kahvaltı için hazırlık yapmaya başladı.

Sehun, günün geri kalanında Ji An’ın tacizci, tafralı mesajlarına maruz kalacağını biliyor ve önemsemiyordu. Hayatındaki kadınları memnun edemediği çok açıktı. Ama şu an düşünmek istediği bu değildi. Gerçek bir zafer istiyorsa o defilenin hazırlıklarına başlamalıydı. Bunun için sabırsızlanıyor, bir an önce aklındaki fikirleri kağıda dökmeyi arzuluyordu. Tam da bu nedenle bugün hiçbir şey keyfini kaçıramazdı.

Hanna’yı yanına çağırdı  _“şu andan itibaren kim olursa olsun, sen de dahil, rahatsız edilmek istemiyorum ve lütfen telefon bağlama, şimdiden iyi akşamlar, yarın görüşürüz vs”_ dedi. Hanna başını tamam anlamında eğerek sessizce odadan çıktığında henüz öğle arasına bile yarım saat vardı. 

Sehun çizim masasına geçti ve bir tomar eskizi soluna yerleştirdi. Karşısındaki antika dolaba kısa bir bakış atıp eline aldığı kömür kalemle karalamalar yapmaya başladı.

Hanna aldığı son emirle Sehun’un odasını karantina alanı ilan etmiş, değil içeri birini almak kapıya yaklaşanı kesin ve net bir  _“PARDON!”_  kelimesiyle olduğu yere çiviliyordu. Bu çivilenenler arasında Bayan Oh’un da olması biraz trajikti. Sponsorluk anlaşmasının detaylarını Sehun’la konuşmak isteyen kadın, kapıdaki Hanna engelini aşamamıştı. Pes edip elindeki anlaşma metniyle birlikte, oğlu ve oğlunun asistanı arasındaki bu emir komuta zincirinden memnuniyet duyarak kendi odasına döndü.

Mesai saati sonunda Sehun’un yaşam belirtisi göstermemesi Hanna’yı endişelendirmişti. Bir süre kulağını dayayıp kapıyı dinledikten sonra Sehun’u öksürdüğünü duydu. Anlaşılan çalışmaların ilk evresindeki sigara tüketimi oldukça fazlaydı. Hanna bir süre daha evrak işleriyle oyalanıp zaman geçirmeyi denedi. Saat 21.00 olduğunda Bayan Oh’u durumdan bilgilendirip sessizce ofis katından çıkarak evine gitti. Bayan Oh acı bir tebessümle  _“maalesef oğlun sana çok benziyor Young”_  diye mırıldandı.

Kris işletmekte olduğu kulübe ortak olmak isteyen yatırımcılarla akşam yemeği yemiş ve içinde bulunduğu durumdan bıkmış halde kulübe dönmüştü. Kulüp onların eviydi ve o evini kimseyle paylaşmak istemiyordu. Yalnızca şu para delisi adamlar peşini bırakmıyordu. Tabi zengin piçlerin hepsi yatırım yapmak istemiyor, bir kısmı yalnızca özel davetiye almaya çalışıyordu. Ne yazık ki boşta kalan son davetiyeyi de Oh Sehun'a vermişti. Tüm gün dışarıda olduğu için günlük rutin işlerini ve hesapları kontrol edememiş, akşam bir süre ofisinde çalışmak zorunda kalmıştı.

Tao'dan gelen aramayla saatin farkına vardı. Sevgilisi kulübe geldiğini haber veriyordu. Programdan önce Jong In ve Lay'le görüşeceğini söylemişti ama bu gece bu mümkün olmayacak gibiydi. Henüz dünden kalan hesapları kapatmaya çalışıyordu.  _"Umarım Yixing, Jong In'e mesajımı iletmiştir"_ diye düşündü.

Jong In'i aramayı düşündüyse de şu an provaları olabileceğini hatırladı. Jong In yaptığı işin bölünmesindense acıyla ölmesi gerektiğini söyleyeli henüz 1 hafta bile olmamıştı. Kris arkadaşının öfkeden deliye dönmüş ifadesini hatırlayıp Yixing'in hafızasına güvenmeyi tercih etti. Bir süreliğine daha yarım kalan işine geri döndü.

21 Aralık 2012

Cuma 01:10

Sehun önündeki eskizlere yaptığı sayısız karalamayla bütünleşmişken, telefonun sesi beyninde sevişen renkli kumaşların uçuşmasını yarıda kesti.

_"LANET OLSUN SEHUN NEREDE KALDIN? BU GECE SENİN GECEN BOK KAFALI!! SAAT 01.10 HEMEN O KÜÇÜK KIÇINI KALDIRIP BURAYA GELMEZSEN TÜM SÜPRİZİ KAÇIRACAKSIN"_

Luhan arkadan gelen müziğin gürültüsüne ayak uydurmuş, Sehun'un kulağını beceriyordu.

 _“Siktir! Saati fark etmemiştim”_ dedi suratına kapanan telefona.

Tao'dan korkusuna oraya gitmek zorundaydı. Hem de darmadağın saçları, çökmüş gözleriyle, en azından iş görüşmesi için giydiği kendi tasarımı takım elbise iyi bir teselliydi. Cama vuran yansımasına attığı son bakışla  _"Bu beni bekleyen(!)VVIP konukların hayal kırıklığını biraz olsun hafifletir"_  diye düşündü. Ceketini koluna alıp hızla çıktı.

 _"Şans bugün kesinlikle senden yana Sehun”_  diye mırıldandı. Bu saatte nasıl taksi bulduğuna kendisi de şaşkındı.Saat iki gibi şehrin dışındaki kulübe ulaşmıştı. 

 _"Bu da nesi? Kapıdaki kuyruk kaç km uzunluğunda. İşte şimdi Tao beni sikecek. Luhan aç şu telefonunu"_  diye söylenirken diğer yandan Luhan’ın telefonunu duyması için dua ediyordu.

Kapıya doğru yaklaştığında kuyruktan sesler yükselmeye başlamıştı.

 _“Üzgünüm beyler, el değmemiş minik kıçım sizin çığlıklarınızı duymaktan çok uzak; şu an kendi derdine düştü_ ” diye düşündü.

Kapıdaki insan olma ihtimali yerle bir olan iri kıyım adama yaklaştı. Kris'in konuğu olduğunu söyledi. Tabi Kris'in soyadını biliyor olsaydı daha inandırıcı olabilirdi.

_“Aptal Sehun! Aptal Sehun! Şansın kıçına kaçtı galiba”_

Karşısındaki adamın sallamaz bakışlarını, yanına gelip fısıldayan daha makul kıyımlı bir başka adam böldü. Bu boyuta tahammül etmek daha kolay diye düşünmekten kendini alamadı Sehun. İri kıyım tekrar bakışlarını çevirip  _"adınız neydi efendim?"_ dedi. ‘Bana efendim dedi’ diye karnımı tuta tuta gülebilirdi elbette, ama hala kıçının derdinde, gülmekten çok uzaktı.

_"Sehun, Oh Sehun"_

İri kıyım adam  _"Lütfen buyurun, arkadaşımız size yerinize kadar eşlik edecek"_  diyerek kenara çekildi. İşte içeri girmeyi de başarmıştı. Sadece Tao'ya görünüp, iki kadeh atıp çalışmasına geri dönebilirdi.

Makul kıyımlı arkadaş(!) önde Sehun arkasında bir süre loş koridorda ilerlediler. Sehun koridorun ucundaki ışığı gördüğünde bir rahatlama hissetti. Holün kırmızı kadife kumaş kaplı duvarlarının boğucu havasından, daha ışıklı bir tüpün içerisine geçilmişti.

Duvarlardaki camla kapatılmış yırtıklardan sızan renkli ışıklar mat mermer zemin üzerinde görsel bir şöleni andırıyordu. Küçük cam açıklıklardan yandaki iki farklı konseptte olduğu anlaşılan mekanlar görülüyor; sadece sergilenmekle kalmayıp içeriye dair cazip fikirler üretmeyi sağlıyordu. Bir tarafta çılgın gibi dans edenler, diğer tarafta mum ışıkları arasında birbirine sarılmış yiyişen çiftler vardı.

Meraklanmaya başlamıştı _“acaba bizimkilerin tercihi hangi yönde oldu”_.

Koridorun ölüm sessizliği bu görüntülerle tam bir tezattı. Tek duyulan ve hatta yankılanan makul kıyım arkadaşın mat siyah mermere çarpan topuk sesiydi.

 _“Adımları ne kadar sert. Xiumin olsa kıçı da adımları kadar settir der Luhan’dan sağlam bir dirsek yerdi”_ diye aklından geçenlere pis pis sırıttı.

Hararetli, hareketli ve aynı zamanda davetkar renkli tüpün (koridor) bitiminde duvarları ve tavanı aynalarla kaplanmış geniş bir mekana ulaştılar. Sehun burasının uçurum kenarı olduğunu mekana açılan asansöre bindiklerinde fark edebildi. Camın ardındaki sonsuz boşluk oldukça ürkütücü görünüyordu. Hızla aşağı inen asansörle midesinin çalkalandığını hissettiğinde çoktan gelmek istenen yere ulaşmışlardı. Asansörün kapıları sessizce açılınca yamacın içine oyulmuş yine aynalarla kaplı geçiş holüne girdiler.

 _“Lanet olsun, buradan çıkmaya çalışsan yolu bulabileceğin konusunda ciddi endişelerim var Oh Sehun… Tao gerçekten Kris denen piçi nerden buldu”_  diye kendi kendine homurdandı.

Füme aynalarla kaplanmış koridor, zaman ve mekan kavramını yitirmeniz için yapılmış gibiydi. Kendini daha fazla tutamayıp  _"Daha gidecek miyiz?"_ diye sorduğu görevli, geçtikleri bilmem kaçıncı kumlanmış mat aynanın önünde durdu, aynanın sağına yaptığı bir kaç dokunuştan sonra, mat yüzey sola doğru kaydı.

 _"Buyurun lütfen, arkadaşlarınız içeride, ben buraya kadar size eşlik edebilirim, iyi eğlenceler"_  dedi ve o kocaman adam aniden hızla ortadan kayboldu.

Sehun’un beyni alarm veriyordu.

_"NEREDEYİM BEN?"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	3. Bölüm 2

21 Aralık 2012

Cuma 01:30

Basit bir gri tişörtle salona giren genç, şık kıyafetli konukların arasında kimseyle göz teması kurmadan piste ilerledi. İstediği noktaya ulaşması her zaman ki gibi çok kolay olmuştu. Sahnede onun dışında kimse kalmamış, az önce deli gibi dans edenler şanslarına minnettar olarak yerlerine dönmüştü.

Gözleri kapalı, başı hafifçe yukarı kalkık genç, hızlı başlayan müziğe bir süre yalnızca ayağıyla ritim tuttu. Beyaz tenin cazibesine bulanmış boynuyla birlikte, tişörtün yakasından görünen pürüzsüz göğsünü sergiliyordu. Doğru an geldiğinde bonkörce sergilediği güzelliğini ve kusursuz vücudunu yüksek sesli müziğin kollarına bıraktı.

 Lay...

 Extraordinary'nin iki baş dansçısından biriydi.

Bazı geceler Lay ya da diğer dansçı Kai, sessizce salona girer, piste gelir, küçük bir gösteri sunar, tezahüratlar eşliğinde salondan çıkardı. Tabi eğer şanslıysanız...

İkilinin bu tür kısa gösterileri dışındaki şovlarına tanık olan insan sayısı oldukça azdı. Extraordinary'ye giriş belki biraz zordu. Ancak Lay ve Kai’in şovlarını izleyebilmek için yeterli değildi. Kısa gösterilerin hiçbiri kulaktan kulağa dolaşan fısıltılardaki şovlarla kıyaslanacak düzeyde olmazdı. Lay ya da Kai günlük kıyafetleriyle markete gitmek için evden çıkmış da geçerken iki figür göstereyim diye piste uğramış havası yaratırdı. Ancak bu durum dahi üzerlerindeki hayran bakışları azaltmazdı.

Bu geceki performans da onlardan biriydi. Lay sessizce salona girmiş kimseyle belirgin bir göz teması kurmamıştı. Bir kişi hariç...

Salondaki herkes hayran bakışlarla onu izliyordu. Bir çift göz ise onu izleyen tüm bakışları kıskanmaktan kendini alamıyordu. Performansının sonlarına doğru Lay yüzündeki gülümsemeyle, barda oturmuş, diğerlerinden farklı olarak gerginlikle onu izleyen adamın gözlerine dikti gülen gözlerini ve finalini yaptı. Konuklara verdiği kısa selam sonrası onu izleyen adamla göz temasını koparmadan tezahüratlar arasında salondan çıktı.

Barda oturan gergin adam bardağındaki son yudumu içip salondan ayrıldı. Aklından çıkmayan o gülüşle birlikte mat mermer koridordan asansöre doğru ilerledi. 

 Cuma 02:15

Sehun artan merakıyla sol yana kayarak açılan mat yüzeyden loş bir koridora geçti. Bu kasvetli havanın canını sıkmaya başladığını düşünüp karşıdaki ikinci kapıya doğru yürümeye başladı. Aniden sağ tarafta kör edici bir aydınlanma oldu. Tepkisel olarak yüzünü o yöne çevirip, sağ elini gözlerine siper etti.

Gözleri ortama uyum sağladığında ışığın şeffaf bölücüyle ayrılmış, bilet gişesi benzeri yerden geldiğini fark etti. Işık kaynağının göz hizasında olması nedeniyle içeriyi göremiyordu. 

Camın ardından genç olduğu sesinden belli olan bir kadın  _"Hoş geldiniz Bay Oh"_  dedi. Diğer taraftaki kişinin onu gördüğü yetmemiş,  bir de tanımış olma ihtimali beyninde şimşekler çakmasına neden olmuştu. Böyle bir yerde bulunmasının aile adını kötü etkileyip etkilemeyeceğini tarttı kafasında. Gerçi burada neler döndüğünü hala bilmiyor olmasını ayrı bir salaklık olarak yorumlanmalıydı  _"Ihmmm. Te-teşekkürler"_ dedi.

Kadın okşayan ses tonuyla devam etti.  _"Biz de sizi bekliyorduk Bay Oh. Lütfen sağ bileğinizi alttaki hazneden içeri uzatır mısınız?"_

_“Demek burası da insanları o çıkması ölüm olan saçma maddeyle damgalayıp, bir çeşit kendi reklamını yapıyor._

_Kris beni hayal kırıklığına uğrattın…”_

Bileğindeki ıslaklığı hissettiğinde, aklından geçenin doğru olduğuna emindi.

 _"Oyunumuza ilk kez katılıyorsunuz değil mi Bay Oh?"_  cümleyle düşüncelerinde ince bir kıpırtı, kendinden emin olan yerlerinde hafif titreşimler hissetti.

 _'Oyun mu? Ne oyunu? Biraz içip bir kaç kızla yiyişip defolacaktım ben'_  diyemedi o yumuşak sese, yalnızca boğazından yutkunamadığı bir  _"EVET!"_  çıktı.

Kendine ve tanımadığı hatta göremediği kadına içten içten sinirleniyordu.  _'Bu neyin heyecanı mal Sehun!' Camın ardındaki o sürtüğün şuan bana güldüğüne yemin ederim”._

Damgalandığı hazneden dışarı uzanan manikürlü ince parmaklar, banko üzerinde oval formlu mat siyah bir plastik sürüdü.

 _"Buyurun efendim, giriş ve koltuk kartınız. Kartın arkasında oyunumuza ilişkin bilgiler yer almaktadır. İyi eğlenceler"_ Kadın cümlesini bitirdiğinde yanan kör edici ışık sönmüş, ortam yine önceki loş haline bürünmüştü.

Haznedeki kartı aldı ve ilerdeki kapıyı açmak için kartı nereye okutması gerektiğine dair ipucu aramaya başladı. Son bir adım kala, tutmak için kulpu olmayan kapılar kendiliğinden içeri doğru açıldı.

_“Bu piçler ne sürprizi hazırladı ki..._

_Ji An en fazla bir kucak dansını affeder. Daha fazlası için masraflı hediyeler gerekir._

_Almak sorun değil de seçmek ölüm sadece...”_ susmak bilmeyen iç sesi resmen kafa şişiriyordu.

Buradan asla geri çıkamayacağım galiba diye düşünürken elindeki karta bakmak aklına geldi. Kartın bir yüzünde kocaman 6 rakamı yazılı, rakamın iki yanında birer çip vardı. Diğer yüzeyde de bir şeyler yazıyordu, ancak ışıklandırma okunmasını mümkün kılmıyordu.

İlerlediği koridorun sol duvarı gece mavisiyle siyah karışımı, içerisinde sarı ışıltıların olduğu taklit Van Gogh tabloları gibi bir duvar kağıdıyla kaplanmış; koridor bu duvardaki şamdanlarla aydınlatılmıştı. Başını kaldırdığında tavan döşemesine dair bir şey göremedi, sonsuz karanlık karşısında dizlerinin bir an için titrediğini fark etti. 

Sağ tarafında büyük bir kapsülün kenarında yürüyormuş hissi yaratan, içeriyi görmeye çalıştığında bozulmuş formda kendi yansımasını sunan, oval, cam ya da plastik bazlı bölücü yüzey vardı. Nereye uzandığı belirsiz boşlukta yanında yürüdüğünüz bu garip duvar(!) arkada gizlediği mekanı daha cazip ve merak uyandırıcı hale getiriyordu.

Sağ yüzeyde, üzerinde numaralar olan alanların kapı olduğunu tahmin ettiğinde bir rahatlama hissetti. Sırasıyla 1. 2.ve 3. kapının önünden geçti. Oval yüzey 3. kapıdan sonra soldaki duvarla aynı forma bürünüp ütopik koridoru sıradanlaştırdı. Sol duvardaki hareketlenmelerden, içeri çekilmiş yüzeyle tuvalet olduğunu deneyip öğrendiği mekanlara giriliyordu. Ofisten aceleyle çıktığı için içmeyi planladıklarına yer açmalıydı. Tuvalete girdiğinde yine gözleri kamaştı ve nefretle homurdandı.

_“Burayı tasarlayan geri zekalıların görme duyusuyla derdi neydi acaba”_

Tamamen çiğ beyaz malzemelerle döşeli, beyaz aydınlatmayla ışıklandırılmış, yüzünüzdeki en taze kırışıklığı bile algılamanıza yarayacak bu yer, kutsal bir alana işediğiniz hissi uyandırıyordu. Sehun pisuarda işini hallederken, bir meleğin çaldığı arpla kafasını yarmak için saldırmayacağından şüpheliydi.

Ellerini yıkamak için yöneldiğinde, aynada gördüğü solgun yüz beyaz ışıkla daha soluk hale gelmişti. Yaklaşıp gözlerinin durumunu kontrol ederken arkadaki kabinden gelen telefon sesiyle dikkati dağıldı.

“-Evet kulüpteyim”

“…”

“Hayır, olay çıkarmak gibi bir niyetim yok.”

“…”

“Evet oynuyorum.”

“…”

“Bu geceyi kaçıramazdım. Hem daha ne kadar inat edecek…"

"..."

"Ooof kes artık! Sürekli aynı şeyler. Bu benim hayatım”

“…”

“Hayatımdan siktir olup gider misiniz Bay Choi!”

Aniden kapı açılınca aynadan süzdüğü kabinden çıkan ince yapılı sinirli adamla göz göze geldi.

 _“Siktir! Onu dinlediğimi düşündü. Hatta direk anladı”_ diye geçirdi içinden.

Adam bakışlarıyla Sehun’un tüm bedenini taradıktan sonra tekrar gözlerine odaklanıp yaklaştı. Sehun adamın üzerine doğru geldiğinin farkındaydı. Ama çekilmenin korkaklık olduğunu düşündüğü için yerinden kıpırdamadan bekliyordu. Ayaklarını yere sabitleyip ellerini yıkamaya devam etti. Adam yandaki lavaboya geçtiğinde hissettiği rahatlamayla yüz felci olmuş madde bağımlısından farksız ifadesi normale dönmeye başlamıştı.

Tek sorun, “ _o göt”,_  gözlerini dikmiş aynadan onu süzmeye devam ediyordu. Sehun  _“Tanışıyor muyuz?”_  dedi. Soğuk sesi ve ifadesiz yüzü böyle zamanlar için idealdi. Adamın umursamaz yumuşak bakışlarına şimdide yukarı doğru kıvrılmış kalın dudaklarının yol açtığı seni siklemiyorum gülüşü eklenmişti. Sehun’u inceleyerek tamamladığı temizlenme işlemi sonrası  _“seni burada görmek şaşırtıcı, hatırlamıyorsan önemli değil dostum. İyi şanslar”_ deyip ellerini kuruladı ve dışarı çıktı.

Adamın arkasından çıkan Sehun onun 3 numaralı odaya girdiğini gördü.  _“İyi şanslar”_  repliğinin oyun için olduğunu ancak anlamıştı. Hayatı boyunca kendini bu kadar aptal hissettiği başka bir yerde daha bulunduğunu hatırlamıyordu.

Giden piç gülüşlü çocuğun arkasından bakmayı kesip yeniden önündeki güzergahta ilerlemeye başladı. Yaklaşık 10-12 metre sonra yine sağında oval formlu duvar ve kapılar vardı. Sıkıntıyla numaraların önünden geçerken kendi kendine konuşuyordu  _“4, 5, işte lanet 6. kapı”._

6 rakamının altında yer alan okuyucuya karttaki çiplerden birini okuttu ve açılan kapıdan içeri girdi. Tanıdık simayı gördüğünde  _“Oh Sehun buraya kadar hayatta kalmayı başardığın için en bezgin halimle seni yürekten tebrik ediyorum” diye kendi kendine fısıldadı._

Tao odanın ortasında durmuş karşıya bakıyordu. Açılan kapıyla başını çevirdi ve Sehun’un nihayet gelmiş olduğunu gördü. Sesindeki sinir ve memnuniyet birbiriyle çelişiyordu.

_"PİSLİK HERİF HANGİ CEHENNEMDE KALDIN?"_

Öndeki birkaç basamağı çıkarak Sehun’un yanına geldi. Aylardır görüşmüyormuş gibi bir kucaklamanın ardından Sehun, Tao'nun çakır keyif olduğunu anlamakta zorlanmadı. 

_"Luhan ve Xiumin nerede?"_

Tao, başıyla arkadaki cam yüzeyin ardında kalan sahneyi gösterdi ve  _"dikey sevişmeleri henüz bitmedi"_  dedi.

Sehun anladığını belirterek başını salladı.  _"Bu lanet yer nasıl bir şey, bir an hiç müzik sesi duyamayacağım sandım, gerçi hala yeterli gürültü yok burada"_

Tao muzipçe gülümsedi ve  _“Sabırlı ol Sevgilim”._

‘Sevgilim’ kelimesini sürekli birbirleri için kullandıklarından Sehun buna alışıktı. Yine de toplum içerisinde kendine böyle hitap edilmesinden hoşlanmadığını gizlemiyordu. Arkadaşlarının aksine Sehun erkeklere ilgi duymuyordu. Garip olansa kendini böyle bir konumda düşünmek midesini bulandırırken en yakın arkadaşlarının gay olup gözünün önünde yapmadığını bırakmamasından rahatsız da olmuyordu.

Luhan bu durumu, Sehun'un bedava, hatta canlı yaoi izleme yöntemi olduğunu iddia ederek; Xiumin korkak olduğunu söyleyip, izlediği gay pornolarından örneklemelerle pozisyon zenginliği yaratarak açıklardı. Tao ise sabit fikirli olduğunu ve denemeden bilemeyeceğini savunur, yaşamadığı, hissetmediği bir duygu için nasıl kesin konuştuğunu sorgulayarak dalga geçerdi.

Sehun, bu tutumunun arkadaşlarına olan sevgisinden kaynaklandığını düşünüyor; Onları sevdiği ve yıllardır bu gay topluluğunun içinde oldu için hareketlerini de yadırgamıyordu. Gerçi ilk öğrendiği andan itibaren kimseyi yargılamamış ya da farklı bir tavra bürünmemişti. Kendi kendine sunduğu bu açıklamalar tatmin olması için yeterliydi. Hem ne zaman bu tür bir muhabbet dönse Sehun, Tao gibi ilk öpücüğünü çalan birinin öğütlerine ihtiyacı olmadığını vurgulayıp, altta kalmamaya özen gösterirdi. 

İlk öpücük dendiyse, o da ciddi bir konu değildi elbette. 14 yaşındayken birlikte uyudukları bir gecenin sabahında dudak dudağa uyanmışlar; Sehun Tao'nun eğilimlerini bildiği için onun kendinden yararlanmaya çalıştığını öne sürmüştü. Hatta yüzme kursundaki dalgalı saçlı kızı ayarlaması şartıyla bu olayı unutacağını da söylemişti. Ama Tao kızı ayarlamasına rağmen, Sehun bu olayı asla unutmadı ve en olmadık anlarda hatırlatarak Tao'yu deli etmeye devam etti.

Sehun Tao'yu duyan olup olmadığını kontrol etmek için etrafı kolaçan etti. İçinde bulundukları odada (!) yalnız olduklarını bilip tedirgin olmasını son 15 dakikadır yaşadığı deneyime bağladı.

Tao, Sehun’un sağ elini kaldırıp bileğinin iç yüzeyine baktığında, şaşkın genç damgalandığını anımsadı. Bileğinde reklam amaçlı olmadığı belli olan, ne boka yaradığını bilmediği altın sarısı bir yıldız duruyordu.

Tao kafasını kaldırıp gülümsedi ve  _"bu piçe aşığım"_  dedi. Bu cümleden sonra, siyah halkalı gözler şehvetle parlar ve Kris’e övgüler yağmaya başlardı. Ama bu sefer sadece alaycı bakışlarını Sehun’un gözlerine dikip pis pis sırıttı. Sehun iyice meraklandı ve Tao’nun bileğine bakma gereği hissetti.

Onda gümüş renkli bir yıldız vardı. Bir şey demeden önce, Tao’nun gerisinde kalan oturma sıralarının arkasındaki yıldız baskısını görünce iz anlam kazandı. Tek sorun altın yıldızın en önde, diğerlerinden biraz uzak olarak konumlanmış, geniş koltuğun sırtında basılı olmasıydı. Onun arkasında dört gümüş yıldız en arkada yani durdukları yere en yakın olan beşli koltuk sırasında dış konturu altın sarısı içi boş yıldız baskıları vardı.

Sehun gördükleri karşısında bazı bilinmeyenleri çözmenin zevkiyle aklındaki yeni sorulara yer açıyordu.  _“Sürpriz sahneye en yakın yerden ayrılmış bir koltuktu anlaşılan, peki sahnede neler dönüyor; oyun oyun diye geveleyip durdukları ne?”_

Tao omzuna dokunarak  _“Tuvaleti kullanmam lazım sevgilim”_ diyerek arkadaki kapıdan çıkıp gitti. Sehun meraklı gözlerle odayı inceliyordu.

Koridora çıkıp, telefonunun ekranına çapkın bir bakış atarak malum şahsın ismine dokundu. Telefon, ilk sinyal henüz bitmeden açılırken Tao tuvaletlere doğru ilerlemeye başlamıştı.

_“Seni özledim şampiyon”_

Çapkın bir gülümseme sonrası  _“Ben de seni yarışçı”_ cümlesini duydu.

_“Sehun geldi, ne zaman işin bitecek?_

_Yanımızda olacaksın değil mi?”_

_“Şuan *GeceGündüz’e giriyorum. Birkaç davetliye selam verip geleceğim”_

Kısa bir sessizliğin ardından  _“Teşekkür ederim”_  dedi Tao, kendini Kris’e borçlu hissediyordu.

_“Ne için?”_

_“Biliyorsun işte…_

_Tüm yaptıkların ve en önemlisi”_  -sessizlik- _“beni sevdiğin için”_

Kris teşekkürün buraya dek uzanabileceğini tahmin etmemişti. Şaşkınlığını gizlemeye çalışarak  _“utanmak sana çok yakışıyor Zi Tao”_  dedi.

Tao kafasını yerden kaldırıp karşıya baktığında 3. odanın kapısında duran Kris’le göz göze geldi. İçindeki ateşi dışarı vuran bir göz kırpmayla birlikte  _“İşemem lazım şampiyon”_ dedi. Kris’in gözleri henüz ondan kopmamışken, telefonu kapattı, dudaklarına değdirip, yavaşça dönerek sol arka cebine koydu ve tuvalete girdi.

Altı aydır birlikteydiler ve Kris hala Tao’nun anlık olarak değişen tavırlarına alışamamıştı. Utangaç liseli kız tavırları sergileyen sevgilisi, aniden şehvet kusmuş ya da Kris öyle zannetmişti. Tao öptüğü o aleti, Kris’in görüş açısına girecek biçimde dönüp, minik kıçının her kıvrımını belli eden pantolonun, daracık cebine sokmuştu.

Kris, başını iki yana sallayıp  _“Telefonun cepte taşınması alışagelmiş bir şey, saçmalamayı kes”_  diye aklından geçeni bastırmayı denedi. Ancak, bedeni buna ayak uydurmak istemiyordu. Kris’e göre Tao onun peşinden gitmesini istemişti. Elindeki giriş kartını ceketinin iç cebine yerleştirdi ve sevgilisini fazla bekletmeden harekete geçti.

Tuvaletin boş olduğunu görünce  _“şanslı piçin tekisin Kris”_  diye geçirdi içinden. Arkası dönük, ıslık çalarak pisuarda işini gören sevgilisine sessizce yaklaştı. Tao’nun kemerinin çözülmüş olmasından yararlanarak, sağ elini pantolonun dışında kalan çamaşırın kemerinden içeri soktu. Tao ani gelen atağın şaşkınlığından kurtulup çığlık atacakken önce boynundaki nefesi hissetti, ardındansa  _“işin bittiyse seni temizleyebilirim”_  diyen Kris’in tutkulu sesini duydu.

Sessizliğini koruyarak derin bir nefes aldı. Ömrünün beş yılını o pisuara işemiş gibi hissediyordu. Yavaşça toparlanıp Kris’e döndü.  _“Bu korkunun acısı çıkacak şampiyon, kıçımdaki elini çekersen kemerimi bağlamak istiyorum”_  dedi. Sesinde herhangi bir kızgınlık belirtisi olmadığı gibi şaka yapar bir hali de yoktu.

Kris bir eliyle ensesini kaşırken diğerini pantolon cebine sokmayı denedi, denedi, denedi...

“ _Şeey… Ben…_

 _Ben yanlış anladım sanırım, sonra görüşürüz o zaman”_  dedi ve hızla tuvaleti terk etti.

Tao kaçan sevgilisinin arkasından sinsice sırıtıp  _“mesajı anlayacağını sanmıyordum şampiyon, beni şaşırttın”_ diye mırıldandı. Ancak şaşkınlığının yanı sıra Kris’in ürküp kaçması çok hoşuna gitmişti. Onu tahrik edip sonra da bir şey yokmuş gibi davranmayı seviyordu. Bu da Tao’nun sadistliğiydi.

Sehun bulunduğu ortamı tanımak üzere en saf bakışlarla çevresini tarıyordu. Mekan koridor yönünden sahneye doğru inildikçe daralan bir prizma biçimindeydi. Kapının olduğu duvardan koridor, karşısındaki cam bölücüden ise sahne görünüyor, şeffaf bölücü sayesinde sahnedeki yüksek sesli müzik içeriyi rahatsız etmiyordu. 

Mekanda, yan duvarlar yine kumlanmış mat aynalarla kaplı, aydınlık sayılabilecek tonlarda hafif ışıklandırma düzeni hakimdi. Oda toplam on kişi için düzenlenmişti. Koltuklarla giriş kapısı arasında odanın boyutlarıyla uyumlu bar bölümü konumlandırılmıştı. Bardaki içkileri incelerken kapının açıldığını fark edip girişe döndü. 

_"İyi geceler Bay Oh, GeceGündüz'e ve Luna'ya hoş geldiniz. Bu gece size ben yardımcı olacağım. Bana Luna diye hitap edin lütfen"_

"..."

Sehun, yabancı olduğu kolayca anlaşılan kızı dikkatle süzdü. Vücuduna tam olarak oturmuş siyah pantolon ceket takımı, siyah transparan gömleği, siyah papyonu ve yine siyah olan rugan ayakkabısıyla sade ama oldukça seksi görünüyordu. Sarı dalgalı saçları gelişi güzel omuzlarına dağıtılmıştı.

_"Bay Oh?"_

_"Sehun._

_Sehun de lütfen"_

_"Bunu yapamam efendim, yani henüz..."_

_"Nasıl? Anlamadım."_

_"Bu gece Luna'da görevli olan benim ve oyun boyunca isteklerinizle ben ilgileneceğim efendim. Hem Luna'nın görevlisi hem de oyunun bir parçasıyım."_

Kız konuştukça Sehun'un kafası daha çok karışıyordu. Soru sormak istiyor ama nereden başlayacağını bilemiyordu. Soğukkanlılığını korumaya devam eden kız, karşısındaki sarışının tereddütlerinin tümüyle farkındaydı. Bu gece Sehun'un ilk oyunu olduğunu Luna'ya gelmeden önce öğrenmişti. Her ne kadar hoş görülü görünse de acemilerden hoşlanmadığı bir gerçekti.

Sehun daha anlaşılır açıklamalar beklerken, sahneye bakan yüzeydeki paravanın açılmasıyla Luna’ya dolan müziğin sesi bakışlarını o yöne çevirmesine neden oldu. Luhan önde, Xiumin arkada el ele odaya girdiler. Arkalarından kapı tekrar kayarak kapandığında ortam eski sakin havasına bürünmüştü.

 _"Aaaa, sonunda gelebilmişsin"_  dedi Luhan.

 _"Hatta Luna'yla bile tanışmışsın"_  diye ekledi Xiumin.

Giriş kapısının açılmasıyla Tao da onlara katılmıştı.  _"Herkes burada bakıyorum"_  dedi. Az önce sevgilisinin hislerini becermenin verdiği zevkle hala sırıtıyordu.

Luhan ve Xiumin terlerini silecek bir şeyler bulmaya çalışırken, Luna fark edip onlara birer peçete uzattı. Kimse Sehun'un boş bakışlarını görmüyordu.

 Luhan _“Ahh teşekkürler Luna. Bir de martini alabilir miyiz?”_  dedi ve Xiumin'e göz kırptı.

Xiumin, Luhan'ın elindeki peçeteleri alıp yüzünün her noktasını pat patlayarak kurulayıp, kuruyan noktaları öpücüklerle ödüllendirdikten sonra kendi yüzünü kuruladı. Etrafına bakınıp, çöpü atacak bir yer göremeyince yanında boş boş dikilen Sehun'un elini alıp ıslak peçeteleri avucunun içine bıraktı.

 _"Sevgilim, şunları atacak bir yer var mı barın arkasında bakar mısın?"_  dedi masumca. Sehun bir Xiumin'e bir eline tutuşturulan peçetelere bakıp sakin kalmaya çabalıyordu.

Luhan Xiumin'i kolundan çekip gümüş yıldızlı koltuklara doğru sürükledi. İkili yerlerine yerleştiğinde Xiumin eğilip Luhan'ın kulağına bir şeyler fısıldadı, Sehun’a bakarak ve ikili gülüşmeye başladı. Sehun ise artık gerçekten sinirleniyordu.

Luna, Luhan ve Xiumin'in martinilerini hazırlarken Tao barın üzerine tırmanmıştı. Her an yırtılacakmış gibi gerilmiş olan pantolondaki kıçı havaya dikilmiş, kafası devekuşu gibi tezgahın arkasına gömülmüş halde bağırıyordu.  _"Luna, az önceki çikolatalardan biraz daha var mı? Göremiyorum"_

Sehun sonunda pes etmişti;  _“Tamam buraya kadar. Daha fazla dayanamayacağım”_ diye düşündü. Kapıya doğru hareketlendi ve arkadaşlarına dönerek tüm gücüyle  _"GİDİYORUM BEN. BU SİKTİĞİMİN YERİDE NE İŞİM VAR Kİ ZATEN?"_  diye bağırdı. Sehun arkasını döndüğünde, sessizce içeri girmiş olan Kris'le göz göze geldi ve son soruyu bizzat yerin, siktiği sahibine sorma lüksünü elde ettiğini anladı.

Öfkeli haykırış ve duyduğu malum cümle sonrası Kris'in açılan gözleri, burnundan soluyan sarışının yanında, kıçını havaya dikip, Luna'nın eteğinin altına girmiş gibi görünen Tao figürüyle artık yuvalarını terk etmeye hazırdı. Çığlığa kayıtsız kalamayan Luhan ve Xiumin arkasını döndüğünde gördükleri ifadeyle (Kris) gülmemek için dişlerini sıkmış, birbirlerinin tenine tırnaklarını geçiriyordu. Tao ise henüz Kris'in teşrifinden habersiz; Sehun'un öfkesinin kendi öfkesiyle yarışacağını bildiği için kıpırdamıyor, barın üzerinde asılı duruyordu.

Kris kendisine çevrilmiş gözlere tek tek baktı. Boğazını temizleyip Sehun'a yaklaştı ve elini uzattı.

_"Merhaba,_

_Sen Sehun olmalısın._

_Ben Kris,_

_En taze fantezinin kahramanı"_  diyerek göz kırptı.

Tao duyduğu sesle değil barın arkası, yerin dibine girmeye gönüllüydü. Kısa süre önce, onu manevi olarak tatmin edip Nirvana’ya ulaştıran kıçı şu an kendini rezil hissetmesinin tek nedeniydi.

Kris, Luhan ve Xiumin’e döndü.  _"Rahat olun lütfen"_  dedi ve çatlamak üzere olan çiftten sesli bir kahkaha yükseldi.

Barda asılı duran Tao'nun pantolonunun belinden kavrayıp onu ayağa kaldırmak üzere kendine doğru çekti ve en yumuşak ses tonuyla konuştu.

_"Bebeğim, bir şeyin altında olmayı arzuluyorsan o Luna'nın eteği olmamalı…"_

Tao sendeleyerek doğruldu. O an, sürekli arzuladığı bedene yapışmış olan bedeninden feragat etmeye hazırdı. Kris, Tao'nun biçimli çenesine hafifçe dokunup kendine çevirdi, ince dudaklarının kenarına bir öpücük bıraktı. Diğerlerine dönerek  _"Hepinizle tanıştığıma memnun oldum"_ dedi.

Sehun az önceki davranışından dolayı kendini mahcup hissediyordu. Yine de bıkkınlığından bir şey yitirmeden söylenmeye başladı.

_"Ben de memnun oldum._

_Ancak ortamdaki gizem sizce de can sıkıcı olmaya başlamadı mı?_

_Burada neler olduğunu ve şu oyun muhabbetini açıklar mısınız artık?"_

Luna yanlarından geçip içecekleri Luhan ve Xiumin'e ikram etti. Çift yan yana koltuklarına oturmuş kendilerinden beklenmeyecek sakinlikte martinilerini yudumluyor, malum konuşmanın başlamasını merakla bekliyorlardı.

Tao barın arkasında kendine ve sevgilisine meyve kokteyli hazırlarken, Kris Sehun'a gülümseyip  _"benimle gel lütfen"_  dedi.

İkili sahneye bakan cam kapının önüne doğru ilerleyip Sehun'a ayrılan koltuğun yanında durdu.

_"Giriş kartının arkasını henüz okumadın değil mi?"_

Cuma 02:40

Yixing biraz dinlendikten sonra odasından çıkıp, sessizce Jong In'in odasına süzüldü. Kapı çalma alışkanlıkları yoktu, hiç olmamıştı. Terastan gelen ıslık sesiyle Jong In'in jakuzi keyfi yaptığını anladı. Hem de kış soğuğunda.

Jong In, yaş olarak ondan büyük olabilirdi ama hala küçük bir çocuktu. Yixing, jakuzinin kenarına başını dayamış, duman çıkan nefesiyle çaldığı melodinin etkisindeki gözleri kapalı gence sessizce yaklaştı. Aniden iki eliyle başına bastırarak suya gömdüğü çocuk ne olduğunu anlamadan kendini havuzdan dışına attı. 

_"Seni..._

_…_

_Lanet piç ne yapıyorsun?"_  Jong In ağzından sular ve tükürükler saçarak bağırdı.

Yixing kahkahaları arasında jakuzinin kenarındaki bornozu Jong In'e giydirmeye uğraşıyordu.  Karşısında gülmeye devam eden çocuğun elinden hızla aldığı bornozu üzerine geçiren Jong In, içeri geçip odanın ortasındaki yatağın üzerine oturdu.

 _"Üşütüp hastalanmanı engelliyorum"_  diye söylendi Yixing, gülüşünü durdurmaya çabalayarak.

Dolaptan aldığı saç havlusuyla yatakta oturan arkadaşının saçlarını kurulamaya başladı. Diğer yandan da kendini temize çıkarmaya çalışıyordu.

_"Hem sana bir haberim var"_

_"Ne oldu? Joker bu gece bizimle değil deme, inanmam mümkün değil._

_Gelmediyse bir köşede sensizlikten ölmüştür._

_Polise ihbar et cenazesine katılmak isterim."_  Jong In az önceki yersiz şakanın rövanşı için küçük dokundurmalarda bulunuyordu. Ancak Yixing’in umursamaz tavrıyla hayal kırıklığına uğradı ve duygu yoksunu pislik diye düşündü.

_"Kes saçmalamayı._

_Tam zamanında gelmişim bak, kafayı üşütmeye başlamışsın."_

_“…”_  Jong In söven bakışlarla Yixing'in konuşmaya devam etmesini bekledi.

 _"Salondaydı. Ama haberim o değil"_ Yixing’in beyninde joker dudaklar canlanırken, sertleşen hareketlerinin farkında değildi.

_"Yavaş ol canımı acıtıyorsun._

_Ver şunu bana”_   Jong In arkadaşının elinden kurtardığı havluyla saçlarını kurulamaya devam ederken  _“seni dinliyorum"_   dedi.

Yixing yatağın kenarına oturup, iki kolunu açarak kendini yumuşak yatağa bıraktı.

_"Bu gece Sehun burada olacak"_

_"..."_

Jong In’in yüz ifadesi daha da ciddileşti. Bir süre sessizliğini korudu. Yixing bu sessizlikten rahatsız olmuştu.

_"Bir şey söylemeyecek misin?"_

Jong In elindeki havluyu yatağın üzerine attı. Kalktı ve aynanın karşısına geçip saçlarıyla oynamaya başladı. Sessizlik uzadıkça Yixing'in rahatsızlığı artıyordu.

_"Jong In?"_

_"..."_

_"Jong In?"_

_"Anladım Yixing. Sorun yok,_

_İlk onunla tanışacağımı tahmin etmemiştim sadece."_

_"Ne yapmayı düşünüyorsun? Senin için ne yapabilirim?"_

_"Bilmiyorum. Biraz yalnız kalmaya ihtiyacım var."_

_"…Peki._

_Ama vereceğin kararın ilk hamlen olabileceğini unutma._

_Ve..._

_Ve ihtiyara verdiğin sözü hatırla._

_Önemli olan intikam değil, hayal-"_

Jong In karşısındakinin sözünü keserek  _"Tamam Yixing. İçine ya bir anne ya da huysuz ihtiyar kaçıyor. Bunu engellemenin yolunu bulmalısın, gerçekten sıkıcı oluyorsun"_  dedi alaycı bir tonda.

Yixing, Jong In’in gerildiğini fark etmişti. Ancak aklından geçenleri kelimelere dökmeden yataktan kalktı. Aynadan arkadaşına baktı ve anlıyorum dercesine başını sallayıp odadan çıktı. 

Jong In, kapanan kapı üzerindeki dalgın bakışlarını ayırmadan mırıldandı.

_“Ya hayalim intikam almaksa?”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	4. Bölüm 3-1

 

 

 

 

21 Aralık 2013

Cumartesi 09.20

Son yarım saattir ne giyeceğine bir türlü karar verememiş, neredeyse tüm kıyafetleri yatağın üzerine yığmıştı.

Sıradan olması gereken bir randevu için fazlasıyla heyecanlıydı.  _“Neden bugün buluşmak için ısrar ettiğimi biliyor mu ya da anladı mı acaba”_ diye düşündü.  _“Bu tarihin neden önemli olduğunun farkında mı?”_

Odanın içerisinde oradan oraya gezinirken aynanın karşısında durdu ve belindeki gevşeyen havluyu tekrar bağladı. Seksi olduğunu zannettiği göz kırpmalarından birini attı yansımasına.

“Offf yakıyorsun Oh Sehun…”

Parmaklarını yeni tıraş ettiği yüzünde gezdirdi. Teninin pürüzsüzlüğünden emin olduktan sonra giyinmek üzere yatağa yöneldi. Yığdığı bir dolu kıyafetten dar siyah bir gömlek ve yine dar siyah bir kotu denedi.

“Yıl dönümünü hatırlamazsa bu kıyafetle herhangi bir cenazeye katılabilirim en azından”.

Tekrar karıştırdığı kıyafet yığınından gri tişört, açık mavi kot ve siyah kapüşonlu üstle cenaze merasimi kıyafetini değiştirdi. Bu daha iyi oldu diye düşündü.

Açık jaluzinin arasından sızan kış güneşiyle gülümsedi. “Güzel bir gün olacak...”

Yatağının yanındaki komodinin üzerinde duran nişan yüzüğünü taktı, güneş gözlüğü ve arabanın anahtarını alıp dairesinden çıktı.

21 Aralık 2012

Cuma 02:40

Sehun ve Kris sahneye bakan cam kapının önüne doğru ilerleyip Sehun'a ayrılan koltuğun yanında durdular.

_"Giriş kartının arkasını henüz okumadın değil mi?"_

Sehun hayır anlamında başını salladı.

_"Peki..._

_Orada oyun hakkında tavsiye niteliğindeki bir kaç bilgi yer alıyor, daha sonra da okuyabilirsin. Gerilmene sebep olduğumuz için sanırım sana daha fazla açıklama borçluyuz._

_Burası farklı konseptlerde düzenlenmiş bir kaç salondan oluşan bir eğlence kulübü bildiğin gibi. Buraya gelirken toplu eğlence anlayışımıza yönelik konseptteki salonların arasından geçmiştin. Onların dışında yalnızca VVIP konuklarımızın kullanımında olan üç oyun salonumuz var._

_Şuan o salonlardan biri olan ‘GeceGündüz-Tek Yıldız’dasın. Özel salonlarda göze hitap eden unsurların yer aldığı bir tür şans oyunu oynanır"._

Sehun duydukları karşısında mekanın eğlence kulübü adı altında işletilen bir kumarhane olduğu hissine kapılmıştı. Zaten Kris'in her yönden mükemmel olmasında bir sorun olduğuna emindi. Onun iyi biri olmadığına dair aradığı kanıtı bulmuştu. Kris mafya ya da onun gibi bir şey olmalıydı. Sesindeki kinayeyi gizlemeye gerek görmeden Kris'in konuşmasını böldü.

_"Oyun dediğiniz aktivite bir tür kumar sanırım._

_Bu şansa(!) dayalı oyunda ortaya ne koymam gerekiyor"_

Kris bir anlığına afalladıysa da hızla toparlandı ve odadaki herkesi dondurabilecek Ses tonuyla Sehun'u yanıtladı.

_"Haklısın._

_İçinde şans etkeni olan ve bir şeyler feda etmek zorunda olduğumuz her girişim bir tür kumardır._

_Ancak, sizi buraya davet edip sevgilimin manevi kardeşini tavuk gibi yolacağımı düşünmen hayal kırıklığına uğrattı._

_Endişelenmene gerek yok._

_Bu gece iki ayda bir düzenlenen özel bir gecedir._

_Bu özel gecede altın yıldızın sahibi asla kaybetmez, çünkü ortaya koyduğu bir bahis olmaz._

_Bahissiz oyun, iki ay boyunca bizimle birlikte GeceGündüz oynayan konuklarımıza ödül olarak düzenlenir._

_Bahis gecelerinde ise salona girmeyi isteyen konuk ne kaybedeceğini bilerek girer, bahis daima sabittir. Konuklarımız buraya kumar oynamak için gelmez; görsel tatmin ve kaliteli zaman geçirmek adına bizi tercih ederler._

_Mekanımız basit bir kumar salonundan çok daha fazlasını vadeder ve gerçekleştirir"._

Kris'in sesindeki ani ciddiyet beyinlerde keskin bir çizgi oluşmasını sağlamıştı. Tao hazırladığı içecekleri bahane ederek ikilinin yanına geldi. Ortamdaki gerginliği azaltmak amacıyla muhabbete katılmalıydı.

 _"Oh Sehun! Sevgilime tüm servetini elinden almasını söylemiştim. Çok zeki olduğun için tüm planımı bozdun"_ Sehun’un koluna vurdu şakayla.

Sehun pot kırdığının farkındaydı. Skor tutan biri varsa, ikinci mağlubiyetini skor panosuna not etmeliydi. Ne zaman bu kadar paranoyak olmuştu?

Kris:1 - Sehun:0

 _"Gerçekten üzgünüm bugün zor bir gündü"_ dedi, tekrar yüzüne yerleşen mahcup ifadeyle.

Xiumin, Tao ve Sehun'u hedef alarak söze atıldı.

_"Burası hakkında merak ettiğim çok fazla şey var ve siz ikiniz sesinizi keser misiniz lütfen. Eğlence tanrısının sesine kulak vermek istiyorum"._

Daha önce mekan hakkında yayınlanan bir kaç makalede Kris için "eğlence tanrısı" tabiri kullanılmıştı. Xiumin de bir işletmeci olarak hem mekanı merak ediyor, hem de bu başarının sırrını öğrenmek istiyordu. Eğlenmek ise zaten özel ilgi alanıydı.

Kris, Xiumin'in iltifatı karşısında teşekkür edip, yeniden sıcak, konuk sever tavrına döndü. Sehun'un omzuna dostça bir pat patlamayla  _"herkesin zor günleri olur, bu mekan seni rahatlatmak için var Sehun_ " dedi.

Kris:2 - Sehun:0

Sehun, Kris’in tavrı karşısında, kendini küçülüp minicik bir boyuta hayal etti.  _"Lanet Piç. İyice gömdü._

_Çık!_

_Çık üzerimde zıpla"_

Aklındaki anlamsız hayal ve söylemlerini kovup yeniden tüm dikkatini Kris'e verdi. Şu an tek dileği yüzündeki kızgınlıkla karışık ezik ifadenin fark edilmemesiydi.

_"Mekanın bir kumarhane olmadığı konusunda hem fikir olduğumuza göre devam edebilirim sanırım._

_Daha önce söylediğim gibi üç ayrı GeceGündüz salonumuz var. Salonlardaki aktiviteler benzerlik gösterirken tek farklılık oyundaki kişi sayısı oluyor. Bu salonun özelliği her hücrede altın yıldıza sahip tek kişi olması._

_Tao’nun söylediğine göre bugün senin için zor ama güzel bir gün olmuş Sehun. Elimden geldiği kadar bu gecenin de özel olmasını sağlamaya çalışacağım._

_Bu gece ‘GeceGündüz’ün en özel altı kişisinden birisin. Şuan benim için buradaki en önemli konuk da, kesinlikle sensin"._

_“Ve Kris hat trick yaptı sayın seyirciler!!!”_  diye haykıran maç spikeri nidası yankılandı Sehun'un zihninde.

Kris:3 - Sehun:0

Yüzünde ılımlı bir ifade olmasını umut ederek bakışlarını Sehun'a çevirdi Kris. Sevdiği adamın kardeşiyle, yaşanacak gerginlik isteyeceği son şeydi. Tao'nun arkadaşlarıyla tanışırken rahat olmak istediği için onları kendi mekanında ağırlamayı önermişti. Ancak bunun iyi bir fikir olmadığını düşünmeye başlamıştı.

Bir kaç ay önce tanışma teklifini sunduğunda, Tao biraz beklemek istediğini, bazı şeylerden emin olmadığını söylemişti. Oysa emin olmadığı tek şey çenelerini tutamayan arkadaşlarıydı. Kris'e karşı olan hislerinde en ufak bir tereddüdü yoktu.

Sehun, aldığı ağır mağlubiyete rağmen, özel konuk olduğunu duymaktan hoşlanmıştı. Zoraki bir gülümsemeyle  _"Galiba özel bir konuk gibi davranmaktan çok uzağım.”_ dedi.

_"Böyle düşünmen beni üzer._

_Tao için özel olan benim için her zaman özeldir"_

Kris, mahcup tavırdan rahatsızlık duymuştu. İstediği Sehun'un kendini kötü hissetmesi değil, yakın olabilmeleriydi. Sehun memnuniyetle gülümsedi. Tao aradaki gerginliğin dağılmasıyla biraz rahat nefes almıştı. En çok çekindiği konulardan biri Kris ve Sehun'un birbirlerinden hoşlanmamasıydı. Bu tanışmayı sırf bu korkusu yüzünden erteleyip durmuştu.

Kris ve Sehun'un tanışması için en uygun zamanı, yani Sehun'un keyifli bir anını beklemeye karar vermişti. Neyse ki o gün çok gecikmedi diye düşünüp Sehun'un anlaşma zaferini kendisi için bir fırsat olarak değerlendirerek bu geceyi organize etmişti. Bir anlığına tüm planının alt üst olduğunu düşündüyse de Kris'in olgun tavrıyla ona tekrar aşık oldu Tao. Çünkü ne Sehun'u hayatından çıkarabilir, ne de Kris'i kaybetmeyi göze alabilirdi.

_"Oyunu açıklamadan önce mekanı biraz anlatmam gerekecek, böylece oyuna daha kolay adapte olabileceğinizi düşünüyorum._

_Dairesel bir plan şemasında ortadan geçen bir hat hayal edin. Daire şemayı ikiye ayıran hattın bir ucu giriş, diğer ucu sahnenin kontrol odası olarak kullanılıyor. Kontrol odasının karşısında, Sehun’un deneyim sahibi olduğunu düşündüğüm, lavabo vb ihtiyaçlar için kullanılan servis mekanları yer alıyor”_

Sehun bir anlığına  _“demek izleniyordum”_ diye düşündü. Kris, az önce Sehun'un düşünce sisteminin ne şekilde işlediğine dair biraz bilgi sahibi olmuş, aklından geçenleri açıklığa kavuşturma gereği hissetmişti. Sehun’un kafasında yersiz senaryolar olmamasını sağlamak yeni önceliği gibiydi.

_“İçinde bulunduğumuz hücre hariç, hemen her alan kameralarla izleniyor ve Sehun, sen benim en önemli konuğum olman nedeniyle, taksiden indiğin dakikadan itibaren bizzat benim tarafımdan izlendin._

_Bu tümüyle senin memnuniyetinden ve konforundan emin olabilmek içindi, kusura bakmazsın umarım”._

Sehun’un gerildiğini belli eden şaşkın bakışları yumuşadı. Kris kaldığı yerden devam etmek için derin bir nefes aldı ve konuklarına mekanı anlatmaya devam etti.

**(***Plan şeması için ekteki görsele bakabilirsiniz)**

_“Giriş ve kontrol odası yamaca gömülü mekanı iki eşit parçaya ayırmaktadır. İçerisinde bulunduğumuz hücre gibi, üçü bir tarafta, üçü diğer tarafta olmak üzere karşılıklı yerleştirilmiş altı hücre dairesel planın diğer kısımlarını oluşturur. Her hücre altın yıldıza sahip bir konuğa aittir._

_Hücreler isimlerini bizim kullandığımız ismiyle ayın (moon) isimlerinden alır._

_1\. Hücre, Moon; 2.Hecate; 3.Diana; 4.Selene; 5.Cynthia ve 6. olarak Luna._

_Hücrelerde görev alan yardımcılara hücrelerin adıyla hitap ederiz. Hücrenin hakimi, eğer isterse erkek bir yardımcı ona hizmet ederken, bayan olan oyundaki görevini yerine getirir._

_Tao böyle bir tercihin olmadığını belirttiği için bu gece her şeyle Luna ilgilenecek. Bir itirazın yoktur umarım Sehun._

_Sen Luna'nın hakimisin sonuçta"_

Sehun duydukları karşısında etkilendiğini gizlemedi. Tao’ya dönüp gülümsedi.

 _"Gerek yok. Tao tercihlerimi her zaman en iyi tahmin eden kişi olmuştur"_.

Diğerleri de tüm dikkatlerini Kris'e vermiş ağzından çıkan her cümleyi hayranlıkla dinliyorlardı. Kris'in bu etkileyiciliğiyle egosunun okşandığı Tao'nun gözlerinden, anlaşılıyordu.

Luhan, Xiumin ve Sehun, Tao'dan Kris'in insanlar üzerinde hipnotize edici bir etkisi olduğunu duymaktan bıkmıştı. Ancak şu an bu etkiye tanık oluyorlardı. Kris içkisinden bir yudum alırken üzerindeki hayran bakışlardan oldukça memnundu. Boğazını temizledi. Sahip olduklarıyla övündüğü izlenimi yaratmadan konuşmasını sürdürdü.

**(***Plan şeması için ekteki görsele bakabilirsiniz)**

_"GeceGündüz'de;_

_Moon, Hecate, Diana, Selene, Cynthia, ve Luna geceyi;_

_Hücrelerin oluşturduğu kapsülün ortasında yer alan yuvarlak hareketli sahne ise gündüzü temsil eder”_  dedi, sahneyi işaret ederek.

_“Sahne, en içte bir sabit silindir mekandan ve onun önünde saat yönüne dönen sekiz dilime ayrılmış daireden oluşur._

_Her dilim bir hücreye ya da yanlardaki birimlere karşılık gelir. Hareketli kısım farklı hız ve sürede dönerek oyunun şansa dayalı kısmında belirleyici olur._

_Oyun av, avcı ve yakalayıcı arasında oynanmasına karşılık altı rakip kendi aralarında bir yarış içerisindedir._

_Rakiplerin durumunu sahnenin üzerinde yer alan büyük ekrandan takip edebilirsiniz. Sehun'un koltuğunun sağında yani arkamda duran duvarda elde edilen ganimetleri yerleştirmek için de ayrı bir düzenek bulunuyor._

_Oyunun amacı sahneyi geceye, hücreyi gündüze çevirmektir. Dönüşüm Luna üzerinde sembolik olarak gerçekleştirilir. Aslında tüm bunlar oyun sırasında daha anlaşılır olacaktır._

_Oyunun başlamasına kısa bir süre kaldı. Luna bize yardımcı olur musun lütfen?"_

Kris başıyla Luna'ya gelmesini işaret etti. Elini tutan Tao'yu alarak yerlerine, Xiumin ve Luhan'ın yanındaki koltuklara geçtiler.

Sehun bu esnada sahneyi incelemek için cam yüzeyden dışarı bakıyordu. Sahnede Kris'in bahsettiği gibi bir düzenek, ortada silindir mekan ya da başka bir şey yoktu. Gariptir onların konuştuğu süre boyunca sürekli farklı renklere bürünen ve dans eden insanların belli belirsiz göründüğü alan şu an boş ve olabildiğince aydınlıktı. Mevcut sahne, sıradan beyaz zeminli bir yüzey ve bu yüzeyi aydınlatan sarı-beyaz tonlarda bir ışıklandırmadan oluşuyordu.

Cuma 02:58

Jong In kapanan kapının ardından dalgın bakışlarını ayırmadan mırıldandı.

_“Ya hayalim intikam almaksa?”_

Tam olarak ne istediğinden emin değildi. İntikam istiyordu. Ama annesinin onun için dilediği mutlu, aşk dolu, dans dolu hayatı da istiyordu.

Çocukluğuna dair net olmayan anılarında birbirlerine aşık olan bir çift anımsıyordu. Onu her şeyden herkesten sakınan bir kadın ve eve geldiğinde onu güçlü kollarıyla sarıp tüm dünyadan koruyabileceğini hissettiren bir adam hatırlıyordu. Sevildiğini hatırlıyordu. Çocukluğundan başka neler hatırlıyordu...

Jong In, ilk kez uçağa 11 Aralık 1997’de binmişti.

Jong In, uçak kalkarken çok korkmuştu.

Jong In korktuğunda, yanında elini tutan annesi ya da babası yoktu.

Jong In korktuğunda, yanında daha önce görmediği, dadısının onunla gitmesi gerektiğini söylediği adam dışında kimsesi yoktu.

Jong In, yabancı bir ülkede, planlandığı ile alakası olmayan 11. doğum gününde, dadısından gelen arama dışında bir hediye almadı.

Jong In bir aramayla büyüdü; korktuğunda, üzüldüğünde sığınabileceği kimsesinin kalmadığını öğrendiğinde büyüdü.

Şu an düşündüğünde, sis perdesi arkasından baktığı mutlu günlerinin bittiğini 14 Ocak 1998 tarihinde büyüdüğünü fark ediyordu Jong In. Aklına hücum eden bu düşüncelerle gözünden süzülen yaşı fark edememişti.  O günden sonra hep yaptığı gibi yine kendine, kimsesizliğine sığınıyordu. Aynadaki yansımasına baktı, elinin tersiyle akan yaşı sildi. 

Önce bilmeliydi. Sehun kimdi? Neye benziyordu bunu bilmeliydi. İlerdeki şarap rafına yöneldi. Rafları dışarı çekerek duvar içerisine gizlenmiş dolaptaki klasörlere göz attı. İnce bir dosyayı eline alıp incelemeye başladı.

Dosyada eğitim, alışkanlık vb. herkesin kolaylıkla ulaşacağı bilgiler dışında bir şey yer almadığını fark etti. Son sayfaya iliştirilmiş beyaz tenli çocuğun fotoğrafına dikkatle baktı.

"Seni pek önemsememişim Oh Sehun..

Aramıza hoş geldin"

Gözleri, bakışları hiç yabancı gelmiyordu. Jongin'in hafızası oldukça kuvvetliydi ama Sehun'la tanıştığını hatırlamıyordu. Yalnızca bu bakışı tanıyordu. Kararlı, gururlu, kendini beğenmiş bir piçin ben eşsizim bakışıydı bu. Jongin bu bakışı aynaya her baktığında görüyordu.

Elinde olmadan gülümsedi, "birbirimize benziyoruz dostum, emin ol seninle iyi anlaşacağız" dedi. Dosyayı yerine koydu. Basit bir askılı tişört ve şort giydikten sonra şov için hazırladığı kıyafetleri yanına alarak GeceGündüz'e gitmek üzere odadan çıktı.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	5. Bölüm 3-2

 

Cuma 03:10

Luna, doğal ahşap zemin üzerinde ince topuklu ayakkabılarının çıkardığı tok sesle süzülerek, altın yıldızlı koltuğa yaklaştı. Samimiyetten uzak ses tonuyla konuşmaya başladı.

_"Tekrar Luna'ya hoş geldiniz baylar. Birazdan size oyunumuz hakkında bilgi vereceğim._

_Luna'nın içinde telefonlarınız çalışmayacaktır. Öncelikle Luna'dan çıkmanızı gerektirecek bir ihtiyacınız varsa onu giderip, koltuklarınıza geri dönmenizi rica ediyorum"._

Konuklarda herhangi bir hareketlenme olmayınca hala ayakta olan Sehun'a yöneldi.

_"Kartınızı alabilir miyim Bay Oh?"_

Sehun, ceketinin cebindeki kartı çıkarıp Luna'ya uzattı. Xiumin dikkatle Luna'yı izliyordu. Hücreye geldiklerinde ilk yaptığı sırtı altın yıldızlı koltuğa oturma girişimi olmuştu. Ancak ne yazık ki koltuğun oturma bölümü katlanmış haldeydi ve ne kadar zorladıysa da açılmamıştı.

Luna siyah dar pantolon içerisindeki biçimli kalçasını gözler önüne sererek eğildi. Koltuğun sol yanındaki bölmeye karttaki çipi okuttu ve oturma bölümü yavaşça açıldı.

" _Paralı piçler!"_ diye mırıldandı Xiumin.

_"Bebeğim, minik kıçın oraya değmesine izin veremeyeceğim kadar değerli biliyorsun"_

Luhan sevgilisinin kulağına fısıldadığında, Xiumin'in gözlerindeki kıskançlık gitmiş, sıcak bakışlarla sevgilisine gülümsüyordu.

Luna Sehun'un önünden çekilerek oturmasına izin verdi ve kartı sahibine uzattı.

_"Buyurun, oturabilirsiniz efendim"_

Sehun, kartı ceketinin iç cebine koydu. Koltuğuna yerleştiğinde sağ yanındaki küçük tablanın (masa) üzerinde bir düzenek olduğu dikkatini çekti. Ahşap yüzeyde iki adet kart yuvası, oval kırmızı bir düğme ve birkaç küçük düğme daha vardı.

Sehun'un beyninde, acil durumlarda kırmızı düğmeye basıldığı ve koltuğun onu sahneye fırlattığı hayal canlandı. Bu kurgunun hoşuna gittiği pek söylenemezdi. Luna Sehun'un dikkatini çekebilmek için sesli bir şekilde boğazını temizledi. Loş ışıkta Sehun'un gözlerine diktiği mavi delici bakışları etkileyici olmak yerine korkutucu görünüyordu. Sehun tüm dikkatini Luna'ya vermiş ağzından çıkacakları merakla bekliyordu.

_"GeceGündüz tam olarak 17 dakika sonra, 3.30'da başlayacak. GeceGündüz başladığı andan itibaren hücrenin ve benim tek efendim sizsiniz. Ben size ait olan gecenin aydınlatıcısıyım (**ay'ı kastediyor)._

_Sağınızdaki düzenekte yer alan kart girişleri, aramızdaki anlaşmanın imzası niteliğindedir. Girişin birine sizin, diğerine benim kartım yerleştirilir._

_Lütfen kartınızı size yakın olan bölmeye yerleştirir misiniz?"_

Sehun kendine söyleneni yaptı ve kartını bölmeye yerleştirerek bakışlarını yeniden Luna'ya çevirdi. Luna da kartını diğer bölmeye yerleştirdiğinde düğmelerin içerisindeki minik ampuller yanarak düğmeleri içten aydınlattı. Şimdi küçük düğmelerin üzerindeki simgeler anlaşılır hale gelmişti.

_"Oyun başladığında sahne biçim değiştirecek. Merkezde yükselen silindir mekanın üst katındaki anlatıcı, silindir içerisinden çıkacak altı avı ve iki yakalayıcıyı takdim edecek._

_Sizden altı av içerisinden bir tanesini seçmeniz istenecek. O benim gündüzdeki karşılığım olacak ve 'Aydınlığın Lunası' olarak isimlendirilecek._

_Tüm avcılar avını seçtikten sonra anlatıcının ilk komutuyla oyun başlayacak._

_Gecegündüz iki gece süren 3 turdan oluşan bir oyundur._

_İlk iki turda sahne 6 kez dönerek avcının avı yakalaması için fırsat oluşturulur. Son tur ise avcı avını geceye çevirinceye dek devam eder._

_Daire formundaki sahne, yani bizim deyimimizle "yörünge" dönerken, sağınızdaki büyük kırmızı düğmeye basarak dönüşün durmasına katkı sağlayabilirsiniz. Dört dur komutuyla yörünge sabitlenir._

_Yörünge sabitlendiğinde avcının karşısında kendi seçtiği av varsa, avın üzerindeki bir parçayla benim üzerimdeki bir parça el değiştirir. Bu şekilde ben aydınlanmaya, yörüngedeki av kararmaya başlar"_

Luhan araya girip heyecanlı sesiyle  _"Yani kızlar karşılıklı olarak soyunacak"_ dedi, gözleri olduğundan daha da parlayarak. Tao istemsizce kıkırdadı. Xiumin sevgilisine dönerek  _"gerçekten çok zekisin SEVGİLİM, iki büyük göğüs için bu heyecanına anlam veremedim pek. Neyse..."_  dedi.

_"Dört"_

_"Anlamadım"_

_"Dört"_  diye tekrarladı Tao.  _"iki Luna var ve toplam dört-"_  Xiumin öldürücü bakışlarını Tao'ya diktiğinde, zavallı diva cümlesini tamamlayacak cesareti bulamadı kendinde ve sustu.

Sehun, içindeki  _"BİLİYORDUM!"_  çığlığını bastırmaya çalışıyordu. Pislik arkadaşlarının masum bir sürpriz yapacaklarına hiç ihtimal vermemişti. Düşündüğü daha basit bir striptiz şovdu belki, ama şimdi daha ilginç bir hal almıştı.

Yüzündeki piç gülümsemeyle Tao'ya dönüp bir bakış attı. Tao, arkadaşının bu işten zevk almaya başladığını anlamıştı. Sehun, tekrar Luna'ya döndü ve kız konuşmaya devam edebileceği sinyalini aldı.

_"Avlar oyun bitimine dek elde ettiği ganimetleri giyemez, saklamak durumundadır. Benim aldığım ganimetler sağ duvarda duran düzeneğe yerleştirilirken, Aydınlığın Luna'sı ganimetlerini silindir mekanın içindeki bölümünde tutar._

_Yörünge (sahnenin dönen bölümü) durduğunda, avcı, kendi avı yerine başka bir avla karşı karşıya gelirse herhangi bir değişim söz konusu olmaz._

_Ancak avların sıralamasının değişebilmesi için 2. 3. dur emrini veren hücrelerin avları kendi avcılarının hücresi önüne gelir ve diğer tur o sıralamayla başlar."_

Bu kural Sehun'a oldukça mantıklı gelmişti. Bu şekilde eşleşmelerin farklılaşması, av sırasının değişmesi sağlanıyor, oyun adil hale geliyordu. Aksi halde Sehun kazandığında avların diziliş sıralaması değişmediği için onunla birlikte diğer hücrelerde kazanırdı (Sehun bu hesaplamalarda yakalayıcıları tamamen unutmuştu).

_"Peki, gecenin sonunda ne elde edeceğim?"_

Sonuçta oyun için ortaya bir bahis koyulmadığı için maddi bir kazanç olmayacaktı, tabi Kris ortaya bir ödül koymuyorsa...

_"Bu gece gerçekleşecek iki turun sonunda önde giden üç konuk arasında yer alabilirseniz haftaya oynanacak bahisli oyun için hücrenizi kullanabileceksiniz efendim._

_GeceGündüz için birçok istekli konuğumuz oluyor, ancak yalnızca altı konukla bu imkanı elde ediyor._

_Final turu sonunda Luna'yı gündüze çevirirseniz,_   _Geceye dönen bölümden  seçeceğiniz yardımcınızla birlikte Extraordinary'de 12 saat geçirme hakkına sahip olacaksınız"._

Sehun duydukları karşısında şaşırmıştı. Ama Kris'e bir şey sormak istemiyordu. Önce onu becermek istemiş, ardından kumarhane patronu ya da bir tür mafya olduğunu ima ederek işine, mekanına hatta kendisine hakaret etmişti. Şimdi de dönüp burada  _"fuhuş mu yaptıryorsun? Yabancı uyruklu kadınları mı pazarlıyorsun?"_  diyemezdi elbette...

Kris, Sehun'un aklından geçenleri yine tahmin etmiş olacak ki, merak ettiği cevabı arkadan ona iletti.

 _"Yanlış fikre kapılmanı istemem Sehun, burada insan ticareti ya da benzeri bir şey de yapmıyorum"_  sesinden gülmemek için kendini tuttuğu belli oluyordu.

_"Bizimle çalışan arkadaşlarımızın hepsi profesyoneldir._

_Oyunun cinsel uyarıcılar içerdiği, hatta bu uyarıcılar üzerine kurulu olduğu doğru. Ancak seks ya da taciz olarak nitelendirilecek eylemler kesinlikle söz konusu değildir._

_Ödülü kazandığın takdirde seçtiğin kimse, mekanımızdaki 12 saat sürecek konaklaman sırasında iyi vakit geçirmen ve eğlenmen için sana arkadaşlık edecek sadece..."_

Sehun Kris'e döndü. Aklından geçenleri inkar eden, inandırıcı olmayan bir gülümsemeyle konuştu.

 _"Bunu da nereden çıkardın. Sadece şaşırdım konuklarının bunu bir ödül olarak kabul etmesi ve bunun için heyecanlanması alışılmadık geldi"._ Savunmasına güvenerek konuşabildiği için iç sesi Sehun'un önünde eğilip tebriklerini sundu.

_"Ayrıca burası nasıl bir yer ki burada konaklamak ve zaman geçirmek bu kadar önemli olabiliyor?"_

Kris, tek cümleyle karşılık verdi.  _"İlgi çekici bir yer sadece"_

Konuşma esnasında zaman hızla geçmiş, daire biçimli sahnenin ortasında silindir mekan yükselmişti. Sehun henüz bu değişimi fark edememiş Kris'e anlamlı olduğunu düşündüğü ifadesiz bakışlarını gönderiyordu. Luna Sehun'un koltuğuna doğru eğilip sağdaki tablada üzerinde kapı simgesi olan siyah düğmeye bastı. Odanın içini neşeli ancak bir o kadar da ciddi bir kadın sesi doldurdu.

_"DEĞERLİ KONUKLAR!_

_YILIN SON GECEGÜNDÜZ'ÜNE HOŞGELDİNİZ!_

_TERCİHLER İÇİN HAZIRSANIZ, AVLARI YÖRÜNGEYE DAVET EDİYORUM!"_

Sehun duyduğu sesle sahneye döndü. Silindirin üzerinde havada asılı duran dev ekranı ve silindirin üst bölümündeki siyah bölmeyi gördü. Oyunun anlatıcısı oradaydı ve rakipleri ekrandan takip edecekti.

Anlatıcı, avları ve yakalayıcıları tanıtacaktı. Sehun kendi avını seçecek ve oyun başlayacaktı. Bunları aklında tutamayacak kadar geri zekalı değildi. Sadece yaratılmaya çalışılan gizem çok abartılmıştı. Biraz hareketlendirilmiş striptiz şovdan daha ötesi değildi.

_"Karşınızda bu gecenin avları..._

_Teşhir tamamlanıncaya dek seçmek istediğiniz avın yaka kartında yazan numarayı aklınızda tutmayı unutmayın."_

Merkezde yer alan silindirin hücrelere karşılık gelen kapıları kayarak açıldı. Açılan kapılardan beyaz takım elbiseli kızlar çıktığında Sehun gördüğü manzara karşısında şaşırmıştı. Av olarak nitelenen kızların daha seksi kıyafetlerde olacağını düşünüyordu. En azında deri büstiyerli, eli kırbaçlı kimsenin olmayacağı düşüncesi, hayal kırıklığı yarattı.

Avlar karşılarındaki hücrelere doğru ilerleyip yörüngenin (sahnenin dönen bölümü) en uç kısmında yerlerini aldı. Avların tamamı birbirlerine benziyordu. Hepsi vücutlarına tam olarak oturan beyaz takım elbise, beyaz transparan gömlek, beyaz papyon ve yine beyaz rugan ayakkabılar giymiş, oldukça sade görünüyorlardı. Tümünün saçı düz fönlenmiş ve atkuyruğu olarak başlarının arkasında yukarıda toplanmıştı.

Sehun avlar arasında bir fark göremediği için seçimin önemsiz olduğunu düşünmüştü. Ancak başını Luna'ya çevirdiğinde gördüğü korkutucu gözlerle seçiminde belirleyici olan tek noktanın gözler olduğuna karar verdi. Sehun kesinlikle korkutucu mavi gözleri seçmeyeceğini biliyordu.

Bunları düşünürken sahnenin merkezindeki odadan yöneticinin sesi duyuldu.

_"Avlarımız yerini aldığına göre, şimdi sıra yakalayıcılarımızda..."_

Sehun o an unuttuğu, hatta hiç öğrenmediği detayı hatırlamıştı.

 _"Zeki insan ne kartının arkasını okudun ne de yakalayıcılar hakkında bir bok biliyordun"_  Endişe edilecek bir şey yok diye kendi kendine teselli olmayı denedi.

 _"Önemli bir nokta olsa yakalayıcılardan mutlaka bahsederlerdi"_  diye düşündü, Tao'nun Luna'daki herkesi bu konuda sessiz kalmaları için uyardığını bilmeden.

Tao'nun sürprizi avlar değildi ki, yakalayıcılardı...

_"Gamzesinde boğulmanın mümkün olduğu yakalayıcı..._

_LAY!"_

Sehun, anonsun ardından gelen alkış ve tezahürat efektiyle irkildi. Luna yavaşça ona doğru eğildi. Sehun dikkatle Luna'nın hareketlerini izliyordu. Luna sağdaki düzenekte yer alan el çırpma simgeli siyah düğmeye bastı. Alkış efekti devreye girdi. Üzerinde dudak simgenin olan düğmeye bastığındaysa sahnedeki yoğun çığlık sesine katkı sağlanmıştı.

Sehun yapmacık bir gülümsemeyle  _"her şey ne kadar yapay"_ diye düşündü.

Sahnedeki tezahürat hala devam ederken yörüngenin hücreye karşılık gelmeyen sağ yüzeyine  (kontrol odası yönüne) doğru, spor kıyafetler içerisinde uzun sayılmayan, şapkalı bir figür yürüyordu. Şapkalı genç yörüngenin ucuna ulaştığında yönetici gürültüyü kesme çabasıyla konuştu.

_"Bu gece için tüm konuklarımız çok heyecanlı anlaşılan.Şimdiiii..."_

Bu ikazla sahnedeki yoğun gürültü, yerini hafif bir uğultuya bırakmıştı.

_"Dudaklarına hapsolmak için servet feda edilen yakalayıcı_

_KAI!"_

21 Aralık 2013

Cumartesi 09.40

...

Asansörün aynasında kendini süzerken beynindeki sesler yaptıklarının hata olduğunu yüzüne vuruyordu. Hep güçlü bir iradesi olduğuna inanmıştı, ama o güçlü(!) irade artık onu durdurmaya yetmiyordu. Bazen yalnızca arkadaş olarak kalmaları gerektiğini düşünüyordu.

_"Daha fazlasını hissettiğini bilip, daha fazlasını yaşadığını kabul edip, yine de arkadaş kalabilmek mümkün müydü?"_

Son zamanlarda bunu kendine çok sık soruyordu. Şimdi yine aynı soruyu aynadaki aksine sorup, aynı çaresizlikle yanıt beklerken onu ilk gördüğü an canlandı aklında.  

Hafifçe dokunduğu dudağındaki istemsiz gülümsemeyi fark etmekten çok uzak dalgınlıkla mırıldandı.

_"Dudaklarına hapsolmak için servet feda edilen yakalayıcı..."_

12 Nisan 2011

Kris, uzun bekleyişin ardından, elini kolunu sallayarak yaklaşan sinirli Jong In'i gördü. Zavallı Yixing arkada iki koca valizi tek başına çekmeye uğraşıyordu.  

Anlaşılan uçuş iyi geçmemişti. Kris koşarak Yixing'in altında ezilmek üzere olduğu büyük valizlerden birini alıp sürüklemeye başladı.  Adımlarıyla zeminde delik açabilecek sertlikte yürüyen genci işaret ederek  _"neyi var bunun? Uçağınız ineli neredeyse 2 saat olacak nerede kaldınız?_ " diye sordu.

Yixing saklayamadığı suçluluk duygusuyla işaret parmağını ağzına götürüp  _"şşşşşt"_  dedi  _"bana sinirlendi"._

Kris'in anlamsız bakışlarıyla karşılaşınca açıklama gereği hissetti.  _"En sevdiğim sırt çantam kayıp, indiğimizden beri görevlilerle birlikte uçağın yolcu bölümünde onu arıyoruz. Ama yok."_

 _Kris, "Yixing, hem çok zeki hem de bu kadar geri zekalı olabilmek için ne yaşamış olabilir"_  diye düşündü ve tehdit dolu bakışlarını diktiği çocuğa sordu.

_"Sen bana uçak indiğinden beri aptal bir çantayı aramanızı beklediğimi mi söylüyorsun?"_

"..."

_"Tam bir aptalsın Yixing. Yanınızdan ayrıldıktan sonra Jong In'in hala seni boğarak öldürmediğine inanamıyorum."_

_"..."_

_"Neyse boş ver._

_Koca bebek uzun ve sıcak bir banyo sonrası sakinleşir._

_Daha fazla kızmasını istemiyorsan acele et."_

_"Siz önden gidin, ben havaalanı güvenliğiyle görüşeceğim. O çantayı bulmam lazım."_

Nereye gittiklerinin farkında olmadan, yavru ördekler gibi Jong In'i takip eden iki şapşal, telepati yoluyla konuştuklarını sanıyor olmalıydı. Jong In tüm konuşmayı duyabiliyordu.

 _"Kıç kadar uçakta, sikik bir çantaya sahip olamazken, yeni ayak bastığı bir ülkede tek başına ne bok yiyebileceğini sanıyorsa?"_  diye düşündü ve hışımla arkasını döndü.

_"Şu an neredeyiz zanne-"_

Jong In'in cümlesi, üçlünün (Kris, Yixing, Jong In) ördek ailesi yürüyüşünü bölen adamlar yüzünden yarıda kalmıştı. Aralarına dalan iki güvenlik görevlisi  _"o piç yalan söylüyor, ben bir şey yapmadım"_  çığlıkları atan zayıf genç bir adamın kollarına girmiş adamı ilerideki güvenlik ofisine sürüklüyordu.

Jong In sinirle yürürken etrafında olan bitene pek dikkat etmemiş, az önceki çılgın üçlü tarafından ezilme tehlikesi atlatmıştı. Biraz mesafeli de olsa karşısında salak salak dikilen Kris ve Yixing durumu komik bulmuş olacak, ona bakıp kıkırdıyor, daha da sinirlenmesine neden oluyordu.

Sıktığı dişleri arasından yeniden konuşmaya hazırlanırken burnunun dibinden geçen başka bir yabancıyla başlayamadığı cümlesi tekrar bölündü. Ne yaptığının farkında olmayan adam elindeki telefonla görüştüğü kişiye zevkle bir şeyler anlatıyordu. Jong In'in konuşması bölünmeden önce tepkisel olarak karşıya uzandığı ve şaşkınlıkla hala aynı konumda, havada asılı duran elinin parmak uçları onu fark etmeyen yabancının koluna dokundu.

Adam teninde hissettiği dokunuşla yavaşça dönüp gülmekten kısılmış gözlerle Jong In'e baktı. Telefonun ahizesini eliyle kapatarak, ses çıkarmadan, biçimli, pembe dudaklarını yavaşça hareket ettirdi

_"Pardon"._

Başını hafifçe eğerek selam verdi ve içten kahkahaları arasında dönüp güvenlik ofisine yöneldi.

Jong In giden adamın arkasından bakarken içini kaplayan sıcak hissin farkında değildi. Saatler sürecek sıcak bir banyonun verebileceği huzuru, yabancı ama içten bir gülümseme mümkün kılmıştı.

Samimiyeti hissettiren bakış, kulağa ulaşmayan özür, tanıdık ama uzak bir duyguyu çağrıştırıyordu.

Güven...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	6. Bölüm 4-1

21 Aralık 2012

Cuma 03:00

Yixing, Jong In’in gerildiğini fark etmişti. Ancak aklından geçenleri kelimelere dökmeden yataktan kalktı. Aynadan arkadaşına baktı ve anlıyorum dercesine başını sallayıp kendi odasına geçti. Sahne kıyafetlerini alıp aşağı inmek için hazırlanırken aklı hala Jong In'deydi. Gözlerinde uzun süredir görmediği hüzün ne kadar tanıdık gelmişti.

Ekim 2003

Uzun süredir izlediği esmer çocuğun okuldan sonra dans dersleri aldığını öğrendiğinde hissettiği mutluluk anlatılmazdı. Bu onunla tanışmak, hatta belki arkadaş olmak için aylardır arayıp bulamadığı fırsattı. Dersler bir nevi baş başa geçirilecek saatler anlamına geliyordu. En azından Kris denilen dev,Jong In'in yanında olmayacaktı. 

Yixing Jong In'i ilk kez ailesinin işlettiği fırında görmüştü. Jong In, oturdukları mahalleye yazın taşınan yeni çocuktu. Kimseyle konuşmayan sessiz, mutsuz, kendi dünyasında yaşayan çocuk; Yixing’in ona bakarken kendini gördüğü çocuk. Aynı mahallerde oturup, aynı okula gidip, aynı yollarda yürüyorlardı ama fırındaki karşılaşmalar dışında hiç iletişimleri yoktu. Jong In her şeyi Kris'le birlikte yapıyordu. Okula onunla gidiyor, eve onunla dönüyor, tabi en önemlisi onunla yaşıyordu.

Annesinin Yixing’e anlattıklarına göre, çocuklar manevi babalarıyla yaşıyorlardı. Ayrıca kardeş de değillerdi. Bayan Zhang hayatlarında bir kadın olmamasına rağmen iki çocuğun da biricik sakar oğlunun aksine her zaman temiz ve düzenli kıyafetler içerisinde olmasını şaşırtıcı buluyor, sürekli bundan bahsediyordu. Ama Yixing için önemli olan ailesi, kıyafeti terbiyesi ya da buna benzer başka bir şeyi değildi. Önemli olan Jong In'in iri gözlerindeki hüznün nedeni ve nasıl geçebileceğiydi.

Yixing'in Jong In'in eve dönüşünü gözlediği günlerden birinde annesi durumu fark etmiş ve oğlunun bu masum hislerine yardım etmek için yoldan geçen çocuğu fırına davet etmişti. Jong In yüzündeki şaşkın ama sevimli ifadeyle Bayan Zhang'ın davetini kabul etmiş,ikram ettiği elmalı kurabiyelerden yemişti. Bu sırada genç kadın asma katta onları izleyen oğluna seslenmiş Jong In'le tanışması için onu aşağıya çağırmıştı. Ancak aptal dev (Kris) kapının önünde homurdanıp, Jong In'in konuşmasına fırsat vermemiş, teşekkür edip doğruca eve gitmelerini sağlamıştı. Daha sonra Jong In fırına tekrar uğramış, kurabiyelerin dadısının yaptığıyla aynı tada sahip olduğunu, dadısını çok özlediğini ve Bayan Zhang sayesinde biraz olsun bu özleminin hafiflediğini söyleyerek minnetini dile getirmişti.

Ne yazık ki Yixing bu fırsatı da kaçırmıştı. Ama kaçırmak için önemli bir nedeni vardı. Jong In'in gittiği dans kursuyla konuşmaya gitmişti. Dersin olacağı günleri, fiyatı vb. birçok konuyu öğrenip evdeki hamur işi ebeveynlerini ikna etmeliydi. Gerçi ikna etmek düşündüğünden kolay olmuştu. Bayan Zhang Jong In'in dans dersine gideceği için kurabiye ikramını geri çevirdiğini anımsadığında kalbine dolan sıcaklıkla gülümsemişti. İçine kapanık, korunmaya muhtaç oğlunun ilk kez bir şey için heveslendiğini, çabaladığını,değişmeye başladığını gözlemlediği için bu isteğini kabul etmişti. Ertesi gün için etüt saati sonrası kurs binasının önünde buluşup kayıt işlemlerini yaptırmayı kararlaştırmışlardı. Yixing o gece heyecandan uyuyamadığını hala gülümseyerek anıyordu.

O gün okul sonrası kaldığı etüt bir türlü bitmek bilmemiş, dakikalar inatla geçmemişti. Jong In’in matematik etütlerine kalması gerekmediği için matematiğe tekrar lanet etti Yixing. Stüdyoda onu görme ümidi ise her geçen dakika azar azar kayboluyordu. Dans pratikleri için saat oldukça ilerlemiş, hava kararmıştı. “Kris kesinlikle bu saate kadar Jong In’i orada bırakmaz alıp eve götürmüştür” diye düşündü umutsuzca. “Bugün kayıt işlemlerini halledersek belki yarın…”Zilin sesi düşüncelerini böldü. Koşarak sınıftan çıkıp okulun yakınındaki kursun yolunu tuttu.

Kursa ulaştığında annesi henüz gelmemişti. Sessizce içeri girdi. Danışma masasının arkasındaki kadın telefonla konuşuyordu.

“Eve dönmeyi reddediyor. Saatlerdir durmadan dans ediyor.

Onun için endişeleniyorum.”

“…”

“Saatin geç olduğunu, artık gitmesi gerektiğini söylediysem de ikna edemedim.”

Yixing konuşmayı dinlemenin yanlış olduğunu düşünüp danışmadan uzaklaşmak üzereyken duyduğu isimle dona kalmıştı.

“Kris’in onu almaya geleceğini, o gelmeden buradan gitmemesi gerektiğini söylüyor. Sorun olabilir diye çok üzerine gitmek istemedim. Ama saat oldukça geç oldu, Kris hiç böyle yapmazdı Bir sorun mu var?”

“…”

“Peki. Anlıyorum.

Bekliyorum”

Yixing görüşmesi sonlanan kadına selam verip, orada olma sebebini anlattı ve annesinin geciktiğini söyledi. Ardından stüdyoyu gezmesinde bir sakınca olup olmadığını sordu ve amacına ulaştı. Endişesini gizlemeye çalışan kadın yaşıtı bir gencin şu an pratik yaptığını isterse onu izleyebileceğini söyleyerek, mutluluktan ölmek üzere olan Yixing’i Jong In’in çalıştığı bölüme götürdü.

Ancak Jong In’in hassas bir çocuk olduğunu o yüzden bir köşede sessizce oturup onu izleyebileceğini belirterek onu odanın karanlıkta kalan bölümüne yerleştirdi. Kadın müziğin sesini kısarak ağır ritimli müzikle süzülen çocuğun dikkatini kendi üzerine çekti. Jong In’in yanına giderek omzuna dokundu. Kris’in rahatsızlandığını, babasının gelip onu alacağını söyledi.

Jong In rahatsızca omzunu silkti ve kadının tutuşundan kurtuldu. Yere diktiği bakışlarını kaldırmadan soğuk bir sesle cevap verdi.

“Anlıyorum, rahatsızlık vermek istemezdim ama gidemezdim”

Başını kaldırdığındaysa yüzünde parlayan izi; akan gözyaşının arkada bıraktığı ıslaklığı gördü Yixing.

“Onlar gelip beni almazsa gidemem. Kaybolurum…

Kaybederim. Onları da kaybetmemeliyim” dedi ağlamak üzere olan dolu gözlerle.

Bayan Hall, çocuğu kendine çekip sıkıca sarıldı. “Meraklanma kaybetmeyeceksin, bir gün her şey düzelecek” dedi, sessizce ağlayan çocuğun sırtını pat patlayarak. Sarf ettiği sözlerin başka anlamları barındırdığı rahatlıkla anlaşılıyordu.

Yixing içinde bir şeylerin koptuğunu hissedip yavaş yavaş yürümeye başladı. Gördükleri karşısında korumacı yanına söz geçiremedi ve ağlayan çocuğun arkasından yaklaşıp usulca sırtına sarıldı

“Kaybolmana izin vermeyeceğim Jong In, söz veriyorum” dedi. Ne gözlerinden süzülen yaşın, ne titreyen sesinin farkında değildi.

21 Aralık 2012

Cuma 03:10

Yixing bu anıyı hatırladığında dudaklarında istemsiz oluşan gülümsemeyi fark etti ve kendi kendine mırıldandı.

“Verdiğim sözü hala tutuyorum Jong In,

Kaybolmanı önlemek için elimden geleni yapıyorum”

Hızla eşyalarını toparlayıp GeceGündüz’e gitmek üzere odadan çıktı.

Cuma 03:15

Jong In Sehun hakkında herhangi bir şeye ulaşamamanın verdiği can sıkıntısıyla odasından çıktı, karşıdaki odanın kapısını üç kez tıklatıp koridorda yürümeye başladı. Yixing içerideyse tıklamayı duyup ona yetişirdi, her zaman olduğu gibi. “Odadan kimse çıkmadığına göre Yixing çoktan sahne arkasındaki hazırlıklarla uğraşmaya başlamış olmalı” diye düşündü.

Hala aklını toparlayabilmiş değildi. Tüm bunları yarın düşünmeye karar verdi. Tabi öncelikli iş Sehun’u araştırmak olmalıydı. Niye onu önemsememişti ki…

Sahne arkasına indiğinde Yixing’i hücrelerin izlendiği odada, ekranın önünde konukları incelerken buldu. Yüzündeki gülümsemeye bakılırsa hoşuna giden bir şey olmalıydı ekranda. Jongin sessizce arkasından yaklaştı.

“Gülümserken daha seksi görünüyor”

Yixing duyduğu sesle sıçradı. “Ne saçmalıyorsun?”

“Jongdae diyorum.

Gülümserken daha seksi oluyor, sen de öyle düşünmüyor musun?

Ama pardon, sen her halinden hoşlanıyor olmalısın.

Yoksa şapşal sırıtmanın neden olduğu yanağındaki derin çukur bu kadar dipsiz olmazdı değil mi?”

“Beni Kris’le karıştırıyorsun.

Jongdae yalnızca iş!

Senin için yaptığım bir İŞ!”

Yixing sesinin sinirli çıkmasını engelleyememiş, lafını söyleyip Jong In’in omzuna sertçe çarparak soyunma odasına yönelmişti. Son anda aklına gelen düşünceyle durdu ve arkasını dönüp sordu.

“Oh Sehun için yapmamı istediğin bir şey var mı?”

“Sadece izliyoruz.Şimdilik.

Henüz karar vermedim”

“Sevindim. Şimdilik…”

Jong In, sinirle dönüp giden arkadaşının ardından sessizce baktı bir süre.

“Gerçek duygularını hep göz ardı ediyorsun Yixing.

Bir zamanlar benim için hissettiklerini bir başkası için hissedip, yine ben istiyorum diye yok sayıyorsun”

Vicdanını sızlatan düşünceden sıyrılıp, hücreleri gösteren ekrana döndü. 6. Hücreye ait görüntüleri açtı ve ekrandaki ifadesiz sarışını süzdü bir süre. Ekranı kapatıp soyunma odasına giderken, çarpık gülümsemesiyle mırıldandı.

“Avcı olacağını zannederken av olman çok trajik Oh Sehun”

21 Aralık 2012

Cuma 03.35

Sahnedeki tezahüratı kesme çabasıyla yönetici konuşmaya başladı.

"Bu gece için tüm konuklarımız çok heyecanlı anlaşılan.

Şimdiiii..."

Bu ikazla sahnedeki yoğun gürültü, yerini hafif bir uğultuya bıraktı.

"Dudaklarına hapsolmak için servet feda edilen yakalayıcımız KAI geliyor"

Sehun daha öncekinden de yoğun olduğunu düşündüğü gürültüyle iyice meraklandı. Yerinde hafifçe kıpırdanıp silindir mekandan çıkıp yörüngenin hücreye karşılık gelmeyen sol ucuna (giriş bölümüne) doğru yürüyen genci gördü. Diğeri gibi o da spor kıyafetler içerisindeydi. Diğer gence göre daha uzun ve daha koyu ten rengine sahipti, başında kırmızı bir şapka vardı. Tezahürat kesilmek bilmiyor; genç karşısındaki boş duvardan gözlerini ayırmıyor;başını dahi çevirmiyordu.

Avlar gibi yakalayıcıların da konuklara selam vermeleri gerekmiyor muydu?

Sehun bu tavrı yadırgamıştı. “Hani avcı üstündü? Kris öyle dememiş miydi?” diye düşündü. Ama yanlış hatırlıyordu Kris hiçbir zaman GeceGündüz'de avcı hakimdir dememişti.

“Avcı yalnızca hücresinin hakimiyetine sahiptir” demişti...

Yöneticinin uyarısı ve komutuyla yörünge olabilecek en yavaş şekilde dönmeye başladı.

“Avlar ve yakalayıcılar yerlerini aldı.

Şimdi tercih zamanı…”

Sehun, mavi gözlü olmayan avı seçmenin derdiyle karşısındaki teşhir ürünlerinin yani avların gözlerine odaklanmaya çalışıyordu. Luna’nın (6. Hücre) karşısında duran altı numaralı mavi gözlü av baştan elenmişti.

Yörünge saat yönünün tersine dönmeye başladığında Sehun'un odaklandığı ikinci göz esmer yakalayıcıya aitti. Ancak yakalayıcı başını yerden kaldırmadığı için gözlerini görmek mümkün olmamıştı. Yörüngenin ilk turu Sehun’un sahne üzerindeki oyuncakları niteleyip sınıflandırması için yeterli olmuştu.

“6. av: mavi gözlü, güzel gülen sarışın,

Saygısız esmer yakalayıcı…

1\. av: yeşil gözlü, güzel gülen sarışın,

2\. ve 3. av: mavi gözlü, güzel gülen sarışınlar,

Güzel gülümsemeyen beyaz tenli yakalayıcı,

4\. ve 5. av: yeşil gözlü, güzel gülen sarışınlar”

1\. ve 4. av arasından birini tercih edeceğine karar vermiş tekliflerin alınmasını bekliyordu. 

Yörünge ikinci turuna başladığında Sehun,merak uyandıran esmer tenli genci inceliyordu. Genç şapkasıyla yüzünü iyice gizlemiş, bakışlarıyla zemini delip geçmeye çabalıyor gibiydi.

Yakalayıcı ve Sehun tam karşı karşıya geldiği an esmer tenli olan çocuk başını hafifçe yukarı kaldırdı. Sehun en azından servet değerinde olduğu ilan edilen dudakları görmeyi başarmıştı. Ancak gencin sağ elinin iki parmağı dudaklarıyla oynadığı için karşısındaki güzelliğin farkına tam olarak varamamıştı. Yörünge dönmeye devam etmiş; esmer yakalayıcı yavaş yavaş sağ profilden, daha sonra arkadan görünür olmuş ve en son yine sol profili görülecek şekilde başlangıçtaki yerine dönmüştü. Yörüngenin durmasıyla Sehun gözlerini yakalayıcıdan ayırmayı başardı.

Yönetici neşeli ses tonuyla tercihleri sormaya başladı.

"Baylar ve Bayanlar tercihlerinizi yaptıysanız şimdi avların seçimine geçiyoruz.

1\. Hücre – Moon; Bay Kim (Jongdae) lütfen seçiminizi bizimle paylaşır mısınız?"

"6 numaralı av"

"2. Hücre – Hecate; Bayan Meng (Jia) lütfen seçiminizi bizimle paylaşır mısınız?"

"Yakalayıcılar av olmadığı sürece seçimim hep sizin bana sunduğunuz olur biliyorsunuz Sayın Yönetici, 2 numaralı av"

"3. Hücre – Diana; Bay Lee (Taemin)lütfen seçiminizi bizimle paylaşır mısınız?"

Sinsi bir gülümsemenin hakim olduğu ses "Kai" dedi. Yönetici yapmacık bir kahkahayla karşılık verdi.

"Bu tekliften hiç vazgeçmeyeceksiniz Bay Lee.

Eğer şanslıysanız, bu gece birçok kez yakalanırsınız.

Şimdi AV seçiminizi bizimle paylaşır mısınız lütfen?"

Kadın ‘av’ kelimesi üzerinde özellikle vurgu yapmıştı.

Sehun 3. hücredeki kişinin tuvalette karşılaştığı küstah bakışlı sinirli adam olduğunu anımsadı. Adamın av tercihine nedense şaşırmamıştı. Burası maddi gücü yeten her çeşit insanın olabileceği bir yerdi, seçim elbette ki normaldi. Ancak Sehun bu tercihi duyduğu sırada gözü esmer gencin üzerindeydi ve esmer olan duyduğu tercih karşısında hiç bir tepki vermemişti. İlginç olan buydu. En azından gururunun okşanmış olması gerekmez miydi ya da iğrenmesi, belki bir an olsun dönüp bakabilirdi. Ama bunların hiç birini yapmamıştı.

"4 numaralı av"

Sehun bu sıralamayla gidildiğinde tercih yapmak yerine kaderine razı olacağını anlamıştı. Zaten yeşil gözlü avlardan birini Bay Lee'ye kaptırmıştı. Bu adamdan hoşlanmaması gerektiğine dair tuvalette yaşadıkları bir işaretti belki de. O zaman bu işareti alamamıştı ama şu an işaret çok netti. Sehun Bay Lee'den kesinlikle hoşlanmamıştı.

"4. Hücre – Selene; Bay Do (Kyungsoo) lütfen seçiminizi bizimle paylaşır mısınız?"

"5 numaralı av"

"5.Hücre - Cynthia; Bayan Lee (MinYoung) lütfen seçiminizi bizimle paylaşır mısınız?"

"3 numaralı av"

Sehun son cevabı da duyduğunda rahatlamıştı. 1 numaralı av otomatik olarak ona kalmıştı.

"6. Hücre - Luna; Bay Oh (Sehun) bu gece aramıza yeni katıldı.

Oyunumuza hoş geldiniz Bay Oh.

Bu gece 1 numaralı ava karşı oynayacaksınız, iyi şanslar"

Sehun'un bu özel ilgiye şaşırması ve diğer konuklara göre bu oyunun en acemisi olduğunun ilan edilmesi hissettiği gerginliğin sebebiydi. O sırada Luna düzenekteki siyah düğmelerden üzerinde mikrofon olanı işaret edip, sessizce dudaklarını oynatıp cevap verebileceğini söyledi.

Sehun düğmeye basarak "Teşekkürler" dedi. Yaslandığı koltuktan öne doğru eğilmediğinden, sağdaki esmerin onu görmek için başını kaldırdığını fark edemedi. Yöneticinin sesi mekanı doldurdu.

"İlk tur için avlar ve yakalayıcılar, lütfen merkez silindire dönün."

Sehun sahne üzerindeki figürlerin yerine dönmesini izlerken gözleri istemsizce esmer yakalayıcıya kaydı. Yavaş adımlarla sahnenin merkezine yürüyen genç, doğru açıyı yakaladığına emin olduğunda başını sola çevirip doğruca Sehun'un oturduğu hücreye baktı. Sehun, gencin yüzünü ve paha biçilemeyen dudaklarını herhangi bir engel olmadan görebilmişti sonunda.

Ve…

Ve kendisine kilitlenmiş bakışları...

Karşısındakinin ruhunu görebiliyormuşçasına derin bakan iri çikolata kahvesi gözleri görebilmişti sonunda.

Sehun normal şartlarda yeterince hissizdi aslında. Duygularını dışa vurması her zaman sorundu, hissettiklerini sadece kendisi bilirdi. Ama az önce ne hissettiğine dair en ufak bir fikri yoktu. Yönetici yeniden konuşmaya başladı.

"Sıralama turu için avlar seçildikleri hücrelerin karşısındaki yerlerini alsın.

Herkese iyi şanslar"

Avlar ve yakalayıcılar yöneticinin verdiği komut doğrultusunda bu gecenin oyunu için belirlenen yerlerine geçtiler. Yörüngenin durmasına yönelik avcıların verdiği komutlara göre sıralama turu sonuçlarıyla oyun dizilimi belirlendi. Buna göre:

1\. Moon. Kim Jongdae - Av- Luna

2.Hecate. Meng Jia - KAI

3\. Diana. Lee Taemin - Av - Moon

4\. Selene. Do Kyungsoo - Av - Diana

5\. Cynthia. Lee MinYoung - LAY

6\. Luna. Oh Sehun - Av - Selene

şeklindeki sıralamayla ilk tur için yörünge harekete geçti.

(yalnızca hatırlatma olarak belirtilmiştir- lütfen ekteki görsele bakın.) 

Yörünge dönmeye başladıktan yaklaşık 45sn sonra ilk DUR sinyali yönetici tarafından verilmişti. 2. ve 3.hücreler diğer DUR sinyallerini vererek bir sonraki tura kendi avlarıyla başlama hakkı elde etti. Son DUR sinyalini 4. hücre vererek yörüngenin yavaşlayarak sabitlenmesini sağladı.

Yörünge sabitlendiğinde Sehun kendi avıyla eşleşmişti. Bu gece gerçekten şanslıydı.

İlk turun sonunda;

1\. Moon. Kim Jongdae: Av - Hecate

2\. Hecate. Meng Jia: LAY

3\. Diana. Lee Taemin: Av - Diana

4\. Selene. Do Kyungsoo: Av - Cynthia

5\. Cynthia. Lee MinYoung: KAI

6\. Luna. Oh Sehun: Av - Luna

şeklinde bir eşleşme olmuştu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	7. Bölüm 4-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy Lee - Fever

 

Sehun neler olacağını izlerken arkasında duran genç kadın yavaş adımlarla iki basamak aşağıdaki sahneye indi. Aydınlığın Lunası’yla,senkronize şekilde fondaki müziğe uygun dans ederek, yumuşak dokunuşlarla tüm ilgiyi üzerlerine çekiyorlardı. Sehun başını yukarı kaldırdığında merkezdeki dev ekranda kızların dansının yayınlandığını gördü. İzleyenleri tahrik eden gösteri eşliğinde alkış ve tezahürat sesleri mekanı inletiyor,müziğin yavaşladığı anlarda sesler daha da yükseliyordu.

**NOT: Ekte videoyu izlemelisiniz.**

Kızlar ceketlerinin ilikli tek düğmesini açarak yavaşça birbirlerinin omuzlarından aşağı indirdiler. Müziğin ilk vurucu ritminde Luna ani bir hareketle,Aydınlığın Lunası’nın yüzünü Sehun’a çevirdi. İkinci ritimde ise tek hamleyle ceketi kollarından hızla çekerek kurtardı. Üçüncü ve dördüncü sert vuruşlarda roller değişti, aynı koreografi Karanlığın Lunası için tekrarlandı.

Ceketlerinin altındaki transparan gömlekle kalan kızların içlerindeki dantel büstiyer, merak uyandırıcı şekilde gözler önüne serilmişti. Müzik sesi azaldığında senkronizasyonu bozmadan yere fırlattıkları ceketleri alıp,son bir ufak dokunuşla birlikte birbirlerine verdiler. Ardından sırt sırta durup, aynadaki yansımaymışçasına hareket ederek, Karanlığın Lunası hücreye, Aydınlığın Lunası merkezdeki silindir mekana döndü.

Benzer bir gösteri de,kendi avını yakalayan 3. Hücredeki Bay Lee için gerçekleştirildi. Sehun ekrandaki gösteriyi dikkatle izlerken üzerindeki meraklı gözlerden tamamen habersizdi.

Kai solunda dikkatle ekranı izleyen genci süzdü. “ _Ne kadar şaşkın ve masum görünüyor, Ji An için kolay bir av olmuş olmalı_ ” diye düşündü.

Bir süredir öfkesini, intikam arzusunu unutmuş her şeyi kendi haline bırakmaya karar vermişti. Öğrendiği son gelişmelerin bunda payı vardı elbette. İntikamını alamadan öfkesini yüzüne haykıramadan ölecekti belki de kurban. İhtiyar bu haberi verdiğinde,  _“yakınında olduğunu biliyor, her şeye rağmen, affet ve huzurla ölmesine izin ver”_ demişti.

Bu ülkeye gelmeden önce olsa bu sözler karşısında kesinlikle öfkesini dizginleyemezdi. Peki şimdi…

Nefreti hiç azalmamıştı ama öğrendikleri sonrasında bir yanı ona acıyordu. Tüm kaybedilenlerin ardından o da mutlu olmamıştı. Annesinin idealleri için, kendi mutluluğu için buna tutunmaya çabalıyordu. Başını yukarı kaldırıp gözlerine hücum eden yaşları geri itti. Sağındaki hücrede kıskanç bakışlarını Lay’den ayıramayan gence döndü ve mırıldandı.

_“Ben yaşadıklarımı hak etmedim, o da huzuru hak etmiyor, değil mi Bay Kim?”_

Salondaki sesler yeniden yükseldiğinde Sehun ne olduğunu anlamak için başını kaldırıp ekrana bakma gereği duydu. Ekranda, gamzeli yakalayıcının gülümseyerek bir hücreye yaklaştığı görülüyordu.

Yakalayıcı, hücrenin önünde durdu ve ağır adımlarla basamakları çıktı. Hücrenin hakimi olan bayan halinden oldukça memnun bir şekilde gülümsüyordu. Yakalayıcı kadının koltuğunun önünde diz çöktü, havada süzülürcesine hareket eden sağ eliyle,kadının sol elini tutarak bileğinin iç kısmını çevirdi. Koltuğun sağında elinde servisle bekleyen yardımcının (Karanlığın Hecate’sı) tepsisinden önce şişeyi aldı. Sol elinin başparmağıyla şişenin ağzını bir miktar kapatıp açık kalan kısımdan dökülen alkolle kadının sol bileğinin iç kısmını ıslattı. Daha sonra tepsiden parmaklarının ucuyla aldığı başka bir malzemeyi ıslattığı bileğe serpti. Tekrar tepsiye uzanıp aldığı shot bardağını kadına uzattı.

Kadın zevk alan bir ifadeyle yapabildiği en seksi şekilde bileğini yalayıp, yakalayıcının uzattığı bardağı kafasına dikti. Yakalayıcının ikramına verilen seksi karşılık salondaki seslerin yükselmesine sebep olmuştu.

Ekrandan gözlerini ayıramayan Sehun  _“kadın gerçekten güzel görünüyor”_  diye düşündü. Hücrenin hakimi, Bayan Meng, bardaktaki tüm tekilayı içtikten sonra yakalayıcının uzattığı limon dilimiyle ceza seremonisini tamamladı.

Şehvetli gözlerle yakalayıcı süzmekte olan kadın ağzındaki limon diliminin kabuğunu dudaklarının arasında tutmaya devam ederken, yakalayıcı hala sağ eliyle tuttuğu biçimli eli ters çevirerek öptü ve bıraktı. Avcıya sırtını dönmeden ve göz temasını koparmadan yavaş adımlarla hücreden dışarı çıktı, geri geri yürümeye başladı. Bu süreçte kadın, gözlerini alamadığı yakalayıcıyı memnuniyetle alkışlıyordu.

Sehun bu sahneyi izlemeye devam ederken, ekrandaki görüntü esmer yakalayıcıya çevrildi. Gamzeli yakalayıcının aksine hücredeki avcıya değil, kameraya bakan esmer genç bu hareketiyle, sanki izleyicilerin gözlerinin içine bakıyormuş hissi veriyordu. Sehun bu yapay göz temasından kurtulup yüzünü sahneye çevirdiğinde, bakışları yörüngede yürüyen gençle tekrar buluştu.

Yakalayıcı yandaki hücreye doğru adım adım yaklaşıyordu. Ancak Sehun'la göz temasını koparmıyor, Sehun’sa donmuş halde o gözlere bakmaya devam ediyordu. Esmer yakalayıcı görüş açısından kaybolduğunda Sehun onu görebilme ihtiyacıyla yeniden ekrana yöneldi.

Az önce gamzeli yakalayıcının Bayan Meng için sergilediği şovun benzerini, esmer olan Bayan Lee için yapıyordu. Kadın şehvet dolu bakışlarla esmer olanı süzerken, yakalayıcı sahnenin ucuna gelip, hücreye ulaşmış ve kadının önünde diz çökmüştü.

Avcının sol bileğini tuttu. Kadın yaslandığı koltuktan hafifçe doğrulup sağ eliyle yakalayıcının çenesine dokundu ve ona bakmayan yüzü kendisine çevirdi. Sehun kadının ne yapacağını meraklı gözlerle izliyordu.

Bayan Lee sakince yakalayıcıya yaklaşırken ortamdaki gürültü yerine ıslıklara bırakmıştı. Avcının ve yakalayıcının dudakları arasından bir kaç santimetrelik bir mesafe kaldığında Sehun az sonra olacakları düşündü ve istemsizce yutkundu. Neyse ki bunu kendi de dahil kimse fark etmemişti.

Avcı ve yakalayıcının öpüşmek üzere olan dudaklarını, yine yakalayıcının yüzündeki piç sırıtma engelledi. Esmer genç, seksi gülümsemesini bozmadan çenesindeki eli tutarak dudaklarına götürdü. Şehvet saçan gözlerini kadından ayırmıyordu. Bu tutumuyla kadının herhangi bir hamle yapmasını önlüyordu adeta. Dudaklarından ayırdığı eli kadına geri uzattı. Bayan Lee boşa giden hamlesinden sonra, vazgeçmiş bir ifadeye büründü ve güldü. Sehun dudakların oynadığını görmüş ancak yalnızca  _"...bekliyorum"_ dediğini anlayabilmişti. Merakla yakalayıcının yüzüne baktı. Ancak oyunun başındaki tepkisiz ifadeli yüzden bir anlam çıkarmak mümkün olmadı.

Esmer olan tekila şişesini aldı; ağzını tek parmağıyla kapattıktan sonra şişeyi kadının bileğinin iç kısmına boca etti. Parmaklarının arasına aldığı bir tutam tuzu serpeledi. Kadının kullanıma hazır olan bileğine ait avuç içini öptü ve doğrulup içkisini uzattı. Bayan Lee, gözlerini yakalayıcıdan ayırmadan bileğini yaladı, uzatılan tekilayı içti. Tahrik ve taciz karışımı seremoniyi dudakları arasına yerleştirilen limon dilimini sömürerek tamamladı. Esmer olan ayağa kalktı ve arkasını dönüp hücreden çıktı. Merkez silindirin önündeki yerini aldı.

Sehun gamzeli yakalayıcı ve esmer yakalayıcı arasında keskin farklılıklar olduğunu o an fark etti. Kafasında hala esmer olanın bakışları canlanabiliyorken yöneticinin sesi duyuldu.

_"İlk turun sonunda;_

_Hecate (2. Hücre) ve Cynthia (5.Hücre) yakalayıcı tarafından cezalandırılırken; Moon (1. Hücre) ve Selena (4. Hücre) ilk boş atışlarını yaptı._

_Diana (3. Hücre) ve Luna (6.Hücre) ise avlarına ait ilk ganimetlerini aldı. İkinci tur için bu hücrelere ait avlar, avcıları karşısındaki yerini alsın lütfen._

_Yörüngenin durması için 2. İşaret Hecate'den (2.Hücre)verildi. Hecate diğer tura kendi avıyla başlamaya hak kazandı. Av, kendine ait hücrenin karşısındaki yerini alsın lütfen._

_Yörüngenin durması için 3. işaret Diana'dan (3.Hücre) verildi. Diana avını yakaladığı için diğer tura kendi avıyla başlama hakkına zaten sahipti."_

Sehun söylenenleri dev ekrandan takip ediyordu. İlk tur iyi başlamıştı. Sağındaki duvarda asılı beyaz cekete ve düzeneğin yanında transparan gömlekle duran Luna'ya göz gezdirdi.  _"İlk ganimet bir ceket ve arkamdaki gay topluluğa sunduğum göz ziyafeti(!); oyun denilen buymuş yani"_  diye geçirdi içinden, kendine olan eşsiz güveni yine yerine gelmişti.

_"Avlar ve yakalayıcılar yerini aldı._

_Yörünge ikinci tur için dönüyor._

_İyi şanslar!"_

Fonda çalan hafif müziğin yükselen sesiyle yörünge yeniden dönmeye başladı. Dönüş boyunca sahne üzerindekiler ağır aksak hareketlerle dans ediyordu. Aslında bu hareketleri dans olarak tanımlamak pek mümkün değildi. Rüzgarda amaçsızca uçuşan tüy hafifliğinde salınımlardan ibaretti figürler. Kana karışan alkol sayesiyle tüm bu hareketler konuklara olduğundan çok daha kışkırtıcı geliyordu. Sehun ilk turun zaferiyle Luna'dan bir kadeh kırmızı şarap istemiş, farkında olmadan kendi romantik buluşmasını yaşamaya hazırlanıyordu.

İkinci tur sonunda hiçbir av kendi avcısına karşılık gelmemiş, Lay ise Hecate’nin (2.Hücre) hakimi, Bayan Meng’i cezalandırmıştı.

Luna Sehun'un isteğini yerine getirmek için bara geçti. Xiumin, Luna'nın sorgular bakışlarına başını sallayarak onay verdi. Genç kadın oldukça kısa bir sürede kendinden istenenleri yerine getirdi ve hücrenin hakimine şarap servisi yaptı. Tadım yaptırmadığı için Sehun'un şüpheleneceğini düşünmüştü. Ancak genç bunu fark edebilecek durumda değil, dalgın bakışlarla sahneyi ya da sahnedekini(!) süzüyordu.

**Cuma 00:10**

Tao kendilerine eşlik eden adamın arkasında sinirle yürüyordu. Luhan ve Xiumin ise aralarında bir şeyler fısıldanıyordu.

Siyah takım elbiseli adam mat ayna yüzeyin yanında durdu ve duvardaki birkaç düğmeye basarak kapının kayarak açılmasını sağladı.  _“Bu bölümden sonrası için size eşlik edemiyorum. İyi eğlenceler Baylar”_  dedi. Tao başıyla adama onay verip ayrılmasını sağladı. Luhan ve Xiumin hala hızla uzaklaşan adamın arkasından bakakaldı. Tao sevgili konumundan dolayı daha önce de buraya gelmişti ve artık doğal olarak bazı şeyler şaşırtıcı değildi.

Tao boğazını temizledi.  _“Ne halt ediyorsunuz orada hadi gelin”_  dedi.

Bir iş çevirdikleri her hallerinden belli olan ikili, zaten sinirli olan adamı daha fazla kızdırmamak için aceleyle harekete geçti. Önce giriş holünde bileklerine gümüş renkli yıldız baskı yerleştirildi. Ardından üzerinde '6' rakamı yazılı olan kartı vererek Bay Oh’un hücresine gidebilecekleri söylendi.

‘Bay Oh’un Hücresi’ tabiri özellikle Xiumin’de minik bir kıskançlık oluşturduysa da Tao ve Sehun arasındaki ilişki düşünülünce bunun gayet normal olduğuna kendini ikna etti. Tao hala Sehun’un geç kaldığını hazmetmeye çalışırken onu izleyen ikili fısıldanmalarına devam ediyordu.

Loş koridorda ir müddet yürüdükten sonra ‘6’ numaralı kapının önünde durdular ve kendilerine verilen kartla odanın kapısını açtılar. Tao daha önceden bu hücreyi kullanmış olmanın verdiği rahatlıkla bara yönelip yiyecek bir şeyler ayarlamaya başladı. Xiumin sahneye bakan camın ardına ilerleyip sahneye göz attı. Çalan müzikle bir grup genç kendilerinden geçmiş çılgınca dans ediyordu. Luhan ise barda Tao’yu sakinleştirmek için bir şeyler düşünmeye çabalıyordu. Tam ağzını açacaktı ki Xiumin’in söylendiğini duydu.

_“Siktiğimin koltuğu! Nasıl açılıyor bu işe yaramaz göt! Lanet olsun!”_

Xiumin öndeki altın yıldızlı koltuğa oturmaya çalışıyor nedense beceremiyor ve sinirleniyordu. Bu esnada Tao’nun ciddi ve bir o kadar da soğuk olan sesi duyuldu.

_“Ne yapıyorsun Xiumin? O Sehun’un koltuğu ve onun izni olmadan oturamazsın”_

Xiumin başını kaldırdığında Tao’nun sesinin aksine ateş saçan gözlerini gördü.

_“Şimdi o minik kıçını buraya getir ve tüm yol boyunca ne fısıldandığınızı bana anlat.”_

Xiumin karşısındaki sinirli divayı daha fazla delirtmeden kendine söyleneni yapmaya karar verdi. Hızla sevgilisinin yanındaki yerini aldı ve konuşmaya başlaması için Luhan’ın koluna dokundu. Luhan aldığı sinyal sonrası tek nefeste söylemesi gereken her şeyi döküldü.

_“Xiumin/yanında/minik/kapsüllerinden/getirmiş/onları/Sehun’un/içeceğine/karıştırıp/daha/fazla/eğlenmemizi/garanti/edecek”_

Tao bir süre sessiz kaldı ardından olumlu yönde başını salladı.  _“Peki, bu kez sizin tarafınızdayım. O piç bunu hak etti. Fazla ileri gitmemek şartıyla kafayı bulmasına yardımcı olalım”_

Xiumin duydukları karşısında şaşkınlığını gizleyerek tiz bir sevinç çığlığı attı. Çığlıkla aynı anda açılan kapıdan giren siyah takım elbiseli sarışın kadın barın etrafındaki üçlüye bakıp selam verdi. Gördüklerini garip karşılamadığı ifadesizliğinden belliydi.

_“Arkadaşlar, Luna'yla tanışın, bu gece bizimle o ilgilenecek. Sehun’a ne vermek istiyorsan ona tarif et Xiumin.”_

Luna şaşkın gözlerle Tao’ya baktı. Tao önemli bir şey olmadığını ufak bir şaka için bitkisel rahatlatıcıları hücrenin hakimi olacak arkadaşlarına içirmek istediklerini söyledi. Luna ikna olmamıştı ancak, isteğin sahibi Kris’in erkek arkadaşı olunca, itiraz etme hakkı doğal olarak ortadan kalkıyordu. Xiumin barın arkasına geçerek kıza cebindeki minik kutuyu uzattı ve karışımın oranına ilişkin olan tarif verdi.

Luna tam anlamıyla ikna olmamıştı ve bu durumu üstüyle görüşmeye karar verdi. Henüz program başlamadığı için hüceredekilere ikramlar hazırlayıp bir süreliğine izin isteyerek gençleri yalnız bıraktı. Luhan ve Xiumin Luna'nın bir şey belli etmemeye gayret göster halleriyle bir süre dalga geçtikten sonra piste inmeye karar verdiler. Tao ise gerginliğini gizlemeye çabalıyor, hazırladığı sürprizin elinde patlamasını istemiyordu. Ama Sehun'u şüphelendirmemek için arayıp ısrar da edemiyordu.

_"Hem daha vakit var."_

Kendinden başka kimsenin olmadığı hücrede aklından geçenler dudaklarından döküldü.

_"Bu gece Kris'le tanışacak ve onu seveceksin Oh Sehun. Başka şansın yok!_

_Ve bu gece tüm homofobikliğine rağmen senin de bir erkekten etkilenebildiğini ispatlayacağım sana._

_Umarım yakalanırsın şanslı piç"_

Tao yine de işini şansa bırakmayı düşünmüyordu. Luhan hücreye döndüğünde ona Sehun'u aratarak planlarının bozulmasına izin vermeyecekti.

**Cuma 03:50**

Sehun annesinden aldığı 'asla kaybetmem' genlerine olan güveniyle, geri kalan alkol tercihlerini de kendinin yapacağına emin, şarabından bir yudum aldı. Tekila aslında favori içkilerinden biriydi, ama asla içmek için kendi tenini kullanmamıştı. Hep daha cazip seçenekleri olmuştu...

Erken kazandığı zaferin sarhoşluğundan, duyduğu 2. dur sinyali ile ayıldı, 3. sinyali vermek için kırmızı düğmeye bastı. Son sinyalin ardından sahne durduğunda karşısında başka hücreye ait olan av vardı. Yine de yakalayıcılardan biriyle karşılaşmadığı için hala şanslı olduğunu düşünüyordu.

Hissettiği rahatlamayla sahnenin üzerindeki dev ekranda olacakları izlemeye koyuldu.

Cynthia'nın (5. Hücre) hakimi Bayan Lee ve Moon’un (1. Hücre) hakimi Bay Kim kendi avlarını yakalamış ve ilk ganimetlerini kazanmıştı.

Selene'in (4. Hücre) hakimi Bay Do, gamzeli yakalayıcı Lay tarafından cezalandırılmıştı. Diana'nın (3. Hücre) hakimi Bay Lee ise esmer yakalayıcı Kai ile karşı karşıya kalmıştı.

Sehun ekranda gördüğü adamın ifadesinden anlık bir rahatsızlık hissetti. Yakalanmak Bay Lee için gerçekten bir ceza mıydı?

Bay Lee'nin yüzündeki memnun ifadeye bakılırsa ödüllendiriliyor demek daha doğru olurdu.

Sehun, 3.hücredeki sinirli adamın oyunun başında, esmer yakalayıcıyı av olarak seçmek istediğini hatırladı. Yakalayıcının ifadesini görebilmek için rahatsızca yerinde kıpırdandı. Sehun'un bu hareketliliği, arkasında oturan Tao ve Kris'in sinsice gülümsemesine sebep oldu.

_"Sehun sürprizini sevecek sanırım yarışçı, bunu nasıl tahmin ettiğini merak ediyorum"_  diye fısıldadı Kris, sevgilisinin kulağına.

Yüzündeki sinsi gülümse yerini kendinden emin seksi, erkeksi gülüşe bıraktığında Tao cevap verdi, Sehun hakkında ilk kez yanıldığını fark edemeden.

_"Sehun kendi tasarımı içerisinde güzel duracak her şeye kolayca bağlanır._

_Şu an onun kafasında Kai de o askılardan biri..."_

Kai hareketlendiğinde Bay Lee (Taemin) kendine doğru yaklaşan esmer yakalayıcıyı gözleriyle soymaya başlamıştı.

Kulüp açıldığından itibaren her GeceGündüz oyununa katılmıştı. Son ödül gecesi oyununda büyük ödüle hak kazanmış; 12 saatlik yardımcı olarak esmer yakalayıcıyı seçmişti. Ancak Bay Lee'nin Kai'ye yaklaşımı sınırları zorladığı için ödül süreci biraz gergin geçmişti. Kai sonunda bu tavra katlanamayacağını belirtip 12 saatlik süre dolmadan yerine başka bir yardımcıyı yönlendirmişti. Ardından geçen iki ay boyunca Bay Lee bu durumu telafi etmek ve yeniden oyuna katılmak için tam anlamıyla Kris’e yalvarmak zorunda kalmıştı.

**Cuma 02:30**

Kris Tao'nun tuvaletteki tavrı sonrasında kafası karışmış halde 3.Hücreye girdi. Hücrede yalnız başına oturup viskisindeki buzlarla ilgilenen adam  _"Ben de seni bekliyordum Kris"_ dedi.

_"Hoş geldiniz Bay Lee"_

_"Bu kadar kibar olmana gerek yok Kris._

_Endişeni anlıyorum. Minho benden sonra seni aramış olmalı. Ama merak etme daha önce yaşananlar tekrarlanmayacak. Sadece eğlenmek için buradayım, bahisli oyunlarda olduğu gibi._

_Ayrıca beni tekrar ödül gecesine kabul ettiğin için teşekkür ederim."_

_"Sadece aynı şeylerin tekrarlanmaması konusunda emin olmak için uğradım Bay Lee. Bu gece kabul edilmenizi ise Bay Choi ve Kai'ye borçlusunuz. Teşekkürünüzü onlara saklayın._

_İyi eğlenceler"_

Kris başıyla selam verip hücreden çıktığında Taemin duydukları karşısında heyecanlanmıştı. Son baş başa kaldıklarında yaşananlardan sonra Kai Taemin'in yüzüne dahi bakmamış, bahis oyunlarında açıkça onu istemediğini iğrenen bakışları ve tersleyen kelimeleriyle belli etmişti.

_"Hala bir şansım var mı diyorsun Kai?"_  diye mırıldandı Taemin, içindeki umut kırıntısı hızla büyürken.

**Cuma 04:00**

Yakalayıcı avcıya yaklaşırken diğer avcılara takındığı tavırdan daha farklı bir tutum sergiliyordu. Dikkatli her göz -Sehun gibi- bunu fark edebilirdi. Yakalayıcı ise karşısındakini avcı olarak görmeyip avını parçalamak üzere olan yırtıcı edasıyla ilerliyordu.

Kai aslında Taemin'in tavırlarını ya da yaklaşımını umursamıyordu. Odaklanmak istediği başka bir konu olmasaydı belki o da Taemin’le iyi vakit geçirmeyi tercih ederdi. Ancak Kore'ye hareketli bir seks hayatı için dönmemişti. Öncelikleri farklıydı ve bu öncelikler için yapabileceklerinin sınırı yoktu. Hem bazı nedenlerle Taemin'e ihtiyacı vardı. Taemin onun için kolay bir avdan ötesi olamazdı.

Taemin'in şehvetle bakan gözlerine diktiği yakıcı bakışlarını, karşısındakini tahrik edecek yavaşlıkta tüm vücudunda gezdirdi. Avcının bakışlarını yeniden yakalamadan önce, hücrenin basamaklarını yavaş yavaş çıktı. Heyecandan kalbi durmak üzere olan gencin önünde diz çöktü. Kusursuz dudaklarını aralayıp yavaşça yaladı ve bakışlarını muzipçe Taemin'in kasıklarından gözlerine çevirdi. 

Taemin karşısındaki görüntünün düş olmadığını kendine ispatlamak istercesine gözlerini kırparak başını iki yana salladı. Elindeki sıcaklığı hissettiğinde Kai tekilayı bileğinin içine boca ediyordu. Bileğindeki serinlikle, avucunun içindeki sıcaklık ruhunu terk etmek üzere olduğu bedenine kaos sinyalleri gönderiyordu. Genç adamın durmasını istediği an, çok hızlı akıyor, karşısındaki ateşte aralıksız yanma isteğini bastıramıyordu.

Kai'nin göz bebeklerine hapsolmuş halde, yavaşça eğilerek kendi bileğindeki tuzu yaladı ve uzatılan tekilayı içti. Kai parmaklarının arasındaki limon dilimini Taemin'in dudakları arasına bırakırken hafifçe alt dudağını okşadı ve çapkınca gülümseyerek kalktı. Arkasını dönüp yerine doğru yürüdü. Bu resmen bir meydan okuyuştu ve Kai piçliğinin zirvesindeydi.

Taemin'in arkasını dönüp giden esmerin ne yapmaya çalıştığına dair en ufak bir fikri yoktu.

Bu ön sevişmeyi ekrandan izleyen huzursuz gencin söz konusu huzursuzluğuna dair bir neden bulmak ise imkansızdı. Esmer yakalayıcıda onu çeken bir şey vardı.

Ama…

Sehun erkekleri çekici bulmazdı. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	8. Bölüm 5-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indila - Dernière Danse ( Türkçe Altyazılı )

 

**21 Aralık 2013**

**Cumartesi 05:00**

GeceGündüz-ödül gecesinin (bahissiz oyun) 3. Turu oynanmış; oyun 04:40 gibi bitmişti. Jong In randevuda giyeceklerini yanına alarak Extraordinary'den çıktı. Günlerdir uykusuz olmasına rağmen fiziksel yorgunluktan çok daha ötesinde bir yorgunluk hissediyordu. Ruhu yorgundu. Sehun’la olan görüşmelerinde bunu belli etmemeye çalışıyor, boş vermeyi deniyor, yine de aklındaki düşüncelerden kurtulamıyordu. Birkaç buluşmayı bu huzursuzluk yüzünden ertelemişti. Ama bugün için Sehun çok ısrar etmişti.  Jong In ona ne zaman hayır diyebilmişti ki…

Bir yanı Sehun’dan kaçarken, diğer yanı hızla ona koşma çabası içerisindeydi. Yine…

**Cumartesi 07:45**

Stüdyonun parke zemininde uzanan soğuk beden yavaş yavaş aydınlanan gökyüzünü izliyordu. Hatırlayabildiği ya da dili döndüğü kadar acınası bir Fransızcayla tekrar tekrar çalan şarkının sözlerine eşlik ediyordu.

Bayan Hall (dans hocası) ne kadar severdi Fransızcayı, bu dil ona o iyi kalpli kadını hatırlatıyordu. Şarkının sözlerinden anladıkları ise hissettiği acıyı derinleştirmekten başka bir işe yaramıyordu.

_"benim tatlı acılarım. Kavga etmeye halim yok_

_…_

_Son bir dans için,_

_Bu büyük acıdan kurtulmak için_

_Uzaklaşmak istiyorum bazen,_

_Her şeye yeniden başlamak_

_…_

_Yalnızca bir umut._

_Bu yolda, senin yokluğunda deneyebildiğim kadar deniyorum._

_Hayatım anlamsız parıltılı bir dekor senin yokluğunda_

_…_

_Karıştırıyorum; gökyüzünü, GECEyi GÜNDÜZü_

_Rüzgarla ve yağmurla dans ediyorum._

_Tatlı bir dokunuş ve küçük bir sevgiyle dans ediyorum"_

**NOT: Ekte videoyu izlemelisiniz.**

‘Son dans’

Şarkının adı gibi, son bulması gerekenleri kafasında netleştirmeye çabalıyordu. Sehun’un stüdyoya geldiği ilk zamanları anımsadı, yüzünde beliren silik gülümsemeyle.

Kaç gün, kaç gece, Sehun karşıdaki duvara sırtını dayamış ve Jong In’in onun için dans edişini izlemişti.

Kaç defa, Jong In yorgunlukla olduğu yere yığıldığında emekleyip yanına gelmişti; kaç defa, saçlarını yüzünden çekip terli alnına pembe dudaklarını bastırmıştı.

Kaç defa o ince dudaklarının yudumladığı soğuk suyu Jong In’in kavrulan dudakları arasına bırakmıştı.

…

**12 Nisan 2013**

**Cuma 12:05**

Elindeki kahveleri dökmemeye çalışarak asansör kabinine girdi, 14. katın düğmesine bastı. Asansör hızla kata yaklaşırken Sehun’un gerginliği de artıyordu. Kapıyı çalacak, kapıyı Jong In açacak ve…

Ve…

Ve Sehun ne diyecekti?

_“Merhaba Jong In. Nasılsın?”_

_“Merhaba, nasılsın?”_

_“Merhaba, görüşmeyeli nasılsın?”_

_“Merhaba...?”_

Asansör kata ulaştığında Sehun hala ne diyeceğine karar verememiş, aynaya bakarak pratik yapmaya devam ediyordu. Xiumin aynı binanın zemin katındaki kafeyi işlettiği için binadaki hemen herkesin daire numarasını biliyordu. Sehun tüm bu gereksiz ayrıntıyı hatırladığı için Xiumin’in hafızasına minnettardı.

_“1401-1401-1401”_  diye tekrarlayarak koridorda ilerledi. Doğru kapının önüne ulaştığında boğazını temizledi ve kapıyı tıklattı. Kimse açmadı. İçeriden gelen müzik sesini düşününce duymamış olması çok doğaldı. Zili çalmayı akıl etti, ancak zil çalışmıyordu.

_“Şansını sikeyim Sehun”_  diye homurdandı. Tekrar kapıyı tıklattı. Yararsızdı.  _“Telefon!”_  dedi. Tabii ya, arayabilirdi. Jong In’in telefonu açık olsaydı, kesinlikle işe yarar bir çözümdü. Ama telefon kapalıydı. Sinirden ağlamak üzereydi artık.

Günlerdir onu görmek için bahaneler uydurmuş, sonunda kendini ikna etmiş ve kapıya kadar gelmişti. Şimdi vazgeçemezdi. Vazgeçmeyecekti. Gerekirse bu kapıyı kıracak ama yine de Jong In’i görecekti.

İç sesi  _“sakin ol şampiyon”_ dediyse de Sehun tabi ki umursamadı. Elindeki kahveleri yere bıraktı. Kapının önünde konumlandı ve iki elini yumruk yaparak kapıya art arda vurdu. Cevap alamadıkça sinirlenip homurdanmaya, küfür etmeye başlamıştı. Kapıya yaptığı tacizlere en son tekmeler de eklenince binadaki herkesi başına toplaması muhtemeldi.

Jong In, provaya ara verip müziğin sesini biraz kısınca dışarıdan gelen gürültüyle irkildi. Aceleyle koşup, kapıyı açtı. Sehun kendi gürültüsünden müziğin sona erdiğini fark edememişti. Kapıya tüm gücüyle abandığı için, aniden açıldığında dengesini kaybetti. Ama çabuk toparlandı. Başını kaldırdı ve karşısındaki afete baka kaldı.

Jong In, alnından süzülen ter damlaları eşliğinde şaşkın bakışlarını Sehun'a dikmişti.  _"Sehun?"_

Zaman durmuş gibiydi; Neden buradaydı, niye gelmişti, hatta nasıl gelmişti tüm bunlar havada uçuşan anlamsız sorulardan bir kaçıydı. Ama en önemlisi Sehun şimdi ne söyleyecekti. Bir şey söyleyecekti, ondan emindi ama o şey neydi?

_“Hımmmm…Mer-merhaba”_

_“Merhaba”_

_“Şey ben…_

_Yani nasılsın?”_

_“Hı? İyi, ya sen?”_

Sehun kapının önünde konuşmaya devam etmek istemiyordu.

_“Ben de iyiyim. Biraz konuşmak istemiştim,uygunsan yani."_

Jong In Sehun’u görmekten duyduğu mutluluğu umursamayarak, ona karşı olan duygularını engellemeye kararlıydı. Şaşkınlığı biraz olsun azaldığında soğuk ses tonuyla Sehun’u geri çevirmeye yeltendi.

_“Modellik yapmam için geldiysen, üzgünüm senin tabirinle ‘askı’ olmaya zamanım yok”._

Aslında modellik işinden zevk almadığını söyleyemezdi. Sadece Sehun’un yakınında olmaktan dolayı endişeli ve huzursuz olduğunu fark etmişti. Bunun ne olduğunu çok iyi bildiği için de her ne olursa olsun ondan uzak kalmanın doğru olduğuna karar vermişti. Tek sorun bunu istemiyordu.

En son onu görmesinin üzerinden çok geçmemişti. Ancak karşısında gördüğü şapşal ifade bile onu özlediğini kendine itiraf edebilmesi için yeterliydi. Ya da kalbinin şu an neden can çekişir gibi çırpındığını açıklayabilmesi için…

_“Hayır konu o değil."_

_"Peki.İçeri gel."_

Jong In, başını içeri geçmesi yönünde sallayıp arkasını döndü ve gitti. Sehun yere koyduğu kahveleri hatırlayıp aldı. Esmerin ardından, açık kalan kapıdan girdi. Jong In siyah atlet içerisinde terden parlayan dayanılmaz tenini sergileyerek dolaptan aldığı suyu kafasına dikti. Sehun bu görüntü karşısında yalnızca yutkunabildi.

Küçük bir tezgahtan ibaret olan mutfak ve bir oda (soyunma odası, duş ve tuvalet) dışında daire, içerisinde bulunduğu salondan ibaretti. Salonun solunda diğer mekanlar, girişin karşısında odayı gün ışığına boğan büyük camlar vardır. Diğer duvarlar ise aynalarla kaplanmıştı.  _“Dans ederken kendini izlemeyi seviyor olmalı”_ diye düşündü, sonra bilinçsizce mırıldandı.

_“Onun yerinde olsam ben de kendimden gözlerimi alamazdım”_

Jong In Sehun'a dönüp sordu _. “Anlamadım. Bir şey mi dedin?”_

_“Hııı? Yok. Yok bir şey. Nereye geçeyim?”_   Boş salonda etrafına bakındı.

Jong In, tezgahın yanındaki dolaptan aldığı havluyla terini kurularken, karşı duvarı, girişin sağını işaret etti.  _“İstersen oradaki yer yatağına oturabilirsin.”_

Sehun yer yatağına doğru ilerledi ve oturdu.  _“Burada kaldığın zamanlar oluyor sanırım”_

_“Evet._

_Ne konuşmak istiyorsun?”_

Sehun ani gelen soru ve soğuk tavırla afallamıştı. Elindeki kahveyi Jong In’e uzattı  _“Senin için”_  dedi.

Jong In Sehun’un yanına yaklaştı ve o da yer yatağına oturdu. Kahvesinden büyük bir yudum aldı.

_“Seni dinliyorum”_

Sehun bir süre sustu. Nasıl başlayacağını bilmiyordu. İnce ince yağmaya başlayan yağmurun camın üzerindeki izlerine takıldı gözü. Sakince anlatmaya başladı.

_"Ne söylemem gerektiğini bilmiyorum. Uzun süredir ilk kez istediğim bir şey var ve..._

_Ve ben bu hisse çok yabancıyım._

_16 yıldır ilk kez birinden bir doğum günü hediyesi isteyeceğim."_

Jong In için Sehun'un söylediği anılar ne kadar tanıdıktı. Sanki Sehun kendi anılarını değil, Jong In'in anılarını Jong In'e anlatıyordu.

_"Ben 9 yaşındayken babam bizi terk etti. Kutladığım son doğum günüm o zamandı. Bana oyuncak bir dikiş makinesi ve dikiş seti vermişti. Onlar benim isteyerek aldığım son doğum günü hediyelerimdi."_

Jong In konunun nereye gideceğini merak etmeye başlamıştı.

_"Bunları sana neden anlatıyorum bilmiyorum. Bunca zaman sonra kendim için bir doğum günü hediyesi istedim._

_Sadece senin mümkün olmasını sağlayacağın bir hediye"_

Esmer olan gerilmeye başlamıştı.  _"Yalan söyledi, yine modeli olmamı isteyecek"_  diye geçirdi.

_"Bana dans etmeyi öğretir misin?"_

_"Ne?"_

_"16 yılın sonra... Senden bir hediye istiyorum. Bu gün benim doğum günüm._

_Doğum gününde, birini mutlu etmek istemez misin?"_

Jong In'in kafası karışmıştı. Sehun'a yakın olmak istemiyordu. Ama bu ayağına gelen ikinci büyük fırsattı. Jong In'e bir çok kapıyı açacak fırsat...

_"..._

_Peki._

_Ama ders saatlerini bana göre ayarlamamız gerekecek"_

Bu kadar kolay kabul edeceğini düşünmemişti Sehun. Yine de endişelenmek yerine içine dolan huzurla gülümsedi.

_"Teşekkür ederim"_

 

**21 Aralık 2013**

**Cumartesi 09:30**

Jong In, Sehun’un stüdyoya geldiği ilk zamanları düşünürken uyuyakalmıştı. Telefonun alarm sesiyle uykusu bölümdü. Yüzüne vuran soluk güneş ışığına inat gözlerini araladı. Saate baktı. Sehun'la olan randevusu için hazırlanmak üzere kalktı. Önce soğuk bir duş aldı.

Sıradan beyaz kot pantolon, beyaz uzun kollu bir tişört ve krem rengi örgü ceketini giydi. Aynada saçlarını düzeltti. Siyah montuyla, anahtarları alarak stüdyodan çıktı, asansöre yöneldi.

 

**21 Aralık 2012**

**Cuma 04:15**

Kai 3. Hücre Diana’nın avcısı Taemin'i cezalandırdıktan sonra arkasını dönüp yürümeye başladı.

Bu ön sevişmeyi ekrandan izleyen Sehun hissettiği huzursuzluğun nedenini anlamlandıramıyordu. Az sonra Luhan’ın ağzından çıkacak cümleyle bu hislerine kabul edebileceği bir bahane bulacağından habersizdi.  Esmer yakalayıcıdan etkilendiği yönündeki saçma fikirleri kafasından atmaya çalışıyordu ki Luhan’ın hayret eden sesi duyuldu.

_“Bu Lee Taemin değil mi? Hani ünlü olan._

_Geçen sene çekimler için Japonya’ya gitmiştim hatırlıyor musunuz?  Ji An’la olan çekimlerim._

_Taemin de bizimleydi. Hatta o çekimler sonrası adı Ji An’la anılmaya başlanmış-“_  Tao Luhan’ın sözünü kesti.

_“Tamam hatırlıyoruz Luhan. Bu kadar ayrıntıya ihtiyacımız yok. Hem o haber doğrulanmadı”_

Muhabbet ikilinin aynı konu hakkındaki atışmalarıyla koyulaşmaya başladığında, sahnede GeceGündüz oynanmaya devam ediliyordu. Hücredekiler içerisinde oyunu takip eden ise yalnızca Sehun, Xiumin ve Luna'ydı. Tao ve Luhan'ın sesi rahatsız edici olmaya başlayınca Sehun da onlara katılmaya karar verdi. Oturduğu koltuğu 180 derce çevirip yüzünü arkadaki gruba döndü. Kris de başından beri dikkatle ikiliyi izliyordu.  Luhan artan heyecanıyla sesinin daha da yüksek çıkmasını engelleyemedi.

_“Ben oradaydım, daha ne kadar doğrulanmasını bekli-“_

Sehun Luhan’ın cümlesini tamamlamasına izin vermedi.

_“Tamam, tamam._

_Bu dedikoduları önemsediğim falan yok._

_Sorun değil Tao, Ji An’ı korumaya çalışma._

_İlişkimiz başlamadan önce olan şeyler bunlar. Kısacası önemli değil._

_Ve evet Taemin adını hatırlıyorum. Ama kim diye merak etmedim. Eğlence sektörü malzemesi idollerden biri deyip geçtim.”_

Kris  _“Beni ilgilendirmez ama…_

_Bay Lee’yi sadece bir idol olarak düşünmen doğru olmaz._

_‘Pure’ markasını duymuşsunuzdur. Markanın sorumlusu firmaya ait hisseler, iki kuzen tarafından idare ediliyor. Taemin o kuzenlerden biri. Diğeri ise-”_ dedi.

Cümleyi Sehun tamamladı.  _“Choi Minho”._

Kris Sehun’u uyarmak istediği için mi, yoksa Tao’yla ilişkisini korumak istediği için mi söylememesi gerekenleri dile getiriyordu. Bunu kendisi de bilmiyordu ama anlatmaya devam ediyordu. 

_“Evet, diğer hissedar Bay Choi. Kozmetik ve ilaç sektöründe oldukça büyük bir paya sahipler. Ayrıca birkaç yıl önce yurtdışı pazarında da kendilerinden söz ettirmeye başladılar._

_Bayan Kim'in (Ji An) ailesinin şirketiyle bir ortaklıkları var diye biliyorum ama hala devam ediyor mu emin değilim”_

Son cümlesiyle yalan söylemiş, ne yaptığının farkına varıp Jong In’e karşı duyduğu suçluluğu biraz olsun azaltmak istemişti. Aksi halde ortaklık anlaşmasının yazılı olmayan maddelerine dek her şeyi biliyordu. Ortaklığın neleri kapsadığını Jong Dae’nin neden aceleyle aile şirketlerinin başına geçtiğini, Taemin ve Ji An arasındaki ilişkiyi ve daha nicesini…

Sehun Tao’ya döndü.  _“Bugün defilem için onunla anlaştım”_  dedi.

_“Kiminle anlaştın?”_

_“Choi Minho’nun avukatıylaydı görüşmem. Sözleşme metnini sana da okutmuştum, hatırlamıyor musun?”_

_“Ben sadece şartları okudum ve o kullandıkları hukuki terimlerle dolu dilden bir bok anlamadım sevgilim. Ayrıca anneye okutman gerektiğini söylemiştim sana.”_

Luhan lafa daldı.

_“Uppss! Bayan Oh’a okutmadın mı?_

_Arkandan sevenlerin cesur olduğu kadar salaktı. Hatta cesaretinden daha salaktı diyecekler Hunnie”_

_“Kes sesini Luhan!_

_Hem annemi konuşmayacağız diye buradayım. Aksini düşünsem şu saate kadar çoktan Ji An’la annemi çekiştirmiş, teselli seksinin 3. turuna başlamıştık”_

_“Siktir oradan Sehun._

_Seni arayıp buraya gelmeni hatırlatmasam pelte kıvamına gelmiş beyninle hala ofiste tasarım yapmaya çalışıyor olurdun”_

Xiumin bakışlarını sahneden ayırmadan sevgilisine hak verdi ve ekledi.

_“Lulu haklı, ayrıca 3. tur mu?_

_Dalga mı geçiyorsun? Senin 2. turu atabildiğin şüpheliyim sevgilim._

_‘Kafein ve çikolata aletin kalkışında sorun yaratıyormuş’ dediğimden beri kafeinsiz, çikolatasız içeceklere saldırdın. Aynı şey sigara için de geçerli bunu da bir düşün derim”_

Hücredekiler Xiumin’in sözlerinden sonra önce şaşkınlıkla birbirlerine baktılar. Ardından Sehun’un yüzündeki utanç ve kızgınlığın karışıp neden olduğu kızarmayı gördüler ve kahkahayı patlattılar.

Sehun  _“Siktir git Minseok”_ dedi. Diğerlerine attığı öldürücü bakışlar sonrası koltuğunu eski haline çevirip sahneye döndü. Böylece Taemin hakkındaki konu da kapanmış oldu. Kris söylediklerinin çok ciddiye alınmadığını düşünerek biraz olsun rahatlamıştı.

Sehun ise minik beyninde  Kris ve Luhan’ın, Taemin’le ilgili söylediklerini yeniden değerlendiriyordu. Taemin onu tanıdığı için tuvalette konuşmuş olmalıydı. Ama Ji An nedenli mi, Bay Choi nedenli mi tanıdı, bunu bilmiyordu. Aklındakileri kovup, dikkatini esmer yakalayıcıya, pardon dikkatini oyuna vermeye çabalamaya karar verdi. Bu saçma muhabbet yüzünden ilk turun yarısını kaçırmıştı. Yörünge son tur için dönüyordu.

Bu turda da şans Sehun'dan yana olmuş; kendi avıyla karşı karşıya kalmıştı. Luna sahneye inerek, Aydınlığın Lunası’yla seksi bir dans daha sergilemiş ve altındaki dar pantolondan kurtulmuştu.

Sarışın mavi gözlü kızın bacakları ortaya çıkmıştı. Şimdi üzerindeki transparan gömlek onu daha seksi gösteriyordu. Yürürken uçuşan gömleğin eteklerinden jartiyerinin askıları göz kırpıyordu. Ancak Sehun için bu görüntüden daha ilgi çekici olan bir şey vardı.

Moon (1. Hücre) Bay Kim gamzeli yakalayıcı tarafından cezalandırılıyordu. Sehun ekrandaki avcıyı gördüğünde bir anlık şaşkınlıkla  _"Siktir, şansıma sokayım! Jong Dae?"_  diye mırıldandı.

Nişanlısının abisine yakalanmıştı. Jong Dae'nin garip zevkleri olduğu doğruymuş diye düşündüyse de şuan bu garipliğin bir parçası olduğunu hatırlayarak aklındaki düşünceleri kovdu.

Jong Dae'yi uzun süredir tanıyordu ama yüzündeki bu gülümsemeye hiç şahit olmamıştı. Çocukken bile böyle içten güldüğünü hatırlamıyordu. Aksine Chen her zaman sert kişiliğiyle tanınırdı. Ama şuan karşısındaki yakalayıcıya liseli bir kız gibi kırıtıyordu.

Sehun parmağıyla ekranı gösterip, Tao'ya dönerek  _"şunu gördün mü? Bak, ekrana bak, Jong Dae, yani Chen-?”_ diyerek _a_ klındaki kelimelerle anlamlı bir cümle kurmakta zorlandı.

Tao sevgilisinin boynuna gömüldüğü yerden başını çıkarıp Sehun'a döndüğünde, Kris Sehun'u dinleyip ekrana bakmıştı. Sakin bir ses tonuyla  _"Bay Kim önemli konuklarımızdan biridir. Ve evet Lay'e hasta oluyor"_ dedi 'hava sıcaklığı mevsim normallerinde seyrediyor' der gibi umursamazdı sesi.

Tao duyduklarına şaşırmış halde, Sehun’la aynı anda  _"NEEEEE?"_ diye tepki verdi. Nefes almayı unutmuş gibi sevgilisine dönüp söylenmeye başladı.

_"Bunu bana nasıl söylemezsin? O somurtkan hobbitin yanında ne kadar kasılıyorum biliyor musun? Piç, bir de gayim diye beni küçümsüyordu."_

_"Chen hiç bir zaman öyle bir şey yapmadı Tao"_

_"Sen nereden bileceksin Sehun, kadınlardan hoşlanan her erkek gibi sen de, Chen'in o aşağılayıcı bakışlarına maruz kalmadın ki hiç."_

_"Sevgilim…_

_O bakışların aşağılayıcı olduğuna emin misin? Çünkü Chen tanıdığım en çapkın biseksüellerdendi._

_Lay'e kafayı takıncaya dek en azından"_

_"NEEE? Yani o piç bana asılıyor muydu?"_

Konuşmanın başından beri sessizliğini koruyan Xiumin ve Luhan sonunda kahkahalarla gülmeye başlamıştı.

_"Tao'nun seksi minik kıçı karanlıklar prensi Chen'i cezbediyormuş ve bundan haberimiz yokmuş Lulu"_  dedi Xiumin kahkahalarının arasında.

_"O piç aletini benim değerli kıçıma yetiştirebilmek için tabureye çıkmalı tamam mı?"_  Tao kızsal kaprislerine başlamak üzereydi ki yöneticinin sesi duyuldu.

Önce avcıların ganimet durumunu belirtti. Ardından da aranın anonsunu yaptı. Bu süreçte Tao kollarını bağlamış, siniri yüzünden burnundan soluyordu.

_"Sayın konuklarımız Gece Gündüz'ün ilk bölümünün sonuna geldik. Şimdi kısa bir ara veriyoruz._

_İkinci turda görüşmek üzere..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	9. Bölüm 5-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls' Generation & EXO Special Collaboration Stage

 

**21 Aralık 2012**

**Cuma 04:15**

_"Sayın konuklarımız Gece Gündüz'ün ilk bölümünün sonuna geldik. Şimdi kısa bir ara veriyoruz._

_İkinci turda görüşmek üzere..."_

Sehun ve Tao yerinden kalkmak için hareketlendi.

_"Bay Kim'i etkileyen şeyi merak ediyorsanız ikinci tur başlamadan sergilenecek gösteriyi izlemenizi tavsiye ederim beyler"_ diye uyardı Kris.

_"O zaman, gösteri başlamadan önce yeni içkilerin için yer açıp geliyorum sevgilim, hadi Sehun"_

Sehun asla Tao'ya itiraz etmeye gerek duymazdı. Çünkü Tao ne yapar eder Sehun'a istediğini yaptırırdı. Uzun süre önce ona itiraz etmeyi bırakmıştı. Yavaşça yerinden kalktığında Luna uzanarak kart yuvasındaki kartı çıkarıp Sehun'a uzattı.

_"Kartınız, Bay Oh"_

_"Aaah. Teşekkürler Luna"_

Sehun ve Tao hızlı adımlarla hücreden dışarı çıktığında Luhan Kris'e doğru eğilmiş Chen ve diğer konuklar hakkında bilgi almaya çalışıyordu. Kris kibarca gülümseyerek itiraz etti.

_"Üzgünüm Luhan öğrenmek istediklerinin hepsi ticari sır niteliğinde ve bizim işimizde sırlar önemlidir."_

_"Ama az önce Chen'le ilgili olanları söyledin"_

_"Sence söyledim mi?_

_Bu konunun sır olduğunu hiç sanmıyorum"_

_"Kris doğru söylüyor LuLu, Chen'in her iki cinsten de hoşlandığını bilmeyen bir kaç kişiden birisisin"._

_"Sen de mi biliyordun Minseok? Neden bana söylemedin?"_

_"Söyleseydim aynı mekanda olduğumuz her sefer kıskançlık krizine girecektin. Hatta beni sürekli Chen’e saldırmakla tehdit edecektin. Bu tür durumlar için fazla kıskançsın Luhan"_ Xiumin de öfkeyle gözleri büyüyen gence adıyla hitap ederek bunun ciddi bir konuşma ve uyarı olduğu mesajını vermişti. Luhan kendisine hakim olmaya çalışarak daha alçak bir ses tonuyla sordu.

_"O piç sana da sarktı mı?"_

Xiumin şuh bir kahkaha attı önce ardından  _"Bak şimdiden başladın. Ben sana aidim Lulu" diyerek s_ evgilisinin dudaklarına ufak bir öpücük verip bara yöneldi.

Aynı zamanda koridordaki çift için de ufak bir gerginlik olduğunu söylemek yanlış olmazdı. Sehun yalnız kalmalarını fırsat bilerek Tao'yu sorularıyla daraltıyordu.

_"Sen ve Kris ne kadar ciddisiniz?_

_Onunla daha sık sevişmek için evden ayrıldın değil mi?_

_Hatta belki onunla yaşamaya bile başlamışsındır. Başladın mı? Sana mı taşındı?_

_Kendi ayaklarım üzerinde durmak istiyorum palavralarını yememiştim zaten._

_Yine de bu çok fazla değil mi? Yeterince seviştiğinizi düşünüyorum Tao, hem istersen benim dairenin anahtarını istediğin zaman alabilirsin biliyorsun, eve dön artık._

_Sensiz çok sıkılıyorum"_ Sehun ikna edici olduğuna inandığı buğulu gözlerini Tao’ya dikip, nefes almak için sustuğunda diğeri konuşmaya fırsat bulmuştu.

_"Şuan bana sormak istediğin soruların gerçekten bunlar olduğuna, ya da tek derdinin benim kıçım olduğuna inanamıyorum Sehun._

_Az önce nişanlının abisinin gay, pardon biseksüel olduğunu öğrendin._

_Sana hazırladığım sürprize dair iyi kötü bir fikrin var._

_Ji An'ın seni striptiz kulübüne getirdiğimi öğrenip, beni Jong Dae’ye becertme ihtimali var ve sen sadece sıkıldığın için eve geri dönmemi söylüyorsun._

_Hoş Geldiniz Bayan Oh ya da anne mi demeliyim._

_Daha da vahimi, nerenden kaynaklandığını bilmediğim cesaretinle evden ayrılmama dair kurduğun salakça hipotezlerini benimle paylaşabiliyorsun. Bu hipotezlerinin tamamının kıçıma yönelik olması da seni ağır bir sapık olarak gösteriyor. Ne o duşta beni düşünüp kendini mi çekiyorsun?"_

Tao hem yürüyüp hem söylenirken Sehun bir süre olduğu yerde durdu. Tao söylediklerinde haklıydı. Tabi banyoda onu düşünüp kendini çektiği konusunda değil.

Endişelenmesi gereken farklı şeyler vardı, ama endişeli değildi. Hatta o yakalayıcı denen heriflerin kendisine dokunabileceği ihtimali bile garip gelmiyordu. İçindeki huzursuz kıpırdanmaların nedeni olarak Tao'yu kıskandığını düşünüyordu. Şimdi eve dönme sözünü alırsa hücredeyken içini kemiren huzursuzluğun nedeni de geçerdi,geçmez miydi?

_"Anlamıyorsun sadece eve-"_ cümlesini Tao'nun üzgün bakışları kesti.

_"Kris'ten hoşlanmadın mı?"_

_"Aslında hoşlandım. Ama bilmiyorum seni paylaşma fikrine alışamadım galiba"_

_"Onunla beş aydır birlikteyiz Sehun. Neye alışamadın Tanrı aşkına?_

_Sen Ji An'la 'yeni şehir, yeni fantezi' diye kısa filmler çekerken, hatta onunla nişanlanırken, değil fikrimi almak, haber bile vermedin!"_

Sehun bu cümle sonrası boka battığını fark etmişti. Karşısında yılların divası Tao vardı ve o Tao'yu alt etmeye uğraşıyordu. Dışarıdan bakıldığında kesinlikle bir zavallı gibi göründüğüne emindi. Boğazını temizleyip ciddi bir ses tonunda konuşabilmeyi umarak söze başladı.

_"Kabul ediyorum hatalıydım"_

_"Hatalıydım değil Sehun, HATALIYIM olacak!"_

_"Tamam hatalıyım. Oldu mu?"_

Tao anlık değişimlerinden birini yaşatıp kocaman bir gülümseme sundu.

_"Oldu"_

_"Kris'le birlikte olmana, hatta istersen onunla yaşamana izin veriyorum. Ama beni kullanılmış bir prezervatif gibi kenara atamazsın, bunu bil!"_

_"Ji An'la ne zamandır yatmadın?"_

Sehun memnuniyetsiz ifadesiyle yanıt verdi.

_"Çok belli oluyor mu? Yarın üçüncü haftaya gireceğiz"_

Tao gülmeye devam ederken  _"çenen değil aletin çalışsın kardeşim. O çalışmayınca çenene vuruyor. Sevgilimi bile becermeye kalktın"_  dedi keyifle.

Sehun piç sırıtmalarından birini takındı.  _"Pisliğin teki olduğunu biliyorsun değil mi Zi Tao?"_

_"Tabi ki biliyorum. Hadi dediğim gibi aletin çalışsın, işe de gidelim. Kris'i özledim._

_Hem şu korkutucu hobbitin neye taptığını merak ediyorum, Lay'in neleri varmış bir görelim"_

Sehun işini halledip tuvaletten çıktı ve ikili koridorda Luna'ya doğru ilerledi. Hücreye girdiklerinde, sahnede ışık oyunları başlamış dansçıların çıkışı için hazırlıklar tamamlanmıştı. Tao hızla Kris'in yanındaki yerini aldı.

_"Bir şey kaçırdık mı?"_

_"Luhan Kris'i yeni dedikodular için sıkıştırdı başka bir gelişme yok"_  diye rapor verdi Xiumin. Tao memnuniyetle gülümseyip sevgilisinin beline kollarını doladı.

Sehun Luna'nın da yardımıyla kartı yeniden yuvasına yerleştirip koltuğuna oturdu. Sahnedeki müzik değiştiğinde, tüm gözler korkutucu Chen'in Lay'e neden takıntılı olduğunu çözmek üzere sahneye çevrilmişti.

Sehun, hücredekilerin aksine bakışlarını sahne yerine, ekrana çevirmişti. Gösterilerin giriş bölümünden hoşlanmazdı. Hiç bir şeyin giriş bölümünden hoşlanmazdı. Pratik olanı severdi. Minik beyni sonuca odaklı çalışırdı. Sahne üzerinde dansçıların nereden çıkacağını, nereden gireceğini izlemektense ekrandan kolayca Lay'i görmeyi ummuştu. Ama gördüğü Lay olmamıştı.

Kamera sahne üzerindeki okları takip ederek onu bulmuştu. Esmer yakalayıcıyı,

Kai'yi...

Üzerindeki salaş kıyafetler içerisinde vücudu oldukça orantılı görünüyordu. Başındaki kırmızı şapkanın altından çıkan dağınık saçları, ışıkla mı bu seksi hale bürünüyordu? Peki ya o bakış. Sehun'da elektrik akımına kapıldığı hissini yaratan, o bakışlar mıydı? Müziğin hızlanmasıyla hareketlenmeye başlayan bedendeki, öz güven insanı sarhoş ediyordu.

Her eklemi başka ritimle hareket edebiliyordu. Etten kemikten değil de bir makinanın birleştirilmiş parçaları gibiydi. Her parçaya ayrı sinyaller gönderen ana kumanda odasından kontrol ediliyordu.Mekanik olmadığını, robot olmadığını düşündüren tek şeyse yüzüydü.

Bir insanın yüzü bu kadar seksi olabilir miydi?

Sadece bakışları hatta belki sadece dudaklarıyla sevişiyordu; buna dans demek açıkça hakaretti. Sehun büyülenmiş gibi ekrana bakarken kamera açısına pembe ceketli kadın dansçı girdi. Etkilenmiş genç şartlanmışçasına sahneye dönen bakışlarıyla Kai'yi aradı.

Ve buldu...

**NOT: Ekteki videoyu izlemelisiniz.**

Kai tam onun önünde gözlerinin içine bakarak dans etmeye ya da ona tapılması için mucizeler göstermeye devam ediyordu. Birkaç saniyelik göz teması bile Sehun'un yabancı olduğu hisleri yeniden harekete geçirmişti. Kai sahnedeki yerine döndüğünde Sehun gözlerini ondan ayırıp başını ekrana çevirmeye bile cesaret edemiyordu. Bir saniyeliğine de olsa gözünü ondan ayırırsa önünden yitip gidecek diye korkuyordu.

Kai tek dizini yere koyup ellerini çırpmaya başladığında, Sehun onunla tekila seremonisinde olmak istediğini; Kai'in önünde diz çökmesini, ona yakın olmasını istediğini fark etti. Bu anlık bir çekimdi belki. Ama ilk kez hissettiği bir çekimdi. Kai'in erkeksi hatlara sahip yüzünün şekilden şekle giren ifadelerini takip etmeye çalışırken dudaklarından fısıltı şeklinde bir cümle döküldü.

_"Dans ederken böyleysen…_

_Sevişirken nasıl görünüyorsun..."_

 

**9 Mayıs 2013 Perşembe**

**03:30**

Loş spot ışıkları altında sırt üstü yatmış tavanı izleyen iki beden, kendilerini içerisine soktukları durumu düşündüler bir süre sessizce...

Jong In dirseğinden güç alıp sağ eli üzerine başını koyup yanında uzanan yorgun bedene yöneldi. Gözleriyle biçimli profili okşuyordu.

_"Bana döner misin?"_  dedi eğilip kulağına.

Sehun hareketlenip dirseğini yatağa dayadı. Başını sol eli üzerine koydu, tıpkı esmer gibi ve karşısındakine dikti bulutlu bakışlarını. Ne hissetmesi gerektiğinden emin olmayarak derince iç çekti.

Sesindeki hüznü saklamak isteyen esmer boştaki elini Sehun'un açıktaki beyaz teni üzerinde gezdirdi.  _"Teşekkür ederim"_

_"Ne için?"_

_"Kendini benimle paylaştığın için,_

_Bunu hata olarak düşünüyor olsan bile"_

Sehun bir süre sessiz kaldı ve düşüncelerini toplamayı denedi. Sesinin titremeyeceğine emin olduğunda konuştu.

_"Hata olup olmadığını bilmiyorum._

_Ama..._

_Hakkında bir şey bilmediğim gizemli adamın kendini benimle paylaşmasını istiyorum"_ dedi.

Jong In, ne kadar gizlemeye çalışsa da bu sözler karşısında, normal ritmine yeni dönen kalbinin hızlanmasını engelleyememişti. Yine de Sehun'un sesindeki tereddüdü sezmişti. Sehun ise söylediklerinden pişmanlık duymak yerine nasıl söylediğine içten içe kendisi de hayret etmişti.

Cesaretinin kaynağı şüphesiz ki, ilk kez Kai'yi dans ederken izlediğinde aklına takılan soruydu.

_"Dans ederken böyleysen…_

_Sevişirken nasıl görünüyorsun..."_

Kai'ye ilgisini, hep o cevaba duyduğu 'merak' bahanesine tıkıştırmıştı ve artık o sorunun cevabını biliyordu.

İşte sorun da burada başlıyordu, malum cevap gözünü her kapayışında karşında beliriyordu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	10. Bölüm 6-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun(SHINee) & Chen(EXO) - A Day Without You

 

 

**21 Aralık 2012**

**Cuma 04:45**

Hayran bakışlarının önüne geçemeyen sarışın performans boyunca Kai’yi izlemiş, bakışlarını esmerin üzerinden ayıramamıştı. Sehun’a göre, Kai dans etmiyor adeta müzikle sevişiyordu. Bu düşüncenin uyandırdığı merak beyninde o malum görüntünün canlanması için büyük uğraş sarf etmişse de nafileydi.

Kai boşalırken nasıl görünüyordu?

Performans sonrası salonda başlayan gürültüye Luna’nın içindekiler de dahil olmuş; Xiumin ve Luhan ayağa kalkmış giden dansçılara tezahürat ediyordu. Kris tepkilerden memnun bir şekilde sevgilisinin elini okşarken,Tao başka şeyler düşünmekle meşguldü.

Gösteri başladığında bir süre Lay’i izlemiş, ancak önde oturan Sehun’un, ekranı izlediğini fark etmişti. Tabi daha sonra ekrandan sahneye dönen sarı kafayı ve esmer olan yakalayıcıyı takip ettiğini belli eden hareketlerini görmüştü. Henüz ne olduğunu bilmese de içinde oluşan garip huzursuzluktan rahatsız olmuştu.

**14 Ocak 2013**

**Pazartesi 10:00**

Tao, Hanna ve Bayan Oh’dan sonra Ji An’ın da telefon tacizlerine maruz kalınca durumun ciddi olduğunu düşündü. Sehun’la ilgili bir sorun olmalıydı. Cevap alamadığı aramaların ardından, RED’e gidip neler olduğunu öğrenmeye karar verdi. Kris’le buluşma planını henüz ertelemek için erkendi, yine de yoldan sevgilisini arayarak buluşacakları saati daha sonra kesinleştirmek üzere sözleşti.

Aptal Sehun 4 gündür kendisini ofisine kapatmış, dış dünyayla bağlantısını kesmişti. Tek iletişimi yemek, Xiumin’in kahveleri ve sigara teslimatını içeren görüşmelerden oluşuyor; ağzından çıkan cümlelerin muhatabı ise servis elemanlarıyla sınırlı kalıyordu. Teslimat için Hanna’yı dahi görmek istemiyordu. Dışarıda dünya yansa Sehun içeride kavrulmaya karar vermiş; çizim masasının başında deli gibi tasarım yapıyordu. Yani dışardaki herkes öyle tahmin ediyordu.

Aslında Sehun’un kendi kabuğuna çekilme süreci Bay Choi ve Bay Lee’nin Noel partisinden sonra başlamıştı. Partiye tüm grup katılmıştı. Luhan ve Ji An “Pure”un modelleri olmaları nedeniyle davetliyken Sehun sponsorunun davetini geri çevirmek istemediği için oradaydı. Xiumin, Luhan’a, Tao ise Kris’e eşlik etmişti. Partide gördüğü muameleye bakılırsa, Kris’in iş dünyasında hatırı sayılır bir çevresi vardı.

Partinin başında Sehun her zamanki sivri dilli, kendini beğenmiş varisti. Ama gecenin sonlarına doğru ne olduysa keyfi kaçmış, Tao’ya mesajla haber verip Ji An’ı orada bırakarak mekandan ayrılmıştı. O geceden sonra ise hemen herkesle yavaş yavaş iletişimini azaltmış; 4 gün önce ise tamamen kesmişti. Tao bu süreci iyi bilirdi. Bu Sehun’un tasarım evresiydi. Bulması gereken konsepti için deli gibi kıvrandığı, en zorlu evre...

Tao, Sehun’un üniversite döneminin en yakın tanığı olarak, elde ettiği deneyimle karşılaşacağı manzarayı yaklaşık olarak tahmin edebiliyordu. Zombiden hallice, darmadağın saçları, uzamış üç tel sakalı, beyaz olan cildinin iyice kanının çekilmesi sonucu keş halkaları elde etmiş mor gözaltları, ofisteki duşa rağmen yüzünü bile yıkamadığı için sigarayla karışık bozulmuş yemek kokan bir ceset, işte tam olarak tahmini buydu. Ofis ise ondan daha berbat bir halde olmalıydı. Döşemenin her yeri izmaritler ve buruşturulmuş kağıtlarla kaplı, yerlere saçılmış yemek artıkları, boş kahve bardakları, gözü yakan yoğun sigara dumanı ve kahve bardağında söndürülmüş ıslak izmarit kokusu…

Tao Hanna’ya selam verdi. Sehun’un ne durumda olduğunu sordu.

_“En son Perşembe günü çıktığımı haber vermek için seslendim ‘defolmamı’ haykırdı. Cuma günü ve hafta sonu iletişim kurmadık.”_

_“Kaç gündür içeride?”_

_“Perşembe sabahı Bay Choi ile bir toplantısı vardı. 45 dk. süren toplantı sonrası odasına girdi ve bir daha çıkmadı.”_

_“Şu an yaşayıp yaşamadığını bilmiyoruz yani”_  diye alaycı bir tavırla onay bekledi Tao.

_“Sabah kapıya yaklaşmayı denedim ve tekrar “defolmamı” söylediğini duyup hayatta olduğunu doğruladım.”_

_“Bu iyi. Gerisini ben hallederim.”_

Tao derin bir nefes aldı ve kapının kolunu kavradı.

_“Sehun!”_

_“…”_

_“Oh Sehun!_

_Şimdi içeri geliyorum. Her hangi bir saçma hareketinde seni şirketin ortasında beceririm”_

_“…”_

_“Beni duydun mu?”_

_“Ne istiyorsun Tao?”_

Tao aldığı cevapla memnun olmuştu. Hanna’ya dönüp göz kırptı. Odaya girdiğinde içerideki aydınlıkla gözleri kamaştı. Sehun, doğal ve yapay tüm ışıkları odaya hapsetmeye çalışıyor olmalıydı. Tüm jaluzileri kaldırmış, yetmemiş tavan aydınlatmalarını, duvarlardaki şamdanları hatta masa lambalarını bile açmıştı. Işıkları odanın ortasına çektiği dönen beyaz deri koltuğa vuracak şekilde ayarlamış, kapıya arkası dönük olarak koltukta oturuyordu.

**NOT: Ekteki videoyu izlemelisiniz.**

Tao karşısındaki görüntüye inanamayarak baktı. İçeride hiçbir şey beklediği gibi değildi. Oda normalde olduğundan daha temiz, daha düzenliydi.  _“Bu geri zekalı ayin falan mı yapıyor”_ diye geçirdi içinden. Sessizce odanın ortasına yaklaştı. Sehun’un yüzüne bakabilmek için koltuğun ön tarafına dolandı.

Sehun da beklediğinden farklıydı. Saçları hala nemliydi, yeni duş alıp tıraş olmuş olmalıydı.  _“Demek ki sorun çözüldü, çıkış noktasını bulmuş, gelmeme bile gerek yokmuş”_  diye mırıldandı belli belirsiz. Huzur dolu olduğunu düşündüğü adama baktı. Sehun başını geriye yaslamış gözleri kapalı bir şekilde oturuyordu.

_“Sanırım bana ihtiyacın kalmamış._

_Herkes seni merak ediyor. Her şey yoluna girdiğine göre artık dışarı çıkarsın”_

Sehun derin bir nefes aldı. Oturduğu koltuktan kalkıp, babasından kalma içki dolabına yöneldi. Tao uyarma gereği hissetti.

_“Saat sabahın 10’u”_

_“Bu kutlama yapmama engel değil.”_

_“Aylar sonraki defile için daha şimdiden kutlanacak kadar iyi iş çıkardın yani”_  dedi neşeyle.

_“Neredeyse 20 gündür hiçbir şey ortaya çıkaramamamı benimle kutlamak istemez misiniz Bay Huang?”_

Tao duyduğu cümleyle gülümsemesi dudaklarında asılı kaldı.

_“Nasıl yani?_

_4 gündür peki? 4 gündür de bir şeyler oluşmadı mı kafanda?”_

Sehun Tao’ya diktiği alaycı bakışlarını elindeki viski bardağına çevirdi ve tek dikişte içti. İkinci bardağı doldururken konuşmaya başladı.

_“Hiç._

_Kafamda oluşan sadece koca bir HİÇ!”_  Cümlenin sonuna doğru sesi yüksek ve sinirli çıkmıştı.

Tao şaşkındı. Dönüp odadaki üçlü deri koltuğa oturdu. Bu daha önce hiç olmamıştı. Sehun deli gibi isteyerek aldığı işte asla çuvallayacak tipte biri değildi. Ne söylemesi gerektiğini bilemez halde arkası dönük camdan dışarı bakan adama takıldı gözü. Sorun neydi? Ya da o gelmeden önce Sehun odanın ortasında ne yapıyordu?

_“Dışarı çıkmak ister misin?”_

_“Hayır”_

_“Peki ya konuşmak ister misin?”_

_“Kiminle?”_

_“Kiminle olacak, tabi ki benimle”_

_“Ne hakkında konuşacağız?”_

_“Lanet olsun Sehun!_

_Benimle oynamayı bırak ve gelip neyin var anlat”_  diye kükredi Tao.

Aldığı tepkiyle arkasını dönen Sehun, Tao’nun sinirden kızarmış yüzüne baktı ve beklenmedik bir gülümsemeyle yanına doğru yürümeye başladı.

Gülümseme karşısında Tao emin olmuştu. Sehun sonunda tasarım, kumaş, moda derken kafayı sıyırmıştı. Korku dolu gözlerle yanına yaklaşan çocuğu izlemeye devam etti.

Sehun odanın ortasındaki koltuğu Tao’nun karşısına çekti ve oturdu.

_“Ne bilmek istiyorsun?”_

_“Neler oluyor?”_

_“Yapamıyorum.”_

_“Neyi yapamıyorsun?”_

_“Hiçbir şey yapamıyorum”_

_“Nasıl hiçbir şey yapamıyorsun. Anlamıyorum. Yapamadığın ne tam olarak?_

_Hayal mi edemiyorsun? Düşündüğünü çizemiyor musun? Çizdiğini beğenmiyor musun? Taslaklarını temize mi çekemiyorsun? Neyi yapamıyorsun?”_

_“…”_

_“Bak, yapamasan da sorun değil._

_Anlıyorsun beni değil mi?”_

_“…”_

_“Biliyorum böyle olması benim hatam. Çalışmanda yanında olamamak benim hatam. Özür dilerim. Elimden geleni yapacağım._

_Önceki çalışmalarında olduğu gibi yanında olacağım. İstersen bitirme projendeki gibi modelin olurum, hatta prova mankenin bile olabilirim. Bunu istemez misin?”_

Sehun’un boş bakışları altında Tao vaatlerine devam etti.

_“Bugünden itibaren hep yanında olacağım. Söz veriyorum. Hem istersen eve de dönerim._

_Ama bana sorunun ne olduğunu söyle. Yapamadığın ne?”_

Tao gerçekten endişelenmiş, neredeyse ağlamak üzereydi. Sehun’u daha önce böyle görmemiş olması nedeniyle korkmuştu. Şu an içerisinde bulunduğu ortam, atmosfer hatta Sehun bile Tao için tarif edilemeyecek kadar yabancıydı.

Sehun küçümser bir gülümsemeyle cevap verdi Tao’nun yalvarışına.

_“Hiçbir şeyin anlamını bilmiyor musun?_

_Hiçbir şey yapamıyorum.”_

Susup dinleme sırası Tao’daydı. Duyduklarından işe yarar bir şeyler yakalamaya çalışır gibi dikkatle, Sehun’un ağzından dökülen kelimeleri topluyordu avuçlarına.

Sehun bir süre sustu. Az sonra söyleyeceği şeyi henüz kendisi bile sindirebilmiş değildi. Bunu başkasına söylemek ise daha zordu. Ama Tao başkası değildi. Ona söyleyemezse kimseye söyleyemezdi. Derin bir nefes aldı ve art arda kelimeleri hızla sıraladı.

_“opiçiaklımdançıkaramıyorum”_

_“Ne?”_

Sehun bir derin nefes daha aldı ve tek tek tekrar etti söylediklerini.

_“O piçi aklımdan çıkaramıyorum._

_Çıkaramadıkça hiçbir şey yapamıyorum._

_Onu hayal ediyorum._

_Onu çiziyorum._

_O lanet olası orospu çocuğunu düşünmekten başka bir şey yapamıyorum.”_

Tao tepkisizce Sehun’a bakıp, söylediklerini dinlemekle yetindi. Sesindeki çatallaşma, dolan gözleri sarışının üzerindeki baskıyı, kendisiyle girdiği çatışmayı tarifler gibiydi. Tao, Sehun’un kimden bahsettiğini anlamamıştı. Tam bir şey söylemek için ağzını açacakken sarışının keskin bakışları suskun kalmasını sağladı.

_“Evet Tao, özür dilemelisin._

_O gece beni ne olduğu belirsiz züppe sevgilinin mekanına götürdüğün için özür dilemelisin.”_

_“…”_  Tao büyüyen göz bebekleriyle, hararetle konuşmaya devam eden Sehun’u süzüyordu.

_“O piçin bakışlarıyla beni taciz etmesine, ruhumu ele geçirmesine izin verdiğin için özür dilemelisin._

_Elime kalemi her aldığımda servetlik dudakları çizmeme neden olduğun için…_

_Hadi. Hadi, durma özür dile benden!_

_Ama özür dilemen düşüncelerimi siken o pisliği aklımdan çıkarmak için yeterli olur mu işte bunu bilmiyorum”_

Tao duydukları karşısında Sehun’un kimden bahsettiğini çok net anlamıştı. Sehun sinirden titreyen sesiyle anlatmaya devam etti.

_“Gözlerimi kapattığım her an karşımda._

_Benim defilemde._

_Benim tasarımlarım içerisinde._

_Benim askım olarak yürürken hayal ediyorum onu._

_Podyumda da sahne de olduğu kadar mükemmel._

_Gülümsemesiyle spotlar gölgede kalıyor. Bir insan nasıl bu kadar ışık saçabiliyor?_

_Ya da bu ışığa nasıl dayanılır?”_

Sehun konuştukça Tao’nun zihninde taşlar yerlerine oturuyordu.

Odaya girdiğinde Sehun’un kendisini aydınlığa boğma girişimini anımsadı, istemsizce güldü. Bir insan gerçekten hem son derece zeki, hem bir o kadar geri zekalı olabilir miydi?

Kulübe gitmeden önce de Sehun’un Kai’den etkileneceğini tahmin etmişti. Kai, soğuk görüntüsü altında sakladığı gizli güçleriyle, en huysuz insanı kendisine hayran bırakacak cinste biriydi. Sehun’un ideal “askı” tanımlamasıydı.

İfadesiz, yalnızca üzerindeki tasarımı sergileyecek bir askı…

Bakışlarıyla üzerindeki gözleri küçümseyecek, eşsizliğini haykıracak bir askı…

Üzerine ne geçirirsen geçir, onu sanat eseri haline getirecek bir askı…

_“Kai’nin bakışlarıyla karşısındakini sarhoş edebilme özelliğinden bahsetmeye gerek bile yok. Sehun bu sarhoşluğu yaşıyor, sadece zamanlamada hata var. Hazırlanmak zorunda olduğu defilesi için fazlasıyla baskı altında._

_Kai ise bu baskının acil çıkış kapısı gibi, Sehun’un tutunmaya çalıştığı bahanesi. Sehun içerisinde bulunduğu hoşnutsuz durumdan yine bir bahaneyle kaçmaya çabalıyor._

_Ama bu kez kaçış, daha önce olmadığı kadar boş yere çırpınmaya dönüştü.”_

Tao bir süre sessizce durumu analiz edip, önce kendisini ikna etti ve konuşmaya başladı.

_“Anlıyorum._

_Peki bu sorunu çözmek için bir şeyler düşündün mü?”_

_“Sorunun ne olduğunu buldun mu? Neden o piçi kafamdan atamıyorum?”_  diye sordu Sehun, şaşkınlıkla.

Tao kendinden emin bir tavırla konuştu.

_“İlk defilen olduğu için streslisin sadece, inan bana._

_Ayrıca Kai’den etkilenmiş olman çok normal. Kulübe gitmeden önce de ondan etkileneceğini tahmin etmiştim. Onu ilk kez gördüğümde ben de podyuma çok yakışacağını düşünmüştüm. Ama asıl katalog çekimleri için çok uygun bir malzeme değil mi?”_

Sehun hayatın sırrını öğrenmiş çılgın bilim adamı bakışlarıyla, aydınlanma yaşamış gibiydi. Duyduklarıyla gözleri parlamıştı.

Tao haklıydı. İnkar etmenin anlamı yoktu O esmerden etkilenmişti ve onu defilesinde görmek istiyordu. Beynine hücum eden düşüncelerin asıl nedeni buydu.

Sehun, Kai’yi soymak değil, giydirmek istiyordu.

İşte şimdi tüy gibi hafiflemişti. Şimdi tek yapılması gereken bir şekilde Kai ile görüşmek ve modeli olması için o esmer piçi ikna etmekti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	11. Bölüm 6-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ft Island- Paper Plane

 

**21 Aralık 2012**

**Cuma 04:45**

Luhan heyecanla Kris’e dönüp  _“Wuuaaah! Gerçekten… Chen’e hak veriyorum. O neydi öyle. Onu sadece dans ederken izlemek için bile servet ödeyebilirim”_  dedi. Kafasına aldığı hafif darbeyle gözlerini sevgilisine çevirdi.

_“Öyle bir servetin olmadığına sevinmeliyim sanırım”_

_“Bazıları kıskanmış mı? Ama doğru söyle sen de beğenmedin mi? Hem dans etmekte benden daha iyisin._

_Söyle hadi kusursuz değil miydi? Hareketlerindeki keskinlik ya da dans ederken sahip olduğu tutku? Söylesene mükemmel değil miydi?”_

_“Tamam, tamam kabul ediyorum mükemmeldi. Aksini söyleyip gecenin geri kalanında beynimi becermeni istemiyorum”_

_“Yaaah! Minseok!”_  Luhan sinirlenmesine karşılık, Xiumin anlamlı bir kahkaha attı.

_“Bebeğim son derece haklısın ama diğer dansçı da çok iyiydi. O yüzden kim mükemmel karar veremiyorum”_  dedi anlaşılmayı bekleyerek.

_“Diğeri mi? Yalnızca Chen’in takıntısını izledim ama ben, diğerine dikkat edemedim”_. Luhan dudaklarını üzgünlüğünü ifade etmek için büzerken. Büzülen dudaklara aldığı öpücükten sonra Sehun’a döndü.

_“Sen ne düşünüyorsun Sehun? Chen gerçekten zevkliymiş değil mi?”_

_“Hı? Anlamadım Luhan”_

_“…_

_Sehun sen iyi misin? Chen’in takıntı yaptığı şu gamzeli çocuk diyorum._

_Gerçekten çok hoş değil mi diyorum._

_Bir erkek gözüyle değerlendirsene, aramızda Chen’i en iyi tanıyan ve durumu anlayabilecek olan tek kişisin”_

Chen’in iki cinsten hoşlanmasıyla Sehun’un yalnızca kadınlardan hoşlanması onları benzer kılan faktör gibi görünüyordu Luhan’ın bakış açısıyla.

Sehun’sa Lay’e yönelik hiçbir şey hatırlamıyordu. Onun sahnede olduğunu bile fark etmedim dese, yalan olmazdı. Aklında yalnızca bakışlarıyla ruhunu taciz eden esmer dansçı vardı.  _“Hııım...Ee-evet evet haklısın”_  diyerek Luhan’ı geçiştirdi. Ardından Luhan zafer kazanmış komutan edasıyla Xiumin’e ‘gördün mü, haklıyım’ bakışı attı.

Diğerleri umursamasa da, Tao bu cevabın bariz bir geçiştirme olduğunun farkındaydı.  _“Peki diğeri nasıldı Sehun?”_  diye sordu.

Sehun bunun tuzak soru olduğunu anladığında aklına gelen ilk şeyi söylemişti.

_“Dansçı kız?_

_O mükemmeldi._

_Kris. O da avlardan biri mi? Yarın kazanırsam belki sadece bana özel bir şov izleme şansım olur”_.

Sehun ne kadar saklamaya çalışırsa çalışsın, Tao onu kendinden bile iyi tanıyordu. Şu an her zaman yaptığı şeyi tekrarladığının farkındaydı. Sehun, kendi kontrol edemeyeceği konularda hep böle yapar, kaçardı. Asla konuşmaz, asla farkında olduğunu belli etmez, görmezden gelirdi.

Babasının gidişini hiç konuşmaması gibi…

Tao’nun anlam veremediği, bu kadar basit bir konuda neden kaçmayı seçmiş olduğuydu. Sadece ‘iyiydi’ diyebilecekken görmezden gelmeyi seçmişti. Hem de gözlerini ondan ayıramadığı bu kadar belliyken…

Kris  _"Yarın gece yine oyuna katılacağını sanmıyordum aslında Sehun, beni şaşırtın. Özel bir gösteri istiyorsan önce kazanman gerekir dostum"_  dedi. Ardından Tao'nun kulağına eğilip  _"Sehun'u şaşırtma girişimin şimdiden başarısız oldu galiba yarışçı, seninki sadece sahnedeki kızları görüyor, ALGIDA SEÇİCİLİK işte"_  diye fısıldadı, sesindeki kışkırtıcı tonu serbest bırakıp, içindeki korkuyu saklayarak.

Kris, Sehun’un bir şekilde Kai ile bağlantı kurması gerektiği düşüncesine sıkı sıkıya tutunmuştu ve bunu sağlamak için elinden geleni yapacaktı. Tao’ya aşık olmayı istememiş ancak bundan kaçamamıştı da. Bu durumu telafi etmeliydi. Elinden geldiğince...

Tao bir an kafasındaki düşüncelerden sıyrılıp Kris'in söylediklerini idrak etmeye çalıştı. Belki de Tao yanılmıştı, zaten içkiliydi yanılması normaldi.

_"Sehun çok içmedi ki, Xiumin’in rahatlatıcılarının da etkisi vardır. Hem yorgun olmalı, dün de toplantı stresinden uyuyamamıştır._

_Bunca zaman Sehun'un dikkatini çekmeye çalışan ya da ona direk açılan erkekler oldu; birkaçı benden bile yardım istedi. Sehun'un tercihleri hep çok netti._

_Hatta Luhan'ın deyimiyle 'Sehun penis SEVMEZ! NOKTA! BİTTİ!' diye günlerce teklif sahipleri hakkında makara yaparlarız"_

Kris'in sesiyle Tao düşüncelerinden kopmayı başardı.

_"Tao, Tao, TAO!"_

"..." Tao sevgilisine döndü.

_"Sen iyi misin? Söylediğime kızdın mı?"_

_"Ne? Ne dedin ki?"_  Kris'in kulağına fısıldadıkları aklına geldi.

_"Yooo kızmadım. İyiyim, iyiyim, bir an dalmışım"_ Kris Tao'nun doğru söyleyip söylemediğinden emin olamadı. Sehun’a sürpriz yapmak ve dalga geçmek istediği zamanki heyecanı yok olmuş gibiydi.

Kris bunları düşünürken, Luna gruba hazırladı içecekleri ikram ediyordu. Sehun şarabına devam etmek istemediğini belirtip viski istedi. Bu tercih de Tao’nun endişelerini körüklemişti. Sehun’un bir sorunu vardı. Bayan Oh’la sürtüşmeleri ciddi olabilir miydi? Ama şuan bunu sormanın yeri ya da zamanı değildi. Yarın konuşmaya karar vererek Sehun’un üzerindeki koruyucu anne gözlerini kapatıp, sevdiği adama sokulmayı tercih etti.

Sehun, şarabın ağzında bıraktığı buruk tattan ve aklındaki karmaşadan kurtulma ihtiyacıyla sığınağına, viskiye döndü. Şarap zaten ona göre bir şey değildi…

_"Değerli konuklarımız ve eşsiz avlarımız yerlerini aldığına göre, yakalayıcıları sahneye davet ediyorum”_ diyen yöneticinin sesiyle Sehun tüm dikkatini sahneye yöneltti.

 

**14 Ocak 2013**

**Pazartesi 11:30**

Tao Sehun’un sorununu tespit ettiği düşüncesiyle yanından ayrılırken, bu sorunu çözmek için ona yardımcı olacağını belirtti. Hanna’ya  _“Sehun’un kadınlarını aramasını önemli bir durum olmadığını mükemmel tasarımcının biraz kısır bir dönem geçirdiğini”_ söylemesini istedi ve ofis katından çıktı. Otoparka inerken bir plan yapmayı denediyse de başarılı olamamıştı. Elbette ki ilk yapması gereken Kris’ten yardım istemekti. Ama ya sonra, sonra ne yapacaktı?

Sehun'un Kai hakkında söyledikleri zihnini meşgul ederken, aslında anlatılanların ne kadar tanıdık duygular olduğu tamamen aklından çıkmıştı.

**Haziran 2012**

_"Sen arkadaşların bir tanesisin sevgilim. Hemen geliyorum. Bu kez bu işi çözeceğim. Ben gelmeden sakın siparişini servis etmeyin. Beni bekleyin"_

_"Anlaşıldı patron"_  dedi Xiumin alay ederek.

Tao kameranın önündeki arkadaşına baktı.

_"Luhan ben çıkıyorum. Sonra görüşürüz"_

_"Beraber Xiumin'in yanına gitmeyecek miydik? Ne oldu?"_

_"Benim önden gitmem gerekiyor, orada görüşürüz ya da umarım görüşmememiz için bir nedenim olur._

_ARTIK!"_  

Tao pis pis sırıtarak cevap verdi. Cümlenin sonundaki "ARTIK!" o yunan heykeli ile tanışmak için ne kadar süredir beklediğine dair bir isyandı adeta.

Oysa Luhan ve Xiumin'e Tao'nun yine yanlış 'at'a oynadığını düşünüyordu. Özellikle Xiumin'e göre ucu bucağı yokmuş gibi görünen uzun boylu, yapılı sarışın zor bir avdı. Tao, yakışıklı ve  çekici olmasının yanı sıra, biraz zorlamayla sevimli sayılabilirdi, yani sevimli olma çabalarının ürkütücü olabildiğini göz ardı edersek. Ama o Yunan heykelinin ilgilendiği cinsiyete dair bile fikirleri yoktu.

Yapılı sarışın bir kaç kez Bay Choi ile kafeye gelmiş ve birlikte uzun sohbetler etmişlerdi. Bu vesileyle Xiumin heykelin adını öğrenmişti. Daha sonra ise kafenin olduğu binaya daha sık geldiğini fark etmişti. Bu ziyaretlerden birinde de yanlış sevgili tercihlerinde dünya markası olmaya aday Tao, Kris'i görmüştü ya da 'Kris'e ölmüştü' mü denmeliydi.

O günden sonra Tao Xiumin'i ablukaya almış gibiydi. Kris'in kafenin kapısından geçmesi bile Tao'ya rapor edilmeliydi. Bu sarışın kimdi? Ne iş yapardı? Nerede yaşardı? Sürekli yalnız mıydı? Ne yerdi? Kahvesini nasıl içerdi? Diva her şeyi, öğrenilebilecek her şeyi bilmek istiyordu. Daha da önemlisi Tao ilk kez arzulanan değil, arzulayan olarak birine açılmak istiyordu. Asla bulamadığı cesaret Kris'i gördüğü andan itibaren damarlarından taşıyordu. Tao o sarışını deli gibi istiyordu.

Stüdyodan hızla çıkıp soyunma odasına geçti. Makyajını silmeye zamanı yoktu, hem makyajı da kötü görünmüyordu. Üzerindekilerle gitse komik olur muydu? İşte yine beyni ilk randevusu için hazırlanan liseli kız tarafından işgal ediliyordu. Dışarıdan Hanna'nın sesi duyuldu.

_"Tao!"_

_"Hanna! İçerideyim gelsene"_

_"Luhan, çıktığını söylemişti. Bir kahve içeriz belki diye uğramak istedim. Hem yunan heykelinden konuşuruz biraz"_  dedi kadın çapkın gülümsemesinin arasında.

Tao hala heyecanını üzerinden atamamıştı.  _"Sana anlatacak bir şeylerim olması için çıkmak zorundayım. Heykel kafeye gelmiş, hemen çıkmam gerekiyor"_  dedi telaşla.

_"Neden duruyorsun o zaman? Gitsene, hadi çabuk."_

_"Nasıl görünüyorum?"_

_"Sen mükemmel Zi Tao'sun tabi ki kusursuz görünüyorsun"_

_"Makyajım sorun mu sence?"_

_"Tao! Hadi. Uyandıktan sonraki ifadeni görmesini istiyorsan o minik poponu kaldırıp onu elde etmelisi ve inan bana bu amaç için şu an çok iyi görünüyorsun."_

_"Ohh! Peki. Gidiyorum."_

Tao kapıya yönelmişti ki, hızla dönüp Hanna'yı kollarından tutarak hafifçe sıkıp kendisine çekti.

_"Sen bir meleksin Hanna!"_

Kadın bedeninin etrafındaki kollardan kurtulmaya çalışırken konuştu.  _"Tao! Nefes alamıyorum. Hadi git artık!"_ Tao kollarındaki bedeni kendisinden ayırdı ve hızla RED'den ayrıldı.

Extraordinary'nin açılışı üzerinden henüz 1 ay geçmemişti ki Kris fazlasıyla bunalmıştı. Tahmin etmediği bir sürü sorunla boğuşmak zorundaydı. Kore'ye gidince ne yapacaklarını konuştukları zamanları özlediğini hissetti. O günlerde, her şey kağıt üzerinde ne kadar kolay görünüyordu. Şimdi ise...

Bugün daha fazla kulüple ilgili bir şey duymak istemediğine karar verdi, 1401 numaralı daireden çıkarken. Kapıyı kapattığında kulaklarını boşaltan müzik sesiyle rahatladı. Aşağıdaki kafede biraz takılıp motor dergilerine bakmaktan kimseye zarar gelmezdi. Kulübe dönüp hesaplara bakmayı ertelemek için daha iyi bir bahanesi de yoktu. Hem belki 'o'nu da görebilirdi.

Asansörden inip kafenin bina içine açılan kapısından geçerek cam kenarında bir masa seçti kendisine. Masaya ilerlerken her zaman yaptığı gibi dergilerin bulunduğu rafın önünde durdu. Bir kaç tane motor, araba vb. erkek dergilerini kolunun altına alarak kasada duran Xiumin'e başıyla selam verdi. Üç haftadır gelmemiş olması unutulacağı anlamına gelmiyordu değil mi?

Xiumin, Kris'in selamına karşılık verirken, sürekli kapıyı kontrol ediyordu. Sarışının binaya girdiğini görür görmez Tao'yu aramış, kafeye gelmesini söylemişti. Kris'in gelmediği her gün Tao itinayla Luhan'ın ve onun beynini beceriyordu. Bu durumun son bulması için 'ARTIK' bir şeyler yapmak gerekiyordu. Xiumin bunları düşünürken Tao kafenin kapısından içeri girdi. Yol boyunca koşmakla yürümek arasında gelgitleri olmuş, ama Kris'in yanında terli ve kokan bir Tao düşüncesi yüzünden heyecanına hakim olmaya çalışarak sakinliğini korumayı denemişti. Ne kadar başarabilirse tabi...

Tao kapıdan girdiğinde Xiumin'le göz göze geldi ve ardından kendisine işaret edilen yöne kaydı gözleri. İşte gelmişti, arkası kapıya dönük, elindeki dergiyi karıştırırken istemsizce başını sallıyor, okuduklarına tepki veriyordu. Tao Xiumin'in yanına gidip işaret verdiğinde masaya bir espresso ve bir macchiato getirmesini istedi. Xiumin elinde olmadan karşısındaki özgüven patlamasına şaşırmıştı. Tao dönüp doğruca Kris'in masasına ilerledi. Hiç bir şey söyleme gereği duymadan sarışının karşısındaki koltuğu çekti ve oturdu.

**NOT: Ekteki videoyu izlemelisiniz.**

Kris okuduğu dergiden başını kaldırdığında karşısında gördüğü figürle şaşırmıştı. Ne demesi gerektiğine karar veremeden, kuşkulu gözlerle Tao'yu süzüyordu. Tao derin bir nefes aldı, boğazını temizledi ve aralıksız konuşmaya başladı.

_"Selam,_

_Masana izinsiz oturma kabalığında bulundum, özür dilerim._

_Geçen üç hafta boyunca seni göremediğim için biraz endişelendim açıkçası. Motorlara olan tutkunu, motorun olduğunu ve bazı sokak yarışlarına katıldığını biliyorum. Gelişlerin kesildiğinde başına bir şey geldiğini düşündüm._

_Aslına bakarsan ben de motorları seviyorum, bir motorum olsun, seninle aynı yarışlarda yer alayım isterdim. Ortak bir noktamız olsun diye bunu denerdim. Ama korkuyorum._

_Her ne kadar rüzgarı yüzümde hissetmek istesem de korkuyorum. Sen motorla önüme geçtiğin zaman senin kokunu bana getirecek olan rüzgarı merak etsem de korkuyorum._

_Bir şeyden hem korkup, hem onu sevmek nasıl bir duygu daha önce yaşadın mı, bilmiyorum._

_Aynı şu an sana bunları söylerken koşarak buradan kaçmak istememle, sonsuza dek kalıp yüzünü inceleme hayalleri kurmamın tezatlığı gibi."_

Kris'in bakışları arasında Tao, Xiumin'e kahveleri getirmesi yönünde işaret verdi. Xiumin, direktiflere uyarak hızla kahveleri getirip masayı terk etti. Sarışın olan ağzını açacakken Tao bakışlarıyla susmasını sağlayıp devam etti.

_"Hissettiklerimi ve düşündüklerimi söylemek için uzun süredir bekliyorum. Seni hazırlıksız yakaladığımın da farkındayım. Bu yüzden şu an senin konuşmanı istemiyorum._

_Bunları söylemek benim için ne kadar zorsa, içimde tutmak da o kadar zordu. Bunu bilmeni istiyorum."_

Bakışlarını masaya çevirdi. Macchiatoyu Kris'e doğru itip, espressoyu kendine çekti.

_"Bu masadan kalktıktan sonra ne düşüneceğim konusunda pek rahat değilim._

_O yüzden bu kez espresso yerine macchiato içip köpüğü dudağına bulaştırmanı istiyorum. Aklımda o görüntüyle kalırsan kendimi daha az rezil olmuş hissedeceğimi umuyorum."_

Kris'in yüzünden belli belirsiz bir gülümseme geçti. Uzanıp macchiatoyu aldı ve Tao'nun dediğini uyguladı. Üst dudağına bulaşan köpüğü gördüğünden emin olmak için esmer olana doğru eğildi ve başını hafifçe sağa çevirip gözlerine baktı.

Eğer özel üçleri olsaydı, Tao o dakika zamanı durdurup sonsuza dek karşısındaki görüntüyle yaşayabilirdi. Ama maalesef ki yoktu. Tao gülümsedi.  _"Teşekkür ederim"_  dedi. İkisi de birbirlerinden gözlerini ayırmadan sessizce kahvelerini içti. Kris'in göz hapsi bitmeden, Tao yavaşça kalktı. Başıyla selam verdi  _"Bir dahaki yarışta bol şans. Bu kez birinciliği alacağına inanıyorum"_  dedi ve sakin adımlarla kafeden çıktı.

Biraz ilerledikten sonra karşıdan gelen Luhan'ı fark etti. Arkadaşını görünce içerisinde tuttuğu tüm duygu gözlerinden dökülmeye başladı. Luhan arkadaşının ağladığını fark ettiğinde koştu ve endişeyle ona sarıldı.

_"Geçti. Geçti"_  diye teselli etmeye başladı.

_"Söyledim. Bu kez birine tüm hissettiğimi söyledim"_

_"Hislerini kabul etmedi mi?"_

_"Bilmiyorum"_

Luhan sarılmakta olduğu çocuğu hızla itip yüzüne baktı _. "Lanet olsun Tao! Korktum. Ne sikime ağlıyorsun o zaman?"_  dedi sinirle.

Tao gözlerinden gelen yaşlara inat Luhan'ın tepkisine gülmeye başlamıştı.

_"Peki o ne dedi?"_

_"Bilmiyorum dedim ya, düşündüklerimi söyledim. Konuşmamasını söyleyip kafeden çıktım"_

_"Of! Sehun'u sersemlikle suçlarken bir daha düşün kuş beyinli."_

_"Ne yapabilir-"_

Luhan Tao'nun sözünü kesti. _"Kapa çeneni, hayatımın anlamı bir şeyler anladı mı bir soralım"_  deyip , cebinden telefonu çıkararak Xiumin'i aradı.

Xiumin, Kris'in Tao'nun ardından hemen çıktığını, karşılaşmamalarına şaşırdığını söyledi. Luhan Tao'yu da alarak kafeye yöneldi. Sokağı döndüklerinde binanın otoparkından gürültüyle çıkan motor dikkatlerini çekti. Kıyafetlere bakılırsa motoru kullanan Kris'ti, ama onun beline sarılmış ince bedenin kime ait olduğu meraklı bakışlardan birinin yeniden bulanmasına, gözlerinin dolmasına neden olmuştu.

Tao sessizce süzülen gözyaşlarına engel olmaya gerek duymadan  _"gözlerimdeki kamaşmaya son vermek için, onu gözümün önünden almama neden verdiğin için teşekkürler tanrım"_ diye mırıldandı.

 

**10 Nisan 2013**

**Çarşamba 00:10**

Tao sigara dumanından yanan gözlerle etrafı tarayıp malum şahsı arıyordu. Sehun'un sarhoş olması için saat oldukça erkendi. Ancak telefonda onu çağıran ses, hiç de ayıkmış gibi gelmiyordu.

_"En azından dairesine yakın olan barı seçmiş. Paketleyip, götürüp yatırmam yarım saatimi almayacak"_  diye düşündü. Beyin zıplatan basın gürültüsünde, duymayacağını bile bile Sehun'u aramak üzere telefonunu çıkarmıştı ki, omuzlarında bir ağırlık hissetti. Sehun, ellerini Tao'nun omuzlarına koymuş, başını ise sırtına yaslamış, öndeki bedeni ileri doğru ittiriyordu. Tao yönlendirmeye itaat edip, Sehun'un onu oturduğu yere sürüklemesine izin verdi. Sarhoş şapşal arkadaşını koltuğa oturtup, yanına oturdu.

_"Gelmişsin!"_  dedi sevinçle.

_"Çok içmişsin, bu kadar yeterli hadi seni eve bırakayım"_  diyerek kalkmaya yeltendi Tao.

Sehun, elindeki yarı dolu bardağını devirmemeye çabalarken, diğer eliyle Tao'nun kalkmasını engellemeye çalışıyordu. Arada konuşmalarını bölen hıçkırıkla da klasik sarhoş görünümünü pekiştiriyordu.

_"Olmaz._

*hck!  _Eğleniyoruz."_

_"Kimle eğleniyorsun?"_

Sehun önce düşündü, ardından el hareketleriyle de destekleyerek cevap verdi.

_"Sen, ben ve o_  *hck!"

_"O kim?"_

_"Jong In. İşte orada karşıda"_

Tao Sehun'un işaret ettiği yöne baktı. Ama orada kimse yoktu.

_"Sehun ne saçmalıyorsun?"_

_"Yok değil mi?_  *hck!

_Evet bakınca ben_  *hck!  _ben de göremiyorum. Ama gözlerimi_  *hck!  _kapatınca hooooooooop yine karşımda._

_Bak, bak bana_  *hck!  _bana gülümsüyor"_

Gözlerini kapatmış, yüzündeki salakça sırıtışla konuşan çocuğa baktı Tao.

_"Sen sarhoşsun Sehun, kalk eve gidiyoruz. Bunu ayıldığında konuşuruz"_

_"Tao._

_Lütfen son kez_  *hck!  _son kez yardım et._

_Onu görmem lazım_ *hck!

_Yine Kris'i ara beni görmek_  *hck!  _görmek istemesini sağla._

_Bu senin bana_  *hck!  _bana doğum günü hediyen olsun._

_Yemin ederim başka hiç bir şey_  *hck!  _is-istemeyeceğim. Ömrüm boy-boyunca_  *hck!  _bir şey istemeyeceğim"_

_"Hem sarhoş hem duygu sömürüsü yapıyor._

_Tam bir piçsin Oh Sehun._

_Tanrım beni onun kıçını kollayıp hayatını düzene sokmam için gönderdiysen, benden bu kadar, beni geri al."_

_"Ta-tanrım_  *hck!

_Sen bir_  *hck!  _bir ta-tanesin"_

Sarhoş şapşal, boynundaki haçı öpüp, iki kez göğsüne vurdu ve parmağıyla göğü işaret etti. Yani gök yüzü olarak düşündüğü, boğucu, basık bar tavanını.

Tao sinirlenmişti ama bu şapşal görüntüye de kayıtsız kalamayıp gülümsedi.

_"Kalk hadi geri zekalı kalk._

_O kadar meraklısıysan git doğum günü hediyeni hediyenden iste._

_Bana seni ver Jong In de._

_Biz de bu kedi fare oyunundan kurtulalım artık"_

"*hck!  _kedi fare değil Tao._

_Bu..._

_Bu avcı ve_  *hck!  _yaka-yakalayıcı"_

_"Peki, peki tamam. Her ne sikimse işte, ondan kurtulalım._

_Git ve söyle ne istediğini. O da bilsin"_

_"Evet gidip ne istediğini söyleyeceğim_  *hck!

_Hadi kulübe gidiyoruz. Beni_  *hck'  _beni Jong In'e götür"_

Tao dehşetle Sehun'a baktı. O an beyninde çakan şimşekle bu sarhoşu kandırabileceğine inanıp  _"peki"_  dedi. Sehun gideceği yerden memnun usluca Tao'ya itaat etmesinin karşılığında kendini, kendi dairesinde buldu. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	12. Bölüm 1-6 Arası Hatırlatmalar

**1986**

Jong Dae'nin doğum yılı.

**1987**

Jong In ve Kris'in doğum yılı. 

**1988**

Yixing, Xiumin, Luhan, Sehun ve Tao'nun doğum yılı.

**1990**

Ji An'ın doğum yılı.

**1997 (Bölüm 1)**

Bay Oh eşini ve ailesini terk etti.

Tao 9 yaşındayken ailesini kaybetti ve Bayan Oh'un yanına yerleşti.

**11 Aralık 1997 (Bölüm 3)**

Jong In, ilk kez uçağa bindi, ailesinden ve tanıdıklarından ayrı, dadısının onunla birlikte gitmesini söylediği, yabancı bir adamla birlikteydi.

 

**14 Ocak 1998 (Bölüm 3)**

Jong In 11. doğum gününde dadısından gelen arama dışında hediye almadı. O aramada artık korktuğunda ya da üzüldüğünde sığınabileceği kimsesinin kalmadığını öğrendi. Ailesini kaybettiğini öğrendi.  

 

**Ekim 2003 (Bölüm 4)**

Yixing, komşuları olan ve manevi babaları olan adamla yaşayan iki çocuktan, esmer olandan hoşlanıyordu. Ama Jong In'i yalnızca uzaktan izliyordu. Yixing Jong In'in gittiği dans kursuna giderek ona yakın olacağını düşündü ve kursa kayıt için gittiği ilk gün Jong In'in çaresizce ağlamasına dayanamayarak ona sarılıp, hep yanında olacağına söz verdi.

 

**2010**

Kris Kore'ye gitti.

**12 Nisan 2011 (Bölüm 3)**

Kris, Jong In ve Yixing'i hava alanında karşıladı. Üçlü atışırken Jong In kendisine çarpan genç yüzünden duraksadı. Bu Jong In ve Sehun'un ilk karşılaşmalarıydı. Jong In tüm samimiyetiyle ondan özür dileyen çocuktan etkilendi.

 

**Haziran 2012 (Bölüm 6)**

Kris Xiumin'in kafesine geldi. Xiumin Tao'ya haber verdi ve Tao kafeye gelerek Kris'e ondan hoşlandığını itiraf etti. Kris'in cevap vermesine fırsat tanımadan kafeden çıktı. Yolda Luhan'la karşılaşıp kafeye geri dönerken, Kris'in motorunun arkasına ona sarılan bir erkekle garajdan çıktığını gördü ve ağladı.

 

**Ağustos 2012**

Ji An ve Sehun ailelerine nişanlandıklarını açıkladı.

 

**20 Aralık 2012 Perşembe 10:30 (Bölüm 1)**

Sehun istediği sponsorluk anlaşmasını yapmıştır. Kutlamak için arkadaşı Tao'nun sevgilisi Kris'in kulübüne gitmeye sözleşirler.

**21 Aralık 2012 Cuma 00:10 (Bölüm 4)**

Tao, Luhan ve Xiumin Kris'in kulübüne geldi, hücrelerine gittiler. Xiumin, yardımcı kızdan (Luna) Sehun'a şaka yapmak için kendi hazırladığı bitkisel karışımı içeceğine karıştırmasını istedi.

**01:10 (Bölüm 1)**

Sehun arkadaşlarının onu beklediği kulübe gider.

**01:30 (Bölüm 2)**

Extraordinary'nin iki baş dansçısından biri olan Lay, herkese açık olan büyük salona gelip kısa bir gösteri sundu. Bu gösteriyi hayranlığın yanı sıra kıskanç bakışlarla izleyen bir kişi vardı.

**02:15 (Bölüm 2)**

Sehun yalnızca davetli konukların girebildiği GeceGündüz oyunu oynanan bölüme ulaştı.

Tuvalette bir adamın Bay Choi denilen başka bir adamla yaptığı görüşmeye kulak misafiri oldu. 

Arkadaşlarının oturduğu 6 numaralı odayı (Luna) buldu ve onlara katıldı.

Sehun yardımcı kızdan oyun ve içerisinde bulunduğu mekan hakkında bilgi aldı. Kris ve Sehun tanıştı.

**02:30(Bölüm 4)**

Kris 3.Hücredeki Bay Lee Taemin'i ziyaret ederek, daha önce yaptığı rahatsız edici davranışların tekrarlanmaması gerektiğini belirtti. Yeniden kulübe girebilmesini Bay Choi ve Kai'ye borçlu olduğunu söyledi. Taemin uzun süredir kendini affettirmeye uğraşıp Kris'e yalvarıyordu. Bu Jong In'e yakın olmak için tek şansıydı

**02:40 (Bölüm 2)**

Yixing, odasının terasındaki jakuzide keyif yapan Jong In'i görmeye gitti. Ona, "Joker dudaklının" büyük salondaki dansını izlediğini, ayrıca Sehun'un GeceGündüz oyununun konuklarından biri olduğunu söyledi. 

**02:40 (Bölüm 3)**

Kris Sehun'a oyunla ilgili bilgi verip biraz mekandan bahsetti.

**02:58 (Bölüm 3)**

Jong In odasından çıkan Yixing'in ardından Sehun hakkındaki çok fazla bilgi içermeyen dosyaya baktı. Fotoğrafına baktığı genç tanıdık geliyordu ama Jong In onu tanımadığına emindi.

**03:00-03:10 (Bölüm 4)**

Yixing sahne kıyafetlerini alıp GeceGündüz oyunu için sahne arkasına geçti. Hazırlanırken Jong In'e çocukken verdiği, onu bırakmama sözünü hala tuttuğunu düşündü. 

**03:10 (Bölüm 3)**

Kris Sehun'a oyun ve mekan hakkında bilgi vermeye devam etti. 03:30 da başlayan oyunda,anlatıcı avları ve yakalayıcıları tanıttı. Sehun, Lay ve Kai'yi gördü.

**03:15 (Bölüm 4)**

Jong In eşyalarını alıp GeceGündüz oyunu için sahne arkasına geçti. Hücreleri gösteren monitörden Jong Dae'yi izleyen Yixing'i gördü. Yixing'in ondan hoşlandığı hakkında şaka yaptı. Yixing ise bunu yalanladı ve Jong Dae'nin yalnızca bir iş olduğunu söyledi ve sinirle üzerini değiştirmeye gitti.

Jong In giden Yixing'in ardından, bir süre Sehun'un olduğu hücreyi ve sarışın genci izledi.

**03:35 (Bölüm 4)**

Sehun, sahneye çıkan kendini beğenmiş tavırdaki Kai'ye odaklandı. Konukları selamlamamasını yadırgadı ve Kai'nin yüzünü göremediği için meraklandı.

Avcılar avlarını seçerken Sehun, Jong In'i görmeyi başardı. Tuvalette telefon konuşmasını duyduğu Bay Lee'nin av olarak, yakalayıcı rolündeki Kai^yi seçmesini yadırgadı.

Yörünge dönmeden önce Jong In ve Sehun göz göze geldi. Sehun Jong In'in bakışlarından etkilendi.

İlk tur sonunda, Sehun kendi avının soyunmasını ve Lay'in ve Kai'nin iki bayan avcıyı cezalandırmasını izledi. Aynı süreçte onu izleyen Kai, Sehun'un çok masum göründüğünü ve Ji An için kolay bir av olduğunu düşündü.

İkinci tur sonunda, Lay bir bayan avcıyı cezalandırmıştı.

Sehun Luna'dan bir kadeh şarap istedi; Xiumin'in şüpheli hareketleri arasında Luna şarabı Sehun'a ikram etti.

**03:50 (Bölüm 4)**

Üçüncü tur sonunda Kai, oyunun başında onu av olarak isteyen 3. Hücredeki Bay Lee'yi cezalandırmak için harekete geçmişti.

**04:00 (Bölüm 4)**

Jong In 3. Hücredeki Lee Taemin'i cezalandırdı. Bu cezalandırmayı izleyen Sehun ekranda gördüklerinden rahatsız olmuştu. Oysa Sehun erkekleri çekici bulmazdı.

**04:15 (Bölüm 5)**

Luhan, Jong In'in cezalandırdığı genci tanıdı. Luhan ve Ji An Taemin'in ortak olduğu Pure markasının ürün tanıtımlarında rol alıyordu.

Luhan 2011'de Ji An ve Taemin arasındaki aşk dedikoduları çıktığını hatırlattı. Sehun Taemin'in yalnızca bir idol olduğunu söyledi, Kris ise onu küçümsememesi gerektiğini ima etti. Diğer ortak olan Choi Minho'yu anımsatınca Sehun sponsorluk anlaşmasını onunla yaptığını söyledi.

Kris Bay Choi'nin bir süre önce Ji An'ın ailesinin şirketi ile ortak olduğunu hatırlattı.

Sehun, Taemin'in onu tanıdığı için tuvalette onunla konuştuğunu düşündü.

Sehun yörüngenin durmasıyla gamzeli yakalayıcının 1.Hücredeki Bay Kim'i cezalandırdığını gördü. Bay Kim ise nişanlısının abisi Jong Dae'ydi. Hicrenin geri kalanına ekranı işaret edip Jong Dae'yi gösterdi.

Kris, Jong Dae'nin Lay ile ilgilendiğini söyledi.

Oyunun ilk tur sonunda Sehun ve Tao tuvalete gitti. Sehun Tao'dan eve dönmesini istedi, Tao kabul etmedi.

Sehun ve Tao hücreye döndüklerinde sahnede ışık şovu başlamıştı. Ardından Sarışın bir av, Lay ve Kai birlikte dans etmeye başladı. Kai onun gözlerinin içine bakıp dans ederken, Sehun gözlerini esmer olandan ayıramadı. Sehun Jong In'in sevişirken nasıl göründüğünü düşünmeden edemedi.

**04:45 (Bölüm 6)**

Tao, Kai ve Lay dans ederken Sehun'un yalnızca Kai'yi izlediğini fark etti. Tao Sehun'un ağzını aradığında Sehun bunu inkar etti.

 

**14 Ocak 2013 Pazartesi 10:00 (Bölüm 6)**

Sehun Bay Choi ve Bay Lee'nin Noel partisi sonrasında insanlardan uzaklaşmaya başlamış; son 4 gündür kendisini ofisine kapatmış; Kai'yi düşünmekten defilesi için gereken tasarımları yapamıyordu. Tao Sehun'a Kai'yi modeli olması konusunda ikna edeceğine söz verdi.

**11:30 (Bölüm 6)**

Tao Kai'nin model olması için Kris'ten yardım istemeye karar verdi.

 

**10 Nisan 2013** **Çarşamba 00:10 (Bölüm 6)**

Sehun Tao'ya telefon ederek, onu içtiği bara çağırdı. Sarhoş Sehun, gözlerini kapattığında Jong In'i gördüğünü, Tao'dan doğum günü hediyesi olarak Kris'i aramasını ve Jong In'i onunla görüşmeye ikna etmesini istedi. Tao ise gidip Jong In'e doğum günü hediyesi olup olmayacağını söylemesini önerdi. Sarhoş Sehun'u Jogn In'e götüreceğim diye kandırıp, evine götürdü.

**12 Nisan 2013 Cuma 12:05 (Bölüm 5)**

Sehun, kahve alıp Jong In'in stüdyosuna gitti ve doğum günü hediyesi olarak ondan dans eğitimi almak istediğini söyledi. 9 yaşında, babası onları terk ettiğinden beri yani 16 yıldır ilk kez birinden bir şey istediğini belirtti. Jong In onun için üzüldü ve istediği kabul etti.

 

**9 Mayıs 2013 Cuma 03:30 (Bölüm 5)**

Jong In ve Sehun ilk kez yakınlaştı ve artık Sehun Jong In'in boşalırken nasıl göründüğünü biliyordu.

 

**21 Aralık 2013 Cumartesi 05:00 (Bölüm 5)**

Jong In GeceGündüz oyunu sonrası, randevusunda giyeceklerini yanına alarak kulüpten ayrıldı.

**07:45 (Bölüm 5)**

Jong In, stüdyosunun zemininde yatarken çalan Fransızca şarkıya Dans Hocası Bayan Hall'den öğrendiği Fransızcayla eşlik ediyordu. Hüzünle Sehun'la o stüdyoda yaşadıklarını düşünüyordu.

**09.20 (Bölüm 3)**

Sehun, tanışma yıl dönümü olduğunu düşündüğü randevusu için heyecanla hazırlandı. Nişan yüzüğünü, güneş gözlüğünü ve araba anahtarını alıp dairesinden çıktı.

**09.30 (Bölüm 5)**

Jong In Sehun'la buluşmak üzere stüdyodan ayrıldı.

**09.40 (Bölüm 3)**

Sehun dairesinden çıkarken Jong In'i ilk gördüğü anı anımsadı.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umarım yardımcı olmuştur. aklınıza takılan bir şey olursa yorumlarda görüşürüz...


	13. Bölüm 7-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXOK - Angel tr. sub.

 

**Mayıs 2013**

Yaklaşık bir aya yakın süredir, yani Sehun, Jong In’den dans dersi almak istediğini söylediğinden beri görüşmeleri sıklaşmıştı. Jong In başlarda tereddüt etmişti. Şimdi ise bu tereddüttün nedenini daha iyi anlıyordu.

İkili, GeceGündüz oynanan gecelerde dersleri gündüz yapmak üzere anlaşmışlardı. İptal edilemeyecek bir programı ya da ailesi söz konusu olmadıkça Sehun, hafta içi her gün, 1 bazen 2 saatini stüdyoda, Jong In’le geçiriyordu. Programına göre ders saatleri değişse de, genellikle akşamları çalışıyorlardı. Hava kararınca yapılan çalışmaların sonu ya sokak satıcılarında yenilen ıvır zıvır, ya da alınan alkolle sonlanıyordu.

Dersler Sehun’un umduğu şekilde, randevu havasında geçiyordu. Mantığını devre dışı bırakmış sarışın, genellikle stüdyoya giderken kahve alıyor; onu heyecanla bekleyen esmerle, bir süre birbirlerine günlerinin nasıl geçtiğini anlatıp, havadan sudan sohbetler ediyorlardı. Sonra kısa bir süre Sehun ısınıyor, birkaç hareket yapıp yorulduğunu bahane ederek Jong In’i izlemeye koyuluyordu. Bazen ise bu oyalanmalara hiç gerek kalmıyor; stüdyoya girer girmez şımarık bir çocuk gibi kendisini duvarın kenarındaki yer yatağına bırakıveriyordu.

Jong In o günlerde Sehun’un moralinin bozuk olduğunu düşünüp, sessizce kendini izlemesine izin veriyordu. Onun kendisini izlerken rahatladığına inanıyordu. Hatta bu konuda yanılmadığına da emindi. Prova sonrası yanına gittiğinde bazen Sehun uyumuş oluyordu. Jong In, kar tanesi beyazlığındaki yüzü inceliyor, bebek gibi sesli nefes alış verişleri dinliyor, huzursuz ruhunun durgunlaştığını hissediyordu.

**8 Mayıs 2013**

**Çarşamba** **22:00**

Sehun karnındaki gurultuya, kahkahasıyla cevap verdi. Yorgun ve terli bedenini yer yatağına bıraktı. Jong In her zaman yaptığı gibi, dolaptan aldığı soğuk suyu kafasına dikti. Bir şişe de Sehun için alıp, yerde uzanan adamın yanına giderek suyu verdi. Yattığı yerden su içmeye çalışırken, boğazına kaçırdığı için öksürerek doğruldu, aptal sarışın. Diğeri içten bir kahkaha attı.

Sehun’la birlikteyken kendine yabancılaşmayı, başka bir yaşama aitlik hissini git gide sevmeye başlamıştı. Onun yanındayken yalnızca anı yaşadığını ve bundan zevk aldığını hissediyordu.

_“Acıktın mı?”_  diye sordu boğulmak üzere olan adamın sırtını pat patlarken.

Sehun nefes almaya çabaladı ve _“evet”_  anlamında başını salladı.

_“Üzerini değiştir, çıkıp bir şeyler yiyelim”_  dedi Jong In ve üzerindeki terden ıslanmış tişörtü çıkarıp soyunma odasına yöneldi. Sehun, esmerin terden parlayan pürüzsüz sırtında gördüğü ışık oyunundan gözünü alamadı bir anlığına. Jong In odaya girip gözden kaybolunca, ayağa kalkıp mutfak tezgahına yöneldi. Tezgaha yaslanıp Jong In'in soyunma odasından çıkmasını bekledi.

Jong In, dizlerine dek çekilmiş çorapları üzerine siyah basketbol şortu ve beyaz tişört giymiş, başına da buna uygun siyah beyaz bir şapka geçirmişti. Salaş görüntüsü içerisinde yine kusursuz görünüyordu. Sehun ise gecenin bu saatinde fark edilmeyeceğini düşünerek, Jong In'e ait olan,derin kol kesimli,askılı siyah tişörtve  altına yanında getirdiği, dar gri kotunu giydi. Kenarda duran kırmızı bereyi gördüğünde alıp koklamadan edemedi. Jong In'in kokusunu olabildiğince derinine çekti.

_"Mayıs ayında bere"_  diye söylendi kendi kendine, ama onu başına geçirip kokunun saçlarına sinmesi isteğini bastıramadı. Hem bahanesi de vardı,  _"ıslak saçlarını örtecek bir şapka bulamadığı için bereyi takmaya mecbur kalmıştı"._ Soyunma odasından çıktığında Jong In gülerek Sehun'u süzdü.  _"Sen moda tasarımı okuduğuna emin misin?"_

_"O kadar kötü mü? Değiştireyim mi?"_ diye telaşla sordu Sehun.

Jong In yüksek sesli bir kahkaha attı. _"Sadece bir sokak satıcısı için dışarı çıkıyoruz, boş ver. Bu halinle de oldukça çekicisin"_  dedi, Sehun'un giydiği tişörtünün kol açıklığından teşhir edileni göğüs kafesini süzerken.

Hafif bir ateş basmasının yanı sıra, kızardığına emin olduğu yanaklarıyla,çekiciden ziyade çocuksu göründüğüne emindi Sehun. Ama üzerindekini çıkarmak istemiyordu. O basit bez parçası, dokunamadığı esmer tene defalarca dokunmuştu. Odadaki tüm tişörtler içerisinde, en çok bu askılı tişörtten esmerin kokusunu alabilmiş, bu yüzden de onu giymişti.

Jong In kapının arkasında asılı olan gömlekleri aldı. Siyah olanı kendisi giydi. Beyazı Sehun'a uzattı.  _"Gece serin oluyor, bunu giy, temiz sayılmaz ama kollarının üşümesini engeller"_ dedi, çapkın ve çarpık gülümsemesiyle.

Sehun kapıdan çıktı, gömleği başının üzerinde çevirirken oluşan rüzgarla yayılan kokuyu derin derin soludu. Anlaşılan evren bu gece bu kokuyla onu sarhoş etmeyi aklına koymuştu.

Esmerin dans ederken yaptığı ani dönüşlerde odaya yayılan bu koku... Jong In'in teninin büyüleyici kokusu...

Jong In dairenin kapısını çekip yanına geldiğinde, Sehun asansörün düğmesine aralıksız basarak aklındaki düşünceleri kovmaya çabalıyordu. Düğme üzerinde delik açmadan elini tutup indirdi sarışının.  _"Bir kez basman yeterli"_  dedi gülümseyerek.

Kabinde Jong In gözlerini zemine dikmiş bir şeyler düşünüyordu. Sehun ise aynadan onu izliyordu. Kulağının arkasında, hala nemli olan saçlarından sinsice süzülen damlaya takıldı gözü. Su damlası yavaşça yolunu değiştirip boynundan ensesine indi esmerin. Jong In oluşan hisle irkildi. Sehun kıkırdayınca Jong In izlendiğini fark etti.

_"Bana mı gülüyorsun"_  dedi asansörden inerken.

_"Gıdıklanman hoşuma gitti sadece. Hakkında bilmediğim bir şeydi bu"_

Jong In yüzünden geçen hüzün dalgasını belli etmeden gülümsedi.  _"Hakkımda öğrendiklerinin seni böyle gülümsetmesi ne kadar zor oysa ki"_  diye düşündü.

Binadan çıktıklarında yüzlerine çarpan ılık rüzgarla iç hesaplaşmalarından biraz olsun sıyrılmıştı ikisi de. Ezbere yürünen yolda bir kaç mekan dışında çoğu iş yeri kapatmış ya da kapatmak üzere hazırlıklara başlamıştı.

Yol boyunca hiç konuşmadan yürümeye devam ettiler. Sehun, Jong In'in gıdıklandığı an verdiği tepkinin ne kadar sevimli olduğunu düşünürken, Jong In Sehun'un söylediği cümleyi başa sarıp oynatıyordu beyninde  _"Hakkında bilmediğim bir şey"._

İkili yemekte de oldukça sessizdi. Ama içmeye başlayınca sessizlik yerini saçma konuşmalarla atılan kahkahalara bıraktı. Anlaşılan ikisinin de bu gece rahatlaması gerekiyordu. Aralarındaki ilişki kısa zamanda, uzun süredir tanışan, konuşmadan birbirlerini anlayan insanlarla yarışacak seviyeye gelmişti. Nasıl böyle olmuştu buna cevap aramak bile gereksizdi aslında.

Aşk, fark ettirmeden kendine yer bulabiliyordu kesişen hayatlarda.O hayatlar bunun farkına çok sonra varsa da...

**9 Mayıs 2013**

**Perşembe** **00:25**

Yeterince yediklerine ve yaptıkları gürültü yüzünden orada istenmediklerine kanaat getirince, Sehun garson kadını çağırdı ve hesabı ödedi. Jong In neye gülüyor olduğunu bilmeden elini ağzına kapatmış kendini boğmakla, kahkahasını durdurmak arasında hafifçe sağa devrilmiş anlamsız hareketler yapıyordu. Sarhoş değildi, sadece çakır keyifti belki ve alkolün verdiği öz güven dolaşıyordu damarlarında. Sehun karşısındaki şapşal görüntüye baktı, _"hadi, gidiyoruz"_ dedi.

Çadırdan çıktıklarında ince ince yüzünü yalayan yağmuru fark etti Jong In. Adımlarını hızlandırdı ve Sehun'un bir kaç adım önüne geçti. Arkasını dönüp kollarını iki yana açtı, önce gökyüzüne sonra Sehun'a baktı.

_"Aynı yağmurda ıslananlar birlikte duş almış sayılır mı?"_  diye sordu. Bu çocukça soru karşısında afallayan adam, bir anlığına onun haklı olduğunu düşündü. Basit bir düşünce sisteminde bu söylediği, hiç de mantıksız değildi. Bilimsel bir gerçeği dile getiriyormuşçasına başını salladı ve karşısında duran  3,5 yaşındaki Jong In'i cevapladı.

_"Evet._

_Ama biraz daha hızlı yağmalı. Yağmur hızlanırsa birlikte duş alalım"_ dedi göz kırparak.

Jong In aldığı yanıtla mutlu olmuştu. Tekrar önüne dönüp yürümeye başladı. Sehun hızlandı ve ona yetişti. Jong In şoförü arayıp kendini kulübe götürtmekle, geceyi stüdyoda geçirmek arasında kararsızdı. Sehun ise hala ofise dönüp çalışabileceğine inanıyordu. Ama ikisi de ayrılma vaktini erteleyip yağmurda yürümeye devam ediyordu. Sessizliği Sehun bozdu.

_"Sana gönderdiğim şarkıyı dinledin mi?"_

_"Evet."_

_"Nasıl? Beğendin mi?"_

_"Güzel. Ama biraz hüzünlü değil mi?"_  deyip şarkıyı mırıldanmaya başladı Jong In.

_"Hiçbir şey bilmeyen, yeniden doğmuş bir çocuk gibiyim_  
Tekrar gözlerimi kapatıp açtım belki bu rüyadır diye  
Umutsuzluğumun ve yakarışlarımın önünde duruyorsun  
Seninle yan yana yürümek istiyorumbir kerecik,

_Sadece bir kerecik..."_  

Sehun yüzünü yerden kaldırıp Jong In'e çevirdi. Ay ışığında parlayan gözlerine dikilmiş gözleri gördü. İçi huzurla doldu. Yumuşacık sesiyle mırıldanmaya devam etti esmer olan.

_"Senin dünyandan, yumuşak bir rüzgar aldım, yanına geldim_

_Nereden geldim diye masumca sordun,_

_Ben de bu bir sır dedim_

_Çünkü böyle beraber yürürsek, nereye gidersek gidelim cennet olacak"_

Boğazını temizledi ve şarkının ona Jong In'i hatırlatan kısmına eşlik etmeye başladı Sehun.

_"Mikail'den daha büyüleyicisin._

_Kim buna karşı gelebilir ki? Bunu yapanı affetmem._

_Cennete adım atan ilk insanmışsın gibi."_

Boş sokakta gürültüyle yanlarından geçen bir araba şarkıyı bitirmelerini engelledi. İkili hızla giden arabanın arkasından bakarken nerede kaldıklarını unutmuşlardı. Şarkının devamı belki de birbirlerine söylememeleri gereken cümlelerdi ya da sesli söylemeye cesaret edemeyecekleri kelimeler... Tutulması zor olan vaatler...

**NOT: Ekteki videoyu izlemelisiniz. (Exo-Angel tr sub.)** **  
**

Sehun söyleyemedikleri bölümü düşündü.

_"Şarkı hüzünlü mü?"_  diye Jong In'in az önce sorduğu soruyu tekrarladı kendine.

_"Bilmem. Bana dansını hatırlattı. Bu şarkıda dans ettiğini düşündüm."_

Jong In içindeki kıpırtılar eşliğinde heyecanla sordu.  _"Nasıldım? İyi görünüyor muydum?"_

_"Şarkıda dediği gibi büyüleyiciydin"_

_"Hadi hayalindeki Kai'nin dansını göster bana. Merak ettim"_

_"Yapamam"_

_"Ne demek yapamam. Hatırlamıyor musun?"_

_"Sadece küçük bir kısmını hatırlıyorum."_

Jong In alkolün verdiği rahatlığa sığınarak ısrar etti.

_"Hatırladığın bölümü göster o zaman. Ben de bir deneme yaptım ama emin olamadığım yerler var. Belki yardım edebilirsin. Hem neredeyse bir aydır birlikte dans ediyoruz sana neler öğretmişim görmek istiyorum."_

Sehun başını eğip utangaçça gülümsedi.  _"Bu çok aptalca"_  dedi sıkılarak.

Jong In Sehun'u kolundan tutup ıssız sokağın köşesindeki sokak lambasının altına sürükledi.

Neye uğradığını şaşıran genci lambanın soluk sarı ışığı altında bırakıp, kendisi sokağın karanlıkta kalan kısmına geçti. Karşı kaldırıma oturup melodiyi mırıldanmaya başladı.

Sehun uygun bölüm gelinceye dek gözlerini kapatıp hayalinde dans eden esmeri düşledi. Beklediği yeri duyduğunda sözleri mırıldanarak onun hayaliyle birlikte hareket etmeye başladı.

_"Her gün sana geliyorum ve sana yürekten inanıyorum_

_Küçücük bir şey bile olsa, sen sıkıntı çekme, ben seni hep korumak istiyorum._

_Koruyucu meleğin olarak, sert rüzgarları engelleyeceğim_

_Herkes sana sırt çevirse de, zor günlerinde gözyaşlarını sileceğim_

_Böyle biri olabilirsem Nereye gidersek gidelim cennet olacak"_

**NOT: 120714 tarihli sehun angel focusu izlemenizi tavsiye ederim ;)** **  
**

Jong In soluk ışığın altındaki zayıf bedenin ritimle uygun kıvrılmalarını zevkle izledi. Aklından geçen sözlerin cam kırıkları gibi vücuduna saplandığını hissetti. Sehun sağ elini karnına sol elini sırtına koyup eğilerek izleyicisine selam verdi.

Jong In oturduğu yerden kalkıp sarışın olana yaklaşırken, şarkının devamında geçen sözleri mırıldandı.

_" Artık seni sevmek için geldim, geri dönecek yerim yok. Kanatlarım elimden alındı_

_Sonsuz hayatı kaybetsek de, mutluluğumun sebebi artık sonsuzluğumun sen olması,_

_Sonsuz aşkım"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	14. Bölüm 7-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 130119 DKFC in Manila Into Your World(ANGEL) KAI  
> (İnsan gözünün görebileceği en mükemmel fancam♥)

 

Jong In soluk ışığın altındaki zayıf bedenin ritimle uygun kıvrılmalarını zevkle izledi. Aklından geçen sözlerin cam kırıkları gibi vücuduna saplandığını hissetti. Sehun sağ elini karnına sol elini sırtına koyup eğilerek izleyicisine selam verdi.

Jong In oturduğu yerden kalkıp sarışın olana yaklaşırken, şarkının devamında geçen sözleri mırıldandı.

_" Artık seni sevmek için geldim, geri dönecek yerim yok. Kanatlarım elimden alındı_

_Sonsuz hayatı kaybetsek de, mutluluğumun sebebi artık sonsuzluğumun sen olması,_

_Sonsuz aşkım"_

_..._

**9 Mayıs 2013**

**Perşembe** **01:15**

Jong In'in tüm hücreleri o şarkıda, onunla birlikte dans etmeyi arzuluyordu. Işığın altına geldiğinde Jong In'in dolan gözlerini gördü Sehun. Neyi olduğunu sormaya fırsat kalmadan hava bir anlığına aydınlandı ve ardından gök gürültüsü duyuldu. Çiseleyen yağmur bardaktan boşanırcasına hızlandı. Sehun refleks olarak Jong In'i kolundan tutup koşmaya başladı. Saçak altı bir yer bulmaya çalışırken, stüdyonun yakınlarında olduklarını fark etti. Jong In'e döndü yüzünü ve sordu.

_"Birlikte duş aldığımıza göre birlikte de uyuyabiliriz. Bu gece beni misafir etmeye ne dersin?"_

Jong In sürüklenirken oldukça eğleniyordu. Gülümsemesi duyduğu soru karşısında daha da büyüdü.  _"Yatak bedelini peşin alırım. Az önceki performansı tekrar izlemek istiyorum"_ dedi. İkili koşmaya devam ederken aynı nedenle birbirlerinden habersizce gülümsüyordu.

Sırılsıklam olmuş halde stüdyonun kapısından girdiler. Jong In aceleyle dolaptan bir havlu aldı, bir tane de Sehun'a uzattı. Saçlarını kurularken göz göze geldiklerinde kızarmalarının bir anlamı olmalı mıydı?

_"Üşütmeden üzerini değiştir, senden sonra da ben değiştiririm"_  diyerek Sehun'u soyunma odasına yolladı Jong In. Genç olan kalbinin neden bu denli çırpındığını elbette ki biliyordu. Üzerindeki ıslak kıyafetleri çıkarıp duştaki askıya astı. İç çamaşırına dek ıslanmıştı. Dolaptan iç çamaşırı dışında, Jong In'e ait bir şey almamaya dikkat etti. Aksi halde üzerinde Jong In kokan kıyafetler ve yanında uyuyacak olan Jong In'le, bu geceyi atlatması kolay olmayabilirdi. Akşamki provaya gelirken giydiği gömlek ve kumaş pantolonu giydi. Uyumak için oldukça şıktı. “Şaka gibi” diye düşündü. “Onun yanında uyumak için smokin giymek de iyi bir fikir olabilirdi Oh Sehun” aynadaki aksinegülümsedi.

Sehun salona döndüğünde, Jong In az sonra tekrar izlemeyi umduğu performans için müziği ayarlıyordu.

_"Benim işim bitti. Hadi sen de üzerini değiştir._

_Ne yapıyorsun orada, dans mı edeceksin?"_

_"Ben değil, sen dans edeceksin, belki sonra biz dans edeceğiz"_

Sehun itiraz etmek üzereyken Jong In, konuşmasına izin vermedi.

_"Benim koreografi mi görmek istemez misin?"_

Sehun merak ve mutlulukla gülümsedi.  _"Gerçekten bir koreografi hazırladın mı? Bu kadar çabuk mu?"_

_"Henüz mükemmel değil, ama senin sayende mükemmel olacak"_  diyerek göz kırptı Jong In. Ardından üzerindekileri değiştirmek için odadan çıktı. Sehun her geçen dakika heyecanının arttığının farkındaydı. Vücut sıcaklığının sürekli yükseldiğini dile getirmeye korkuyordu.

Jong In odaya gelip müziği başlattığında, Sehun camın önünde, git gide şiddetlenen yağmuru izliyordu.

_"Extraordinary'deki süitinde yağmuru izlemek güzel oluyor mu?"_  diye sordu, arkasını dönmeden.

_"Denizin üzerine düşen yıldırımları izlemekten zevk alıyorsan..."_

_"Muhteşem olmalı."_

Jong In gülümsedi, _"İstediğin her fırtınada evime sığınıp güvenle Mikail'in muhteşem şovunu izleyebilirisin"_  dedi. Müziğin hafif tınısı odanın duvarlarına çarparken, söylediği cümlenin nerelere uzanacağından habersizdi.

Sehun camın yansımasından Jong In'in dans etmeye başladığını gördü ve buna kayıtsız kalamayarak arkasını dönüp izlemeye başladı. Sanki cam kırıklarıyla dolu zeminde yürüyormuşçasına, keskin ama yumuşak hareketleri art arda sıralayan esmer, Mikail'in yaşatacağı her mucizeden daha mükemmel görünüyordu. Belinin kıvrılışı, dönerken saçlarının savruluşu... Sehun onun sadece dans etmek için yaratılmış olduğuna bir kez daha emin oldu.

**NOT: Ekteki videoyu izlemelisiniz. (130119 tarihli Kai Angel Focus)**

Jong In yaklaştı ve  _"şimdi senin bölümün, hadi birlikte deneyelim"_  dedi. Sehun'un sokak lambasının altında yaptığı figürleri kusursuzca tekrarlamaya başladı. Ama tümüyle zıt yönlere, sarışının yansıması gibiydi. Sehun'un aynadaki yansımalardan takip edebildiği kadarıyla, aralarındaki uyum daha ilk denemede kusursuz denilebilecek seviyedeydi. Şarkı bittiğinde şaşkınlığını ve memnuniyetini gizleyemedi.

_"Waauw! Harikaydın"_

_"Bir kez daha deneyelim, bunu kaydetmek istiyorum"_  dedi Jong In. Sehun'un varlığından habersiz olduğu kameraları çalıştırdı.

Yine önce Jong In başladı. Ardından Sehun ona katıldı ve finali birlikte yaptılar. Jong In tezgahın üzerindeki kumandayı aldı, yer yatağına oturdu. Sehun ne yapmaya çalıştığına anlam veremese de onu izleyerek yanına oturdu. Önce spotların kısılması komutunu verdi kumandayla, sonra tek tuşla tavandan inen projeksiyon perdesine kaydı yansıttı.

Perdede Sehun ve Jong In 'in daha önce yaptığı provalardan birinin sonu göründü.

_"İyi bir eğitmen olup olmadığımı kontrol etmek için kaydettim, yanlış anlama"_  diyerek açıklama gereği duydu Jong In. Sehun önemsiz der gibi omuz silkti.İkili dikkatle perdedeki performanslarını izlemeye başladı. Jong In şarkıyı mırıldanıyor, performansın hoşuna giden kısımlarındaki sözlere farkında olmadan vurgu yapıyordu. Sehun'sa mırıldanmalarıgünaha davet olarak algılıyordu.

_"Jong In'in geniş alnı, iri çikolata kahvesi gözleri, uzun kirpikleri, hafif kemerli burnu, uğruna servet feda edilecek doldun, iç gıcıklayan dudakları, güldüğünde kat izi oluşan biçimli çenesi... "_  diye düşündü, gözlerini ayıramadığı heykeli incelerken.

Jong In yutkundu.

_"Jong In yutkunduğunda hareketlenen adem elması..."_

Üçüncü izleyişlerinin sonunda Jong In Sehun'a döndü. Sehun gözlerini kaçırma gereği duymamış tüm hayranlığıyla ona bakmaya devam ediyordu.

_"Nasıldı? Beğenmediğin bir yer var mı?"_

Sehun Jong In'i duymuyordu. Onu çağıran dudakların hareketlenmesiyle hipnotize olmuştu. Tüm hücrelerinde hissettiği çekime boyun eğmiş ağır ağır karşısındakine yaklaşmaya başlamıştı.

İlk cinsel deneyimi bahçe duvarının üzerinde otururken paylaştıkları ilk öpücükleri olan küçük çocuklar gibi… Ürkekçe yaklaşıp,ufacık bir temasla diğerinin dudağınaen masum hislerle bırakılan öpücük gibi... Sehun da böyle bir masumiyetle çekimine kapıldığı dudaklara teslim etti kendisini, içinde patlayan volkanın durulmasını dileyerek.

Jong In beklemediği temas karşısında kıpırtısızca durdu. Beklemediği ama uzun süredir arzuladığı temasın karşısında...

Sehun sıcak yumuşaklıktan kopamazken, karşısındakinden bir tepki, bir kıpırtı bekledi. Jong In, ne karşılık veriyor, ne de onu itiyordu. Yalnızca ölü balık gibi duruyordu, hissiz, tepkisiz. Sehun yavaşça geri çekildi.

_"Özür dilerim"_  dedi. Yağmur ve ter karışımıyla ıslanmış saçları gözlerinin önüne düşmüş yüzünü örtüyordu olabildiğince. Oturduğu yerden kalkmaya yeltendi. Jong In kalkmasını engellemek adına kolunu yakaladı ve yerine geri oturmasını sağladı.

_"Bu önceki denemen gibi bir şey değil, farkındasın değil mi?"_  diye sordu. Sehun daha da utanarak onun olduğu tarafın zıttına çevirdi yüzünü. Bu esmer tarafından ikinci reddedilişiydi.

Biçimli çenesini tutup yüzünü kendine döndürdü esmer olan, _"bana bak lütfen"_  dedi. Sehun reddedileceği düşüncesiyle gözyaşlarının hücum ettiği gözlerle Jong In'e baktı. Gözünü kırpmasıyla ait olduğu yerden kovulan bir damla yaş,  Jong In'in içini acıttı. Uzandı, usulca süzüldüğü yanağı terk edemeden yakaladı gözyaşını, dudaklarıyla.

Sehun yanağına değen dudakların verdiği yanık acısını göğsünde hissetti.Sesli bir şekilde yutkundu.

Jong In dudaklarını henüz yüzünden ayırmadan  _"Özür dilerim, gerçekten"_  dedi Sehun. Nefesi, okşadığı esmer tenin irkilmesine sebep olmuştu. Jong In, dudaklarının beyaz tene yaptığı baskıyı azalttı; temasını kesmeden hafif dokunuşlarla Sehun'un yanağından dudağına indi. Üst dudağına göre daha dolgun olan alt dudağı yumuşaklığına hapsetti bir süre.

Sehun şaşkındı.

Jong In, Sehun'un tepkisizliği yüzünden, ağır hareketlerle dudaklarının arasındaki güzelliğe yaptığı baskıyı hafifletip, öpücüğün derinliğini düşürmekle arttırmak arasında kararsız kaldı.

Şaşkın genç, vücudunun yanmaya başladığına dair beynine ulaşan sinyallerle kendine geldi. Dudaklarından ayrılacağını düşündüğü sıcaklığa itti kendini. Ellerini esmerin ensesinde kenetleyerek kendinden uzaklaşmasını engelledi, yavaşça tüm bedenini Jong In'e çevirdi. Geriye doğru hareketlenerek esmeri üzerine çekti.

Jong In ellerini altındaki bedenin iki yanında konumlandırarak Sehun'a itaat etti. Kendini altındaki bedenin bacakları arasında konumlandırdı. Çekinerek aralanan yumuşak dudakların izniyle, kıvrak dilini sarışının ağzına teslim etti.

Sehun diline dişlerine ve damağına yumuşak hareketlerle çarpıp nefesini kesen dile ayak uydurmaya çabalıyordu.  _"Ji An'ı öpmekten farklı; bu bir öpücükten çok daha fazlası"_ diye düşündü. Bu bir meydan okumaydı, belki bir üstünlük savaşı...

Yakınlaşmayı başlatan, Sehun olmasına rağmen artık kontrol eden değil, kontrol edilendi. Esmerin ensesindeki ellerinden birini sırtına indirip tişörtün içine soktu. Parmak uçlarıyla bel oyumunu buldu. Dokunduğu tenin farklı noktalarına aralıklı olarak baskı uygulamaya başladı. Diğer elini ise Jong In'in ensesinden yukarı sürükleyerek, parmaklarını hala nemli olan saçları arasında dolaştırmaya başladı. Amacı yalnızca öpücüğün kontrolünü ele geçirmekti.

Jong In tenine dokunan soğuk parmakları hissettiğinde kendini engellemeye çalışmanın anlamsız olduğunu daha iyi anlamıştı. Sehun'u istiyordu. Onu uzun süredir istiyordu. Hatta Sehun'u Extraordinary'de sarhoş olup odasına daldığı geceden bile daha önce arzulamaya başlamıştı, sadece bunu kendisine itiraf edememişti. Kaçmayı, ertelemeyi, karşı koymayı, belki ileri gitmemeyi denedi. Ama gelinen nokta belliydi. Artık ikisi de kaçınılmazı yaşamaya başlayacaktı.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	15. Bölüm 7-3 (M - Sehun&Kai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avicii - Addicted To You

 

Jong In tenine dokunan soğuk parmakları hissettiğinde kendini engellemeye çalışmanın anlamsız olduğunu daha iyi anlamıştı. Sehun'u istiyordu. Onu uzun süredir istiyordu. Hatta Sehun'u Extraordinary'de sarhoş olup odasına daldığı geceden bile daha önce arzulamaya başlamıştı, sadece bunu kendisine itiraf edememişti. Kaçmayı, ertelemeyi, karşı koymayı, belki ileri gitmemeyi denedi. Ama gelinen nokta belliydi. Artık ikisi de kaçınılmazı yaşamaya başlayacaktı.

...

**NOT: Ekteki videoyu izlemelisiniz. Şarkının sözlerine göz atmanız tavsiyemdir ^^**

**(Avicii - Addicted To You)**

**9 Mayıs 2013**

**Perşembe 02:15**

  **UYARI: cinsel içerikte doz aşımı**

Jong In, Sehun'un dokunuşlarına uyum sağlayarak yavaş yavaş kendini altındaki bedene bastırmaya başladı. Aralarında 2-3 kumaş parçası dışında engel olmayan sertleşmiş uzuvların temasıyla, iki beden de sarsıldı. Bu duygu Sehun için yeniyken, Jong In için uzun süredir hissetmediği bir hazdı. 

Dudaklarını zorlukla sarışından kurtardı ve yüzleri arasındaki mesafeyi açtı. Sarışın hamle yaparak kendinden uzaklaşan dudakları yeniden yakaladı. Jong In sağ dirseği üzerinde ağırlığını verip sol eliyle sarışının yüzünü kavradı. Onu kendisinden ayırdı. Sehun siyah saçlar arasındaki parmaklarını heyecandan terleyen yüze indirdi. Jong In yüzünde dolaşan eli tutup Sehun'un başı üzerine kaldırıp, sağ eliyle tuttu.

Loş spot ışıkları altında şehvetle parlayan kahverengi gözleri gördü. Vazgeçmek için de vazgeçirmek için de geçti. Daha fazlasını görmeliydi. Gözlerini Sehun'un gözlerinden ayırmadan tek tek gömleğinin düğmelerini çözmeye başladı. Düğmeler açıldıkça içerideki kar beyazı ten, Jong In üzerindeki çekimini arttırıyor, onu daha şevkle kendisine çağırıyordu. 

Sehun tenindeki belli belirsiz dokunuşlarla sarsılmaya devam ediyordu. Yaşamakta olduklarına inanamıyordu. Aralıklarla hissettiği titremeler neyin nesiydi? Korkuyor muydu? Ya da hissettiği minik kasılmalar neydi? Henüz boşalması söz konusu bile olamazdı. Vücudu ona ihanet mi ediyordu?

Jong In tüm düğmeleri açmayı bitirdiğinde gömleği kenara çekerek beyaz tende gezdirdi bakışlarını. Zayıf ama biçimli vücudu süzdü. Hafifçe belirginleşmiş karın kaslarını; beyaz tende tahrik olmuş, onun dudaklarını bekleyen açık kahverengi nişaneyi gördü. İsteklisini daha fazla bekletmeyerek ıslak dudaklarıyla sağ göğüs ucunu kavradı. Sehun maruz kaldığı ağzın sıcaklığı ve tenindeki dil darbeleriyle refleks olarak sırtını gerdi ve yataktan hafifçe yükseldi. Az önce biri üstünlük mücadelesinden mi bahsetmişti? 

Elinde olsa Sehun tüm benliğiyle Jong In'e teslim olurdu. Durun biraz, o zaten her şeyiyle Jong In'e teslim olmuştu, sadece bunu şimdi fark ediyordu.

Jong In, sarışının aklından geçenlerden habersiz, büyülendiği mükemmellik tarafından, hızla sürüklendiği karanlığa doru koşuyordu. Sehun'un göğüs ucunu son kez hafifçe dişledikten sonra dudaklarını beyaz boyna yönlendirdi. Benliğine işleyen kokuya hiç olmadığı kadar yakından tanık oluyordu.

Mavi denizi, beyaz köpüklere boğan dalgaların serinliği gibi kokuyordu, biraz vanilya, biraz da hindistan cevizi gibi, tatlı ama ferahlık hissi uyandıran bir aroma... Sokakta oynamaktan yorulup eve döndüğünde fırından yeni çıkmış seni bekleyen sıcak kurabiye gibi. Mutlu bir ev gibi...

Jong In huzur veren kokuya kapılmış, yumuşacık sıcak kurabiyenin ağzında dağılıp dağılmayacağını test etmeye çabalarcasına, ürpermiş tene dişlerini sürtmekten, yer yer ağzının içini, dilini bu sıcaklıkla tanıştırmaktan kendini alamıyordu. 

Sehun'un nefes alış verişleri sıklaşmıştı. Başının üzerindeki elini yine Jong In'in saçlarına geçirdi, onu parmaklarıyla boynu arasına tutsak etti. Diğer eli ise hala esmer tenin pürüzsüzlüğünde turluyor, yer yer aldığı hazzın karşılığını tırnak izleri olarak geri veriyordu. Mükemmel sırt artık o kadar pürüzsüz değildi sanki.

Jong In yakalandığı kıskaçtan kurtulup, nefes alışverişlerini düzenleyemeyen sarışının dudaklarına döndü. Öpücüğü yem olarak kullandı ve yavaş yavaş geriye çekilerek Sehun'un hafifçe doğrulmasını sağladı. Sehun farenin peşindeki kedi gibi tuzağa düşmüştü zaten. Dolgun dudaklardan kopmak, isteyeceği son şey bile olamazdı. Yataktan yükselmesini fırsat bilen Jong In, seri hareketlerle sarışının gömleğinden kurtulmasını sağladı. Dudaklarını dudaklarından ayırarak tekrar yatağa geri itti onu. Kasıkları arasında oturur pozisyona geçip tek hareketle üzerindeki tişörtten kurtuldu. 

Sehun bu göz banyosunun dayanılmazlığıyla sınanmak için çok gençti...

Gözlerini minik çikolataları andıran karın kaslarından kopardığında, üzerindeki aç bakışları fark etti. Boğulmak için ideal, derin, koyu kahverengi gözler, diğerinin gözlerinden ayrılmadan önce, altındaki uzun şorttan, daha sonra Sehun'un altındaki kumaş pantolondan kurtuldu. Sehun'un korkması gereken zaman şimdi değilse ne zamandı?

Ama korkmuyordu, sakince sonraki adımı bekledi, şimdi ne olacaktı? Jong In onu çok bekletmeye niyetli değildi neyse ki. Tekrar üzerindeki yerini aldı. Çıplaklığın güzelliği ısı alışverişinde miydi? Esmerin alev almış teni Sehun'un ısı dengesini alt üst etmişti. Dudakları yanağına değdiğinde hissettiği yanık acısı, şimdi tüm bedenini ele geçirmişti. 

Dudakları yeniden dolgun sıcaklığı buldu. Dili önceki korkaklıktan sıyrılmış esmerin ağzında minik, ama etkili, ısrarcı bir gezintideydi. Jong In ona direnmek yerine onunla uyumlu şekilde hareket ediyor, dili için yol açıyor ya da yön gösteriyordu.  _"Farklı cephelerde savaşmıyormuşuz gibi"_ diye geçirdi içinden sarışın olan, yeni bir şey keşfetmişçesine.

Sehun, göğsünden karnına inen Jong In dokunuşlarını hissetti önce, ağzındaki hareketlilikten odaklanamadı ne olduğuna. Dokunuşların kasıklarında sonlandığını fark ettiğinde zevkle kapanmış olan gözleri aniden açıldı. Hala gözleri kapalı onu öpmeye devam eden esmere baktı. Bir anlığına ona bu kadar yakından bakmanın hazzı, ağzının içindeki sıcak dilin hareketleri dünyasını sarstı. Jong In onu öperken kendinden geçmiş gibi görünüyordu. Bu duyguyla egosu okşanırken, kasıklarındaki fiziksel anlamda gerçekleşmekte olan okşamalarla kendine geldi. Beyninin içinde yankılanan iç sesi çoktan telkinlere başlamıştı.

_"Bir şey yok Sehun_

_Bu yaptığı normal bir şey, sakin ol._

_Günlerce, hatta aylarca bu anı hayal ettin._

_Sakin ol Sehun._

_Nefes al, nefes al._

_Diliyle ağzımı beceriyor resmen ve ben bunu kasıklarımda da hissediyorum. Lanet olasıca Jong In..._

_Tanrım! Nasıl nefes alabilirim bu haldeyken?_

_Burnum!_

_Evet evet burnum. Burnumdan alabilirim. Sanırım bunu yapıyordum şimdiye kadar. Aptal Sehun!_

_Siktir! Çamaşır._

_O hissettiğim eli mi?_

_Çamaşırın içine elini soktu. Oooo! Tanrım!_

_Siktir! Siktir!_

_Lanet olsun o elindeki, benim ufaklık adamım._

_Lanet olsun. Lanet olsun. Lanet olsun Kim Jong In!_

_Jong In._

_Jong In._

_Bu, bu çok iyi._

_Devam et, Jong In"_

Sehun aklındaki düşüncelerden fırsat buldukça, aldığı derin nefeslerle göğüs kafesinin ve üzerindeki bedenin yükselip alçalmasını sağlıyordu. Zayıflığına rağmen oldukça güçlü sayılırdı. Jong In beyaz tende sürüdüğü elini Sehun'un çamaşırının içine soktuğu andan itibaren, genç olanın nefes alış verişi düzensizleşmişti. Jong In, bu yaşananların, Sehun için fiziksel ve ruhsal açıdan zor olacağını tahmin ediyordu. 

Gülümsemesinde, bakışında, sözcüklerinde, sessizliğinde, nefes alışında huzur bulduğu bu yaratık için tüm bunlar ilkti. Bu mutluluk veren bir durum olduğu kadar ürkütücüydü de. Sehun'un canı yanabilirdi. Sehun iğrenebilirdi. Sehun Jong In'i görmek bile istemeyebilirdi. Ama Jong In bu korkuların beynini istila etmesine izin vermeyecekti. Sehun'u mutlu edecekti. Sehun'la mutlu olacaktı.

Öpücüğe ara vermeden Sehun'un kasıklarındaki elini hareket ettirmeye başladı. Yavaş hareketleri, beklemediği anda Sehun'un gelen zevk sıvısıyla hızlanmak için uygun şartları bulmuştu. Canını yakmaktan korkmadan hareketlerini hızlandırdı Jong In. 

Sehun içinde yükselen duygu yoğunluğuyla utanmayı bir kenara bıraktı. Artık bedenindeki kasılmaları kontrol etmesi mümkün değildi. Jong In, Sehun'un bir süre daha boşalmaması gerektiğini düşünüyordu. Dudaklarını şehvetle öpmekte olan sarışından kurtardı ve konumunu değiştirip, ereksiyon halindeki erkekliği ağzına aldı. Hissettiği sıcaklık nedeniyle, Sehun'dan yükselen inleme boş salonda yankılandı.  _"Bir erkeğin bunu yapmasına nasıl izin veririm"_ çelişkisi, yerini çoktan  _"bu an için doğmuşum"_ düşüncesine bırakmıştı.

Sehun bir elini başının üzerine kaldırıp, ulaştığı yerdeki yatağın kenarını sıkarken, diğer eliyle Jong In'in saçlarını çekiştiriyordu. Jong In ise hem kendini, hem Sehun'u tatmin etmeye çalışıyordu. Sehun'un doruğa yaklaştığını anladığında yaptığı işe eliyle devam ederek daha seri hareket kabiliyeti elde etti. Sehun boğuk ve derin inlemeler eşliğinde boşaldı. 

Gözleri kapalı, nefesinin düzene girmesi için beklerken Jong In'in kısık sesteki inlemelerini duydu. Esmer olan sırtını soğuk duvara yaslamış, başı hafifçe yukarı kalkmış, gözleri kapalı halde kendisini tatmin etmeye çalışıyordu. Loş ışığın vurduğu yüzündeki piçliğini haykıran seksi ifade, alt dudağını dişlemesiyle daha da etkili bir görünüm sergiliyordu. Sehun ona dokunma isteğini bastırmadı ve yattığı yerden doğruldu. Karşısındaki kusursuz yaratığa daha yakından bakmak istiyordu. _"Demek sevişirken de hatta boşalmak üzereyken de kusursuz görünmeyi başaran seksi piçin tekisin"_  diye düşündü. Jong In'in yanına yaklaştı, eğilip kulağına fısıldadı.  

_"Senin için yapmamı ister misin?"_

Jong In dişlediği alt dudağını serbest bıraktı. Çarpık gülümsemesi eşliğinde inlemeleri arasında zorlukla duyulan bir sesle cevap verdi. 

_"Yalnızca öp beni"_

Sehun kendisine söyleneni yaptı. İlk öpücüğün masumluğundan tümüyle farklı, az önce rahatlamasıyla kaybolmuş olması gereken, ama biraz bile eksilmemiş olan şehvetiyle, uğruna servet feda edilen dudakları öpmeye başladı. Jong In, dudağındaki ateşli öpücüğe tezat, yüzündeki ellerin, paha biçilmez bir heykelmiş gibi itina gösteren hassas dokunuşları arasında kendinden geçti. 

**UYARI: cinsel içerikte doz normale döndü  :)**

Sarışının ağzının içine bıraktığı inlemeleriyle, en mutlu mastürbasyonunu yaşamış oldu. Sehun, dinen hareketliliğin ardından dudaklarını esmer olandan usulca çekti. Hala ateş saçan bedenden uzaklaşma isteğiyle yer yatağına sırt üstü uzandı. Belki de daha fazlası için kendine hakim olamamaktan korkuyordu. Haksız da sayılmazdı, özellikle gecenin geri kalan kısmı için...

Jong In bir süre daha pozisyonunu bozmadı ve vücudundaki alevin duvarın soğukluğuyla dinmesini umdu, çaresizce. Başını çevirip Sehun'a baktı. Sehun'un yüzünde gördüğü ifadesizlik her zamankinden farklıydı. 

Olanlar için pişman mıydı? Bu sorunun cevabını duymak istemediğine emindi. Yatağa uzanmış sarışına, temas etmeden, yavaş hareketlerle, yanına sızdı. Onunla birlikte tavanı izlemeye başladı.

**9 Mayıs 2013**

**Perşembe 03:30**

Bir süre içerisinde bulundukları durumu düşündüler sessizce... 

Ardından birbirlerine döndüler yüzlerini ve pişmanlıklarını tarttılar karşılıklı.

Esmer olan parmak ucunu Sehun'un açıktaki beyaz teni üzerinde gezdirdi.  _"Teşekkür ederim"_

_"Ne için?"_

_"Kendini benimle paylaştığın için..._

_Hata olarak düşünüyor olsan bile"_

Sehun sesinin titremeyeceğine emin olduğunda konuştu. 

_"Hata olup olmadığını bilmiyorum._

_Ama..._

_Hakkında bir şey bilmediğim bu gizemli adamın kendini benimle paylaşmasını istiyorum"._

Sehun ağzından çıkanlara içten içe hayret etmişti. Cesaretinin kaynağı şüphesiz ki gözünü her kapatışında karşında beliren Jong In'in tarifsiz güzelliğine duyduğu sahip olma isteğiydi.

Jong In masum bir tebessümle cevap verdi. 

_"Bana işkence yapmak için ensemden süzülen, sinsi su damlalarından gıdıklandığımı biliyorsun"_

Sehun gözlerini kapattı ve o anı yeniden yaşadı zihninde  _"çok sevimliydin"_  dedi. Hala cesareti varken, aklından geçenleri dile getirdi. 

_"Birlikte duş almak için yeniden yağmur yağmasını beklemeli miyim?"_

Jong In sessiz kaldı. Aklına hücum eden düşüncelerin bedenine hükmetmesine engel olmaya çalışarak gülümsedi. Hayır, anlamında başını salladı. Ancak Sehun bunu göremeden uykuya dalmıştı. 

Uyuyan sarışını bir süre izledikten sonra onu rahatsız etmemeye dikkat ederek kalktı. Dolaptan ince bir örtü alıp Sehun'u örttü ve banyoya yöneldi. Sehun ise sol yanında eksikliğini hissettiği bedenin, neden olduğu üşümeyle uyandı. Gözlerini araladığında bir anlığına nefesi kesildi. Az önce olanlar tekrar zihnine doluşurken yutkundu. Yaşadıklarından pişmanlık duymadığı için şaşkındı. Belki de dengesiz hormonları ona oyun oynuyordu. Etrafında Jong In varken bir şeyler sürekli değişiyor, her şey anlaşılmaz bir hal alıyordu. Yarın ofise gittiğinde ya da normal yaşantısına döndüğünde yine pişman olmayacağından emin olamıyordu. Tek emin olduğu çekimine kapıldığı siyah mermer heykele can veren ilahi güce minnettardı.

Kalkıp mutfağa yöneldi. Düşündükleri yüzünden mi bilinmez vücudunu ateş basıyor, boğazı, dili, dudakları kuruyordu. Buz dolabının kapağını açıp bir şişe soğuk suyu başına dikerek içmeye başladı. İçine dolan ferahlık hissiyle eş zamanlı olarak duştan gelen su sesine kulak verdi. Bir kaç adımda kendisini banyo kapısının önünde buldu. Sırtını duvara yaslayıp içeriden gelen sesleri dinlemeye başladı. Gözlerini kapattığında esmer tende dans eden su damlalarının zihnine doluşmasını engelleyemiyordu.

_"Birlikte duş almak için yeniden yağmur yağmasını beklemeli miyim?"_ diye tekrarladı kendine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	16. Bölüm 8-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie Jean - Winterplay, 빌리진 - 윈터플레이, Lalala 20090312

 

 

**21 Aralık 2012**

**Cuma 05:00**

Sahnedeki yakalayıcıların nefes kesen dans gösterisi sonrasında Luna'nın (6. Hücre) içindekiler kimin daha iyi olduğuna dair tartışmaya başlamıştı. Kris gösterinin beğenilmesinden ve Sehun'un ilgisini çekebilmiş olmaktan memnun, sessizce konuşmaları dinliyordu. Tao ise Sehun'un esmer yakalayıcıyı izlediğini fark etmişti. Ancak geçmişteki deneyimlerine güvenerek bu durumun farklı anlamlar içerme olasılığının düşük olduğuna kanaat getirmiş; Sehun'un Bayan Oh'la sürtüşmesinin düşünülenden daha ciddi olduğuna karar vermişti. Kendince uydurduğu bahanesine tutunup, endişelerini ilerleyen günlere erteledi. Sehun'un üzerindeki koruyucu anne gözlerini kapatıp, sevdiği adama sokulmayı tercih etti

Sehun, şarabın ağzında bıraktığı buruk tattan ve aklındaki karmaşadan kurtulma ihtiyacıyla, alışkın olduğu sığınağına, viskiye döndü. Şarap zaten ona göre bir şey değildi...

_"Değerli konuklarımız ve eşsiz avlarımız yerlerini aldığına göre, yakalayıcıları sahneye davet ediyorum"_ diyen yöneticinin sesiyle Sehun tüm dikkatini sahneye yöneltti.

Merakla parlayan gözleri tek bir şey için sahneyi tarıyordu. Bu süreçte sahnedeki silindirin az önüne yerleştirilmiş direkleri fark etti. Avların olmadığı metal striptiz direklerini gözden geçirirken, 4. hücreye karşılık gelen direğin arkasında aradığını buldu Sehun. Yakalayıcı, bordo papyonu ve pantolon askılarıyla hareketlendirilmiş beyaz gömleği, biçimli vücuduna yapışmış siyah pantolonuyla kendine ayrılan yerde duruyordu. Başında yine bir şapka vardı, ancak bu kez fötr şapkaydı.  _"Şapkaların altına saklanmaktan zevk alıyor"_  diye düşündü Sehun.

_"Sevgili konuklar, oynayacağımız bölümün, ilk bölümden daha zevkli geçmesini umar, tüm avcılara bol şans dilerim._

_2\. bölümün ilk turu için yörünge dönmeye başlasın!_

_Herkese iyi şanslar!"_

Yöneticinin konuşması sonrasında yörünge yeniden dönmeye başladı.

Sehun, elindeki viski bardağını dudaklarına götürmek üzereyken, gözleri yörünge üzerindeki direğe yaslanmış, kolları göğsünde bağlı esmerin yakıcı bakışlarıyla anlık bir buluşma yaşadı. Tüm vücudundan geçen elektrik akımını görmezden gelerek hırsla bardaktaki viskinin tamamını içti; boş bardağı Luna'ya uzattı.

_"Bir tane daha lütfen"_

Tao sevgilisinin boynuna gömdüğü yüzünü kaldırıp, başını kaslı omza yasladı. Alkolün etkisinden midir bilinmez, düşünceli görünüyordu. Luna'nın içindeki herkes şuan kendi dünyasındaydı.

Yörünge avcıların komutları doğrultusunda durduğunda, Sehun avıyla karşı karşıya kalmıştı. Değişen müziğin ritmiyle 'Karanlığın Lunası', süzülerek hücreden sahneye indi ve 'Aydınlığın Lunası'na meydan okur bakışlarla yaklaştı. Avlar (Aydınlığın ve Karanlığın Lunaları) yavaş hareketlerle önce birbirlerine okşama denmeyecek dokunuşlarda bulunup, ardından sırt sırta olacak şekilde dans etmeye başladılar. Fondaki sesin alçalıp yükselmesi avların hareketlerinde belirleyici oluyordu. Müzik iyice kısıldığında salondaki yapay alkış ve çığlıklar bu boşluğu doldurmaya yetip artıyordu.

**NOT: Ekteki videoyu izlemelisiniz. ( Winterplay-Billie Jean cover )**

'Karanlığın Lunası' (hücrede görevli olan) sırtını yasladığı kızdan ayırdı. Arkasına dönerek sert bir hareketle 'Aydınlığın Lunası'nı kendine çevirdi. Salondaki çığlık bu dakikada en yüksek seviyeye ulaşmıştı. Aynı anda iki av birbirlerinin yakasındaki papyonu söküp Sehun'a doğru savurdular. Ardından yine birbirlerine ait olan gömleklerin düğmelerini açmaya başladılar. Göğüs altına dek açılan düğmeler sonrası bir süre daha tahrik edici dans devam etti. Finalde, birbirlerinin açık olan yakalarından tutup, sert bir hamleyle bağlı kalan düğmeleri kopardılar. Hızla gömleklerden kurtulup, saniyeler içinde yalnızca fantezi ürünü denebilecek çamaşırlarla sahnede kendilerini sergiler hale büründüler.

Sehun yapılan gösterilerin cinsiyet ayrımı yapmadan tamamıyla göze hitap ettiğine ikna olmuştu. Yüzündeki memnun ifadeyle avları süzerken, onlara yaklaşan esmer yakalayıcıyı fark etmedi. Kai ise avlara yaklaşırken Sehun'dan gözlerini ayırmıyordu. Sarışın olan izlendiğini hissettiğinde, başını kaldırıp yakalayıcının onu delip geçmeye yeminli bakışlarıyla başa çıkmak zorunda kaldı.

Esmer yakalayıcı 'Karanlığın Lunası'na yaklaştığı sırada 'Aydınlığın Lunası' kendi yerine dönmek üzere yürümeye başlamıştı. Kai Karanlığın Lunası'nı hücrenin tam karşısına gelecek ve yüzü Sehun'a dönük olacak şekilde konumlandırdı. Çikolata kahvesi gözlerini Sehun'dan ayırmadan, elindeki siyah tül pelerini Luna'nın omuzlarına yerleştirdi. Pelerinin bağcığını bağlamak için Luna'nın dağınık saçlarını yavaşça boynundan çekti ve Sehun'a piç gülümsemelerinden birini gönderip, kızın beyaz boynuna hafif bir öpücük kondurdu. Ardından pelerinin bağcıklarını bağlayarak Luna'yı ait olduğu yere, 6. Hücreye gönderdi. Luna basamakları çıkmaya başladığında Kai de arkasını dönmüş yerine doğru ilerliyordu.

_"Bu da neydi şimdi?"_

Sehun bir an sesli düşündüğünü fark etmeyip, Kris'in cevabıyla kendisine geldi.

_"Oyunda öndesin. Sahnede sadece 'Aydınlığın Lunası' direk dansına başlayabilecek seviyede soyundu._

_Bu yüzden Kai sana açıkça meydan okuyor"._

_"İyi de ne yapabilirim ki, şans bu._

_..._

_Ya da o ne yapabilir?"_

Kris muzipçe güldü.

_"Bu sadece bir oyun. Kimse sana zorla bir şey yaptıramaz. Extraordinary, yapmayacağım dediğin şeylere fırsatlar yaratan ve bunları sana sunan bir mekan yalnızca._

_Buradaki her şey senin iraden dahilinde gerçekleşir."_

Kris'in bunu söylemekteki tek amacı, Sehun'un merak etmesini ve Kai'ye karşı hırslanmasını sağlamaktı. Böylelikle o da Kai'ye meydan okumak isteyebilirdi. Ancak Sehun'un kaybetmeye alışık olmayan kişiliği ve kanındaki alkol seviyesi, zaten Kai'ye karşı bir öfke duymasına neden olmuştu. Sehun gülümseyip sahneye döndü.

Yeniden oyunu izlemeye başladığında, Kris'in son söylediği beyninde yankılanıyordu  _"Extraordinary, yapmayacağım dediğin şeylere fırsatlar yaratan ve bunları sana sunan bir mekan yalnızca."_ Ne olabilirdi ki...

O esmer yakalayıcı ona ne yapabilirdi...

Aklındaki düşüncelerden omzunda hissettiği sert dokunuşla kurtuldu ve arkasını döndü. Xiumin pişmanlıkla karışık endişeyle ona bakıyordu.

_"İyi misin?"_

_"Evet. Ne oldu?"_

_"Yarım saati aşkın süredir neredeyse nefes almadan öylece oturuyorsun. Bir şeyin yok ya?"_

Sehun Xiumin'in neden bahsettiğini anlayamadı. Başını kaldırıp ekrana baktığında yörüngenin 4. kez dönmekte olduğunu, 2. ve 3. turu kaybettiğini fark etti. Ancak bu sürece ilişkin beyni bomboştu. Sehun hızla Xiumin'e döndü. Gözlerini kısıp dişlerinin arasından sinirle homurdandı.

_"Bana uyuşturucu verdin!"_

Kris, Sehun'un Xiumin'e yaptığı suçlama karşısında gerildi ve konuya dahil oldu.

_"Mekanımda uyuşturucuya yer yoktur"_

Xiumin düştüğü saçma durumdan kurtulmak için ağzını açmak üzereydi ki Tao olaya müdahale etti.

_"Uyuşturucu filan yok Kris. Sehun her zaman ki gibi abartıyor._

_Xiumin'in ilaç niteliği bile olmayan, kendine ait bitkisel rahatlatıcı formüllerinden biridir en fazla."_

Xiumin başını sallayıp onayladı.

_"Uyuşturucu değil, formülü bana ait birkaç rahatlatıcı bitkisel karışım sadece. Uygun mevsimlerde yapıp kurutuyorum ve kapsüller halinde yanımda taşıyorum."_

Sehun'u işaret ederek, gizliden gizliye almak istediği intikamın nedenini açıkladı Xiumin.

_"Daha önce bu sersemin uyuşturucu ihbarı yüzünden havaalanında gözaltına alınmışlığım var. Ancak yapılan tüm incelemeler karışımlarımın uyuşturucu niteliği olmadığını kanıtladı, emin olabilirsin._

_İnsan gerizekalı bir arkadaşa sahip olunca yersiz suçlamalarla karşı karşıya kalabiliyor._

_Şehir dışına çıkmayayım diye beni ihbar edip karışımlarımın sağlıklı ve yasal olduğunu onaylatmama neden oldu kendisi. Ama aptallığın tedavisi olmadığı için "Xiumix"in uyuşturucu olduğu konusunda hala ısrarcı."_

Kris son söyleneni şaşkınlıkla tekrarladı _"Xiumix"..._

**12 Nisan 2011**

Sehun ince beli saran elini, çarşafın altından çıkarıp, susmak bilmeyen telefonu bulmak üzere komodinin üzerine attı.

_"Lanet olası sabahın bu saatinde hangi piç arıyor?"_

Göğsünde uyuyan çıplak beden rahatsızca kıpırdanıp Sehun'a sırtını döndü. Sabah ereksiyonunu yaşayan erkekliğe sıkı kalçalarını sürtmeyi de ihmal etmedi.  _"Doyumsuz sürtük, bir haftadır neyin nazını yapıyordun. Uyanıkken yetmedi, uyurken de becereyim diye çırpınıyor"_  diye düşündü. Gözleri kapalı telefonu bulup söylenmeye devam ederek, kulağına götürdü.

_"Aradığınız eşsiz varlığa şu an ulaşılmıyor, şimdi o lanet telefonu kapatıp defolun! Bizi dinlediğiniz için teşekkür-"_

_"Se-Sehun *hck*"_

_"Alo?"_

_"...*hck*"_

_"Luhan?_

_Luhan sen misin?_

_Konuşsana!"_

_"...Se-Sehun *hck*_

_"Luhan?"_

Sehun kolunda yatan kızdan kurtulup telaşla yataktan kalktı, odanın içerisinde oradan oraya yürüyerek konuşmaya başladı.

_"Luhan neyin var? Ne oldu? Neden ağlıyorsun?"_

_"Minseok *hck*_

_Min- seok evi terk etti"_

_Bunu duyunca Sehun rahat bir nefes aldı._

_"Offff!_

_Bunun için mi ölü var gibi ağlıyorsun Luhan._

_Defol git sabahın köründe..._

_Hadi sonra-"_

_"KAPATIRSAN *hck* ÜŞENMEM GELİR O TELEFONU KIÇINA SOKUP, *hck* SÜREKLİ ARAYARAK VİBRATÖR DİYE KULLANMANA *hck* YARDIMCI OLURUM_

_ANLIYORSUN BENİ DEĞİL Mİ *hck* OH SEHUN!"_

Az önce telefonun ucunda ağlayan Luhan aniden sapık bir caniye dönüşmüştü. Sehun tehdit sonrası kahkahasını bastırarak konuşmaya çalıştı.

_"Tamam, tamam kapatmıyorum._

_Ama ağlamana da gerek yok, 1 aydır birlikte yaşıyorsunuz ve bu 3. kez evi terk edişi. Sence de fazla olmadı mı?_

_Her hafta tekrarladığınız bir alışkanlık olarak kabul etmeliyiz bence bu terk edişleri."_

_"O siktiğim çeneni kapat ve *hck* beni dinle._

_Bu diğerlerinden *hck* farklı geri zekalı!_ _Kafeye ya da sizin eve (Bayan Oh, Tao ve Sehun'un  birlikte yaşadığı ev)_ _*hck* gitmiyor._

_Bugün uçuşumuz vardı birlikte tatile gidecektik,*hck* benim işim çıktığı için gidemiyorum ve o ertelemeyi kabul etmediği için *hck* kavga ettik. Sonunda da biletleri alıp defolup gitti. Eşyalarını toplayıp kafeye *hck* kafeye göndermemi istedi."_

_"O evin kirasını Minseok ödüyor Luhan"_

_"Biliyorum APTAL!_

_Beni kendi tuttuğu eve terk edip gitti *hck* piç"_

_"Endişe edecek bir şey yok işte. Bekle nasıl olsa gelecek. Şimdi beni rahat bırak yatağımda dersini vermem gereken yaramaz bir kedicik var"_  dedi, yataktaki çarşafla sevişen çıplak kızın bedenini süzerek.

_"PİÇ KURUSU!_

_SEN BENİ KIÇINLA MI DİNLİYORSUN?_

_O bakir kıçını kaldır ve hemen giyin, arabanın anahtarlarını alıp otoparka inmek için 6 dakikan var"_

Luhan direktifleri verdikten sonra telefonu Sehun'un suratına kapattı. Sehun söylenenleri idrak ettiğinde çoktan Luhan'ın onu otoparkta arabanın yanında beklediğini acilen çıkması gerektiğini anladı. Telaşla hazırlanıp yataktaki kediciğe (el)veda öpücüğü verip çıktı. İstediğini aldıktan sonra tekrar kedicikle görüşmek için bir neden kalmamıştı...

Otoparka indiğinde, sevimli parlamasını kaybetmiş ateş saçan gözleri gördü önce. Ağlamaktan şişmiş ve kızarmış yüzüyle oldukça korkutucu görünüyordu. Sehun bu görüntü karşısında kahkahasını tutamadı. Arabanın kapısını açıp, sürücü koltuğuna otururken de daha fazla dayanamadı.

_"İlişkinizde Xiumin'in altta olduğuna emin misin sen? Bu ağlak halinle pasif tarafın Xiumin olduğunu düşünmekte zorlanıyorum"_

_"Kes sesini aptal! Kimin aktif olduğunu sana kanıtlamak için zamanım yok, bunu daha sonraki bir tarihe erteliyorum"_

_"Neden buraya geldin, doğruca peşine düşmek varken."_

_"Çok konuşuyorsun hava alanına gidiyoruz sür şu arabayı._

_Uçak yarım saatten az bir süre içinde kalkmış olacak."_

_"NE? Işınlanabildiğimi kim söyledi sana."_

Luhan çatlayan sesi ve titreyen dudağıyla yeniden ağlamaya başlayacağının sinyallerini veriyordu. Ve bu koca bebek ağlamaya başladı mı kolay kolay susmazdı. Özellikle konu Minseok'tan ayrı kalmaksa... Sehun acilen bir şeyler düşünmek zorundaydı. Direksiyonu daha da sıktı ve Luhan'ı ağlamaması için ikna etmeyi denedi.

_"Ağlama._

_Sakın ağlama bir şeyler düşünmeye çalışıyorum. Ağlama dikkatimi dağıtıyorsun. Anladın mı beni?"_

Luhan tüm masumluğuyla başını sallayıp Sehun'un istediğini yapmaya çabalıyordu. Ancak gözlerine hücum eden yaşlar ne Sehun'u ne de Luhan'ı dinleyecek gibi görünmüyordu. Sehun dikkatini yoldan ayırmadan sordu.

_"Tamam. Sakince cevap ver bana. Ne yapmak istiyorsun. Xiumin'i mi göndermeyelim. Yoksa seni mi uçağa yetiştirelim?"_

_"Benim *hck* be-nim çekimim var gidemeyiz. Zaten o yüzden tartıştık dedim ya"_

_"Peki, o zaman onun uçaktan inmesini sağlamamız yeterli."_

Luhan heyecanla başını salladı. Akmaması için tuttuğu gözyaşı, Sehun'un sebep olduğu umudun mutluluğuyla daha fazla direnemedi ve yüzünde iz bırakarak süzüldü. Ancak Luhan ağlamıyordu. Aksine gözleri mutlulukla parlıyordu.

_"Telefonumdan Hanna'nın adını bulup arar mısın?"_

_"Annenin asistanını mı? Bayan Oh'u bu işe karıştırmasak."_

_"Annemi karıştıracağımızı kim söyledi Luhan? Sadece şu boktan cihazı al ve Hanna'yı arar!"_

Luhan, Sehun'un telefonundan Hanna'yı ararken, Sehun'da kulaklığı takmış karşı tarafın aramaya cevap vermesini bekliyordu.

_"Merhaba Hanna, senden bir şey isteyeceğim. Incheon havaalanı güvenliğinden yetkili biriyle görüşmemi sağlar mısın?"_

_"..."_

_"Peki bekliyorum"_

_"..."_

_"Kim dedin?_

_Memur Shin._

_Peki, numarayı göndermeni bekliyorum. Teşekkürler Hanna, bu görüşmeden annemin haberi olmayacağını hatırlatmama gerek yok değil mi?"_

Sehun telefonu kapattıktan hemen sonra Hanna, Memur Shin'in numarasını gönderdi..

_"Luhan, Hanna'nın gönderdiği numarayı arar mısın?"_

Luhan hızla Sehun'un istediğini yaptı. Ancak sarışının ne yapmaya çalıştığını henüz anlamamıştı.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	17. Bölüm 8-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXO - Two Moons - Lay, Kai, Chanyeol & Kris - 120703 Happy Camp

 

**12 Nisan 2011**

_“Luhan, Hanna’nın gönderdiği numarayı arar mısın?”_

Luhan hızla Sehun’un istediğini yaptı. Ancak onun ne yapmaya çalıştığını henüz anlamamıştı.

_“İyi günler, Memur Shin?_

_Ben, Oh Sehun. Az önce asistanımla görüşmüş olmalısınız. Özel bir konu için yardımınıza ihtiyacım var. Size güvenebilirim değil mi?”_

_“…”_

_“Çok teşekkür ederim. Kontrollerden geçti mi bilmiyorum ancak üzerinde uyuşturucu madde olduğunu öğrendiğim bir dostumu daha fazla belaya bulaşıp ailesinin adını kötülemeden durdurmanızı rica edeceğim. Yanlış bir şey yapmadan ona engel olun lütfen”_ dedi, Luhan'ı şoke eden acıklı sesiyle.

_“…”_

_“Nereye gittiği hakkında hiçbir fikrim yok. Adı Minseok, Kim Minseok._

_K-i-m m-i-n-s-e-o-k”_

_“…”_

_“Ben, şimdi yoldayım, kısa süre içerisinde orada olurum. Lütfen bu bilginin habercilerle ya da üçüncü şahıslarla paylaşılmasının önüne geçin memur bey. Tahmin edebileceğiniz gibi Bay Kim’de önemli bir ailenin oğlu. Hepimiz hata yapıyoruz. Sessizce bu işi çözelim.”_

_“…”_

_“Çok teşekkür ederim memur bey. Bu iyiliğinizi unutmayacağım ve karşılığını alacaksınız merak etmeyin”_

Luhan, şaşkınlıktan kocaman açılmış ağzı ve ağzına eşlik eden şaşkın bakışlarıyla Sehun’un rol kabiliyetine duyduğu nefretle birlikte hayran da kalmıştı. Şerefsiz bir çırpıda bu kadar yalanı art arda sıralamayı nasıl başarmıştı.

Sehun, kendini beğenmiş tavrını koruyarak Luhan’a yan gözle baktı.

_“NE? Neden öyle bakıyorsun?”_

_“Sen hayatımda gördüğüm en şerefsiz, en güvenilmez, en pislik herifsin Sehun._

_Dakikada kaç yalan söylediğini biliyor musun? Lanet olsun ki bu konuda oldukça inandırıcısın._

_Daha önce kim bilir hangi konularda yedin bizi.Kim bilir ne masallar dinledik senden.”_

_“Konu bu mu yani? Sevgilinle aranızı yapmaya çalışıyorum Luhan. Bana teşekkür borçlusun, hatta kuru bir teşekkürden daha fazlasını borçlanmak üzeresin.”_

_“Önce onu eve dönmeye ikna et. Sonra senin için ne yapabilirim düşünürüz.”_

_“Xiumin’in kafedeki yeni gelen kızılla çıkmama ne dersiniz?”_

_“Her iri göğüslü dolgun dudaklı kızı becermeye yeminin mi var?”_

Sehun piç gülüşünü sergileyerek Luhan’ın sorusuna sessiz bir cevap verdi. Kısa süre sonra ikili hava alanına ulaşmıştı. Sehun, Luhan’ın araçta kalmasının daha iyi olacağını, Xiumin’i alıp geleceğini belirterek araçtan indi.

Önce güvenlik ofisine gitmeye karar vermişti ki çelik strüktürlü büyük binaya girer girmez karşıdan sürüklenen arkadaşını gördü. Xiumin ne olduğunu anlamamış ancak Luhan’a sinirinden olsa gerek her zamanki sakin tavrını da koruyamamıştı. Sağa sola bağırıp, tekmeler savurarak, görevlilerin elinden kurtulmaya çabalıyordu. Girişe yaklaştıklarında hırçın ufaklık karşısında pis pis sırıtan Sehun’u fark etti ve tüm bunlara neden olan kişinin o olduğunu anlaması zor olmadı. Artık Xiumin’in bağırışlarının ve bu bağırışlara eklenen küfürlerin hedefi belliydi.

Diğer yandan Kris, sinirle önde yürüyen Jong In’i takip ediyor, valizleri taşımasına yardım ettiği Yixing’i acele etmesi yönünde uyarıyordu. Ancak Yixing’in çantasını bulmadan gitmeye niyeti yoktu. Jong In, ikili arasında geçen ve geneli Jong In hakkında olan tüm konuşmayı duymuştu. Bu konuşmalar öfkesinin katlanmasından başka bir şeye yaramamıştı. Yixing inatla, Kris'le Jong In'in gitmesini, çantasını bulduktan sonra onlara katılacağını iddia ediyordu.

_“Kıç kadar uçakta, sikik bir çantaya sahip olamazken, yeni ayak bastığı bir ülkede tek başına ne bok yiyebileceğini sanıyorsa?”_  diye düşündü Jong In. Hırsla dönüp öfkesini kusmaya hazırlanırken önce ortalığı inleten kısa adam ve görevliler öfkesinin içine sıçtı. Ardından ise bir süre aklından çıkaramayacağı o genç sıçılan öfkeye tüy dikti. 

Xiumin  _“Oh Sehun! Seni piç kurusu bunu ödeyeceksin. Yemin ederim bunu ödeyeceksin”_  diye bağırırken Sehun’un önünden geçip, sürüklenmeye devam etti. Sehun ise durumdan oldukça memnun, görevlilerin ardından yürüyordu. Durum hakkında bilgi vermek üzere Luhan’ı aradığı sırada geleceğini etkilemek üzere, tanımadığı birinin hayatına daldığından habersizdi.

Sehun keyifle konuşmasına devam ederken önünde duran adamı görmedi ve çarptı. Çarpmanın etkisiyle hafifçe sarsıldı. Tenine değen yabancı sıcaklığı hissedip arkasına döndü. Öfke dolu gözlerini ona dikmiş bakan esmere, tüm samimiyetiyle gülümsedi. Yalnızca dudaklarını oynatarak  _“pardon”_ dedi. Esmerin gözlerindeki öfkenin bir anda yok olduğunu ve masum bakışlarıyla sorun olmadığı konusunda ikna olup, döndü ve güvenlik ofisine doğru yürümeye devam etti..

İstemsizce dokunduğu adam, özür dileyip yeniden fani hayatına geri dönmüştü. Giden adamın arkasından bakarken içini kaplayan sıcak hissin farkında değildi Jong In. Samimiyeti hissettiren bakış, kulağa ulaşmayan özür, tanıdık ama uzak bir duyguyu çağrıştırıyordu yalnızca. Güven gibi…

Jong In bir süre giden gencin ardından baktı. Bu sırada karşıda onu izleyen ikili esmerin sakinliği karşısında şaşkındı. Şaşkınlığı üzerinden ilk atan Yixing oldu.

_"Çantam._

_Çantamı bulmam lazım."_  diyerek, giden gencin ardından, havaalanının güvenlik ofisine girdi.

Kris ise ayrı kaldıkları süreçte Jong In'in ne kadar olgunlaştığı konusunda yanılmakla meşguldü.

_"Neden öyle bakıyorsun? Git de şu şapşalı geri getir._

_Siktiğim çantada kayıp hazine var sanki! Çantam da çantam diye tutturdu."_

Biri Jong In'in olgunlaştığını mı iddia etmişti...

Mümkün olsa Kris az önceki düşüncelerine kıçıyla gülerdi.Kendini beğenmiş piç, hala her şeye hükmeden kontrol manyağı haliyle karşısındaydı. Kris koşup Jong In'e sarıldı.

Sırtını pat patlayarak "Hoş geldin kardeşim. Bir an seni sen yapan  piçliğini, ülke sınırından almadılar zannettim. Özlediğim pisliğin değiştiğini düşündüm. Çok korktum Jong In."

Jong In istemsizce sırıttı. Duydukları bir şekilde hoşuna gitmişti. Eski günlerdeki gibi, yine Kris yanındaydı. Yixing ise zaten hayatına girdiği ilk günden itibaren onu hiç yalnız bırakmamıştı. Şimdi geride yalnızca ihtiyar kalmıştı. Kesin dönüş yapmadan önce ihtiyarın doktoruyla görüşmüşler, sağlığı elverdiğinde ülkesine dönmesi için hasta adamı ikna etmişlerdi. Ne ihtiyar ne de Jong In ellerinden alınanları belki yerine koyamazdı, ama o boşluğu yanında olmasını istedikleriyle ve mutlu anılarla doldurmayı deneyebilirlerdi.

Kris imalı bir gülümsemeyle sordu. "Az önce ki gülümsemenin nedenini tekrar görmek ister misin?"

Kai de imalı gülümsemesiyle cevap verdi. "Buraya dönme nedenimizi unutmadın ve gerekenleri yaptığın umarım. Ben dışarıda bekliyorum. Yixing'i de alıp gel lütfen ve acele et".

Jong In Kris in elindeki valizi alıp çıkışa doğru yürümeye başlarken kendisiyle çelişen iç sesi o genci tekrar görebilmek adına isyan çığlıkları atıyordu. Ancak Jong In kalbinin sesine kulak tıkamaya alışkındı.

 

**21 Aralık 2012**

**Cuma 05:40**

_"..._

_İnsan gerizekalı bir arkadaşa sahip olunca yersiz suçlamalarla karşı karşıya kalabiliyor._

_Şehir dışına çıkmayayım diye beni ihbar edip karışımlarımın sağlıklı ve yasal olduğunu onaylatmama neden oldu kendisi. Ama aptallığın tedavisi olmadığı için "Xiumix"in uyuşturucu olduğu konusunda hala ısrarcı.”_

Kris son söyleneni şaşkınlıkla tekrarladı _"Xiumix"..._

_..._

Kris'insorgular bakışları altında, Tao ve Luhan, Xiumin’i destekledi. Xiumin Sehun'a dönerek pis pis güldü. Sinirini bastırma çabasıyla dişlerini sıkarak konuştu.

_"Az önce sana bir tane 'Xiumix' verdiğim için pişmandım. Sadece bugün çok gerildiğin için keyfin yok sanmıştım, biraz rahatla istemiştim._

_Ama şuan keşke dört kapsül içirseydim de ayıldığında kendini yakalayıcılardan birine sakso çekerken bulsaydın"_

Sehun ve Xiumin hariç hücredekilerin tümü duydukları sonrasında kahkahalarını durduramamıştı. Sehun sinirle gerildiğini, yani en azından sinirlenmesi gerektiğini idrak ediyordu. Ama sinirlenmiyor, yüz kaslarını geremiyor, sadece ifadesiz yüzüyle Xiumin'e homurdanarak sövüyordu.

_"...Luhan seni öyle bir becersin ki, iki hafta kendin için bile kalkıp kahve yapmaz hale gel!"_

_"İyi dileklerin için teşekkür ederim sevgilim._

_O iki hafta sen de benim kahvelerim için kapımda yatar, bana hizmet edersin._

_İlk fırsatta da gerçek uyuşturucularla seni küçük sürtüğüm yapar, o minik bakir kıçını orta yaşlı iş adamlarından, sapkın modellere dek her arzulayana pazarlarım"_

Diğerleri artık gülmekten nefes alamaz hale gelmişti. Sahnedeki hareketlilikse bu çocukça(!) tartışma sırasında devam ediyordu. Kris hem konunun kapanması hem de Sehun'un yeniden Kai'ye odaklanması için boğazını temizledi ve konuşmaya başladı.

_"Sehun 2. ve 3. turu kaybettin"_  burada Xiumin'i suçlarcasına bir bakış atıp göz kırptı  _"üç defa üst üste karavana yaparsan yakalayıcı tarafından cezalandırılacaksın, biliyorsun değil mi?"_

Sehun yakalayıcı ve ceza kelimelerini duyduğu an beynindeki tüm bulutlar elektrik süpürgesi tarafından çekilmişçesine kendine geldi. Başını olumsuz anlamda sallayıp, büyük bir dikkatle sahnedeki turun sonunu izlemeye başladı. Yörünge durduğunda Sehun rahat bir nefes almıştı.

6.Hücrenin karşısında gamzeli yakalayıcı vardı.

Lay yavaş adımlarla Luna'ya yaklaşırken Sehun, içindeki bu rahatlamaya tek sebep Xiumin'in karışımı olduğunu düşünüyordu. Oysa şuan Chen'in tüm dikkatinin gamzeli gençte olduğunu; birazdan dev ekrandan izleyeceği tekila seremonisiyle, kız kardeşinin nişanlısının ne halt yediğini öğreneceğini tahmin edebiliyordu.

Kris, yakalayıcı tarafından cezalandırılacaksın dediğinde, aklında canlanan görüntü bu değildi. Esmer olanın onu cezalandıracağını düşünmüştü. Bu düşünceyle tedirgin olmuş, hatta midesi kasılmaya başlamıştı. Ama şimdi o hislerin kırıntısı bile yoktu. Büyük bir rahatlıkla Lay'in ona yaklaşmasını izliyordu.

Lay basamakları çıkıp, hücreye ulaştığında, Sehun dev ekrana bakmak için başını yukarı kaldırdı. Ekranda önünde diz çöken Lay'i ve aptal aptal yukarı bakan şapşal suratını gördü. İşte olmuştu. Chen Sehun'un ne halt karıştırdığını öğrenmişti ve bunların hepsi Tao'nun suçuydu.

Sehun izlediklerinden öğrendiği kadarıyla sol bileği yukarıya bakacak şekilde elini Lay'e uzattı. Lay elini kavradığı sırada Sehun arkasındaki Tao'ya bakıp dudaklarını oynatıp  _"Sen öldün!"_  dedi. Tao, Kai üzerinden kurduğu sürprizi Lay'in yapmasıyla biraz hayal kırıklığına uğramıştı. Yine de Sehun'un bu ifadesini görmek oldukça tatmin ediciydi.

Lay şişeye uzandı. Sehun'un bileğine boca ettiği alkolün fazlasını yaladı. Sehun ne olduğunu anlamadan ıslaklığı tuzla kapladı ve shot bardağını Sehun'a uzattı. Önceki seremonilerde yakalayıcı tarafından yalanmak diye bir durum söz konusu değildi.  _“Bu ne sapıkça bir davranış”_ diye düşündü Sehun. Olabildiğince açılmış gözleri ve tutulmuş diliyle, Lay'e odaklanmış bir şeyler söylemesini bekliyordu.

Lay, derinliği bir kaç metre olduğu tahmin edilen gamzesini sergileyerek gülümsedi. İçerisinde bulunduğu hücre de dahil, tüm salon  _"iç-iç-iç-iç"_  sesleriyle çınlıyordu. Meraklı bir çift göz (Kai) ise Kris’in onu izlediğinden habersiz, Sehun'un şaşkınlığından hoşlanmış, tüm içtenliğiyle muzipçe gülümsüyordu.

Sehun, şaşkınlığını üzerinden atamadan kendine söyleneni yaptı. Lay'in az önce yaladığı bileğindeki tuzu yaladı. Tekilayı içti. En son ağzına getirilen limon dilimiyle Lay'in geri geri hücreden çıktığını gördü. Lay hücreden çıkmadan  _"aramıza hoş geldin avcı"_ dedi ve göz kırptı.

Sehun sersemlemiş halde, az önceki deneyimini idrak etmeye çalışıyordu. Eğer lisede olsaydı, bu dolaylı yoldan bir öpüşme sayılabilirdi; hoş, düşünce şekli an itibariyle bir liseliden farklı değildi. Dolaylı da olsa bir erkekle öpüşmüş daha önemlisi kendi isteğiyle onun salyasını yalamıştı.

Kris'in bu lanet mekanla ilgili olarak söyledikleri kesinlikle doğru olmalıydı.  _"Extraordinary, yapmayacağım dediğin şeylere fırsatlar yaratan ve bunları sana sunan bir mekan."_ Sehun beyninde yankılanan cümle nedeniyle bir an önce buradan gitmenin yapacağı en akıllıca hamle olacağına emindi.

Tao deli gibi el çırparken, saçma bir sevinç çığlığı attı.  _"Wuuuaahh! Sehun bir erkek tarafından yalandı."_

Xiumin Tao'nun başlattığı alaycı ifadeye kendi cümleleriyle eşlik etti.  _"Ben Luhan'la öpüşürken bile midesi bulanan biri mi vardı aramızda?"_

_"Üzerine gitmeyin, daha taze bir çiçek o beyler"_  dedi Luhan.

Sehun sinirini gizlemeyi başarıp, tepkisizce arkasını dönerken söyleniyordu. Büyük ihtimalle bu tepkisizliğin de Xiumix'in de payı vardı. Ancak asıl neden kimseye içindeki ürkek çocuğu göstermek istememesiydi. Eğer bu bir oyunsa, Sehun da bilmediği kurallar yerine, kendi kurallarına göre oynardı. Bedenine ve tepkilerine hükmeden ‘eşsiz Sehun özgüveni’ kendini göstermişti işte ve sarışın ego patlaması eşliğinde konuşmaya başladı.

_"Siz piçler, gecenin başından beri bunu bekliyordunuz değil mi?"_

Sakinliği herkesi şaşırtmıştı. Daha büyük bir tepki, bir iğrenme ya da kirletildim(!) diye ağlayan bir Sehun görmeyi ummuşlardı. 'Sevgilim' lafından rahatsız olan adamın az önce olanlara ses çıkarmaması, Tao'nun yeni yatışan endişelerini tekrar hayata döndürdü.

_"Xiumin ne yaptın ona?"_

_"Ben ne yaptım ki?”_

_"Ne verdin ona? Bir şey oldu, aklını yitirdi._

_Ne verdin ona?_

_Bu benim masum homofobik Sehun’um değil. Ne yaptın ona?"_

Kris, heyecanla ayağa kalkmaya yeltenen sevgilisini kendine çekti ve yerinde oturmaya devam etmesini sağladı.

Sehun derin bir nefes aldı ve konuşmasına, sesine verdiği alaycı tonla devam etti.

_"Geri zekalı mısınız?_

_İlk bölümde olanları gördüm, avların yanı sıra yakalayıcı olarak sahneye yerleştirilmiş olan yakışıklı erkeklerin de bir işlevi olmalıydı elbette. Bunu düşünemeyecek kadar saf mı zannediyorsunuz beni?_

_Israrla davet etmenizden şüphelenmediğimi nereden çıkardınız? Belki gergin ve yorgunum, hatta biraz da kafam güzel, ama yine de bana böyle bir sürpriz(!) hazırlamış olacağınızı tahmin edebilecek kadar kendimdeyim._

_Ayrıca, hayatım boyunca seni hiç bir şey için bu kadar heyecanlı görmemiştim Tao. Sadece eğlenmeni ve eğlenmeyi istedim._

_Abartmayın artık!_

_Kris'i korkutuyorsunuz."_

Tao Sehun'un olgunluğundan şüphe duysa da Kris'in yanında olduğunu hatırlayıp Sehun için endişelenmeyi bir kenara bıraktı. Bunca yıl arkadaşının homofobik, takıntılı halleri hakkında yanılmıştı demek ki. Sehun'a doğru eğilerek sordu.

_"Özür dilerim. Bana kızgın mısın?"_

_"Eve dönersen affederim"_

_"Siktir git! Sehun!"_ diye terslenerek yeniden koltuğuna dayadı sırtını.

Sehun tuttuğu kahkahasını serbest bıraktı.  _"Tamam, sadece bunun hesabını soracağım senden ve siz ikinizden"_ dedi Xiumin'le Luhan'ı işaret edip.

Luhan  _"ben bir şey yapmadım"_  diye itiraz ederken, Xiumin  _"bekliyorum sevgilim"_ diye meydan okudu. Her gün elinden kahve içtiğiniz insanın kendine duyduğu lanet olası güven buydu işte.

Kris bir an için kendini onlarla çok rahat hissettiğini fark etti. Evet, Tao'ya aşıktı. Bunu Jong In ve Yixing de kabullenmiş, bir şey dememişlerdi. Ama şimdi kendini bu gruptakilere de yakın hissetmeye başlamıştı. Bu Jong In için bir sorun olabilir miydi, bundan emin değildi. Gözleri istemsizce Jong In'i buldu, Jong In hala gülümseyerek Sehun’u süzüyordu. Kris üzerindeki şüpheli bakışlardan habersiz, Jong In’in alışık olmadığı ifadesiyle afalladı. Lay ise büyük bir dikkatle 6.Hücreyi ve hücredekileri izliyordu. 

Yixing şuan tam da kendisine söyleneni yapıyordu. Sehun'u izliyor, Chen'e yakın davranıyor, Kris'i fark ettirmeden kontrol ediyordu. Aslında Jong In, Kris konusunda bir şey söylememişti. Ama Yixing işin içine aşk girerse, dostluğun ve verilen sözlere olan sadakatin sarsılacağını düşünüyordu.

Oyunun 5. ve 6. turlarında Sehun avıyla ya da yakalayıcılarla karşılaşmamıştı. Üç saati aşkın süren oyun sonunda, istediği bir GeceGündüz bahisli oyununa katılmaya hak kazanmıştı. Gerçi Sehun bu hakkı kullanmayacağına emindi.

1\. ve 3. hücre için de aynı durum geçerliydi onlar da Sehun'la aynı seviyede ganimete ulaşmış, avlarının ve hücrelerindeki yardımcılarının büyük ölçüde soyunmasını sağlamışlardı. Böylece bahisli oyunlardan birine katılma hakkı kazanmışlardı. Ancak 1. 2. ve 3. hücrelerin avcıları, daha önce 12 saatlik ödülü kazanan avcılardan belirlenirdi. Onlar 2 aylık süre boyunca bahisli oyunlarda da hücrelerini kullanmayı garantilerlerdi. Sehun, bu gece sadece bir bahisli oyun hakkı kazanmışken, ilk 3 hücrenin avcıları oyuna katılım hakkını umursamıyordu. Onlar GeceGündüz’ün öncelikli katılımcılarıydı ve bu gece istedikleri tek şey 12 saatlik ödüle sahip olmaktı.

Sehun bahisli oyun oynamak isterse, Kris’le tarihi belirlemesi yeterliydi. Haftaya ya da daha sonraki bir hafta, ne zaman isterse ödülü geçerliydi. Ama sarışın olan, yarın bile oyuna devam edip etmeyeceği konusunda karar verebilmiş değildi. Şuan çok yorgundu ve tek istediği eve gidip uyumaktı. Yönetici oyunun sonuçlarını açıklarken Luhan gitmek üzere hareketlenmeye başlamıştı. Kris Luhan'ı uyarma gereği hissetti.

_"Diğer dansçıyı merak etmiyor muydun?_

_Gecenin finalinin böyle yapıldığını düşünmüyorsun herhalde."_

Luhan'ın uyku mahmuru yüzü birden aydınlanmıştı. Başıyla Kris'e tamam dedikten sonra sevgilisine döndü.

_"Şimdi kimin mükemmel olduğuna karar verebilirsin bence Xiuxiu"_

Sehun arkasına dönmüş arkadaşlarının konuşmasını dinliyordu. Aslında Kris'in yapmak istediği Luhan'ı uyarmak değil, bunu duyduğunda Sehun'un vereceği tepkiyi görmekti. Tabi Kris henüz öğrenememişti, Sehun Xiumix'in etkisinde olsa da olmasa da, istediği zaman duygularını kendinden bile gizleyebilirdi.

Hiçbir şey yokmuşçasına sakin bir ses tonuyla  _"Tao ben çok yorgunum kalksam sorun olur mu?"_ diye sordu Sehun. Kris bu gidişe engel olmak için lafa daldı.

_"Çok uzun sürmez zaten, daha sonra birlikte çıkarız. Tao'yla birlikte sizi evlerinize bırakırız. Hala en önemli konuğumsunuz"_  dedi.

Luhan ve Xiumin bu teklifi geri çevirmek ve final şovunu kaçırmak istemedikleri için Kris'i desteklemişlerdi. Sehun inatla gitmek istiyordu ama Tao'nun üzgün ifadesiyle yumuşamış, kalkmayı kabul etmişti.

Diğerleri Sehun'un şovu izlemek istemediği için gitmeyi önerdiğini fark edememişti. Xiumin'in verdiği kapsülün etkisi hala devam ediyorsa aynı duygu karmaşasını yaşayacağını ya da o çikolata kahvesi gözlerin onu esir alacağını düşünüyordu. Daha doğrusu bundan korkuyordu. Kendine yakın olanlara bile kolayca sınır koyabilen, her şeye mesafeli Oh Sehun, henüz yanına yaklaşmadığı, konuşmadığı, hakkında hiçbir şey bilmediği bu adamın hissettirdiklerinden korkuyordu.

Müzik başladıktan bir süre sonra iki yakalayıcı koşar adımlarla sahneye geldi. Gamzeli olan beyaz payetli bir ceket içerisine, beyaz tişört, altına yine beyaz dar bir pantolon giymişti. Sehun ilk bakışta dağınık kahverengi saçlar altına gizlediği beyaz yüzün oldukça güzel olduğunu düşündü. Diğerine bakmamak için kendini zorluyordu.

Esmer olan gamzelinin arkasındaydı. Sehun dikkat etmemeye çabalasa da görüş açısına girdiği kadarıyla, Kai oldukça seksi bir şov sergiliyordu.

**NOT: Ekteki videoyu izlemelisiniz. (120703 tarihli Lay, Kai, Chanyeol & Kris Two Moons Focus)**

Akan ritimlerle birlikte esmer yakalayıcı gamzeliden bir adım öne çıktı. Altındaki ağı oldukça düşük beyaz pantolona inat, siyah deri ceket ve 'James Dean' tarzı şekillendirilmiş saçlarıyla çok havalı görünüyordu. Ceketin içine giydiği gri kolsuz tişört göğüs kafesinden, neredeyse göbek deliğine dek ıslaktı ve yakalayıcının tenine yapışmıştı. Sehun bu fikrin itici olduğunu düşündüğü anlarda bir şey oldu...

Kai sahnede döndü, ona baktı ve gri penyeyi eteğinden yakalayarak hırsla yukarı kaldırdı. Ceketini omuzlarından sıyırarak geniş omuzlarını bir an için ortaya çıkardı. Sehun esmer tenin çekiciliğini inkar edemeyerek yutkundu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	18. Bölüm 9-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXO KAI Fancam Happy Camp TWO MOONS

 

**12 Nisan 2011**

…

Jong In, yabancı olduğu güven duygusunu tek bir bakışla sağlayan gencin ardından bakarken onu karşıdan izleyen ikili, esmerin sakinliğiyle şoke olmuştu. Bulundukları hipnozdan ilk çıkan Yixing oldu ve çantasını sormak için havaalanının güvenlik ofisine girdi.

Kris bir süre daha Jong In’i özlemle izledi ve sonunda karşısındaki esmere yaklaşıp sarıldı. Yine eski günlerdeki gibi, üçü birlikteydi. Kris, Jong In’den biraz uzaklaşıp imalı bir gülümsemeyle sordu.  _"Az önce ki gülümsemenin nedenini tekrar görmek ister misin?"_  

Jong In de imalı gülümsemesiyle cevap verdi.  _"Buraya dönme nedenimizi unutmadın ve gerekenleri yaptın umarım. Ben dışarıda bekliyorum. Yixing'i de alıp gel lütfen ve acele et"._  

Jong In, Kris’in elindeki valizi alıp çıkışa doğru yürümeye başlarken kendisiyle çelişen iç sesi o genci tekrar görebilmek adına isyan çığlıkları atıyordu. Ancak Jong In kalbinin sesine kulak tıkamaya alışkındı. 

Aklına gelen düşünceyle arkasını dönüp Kris’e seslendi. Kris esmerin fikrini değiştirdiğini, etkilendiği gençle tanışmak istediğini düşünüp piç bir gülümsemeyle döndü. Jong In, Kris’in yanılgısından zevk alarak ona yaklaştı, elindeki valizi bıraktı, boş elini ona uzattı. 

_“Telefon”_

_“Ne?”_

_“Telefonunu ver Kris, ihtiyarı aramam lazım merak etmiştir. Hadi dışarıda bekliyorum sizi”_

Kris telefonunu esmere uzattı ve daha birkaç dakika olmuş olmasına rağmen usanmış gözlerle karşısındakine bakıp, gözlerini devirdi. Güvenlik ofisine yönelip, içerideki şapşalı alıp bir an önce buradan çıkmak istiyordu.

Jong In aldığı telefonu cebine koydu havaalanı çıkışına ilerledi. Sigara içebileceği sakin bir yer buldu, sigarasını yaktı ve telefonu çıkarıp ihtiyarı aradı.

_“Benim”_

_“…”_

_“Merak etmene gerek yok demiştim sana. Artık çocuk değilim.”_

_“…”_

_“Ben de seni özledim._

_Kris mi?”_

_“…”_

_“O iyi merak etme, hayır daha fazla büyümemiş. Sadece 1 yıldır görmüyorsun ihtiyar. Hem daha ne kadar büyümesi gerekiyor”_

_“…”_

_“Yixing’le birlikte güvenliğe takıldılar.”_

_“…”_

_“Hayır, endişe etme kavga falan etmedim. Hem tutuklansam seni nasıl arayabilirim.”_

_“…”_

_“Hayır, o iki şapşal da tutuklanmadı. Kimse tutuklanmadı sakin ol. Tamam, gelince seni aramalarını söylerim._

_Merak etme ölmeden Kris’i bulmayı başardığımızı söylemek için aradım.”_

_“…”_

_“Peki, ölümden bahsetmeyeceğim.”_

_“…”_

_“Bilmiyorum Kris’in kaldığı yerde kalırız bir süre sanırım. Zaten Extraordinary’nin inşası tamamlanmak üzere demişti, en son konuştuğumuzda._

_Kendi evimize taşınmamız çok uzun sürmez.”_

_“…”_

_“Sen geldiğinde her şey hazır olur.”_

_“…”_

_“Bu konuyu konuşmuştuk bayım. Ne derseniz deyin buraya döneceksiniz”_

_“…”_

_“Ben de seni seviyorum ihtiyar.”_

_“…”_

_“Tamam. Tamam. Peki. Tamam. Dikkatli olacağız. Ararız. Merak etme.”_

Jong In, adamın ezbere bildiği öğütlerinin tümüne maruz kalmadan telefonu kapatmayı başarmıştı. Elinde tuttuğu sigarasının tek nefes dahi almadan bittiğini fark etti. İhtiyarı gerçekten şimdiden özlemişti.

Etrafına bakındı. O lanet günden ne kadar da farklı görünüyordu havaalanı. O zaman da burası bu kadar kalabalık mıydı diye düşündü. Küçücük dünyası için her şey ne kadar da büyük gelmişti. Kocaman bir adam elinden tutmuş, onu bilmediği bu yere getirmiş; kocaman bir uçağa bindirip, yabancılarla dolu o yere götürmüştü. Henüz 11 yaşındaydı ve her şey kocamandı.

Derin bir iç çekti ve pakette kalan son sigarasını dudaklarının arasına yerleştirip, yaktı. İlk nefes her zaman paha biçilmez olurdu. Ciğerlerindeki havayı burnundan geri verdi. Duman ılık rüzgarla savrulurken aklındaki küçük Jong In’e acıyordu yine, yeniden. Geçmiş değiştirilemediği için bu kadar acı oluyordu belki de.

Kısa bir süre sonra kendisine doğru yaklaşan ikiliyi fark etti Jong In. Yixing sonunda çantasına kavuşmuştu anlaşılan. Yolculardan biri çantayı yanlışlıkla almış ve hatasını fark edip güvenliğe bırakmıştı. Tabi artık günümüzde sahipsiz çantaların teslim alınıp, teslim edilmesi çok kolay değildi. İçi didik didik aranmış, tehlikeli ya da yasal olmayan bir durum söz konusu olmadığı için çanta sahibine teslim edilmişti. Bu arada Yixing’in elindeki çerçeve Jong In’in dikkatini çekti.

Çerçeveye uzanıp aldı ve içindeki fotoğrafa baktı. Kris Kore’ye gelmeden önce hepsinin olduğu bir fotoğraftan başka bir şey değildi bu. Bay ve Bayan Zhang, huysuz ihtiyar, Kris, Jong In ve Yixing. Şimdi o çantanın neden o kadar önemli olduğu anlaşılmıştı. Jong In’in aksine Yixing geçmişle mutlu olurdu. Geçmişin anılarını hatıralarını itinayla biriktirirdi.

Kris, Jong In’in elindeki valizlerden birini aldı ve ikiliyi ardına takıp otoparka ilerledi. Arabaya bindiklerinde Jong In zaman kaybetmeden aklındaki konuyu açtı.

_“Evet, Kris seni dinliyorum. Bilmem gereken neler var. Son birkaç aydır ihtiyar telefonları dinlediği için neleri kaçırdım, bir an önce öğrenmek istiyorum”_

_“Bu kadar çabuk mu? Biraz nefes alsaydık”_  Yixing yüzünü buruşturarak söylendi.

_“Telefonda da söylediğim gibi Extraordinary’nin tamamlanmasına az bir süre kaldı. Orası tamamlanıncaya dek Bay Lee’ye (Taemin) ait olan otelde kalmaya devam edeceğiz._

_Kim Jong Dae, yaklaşık 2 ay önce şirketin başına geçti. Henüz elle tutulur bir icraatı olmadı ama babasının yıllardır devam eden iş ilişkilerinden bir kaçını devam ettirmeyeceği söylentileri çok sık dile getirilir oldu. Bunlardan en önemlisi de annesinin şirketiyle olanlar tabi._

_Kim Ji An ise Pure ile iş ilişkisine devam ediyor. Ancak Bay Lee (Taemin) ile aşk yaşadığı yolundaki söylentileri göz ardı edemeyiz. Aralarındaki ilişkinin yalnızca iş ya da yalnızca aşk olmadığı öğrenebildiğim en net bilgi._

_Bay Kim, şirketteki görevini bıraktıktan sonra birkaç özel hizmetlisi ile birlikte çiftliğine yerleşmiş diye duydum. Eşi de dahil, oğlu ve kızı dışında pek kimseyle görüşmüyormuş,_

_Bayan Kim ise bildiğin gibi, babasının Çin’deki kara, hava, deniz yolu taşımacılığının, Kore temsilciliğini yapıyor. Özellikle Ji An’ın arkasındaki itici güç konumunda olduğuyla ilgili şüphelerim var.”_

Jong In bir şeyler söylemek için ağzını açacaktı ki Yixing isyan etti. 

_“Lanet olsun Jong In! İhtiyara verdiğin sözün üzerinden kaç saat geçti?_

_Kris sen de kapat çeneni. Daha fazla bu saçmalıkları dinlemek istemiyorum._

_Jong In, o bilmiş tavrını kıçına sokmamı istemiyorsan ağzımı açayım deme. Buraya neden gelmeyi istediğini biliyorum. Ama buraya gelmeden önce verdiğin sözleri de hayallerini de biliyorum._

_Şimdi konuştuğunuz boktan konuyu bir kenara bırakıp, bok gibi geçen yolculuk ve yolculuk sonrası anılarımı silmek üzere bana burayı sevdirin ve beni mutlu edin. Yoksa hemen ihtiyarı arayıp ondan habersiz çevirdiklerinizi anlatırım._

_İşe karnımı doyurmakla başlayabilirsiniz.”_

Tüm azarlamaları ve kısıtlı argo kullanımıyla yaratmaya çalıştığı öfkeli görüntü yerine sevimli görünen Yixing, kollarını göğsünde bağladı. Korkutucu olduğunu sandığı bakışlarıyla arabanın ön koltuğunda oturan Kris’i ve yanındaki Jong In’i süzdü. Bakışlara maruz kalan ikili ise daha fazla dayanamayıp gürültülü kahkahalarla arabanın içini doldurdular. Anlaşılan Yixing’in anlık öfke patlamalarını ikisi de hala komik buluyordu. Kris şoföre dönüp gidecekleri yeri söyledi ve araba yeni güzergahı için yol almaya başladı.

**21 Aralık 2012 Cuma**

… 

Müzik başladıktan bir süre sonra iki yakalayıcı koşar adımlarla sahneye geldi. Sehun, Kai’ye bakmamak için kendini zorluyordu. Dikkat etmemeye çabalasa da görüş açısına girdiği kadarıyla, Kai oldukça seksi bir şov sergiliyordu.

Akan ritimlerle birlikte esmer yakalayıcı gamzeliden bir adım öne çıktı. Altındaki ağı oldukça düşük beyaz pantolona inat, siyah deri ceket ve 'James Dean' tarzı şekillendirilmiş saçlarıyla çok havalı görünüyordu.

**21 Aralık 2012**

**Cuma 06:40**

Kai sahnede döndü, ona baktı ve giydiği gri askılı üstü, eteğinden yakalayarak hırsla yukarı kaldırdı. Ceketini omuzlarından sıyırarak geniş omuzlarını bir an için ortaya çıkardı. Sehun esmer tenin çekiciliğini inkar edemeyerek yutkundu.

**NOT: Ekteki videoyu izlemeniz tavsiyemdir ;) (120703 tarihli Kai Two Moons Focus)**

Anlık teşhir sonrası dans tüm hızıyla devam ediyordu. Kai ona, hatta o tarafa bile bakmıyor, alt dudağını dişleri arasına almış tek omzu düşen ceketiyle işini(!) yapıyordu. Sehun aklından geçmek üzere olan her şeyi silmek, karanlığa gömmek için gözlerini kapattı. Bir süredir nefesini tutmakta olduğunu fark etti ve ağır ağır ciğerlerindeki havayı dışarı boşalttı.

_"Bit artık._

_Yeter bit artık"_  diye içten içe haykırıyordu.

Gözlerini açtığındaysa dansın bittiğini ve yine o davetkar esmer tenin sergilendiğini gördü. Kenarda duran viskisinin tamamını içip kuruyan boğazının ıslanmasını sağladı.

Final performansı boyunca herkes sahnedeki şovun geneline odaklıyken, Sehun kendine hakim olamamış, yine sadece onu izlemişti. İşin kötüsü hala onun ardından bakıyordu. Sahne ışıklarının sönmesiyle yakalayıcı gözden kaybolmuş, Sehun da rahat bir nefes almıştı.

_"Tao gerçekten beklenmedik şeyler yaşatmayı başardı"_  diye düşündü. Bu konuyu sorgulamak istemiyordu. Gözleri karanlık sahneden henüz kopmamıştı ki arkadaki hararetli tartışmayı fark etti.

Xiumin ve Luhan aynı fikirde olmadığında yaptıkları klasik tartışmalardan birini yapıyordu. Ancak ilk kez bu kıskançlık konusunda değil, iki erkekten hangisinin daha götürülesi(!) olduğu hakkındaydı. Kris ise konuşulanlara kulak asmıyor, telefonuyla uğraşıyordu.  _"Bizi bırakmak için araba ayarlıyordur herhalde"_ diye düşündü Sehun. Tao önündeki tartışmaya odaklanmış iki taraftan birini susturmazsa buradan hiç çıkılamayacağının farkındaydı.

Kris, Tao'nun yanından kalkıp bara doğru yöneldi. Hücredekilere fark ettirmeden Jong In'e mesaj attı.

_"Birazdan hücreden çıkacaklar. Onları evlerine bırakmayı teklif ettim."_

Ancak Jong In’den beklediği cevap gelmedi. Belki duştadır diye düşünüp, bir süre daha barda oyalandı. Sehun’un huzursuz kıpırdanmaları artınca bir mesaj daha gönderdi.

_“Bir planın yoksa biz çıkıyoruz. Sehun huysuzlanmaya başladı”_

_“Yok._

_Alt koridordan çıkın, hem arkadan, deniz tarafından çıkışınız daha rahat olur ”_

Kris gelen cevap karşısında  _“yalnızca bu mu?”_  diye geçirdi içinden. Jong In’in Sehun’a yaklaşmak isteyeceğini düşünmüştü. Şimdiye kadar elde edilen fırsatlar arasında Ji An’a yaklaşmanın en ideal yolu ‘Sehun’ gibi görünüyordu. Şaşkınlığı bir kenara bırakıp Jong In’in dedikleri doğrultusunda araçları arkadaki özel çıkışa yönlendirdi. Birlikte geçirdikleri zaman zarfında Kris, asla Jong In’in söylediklerini sorgulamaması gerektiğini öğrenmişti. Jong In, kafasındaki planın dışına çıkmayan, aksamalara tahammülü olmayan mükemmeliyetçi manyağın tekiydi. Böyle basit bir konu için onu delirtmek sadece aptallık olurdu.

O sırada Tao, doğru zaman olduğunu düşünüp hücrede sürmekte olan ateşli tartışmanın içine daldı.

_"Deri ceketli seks tanrısı, diğeri de beyaz bir melek, oldu mu, tamam mı? Fantezinizin dibini görün artık, yeter!"_  sesinin tonundan sinirlendiği ve biraz daha uzatırlarsa, onları bu hücreye kilitleyip gideceği çok açıktı. Tao bunu daha önce de yapmıştı.

Lisede futbol müsabakası sırasında, Luhan şortunun paçalarını sıyırdığı için Xiumin kıskançlıktan deliye dönmüş, maçın devre arasında soyunma odasında tartışmışlardı. İkinci yarı boyunca sahada da devam ettiği belli olan atışma ve fauller yüzünden maç sonrası Tao, onları ertesi günün sabahına dek soyunma odasına kilitlemişti. Gerçi Luhan ve Xiumin'in durumdan ne kadar şikayetçi olduğu tartışılırdı. Özellikler ertesi sabah ikilinin puding kıvamındaki halleri düşünüldüğünde, bir fantezilerini daha gerçekleştirmemiş olduklarını düşünmek saflık olurdu.

Sehun tüm ifadesizliğiyle gözlerini Tao'ya dikmiş, boş boş bakıyordu. Aklından başka şeyler geçtiğini anlamak Tao için hiç zor değildi. Tam Sehun'a soracakken omzunda sevgilisinin elini hissetti.

_"Araçlar hazır, istediğiniz zaman gidebiliriz._

_Arka taraftan çıkmamız sizin için sorun olmaz değil mi?_

_O taraf daha sakindir”_

Tao Kris'e dönüp gülümsedi. Sehun Tao’dan önce söze girerek  _“Gidelim o zaman”_  dedi ve ayağa kalkarak çıkışa doğru yürümeye başladı. Hafif yalpalamaları görmezden gelinirse Sehun içtiği onca şeyden sonra oldukça iyi durumdaydı.

Peki, aklı neden bu kadar bulanıktı.

_"Aslında burada kalmanızı teklif etmek isterdim. Ancak..."_

Sehun arkasına dönüp yine Kris'in lafını keserek karşılık verdi.  _"Hiç gerek yok. Her şey için teşekkürler"_

Kris böyle sert bir çıkış beklemiyordu. Endişeyle sordu.

_"Yanlış bir şey yapmadık umarım Sehun. Sesinin tonundan ve tavrından yarın gece oyunun 3. bölümüne katılmayacağını mı anlamalıyım?"_

Kris'in sorusuyla hücredeki tüm gözler Sehun'a döndü. Sehun boğazını temizledi. Ciddi bir şey söyleyecekmiş gibi doğruldu

_"Eğer başıma bir şey gelmeyecekse yarın için söz vermek istemem. İki gündür düzgün uyumadım. Yarın ne olur bil-"_

Tao, Sehun'un cümlesini tamamlamasına fırsat vermedi.

_"Gelecek._

_Üzgünüm Sehun, henüz yeterince tatmin olmadım. Lay'in diliyle teması normal karşılaman hevesimi körükledi de diyebiliriz."_ diyerek güldü ve Sehun'a göz kırptı.

Tao gerçekten Sehun ve Kris’in yakınlaşmasını, arkadaş olmasını istiyor olmalıydı. Sehun gözlerini devirdi, dönüp bıkkınlıkla kapıya yürümeye devam etti.

Kris’in direktifiyle hücreden çıktıktan sonra koridoru takip etmek yerine, gelirken kullandıkları koridorun sonundaki duvar yüzeyinde, daha önce fark etmediği kapıdan geçip, aşağı inen merdivenlere ulaştılar. Merdivenin bitişi loş ışıklı uzun bir koridora açılıyordu. GeceGündüz hücrelerinin bulunduğu kattan sahnenin ve sahne arkası mekanların olduğu bölüme geçerek, deniz kenarındaki çıkışa ve bu çıkışa inen asansöre doğru ilerliyorlardı. Sehun nereye gittiğinden emin olmayarak en önde yürüyor, diğerleri de onu takip ediyordu.

Gruptakilerin ruhsal durumları Sehun’unkinden tümüyle farklıydı. Ortamın gerginliğinden ve ürkütücülüğünden bihaber fısıldaşıp gülüşmeye devam ediyorlardı. Sehun, fısıltı halinde  _“esmer, sakso, süper fikir…”_ gibi bir şeyler duyduysa da arkasını dönmemek için yumruklarını sıkıp daha hızlı yürümeyi tercih etti. Anlaşılan gecenin kritiğini yapmak için Sehun’un yanından ayrılmayı bekleyememişlerdi. Bu piçleri en kısa sürede hayatından çıkarması gerektiğini bir yerlere not almalıydı.

Sehun, arkadaşlarıyla arayı açmış koridorun sonundaki zayıf ışığa doğru yürürken biraz ilerideki kapıdan çıkıp karşıdaki kapıya geçen bir siluet gördü. Loş ışık altında belindeki beyaz havluya tezat parlayan esmer ten çok tanıdıktı. Görüntünün sahibinin bedeninin yarısından fazlası karanlıkta kalıyor aydınlık kısımda ise ışıkla gölge dans ediyordu. Siluet kapıyı açıp içeri girmeden az evvel başını kaldırıp bakışlarını, bedenini taciz eden gözlerin sahibine yöneltti. Sehun hiç ummadığı şekilde çikolata kahvesi gözlerin, gözlerine dokunmasıyla irkildi. Esmerin yüzündeki küçümseyen bakış tüm bedenini sarsmaya yetmişti. Birkaç saniye süren hayali dokunuş Kai’nin kapıdan içeri girip, karanlıkta kaybolmasıyla son buldu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	19. Bölüm 9-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana Del Rey-Blue Jeans

 

...

Sehun arkadaşlarıyla arayı açmış koridorun sonundaki zayıf ışığa doğru yürürken biraz ilerideki kapıdan çıkıp karşıdaki kapıya geçen bir siluet gördü. Loş ışık altında belindeki beyaz havluya tezat parlayan esmer ten çok tanıdıktı. Görüntünün sahibinin bedeninin yarısından fazlası karanlıkta kalıyor aydınlık kısımda ise ışıkla gölge dans ediyordu. Siluet kapıyı açıp içeri girmeden az evvel başını kaldırıp bakışlarını, bedenini taciz eden gözlerin sahibine yöneltti. Sehun hiç ummadığı şekilde çikolata kahvesi gözlerin, gözlerine dokunmasıyla irkildi. Esmerin yüzündeki küçümseyen bakış tüm bedenini sarsmaya yetmişti. Birkaç saniye süren hayali dokunuş Kai’nin kapıdan içeri girip, karanlıkta kaybolmasıyla son buldu.

**21 Aralık 2012**

**Cuma 07:00**

Sehun gördüklerini idrak edemeden esmer yakalayıcı yok oldu. Karanlık koridor az önceki halinden daha karanlık bir hale bürünmüştü sanki. En azından Sehun böyle hissetmişti. Birkaç metre sonra koridorun sonundaki zayıf ışıklı, üst kattaki gibi aynalarla kaplı olan asansör holüne ulaştı. Zihnindeki görüntüyü silmeye çabalayarak, arkasından gelenleri bekledi. Ancak esmer yakalayıcının girdiği kapıdan bakışlarını koparamıyordu. Diğerleri yanına ulaştığında Sehun’un normalden solgun yüzünü fark eden Tao ve Kris oldu. Kris gözlerini, Sehun’un baktığı yöne çevirdi.  _“Seks tanrısı iş başındaydı demek”_  diye mırıldandı.

Yolun bundan sonrası Sehun için sadece karmaşaydı. Önde Kris, arkada diğerleri hızla hareket eden asansörle çıkışa ulaştılar. Günün ilk ışıklarında kulüpten çıkıp kendilerini bekleyen araçlara yerleştiler. Xiumin ve Luhan bir araca, Kris, Tao ve Sehun diğer araca bindi ve yola koyuldular.

Sehun, aşıkları yalnız bırakmak için ön koltuğa oturmayı tercih etti. Sözlerini tam hatırlayamasa da beyninde sürekli final performansındaki şarkı çalmaya devam ediyordu. Tabi Kai de dans ederek şarkıya hayat veriyordu.

_“Gitmemelisin, gitmiyorsun. Gitmeyeceksin_

_…_  
O iki dolunayı gör, sen seçilmiş askersin  
…

_Bugün iki ay var, iki, iki ay_  
Bu gece iki ay var, iki, iki ay  
…  
Hadi bu gece ayrılalım (EXO) Hadi bu gece ayrılalım”

Sehun bu kısır döngüden kurtulmak için radyoyu açıp, kanallar arasında dolaşmaya başladı. Duyduğu tek bir sözle gezintisi sona erdi ve elini yavaşça arama tuşundan çekti.

**NOT: Ekteki videoyu izlemeniz tavsiyemdir ;) (** **Lana Del Rey - Blue Jeans | Tr sub)**

_“JAMES DEAN gibiydi, gerçekten”_

İnce dudaklarında belli belirsiz bir gülümseme oluştu, istemsiz ve nedensiz. Çalan şarkının sözlerini dinledi bir süre.

_“…Aralıkta ilk tanıştığımız günü hatırlıyorum…”_

_“Aylardan aralık olduğu doğru ancak henüz tanışmadık”_ diye düşündü. Tanışmak istediğine kendi de şaşırarak.

Yumuşak sesli kadın  _“… Seni zamanın sonuna kadar seveceğim”_  dediğinde ise Sehun hışımla  _“Bu ne aptalca şarkı”_  deyip radyoyu kapattı. Başını yeniden cama yasladı ve bu kez düşünmemeyi amaçladı.

Arkadan Kris’in anlayış ve özgüven dolu sesi duyuldu.

_“Güzel şarkıdır aslında, bir gün tamamını dinlemelisin”_

Sessiz geçen yolculuğun ardından Sehun ofisine geldi. Eve gidip birkaç saatlik uykuyla işe gelmek çok mantıklı değildi. Hanna’nın masasına yazdığı notu bırakıp ofisine kapandı. Ceketini tekli koltuklardan birine fırlattı. Pantolonundan dışarı çıkmış gömleğinin üst düğmelerinden bir kaçını açtı. Biraz hava almaya ihtiyacı vardı, içindeki bu garip hisle boğulduğunu hissediyordu. Karanlıktaki yarı çıplak siluetin görüntüsü zihnine kazınmış gibi gitmek bilmiyordu. Banyoya gidip yüzünü yıkadı, aynadaki yansımayı süzdü dikkatle.

“Neler oluyor Oh Sehun?”

Öylece havada asılı kalan soruya, tekrar yüzüne çarptığı soğuk suyla yanıt aramaktan vazgeçti. Yüzünden damlayan sular gömleğin açıkta bıraktığı pürüzsüz göğüs kafesinden aşağılara sızarken bedenindeki ateşin biraz olsun dinmesini diledi. Böylece aptal beden beynine hükmetmeye son verirdi belki.

Büyük pencerelerin önüne gitti. Kapalı olan jaluzileri kaldırdı. Bir süre boş caddeyi izledi. Şehrin sakinliğine hayran kaldı. Camı açtı, gözlerini kapatıp dışarıyı dinledi. Yeni başlayan günün belli belirsiz ayak seslerini duymak, yüzünde rüzgarı hissetmek iyi gelmişti. Zihnindeki kaos sona ermemiş yalnızca daha geriye itilmişti. Camı kapattı ve üçlü koltuğa yöneldi. Banyonun karşısındaki dinlenme odasını kullanabilirdi. O odayı ofiste sabahladığı günlerde kullanmak için düzenletmişti. Ancak Ji An’la sevişmek haricinde daha önce hiç kullanmamıştı. Ofiste sabahladığında da şekerleme yapmak için ilk tercihi hep üçlü kanepe olurdu. Bu sabah da öyle olmuştu. 

Kanepenin koluna yasladı başını, diğer kolçağın üzerine bacaklarını uzattı. Sağ kolu alnına dayalı düşünmemeye çabalayarak gözlerini kapattı. Zihni ona oyun oynamaya devam edip yine o çikolata kahvesi gözleri getirdi önüne. Bu aptalca oyun daha ne kadar sürecek diye düşünürken uykuya daldı. Hatırlamakta zorlandığı rüyasında esmeri gördüğünü belki de hiç bilemeyecekti.

**21 Aralık 2012**

**Cuma 12:10**

Jong In, sabaha karşı yatmış olmasına rağmen doğru dürüst uyumayı başaramamıştı. Yorgunluktan sızabildiği birkaç saat ise ter içinde uyanmasına neden olan kabuslar yüzünden zehir olmuştu. Parça parça hatırladığı görüntülerden en net olanı dün gece gördüğü sarışın gencin yüzüydü.

Jong In genci daha önce bir yerlerde gördüğüne emindi, ancak nerede ve ne zaman olduğuna dair bir fikri yoktu. Belki de bu yüzden uyuyamamış ve bilinçaltı bu sorunu çözmek için uyuduğu birkaç saati de sarışın için feda etmişti.  Ancak yine başarılı olamamıştı. Kafasını dağıtma isteğiyle hazırlanıp stüdyoya gitmek üzere şoförü aradı ve yola çıktı. Oraya ulaştığında artan baş ağrısı yüzünden önce bir kahve içip kendine gelmeyi denemek üzere mola verdi.

Sipariş vermek için kasaya yaklaştı ve duvarda asılı olan menüden içeceğini seçti.

_“Bir büyük boy filtre kahve alabilir miyim, sütsüz olsun lütfen”_

Xiumin karşısındaki genci tanımıştı.  _“Peki efendim. Siparişinizi hemen hazırlıyoruz”_  dedi ve kendisine uzatılan parayı alıp, para üstünü verdi. Kahve hazırlandıktan sonra Xiumin bardağı Kai’ye uzattı.

_“Dün geceden sonra oldukça yorgun olmalısınız, yine de stüdyoya gelmek…_

_Dans etmek sizin için bir ihtiyaç sanırım._

_Umarım kahve yorgunluğunuzu almaya yardımcı olur, afiyet olsun”_

Kai kafasını kaldırıp Xiumin’e baktı ve onun dün gece Sehun’un yanında olduğunu anımsadı. Gülümseyerek cevap verdi.

_“Dün gece oyundaydınız değil mi?_

_Evet, biraz yorgunum, ama dediğiniz gibi dans etmek birçok sorunum için çözüm oluyor; siz yorgun değil misiniz? Dinlenmeden buraya gelmiş olmalısınız”_

Xiumin kibarca gülümseyip başını salladı.

_“Biraz. Ama dün gece yaşadığımız deneyim için değerdi.”_

_“Bu gece de geleceksiniz değil mi?”_

_“Emin değilim, gecenin asıl konuğu bu konuda hala kararsız, ama biz yancıları olarak gelmeyi çok istiyoruz”_  dedi Xiumin neşeyle.

Jong In Sehun’un tereddüt ettiğini öğrendiğinde, gece onu göremeyecek olma ihtimalinin verdiği garip hissin ne olduğunu bilmiyordu. Anlıyorum dercesine başını salladı ve zoraki olarak gülümsedi.

_“Umarım arkadaşınız gelmeyi kabul eder”_  dedi ve uzatılan kahveyi aldı.

_“Teşekkürler, görüşmek üzere”_  diyerek kafenin bina ile bağlantılı olan yan girişine yöneldi. Yürürken kahveyi dökmemek için elindeki bardağa bakması ise yaptığı küçük bir hataydı...

Sehun, hareketli geçen ve sabaha dek süren gece sonrası kulüpten doğruca ofisine gelmiş, böylece ev, ofis arasında kaybedeceği zamanı uyuyarak geçirmeyi başarmıştı. Ofise geldiğinde Hanna'nın masasına bıraktığı nota, öğlene dek tüm randevularını iptal etmesini, telefon bağlamamasını ve 11:45 de onu uyandırmasını yazmıştı.

Hanna sabah ofise geldiğinde masasındaki nota kahkaha atmamak için yumruğunu ısırmak zorunda kalmıştı. Anlaşılan Oh Sehun, kafasında yarattığı patronculuk hayatında baya yoğun randevuları olan bir iş adamıydı. Yine de Hanna randevu defterine bakmayı ihmal etmemiş, boş sayfanın öğlene kadar olan bölümüne kocaman 'iptal' yazıp gülen surat çizmişti. Öğlene dek Sehun'un ilgilenmediği evrak işlerini düzenleyen kadın, sarışının yazdığı saatte de onu uyandırmıştı.

Sehun uykusunu alamamanın verdiği huysuz tavırlarıyla 'defol buradan' deyip henüz Hanna odayı terk etmeden duşa doğru yönelmiş, yürürken de bir yandan kıyafetlerinden kurtulmaya başlamıştı. Zavallı kadın bu anı daha önce yaşamadığı için ne yapacağını şaşırmış gözleri kapalı el yordamıyla yolunu bulmaya çabalamış, her hangi bir mobilyaya çarpmadan kapıya ulaşıp çıkmıştı.

Sehun aldığı soğuk duş sonrasında kendine gelmiş, hızla hazırlanıp Ji An'la buluşmak için Xiumin'in kafesine gitmek üzere ofisten çıkmıştı. Kafeye ulaştığında Ji An'ı her zamanki masalarında otururken buldu. Geç kaldığını düşünerek, sağında ona doğru gelmekte olan genci görmeyip, hızla masaya gitmeye yeltendi. Böylece Jong In ikinci kez Sehun tarafından görülmeyip, ezilme tehlikesiyle karşı karşıya kalmış oldu.

Çarpışma, kahve bardağını kavramış biçimli parmakları yakarken sarışının açık renk ceketi üzerine sıçrayıp lekelenmesine neden olmuştu. Anlık gelişen olayda Sehun, duyduğu acı dolu çığlıkla, başını kaldırdığında, bir kaç saat önce üstsüz görme şerefine eriştiği esmer yakalayıcının derin çikolata kahvesi gözleriyle karşılaştı.

Jong In, sol elinin parmaklarında hissettiği ikinci acıyla başını kaldırdı. Acının sebebini gördüğünde ise dudaklarından dökülemeyen çığlığı yerini şaşkın bakışlarına bırakmıştı. Dün geceden beri zihnini kurcalayan soru birden cevap bulmuştu. Bu dejavu değildi ve Jong In bu çarpışmanın benzerini daha önce de yaşamıştı. O tanıdık gelen kişinin kimliği gömüldüğü derinlikten yüzeye çıkmıştı.

_“Havaalanındaki o genç…_

_Oh Sehun...”_  diye düşündü Jong In.

Kore'ye geldikleri gün havaalanında Jong In'in dünyasına balıklama dalan beyaz tenli genç. Yıllarca yalan olduğuna inandığı 'güven' duygusunu, sessizce dillendirdiği 'pardon’ kelimesiyle, gülen gözleriyle, sıcak teniyle Jong In’e geçirmeyi başaran genç. Uzun süre yüzü gözünün önünden gitmeyen ve ördüğü yüksek duvarları ince bir kağıtmışçasına parçalayan o genç, Oh Sehun'du.

Kim Ji An'ın nişanlısı Oh Sehun...

O zamanki haline kıyasla şimdi oldukça farklı görünüyordu. Kahverengi saçlarını sarıya boyamış, boyu uzamış ve bakışlarındaki minik özgüven kırıntıları evrimini tamamlamış, kendini beğenmiş güçlü erkeksi bakışlarla yer değiştirmişti. O sevecen gülümsemeye sahip çocuk gitmiş, yerine havalı bir adam gelmişti.

Jong In'in zihnine hücum eden düşüncelerin işgali etkisini hafiflettiğinde gözleri, karşısındaki gencin gözleriyle buluştu. Az önce pişmanlıkla bakan gözlerdeki ani değişimi fark etti. Sehun onu tanımıştı ve pişmanlıkla değil, şaşkınlıkla bakıyordu. Konuşmayı akıl ettiğinde  _"p-pa-pardon"_  dedi. Kekelediğini fark ettiğinde ise saçma paniğini beyin dalgalarıyla becermek istedi.

_"Bu kez sesli söyledin"_  diye mırıldandı Kai, yüzünde oluşan hafif gülümsemeyle.

_"Pardon anlamadım. Bir şeyiniz yok ya, canınız yanıyor mu?"_  dedi ve panikle Kai'nin yanan elini yakaladı Sehun. Dokunuşla Kai havaya acı bir inleme bıraktı.

_"Aaahh!"_

_"Özür dilerim, özür dilerim"_

Sehun ne yapması gerektiğini bilemez halde panikle etrafa bakınıp, yere düşen bardağı ve dökülen kahveyi temizlemesini söylemek için Xiumin'i arıyordu. Sanki acele edilmesi gereken konu buymuş gibi. Yalnızca önemsiz bir yanık için biraz fazla telaş yapmıyor muydu?

_"Tuvalet?"_

_"Ne? Anlamadım."_

_"Tuvalet, tuvalete gitmeliyim. Elimi bırakırsanız, tuvalete gidip yanan yeri suyun altına tutabilirim._

_Acının hafiflemesi için diyorum"_

_"Aaa. Evet haklısınız._

_Tuvalet!"_

Sehun elleri arasındaki eli bırakmadan, Jong In'i tuvalete sürüklemeye başladı. Onlara doğru hızla gelen Xiumin'i görmezden gelip, sert bir tonda  _"yeri sil"_  emrini vermeyi de ihmal etmedi. Xiumin, elindeki buz torbasıyla giden sarışının ardından bakarken, sinirden kulaklarından duman çıkmak üzereydi.

_"Geri zekalı sakar piç. Adımını attığı her yerin patronu ilan ediyor kendini. Umarım Kai'nin fazla bir şeyi yoktur"_  diye mırıldandı. Elindeki buz torbasını tezgaha bırakıp Sehun'un söylediğini yapmak üzere çalışanlarından sinirini çıkarmaya yöneldi.

Sehun ise Jong In'i telaşla tuvalete soktu. Hızla musluğu açtı, esmerin bileğini kavrayıp yanan parmakları suyun altına soktu. Jong In dinmesini beklediği acının, akan sıcak suyla daha da arttığını hissedip çığlık attığında, Sehun duruma anlam verememişti.  Jong In suyun altından elini çekmeye çalıştıkça diğeri inatla bileğini çekiştirmeye devam ediyordu.

_"SICAK!_

_Lanet olsun şu bileğimi bırakır mısınız? Canım yanıyor"_

Sehun aptallaşıp kendine söyleneni yaptı. Jong In elini suyun altından kurtarıp havada sallarken musluğun soğuk tarafını açtı. Son hızla akan soğuk suyun altına elini soktu ve rahat bir nefes aldı.

_"Soğuk, ııııhhmmm mükemmel bir şey..._

_Şükürler olsun, tüm bedenimi haşlamadan dediğime kulak verdiniz!"_

Jong In'in elindeki acının hafiflemesiyle gerilen yüz kasları, yavaş yavaş gevşemeye başlamış, şakaklarından süzülen ter damlaları çenesine inen bir yol çizmişti. Sehun görüntüyle yine dün geceye dönmüştü. Zihninde dans eden esmeri, aynadaki yansımadan dikkatle izliyordu. Ve işte yine o soru beyninde yankılandı.

_"Kai boşalırken nasıl görünüyor?_

_Az önceki gibi yüz kasları geriliyor mu, şakaklarından süzülen ter damlalarıyla daha seksi göründüğünü biliyor mu? Acıyla kısılan gözleri bedenindeki kasılmalarla da aynı şekli alıyor mu? Dudakları, ya dudakları ısırdığında acımıyor mu? Sıradan bir gülümsemeyle de sola doğru kayıyor mu?"_

Jong In musluğun altından elini çekmeden aynadan onu süzen adama baktı. Dalıp gittiğini fark edip, kendine gelmesi için sesli bir şekilde boğazını temizledi.

_"Lanet olsun seni piç kurusu tüm bu ayrıntılara ne zaman dikkat ettin? Siktiğimin gözlemcisi Oh Sehun"_  diye zihninden kendine son bir küfür savurup esmerin dediklerine kulak verdi.

_"Pardon, benim hatamdı. Önüme bakmıyordum ve ceketinizin lekelenmesine neden oldum. Bu binada bir stüdyom var, buraya sıklıkla uğrarım, isterseniz ceketinizi temizletip yine kafeye bırakabilirim"_  dedi Jong In, tüm kibarlığıyla. Aslında içten içe onu tekrar görme isteğiyle bunu yaptığını anlaması zor değildi.

Sehun, üzerindeki ceketin lekelendiğini esmer olanın uyarısı üzerine fark etmişti. En sevdiği tasarımcının, yani babasının dikip sergileme imkanı bulamadığı açık renk spor ceket... Kendi elleriyle diktiği her bir dokusuna emek verdiği o ceket karşısındaki seks tanrısı esmer yüzünden piç olmuştu. Neden bu gün bunu giymişti ki? Normal şartlarda öfkeden delirmesi gerekirdi.  _"Ohh. Sorun değil, ben hallederim"_  deyip tekrar Jong In'in elini tuttu.  

Jong In o anda bu yakınlaşmanın bitmesi gerektiğini anlamıştı. Bedenine yayılan elektrik ve kalbinin göğüs kafesine yaptığı aralıksız baskı bunun kanıtıydı.

İlk karşılaşmaları sonrası, peşinden gitmediği için günlerce pişman olduğu o genç, şu an elini tutuyor, tüm içtenlikle gözlerine bakıyordu. Jong In tanımadığı bu adama sorgusuz, nedensiz, sınırsız bir güven duyuyordu.

Bazı geceler o karşılaşmayı rüyasında görürdü. Aynı duyguyu hissederdi içinde, ama bir türlü gencin yüzünü görmeyi başaramaz, tam ona dönüp  _'pardon'_  diyeceği sırada ter içerisinde uykusundan uyanırdı. Aynı dün gece olduğu gibi. Dün gece de rüyasında havaalanındaki karşılaşmayı görmüştü ve uyanmasından az önce karşısında beliren sarışının yüzü olmuştu. Hani derler ya  _'beynin unutur, bedenin hatırlar"_  işte aynen öyle olmuştu. O çarpışmayla zihninin derinlere ittiği düşünceler yeniden hayat bulmuştu.

Jong In aklındaki düşüncelerle yüzünü Sehun'a çevirmiş ikili sessizce birbirlerine bakıyordu, el ele ve sessizce. Tuvalete giren Xiumin tam olarak el ele olduklarını görmese de duruşlarındaki garipliği fark etmişti.

_"Pardon. Buz torbası getirdim, ihtiyacınız var mı?"_

Jong In ellerini Sehun'dan kurtarıp Xiumin'e yöneldi.  _"Teşekkürler, sorun çıkarttığım için özür dilerim. Benim hatamdı."_

Sehun ellerindeki sıcaklığın kayıp gitmesiyle olduğu yerde çakılı kalmış, boş ellerinden damlayan suya bakıyordu. Tuvaletin kapısının kapanma sesiyle kendine geldi. Xiumin ve Kai çıkmıştı. Aynaya dönüp yaklaştı.

_"Neler oluyor Oh Sehun? Ne yapıyorsun sen?"_  kendi kendine sorduğu sorular sıklaşmaya başlamıştı. Akmaya devam eden musluğa eğildi, soğuk suyu bir kaç kez yüzüne çarptı. Duvarda asılı olan kağıt havludan koparıp yüzünü kuruladı. Son kez aynaya bakıp saçlarını düzeltti ve tuvaletten çıktı. İlerlediğinde Xiumin'in Kai'yle ilgilendiğini gördü.  Her nereden bulduysa bir yanık kremini esmerin parmaklarına sürüyordu. Kai ise Xiumin'e doğru eğilmiş minnettar gülümsemeyle elinin okşanmasını(!) izliyordu.

_"Bu durumu Luhan'a nasıl açıklayacağını merak ediyorum Xiuxiu"_  diyerek cebinden telefonunu çıkarıp ikilinin fotoğrafını çekti Sehun. Fotoğrafın büyük kısmının Kai'ye ayırdığını fark etmeden.

Hışımla yanlarından geçerken,  _"Geçmiş olsun Bay? Kai? Umarım akşamki gösterinizde sorun yaşamazsınız. Bir sanatçıya zarar vermiş olmak istemem her ne kadar bu kendi hatası olsa bile"_  dedi küstahça.

Jong In sesin geldiği yöne dönüp, az önce nazikçe ona yardımcı olan adamın içinden çıkan canavara baktı.  _“Bu da neydi şimdi. O güven dolu samimi insan konuşuyor olamaz”_ diye düşündü. Şaşkınlıkla önünden geçip giden sarışını süzdü.

_"Takılma, mükemmel Sehun'a merhaba de. Her zamanki hatasız, küstah, bencil ve olumsuz birçok şeyin aynı bedende hayat bulmuş hali Oh Sehun. Aslında çok sevilesi bir şeydir._

_Kim bilir yine hangi saçma şeye sinir oldu. Umarım Ji An sinirini alır. Akşama dek bu siniri geçmezse oyuna gelmek yalnızca hayal olur. Sana zarar vermediğimizi gözlerimle görmek isterim"_

Xiumin kafasını kaldırmadan Jong In'in şaşkınlığını arttıran cümlelerini sıralamıştı. Sehun ise Ji An'a yaklaşıp bileğinden kavrayarak genç kadını oturduğu yerden hızla kaldırdı. Az önce Jong In'e yaptığı gibi onu da peşinden sürükleyerek kafeden dışarı çıkardı. Jong In yanlarından hızla geçen ikiliden yükselen kokuyu içine çekti. Sarışının pranga gibi kilitli elinde sürüklenirken duyduğu koku, Oh Sehun'un sarhoş edici kokusuydu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	20. Bölüm 10-1 (M - Sehun&Ji An)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bond - Explosive

 

 

**Haziran 2012**

Kris karşısında oturan esmer çocuğu konuşması boyunca dikkatle süzdü. Söyledikleri oldukça hoşuna gitmişti. Esmer olan bunları söylemese, belki de asla ona açılma cesaretini kendisinde bulamazdı. Bay Choi ile her görüşmesi sonrasında bu kafeye uğrama sebebi, şimdi karşısına geçmiş ondan hoşlandığını itiraf ediyordu.

Hissettiklerini tarif etmek mümkün değildi. Heyecanını gizlemeyi başardığının farkındaydı, ancak konuşursa bunu yapamayacağını biliyordu. Tao itirafını bitirdikten sonra reddedilme düşüncesiyle sarışından beklenmediği bir istekte bulundu. Kris istek karşısında şaşkındı ama sessizce boyun eğdi. Bakışları buluştuğunda aklındakileri unutturan esmere söyleyebileceği tek bir kelime yoktu yine zihninde.

Macchiatoya uzandı, gözlerini Tao’dan ayırmadan bardağı dudaklarına götürdü. Kendinden isteneni yaptı.

Tao gülümsedi.  _"Teşekkür ederim"_  dedi. İkisi de birbirlerinden gözlerini ayırmadan sessizce kahvelerini içti. Kris'in göz hapsi bitmeden, Tao yavaşça kalktı. Başıyla selam verdi.  _"Bir dahaki yarışta bol şans. Bu kez birinciliği alacağına inanıyorum"_  dedi ve sakin adımlarla kafeden çıktı.

Kris birkaç dakika sonra hızla yerinden kalkıp kafenin çıkışına yöneldi. Bunu gören Xiumin muzipçe sırttı  _“Tao bu kez başardı sanırım_ ” diye düşündü.

Kafeden çıkarken cebinde titreyen telefonunu fark etti. Arayan Jong In’di. Az önce Yixing’in aradığını ve başının belada olduğunu, otoparkta buluşmalarını söyledi. Kris sinirler saçlarını karıştırdı. Hızla otoparka inerken  _“tam da zamanıydı. Şapşal Yixing acaba bu kez neyi yanlış yaptı”_ diye söyleniyordu. Hışımla motorunu çalıştırdı. Asansörün önünde Jong In’i beklemeye başladı. Asansörden inen Jong In endişeli ve telaşlı görünüyordu. Beklemeden Kris’in arkasındaki yerini aldı. Kaskı kafasına geçirmeden önce gidecekleri yeri söyledi.

Kris anlamamış gibi görünüyordu. Tekrar etmesi için dönüp Jong In’e baktı. Jong In gözlerini devirerek konuştu.

_“Biliyorum, biliyorum. Şehrin en pahalı restoranından birinde ne işi olduğunu ben de senin kadar merak ediyorum. Aslında yalnızca seni çağırmıştı ama sesindeki panikten orada olmam gerektiğini düşünüyorum._

_İkna oldun mu?_

_Tamam mı?_

_Şimdi beni Yixing’e götürür müsün?”_

Cümlenin sonuna doğru duyulan ses tonundan Jong In’in sinirlenmeye başladığı belli oluyordu. Kris tek kelime etmeden kaskı kafasına geçirdi. Aklından geçen sevimli küfür taneleriyle şimdiden Yixing’e saydırmaya başlamıştı.

Tao ve Luhan kafenin sokağına döndüklerinde binanın otoparkından gürültüyle çıkan motor dikkatlerini çekti. Kıyafetlere bakılırsa motoru kullanan Kris'ti, ama onun beline sarılmış ince bedenin kime ait olduğu konusu Tao’nun gözlerine hücum eden yaşların daha fazla direnememesine neden oldu.

Kris’in homurdanmaları arasında geçen hızlı yolculuk sonunda, Yixing’in verdiği adrese ulaşmışlardı. Jong In motordan inip geldiğini söylemek için Yixing’i aradı. Yixing telefonu açtı ve İngilizce olarak otoparkta olduğunu oraya gelmesini söyledi. Tabi tüm bunları Jong In’e, Kris diye hitap ederek söylemişti. Jong In, Yixing’in vermeye çalıştığı mesajı sonunda almayı başarmış ve Kris’e otoparka yalnız gitmesini, kendisinin karşıdaki kafede bekleyeceğini söylemişti. Kafede olduğuna Yixing’i de mesajla bilgilendirmişti.

**14 Ocak 2013**

**Pazartesi 11:30**

Tao Sehun’un sorununu tespit ettiği düşüncesiyle yanından ayrılırken, çözüm için ona yardımcı olacağını belirtti. Hanna’ya  _“Sehun’un kadınlarını aramasını önemli bir durum olmadığını, mükemmel tasarımcının kısır bir dönem geçirdiğini”_ söylemesini istedi ve ofis katından çıktı.

Çıkarken onu izleyen genç kadını fark etmemişti. Ji An, Sehun için endişelenmiş, bu durumu Bayan Oh'la görüşmek istemişti. Önce Hanna'ya uğramak amacıyla Sehun'un ofisine yöneldiğinde odadan çıkmakta olan Tao'yu gördü.  _"Benim telefonuma cevap vermezken Tao'yla görüşebiliyor"_ demek ki diye düşündü. Tırnakları avucunun içine batıp canını yaktığında, yumruk yapıp sıktığı ellerini fark etti.

Sehun'un ofisine yaklaştığında Hanna'nın Bayan Oh'la görüştüğünü duydu. Hanna Bayan Oh'a, Tao'nun merak edilecek bir şey olmadığını söylediğini iletti. Ji An,  _"Bayan Oh meselenin peşini bırakmaz ve Tao'dan sorunun ne olduğunu öğrenir"_  diye düşünerek Hanna’ya görünmeden emin adımlarla Bayan Oh'un odasına yöneldi.

Görüşme sonrasında haklı olmanın verdiği zevk, Bayan Oh'un anlattıklarının hissettirdiği kıskançlık krizi yüzünden geri planda kalmıştı. Bayan Oh, Ji An odayı terk ederken, kulaklarından duman çıktığına yemin edebilirdi. Kendini bilmez kız öğrenmek istediği her şeyi öğrenmişti. Sehun'un, defilede kullanmak istediği model yüzünden bu durumda olduğunu söylemişti. Yani onu yanıltacak hiçbir şey söylememişti, belki modelin erkek olduğuna dair küçük bir ayrıntıyı atlamıştı. Ama Ji An modelin cinsiyetine ilişkin bir soru sormamıştı. Sinirle odadan çıkan kızın arkasından bakıp, zevkle kahkaha attı Bayan Oh. Onu böyle görmek bile olgun kadını daha genç hissettiriyordu.  _"Küçük kız çocuğu kaprisleri"_ diye mırıldandı, çoktan Sehun'un istediği modele karşı duyduğu merakı unutmuştu.

**14 Ocak 2013**

**Pazartesi 12:15**

Ji An hışımla Sehun'un ofisinin olduğu kata indi. Hanna sinirli kadını durdurmaya fırsat bulamadan Ji An ateş saçan gözlerini dikti ve kıpırdamasına izin vermeden  _"SAKIN!"_  diye sesini yükseltip, ikaz etti. Hanna oturduğu yerden genç kadının içeri girip, kapıyı arkasından çarpmasını izledi.  _"Küçük prens bu cadıyla nasıl baş edecek, saplandığı sorunu fark eder belki"_ dedi mırıldandı. Sonuçta Bayan Oh'un düşmanı, Hanna'nın da düşmanı sayılırdı.

Ji an odaya daldığında aydınlıktan gözleri kamaştı.  _"Lanet ışık da neyin nesi? Sehun! Neredesin_?" diye boş salona seslendi. Cevap alamayınca dinlenme odasına yöneldi. Sehun orada da yoktu. Duştan ses gelmiyordu ama denemekte yarar vardı. Duşa doğru giderken aklına gelen muzip düşüncelerle siniri yatışmış sayılırdı. En seksi ses tonuyla banyonun kapısında durup içeri seslendi.

_"Sehun? Sevgilim..."_

**UYARI: cinsel içerik de doz aşımı**

**21 Aralık 2012**

**Cuma13:30**

Sehun sürüklediği kızın itirazlarına kulak asmamış, kafenin önünde çevirdiği taksiye dairesinin adresini vermişti. Ji An Sehun'un sinirlendiğinde gözünün döndüğünü bildiği için fazla itiraz etmemiş, öğleden sonra yapacağı görüşmenin saatini değiştirmişti.

Yol boyunca ikili tek kelime konuşmamış, Sehun camdan dışarıyı izlemiş, ya da öyle bir izlenim bırakmıştı. Ancak aklından geçen ne baktığı yol, ne de yanında oturan kadındı. Hala Xiumin'e memnuniyetle gülen Kai'yi düşünüyordu. Ji An ise kafedeki hareketlilik esnasında olayların başını kaçırmış, daha sonra Xiumin yanına gelip kazayı anlatmasıyla Sehun'un neden sinirlendiğini anlamıştı. Ya da anladığını düşünüyordu.

Dairesine ulaştıklarında Ji An sessizce taksiden indi ve Sehun'un ödemeyi yapıp inmesini bekledi. Sehun indikten sonra yine kızın yüzüne bakmadan bileğini kavradı ve onu ardından sürüklemeye başladı. Hızla binaya girip kendilerini bekleyen asansöre bindiler. Sehun seri bir hareketle ardından gelen kızı önüne geçirip, kendisine dönmesini sağladı. Ji An nişanlısının gözlerindeki bu ateşe ilk kez tanık oluyordu. Üç hafta boyunca ondan uzak kalmış olması işe yaramıştı anlaşılan. Sehun'un deli gibi kendisini arzuladığını ve tüm bunların nedeninin bu arzu olduğunu düşündü.

Asansör 12. kata ilerlerken, gözlerini ondan ayırmayan kıza bakıp narin bedeni kabinin aynalı yüzeyiyle kendi arasına sıkıştırdı. İnce üst dudağı es geçip, daha dolgun olan alt dudağı dişledi hırsla. Öpmekten çok parçalama arzusuyla doluydu genç adam. Sarışının hırsına yem olan kız ise durumundan şikayetçi değildi. Tüm şehvetiyle nişanlısına ayak uydurmaya çalışıyordu. Bu derece isteniyor olmak gururunu okşamıştı. Asansör doğru kata gelinceye dek öpüşmeye devam eden ikili, duran kabinle birlikte dudaklarını ayırdı. Sehun alnını sevgilisinin alnına dayadığında henüz gözlerini açmamış, nefesini düzene sokmaya çalışıyordu. Ji An'ın da ondan farkı yoktu.

"Seni istiyorum" diye fısıldadı Ji An. Sehun gözlerini açtı, gülümsedi ve genç kızı kucağına alıp hızlı adımlarla dairesine ulaştı. Kucağındaki bedeni yere bırakmadan kapının şifresini girdi ve açılmasını sağladı. İçeri girer girmez asansörde yarım kalan öpücüklerine devam etmek üzere kucağındaki kızı bir anlığına yere bırakıp, bacaklarını beline dolayacak şekilde tekrar kaldırdı. Genç kız tüm iştahıyla sevgilisinin dudaklarını sömürmekten memnun, ince beline bacaklarını dolamakla meşguldü. Diğer yandan ise takside giymek zorunda kaldığı paltoyu çıkarıp yere atmaya çabalıyordu. Sehun kucağındaki bedeni, ayağıyla kapattığı kapıya dayadı. Parmaklarını kısacık eteğin altındaki tahrik edici baldırlarda gezdirdi önce, ardından dantel g-stringten açıkta kalan kalçaya ulaştı ve çekip kopardı varlığıyla yokluğu arasında bir fark oluşturmayan çamaşırı.

Ji An bu hamleyle ağzının içerisini taciz eden dile rağmen ufak bir kahkaha attı. Sehun öpücüğe ara verip dudaklarını kızın pürüzsüz boynuna götürdü. Ufak ısırıklarla başlayan temas git gide artarken elleri rahat durmuyordu. Ji An, Sehun'un geniş omuzlarına sardığı kollarını gevşetti. Gömleğinin düğmelerini çözebilmesi için sevgilisine fırsat tanıdı. Sehun kızın yapmak istediğini anlayarak yaratılan fırsatı değerlendirdi. Artık ince dudakları boynunda değil güneş ışığıyla tanışmamış göğüslerdeydi. Dantel sutyenin askılarından birini indirip sol göğsü çamaşırdan dışarı çıkardı ve ucunu önce dudakları, ardından dişleri arasında ezmeye başladı. Ji An aldığı zevkle kendisinden geçmiş, odayı tahrik edici inlemelerle dolduruyordu.

Sehun kucağındaki kızı yukarı kaldırarak pantolonunun düğmelerini çözdü. Çamaşırıyla birlikte pantolondan da kurtuldu. Artık aralarında bir engel kalmamıştı. Genç kadın şehvetle kıvranan erkekliği kabul etmek için çoktan ıslanmış ve hazırdı. Sehun onu çağıran boşluğa kolaylıkla giriş yaptı. Oyalanmak istemiyordu ve tek hareketle erkekliğinin tümünü Ji An'a teslim etti. Genç kadın beklediğinden fazla gelen doluluk hissinin, acıyla karışık zevk içerdiğini kanıtlayan tiz bir çığlık attı. Sehun bu çığlığı severdi ve yeniden duymak için tüm erkekliğini geri çekip tekrar sertçe sıcaklığa doğru itti.

_"Bu his mükemmel bebeğim"_  dedi. Ji An ise geniş omuzlara sardığı kollarını sıkılaştırarak bedenini Sehun'a daha fazla teslim etmeye çabalıyordu. Dudaklarından dökülen inlemeler hızla içinde hareket eden nişanlısına tatlı bir melodi gibi geliyordu.

Sehun geceden beri yaşadığı esmer gence olan çekiminin nedenini bulmuştu.  _'Sekssizlik'_  Aklındaki karmaşanın yavaş yavaş dağılmasıyla rahatlamaya başlamıştı. Şimdi sıra bedenini rahatlatmaktaydı. Tutkulu kadının içinden çıkmadan onu dayadığı duvardan ayırdı. Hareketlerine bir anlığına ara verip Ji An'ı çalışma masasının üzerine oturttu. Ji An kollarını nişanlısının boynuna dolamış, kırmızı dudaklarını Sehun'un biçimli çenesinde gezdiriyordu.

Sehun boşalmaya yaklaştığını fark etti ve genç kızın boynuna doladığı kollarından kurtuldu öncelikle. Ardından içinden çıkıp, onu yere basacak şekilde bedeninin üst kısmını yüzüstü masaya yatırdı. Her hangi bir direnmeye izin vermeden yeniden içine girdi. Ji An, canı yanmış olsa da ses çıkarmamıştı. Sehun bir eliyle kızın yukarı sıyırdığı eteğini tutuyor, diğer elini narin sırta yerleştirmiş, kalkmasını önlemek için tüm gücüyle onu masaya sabitliyordu.

**NOT: Ekteki videoyu izlemeniz tavsiyemdir ;) (** **Bond-Explosive)**

Karşı koyamayacağının farkında olan genç kadın bir an önce bu muamelenin bitmesini umuyordu ve umduğu gibi de oldu. Sehun'un bir kaç sert itiş sonrasında ritmini arttırmış, boğazından yükselen hırıltılar arasında  _"İstediğin bu... Bunu istiyorsun değil mi?"_  diye söylenerek boşalmıştı. Ji An ise söylenenden bir şey anlamamış, ama doğal olarak üzerine alınmış, uzun süredir sevişmedikleri için, Sehun'un kendince onu cezalandırdığını sanmıştı. Ayrıca daha önceki hassas dokunuşların böyle sertleşmesi hoşuna da gitmişti.

Sehun için sevişmek hep seksten fazlası olmuştu. Tadı çıkarılası bir alışkanlıktı. Ağır ağır ilerleyen, tüm bedenini kavuran tutkunun hareketlerini düzenlediği bir senfoniydi. Ama bu kez öyle değildi. Sehun sevişmemişti. Bu farklıydı, bu yalnızca seksti.  Boşalırken dudaklarından dökülenler de Ji An için söylenmemişti. Öpülüp ısırılmaktan kızarmış dudakların cevap vermesini ya da adını söylemesini istememişti. Boşalırken altındaki bedenin adını sayıklamamıştı her zamankinin aksine. Zirveye yaklaştıkça hızlanan hareketlerine uyum sağlayan dudakları, partnerinin dudaklarını arzulamamıştı. Aklındaki tek görüntü önünde diz çökmüş esmerin ağzına boşaldığıydı ve bu görüntüde arzuladığı dudaklar meşguldü.

Gözleri kapalı, boynu geriye düşmüş gergin bedendeki kasılmalar hafifledi, Nefesi düzene girmeye başlayınca, gözlerini açıp masanın üzerine sabitlediği bedene baktı. Ji An adına üzgün hisseti kendini. Ardından zihnindeki görüntü bir anlığına gözlerinin önünde belirdi. Görüntüden kurtulmak istercesine iki yana salladı başını. Bir şey söylemeden altındaki bedenden çıktı. Karışmış düşünceleri arasında hızla banyoya gitti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	21. Bölüm 10-2 (M - Sehun&Ji An)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IU (feat. Gain of BEG) - Everyone Has Secrets

 

**21 Aralık 2012**

**Cuma 14:40**

**UYARI: cinsel içerikte doz aşımı (Sehun ve Ji An arasında geçmekte, rahatsız olan okumasın lütfen)**

Gözleri kapalı, boynu geriye düşmüş gergin bedendeki kasılmalar hafifledi, Nefesi düzene girmeye başlayınca, gözlerini açıp masanın üzerine sabitlediği bedene baktı. Ji An adına üzgün hisseti kendini. Ardından zihnindeki görüntü bir anlığına gözlerinin önünde belirdi. Görüntüden kurtulmak istercesine iki yana salladı başını. Bir şey söylemeden altındaki bedenden çıktı. Karışmış düşünceleri arasında hızla banyoya gitti.

Yaşadığı deneyimden hoşlanan ama bu değişime anlam veremeyen genç kadın üzerindeki baskının kalkmasıyla doğruldu. Bacaklarından süzülen menileri önemsemeden Sehun’un ardından banyoya girdi. Sehun sırtı kapıya dönük şekilde duşun altında kıpırtısız duruyor, Ji An’ın içeri girdiğini fark etmemiş hala zihnini temizlemeye çabalıyordu.

Ji An büyük bir beğeniyle önündeki çıplak bedeni süzdü. Üzerinden süzülen su zerrecikleri geniş omuzları olduğundan daha seksi gösteriyordu. Sıkı kalçaları ve bir kadını kıskandıracak biçimli bacaklarıyla sevgilisi, değerli bir taştan oyulmuş gibi onun dokunuşlarını bekliyordu. Sessizce kıyafetlerini çıkarıp, duşun kapısını açtığında Sehun yalnız olmadığını anlamıştı. Tepkisizce bekledi. Ji An çıplak vücudunu erkeğine yasladı, kollarını ince bele sardı ve pürüzsüz ıslak sırtı öptü. Sehun az önce yaptığı öküzlük için artık daha da pişmandı. O lanet piç yüzünden biricik sevgilisini fiziksel olarak aldatmasa da zihninde aldatmıştı.

İçindeki pişmanlık duygusuyla belinde kenetlenmiş elleri çözüp, yüzünü genç kadına döndü. Islanmış saçlarına ve alnına öpücükler bıraktı.  _“İncittiysem özür dilerim bebeğim. Seni çok özlemiştim. Çekimine karşı koyamadım”_  dedi. Genç kadın yukarıdan hücum eden damlalara aldırmadan başını kaldırdı, gülen gözlerle nişanlısına baktı. Keskin çene hattını hafifçe ısırıp kadınlığını kullanarak yanıtladı.

_“Hoşuma gitmediğini söyleyemem, ama bana bir orgazm borçlusun Oh Sehun ve bu borcu hemen tahsil etmek istiyorum”_

Sehun pişmanlığının üzerine örttüğü sahte gülümsemesini sundu Ji An’a ve ıslak dudaklarda yeniden hüküm sürmeye başladı. Bacaklarından kavrayarak kucağına aldı zayıf bedeni ve narin sırtı duşun duvarına yasladı. Dudaklarındaki baskıdan kurtulan Ji An itiraz etti.

_“Böyle değil”_

Sehun'un ellerinden kurtulup yeniden ayaklarının üzerine bastı. Duştan çıkıp klozetin kapağını kapattı, boş gözlerle onu izleyen adamı elinden tutup, klozetin üzerine oturttu. Bacaklarını iki yana açıp ıslak bedene, Sehun’un kucağına oturdu. Tüm kontrolü elinde tutmak ve istediğini almak için üstte olmayı severdi. Hafifçe doğrulup yarı sert erkekliği içine aldı. Ji An’ın birkaç kez oturup kalkması sonrasında Sehun sertleşmiş ona istediğini verebilecek konuma gelmişti. Ji An ise beyaz çıplak bedeni kollarının arasına hapsetmiş, dişlerini pürüzsüz boyna geçirmiş, yakaladığı ritimle birlikte kendi inlemelerinde boğuluyordu. Sehun karşısındaki aynadan kendini ve kucağındaki sevgilisinin mükemmel olarak nitelediği sırtını süzdü. Gözlerini Ji An’ın sırtından ayırır, hareketlerini takip etmeyi bırakırsa olacaklardan korkuyordu. Aynada kendi gözlerini yakalamaktan korkar mıydı insan? Sehun korkuyordu, kendini sorgulamak istemiyordu. Sımsıkı yumdu gözlerini nişanlısın adını tekrarladı onlarca kez belki de yüzlerce…

_“Ji An. Ji An. Ji An…”_

Genç kadın kendinden geçmek üzereydi. Sehun’un onu saran kollarından kurtuldu. Güçlü elleri kalçasının iki yanına yerleştirdi. Sehun sert hareketlerle seksi kalçayı itip, çekmeye başladı.

_“Sıra sende, hükmet bana…”_  dedi Ji An, boğuk çıkan sesiyle. Üst bedenini ve kollarını geriye doğru uzattı. Sehun hala içerisindeyken, belini kırıp onun bacaklarının üzerine, geriye doğru yattı. İki kolunu da başının üzerine kaldırdı. Hayali bir yere tutunup vücudunu daha da germek istiyordu. Gözleri kapalı, nefesi hızlanmış zayıf beden, yay gibi gerilmiş küçük göğüslerini fütursuzca sergiliyor; aldığı zevki arttırabilmek adına Sehun’a direktifler veriyordu, inlemeleri ve zevk çığlıkları el verdiğince.

_“Aaahhh! Evet!_

_Daha sert!_

_Daha sert! Sehuuuun. Sehuuun Sehuun Sehun! Aaah!”_

Sehun ince bedeni kendine çekip tüm gücüyle içinde gidip gelmeye çabalıyor, Ji An’ı tatmin etmek için elinden geleni yapıyordu. Kucağında çığlıklar atan kadından gözlerini ayırıp, aynadaki yansımasına baktığında ise yine bir şeyler ters gitmeye başlamıştı. Zihnine hücum eden seksi dolgun dudaklar, yalnızca bakışlarıyla bedenini ateşe veren esmer…

**NOT: Ekteki videoyu izlemeniz tavsiyemdir ;)**

**(IU feat Gain of Brown Eyed Girls - Everybody Has Secrets eng sub)**

Sehun kucağındaki bedene yaptığı baskıyı arttırdı. İçine dolan hırsla hızlandı ve kulağına yalnızca uğultu olarak gelen çığlıkla Ji An’ın boşaldığını anladı. Son birkaç itişle birlikte bedenindeki kasılmaların arttığını hissetti ve o da tüm sıvısını hala hızla sürmekte olduğu bedene bıraktı. Bunun yine salt seks olduğunun da farkındaydı.

Bir süre hareketsiz kalıp nefesinin düzene girmesini bekledi. Ardından hala kucağında yatan yorgun bedeni kavrayıp, kaldırdı. Terden ıslanmış zayıf vücudu kendine yasladı. Aynadaki yansımasına meydan okuyan bakışlar atarak az önce zevkten titremesine neden olduğu kadının omzuna küçük bir öpücük iliştirdi. Bu hareketiyle kiminle seviştiğini kendine hatırlatmak istemişti belki de.

_"Önce sen duş al istersen, benim yüzümden görüşmeni daha fazla ertelemek durumunda kalma"_  kucağında uyumak üzere olan bedenin kulağına eğilip fısıldadı Sehun.

Anlamsız mırıldanmaları arasında, dudaklarını büzerek cevap verdi Ji An.  _"Ben birlikte duş alırız diye düşünmüştüm"_

_"Daha sonraya bırakalım o duşu, bugün sana karşı koymakta zorlanıyorum. Tüm gün kalmanı isteyecek kadar bencil bir sevgiliyim unutma"_ diye piç bir sırıtmayla yalan söyledi Sehun. Yüzündeki samimi, sevgi dolu ifadede şüphe uyandıracak tek bir mimiğin oynamasına izin vermemişti.

Ji An içindeki sertliğini yitirmiş erkeklikten ayrılıp, yavaşça oturduğu ıslak kucaktan kalktı. Bacaklarından süzülen meniler eşliğinde duşa girdi. Sehun ise giden kızın ardından seksi kalçasına bakış attı ve sonra yine aynadaki yansımasına dönüp iç sesinin son sözü söylemesine izin verdi "Sehun penis sevmez".

**14 Ocak 2013**

**Pazartesi 12:15**

Ji An, aklındaki anıyla seksi bir ifade takındı. Banyodan gelecek sesi duymak için kapıya biraz daha yaklaştığı an Sehun kapıyı açıp, kızın yüzüne bakmadan dışarı çıktı.

_"Neden geldin Ji An? Yoğun olduğumu biliyorsun."_

Soru karşısında Ji An'ın az önce yatışan sinirleri yeniden gün yüzüne çıktı.

_"Bana yalan söyleme Sehun. Yoğun falan değilsin. Aksine bir sürtüğün hayaliyle kahrolacak kadar boş zamanın var"_

Sehun duyduklarıyla şaşkınlığını gizleyemedi, salonun ortasında durup, arkasından gelen kadına döndü yüzünü. Ardından kaşının birini havaya kaldırıp şüpheyle sordu.

_"Sürtük mü?_

_Neden bahsediyorsun sen tanrı aşkına"_

_"İnkar etme Sehun, annenle görüştüm. Tao söylemiş, defile için istediğin o sürtük yüzünden böyleymişsin._

_Böyle soğuk, böyle umursamazmışsın."_

Konuşmanın sonuna doğru Ji An'ın sesi titremiş, biraz daha devam ederse ağlayacağına dair sinyaller vermeye başlamıştı. Sehun ağlamak üzere olan kızın yüzüne bir süre ifadesizce baktı. Ardından kolunu ona uzatıp, boynuna sarılarak kızı kendisine çekti. Ji An'ı göğsüne yaslayıp ona sarıldı ve başının üzerine, saçlarına bir öpücük kondurdu.

_"Prensesim beni kıskanmış mı?"_

_"Bırak beni Sehun!"_

_"Bebeğim sakinleşir misin?"_

Ji An Sehun'a sarılıp hıçkırıklarla ağlamaya başlamıştı çoktan. Sehun ise bu tepki karşısında yalnızca kıkırdıyordu. Şapşal sevgilisi Kai'yi bir kadın sanmış ve kıskanmıştı. Güzeller güzeli sevgilisinin bir erkeği kıskanması sarışına oldukça komik geliyordu.

_"Bebeğim?"_

_"hck!"_

_"Şşşşşşt. Bebeğim yanlış anladığın şeyler var."_

Ağlayan kız geniş göğse dayadığı başını yukarı kaldırıp Sehun'a baktı. Kızarmış gözleri ve ağlarken ısırdığı şişmiş dudaklarıyla sevimli hatta seksi göründüğüne emindi. Ağladıktan sonraki gözlerinin parlaklığını hep eşsiz bulurdu. Bunun yanına eklenen kırmızı dudaklar ise Sehun'un direnebileceği bir şey değildi. Sarışının gözleri kızarıp, şişmiş dudaklara kaydı. İnce beldeki ellerle sevgilisinin çenesini kavradı. Onu çağıran dudaklara itaat etti.

Ji An öpücüğü bölüp sordu yine.  _"O sürtük kim Sehun?"_

Sehun duymazlıktan gelerek kızın beyaz boynuna sürüdü dudaklarını. Diğer yandan üzerindeki ceketi çıkarmış, çoktan dar eteğin fermuarıyla boğuşmaya başlamıştı. Ji An ise hala konuşmayı deniyordu.

_"Sehun dur. Hanna gelirse rezil oluruz."_

Sehun umursamadan kızın eteğinin bacaklarından düşmesine izin verdi. Yeniden dudaklarına yönelip konuşmasını engelledi. Elleri Ji An'ın kalçasını kavradı önce. Ardından baldırlarına inip, kızı bacakları beline dolanacak şekilde kucağına aldı. Öpüşmeye ara vermeden ağır aksak adımlarla dinlenme odasına ulaştı. Ji An'ı usulca yatağa bırakıp doğruldu ve göz temasını kesmeden kıyafetlerini çıkarıp sevgilisinin üzerindeki yerini aldı. Elleri kızın kasıklarında dolaşıp çamaşırını çekiştirirken cilveli kıkırdamalar arasında konuştu Ji An.

_"Ben ciddiyim Sehun!"_  Sesini daha ciddi bir tonda çıkmaya zorluyordu. Nişanlısının dokunuşlarıyla sesindeki titremeyi ve ağzından kaçması muhtemel inlemeleri engellemede başarılı da sayılmazdı.  

_"-Iııhmmm-Sehun dur!_

_Sehun! Kim O sürtük, cevaplar bana, -ıhm-"_

_"..."_

Sehun, Ji An'ı duymazdan gelip beyaz bacakların arasına gömülmüş sevgilisinin kasıklarına sulu öpücükler bırakıyordu. Ji An ise sarışın olanın saçlarını kavramış, beklediği cevap için onu kendine çekmeye çalışıyordu. Sonunda tepkisiz kalamayıp başını kaldırdı Sehun.

_"Güven bana bebeğim, işimi bölmene değecek biri değil. Sadece daha önce şahit olmadığım türde ışığa sahip bir askı. Şimdi bırak da sinirini alayım."_

Sehun tekrar sömürüye niyetlendiği yangın yerine dönerken, Ji An zar zor konuşuyor olmasına rağmen dayanmayıp tekrar sordu. 

_"Bende de -ıhm- gör-medin mi... o ışığı?"_

_"..."_

_"Sana -ıhm- sana soru-yorum... Se-Sehun -ıhm-"_

Sehun yaramaz dilini daha fazla dışarıda tutamamış, Ji An'ın fazlasıyla hassaslaşmış kadınlığını yoklamaya başlamıştı. Bedeninin sessiz çığlıklarına kulak tıkayamaz hale gelen kadın kesik kesik soluk alırken hala duymak istedikleri konusunda tatmin olmamıştı. 

_"Se-se-Sehun!_

_Yavaş... Sehun..._

_Lanet olsun!_

_...  
_

_Tanıyorum... -ıhm- tanıyorum o sürtüğü değil mi? O yüzden... O yüzden söylemiyorsun_

_Sen! Sen aşağılık piçin tekisin Sehun. -Ooooh- Bırak beni!"_

Sehun yaptığı işe devam ederken erkekliğini kontrol etti. Bir kaç çekiş sonrası doğrulup söylenmekte olan kadının içine sertçe gömüldü. 

_"Aaah! Seeehuuuun!"_

Ji An'ın bir anlığına hissettiği acı anında zevke dönüşmüştü.

_"Çok konuşuyorsun bebeğim, biraz dinlemeyi öğrenmelisin"_

Sehun hızlı gelgitleri arasında nefes nefese konuştu. Bir eliyle Ji An'ın ağzını kapatırken, diğer eliyle yatağın metal başlığından destek alıp hareket kabiliyetini arttırıyordu. 

_"O sürtüğü tanımıyorsun -ouh-  ve tanıdığında -ouh- seni bu kıskançlığın için affedeyim diye yalvaracaksın._

_Sürtük modellik yapmıyor -ouh-. O yüzden karamsarlığa kapıldım ama Tao yardım edeceğini söyledi._

_Uygun olduğun gece -ouh- onu sana göstermekten zevk duyarım._

_Şimdi o güzel dudaklarını -ouh- adımı sayıklamak için kullan lütfen!"_

Cümlesinin sonunda Sehun sertçe kendini Ji An'ın derinliklerine gömdü. Sevgilisinin ağzını kapattığı elini çekip diğer eliyle de metal yatak başlığını kavradı. Tüm gücüyle kendini Ji An'ın derinliklerine itmeye başladığında küçük odada birbirine çarpan çıplak bedenlerin sesi yankılanıyordu. Hareketlilik bir süre devam etti ve genç kadın daha fazla dayanamayıp sevgilisinin adını haykırıp tırnaklarını yatak çarşafına geçirdi. Sehun ise hareketlerinin hızını kesmeden tatmin olmaya çabalıyordu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	22. Bölüm 10-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXO - The Star (Turkish Sub.)

 

**14 Ocak 2013**

**Pazartesi 12:15**

**...**

Cümlesinin sonunda Sehun sertçe kendini Ji An'ın derinliklerine gömdü. Sevgilisinin ağzını kapattığı elini çekip diğer eliyle de metal yatak başlığını kavradı. Tüm gücüyle kendini Ji An'ın derinliklerine itmeye başladığında küçük odada birbirine çarpan çıplak bedenlerin sesi yankılanıyordu. Hareketlilik bir süre devam etti ve genç kadın daha fazla dayanamayıp sevgilisinin adını haykırıp tırnaklarını yatak çarşafına geçirdi. Sehun ise hareketlerinin hızını kesmeden tatmin olmaya çabalıyordu.

**14 Ocak 2013**

**Pazartesi 16:20**

Yixing yine onu ikna etmeyi başaran Kris'in ardından kalkıp sert bir kahve yaptı kendine. Videoda izlediği Jong In'i düşündü bir süre, sonra kendini düşündü. Ve aynı gece oyun başlamadan önce Jong Dae'yi izlerken Jong In'e yakalanmasını düşündü. Gözünün önüne Jong Dae'nin piç gülüşü geldi bir anlığına, ardından Jong Dae'nin onu fark etmesini sağladığı o günün anıları canlandı zihninde art arda. O gün anlamalıydı o gülümsemenin ne kadar tehlikeli olduğunu ya da kabullenmeliydi belki de tehlikeyi çekici bulduğunu.

Jong Dae ise onu ilk gördüğü gün ne istediğini zaten biliyordu.

**Haziran 2012**

Yaklaşık bir saattir otoparkın basık ve ağır havasını solumak zorunda kalan Jong Dae, sinirlenmesi gerekirken aksine, oldukça eğleniyordu. Park ettiği yerden çıkarken çarptığı siyah arabanın sürücüsünü izlemekten zevk alıyor gibiydi.

Kaza sonrası süratle arabadan inmiş, diğer sürücüyle konuşmayı denemişti. Ancak sürücü arabadan inmemiş, telefonla birilerini aramıştı. Ardından camı açıp telefonu Jong Dae’ye uzatıp, tanımadığı biriyle konuşmasını sağlamıştı. Telefonun ucundaki kişi sesindeki heyecanı ve paniği gizleyip, sorunu çözeceğini söylemiş ve biraz beklemesini rica etmişti. Jong Dae’nin kabul etmesinden ötürü de anlayışı için teşekkür etmişti.

Telefonu aracın içerisindeki adama uzatırken konuşmayı denediyse de arabadaki adam telefonu alıp camı kapatmayı tercih etti. Jong Dae bu tutumun sinir bozucu olduğunu düşünmekle birlikte, komik buldu.  _"Beni ne zannediyor, bu karanlıkta  parlayan beyaz tenli güzel şey"_ diye düşündü ve arabanın önüne doğru yürürken aklından geçen övgüleri fark etti. Ardından joker dudakları yukarı doğru kıvrıldı ve mükemmel bir gülümseme armağan etti, arabanın içerisinden onu izleyen gence. Yixing bir anlığına Jong Dae’nin parlayan gülümsemesiyle heyecanlandığını hissettiyse de önemsemedi.

Jong Dae, merak uyandırma amaçlı arabaların darbe alan yerlerine eğilip baktı ve dokundu. Endişeli gözlerle diğer sürücüye arabadan dışarı çıkmasına yönelik eliyle işaretler yapıp, kumral genci yanına çağırdı. Yixing önce tereddüt ettiyse de arabadan çıkmanın daha iyi bir fikir olduğuna karar verdi ve Jong Dae’nin yanına gitti.

Jong Dae kumral genci arabadan çıkarmayı başardığı için kendiyle gurur duyuyordu. Eliyle darbe alan yeri göstererek Yixing’e baktı, kartını uzatıp konuşmaya başladı.

_“Kendimi tanıtmama fırsat vermediniz. Ben Kim Jong Dae._

_Araçlarda önemli bir hasar yok göründüğü kadarıyla, isterseniz görevlileri çağıralım ve onlar bu işi hallederken biz yukarıda bir kahve içelim”_

Yixing uzatılan kartı aldı ve karşısındaki adama anlamamış, boş gözlerle baktı. Jong Dae kumral adamın Korece bilmediğini düşünüp, sırasıyla dediklerini Japonca, Çince ve en son İngilizce olarak tekrarladı. Ancak kumral adam hiçbir girişime anladığını belli eden bir tepki vermemişti. Jong Dae bir an için adamın dilsiz olduğunu düşündüyse de az önce telefonla görüştüğünü hatırlayarak en azından konuşabildiği bir dil olduğuna ikna oldu.

İki adam kendi arabalarına yaslanıp kollarını bağladı. Utanmazca birbirlerini süzüp, dik bakışlarıyla önce hangisinin rahatsız olup başını çevireceği yönünde sessiz bir iddiaya tutuşmuşlardı. Başını ilk çevirmek zorunda kalan Jong Dae oldu. Çalan telefonu eline aldı çapkın bir gülümsemeyle cevap verdi.

_“Hayır, canım gelemiyorum. Biliyorum, ben de seni özledim biliyorsun bunu. Beklenmedik bir işim çıktı, merak etme bunu telafi edeceğim”_

Yixing başını diğer tarafa çevirip Jong Dae’nin görüşmesini dinledi. Telefonun diğer ucundaki ses otoparkın sessizliğinde oldukça rahat duyuluyordu. Yixing adamın sesindeki yumuşak tondan ve yüzüne yerleştirdiği çapkın gülümsemeden görüşmenin özel biriyle yapıldığını anlamıştı. Jong Dae, telefonun diğer ucundaki erkeğe imalı laflar edip, buluşamamalarını telafi edeceğini söylemişti. Yixing duyduklarına kendi kendine gülümsedi. Yüzünü tekrar Jong Dae’nin görebileceği yöne çevirdiğinde boş ifadesini yüzüne yerleştirmeyi unutmamıştı.

Jong Dae telefonu ceketinin cebine koymak üzereydi ki telefon yeniden çalmaya başladı.

_“Minik bebeğim İtalya’da sıkıldı mı? Yoksa abisini bu kadar çabuk mu özledi?”_

_“…”_

_“İyiyim canım. Özellikle son 15-20 dakikadır oldukça iyiyim. İş yemeğinden çıktım. Mükemmel bir manzara karşısında biraz keyif yapıyorum”_  dedi Jong Dae karşısındaki kumral çocuğa çapkın bakışlar atarak.

_“Bir sorun mu var?”_

_“…”_

_“Oh Sehun mu?”_

_“…”_

_“O da İtalya’daymış öyle mi? Sizin için güzel bir tesadüf olmuş. Keyfini çıkarmaya bak bebeğim.”_

_“…”_

_“Evet, sen gittiğinden beri annemle görüşmedim. Biliyorum bana kızgın, bir ara gidip gönlünü alırım.”_

_“…”_

_“Hayır, bebeğim şimdi olmaz. Bu manzarayı izlemek varken gidip annemin söylenmelerini dinlemek istemiyorum”_

_“…”_

_“Çok ön yargılısın Ji An. Ben bu kadar güzel görünen bir yaratığın insan olduğunu düşünmüyorum. O yüzden cinsiyeti konusunda da emin olamıyorum. Melekler erkek olabilir mi sence”_  dedi ve sesli bir kahkaha attı Jong Dae.

_“…”_

_“Merak etme. Biraz eğlenmekten kimseye zarar gelmez. Sen de bunu aklında tut. Eğlenmeyi unutma işkolik bebeğim benim.”_

_“…”_

_“Ben de seni seviyorum.”_

Yixing yine tüm konuşmayı Jong Dae’ye sırtını dönüp dinlemişti. Jong Dae anlaşılmadığını düşünerek yanında rahatsız olmadan konuşmuş, hatta ona açıkça sarkmıştı. Yixing okşanan egosunu bir kenara bırakıp arabanın çevresinde sıkıntıyla yürümeye başladı. Bu sırada Jong Dae de telefonu kapatmış, zevkten parlayan gözlerle Yixing’i izliyordu.

Yixing üzerindeki bakışların tadını çıkarıp, tüm etkileyiciliğini ortaya saçarak yavaş hareketlerle arabanın darbe alan yerini inceliyor, yüzünü şekilden şekle sokarak en etkili silahını bilerek ve isteyerek Jong Dae’nin görüş açısına konumlandırıyordu. Adeta o sağ yanağındaki gamzeyle Jong Dae’yi dipsiz kuyusuna davet ediyordu.

Jong Dae zevkle Yixing’i izlemeye devam ediyordu ki, kumral çocuğun telefonu çaldı. Jong Dae merakla diğerinin telefonu cevaplamasını bekledi. Arabanın içerisinde yaptığı görüşmede sesini duyması mümkün olmamıştı. Acaba bu güzellik onun adını sayıkladıktan sonra hangi dilde  _“daha hızlı, daha sert, işte orası Jong Dae!”_  diyecekti.

**NOT: Ekteki videoyu izlemeniz tavsiyemdir ;) (** **Exo-Star  Tr sub)**

Yixing telefonunu çıkardı ve karşıdan gelen erkek sesine İngilizce olarak cevap verdi. Jong Dae az önce İngilizce konuşmayı denememiş miydi?  _"Acaba telaffuzum yüzünden mi anlamadı"_ diye düşünmekten kendisini alamadı. Yixing telefonu kapattıktan birkaç dakika sonra otoparkta kuvvetli bir motor sesi duyuldu. Jong Dae gelip önlerinde duran siyah kasklı iri genci süzdü şüpheyle.

Kris, kaskını çıkardı. Yixing’in arkasında duran arabasını gördüğünde derin bir nefes aldı ve bir süreliğine sakinleşebilmek adına gözlerini kapattı. İçinden 10'a dek saydı ve tepkisiz kalabileceğine inanarak Yixing’e onu becereceğine dair tehdit savuran bir bakış attı. Ardından motorundan indi ve boğazını temizleyerek elini Jong Dae’ye uzattı.

_“Kris”_

_“Kim Jong Dae, Kris.”_  Uzatılan eli sıktı Jong Dae.

Kris Yixing’e dönüp motorun anahtarını verdi.  _“Sen kulübe git, gerisiyle ben ilgilenirim”_  dedi. Yixing Jong Dae’ye imalı bir gülümsemeyle göz kırptı, Kris’in elindeki kaskı aldı, motora binip otoparktan çıktı. Giden gencin ardından bakan Jong Dae gördüğü mükemmel gülümsemeyle hissettiği anlık çarpılmayı atlatmıştı ki şaşkınlıkla onay almak istercesine konuştu.

_“Korece konuştun ve o seni anladı”_

Kris, Jong Dae’nin dediğine bir anlam veremedi ancak açıklama gereği duydu.  _“Lay, Korece, Çince ve İngilizceyi oldukça iyi konuşur. Bir sorun mu oldu?”_

_“Lay..."_  diye mırıldandı Jong Dae. Ardından bir şeyleri açıklığa kavuşturmak ister gibi devam etti.

_"Yaklaşık bir saattir onunla konuşmayı, anlaşmayı denedim ama cevap vermedi. Ben de denediğim dillerden hiç birini bilmediğini düşünmüştüm._

_..._

_Kardeşiniz biraz... Biraz fazla şakacı sanırım”_

Kris gülüşündeki kötü imayı gizledi.

_“Lay insanlara karşı oldukça mesafelidir, yanlış anlamayın._

_Zamanınız varsa restoranda bir şeyler içelim. Bu sürede de şoförümü arayayım arabalarla ilgilensin. Görünen o ki hatalı olan Lay'di.”_

Jong Dae üzerindeki şaşkınlığı attı. Ancak Lay denilen çocuğu tekrar görebilme isteğini bastıramayarak Kris’in teklifini kabul etti ve ikili bir şeyler içmek üzere restorana çıktılar.

Dışarıdan görünen cam kenarı masalardan birine oturan ikilinin ihtiyacı olan şey ya sert bir içki ya da sert bir kahveydi. İkisi de sert bir kahveyi tercih etti. Jong Dae etkisinde kaldığı kumralı düşünmeye; Kris ise henüz koltuk döşemelerine değil kıçını koymak, kıyıp dokunamadığı yeni arabası için Yixing’e içinden sövmeye devam ediyordu.

Jong Dae boğazını temizledi ve konuşmaya başladı.

_“Aslında tam olarak kardeşinizin hatası sayılmaz, ben dikkatsiz davrandım. Masrafı bölüşebiliriz.”_

_“Lütfen Bay Kim, bu kadar nazik olmayın. Her şey ortada ve Lay’in her zamanki dikkatsizliği. Genellikle motosikletle çıkar o yüzden araba kullanmakta da pekiyi sayılmaz. Yetkililere haber vermediğiniz ve beni beklediğiniz için minnettarım. Bunun karşılığında sizin için ne yapabilirim bilmiyorum”_

_“Lütfen böyle konuşmayın”_

Kris kendinden emin şekilde cebinden kartını çıkarıp Jong Dae’ye uzattı.  _”Uzun süredir yurtdışındaydık, Kore’ye döneli bir seneyi biraz geçti. Burada bir kulüp açtık. Belki adını duymuşsunuzdur”_

Jong Dae, Kris’in sözünü kesti.

_“Extraordinary._

_…_

_Bu ismi birkaç arkadaşımdan duymuştum. Yeni açıldınız değil mi?”_

_“Bir ay oldu neredeyse” dedi ve gülümsedi Kris._

_“Lay adının nereden tanıdık geldiğini şimdi hatırladım. Kulübünüze gelen birkaç arkadaşımdan duymuştum. Kardeşiniz de kulüpte dans ediyor değil mi?”_

_“Evet, öz kardeşim olmamakla birlikte Lay, baş dansçılarımızdandır.”_

_“Anladım. Çıkarımım için özür dilerim."_

_"Yooo yoo lütfen özür dilenecek bir konu değil.  Kardeş sayılacak kadar yakın bağlara sahibiz aslında"_

Jong Dae kardeş olmalarını dilediği için bu konuda ısrar ettiyse sonuç hezimet olmuştu. Elde ettiği sadece 'kardeş sayılacak kadar yakın bağın' ne olduğunu merak etmek ve az önce gördüğü adamı anlamsızca kıskanmak olmuştu. Nasıl olsa Jong Dae bir şekilde Lay'e ulaşacağını düşünerek konuşmasını kulüp konusundan devam etmeyi tercih etti.

_"Bu kadar kısa sürede kulübünüzün insanlar üzerinde bıraktığınız izlenim oldukça iyi Kris, sizi tebrik ederim”_

Kris nazikçe gülümsedi.  _“Teşekkür ederim. Lay'in hatasını telafi etmek adına sizi kulübümüzde ağırlamayı teklif etsem, çok ileri gitmiş olmam, değil mi Bay Kim?”_

_“Bana Chen deyin lütfen. Tahmin edebileceğimizden daha yakın ilişkilerimiz olacağını umuyorum. Böyle bir telafiye gerek yok demek isterdim ancak Extraordinary’e girişlerin oldukça zor olduğunu duydum. Bu teklifinizi memnuniyetle kabul edeceğim”_  dedi Jong Dae, yeniden Lay’i görebileceği umuduyla.

Kris duyduğu karşısında tatmin olmuştu.  _“Nasıl istersen Chen. Ben de daha yakın ilişkilerde olmayı isterim. Kulüp için söylediklerini iltifat olarak kabul ediyorum. Seni ağırlamaktan onur duyarız"_

O esnada telefonuna gelen bildirimle otoparkta iki aracın onları beklediği haberini aldı. Cebinden ikinci bir kart çıkardı ve arkasına,  _‘büyük salonlar içindir’_  yazıp imzaladı, merakla onu izleyen adama uzattı. " _Genel salonlarımıza katılımınızı bekliyorum Bay Kim. Pardon Chen”_ dedi gülümseyerek.

_"Arzu ettiğiniz başka bir şey olursa beni aramaktan çekinmeyin. Tekrar anlayışınız için teşekkür ederim. Otoparkta aracınız teslim edilinceye dek emrinizde olan şoförlü bir araç sizi bekliyor. Benim artık gitmem gerekiyor, umarım tekrar görüşürüz_ ” dedi ve saygıyla selam verdi Kris.

Jong Dae, uzatılan kartı aldı ve Kris’e selam verip giden adamın arkasından baktı bir süre. Ama aklındaki Kris değil Lay’di. Kartın arkasını çevirip yazıyı okudu. Ardından telefonuna sarılıp az önce konuştuğu erkek arkadaşını aradı. Telesekreterin ‘bip’ sesi sonrasında güldüğü anlaşılan keyifli sesiyle teklifini bant kaydına bıraktı.

_“Sana bugünü telafi edeceğimi söylemiştim. O çok merak ettiğin mekana gitmeye ne dersin? Extraordinary’e gitmek istediğin geceye karar verip beni ara bebeğim. Görüşürüz”_

Masadan kalkarken aklında ne Extraordinary, ne de oraya davet ettiği arkadaşı vardı. Aklındaki yalnızca onunla dalga geçen Lay’di. Jong Dae sinsice gülümseyip mırıldandı.

_“Demek oyun oynamak istiyorsun, melek görünümlü küçük şeytan. Sana söz veriyorum, bildiğin tüm dillerde inlemeni sağlayacağım”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	23. Bölüm 11-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K Will Please Don't

 

**14 Ocak 2013**

**Pazartesi 12:00**

Tao erkek arkadaşını arayıp bir saat içinde sözleştikleri restoranda buluşmayı istemişti. Kris, Tao'nun sesinin keyifli geldiğini düşünerek Sehun'la ilgili sorunun çözüldüğünü düşünmüştü. Ancak restoranda öğrendiği kadarıyla durum Kris'in kafasındakinden çok farklıydı. Yemek boyunca Tao arkadaşlığın önemine ilişkin bir takım özlü sözlerle süslediği konuşmasını yapmış, lafı dolaştırıp Kai ve Lay'e getirmişti. Ama hala  _"Geri zekalı arkadaşım, kibrinden yanına yaklaşılmayan arkadaşını defilesinde görmek istiyor, bu konuda yardım eder misin?"_  demenin bir yolunu bulamamıştı. Kris ise konunun Kai'ye bağlanmasından memnun Tao'nun kıvranışlarına son verme çabasıyla sordu.

_"Anlıyorum arkadaşlık çok önemli bir kavram. Ama söyler misin yarışçı Kai ve Lay neden öğle yemeğimizin ana konusu? Sehun'un sorunu için şirkete gittiğini sanıyordum."_

Tao gergindi. Sesli olarak boğazını temizledi.

_"Şimdi..._

_Nasıl söylemem gerektiğinden emin değilim. Sehun benim için çok önemli biliyorsun."_

Kris, Tao'ya cesaret vermek için masanın üzerindeki peçetenin ırzına geçen elini tuttu ve gözlerine baktı. Anlatmaya devam etmesi için sıcak bir gülümseme gönderip başını onaylarcasına salladı. 

_"Bir konuda yardımına ihtiyacım var"_  

_"Elimden gelen bir şey varsa istediğin her neyse yerine getirmek için tüm şartları zorlarım biliyorsun"_

_"Biliyorum."_

_"Senin için ne yapabilirim Tao?"_

_"Sehun'un sorununu çözemedim. O sorunu çözmek için yardımına ihtiyacım var."_

_"Anladım. Sorunu söylersen ya da benden ne istediğini anlamamı sağlarsan daha yararlı olabilirim bence senin için."_  Kris alaycı tavırla gülümsedi sevgilisine, biraz olsun rahatlamasını umarak. Tao gülümsemesine karşılık verdi ve tek nefeste istediği yardımı döktü masaya.

_"Sehun Kai'yi defilesinde istiyor. Onu ikna eder misin?"_

Kris'in gülümseyen yumuşak bakışları anlamsız bakışları ve şaşkınlıktan açılan gözleriyle yer değiştirmişti.

_"Anlayamadım._

_Sehun'un sorunu Kai mi?"_

_"Oooooff! Biliyorum Sehun'u Extraordinary'ye getirmekle çok büyük bir hata yaptım. Sadece eğlensin kafasını dağıtsın istemiştim. Eğleniriz sanmıştım. Şimdi geldiğimiz duruma bak."_

Kris hala Sehun'un sorununu anlamamıştı ama artık Sehun'dan daha önemli bir sorunu vardı. Kai gibi inatçı birini ikna etmek zorundaydı. Hem de Kai Sehun'dan uzak durmayı kafasına koymuşken.  

Çünkü Tao öyle istiyordu. Az önce Tao'nun arkadaşlıkla ilgili attığı nutuklar Kris'te hiç işe yaramamıştı anlaşılan. Sevgilisi için arkadaşını satmak üzere aklından türlü planlar geçmeye başlamıştı bile.

Kris sevgilisinin tuttuğu elini sıkıp endişesini dağıtmaya çalıştı.

_"Peki._

_Endişelenme artık, elimden geleni yapacağım. İlk fırsatta Kai ile bu konuyu konuşacağım ve bir şekilde onu ikna edeceğim"_  dedi. İkna edebileceğine kendisi de pek inanmıyordu. Bunun için kesinlikle Yixing'e ihtiyacı vardı. Tabi önce Yixing'in ikna olması gerekiyordu. 

Tao sevinle baktı Kris'e ve kendisine hakim olamayıp masanın karşısından uzanıp boynuna sarıldı uzun olanın.  _"Teşekkür ederim sevgilim!"_  deyip dudaklarına hızlı bir öpücük kondurdu. Kris, Tao'yu mutlu etme fikriyle doluyken vicdanı paçalarından eriyip akmaya başlamıştı.

**21 Aralık 2012**

**Cuma 12:10**

Jong In, sabaha karşı yatmış olmasına rağmen doğru dürüst uyumayı başaramamıştı. Yorgunluktan sızabildiği birkaç saat ise, ter içinde uyanmasına neden olan kabuslar yüzünden zehir olmuştu. Parça parça hatırladığı görüntülerden en net olanı dün gece gördüğü sarışın gencin yüzüydü.

Jong In genci daha önce bir yerlerde gördüğüne emindi, ancak nerede ve ne zaman olduğuna dair bir fikri yoktu. Belki de bu yüzden uyuyamamış ve bilinçaltı bu sorunu çözmek için uyuduğu birkaç saati de sarışın için feda etmişti.  Ancak yine başarılı olamamıştı. Kafasını dağıtma isteğiyle hazırlanıp stüdyoya gitmek üzere şoförü aradı ve yola çıktı. Oraya ulaştığında artan baş ağrısı yüzünden önce bir kahve içip kendine gelmeyi denemek üzere mola verdi.

Verilen en basit kararın bile hayatında büyük değişikliklere neden olacağını bilmeden yalnızca bir bardak kahve istemişti. Karşısında kimliğini bilmeden aşık olduğu adamı bulmayı ummadığına yemin edebilirdi.

Kahvesini alıp stüdyoya gitmek üzere dalgınlıkla arkasını döndü ve ‘BAAAM!’

Klasik bir başlangıçtı işte… Çarpışmalar, havada asılı kalan sözcükler, biraz şaşkınlık, biraz utangaç gülümseme, biraz birbirini süzen ateşli bakışlar…

O kadar.

Rüyalarında yüzünü, gülüşünü ondan saklayan genç karşısındaydı şimdi. Bir kereye mahsus bir kaç saniye görme fırsatı bulduğu gülümsemesinde eridiği genç. Yaşamı adına tanımladığı öncelikleri sarsan, belirgin bir simaya sahip olmasa da ruhunu sarıp sarmalayarak skor tanımadan zirveye yerleşen o siluet artık yüzüyle birlikte bir bütündü zihninde.

O zaman kimliğinden bihaberken gülümsemesi uğruna ruhunu ellerine bırakabilirdi Jong In. Eğer kendisine bu şansı tanımış olsaydı. Ama şimdi şansı olmasa da ruhunu ona sunacağını hissediyordu. Ve bir histen ilk kez bu derece korkuyordu.

Uzun süredir farkındaydı kendi gerçeklerinin. Arzuları harekete geçtiğinde erkekler kadınlara göre 1-0 önde başlıyordu yarışa. Ama Sehun başka bir şeydi. Herhangi birini arzulamak gibi değildi hissettiği. Üzerinde hüküm sürdüğünde önemini yitirecek bir beden değildi. Diğerleri gibi değildi. Zihnine hükmeden rüyalarında bile, ruhunu ele geçirendi o. Jong In'in kabullenmesi gereken aşktı belki de. 

Aşk...

Aşk hakkında bildiklerini ihtiyarın ‘gerçek masalları’ndan öğrenmişti.

Aşıklar gece ve gündüz gibiydi. Birbirlerine zıt ama birleşince anlam ifade eden. Hep bir kovalamaca içinde olan. Kavuşmalarla asla tatmin olamayan fazlasını isterken mutlu olmayı unutan.

Aşk ise hep kötü biterdi.

Çünkü...

Aşk aslında üç kişilikti.

Av, avcı, yakalayıcı.

Aşık olan avdı daima. Şimdi Jong In'de vücut bulan.

Sehun ise avcıydı. Karşısındakini hiçe sayma lüksüne sahip, avından istediğini alan.

Ve yakalayıcı, ortaya çıkıp, avla avcıyı ayıracak olan.

Yakalayıcı...

İhtiyarın masallarında istinasız hep kazanan. 

Jong In buna inanırdı. Annesi de zavallı bir avdı, ihtiyar da öyle. Şimdi de Jong In bir av olmuştu. Bu yüzden havaalanındaki gencin peşinden gitmemişti. O gün o gencin onun için güçlü bir avcı olduğunu anlamıştı çünkü.

O Jong In'i yağmalarken, Jong In avcıyı yaralamaktan öteye gidemeyeceğinin farkındaydı. Denemektense kabullenip dönüp gitmeyi seçmişti. Ama bu seçim olacakları engellemeye yetmemiş sadece ertelemişti.

İkinci bir çarpışmayla, bir yılı aşkın süredir yüzü olmadan rüyalarına giren genç, şimdi karşısında şaşkın ve panik dolu bakışlarıyla ona bakıyordu. Jong In elindeki sızıyı hissetmekten çok uzak; zihnine hücum eden havaalanı hatıraları, rüyalardan kalma birkaç mutlu kavuşma anı ile sınanıyordu. Elindeki dokunuşla acı bir çığlık attı. Sol elinin parmaklarında hafif bir sızı söz konusuydu. Ancak sarışın sızlayan yerlere dokunmakta oldukça başarılı olduğu için Jong In’in canı daha çok yanıyordu.

Jong In bir yılı aşkın süredir zihninde ona oyunlar oynayan gence baktı.  _“Oh Sehun… O sen miydin?”_  diye geçirdi içinden.  _“Kim Ji An'ın nişanlısı Oh Sehun... O sen olmamalıydın"_

Az önce pişmanlıkla bakan sarışın onu tanımış ve bakışlarını kaplayan şaşkınlıkla esmeri süzmeye devam etmişti. Birkaç saat önce altındaki havluyla karşısında ona meydan okuyan seks tanrısı, şimdi küçük bir kedi gibiydi. Yaramazlık yapmış ve canı yanmış küçük bir kedi. Sehun konuşmayı akıl ettiğinde  _"p-pa-pardon"_  dedi.

_"Bu kez sesli söyledin"_  diye mırıldandı Jong In, yüzünde oluşan hafif gülümsemeyle. Bu sesi duymayı ne kadar çok hayal etmişti. Zihninde bu anı sessiz film olarak yüzlerce, binlerce kez yaşamıştı. Sehun olabildiğince irileşmiş gözleriyle Jong In’in gözlerini rehin aldı. Bakışlarını ondan kurtaramayan esmer tuvalete gitmesi gerektiğini söyledi acıyla. Sarışın zor olsa da mesajı almıştı, ancak esmerin elini bırakmak yerine, onu kolundan tutup tuvalete sürüklemeyi seçmişti.

Jong In’in istediği bu değildi kesinlikle. Hiç ulaşamayacağı, ulaşmaya çalışmadığı bir hayale aşık olmayı kabul edebilirdi. Ama o adamın Ji An’ın nişanlısı olmasını, o adama aşık olduğunu kabullenemezdi. O asla ısırmaması gereken yasak meyveydi onun için. Sehun yalnızca oyuncak olabilirdi. Ama hissettiği yoğun duygularla onunla oynayamayacağını adı gibi biliyordu Jong In.

Oh Sehun, Ji An’a yaklaşmak için en ideal fırsattı belki de. Eğer Jong In ona karşı koyabileceğine dair küçücük bir inanç barındırsaydı, o gücü kendinde bulabilseydi oyununa düşünmeden Sehun’u da katardı. Ancak elindeki dokunuştan bedenine yayılan ateşle bunu yapamayacağını iyice anlamıştı.

Birkaç saniye gördüğü birine bu derece bağlanması kendi suçuydu. Aşk hakkında bildikleri, aşkın mutsuz edeceğine olan inancı onun hayaline bağlanmasının en büyük nedeniydi. Hayatına giren, ona yalvarıp aşkına karşılık isteyenler elbette olmuştu. Ama Jong In için onların hepsi birer av ya da yatak arkadaşı olmaktan öteye gidememişti. Hemen hepsi de bu ilişkinin bir geceye mahsus, bilemedin 1-2 hafta süreceğini kabul ederek, şansını denemek istemişti. Tabi ki şans o zavallılardan yana olmamıştı. En saf duygularla onu seven Yixing’in girmeyi başaramadığı kalbe, sahip olamadığı aşka, bir başkasının sahip olma şansı söz konusu bile olamazdı. Ama şimdi...

Jong In ilişkilerinde hep avcı olmuştu, içindeki güvensizlik, öfke ve kin ise ilişkilerinin yakalayıcısıydı. Avlar, kullanılıp kenara atılmak üzere var olmamış mıydı zaten. Ama Sehun. Sehun neden öyle değildi? Neden aklına girmişti, yalnızca bir gülümseme bunu yapabilir miydi? Yixing’in gülümsemesi ona göre çok daha güzeldi ya da kendinden bile fazla güvendiği ilk kişi Yixing değil miydi? Neden kalbini Yixing’e vermemişti. O sığınağıydı, koruyucusuydu. Jong In’i koşulsuz kabullenip sevmişti. O kadar çok sevmişti ki onun için yaşamaya başlamış, hayatını yönlendirmesi için yalvarmıştı.

Kolundan tutulup sürüklenirken aklına hücum eden düşünceler zehrini kusuyordu bedenine. Bir el kalbini avucunda sıkıyor, patlatmak için tüm gücünü kullanıyordu. Sehun onu hızla tuvalete soktu ve elini musluğun altına yerleştirip suyu açtı. Jong In hayran bakışlarla telaşlı sarışını izliyordu. Elindeki acı artınca zihni berraklaştı ve kendine geldi. Acıdan sızlayan elini Sehun'dan kurtarmaya çalışırken acıyla konuştu. 

_"SICAK!_

_Lanet olsun şu bileğimi bırakır mısınız? Canım yanıyor"_

Sehun aptallaşıp kendine söyleneni yaptı. Jong In elini suyun altından kurtarıp havada sallarken musluğun soğuk tarafını açtı. Son hızla akan soğuk suyun altına elini soktu ve rahat bir nefes aldı.  

_"Soğuk, ııııhhmmm mükemmel bir şey..._

_Şükürler olsun, tüm bedenimi haşlamadan dediğime kulak verdiniz!"_  aynadan kendisini süzen sarışına bakıp gözlerini ayırmadan konuştu.

Sehun kendinden geçmiş, gözlerini kırpmadan Jong In’i izliyordu. Esmer olan ise ne kadar karşı koymaya çalışsa da bu bakışlardan zevk alıyor, her zevk aldığında bilinçsizce yaptığı gibi dudaklarını yalıyor, alt dudağını dişleri arasına hapsedip, sanki daha seksi olması mümkünmüş gibi tanrılığını tekrar tekrar kanıtlıyordu.

Göz temasını bozabilmek adına sesli bir şekilde boğazını temizledi. Sehun’un konuşmasını beklemeden sarışından özür diledi. Lekelenmesine sebep olduğu ceketini temizletebileceğini söyledi. Bu teklifi neden yaptığına dair kendine lanetler yağdırsa da, sarışının teklifi kabul etmesi için içten içe yalvarıyordu. 

Sehun ise düşüncelerini toparlamayı başardığında ceketin önemsizliğini vurgulayıp o da özür diledi. Daha sonra bu teklifi kabul etmediğine pişman olduğunu kendine asla itiraf etmeyecekti. Özür dilerken amaçsızca esmerin elini elleri arasına alıp yanan yeri incelemeyi koyuldu. Yanık çok ciddi görünmüyordu, yalnızca kızarıklıktan ibaretti. Ama Sehun kırılacak nadide bir vazoya dokunur gibi elleri arasındaki esmer parmakları gözleriyle okşuyordu.

Jong In, kalbi daha hızlı atmaya başladığında tehlikeli sularda olduğunu hatırlattı kendine. Sarışının ona dokunmasına izin vermemeliydi. Sarışını görmemeliydi. Oh Sehun’u o havaalanında tanımadığı genç olarak bırakmalıydı. Jong In aklındaki düşüncelerle, Sehun ona daha fazla dokunma isteğiyle savaşırken ikili yalnızca birbirlerinin gözlerine bakıyordu, el ele ve sessizce. 

Farkında olmadan yapılan ilk itiraftı belki de bunlar. Anın büyüsünü bozan ise tuvalete giren Xiumin olmuştu. 

_"Pardon. Buz torbası getirdim, ihtiyacınız var mı?"_  

Jong In ellerini Sehun'dan kurtarıp Xiumin'e yöneldi.  _"Teşekkürler, sorun çıkarttığım için özür dilerim. Benim hatamdı"_ dedi ve gelen gençle birlikte tuvaleti terk etti. Kendisi için en iyi seçeneğin bu olduğunu biliyordu. Aksi halde o tuvalette saatlerce ince uzun parmakların esiri olup o keski hatlara sahip yüzü inceleyebilir, bakışlarında kaybolabilirdi.

Ellerindeki sıcaklığı yitirse de parmaklarındaki sızıyla canı hala yanıyordu. Bu acı hislerindeki çalkantıyı unutması için oldukça ideal bir nedendi. Xiumin bir şeyler anlatıyordu ancak Jong In onu duyamıyordu. Yalnızca arkasından takip etmekle yetiniyordu. Sehun bu kadar çabuk benliğini ele geçirmeyi nasıl başarmıştı. Az önce yakıcı beyaz tene temas eden elleri şimdi Xiumin’in parmaklarının masajıyla rahatlıyordu. Xiumin elindeki kremi usulca Jong In’in yanan eline yayıyordu. Acısının hafiflemesi üzerine esmer olan kısa çocuğa gülümsedi. 

Hışımla yanlarından geçen sarışın konuşana dek onun salona döndüğünü fark etmemişti. 

_"Geçmiş olsun Bay?_

_..._

_Kai?_

_Umarım akşamki gösterinizde sorun yaşamazsınız. Bir sanatçıya zarar vermiş olmak istemem her ne kadar bu kendi hatası olsa bile"_  dedi küstahça. 

Jong In öfke dolu sesin geldiği yöne baktı. Az önce ona dokunan aşık olduğunu düşündüğü adam tamamen bir yabancıya dönüşmüştü. Hoş, zaten Sehun, Jong In için tümüyle bir yabancıydı. Bir insanı rüyalarınızla ne kadar tanıyabilirdiniz ki… 

_“Bu da neydi şimdi. O güven dolu samimi insan konuşuyor olamaz”_ diye düşündü tereddüt ve şaşkınlıkla önünden geçip giden sarışını süzdü. 

Xiumin, Sehun’un anlam veremediği gereksiz öfkesi için Jong In’e açıklama yapma gereği hissetti.

_"Takılma, mükemmel Sehun'a merhaba de. Her zamanki hatasız, küstah, bencil ve olumsuz birçok şeyin aynı bedende hayat bulmuş hali Oh Sehun. Aslında çok sevilesi bir şeydir._  

_Kim bilir yine hangi saçma şeye sinir oldu. Umarım Ji An sinirini alır. Akşama dek bu siniri geçmezse oyuna gelmek yalnızca hayal olur. Sana zarar vermediğimizi gözlerimle görmek isterim"_

Jong In, aklında yarattığı mükemmel gencin de kusurları olduğunu, ancak bu kusurların maalesef ki onu sevmeye engel olmadığını öğrenip şaşırmıştı. Daha şaşılacak olan ise Xiumin’in cümleleri arasında Jong In’in zihninde defalarca yankılanmış ve yankılanmaya devam eden şey 'Ji An' adıydı. Havaya hakim olan Oh Sehun'un sarhoş edici kokusunu ciğerlerine doldurdu Jong In. Bedeninde olmaması gereken reaksiyonlara neden olan o mükemmel kokuyu, daha yakından duymak için nelerden vazgeçebileceğini kestiremediği kokuyu…

İçinde yeşermeye başlayan kıskançlığı görmezden gelerek Xiumin’e döndü. 

_“Arkadaşınız oldukça sinirli biri sanırım. Umarın siz ya da kız arkadaşı için bir sorun yaratmamışımdır."_

_"Lütfen, böyle düşünme senin yaptığın bir şey olduğunu sanmıyorum. Sehun genelde aklına geleni yapar, aklına geleni söyler. Kendisini yalnızca kendinin sınırlayacağına inanıp, insanları görmezden gelir. Normal hali bu yani"_

_"Ohh. Anlıyorum. Zor biri olmalı."_

_"Alışınca zor gelmiyor"_

_"Uzun süredir arkadaşsınız sanırım. Kulağa çok çekilebilecek bir insanmış gibi gelmiyor ama siz çok toleranslısınız."_  

Xiumin gülümseyip anlayışla cevap verdi.

_"Liseden beri arkadaşız, artık kardeş gibi olduk. Özellikle annesine çok şey borçluyuz. Ben ve erkek arkadaşım Luhan, Tao"_

_"Özür dilerim özel konulara girdim sanırım. Gitsem iyi olacak."_

_"Ohh. Önemli değil. Sizi oyaladım kusura bakmayın. Her zaman bekleriz. Vaktiniz olduğunda uğrarsanız sohbet ederiz."_

_"Teşekkür ederim. Hem sıcaklığınız hem de pansumanınız için"_  dedi Jong In minnetle gülümseyip, ara geçişten stüdyonun olduğu binaya ilerledi. Asansöre ulaştığında bedenini kaplayan kıskançlıkla aynada kendisini süzdü. 

**NOT: Ekteki videoyu izlemenizi tavsiye ederim ;) (** **K.Will-Please Don't  Tr sub)**

"Ne yapıyorsun Kim Jong In?

Buraya ne için geldiğini unuttun mu?

Oh Sehun'a karşı koyamayacak mısın?"

İç sesi cevabı haykırırken Jong In Sehun'u isteyen benliğine karşı kaybedeceğini bildiği bir savaşa girişmişti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	24. Bölüm 11-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super Junior - No Other

 

 

**14 Ocak 2013**

**Pazartesi 15:00**

Kris Tao'nun yanından ayrıldıktan sonra kulübe dönüp kendi işleriyle ilgilendi. Diğer yandan da Tao'nun isteğini yerine getirmek için bir plan yapmaya çalışıyordu. Önce Yixing'le konuşmaya karar vermiş, onun yalnız olabileceği zamanı tahmin etmeye çalışıyordu. Yardımcısını arayıp Jong In'in dışarıda olduğunu öğrenince rahatladı ve Yixing'i aramayı düşünürken telefonuna gelen mesajın bildirim sesiyle irkildi.

_"Senden sürekli bir şeyler istiyorum._

_Bunun için kendimi kötü hissediyorum şampiyon._

_Seni Seviyorum."_  -Tao 

İşte Kris'in harekete geçmesi için fazla zamanı olmadığını hatırlatan mesaj da gelmişti. Büyük bir kararlılıkla kalkıp camın önüne geçti. Dışarıdaki boğuk kapalı havayı izlerken Yixing'i arıyordu. 

_"Evet"_  

_"Selam Patron"_  

_"Patron?_

_Dur tahmin edeyim,yeni almayı planladığın motor için Jong In'den izin koparmaya çalışıyorsun ve yardımım gerek._

_Üzgünüm adamım o yarışlara katılmana asla yardım etmem"_  

_"Hayır Yixing"_  

_"Olamaz!_

_Taemin yine Jong In için bir teklifte bulundu ve sen kabul ettin değil mi?"_  

_"Hayır"_  

_"Ne o zaman lanet olası ne?_

_Yoksa..._

_Tao'yla evlenmek için kanuni olarak mümkün olan bir yere gitmeye mi karar verdin? Bunun için çok erken Kris. Hem bu hala kolayca kabul edilebilir bir şey değil._

_Ve Jong In bunu asla kabul etmez. Özellikle kafasındakileri gerçekleştirmeden"_  

Kris, Yixing eline geçen fırsatı değerlendirip dalga geçiyordu. Yixing'in senaryo yazmaya meraklı kişiliği hep Kris ve Jong In için eğlence kaynağı olmuştu. Bu senaryoları duymak için sadece biraz şüphelenmesini sağlamak yeterliydi. Ardından gelecek tahminler, uzaylıların dünyayı istilasına dek uzansa da bunları dinlemek hep zevkliydi. Ama şu an Kris'in acelesi vardı ve Tao'yla evlenme fikrinden sonra daha hoşuna gidebilecek bir fikir olduğunu düşünmüyordu.

Kris boğazını temizleyip, ciddi bir tonda konuştu. 

_"Hayır, konu bunlardan biri değil._

_Dairende misin?"_  

_"Evet"_  

_"Sana danışmam gereken bir konu var patron, kahveleri ayarlar mısın?"_  

_"Anlaşıldı patron"_  

Kris Yixing'in sesindeki alay dolu ifadeye gergince güldü. İkisi de patronun kim olduğunu net olarak biliyor ancak birbirlerine karşı bu alaycı tavırdan asla vazgeçmiyorlardı. Bu bir şekilde onların anlaşma yoluydu. İkisini biliyordu ki onları bir arada tutan tek güç Jong In'di. 

Kris söyleyeceklerini planlamaya çalışırken, Yixing'in dairesinin önüne gelmişti. Arkasında kalan kapıya (Jong In'in dairesine açılan kapı) bir bakış attı ve kararsızlıkla acı bir gülümseme oluştu yüzünde.  _"Yapmak üzere olduğum şey hayatında neleri değiştirecek bilmiyorum dostum. Belki de sadece düşüncelerini netleştirmene yardım ediyorumdur, ne dersin?"_ diye mırıldandı. Derin bir nefes alıp kapıyı çaldı. Yixing gülümseyerek kapıyı açtı.  _"Ona ihtiyacım olduğunu anlamış"_  diye geçirdi içinden Kris. 

Yixing camın önündeki masanın üzerine koydu kahve fincanını ve odanın içinde amaçsızca gezinen Kris'e seslendi. 

_"Kahven hazır patron. Gel bakalım, anlat bu kez neyin peşindesin"_  Yixing alaycı gülümsemesini saklama gereği duymadı. 

Kris bu piç sırıtmayı biliyordu ve madem öyle o da oyunu kuralına göre oynayacaktı. Düşünceli ve kararsız görünmeye çalışarak sessizliğini korudu. Endişeli olursa Yixing'in melekliğini kullanması çok daha kolay olurdu.

Sessizlikte rahatsız olan Yixing sonunda dayanamadı ve konuşmayı başlattı. 

_"Huzursuz nefes alışverişlerini dinletmek için geldiysen, buna zamanım yok Kris. Bir an önce canını sıkan şeyin ne olduğunu söyler misin? Yardım edebileceğim bir şeyse elimden geleni yaparım"_  

_"Jong In..."_  

_"Onu biliyorum._

_Jong In ya da ölümcül bir sorun dışında yardımıma asla ihtiyaç duymazsın."_  

_"Yixing sence de Jong In'in ülkesine dönmesindeki tek sebebi intikam almak mı?"_  

_"Konu derinleşecek sanırım._

_Uzun süre önce, hatta daha buraya gelmeden önce bu konuyu ihtiyarla konuşmuştum. Jong In de dahil olmak üzere hepimiz biliyoruz ki o intikam hırsıyla hareket eden biri değil. Hiçbir zaman öyle biri olmadı._

_Benim kadar iyi tanıyorsun onu ve buraya dönmeyi ne kadar istediğini de iyi biliyorsun. İntikam sadece bahanesi bence her şeyin. Tek derdi intikam olan bir adam gelecek hayallerini gerçekleştirmek için bu kadar çabalamaz diye düşünüyorum. Etrafına bak, şu yaşadığımız hayata bak._

_Artık 'onu pişman edeceğim' cümlesini ne kadar az duyduğumuzu bir düşün. Jong In'de bir şeyler değişti. Eski nefreti yok artık. Hala kızgın, kırgın ama nefreti yok. Buraya gelme bahanesiydi belki de tüm kini bilmiyorum. Zaman zaman nefretini canlı tutmak adına bir takım kararlar aldığını düşünüyorum._

_Zaman zaman Chen'e yaklaşmamı söylediğinde bunun intikam için olmadığını hissediyorum. Kaybettiklerini geri alamayacağını düşünüyor belki de bilmiyorum._

_Ama senin Tao'yla arandaki ilişkiye gösterdiği anlayış, ya da Sehun'dan uzak kalmayı istemesi intikam ateşinin eskisi gibi olmadığını göstermiyor mu?"_  

_"Tek bir tespit dışında tüm söylediklerine katılıyorum Yixing."_

_"Hangi tespitimde yanılıyorum sence?"_

_"Sehun"_  

Yixing, Kris'in bu noktayı yakalayacağını içten içe biliyordu. Çünkü Kris hala onun Jong In'e umutsuz bir aşkla bağlı olduğunu düşünüyordu. Ama yanılıyordu, Yixing'in hisleri aşktan çok daha fazlasıydı. Aklından bunlar geçerken geçmişi hatırladı zayıf genç, annesinin Jong In'e nasıl aşık olduğunu anladığı zamanı. 

 

**Ekim 2003**

Genç kadın fırının önündeki kaldırımda oturan meleğine baktı. Yixing kaldırıma oturmuş, bir koluyla sarıldığı dizlerini kendine çekmişti. Diğer elinde ise kırılan müzik kutusundan arta kalan balerin bebekle sessizce oynayıp onun yolunu gözlüyordu. Elindeki kırık bebeği kaldırımın üzerinde dans ettiriyor ya da onu yüzüne yaklaştırıp bir şeyler mırıldanıyordu. 

Kadın dışarıda oynayan oğlunu sevgiyle izlerken, çocuğun hareketlendiğini fark etti. Hızla elindeki kırık bebeği arkasına sakladı ve dizlerine dayadığı başını kaldırıp, yolun aşağısından gelen ikilliye bakmaya başladı. Okuldan gelen iki çocuk onu fark edebilecek mesafeye geldiklerinde hızla kalkıp fırına girdi ve üst kata koştu. Bayan Zhang merakla camdan baktı. Dükkanın önünden geçen uzun boylu sarışın çocukla, daha kısa olan esmer çocuğu gördü. Yukarıda ise perdenin arkasından gizlice dışarıya bakan oğluna bir bakış attı. Meleğinin farklı duygularla tanıştığını anlayan kadın sevgiyle gülümsedi ve dışarıdan geçen çocuklara seslenip içeri davet etti. Sarışın olan davete kayıtsız kalırken, esmer olan kibarca kabul etti ve ikram edilen kurabiyeyi alıp teşekkür etti. Genç kadın oğlunun aradığı fırsatı yaratmanın sevinciyle onu aşağı çağırsa da bu mümkün olmamıştı (Bölüm 4-1). Çocuklar dükkandan çıktıktan sonra kadın utancından kızarmış olan oğlunu tekrar yanına çağırdı.

_"Neden saklandın meleğim"_  

_"Şey..."_  

_"Onlar arkadaşların değil mi?"_  

_"Hayır, hayır onları tanımıyorum. Ama..."_  

_"Ama?"_  

_"Esmer olan çok iyi biri, çok sessiz ama çok çalışkan, öğretmen ne sorarsa sorsun cevap veriyormuş. Çok komik ve garip konuşuyor başka bir ülkeden gelmiş ve..."_  

_"Ve?"_  

_"Çok üzgün gülümsüyor"_  

_"Bu seni neden bu kadar üzüyor meleğim?"_  

_"Bilmiyorum."_  

_"Neden onunla tanışıp arkadaş olmuyorsun?"_

_"Olmaz."_

_"Neden?"_  

_"Kris._

_Kris hep onun yanında ve ben bilmiyorum onu görünce söyleyecek bir şey gelmiyor aklıma. Ona yaklaşamıyorum ama uzaklaşamıyorum da, görebileceğim mesafede durmak istiyorum hep._

_Neden böyle oluyor anne?"_ Meraklı gözlerini annesine çevirdi küçük Yixing.

Genç kadın gülümsedi. Eğilip oğlunun alnına sıcak bir öpücük kondurdu ve onu kollarının arasına aldı.  _"Kendin fark edene dek bu bir sır meleğim. Doğru anı yakaladığında, onunla konuşacaksın. Ama aklınla değil. Kalbin onunla konuşmanı söylediğinde konuşacaksın. Bu karşısında direnemeyeceğin, ne yaparsan yap uzak kalamayacağın kadar güzel bir sır"_  dedi.

Yixing, o gün bu söylenenlerin ne anlama geldiğini bilmiyor hatta o anı hatırlamıyordu. Annesine Jong In'le birlikte Kore'ye gideceğini söylediği zaman kadının itiraz etmemesine şaşırıp nedenini sormuştu. Yaşlı gözlerle oğluna sarılan kadın, bu anıyı hatırlatmıştı. Oğlunun ilk aşkına ne zaman aşık olduğunu en ince ayrıntısına dek anlatmıştı. Bu yüzden de o günden sonra Yixing'e Jong In konusunda asla ters bir söz etmemiş, kendi tercihlerini yaşamasına sessizce destek olmuştu. Bu aşkla üzüleceğini bilse bile. 

**14 Ocak 2013**

**Pazartesi 15:30**  

İlk aşkının başlangıcını annesinden öğrenmişti Yixing, ama bunun bir aşktan öte olduğunu kendisi fark etmişti. Zihnindeki anıyla mutlu oldu, yanağındaki çukur derinleşti. Kris ne olduğuna anlam veremeden karşısında aptal aptal sırıtan çocuğu izliyordu. 

_"Ne kadar inandırıcı gelir bilmiyorum ama Jong In'i aşığım olarak istemeyi uzun süre önce bıraktım. Evet o benim çocukluk aşkım hatta ilk aşkım ama hepsi bu._

_Biz bir aileyiz Kris. Maalesef sen de bu ailenin bir üyesisin"_  dedi gülümsemesini kahkahaya dönüştürerek.

**NOT: Ekteki videoyu izlemenizi tavsiye ederim ;) (** **Super Junior- No Other  Tr sub)**

Kris, buruk bir gülümsemeyle cevap verdi. Hala Yixing'e inanmıyordu ama konuyu uzatmanın anlamı yoktu. Sadece Sehun konusunda desteklenmesi yeterliydi. Aklındaki yöntem için Yixing'in sözleri tetikleyici olmuştu.

_"Anlıyorum._

_Benim inanıp inanmamam bir şeyi değiştirmez. İnsan kendisine dürüst olmalı"_  

_"Haklısın."_  

_"Sehun konusundaki tespitine katılmadığımı söylemiştim._

_Jong In intikam almak istese de istemese de Sehun her şartta onun için önemli bir noktada. Açıkladığımda senin de buna katılacağını düşünüyorum._

_İntikam almak istiyorsa, Sehun önemli bir basamak. Ji An'la ilgili yapmak istedikleri için Bay Lee (Taemin) ve Bay Choi (Minho) ilişkisinden çok daha fazlasına ihtiyacımız var. Bay Lee ile yakınlaşma sebebi Ji An ise Sehun ondan çok daha iyi bir fırsat bunu inkar edemeyiz değil mi?"_  

Kris'in söyledikleriyle Yixing'in gülümsemesi silinmişti. Kris Yixing'in afallamasından yararlanıp devam etti. 

_"Eğer Jong In intikam almak istemiyorsa, kendisi için Sehun'a yaklaşmasını desteklemeliyiz. Benim gördüğümü senin de görmüş olduğunu düşünüyorum._

_Jong In o sarışına karşı alışılmadık bir şeyler hissediyor. Adını duyduğunda yüzündeki kasların yumuşadığını görmemiş olman imkansız. Özellikle gözlerini ondan ayırmayan anne rolündeyken"_  

Aklındakileri hızla anlatıp savaş baltasını da savurduktan sonra artık bekleme vaktiydi. Yarattığı etkiye karşı alacağı tepki için, Yixing'in konuşmasını bekliyordu. Yixing başını kaldırıp direk Kris'in gözlerine baktı. 

_"Dediklerinin hepsini ben de düşündüm. İntikam almak istiyorsa dediklerinde haklısın. Ama istemiyorsa Sehun'a yaklaşması gerektiğini düşünmüyorum. Bunu kıskançlık olarak algılayabilirsin ki, bunu umursamamayı öğrendim._

_Jong In, Sehun'a karşı özel bir his besliyorsa bile, ona yaklaşarak mutlu olacağını düşünmüyorum. Sehun, Ji An'la nişanlı, belki de kısa süre içerisinde evlenirler kim bilir. Nişanlandığını nasıl gözden kaçırdıysan, belki evlilik tarihini de gözden kaçırıyorsundur."_  

Malum, savaş baltası şimdi Yixing'in elindeydi ve o da hamlelerini olabildiğince sert tutuyordu. Ama bu şekilde sadece Kris'in kurduğu zararsız tuzağa düşüyordu.

_"Jong In, Sehun'a yaklaşırsa öyle ya da böyle bir şekilde üzülecek ve ben bunu istemiyorum."_

_"Sen onun annesi değilsin Yixing, sevgilisi de değilsin ya da onun yerine karar vermesi gereken kişi sen değilsin. Kendi kararını kendisi vermeli elbette, ancak Sehun'la karşılaşmasından sonraki halini gördün ve onun konuşmasına tanık oldun. O Jong In'in normal hali miydi sence?"_  

Kris istediği soruyu duymak üzereydi. Yixing bir süre sessiz kaldı. Daha sonra isteksizce sordu. 

_"Ne yapmamı istiyorsun Kris?"_  

_"Jong In'e duygularını anlamlandırması için bir şans vermemiz gerektiğini düşünüyorum._

_Yalnızlığını ne sen, ne de ben gideremiyoruz görmüyor musun? Sadece dans ederek mutlu oluyor, aksi halde hep bir yalanın peşinde koşup, kendisini oyalıyor. Sehun'un üzerinde yarattığı etki her neyse bunu kullanmamız gerektiğini düşünüyorum._  

_Jong In'in hayatında bir şeyler değişecekse, bunu yapan sen ya da ben olmayacağız. Sana göstermek istediğim bir şey var."_  

Kris sözünü bitirdikten sonra Yixing'in odasının duvarında asılı olan dokunmatik ekrana yöneldi. Ekrandaki klavyeden kendi hesabına girerek daha önceden bakıp ayırdığı görüntüyü açtı.

_"Dikkatle izle"_

Görüntünün sağ alt köşesinde yazan tarihe baktı Yixing. '12.12.21' En son GeceGündüz ödül oyununun tarihi olduğunu anımsadı. Görüntüler Jong In'in salonda geçirdiği farklı saatlerin birleşiminden oluşturulmuştu. Esmer olan hep kameralara doğru bakıyor ve her defasında yüzünde huzurlu rahat bir ifadeyle anlıkta olsa gülümsüyor ya da merak ve ilgiyle bir şeyleri izliyordu. 

_"Bunu oluşturmak için tüm kameraları tek tek incelediğine inanmıyorum. Evet o gece normale göre daha aktif ve ilgiliymiş kameralarla"_

_"Kameralarla mı?_

_Bunlar yalnızca tek bir hücrenin, Luna'nın kamerasının görüntüleri Yixing. Diğer hücrelerden elde edilen görüntüleri de inceledim. Onlardaki görüntü de bundan farklı olan tek şey Jong In'in o gece yalnızca Luna'yla ya da daha doğrusu onun içerisindeki sarışına bakarken kaydedilmiş olduğu."_

_"Bunda şaşırılacak bir şey göremiyorum aslında, avı için yeni bir yem bulduğunu düşünürsen tüm gece Sehun'u izlemesi çok normal. Bence sadece abartıyorsun."_

_"Öyle mi dersin?"_

Yixing de söylediklerinden pek emin değildi aslında. Emin olmamasının nedeni ise o geceden sonra Jong In'in Sehun'a dair aldığı karar etkiliydi. Jong In, Kris ve Yixing'e, Sehun'dan uzak durulacağını bu konunun ihtiyara söylenmeyeceğini en önemlisi de muhbir olarak nitelenen kimselerin sarışına dair hiç bir şeyi araştırmamasını söylemişti. Sehun oyuna katılan sıradan bir kimse olarak o geceye gömülecekti. Jong In böyle istemişti. 

Yixing, Kris'in sorusuna cevap vermedi. Sessizce devam etmesini bekledi.

_"Sanırım Sehun da Jong In'den etkilenmiş. Ne anlamda bir etki olduğunu bilmiyorum ama onu modeli olarak kullanmak istiyor. Tao bu konuda yardımımı istedi ve ben de senden yardım istiyorum."_  

Yixing histerik bir kahkaha attı.

_"Tüm bu döktüğün dil senin sevgiline yaranmana yardım etmem içindi öyle mi?"_  

_"Sana dürüst olacağım, bir anlamda bunu Tao istediği için yapıyorum. Ama anlattıklarımı Jong In'in ikimizi karşısına alıp Sehun diye biri yok, hiç olmadı dediği andan itibaren düşünüyorum. Ona kayıtsız kalmayı isteme nedeni olarak ona karşı duygusal bir şeyler hissettiğine yoruyorum ve bundan korktuğunu düşünüyorum._  

_O konuşmadan sonraki geceyi hatırla. Jong In'in Sehun'a karşı tavrını hatırla. Cezalandırırken bile en az Sehun kadar heyecanlı olduğunu gözden kaçırmış olamazsın. İstersen o görüntüleri de çıkarabilirim."_

Kris, Yixing'e düşüncelerinin netleşmesine ilişkin biraz zaman tanıdı ve yeniden atağa geçti. 

_"Annenin sana tanıdığı şansı ona tanımalısın Yixing. İntikam amacı olsun olmasın Jong In hayatına Sehun'u almalı. Kaybedecek neyi var ki elinde."_  

Yixing içten içe Kris'in haklı olduğunu biliyordu. Derin bir nefes aldı ve cevap verdi. 

_"Peki. Ama kabul etmezse ısrarcı olamam. Nasıl sormayı düşünüyorsun bir planın var mı?"_

_"Aslında benim yerime senin sorman daha iyi olur diye düşünüyorum."_

Yixing gözlerini kısarak Kris'e öfke dolu bir bakış attı. 

_"Bunu yapmam._

_Ama benim yanımdayken söylersen iyi bir fikirmiş gibi davranabilirim. Daha fazlasını bekleme benden. Jong In'e inanmadığım şeyleri söylemekte hiç bir zaman iyi olamadım"_

Kris daha fazla zorlamaması gerektiğini biliyordu. Memnuniyetle başını salladı.

_"Akşam stüdyoya gidiyoruz o zaman. Annenin kurabiyelerinden yapar mısın, hani Jong In'in sevdiği elmalı olanlardan"_

Yixing bıkkınlıkla üfleyerek başını olumlu anlamda salladı. Kris odadan çıkarken Tao'nun isteğini yüzde doksan yerine getirebilecek olmanın mutluluğunu yaşıyordu. Jong In'in provasına ara verdiğinde göreceğini düşünerek akşam 20:00 de stüdyoda olacaklarını belirten bir mesaj attı. Yixing yanındaysa gerisi çok kolaydı.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	25. Bölüm 12-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gummy - Day and Night

 

**19 Ocak 2013**

**Cumartesi 03.30**

 Performans boyunca yeterince yorulmamış gibi bir de Sehun ve Ji An’ın katıldığı oyunda yer almak fazlasıyla can sıkıcıydı. Neyse ki oyunun yarısında Sehun hücreyi terk etmişti. Ancak ardından Ji An sahipsiz aç köpek yavrusu gibi gece boyunca onu izlemiş, arzu dolu bakışlarıyla soymuş, taciz etmişti. Aslında Ji An'ın bu tavrı, Jong In’in Sehun’dan uzak durma kararını fazlasıyla sarsmıştı. Anlaşılan o ki Ji An'a yaklaşmak için Sehun'a çok yakın olmasına gerek olmayacak, Ji An kolayca Kai'ye kapılacaktı. Yani Ji An da Jong In için kolay bir avdı. Kai, sarışına olan zaafını geri plana atmayı başarırsa, defilesinde model olması için yapılan teklifi düşünmeye başlayabilirdi. Ji An’ın da defilenin modellerinden biri olacağı konusu Jong In’i köşeye sıkıştıran etkendi. Ji An o defilede yer alıyorsa Jong In de orada olmalıydı.

 Aklına hücum eden düşünceler arasında karanlık koridorda ilerleyip dairesinin kapısına geldi. Şifre girmek yerine alttaki yeşil tuşa bastı ve kapıyı iterek içeri girdi. Koridorun sonunda onu izleyen sarhoş sarışın başını iki yana salladı. Saatlerdir denediği kombinasyonlar boşuna mıydı?

  _“*hck*_

_Yanlış mı gördü-düm *hck*_

_Piçteki ra-rahatlığa *hck*  bak_

_Madem *hck* madem şifre kullanmayacaksın *hck* şifre paneli kullanmanın amacı ne göt?_

_*hck*_

_Siktiğimin *hck* K-Kai'si._

_*hck*_

_Kim bilir *hck* ne kadar ser-servete sattığın o dol-dolgun du-dudaklarını *hck* becereceğim *hck* bakalım yi-yine piç piç gülebilecek mi-misin?"_  Diye homurdandı, aldığı derin nefes arasında.

Saatlerdir esmerin dairesine dönmesini bekliyor; koridorun sonundaki aynalı bölümden, onu belinde havluyla gördüğü dairenin kapısını gözetliyordu. Kai'nin odasına girmesinin ardından ayağa kalkmak için kıpırdandı. Hareketlendiğinde aynalı mekanın loş ışıkları parlaklığını kazanıp, sarhoş röntgencinin alkolden kızarmış yüzünü, küçülmüş gözlerini görünür hale getirdi. Mekanın duvarlarında kaplı aynada kendisine baktı. Bulanıklığı gidermek adına aynaya biraz daha yaklaştı. Kirli olduğunu düşünüp nefesiyle buğuladığı camı ceketinin koluyla sildi. Yeniden aynaya yaklaşıp gözlerine odaklandı.  _"Çok *hck* yakışıklısın Oh Sehun! Git ve... Ve o piçi benzetmeden gelme*hck*"_  dedi.

Eğildi, esmerin gelişini beklerken yanına aldığı arkadaşını yerden aldı. Cesaretini pekiştirmek adına bir kez daha kafasına dikip, viskinin boğazını yalayarak geçmesine izin verdi.  Ayakta durmakta zorlanması nedeniyle yalpalarken elindeki şişe aynaya çarptı ve Sehun büyük bir ciddiyetle yansımasına döndü, şişeyi tutan elinin işaret parmağını dudaklarına götürmeye çabalayarak  _"Şşşşşt! Sessiz ol sersem"_  diye fısıldadı. 

Ayıldığında mekandaki hemen her yerin kameralarla izlendiğini unuttuğu için kendisine fazlasıyla lanet edecekti. Ağır adımlar eşliğinde homurdanmaları sürerken esmerin kapısına ulaşmış, onun yaptığı gibi yeşil tuşa basmıştı. Önce elindeki şişeden bir yudum, ardından Kai kokan koridorun havasından derin bir nefes aldı. Sessizce açılan kapının aralığından usulca süzüldü. Ne kadar öz güven patlaması yaşıyor olursa olsun ayık bir Sehun şu an yaptıklarına asla cesaret edemezdi.

Az önce önünü görmekte zorlanan genç zihnindeki dumanları kovmuş, meraklı gözlerle içinde bulunduğu mekanı inceliyordu. Burası onu bakışlarıyla beceren, nişanlısına kur yapan ve hatta hayatında alabileceği en iyi teklifi -ki bu onun modeli olması teklifi oluyor- düşünmeden reddeden o piçin dairesiydi. Yani skor:

Kai:3 - Sehun:0

Şeklindeydi ama Sehun kararlıydı, bu gece ona dersini verecekti.  _"Oh Sehun'u kışkırtıp, dalga geçmek; reddedip, sikip bırakmak neymiş, bunun hesabını vereceksin seni aşağılık gevşek göt deliği"_  diye fısıltılar halinde homurdanmaya devam etti.

**19 Ocak 2013**

**Cumartesi 04:00**

Musluğu kapattı. Duvardaki askıdan aldığı havluyu leğen kemiklerini sergileyecek şekilde itinayla bağladı. Başka hangi insan aynada kendini izlemeyi bu kadar seviyor olabilirdi. Duşa girmeden önce aldığı kararlar nedeniyle kendiyle övünmeye devam ederken, diğer yandan uzun ince parmaklarını siyah saçlarının arasına daldırdı. Hızla fazla suyu silkeledi. Rastgele dağılan saçlarla bile ne kadar yakışıklı göründüğünü düşündü. Çamaşır çekmecesinden çıkardığı boxerı erkeksi bacaklarından geçirip, yukarı çekti. Yine leğen kemiklerini açıkta bırakacak şekilde konumlandırdı. Küçüklüklerinden beri Yixing aklına estiği her an odasına / evine / dairesine daldığı için iç çamaşırlarını banyo çekmecesine yerleştirmek Jong In’in değiştiremeyeceği alışkanlıklarından biri haline gelmişti. Bu gece bu alışkanlığına ve Yixing’e minnettar olacağını nereden bilebilirdi. 

Başı önüne eğik banyodan çıktığında camın önündeki karaltıyı gördü. Başta siluetin Yixing olduğunu düşündüyse de, görüntü Yixing’e göre fazla uzundu. Jong In daha dikkatli baktığında camın önündeki kişinin Sehun olduğunu fark etti.

Sarışın elinde tuttuğu viski şişesini kim bilir kaçıncı kez kafasına dikerken Jong In sesli bir şekilde yutkundu. Neyse ki Sehun onu duymaktan çok uzaktı. Esmerin kalp atışları git gide hızlanmaya başlamıştı. Bu karşılaşma için yeterince hazır değildi. Kararları çok yeni, duyguları çok yoğundu.

Tüm gece olanlar beyninden hızla geçerken az önce aynaya bakarken sahip olduğu öz güvenden eser yoktu. 

_“Kris. Evet, Kris’in dediklerini hatırla._

_Hadi hatırla şu lanet cümleleri._

_Kararlarını hatırla. Lanet olsun Kim Jong In”_  diye düşünceleri arasında kayboluyordu.  

Tüm zorlamalarına rağmen sanki yarım saat öncesine ait her şey aklından silinmiş gibiydi. Aniden “Jong In değil, Kai ol” cümlesi parladı zihninde. Cümleyi birkaç kez tekrarlayıp, benliğini ikna edip, en azından kalbinin ritminin biraz yavaşlamasını bekledi. Hazır olduğunu hissetmeyi bekledi, ancak bu pek mümkün değildi, çaresizlikle derin bir nefes aldı. Kai maskesine sarılıp, onu fark etmemiş dışarıyı izleyen sarhoş sarışına doğru usulca yaklaşmaya başladı.

**16 Ocak 2013**

**Çarşamba 11:00**

Ji An Bayan Oh'la görüşmüş, Sehun'un bir süredir içine kapanmasına defilede yer almasını istediği modelin neden olduğunu öğrenmişti. Modelin bir başka kadın olma ihtimaline inanmış ve Sehun'u kıskanmıştı. Sehun ise yanıldığını, istediği bir gece ona modeli tanıtabileceğini söylemişti. Ji An da bu teklifi en kısa zamanda değerlendirmeyi aklının bir köşesine yazmış, hemen her konuşmalarında Sehun'a hatırlatmaya başlamıştı. (Hatırlatma: 10. bölüm 14 Ocak 2013, Pazartesi 12:15). 

Sehun, Ji An'ın sabırsız ve düşüncesizce devam eden ısrarı üzerine malum kişiyi görmek üzere kulübe gitmeye karar vermişti. Bahisli GeceGündüz'e katılmak için Kris'le kendisi görüşecek; bu kez araya Tao'yu sokmayacaktı. Henüz Kai'ye yapılan teklifle ilgili bir gelişme olmamıştı. İkinci kez Tao'yu ortaya sürecekse bu daha gerekli bir durum için olmalıydı. 

İlk kez GeceGündüz ödül oyunu oynadığında ilk iki turun sonunda istediği bir gece bahisli oyununa katılmaya hak kazanmıştı. O gece bu hakkı kullanmayacağından emindi, ancak yanılmıştı. (Hatırlatma: 8. bölüm 21 Aralık 2012, Cuma 05:40). Şimdi tek yapılması gereken Sehun ve Ji An'ın oyuna katılacağı tarihi kesinleştirmekti.   

Hanna'yı arayarak Kris'i bağlamasını istemiş, Hanna ilk direktifte Kris'in kim olduğunu anlayamamış kısa bir sinir harbi yaşanmıştı. Neyse ki Sehun çok üzerine gitmeyerek sinirle sıktığı dişlerinin arasından Tao'nun sevgilisi demeyi akıl etmişti. Hanna önce Tao'yu arayıp ardından Kris'e ulaşmış; yaklaşık 5 dakika içerisinde Sehun'un isteğini yerine getirmişti.

_"İyi günler._

_Ben RED şirketler topluluğu, ikinci başkanı, Oh Sehun'un asistanı, Hanna._

_Bay Oh, Bay Wu ile görüşmek istiyor, mümkünse"_

_"..."_

_"Bekliyorum teşekkürler"_

Hanna'nın bekleyişi ardından telefonun diğer ucunda tok, karizmatik bir erkek sesi duyuldu. Hanna yukarı doğru kıvrılan dudaklarıyla Tao'yu düşündü. "Sesi Tao'nun anlattığı gibi çok seksi ve etkileyici" diye geçirdi içinden.

_"Ben Kris, sizi dinliyorum Hanna"_

_"Bay Wu izninizle sizi Bay Oh'a yönlendiriyorum"_

_"Peki."_  

Kris telefonun ucunda merakla bekliyordu. Sehun'un Jong In'e ilişkin yaptığı teklif hakkında aramış olma ihtimaline karşılık biraz gerilmişti. Jong In ile yapılan konuşma pekiyi geçmemiş, hatta esmer olan çok net bir dille Sehun hakkında bir şey duymak istemediğini belirtmişti. Kris bu konuyu Tao'ya söylemeyi ertelerken belki de Sehun'a söylemesi çok daha kolay olurdu. 

_"Merhaba Kris. Nasılsın?"_

_"Teşekkürler Sehun. Araman karşısında şaşkın olduğumu saymazsak, iyiyim. Ya sen?"_

Kris sesindeki heyecanı saklarken Sehun ortamı yumuşatma amaçlı sesli olarak güldü.

_"Teşekkürler ben de iyiyim._

_Bahisli oyuna katılmak istiyorum mümkünse, bu konuda kiminle görüşmem gerektiğini bilemediğim için kulübün sahibini arayıp bu işi çözmek istedim."_

Kris tuttuğu nefesi bıraktı ve gevşeyen yüz kaslarını sağ eliyle sıvazladı. Perşembe gecesi yani, yarın tüm hücreler doluydu. Ancak cuma günü hücrelerden birini boşaltabilirdi. Hatırlı ve anlayışlı müşterileri her zaman Kris'e bu konuda yardımcı olurdu. 

_"Hücre konusunda benimle görüşmen iyi oldu. Aksi halde önümüzdeki aya dek tüm hücrelerimiz yedeklerle birlikte dolu. Ancak sana karşı her zaman bir öncelik yapabiliriz._

_Ama bu önceliği biraz da kendimi affettirmek üzere yaptığımı inkar etmeyeceğim._

_…_

_Perşembe gecesi için olmaz ama sana da uygunsa cuma gecesi yine 6. hücre Luna'yı senin için ayarlayabilirim"_  

Sehun, Kris'in neden kendini affettirmek istediğine takılmadı ve önerisini kabul etti. Tabi bir isteği daha vardı. 

_"Çok teşekkür ederim, cuma gecesi uygun olur. Yalnız altın yıldızın sahibi ben olmayacağım, bu sorun olur mu? Bir konuğum var ve onun avcı olmasını istiyorum."_

_"Yoo. Tabi olmaz. Girişte altın yıldızı bileğine işleten avcı olma hakkına sahiptir.            "_

_"Çok teşekkürler Kris. O halde cuma gecesi görüşürüz. Sanırım Tao'da bizimle gelecektir. Belki sen de müsait olursan aramıza katılırsın."_

_"Neden olmasın"_

_"Görüşmek üzere"_  

Kris bu fırsatı kaçırmadan Jong In konusunu söylemeyi düşünerek son bir hamle ile Sehun'u durdurdu. 

_"Sehun!"_

_"Efendim, bir şey mi oldu Kris"_

_"Bunu nasıl söyleyeceğimi bilemiyorum ancak Kai..."_

_"Kai?"_

_"Kai, defile için modellik teklifini kabul etmedi. Bu konuda yardımcı olamadığım için çok üzgünüm."_  

Sehun bir süre sessiz kaldı. Tao'nun bu işi halledeceğine o kadar çok güvenmişti ki bu ihtimali tamamen aklından çıkarmıştı. Az önceki mutlu ses yerini hayal kırıklığıyla boğulmuş titrek sese bırakmıştı. 

_"Ooow. Anlıyorum. Önemli değil Kris. Belki de kendim konuşmayı denemeliydim. O zaman bu konuda ne kadar ciddi olduğumu ve bu teklifin ne derece önemli olduğunu anlatma şansım olurdu."_

_"Bunun da pek işe yarayacağını zannetmiyorum Sehun. Kai biraz..."_

_"Biraz?"_

_"Biraz sabit fikirlidir. Kararından kolay kolay dönmez. Ama yine de sen bilirsin. Eğer defile için bu kadar önemli olduğunu düşünüyorsan, ona ulaşmana yardımcı olmamı istersen çekinme lütfen."_

_"Bu konuyu biraz düşünmeye ihtiyacım var sanırım. Teşekkürler yinede, sonuca ulaşmasa da yardımın için minnettarım. Cuma gecesi görüşürüz."_

_"Tekrar özür dilerim. Görüşürüz."_

_"Dedim ya önemli değil, teşekkür ederim bana gösterdiğin anlayış için. Görüşürüz."_  

Sehun telefonu kapattığında aklına yine bin bir küfürle harmanladığı, esmerin piç gülümsemesiyle dans edişi geliyordu. Neden kabul etmemişti ki? Sadece bir kaç parça kıyafeti giyip çıkarmanın nesi bu kadar zordu? Belki de gerçekten onunla kendisi konuşmalıydı. 

Daha sonra Tao'yu arayıp Kris'le arasında geçen konuşmayı anlatıp Cuma akşamı için plan yapmamasını istedi. Tabi konuşma Kai'nin kendini beğenmesinden başlayıp nasıl bir piç, nasıl sikilesi bir göt olduğuna dek duyulmamış küfürlerle zenginleştirilmişti. Sehun sinirlenince kesinlikle daha yaratıcı oluyordu.

 

**18 Ocak 2013**

**Cuma 23:00**

Arka koltukta Ji An'ı beklerken şoförüne gidecekleri yerin adresini verdi. Yeniden kız arkadaşını aramaya yeltendiğinde Ji An'ın evden çıktığını gördü. Genç kadın arabaya yaklaşırken Sehun büyük bir dikkatle onu süzdü. Beyaz, mini elbisesiyle masum görüntüsünün altına gizlediği yaramaz Ji An sanki Sehun'a el sallıyordu.

_"Çok beklettim mi? Nereye gidiyoruz?"_ diye sordu verdiği ateşli öpücüğün ardından.

_"Hayır, yeni geldik.  Günlerdir merak ettiğin modeli görmeye gitmeyi planlıyordum._

_…_

_Seni görünceye dek._

_Çok güzel olmuşsun yine prenses"_  deyip nişanlısını tekrar öptü. O an için Ji An'ı bahane edip, Kai'den kaçmak istediği gerçekti. Ama Ji An aynı fikirde değildi.

_"Üzülerek belirtiyorum sevgilim ama şu an onu görmeyi, doymak bilmeyen minik Sehun'u görmekten daha fazla arzuluyorum. Ayrıca yarın çekimim var ve yeni alışkanlığın olan sert seks için doğru zaman değil"_  dedi ve bakışlarıyla Sehun'un kasıklarını işaret etti genç kadın. Sehun'un gönlünü almak adına elini kavrayıp başını omzuna koydu. Sehun kırılmış gibi yaparak  _"emredersiniz prenses"_  dedi ve omzundaki kızın saçlarını okşamaya başladı. Yol boyunca ikili konuşmadan kendi düşüncelerinde kaybolmuştu. 

Sehun kulübe yaklaştıkça Kai'yi yeniden görecek olmanın heyecanını hissetmeye başlamıştı. Defile için bile olsa Sehun ilk kez biri tarafından reddedilmişti. Bu sinirini bozduğu kadar, hırsını da körüklemişti.

Ji An ise dikenlerini bileyip karşısına kim çıkarsa delik deşik etmek üzere ant içmişti. Nişanlısını bu kadar etkileyen her kimse Ji An onu asla affetmeyecek, gereken hesabı er ya da geç soracaktı. Bunun için o sürtüğü görüp teşhis etmesi yeterliydi. 

**19 Ocak 2013**

**Cumartesi 00:15**  

Ji An 6. Hücre, Luna’ya gelinceye dek mekandan oldukça etkilenmişti. Ancak mekan, Sehun'u etkileyen kişinin basit bir striptizci olduğu gerçeğini değiştirmiyordu. Hem daha sonra buraya gelmesinin hesabı mutlaka Sehun'dan çıkarılacaktı. O hesaba sürtük bir striptizciye olan hayranlığın nasıl aşağılayıcı olduğu da rahatlıkla eklenebilirdi. 

Kris’in yanında oturan Tao, Ji An'ın hücredeki sessiz halini şaşkınlıkla izliyordu. Sehun ise sevgilisini öndeki altın yıldızlı koltuğa oturtmuş, kendisi de arkaya, Tao'nun yanına yerleşmiş elindeki viski bardağından yudumlar almakla meşguldü. Tekrar bu odada olmak onu, bir şekilde tedirgin ediyordu. İç sesi bu hücrede yaşananları hatırlatıyor, Kai'nin sadece defileye istenen bir model olmadığını fısıldıyordu, Sehun'un onu duymamayı seçen zihnine. Ama hisleri, hisleri de o kadar vurdumduymaz olabiliyor muydu? 

Hücreye hakim sessizlik Luna'nın gelip sahneyle hücre arası cam bölücüyü açması ve Ji An'a oyuna ilişkin şartları açıklamasıyla bozuldu. Ji An kıskançlığının ve merakının yanına biraz da şaşkınlığı eklemiş, Luna'nın dediklerini aklında tutmaya çalışıyordu. 

Sahne ışıklandırması ve şekli yavaş yavaş değişirken fonda yöneticinin konukları selamlayan sesi duyuldu. Neşeyle cıvıldayan kadının sesi oyunun tek turdan oluştuğunu, turun hücre ve sahne arasındaki 'aylar'dan bir çiftinin (Moon, Hecate, Diana, Selene, Cynthia, Luna) Gece-Gündüz olarak yer değiştirmesiyle son bulduğunu belirtti. Ji An yönetici konuşurken kartın arkasında okuyup anlamadığı kuralları anımsadı.

_"Aramıza katılmanızla bizi mutlu ettiniz. Oyunumuz bir takım kurallar çerçevesinde sizin talepleriniz doğrultusunda şekillenir._

_Kurallar:_

_1-GeceGündüz av, avcı ve yakalayıcı arasında oynanır._

_2- Avlar altı çift aydan oluşur._

_3- Her avcı kendi hücresine ve hücreye ismini veren aya sahiptir._

_4- Avcıya ait ayın sahnedeki yansıması, gün ışığında görünmez olan ayı temsil etmektedir._

_5-GeceGündüz de amaç, yörüngenin dönüşü sonunda avcının kendi avıyla birçok kez karşılıklı gelmesinin sağlanması;  altı ay çiftinden (Moon, Hecate, Diana, Selene, Cynthia, Luna) avcıya ait karanlığın ayının sahnede yer alan yansıması, aydınlığın ayı ile dönüşümünü (karanlıktan aydınlığa; siyahtan beyaza geçişi) sağlamaktır._

_6-Avcı hücresinin hakimiyken, yakalayıcı kaybetmediği sürece oyunun hakimi, kaybettiği takdirde (oyun sonunda) avlardan biridir._

_7-Oyun sürecinde yakalayıcıya itaat etmeyen ya da itiraz eden avcı oyundan diskalifiye edilir._

_İyi şanslar"_  

Ji An aklındaki kuralları gözden geçirirken, yönetici önce avları, ardından tek tek yakalayıcıları sahneye davet etti. 

_"Gamzesinde boğulmanın mümkün olduğu yakalayıcı..._

_LAY!"_

...

_"Dudaklarına hapsolmak için servet feda edilen yakalayıcı_

_KAI!"_  

Son duyduğu cümle Sehun’un beyninde yankılandı. Daha önce yüzlerce kez tekrar etmemiş gibi, yalnızca dudaklarını kımıldatarak, sessice yine o cümleyi tekrar etti. 

_"Dudaklarına hapsolmak için servet feda edilen yakalayıcı_

_KAI!"_

Genç kadın, anonslarla tüm dikkatini sahneye yöneltti. Yönetici, yörüngenin dönmesi komutuyla avları sergileyip, her hücrenin av seçmesini sağladı. Bu süreçte Ji An, Sehun'a dönmüş hangisi onu etkileyen av diye sorular soruyor, oyuna onunla katılmak istediğini söylüyordu. Sehun ise yüzündeki alaycı gülümsemeyle  _"fark etmez, zaten son avcısın, sana kalan avı seçmek durumundasın"_  dedi. 

Ji An nişanlısının sinir bozucu tavrına yapmacık bir öfkeyle önüne dönüp kaderindeki avı beklemekle yetindi. Bu arada yakalayıcı olarak adlandırılan erkek dansçıları da inceleme fırsatı bulmuştu. Tabi esmer olanın oldukça etkileyici bakışları olduğunu fark etmekte gecikmedi. Aynı anlarda esmer yakalayıcı ise bakışlarını, Ji An'ın tam arkasında oturan sarışından koparmaya çabalıyordu. Onu bir daha görmeyeceğine eminken şimdi gözlerini özlediği simadan ayırmak istemiyordu. Özellikle sarışın da büyük bir açlıkla onu izliyorken bunu yapmak pek mümkün olmuyordu.

**NOT: Ekteki videoyu izlemenizi tavsiye ederim ;) (Gummy - Day and Night** **Tr sub)**

**19 Ocak 2013**

**Cumartesi 03.30**

Jong In dairesine girip doğruca duşa yöneldi. Ji An’a dokunmuş olmaktan mı bu kadar rahatsızdı. Yoksa dokunurken gözlerini ondan ayırmayan sarışının iğrenen bakışlarından mı? Jong In bir türlü aklından o bakışları atamıyordu. 

Kai’nin Ji An’ı cezalandırması sonrasında, Sehun hücreyi terk etmiş, bir daha da geri dönmemişti. Ama oyunun kuralı buydu. Yakalayıcı, avcıyı cezalandırırdı. Bunu Sehun da biliyordu. Ji An’ı böyle ufak bir temastan bile kıskanacak kadar çok seviyor olması Jong In’i üzmekle kalmamış, Ji An’dan nefret etmesine, onu daha fazla kıskanmasına neden olmuştu. Üzerindeki gömleği çıkarıp öfkeyle yere fırlattı. Duşun aynasına dönüp yansımasına sinirli bir bakış attı. 

_“Ne bekliyordun Kim Jong In?_

_Defilesinde seni istediği için kendini önemli mi zannettin. Nişanlısını bırakıp senin kollarına mı koşacaktı?_

_Kris haklı. Savurduğun büyük lafların altında kaldın”_   dedi meydan okurcasına. 

_“Buraya ne için döndüğünü unuttun mu? Sehun istediğin intikamdan daha mı önemli?”_  diye sormuş, cevap alamayınca eklemişti Kris  _“intikam istiyorsan, Jong In değil, Kai ol. Kendine olan sonsuz güvenini soktuğun kıçından geri çıkar!”_  

Jong In o an yalnızca kapıyı çarpıp çıkmakla yetinmiş olsa da akılında sürekli  _“…Kai ol”_  direktifi dönüyordu. Kris haklıydı. Sahip olamayacağı bir adam için annesini hiçe sayıyor olmak daha acı verici değil miydi? 

Kore’ye ne için döndüğünü nasıl unutabilirdi. Özellikle şuan, içinde boğulduğunu hissettiği duruma sebep olanlardan daha çok nefret ederken nasıl kinini unutabilirdi? Ne sahip olduklarını elinde tutabilmiş, ne de sahip olmak istediklerini elde etme şansına erişebilmişti. Bunu elinden alanlarla yüzleşmesi her şeyden daha önemli olmalıydı. 

_“Uçaktan indiğin an adamın birine aşık olmak senin suçun Jong In. O zaman cezanı çekmelisin, kaçarak kurtulamayacağın açık._

_Yıllardır ona ulaşamayacağını bile bile onu düşlemek de senin suçun. Ona yakın olup dokunamamak cezan olacak Jong In._

_İstediğin intikamsa, Sehun için Kai olmaya alışsan iyi edersin. Onun karşısında kekeleyen aptal aşık olma lüksün yok Kim Jong In”_  dedi kararlı ses tonuyla ve kalan kıyafetlerini de çıkarıp duşa girdi. Kendince Sehun’a meydan okuyordu. Yatak odasını inceleyen sarhoş sarışından habersizce…  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	26. Bölüm 12-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G-Dragon - Window

 

**19 Ocak 2013**

**Cumartesi 03.30**

...

_İstediğin intikamsa, Sehun için Kai olmaya alışsan iyi edersin. Onun karşısında kekeleyen aptal aşık olma lüksün yok Kim Jong In”_  dedi kararlı ses tonuyla ve kalan kıyafetlerini de çıkarıp duşa girdi. Kendince Sehun’a meydan okuyordu. Yatak odasını inceleyen sarhoş sarışından habersizce…  

**19 Ocak 2013**

**Cumartesi 00:15**

Genç kadın, anonslarla tüm dikkatini sahneye yöneltmiş;  yöneticinin komutuyla dönen yörünge üzerindeki avları ve yakalayıcıları incelemeye başlamıştı. Av seçim sürecinde Ji An, abisi Jong Dae'nin ve Lee Taemin’in oyunda olduğunu öğrenmiş, şaşırmak yerine bu kez kimlerin peşindeler acaba diye düşünmekten kendini alamamıştı. Taemin ve Jong Dae ise durumu önemsememiş, yalnızca ilgi alanlarındaki yakalayıcılara odaklanarak, onları en küçük ayrıntılarına dek yine, yeniden zihinlerine kazımaya devam etmişlerdi.

Yörünge turuna devam ederken Ji An bakışlarıyla esmer yakalayıcıyı takip etmekten kendini alamıyordu. Esmerin de sürekli Luna'ya bakıyor olması ise Ji An'ın güzelliğine ve çekiciliğine olan sınırsız güvenini körüklüyordu. Sehun daha önce buraya gelip oyuna katılmasının cezasını, nişanlısını yakalayıcıdan kıskanarak ödeyecekti. En azından genç kadının planı bu yöndeydi.

Ji An ona kalan avı seçip oyun başladıktan sonra zaman hızla geçiyordu. Arkada oturan Sehun her zamankinden çok daha sessiz, Tao ise onlara katılan Kris sonrasında Ji An'ı aklından tamamen çıkarmış huzurla Kris'in omzundan oyunu izliyordu. Daha doğrusu Sehun'un sahneye olan ilgili bakışlarının hedefini tespit etmeye çabalıyordu. 

Yörünge 3. turunu tamamladığında Ji An esmer yakalayıcının giriş bölümüne (avcı ya da hücre olmayan boş bölüme) karşılık gelmesini fırsat bilerek Sehun'a döndü. 

_"Seni dinliyorum Oh Sehun"_  dedi, sesinin sinirli çıkmasına çabalayarak. 

_"Söyle bakalım, seni bunalıma sokup benden bile uzaklaşmana neden olan o sürtük bunlardan hangisi?"_  başıyla arkasındaki sahneyi işaret etti. Ancak cevap beklemek yerine konuşmaya devam etmesi, Sehun'u geriyordu. 

_"Bunlar daha yürümeyi bilmiyor, nasıl defile modeli olabilirler. Senin defilende model olmak için çok yetersizler. Gerçekten defileni bunlardan birini kullanarak rezil etmeye çalıştığına inanamıyorum"_  hırsla cümlelerini sıraladıktan sonra gözlerini devirip Sehun'dan cevap beklemeye başladı.  

Sehun derin bir nefes alıp, ona kızgınlıkla bakan kadına gülümsedi.  _"Gerçekten öyle mi düşünüyorsun? Sence benim defileme yakışacak kimse yok mu bu sahnede?"_  

_"İnan bana bebeğim, senin podyumuna yakışacak tek bir av bile yok bu sahnede"_  dedi Ji An, ses tonundaki yumuşamayı özellikle öne çıkarmıştı. 

_"Model olarak istediğim kişinin av olduğunu nereden çıkardın?"_  

_"Değil mi?"_  diye sordu ve şaşkınlıkla yeniden sahneye döndü. Av dışında sahnede olan iki yakalayıcıya baktı. Hangisi  _“o”_  diye karar vermesi fazla zamanını almamıştı. Esmer olan sadece bakışlarıyla değil, vücuduyla da model olmak için uygun olandı. Ji An'ın tüm kıskançlığı bir anda uçup gitmişti. Kesinlikle o esmerle çalışmayı istiyordu. Gözlerini kısıp Sehun'a döndü ve bilmiş bir sırıtmayla konuşmaya başladı. 

_"O zaman kesinlikle esmer olan."_  

Sehun gülümseyip başını sallamakla yetindi. Ji An da Kai’nin podyuma yakışacağını düşünmüş olmalı ki onu seçmişti. 

_"Annen…_

_Gerçekten kötü bir kadın biliyorsun değil mi Oh Sehun ve benden nefret ediyor. Kıskançlıktan kıvranmama neden olduğu için günlerdir buzdan şatosunu keyifli kahkahalarıyla inletiyordur”_  

Tao elinde olmadan boğazını temizleyerek oradaki varlığını hatırlattı. Kimse onun yanında Bayan Oh'a laf söyleyemezdi. 

_"Pardon Tao, senin burada olduğunu unutmuşum. O şatonun buz prenslerinden birisin sonuçta. Neyse ki diğer prensi ısıtıp buzlarından kurtardım da şatonuzdan bir kişi hayat buldu._

_Umarım Kris de seni kurtarmayı başarır"_  dedi, şaka adı altında zehrini etrafa saçarken. 

_"Anneme haksızlık ediyorsun bebeğim._

_Evet, o yakalayıcının modelim olmasını istiyorum ama hem teklifimi reddetti, hem de defileye dek onu çalıştırması için birilerini bulmak gerekirdi. Kabul etmemesi belki de iyi oldu"_  dedi Sehun. Sesi üzgün geliyordu. 

_"Hemen vazgeçmemelisin bebeğim. Onun bakışlarında, görüntüsünde bir şey var, ne bilmiyorum ama kendini izlettiren bir ışığı var._

_Bir şekilde onu ikna etmelisin ve çalıştırmak için kimseye ihtiyacın yok. Tüm boş vakitlerim senin biliyorsun. Onu çalıştırmayı bana bırak"_  dedi Ji An neşeyle. 

Sehun sevgilisinin sürekli onu desteklemesine zaten alışıktı. Ji An yine aynı şeyi yapmış, sevgilisini desteklemiş, yardımcı olmayı teklif etmişti. Sehun onu bu yüzden seviyordu. Kararlarını sorgulamak yerine ona güçlü ve haklı olduğunu hissettirdiği için Ji An çevresindeki herkesten farklı bir yere sahipti. 

Yörünge 4. tur için dönerken Sehun’un olmasından korktuğu şey gerçekleşti. Kai yakıcı bakışlarını Sehun’un gözbebeklerine dikmiş, Luna’ya doğru ilerliyordu. Gergin genç midesinde oluşan çalkalanmayı umursamadan esmerle yaptığı göz seksine devam ediyordu. 

Kai, Ji An’ın önüne gelip diz çöktüğünde istemeden de olsa gözlerini sarışından ayırmış, karşısındaki genç kadına dönmüştü. İlk kez ona bu kadar yakındı ve ilk kez ona dokunuyordu. Uzanıp Ji An’ın elini tuttu ve bileğinin içi yukarı gelecek şekilde çevirdi. İçini kaplayan rahatsız edici ürpertiyi ifadesine yansıtmamaya dikkat ederek, Luna’nın sunduğu tekila şişesine uzandı. 

Ji An büyük bir dikkatle Kai’yi izliyor, dokunuşunun soğukluğu, teninin pürüzsüzlüğü, yüzünün güzelliği karşısında etkilendiğini hayran bakışları ve heyecanlı kıpırdanmaları nedeniyle gizleyemiyordu. Önceki turlarda Kai’nin cezalandırışını izlemişti. Bir an önce esmerin limon dilimini dudakları arasına yerleştirip, avcunun içini öpmesi için sabırsızlanıyordu. 

Kai, Luna’nın tuttuğu tepsiden shot bardağını aldı, Ji An’a uzattı. Genç kadın hızla içkiyi boğazından aşağı yuvarladı. Ardından dudakları arasına beklediği limon diliminin parmakları arasına bırakıldığını fark etti. Boğazındaki yanmayı gidermek adına, limon dilimini dudakları arasına götürüp emdi. Kai hala önünde diz çökmüş haldeydi. Ancak Ji An yerine, onun arkasındaki Sehun’a çevirmişti bakışlarını. 

Arsızca gülümsedi sarışına ve Ji An’a döndü. Pembenin en koyu tonuna boyanmış dudağın kenarında kalan ıslaklığı başparmağıyla kurulayıp, parmağını dolgun dudakları arasına alıp, yaladı. _“Tek bir damla bile ziyan edilmemeli”_ dedi iç gıcıklayan sesiyle. Ayağa kalkarken son bir kez Sehun’a baktı. Sinirden kızardığını fark etti ve en piç gülümsemelerinden birini sunarak, arkasına dönüp hücreden çıktı. Ardında kendi parmağını yalayan Kai’ye neden bu kadar sinirlendiğini çözemeyen bir Sehun’la, dudağının kenarındaki soğukluğu okşayan bir Ji An bıraktı. 

Sehun, Kai’nin yine ona meydan okuduğunu düşünüyor ama nedenini anlayamıyordu. Şu an neden bu kadar sinirlendiği için ise bir bahanesi yoktu. Kıskançlık mıydı hissettiği, ama kimi kıskanmıştı Ji An? Kai? 

Sehun yaklaşık on dakikalık bir süre daha hücrede kalıp oyunu izlemeyi denemişti. Ancak gözleri esmer olandan başka bir şey görmezken ve esmer de bakışlarıyla sürekli onların hücresini izlerken Sehun bu duruma nasıl dayanabilirdi. Belli ki Kai, Ji An’la flört ediyordu. Önce Sehun’un modeli olmayı reddetmiş, şimdi de onun önünde nişanlısına kur yapıyordu. “Bu piçin benimle derdi ne” diye içten içe kendini dolduruyordu. Sonunda dayanamadı ve tuvalete gittiğini söyleyerek bardan aldığı henüz yarılanmamış olan viski şişesiyle birlikte hızla hücreden çıktı. Diğerleri aldığı şişeyi elbette ki görmemişti. Tao Sehun’un sürekli kıpırdanıp homurdanmasından sinirlendiğini fark etmiş; Ji An’ı kıskandığını düşünmüştü. Cebindeki telefonun titremesiyle rahatsızca kıpırdandı. 

_“Başım ağrıdı, gidiyorum. Arabayı ve şoförü Ji An’a bırakıyorum, iletirsin. Yarın sizi ararım”_  

Tao gelen mesajı okuyup sahneye döndü ve karşısında Luna’yı izleyen Kai’yi gördü. Bu an çok tanıdıktı. Sehun geçen ay olan Noel partisinde de böyle mesajla haber vermiş, baş ağrısını bahane ederek ortadan kaybolmuştu. Gidişlerdeki bir diğer ortak nokta ise sahnedeki esmerdi… 

Tao elinde olmadan endişelenmiş, Kris’e mesajı gösterip, peşinden gitmek istemişti. Ancak Kris onu engelleyip Sehun’un bir çocuk olmadığını bilmem kaçıncı kez tekrar etmişti. Endişeleri dinmese bile, Kris’i kırmak istemediği için Tao kendisini oturduğu yere sabitlenmişti. Ancak zihni çevresindeki olaylar için kapanmış  _“Kai, Sehun için bir modelden fazlası anlamıyor musun?”_  diye soran çığlıklarla doluydu. 

**19 Ocak 2013**

**Cumartesi 01:30**  

Sehun, aldığı viski şişesini içerek tuvaletin göz beceren aydınlığına attı kendisini. Şişeyi tezgaha koydu, tüm gece biriktirdiklerini pisuara iletti. Ardından yine lavabo tezgahına döndü. Ellerini yıkadı. Yetmedi. Eğilip yüzünü yıkadı. Hücreye dönmek istemiyordu. Ama eve de gitmek istemiyordu. O esmerle konuşmadan bu gece bu kulüpten ayrılmayacağını haykırdı iç sesi. 

_“Evet, o piçle konuşmadan kimse beni buradan çıkaramaz”_  diye cevap verdi onu kışkırtmaya meyilli iç sesine. 

Tezgahtaki şişeyi aldı ve Luna’ya doğru ilerledi, kapının önünden geçti. Koridorun sonundaki kapının önünde durdu. İlk geldiği gece Kris’in onları kulüpten çıkarmak için kullandığı kapıdan girip koridora ulaştı. Bu loş koridor Sehun’un Kai’yi havlu ile gördüğü yerdi. Kai’nin dairesine açılan kapının olduğunu tahmin ettiği yer. 

Yalpalayarak koridorda ilerledi. Esmerin girdiği kapının önünde durdu. Kapının yanındaki şifte paneline baktı. 

_“Lanet olsun! Ne şifresi?_

_İçeride neyi saklıyor bu piç”_  diye homurdanmaya başladı ve uzunca bir süre de sövmeye devam edecekti. 

Her denediği kombinasyon sonrasında şişeden bir yudum içmeseydi, belki de şimdi ayakta durabilecek halde olurdu. Şifre paneline rakam girmekten sıkılmış olduğu yere çökmüştü. Cep telefonunu çıkarıp saate bakmak istediğinde telefonu kapattığını hatırladı. Buraya geleli 1 saati geçmiş olmalıydı. Oyunun ne zaman biteceğine dair fikri olmadığı için tedirgin olması gerekiyordu, ama kanındaki alkol bunu engelliyordu. Yavaşça kalkıp sallanarak koridorun sonundaki aynalı hole ilerledi. Anlaşılan kapıyı görebileceği bir yer bulup dairenin sahibinin dönmesini beklemekten başka çaresi yoktu. 

 

**19 Ocak 2013**

**Cumartesi 03.30**  

Sehun bir yandan Kai’ye küfürler sıralarken, diğer yandan esmerin dairesine girmiş, mekanı aydınlatan loş ışığın yardımıyla etrafı incelemeye başlamıştı. Daire olarak nitelediği yer aslında tek bir odadan ibaretti. Girişin az ilersinde, odanın köşesinde buzlu camla kaplanmış aydınlık başka bir mekan vardı. Sehun gözlerini kısarak camın arkasını daha net görmeyi denedi.  _“Görünen siluet o piç olmalı”_  diye düşündü.   

Bir süre camın ardındaki kıpırdanmayı izledi. Bir kaç kez gözlerini kırpıştırarak karşısındaki görüntüyü idrak etmeyi denedi. Ancak çok başarılı sayılmazdı.  Başını iki yana sallayıp beynindeki kirli düşünceleri daha sonraya ertelemeyi denerken zaten çok yerinde olmayan dengesi onu yarı yolda bıraktı. Neyse ki solundaki cam basamaklara tutunarak düşme tehlikesini atlattı. 

Odaya girdiğinde duyduğu homurdanmalara doğru yönelmiş, bir şekilde kendisini buzlu camın ardındaki Kai’yi izlerken bulmuştu. Camın ardındaki siluet soyunup duşa girdiğinde Sehun hipnotize olmuş gibi onu izlemeye devam ediyordu.  Ancak hızla akan su sesi ve esmerin ıslık şeklinde çaldığı melodi Sehun'u kaybolduğu hayal dünyasından çekip çıkarmıştı. Camdan görünen siluete pis pis bakıp, elindeki şişeyi başına dikerek bir yudum daha viski içti. 

Tutunduğu cam basamağa dönüp, şaşkın bakışlarıyla merdiveni süzdü. Girişin yanındaki duvara tespitlenmiş, çelik taşıyıcılı cam basamaklar üst kata çıkıyordu. Kai'nin duştan çıkmayacağını düşünerek, üst kata göz atma isteğini bastıramadı. Merdivenin son bir kaç basamağını da çıktığında üst katın yaşama alanı olarak düzenlendiğini gördü. Mutfak, çalışma masası, kütüphane, duvarda asılı monitörler Kai'nin günlük hayatına ait ipuçları taşıyordu. Ancak Sehun'un bunları inceleyecek vakti yoktu. 

Dairenin alt katı daha özel mekanları barındırıyordu. Sehun da zaten Kai'nin özeline girmek istiyordu. Dönen başını çok dikkate almadan, ağır adımlarla tekrar alt kata indi. Sağ duvarı kaplayan projeksiyon perdesine garip bakışlar atıp, banyonun biraz önünde, solda kalan geniş yatağı süzdü. Yatağın ayakucu tüm manzaraya hakim olan camın önüne konumlandırılmıştı.  _"Zevk düşkünü piç"_  diye mırıldandı, elindeki şişeyi ağzına götürmeden önce. 

Geniş pencerelere doğru ilerledi. Yere dek uzanan pencerenin önüne geldiğinde bunun pencere değil kayar kapı olduğunu anladı. Kapılar beş altı basamak aşağıdaki terasa açılıyordu. Ve terasın solunda büyükçe bir jakuzi Sehun’a göz kırpıyordu.  _“Kesinlikle zevk düşkünü ve zevkli piçin teki”_  diye tekrarladı aklındakileri. 

Geniş cam bölüntülerden sonsuzluğa uzanan lacivert tanımlanamayacak kadar güzel görünüyordu. Sehun bu sonsuzlukta parlayıp solan yıldızlara dalmışken arkasından yaklaşan esmeri fark etmedi.

**NOT: Ekteki videoyu izlemenizi tavsiye ederim ;) (G-dragon - Window** **Tr sub)**

 

**19 Ocak 2013**

**Cumartesi 04:00**

Hırsız gibi dairesine girmiş olan sarışına yaklaşırken, heyecanını yatıştırmaya çabalıyor, içten içe  _“Sehun için Kai’sin. Onun karşısında kekeleyen aptal aşık olma lüksün yok Kim Jong In”_  diye kendine hakim olması gerektiğini hatırlatıyordu. Aralarındaki mesafe azaldıkça, loş aydınlatmanın izin verdiği ölçüde gencin vücut konturunu belleğine kazıyordu. Kumaş pantolonun içerisinden bile belli olan uzun, ince, biçimli bacaklar; giydiği pantolonun hakkını veren, dolgun, iç gıcıklayan kalça; kadınları kıskandıracak seviyede ince, narin bel ve güçlü görünmesini sağlayan geniş omuzlar… Yetenekli bir manhwa sanatçısının ya da mangakanın elinden çıkmış eşsiz bir figür gibiydi adeta. 

Son kez derin derin bir nefes aldı, içinden 10’a kadar saydı ve hamlesini yaptı. 

_"Nasıl?_

_Manzaramı beğendin mi sarışın?"_  

Ilık nefesinin Sehun'un ensesini okşamasına izin vererek, fısıltıyla sordu. Onun varlığını fark ettiğinde heyecandan kalbi göğüs kafesine savaş açmış kişi kendisi değilmiş gibi özgüven hakimdi sesinde. Gerçekten şu an dairede Jong In yok, tüm piç halleriyle birlikte Kai vardı. Midesinde uçuşan kelebekleri çıktıkları kozaya geri sokmuş; duygularını saklamak konusunda en az Sehun kadar başarılı olduğunu dışarıdan acıyan gözlerle onları izleyen yarım aya kanıtlamıştı.    

Sehun tenini yalayan nefesle irkildi ve arkasına döndü. Koridorda gördüğü manzara şu an bir kaç santim uzağında duruyordu. Esmerin nemli vücudu tüm ihtişamıyla onu yakmaya çabalıyordu. Siyah saçlarından damlayan su, arsızca bedeninde yollar çizerek süzülüyordu. O minik damlalar Sehun’un ateşini söndürmek için yeterli olabilir miydi? 

Durduğu yakınlık Kai’ye yetmemiş olacak ki, Sehun’un sağ omzu üzerine doğru hamle yaptı. Islak tenini, diş izleri taçlandırsın diye yaratılmış boynunu, Sehun’un önüne serdi. Teninin kokusunu zihnine kazıyabilmesi için bekledi. Heyecanını biraz bastırıp, kalp atışları az da olsa düzene girince, alaycı bir şekilde sordu. 

_“Seni bu kadar etkileyen ne merak ettim. Uzaylı falan yok değil mi?”_  Sesini mekanikleştirerek  _“Burada yabancıları sevmeyiz adamım”_  dedi ve ardından Sehun’a göz kırpıp, önce geri geri, ardından arkasını dönerek ondan uzaklaştı. Sarhoş sarışın az önceki yakınlık nedeniyle fazlasıyla afallamıştı. Göz kırpan Kai, gülümseyen Kai, kokusunu, bedenini ona sunan Kai, içine düştüğü girdaptan çıkmasına hiç yardımcı olmuyordu. 

Altındaki çamaşır açıkta bıraktığı leğen kemiklerini sergilemekle övünüyor gibiydi.  Sehun sıradan akan zaman diliminde bu ayrıntıları görebilecek durumda değildi. Ama Kai ona bu fırsatı tanıyıp, ağır çekimde hareket ediyor, karşı konulmazlığını işkence aleti olarak kullanıyordu. 

Esmer olan arkasını döndüğünde, Sehun sesli olarak yutkundu. Islak sırtı, yavaş adımlarla ondan uzaklaşan kalçayı süzdü. Boğazını temizledi ve tüm cesaretini toplayıp konuştu. 

_“Sen!_

_Sen kim oluyorsun da benim nişanlıma dokunuyorsun?”_  

Kai şaşkınlıkla arkasını döndü. 

_“Anlamadım. Ne dedin?”_  

Sehun az önce nefesini kesen Kai’ye minnettardı. En azından hıçkırığı durmuştu. Sesindeki titremeyi, tereddüttü anlamamasını dileyerek sordu. 

_“Ben yanındayken ona kur yapmaya utanmıyor musun?”_  

_“Sana mı kur yapmamı tercih ederdin?”_  dedi Kai. Aradaki mesafeyi açıp yatağın yakınındaki elbise dolabına doğru ilerledi. Sehun’a arkasını dönmeden önce, yine o dudaklarını yana kaydıran kendine özgü sırıtmasıyla sarışının gözlerinin kamaşmasına neden olmuştu. 

Sehun bir an vücuduna elektrik verildiğini hissettiyse de bulanık zihni çabuk kavradı durumu. Bu piç yine onunla dalga geçmişti.

_“Kai:4 – Sehun:0”_  diye mırıldandı. Belki de ağır yenilgiyi kabullenmeliydi. Ama o Sehun’du, mükemmel Oh Sehun istediğini alıncaya dek elinden gelen her şeyi yapardı.

Hızlı hareket edip Kai’nin ardından gitmeyi denedi. Tabi kafası bu kadar güzel olmasa yalpalamayacağı kesindi. Diğeri ise yan gözle üzerine doğru gelen genci izliyordu. Sehun’un bu sarhoş halinin çok sevimli olduğunu düşünüyordu. 

Sehun esmere doğru o kadar kontrolsüz hareketlenmişti ki ne kadar yaklaştığını fark etmeyip, kendini durduramamış, bedenleri arasındaki mesafeyi kapatmıştı. Kai sırtında hissettiği güçlü temasla bir anlığına sarsıldı. Ancak çıplak bedeni vuran asıl sarsıntı Sehun’dan değil kalbinin derinliklerinden gelmişti. Başını sarışına çevirdiğinde ise parlak kahverengi gözlere hapsoldu Kai. Dudakları arasındaki mesafenin git gide kapanmakta olduğunu anlayamamıştı. 

Sehun’un alkol kokan nefesi, esmerin dolgun dudaklarını yalıyor, dokunduğu yere sıcaklığını bırakıyordu. Sarışın için de durum farklı değildi. Yakalandığı gözlerden ayrılamıyordu.

_"Çikolata havuzunda boğulmak şanslı bir ölüm olabilir miydi?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	27. Bölüm 13-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosey Love

 

**19 Ocak 2013**

**Cumartesi 04:00**

...

Sehun’un alkol kokan nefesi, esmerin dolgun dudaklarını yalıyor, dokunduğu yere sıcaklığını bırakıyordu. Sarışın için de durum farklı değildi. Yakalandığı gözlerden ayrılamıyordu.

_"Çikolata havuzunda boğulmak şanslı bir ölüm olabilir miydi?"_

_..._

Kai, sesli bir şekilde yutkunduğunda Sehun’un bakışları kendi nefesinin nemlendirdiği dolgun dudaklara kaydı. Aradaki bir kaç santimi kapatmak ne kadar zor olabilirdi ki. Ancak Sehun, esmerin onu içine çeken derin gözlerine bakarken çoktan kendinden geçmiş, onu arzulayan dudakları izlemekle yetiniyordu.

Bedenine söz geçirecek durumda değildi. Parmak uçlarıyla, çekinmeden esmerin dolgun dudaklarına dokundu. Yeni doğmuş bir bebek gibi, belli belirsiz bir temasla ona yabancı olan, arzuladığı şeyi tanımayı deniyordu.

Kai, dokunuş karşısında şaşkın, nefesini tutmuş, dudaklarını keşfeden sarışına bakıyordu.  _"Küçük bir çocuk gibi masum"_  düşüncesi zihninde yankılandığında içinde kaybolmak istediği masumiyettin büyüsünden kurtuldu.

_"Jong In değil, Kai ol"_  düşüncesiyle, geri çekip Sehun'un dokunuşundan sıyrılmayı denedi. Sırtını yasladığı dolap, gitmesine izin vermediği gibi, Sarışının ona yaslanmasına fırsat tanımıştı. İnce çamaşırın kumaşından Sehun'un sertleştiğini hissetmesi zor değildi. Kasıklarına hücum eden kanı kontrol etmeliydi. Ama nasıl? Şimdiden yarı sertleşmiş erkekliğiyle, Sehun’un nefesini dudaklarında hissediyordu.

_"Kai ol, lanet olası! Kai ol!"_  düşünceleriyle bedenini kontrol etmek bu kadar zor muydu?

Daha yakın olabilecekmiş gibi Sehun esmere yaptığı baskıyı arttırdığında, Kai yutkundu, yüzünü yana çevirip, dudaklarını yalayan alkol kokulu nefesten kurtuldu. İçinde kısıldığı kapandan kaçabilmek adına, geri çekilmektense, atak yapıp üzerine gitmeye karar verdi.

Sehun ne olduğunu anlamadan, taciz eden değil, taciz edilen konumuna düşmüştü. Kai bedeniyle, Sehun’u yavaş yavaş geri gitmeye zorluyordu. Bakışlarıyla çoktan sevişmeye başlamış olan ikili, adım adım yatağa yaklaşıyordu. Sehun nereye sürüklendiğini bilmeden geri geri giderken yatağın kenarına temas eden bacaklarıyla gidecek yeri kalmadığını anladı. Meraklı gözlerle karşısındaki esmere baktı. Şimdi ne olacaktı?

Kai yüzündeki piç gülümsemesiyle Sehun'un omzuna hafifçe dokundu. Dengesini kaybeden sarışının düşerken elinden bıraktığı şişe yerle buluşmuştu.   
Sehun’un sırtı, Kai kokan çarşafla buluştuğunda, Kai de sarsılmıştı. Sarışın düşüp aralarındaki mesafeyi açıncaya dek, esmer el ele olduklarını nasıl fark edememişti? Sehun ne zaman parmaklarını, esmerin parmaklarına kenetlemişti?   

Kai’nin gülüşü, güzel yüzünde asılı kaldı. Sehun yatakta, Kai, yatağa doğru hafifçe eğilmiş ama ayakta, bir elleri ayrılmayacak gibi kenetli halde kalakalmışlardı.   
Kai’nin şaşkın bakışlarına karşılık pis pis sırıttı Sehun ve beklenen hamleyi yapıp esmeri üzerine çekti. 

Kai, Sehun’un üzerine serilerek rahatsız pozisyonunda kurtulmuş oldu. Sehun üzerine düşen bedenin ağırlığı ve kıpırdanmalarıyla huylanıp gülmeye başladı. Esmer kalkmaya çabalarken, belinden onu kavrayan kolu hissetti. Sarışın kahkahalarla gülmeye başladığı zaman, Kai de ona bakıp gülmeye başlamıştı. İki şapşal yatakta sarılmış anlamsızca kahkahalar atarken doğru zaman olduğunu düşünen sarışın sertçe dönüp üzerindeki bedeni altına aldı. İçtiği onca şeyden sonra bu hareketlilik midesi için pek iyi sayılmazdı, ama kendini durdurmaktan oldukça uzaktı. 

Kai ne olduğunu anlayamamış kahkahaları durmuş, üzerinde onu açlıkla izleyen sarışına bakıyordu. Sehun da aynı şekilde gözlerini esmer olandan ayırmadan alt bedeninin baskısını arttırıp esmerin kasıklarını yokluyordu. Kai’nin de kendi gibi sertleştiğini fark ettiğinde yüzünden muzip bir gülümseme geçti. Demek Kai de onu istiyordu.

_“Ne yapacaksın? Bana tecavüz mü edeceksin?”_  diye sordu Kai, yüzüne yerleştirdiği alaycı gülümsemesiyle.

Sehun cevap vermeden önce bakışlarını esmerin çıplak omuzlarında, onu çağıran boynunda gezdirdi. Az önce o boynu önüne seren, bu halde olmak için onu kışkırtan beden mi soruyordu bunu? Tekrar kafasını kaldırıp Kai’ye baktı. Elleri hala ayrılmamış, birbirine kenetli halde Kai’nin başının üzerinde konumlanmıştı. Boşta kalan elinin işaret parmağını Kai’nin dudaklarına bastırdı. 

_“Şşşşşşt.”_

Parmağını dudaklarının üzerinden çekmeden eğildi ve esmerin sağ omzuna küçük öpücükler bırakmaya başladı. Öpücükler usulca ilerleyip ona sunulan boynu bulduğunda Sehun bununla yetinemeyeceğinin farkındaydı. Beyni işgal edilmiş gibiydi ve vücuduna hükmedemiyordu. Ağır hareketlerle esmer olanın üzerindeki hakimiyetini arttırıp, kasıklarına sürtünüyor, diğer yandan ise boynuna acısız minik ısırıklar bırakıyordu. Kai’nin dudakları üzerindeki parmağı yuvarlaklar çizerek dudakların aralanmasını arzuluyordu. Böylece Kai kendini sıkmaktan vazgeçip teslim olabilirdi. Sehun, o dudaklardan kaçacak inlemeleri duymak istiyordu. 

Kai ise gözlerini kapatmış kendinden geçmemek için direniyordu. Kasıklarındaki baskıya çok fazla dayanamayacağının farkındaydı. Boynundaki minik öpücükler zaten işkence gibiyken şimdi de yerlerini tatlı ısırıklara bırakmıştı. Dudağındaki parmağın amacını anlamlandıramazken, sürtünmeler şiddetini arttırmış onu olabildiğince zorluyordu. Daha fazla dayanamayarak dolgun dudaklarını araladı ve dudakları arasından kısık sesli bir inleme kaçırdı. 

Sehun bunu fırsat bilerek parmağını Kai’nin ağzına soktu. Onu karşılayan dile, teninde istediği dişlere dokundu. Kai emmeye başladığı parmağı Sehun’un sürtünmesiyle orantılı olarak dişliyor, sertliğe sertlikle karşılık veriyordu. Sehun dudaklarını, parmağını emmeye devam eden dudaklara yönlendirdiğinde, Kai boşta kalan elini iki bedenin arasında kalan pantolon kemerine attı. Kemeri açmak üzere birkaç hamle yaptı. Amacı kemeri açmak değil, Sehun’un tereddüt etmesini sağlamaktı. İçinde bulunduğu durumdan kurtulmak zorunda olduğunun bilincindeydi. 

Bu gece teslim olursa bir daha ulaşılmazı oynayamazdı. Kısacası bu kadar erken teslim olamazdı. Sehun, Kai’nin dudaklarına ulaşmak üzereyken esmer olan başını çevirip, avucunda hissettiği testisleri sıktı. Sehun acıyla inlerken, kalçasını hafifçe havaya kaldırmış, Kai’nin üzerindeki baskısını azaltmıştı. Şimdi avantaj Kai’deydi. 

Esmer olan kenetlenmiş ellerinden güç alıp bedenini savurarak yatakta döndü. Artık Kai üstte, Sehun alttaydı. Ama sarışın acıdan buruşan sevimli yüzünü korurken, Jong In nasıl Kai olabilirdi? Sehun dolmuş gözleriyle sinirli sinirli bakıyor, kulaklarından dumanlar çıkarıyordu. Kasıklarındaki acı yetmezmiş gibi midesi iyice bulanmaya başlamıştı. Kai tüm ağırlığını sarışının üzerine verirken midesine yaptığı baskının farkında değildi.

_“Pardon. Çok mu acıttım?”_  dedi küçümseyerek.

_“Demek sevgilini kıskandığın için buradasın, bana hesap soracaksın öyle mi?_

_Bence yanılıyorsun Oh Sehun._

_Sen benimle sevişmek için buradasın. O küçük penisini değerli kıçıma sokma niyetiyle gelmişsin._

_Ama üzgünüm. İstediğin seksse altta olacak olan ben değilim._

_Sensin”_  dedi Kai, büyük bir ciddiyetle. 

Sehun anlamaz bakışlarına ara verip ağır ağır gözlerini kırptı. Tüm bu hareketlenme midesi için iyi olmamıştı. Üzerindeki bedenden kurtulmayı denediyse de ilk deneme doğal olarak başarısızdı. 

Dudaklarını sarışının kulağına dokunacak yakınlığa getirip, _"ne oldu Oh Sehun? Korktun ve kaçmaya mı çalışıyorsun?"_  diye sordu Kai. 

Sehun ürperdiğini hissetti ve vücudundan geçen titremeyle sarsıldı. Kai yüzünü sarışından uzaklaştırıp pis pis gülümsedi.  _"Heyecandan titriyor musun yoksa?"_ diye sordu. 

Kai konuştukça, Sehun sinirleniyor ve üzerindeki bedenden kurtulmaya çalışıyordu. Sehun çırpındıkça, Kai sarışının kasıklarına yaptığı baskıyı arttırıyordu. Ancak bilmediği, sadece kasıklarına değil Sehun'un iyi durumda olmayan midesine de baskı yaptığıydı. Sehun derin nefesler alıp midesinde başlayan hareketlenme ve bulanmayı engellemeye çalışıyordu. 

Kai hala birbirine kenetli ellerine çevirdi bakışlarını, Sehun'un ince parmaklarına hayran kaldı.  _"Gerçekten bir şeyler yaratmak için var oldukları belli be kadar güzeller"_  diye düşündü. 

Sehun hala kurtulma çabasıyla çırpınıyordu. Boşta kalan eliyle esmeri itmek yerine, ağzını kapatıp öğürmeye başlayınca Kai'nin bakışları şaşkınlıkla altındaki bedene döndü. Refleks olarak Sehun'dan uzaklaştı ve hava alabilmesi için gereken açıklığı yaratmaya çalıştı. Ancak bunlar için geçti. Sehun, Kai'den kurtulup hızla banyoya yöneldi. Kai ise giden gencin ardından hayal kırıklığıyla başını iki yana sallayıp kendi kendine gülüyordu. 

Aralık kalan banyo kapısından Sehun'un öğürmeleri duyuluyordu. Kai kapıya yaklaşıp aralıktan baktı. Zayıf beden klozetin önüne, yere oturmuş başını içine sokmuş midesindekilerden kurtulmaya çalışıyordu. Tabi bir yandan söylenmeyi de ihmal etmiyordu. 

_"*Öğğğggk*_

_Geri zekalı Sehun! Bok vardı o kadar *ööğğg* içecek"_  

_"Sorun içmen değil bence beni becermeye çalışman"_  dedi Kai yerdeki bedene yaklaşırken. 

_"Git buradan!_

_*ööğğg*"_  

_"Burası benim banyom. Midendekileri çıkardığın da benim klozetim Oh Sehun"_  

Kai, konuşmanın başında anlamamıştı ancak, Sehun bir anlığına esmer olana döndüğünde, onun ağladığını ve bu yüzden gözlerinin kızardığını fark etti.  _"Kusmak için kendisini zorladı o yüzden bu halde olmalı, ama hala çok güzel"_  diye düşündü. Oysa Sehun, içinde bulunduğu duruma o kadar sinirlenmişti ki ondan bağımsız dökülmeye başlayan gözyaşlarına engel olamamıştı. Ayrıca hala beyninin içindeki bulut katmanı aynı yerinde duruyordu. Bu halini biliyordu. Büyük ihtimalle yarın hiç bir şey hatırlamayacaktı. Bu da Sehun'un kendini kaybedecek kadar içtiği dördüncü gece olarak hafızalarda yerini alacaktı (Hatırlatma: 1. bölüm). Malum gecelerin sabahında olduğu gibi yine bir çarpma etkisi yaratacak sürprize uyanmayı dilemekten başka yapılacak bir şey de yoktu. 

_"Ben, ben özür dilerim *ööğğg*_

_Beni yalnız bırakır mısın lütfen -burnunu çekti- daha iyi hissettiğimde gideceğim."_  dedi başını soktuğu klozetten çıkarmadan. 

Kai, beyaz mat granit zemine oturdu ve Sehun'un sırtını sıvazlayarak konuşmaya başladı. İçindeki Jong In'i artık durdurması mümkün görünmüyordu. 

_"Önemli değil. Şimdi bunu düşünme ve rahatlamaya çalış, daha iyi hissedince gidersin._

_Benden çekinmene gerek yok. Kimi içince susar, kimi çok konuşur, kimi ağlar, kimi güler, kimi kusar, kimi uyur, herkes farklıdır"_  

Sehun sırtını sıvazlayan elin hissettirdiği sıcaklıkla sarsıldı. Bu dokunuş az önce kafa tuttuğu ya da ona kafa tutan adama ait olamazdı. Şaşkınlıkla başını kaldırıp esmere baktı. Onun Kai olup olmadığına emin olmak istiyordu. Ama bu hareketi yaptığı hatalardan sadece biriydi. Jong In, Sehun'a en masum gülümsemelerinden birini armağan ettiğinde, sarışının şaşkınlığı katlanmıştı. Midesindeki hareketlenme yeniden arttığında bunun alkolden olduğunu düşünmek ise sadece onun aptallığıydı. Çünkü artık Kai onun için model ya da yalnızca cinsel çekiciliği olan bir erkekten çok daha fazlasıydı. Tabi Sehun'un bunu anlaması oldukça uzun soluklu ve iniş çıkışlı bir süreç olacaktı.

**NOT: Ekteki videoyu dinlemenizi tavsiye ederim ;) (Rosey-Love** **)**  

Jong In, ise şaşkın bakışlarla onu süzen gence gülümserken içindeki duygu yoğunluğunun farkındaydı. Sırtını sıvazlarken ona iyi gelebilecek bir şeyler düşünüyordu. Aslında bu konuda çok bilgili sayılmazdı. Tek bildiği Yixing'in uyuyamadığında ona hazırladığı lavanta çayıydı. O da Sehun için bunu hazırlayabilirdi. Böylece sarışın rahatça uyuyup dinlenmiş olurdu. Jong In bunları düşünürken Sehun kalkmak için yeltendi. Esmer de onunla birlikte hareket edip kalkmasına ve yürümesine yardımcı oldu. Ancak Sehun banyodan çıkmak yerine duş kabinine doğru ilerliyordu. Jong In uyarma gereği hissetti.

_"Çıkış orada değil."_

_"Aptal değilim. Beni rahat bıraksana"_  diye terslendi Sehun ve Jong In'in ellerinden kurtuldu. 

Esmer olan merakla sarışın olanı izliyordu. Yürümekte zorlandığı ve hala kendinde olmadığı her halinden belliydi. Sehun kendi kendisine mırıldanıyor gibi görünse de aslında Kai'ye ne yaptığını açıklıyordu. 

_"Siktiğimin lanet yerinden gitmem için ayılmam gerekiyor._

_..._

_Bu gömlek de bok gibi kokuyor"_  

Jong In kıkırdadığında, Sehun'un psikopat bakışlarıyla karşılaştı. Anlaşılan sarışın, suyun her olumsuzluğu temizleyeceğine inananlardandı. Ama o iş öyle olmuyordu. Bir şişeye yakın viskiyi mideye indirdikten sonra, insan istediği kadar kusup, istediği kadar ıslansın alkol damarlarda dolaşmaya devam ediyordu. 

Sehun yeniden önüne dönüp duş başlığını eline aldı, suyu açtı ve eğdiği başını ıslattı. Islanmasıyla  _"soğuk, soğuk, soğuk"_  diye yüksek sesle söylenmeye başlaması bir oldu. Jong In, artık daha sesli gülüyordu. Sehun'un sarhoşluğu inatçı küçük bir çocuktan farksızdı. Kabinin içine girdi, duş başlığını aldı ve suyun sıcaklığını ayarlayıp yarı ıslak saçları karıştırdı tümüyle ıslanmasına yardımcı oldu. Sehun bir elini kaldırıp yeterli olduğuna dair işaret verince suyu kapatıp kabinden çıktı. Dolaptan aldığı havluyu hala eğilmiş suların süzülmesini bekleyen sarı saçların üzerine attı. Hafif hareketlerle saçları kuruladı. Sehun bu süreçte hareketsiz durup esmerin onunla ilgilenmesine izin veriyordu. Kai saçların yeterince kuruduğuna kanaat getirdiğinde Sehun'un doğrulması için omzuna dokundu ve yeniden bir eliyle kolunu tuttu. Diğer elini ise beline dolayıp yürümesine yardımcı oldu. Tek amacı tabi ki Sehun'un ıslak ayaklarla kayıp düşmesini engellemekti. Bedenleri arasındaki temastan kaynaklanan yakıcı sıcaklık çok önemli bir şey değildi.

Duş sürecinde Sehun'un tüm hırçınlığı üzerine yağan suyla birlikte akıp gitmiş gibiydi. Jong In sarışını yatağa oturttu. Elbise dolabına yönelip Sehun'a giymesi için tişört, eşofman altı çıkardı. Bu arada kendisinin hala çamaşırla gezdiğini fark edip gülümsedi. Kendi için de bir alt çıkarıp giydi. Diğer kıyafetleri Sehun'un yanına, yatağa bıraktı. 

_"Sen üzerini değiştirirken ben de sana sıcak bir çay hazırlayayım. Midene iyi gelir hem uyumana da yardımcı olur"_ dedi. 

Sehun verdiği rahatsızlıktan dolayı utanarak Kai'nin yüzüne bakmadan başını salladı. Kai hızla cam merdivenlerden yukarı çıkarken, yatağının kenarında yaramazlık yaptığı için ceza almış gibi davranan çocuğa bakıp, çırpınan kalbinin sakinleşmesini diledi. Lavanta çayını hazırlayıp aşağı indiğinde Sehun'un yatağın kenarına kıvrılmış yattığını gördü. Bu görüntü, sarışına karşı eline aldığı kalkanlarını indireceği, bilediği tüm silahlarını kendi kalbine saplayacağı anlamına geliyordu. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	28. Bölüm 13-2 (M - Kai&Taemin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taekai | SUBSTANTIAL

 

 

**19 Ocak 2013**

**Cumartesi 04:00**

...

Sehun verdiği rahatsızlıktan dolayı utanarak Kai'nin yüzüne bakmadan başını salladı. Kai hızla cam merdivenlerden yukarı çıkarken, yatağının kenarında yaramazlık yaptığı için ceza almış gibi davranan çocuğa bakıp, çırpınan kalbinin sakinleşmesini diledi. Lavanta çayını hazırlayıp aşağı indiğinde Sehun'un yatağın kenarına kıvrılmış yattığını gördü. Bu görüntü, sarışına karşı eline aldığı kalkanlarını indireceği, bilediği tüm silahlarını kendi kalbine saplayacağı anlamına geliyordu.

.... 

Yatağında, gözleri kapanmak üzere olan gencin yüzünü gördüğünde yine, yeniden onun ne kadar güzel, ne kadar masum olduğunu düşündü. Sehun tümüyle bebek gibi görünüydü. Annesinin sevmesi için cennetten gönderdiği bir bebek... Tıpkı Yixing'in yalnızlığını paylaşması için gönderilen bir melek olması gibi. Aklındaki düşünceler eşliğinde, elindeki tepsiyi yatağın yanındaki komodinin üzerine bıraktı. Sehun yatağın çarşafına diktiği bakışlarını önce gelen sese (komodine), ardından Kai'ye çevirdi. Gerçekten de uyumak üzereydi.

Jong In, tepsideki çayı eline alıp bir süre üfleyerek içilebilir sıcaklığa gelmesini sağladı. Daha sonra yüzündeki eşsiz gülümsemeyle, sarışının hafifçe doğrulmasına yardım etti.

_"İç, kendini daha iyi hissedeceksin"_  dedi. Sehun belli belirsiz başını sallayıp, esmerin parmakları arasındaki fincanı aldı. Usulca dudakları arasına götürdü. Çayını yudumlarken gözlerini Kai'den ayırmıyordu. Umutsuz bakışları arasında, tüm cesaretini toplayıp sordu. 

" _Neden?"_

_"Ne, neden?"_

_"Neden teklifimi reddettin?"_

_"Ben model değilim."_

_"Modelden çok daha fazlasısın."_

Jong In, bu iltifat karşısında sessiz kalmayı tercih etti. Bakışlarını Sehun'dan kaçırıp köşedeki aydınlatmadan süzülen loş ışığa yöneltti. Sehun ise daha fazla üsteleyememiş, esmeri izlemeyi seçmiş hatta bu manzara karşısında büyülenmişti. Yüz hatlarını incelerken onun duymayacağı ses tonunda  _"kusursuz"_  diye mırıldandı. Çayından son bir yudum daha alıp, fincanı tepsinin içine bıraktı.

Kalkmak için hamle yaptığında Kai onu durdurdu. Sabaha pek bir şey kalmadığını, isterse burada kalabileceğini, kendisinin zaten işleri olduğunu ve uyumayacağını söyledi. İkisi de doğru olanın bu olduğunu biliyordu. Sehun sessice kendine söyleneni yaptı. Esmerin kokusundan ayrılmak onun da işine gelmiyordu. Gözleri kapanmadan önce yatağın kenarında onu izleyen esmerin gözlerine bakıp, bu kez teklifini kendisi yaptı. 

_"Modelim olmayı tekrar düşün lütfen. Sana ihtiyacım var"_  

Jong In defile konusundaki kararını zaten vermişti. Bir süre yatağında uyuyan güzelliği izlemekle yetindi. Sehun minik horultular çıkarmaya başladığında uykusunun derinleştiğini anlayarak oturduğu yerden kalktı. Usulca yaklaşıp çene kemiğinin altına, şah damarı üzerine dudaklarını bastırdı. Bir süre gözlerini kapatıp, dudaklarının altındaki kıpırtıyı hissetti. Sehun bu teması hissetmişçesine atışlar hızlandığında, geri çekilip sarışının hala uyuyup uyumadığını kontrol etti. Neyse ki her şeyden habersiz bebekler gibi uyumaya devam ediyordu. 

Yatağın kenarına, yere çöküp oturdu Jong In. Sol kolunu yatağa koyup çenesini dayadı. Sağ eliyle Sehun'un yüzüne düşen sarı saçları çekti. Hafif dokunuşlarla sarışının yüzüne görünmez izler bıraktı. Pembe dudaklarına dokundu, erkeksi burnuna, biçimli çenesine, porselen bir bebek gibi beyaz, pürüzsüz cildine dokundu. Gözünden süzülen bir damla yaş eşliğinde, umutsuzca fısıldadı.

_"Keşke benim olabilsen..."_  

Onu yatağında uzanırken gördüğü an, sabahın ilk ışıklarına dek bu kusursuzluğu izleyerek kendine acı çektirmeyi seçmişti. Seçimini de sonuna dek uyguladı. Saatlerdir kıpırtısız oturduğu yerden kalktı. Çekmeceden altığı küçük not defterine bir şeyler karalayıp sayfayı yırttı ve ikiye katladı. Yerde atılan Sehun'un ceketini alıp cep telefonunun olduğu cebe notu iliştirdi. Yatağın ucundaki markizin üzerine pantolonunu, ceketini ve dolaptan çıkardığı henüz giyilmemiş bir gömleği bıraktı. Ardından dolaptan günlük kıyafetlerini aldı. Çıkmadan önce son kez Sehun'a çevirdi bakışlarını ve kendisine engel olamayarak yaklaştı sarışına. Bir daha bunu yapmaya fırsat bulamayacağını düşünerek ince dudakların kenarına küçük bir öpücük kondurdu. Sonra da ince dudaklara... 

Ardından nefes bile almadan doğruldu, ses çıkarmamaya dikkat ederek üst kata çıktı. Üzerini değiştirdi. Dairesinden çıkmadan kameraları ve gizli dolabın alarmını devreye soktu. Aklı karma karışıktı. Ne olursa olsun, ilk kez bir yabancıyı bilinçli olarak dairesinde yalnız bırakıyordu.  

Bu gece gökyüzüne gerilmiş ince bir ipte yürümek gibiydi. Sehun'un onu arzulayan gözlerine, yanan tenine karşı koymak ne kadar da zordu. Hele masumiyetine direnmek ölüm gibiydi. İçini kavuran cinsel dürtüleri görmezden gelmek çok kolay değildi. Garaja inerken bir anlığına Taemin'e gitmeyi düşündüyse de bu fikri kafasından atması fazla uzun sürmemişti. 

 

**Nisan 2011**

...

Jong In ve Yixing Kore'ye dönmüş, kulübün inşaatı tamamlanıncaya dek Lee Taemin'in otelinde kalmaya başlamışlardı (Hatırlatma: 12 Nisan 2011, Bölüm 9)

...

Taemin her yoğun geçen günün ardından yaptığı gibi, soluğu otelin roof barında almıştı. Minho, Bay Yuan'la (Ji An'ın büyük babası) görüşmesi gerektiğini söylediğinden beri fazlasıyla gergindi. Taemin'e göre, o bunak mafya bozuntusuyla iş yapmak, getirisi için bile çekilmezdi. Ama onun yerine, gizli patroniçeyle (Ji An'ın annesi) görüşmek tamamen aptallık olurdu. Hala kocasının küçük şirketi üzerinden iş yürütebileceğini savunup kar payını düşürebilirdi. Tabi Minho bunun sorumlusu olarak Taemin'i ortaya atıp küçük kuzenin yine batırdığını ilan etmekten zevk alacak olması ise Taemin'in itiraz etmesini engelleyen en önemli nedendi.

Taemin sinirle Minho ya sağlam bir küfür savunup aklındaki saçmalıkları düşünmemek için etrafında tanıdık bir yüz aradı.

Ve buldu...

Kris karşıdan gelen Taemin'i gördüğünde masadakileri uyardı.

_"Lee Taemin, saat 3 yönünden yaklaşıyor"_

_"Taemin kimdi?"_  diye sordu Yixing.

Kai gözlerini devirerek yanıtladı, saçma bulduğu soruyu.

_"Kaldığın otelin sahibi._

_Kim ailesiyle ortak işler yapan PURE şirketinin sahiplerinden biri._

_Ji an'ın erkek arkadaşı._

_Ünlü popçu..."_

Kris dişlerinin arasından gülerek fısıldadı  _"Ayrıca kıçınızı kollamanız gereken çapkın piçin teki."_

Kai kendinden emin tavrıyla cevap verdi.

_"Hadi ama Kris, sen bu kadar korkak değildin. Bu şehir sana ne yapmış. Biliyorsun kıçı kollaması gerekenin kim olduğu yalnızca gecenin sonunda belli olur."_  

Taemin üçlünün masasına gelip oturmak için izin istedi ve o gece kendinden başka hayranlıkla izleyebileceği bir insan olduğunu aklının önemli bir köşesine not etti. Jong In ise Taemin'in onun için ne derece önemli olduğunu bilerek oynadı tüm kozlarını. O gece ekti günah tohumunu Taemin'in göğsüne. Ve suladı sonraki bir kaç gece... 

Esmer, güçlü beden Taemin'i altında inletirken istediklerini almaktan çekinmeyecekti elbette.

**Ocak  2012**

Kai elindeki dosyayı masanın üzerine bırakıp şakaklarını ovaladı. Saat 3:00’e geliyordu. Alıştığı odayı, odanın manzarasını izledi bir süre. Bir kaç gün sonra evim diyeceği kulübe taşınacak, kulüpte sergilenecek gösteri ve oyunlar için provalara başlanacak, sahne düzenleri planlanıp, kurulacaktı. Kısa süre sonra da açılış yapacaklardı. Annesinin istediği mutlu hayatı ve hayalleri için elinden geleni yapıyordu. Ama içini kemiren kini ve intikamı için hala işe yarayacak bir şeyler yoktu.

Geldiğinden beri edindiği şeyler kısıtlı bilgi ve bir seks arkadaşıydı. Gerçi seks arkadaşı olarak yaptığı seçim, ona yabana atılmayacak derecede faydalı olmuştu.

Mesela Bay ve Bayan Kim’in ilişkisi, Ji An’ın, Jong Dae’nin aile içindeki rolü yani kısaca Kim ailesinin yapısı avuçlarına bırakılmıştı. 

Laciverte boyanmış şehrin suskun manzarasını izlerken kapısı vuruldu. Kapıya yaklaşırken sesindeki kendinden emin tonla sordu. 

_“Kimsiniz?”_

_"Oda servisi"_  

Bu saatte çağırılmadan gelen oda servisi aslında tek bir hizmet sağlıyordu. Ya Jong In'i Taemin'e ya da Taemin'i Jong In'e servis ediyordu. Kendi kendine gülümsedi. Taemin yurtdışı programını erteleyip, Jong In otelden ayrılmadan bir veda sürprizi hazırlamıştı anlaşılan.

Kapıyı açtı ve ittiği servis arabasının ardından Taemin'in odaya girmesine izin verdi. Siyah bornozuyla dünya umurunda değilmiş gibi görünen adamın arkasından kapıyı kapattı.

_"Ben bir şey istememiştim"_  dedi, sesindeki alaycı ifadeyi abartarak.

Taemin odanın girişinden az ileride servis arabasını bıraktı ve Jong In'e dönüp üzerindeki bornozun omuzlarından düşmesine izin verdi. Çıplak ve güzeldi.

_"Kore'ye gelmeden önceki kahvaltılarını özlemiş olabilirsin diye düşünmüştüm. Biraz krep ve marmelata hayır mı diyorsun. İstemiyorsan geri gidebilirim"_  dedi kumral olan üzgün numarası yaparak titrettiği sesiyle. 

Adım adım Jong In'e yaklaşırken, esmerin çıplak tenini ve kurtulması gereken çamaşırını süzdü. Önüne düşen uzun saçlarına üfleyip, havalanmasını sağladı ve elinde olmadan gülümsedi. Taemin, Jong In'e ait her şeye aşıktı, özel alanlarında iç çamaşırıyla gezme alışkanlığı da bunlardan biriydi.

Jong In, dudaklarını büzüp, üzgün numarası yapan gence baktı ve bakışlarını ondan kaçırıp 'inanmıyorum' der gibi küçümseme dolu gülümsemeyle başını camdan yansıyan Taemin siluetine çevirdi. Kısa olan farkında değildi ancak, sevimli küçük kalçayı izlerken esmerin damarlarındaki kanın akış hızı çoktan artmıştı.

Jong In seksi severdi. Ama Taemin'le yaşadıklarını daha çok sevmişti. Taemin, rahat yaşantısının getirisi olarak seks için sınırları olmayanlardandı. Zaman, mekan önemsemediği gibi seks oyuncaklarından, denemek istediği pozisyonlara kadar daima arzu dolu bir partnerdi. En önemlisi de duygusal olarak bağlanma isteği olmayışıydı. Taemin şimdiye dek Jong In'e tutunmaya kalkmamış, bir ilişki içerisine girmeyi talep etmemişti. Jong In'e göre böyle bir şeye ihtiyacı da yoktu. Taemin güzelliğiyle istediği kişiyi kendisine aşık edebilirdi ve esmerle yalnızca eğlenceli zaman geçirmek istiyordu. İşte Jong In bu konuda yanılıyordu.

**NOT: Ekteki videoyu izlemenizi tavsiye ederim ;) (Taekai-** **SUBSTANTIAL** **)**  

Taemin çıplak ayaklarını sürüyerek Jong In'e yaklaştı, parmak uçlarında yükselip dolgun dudaklarını esmerin dolgun dudaklarına kapattı. Aralarındaki temas asla hafif dokunuşlarla başlamazdı. Bu kez de öyle olmuştu. Taemin, dudaklarının yumuşaklığında eritmek için dokunmuş olsa da, Jong In'in sert hareketleriyle öpücük çoktan en ateşli halini almıştı. 

  **UYARI: cinsel içerik de doz aşımı**

Taemin esmerin alt dudağını dişlerken, Jong In yaramaz dilini Taemin'in sıcaklığında hoyratça gezdirmeye başlamıştı. Karşılaştığı dille kısa bir selamlaşmanın ardından alt dudağını Taemin'in dişleri arasından kurtardı. Şimdi dolgun dudakları dişleme sırası ona geçmişti. 

Taemin geri geri adım atarak esmeri yatağa çekmeye çabalarken esmer camdaki yansımada Taemin'in pürüzsüz sırtını izleyip avuçları arasındaki kalçayı sıkıyordu. Bu gecenin yatayda başlamayacağından emin, minik kalçayı her sıkışında gencin parmakları üzerinde yükselip vücudunu kasmasını zevkle izliyordu. Taemin, dudaklarını esmerden kurtarıp, boynuyla ilgilenmesine izin verdi. Bu süreçte ağzından kaçırdığı küçük zevk inlemeleri arasında konuştu. 

_"Bir şey istemediğini sanıyordum"_  

Amacı yalnızca Jong In'i daha fazla kışkırtmaktı. Jong In, dişlerinin arasındaki narin deriyi, dudaklarına bırakırken bu yumuşak dokunuşların intikamını alırcasına bir elini kumralın beline sabitleyip diğer elinin uzun parmaklarıyla Taemin'in dar girişini yokladı. Duyduğu acıyla yüksek sesli bir inleme bıraktı kumral olan. Ancak Jong In, onun bu acıdan zevk aldığını biliyordu. Önceki bir çok birlikteliklerinden bunu öğrenmişti. Boynundaki narin dokunuşların aksine, kalçasında hissettiği sert giriş çıkışlar inlemelerini kontrol altında tutamamasına neden oluyordu. 

Jong In, kumralın bel oyumunu okşayan elini uzun saçlarına yöneltti. parmaklarının arasına geçirdiği saçları çekip, Taemin'in başını geriye atmasına neden oldu. Açığa çıkan adem elmasını önce yalayıp daha sonra dudaklarının yumuşaklığına hapsetti. Taemin, esmerin çamaşırını kemerinden tutup sıkı kalçadan aşağı indirdi. Şimdi Jong In Taemin'i geri geri yürütmeye başlamış, yürürken bacaklarından kayıp düşen çamaşırdan kurtulmuştu. 

Yatağa bir kaç adım kala Jong In dudaklarını Taemin'in dudaklarıyla buluşturdu. Sert öpücüğü, daha sert hareketlerle hareket eden dil takip eti. Taemin ise her zaman ki gibi Jong In'e layık bir parter olduğunu gösteriyor, öpücüğe de yaramaz dile de gerektiği gibi cevap veriyordu. Dışarı çıkıp bağımsızlıklarını ilan eden diller birbirlerini yalayıp, kışkırtmaktan ayrı bir zevk alıyordu. 

Jong In, Taemin'in girişindeki hareketlerine ara verip, yeniden kavrayıp sıktığı kalçanın yardımıyla önündeki zayıf bedeni yavaşça döndürdü. Taemin'in sırtı, Jong In'in göğsüyle temas ederken ikilinin dilleri hala arasındaki bağlantı hala kesilmemiş, sıvı transferine devam ediyordu. Sol eliyle kumral gencin sol göğüs ucunu okşayıp sıkarken, diğer eliyle sağ baldırını kavramıştı. Nefes nefese kaldığı ıslak öpücüklerinin arasında konuştu Jong In. 

_"Bacağını  kaldır_

_..._

_Ayağını yatağın üzerine koy"_  

Kumral genç kendisine söyleneni yaptı ve dizini kırıp, sağ ayağını yatağın üzerine koydu. Böylece Jong In için genişletilen girişini daha da açığa çıkarmış oldu. Jong In önce sertleşmiş erkekliğini sıvazlayıp, Taemin'in girişine konumlandırdı. Elinin de yardımıyla tek hareketle erkekliğinin bir kısmını aniden kumral gencin derinliklerine gönderdi. 

Taemin hazırlık sürecine rağmen hissettiği acıyla başını geriye attı ve Jong In'in omzuna baskı yaptı. Esmer bu hali tanıyordu. Taemin'in kasılan vücudunun biraz olsun rahatlamasını ve tuttuğu nefesi vermesini bekledi. Taemin yeteri kadar rahatladığında seksi ses tonuyla  _"devam et"_  dedi. 

Jong In, göğüs ucunu taciz eden eliyle kumralın yüzünü yan çevirip, sömürülmekten kızarmış dudaklarını tekrar dişleri ve dudaklarına tutsak etti. Sağ eliyle de Taemin'in sertleşmiş erkekliğini okşayıp, kasıklarına hafif dokunuşlarla masaj yapmaya başladı. Sol eliyle göbeğini okşayıp sarıldı. Bu şekilde kumral gencin belini sabitleyip giriş çıkışlarındaki derinliği sağlamayı amaçlıyordu. 

Odada yankılanan çıplak vücutların kavuşma seslerine ek olarak, Taemin'in zevk çığlıkları duyuluyordu. Gerçi bu çığlıkların ve inlemelerin bir kısmı esmerin ağzının içinde kayboluyordu.  Taemin rahatsız bir pozisyonda olsa da kolunu geriye doğru atıp, Jong In'in boynunu kavramış, öpücükten ayrılmayacağını belli ediyordu. Diğer eli ise içine giren uzunluğun ritmini avucunda hissedebilmek için esmerin kalçasını sıkıyordu.  Jong In, tüm çabasına rağmen yeterince derine giremediğini düşündüğü için  Taemin'in dudaklarından kurtuldu ve nefes nefese ikinci emrini verdi. 

_"Yat."_

                                                                                                              

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	29. Bölüm 13-3 (M - Kai&Taemin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TaeKai - monster

 

**Ocak  2012**

**UYARI: cinsel içerikte doz aşımı**

...

Odada yankılanan çıplak vücutların kavuşma seslerine ek olarak, Taemin'in zevk çığlıkları duyuluyordu. Gerçi bu çığlıkların ve inlemelerin bir kısmı esmerin ağzının içinde kayboluyordu.  Taemin rahatsız bir pozisyonda olsa da kolunu geriye doğru atıp, Jong In'in boynunu kavramış, öpücükten ayrılmayacağını belli ediyordu. Diğer eli ise içine giren uzunluğun ritmini avucunda hissedebilmek için esmerin kalçasını sıkıyordu.  Jong In, tüm çabasına rağmen yeterince derine giremediğini düşündüğü için  Taemin'in dudaklarından kurtuldu ve nefes nefese ikinci emrini verdi. 

_"Yat."_

_..._

Taemin bacağını yataktan indirip, esmerin çıkışıyla hissettiği boşluğun bir an önce giderilmesini arzulayarak itaat etti ve yere yattı. Kumral bedenin üzerindeki yerini almakta gecikmeyen Jong In, tek hareketiyle onu bekleyen bedeni teslim aldı. Sert zemine konumlandırdığı ayaklarının desteğiyle, Taemin'in içine giriş çıkışlarını hızlandırmış, sahip olduğu derinliği arttırmıştı. Altındaki bedenin ensesine bıraktığı ıslak öpücükler ve narin dokunuşlar yine kalçasına yaptığı sert ve acımasız baskıyla tezat oluşturuyordu. Taemin her ne kadar yumuşak dokunuşları olan nazik Jong In'le  uzun süre karşılaşma şansı bulamasa da, esmerin tek bedende iki ayrı kimlik barındırdığına ve onunla sevişirken iki ayrı Jong In'le seviştiğine inanıyordu. Ensesinden bel oyumuna ve yine bel oyumundan ensesine doğru düz bir hat izleyen yumuşak dokunuşlar Jong In'in, kumralın uzun saçlarını kavramasıyla son bulmuştu. Taemin'in başını olabildiğince çevirmesini sağlayıp yeniden arzulandığını bildiği dudaklara ulaşmıştı. Böylece ikili öpüşmelerine kaldığı yerden devam etmeye başlamıştı. Taemin fırsat bulduğunda nefes nefese konuştu. 

_"Yavaşla, henüz değil._

_..._

_Henüz boşalmanı istemiyorum. Yavaşla"_

Jong In de zirveye yaklaştığının farkındaydı ve Taemin'i dinleyip, gömüldüğü derinlikten sıyrılarak, zayıf bedenin yanına yere devrildi. Taemin bir kaç tur atmaktansa, molalar ve bu molalarda değiştirilen pozisyonlarla, oynanan küçük oyunlarla seks süresini uzatmayı tercih ederdi. Zamanla Jong In de bu duruma alışmış, kumralla aynı oyunları oynamaya başlamıştı. Belki de yatak arkadaşlıklarının bu kadar uzamasının nedeni, Taemin'in monotonluğa izin vermeyişi, doyumsuzluğu ve iki tarafında deli gibi boşalmak isterken, birbirlerini engelleyip saatlerce seks yapabilmeleriydi. 

Taemin sağına yatan adamın tavana çevrilmiş yüzünü incelerken içindeki kıpırtıyı görmezden gelemiyordu. Jong In'e sahip olmak, sonsuza dek ona ait olmak istiyordu. Jong In'in de böyle hissettiğine emindi. Gözlerini ondan ayırmadan ve kalçasında hissettiği acıyı umursamadan yerden kalktı. Ağır adımlarla servis arabasına gidip şampanya kovasını aldı ve esmerin yanına geri gelip kasıklarına oturdu. Jong In kapattığı gözlerini, üzerine yerleşen ağırlıkla birlikte açtı. Taemin'in yüzündeki sinsi sırıtmadan şüphelenip bir kaşını havaya kaldırdı. Kumralın yine bir şeyler planladığı açıktı. 

Taemin buz kovasından aldığı şampanyayı kafasına dikti. Büyük bir yudum aldı. Soğuk sıvı boğazını yalayıp akarken, Jong In önüne serilmiş küçük kahve rengi mühürlere uzanıp okşuyor, sertliğinden bir şey yitirmemiş olan erkekliği üzerindeki kalçayı yokluyordu. Taemin esmerin hareketleriyle yukarı aşağı hareket ederken içmekte zorlandığı içki, dudaklarından sızıp, zayıf bedeninde süzülüyordu. Soğuk sıvı yanan bedeninde ısınıp Jong In'in kasıklarında son buluyor, esmerin huylanmasına neden oluyordu. 

Esmerin gülen gözlerinden bir süre bakışlarını ayıramadı Taemin. Kendi içinde yaşadığı bu romantik anı, Jong In'in hedefi tutturan hamlesi böldü. Hedefi bulduğunu fark eden Jong In erkekliğiyle, kumralın derinliklerine doğru ağır ama emin bir şekilde ilerliyordu. Taemin güldü ve oturduğu yerden kalkıp daha aşağı, Jong In'in diz kapakları üzerine indi. Piç bir sırıtma sonrasında, içkisinden büyük bir yudum aldı, yutmadan bekledi. Zarif parmaklarıyla Kai'nin göğüs uçlarını acımasızca sıkıp, canını yakarak, bedenini germesini, kasıklarının zeminden yükselmesini sağladı. 

Jong In, Taemin'in planına uygun hareket ederek, kasıklarını ve ereksiyon halindeki erkekliğini hafifçe kaldırdı. Taemin ağzındaki soğuk şampanyanın sızmasına izin vermeden, sertleşmiş erkekliği usulca ağzına aldı. Jong In hissettiği soğuklukla ürperdi. Bundan kurtulmaya çalışmakla, erkekliği etrafındaki soğuk sıvı ve sıcak dil teması arasında kendinden geçmişti. Soğuk temaslar boşalmasını geciktirmek için de idealken sıcak temas tüm bedenini kışkırtmak için yeterliydi. Taemin ağzındaki sıvıyı yutup, sıcak temasını hızlandırırken, Jong In bu muamelenin karşılığını elbette verecekti.

Göğüs uçlarını sıkan ellerden kurtuldu önce, ardından saçlarından yakaladığı Taemin'i kasıklarına bastırıp, bir kaç kez kendi kontrolü altında oral sekse devam etti. Daha sonra ona itaat etmeye meraklı bedeni saçlardan tutarak yukarı çekti.  Dolgun dudakları dudaklarının seviyesine getirdi. Küçük öpücüklerle kendisini affettirip, içtiği şampanyadan soğumuş olan ağzın içine sızdı ve dilini serinletti. Taemin öpücüğe kapılmışken, esmer olan kucağındaki bedenle birlikte doğruldu. Dudaklarını ondan ayırdı.  _"Yatağa geçmeye ne dersin?"_  diye sordu. 

Taemin memnuniyetle gülümseyip, yumuşak yatağa tırmandı. Jong In ise Taemin'in gelirken giydiği bornozun kuşağını alıp, onu bekleyen arzu dolu bedenin yanına süzüldü. Dudaklarını ve dillerini birleştirdiklerinde Taemin'in tüm dikkatini kaybettiğini anlamamak mümkün değildi. Jong In, kumralın sağ bileğini kavrayıp tek elini metal yatak başına bağladı. Bu birbirlerini ilk bağlayışları değildi elbette.

Jong In'in sürpriziyle memnuniyetle gülümsedi Taemin. İlişkilerinde baskın karakter olsa da esmerin kontrolü altında olmayı seviyordu. Jong In'i onun gözünde farklı kılan noktalardan biri de buydu.  Taemin sorgusuz sualsiz Jong In'e itaat etme arzusuyla doluyordu. 

Jong In, eğilip yerdeki buz kovasından bir parça buz aldığında Taemin bacaklarında oturan bedene karşı koyup bu tatlı işkenceden kurtulmaya çabalıyordu. Ancak gerçekten kurtulmak istemediğini iki tarafta biliyordu. Jong In, Taemin'e bakarak aldığı büyük buz parçasını ağzına attı ve ardından dişleri arasına yerleştirdi. Seksi kurbanının üzerinde ağır hareketlerle buz parçasını gezdirmeye başladı. Dudakları, kızarıklıklarla zenginleştirilmiş boynu, omuzları, göğüs uçları, göğüslerinin arası, göbek deliği, henüz çok belirginleşmemiş karın kasları, leğen kemikleri, kasıkları, testisleri, baldırlarının içi ve tekrar testisleri, kasıkları, leğen kemikleri, karın kasları derken, ağzında iyice küçülen buz parçasını göbek deliğine bıraktı Jong In. Tüm bu süreçte Taemin serbest olan elinin parmaklarını Jong In'in saçlarına geçirmiş, soğuk temasın kışkırtıcılığı altında çaresizce kıvranmıştı.

Taemin dudaklarındaki boşluğa daha fazla dayanamayacağını düşünüp esmeri üzerine çekti. Beklemediği ise Jong In, Taemin'in bacakları altından kollarını geçirip kalçasını havalandırmasıydı. Jong In dudaklarını kumrala sunduğunda, karşılık olarak onu bekleyen derinliğe tek hamlede gömülmeyi başarmıştı. Taemin hissettiği ani dolulukla bedenini kastı ve başını geriye doğru atıp yüksek sesli bir inlemenin odayı kaplamasına izin verdi. Esmer olan daha fazla oyalanmak istemiyordu. İçinde olduğu derinliği kaybetmeden Taemin'in bacakları arasına iyice yerleşti. Artık hareketleri engellenecek ya da durdurulacak seviyede değildi. Tüm gücüyle altındaki bedenin üzerinde gidip gelmeye başlamıştı. Taemin'in attığı çığlıklarla aldığı zevk bir kaç katına çıkıyordu. 

İki beden arasındaki sürtünme, Taemin'in ereksiyon halindeki erkekliği için de iyi iş görüyordu. Penisini kavrayacak parmaklara ihtiyaç duysa da o parmakların şu an saçlarının arasında gezindiğini biliyordu. İçinde bulunduğu durum için de zevkin doruklarında olduğunu söylemek yanlış olmazdı. İçini dolduran esmerin tatmin olması her zaman öncelikliydi onun için. Jong In, hızlanan nefes alış verişleri arasında daha sesli inlemeye ve altındaki bedenin adını sayıklamaya başlamıştı. Bir kaç itiş sonrası, dolgun alt dudağı ısırırken, tüm sıvısını Taemin'in derinliklerine bıraktı. Taemin bu hissi her şeyden çok seviyordu.

**NOT: Ekteki videoyu YALNIZ(+18) izlemenizi tavsiye ederim ;) (Taekai-** **Monster** **)**  

Dudaklar birbirinden ayrılmadan Taemin'in üzerinden inip yanına uzandı esmer olan, parmaklarını kumralın arzuladığı gibi acı çeken penise sardı. Fazla uzun sürmeden Taemin kendi göbeğine boşalmış esmerin dudaklarını sömürmeye devam ediyordu. Jong In, başının arkasında hala bağlı olan eli çözdüğünde kumraldan daha derin bir öpücük kazanmıştı.

Taemin, Jong In'in dudaklarının doyamadığı tek şey olduğuna, tüm kutsal şeyler üzerine yemin edebilirdi. Serbest kalan eliyle siyah saçları okşarken, penisini kavrayan eli tuttu ve parmaklara bulaşan meniyi diliyle temizledi. 

_"Bundan gerçekten hoşlanıyorsun değil mi?"_  dedi Jong In yüzünü buruşturarak. 

_"Senin tadın kadar iyi değil tabi, ama senin elinden olması tadını güzelleştiriyor"_

_"Pisliksin Tae"_  dedi ve gülerek yataktan doğruldu Jong In. 

**UYARI: cinsel içerikte doz normale döndü  :)**

İşte her sevişme sonrası olan oluyordu. Jong In onun yanından kalkıp duşa girecek ardından da onu odadan postalayacaktı. Taemin bu gecenin farklı olmasını istiyordu. Yataktan kalkmak üzere olan bedeni durdurdu. 

_"Ne oldu? Bir şey mi söyleyeceksin?"_

_"Ben... Benim konuşmak istediğim bir şey var aslında"_  dedi Taemin sıkılarak. 

_"Seni dinliyorum. Bir sorun yoktur umarım"_

_"Ben_

_..._

_Ben, benim olmanı istiyorum"_  dedi Taemin tek seferde. Jong In demek istediğini anlamamış gözlerle kumralı süzdü. Taemin açıklaması gerektiğini düşünüp devam etti. 

_"Aramızdakiler sadece ihtiyaçtan kaynaklanmıyor._

_Ben senden hoşlanıyorum. İlişkimizin yalnızca cinsel bir çekim olduğunu düşünmüyorum"_  

Jong In'in duydukları karşısında, yüzünde hoşlanmadığını belirten gölgelenmeler oluşmaya başlamıştı. Taemin'in sözünü kesmek istediyse de kumral olan aklındakileri söylemeye kararlıydı.

_"Eğer sen de istersen ben... Ben birlikte daha fazla zaman geçirmek istiyorum. Yani ben seninle birlikte olmak istiyorum. Yani ciddi bir birliktelik istiyorum._

_Sen? Sen ne düşünüyorsun?"_ Taemin belki de ilk kez birine aşkını itiraf ediyordu ve bu yanaklarının kızarmasına neden oluyor, onu sevimli gösteriyordu. Ama Jong In bunları görmekten çok uzaktı. Onu durduran elden kurtuldu. Yataktan kalkıp banyoya yöneldi. 

_"Bazı şeyleri yanlış anlamışsın sanırım. Bu konuşmayı hiç yapmadığımızı düşünelim. Seni kırmak istemiyorum._

_Sonra görüşürüz"_ dedi Jong In arkasını dönmeden. 

Taemin yaptığının hata olduğunu fark etmekte geç kalmış, tüm ağzından dökülenlere lanet ediyordu. Yataktan kalkıp yerdeki bornozu üzerine geçirdi. Jong In'i hiç bu kadar soğuk görmemişti. Kalıp onunla konuşmayı, söylediklerini unutmasını isteyebilirdi ama bunun doğru zaman olmadığını düşündüğünden, sessizce odayı terk etti. Zaten hiç bir zaman Jong In onun yanında uyumamıştı. Ama bu gece beklediğinin aksine, veda öpücüğü için bile kalmaması gerektiğini net bir şekilde anlamıştı. 

**19 Ocak 2013**

**Cumartesi 08:00**  

Jong In, dairesinden çıkmaya hazırlanırken aklı karma karışıktı. Ne olursa olsun bu ilk kez bir yabancıyı bilinçli olarak dairesinde yalnız bırakmasıydı.  

Bu gece gökyüzüne gerilmiş ince bir ipte yürümek gibiydi. Sehun'un onu arzulayan gözlerine, yanan tenine karşı koymak ne kadar da zordu. Hele masumiyetine direnmek ölüm gibiydi. 

Yine de içinde yanmakta olan cinsel dürtüleri görmezden gelmek çok kolay değildi.  Garaja inerken bir anlığına Taemin'e gitmek istediğini düşündüyse de bu fikri kafasından atması fazla uzun sürmedi. Ödül gecesinde ona iyi davranmasını yanlış yorumlamış olabilirdi (Hatırlatma: 21 Aralık 2012, Cuma 04:00-Bölüm 4). Gidip onu becermek yeniden başına alacağı beladan başka bir şey olmazdı. 

_"Şimdi değil Tae, lazım olursan, belki ilerde..."_ diye mırıldandı Jong In kendi kendine, motora atlayıp şehri turlamaya başlamadan önce. 

Kore'ye hareketli bir seks hayatı için dönmemişti elbette. Ama Taemin'le iyi zaman geçirdiğini de inkar edemezdi. O seks arkadaşı olmanın yanında, bilgi kaynağı olması nedeniyle işe yarar bir oyuncaktı. Zevkine düşkün ve biraz yapışkan bir oyuncak. Orgazm anında içindeki patlamayı duygudan saymazsak, Jong In asla Taemin'e duygu beslememişti. 

Bir kez birlikte olunca vazgeçmenin mümkün olmadığı insanlardandı Jong In. Zavallı Taemin bunun yaşayarak öğrenmişti. Eğlencelik diye yattığı adamı sadece arzuladığını düşünürken, ona aşık olduğunu fark etmek gerçekten hayal kırıklığıydı. Özellikle peşinizde istemediğiniz kadar insan olan bir pop yıldızıysanız.

Belki Taemin hislerinin esiri olup gerçek bir ilişki istemeseydi, Jong In onunla arasındaki her şeyi bitirmek için bu kadar acele etmeyecekti. Çünkü Jong In sadece bilgi ve seks istemişti. Asla daha fazlası için hamle yapmamış, yapılan hamlelere izin vermemişti. O da hayatın duygularla yönlendirilemeyecek kadar acımasız olduğunu, yaşayarak öğrenmişti. 

Kai Taemin'i terk ettiğinde, kumral uzun süre ona ulaşamamıştı. Aşık genç için geriye kalan tek seçenek GeceGündüz oyununa katılıp Kai'ye ulaşmayı denemek olmuştu. Kazandığı ilk ödül gecesinde her şeyi düzeltip, yeniden Kai'nin yatağına girebileceğini düşünmüştü. Ama Kai'ye dokunup yeniden birlikte olmayı teklif ettiğinde hissettiği tek sertlik, odayı terk eden Kai'nin ardından içini dolduran mutsuzluk olmuştu. Daha sonraki ise oyuna tekrar katılmak üzere yalvarmak zorunda kalmıştı (Hatırlatma: 21 Aralık 2012, Cuma 02:30, Bölüm 4). Son ödül gecesinde Kai'nin yeniden Taemin'e yaklaşması ise yalnızca esmerin çıktığı kapıları çok sert çarpmaması gerektiğine olan inancıydı. Taemin hala en  kolay avlardan biriydi belki, ama kolay olması işe yaramayacağı anlamına gelmezdi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	30. Bölüm 1-13 Arası Hatırlatmalar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> İtalik olarak yazılan 1-6. bölümlere ait tarihler ve olayların hatırlatmalarıdır.  
> Bold olarak yazılan ise 7-13. bölüme ait tarihler ve olayların hatırlatmalarıdır.

 

 

_1986_

_Jong Dae'nin doğum yılı._

_1987_

_Jong In ve Kris'in doğum yılı._

_1988_

_Yixing, Xiumin, Luhan, Sehun ve Tao'nun doğum yılı._

_1990_

_Ji An'ın doğum yılı._

 

_1997 (Bölüm 1)_

_Bay Oh eşini ve ailesini terk etti._

_Tao 9 yaşındayken ailesini kaybetti ve Bayan Oh'un yanına yerleşti._

 

_11 Aralık 1997 (Bölüm 3)_

_Jong In, ilk kez uçağa bindi, ailesinden ve tanıdıklarından ayrı, dadısının onunla birlikte gitmesini söylediği, yabancı bir adamla birlikteydi._

 

_14 Ocak 1998 (Bölüm 3)_

_Jong In 11. doğum gününde dadısından gelen arama dışında hediye almadı. O aramada artık korktuğunda ya da üzüldüğünde sığınabileceği kimsesinin kalmadığını öğrendi. Ailesini kaybettiğini öğrendi._

 

_Ekim 2003 (Bölüm 4)_

_Yixing, komşuları olan ve manevi babaları olan adamla yaşayan iki çocuktan, esmer olandan hoşlanıyordu. Ama Jong In'i yalnızca uzaktan izliyordu. Yixing Jong In'in gittiği dans kursuna giderek ona yakın olacağını düşündü ve kursa kayıt için gittiği ilk gün Jong In'in çaresizce ağlamasına dayanamayarak ona sarılıp, hep yanında olacağına söz verdi._

**Ekim 2003 (Bölüm 11)**

**Yixing'in annesi oğlunun Jong In'e olan hislerini anlamıştı.**

 

_2010_

_Kris Kore'ye gitti._

 

**Şubat 2011**

**Jong Dae, babasına ait reklam şirketinin başına geçti. Bay Kim bir kaç hizmetlisiyle birlikte çiftliğine yerleşti.**

_12 Nisan 2011 (Bölüm 3)_

_Kris, Jong In ve Yixing'i hava alanında karşıladı. Üçlü atışırken Jong In kendisine çarpan genç yüzünden duraksadı. Bu Jong In ve Sehun'un ilk karşılaşmalarıydı. Jong In tüm samimiyetiyle ondan özür dileyen çocuktan etkilendi._

**12 Nisan 2011 (Bölüm 8)**

**Luhan evi terk eden Xiumin'i durdurmak için Sehun'dan yardım istedi. Xiumin, Luhan'la planladıkları tatile tek başına gitmek üzere havaalanına gitmişti. Sehun Xiumin'i engellemek için uçağa uyuşturucu ile bindiğini ihbar ederek Xiumin'in uçaktan indirilmesini sağladı.**

**Telefonla olayı arabada bekleyen Luhan'a anlatırken, esmer bir gence çarptı Sehun ve en samimi gülüşünü takınıp gençten özür dilerdi.**

**Lay uçuşta kaybettiği çantasını aramak üzere Jong In'e çarpan gençlerin ardından güvenlik ofisine daldı.  Jong In Yixing'in ardından Kris'i de ofise gönderip, o genci görmek isteyen kalbinin sesine kulak tıkadı.**

**12 Nisan 2011 (Bölüm 9)**

**Kris, Yixing, Jong In'e çarpan gençler güvenlik ofisindeyken o da dışarı çıkıp gerie bıraktığı ihtiyarı aradı. İndiklerini, iyi olduklarını ve en kısa sürede onun da yanlarına gelmesini istediğini söyledi.**

**Yixing çantasını bulmuş, Kris'le birlikte Jong In'e katılmıştı. Kris, Extraordinary tamamlayıncaya dek Bay Lee'nin (Taemin) otelinde kalmaya devam edeceklerini söyledi. Kısaca Jong In'e bilgi verdi. Yixing bunları duymak yerine yemek yemek istediğini söyleyip ikiliyi azarladı.**

**Nisan 2011 (Bölüm 13)**

**Taemin gergin geçen günün ardından otelinin roof barına gitti. Kris onlara doğru gelen adamı görünce Yixing ve Jong In'i ona karşı uyardı. Taemin hatrı sayılır çapkınlardandı. Taemin muhabbet etme amaçlı Kris ve grubuna katıldı. Gruptan esmer olan oldukça dikkatini çekmişti. Kafa dağıtmak ve Taemin'in keyfini yerine getirmek için oldukça uygun görünüyordu. Jong In de Taemin'le birlikte olmanın eğlenceli olacağını, hem de istediği bilgileri almak için ideal bir seks arkadaşı olduğunu düşündü.**

 

**Ocak 2012 (Bölüm 13)**

**Jong In tüm gece istediği kişilerle ilgili dosyaları incelemişti. Bir kaç güne otelden ayrılıp Extraordinary'ye taşınacaklardı. Çalan kapıyla yüzündeki bıkkınlık ifadesi gülümsemeye dönüştü. Taemin Jong In için bir veda hazırlamış olmalıydı.**

**Taemin ve Jong In gece boyu sevişti. Bu Taemin için duygu dolu bir sevişmeyken, Jong In için yalnızca seksti. Taemin ilişkilerinde hep lafı geçen taraf olurdu ama Jong In farklıydı. Kısa genç kendini Jong In'e sunmaktan zevk alıyordu. Ona ait olmak istiyordu.**

**Jong In işi bitince her zaman yaptığı gibi duşa yöneldi. Esmer hiç bir sevişme sonrası Tae'nin yanında yatmaz ya da birlikte uyumak istemezdi. Ancak Taemin bunu değiştirmek istiyordu ve Jong In'e bir ilişki istediğini söyledi. Jong In ise onu sert bir dille reddetti. Bu Jong In ve Taemin'in son yakın olduğu tarihti.**

_Haziran 2012 (Bölüm 6)_

_Kris Xiumin'in kafesine geldi. Xiumin Tao'ya haber verdi ve Tao kafeye gelerek Kris'e ondan hoşlandığını itiraf etti. Kris'in cevap vermesine fırsat tanımadan kafeden çıktı. Yolda Luhan'la karşılaşıp kafeye geri dönerken, Kris'in motorunun arkasına ona sarılan bir erkekle garajdan çıktığını gördü ve ağladı._

**Haziran 2012 (Bölüm 10)**

**Kris Tao'nun arkasından gitmek istersen Jong In'den gelen telefonla Yixing'in başının belada olduğunu ve onun yanına gitmeleri gerektiğini öğrendi. Jong In ve Kris motorla Yixing'in verdiği adrese gitti.**

**Yixing'in planıyla Jong Dae onu fark etti ve Yixing'den etkilendi. Kardeli Ji An'la telefonda konuşurken Yixing anlamıyor diye düşünüp, bu ilgiyi açıkça dile getirdi. Kris restoranın basık otoparkına geldiğinde arabasını Jong Dae'nin arabasına çarpmış halde buldu. Yixing'i gönderip Jong Dae ile anlaşmak üzere restorana çıktılar ve Kris orada Jong Dae'yi Extraordinary'ye davet etti. Chen sevgililerinden birini arayıp onu istediği mekana götüreceğini söyledi.**

_Ağustos 2012_

_Ji An ve Sehun ailelerine nişanlandıklarını açıkladı._

_20 Aralık 2012 Perşembe 10:30 (Bölüm 1)_

_Sehun istediği sponsorluk anlaşmasını yapmıştır. Kutlamak için arkadaşı Tao'nun sevgilisi Kris'in kulübüne gitmeye sözleşirler._

 

_21 Aralık 2012 Cuma 00:10 (Bölüm 4)_

_Tao, Luhan ve Xiumin Kris'in kulübüne geldi, hücrelerine gittiler. Xiumin, yardımcı kızdan (Luna) Sehun'a şaka yapmak için kendi hazırladığı bitkisel karışımı içeceğine karıştırmasını istedi._

_01:10 (Bölüm 1)_

_Sehun arkadaşlarının onu beklediği kulübe gider._

_01:30 (Bölüm 2)_

_Extraordinary'nin iki baş dansçısından biri olan Lay, herkese açık olan büyük salona gelip kısa bir gösteri sundu. Bu gösteriyi hayranlığın yanı sıra kıskanç bakışlarla izleyen bir kişi vardı._

_02:15 (Bölüm 2)_

_Sehun yalnızca davetli konukların girebildiği GeceGündüz oyunu oynanan bölüme ulaştı._

_Tuvalette bir adamın Bay Choi denilen başka bir adamla yaptığı görüşmeye kulak misafiri oldu._

_Arkadaşlarının oturduğu 6 numaralı odayı (Luna) buldu ve onlara katıldı._

_Sehun yardımcı kızdan oyun ve içerisinde bulunduğu mekan hakkında bilgi aldı. Kris ve Sehun tanıştı._

_02:30(Bölüm 4)_

_Kris 3.Hücredeki Bay Lee Taemin'i ziyaret ederek, daha önce yaptığı rahatsız edici davranışların tekrarlanmaması gerektiğini belirtti. Yeniden kulübe girebilmesini Bay Choi ve Kai'ye borçlu olduğunu söyledi. Taemin uzun süredir kendini affettirmeye uğraşıp Kris'e yalvarıyordu. Bu Jong In'e yakın olmak için tek şansıydı_

_02:40 (Bölüm 2)_

_Yixing, odasının terasındaki jakuzide keyif yapan Jong In'i görmeye gitti. Ona, "Joker dudaklının" büyük salondaki dansını izlediğini, ayrıca Sehun'un GeceGündüz oyununun konuklarından biri olduğunu söyledi._

_02:40 (Bölüm 3)_

_Kris Sehun'a oyunla ilgili bilgi verip biraz mekandan bahsetti._

_02:58 (Bölüm 3)_

_Jong In odasından çıkan Yixing'in ardından Sehun hakkındaki çok fazla bilgi içermeyen dosyaya baktı. Fotoğrafına baktığı genç tanıdık geliyordu ama Jong In onu tanımadığına emindi._

_03:00-03:10 (Bölüm 4)_

_Yixing sahne kıyafetlerini alıp GeceGündüz oyunu için sahne arkasına geçti. Hazırlanırken Jong In'e çocukken verdiği, onu bırakmama sözünü hala tuttuğunu düşündü._

_03:10 (Bölüm 3)_

_Kris Sehun'a oyun ve mekan hakkında bilgi vermeye devam etti. 03:30 da başlayan oyunda,anlatıcı avları ve yakalayıcıları tanıttı. Sehun, Lay ve Kai'yi gördü._

_03:15 (Bölüm 4)_

_Jong In eşyalarını alıp GeceGündüz oyunu için sahne arkasına geçti. Hücreleri gösteren monitörden Jong Dae'yi izleyen Yixing'i gördü. Yixing'in ondan hoşlandığı hakkında şaka yaptı. Yixing ise bunu yalanladı ve Jong Dae'nin yalnızca bir iş olduğunu söyledi ve sinirle üzerini değiştirmeye gitti._

_Jong In giden Yixing'in ardından, bir süre Sehun'un olduğu hücreyi ve sarışın genci izledi._

_03:35 (Bölüm 4)_

_Sehun, sahneye çıkan kendini beğenmiş tavırdaki Kai'ye odaklandı. Konukları selamlamamasını yadırgadı ve Kai'nin yüzünü göremediği için meraklandı._

_Avcılar avlarını seçerken Sehun, Jong In'i görmeyi başardı. Tuvalette telefon konuşmasını duyduğu Bay Lee'nin av olarak, yakalayıcı rolündeki Kai^yi seçmesini yadırgadı._

_Yörünge dönmeden önce Jong In ve Sehun göz göze geldi. Sehun Jong In'in bakışlarından etkilendi._

_İlk tur sonunda, Sehun kendi avının soyunmasını ve Lay'in ve Kai'nin iki bayan avcıyı cezalandırmasını izledi. Aynı süreçte onu izleyen Kai, Sehun'un çok masum göründüğünü ve Ji An için kolay bir av olduğunu düşündü._

_İkinci tur sonunda, Lay bir bayan avcıyı cezalandırmıştı._

_Sehun Luna'dan bir kadeh şarap istedi; Xiumin'in şüpheli hareketleri arasında Luna şarabı Sehun'a ikram etti._

_03:50 (Bölüm 4)_

_Üçüncü tur sonunda Kai, oyunun başında onu av olarak isteyen 3. Hücredeki Bay Lee'yi cezalandırmak için harekete geçmişti._

_04:00 (Bölüm 4)_

_Jong In 3. Hücredeki Lee Taemin'i cezalandırdı. Bu cezalandırmayı izleyen Sehun ekranda gördüklerinden rahatsız olmuştu. Oysa Sehun erkekleri çekici bulmazdı._

_04:15 (Bölüm 5)_

_Luhan, Jong In'in cezalandırdığı genci tanıdı. Luhan ve Ji An Taemin'in ortak olduğu Pure markasının ürün tanıtımlarında rol alıyordu._

_Luhan 2011'de Ji An ve Taemin arasındaki aşk dedikoduları çıktığını hatırlattı. Sehun Taemin'in yalnızca bir idol olduğunu söyledi, Kris ise onu küçümsememesi gerektiğini ima etti. Diğer ortak olan Choi Minho'yu anımsatınca Sehun sponsorluk anlaşmasını onunla yaptığını söyledi._

_Kris Bay Choi'nin bir süre önce Ji An'ın ailesinin şirketi ile ortak olduğunu hatırlattı._

_Sehun, Taemin'in onu tanıdığı için tuvalette onunla konuştuğunu düşündü._

_Sehun yörüngenin durmasıyla gamzeli yakalayıcının 1.Hücredeki Bay Kim'i cezalandırdığını gördü. Bay Kim ise nişanlısının abisi Jong Dae'ydi. Hicrenin geri kalanına ekranı işaret edip Jong Dae'yi gösterdi._

_Kris, Jong Dae'nin Lay ile ilgilendiğini söyledi._

_Oyunun ilk tur sonunda Sehun ve Tao tuvalete gitti. Sehun Tao'dan eve dönmesini istedi, Tao kabul etmedi._

_Sehun ve Tao hücreye döndüklerinde sahnede ışık şovu başlamıştı. Ardından Sarışın bir av, Lay ve Kai birlikte dans etmeye başladı. Kai onun gözlerinin içine bakıp dans ederken, Sehun gözlerini esmer olandan ayıramadı. Sehun Jong In'in sevişirken nasıl göründüğünü düşünmeden edemedi._

_04:45 (Bölüm 6)_

_Tao, Kai ve Lay dans ederken Sehun'un yalnızca Kai'yi izlediğini fark etti. Tao Sehun'un ağzını aradığında Sehun bunu inkar etti._

**21 Aralık 2012 Cuma 05:00 (Bölüm 8)**

**GeceGündüz oyununun ikinci turu başladı. Sehun kazandığı tur sonrası Kai yaklaşıp Sehun'un avına (Luna) pelerini giydirip Sehun'a bakarak kızı öptü. Sehun yakalayıcıyı düşünürken geçen bir kaç turu fark etmemişti. Xiumin'in ona ilaç verdiğini fark etti. Xiumin Sehun'un yersiz uyuşturucu suçlaması yüzünden havaalanında gözaltına alındığını ve bunun haksızlık olduğunu savundu.**

**05:40 (Bölüm 8)**

**Sehun gamzeli yakalayıcı tarafından cezalandırıldı. Lay Sehun'un bileğini yaladığında Sehun şoke olmuştu. Ancak Lay'in direktiflerini takip etti. Sehun yaptığına inanamazken, arkadaşları dalga geçmeye başlamıştı. Sehun erkeklerle yakınlaşma konusunda hep dikkatli olmuştu. Ancak Sehun yine de arkadaşlarının beklediği kadar büyük bir tepki vermemişti. Bu cezalandırma seremonisini Kai dikkatle izlemişti.**

**Oyunun sonunda Sehun istediği bir gece GeceGündüz oyununa katılmaya hak kazanmıştı.**

**Kai ve Lay'in yeniden dans edeceğini öğrenen Sehun kalkıp gitmek istemişti. Ancak ısrarlara dayanamayıp şovu izlemek zorunda kaldı.**

**06:40(Bölüm 9)**

**Lay ve Kai sahnede kışkırtıcı bir şekilde dans etti. Sehun gözlerini açmamakta dirense de sonunda dayanamayıp yumduğu gözlerini açtı, yeniden esmer dansçının çekimine kapıldı.**

**Final dansı sonrası Kris hücredekileri evlerine bırakmayı teklif etti ve araba hazırlama bahanesiyle onları oyalayıp Jong In'e mesaj attı.**

**Jong In bir süre sonra onları ikinci girişten çıkarmak üzere, kendi süitlerinin olduğu koridordan indirmesini söyledi. Kris araçların hazır olduğunu söyleyip yol gösterirken Sehun en önde ilerledi. Diğerleriyle arayı açtığında koridorun sonunda loş ışık altındaki belinde havlu ile kapının önünde duran bedeni gördü. Kai başını kaldırıp Sehun'un gözlerine baktı ve odasına girdi.**

**07:00 (Bölüm 9)**

**Sehun asansörün önünde arkadaşlarını beklerken Kai'nin girdiği odaya bakıyordu. Diğerleri ona katıldığında kulüpten çıkıp araçlara bindiler. Sehun Tao ve Kris'le aynı arabadaydı. Yol boyunca Kai'nin son dansını aklından çıkaramadı. Ofisine gelip orada uyumaya karar verdi ama aklından yarı çıplak esmerin görüntüsü gitmedi. Koltuğa uzanıp uykuya daldığında rüyasında yine o esmeri gördü.**

**12:10 (Bölüm 9)**

**Jong In de doğru düzgün uyuyamamış, kabusları arasında Sehun'un yüzünü gördüğünü hatırlıyordu. Jong In daha önce onu bir yerlerde gördüğüne emindi, ancak nerede olduğunu hatırlayamıyordu. Dans stüdyosuna gitmeye karar verdi. Stüdyoya çıkmadan önce alt kattaki kahveciye (Xiumin'in kafesi) uğrayıp kahve almak istedi. Xiumin'i tanıyıp bir süre sohbet ettikten sonra çıkarken Sehun'la çarpıştı ve Kai Sehun'u nereden tanıdığını hatırladı. Sehun Kore'ye geldiğinde havaalanında çarpıştığı ve etkilendiği gençti.**

**12:10 (Bölüm 11)**

**Jong In Sehun'a karşı duygularını gözden geçirdi. Bildiği aşk tanımını sorguladı yeniden.**

**"Aşk hakkında bildiklerini ihtiyarın ‘gerçek masalları’ndan öğrenmişti.**

**Aşıklar gece ve gündüz gibiydi. Birbirlerine zıt ama birleşince anlam ifade eden. Hep bir kovalamaca içinde olan. Kavuşmalarla asla tatmin olamayan fazlasını isterken mutlu olmayı unutan.**

**Aşk ise hep kötü biterdi.**

**Çünkü...**

**Aşk aslında üç kişilikti.**

**Av, avcı, yakalayıcı.**

**Aşık olan avdı daima. Şimdi Jong In'de vücut bulan.**

**Sehun ise avcıydı. Karşısındakini hiçe sayma lüksüne sahip, avından istediğini alan.**

**Ve yakalayıcı, ortaya çıkıp, avla avcıyı ayıracak olan.**

**Yakalayıcı...**

**İhtiyarın masallarında istinasız hep kazanan."**

**Sehun uzun süredir rüyalarında gördüğü yüzü olmayan suretti onun için.**

**Çarpışma sonrası Sehun Kai'nin eline dökülen kahve yüzünden onu tuvalete sürükledi. İkili arasındaki etkileşim gözle görünür seviyedeydi.  Sehun Jong In'in elini bırakmazken Xiumin gelip Kai'yi tedavi için dışarı çıkardı. İkili arasındaki muhabbeti gören Sehun kıskandı ve sinirlendi. Ji An'ın yanına gitti, kızı kaldırıp sürükleyerek kafeden çıkardı. Jong In Sehun'un Ji An'la birlikte çıkıp gütmesinden garip bir üzüntü duydu, belki de kıskandı. Duygularını dizginlemesi gerektiğine karar verdi.**

**13:30-14:40 (Bölüm 10)**

**Sehun, Ji An'ı sürükleyerek dairesine getirdi. Xiumin ve Kai'ye duyduğu öfke, esmere hissettiği anlamsız duygular, kıskançlık, çekim ve  gözünün önünden gitmeyen görüntüsü eşliğinde Ji An'la biri kapı girişinde diğeri banyo da olmak üzere iki tur seks yaptı.  Banyoda birlikte olduklarında Sehun birlikte olduğunun Kai değil Ji An olduğunu kendisine kanıtlamak için çabalamıştı.**

 

_14 Ocak 2013 Pazartesi 10:00 (Bölüm 6)_

_Sehun Bay Choi ve Bay Lee'nin Noel partisi sonrasında insanlardan uzaklaşmaya başlamış; son 4 gündür kendisini ofisine kapatmış; Kai'yi düşünmekten defilesi için gereken tasarımları yapamıyordu. Tao Sehun'a Kai'yi modeli olması konusunda ikna edeceğine söz verdi._

_11:30 (Bölüm 6)_

_Tao Kai'nin model olması için Kris'ten yardım istemeye karar verdi._

**14 Ocak 2013 Pazartesi 11:30 (Bölüm 10)**

**Ji An sevgilisinin telefonlara cevap vermemesi nedeniyle RED'e gelip Bayan Oh'la görüşmeye karar verdi. Bayan Oh Sehun'un defilesi için istediği model yüzünden bunalımda olduğunu söyledi ve Ji An'ın kıskanmasına neden oldu.**

**12:00 (Bölüm 11)**

**Tao Kris'le buluşup Sehun'un durumundan bahsetti. Kai'yi ona modellik yapması için ikna etmesini istedi. Kris de bu isteği kabul etti.**

**12:15-12:25 (Bölüm 10)**

**Ji An hesap sormak için Sehun'un odasına girdi. Duştan gelen sesle gerçekleşen ıslak deneyimlerden birini hatırladı. Ji An banyoya girmeden Sehun çıktı ve neden geldiğini sordu. Ji An model olmasını istediği sürtüğün kim olduğunu sordu. Sehun ise güldü ve onu sakinleştirdi. Sehun Tao'nun yardım etmeyi kabul etmesiyle rahatlamıştı. Ji An'la ofisinde sevişip onun rahatlamasına da yardımcı oldu.**

**15:00 (Bölüm 11)**

**Kris Tao'nun yanından ayrılıp Yixing'in yanına gitti. Jong In'i modellik için ikna etmek istiyorsa ona ihtiyacı vardı.**

**Jong In'in Sehun'u gördüğü ilk gece tavırlarını kaydeden kamera görüntüleri ni de alıp Yixing'in odasına gitti ve görüntüleri ona izletti. Jong In intikam almak istiyorsa ya da intikamından vazgeçecekse bunun yolunun Sehun'dan geçtiğine Yixing'i ikna etti. Yixing'in Jong In'e hala aşık olduğunu ima ederek bunu yapmaktan çekinmedi. Yixing bu düşünceyle annesinin Jong In'e olan aşkını fark edişini hatırladı. Yixing Jong In'le Kore'ye gideceğini söylediğinde  annesi itiraz etmemiş, ona neden izin verdiğini, Jong In'e olan aşkını nasıl anladığını anlatmıştı.**

**15:30 (Bölüm 11)**

**Yixing Sehun konusunda Kris'e yardım etmeyi kabul etti. İkili Jong In'i arayarak akşam 20:00'de stüdyoda buluşmayı kararlaştırdılar.**

**16:20 (Bölüm 10)**

**Kris'in Yixing'e izlettiği görüntüler sayesinde kısa genci, Jong In'in Sehun'a modellik yapması konusunda yardım etmeye ikna etti. Yixing görüntülerden etkilenip Jong Dae'yi anımsadı.**  

**16 Ocak 2013 Çarşamba 11:00 (Bölüm 12)**

**Sehun Kris'i arayarak Ji An ve kendi için bir hücre ayarlamasını sevgilisinin avcı olacağı bir GeceGündüz oyununa katılmak istediğini söyledi. Bu görüşmede Kris Sehun'a Jong In'in teklifi kabul etmediğini ve Cuma akşamı oyun için hücrelerinin hazır olacağını söyledi. Sehun Tao'yu arayarak onun da gelmesini istedi.**

**18 Ocak 2013 Cuma 23:00 (Bölüm 12)**

**Sehun Ji An'ı alarak, etkilendiği modeli görmesi için onu Extraordinary'ye götürdü.**

**19 Ocak 2013 Cumartesi 00:15 (Bölüm 12)**

**Ji An hücreye gelene dek mekandan oldukça etkilendi. Sehun ise tekrar bu hücrede olmaktan garip bir tedirginlik duyuyordu. Ji An sahneye davet edilen avlardan hangisi Sehun'un modeli olabilir diye tahmin etmeye çalıştı. Bu arada esmer yakalayıcıyı fark etmişti. Esmer olan ise Ji An'ın arkasında oturan Sehun'la bakışmakla meşguldü.**

**Ji An av seçin sürecinde Jong Dae ve Lee Taemin'in de salondaki avcılardan olduğunu fark etti. Bu ikili yine kim bilir kimlerin peşinde diye düşündü.**

**Oyun başladıktan sonra Ji An Sehun'u sıkıştırarak defilesi için istediği modelin Kai olduğunu öğrendi ve rahatladı. Ji An da Kai ile çalışmaya kesinlikle hayır demezdi.**

**Dördüncü turda Kai ile Ji An'ın hücresi karşı karşıya kaldı ve Kai Ji An'ı cezalandırdı. Kai herkese yaptığının aksine limon dilimini Ji An'ın dudakları arasına değil parmakları arasına bırakmıştı. Ji An'ın dudağının kenarındaki damlayı parmağıyla aldı ve parmağını yaladı. Tüm bu dokunuşlardan hoşnut değildi aslında ve bu süreçte gözlerini Sehun'dan ayırmamıştı. İzleyici konumundaki Sehun ise tümüyle kıskançlıkla dolmuştu. Bu sinirin üzerine Sehun baş ağrısını bahane ederek hücreden çıktı ve mesaj atıp dönmeyeceğini haber verdi.**

**01:30 (Bölüm 12)**

**Sehun bardan aldığı viski şişesiyle önce tuvalete ardından da geçen sefer öğrendiği yoldan Kai'nin süitinin bulunduğu kata indi. Kai'nin odasına girmeyi deneyip başaramadı ve hole gizlenip elindeki viskiyi içerek, esmerin odasına gelmesini bekledi.**

**03:30 (Bölüm 12)**

**Jong In, GeceGündüz oyunundan çıktı. Bu gece hücrelerin biri Ji An ve Sehun'a aitti. Ji An avcıydı. Sehun oyunun yarısında hücreyi terk etti. Jong In Ji An'a yaklaşmak istiyorsa Sehun'un modellik teklifini kabul etmesi mantıklı olandı.**

**Sehun gizlendiği yerden Jong In'in süitine girdiğini gördü.**

**Jong In dairesine girip duşa yöneldi. Aklında Sehun'un bakışları vardı. Kai Ji An'ı cezalandırdıktan sonra Sehun hücreyi terk etmişti. Jong In sarışının sevgilisini kıskandığını düşündü ve bu duruma üzüldü. Jong In aynadaki aksine Sehun'a karşı güçlü olmak için meydan okuyordu, sarhoş Sehun'un odasını incelediğinden bihaber.**

**Sehun odaya girip buzlu camın ardında duş alan Kai'yi gördü. Odadaki cam basamaklardan üst kata çıktı. Yaşama birimleri üst kattaydı, ama yatma birimleri yani daha özel alanlar Sehun2un girdiği kataydı. Tekrar aşağı inip etrafı inceledi. Terasa açılan geniş camların önünde dışarıyı izlemeye daldı.**

**04:00 (Bölüm 12)**

**Jong In duştan çıktı, aynada kendini süzdü. Altına iç çamaşırını giydi. Duşa girmeden önce aldığı kararlarla gurur duyarak banyodan çıktı. Odasında elinde viski şişesi camdan dışarı bakan Sehun'u gördü. Onu görünce Jong In'in aldığı tüm kararlar uçup gitti. Jong In kendini Kai olmaya, Sehun'u umursamamaya zorladı. Bir süre onu izledi.**

**Jong In hırsız gibi dairesine giren Sehun'a arkadan yaklaştı ve onu sinir edecek şekilde meydan okumalarla dolu konuşmaları başladı. Sehun karşısında duran ıslan çıplak vücuttan etkilendi, ama bunu belli etmemeye çalıştı. Jong In'i Ji An'a sarkmakla suçladı. Kai ise bu atağı kolayca savuşturdu. İkili yalnızca birbirlerini sinir etmek için konuşuyordu. Kai giyinmek için hamle yaptığında ikili birbirlerine fazlasıyla yaklaşmıştı.**

**04:00 (Bölüm 13)**

**Sehun ve Jong In bir süre anlamsız boğuşma içine girdi. Sehun üstünlüğü elde ettiğinde Kai'nin çıplak omuna öpücükler kondurup dudaklarına doğru ilerliyordu, Jong In ise yalnızca buna direnmeye çabalıyordu. Sehun dolgun dudaklara ulaşmak üzereyken, Jong In teslim olursa Sehun'un ilgisini bir daha çekemeyeceğini düşündüğü için karşı koydu ve üste geçti. Bu Jong In'in Sehun'u ilk reddedişiydi, yani Sehun öyle biliyordu.**

**Tüm hareketlilik Sehun'un midesi için iyi olmamıştı ve sonunda sarışın esmerin ellerinden kurtulup soluğu banyoda aldı. Sehun midesindekileri çıkarırken Kai**   **sevgiyle onu izliyor sırtını sıvazlıyordu. Sehun hisleri midesindeki kelebekleri de harekete geçirmişti ancak sarışın bu hareketliliğin nedenini alkol zannetti.**

**Sehun ayılma amaçlı başını yıkamak için duşa girdiğinde, Kai önce şaşırsa da ona temizlenmesi için yardım etti. Saçlarını kuruladı, beline sarılıp sarışının banyodan çıkmasın sağladı. Ona temiz kıyafetler verip lavanta çayı hazırladı ve yatağında uyumasını sağladı. Dolgun dudaklarını sarışının şah damarına bastırdı. Uzun bir süre onu izledi. Sabahın ilk ışıklarıyla odadan ayrılmak için hareketlendi ve çıkmadan Sehun'un dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurdu. Bu Jong In ve Sehun'un ilk öpücüğü olmuştu. Yalnızca Sehun bunu bilmiyordu.**

**Jong In bu gece Sehun tarafından oldukça zorlanmıştı, belki de bir bedenin sıcaklığına ihtiyacı vardı.**

**08:00 (Bölüm 13)**

**Jong In garaja inerken bir anlığına Lee Taemin'i aramayı düşündüyse de bu düşünceden hızla uzaklaştı.**

 

_10 Nisan 2013_ _Çarşamba 00:10 (Bölüm 6)_

_Sehun Tao'ya telefon ederek, onu içtiği bara çağırdı. Sarhoş Sehun, gözlerini kapattığında Jong In'i gördüğünü, Tao'dan doğum günü hediyesi olarak Kris'i aramasını ve Jong In'i onunla görüşmeye ikna etmesini istedi. Tao ise gidip Jong In'e doğum günü hediyesi olup olmayacağını söylemesini önerdi. Sarhoş Sehun'u Jogn In'e götüreceğim diye kandırıp, evine götürdü._

_12 Nisan 2013 Cuma 12:05 (Bölüm 5)_

_Sehun, kahve alıp Jong In'in stüdyosuna gitti ve doğum günü hediyesi olarak ondan dans eğitimi almak istediğini söyledi. 9 yaşında, babası onları terk ettiğinden beri yani 16 yıldır ilk kez birinden bir şey istediğini belirtti. Jong In onun için üzüldü ve istediği kabul etti._

 

**Mayıs 2013 (Bölüm 7)**

**Yaklaşık 1 aydır Jong In ve Sehun'un dans derleri devam ediyordu. İkili gün geçtikçe daha da yakınlaşıyordu.**  

**8 Mayıs 2013 Çarşamba 22:00 (Bölüm 7)**

**Sehun ve Jong In birlikte dans edip, bir şeyler yemek üzere dışarı çıktılar. Yemekten sonra birlikte bir şeyler içtiler.**  

**9 Mayıs 2013 Perşembe 00:25 (Bölüm 7)**

**Sehun ve Jong In birlikte stüdyoya doğru çiseleyen yağmurda yürümeye başladılar.**

**Sehun Jong In'e koreografi için gönderdiği şarkıyı mırıldandı. Şarkının ona Jong In'in dansını hatırlattığını söyledi. Jong In de ondan dansı göstermesini istedi. Sehun'u sokak lambası altına sürükleyip dans etmesi için teşvik etti. Sehun başta itiraz etse de Jong In'in kaldırıma oturup onu izlerken dans etti.**  

**01:15 (Bölüm 7)**

**Yağmur hızlandı, Sehun stüdyoda kalıp kalamayacağını sordu, Jong In kabul edince yağmurda onu stüdyoya doğru sürükledi. İkili üzerini değiştirdi. Sehun yağmuru izlerken Extraordinary'deki süitinde yağmurun güzel görünüp görünmediğini sordu. Jong In ise istediği her fırtına da evine sığınıp yağmuru izleyebileceğini söyledi.**

**Jong In müziği başlattı ve dans etmeye başladı, ardından Sehun'u da dans etmesi için davet etti. Jong In ikilinin ikinci denemesini kaydetti.Daha sonra oturup kaydettikleri videoyu izlediler. Jong In videoyu izlerken Sehun Jong In'i izlemişti. Üçüncü tekrar sonrası Jong In üzerindeki bakışları yakaladı. Performansı nasıl bulduğunu sordu. Sehun cevap vermek yerine Jong In'i öptü. Jong In karşılık vermedi. Sehun geri çekildi.**

**Sehun Jong In tarafından ikinci kez reddedildiğini düşünürken Jong In Sehun'u öptü. Sehun başta şaşırsa da daha sonra karşılık verdi ve Jong In'i üzerine çekti.**

**Jong In Sehun'u ilk reddettiği gece (sarhoş odasına daldığında) arzuladığından daha çok arzuluyordu. İkili bir süre seviştikten sonra Jong In Sehun'a oral seks yaptı. Ardından onun karşısında kendini tatmin etti ve boşaldı. Bu sırada Sehun Jong In'in dudaklarını sömürüyordu.**  

_03:30 (Bölüm 5)_

_Jong In ve Sehun ilk kez yakınlaştı ve artık Sehun Jong In'in boşalırken nasıl göründüğünü biliyordu._

**03:30 (Bölüm 7)**

**Jong In Sehun'un pişman oluğunu düşünüyordu. Sehun birlikte duş almak istediğini söylediğinde Jong In başıyla buna yanıt vermişti. Ancak Sehun uyuya kaldığı için bunu göremedi. Jong In bir süre Sehun'u izledikten sonra duş almak üzere banyoya gitti.**

**Sehun mutfaktan su almak için kalktığında banyodan gelen su sesini duydu. Banyo kapısının önüne gidip, içeri girip girmemekte tereddüt etti.**

 

_21 Aralık 2013 Cumartesi 05:00 (Bölüm 5)_

_Jong In GeceGündüz oyunu sonrası, randevusunda giyeceklerini yanına alarak kulüpten ayrıldı._

_07:45 (Bölüm 5)_

_Jong In, stüdyosunun zemininde yatarken çalan Fransızca şarkıya Dans Hocası Bayan Hall'den öğrendiği Fransızcayla eşlik ediyordu. Hüzünle Sehun'la o stüdyoda yaşadıklarını düşünüyordu._

_09.20 (Bölüm 3)_

_Sehun, tanışma yıl dönümü olduğunu düşündüğü randevusu için heyecanla hazırlandı. Nişan yüzüğünü, güneş gözlüğünü ve araba anahtarını alıp dairesinden çıktı._

_09.30 (Bölüm 5)_

_Jong In Sehun'la buluşmak üzere stüdyodan ayrıldı._

_09.40 (Bölüm 3)_

_Sehun dairesinden çıkarken Jong In'i ilk gördüğü anı anımsadı._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umarım yardımcı olmuştur. aklınıza takılan bir şey olursa yorumlarda görüşürüz...


	31. Bölüm 14-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotye ft. Kimbra - Somebody That I Used To Know - Alto Saxophone by charlez360

 

**9 Mayıs 2013**

**Perşembe03:30**

 ...

Sehun gözlerini kapattı,  _"birlikte duş almak için yeniden yağmur yağmasını beklemeli miyim?”_ diye mırıldandı (Hatırlatma: Bölüm 7).

Ancak Jong In'den gelecek cevabı bekleyemeden uykuya dalmıştı. Jong In, Sehun'un uyuduğunu fark ettiğinde sessizice yanında uzanan güzelliği izledi bir süre, ardından kalkıp Sehun'un üzerini örttü ve duşa girdi. 

Sol yanında hissettiği üşümeyle açtı gözlerini Sehun, Jong In'in yanında olmadığını fark etti. Üzerindeki ince örtüyü beline dolayıp mutfağa yöneldi. Bir eliyle örtüyü tutarken, diğeri ile dolaptan aldığı suyu başına dikerek içti. Ancak Sehun'un serinlemek için içtiği su boğazından geçerken, bedeni duştan gelen suyun sesiyle yeniden alevler içinde kalmıştı. 

Çıplak esmer tenden süzülen su damlaları zihnini çoktan ele geçirmiş, boşlukta yankılanan tek cümle,  _"birlikte duş almak için yeniden yağmur yağmasını beklemeli miyim?”_ sorusu olmuştu. 

Sehun su şişesini dolaba bırakıp kapağı kapattı. Beynindeki susmak bilmeyen o ses banyoya, Jong In'in yanına girmesini haykırırken; tutucu yanı girerse neler olacağı konusunda uyarılarda bulunuyordu. Sehun minik değerli kıçını Jong In'e vermek istiyor muydu? Aslında Sehun, Jong In'in içinde olmayı tercih ederdi. Yani öyle düşünüyordu. Sonuçta bugüne dek o hep aktif taraftı. Gerçi yattıkları ya da arzuladıkları arasında penisi olan tek yaratık içerideki seksi Kim Jong In'di. Sehun banyo kapısının karşısındaki mutfak tezgahına yaslanıp kapıyı izlemeye başladı, belindeki çarşaftan muaf olan eliyle saçlarını karıştırdı. 

_"Tanrının cezası Oh Sehun!_

_Ne istiyorsun karar ver?"_  

Sehun, reddettiği gece (Hatırlatma: 19 Ocak 2013 Bölüm 12-13) Jong In'in söylediği şeyi hatırladı. Jong In, altta olanın kendisi olmayacağını açıkça ifade etmişti. Peki Sehun buna cesaret edebilir miydi? İşte bu sorunun cevabını kendisi de bilmiyordu. Bildiği tek şey Jong In etrafındayken bedenine söz geçiremediğiydi. Bir süre daha duvarlardaki aynalardan kendini izleyip düşüncelerini tartmaya devam etti. Bu esnada içeriden gelen su sesinin kesildiğini fark etmemişti.  

... 

Jong In, yanında uyuyan bedeni hayranlıkla inceledi. Sehun ne kadar masum uyuyordu ve ne kadar eşsiz bir güzelliğe sahipti. Adeta yeni doğmuş bir bebek gibiydi, güneş tenini yakmaya kıyamamış gibi beyaz, pamuklarla sarmalanmış gibi narin ve yumuşak. Şeffaflık izlenimi veren tende gezdirdi parmak uçlarını. Dileği gerçek olmuş olabilir miydi? Tanrı gerçekten Sehun'un ona ait olmasını sağlayabilir miydi? Bu görüntüye daha ne kadar sabredebilirdi Jong In. Onu tümüyle kendine ait yapma isteğini bastırmak o kadar zordu ki. Aklındaki yaramaz düşüncelerden sıyrılıp duşa girmek yapılması gereken en mantıklı hareketti. 

Sehun'un çıplaklığını ince bir örtüyle kapattıktan sonra duşa girdi. Ancak düşünceleri orada da onu yalnız bırakmaya niyetli değildi. Bundan sonra ne olacaktı? Sehun'la aşılmaması gereken sınırı az önce aşmıştı. Ama bunun için daha ne kadar direnebilirdi? Sehun da onu istemişti. Buna rağmen Jong In bir şekilde kendini dizginlemişti. Ancak biliyordu ki, Sehun Jong In'i suçlamazsa, ondan uzaklaşmazsa, artık kendine hakim olamazdı. Ondan uzak kalamazdı. Bu tutumun Sehun'u korkutabileceğinin bilincindeydi elbette, ama Sehun onu tanımak istediğini, her şeyi Jong In'le paylaşmak istediğini söylemişti. Gerçekten her şeyi paylaşabilirler miydi? Lanet olası düşünceler tüm zihnini işgal etmişti. 

Ilık suyun altında bir süre kıpırtısızca düşündü. Düşünmek bir çözüm önermediği sürece, boşuna yapılmış bir faaliyetti. Esmer genç düşünerek sonuca ulaşamayacağına ve yaşayarak öğrenmesi gerekenler olduğuna kanaat getirdi. Askıdaki havluyla kurulandı, havluyu beline sardı. Saç havlusuyla üstünkörü siyah saçlarından süzülen damlaları yakaladı. Sehun uyanmadan gidip giyinmeli belki de onun için kahvaltılık bir şeyler almaya çıkmalıydı. Ancak saat daha 6 bile değildi. Kahvaltı öncesi hala uyuyan bedenin yanında geçirebileceği saatleri olduğuna sevindi. Soyunma odasına gitmek üzere banyonun çıkışına yöneldi. 

... 

Sehun aklındaki düşüncelerden kurtulmanın tek yolu olarak karşısına çıkanı yaşaması gerektiğine karar vermişti. Hem alev bir kez etrafı sardığında kimi ya da neyi yakacağını kim bilebilirdi. Yaslandığı tezgahtan doğruldu, banyo kapısına doğru hamle yaptı. 

Jong In ve Sehun aynı anda kapı kulpunu tutup çevirdi. Açılan kapının ardından yarı bedenleri çıplak halde birbirlerinin gözlerine kilitlenmiş iki beden olarak donmuşlardı. Tek fark birinin üzerinden serin su damlaları süzülürken, diğerinin saçlarının arasından süzülen, adrenalinin vücudunu ele geçirmesinden kaynaklanan terdi. 

Sehun, Jong In'in dudaklarında mola veren bakışları sayesinde, boğulmamak adına yutkundu. Gözleri yavaş yavaş aşağı kayarken havluda oluşan hafif çıkıntıyı fark etti. Havlunun üzerinden yerini belli eden yarı sertleşmiş erkeklik, Sehun'u geçmişte bir güne götürmeye yetmişti. O gün zihnindekiler ne kadar karmaşık geldiyse bu gün düşünceleri bir o kadar netti. Sehun o dudakları teninde, o uzunluğu içinde istiyordu. 

Jong In, bedenini süzen sarışının parlayan gözlerine baktı, hafifçe aralanıp dudaklarının üzerinden kayarak geçen pembe dil dikkatini dağıttı. Sehun yutkunduğunda hareketlenen adem elması çok seksi görünüyordu. Beyazın en temiz tonundaki boyunda kendine yer edinmiş küçük ben, Jong In'i çağıran köprücük kemikleri... Bakışlarını yanan vücuttan kurtarıp tekrar ışıldayan gözlere çevirdiğinde, Sehun'un bedenini süzdüğünü fark etti, ardından bakışları takip etti. Ve...

Erkekliği biraz erkenciydi. Sehun'un belinde sıkıca tutup sabitlediği örtüye baktı. Örtüyü sıkmaktan daha da beyazlayan parmaklar gülümsemesine neden oldu. 

İkisi de birbirlerini izlemekten öteye gidemiyordu. Jong In o banyodan çıkarsa neler olurdu ya da Sehun onu itip içeri girmeyi denerse olacakları ne durdururdu?

 

**Şubat 2013**

Sehun telaşla hazırlanmaya çalışan mankenlerin arasında dolanıyor eksik bir şey var mı kontrol ediyordu. Genellikle son prova dışında bunu yapmazdı ancak bu gün katalog çekimi için kullanılacak modellere karar verecekti. Sözde amaç buydu yani, yoksa çok daha önceden katalog için kullanılacak olan modeller belliydi. Kim Jong In ve Kim Ji An. 

Kim Ji An, Pure'un marka yüzü olduğu için seçilmesi normaldi ama Jong In yalnızca tasarımcı kontenjanından ve görsel mükemmelliğinden ötürü o katalogda olacaktı. Ayrıca katalog için yine Luhan ve Tao'da çekimlerde yer alacaktı. Luhan Pure'un erkek modeliydi, Tao ise Sehun'un ısrarıyla oraya gelmişti. Bir ayı geçkin süredir Sehun, Jong In ile aynı ortamı paylaşmasına rağmen hala aralarında gözle görülür bir soğukluk vardı. 

Sehun Jong In'e defile için teklif götürdüğünde ki bu bir teklif sayılır mıydı, bundan emin değildi. Neler yaptığını tam olarak hatırlayamıyordu. Ancak hatırladığı şeylerin de çok iç açıcı olduğunu söylemek mümkün değildi. Sehun;

-Jong In'in dairesine izinsiz ve habersiz girmiş,

-Jong In'i Ji An'a sarkmakla suçlamış,

-Jong In'in üzerine saldırmış ve onu taciz etmiş,

-Jong In'in dairesine kusmuş,

-Jong In'in kıyafetleri içerisinde -ki onları nasıl giydiğine dair bir fikri yoktu- yine onun yatağında uyanmıştı.

Aslında o da hangi yaptığı daha utanç verici bilemiyordu. Daha da kötüsü bu yaptıkları yalnızca hatırlayabildiği parçalardı. Aralardaki boşluklarda neler olduğuna emin olmamakla birlikte, olanları duymaya cesareti olmadığı için Jong In'e o geceye (Hatırlatma: 19 Ocak 2013 Bölüm 12-13) dair ima da bile bulunamıyordu.

**NOT: Ekteki coverı dinlemenizi tavsiye ederim ;) (Gotye ft. Kimbra - Somebody That I Used To Know - Alto Saxophone by charlez360)**

 

**19 Ocak 2013**  

Gecenin sabahına Jong In'in yatağında, ona ait kıyafetler içerisinde ve yalnız uyanmıştı. Uyandıktan bir kaç dakika sonra yanına gelen hizmetli ise aslında düşündüğü kadar yalnız olmadığını fark etmesine neden olmuştu. Kris mekanının kameralarla izlendiğini söylediğinde, dansçılarının özel alanlarını da kastetmiş miydi bilemiyordu. Nasıl bir yerdeydi ve o insanlar nasıl bir anlayışa sahipti? Tabi o sabah Sehun'un bunları düşünmeye pek zamanı olmamış. Süratle markizin üzerinde duran pantolon ve ceketini aldı. Ancak gömleği ortalıkta yoktu. Jong In'in bıraktığı henüz paketi açılmamış beyaz gömleği de alıp banyonun izlenmeyeceğini düşünerek giyinmek için banyoya sığındı. Gerçi banyonun odaya bakan duvarının buzlu cam olması ayrı bir sorundu. Teşhircilik bu mekanın konsepti ya da bu mekana sahip olanın hayat felsefesi olmalıydı. 

Sehun giyinene dek, odadaki yardımcı terastaki masaya portakal suyu ve tost getirmiş, Jong In'in Sehun için uygun gördüğü basit ikramı hazırlamıştı. Sehun, midesinden gelen seslere kulak vererek ikramı afiyetle yedi. Ayrıca Jong In'siz o yerde, Jong In'e ait olan manzarayı ilk kez gündüz görme imkanına sahip olmuştu. Manzara, gece tahmin ettiğinden çok daha büyüleyiciydi ve bu hayranlık Sehun'un mimiklerinden kolaylıkla okunuyordu. En azından stüdyosunda oturup onu izleyen esmer bu ifadeyi kolaylıkla okuyabiliyordu. Jong In'in fark etmediği ise, Sehun hayranlıkla deniz manzarasını izlerken, o da aynı hayranlık ve dudaklarında oluşan istemsiz gülümsemeyle sarışını izliyordu.

**Şubat 2013**  

Sehun, zihninde yeniden canlanan belli belirsiz görüntülerle yine kendinden utanmıştı. Ama kendini kaybedecek kadar içtiği günlerde olan lanet hala onunlaydı. Sehun o gece dördüncü kez içip kendini kaybetmiş; sabah ceketinden telefonunu alırken eline gelen notla Jong In'in modeli olmayı kabul ettiğini öğrenmişti. 

_"Günaydın Bay Oh,_

_Umarım iyi uyumuşsunuzdur. Yaptığınız teklifi yeterince düşündüm ve kabul etmeye karar verdim. Ancak bir amatör olduğumu unutmamanızı dilerim._

_Çalışmalar için gereken iletişimi Kris ile ayarlarsınız._

_Görüşmek üzere_

_Kim Jong In"_  

Sehun etrafta koşuşturan yarı çıplak ya da çıplak modellerin arasında ilerlerken gözleri aradığını buldu. Ji An ve Jong In aralarında bir koltuk boş kalacak şekilde saç ve makyajını yaptırıyordu. Jong In, makyajı yapılırken gülüşünden anlaşıldığı üzere yanındaki kaslı erkekle zevkli bir sohbet içerisindeydi. Sehun'a hiç böyle gülmemişti. Gülmeyi bırak sahte bir sırıtmayı bile çok nadir gösteriyor, sadece somurtuyordu. Sehun adının Brian olduğunu hatırladığı yabancı modelin yanına gitti. Jong In ve Ji An hariç tüm çalışanlar Sehun'dan ölümüne ürküyordu. Brian da onlardan biriydi ve Sehun'un kendilerine yaklaştığını görünce Jong In'in yanağını okşayıp yanından ayrıldı. 

_"Brian denen o ibne benim bakmaya kıyamadığı tenin pürüzsüz yumuşaklığına dokunma cüretini gösterdi"_  diye düşündüyse de düşüncesinde geçen küfür kendine gelmesini sağladı. Jong In, gay miydi? Sehun bu konuda çok emin değildi ancak üzerine bahis oynaması gerekse tüm parasını biseksüel olduğuna ya da öyle olması gerektiğine yatırırdı. Çünkü Jong In her iki cins için de garip bir çekim noktası gibiydi. Yanına yaklaşan etkisi altına giriyor ve bu etki alanından kurtulamıyordu. Sehun tüm bunların bilincinde olmasına rağmen, Jong In'i kıskandığını bir türlü kendisine itiraf edemiyordu. İş konusunda tutucu olduğunu ve burada flörtleşmenin uygun olmadığını savunuyordu. Tabi Ji An'la olan ilişkisi nedense bu kuralı her anlamda çiğniyor, kendiyle çelişmesine neden oluyordu. Jong In ise amatörlüğüne sığınarak Sehun'un ataklarını savuşturuyor, bir şekilde ona üstünlük sağlıyordu. 

Jong In, aynadan yaklaşan Sehun'u gördüğünde masaya koyduğu telefonuna bağlı kulaklıkları kulağına taktı, kitabını eline alıp okumaya başladı. İşte yine onu yok sayıyor görmezden geliyordu. Sarışın Jong In'in iki yanında saçları yapılmaya başlayan Ji An'ın yanına yöneldi. Sevgilisi elindeki dergiye o kadar odaklanmıştı ki Sehun'un geldiğini görememişti. Sehun kuaför kızı sessizce gönderip, Ji An'ın saçlarına şekil vermeye başladı. Yavaşça eğilip, Ji An'ın açıkta bıraktığı boynuna ıslak bir öpücük kondurdu. Ji An sıçrayarak başını kaldırdı ve kulağına fısıldayan sarışını görüp, ona sıcak bir gülümseme sundu.

_"Bebeğim mükemmel görünüyor"_  

Ji An, şuh kahkahasıyla odayı kapladığında Jong In müzik çaları açmayı unuttuğuna lanet etti. Sehun yönünü değiştirdiğinden itibaren, yan gözle onu izlemeye devam etmenin sonucu, ıslak öpücüğe şahit olmuş, o iğrenç kahkahanın zihninde yankılanmasına fırsat tanımıştı. Sehun'a karşı olan duygularını bilerek ve onları dizginleyeceğini düşünerek bu işe başlamıştı. Ona olan ilgisini dizginliyordu ancak kıskançlığın dizginlenemeyen bir duygu olduğunu anlamakta geç kalmıştı.

Sehun beklenmedik anda başını çevirip Jong In'e baktığında bakışları, üzerinde bulduğu çikolata kahvesi gözlere çarptı. İkili bir süre duygu belirtisi barındırmayan yüzleriyle birbirlerini süzdü. Sehun doğrulup, Jong In'e doğru yürümeye başladı. Jong In ise zaten ona bakarken yakalanmanın verdiği rahatsızlığını gizlemeye çalışarak, üzerine doğru gelen sarışını yukardan aşağı doğru yüzündeki piç sırıtmayla süzdü. Kulaklıklarını çıkardı ve Sehun'un konuşması için ona fırsat tanıdığını belli etti. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	32. Bölüm 14-2 (M - Kai&Sehun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dido - Thank You - Tenor Saxophone by charlez360

 

**Şubat 2013**

Sehun ve Jong In arasındaki çekim oldukça güçlüydü. Eğer yalnızca ilgili taraf Jong In olsaydı, kendini kontrol etmesi zor olmazdı. Ancak Sehun'un da o geceden sonra kendine olan ilgisinden haberdardı ve bu durum, duygularını dizginlemesini zorlaştırıyordu. Jong In biliyordu ki Sehun onunla konuşmak ya da ona dokunmak için fırsatlar yaratıyor, bir şekilde ona yakın olduğunu hissettiriyordu. Kimi zaman bunu bir bakışıyla yaparken, kimi zaman Ji An'a olan tavrıyla belli ediyordu. Sehun bariz bir şekilde Ji An'ı kullanarak, Jong In'e dokunduğunu hayal ediyor ve bunu belli ediyordu. 

Jong In, özellikle kıyafet provalarında oldukça zorlanmıştı. Sehun prova saatlerini Jong In'e göre ayarlamış, bu şekilde diğer modellerden ayrı, ancak Ji An'ın gözetiminde provalar yapılmıştı. Tabi bu provalarda Sehun'un ince zarif parmakları Jong In'in bedeninde olabildiğince gezinmeyi ihmal etmemişti. Pantolondaki dikiş potluk mu yapıyor? Gömleğin yakasında bir sorun var galiba. Bay Kim, siz kilo mu verdiniz? Bu pantolonun kalçayı sarması gerekirdi. Benzeri cümleler Sehun'un Jong In'e dokunması için yaratılan bahanelerin bir kaçıydı.

Jong In bedeninde hissettiği dokunuşlara karşı koymaya çalışırken Sehun, esmerin sıkı kalçaları, karın kasları, adaleli baldırları hakkında oldukça fikir sahibi olmuştu. Ji An ise Jong In konusunda nişanlısına yardım edeceğini söylediği için her provaya katılıyordu. Tabi Sehun'un yanında Jong In'e yaklaşmak gibi bir şansı yoktu. Ancak o da bakışlarıyla esmeri yeterinde taciz ediyordu. Jong In, Ji An'ın bakışlarından rahatsız olduğu kadar Sehun'un dokunuşlarından zevk alıyordu. Bunu kendine itiraf etmesi zor olmamıştı. Özellikle Sehun gömlek yakalarıyla olan problemlerini giderirken, fısıltı halinde adını sayıklaması ve boynuna verdiği sıcak nefesi, Jong In'in ufaklık için biraz sorun yaratmıştı. 

Sehun, nişanlısıyla her zamanki sıcak dakikalarının ardından üzerindeki gözlere odaklanıp Jong In'in oturduğu koltuğa ilerledi. Ji An kostümlerini kontrol etmek üzere odadan çıkarken, Sehun, esmerin saçlarını yapan kıza da çıkmasını söyleyip onun yerine geçti. Az önce direkt olarak bakışan ikili, şimdi aynadan birbirlerine bakmaya devam ediyordu. Sehun konuşmadan bir süre siyah yumuşak saçlarla oynadı. İtinayla yatırılmış saçları ağır hareketlerle dağıtmaya başladı. Jong In bu yapılanın yine taciz amaçlı olduğunun farkındaydı ve saçlarının arasında gezinen parmaklar tahrik edici dokunuşlarla sabrını sınıyordu.  _"Seni şu masaya yatırıp... Neyse"_  diye düşüncelerini dağıtmayı denedi Jong In.

_"Katalog için bir kaç farklı Kai görmek istiyorum._

_İş adamı Kai, serseri Kai, dansçı Kai..._

_Bunları bana sağlayabilir misiniz Bay Kim?"_

Sehun parmakları arasına hapsedip, tatlı bir sertlikle siyah saçları çekmeye başladığında, Jong In bunun bir ön sevişme olduğunun bilincindeydi. Anlaşılan Sehun yine oyun oynuyordu. Elindeki kitabı aynanın önüne bırakıp, saçlarındaki elleri kavradı. İnce kemikli narin parmakları saçlarından sürüyerek, boynuna, oradan omuzlarına ve en son olarak gömleğinin yakasına indirdi. 

"Düğmelerimi açmama yardım eder misiniz Bay Oh?" 

Jong In, sağ yana kaydırdığı dudağındaki piç gülümsemeyle öneride bulunduğunda, Sehun duyulması muhtemel şekilde yutkundu. Heyecanını belli etmeden yavaşça kapalı olan ilk düğmeyi açtı. ardından diğerini ve diğerini...

Esmer tenin ışıltısı, aynayı çevreleyen sarı ışıklarla daha göz alıcı duruyordu. Sehun ne istemsizce dokunduğu tende oluşturduğu görünmez yanıkların farkındaydı, ne de kendi bedenine verdiği elektriğin. Jong In gömleğinin düğmelerinden çok tenine odaklanan parmakları durdurdu. Sehun'un ellerini kavrayıp aşağı doğru çekti ve ona doğru eğilmesini sağladı. Gülümsemesi eşliğinde söylendi. 

 _"Bu kadar yardım yeterli Bay Oh. Gerisini kendim hallederim"_  dedi ve Sehun'un ellerini bıraktı. Henüz doğrulmasına fırsat tanımadan saçlarını dağıttı.  _"Sanırım istediğiniz görüntü bu. Yataktan kalkmış gibi görünen bir model ya da... Yeni sevişmiş gibi görünen bir model, daha doğru bir tabir belki de._

 _Başka tavsiyeniz yoksa izninizle kostümleri almaya gitmem gerekiyor."_  

Jong In, Sehun'u darmaduman etmenin verdiği zevkle yerinden kalktı. Hala kapalı olan düğmelerini tek tek açıp odadan çıkmadan gömleği üzerinden çıkardı. Sehun öz güven patlaması yaşatarak kapıdan çıkmak üzere olan esmerin ardından seslendi. 

 _"Bay Kim!"_  

Jong In, yaptığından memnun piç ifadesiyle dönüp Sehun'a baktı. Sehun elinde tuttuğu telefonu Jong In'e uzattı. 

 _"Özel eşyalarınızı ortada bırakmamalısınız Bay Kim"_  dedi. Jong In'in zafer yürüyüşünü yarıda kesmenin zevkini yaşıyordu sarışın. Telefonunu almak için gelen Jong In'e baktı. Onun Sehun'a yaptığı gibi Sehun'da yukardan aşağı Jong In'i süzmeye başladı. Ancak gözü malum bölgede takılı kaldı, Jong In'in ufaklık pantolonun üzerinden belli olmaktaydı. Anlaşılan az önceki restleşmeden ve flörtten tek zevk alan Sehun değildi.

**9 Mayıs 2013**

**Perşembe 06:00**  

İkisi de donmuş birbirlerini izlemekten öteye gidemiyordu. Jong In o banyodan çıkarsa neler olurdu ya da Sehun onu itip içeri girmeyi denerse, artık olacakları ne durdururdu. 

Jong In dışarı adım atmakta tereddüt ederken Sehun daha fazla dayanamayarak hamlesini gerçekleştirdi. Bir eliyle belindeki çarşafı tutmaya devam ederken, diğer elini kapı kolundan çekti. Jong In'in ensesini kavrayıp, dolgun dudakları, kendi ıslak dudaklarıyla buluşturdu. 

Duşun altında Sehun'u düşünüp, olası pişmanlıkları sorgulayan beden, henüz vücudunun ıslaklığı dinmeden yeniden arzuladığı ince pembeliklerle buluşmuştu. Sehun'un ani hamleleri Jong In'i hep böyle şaşırtacak mıydı?

 **NOT: Ekteki coverı dinlemenizi tavsiye ederim ;) (Dido - Thank You - Tenor Saxophone by charlez360)**  

Boynundaki havluyu kavrayan güçlü parmaklar şimdi Sehun'un keskin hatlı çenesini kavramış, diğer yandan bilinçsizce kapı kulpunu tutmaya devam ediyordu. Zayıf bedenini esmere yaslayan Sehun, belindeki çarşafı bırakarak, bedeninin çıplaklığını ilan etti. Jong In soğuk kulptaki parmaklarını, Sehun'un ince beline yerleştirdi. Parmak uçları bulduğu yumuşaklığın tadını çıkarırken, dili sıcak derinlikler için iznini almıştı. Zarif beyaz parmaklar siyah saçların arasında karşılaşmış, ıslak saçların son damlalarıyla serinliyordu. 

**UYARI: cinsel içerikte doz aşımı**

Jong In'in dili karşısında bulduğu dille oyunlar oynayıp, az önce içtiği suyun serinliğini barındıran damakla flört ediyordu. Sehun yumuşak pütürlü dile küçük ısırıklar atarak, Jong In'e karşı üstünlük mücadelesi veriyordu. Diline batan sivri köpek dişleri Jong In'in için tahrik edici ve yeni bir deneyimdi. Sehun'un sert ama tatlı hareketlerine karşılık, o da dilini geri çekip dolgun dudaklarının arasına hapsettiği ince dudağı hafifçe dişlemeye başladı. Kazandığını düşünen sarışın dilini esmerin ağzına ittiğinde, Jong In'in diliyle karşılaşmayı beklemişti. Ancak Jong In, yaramaz dili emerek Sehun'u kendine hapsetti. Daha net bir benzetmeyle, Jong In, önce itip sonra tekrar içine çekerek sarışının diline oral seks yapıyordu. Sehun aldığı zevk karşısında hırıltı şeklinde inlemeler bırakıyordu. Yalnızca öpüşerek orgazm olunuyorsa o zevki bu öpücükten başkası kesinlikle sağlayamazdı. 

Sehun çıplak alt bedenini Jong In'e bastırdı. Havlunun yumuşak dokusunun üzerinden hissettiği sertleşmiş erkeklik, kalbinin atışlarını hızlandırıyordu. Sehun gecenin başında olduğu gibi yine korkuyordu. Ancak bunu yaşamak istiyordu. Daha doğrusu hayatında arzuladığı tek erkeği içinde istiyordu. Jong In'in saçları arasındaki ellerinden birini usulca esmerin sırtından aşağı doğru kaydırdı. Hala nemli olan tene belli belirsiz temasla, sıkı kalçayı saran havluya ulaştı. Ufak bir dokunuşla Jong In'in belindeki havlunun düşmesini sağladı. Artık arada engel kalmamıştı. 

Jong In alt bedenine çarpan serinlikle gözlerini araladı. Kalçasında hissettiği nazik dokunuş, dudağının sağ kenarında yukarı doğru hareketlenmeye neden oldu. Sehun bu hareketi biliyordu. Hatta Sehun esmerin bu piç gülüşüne ölüyordu. Jong In çıplaklığın verdiği sınırsızlıkla, iyice özgürlüğünü ilan eden erkekliğini Sehun'un erkekliğine bastırdı. İlk temas ikisi için de yüksek bir binanın tepesinden boşluğa atlamak gibiydi. Ardından gelen ağır sürtünmeler ise boşlukta süzülürken yüzlerini yalayan bakir oksijen... 

İkili, kontrolsüz temasları karşısında inlemelerine sınır koymazken, Jong In ikisine ait uzantıyı da tek eliyle sarmaladı ve önce ağır, ardından ritmini bulan hareketlerle çekmeye başladı. Artık temasları kontrolsüz değildi. Ancak tüm bedenin kontrolünü ele geçirecek cinstendi. Sehun erkekliğini saran güçlü parmakları hissettiği gibi benzer kasılmaları yaşayan Jong In'e ait erkekliği de hissediyordu. Alt bedenlerindeki sarsıntı öpüşmelerini yarıda kesmiş, Jong In başını geriye doğru atarken, Sehun alnını Jong In'in omzuna dayamış, yarı kapalı gözleriyle onu tatmin etmek için çabalayan eli izliyordu. 

Sehun boşalmak istiyordu, ancak Jong In'in boşalmasını istemiyordu. Bedeninde sıklaşan sarsıntıları hissettiğinde alnını dayadığı omuzdan ayırdı. Siyah saçları kavrayıp esmerin kendisine bakmasını sağladı. Hızını arttıran eli durdurdu ve Jong In'in gözlerinin içine bakarak, dolgun dudaklarına nefesini vererek konuştu. 

" _S-seni... İçimde... İs-istiyorum..."_  

Jong In, parmakları arasından kayan erkekliğin ardından eline kenetlenen zarif parmakları hissetti önce, ardından dudaklarını küçük dil darbeleriyle yalayan sarışına odaklandı. Sehun başını sağa sola hareket ettirerek Jong In'in dolgun dudaklarını yalıyor her dil darbesiyle isteğini kelime kelime tekrarlıyordu. 

_"Seni... İstiyorum... Jong In..._

_Seni... İstiyorum... Jong In..._

_Seni... İstiyorum... Jong In..._

_Seni... İstiyorum... Jong In..."_  

Jong In, Sehun'un ciddi olup olmadığından emin değildi ve yine onu korkutmaktan çekiniyordu. Ama Sehun kendisi söylemişti. Jong In yanlış duymuş olamazdı. Ayrıca sarışın hala Jong In'i kışkırtmaya devam ediyordu. Hem dudaklarına varoluş nedeni kazandıran yaramaz dil, hem de kalçasının çatalında gezinen, zaman zaman bakir deliğe kadar ulaşan ince parmaklar... Erkekliğine sürtünen uzunluktan bahsetmeye gerek bile yoktu. Sehun açıkça Jong In'i kışkırtıyordu. Ya da açlıkla mı demek gerekirdi? 

Jong In, dudaklarının tacizcisi dili hızlı bir hamleyle yakalayıp, dudakları arasına hapsetti. Sıcak ve pürüzlü dil, esmerin ağzında gezinirken, esmer ağır adımlarla Sehun'u mutfak tezgahına yönlendirdi. Dolgun kalça tezgahın üzerindeki soğuk granitle temas edince sarışın bir anlığına ürperdi. Jong In, öpücüklerine ara verip Sehun'un göz alıcı beyazlıktaki tenine yöneldi. Beyazlıklara hafif pembelikler ve kırmızılıklar eklerken, bir eliyle Sehun'u sabitliyor diğeri ile çekmecedeki kayganlaştırıcıya ulaşmaya çalışıyordu. Aradığını bulduğunda dudakları Sehun'un leğen kemikleri üzerindeki ıslak yolculuğunu tamamlamak üzereydi.  Sehun tenindeki dokunuşlardan sarhoş olmuş titreyen dizlerine inat ellerini dayadığı tezgahtan güç alıyordu. 

Jong In pürüzsüz beyaz bacaklardan birini omzuna aldı. Önce baldırın iç kısmına küçük öpücükler kondurup ardından sıkı dokuyu ufak ufak dişlemeye başladı. Ulaşmak istediği noktaya geldiğinde Sehun'un sertleşmiş ve sahibine acı vermeye başladığı seğirmesinden belli olan erkekliği, ellerini kullanmadan ağzına aldı. 

Sehun, bir bacağı Jong In'in omzunda, diğeri ise yere bastığının farkında olmayarak esmerin onu sabitlediği şekilde duruyordu. Aslında kıpırdamak istese de bedeni onu engelleyecek seviyede Jong In'e itaat ediyordu. Jong In yavaş hareketlerle başladığı işine, Sehun'un inlemelerinin artışıyla doğru orantılı olarak hız kazandırıyordu. Sarışının hızlanan nefesleri ve yükselen inlemeleri aldığı zevki haykırırken Jong In, dolgun kalça üzerindeki tutuşunu sağlamlaştırdı. Kayganlaştırıcıyla kapladığı parmaklarını yavaşça Sehun'un bakir deliğine yönlendirdi. Girmek için hamle yapmak yerine, bir süre masaj yaptı. Sehun'u sarsmaya başlayan kuvvetti duygular yaklaşan orgazmın habercisiydi. Jong In doğru anın geldiğini düşünerek ilk hamlesini yaptı. Sehun'un inlemelere karışan önemsiz sızlanma, esmerin cesaretini arttırsa da eklenen ikinci parmakla, sızlanma acı dolu çığlığa dönüşmüş, Jong In'in cesareti yerle bir olmuştu. Vazgeçmeye hazırlanırken Sehun'un dişlemekten kızaran dudaklarında fısıltı halinde  _"de-devam... et..."_  kelimeleri döküldü. Jong In, yaptığına devam ederek ağzıyla Sehun'u tatmin ediyor, diğer yandan kendi erkekliğinin tatmini için gerekli hazırlığı yapıyordu. Parmaklarıyla ağzının ritmini ayarlamış, aynı giriş çıkışları Sehun'a sunuyordu. Sehun tüm hazırda bekleyen spermlerini esmerin ağzına bıraktığında, bakir deliğinin de artık Jong In için hazır olduğunu düşünüyordu. 

Jong In ağzındaki sıvıyı düşünmeden yuttu. Taemin onun spermlerini yaladığında midesini bulandıran bu hareket, konu Sehun olunca anlam kazanmıştı. Omzundaki bacağı usulca eski yerine koydu ve yine yumuşak öpücükler eşliğinde beyaz tende yukarı doğru ilerlemeye başladı. Zayıf bedenin kasılmalarından, gözle görülür hale gelen karın kaslarında mola verdi bir süre. Ardından belirginleşen pembe göğüs uçlarında soluklandı ya da sıcaklığını sunduğu sarışının soluğunu kesti demek daha doğru olurdu. Sehun ıslak dilin altında kıvranırken, Jong In, Sehun'un ulaşılmamış noktalarında kendine yer açmaya devam ediyordu. Sehun garip bir şekilde duyduğu acının zevk barındırdığını fark ettiğinde dolgun dudaklar boynunda geziniyordu. Kalçasındaki eli tutup, dudaklarının ucundaki kulağa tekrar şevkle fısıldadı. 

 _"Seni içimde istiyorum Jong In..."_  

Jong In, tenini okşayan sıcak nefesle ürperdi. Dudaklarını küçük benin üzerinden kurtarıp, biçimli çenenin ucunda hafif bir ısırık bıraktı. Ardından hareketleri daha sert olmaya başladı. Artık ağırdan almayı düşünemeyecek kadar tahrik olmuştu. Sehun'un davetini kelimelere döken ince dudaklara kapandı. Daha önce kimseyi öpmemiş gibi ya da bu öptüğü son kişi olacakmış, öpücüğün bitiminde iki beden de yok olacakmış gibi hoyratça sömürdü ince dudakları. Sehun da Jong In'e aynı dilde karşılık veriyor, bazen aşırıya kaçıyordu. İkili ağızlarındaki metal tadını aldığında Sehun'un sivri dişleri dolgun dudağa yaptığı işkenceye ara verip kanayan yeri emmeye başladı. Bir anlamda ikili birbirlerine ait olan her şeyi kabullenmiş görünüyordu. Jong In, Sehun'un derinlerindeki parmaklarını çıkardı. Dolgun kalçayı iki eliyle kavradı. Dudaklarını Sehun'dan kurtarıp gözlerinin içine bakarak fısıldadı. 

 _"Üzgünüm Sehun, bu biraz canını acıtacak"_  

Sehun henüz ne olduğunu anlamadan Jong In, Sehun'u çevirip, belden yukarısının tezgaha uzanmasını sağladı. Sehun için tanıdık olan bu pozisyon ilk kez bu kadar ürkütücü gelmişti. Gözlerini yansımalarının olduğu aynaya dikti. Jong In'i iş üzerinde izlemek istiyordu. 

Jong In, bir eliyle erkekliğini kayganlaştırıcıyla kaplarken diğeriyle Sehun'u sabitliyordu. Bir kaç sürtünme sonrası kendi için hazır olan boşluğa, ağır ağır gömülmeye başlamıştı. Sehun, esmerin girişi sonrası, hazır olduğunu düşündüğü ana lanet etti. Böyle bir kalınlığa nasıl hazır olunurdu? Bu beklediğinden çok fazlaydı. Ancak Jong In olabildiğince nazik davranıyor, kısa giriş çıkışlarla Sehun'un acıyla zevk karışımı arasındaki süreyi azaltıyor ve yaşadığı gelgitleri arttırıyordu. 

Sehun bir eliyle sarı saçlarına asılırken, diğerini dişleri arasına hapsetmiş, dayanma gücünü arttırmayı deniyordu. Tabi dayanmasını ağlayan asıl görüntü kendine verdiği acı değil, aynada gördüğü kaslı bedenin onun bedeni önünde aldığı şekildi. Jong In'in erkekliği, beyaz kalçalara temas edip, yavaş yavaş gözden kaybolarak ona ait olmaya çalıştığında, esmerin yüzünün ifadesi değişiyor, dolgun alt dudağı dişleri arasına hapsedip gözlerini kapatıyor ve başını geriye atarak tüm bedenini zevk dalgasına teslim ediyordu. İnlemeleri arasında Sehun'un adını ve onu saran sıkı duvarları sayıklıyordu. Yalnızca bu görüntü bile insanın aklını başından almak için yeterliyken, bu görsel şovun bir parçası olmak Sehun'u fazlasıyla tahrik ediyor, artan heyecanı, hissettiği keskin acının azalmasını sağlıyordu. 

Jong In, büyük bir inlemeyle erkekliğinin tümünü Sehun'a teslim ettiğini, Sehun da benzer şekilde, içini dolduran uzunluğun temas ettiği yüzeylere verdiği zevk dalgasıyla tanışıklığını haykırdı. Bu garip zevk sarışın için bir ilkti. Jong In, onun için bir ilkti ve hiçbir ilk bu kadar güzel ve tatmin edici değildi. 

Jong In, Sehun'un zevk dolu sesiyle kendine geldi. Altındaki bedenin acıyı aştığını ve zevk aldığını, kendi zevkine ortak olduğunu fark etti. 

 _"Sehun... Sehun... Sehun..."_  

Sarışının adını sayıklayarak gömüldüğü derinlikten geri çekildi ve ardından büyük bir güçle yine aynı noktaya temas etmek üzere onu çağıran derinliğe gömüldü. Ardından yeniden, yeniden yeniden ve yeniden. 

Sehun her darbeyle kendinden geçerken Jong In de ondan farklı değildi. Kimsenin hissettirmediği duyguyu Sehun'la tadıyordu. Aşık olduğun bedenle birleştiğinde ne hissedildiğine tümüyle yabancıydı ve şimdi bu duyguyu keşfediyordu. Sürekli onun adını sayıklayarak kimin bedenini ele geçirdiğine kendini ikna etmeye çalışıyordu. Bu düşünce bile Jong In'e uzakken şimdi Sehun'un içinde gel gitlerine ağır ağır devam ediyordu. Ta ki Sehun ona hızlanmasını söyleyene dek...

_"Aaagghh! Jong In..._

_Jong In bu... Bu çok güzel._

_Hızlan..."_  

Jong In, Sehun'un komutuyla gömüldüğü derinlikten çıktı. Kontrolünü yitirmiş tezgahta uzanan bedeni, kendisine çevirdi. Onu istediğini ilan eden dudaklara kapattı dolgun dudaklarını, karşılık olarak hafif kaslı kollar boynunu sarmaladı. Sarışını taşımaktan aciz biçimli bacakları kaldırıp beline doladı. İlk denemesinde kendine ayrılan derinliği bulup, gömüldü. Sehun beklemediği bu hamleyle öpücüğü böldü. Jong In'in boynuna doladığı kollarını gevşeterek, üst bedenini geriye doğru attı. İçindeki doluluğun seri hareketleriyle doğru orantılı kesik nefes alışları hızlandı. Jong In pürüzsüz bacalarda gezdirdiği eliyle boynuna kenetlenen parmakları çözdü. Sehun'un sırtını tezgahla buluşturdu. Belindeki bacakların yerini sağlamlaştırdı. Sıkıca kavradığı kalçaya giriş çıkışlarını hızlandırdı. Hızın yanında sertliğini de arttırmıştı. 

Sıkı duvarların sarmalamasının yanı sıra, zayıf bedendeki kasılmalar esmeri cezbediyordu. Sehun tezgahın üzerinde ritmik olarak kayıp sarsılırken, bedeninin ışığa doğru yükseldiğini hissediyordu. Erkekliğindeki sızlamaya daha fazla dayanamayarak kendini çekmeye başladığında, Jong In bir eliyle kalçayı sabitlemeye devam ediyor, diğerini ise Sehun'un terden ışıldayan pürüzsüz teninde, uyarılmış göğüslerinde gezdiriyordu. Tüm bu süre boyunca gözlerini açık tutabildiği her an Sehun'u izlemekten kendini alamıyordu. Bu tarifsiz zevkin ulaşmaya çalıştığı son noktaya yaklaşırken, zarif parmaklardan kurtardığı erkekliği kendi itişleriyle aynı ritimde çekmeye başladı. Sehun güçlü parmakları erkekliği çevresinde hissettiğinde daha fazla dayanamayacağının bilincineydi ve öyle de oldu. Jong In'in adıyla inleyip sarsılarak tüm sıvısını esmerin parmaklarına ve kendi bedenine bıraktı. Jong In ise itişlerine kısa bir süre daha devam ederek Sehun'un içine boşaldı. İçindeki hayali setleri yıkacak güce sahip sıcak sıvı, Sehun'u doldurduğunda, sarışın bir anlığına bu garip hissi sevebileceğini düşündü. Farkında olmadan Jong In'e ait her şeyi sevebileceğini kabullendi belki de bedeni, kim bilebilirdi ki...

 **UYARI: cinsel içerikte doz normale döndü  :)**  

Sehun bedenindeki mengenenin gevşediğini hissettiğinde kollarını ileri doğru uzatıp Jong In'i üzerine çağırdı. Jong In, dudaklarında oluşan masum gülümsemeyle çağrıya kulak verdi ve ıslak bedenini sarışının kollarına teslim etti. Güçlü kolları zayıf bedeni sarmalarken, sarışın göğsünü gıdıklayan siyah saçları okşuyordu. Kendinde konuşabilecek gücü bulduğunda sarışın olan sormadan edemedi. 

 _"Birlikte duş almak için yeniden yağmur yağmasını beklemeli miyiz?”_  

 _"Bence beklememeliyiz. Hatta sen uyumadan duşa girmeliyiz"_ diye yanıtla Jong In, belli bir süre dudağında kalacak olan huzur dolu gülümsemeyle... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	33. Bölüm 15-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 131019 SMT Dance Battle KAI

 

**Şubat 2013**

_"Özel eşyalarınızı ortada bırakmamalısınız Bay Kim"_  dedi. Jong In'in zafer yürüyüşünü yarıda kesmenin zevkini yaşıyordu sarışın. Telefonunu almak için gelen Jong In'e baktı. Onun Sehun'a yaptığı gibi Sehun'da yukardan aşağı Jong In'i süzmeye başladı. Ancak gözü malum bölgede takılı kaldı, Jong In'in ufaklık pantolonun üzerinden belli olmaktaydı. Anlaşılan az önceki restleşmeden ve flörtten tek zevk alan Sehun değildi (Hatırlatma: Şubat 2013, Bölüm 14).

...

Sehun, giden üstsüz bedenin ardından aklına hücum eden düşüncelerin esiri olmuştu. Jong In onu neden bu derece etkiliyordu? Ya da ona dokunmak neden bilincini yitirmesiyle sonuçlanıyordu? Elini havaya kaldırıp, az önce esmer tenin sıcaklığına şahit olan beyaz parmak uçlarında baktı. Parmaklarındaki karıncalanma hala geçmemişti.

Ancak bu his Sehun için yabancı değildi. Kai'ye çeşitli bahanelerle dokunduğunu kendi de oldukça iyi biliyordu.  _" Acaba o da bana dokunduğunda böyle mi hissetmişti?"_ diye düşünmekten kendini alamadı.

O gece...

Jong In için de Sehun'un teni aynı çekimi oluşturabilmiş miydi? İkili arasındaki ilk atakları hep Sehun yapıyordu. Bunun tek bir istisnası vardı o da Oyun'un son gecesi aralarında yaşananlardı.

Sehun o geceyi düşündüğünde esmerin dokunuşlarıyla bedeninde oluşan uyuşmayı anımsıyor hala o sıcak dilin neden olduğu  alevlerle teninin yandığını hissedebiliyordu.

O piç kurusu esmerde Sehun'u çeken her neyse, onu bulacak ve bu garip etkileşimin üstesinden gelecekti. Yaslandığı tuvalet masasından doğrulup aynaya yöneldi ve fısıldadı.  _"Sehun penis sevmez!"_

**21 Aralık 2012**

**Cuma 15:30**

Sehun askıdaki havluyu alıp beline bağladı ve banyodan çıktı. Girişte bıraktığı telefonunu aldığında ikisi Hanna'dan, üçü Tao'dan, biri de Xiumin'den olan altı cevapsız aramanın bildirimini gördü. Üç haftadır süren cinsel yoksulluğunu giderdiği kısacık sürede, telefonunu sessizde bırakmış olduğuna memnun oldu (Hatırlatma: 21 Aralık 2012, Cuma 14:40, Bölüm 10). Arayan isimlere bakılırsa Hanna dışındakilerin söyleyecek önemli bir şeyi olduğunu sanmıyordu. O nedenle önce Hanna'yı aradı. Telefon ilk çalışında açıldı.

_"Bay Oh?"_

_"Seni dinliyorum Hanna"_

_"Bayan Oh'la saat 15:00 de olan toplantınız için aramıştım, ancak size ulaşamayınca toplantıyı erteledim."_

_"Güzel._

_İyi yapmışsın. Annemi kaldıracak havamda değilim pek"_

_"Bayan Oh toplantıyı iptal etmeyi kabul etmedi. Yalnızca erteledi. Kendisi acil olarak sizinle görüşmek için ofisinizde bekliyor."_

_"Lanet olsun Hanna! Bir işi de düzgün yapamaz mısın?"_

Sehun sinirine ve sesine hakim olamamıştı. Annesine danışmadan Bay Choi ile anlaştığı için hala küçük bir çocukmuş gibi hesap vermek zorundaydı. Daha kötüsü bu konuda azarlanacağına da emindi. Belki eski günlerdeki gibi oda hapsi, çikolata yasağı falan alırdı.  _"Yaşlı cadı ne zaman büyüdüğümü kabullenecek"_  diye geçirdi içinden. Derin bir nefes alıp sinirini yatıştırmayı denedi. Hanna'nın konuşmasına fırsat vermeden tekrar konuşmaya başladı. 

_"Şimdi telefonu kapatıp odama git, annemi ofise dönemeyeceğim bir yerde olduğuma ikna et. Başka bir güne, hatta başka bir yıla ertele şu toplantıyı._

_Lütfen."_  Sondaki 'Lütfen' ricadan çok, tehdit içerikliydi ki bu da sesindeki tonlamadan anlaşılıyordu.

Hanna, odadan çıkıp karşısında dikilen kadına bakarak ağlamaklı sesiyle cevap verdi.  _"Bunu yapamam Bay Oh"_

Sehun daha da sinirlendi. Sesinin tonunu ayarlamakta güçlük çekiyordu.  _"LANET-"_  Ağzından çıkmak üzere olan hakaret içerikli masum kelimeler telefonun diğer ucunda duyduğu sesle başlamadan son buldu.

_"Sehun?"_

_"..."_

_"OH SEHUN!"_

_"Efendim anne"_  kabahatini bilen küçük bir çocukmuş gibi cevap verdi Sehun.

_"Şu an buraya gelmeyi düşündüğünü sanmıyorum. Madem öyle saat 19:00 de evde ol. Bahane duymak istemiyorum. Bu konuyu yemekte konuşacağız"_  dedi ve Sehun'dan bir cevap hakkı tanımadan telefonu kapattı. Zaten Sehun o ses tonunu tanıyordu. Hatta yemekte yapılacak konuşmadan sonra dahi neler olacağını biliyordu. Bu istenmeyen durumlar için Oh ailesinde yapılan bir ritüeldi adeta.

Önce Sehun kendi kafasına göre bir iş yapar; ardından Bayan Oh bu konuyu konuşabilmek için Sehun'u kovalar; Sehun köşeye sıkışıncaya dek kaçmaya devam ederdi. Bayan Oh, hiç bir fırsatı kaçırmayıp, gerekirse kendisi Sehun'un peşine düşer bir şekilde onu girdiği delikten dışarı çıkarırdı. Bu adını hatırlamadığı kızların koynu olsa bile... Sehun annesinin bu ses tonuyla kovalamanın bittiğini ve köşeye sıkıştığını anlar, sessizce kaderine boyun eğip teslim olurdu. Bundan sonrası Bayan Oh'un konuyu ele alışına göre farklılık gösterirdi. Bazen 10 dakikalık bir nutuk yeterli olurken bazen 2 saati aşkın nutuk attığı olurdu. Sehun tüm bu konuşmayı dinleyip başlını sallayarak geçiştirirdi. Sonunda ise sert bir  _"Haklısın anne! Bu senin hayatın olsaydı, öyle yapardın. Ama bu benim hayatım, benim kararım"_  deyip konuşmayı terk ederdi. Bu görüşmenin ardından 3 ile 5 gün bir araya gelmeyerek olayın durulmasını beklerler, ardından birlikte içtikleri bir iki kadeh içki ile aralarındaki soğukluğu alırlar bilinmeze savururlardı. Sehun küçükken de bu böyle olurdu. Tabii o zamanlar annesine meyve suyuyla eşlik edip o gece onun kollarında uyuyarak kendisini affettirirdi. Şimdi ise viskiyle eşlik ediyor ve yanağına kondurduğu yumuşak bir öpücükle buzları eritiyordu. Anneler işte... Biricik oğullarına asla kızgın kalamıyordu.

Sehun elinde tuttuğu telefonu tüm gücüyle sıkmaktan elindeki kan çekilmişti.  _"Asla beni dinlemeyecek bu kadın"_ diye homurdandı. Beline sarılan kollarla odaya dolan çiçek kokusunu içine çekti. Ji An'ın bornoza sarılı olarak duştan çıkmış, sevgilisinin yaptığı konuşmanın sonuna yetişmişti.

_"Annen mi?"_

_"Evet"_

_"Yine ne oldu? Anlaşma konusu mu?"_

_"Henüz o konuyu konuşmadığımız için af ritüeline başlayamadık. Bu akşam yemekte konuşmak istiyor"_

_"Seninle gelmemi ister misin?"_

_"Annemin sakin kalmasını istiyorum bebeğim, şu an zaten sinirli, bir de yanımda destek kuvvet olarak seni götürürsem af ritüeli doğruca cinnet ayinine dönüşür. Geçiştirilmiş olsa da hala aranızda ters giden bir şeyler olduğu ortada."_

_"Kıymetli oğlunu ondan alacağım için endişeli bence"_  dedi Ji An, tüm şımarıklığıyla ve parmak uçlarında yükselip Sehun'un çıplak omzunu öptü. Sehun boğazını temizledi.

_"Sanırım artık gitsen iyi olacak ben de duş alayım. Akşamki yemek için plan yapmam lazım, biraz düşünmeliyim"_  dedi ve dönüp kıza son kez sarılıp burnunu öptü. Ji An anlayışla gülümsedi ve olumlu anlamda başını salladı. Giyinmek üzere banyoya döndü.

Sehun ise bu sırada Xiumin ve Tao'yu aramakla meşguldü. Xiumin hesabı bile ödemeden neden kafeden ayrıldığını sorarken, Tao akşam kulübe kaçta gidileceği emrini vermek üzere aramıştı. Sehun, Xiumin'e Ji An'ı özlediği bahanesini söyleyerek, kendini ikna için de çok tutarlı olmayan bir bahane bulduğunun farkında değildi. Tao'ya ise gelmeyeceğini, daha fazla ısrar etmemesini söyledi.

Akşama Bayan Oh'la yiyeceği yemek için yeterince endişeliydi, o esmeri düşünmek istemiyordu. Pardon esmerle alakası yok, saçma oyunlara ya da eğlencelere ayıracak zamanı yoktu. Dün arkadaşlarının istediğini yapmıştı. Bugün kendi istediğini, daha doğrusu annesiyle yiyeceği yemek sonrası, kendi istediğini yapacak, ofise gidip çalışacaktı. En azından planı bu yöndeydi.

Tao'ya akşama Bayan Oh'la yemek yiyeceğini ona katılıp katılmayacağını sordu. Bu ritüellerin olmazsa olmazından biri de Bayan Oh'u sakinleştirmede kullanılan iyi evlat Tao sevgisiydi. Tao, hem Bayan Oh'a hak verir gibi davranır, hem Sehun'un kabahatinin olumlu yanlarını söylerdi. Olumlu bir yan yoksa bile küçük pembe yalanlarla ortamı yumuşatmayı becerirdi. Tao bu teklifi reddetmemesi gerektiğini biliyordu, mecburen kabul etti. Evde buluşmak üzere sözleştiler.

Ji An hazırlanıp çıktıktan sonra Sehun soğuk bir duş aldı. Sarındığı beyaz bornozla yumuşak yatağın üzerine bıraktı bedenini. Aslında o kadar yorgundu ki... Düşünmesi gereken her şeye lanet ederek gözlerini yumdu bir süreliğine ve çok geçmeden bedeni uykuya teslim olmuştu bile.

**21 Aralık 2012**

**Cuma 23:30**

Duş sonrası daldığı tatlı uykudan 3-4 saat sonra Tao'nun telefonuyla uyanmış; kendisine söverek hazırlanıp evden çıkmıştı Sehun. Araba kullanmak istemediği ve büyük ihtimalle çalışırken içip kafayı bulacağı için Bayan Oh'un sıcak kollarına taksiyle gitmeyi tercih etmişti. Yolda Tao'ya eve girmek için onu beklemesini söyleyen mesajı göndermeyi de ihmal etmemişti.

Eve ulaştığında, bahçede kendisini bekleyen genç ile kısaca selamlaşmış, içeride ne yapacağını söylemişti. Söylemesine de pek gerek yoktu aslında  _"her zamanki gibi sıcak, sevecen uslu çocuk ol Tao ve benim yanımda olduğunu, sorun olmayacağını söyle"_ demişti. Tao durumdan pek memnun olmasa da Sehun'un dediklerine uyardı.

İkili eve girdiklerinde hizmetli annelerinin onları yemek odasında beklediğini söylemişti. Yemek odası klasik ahşap mobilyalarla döşeliydi. Odanın ortasına kalın oyma bacaklar üzerindeki sekiz kişilik yemek masası tüm ağırlığıyla mekana hükmediyordu. Bayan Oh masanın başına oturmuş, iki yanına iki ayrı servis açtırmıştı. Tao'nun davetli olmamasına rağmen geleceğinden emindi. Sonuçta oğlunu tanıyordu, Sehun böyle durumlarda daima Tao'yu kendisine kalkan olarak kullanırdı.

Sessiz geçen yemek sonrası hizmetliler alkolsüz meyve kokteyllerinin servisini yaparak odadan ayrılmıştı. Bu kesinlikle alışıldık değildi. Sehun konuşmaya başlayacakken Bayan Oh sağ tarafında oturan oğluna bakıp, elini kaldırdı ve  sessiz kalmasını sağladı. Bir süre daha sükunetini koruyan kadın boğazını temizleyip konuşmaya başladığında odayı farklı bir hava kaplamıştı.

_"Sözümü kesmeden dinle lütfen Sehun._

_Biliyorum bu senin hayatın ve sen kendi kararlarını verebilecek kadar büyüdün. Aksi halde önemli bir şirketin varisi konumundan hoşnut olmayıp, basit bir tasarımcı olmayı seçmek herkesin verebileceği bir karar değil._

_Ancak hala bu kararını ciddiye almadığımı bilmelisin._

_Sen benim tek oğlumsun ve istesen de istemesen de o şirketin başına geçecek kişi sensin. Zamanı geldiğinde benim getirdiğim noktadan ileriye götürmek de, gerilemesini sağlamak da senin tercihin olacak._

_Yaptığın anlaşmayı inceledim. Bir kaç madde dışında bir sorun olduğunu sanmıyorum. Sorun olan maddelerle ilgili de gereken önlemleri almış olduğunu ve olumsuz bir durumla karşılaşmamanı umuyorum. Hep söylediğin gibi, sen artık yetişkin bir bireysin Oh Sehun. Söyleyeceklerim bu kadar. Söylediklerimin de benden saklanmanı gerektirecek bir konuşma olmadığını umuyorum. Şimdi istediğin yere gidebilirsin. Kendi defilende başarılı olmanı temenni ederim."_

Bayan Oh 'Kendi defilen...' tabirindeki vurguyu beyinlerde silinmeyecek biz iz bırakmak istercesine sertleştirmiş, sandalyesini geri ittirerek kalkmaya yeltenmişti.

Sehun ilk şoku henüz atlatamamışken Tao, masumiyetine güvenip anlaşmanın hangi maddelerinin sorunlu olduğu konusunu sormaya cesaret etmişti. Bayan Oh, aynısından oğlunda da olan küçümseyici bakışlarını ve umursamaz gülümsemesini takındı ve cevap verdi.

_"Defilenin mevsimlik kıyafet tanıtımı için değil, prestij amaçlı olan bölümünde Sehun'dan hizmet bekleniyor. Yani bu demek oluyor ki mevsim, gün, saat önemli değil. Bir çok tarzın yansıtıldığı karma bir şov, farklı bir yaklaşım isteniyor. Aslında önemli olan kıyafet değil. RED'in tek varisinin elinden çıkacak ilk koleksiyonun prestijini kullanmayı amaçladıkları oldukça anlaşılır._

_Üç aydan kısa sürede 12 parçadan az olmamak üzere kıyafetlerin çizilmesi, kesimi, dikimi, atölye kontrollerinin yapılması, aksesuarlarının ayarlanması gerekiyor; tüm bu aşamalarda işlerin tümüyle Sehun'un ilgilenmesini, tüm provaları itinayla takip etmesini istiyorlar._

_Modellerin büyük bölümünün yatırımcı tarafından seçileceği, tasarımcının bu konuda yalnızca öneride bulunabileceği, önerilerini bizzat Bay Choi ya da Bay Lee ile görüşmesi gerektiği belirtiliyor._

_Bu şartlar yerine getirilmediği takdirde oluşacak kayıplar için defile maliyetinin %35'inin sözleşmeye uymayan taraftan tahsil edileceği belirtiliyor._

_Son olarak tasarımların tüm hakkı PURE markasına ait olacağı için kendi etiketleri ile yurtdışı pazarında elde edilecek gelirden hiç bir pay verilmeyeceği söyleniyor._

_Kısacası, Sehun üç ayını para almadan deli gibi çalışarak geçirecek Tao. RED'in tek varisi, ne işler çevirdiği şaibeli olan bir kozmetik asıllı bir firmanın oyuncağı olarak yok pahasına kullanılacak. En can yakan tarafı ise soyadımızın bu iş için kullanılıp, Sehun'un tasarımcı kimliğinin geri plana atılacak olması._

_Kendi kararını kendi veren yetişkin oğlum, geçici süreyle yapacağı köleliğin yazılı olduğu  sözleşme için onu desteklememi bekliyor ki bu çok daha sorunlu bir tutum."_

Bayan Oh sinirle Sehun'a döndü.  _"Umarım o sözleşmeyi okuyup imzalamışsındır oğlum. Tüm bu şartlara bilinçli olarak evet demişsindir"_ dedi ve masadan hızla kalıp gitti.

Tao sözleşmenin Bay Choi için avantajlı olduğunu okumadan da tahmin edebilirdi. Ancak bu kadar bağlayıcı olduğunu düşünmemişti. Sıkıntıyla Sehun'a baktı. Bayan Oh'dan beklediği tepkinin bu olmadığı ne kadar da açıktı. Annesinin sözleri karşısında, oturduğu koltuğa iyice çökmüş, hatta deyim yerindeyse dağılmıştı.

Tao müdahale etme gereği duymuş, konuşmayı denemişti. Sehun ise yalnızca boş boş bakmakla yetinmiş, Tao'yu yanıtsız bırakmıştı. Bir süre daha masada sessizce oturduktan sonra Tao kalktı  _"sen istediğin kadar burada oturup pişmanlığını yaşa, ben gidiyorum. Durumu kabullendiğinde beni tekrar arasın ne yapacağımızı konuşuruz"_ dedi.

Tao odayı terk etmeden Sehun konuşmayı başardığında ise  _"bu gece içip dağıtmak istiyorum, üç aylığına kiralanmış aptal köle şimdi eğlenmek istiyor"_  dedi.

Tao en azından Sehun'un içine kapanmayacağını düşünerek sevindi. Kısa süre içinde ikili, dün planlandığı gibi Extraordinary'e gelmiş, üst katta gürültülü müzikle sarsılan salona oturup içmeye başlamışlardı. Yaklaşık 1 saattir içip dans edenleri izliyorlardı. Sehun belli etmemeyi denese de hala annesinin söylediklerinin etkisindeydi. Tao eğilip kulağına fısıldadı.

_"İstersen Kris'e seni eve bıraktırmasını söyleyeyim. Gidip uyu yarın etraflıca konuşuruz olanları, burada olmaktan hoşnut değil gibisin"_

_"Bu gece nerede olduğumun pek önemi yok Tao, yalnızca düşünmememi sağlayacak kadar sarhoş olayım yeterli._

_Yarın ya da daha sonra anlaşma hakkında konuşmak istemiyorum. Asi bir ergen gibi davranıp, salakça bir hata yaptım. Bu sorumluluğu almalıyım._

_Üç ay çok uzun bir süre değil. Hem bu işin üstesinden gelirsem anlaşmanın yarattığı olumsuz şartları olumluya çevirip, kar amacı gütmeden ortaya çıkardığım işleri sergilemiş olurum._

_Biliyorum hala öğrenci kafasıyla düşündüğümü söyleyeceksin ama bardağın dolu tarafına bakarsam gördüğüm tek iyi taraf bu ve ben ona tutunmak zorundayım"_

Sehun cümlesini tamamladığında mekandaki hareketliliğin değiştiğini fark etti. İnsan yığınıyla dolu olan sahne bir anda boşalmıştı. Sarışın olan gördüğünün doğruluğundan emin olmak için gözlerini yumup başını salladı ve tekrar sahneye baktı. Jong In'in hayalini görecek kadar içmemişti, yani henüz o kadar içmemişti.

Esmer yakalayıcı günlük kıyafetler içerisinde sahnedeydi. Siyah ağırlıklı kıyafeti adice bedenini gizliyordu. Başındaki parlak siyah şapkası ise Sehun'u şaşırtmamıştı. Dolgun dudaklı yakalayıcı şapkaları seviyordu...

**NOT: Ekteki videoyu izlemenizi tavsiye ederim ;) ([VIDEO] 131019 SMT Dance Battle KAI)**

 

Değişen müzikle birlikte esmer beden müzikle olan savaşına başlamıştı. Sağ eliyle yeri işaret ederken Sehun'un gözü işaret edilen yer olarak gencin kasıklarını seçti ve bakışları orada takılı kaldı. Kai arkasını döndüğünde ise seksi kalçayı izlerken buldu kendini.  _"Sehun penis sevmez, ama sıkı kalçalara kayıtsız kalamaz"_ diye mırıldandı, henüz sarhoş olmasına yetmeyen alkolün etkisiyle.

Kai yeniden Sehun'a döndüğünde ise elini pantolonunun düğmelerine götürüp, üst bedenini geriye atarak hayali bir daire çizdi. Bir kaç hareket sonrasında esmer tekrar elini pantolonunun önüne koyduğundaysa Sehun  _"ya minik Kai'nin bir sorunu var, ya da Kai'nin miniğiyle bir sorunu var"_ diye aklından geçen düşünceyle kendi kendine kıkırdıyordu. Elbette boyutlandırma konusunda yanıldığını öğreneceği, aklının ucundan bile geçmiyordu.

Müzik değiştiğinde Kai sahnede öne doğru yaklaştı. Yine vücudunu insan dışı bir varlıkmış gibi kullanıyordu ve yüzü...

_"Yüzü tüm mimikleriyle kontrollü olarak ona hizmet ediyor, bir insan yüzündeki kasları bile bu derece bilinçli kullanabilir mi? Dans etmiyor, yine, yeniden müzikle sevişiyor işte"_  diye düşündü Sehun. Etrafına bakındı merakla, mekandaki herkesin nefesini tutmuş onu izlediğini gördü. Demek ki yalnız değildi. Herkes gibi onun da hissettiği duygu hayranlıktı. Şu an yanında oturan Tao da dahil, herkes sahnedeki şova odaklanmış, gözünü kırpmadan esmer yakalayıcıyı izliyordu.  _"Bu adam dans ederek, kadın erkek önemsemeden herkesi büyülüyor"_ diye düşündü.

Durum aslında bu kadar basitti işte. Sehun bir erkekten etkilenmemişti. Yalnızca o erkeğin tüm vücuduna bu kadar kontrollü hükmetmesinden etkilenmişti. Ayrıca bedeniyle, yüzüyle hata bakışlarıyla, üzerindeki gözleri kendine hayran bırakmayı başarıyordu Kai.

Sehun kendini tam olarak ikna etmişken, mekana girdiği an dikkatini çeken dolgun kalçalı kızılın yalvaran sesi doldu kulaklarına.

_"Kai! Bir kez olsun altında inlemek istiyorum"_

İşte bu ses Kai'nin yarattığı çekimin hayranlıktan fazlasına neden olduğuna dair işaretti belki de, tabi anlayabilene...

Aslında Kai'nin insanları kendine hayran bıraktığı konusunda Sehun haksız değildi, yalnızca eksik düşünüyordu. Evet, Kai sahneye çok yakışıyordu. Ama sadece sahnede değil, girdiği her mekanda odak noktası olmayı başarıyordu.

Tıpkı annesi gibi...

Müzik kesildiğinde salonu yıkan çığlık ve alkışlar Sehun'u düşüncelerinden sıyırdı. Kai selam verme zahmetine katlanmayıp, el sallayarak sahneden indi. Sehun'un yakınından geçerken başını çevirip gözlerini ondan ayırmamış sarışına gülümsedi. Sehun beklemediği bu hareketle şaşırıp, esmerin arkasından bakmaya devam etti. Kai, mekandan çıkmadan önce arkasını dönüp Sehun'un olduğu tarafa baktı ve yine ikilinin bakışları bir anlığına buluştu. Sehun esmerin hareketine anlam veremezken, Kai, sarışının ardından bakıyor olduğunu gördüğünce, kalbinin daha hızlı attığını fark etmişti. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	34. Bölüm 15-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 140525 EXO FROM. EXOPLANET IN SEOUL_월광 (Moonlight) KAI

 

**21 Aralık 2012**

**Cuma 21:00**  

Elindeki buz torbasıyla zorlanarak stüdyonun kapısını açtı (Hatırlatma: 21 Aralık 2012, Cuma 12:10, Bölüm 11). Elinin sızısından çok kalbinin sızısı canını yakıyordu. Havaalanında hayatına dahil etmesi gerektiğine inandığı genç Oh Sehun'du. Ji An'a ait olan Oh Sehun... 

_"Ne yapıyorsun Kim Jong In?_

_Buraya ne için geldiğini unuttun mu?_

_Oh Sehun'a karşı koyamayacak mısın?"_

Kendini azarlamaları bir yana hala gözünün önünde parlayan açık kahverengi gözler ruhunu esir alıyordu. Elbette karşı koyamayacaktı. Yalnızca bir kez gördüğü bir genci gecelerce rüyalarında görmüş, defalarca o çarpışmayı yaşamıştı. O genci hiç bulamayacağına ikna etmişti kendini. Hayatına kimseyi sokmamak adına, kimseye aşık olmamak adına tutunduğu hayaldi o genç, Jong In için. Peki ama şimdi... 

Bir kaç saniye içerisinde gerçekleşen ikinci bir çarpışmayla esmerin yaşamında sarsıntılar oluşmuştu. Aşık olduğu hayal, artık hayal değil, tüm duyularıyla algılayabileceği bir varlığa dönüşmüştü. Tüm duyularıyla algılayabileceği, ama algılamaması gereken bir varlığa... 

Jong In, tüm günü stüdyoda Sehun'u düşünerek geçirmiş,  _"akşama gelecek mi?"_  sorusuna cevaplar aramıştı. Bir yanı ondan uzak durması gerektiğini söylerken, diğer yanı tekrar onu görmek için deliriyordu. Damarlarında dolaşan arzu yalnızca görmekle yetinilmeyeceğini haykırıyordu tüm bedene. Mantıklı hareket etmek gerektiğine karar veren esmer, aşkta mantık olmadığını unutmuş olacak ki, içerisinde bulunduğu durumu basite indirgeme yanılgısına kapılmıştı. 

_"Yapabilirim._

_Kai gibi davranabilirim. O sadece Ji An'ın nişanlısı._

_Piç gülüşünü takın, seksi bakışlarınla taciz et._

_Evet doğrusu buydu._

_Hem Tao'da Kai'den bunu istememiş miydi?"_  

Tao, Sehun'u kulübe getirmeden bir kaç gün önce, arkadaşlarıyla Exo'ya geleceğini, sorun olmazsa içlerinden biriyle biraz eğlenmek istediğini ve Kai'nin ona yardım edip edemeyeceğini sormuştu _. "İnatla erkeklere karşı ilgi duymadığını iddia edip Luhan, Xiumin ve beni her fırsatta dalga konusu yapan o piçe bir ders vermek istiyorum. Biraz onunla ilgilenir gibi yapar mısın? Lay'den istemeyi düşündüm ama onun rol yaptığını anlar. Sen yalnızca bakışlarınla bile onu kulüpten kaçırabilirsin tahminimce"_  demişti Tao. Kai'de sorun olmayacağını belirtip, arkadaşıyla özel olarak ilgileneceğini söylemişti. Böylece Tao'nun Sehun için hazırladığı sürpriz, günü geldiğinde gerçekleşmek üzere rafa kaldırılıştı. Ancak söz konusu arkadaş Sehun, yani Jong In'in hayalindeki aşık çıkınca, sürpriz Kai'yi de içerisine almıştı.

_"Evet. Jong In, Sehun'a karşı dayanıksız olabilir. Ama Kai, Sehun'a kesinlikle kaybetmeyecek"_  diye tekrarladı aklından geçen cümleyi kim bilir kaçıncı kez. Tüm bu düşüncelerle akşamı etmiş, camdan dışarıyı izlemesine rağmen havanın karardığını yeni fark etmişti. Telefonunu çıkarıp şoföre aracı hazırlamasını söyledi. Stüdyodan çıkıp kulüpteki suitine doğru yola çıktı.

**22 Aralık 2012**

**Cumartesi 03:00**

Sehun ve Tao bir süre kulübün üst katında takılıp, Xiumin ve Luhan'ın gelmesini beklemişler ardından dün gece olduğu gibi Luna'daki yerlerini almışlardı.  Cuma gecesi 03:30 da başlayan oyun, cumartesi gecesi sonlanmak durumunda olduğu için, 01:00 gibi başlamış, Sehun üst salonda dans eden Kai'yi izledikten sonra alkol alımındaki hızı arttırmıştı. Annesinin söyledikleri zihninde yankılanırken o tiz tını esmerin salınım halindeki bedeninin görüntüsüyle bölünüyor, Sehun hangi sinir bozucu düşüncesinden kurtulması gerektiği konusunda kararsız kalıyordu.

Bayan Oh'un alışılmışın dışındaki tepkisi Sehun'u oldukça sarsmıştı. Belki de ilk kez ciddi anlamda annesini hayal kırıklığına uğrattığını ya da sahip olduğu konumu, değerleri hatta soyadını hak etmediğini düşünmesine neden olmuştu. Tasarım konusunda yetenekli bir baba, üstün diplomatik zekaya sahip, kontrollü, mükemmel bir anneden aldığı genlerle geri zekalı bir ürün olmayı başarmakla yargılıyordu kendisini. Tüm bunlar yetmezmiş gibi o esmerin beynini sikmesi hiç işine gelmiyordu.

Kai, Sehun'u bir şekilde büyülüyordu. Bu büyü sadece Sehun'u etkisi altına almıyordu elbette ama Sehun için durum diğerlerinden biraz farklıydı. Çünkü Kai daha doğrusu Jong In de sarışından çok fazla etkileniyordu.

Final oyunu gecesi bu kez av seçimiyle başlamamıştı, her avcı dün  seçtiği ve kıyafetlerinin bir bölümünü çıkarttırdığı avlarıyla oyuna devam edecekti. Tüm yakalayıcılar karanlığın avlarını tek tek sahneye getirdi, ilgili avcının hücresinin önünde bırakarak ait oldukları yere gitmelerini sağladı.

Kai, karanlığın Luna'sını Sehun'un hücresinin önüne getirdi. Gözlerini Sehun'un ateş saçan göz bebeklerine dikti ve kulağına bir şeyler fısıldadı. Sehun kendisine itiraf etmese de hala gündüz Kai ve Xiumin arasında yaşanan yakınlaşmanın hoşnutsuzluğunun etkisindeydi. Luna 6. hücreye doğru hareketlendiğinde, Kai umursamaz tavrı eşliğinde arkasını dönüp sahnenin merkezine aydınlığın avlarının yanına ilerledi. Bu süreçte içerisinde kopan fırtınalara kulak tıkamayı başarmış görünüyordu. Aksi halde Sehun'un onu delen bakışlarında erimek hiç zor olmazdı.

Luna hücreye adım attığında Sehun'un önünde eğilip selam verdi. Dün gece oyun bitiminde kızın üzerinde kalan kıyafetlere göz gezdirdi sarışın olan ve çapkın bir gülümseme yerleşti dudaklarına. Avın dantel büstiyerinden fırlamaya çabalayan beyaz göğüslerinin kusursuz güzelliği hoşuna gitmişti. Ancak Luna'nın Kai'den getirdiği mesaj Sehun'un dudaklarındaki gülümsemeyi silmeye yetti.

_"Efendim._

_Yakalayıcı, elinin iyi olduğunu merak etmemeniz gerektiğini, gününüzün iyi geçtiğini tahmin ettiğini ve gecenizin daha iyi olması için elinde geleni yapacağını size iletmemi istedi"_

Sehun aldığı mesajla gözlerini üzerinden ayırmayan esmere çevirdi sinirli bakışlarını.  _"Bu nasıl bir özgüven? Neden onu merak edecektim ki? Xiumin'in iyileştirdiği yanık yüzünden mi?_

_Tümüyle saçmalık._

_Kendini beğenmiş piç. Günümün nasıl geçtiğini tahmin bile edemezsin. Ji An'ın inlemeleri hala kulaklarımda_ -bu yalana kendini ikna etmesi zor olmamıştı, sonuçta Sehun penis sevmezdi- _gecem için bir şey yapabilecek sanki..."_

Aslında neden bu kadar sinirlendiğini Sehun'da bilmiyordu. Alkolün etkisi mi ya da kıskançlık mı?

Yersiz bir öfkeyle susmayı tercih etti. Hem ne diyecekti ki Luna'ya?  _"O esmerin kıçını kucağımda hissetmediğim sürece gündüzümle yarışamaz"_ mı? Sehun aklından geçen cümleyle kendisine geldi. Ne yani bir erkeği arzuluyor olabilir miydi? Yöneticinin (oyun yöneticisi) sesi salonda yankılandığında zaten karışık olan zihnini bir süre kenara alıp kendini gecenin akışına bırakmaya karar verdi.

Luhan ve Xiumin arkada yiyişmeye devam ederken, Tao sürekli telefonuyla oynuyordu. Yüzünde oluşan aptal sırıtışa bakılırsa Kris'le konuştuğunu anlamak için dahi olmaya gerek yoktu. Sehun tüm moral bozukluğuyla somurtarak sahnenin karşısında oturuyor Kai'yle bakışlarının birleştiği  her defa homurtuları yükseliyor, esmer gözden kaybolunca homurdanmaları tekrar eski seviyesine dönüyordu. Tüm huysuzluğuna rağmen hücredeki kimsenin dikkatini çekmeyi başaramıyordu.

Gündüz kafenin tuvaletinde samimiyetle içini ısıtan gözler şimdi nasıl meydan okuyan uzak bakışlara dönüşmüş anlamakta güçlük çekiyordu (Hatırlatma: 21 Aralık 2012, Cuma 12:10, Bölüm 9). Oysa Sehun'un bakışlarının da gündüz ki halinden eser yoktu. Jong In'e ulaşan sıcak bakışlar yerini, Kai'yi harekete geçiren sinirli, kendini beğenmiş hale bürünmüştü. İki tarafın hissettiği de basit bir kıskançlıktı belki de ve kendilerinin bile farkında olmadığı bu his, bakışlarda farklı hallere bürünüyordu.

Oyun tüm hızıyla devam ederken, sahnedeki avlar ve hücrelere ait avlar kıyafetlerini tek tek çıkarmaya devam ediyordu. Yöneticinin uyarılarından anlaşıldığı üzere 1 numaralı hücre Moon, 3 numaralı hücre Diana ve 6 numaralı hücre Luna ödül oyununu kazanmaya baya yaklaşmıştı. Hemen hemen tüm avlar eşit seviyede sayılırdı. Sehun oyunun verdiği hırsla aklındaki olumsuz düşünceleri kovmayı büyük ölçüde başarmıştı. Yakalayıcıların avcıları cezalandırmaları dışında bakışlarını Kai'nin üzerinde sabitlememeye dikkat ediyordu. Tabi elinden geldiğince.

Karanlığın (hücrenin) Moon, Diana ve Luna'sı üzerlerindeki dantel çamaşırlarla avcılarının etrafında süzülürken, aydınlığa ait Moon, Diana ve Luna ise yakalayıcılarla flört etmekten geri kalmıyorlardı. Oyunların aralarında yapılan kısa dans şovlarında yakalayıcılardan Lay'in yer alması bir anlamda Sehun'u mutlu etmişti. Kai'nin dans performansları Sehun için hiç olumlu hisler barındırmıyordu.

Bir kaç tur sonrasında 1. hücrenin avı Moon, biri gecenin karanlığına, diğeri güneşin parlak aydınlığına boyanmış göğüsleri, g-stringini örtmeye direnen minik dantel  şortu ve üzerindeki peleriniyle kalmış; Kim Jong Dae rakip avcıları geride bırakmayı başarmıştı. Final turu öncesinde gelen yöneticinin ikazı,  Sehun'un kalbinin ritmini bozmaya yetmişti.

_"Final turu öncesinde sizleri tüm av ve yakalayıcıların gösterisiyle baş başa bırakıyorum. Ay ışığının gizlediklerine aldanmayın..._

_İyi seyirler"_

Sehun hareket eden sahnenin uçlarına yerleştirilen sandalyelere baktı. Ardından fonda çalmaya başlayan müziğin sözleri duyuldu.

"...Koyu tenin tarafından uyandırılıyorum.

...Seni uzaktan takip edeceğim.

...Bu büyüleyici edayı daha önce hiç görmedim. Bir tablo gibi duran sana gözlerimi dikmiş bakıyorum. Dokunulamayacak bir yer...

...Yalnızca bu aşkı durdur." (Exo - Moonlight) 

Esmer hafif kaslı kollarını açıkta bırakan gömleğin içinde daha seksi görünüyordu. Kendine ait olan sandalyeyi sahnede konumlandırdı. Keskin bakışlarını onu çeken kameraya odakladı. Lanet olasıca bakışlarıyla, karşısındakini becermekte bu kadar usta olmayı neye borçlu olabilirdi.

Sahnedeki esmere odaklandı Sehun. Bacaklarını ayırmış sahip olduklarını sergiler vaziyetteki oturuşa kaydı gözleri, ancak üzerindeki çikolata kahvesi bakışları hissedince kayıtsız kalamadı. Zorunlu olarak bakışlarını o gözlere kaydırdı. Oh Sehun fark etmese de Kai'nin çekimine kapılmıştı. Gözleri birleştiğinde garip bir şey oldu. Kai, etrafını bakışlarıyla beceren Kai, gözlerine değen gözlerle bir anlığına sevimli çocuksu bir gülümseme armağan etti Sehun'a. Xiumin'in kafesindeki tuvaletteki kadar sıcak ve samimi bir gülümseme. Ardından oturduğu yerden kalktı ve sandalyeyi ters çevirdi. Artık o bakışları yalnızca onu çeken kamera aracılığıyla görebiliyordu Sehun. Çıplak gözle ise yalnızca dönen sahnenin izin verdiği ölçüde Kai'ye sahip olabiliyordu. Seslice yutkunduğunda aklından geçen düşünce yalnızca o geniş sırtı çıplak görmek istediği olduğunu içten içe biliyordu.

**NOT: Ekteki videoyu izlemenizi tavsiye ederim ;) (140525 EXO FROM. EXOPLANET IN SEOUL_월광 (Moonlight) KAI)**

Kai yeniden yüzünü Sehun'a döndüğünde, şans eseri ikili karşı karşıya kalmış birbirlerine bakıyordu. Fonda yankılanan şarkının sözü ise ikili için ortak bir istek barındırıyordu.

"...Yalnızca bu aşkı durdur." 

Performans sonrası ilk turu Sehun kazanıp 1. Hücredeki Kim Jong Dae'ile yani nişanlısının abisiyle aynı seviyede avını soymayı başarmıştı. Yanında duran karanlığın Luna'sı üstsüz olarak Sehun'a viski servisi yapmakla meşguldü. Bir çok hetero erkek için bu paha biçilmez bir göz ziyafetiyken Sehun'un sahnedeki yakalayıcıyı arayan bakışları bir sorun olacağının habercisi olmalıydı. Diğer turun kazananı 4. ve 3. hücre olduğunda işler kızışmaya başlamıştı. Artık final ödül için 3 aday söz konusuydu. Kim Jong Dae, Lee Taemin, Oh Sehun.

Aslında ödülü kazanması durumunda Sehun'un ona eşlik etmek için kimi seçeceği hakkında en ufak bir fikri yoktu. Ancak biliyordu ki Lee Taemin kazanırsa ödül olarak Kai'yi isteyecekti. Oyunun başındaki av seçimlerinde bunu açıkça belli etmişti. Jong Dae de büyük ihtimalle gamzeli yakalayıcıyı ödül olarak isterdi. Kris'in anlattıklarından ortaya çıkan durum böyleydi. Peki Sehun, o ne yapacaktı bu ödülü?

_"Belki de en iyisi Jong Dae'nin oyunu kazanması"_  diye mırıldandı Sehun.  Neden böyle düşünmüştü ki? Neden Taemin'in Kai'yle zaman geçirecek olduğunu bilmekten rahatsızlık duymuştu. Kafasındaki sorulara yanıt bulma çabası Luna'nın uyarısıyla bölündü.

_"Efendim yakalayıcı tarafından cezalandırılacaksınız. Elinizdeki viski bardağını alabilir miyim?"_

Sehun anlamsız bakışlarını önce Luna'ya ardından kendisine doğru gelmekte olan yakalayıcıya çevirdi.

_"Kai..."_  diye mırıldandı.

Esmer yakalayıcı Sehun'a doğru hareketlendiğinde kalbinin çırpınışını bastırmak için elinden geleni yapıyordu. Sanki bir kaç saat önce elini ellerinin arasına alıp yanan yüzeye ilaç olmaya çabalayan sarışın değilmiş gibi heyecan duyuyordu Kai. Yeniden parmak uçlarında o sıcaklığı hissedecek olmanın yarattığı garip bir heyecan. Hücreye yaklaşırken gömleğinin üstten iki düğmesini açtı, köprücük kemiklerini ortaya çıkardı. Sehun'un sergilediği beyaz teni ve Kai'yi selamlayan köprücük kemikleri kadar cazip miydi kendininkiler emin değildi. Sadece üzerindeki ilgiyi arttırmaya çabalıyordu belki de. Usul usul basamakları çıktı. Gözlerini ona kilitlemiş olan adamın önünde diz çöktü. Dudağının kenarındaki çarpık gülümseme hafiflerken gözü arkada onu izleyen Tao'ya kaydı. Tao Kai'den istediğini sonunda alacak olmanın verdiği zevkle arkadaşına içten içe gülüyordu. Kai Tao'ya göz kırpıp Sehun'un sol bileğini kavradı.

_"İzninizle..."_

Sehun cevap vermeye fırsat bulamadan, Kai sarışının kol düğmesini çözdü, yavaş hareketlerle gömleğin uzun kolunu kıvırmaya başladı. Sehun bileğine hafif dokunuşlar sunan esmer parmakları inceledi. İnce, uzun, erkeksi parmakların tenine çizdiği görünmez karalamalar tüylerinin ürpermesi için yeterliydi. Kai kendisine yeterli alanı sağladığında bakışlarını Sehun'un yüzüne çevirdi.

_"Size bir teşekkür borçluyum Bay Oh"_  dedi. Luna'nın uzattığı tepsideki tekilayı beyaz tene boca etti. Tuzu bileğe serpti. Sehun Lay'in bileğini yaladığını anımsayıp Kai'nin bunu yapmamasıyla hayal kırıklığını uğramıştı. Luna'nın uzattığı tekilayı parmakları arasına alıp dudaklarına götürürken, eli havada asılı kaldı.

_"Lütfen"_  dedi Kai ve Sehun'un elindeki bardağı alıp, kafasına dikti. Ardından beyaz tendeki tuzu yaladı, elindeki bardağı tepsiye bırakıp limon dilimini aldı ve dudakları arasına yerleştirdi.

Tekilanın keskin tadıyla kırışan gözleri, limonun ekşi tadıyla hafiflerken yüzü eski seksi haline döndü. Sehun ise bu süreçte yalnızca izleyici olabilmişti. Kai'nin tekilasını içmesi için bir araç sadece. Soğuk tekilanın bileğine bıraktığı his çoktan esmerin diliyle alevlere bürünmüştü. Sehun bir anlığına teninin her noktasınısaran alevleri hayal etti, bu hissin tüm bedenine yayılmasını istedi. Islak, sıcak ve pürüzlü dilin dilediği her şeyi kül edebilme gücü inkar edilemezdi.

Kai limon dilimini dudakları arasından çıkartıp Sehun'a göz kırptı.  _"Teşekkürler"_  Kalkmak için hamle yaptığında beyaz bileği tutan elinin ince parmaklar tarafından kavrandığını fark etti.

_"Bir şey unutmadın mı yakalayıcı?"_

_"..."_

_"Henüz beni cezalandırmadın._

_Ben de sana bir özür borçluyum Kai. Benim yüzümden canın yandı."_  Sehun elleri arasındaki parmaklara baktı. Gündüz yaşanan kahve yanığından geriye kalan bir acı var mı diye endişeleniyordu. Kanında dolaşan alkol seviyesi yüksek olmasa, Sehun asla böyle bir şey söylemezdi.

Kai gülümsedi.  _"Önemli bir şey yok elimde. İlginiz için teşekkürler Bay Oh"_ dedi. Yeniden tekila şişesine uzandı, az önce yaladığı tuzlu bileği tekrar tekilayla ıslattı. Beyaz bilekle elin birleşiminden başlayarak küçük öpücükler yardımıyla fazla tekilayı belli belirsiz içine çekerek temizledi. Nemli hale gelen bileğe yeniden tuz serpti ve shot bardağını sarışına uzattı. Sehun gözlerini esmerden ayırmadan tekilayı başına dikti, parmaklarına kenetlenmiş esmer parmakları sıkarak bileğindeki tuzu yaladı ve Kai'nin sol eliyle limon dilimini ince dudakları arasına yerleştirmesine imkan verdi. Hepsi garip masum bir cezbediciliğe sahipti. Keskin, ateşli, doyumsuzluğu tetikleyen garip bir haz, iki taraf içinde sonunu görmek istemeyecekleri bir yola çıkmak gibiydi.

Kai limon diliminden ıslanan ve Sehun'un dudaklarına temas eden parmaklarını dudaklarına götürdü usulca. Sarışının tadına duyduğu merakını giderir umuduyla yaladı parmağındaki ekşi tadı. Ardından gülümseyip, kalktı çöktüğü yerden, eğilip Sehun'un kulağına fısıldadı arsızca  _"sizi cezalandırmak benim için bir zevkti Bay Oh"_  dedi ve parmakları arasındaki eli bırakıp, arkasını döndü. Ağır adımlarla hücreden çıkıp sahnedeki yerini aldı.

Sehun vücudunu kaplayan karıncalanma hissiyle sersemlemişti. Kanındaki alkol, beynindeki düşünceleri bulandırmakla kalmamış, bilinçli olarak boşluğa ittiği o düşünceyi kabul etmesine neden olmuştu. Sehun Kai'den çok etkilenmişti. Bir erkek olarak ilk kez başka bir erkekten bu kadar etkilenmiş ve bunu bilinçsizce kabul etmişti.

Kai sahne üzerindeki yerini aldığında oyun yeniden başlamıştı. Sehun hala az önceki cezanın etkisindeyken, aklına gelen minik öpücüklerle kendi kendine gülümsüyordu. Kai bu yaptığını hiç bir cezada yapmamıştı, en azından Sehun buna şahit olmamıştı. Sarışın bulanık zihninde bu hesapları yaparken, düşünceleri yöneticinin güçlü sesiyle bölündü.

"VEEEE! ÖDÜL OYUNUNUN KAZANANI..."

**Şubat 2013**

Sehun aynadaki aksine penis sevmediğini hatırlattığında, ilk kez katıldığı ödül gecesinde bir erkek olarak Kai'den etkilendiğini çoktan aklından silmişti. Ancak bu etkilenmenin Jong In'i her gördüğünde tekrar tekrar yaşandığını inkar etmek mümkün değildi.

Az önce üstünü çıkarıp mekanı terk eden esmerin çıktığı kapıya yöneldi sarışın olan. Aklını meşgul eden düşüncelerden kurtulup, çekime bir an önce başlamak istiyordu, kendisine yaptığı işkenceyi bitirmenin tek yolu buydu belki de. 

Ya da o esmeri karşısında görmek, doya doya izlemek istiyordu sadece...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	35. Bölüm 16-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 130526 Happy 4 Kpop Concert in Taiwan - EXO ( Kris&ChanYeol&KAI&Lay) - Two Moons - KAI & Lay focus

 

**22 Aralık 2012**

**Cumartesi 04:00**

Kai diz çöktüğü yerden doğrulmadan önce son kez baktı  açık kahverengi gözlere. O ince pembe dudakların tadını almak isteyen arsız Kai'yi zapt etmesi gerekiyordu olabildiğince. Sehun üzerine dikilmiş gözlere açlıkla bakmaya devam ederken Kai'nin kendini kontrol etmesi ne kadar kolay olabilirdi? Nefesini tutarak o dudaklara dokunan parmaklarını dolgun dudaklarına götürdü. Ağzının içinde dağılan ekşi tat tümüyle yabancı, tahminlerinin ötesindeydi. Sehun'un tadı asla ekşi olamazdı ona göre ve öyle değildi de gerçekte.

Sehun hala bileğindeki öpücüklerin neden olduğu ateş toplarını hissedip, göğüs kafesiyle mücadele içinde olan kalbine direnirken, salonda yankılanan yöneticinin sesi dikkatini çekmeyi başarmıştı.

_"VEEEE! ÖDÜL OYUNUNUN KAZANANI..."_

Sehun irileşen gözlerle sahneyi taradı. Önce kendi hücresinin karşısına baktı. Karşısında esmer yakalayıcıyı görünce ne hissedeceğini bilemedi, ancak kazanmadığını fark etmesi bir kaç saniye de olsa gecikmişti.

" _Jong Dae, Jong Dae kazanmış olmalı"_  diye düşündü. Neden bu kadar heyecanlandığına anlam veremese de Jong Dae'nin hücresine karşılık gelen ava baktı. Ancak yönetici bu anı daha fazla uzatmadan kazananı açıkladı.

_"...3. HÜCRE DIANA'NIN AVCISI_

_BAY LEE TAEMİN!"_

Sehun, duyduğu isim sonrası bakışlarını tekrar karşısındaki yakalayıcının yüzüne çevirdi. Taemin'in Kai'yi ödül olarak istediğinden bir şekilde emindi. Böyle bir durumda Kai nasıl tepki verecek merak ediyordu.

Yönetici Bay Lee'nin adını söylediğinde Kai başını iki yana sallamış, bir eliyle burun kemerini sıkmış, Taemin'in açıklamasını bekliyordu. Görünüşe bakılırsa Kai de ödülün kendisi olacağı konusunda Sehun'la aynı fikirdeydi. Öyle de oldu.

_"Tebrikler Bay Lee._

_Ödül olarak kulübümüzde geçireceğiniz 12 saatlik sürede size eşlik etmesini istediğiniz kimseyi bizimle paylaşır mısınız lütfen?"_

Taemin dev ekrandaki görüntüsüne bakılacak olursa oldukça mutlu görünüyordu. Ancak içten içe hissettiği tereddüdü dışarı yansıtmamaya çalıştığını, defalarca bedenini paylaştığı Kai'den başkası anlayamazdı. Taemin yapacağı tekliftin reddedilmesinden korkuyor olmalıydı. Boğazını temizleyip, oturuşunu dikleştirdi. Sesini salona verecek olan düğmeye dokundu ve konuşmaya başladı.

_"Teşekkür ederim sayın yönetici. Bu gece burada olmamı sağlayan şansıma ve yakalayıcı Kai'ye bir teşekkür borçluyum."_

Taemin aldığı derin nefes sonrası teklifini salona duyurdu.  _"Eğer onun için de bir sakıncası yoksa ödülüm süresince Kai'nin bana eşlik etmesini istiyorum"_

Yönetici şen bir kahkaha sundu önce, ardından sözü Kai'ye verdi. Aslında bu yalnızca bir prosedürdü. Ne olursa olsun salonda bu kadar konuk varken Kai Taemin'i reddedemezdi, bu kuralı bizzat kendisi koymuştu.

_"Kazanan avcı istediğini alır."_

Kai duygusuz bakışlarını kendisine odaklanan kameraya çevirdi. Yani Sehun'un hücresinin dışındaki kameraya. Bu şekildeyken Sehun'a mı, kameraya mı cevap verdiğini anlamak mümkün değildi.

_"Seçiminiz beni onurlandırdı Bay Lee. Ödülünüz boyunca size eşlik etmek benim için zevktir."_  dedi tüm soğukluğuyla. Ardından Sehun'a yönelen bakışlarını tekrar ona doğrultmamak üzere çekti. Sahnedeki tüm avlar ve yakalayıcılar ağır adımlarla platformu terk ederken, sahnenin ortasında yükselen yönetici katı yavaş yavaş aşağı çöktü ve gözden kayboldu. Artık sahne yine tek bir platform halinde ve herkesin birbirini rahatça görebileceği şekildeydi.

Sehun tüm bu olaylar esnasında hissettiği garip rahatsızlığa anlam verememişti. Taemin beklediği gibi Kai'yi seçmişti. Peki, Sehun bu durumdan neden bu kadar rahatsızdı. Kai durumdan memnun değil gibi bir tavır takınmıştı, o zaman neden itiraz etmeden kabul etmişti. En önemlisi de Kai Taemin'e eşlik etmenin zevk olduğunu belirtmişti. Hiç abartısız sarışın en çok buna bozulmuştu. Sehun'u cezalandırmak da Kai için bir zevkti. Belki de Kai'nin zevklerini gözden geçirmesi gerekirdi.

Sehun oturduğu yerden kalkmaya hazırlanırken salonda yankılanan müziği duydu. Kai ve Lay dün gece olduğu gibi oyunun kapanışını yapmak üzere sahnedeki yerlerini almışlardı. Sehun izlemiş olmasına rağmen, belki de son kez olduğunu düşünüp yeniden bu performansı izlemek istediğini inkar edemedi ve koltuğuna çakılı kaldı.

**NOT: Ekteki fancami izlemenizi tavsiye ederim ;) (130526 Happy 4 Kpop Concert in Taiwan - EXO ( Kris &ChanYeol&KAI&Lay) - Two Moons - KAI & Lay focus)  **

Lanet olsun ki Kai bu defa çok daha seksi görünüyordu. Performansın başında kalçasını savuruşuna takılı kaldı Sehun'un bakışları. Ardından yüzünü görmek istedi yeniden esmer olanın. Az önce Taemin'in seçiminden memnun olmadığını düşündüren mimikler, şimdi tümüyle değişmiş görünüyordu.  _"Kai bu seçimden memnun demek ki"_ diye düşünmeden edemedi. Sahneye, müziğe ya da dansa konsantre olamıyordu. Adlandıramadığı duygunun esiri olmuş tırnaklarını oturduğu koltuğun kenarlarına geçirmekle meşguldü. Tabi onu umursamayan Kai de fazlasıyla kanına dokunuyordu. Dünden farklı olarak Kai bu kez Sehun'a ya da onun hücresinin olduğu tarafa kesinlikle bakmadan tamamlamıştı performansını. İçten içe onu görme isteğiyle yansa da bunu yapmamak için iyi direnmişti. Belki de şarkıda dediği gibi, bu gece ayrılmaları gerekirdi (Two Moons).

Kai performansını tamamladıktan sonra, koşarak sahneyi terk etti. Giden siyahlara bürünmüş bedenin ardından bakan açık kahverengi gözler bir çok duygunun istilası altındaydı. Ancak en fazla hissettiği şey öfkeydi. Sehun nedensiz bir öfkenin esiriydi. Öfkenin miktarını arttıran elbette ki kana karışmış olan alkoldü. Bileğine kondurulan öpücüklerin zevk olduğunu düşününce bu gecenin Kai için zevkli olacağını düşünmek sinirini bozuyordu. Kafasını karıştıran şeyleri unutmak için katıldığı gece, iyiden iyiye berbat olmuştu.

Oturduğu yerden kalktı. Arkadaşlarına başıyla selam verip hücreden dışarı çıktı. Kulübün çıkışına doğru ilerlerken 3 numaralı hücreden çıkan Taemin'e takıldı gözleri. Cebinden telefonunu çıkardı ve uykusunun en güzel yerinde olduğunu umursamadığı nişanlısını aradı. Taemin'in yanından geçerken sarışının dudaklarından küfür gibi döküldü kelimeler.

_"Bayan Kim uyuyor muydunuz? Kim Ji An için uyanma vakti o zaman. Bebeğim. Seni istiyorum. Birazdan oradayım."_

Taemin omzuna çarparak yanından geçen sarışının ardından baktı.  _"Oh Sehun, teselliyi Ji An'ın kollarında arayacak sanırım"_ diye geçirdi içinden. Biraz olsun gerginliği gitti bu düşünceye kıkırdarken. Kumral genç ağır adımlarla ödülüne doğru ilerlemeye devam etti koridorda, aklında ne Ji An, ne Oh Sehun, ne de başka bir önemsiz detaya yer vardı. Tek istediği bir kaç dakika sonra zaten karşısında olacaktı.

Elde edilen sonuçtan memnun olmayan tek kişi Sehun değildi elbette. Ödül oyununu kazanmayı en az Taemin kadar isteyen biri daha vardı o salonda.

Kim Jong Dae...

Jong Dae bir türlü ilgi kumraldan vazgeçemiyordu. İstediği her şeyi elde etmiş olmasına rağmen onu uzaktan görebilmek adına kulübe gelmeye oyunlara katılmaya devam ediyordu.

**Ağustos 2012**

Haziranda tesadüf eseri otoparkta çarpışmaları (Hatırlatma: Haziran 2012, Bölüm 10); temmuz ayında Jong Dae'nin Kris'in davetiyle kulübe gelip yine şans eseri Lay'in kısacık dans gösterisini izleme fırsatı yakalamış olması kaderdi. Tabi Jong Dae'ye göre. Bir şekilde Lay hayatına dahil olmuştu ve o daha fazlasını istemekten kendini alamıyordu. Lay yani Yixing'i düşününce midesinde dans eden kelebeklerden bahseden, saf aşık oluyordu çapkın playboy Chen.

Jong Dae, Lay'i bir kez dans ederken izlemiş ve bir daha o görüntüyü aklından silememişti. Daha sonra ise klasik kedi fare oyunuydu aralarındaki. Jong Dae, her ilgilendiği kişiye yaptığı taktikleri Yixing'in üzerinde denemişti. Hemen her gün çiçekler, hediyeler vs vs. Yixing ise bu süreçte Jong Dae ile tek kelime konuşmamış, iki tarafta gerçeği bilmesine rağmen hala ona dilini bilmiyormuş gibi davranmaya devam etmiş, iletişimi reddetmişti. Bu sessizliğe tezat tüm gönderilenleri de kabul etmişti. Hediyelerin kabul edilmesi Jong Dae'nin günden güne ümitlenmesine yol açarken annesinden aldığı telefonla dünyası sarsılmıştı. Annesiyle arasının pek iyi olmadığı ve asla onun tarafından aranmayacağı da bir gerçekti. Jong Dae çalan telefona şaşkınlıkla bakmayı kesip cevap verdiğinde Bayan Kim direk konuya girmişti.

_"Kendin ne zaman geleceksin?"_

_"Anlamadım."_

_"Seni affettim. çiçek göndermeye son ver bebeğim. Seni çok özledim ve görmek istiyorum. Kendin ne zaman geleceksin?"_

_"Çiçek?"_

_"Evet çok güzeller, her zaman seni nazik bir beyefendi olarak yetiştirdiğimle övünürdüm. Görüyorum ki yanılmamışım. Kırgın kalpleri onarmayı iyi öğrenmişsin bebeğim."_

_"Şey... Çiçekler..."_

_"Jong Dae? İyi misin?"_

Jong Dae telefonun ucundaki telaşlı sesle dikkatini toplayıp, durumu bozmamaya karar verdi. Gerçeği çiçekçisinden öğrenebilirdi.

_"İyiyim anne, çiçekleri beğendiğine sevindim. Ben. Ben özür dilemek için fırsat bulamamıştı. İşle ilgili konuların aramıza girmesinden hoşlanmıyorum sadece, biliyorsun."_

_"Biliyorum bebeğim. İşlerinden zaman bulduğunda birlikte yemek yiyelim."_

_"Tabi anne, ben de bunu planlıyordum. Uygun olduğumda seni ararım"_

_"Seni seviyorum bebeğim."_

_"Ben de"_

Bu telefonun ardından Jong Dae çiçekçiyi aramış ve gerçeği öğrenmişti. Yixing, kendisine gönderilen çiçeklerin tümünü Jong Dae'nin en sık çiçek gönderdiği adrese yönlendirmişti. Şans eseri o kişi de Bayan Kim'di. Bu gerçek karşısında Jong Dae, hediyelerin akıbetini merak etmişti. Yixing ise bizzat kendisi bu meraka son veren kişi oldu.

Jong Dae hediye göndermeye başlamasının üçüncü haftası beklemediği bir telefon daha aldı. Yixing'i düşünmeye son vermek adına takıldığı mankenlerden biriyle gecenin karanlığına kadeh tokuşturuyordu o sırada.

_"Merhaba ben Lay."_

_"Lay?"_

_"..."_

_"Pardon aynı dili konuşamadığımızı sanıyordum. Şaşkınlığımı mazur gör."_

_"İki saat sonra kulübün arkasındaki sahilde buluşabilir miyiz Bay Kim?"_

_"İki saat sonra seni kulüpten aldırırım Lay. Birlikte bir şeyler içeriz."_

_"Teşekkürler buna gerek yok."_

_"Gereksinim nedenli değil. Yalnızca biraz konuşmak istiyorum. Benden korkmana gerek yok."_

_"Sizden korktuğumu nereden çıkardınız?"_

Jong Dae, Yixing'in heyecanlı tepkisine elinde olmadan kıkırdadı. Yixing de aniden savunmaya geçerek yaptığı hatanın farkına varmıştı ve bir an önce bu konuşmayı bitirmek istiyordu. Derin bir nefes aldı ve konuşmaya döndü.

_"Peki iki saat sonra sizi kulübün önünde bekliyor olacağım."_

_"Görü-"_

Yixing Chen'in cevap vermesini beklemeden telefonu kapatmıştı. O gece aralarındaki çekimin karşılıklı olduğuna dair ilk tohumlar atılmıştı. Oysa Yixing Chen'den gelen hediyeleri iade etmek için bu buluşmayı istemişti.

Chen son model arabasıyla Lay'i alıp, tüm şehir manzarasına hakim sessiz bir tepeye çıkardı. Arabayı durdurduğunda yol boyunca konuşmamanın verdiği gerginlikle direksiyonu sıkan parmaklarını fark etti. Arka koltuktaki poşete uzanıp, gelmeden önce aldığı soğuk biralardan iki tane aldı. Birini sessiz gencin eline tutuşturup arabadan çıktı ve kaputun üzerine oturdu. Lay Chen'e katılıp katılmamak konusunda kararsızdı. Her ne kadar korkmadığını söylese de onunla yalnız kalmak garip bir gerginliğe sebep oluyordu.

Jong In'in intikamı konusunda yanlış bir şey yapmak ya da pot kırmak istememesi  gerginliğe bir nedendi. Ancak asıl gerilmesi gereken konu, Chen'e karşı içerisinde hareketlenmeye başlayan sıcak hislerdi. O sıcak Ağustos gecesinde Lay farkında olmadan kendi için bir şey yapmış ve o arabadan çıkıp kaputta oturan gencin yanına gitmişti. Jong Dae bu katılımdan çok emin olmamakla birlikte kapının açıldığını duyduğunda joker dudaklarının yukarı doğru kıvrılmasına engel olamamıştı.

İkili şehrin ışıklarına karşı sessizce ilk biralarını bitirdiklerinde Jong Dae ikinci, ardından üçüncü biralarını içmelerini de sağlamıştı. Yixing'in alkole dayanıklı olduğunu söylemek pek doğru değildi. Ancak açık havada yüzüne çarpan ılık rüzgar belli ki direncini artırmış, yanındaki gence eşlik etmesini sağlamıştı.

İkinci birayla beraber Yixing'in somurtmak için yemin eden yüz kasları ağır ağır gevşemeye başlamış, Chen'in kendi hakkında anlattığı gereksiz bir dolu şey ise kısa süreli gülümsemeler edinmesine neden olmuştu. O gülümsediğinde ise Chen yalnızca susmuş ve büyük bir dikkatle onu izlemişti. Son biralarda bittiğinde Chen boğazını temizledi ve Lay'e hediyeleri neden iade etmek istediğini sordu. Lay ise kabul etmek için bir nedeni olmadığını söylemeye çalıştı, hem dili iyi kullanamadığı hem de alkolün verdiği pelteklikle. Chen yine gülümsedi ve kumral gencin çenesini parmakları arasına alıp yüzüne bakmasını sağladı.

_"Senin olmasını istemiyorsan atman yeterli, senin olmayacaklarsa kimsenin olmasınlar."_

Lay karşısında hareket eden çekici dudakların hareketiyle hipnotize olmuş, dudaklardan dökülen kelimeleri anlamakta güçlük çekiyordu. Dengesini hafifçe yitirip bir anlığına o dudaklara yaklaştığını hissettiyse de, ince dudakları üzerindeki parmak onu kendisinden uzaklaştırmış, aradaki mesafeyi korumuştu. Lay başını sola yatırıp şaşkınlıkla Chen'in gözlerine baktı. Bu küçük adam az önce onu reddetmişti. Chen karşısındaki sevimli gence yeni bir gülümseme armağan edip oturduğu yerden kalktı ve onun da kalkmasına yardımcı oldu. Yavaşça Lay'i arabanın koltuğuna oturttu ve eğilip kemerini bağladı. Lay ise bu süreçte yalnızca donup Jong Dae'nin istediğini yapmasına izin vermeyi tercih etmişti. Kulübün arka girişine geldiklerinde arabadaki sessizliği Jong Dae bozdu.

_"Seni tekrar görebilir miyim*"_

_"A-akşam oyuna...  Oyuna katılacaksan el-elbette görebilirsin"_

_"Öyle değil. Yani yine bu gece olduğu gibi, yalnızca sen ve ben, birlikte bir şeyler yapamaz mıyız?"_

Yixing bu sorunun cevabı için fazla tereddüt barındırıyordu. Ancak Chen'in gözlerindeki parıltı olumsuz cevap vermesini önlerken Jong In'e duyduğu bağlılık kabul etmesini engelliyordu. Chen arabadan inmek için hamle yapan genci tekrar durdurdu ve yine çenesinden kavrayıp yüzüne bakmasını sağladı. Lay bir süre tepkisizce Chen'in bakışlarına kapılmaktan kendini alamadı. Ardından ona gülümseyen Joker dudaklar gamzesinin meydana çıkmasına yardımcı oldu. Chen bu gülümsemeyi evet olarak kabul etmişti. Lay'de zaten dudaklarından dökemediği kelimeyi gülüşüyle ona iletmişti. O geceden sonra ikili defalarca gizlice görüşmüş, birlikte zaman geçirmişti. Bu kısa süreler Lay'in duygusal olarak ne hissettiğini anlamasına yararken, Jong Dae'nin ona delice aşık olmasına neden olmuştu.

Buluşmalar gizli gizli devam ederken, planlanmayan gelişmeler olmaya başlamıştı. Lay, Jong In'in intikam için yaklaştığı adama günden güne kendini daha yakın hisseder olmuş, bu yakınlık ağır ağır fiziksel çekime evrilir hale gelmişti. Bu süreçte Chen ise Lay'e karşı oldukça sakin davranıyordu. Yanında olduğu hemen her an onu arzulasa da çekingen genci kaybetmemek adına en küçük temaslardan dahi kaçınıyordu. Bu durumun Chen'i Lay'in gözünde daha cazip hale getirdiği de su götürmez bir gerçekti.

Ancak aradaki çekimin galip gelmesi bir şeylerin başlangıcı mı yoksa sonu mu olacak ikisi de bilmiyordu. Gizli buluşmaların gizli kalması adına kapalı mekanlardan Jong Dae'nin evine geçiş yapıldığında buluşmaların ciddileştiği yanılgısına kapılmak çok kolay olmuştu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	36. Bölüm 16-2 (M - Chen&Lay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too little too late (FMV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHEN(EXO) - IT'S FORTUNATE (tr sub) dinlenmesi / izlenmesi tavsiyemdir

 

**UYARI: cinsel içerikte doz aşımı**

**Kasım 2012**

İnce parmaklarını, ipeksi saçların arasına daldırdı Jong Dae. Bunca zaman bu histen yoksun kalmanın pişmanlığı yankılanıyordu kulaklarında.

Reddedilmeyi beklerken dudaklarına karşılık veren ince dudaklar gülümsemesine neden oldu. Yixing öpücüğünü kesmemiş devam ediyordu. Jong Dae aralanan dudaklardan becerikli dilini sinsice gönderdiğinde, Yixing gereken izinleri çoktan önüne sermişti titreyen bedeniyle. Saçlarını karıştıran parmaklar usulca boynuna indi önce, ardından diğer eli devreye girip gömleğin eteklerinden içeri sızmayı başarmıştı bile.

Yixing yaramazlık yapmış bir çocuk gibi ellerini nereye koyacağını bilemeyip, arkasına saklamışken, tenine misafir parmaklar kendininkileri bulup kenetlenmişti aniden. Yixing daha önce hiç böyle bir şey hissetmediğinin bilincinde kanının damarlarını patlatacak seviyede arzuyla hareketlendiğini anlıyordu. Bu joker dudaklı ona her ne yapıyorsa Yixing bunun etkisini her hücresinde hissediyordu. Pişmanlıkla dolmak için henüz müsait olmayan her hücresinde...

Jong Dae, öpücüğü bozmadan ağır adımlarla kollarındaki bedeni yatak odasına sürükledi. Her şey o kadar yavaş ilerliyordu ki zaman nerdeyse durmuş gibiydi. Dudakların birbirleri üzerindeki dansı arada buldukları açıklıklardan ihtiyaç duydukları oksijeni almak için dahi ayrılamıyordu.

Dudakları ayrılmadan üzerindeki gömleği çıkardı Jong Dae, ardından Yixing'in gözlerini görme arzusuyla ayırdı joker dudaklarını diğerinin sıcaklığından. Yixing hızlı soluklar arasında gözlerine baktı Jong Dae'nin. Beyni işlevini yitirmemiş olsaydı oradan kaçması gerektiği emri verebilirdi bedenine, ancak bunun için çok geç kaldığı da gerçekti.

Jong Dae, biçimli parmaklarını Yixing'in yüzünde gezdirdi ilk önce, ardından minik bir öpücük kondurdu az önce ayrıldığı dudaklara. Ağır ağır ilerledi beyaz tende, çenesine sürüdü dudaklarını ardından heyecanlı yutkunma sonucu hareketlenen adem elmasına. Parmaklarının gömleğin düğmelerine karşı aldığı üstünlüğü, dudaklarla beyaz göğüs kafesine kondurulan öpücükler kutluyordu. Yixing ise bu dokunuşlar altında donmuş kendi kalp atışlarından sağır olmaktan korkuyordu. Jong Dae dokunduğu bedendeki titremeyi çok net hissedebiliyordu. Her ne kadar emin olmasa da Yixing için bu anın, ve daha önemlisi kendisinin özel olduğunu parmakları altındaki gencin heyecanından tahmin edebiliyordu.

Öpücükler aşağılara indikçe Yixing'in refleksleri zayıflamaya başlamış, dokunuşlar altında dengesizlik baş göstermişti. İhtiyaç gereği bir elini yakınındaki duvara dayayarak ayakta kalmaya direndi. Jong Dae ise o sırada diğerinin önünde diz çökmüş, kemerini çözdüğü pantolonu aşağı sıyırmakla meşguldü.

Yixing onu durdurmakla durdurmamak arası kararsızlıkla elini, eğilmiş gencin omzuna attı. Kendinden uzaklaştırmak istiyorsa bile yaptığı henüz bu değildi. Yalnızca omzunu tutmuş olacaklar için güç alıyor gibiydi. Çamaşırın üzerinden erkekliğine temas eden dudakların ıslaklığını hissettiğinde, nazikçe kavradığı omuza tırnaklarını geçirmişti bile. Jong Dae, acı hissetmekten uzak uzun süredir istediği ödüle kavuşmanın heyecanı içerisindeydi. Öpücükler ve dudakların hareketleri aradaki kumaş parçasına aldırmadan hararetlenirken, dudakların altındaki erkekliğin sertleştiğini ve bir şekilde engellerinden kurtulmak istediğini anlamıştı. Bu arada kendi pantolonundan ve iç çamaşırından kurtulmak adına girişimlerde bulunmakta da gecikmemişti. Omzundaki elin kendi çamaşırının kemerini kavradığını fark ettiğinde Yixing'in utandığını fark ederek yine öpücükler bırakarak yavaşça ayağa kalktı. Dudakları, az önce hissettiği zevkten dolayı dişlerin işkencesine maruz kalıp şişen dudakları buldu. Yixing bedeni ateşe düşmüşçesine yanıyordu.

Jong Dae ayağa kalkınca hızla altındaki kıyafetlerden kurtuldu. Şimdi tüm çıplaklığıyla Yixing'in gözlerine bakıyordu. Ürkek gencin çamaşırını kavrayan elini buldu, aradaki göz temasını kesmeden çamaşırın bacaklarından sıyrılmasına izin verdi. Artık Yixing de savunmasızdı. Kontrolü tümüyle ele geçiren Jong Dae, Yixing'in bedenini yatakla buluşturdu. Zayıf bedenin üzerindeki yerini aldı. Yixing bedenine temas eden yüzeylere karşı hissettiği yabancılıkla irkildi. Özellikle erkekliğine sürtünen sertlik düşünceleri önündeki en ciddi engeldi. Tabi aynı anda dudaklarında, boynunda, göğüs uçlarında gezinen tacizci dudak ve parmakları inkar etmek de mümkün değildi.

Jong Dae bir süre profesyonelliğini konuşturarak altındaki bedenin rahatlamasına izin verdi. Küçük öpücüklerin zaman zaman harareti artsa da Yixing'in karşı koymasına fırsat vermeden masum hale bürünmeyi ihmal etmiyordu. Yixing bedenini saran tereddüdü fark etmekten çok uzak, kasıklarındaki ıslak öpücüklerle aklını yitirmişti. Ardından erkekliğinin buluştuğu ıslak dudaklar ve sıcak kavrayış onu yeryüzünden sildi. Jong Dae ıslattığı parmaklarıyla, arzuladığı deliğe yaklaşmak için fırsat kollarken Yixing'e zevk vererek karşı koymasına engel oluyordu. Bir süre daha yaptığına devam ederek Yixing'in boşalmasına izin vermeden durdu. Zayıf gencin bacaklarını bel hizasına kaldırıp, kendini arzuladığı deliğe yakın bir konuma hizaladı.

Zevkten yarı baygın onu izleyen gencin üzerine doğru hamle yaptı. Yüzünün hemen her yerine kondurduğu küçük öpücükler esnasında alt bedenini de Yixing'e yaslayıp geri çekmeyi ihmal etmiyor, onu az sonra olacaklara hazırlamaya çalışıyordu. Yixing ise kalçasında onu yoklayan sertliğin farkında, ancak onu engelleyecek direnci kendisinde bulamıyordu. Bedeni dokunuşlarla pelte kıvamına gelmişti. Jong Dae öpücükleri ve itişleri arasında kendi erkekliğinden gelen zevk sıvısıyla ihtiyacı olan kayganlığı elde etti. Eğilip Yixing'in kulak memesini dişleri arasına aldı, kısa bir süreliğine emip dişledi ve ardından fısıldadı.

_"Daha fazlasını istiyorum Yixing. Seni istiyorum"_

Yixing'in cevap vermesine fırsat tanımadan, narin kalçayı tek eliyle aralayıp arzuladığı deliğe masaj yaparak ilk hamlesini gerçekleştirdi. Yixing ilk hamleyi kolayca kabul etmişti. Ancak ardından eklenen ikinci parmak ve itiraz kabul etmeyen hareketler ağzından acı bir inlemeyle birlikte gözünden yaş gelmesine de neden oldu. Jong Dae akan göz yaşını dudakları arasına alıp, acıyla kasılan ve inleyen dudaklara kapattı dudaklarını. Yixing'in inlemelerini dudakların arasına hapsetmenin verdiği rahatlıkla sertleştirdi giriş çıkışlarını. Ağzının içine kapattığı inlemeler hafifleyip, altındaki beden kasılmalarına ara verdiğinde, dayanma sınırını çoktan aşmış penisi itti Yixing'in bakir deliğine.

Yixing ise kasılmaktan yorgun düştüğünü sandığı bedenindeki acıyla yeniden sıktı kendini, üzerindeki bedeni itmeye, dudaklarını Jong Dae'den kurtarmaya çabaladı. Ancak bunların tümü boşaydı. Kasılan delikteki sertliği kıpırdatmadan bekledi Jong Dae, altındaki bedeninin hareketlenmesini engellemek üzere mücadele etmeye devam etti. Yixing içindeki yabancı doluluğu hissetti. Can yakan, ama tüm bu acıya rağmen garip bir hisle kalbini ve bedenini dolduran garip doluluğu... Gözlerinden art arda süzülen gözyaşlarına aldırış etmeden hissetti kalbindeki ve bedenindeki yeni hükümdarın ona getirdiklerini.

Jong Dae sakinleştiğini düşünerek ayırdı dudaklarını ince dudaklardan. Altındaki bedenin yüzünü izleme isteği duydu. Göz yaşlarının kattığı parıltıyla gözlerine kilitlenmiş parlak göz bebeklerini gördü. Dudaklarının sömürülmekten kızarmış arzu ve acıyla titreşmesini gördü.

_"Özür dilerim"_  dedi ve beklemeye son verip hızla kendini geri çekip yeniden derinliğe doğru itti.

Yixing acıyla karışık yüksek sesli bir inleme daha bıraktı odanın duvarlarına. Yüzündeki acı ifade hareketsiz bekleyen Jong Dae sayesinde hafifledi. Ardından tekrar aynı anı yaşadı ikili, tekrar, tekrar ve tekrar... Her defasında aynı acı hissediliyordu elbette, ancak acı, yanına bir parça zevk alarak yüklenmeye başlamıştı bedenine. Alınan zevk acıya üstün geldiğinde çarşafı sıkan eller Jong Dae'yi belinden kavradı ve dudaklarından dökülen sözcüğe kendisi de inanamayarak  _"hızlan"_  dedi.

Jong Dae bunu duymayı gerçekten beklememişti. Yixing'in verdiği cesaretle, belindeki bacaklardan birini omzuna kaldırıp, daha derinine gömüldü, daha hızlı ve daha sert. İki bedenin buluşmasından çıkan sesler yayıldı odanın duvarlarına, tavanına, döşemesine...

**UYARI: cinsel içerikte doz, normale döndü**

Dışarıdan duygu yoksunu bir seks olarak görünmeye müsait şehvet dolu birleşme, ikisi içinde dönüm noktası olacaktı hayatlarında. Jong Dae aşık olduğu adamla yatağını paylaşmanın ne hissettirdiğini öğrenip, onun hayaliyle kapayacaktı gözlerini o yatakta; Yixing ise gerçekten aşık olmanın ne demek olduğunu öğrenecekti bundan sonra.

İnlemelerin doldurduğu oda boşalıp güçsüz düşen bedenlere kaldığında, ardında Jong Dae'nin kolunda yatan pişman bir Yixing bırakmıştı. Jong Dae yüzüne yerleşen gülümsemeyle, ipeksi saçlarla oynarken, diğeri Jong In'i kaybettiği fikrinin zihnini istila etmesine izin vermiş, bundan sonra ne olması gerektiğini düşünür haldeydi.

_"Artık Jong Dae, Jong In'in istediği gibi peşine düşmezse, ya hevesini aldığı için bırakıp giderse, bu Jong In için ne kadar büyük bir hayal kırıklığı olur"_  diye düşünmekten kendisini alamıyordu Yixing. Oysa Jong Dae artık onu istemezse hayal kırıklığının büyüğünü yaşayacak olan kendisinden başkası değildi. Bunu göremeyecek kadar inatçı ve kördü sadece. Alnında hissettiği sıcak dudaklar aklındaki düşüncelerden bir anlığına uzaklaştırdı Yixing'i. Bakışlarını Jong Dae'ye çevirdi yeniden. O Yixing'i bırakmadan Yixing onu bırakmalı, aklına gelen tek planı uygulamalı, kaçan tarafı oynamalıydı. Bedenine sarılı kollardan kurtulup az önce utanan o değilmişçesine yataktan kalkıp yerdeki kıyafetlerini topladı. Sessizce banyonun yolunu tuttu. 20 dakika içerisinde temizlenmiş, hazırlanmış ve Jong Dae'ye bir açıklama gereği duymadan,  _"bu kadarı yeterli, bitti"_  deyip çıkıp gitmişti. Ardından tek kelime edemeyen Jong Dae ise aşık olduğu adamın hayaliyle yaşayacağı evin boşluğunda kala kalmıştı.

**22 Aralık 2012**

**Cumartesi 04:45**

Taemin içerisinde bulunduğu odaya daha önce de girmişti. Burası Extraordinary'nin ödül oyunları sonrası kullandığı alana açılan holdü. Bu holden sonrası ödülü kazanan avcının yönlendirmeleriyle ilerleyen bir kaç kademeli rahatlama alanlarından ya da Jong In'in fantezilerinden oluşuyordu. Büyük kapalı yüzme havuzu, çift kişilik sıcak su havuzları, çeşitli konseptlerde düzenlenmiş masaj salonları, kişiye özel aktivitelerin yapıldığı (dans gösterileri, striptiz şovları vb) loş aydınlatmalı odalar ve son olarak yamacın manzaraya açılan teraslı dinlenme odası... Konuklar hiç bir koşulda Extraordinary de konaklayamazdı, ödül kazanmış olsalar dahi. Bu kuralı şimdiye dek yalnızca özel misafirler için bozulmuştu ki bu da Tao'dan başkası değildi.

Mekanın bazı kuralları henüz malum üçlü Kore'ye gelmeden önce belirlenmişti. Jong In için burası hayatını geçireceği yerdi. Annesinden ona kalan ve dansla iç içe olacağı, sadece yaşamak için değil, eğlenmek için, mutlu olmak ve mutlu etmek için hayata geçirdiği hayaliydi. Annesinin istediğini yapıp dans ederek yaşayacağı yer. Annesi gibi ünlü bir dansçı olmak istememiş ama dans etmekten de vazgeçmemişti. Tüm yalnızlığını yoksunluğunu bedeninin isyanını müzikle bastırmıştı. Mekanının sınırlarını da o çizmişti. Extraordinary'nin tek sahibi herkesin bildiğinin aksine Kris değil, Jong In'di. Dansçılardan biri olarak tanınmayı isteyen esmer yakalayıcı Kai... Böylece tüm tanıtım, insan ilişkileri gibi sorunlu olduğu konular Kris'in üzerine başarıyla yıkılmıştı. İki tarafta bundan şikayetçi değildi.

Taemin heyecandan aklından geçenleri duymakta güçlük çekiyordu. Geçen defa olduğu gibi bir salaklık yapmayacaktı. Büyük ihtimalle bu, Jong In'in ona tanıdığı son şanstı ve Tae bu şansı iyi değerlendirmeliydi. Aksi halde bir daha Jong In'le değil konuşmak, onu yakından görme şansı bile olmayabilirdi.

Aslında Taemin yaptığı itiraf sonrası oldukça ayrıntılı düşünmüştü. Ona göre yanlış olan hiç bir şey yoktu. Kumral genç ne hissediyorsa onu dile getirmişti. Birlikte iyi bir çift olduklarını düşünüyordu. Evet yatakta fazlasıyla iyi vakit geçiriyorlardı. Yatak dışında özellikle Tae'nin dansıyla ilgili de Kai zaman zaman yardım etmişti. Hatta bazen Kai Taemin'in onu izlemesine olanak tanımış, birlikte çalışmışlar ya da Yixing'in bile henüz görmediği performanslarını Tae'ye sergilemişti.Bunlar sadece seks arkadaşı olmadıklarını kanıtlamaz mıydı? Taemin mi yanılmıştı? Oysa bu yakınlıktan cesaret alarak duygularını açıklamıştı.

**NOT: Ekteki fanvideosunun izlenmesini tavsiye ederim ;) (Taekai - too little too late)**

Daha önce bu odaya girmeye hak kazandığında çok daha heyecanlı ve düşüncesizdi. Elini kolunu nereye koyacağını bilememiş, ağzından çıkanlara dikkat etmemişti. Her şey yolunda giderken, birlikte iyi zaman geçirirken Kai'ye ikinci kez itirafta bulunmuştu. Sadece bununla da yetinmeyip soyunmaya başlamış ardından Kai'nin üzerine yürümüş, dolgun dudaklarını onu istemeyen esmerin dudaklarıyla buluşturmuştu. Kai bir süre tepki vermediyse de Taemin'in durmak yerine dokunuşları arsızlaşmaya ve erkekliğini okşamaya başladığında onu kendinden uzaklaştırmış ve mekanı terk etmesini söyleyerek odadan ayrılmıştı.

Bu da Extraordinary'nin kurallarından biriydi. Hiç bir koşulda müşterilerle seks yapılmaz, duygusal yakınlaşmaya girilmezdi. En azından kulüp sınırları içerisinde. Çünkü burası esmer olanın evi, hayatıydı. Evinin böyle basitliklerle dolmasına izin vermeyeceği gibi hayalinin, daha önemlisi annesinin hayalinin kirlenmesine izin veremezdi.

Taemin giden Jong In'in ardından bir süre daha odada kalıp duygusal yönden yaşadığı çöküntüyü toplamaya çalışmıştı. Ancak bu yaptığından sonra uzun bir süre kulübe girişlerinin engelleneceğini tahmin edememişti. Giriş yasağının kalktığı geceyse tanrı tarafından ikinci bir şans verilmiş gibi işte yine bu odadaydı. Bu kez hata yapmayacaktı.

Kumral olan heyecanını bastırıp duygularını dizginlemeye çalışırken oda yeni duş almış esmerin teninden yayılan ferah kokuyla doldu. Taemin naneli çikolatanın kokusunu ciğerlerine doldurdu ve yutkundu. Anlaşılan Jong In, kendisini dizginleyebilmesi konusunda hiç yardımcı olmayacaktı.

Ardından yaklaşan esmer duygusuzca konuştu.  _"Selam."_  Taemin ise heyecanla cevap verdi  _"Se-selam."_  İşte hepsi bu kadardı. Yalnız kaldıkları, gözlerden uzak loş mekanda harcanmış bir kelime. Her şey bu kadar basitti aslında. Tabi Jong In için. Oysa Taemin'in içinde kopan fırtınalar durulmak bilmiyordu.

Kumral genç arkasını döndü usulca, yere sabitlediği gözlerini özlediği kahveliklere kaldırdı. Kalbi daha hızlı çarpabilirmiş gibi elinden geleni yapıyordu. İtiraf etmek gerekirse Jong In'de Taemin'i özlemişti. Sonuçta Taemin, şimdiye kadar sahip olduğu 3. arkadaşıydı. Seksi bir kenara koyarlarsa, oldukça iyi bir arkadaştı. Tek hatası Jong In'e aşık olmaktı.

Jong In sert ifadesini bozmadan karşıladı konuğunu.

_"Tebrik ederim Bay Lee. Şanslı bir gece geçirdiniz. Şimdi ne yapmak isterseniz size eşlik etmeye hazırım."_

_"Bay Lee?"_

_"..."_

_"Peki nasıl istersen. Ben sana Jong In diyebilir miyim?"_

_"Kai'yi tercih ederim."_

_"Anladım..._

_Kai._

_Bu gece seni oyalamak gibi bir amacım yok. Yalnızca biraz konuşmak istiyorum ve kabul edersen bir teklifim olacak. Küçük bir rica olarak düşün bunu."_

_"Nasıl isterseniz. Terasa geçelim mi? Ne içmek istersiniz"_

_"Daha fazla alkol almasam iyi olur bir kahve iyi gelecektir."_

Kai başını olumlu anlamda salladı ve odadaki telefondan ilgili hizmetliye ulaşıp 'Avcı Terası'na iki kahve getirmelerini söyledi. Ödül oyunu sonrasında kullanmak üzere ayarlanan holün kapısını açtı ve Taemin'e yol verdi. Kumral olan sessizce önceden yürüdüğü yolda ilerledi ve yolun sonundaki teraslı dinlenme odasına ulaştı. Hizmetliler terası ısıtmak üzere zeminde ve duvarlarda tespitli ısıtıcıları çalıştırmışlar, gün doğumuna karşı hazırladıkları masaya kahveleri getirmişlerdi.

Kai öne geçip Taemin'in oturması için sandalyesini çekti. Ardından kendisi de gencin karşısına oturdu. Bir süre sessizce gökyüzünün ağır ağır aydınlanmasını izlediler. Kai daha fazla beklemeye dayanamayıp sessizliği bozdu.

_"Sizi dinliyorum Bay Lee"_

_"Bu canımı çok yakıyor Jong In._

_Yani... Yani biz. Yani sen ve ben bu kadar uzak değiliz."_

_"Değildik." diye düzeltti Jong In._

_"Evet._

_Özür dilerim. Değildik._

_Ben hata yaptığımın farkına vardım. Yeterince de cezalandırıldığımı düşünüyorum. Artık affedilmeyi hak etmedim mi?_

_Evet en son buraya geldiğimizde ikinci defa aynı hatayı yaptığımın hatta daha da ileri gittiğimin farkındayım ve pişmanım"_

_"Bunları dinlemek istemiyorum."_

_"..."_

_"Yaptığını affettiğim için burada değilsin. Biraz fazla tepki gösterdiğimi düşündüm o kadar. Tek açıklaması bu. Yoksa ne itirafını ne de istemediğim halde bana dokunmuş olmanı unutmuş değilim."_

Taemin bu cümle sonrası utançla kızarırken titreyen sesiyle konuştu.  _"Gerçekten çok özür dilerim"_

_"Olanın ardından pişman olmak bir işe yaramaz, bunu iyi bilirim Taemin"_

Kai'nin ona adıyla hitap etmesi sonrasında Taemin kafasını kaldırıp, heyecanla parlayan gözlerle esmere baktı. En son ne zaman dolgun dudaklar arasından isminin döküldüğünü hatırlamıyordu. Kai'nin soğuk bakışlarını fark edince gözlerini kaçırdı. Parmakları arasındaki kahve fincanını daha sıkı kavradı. Kai derin bir nefes alıp kaldığı yerden konuşmaya devam etti.

_"Ben olanları önemsememeye karar verdim Taemin. Arkadaşım olmandan mutluydum, ancak hissettiklerine karşılık veremem._

_Bunlar..._

_Bunlar benim için çok fazla."_

_"Anlıyorum."_

_"Aramızda inkar edemeyeceğim bir cinsel çekim var. Yalnızca bu kadar, hislerinin karşılığı bende yok."_

_"Biliyorum Jong In ve bu durumu kabullendiğimi düşünüyorum. Ama senden uzak olmak istemiyorum. Eğer sen de istersen görüşmeye devam edelim, birlikte bir şeyler içelim dans edelim. Sana dokunmamı istemezsen dokunmam."_

_"Beni sevme Taemin. Senden tek istediğim bu._

_Seni üzmemem için beni sevme."_

Taemin umutsuzca başıyla Jong In'i onayladı. Oysa iki tarafta biliyordu ki bu uyarı için çok geç kalınmıştı. Taemin Jong In'e aşıktı ve ona yakın olmak için bu aşkı içinde tutmaya razıydı. Jong In uzanıp Taemin'in elini tuttu. Hala eskisi gibi sıcaktı. Taemin şaşkınlıkla açtığı gözlerini Jong In'e dikti. Bu da ne demekti şimdi?

_"Anlaştığımızı umuyorum. Bundan sonra senden kaçmak zorunda hissetmek istemiyorum kendimi ve seni de üzmek istemiyorum Taemin. Lütfen buna izin verme."_

_"Merak etme Jong In. Her şey istediğin gibi olacak."_

Jong In memnun olarak başını salladı. Elini ondan kopmak istemeyen elin üzerinden çekti ve sandalyesine yaslandı. Gökyüzü aydınlanırken ne kadar çok renk barındırıyordu.

Taemin karşısında kahvesini yudumlayan esmeri izledi bir süre. Tekrar konuşmak için içindeki burukluğun biraz olsun yatışmasını bekledi. Boşa bir çabaydı bu belli ki.

_"İsteğin neydi Taemin?"_

_"Anlamadım."_

_"Benden bir isteğin olacağını söylemiştin. O neydi?"_

_"Hııım. Kris söyledi mi bilmiyorum. Noel için Minho'yla birlikte bir parti veriyoruz. Dansçılarınızın partide bize yardımcı olmasını istemiştik."_

_"Kris uygun gördüyse bunun için benim iznime ihtiyaçları yok."_

_"Senin de orada olmanı istiyorum. Yani isteğim buydu."_

Jong In düşünürken Taemin yaptığı teklife esmeri ikna etmek için çabalıyordu.

_"Özel bir şey hazırlamak zorunda değilsin gerçekten. Zaten parti bir kaç gün sonra. Belki, sen de istersen otel odasında bana gösterdiğin koreografiyi-"_

_"Dansçılara eşlik etmek konusunda sorun olmaz. Ancak yine de Yixing'le görüşmem gerekiyor. Daha sonra sana cevap veririm. Ve o koreografi için ne yapabilirim bakmam lazım. Sanırım sana dans etmemin ardından bir daha o koreografiyle hiç pratik yapmadım"_  Jong In'in yüzünden belli belirsiz bir gülümseme geçerken, Taemin ilk ve son kez esmerin kendi için bir şey yapmış olmasına sevinmekten kendini alamamıştı.

İkili kahvelerinin kalan kısmını sessizce içerken Jong In Taemin'le olan sorununu çözmenin rahatlığına varmıştı. Taemin ise bir daha Jong In'i kaybetmemek adına elinden geleni yapacağına doğan güneşe yemin etmişti.

Kumral gencin kulübü terk etmesinin ardından Jong In Kris'le Noel partisi programını konuşmuş, ayrıntıları Yixing'le görüşmüştü. Kris zaten bu partiye konuk olarak katılacaktı. Dansçıların katılımı konusunda ise Yixing'e daha önceden bilgi verilmiş hatta bir kaç prova dahi yapılmıştı. Tek kesinleşmeyen nokta partiye Yixing ve Jong In'in katılıp katılmayacağıydı. Jong Dae'nin de orada olacağı bilindiği için Yixing'in katılması yanlış olmazdı. Ancak Jong In ve Taemin arasındaki gerginlik esmer genç için belirsizliğe neden olmuştu. Oysa hem kulübün tanıtımı hem de diğer katılımcıların Jong In'le ilişkili olması, esmer gencin partiye katılımını zorunlu kılıyordu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	37. Bölüm 17-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyuhyun - At Close

 

**22 Aralık 2012**

**Cumartesi 04:00**

...

O gece Extraordinary'de alınan sonuçtan memnun olmayan bi diğer isim kuşkusuz ki Jong Dae'ydi.

Düşlerini süsleyen, gamzesinde boğulmak istediği kumralı elde ettiğini düşündüğü an kaybetmişti. Yixing bedenini Jong Dae'ye sunmuş, ardından her şey bir hayalmiş gibi kaybolmuştu. İkili ilk sohbetlerini bir Ağustos gecesi yaptıktan sonra, Jong Dae o ayın ödül gecesini kazanarak Lay'in kendisine eşlik etmesini istemişti. Bu eşlik sayesinde aralarındaki duvarları aşmışlar, Chen o ödül gecesi aydınlanan gökyüzüne karşı yaptıkları sohbetlerle yakınlaştıklarını ve hatta Kasım ayında ilişkilerinin boyut değiştirdiğini düşünmüştü, tabi bir anlığına. Lay sıcak yataktan çıkıp onu geride teninin kokusuna mahkum etmeden önce...

O günden sonra aralarındaki iletişim kopmuş, Yixing Jong Dae'yi tümüyle yok saymıştı. Jong Dae yanacağını bilmeden ışığa çekilen minik böceklerden farksız Yixing'e çekiliyor ve bu çekime karşı koymayı aklından bile geçiremiyordu. Ödül oyunu da bu nedenle önemliydi. Yixing'le yalnız kalmak adına bir şanstı. Jong Dae, o şansı ne yazık ki yitirmişti. Ancak vazgeçtiğini söylemek mümkün değildi. 

Üzgün genç hücresinde hizmet etmekte olan avı (Moon) yanına çağırdı. Cebinden çıkarıp bir şeyler karaladığı kağıdı Yixing'e ulaştırmasını söyleyerek hücreyi terk etti. 

Moon, soyunma odasına indiğinde Yixing'in orada olmadığını gördü ve notu vermek üzere suitine yöneldi. Aslında notu Kris'e iletmesi daha doğru olurdu. Ancak genç kadın belki de Jong Dae Extraordinary'ye gelmeye başladığı günden beri ona eşlik ediyordu. 

Jong Dae kadınlarla nasıl anlaşılacağını bilen, eğlenceli ve düşünceli bir erkekti. Ayrıca Yixing'e olan ilgisini kulüpteki kimseden gizlememişti. Buna, hücresinde görevlendirilmiş olan av da dahil. Genç kadın hızlı adımlarla Yixing'in suitine ulaştı kapıyı tıklatıp açılmasını bekledi. 

_"Kapı açık"_  sesi sonrasında daha önce girmediği geniş suite girdi. Yixing'in kulübün ana dansçısından çok daha fazlası oldu odanın dizaynından bile belli oluyordu. Sarışın kadın boğazını temizledi. Üst katta kendisine içecek bir şeyler hazırlayan Yixing'e geliş nedenini açıkladı. 

_"Bay Zhang, ben bu gece Moon'da görev alan dansçı Juliet, Bay Kim'in size iletmemi istediği bir notu var. Notu masanızın üzerine bırakıyorum efendim"_  

Yixing duydukları sonrasında kızı uyarma gereği hissetti. Üst katın merdivenlerinden sarkıp masanın yanındaki kıza seslendi. (Yixing'in odası ile Jong In'in odası benzer şekilde tasarlanmış; vadiden denize açılan geniş teraslı, iki katlı bir suit. Alt katta yatak odası, banyo; üst katta mutfak, çalışma odası düzenlenmiştir.) 

_"Bu yaptığının yasak olduğunu bilmiyor musun Juliet? O notu sahibine geri götür lütfen"_  dedi ve indiği bir kaç basamağı da konuşarak geri çıktı.  _"Böylece bu yaptığını unutabilirim ve işinden olmazsın"_  cümlesi bittiğinde Juliet'in çıktığını belirten kapı sesi duyuldu. 

Yixing notta yazılanları merak etse de bu yaptığı için kendini kötü hissetmiyordu. Jong In'e bir kez ihanet etmişti. Bir daha aynı hataya düşmek gibi bir niyeti yoktu. Ya da kendisini niyeti olmadığına inandırmaya çalışıyordu. Isıtıcıdaki sıcak suyu lavanta tanelerinin üzerine boca ederken dün gece monitörden izlediği Jong Dae geldi gözünün önüne. 

İnce joker dudaklarının yukarı kıvrılırken yaktığı ateşin, gözlerinin içerisinde beliren gülümsemeyle birleşip seksi olmaktan uzak sevimli bir hal alışını düşündü, yüzünde beliren gülümsemeyi fark etmeden. Ardından Jong In'in dedikleri yankılandı beyninde, ona verdiği cevap eşliğinde. 

_“Jong Dae diyorum._

_Gülümserken daha seksi oluyor, sen de öyle düşünmüyor musun?_

_Ama pardon, sen her halinden hoşlanıyor olmalısın._

_Yoksa şapşal sırıtmanın neden olduğu yanağındaki derin çukur bu kadar dipsiz olmazdı değil mi?”_  

_“Beni Kris’le karıştırıyorsun._

_Jong Dae yalnızca iş!_

_Senin için yaptığım bir İŞ!”_ (Hatırlatma: 21 Aralık 2012, Cuma 03:15, Bölüm 4) 

_"Jong Dae yalnızca bir iş"_  diye tekrarladı kendi kendine ve aklındaki düşünceden kurtulmayı amaçlayarak çayını doldurup cam merdivenlerden aşağı indi. İster istemez gözleri Juliet'in notu bıraktığı yere, masanın üzerine kaydı. İnkar etmeye çalışsa da  notu görme isteğiyle doluydu kalbi ve istediğinin gerçekleşeceğini anladığında nota uzanan parmakları titriyordu. Elindeki çay fincanını masaya bıraktı, ince parmakları arasındaki karta baktı. Yine bir ihanetin eşiğinde olduğunu çok net hissediyordu. Yavaşça dörde katlanmış kağıdı açtı. Önce içindeki el yazısının güzelliğiyle etkilendi, ardından yazılmış kelimelerle... 

_"Uzaktan izlemenin acı verici olduğunu bilmiyorsun._

_Dokunduğum tenin bana yabancı oluşunun acı verdiğini ya da..._

_Sahilde, ilk kez konuştuğumuz yerde (kulübün arka çıkışında) bekleyeceğim Zhang Yixing"_  (Hatırlatma: Ağustos 2012, Bölüm 16) 

Jong Dae soğuk havaya rağmen sahil kenarında onu bekliyordu. Yalnızca gülüşünü düşününce bile içerisinde bir şeylerin kıpırdandığı adam onu çağırıyordu. Yixing düşünmeden montunu giydi ve hızla asansöre yöneldi. Yaptığı kesinlikle mantıklı düşünüp verdiği bir karar değildi. Jong Dae, bir kaç kelime yazıp onu çağırmış Yixing, aylardır kendisini dizginlemeyi başaran Yixing, bir kaç kelimenin ardından hızla kumral gence koşmaya başlamıştı. İşte yine bir hata yoldaydı. 

Binadan dışarı kendisini attığında yüzüne çarpan soğuk rüzgarla irkildi, yakasını kavrayarak yukarı kaldırdı. Ay ışığının aydınlattığı kumsalda, deniz kenarında engin koyuluğu izleyen kısa beden takıldı gözlerine. Elleri ceplerinde durduğu yerde zıplayarak ısınmaya çalışıyordu belli ki. Yixing, elinde olmadan gülümsedi bu sevimliliğe. Kararlı adımlarla Jong Dae'ye doğru ilerledi. 

_"Chen!"_  diye seslendi gecenin içine, fazla yüksek olmayan bir sesle. Jong Dae kulaklarına inanamayarak arkasını döndü. Bir saati aşkın süredir bekliyor ve artık Yixing'in geleceğine dair tüm ümitlerini sahilden denize bırakıyordu. 

_"Geldin..."_  dedi şaşkınlıkla. 

Yixing olduğu yerde dururken, Jong Dae yaklaşıp gözlerinin içine bakmaya başladı.  _"Teşekkür ederim. Gelmeyeceğini düşünmüştüm."_  

Yixing henüz sıcak olan ellerini kaldırıp Jong Dae'nin yanaklarını kavradı.  _"Üşümüşsün."_  

Joker dudaklar yukarı doğru kıvrıldı hissettiği sıcaklıkla. Aklındaki sorular, terk edilmişliği hepsi uçup gitmişti aklından. Tüm masumluğuyla onu ısıtmaya çalışan ellere yardım eden sıcacık gözlere baktı Jong Dae ve dayanamayıp dudaklarını istediği ince dudaklara bastırdı. Sıcak ve tatlıydı. Dudaklarının hareketlerine karşılık bulduğunda kapalı gözlerinin ardında aydınlanma hissetti bir kaç defa, yanına eklenen deklanşör sesi eşliğinde. Aylardır arzuladığı dudaklardan ayrılmak zorunda  kalmasının üzüntüsüyle ışığın geldiği yöne çevirdi yüzünü. Yixing de aynı şekilde hareketlenmişti elbette. Yüzlerinde patlayan flaşla gözleri kamaştı ikilinin ve henüz ne olduğunu anlayamadan git gide onlardan koşarak uzaklaşan adımların sesi duyuldu. 

Şaşkınlığı üzerinden ilk atan Jong Dae olmuştu.

_"Lanet olsun"_  dedi sinirle parmakları saçlarının arasında kendisine yer ararken. 

Biseksüel olduğu gerçeği asla toplum içerisinde dillendirilmemiş, erkeklerle olan ilişkileri daima kapalı kapılar ardında, bilmesi gereken kişilerle paylaşılmıştı. Jong Dae hızlı bir gece hayatına sahip olsa da her zaman iyi bir aile babası olacağı düşünülürdü. Tüm ailesi bu görüşte birleşmiş, uygun eş adayı bile seçilmişti. Jong Dae Yixing'den öncesine kadar bu durumu önemsemezken, gamzeli genci hayatında istemeye başlayınca dünyası alt üst olmuştu.

Az önce yaşanan talihsizlik hem iş hem de özel hayatını bitirmek için yeterli, ülkeyi terk edip ıssız bir adaya yerleşmesi için iyi bir sebepti. Aklına gelen tek sorumlu ise annesiydi. Onun istediği yaşamı sürmesi için peşine adam takacak kadar ileri gitmiş olabilir miydi? Haberin duyulması halinde babasını hayal kırıklığına uğratacak olması ise duygusal açıdan canını en çok yakan konuydu. 

Jong Dae sinirli adımlarla olduğu yerde dolanmaya devam ederken Yixing, çok başka bir şeyin derdindeydi.

Jong In... 

_"Jong In o fotoğrafları görürse ne yapar? Ne söyler? İkinci kez Jong In'e ihanet ettim. Kris'i suçlayıp, çok daha kötüsünü yaptım. Jong In beni asla affetmeyecek"_  diyen iç sesi zihnini işgal etmişti.  Bilinçsizce dönüp kulübün girişine doğru yürümeye başladı. Jong Dae üzerindeki şaşkınlığı attıktan sonra giden Yixing'i fark etti, koşup kolundan tutarak zayıf bedeni kendisine çevirdi. Ancak Yixing kolunu tutan parmaklardan kurtulmayı başardı. 

_"Bırak!"_

_"Yixing, nereye gidiyorsun. Henüz söylemek istediklerimi söyleyemedim bile."_

_"Ne söyleyeceksen duymak istemiyorum Jong Dae. Sana bitti demiştim. Aramızda henüz bir şey olmadan her şeyin bittiğini söylemiştim._

_Ancak sen ne yaptın? Dediklerimi umursamadan peşimden gelmeye devam ettin."_

_"Ama. Ama ben seninle-"_

_"Ne sen benimle?"_

_"Seninle konuşmalıyım Yixing. Bir karar vermek zorundayım ve seninle konuşmadan bu kararı vermek istemiyorum."_

_"Şimdi değil Jong Dae. Daha sonra ben bir şekilde sana ulaşırım. Şimdi ne olur bırak peşimi."_  

Son cümlesiyle birlikte Yixing'in göz yaşları akmaya başlamıştı. Giriş kapısının biraz ilerisindeki aydınlatma, beyaz tendeki parlamaları Jong Dae'nin de görmesini sağlarken, o  damlalar kumral gencin kalbine kan kırmızısı acılar bırakıyordu. Uzanıp Yixing'in yanağını kurulamak için hamle yaptığında, Yixing kendisini geri çekerek dokunuşu engelledi.  _"Git Jong Dae"_  dedi titreyen sesiyle ve arkasını dönüp kulübe girdi.

**NOT: Ekteki videonun izlenmesini tavsiye ederim ;) (** Kyuhyun - At Close (Türkçe Altyazılı **)**  

Jong Dae, arabasına doğru ilerlerken cebinden çıkardığı telefonla bir kaç gazete yöneticisi arkadaşını arayıp bu gece kendinin dahil olduğu o fotoğrafları bulmalarını istedi. Aslında şu an sinirinden delirmiş etrafa saldırıyor olması gerekirken, üzerinden büyük bir yük kalkmış gibi hissediyordu. Belki de asla cesaret edip yapamayacağı şeyi birileri onun yerine yapmak üzereydi. Bu garip hissi gölgeleyen tek şey, gözlerinin önünden gitmeyen Yixing'in hüzünlü yüzüydü.

Yixing fotoğrafların açığa çıkacağı düşüncesiyle soluğu Kris'in yanında aldı. Bir çırpıda olanları anlattı ve Kris'in tepkisiz yüzüne yayılan  _"yıllarca sadakatten bahsedene bak"_  küçümsemesini görmezden gelmeye çalıştı. 

_"Lanet olsun Kris. Bir şeyler yap, birilerini ara. O fotoğrafları bul bir an önce."_

Kris umursamaz bir tavırla koltuğunda geriye yaslandı.

_"Tüm söyleyeceklerin bunlar mı?_

_..._

_Tamam hallederim."_

_"Kris, sana Jong Dae ile fotoğraflarımı çektiler diyorum. Fotoğraflarda fazla yakındık bu haberi engelle diyorum. Nasıl bu kadar sakin kalabiliyorsun?"_

_"Yixing, bir şey sormama izin ver lütfen. Ne zamandır Jong Dae ile bu kadar yakınsınız?"_  Kris yüzüne yayılan piç gülümsemeyle süzdü Yixing'i. 

Yixing ise her ne kadar Kris'e muhtaç olsa da sinirlerine hakim olamayarak bağırıp, odayı terk etti.  _"Sana hesap vermek zorunda değilim Kris! Sadece sana söylediğimi yap!"_  

Kris giden gencin ardından hala sırıtmaya devam ediyordu. Yixing ne Jong Dae'den ne de Jong In'den vazgeçecek gibi görünmüyordu. Aşk bir şekilde tüm duygulara galip geliyordu...

**9 Mayıs 2013**

**Perşembe 07:00**

_"Birlikte duş almak için yeniden yağmur yağmasını beklemeli miyiz?”_

_"Bence beklememeliyiz. Hatta sen uyumadan duşa girmeliyiz"_ diye yanıtla Jong In, belli bir süre dudağında kalacak olan huzur dolu gülümsemeyle... (Hatırlatma: 9 Mayıs 2013, Perşembe 07:00, Bölüm 14) 

Tezgahın üzerinde uzanan beyaz göğse yasladığı başını kaldırdı, ter içerisindeki çenesini ıslak olan bedene dayadı. Bir süre derin nefesler alıp vermeye devam eden genci izledi. Ardından çenesinin baskı yaptığı yere ve oradan da göbek deliğine uzanan bir öpücük yolu çizdi Jong In. Boynuna sarılı kollardan kurtulup doğruldu. Kendisine uzanan elleri tutup çekti. Tezgaha uzanmış bedenin kalkıp yeniden kendi bedenine yaslanmasını sağladı. İki beden birbirlerine o kadar yakındı ki burunları temas halindeyken, sıcak nefesler dudaklarını okşuyordu. Jong In, bu yakınlığa karşı koyamayarak birleştirdi nemli dudakları. Sehun'un tadı eşsizdi. 

Öpüşmeleri derinleşmeye başlayınca Sehun dayandığı tezgahtan uzaklaşıp, esmeri banyo kapısına doğru yönlendirmeyi denedi. Ancak kalçasındaki ağrı bu seksi hareketlenmeyi bölmek için yeterliydi. 

_"Aahhh!"_  Eli istemsizce acıyan bölgeye gitti. Eline bulaşan kaygan sıvıyla acısını unutup kahkaha atmaya başladı. 

Jong In az önce şehvetle öpüştüğü adamın ne yaptığını anlamamış, endişeli gözlerle onu izlemeye koyulmuştu. Sehun elindeki kaygan sıvıyı esmer göğse bulaştırdı. Parmaklarını usulca Jong In'in karın kaslarına ardından kasıklarına sürüdü. 

_"Ben Oh Sehun. Hayatı boyunca penislerden nefret ettiğini, vajina sevdiğini iddia eden, bir sürü kadınla birlikte olan Oh Sehun. Bacaklarımdan süzülen meniyi birlikte olduğum tek erkeğin bedenine bulaştırmaktan zevk alıyorum. O erkeğin bana verdiği acıya rağmen..."_  

Jong In ne demesi konusunda emin değilken Sehun söyleyeceklerini bitirip, donmuş esmerin yanından geçerek banyoya girdi. Jong In yapılan itiraf sonrası sevinmeli miydi bilemiyordu. Sehun'un ilki olmak elbette mükemmel bir histi. Ancak bu açıklama ne ifade ediyordu. Duşun açık kapısından gelen su sesiyle düşüncelerinden arındı. Banyoya girip Sehun için temiz havlu çıkardı. Boğazını temizledi ve az önce sevişen onlar değilmiş gibi Sehun'un olduğu yöne bakmamaya çalışarak konuştu. 

_"Askıya kullanman için havlu astım."_  

Sehun hala açık olan duş kabininin kapısından kafasını uzatarak sırtı ona dönük olan esmere baktı. 

_"Sen gelmiyor musun? Birlikte duş alacağımızı sanıyordum. En azından nezaket icabı kirlettiğin beni, temizlersin sanmıştım."_  sarışın genç sesindeki muzip tonlamayı açığa çıkararak kıkırdadı.

Jong In sesin geldiği yöne döndü. Islak saçlarını düzeltmeye çalışarak gülümseyen genci gördü ve elinde olmadan gülümsedi. Aklını kurcalayan o hastalıklı düşünce kaybolmuş, az önceki sorusu Sehun'un daveti sayesinde hızla cevap bulmuştu. Hala bedeninde dolaşmakta olan ateşin kaynağı birleşme, ilkti ve anlaşıldığı üzere son olmayacaktı. 

Jong In, duşun kapısından uzanıp onu çağıran gence gülümsedi. Ağır adımlarla sarışının yanına ilerledi. Sehun geri çekilip Jong In'in kabine girmesi için fırsat tanıdı. Duvarda asılı duş başlığından çıplak bedenlere damlayan su tanelerinin çıkardığı ses mekanda yankılanıyordu. Sehun ve Jong In sessizce bakışlarıyla konuşuyor belki de sevişmeye devam ediyordu. 

Jong In'e göre bu hayal edilemeyecek kadar güzel düşten ellerine bırakılan bir parçayken, Sehun için hayran olası bir görüntü, yaratılışın ya da evrimin sorgulanması gerektiğine dair kanıttı. 

Jong In sarı tutamları beyaz tene dağıtıp aralarındaki göz temasını bölen yaramaz su damlalarına karşı koyup Sehun'un saçlarını yüzünden çekmek üzere hamle yaptı. Ardından kendi yüzünü kapatmaya çalışan saçlardan rahatsız olup, gelişi güzel saçlarını yana savurdu. Sehun aklına kazınan bu görüntüye kayıtsız kalamadı ve esmerin beklemediği anda, narin pembe dudaklarını dolgun dudaklarla birleştirdi.  

İkisi için de bu his tarif edilemeyecek kadar güzeldi. Jong In ağzının içinde kaybolan ince tatlı dudakları nazikçe öpmeye çalışırken, Sehun gömüldüğü yumuşaklıkta hoyrat hareketlerle isteklerini ifade etmeyi deniyordu...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	38. Bölüm 17-2 (M - Kai&Sehun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love You Madly ~ CAKE

 

**22 Aralık 2012**

**Cumartesi 06:00**

Kumral genç sinirli adımlarla suitine ulaştığında, gözleri Jong In'in kapalı olan kapısına kaydı. Bu gece Jong In, Taemin'in ödülüne eşlik edeceği için odası boş olmalıydı. Yixing kendisine hakim olamadan Jong In'in suitine girdi. Boş odanın terasından bir süre denizi izledi. Aklını toplamayı denedi. 

_"Belki de Jong In'e olanları tümüyle anlatırsam Jong In beni affeder. Affetmez mi?_

_Elbette affetmez aptal Yixing. Jong In ne planlıyor bilmiyorum ama benim planların içine sıçtığım gerçeğini affetmesini nasıl isteyebilirim ondan?"_

Yixing içerisinde kopan fırtınanın sarhoşluğuyla Jong In'in yatağına bıraktı kendisini. Ailesi kabul ettiği Jong In'i kaybetme korkusuyla serbest bıraktığı göz yaşları arasında uykunun kollarına teslim oldu üşümüş bedeni. 

Jong In, Taemin'le yaptığı görüşme sonrası zayıf bedeni kulüpten uğurlayıp, Kris'in odasına gitti. Kris özellikle ödül oyunlarının gecesinde çalışma odasından ayrılmaz, 12 saatlik süre son bulana dek bir sorun olmaması için bekler, oyalanır, hesaplarla uğraşırdı. Bu gece onun da şanslı gecesi olmalıydı ki Taemin kulübü erken terk etmiş, Jong In'i de Kris'i de uykusuzluktan azad etmişti.

Jong In, büyük bir gülümsemeyle Kris'in odasına daldığında sarışın genç yine bir terslik olduğunu Taemin'in yapmaması gereken şeyler yaptığını düşünmekten kendisini alamadı. Jong In bu yanlış anlamayı düzeltip, konuşmak istediği konuya geldi hızla. Taemin ve Bay Choi'nin Noel partisi neden ondan gizli tutulmuştu? Önce bu konuyu aydınlattı. Kris sinirlenmesini istemediği için ona söylemediği şeklindeki savunmayla beklenen açıklamayı yaptı. Jong In konunun üzerinde çok fazla durmadı ve o partiye kendisinin de katılacağını, ilerleyen bir kaç gün dans provalarıyla geçeceği için başka bir programı olmayacağını belirtti. Kris duydukları karşısında iyi hissediyordu. En başından beri olması gereken buydu. Aptal Taemin lanet olası duygularını öne çıkarmasaydı Kris de gereksiz saçmalıklarla uğraşmak zorunda kalmazdı. 

Jong In odadan çıkmak üzereyken Kris ardından seslendi ve yaklaşık yarım saat önce kendisine bırakılan zarfı Jong In'e uzattı.

_"Fare istediğini elde etmiş sanırım."_

_"Bu kadar çabuk mu?"_

_"Joker dudak çok direnemedi sanırım"_  dedi Kris piç bir sırıtma eşliğinde ve ardından ekledi.  _"Ama Yixing kötü görünüyordu."_

Jong In elindeki fotoğraflara bakarken mırıldandı.  _"Başka kopya yoktur umarım."_

_"Sanmıyorum, makine saatiyle dijitallerin bana ulaşması arasında 4 dk oynuyor aynen söylediğimiz gibi itaat etti Fare. Makineye el koydum, baskıyı da burada aldım. Sorun olacağını sanmıyorum."_

_"Haberleri olmadan görüntülenmelerini istemiştim. Farenin bunu siklememesi kötü, ancak iyi iş çıkarmış. Yixing'le ben ilgilenirim."_

_"Zaten benim ilgimi istemediği kesin. Olaydan sonra odama gelip fotoğrafları bulmamı istedi. Ancak durumu senden gizlememi istemeyi gururuna yediremedi sanırım ki üzerine gidince bağırıp, azarlayıp gitti."_  

Jong In istemsizce güldü.  _"Yıllardır benden bir halt saklamayıp, şimdi buna kalkışmış olması boşa çaba, bunu o da anlayacak"_  dedi, zarfı alıp suitine doğru gitmek üzere Kris'in yanından ayrıldı.  

Kris ise giden gencin ardından bakarken  _"Yixing gerçekten Jong Dae'ye aşık olmuş Jong In"_  diye mırıldandı. 

Jong In, fazlasıyla yorgundu. Elinde tuttuğu zarftaki fotoğraflar hakkında Yixing'le yapması gereken konuşmayı daha sonraya erteleyip dairesine geçti. Ancak zihninde ertelediği konuşmanın diğer kahramanı, şu an yatağına kıvrılmış sevimli horultular eşliğinde uyuyordu. 

Esmer genç yatağın kenarına gelip masumca uyuyan çocuğa baktı. İçten içe Yixing'e kırgındı, bunu inkar edemezdi. Ancak onun mutluluğu ne kadar çok hak ettiğini de inkar edemiyordu. Tek sorun Yixing'in mutluluğu Jong Dae'de buluyor olmasıydı. Jong In elindeki zarfı komodinin üzerine bıraktı. Yatağın diğer tarafına dolaşıp örtüyü katlayarak Yixing'in üzerini örttü. Ardından üzerindeki kıyafetlerle birlikte yanına uzandı. 

Yixing gözlerini araladığında gördüğü ilk şey siyah titreşen kirpiklerdi. Geniş pencerelerden vuran aydınlık gözlerini kamaştırdığında yavaş yavaş Jong Dae ile olan görüntüler aklına dolmaya başlamıştı. Yixing'in kalbini kaplayan endişe aniden bedenini kaldırması için sinyaller gönderdiyse de bileğini kavrayan güçlü parmaklar bu kalkışı engellemiş, zayıf bedenin yatağa düşmesine neden olmuştu. Yixing nefesi kesilmiş bir halde Jong In'in kolları arasında donmuştu. 

Eskiden olsa kalbi bu anın büyüsünden göğüs kafesini delip odanın zemininde dans edebilirdi. Ama şimdi... Yixing bedenine dolanan kolların başka bir Kim'e ait olmasını arzuluyorken Jong In, yalnızca sıkıca sarılıp nefes almasını zorlaştırıyordu. 

_"Yixing?"_

_"E-efendim Jong In"_

_"Neden yaptın?"_

Yixing panikle cevap vermeyi denedi.  _"Ben, ben böyle olsun istemedim Jong In. Çok özür dilerim. O fotoğrafları ne olursa olsun bula-"_

_"Fotoğraflardan bahsetmiyorum Yixing. Neden Jong Dae'den hoşlandığını inkar ettin. Neden onunla görüştüğünü benden sakladın?"_

Yixing sesindeki çatlamayı gizleyemeden dökülen göz yaşları arasında cevap verdi.  _"Ben. Ben seni hayal kırıklığına uğratmak istemedim. Ama kendime de engel olamadım."_

_"Şimdi ne hissediyorum sence?"_

_"Gerçekten çok üzgünüm Jong In. Bir daha aynı hatayı yapmayacağım. Bir kez yalnızca bir kez birlikte olduk ve sonra ben bir daha onu görmek istemediğimi söyledim. Dün gece tamamen düşüncesizce davrandım. Bir daha tekrarlanmayacak yemin ederim Jong In. Sen benim için aile-"_

_"Tamam Yixing bundan sonraki konuşmayı biliyorum zaten"_  dedi Jong In ve yataktan kalkıp komodinin üzerindeki zarfı aldı. İçindeki fotoğrafları çıkarıp tek tek baktı. Ardından Yixing'e uzattı. 

_"İstersen bunlar sen de kalabilir. Ben de kopyaları var ve teşekkürler kesinlikle işime yarayacaklar. Bundan sonra Jong Dae'yle görüşüp görüşmemen önemli değil. Yalnızca dikkatli ol Yixing. Bu ilişkiyi benden önce kimsenin kullanmasına izin verme._

_Aksi halde ne seni affedebilirim, ne de sana güvendiğim için kendimi..."_  

Yixing anlamaz gözlerle Jong In'i süzdü. Ardından yutkunup konuşmaya başladı.  _"Biliyordun değil mi?"_

_"..."_

_"Jong Dae ile görüştüğümü biliyordun. Bu fotoğrafları da sen çektirdin."_

_"Elbette ki biliyordum."_

_"Bana bunu yaptığına inanamıyorum."_

_"Ben de bana ihanet ettiğine inanmak istememiştim Yixing. Ancak o ihanetin kanıtlarını elinde tutuyorsun."_

_"...Sen. Sen. Sen aşağılık adamın tekisin Jong In."_

_"Biliyorum Yixing. Sana duygularının peşinden gitmeni söyleyen aşağılık adamın tekiyim."_  

Aslında Jong In haklıydı. Yixing monitörden Jong Dae'ye bakarken onu duyguları konusunda teşvik ettiği düşünülebilirdi.  Ama yine de Yixing önce yaptığı hata nedenli kendine, bu hatayı kullandığı ve arkasından iş çevirdiği için Jong In'e kızgındı. Hızla yataktan kalktı, elindeki fotoğrafları Jong In'in yüzüne fırlatıp kapıya doğru ilerlemeye başladı. 

_"Fotoğrafları istemiyor musun? Hatıra olarak saklayacağını sanıyordum. Saklamayacak mısın?"_  Diye dalga geçti Jong In.

_"O fotoğrafları kıçına sok Jong In"_  

Jong In gülümsemesi arasındaki otoriter ses tonuyla konuştu.  _"İki saat sonra prova odasında ol Yixing. Hazırlanmamız gereken bir gösteri var. Fotoğraflar için tekrar teşekkürler."_  

Yixing bir kaç saniyelik duraklama sonrası dairenin kapısını çarpıp çıktı. İkinci kapı çarpma sesi de duyulduğunda Jong In, Yixing'in biraz kendisiyle kalmasına karar vermiş, yüzündeki alaycı gülümseme yerini kırgınlığa bırakmıştı. Değer verdiği herkes teker teker ona ihanet ediyordu. Yixing de bu kişiler arasında yerini almıştı.

 

**9 Mayıs 2013**

**Perşembe 07:00**

Duş başlığından üzerlerine yağan damlalar eşliğinde öpüşmeleri, Sehun'un hoyrat hareketleri sayesinde derinleşmeye başlamıştı. Bu yeni ama karşı koyulmaz duygu sarışının bedenini ele geçirmiş gibiydi. Jong In'de onu çeken her neyse bu, Sehun'un tahminlerinden oldukça farklı bir şeydi. Bugüne dek elde etme hırsıyla yaşamış, hırsı sayesinde farklı deneyimler edinmişti. Ancak hırsı elde ettiklerinden çabuk sıkılması ya da aniden sahip olunanın değersizleşmesine neden oluyordu. Sehun aynı durumun Jong In için de geçerli olduğuna, onu istediği ilk andan beri emindi. 

Ancak Jogn In onu şimdiye dek yanıltan ikinci kişi olma unvanını hak etmişti. Bu unvanın ilk sahibi, Kim Ji An'dan başkası değildi. Zaten Ji An bu sayede Sehun'un hayatına dahil olmayı başarabilmişti. Sehun her anlamda ona sahip olmasına rağmen genç kadından sıkılmamış bu durum ikilinin nişanlanmasıyla sonuçlanmıştı. 

Şu sıra ise ya Sehun değişiyordu ya da benzer bir farklılığı Jong In de yaratıyordu. Jong In'i ilk kez gördüğünde hayranlık duyduğunu, onunla ilgili merakını giderirse hayranlığın biteceğini düşünüp, yanılmıştı. 

Defilesinde modeli olursa, onu giydirip, askı muamelesi yapabilir ve ona karşı hissettiği çekimin son bulmasını sağlayabileceğini düşünüp, yanılmıştı. 

Esmer tene dokunursa çekim biter sanmıştı. Defile hazırlıkları sürecinde bu deneyimi edinmiş ancak yine yanılmıştı. 

Dolgun dudakların tadını merak etmiş tadarsa biter sanmış, yanılmıştı. 

Jong In nasıl boşalıyor diye düşünmüş, öğrenirse onu düşünmeye son verir sanmış ve yanılmıştı. 

İşte bu gece, tüm meraklarının giderildiği bu gece, bugüne dek keskin çizgilerle çizdiği Sehun'a rağmen o esmerin bedeninde hüküm sürmesine izin vermiş; önceden düşüncesine bile tahammül edemediği birlikteliği yaşamıştı. Jong In'e karşı bu gece son noktayı koyacağına emin olarak ilk adımı atmış, onun için yanan bedenini esmerin teniyle söndürmeyi denemişti. Ve yine yanılmıştı. Hatta bu en büyük yanılgısı olmuştu.

**UYARI: cinsel içerikte doz aşımı**  

Jong In, dudaklarını emip ısıran sarışını güçlü kollarıyla sarmaladı. Sehun tüm bedenini yine yeniden esmere teslim etmişti. Ancak yaramaz elleri o esmer tende gezinmeye son vermemiş, Jong In'in sıkı kalçasını kavramış parmakları tüm gücüyle et parçasını yoğurmaya devam ediyordu. Jong In buna karşılık olarak sarışının dolgun kalçasına yöneldi. Ancak biliyordu ki Sehun tam hissetmese de hala hassas olmalıydı. Dokunuşları altındaki ıslak, pürüzsüz teni okşamaya başladı, aynı zamanda diğer eliyle beyaz sırtta yukarı aşağı yollar çiziyordu. 

İkilinin erkeklikleri yeniden ereksiyon haline geçip birbirlerini taciz etmeye başladığında, dudaklar arasındaki hareketlenme şehvet dolu bir hal almış; dokunuşlar da doğal olarak sertleşmişti. Sehun bacağının birini kaldırıp esmerin beline sararken, erkekliğini de karşısındakine bastırmayı ihmal etmedi. Her sürtünmeye yönelik hareketle vücutlarındaki ateş arttırıyor, ağızlarından kaçan inlemeler banyo duvarlarında yankılanıyordu. Boğuk ve arzu dolu... 

_"Jong In!..."_

_"Sehun!..."_  

Jong In, Sehun'un tahriklerine kapılıp, parmaklarını Sehun'un hassas deliği çevresinde hareket ettirmeye başladığında Sehun'un zevk inlemeleri acıyla karışmış, esmerin beline sardığı bacağını indirip, kasıklarını biraz olsun ondan uzaklaştırmıştı. Ayrıca acı dişlerini Jong In'in dudaklarına geçirmesine sebep olmuştu. 

Jong In sızı ve ağzına gelen metal tadıyla kendine geldiğinde Sehun'un canını yaktığını fark edip, kalçasındaki elini yeniden ince bele getirdi. Dudaklarını kurtardığı pembe mengeneye küçük öpücükler vererek hatasını telafi etmeyi denedi. Sehun'un buruşmuş yüzü öpücükler eşliğinde rahatlarken, hızlı nefes alışverişleri normale dönmeye başlamıştı. Jong In'in yumuşak öpücüklerine küçük öpücüklerle karşılık verdi. 

Öpücükler masumlaşıp, ikili suyun altında sarmaş dolaş dikiliyorken bazı uzuvlar rahat durmaktan çok uzaktı. Jong In güçlü parmaklarıyla Sehun'un erkekliğini kavrayıp, ağır ağır derinleşen öpücükle birlikte onu çekmeye başladı. Sehun acısını unutmuş, tüm kontrolünü Jong In'in ellerine bırakmıştı. Esmer genç sarışın olanın düşmesini engellemek adına sırtını soğuk duvara yasladı. Duvar ve ıslak göğsü arasında sıkışıp ayakta kalmasını sağladı. 

Sehun gözleri kapalı, dudaklarını dolgun kuyudan ayırıp, belli belirsiz mırıldandığı isim eşliğinde sıcak nefesini Jong In'in yüzüne vererek boşaldı. Tüm enerjisi çekilmişçesine esmer bedenin üzerine yığılıp, başını omzuna dayadı. Dudaklarının ulaştığı esmer tene hafif hafif dokunup, henüz her şeyin bitmediğini belli ediyordu. Jong In kolları arasındaki genci usulca duşun kenarına oturttu. 

_"Şimdi seni temizlemeliyim. Ne dersin?"_  dedi ve Sehun'dan cevap beklemeden avucuna bir miktar şampuan alıp parmaklarını ıslak sarı saçlar arasında dolaştırmaya başladı. Sehun, başında hissettiği hassas dokunuşlar bir yana gözlerini ereksiyon halindeki erkeklikten alamıyordu. Jong In yaptığı işe devam ederken sarışın olan Jong In'in erkekliğini kavradı. Ağır hareketlerle okşamaya başladı. Jong In, Sehun'un bu hareketi karşısında derin bir nefes alıp yaptığı işe devam etmeye çalıştı. Ancak Sehun yalnızca okşamakla kalmayıp, sertleşmiş erkekliğe doğru uzandı ve onu yavaş yavaş ağzına aldı. 

Jong In, hissettiği sıcak kavramayla derin bir nefes alıp, nefesini içerisinde hapsetti. Sehun boğazının derinliklerine dek ulaşan sertliği diliyle okşarken, esmer olan tuttuğu nefesi çaresizlikle verip parmaklarını köpüklediği saçlar arasında nafile sabitlemeye çalışıyordu. Bir yandan ise derinden gelen inlemeyle karışık sarışının adını fısıldıyordu. 

_"Sehun... Se-Sehun... Sehun..."_

Sehun esmerin dokunuşları doğrultusunda hızını arttırırken, Jong In yükselen inlemeler ve asıldığı sarı saçlarla memnuniyetini haykırıyordu. Zirveye yaklaştığını anladığında Sehun'un dudaklarından kurtulmak istese de sarışın olan buna izin vermeyerek, hayatında ilk kez yaptığı oral seksi, esmere ait sıcak sıvıyı yutarak noktalamayı seçmişti.

Jong In iki elini Sehun'un arkasındaki duvara yaslayıp nefesinin düzene girmesini beklerken, sarışın olan kasıklarından yukarı doğru öpücükler bırakarak ayağa kalkıp, esmerin kolları arasındaki yerini aldı.

_"Temiz iş çıkardım sanırım. Yine de seni yıkamayı istiyorum"_  dedi gülümseyerek ve dudaklarını yeniden esmerin dudaklarına bastırıp, tadını onunla paylaştı. Avucuna döktüğü şampuanla siyah saçları köpüklerle buluştururken saçları arasında parmakları hissetti. Rahatlamış bedenler birbirlerinin dudaklarından kopamayıp ıslak oyunlara devam ederken diğer yandan saçlarını köpükleyip, akan köpüklerle dokunuşlarını ıslak vücutlarda gezdirmekten kendilerini alamıyorlardı. 

**UYARI: cinsel içerikte doz, normale döndü**

Bu ıslak sevişme bir saate yakın devam etti, sonunda suyun altındaki oyunlarına son verip birbirlerini kurulayan ikili banyodan çıkmayı başardıklarında havanın çoktan aydınlandığını fark ettiler. Jong In kendisine ve Sehun'a bir kahve hazırlayıp, güne yapacakları başlangıcı kolaylaştırmak üzere mutfağa yöneldi. Sehun gülümseyerek yarı çıplak çocuğu gözleriyle takip ediyordu. İkisi de bellerinde bağlı olan havluyla odanın içerisinde gezinirken, atmosferin garipliğinden rahatsız olmuş görünmüyordu. 

**NOT: Ekteki videonun izlenmesini tavsiye ederim ;) (Love You Madly ~ CAKE (Lyrics video))**

Sehun büyük camların önüne çektiği yer yatağının üzerine oturdu ve güneş ışınlarının şehri parlatmasını izledi bir süre. Jong In hazırladığı kahveyi getirip Sehun'un yanına oturdu. Sehun kahveden bir yudum alıp, bakışlarını Jong In'e çevirdi. Jong In bir şey söylemesi gerekiyormuş gibi hissedip, ne söylemesi gerektiğine karar veremez halde ürkek bakışlarla gözlerini Sehun'dan kaçırıyordu. Ne diyebilirdi ki? İçinde bulundukları hal oldukça garipti. Uzak durmaya çalıştığı adamla gece boyunca sevişmiş, bunun ne anlama geldiğini sorgulamak ise yeni aklına gelmişti. 

Sehun'a karşı hissettiği duygular tüm benliğine yayıldığı için belki de onları kelimelere dökmekte zorlanıyor, tüm bu yaşananların bir geceye mahsus olduğunu düşünmekten kendisini alamıyordu. Sehun, Jong In'in çenesini tutup, bakışlarının buluşmasını sağladığında, esmer olana gözlerinin hilal şeklini almasını sağlayacak bir gülümseme verdi. Esmer genç bu gülümsemeyi karşılıksız bırakamayıp, sarışına gülümsedi. Sehun aradaki boğucu havanın dağılmasıyla rahatlamıştı. Kahvesinden bir yudum daha alıp, konuşmak üzere boğazını temizledi. 

_"Her şey için teşekkür ederim._

_Tüm bunlar benim için ilkti, biliyorsun ve itiraf etmeliyim ki çok güzeldi."_  

Jong In  _"işte geliyor, bana veda edip hayatımdan çıkıp gidecek"_  diye düşünmekten kendisini alamazken Sehun konuşmaya devam etti. 

_"Ben. Ben nasıl söylemem gerektiğini bilmiyorum."_

_"Bir şey söylemek zorunda değilsin. İkimiz de istedik."_

_"Evet ikimizde istedik"_  dedi sarışın olan ve elindeki kahveye bakarak gülümsedi. Gözlerinin önüne titrek dokunuşlar arasındaki öpücükler gelmişti. 

Jong In bu veda konuşmasının daha fazla uzamamasını umarak kahvesinden bir yudum aldı. Duyacaklarına karşı güçlü olmalıydı. Sehun yalnızca arzulamış ve almıştı, Jong In ise uzun süredir arzuluyor, kendisine karşı direnmeye çabalıyordu. Sonunda bir geceliğine de olsa ona sahip olmuş ve tahminlerine göre bu tek geceyle yetinmek zorunda kalacaktı. 

Sehun pencereden dışarıya sabitledi bakışlarını. Heyecanını bastırmak adına derin bir nefes aldı ve konuşmaya başladı.

_"Ben daha önce hiç bir erkeğe bu tür hislerle bakmadım Jong In. Hiç bir erkeği arzulamadım._

_Aramızdaki ne bilmiyorum. Ama seni nasıl istediğimi anlatmaya kelime bulamıyorum..._

_Eğer..._

_Eğer sen de istersen, ben görüşmeye devam etmek istiyorum."_

_"..."_  

Jong In içindeki mutluluk çığlıklarını sessizliğine boğmuş, gülümsemeye çalışan yüz kaslarını kontrol etmeye çabalıyordu. Sehun bakışlarını yeniden çevirdiği esmerin ifadesiz yüzünü inceliyordu. Sanki Jong In bu tekliften memnun değil ve teklif nedenli gerilmiş gibi görünüyordu. 

_"İstemezsen, ya da bir daha görüşmeyelim dersen kabul etmek zorundayım Jong In. Seni zorlayamam elbette. Ancak ben bunun olmasını istemiyorum."_  

Jong In derin bir nefes aldı.

_"Seninle görüşmeye devam etmeyi istiyorum elbette. Ancak aramızda olanların seni rahatsız edeceğini düşünüyorum. Son bir aydır arkadaşlığınla beni oldukça mutlu ettin. Ben bunun bozulmasını istemem"_  deyip kendi yalanına kendisini ikna etmeyi denedi. Söylediklerinin aksine Sehun'un arkadaşlığını değil, tümüyle onun olmasını, hayatında yer almasını istiyordu delice. 

_"Anlıyorum. Dediklerin benim için de geçerliydi. Ama bir kaç saat önce olanları düşününce arkadaşlıktan fazlasını istediğimi düşünüyorum Jong In. Sanırım senden hoşlanıyorum"_  dedi Sehun, esmerin gözlerine bakarak. 

Jong In'in, ifadesiz yüzüne yayılan gülümseme ve ardından pembe dudaklara kondurduğu küçük öpücük Sehun'un duymak istediği cevaba karşılık verilmişti. 

Sehun ve Jong In 9 Mayıs 2013 sabahı, dans stüdyosundaki geniş camın önünde oturup, yarı çıplak vaziyette kahvelerini içerken, birbirlerine ilk kez duygularını göstermiş, ancak bu duygulara dair yaptıkları tariflemenin ne kadar hafif kaldığını fark edememişlerdi. 

Oysa ki hissedilenler, hoşlanmanın çok çok çok ötesindeydi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	39. Bölüm 18-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TAEMIN 태민 'ACE' Concept Video

 

**22 Aralık 2012**

**Cumartesi 13:00**

Nisanın ılık rüzgarında uçuşan siyah saçlar...

Gülerken kısılan gözler ve birleşen ılık nefesler...

Mutlulukla gülen, aşklarını paylaşan ikili...

Aşk hep mi bu kadar güzeldi?

Mutsuz bir arkadaşın sokaktaki yiyecek satıcılarından birinde teselli edilişi...

Mutsuzluğun damarlara işlemesi, güneşsiz günlere uyanan hayatlardan olmanın ağırlığı...

Bir gün güneşin yeniden doğması ve bunu yine o uçuşan siyah saçların sağlaması...

Aşkın en güzel haline bürünen bedenlerin bütünlüğüne ait minik bir melek...

Tarifsiz mutluluğun getirisi kan ve gözyaşı...

Aşk hiç iki kişilik olmadı...

Hasta adam çalan telefonla gördüğü karışık rüyadan uyandı. Eliyle göz pınarına biriken yaşı sildi. Telefonun ucundan sesi keyifsiz gelen gence cevap verdi.

_"Küçük Yixing'imi kim sinirlendirmiş bakalım."_

Yixing derin derin soluyarak sakinleşmeye çalışıyordu. Bir süre bekledikten sonra sesindeki çatlama gözlerinden süzülen yaşları ele vermişti. İç çekişleri arasında konuştu.

_"Ben. *hııck* Ben anlamıyorum ihtiyar. Neden böyle oluyor ben anlamıyorum. *hııck-hııck*"_

" _Yine Kris'e mi kızdın sen? O koca kafalı devi umursamayacağını söylediğin için annen Jong In'le gitmene ses etmedi biliyorsun"_

_"Yok öyle değil. Bu kez başka."_  Yixing ne kadar dilinin ucundakileri söylemek istese de hasta adamı üzmek istemiyordu. Ayrıca ona Jong In'in hala intikam istediğini söylemek hiçte akıllıca değildi.

_"O zaman Jong In mi seni üzdü Yixing?"_

İçten içe evet demek istediği soruyu geçiştirdi. " _Hayır, hayır. Sadece sesini duymak istedim."_

_"Beni özlediğin için mi hıçkırarak ağlıyorsun? Sanki bana yalan söylüyorsun Yixing ve sen sevdiklerine yalan söyleyecek biri değilsin"_

İşte bu... Konu buydu. Yixing sevdiklerine yalan söylemez, onlardan bir şey gizlemezdi. Ancak Jong In'den gizlemiş, hatta ona yalan söylemişti. Doğal olarak Jong In bunu anlamıştı. Kim ne derse desin Jong In, Yixing'e sürekli naz yapan küçük bir çocuk olsa da zeki bir erkekti. Yıllarca süren dostlukta dillendirilmeyen şeyler olduğunu anlayabilecek kapasitedeydi. Yixing  _"aptal olduğum için onu kandırabileceğimi sandım"_  diye geçirdi aklından. Ancak derin bir nefes alıp konuşmayı farklı yöne çekerek sürdürmeyi seçti.

_"Sen ne zaman geleceksin."_  Aslında Yixing için en önemli cevap buydu. İhtiyar gelirse Jong In'in intikam diye yaptığı saçmalıkları durdurabilirdi. Böylece Jong Dae ve Yixing için bir umut ışığı belirirdi.

_"Bilemiyorum evlat. Doktorlar hala benden bir şeyler saklamaya devam ediyor. Sanırım yolcuyum ama rotam sizden uzağı gösteriyor."_

_"Böyle konuşmaman konusunda seni defalarca uyardım. Orada yalnız kalmanı istemiyorum. Doktorlarla konuşacağım. Buraya yanımıza gelmelisin. Hem Jong In de seni çok özlüyor."_

_"O nasıl? Yine beni aramayı ihmal ediyor."_

_"Her zamanki Jong In işte. Küçük ve yaramaz bir çocuk"_  Yixing dudağının ucundaki yalancı kahkahayla hasta adamı inandırmış olmayı diledi.

_"Aklındaki saçma işlerle uğraşmıyor değil mi Yixing. Onun yanında olma sebebini unutmadığını umuyorum. Tabi benden bir şey saklamaman gerektiğini de."_

_"Ne saçmalıyorsun, senden ne saklayabilirim ki? Jong In deli gibi dans edip, annesinin izinden gidememenin eksikliğini unutmaya çalışıyor."_  Yixing işte yine yalan söylemişti. Yani küçük bir yalan yoksa tabi Jong In dans konusunda ödün vermiyordu.

Yaşlı adam bu cümle sonrasında az önce gördüğü rüyadan kareleri hatırladı. Siyah uçuşan saçlar arasında, gülümseyen Han Ye In... Jong In'in gülümsemesi annesininkine ne kadar da çok benzerdi ve iri gözleri ve dolgun dudakları... Bu ayrıntıyı hatırlayan adamın yüzüne bir gülümseme yayıldı.

_"Peki Yixing. Her defasında bunu hatırlattığım için üzgünüm. Ama biliyorsun Jong In garip bir çocuk. Bazı takıntıları var ve bunları aşması için zamana ihtiyacı var. Bu zaman içerisinde onun yanında olduğun için sana minnettarım evlat."_

Yixing'in kalbi sızlasa da ihtiyar haklıydı. Hata yapmıştı, Jong In'in de hata yapmasına sebep olmuştu. Jong Dae'ye dek ikilinin arasına kimse girememişti. Peki şimdi niye böyle olmuştu. Belki de Yixing oturup bunu düşünmeliydi. Jong Dae onun için ne ifade ediyordu.

_"Önemli değil ihtiyar. Dediklerimi unutma, biz iyiyiz merak etme, yalnızca seni özlüyoruz. Doktorlarınla konuşacağım. Artık yanımızda olmalısın"_

Hasta adam belli belirsiz gülümsedi. Aslında ömrünün sonuna geldiğini hissediyordu. O da Kore'ye dönüp en azından son kez kendini ait hissettiği yerde ait olduğu insanlarla olmayı diliyordu.

_"Peki, peki Yixing. Nasıl istiyorsan öyle yap. Ben de yanınızda olmayı istiyorum. Umarım o kocaman eğlence mabedinizde benim gibi yaşlı bir adam için de uygun bir oda ayarlarsınız."_

_"Ne odası saçmalama. Senin için kocaman bir dairemiz var."_

Telefonun iki ucundaki insanlar bu konuşmanın sadece birbirlerini mutlu etmek için yapıldığının farkındaydı. Yaşlı adamın geri dönme ihtimali oldukça küçüktü. Ama Yixing haklıydı. Jong In, hayatındaki tek yakını olmak durumunda kalan adam için de kulüp içerisinde yer ayırmayı unutmamıştı. Hasta adamın öksürükleri arasında cılız sesi duyuldu.

_"Onlara dikkat et Yixing. Sen yanlarında olduğun için aklım sizde kalmıyor. Beni daha sık ara. O kara çocuğa da söyle beni arasın."_

_"Anlaşıldı patron. Sen nasıl istersen. Bu arada seni seviyoruz. O iki şapşalla ilgileneceğim merak etme. Kendine dikkat et ve bir an önce iyileş."_  Yixing ağlayarak başladığı görüşmeye, acı bir tebessümle son verdi.

Kapanan telefonun ardından hasta adam bir an önce Jong In'le konuşması gerektiğini düşünüyordu. Ancak bu konuşmayı yüz yüze yapmayı çok istiyordu. Bunca yıl doğru zamanı kollamış, ancak bir türlü o zamana sahip olamamıştı. Şimdi ise malum konuşma için bir şansı daha olmayacağından korkuyordu.

Buğulanan gözlerle geçmişe dair anıların kollarından yakalayarak onu içine çekmesine izin verdi usulca...

...

Jong In, Yixing'le yaptığı konuşma sonrasında prova için stüdyoya indi. Salonun boş olmasından yararlanıp Taemin'in bahsettiği koreografiyi çalışmaya karar verdi. Müziği ayarladı ve kısa süreliğine ahşap zemine oturdu. Gözlerini kapatıp hareketleri hatırlamayı denedi. Bazı geçişler dışında hemen hepsini hatırlamış olması tatmin ediciydi.

Oturduğu yerden kalktı ve ritme uygun hareket etmeye başladı. Şarkının sözleri eşliğinde çikolata kahvesi gözleri tekrar kapandı. Zihnindeki karanlık boşluğun yarattığı sakinliğin hakim olduğu pistte müziğe tezat sert adımlarla ve keskin dönüşlerle dans etmeye başladı. Sözler kulağından öte kabine çarptıkça, karanlık boşluk sarışın gencin siluetiyle aydınlanmaya başladı.

_"..._

_Benim için harikasın, hayal ediyorum_  
Biz birlikte olsak nasıl olurdu?  
...

_Şuurumu kaybettim, seni gördüğüm an_

_Senin haricinde her şey ağır çekime girdi._  
Söyle bana, eğer bu aşksa  
...  
Güneş de ay da battıktan sonra bile bu değişmez  
Güvenebileceğin bir erkek olduğumu keşfedeceksin.

_Neden bilmiyorum, bu koşulsuz duygular  
Bugüne kadar hiç hayal etmiş miydim?_

_...  
Eğer ciddiyetle dilemeye devam edersen_

_Dileğin gerçek olur mu, masallardaki gibi?_  
Hiç bitmeyen mutlu son, sonsuza dek mutlu yaşamak  
...

_Bebeğim_  
Ben söyleyebilirim, bu aşk  
Bir çocuk gibi seni sıklıkla güldüreceğim  
Bir arkadaş gibi,seni rahat hissettireceğim

_..._

_Söyle bana, Aşk Nedir?"_

**NOT: EXO-K - What is Love (çeviri için ZMelisK'ya teşekkürler)**

Hayal bile olsa Jong In onu izleyen Sehun karşısında dans etmekten oldukça fazla zevk almıştı. Sehun'un hayalini kaybetmemek adına açmadı gözlerini. Tekrar tekrar dans etti sarışının karşısında; Yixing odaya dolan müziği kapatıp, onu hayal dünyasından koparıncaya dek. Sessizliğin hakimiyetinde yarım kalan dönüşü yüzünden bedeni havada asılı kalmıştı adeta. Zihnindeki sevgiliye veda edip istemeyerek gözlerini araladı.

Karşısında pis pis sırıtan Yixing'i gördüğüne şaşırmıştı. Aralarında sürtüşme sonrası Yixing'in bu kadar çabuk toparlanabileceğini düşünmemişti (Hatırlatma: 22 Aralık 2012, Cumartesi 06:00, Bölüm 17). Yixing esmerin hayret dolu bakışları altında müziği yeniden açtı ve esmerin kaldığı yerden performansı tamamladı.

_"Düşündüğümden daha iyi bir koreografi olmuş. Tebrik ederim. Taemin'le sadece sevişmemiş olduğuna sevindim."_

_"Ne demeye çalışıyorsun?"_

_"Hadi ama sadece sen mi beni tanıdığını sanıyorsun. Ya da yalnızca ben mi senden bir şeyler gizliyorum. Otelde kaldığımız zamanlarda bu şarkıyı çok sık dinlediğini fark etmiştim. Özellikle Taemin'le olduğunda._

_Başlarda ona karşı hislerin olduğunu, bu şarkının ikiniz için özel olduğunu düşünmüştüm. Ancak sen Taemin'i def edince hislerinin Taemin'e değil onun bedeninin hareketlerine olduğunu kavradım. Doğal olarak da bu şarkı için bir şeyler hazırladığını. Ve yanılmamışım._

_Görüyorsun ya, senin beni tanıdığın kadar ben de seni tanıyorum. Benden sakladıkların olduğunu bilmek, garip bir rahatlama sağladı."_

_"Rahatlamış olduğuna sevindim. Ancak senden bir şey sakladığım yoktu. Yalnızca bu şarkı..._

_Bu şarkı beni olduğum kişiden uzaklaştırıyor, ve..."_

_"Ve?"_

_"Onu hatırlatıyor."_

_"Kimi?"_

_"..."_ Yixing'in minik gözleri hayretle büyüdü.

_"Hadi ama Jong In!_

_Yine o esrarengiz havaalanı bebeği mi?_

_Üzerinden ne kadar zaman geçti hala anımsayabili-"_

_"Oh Sehun"_

Yixing konuşmasının kesilmesine neden olan isimle ikinci kez afalladı ve Sehun'un konuşmalarıyla ilgisini çözemedi.

_"Anlamadım?"_

_"O havaalanı bebeği diyorum.  Oh Sehun'du."_ Yixing anlamsız bakışlarla Jong In'i süzdü. Şaşkınlığını üzerinden atıp konuştuğunda tek diyebildiği  _"Emin misin?"_  olmuştu.

Jong In,havalanındaki genç hakkında oldukça takıntılıydı aslında. Ona dair rüyalarını düşüncelerini Yixing'e anlatmaktan çekinmezdi. Çünkü karşılıksız bir aşkı en iyi anlayacak kişi onu yaşamış olandır diye düşünürdü. Her ne kadar Yixing'in karşılıksız aşkı kendisi olsa da, zayıf gencin vazgeçtiğini biliyordu. Yixing de aksini iddia etmiyordu. Jong In'in ilk ve imkansız aşkı olduğunu uzun süre önce kabullenmişti. Bu kabullenmeyi yalnızca Kris reddediyordu. Çünkü Kris arkadaşlıkla ilgili yeterli duygu barındırmayıp ikilinin arasındaki bağı aşk dışında anlamlandıramıyordu. Belki de arkadaşlık bağının, ailevi bağa dönüşmesi gibi bir deneyimi yaşamadığı içindi. Kris'le Jong In arasında asla böyle bir bağ oluşmamıştı. Jong In arkadaşı olmaktan önce Kris'in koruyup sakınması gereken ilk ve tek sorumluluğuydu.

Jong In sessizce başını salladı. Yixing duyduğu şeyin şaşkınlığıyla cümle kurmaktan acizdi. O genci uzun süredir Jong In'den dinliyor ve asla tekrar göremeyeceği biri olduğunu düşünüyordu. Ama yanılmıştı...

Kader Jong In'le kafa bulmaktan başka bir halat yaramıyordu anlaşılan. Jong In Yixing'in konuşmasını beklemeden henüz dün kafede çarpışarak öğrendiği bu gerçeği en küçük ayrıntısına dek anlattı.

Yixing Jong In ve Sehun imkansızlığını düşününce kendi ve Jong Dae adına üzülmekten vazgeçmişti. Aşk gerçekten de iki kişi için değildi. Mutlaka üçüncü kişiler tarafından taciz edilmeye mahkumdu...

Dertleşme seansı sonunda Yixing, Jong In'e ne yapmak istediğini sorduğunda Jong In kendinden emin bir şekilde  _"hiç bir şey"_  demişti. Aslında bir şey yapmaya gücü var mı bundan emin değildi. Yixing tüm kızgınlığını bir tarafa atıp, kollarını üzgün gence açtı. Jong In usulca sokulu zayıf bedene ve üşüyen kalbini ısıtmasına imkan tanıdı. İşte yine yıllar önce tanıdığı, gözlerinde hüzün saklı minik Hong In geri gelmişti. Korunmaya muhtaç yanını Yixing'e göstermişti.

İkili bir süre öyle kaldı. Daha sonra Yixing, esmerin saçlarıyla oynayıp, başını gömdüğü yerden çıkarmasını sağladı.

_"Hadi koca bebek, zamanı gelince her şey olur. İyi ya da kötü..._

_Şimdi prova zamanı. Ayrıca Taemin'le yeniden konuşmaya başladın sanırım. Partisi için prova yaptığına göre."_

_"Evet. O iyi biri, her ne olursa olsun"_

Yixing yine pis pis güldü, espri yapıp ortamın hüznünü dağıtmaya çalıştığı çok açıktı. Manidar ses tonuyla fısıldadı.  _"Yatakta mı?"_

Jong In gülerek Yixing'in omzuna vurdu ve bedenini sarmalayan kollardan kurtuldu. Aralarındaki soğukluk gitmişe benziyordu. Ancak ikisi de kalplerinin fısıldadığı isimle acı çekeceklerini biliyordu.

**29 Aralık 2012**

**Cumartesi 20:00**

(Hatırlatma: **29 Aralık 2012 Noel Partisi** 14 Ocak 2013, Pazartesi 10:00, Bölüm 6 da bahsediliyor)

Minho sahne olarak düzenlenen bölüme çıktı. Mikrofona yaklaştırdığı kadehin kenarına çata yardımıyla vurup tüm dikkati üzerinde topladı.

_"Sevgili konuklar;_

_Bu gece bizi yalnız bırakmayıp geldiğiniz için teşekkür ederiz. Biz Pure ailesi olarak sizlerle birlikte olmaktan çok mutluyuz._

_Her yıl Noel öncesi yaptığımız bu kutlama bu yıl yoğun çalışma programımızdan dolayı gecikti. Ancak yine de bizi kırmayıp yanımızda olmanızdan onur duyduk. Daha fazla uzatmıyorum. Gelecek yıl yeniden görüşmek üzere, iyi eğlenceler."_

Taemin'in otellerinden birinin balo salonunda yapılan davet oldukça kalabalıktı. Sanat ve iş dünyasından konukların yanı sıra Taemin'in özel olarak katılmasını istediği Jong In'de o gece oradaydı. Elinde ince bir şampanya bardağı tutmuş Yixing'le sohbet ediyordu. Çok geçmeden salon sahnedeki orkestradan yükselen hafif tonlardaki müzikle dolmuştu.

Şık beyaz takımı içerisinde konuklarını karşılayan Taemin ikilinin yanına geldi ve geniş bir gülümsemeyle selam verdi. Jong In'in gözlerine bakarak memnuniyetle konuştu.

_"Burada olmana çok sevindim."_

_"Davet etmene çok sevindim. Güzel bir gece olacak gibi. Özellikle zeytin ezmeli kanepelere bayıldım."_

_"Oburluğun hiç değişmiyor değil mi?"_  dedi. Ardından sıcak bir kahkaha attı kumral genç ve esmer olanın omzundan dirseğine doğru kaydırdı narin parmaklarını. Yixing Taemin'in gözlerindeki aşkı görmekte zorlanmazken Jong In'in tümüyle arkadaşça davrandığının farkındaydı. Demek esmer gencin karşısındakinin duygularını anlamadaki salaklığı yalnızca Yixing'e özgü bir durum değildi. Jong In Taemin'in duygularını da göremiyordu.  _"Yaşadığı duygusuz terk edilişi o kadar fazla görmezden gelmeye çalıştı ki, insanlarla empati kurmayı, karşısındakini anlayıp hislerini yorumlamayı asla öğrenmeyi hep reddetti"_  diye düşündü.

Jong In üzerindeki gözlerin henüz farkında değilken, Taemin'e samimi bir gülümseme sundu. Dudaklarına götürdüğü içkisinden bir yudum aldı. Taemin dolgun dudaklara değen bardağa uzanıp içindekini bir dikişte içtiğinde ikilinin birbirlerine bakışları uzaktan hiçte masum görünmüyordu. Oysa o süreçteki konuşma uzaktan göründüğü kadar cinsel uyarıcı barındırmıyordu.

Yixing Taemin ve Jong In'in konuşmasına katılarak ikilinin arasındaki yerini aldı.  _"Bu geceki gösteriyi merak etmiyor musun Taemin?"_

_"Elbette merak ediyorum, ama muhteşem olacağından en ufak bir şüphem yok. Sonuçta Extraordnary'nin baş dansçılarının özenle hazırladığı bir gösteri ve hak etmeyen kimsenin izleme şansı olmadığı da bir gerçek. Bu geceden sonra buradaki saygın davetlilerimin kulübünüzün kapısını kırarak girmeye zorlayacaklarından korkuyorum."_

Yixing gülerek devam etti.  _"Peki Jong In'in sürprizini merak etmiyor musun?"_

Taemin yüzündeki gülümseme büyüyerek Jong In'e çevirdi tekrar bakışlarını.  _"İnanamıyorum. Bu kadar kısa sürede düşündüğümü yaptın mı gerçekten?"_

Jong In havalı havalı gülümseyip başını salladı. Taemin oldukça heyecanlanmıştı.

_"O performansı tekrar izleyebileceğime ihtimal vermiyordum. Şu an kalbim yerinden çıkmak üzere. İzninle"_  deyip Jong In'in az önce dudakları arasındaki içkiyi alıp tek dikişte bitirdi.

_"Bu iyi geldi. En azından heyecanımı biraz olsun bastırır"_  dedi gülümseyerek.

_"Seni tanıyorsam uslu durmazsın. Sen ne hazırladın konukların için. Beyaz takım içerisinde süzülmek çok sana göre değil"_  dedi Jong In.

Taemin kendisi hakkında fikirler üretecek seviyede yakın olduklarına sevindi kısa bir süreliğine. Ardından esmerin sorusunu çapkın bir gülüşle yanıtsız bıraktı.  _"Beğeneceğini umuyorum"_

Yixing Taemin'e hüznünü gizleyen gözlerle bakıyordu. Ardından gözleri Taemin'in arkasında uzaktan onları izleyen Sehun'a takıldı. Sehun'un yüzündeki huzursuz ifade de ne anlama geliyordu? Görüş açısına Kim Jong Dae girince, Yixing de beyninin iplerini salmış, gördüğünden emin olmadığı acı bir gülümsemeyle ona selam vermişti. Jong Dae ise her hangi bir mimiğini oynatmadan başıyla selamını kabul edip karşılığını vererek Yixing'e arkasını dönmüştü. Kulağında yankılanan kırılan kalbinin sesi olmalıydı.

Jong In olumlu anlamda başını sallayıp Taemin'e gülümsedi.  _"Sabırsızlıkla bekleyeceğim. Programa göz attım bizden önce sahne alacağın için izleme şansım olacak"_ dedi, Taemin'in özel olarak programı öyle ayarladığını bilmeden. Kumral genç utangaçça gülümsedi,  _"düşüncelerini merak ediyorum, umarım dikkatle izlersin, şimdi izninizle ne kadar yanınızda kalmak istesem de diğer konuklara da selam verip hazırlanmalıyım"_ dedi.

_"Yardıma ihtiyacın olursa söyle, memnuniyetle yardımcı olurum biliyorsun."_

Taemin teklif karşısında heyecanlanmıştı ancak Jong In'i sahnedeyken etkilemeyi her şeyden çok istiyordu.  _"Yalnızca dikkatle izle ve hatalarımı söyle, bu benim için yeterli"_  dedi ve ellerini çekmek istemediği bedenden ayırıp ikiliyi baş başa bıraktı. Giden Taemin'in ardından Yixing sessizliği bozdu.

_"Senden hoşlanıyor"_

_"Biliyorum"_

_"Düşündüğünden daha fazla hoşlanıyor, belki de aşıktır kim bilir"_

_"Aşıksa durumu daha zor, inandığım aşk üç kişilik ve Taemin'le aramıza girecek üçüncü kişilerin çokluğu, baş döndürücü"_ dedi Jong In duygusuzca.

Yixing başıyla Sehun'un bulunduğu tarafı işaret ederek  _"üçüncü kişilerden biri  olmasını en çok arzulayacağın kişi, garip bakışlarla seni süzüyor. Bakışların nedeni aranızdaki gerginlik mi yoksa seni Taemin'den kıskanıyor mu emin olamadım"_

_"Saçmalama Yixing. Beni kıskanmasını deli gibi arzulasam da bunun olma yüzdesi bile hesaba katılmayacak rakamlara karşılık geliyor. Kısacası bu hesaplamada Sehun'un beni kıskanma ihtimali sıfır kabul edilmiştir"_  dedi Jong In acı bir gülümsemeyle.

_"Tahminlerime göre nedensizce benden huzursuz oluyor. Belki de ona karşı olan ilgimi fark etmiştir. Hetero bir erkek olarak bu duruma sinir olması da oldukça doğal sanırım, bilemiyorum."_

_"Sen öyle diyorsan, öyle olsun Jong In."_

İkilinin konuşması Kris ve Tao'nun yanlarına gelmesiyle bölündü. Bir süre dörtlü olarak takıldıktan sonra Kris ve Tao yanlarından ayrıldı ve salon siyaha boyandı. Taemin'in o eşsiz performansı için tüm dikkatler sahneye çevrildi. Taemin karanlık salonu yaran bakışlarla belli belirsiz seçilen Jong In'e dikmişti gözlerini. Tüm şarkıyı onun mimiklerini izleyerek söylerken, performans sergilemekten çok aşkını itiraf ediyor gibiydi yine ve yeniden...

**NOT: Taemin-ACE (çeviri için Pearlescent SHINee Turkey'e teşekkürler)**

_"Bir an sonunda_

_Seni buldum_

_Sersemce biraz daha yaklaştım_

_Senin ıslak dudakların bal gibi_

_Sadece bunu hayal etmiştim, sevgilim_

_Evet, seni istiyorum_

_..._

_Eğer böyle gitmene izin verirsem_

_Bu, dünyadaki en delice şey olacak_

 

_Ben senin için tek en iyi olmak istiyorum_

_Geçip erkeklerin hepsi şöyle böyle_

_Ben onlardan biraz farklıyım_

_Bebeğim ne istiyorsun?_

_Ne istiyorsan, neyin hayalini kuruyorsan_

_En iyi_

_Sana göstereceğim_

_..._

_Bu gece, ben senin için en iyisiyim_

_..._

_Kilitliyorsun sıkıca kapatılmış kalbini_

_Tıklatıyorum yavaşça_

_..._

_Gel kollarıma_

_Seni yoran dünyayı değiştireceğim_

_..._

_Kalbime inan, lütfen inan bana_

_Aşık oluyorum, evet"_

_NOT_

**NOT: Ekteki videonun izlenmesini tavsiye ederim ;) (** Alexander - official TRUTH music video directed by Tao Ruspoli **)**

Şarkının söylediklerine bakılırsa Taemin birlikte geçirdikleri zamanları ve bu zamanların geleceğe de sıçramasını arzuluyordu. Müziğin ağır ritmine uygun hareketleri ise bedenini arzulanır kılıyor, günahın çağrısı gibi doluyordu gözlere ve kulaklara. Jong In, Taemin'in dans edişini her zaman beğenirdi. Özellikle beyaz pürüzsüz teniyle ona sunduğu oyunlarda ne kadar etkileyici olduğunu hatırlaması hiçte zor değildi. Bu gece de aynen öyleydi tek fark giyinikti. Ancak yine de Taemin mükemmeldi. Jong In hayran bakışlar içerisinde performansı izlerken bir çift göz sahnedeki Taemin ve onu izleyen Jong In arasında sürekli gelip gitmişti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	40. Bölüm 18-2 (M - Kai&Sehun)

 

**Haziran 2013**

Jong In ve Sehun arasındaki ilişki oldukça ilerlemiş, ikili haftada 3 yada 4 kez görüşmeye başlamıştı. Bu görüşmelerbirbirlerini tanımak için birçok fırsat sağlasa da Jong In kapalı bir kutu olmaya devam ederken Sehun, tüm samimiyetle hayatını esmer gence açmıştı.

Sehun, Jong In'i dans ederken izlemekten nekadar zevk alıyorsa,  Jong In de dizine yatıp günlük koşturmasını anlatan genci dinlemekten o kadarzevk alıyordu. Tabi ikili arasındaki ilişki bu kadar masum değildi. Aralarındaki çekiminkuvveti bir şekilde sıcak dokunuşlarla ya da ıslak dudaklarla taçlanıyordu. Sehun'a göre gözlerinin önünde terden sırılsıklam olmuş Jong In çekiciliği diye, karşı konulmaz bir gerçek vardı.  Jong In için ise o dayanılmaz çekimin nedeni, süt beyazı tenin gülümseyen ince pembe dudaklarla birleşen ilahi güzelliğiydi.

Sarışın genç engellemeye çalışsa da bir şekilde kendisini stüdyonun kapısına gelmekten alamıyordu. Durum böyle olunca, Sehun'un geliş saatleri de belli olmuyordu. İşlerinden fırsat buldukça Jong In'e kaçıyordu.

Tekrarlanan kaçışlar sonrası Jong In, sarışın gence kapının şifresini vererek, sürprizi seven konuğunun ani baskınlarıyla çalışmasını yarıda kesip kapı açmaktan kurulmuştu. Aslında açılan kapı sonrası dudaklarında hissettiği sıcaklık paha biçilmezdi. Ancak bazen öpücükle sınırlı kalamadıkları da inkar edilmez bir gerçekti.

**10 Haziran 2013**

**Pazartesi 13:00**

Tanıtımlar nedeniyle yurtdışında olan nişanlısıyla konuşup telefonu kapattı. Anlaşılan Ji An yine dönüşünü iptal etmiş,  farklı bir ülkeye gideceğini haber vermek için aramıştı. Sehun da bu durumdan şikayetçi sayılmazdı. Özellikle Jong In hayatına dahil olduktan sonra zaman çok hızlı geçmeye başlamıştı. İtirafının üzerinden bir ay geçmesine rağmen Sehun'un, Jong In'e karşı aynı çekimi hissediyor olması, sarışın genç için şaşırtıcıydı.Jong In'in bir heves olmadığına ve ondan hoşlandığına tamamen ikna olmuştu. Ancak bu hoşlanma olarak adlandırdığı şehvet dolu ilişki özel hayatına yönelik değişiklik yapmasını nedense gerektirmemişti. Ji An nişanlısı, Jong In ise kendisine sakladığı küçük sır dolu dünyasıydı. 

Telefonu kapattıktan sonra içini dolduran özleme daha fazla direnemeyip aceleyle ofisten çıktı. Neyse ki şirket ve stüdyo arası çok uzak sayılmazdı. Yukarı çıkmadan önce stüdyonun altındaki kafeye (Xiumin'in kafesi) uğrayıp kahve almanın fena fikir olmadığını düşündü. Kafeye girdi, kasadaki çalışana siparişlerini verdi. Arkadaki koltuktan gelen tanıdık gülüşle dikkati o yöne çevrildi.Jong In, ikili koltukta biriyle oldukça samimi bir şekilde oturmuş, gülüşüyordu. Sehun durumu anlamaya çalışırken, yanında oturan kişiyi tanıdığını fark etti. O kişi Taemin'den başkası değildi. Çalışan kahveleri hazırlarken Sehun yanlarına gitmekle gitmemek arasında sıkışıp kalmıştı. Damarlarında dolaşan kıskançlık ve sinir onu ele geçirmek üzereydi ve bu durum tümüyle saçmalıktan ibaretti. Neden kendisini aldatılmış hissettiğine dair en ufak bir fikri yoktu.

Hazırlanan kahveleri alıp stüdyoya çıkmaya karar verdi. Jong In, bugün geç saate kadar stüdyoda olacağını söylemişti. Sehun, eninde sonunda esmer gencin dairesine çıkacağını biliyordu. Sadece yalnız çıkıp çıkmayacağından emin değildi. Kahvelerin olduğu torbayı aldı ve yan girişten asansöre doğru ilerledi. Stüdyonun kapısına gelip şifreyi girdi. Elindeki torbayı zemine bıraktı ve her zaman yaptığı gibi, duvarın kenarındaki yatağı geniş camların önüne getirip oturdu. Taemin'e gülümseyen Jong In, o kadar çok aklını meşgul etmişti ki ne soğuyan kahvelerin, ne de kaç saattir orada öyle oturduğunun farkında değildi. Giriş kapısının kapanma sesiyle içini kemiren rahatsız edici histen biraz olsun sıyrıldı.

 _"Sehun?"_  Jong In şaşkınlıkla adını seslendi. Sarışın olan yüzündeki ifadesiz bakışla arkasını dönüp odaya giren gence baktı. İçindeki rahatsız edici hissi belli etmemeye çalıştı.

_"Ooh. Geleceğini söylememiştin._

_Kahve mi aldın?"_  diye sordu Jong In yaklaşıp yerde duran torbadaki kahveyi çıkartırken.

 _"Ama bunlar soğumuş. Ne zamandan beri burada bekliyorsun?"_  Jong In basitte olsa bir cevap bekliyordu. Ancak Sehun'un onu cevaplamak gibi bir niyeti yoktu.  _"Ben de aslında Xiumin'in kafesindeydim"_ dedi Sehun'un yanına yaklaşırken.

Sehun kendine doğru gelen genci baştan ayağa süzdü. Ne demesi gerekiyor emin değildi. Sadece  _"biliyorum"_  diyebildi ve yanına oturan esmere daha da yaklaşıp aniden dudaklarını sertçe öpmeye başladı. Şu an ne konuşmak ne de neden Taemin'le olduğunu öğrenmek istiyordu. Tek aklından geçen Jong In'in kime ait olduğunu anlaması gerektiğiydi.

Neye uğradığını şaşıran esmer genç dudaklarındaki hırçın baskıya daha fazla dayanamayarak karşılık verdi. Sehun nefes almaya gerek duymadan onu sömürüyordu.

Jong In, elindeki kahveyi usulca yer yatağının kenarına bıraktı. Boştaki ellerini sarışının bedeninde gezdirmeye başladı. Ama Sehun'un istediği bu değildi. Dudaklarını Jong In'den ayırıp onu yatağa itti ve uzanmasını sağladı. Dizlerini iki yana açıp Jong In'in bacakları üzerinde konumlandı. Gömleğinden kurtulup beyaz tenine vuran güneş ışığının dans edişi zaman kaybetmeden esmeri büyülemeye başlamıştı. Tahrik olmuş göğüs uçları Jong In'in ağzını sulandırıyordu. Onlara ulaşmak adına hamle yaptıysa da Sehun esmer olanın kalkmasını engelleyerek sırtını yeniden yatakla buluşturdu.

 **UYARI: cinsel içerikte doz aşımı**  

Sarışın genç gözlerini Jong In'den ayırmadan ince uzun parmaklarını esmer olanın kemer tokasında gezdirdi. Önce kemeri ardından pantolonun düğmelerini çözdü; ereksiyon halindeki erkekliği bağlarından yavaşça kurtardı.

Önce kumaşın altında direnen kalınlığa ardından Jong In'e baktı. Jong In de büyük bir dikkatle Sehun'u izliyordu. Esmer genç kollarını uzatıp Sehun'u üzerine çağırdı. Ancak Sehun'un ona uyum sağlamak gibi bir düşüncesi yoktu. Uzatılan kolları Jong In'in iki yanındaki dizlerinin altına hapsetti. Ardından dolgun kalçasını esmerin baldırlarına bıraktı ve narin parmakları aralamış olduğu pantolonun içine sızdı. Olabildiğince sertleşmiş olan erkekliği bir kaç defa kumaşın üzerinden sıvazladı. Diğer eliyle ise kendi düğmelerini çözmeye başlamıştı.

Jong In, aradaki kumaşa rağmen hissettiği dokunuşla alt dudağını dişleri arasına alıp eziyor, penisine ilerleyen kanın bir kısmını dudaklarına çağırıyordu. İşte bu görüntü Sehun için erken kazanılmış bir zaferdi. Oysa her şey henüz başlıyordu.

Sarışın genç Jong In'in seksi ifadesini her zamanki gibi hayranlıkla izledi. Ardından yaramaz dilini pembe dudakları üzerinde gezdirdi. Oturduğu yerden hafifçe kalkıp konumunu değiştirdi. Jong In'in erkekliğini saran parmaklar, sertliği kumaş parçasından kurtarıp gözler önüne serdi. Esmer genç zevkten kapanan gözlerini esaretten kurtulmanın farkındalığıyla açıp Sehun'a baktı. Sehun ise eğilmiş, arzu dolu penisi ağzına almak üzereydi.

Jong In gelecek hamleyi beklerken gözlerini sımsıkı yumdu. Aksi halde bu görüntü erken boşalması için en büyük etkendi. Erkekliğinde hissettiği ılık nefes yerini ıslaklıkla birlikte gelen yakıcı baskıya bıraktı. Sehun esmeri garip bir hırsla emiyor, bu duygu Jong In'in gözlerinin kararmasına ve insanüstü inlemelere neden oluyordu. Sehun, diğer yandan ise kalçalarını havaya kaldırmış pantolonunu ve iç çamaşırını yapabildiği kadar indirmiş, kendini hazırlıyordu. Jong In, bir anlığına odanın duvarlarında kaplı olan aynadaki yansımadan bu görüntüyü fark etti ve asıl o zaman aklını yitirmenin eşiğine geldi. Ancak yine aynı nedenden gözlerini yummakla yetindi. Bu Sehun’un kontrolünde yaptıkları ilk seksti ve Sehun yönetilmekte olduğu kadar yönetmekte de oldukça iyiydi.

Sarışın genç ağzını dolduran sertliğin hazır olduğuna ikna olup, sıcaklığından mahrum ettiğinde Jong In istemeden de olsa gözlerini açtı. Ayağa kalkmış pantolonunu çıkaran Sehun'a baktı. Sehun'un yüzündeki ifadesizlik ürpermesine neden olmuştu. Sarışın genç yeniden Jong In'in üzerindeki yerini aldı, tek fark bu defa çıplaktı. Jong In bir şeyler söylemek üzere dudaklarını aralamıştı ki aniden hissettiği baskıyla, aralanan dudaklarından yüksek bir inleme kaçırdı. Sehun habersizce onu derinliklerine kabul etmiş, erkekliğini sıkı duvarları arasına hapsetmişti. Esmer genç kesinlikle bu kadarını beklemiyordu. Sehun onu günden güne şaşırtmaya devam ediyordu.

Jong In zevkle kapanan gözlerini açıp kıpırtısızca kasıklarının üzerinde oturan gence baktı. Sehun başını hafifçe geriye atmış, ince pembe dudaklarını dişlerken gözlerinden süzülen yaşların çıplak bedeninde yeni yollar çizmesine izin vermişti. Anlaşıldığı üzere hazırlık aşaması çokta işe yaramış görünmüyordu. Sarışın olan hissettiği sızıyla yüzleşmeye çalışıyordu. Jong In, yatağın üzerine sabitlenmiş ellerini kaldırıp beyaz kalçayı iki yanından kavradı. Yavaş hareketlerle Sehun'u hareket ettirmeye başladı. Sehun hala gözlerini açmamış, kontrolünü Jong In'in ellerine bırakmıştı. Jong In ise hayranlıkla izlediği bedeni, onun iniş çıkışlarını ve dudaklardan dökülen sızlanmaları düşünüp eşsiz bir şovun tek seyircisi olmakla övünüyordu.

Sızının yerini zevke bırakınca Sehun, tekrar kontrolü ele geçirmeyi denedi. Jong In de buna memnuniyetle izi verdi. Kalçasının iki yanındaki sıkı tutuşlardan kurtuldu önce. Ardından ellerini esmerin hala giymekte olduğu gömleğin eteklerine getirdi ve tek hamlede tüm düğmelerin yerlerinden çıkmalarını sağlayacak şekilde hışımla esmer göğsü açıkta bıraktı.

İçindeki erkekliğin üzerinde ağır ağır hareketlenerek, Jong In'i karın kaslarından yukarı doğru hafif dokunuşlarla esmer teni okşamaya başladı. Parmak uçlarını esmerin erekte olmuş kahverengi göğüs uçlarında gezdirip sıkıştırdı. Jong In tatlı bir acıyla birlikte penisindeki baskının esiri olmuş, bedenini Sehun'un isteklerine sunmuştu. Sehun yeniden ellerini karın kaslarına getirdi ve avuç içlerini göbek deliğinin biraz altına konumlandırdı. Dengesini sağladıktan sonra, Jong In üzerindeki iniş çıkışlarına başladı. O kadar yavaş hareket ediyordu ki Jong In tüm bunların gerçekliğinden şüphe ediyordu. Yaşananlar aklının ona oynadığı bir oyun, bir rüya gibi geliyordu. Sehun gerçeklik algısı için fazla güzel görünüyordu ve bu nedenle Jong In'in gerçekliği kaybetmesi an meselesiydi.

Sarışın olan bedenini her kaldırışında aldığı derin nefesi sertliği içine alırken içerisinde tutuyor; sertliğin tümünü alabildiğinde kısa bir mola olarak tuttuğu nefesi geri veriyordu. Sımsıkı kapattığı dudakları arasından sızlanma gibi duyulan inlemeleri tahrik etmenin yanı sıra Jong In'e acı çektiriyordu. Erkekliği Sehun'un sıkı duvarlarıtarafından sarmalanırken, sarışının onu almak için çabaladığını duymak, bu zorlanmayı görmek Jong In'i şevkten ölüyor gibi hissettiriyordu.

Beyaz mermer heykel erkekliğini derinliklerine gömmüş, Jong In'in ruhunu bedeninden ayırıp onu ölümün kollarına atıyor gibiydi. Sertliğinin üzerinde her yükselişinde Jong In nefes alıyor; yeniden arzu dolu yola girip derinliklere çekildiği süre boyunca nefesini tutuyor; ulaşabileceği son noktaya varıp duraklayan heykelin bedenine bakıp boğulmamak adına nefesini dışarı veriyordu.

Sehun sımsıkı kapattığı dudaklarını araladı. Aldığı zevkle dişleri alt dudağını esir aldı. Esmer beden üzerindeki hareketleri, hızlanan nefes alışverişleriyle orantılı olarak ritim kazandı. Karnının altına bastırdığı avuçları artık daha da fazla güç almaya çabalıyor daha derine iniyordu. Sehun kalçasını kavrayan parmaklarla birlikte daha hızlı yükselip içindeki erkeklikten sıyrılıp; ardından hızla geri çekilerek kalın penisi daha sert bir şekilde içerisine kabul etmeye başlamıştı. Artık dudaklarının arasından inlemeler eşliğinde esmerin adı yükseliyordu.

_"Aaııııhhhmmm! Jong Innnn!"_

Jong In nefes nefese kalmış halde Sehun'u konuşması için teşvik ediyordu.

_"Söyle..._

_Söyle bebeğimmm."_  Ancak sevgi sözcükleri ya da ateşli bir kaç küfür beklerken, duydukları farklı olmuştu.

_"Ne-neden Jong In?_

_Neden?_

_Neden Taemin'leydin?"_

Esmer olan yaşadığı eşsiz dakikalar nedeniyle zaten mantıklı düşünemez haldeyken duyduğu soruya anlam vermekte güçlük çekti. Ardından Sehun'un onu kafede Taemin'le görmüş olabileceği aklına geldi.

_"Taemin._

_Ta-taemin benim... Arkadaşım... Sehun"_  dedi hızlı nefes alışverişleri arasında. Diğer yandan zirveye yaklaştığını hissedip beyaz kalçayı kavramış olduğu ellerinden birini Sehun'un acı çeken penisine yönlendirdi. Sarışının hareketleriyle uyumlu olarak penisi çekmeye başladı.

Sehun erkekliğini kavrayan parmakların etkisi bir yana bedenine girip çıkan kalınlık nedeniyle kendini kaybetmeye yaklaşmış olsa da Taemin konusunu sindirebilmiş değildi. Ondan bahsetmek yerine büyük bir tazyikle içini dolduran Jong In'in karnına boşalırken esmere tehditkar düşüncelerini savurdu.

_"Sen..._

_Se-seeen benim-benimsinnn Jong In!"_

Bu cümle sonrasında esmerin kalın dudakları yukarı doğru kıvrıldı. Sehun'un içine son bir kaç itişini yaptı ve onun da boşalmasını sağlayıp sönmüş penisi kavrayan parmaklarıyla beyaz ince kolu kavrayıp üzerine çekti. Tüm bedeni hafiflemiş olan Sehun karşı koymaya fırsat bulamadan esmer olanın göğsüne yığıldı. Jong In sarışının sivri çenesini yukarı kaldırıp ona bakmasını sağladı. Önce bakışları birleşen ikilinin ardından dişlenmekten kızarmış dudakları birleşti. Tüm sevişme boyunca birbirlerine hasret kalan dudaklar uzunca bir süre öpüşmeye devam etti.

**UYARI: cinsel içerikte doz, normale döndü**

Nefesleri henüz düzene girmemişken dilleri birbirine karışmıştı. Sehun öpüşmeyi bölüp başını esmerin göğsüne yasladı. Bedeni ise boylu boyunca Jong In'in üzerindeydi. Bacakları esmer adamın bacakları arasında, göbeğinde ise esmerin erkekliğini ve kendi yapışkan sıvısını hissediyordu ve bu durumdan garip bir zevk alıyordu. Az önce Jong In'e aklındakini de söylemişti. Jong In ona aitti. Tüm bedeniyle ona bunu ispat etmişti.

Jong In'in kendi kendine kıkırdadığını duyan Sehun, merakına yenik düşüp sordu.  _"Komik olan ne?"_  sesinden kırıldığı belli oluyordu.

 _"Beni kıskandın"_  dedi Jong In mutlulukla. Sehun inkar etmek yerine yeni bir itirafta bulundu.

_"İlk değildi"_

_"Nasıl yani?_

_Daha önce de mi beni kıskandın?"_  Diye sordu Jong In, şu an çok daha mutluydu. Sehun onu kıskanıyorsa bu sadece seviştiği herhangi biri olmadığını gösterirdi. Evet Sehun hoşlandığını itiraf etmişti ancak Jong In, sarışının duygularının kendi duyguları kadar derin olmadığını biliyordu. Kıskanılmak… Sehun tarafından hissediliyorsa eşsiz bir şeydi.

Sehun anlatıp anlatmamakta kararsız kalmıştı. Derin bir nefes alıp Jong In'in terden ıslanmış göğsüne yüzünü gömdü ve fısıldadı.

_"Evet. Seni daha önce kıskanmıştım. Çok daha önce..."_

Esmer genç hikayenin geri kalanını merak ediyordu ve Sehun onu merakta bırakmadan anlattı. Jong In duydukları karşısında içini ısıtan aşka daha da bağlanmıştı.

**29 Aralık 2012**

**Cumartesi 23:00**

Noel partisi Taemin'in seksi performansıyla birden farklı bir atmosfere bürünmüştü. Kumral genç tüm gözler üzerindeyken bakışlarını Jong In'e çevirmiş ve sadece onun için söyleyip dans etmişti. Jong In ise bu ilgiden bir çıkarım yapmaktan uzak sadece hayran bakışlarla performansı izlemişti. Esmer genç tüm bu süreçte bir çift gözün sahnedeki Taemin ve onu izlediğinden bihaberdi.

Sehun ikiliyi izlerken içine dolan nedensiz öfkeyi anlamlandırmak bir yana fark etmekten uzaktı. Bu esmer ona her ne yapıyorsa Sehun, Sehun olmaktan çıkıyor, başka birine dönüşüyordu. Sadece bu gerçeği görmesi için biraz zamana ihtiyacı vardı. Biraz kafasını dağıtmak adına öfkeli bakışlarını sahneden ve Jong In'den uzaklaştırıp kendi masasıyla ilgilenmeyi denedi. Masalarında onlarla oturan Kris'e baktı. Sarışın genç kaçamak bakışlarla arada saatine bakıyor, arkasını dönüp Kai ve Lay'i kontrol ediyordu. Luhan ve Ji An ise yeni çıkan ürünlerle ilgili derin konulara girmiş, nemlendiriciler hakkında görüş bildiriyordu. Aman ne eğlenceli bir masa diye düşündü Sehun ve gözleri karşısında oturan Chen'e takıldı. Anlaşılan Chen de bakışlarını Sehun'un aklını kurcalayan masadan ayırmakta zorluk çekiyordu. Sarışın genç bir süre tabağındaki yiyeceklerle, bir süre telefonuyla oyalanıp bakışlarını esmere yöneltmediği için kendiyle gurur duyacaktı ki Kris'in piçbir gülümsemeyle kurduğu cümleyi duydu.

_"Bizimkilerin performansı başlıyor._

_Bay Choi rica etmişti, kırmak istemedim."_

Ortamı kaplayan hafif müziğin değişimiyle Sehun bakışlarını programlamış gibi sahneye çevirdi. Sahne, Extraordinary’nin yetenekli dansçılarıyla dolmuştu. Elbette Lay ve Kai de onlara eşlik ediyordu.

 _“Aman ne güzel”_  diye düşündü Sehun. Aklından çıkarmaya çalıştıkça, ondan kaçtıkça bir şekilde Kai’yi karşısında buluyordu.

**NOT: "131224 Smtown Week Christmasday KAI FOCUS(with SUHO) / 2kim" isimli videoyu izleyebilirsiniz  http://youtu.be/bkFNaf1fUaY**

Esmer genç, yeşil gömleği, dar pantolonu ve pantolonuna bağlanmış askılarla her zaman ki rahat görüntüsünden uzaktı. Ancak kendisine duyduğu güven hala çok net anlaşılıyordu. Sehun dansçıların üzerindeki basit kombinasyona ve bu kumaş parçalarının Kai üzerindeki asil duruşuna hayran kaldı bir anlığına. Ardından esmer genç odayı dolduran müzikle sevişmeye başladığında Sehun bakışlarını ondan kaçırmaya fırsat bulamamıştı. Adeta esmer gencin aniden değişen ifadeleri Sehun’u o ifadeleri takip etmeye zorluyor, gözlerini ondan ayırmasını engelliyordu.

Jong In sahnedeki diğer dansçılarla aynı hareketleri yapıyor olmasına rağmen yarattığı etki başlı başına çok farklıydı. Herkes dans ediyordu ancak o müziği damarlarına hapsedip adeta onunla yaşıyordu. Kıyafetin bir aksesuarı gibi görünen pantolon askıları dansta rol oynamaya başladığında Sehun etkilendiğini daha fazla gizleyemeyip, sahneyi büyüyen göz bebekleriyle izliyordu. Bu dans değil de biraz fantezi imajı çiziyordu. Sarışın genç elinde olmadan esmerin ellerine dolanan ve onu sabitleyen askıları hayal etti farkında olmadan. Çıplak olarak önünde diz çökmüş bağlı bir Kai çok çok çok fazla şey demekti.

Sehun’un bu düşünceleri dansçılar ortadan yok olup Kai’nin solosuna izin vermesiyle sonsuzluğa karıştığında Kai bedeninin abartılı hareketlere bile ne derece uygun olduğunu ispatlamakla meşguldü. Özellikle kalçasının havada çizdiği hayali daireler kışkırtıcı olmak için bile fazla seksi, adeta günaha davet gibiydi. Sehun, Kai sahneden uzaklaşıp yerini diğer dansçılara bıraktığında, cebinden çıkardığı kalemle loş ortamın izin verdiği ölçüde kumaş peçeteye bir şeyler karalamaya başladı. En son bir peçeteye tasarım yaptığında ikinci sınıftaydı ve okula yeni gelen asistanın eğildiğinde ortaya serilen iri göğüsleri arasından görünen göbeğindeki piercingi ilham kaynağı olmuştu. Şimdi ise ilham kaynağı pantolon aksıları tarafından tutsak edilen Kai çekiciliğiydi.

Esmer genç, sahnede olmasa bile Sehun'un aklındaki görüntü ondan esinlenmek için yeterliydi. Siyah saçlarının gizlediği çikolata kahvesi gözleri, yeşil gömleği içerisindeki kaslı göğsü... Tabi bu Sehun'un hayaliydi. Gerçeğin hayalinden daha seksi olduğunu nereden bilebilirdi. Bir süre elindeki kalemi pembe dudaklarına çarparak düşündü.

_"Siyah!"_

Siyah bir gömlek Kai de çok daha güzel dururdu. Sehun kulaklarına dolan müzikle başını kaldırdı. Şarkı ona aşkın ne olduğunu sorarken o hayalindeki Kai'yi karşısında bulmuştu. Siyahın hakimiyetinde ve eşsiz... Gizemli, çekici, seksi ve muhteşem.

Salonu dolduran aşka dair sözcüklerin arasında Kai'nin mimikleriyle bütünleşen dansı, herkesi aşkın o an orada yaratıldığına ikna edebilecek seviyedeydi. Bu kısacık performansa öyküler yazılıp aşkın ne olduğu tartışmaya açılırdı.

**NOT: Ekteki videonun izlenmesini tavsiye ederim ;) (131224 smtown week - EXO KAI SOLO DANCE FOCUS)**

_"..._

_Benim için harikasın, hayal ediyorum_  
Biz birlikte olsak nasıl olurdu?  
...

_Şuurumu kaybettim, seni gördüğüm an_

_Senin haricinde her şey ağır çekime girdi.  
Söyle bana, eğer bu aşksa_

_..._

_Söyle bana, Aşk Nedir?"_

Jong In, karanlıkta bir yerlerde onu izlediğini düşündüğü sarışını hayal ederek dans etti, aynı provalarında olduğu gibi. Hayalindeki erkekle arzuladığı aşkı yaşıyormuşçasına gülümsedi bazen, bazense gerçekte var olana doğru çekilmeye karşı koyamadı. Jong In bedenine sızan müziğin yaşattığı o kısacık zamanda Sehun'u gördü, sevdi, tadını bildi ve terk edildi hayalinde...

Salondan yükselen büyük alkışlar Sehun'a performansın sona erdiğini haber verdi. Sarışın genç esir olduğu düşüncelerden uzaklaşmak adına hava almaya ihtiyacı olduğunu düşünüp masadan ayrıldı. Amacı terasa çıkıp bir sigara yakıp rahatlamaktı. Salonun ana kapısından çıktığında diğer kapıdan çıkan silueti gördü. Kai bir elinde şapkası, diğerinde yerde sürüklenen paltosuyla ağır ağır yürüyordu. Sehun yalnızca yüzünü görmek adına seslenmeyi düşündüyse de bunu onun yerine bir başkası yaptı.

Taemin soyunma odası olarak kullanılan odaya doğru ilerleyen gencin çıktığı kapıdan çıkıp arkasından seslendi.

_"Jong In!"_

Sehun bu ismi aklının bir köşesine not etti.  _"Jong In..."_

_"Çok iyiydin, her zamanki gibi. Önceki çalışmalardan çok farklı ve çok daha seksi ve ateşliydi. Daha önce izlemesem yeni bir koreografi olduğunu düşünürdüm. Verdiği duygu tümüyle farklıydı. Nasıl söylesem? AŞK! Tümüyle aşk gibi benzersizdi."_

Bu konuşma esnasında ikiliye yaklaşan sarışın her adımla öfkeyle doluyordu. Taemin esmerin terden ıslanmış gömleğine dokunmaktan çekinmeyip, övgüler yağdırıyordu. Kai, duyduklarından memnun bir gülümsemeyle kendilerine doğru gelen Sehun'a bir bakış attı ve ardından yeniden Taemin'e döndü.

 _"Abartıyorsun Tae"_  dedi ve memnuniyetle gülümsedi. Sehun'un zihne kısaltılmış ismi tekrarlıyordu  _"Tae. Tae. Tae..."_

 _"Şimdi gidip duş almalıyım"_  deyip kumral gence göz kırpıyor ve arkasını dönüp soyunma odasına yöneliyor. Taemin esmerin ardından gitmeye hazırlanırken yanındaki Sehun'u fark etti.

_"Oooh Bay Oh! Yolunuzu mu kaybettiniz?"_

Sehun Taemin'in Kai'nin ardından gitmesini engellemek adına elinden geleni yapmayı denemeden vazgeçmeyecekti.

 _"Merhaba Bay Lee. Sanırım yolumu kaybettim. Bana yardımcı olur musunuz?"_  Dedi, öfkesini gizlemeye çalışarak. Tabi dişlerinin arasından bunu söylemek çok yardımcı olmamıştı.

_"Elbette. Lavaboları arıyorsa-"_

_"Hayır hayır. Biraz hava almak istiyorum. Terasa, bara çıkacaktım ancak sanırım yanlış bir dönüş yaptım."_

_"Evet geldiğiniz koridoru geri dönmelisiniz. Terasımızın manzarası hava almak için çk iyi bir seçenektir."_

Sehun denemekten vazgeçmeyip, hiç yapmayacağı bir teklif sundu.  _"Bana katılmak istemez misiniz?"_

Taemin bu teklifle şaşırmıştı ancak bunu belli etmeden gülümseyip teklifi kibarca reddetti.  _"Teşekkür ederim, ancak bir kaç işim var, tahmin edersiniz ki gecenin ev sahibi olarak ilgilenmem gereken konuklarım var"_  dedi bakışlarıyla Kai'nin girdiği kapıyı süzerek.

Sehun damarlarında dolaşan kıskançlığın esiri olmamak için yumruklarını sıkıp Taemin'e teşekkür ederek geldiği yoldan terasa çıkmak üzere geri döndü. Ancak kıskançlık bir defa bünyesine girmişti. Hava almak değil boğulmamak adına kendini bardan dışarı attı. Serin esen rüzgar yüzüne çarparken Sehun'un öfkesi dinmek bilmiyordu. Yeniden salona dönüp Kai ve Taemin hakkında düşünmek ya da cilveleşmelerini izlemek istemediğine karar verip cebinden telefonunu çıkardı. Ji An'a açıklama yapmak işine gelmediği için Tao'ya kısa bir mesaj attı. (Hatırlatma: **29 Aralık 2012 Noel Partisi** 14 Ocak 2013, Pazartesi 10:00, Bölüm 6 da bahsediliyor)

_"Başım ağrıyor. Ben gidiyorum Ji An'a haber veririsin. İyi eğlenceler."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai what is love solosu bu hikayeye başlama nedenimdi ya da yazma isteği oluşturan şeydi sanırım :) ilk izlediğimde aklımda oluşan kurgu buydu ve üzerinden 1 yıl geçtikten sonra o sahneyi ancak yazmam trajikomik :')) hiç yazamayabilirdim de...
> 
> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	41. Bölüm 19-1

**29 Aralık 2012**

(Hatırlatma: **29 Aralık 2012 Noel Partisi** 14 Ocak 2013, Pazartesi 10:00, Bölüm 6 da bahsediliyor; 29 aralık 2012, Cumartesi, 23:00, Bölüm 18)

Jong In, arkasında bıraktığı sarışını önemsemeden, diğer performans sanatçılarından farklı olarak Lay ve kendisi için ayrılan odaya yöneldi. İçten içe Sehun'un onu izlediğine emindi. Taemin ve Sehun arasındaki konuşmanın saçmalığı ise dikkatinden kaçmamıştı. Özellikle Sehun'un Taemin'e olan düşmanca tavrına rağmen birlikte bir şeyler içmeye davet etmesi bir hayli komikti. O gece Sehun, esmerin aklını ne kadar meşgul ederse etsin, bu meşguliyet Sehun'un düştüğü karanlık kuyu kadar dipsiz değildi.

Sehun, yalnız başına çıktığı terasta ciğerlerine çektiği sigaranın her nefesiyle biraz daha esmerin hayaline gömülüyordu. Cebinde duran buruşturduğu peçeteyi çıkarıp, az önce çizdiği taslağa göz attı. Kaba hatlarıyla oluşan tasarım zihninde, siyah dar pantolon, yine siyah dar bir gömlek ve gömleğin üzerinde Kai'nin göğüs kaslarına sınır çeken bordo pantolon askıları olarak belirdi. Saçlar olabildiğine siyah ve bakışlar insan ruhunun masumiyetine tehditti.

Zihninde beliren görüntü Sehun'un podyumu için oldukça tatmin ediciydi. Şimdiye dek Tao dışında kimseyi tasarımları içerisinde hayal etmekten bu kadar memnun olmamıştı. Ancak Tao ve Jong In arasında çok belirgin bir fark vardı. Birinin bedenini çok iyi tanıyıp, tasarımlarını kusursuz göstereceğine inanırken, diğerinin kusursuzluğunu tasarımlarına eklemek istiyor, o esmer bedeni tanımak için farkında olmadığı bir arzu duyuyordu. Oysa Sehun hep suretsiz askıları hayal eder, yaratıcılığını kumaşların önüne sererdi. Peki şimdi...  Şimdi zihni ona oyunlar oynayıp, türlü imgelerle esmerin bedeninin kumaşlarca sarmalanışını gösteriyordu.

Sehun dudakları arasındaki sigaranın bitmek üzere olduğunu fark edip, yeni bir tane daha yaktı. Aklındaki düşüncenin tasarımları içerisindeki Kai değil, ruhunu esir alan çikolata kahvesi gözler olduğunu görmekte zorluk çekiyordu. Masa başına oturacak olsa çizeceği ilk şey koşulsuz teslim olacağı, derinlerine hükmeden bakışlar olurdu, ki öyle de olacaktı. Henüz yarısına gelen sigarasını terasın korkuluklarına tespitlenmiş kül tablasına bastı. Elindeki peçete parçasını tekrar cebine koydu. Yeniden salona dönüp Kai ve Taemin hakkında düşünmek ya da cilveleşmelerini izlemek istemediğine karar verip cebinden telefonunu çıkardı.

_"Başım ağrıyor. Ben gidiyorum Ji An'a haber veririsin. İyi eğlenceler."_   diye Tao'ya mesaj atıp, hızla ofisinin yolunu tuttu.

**Ocak 2013**

Sehun, Taemin'in verdiği partinin olduğu gece, aklındaki düşünceler dağılmadan çalışmak istediğine karar verip, ofisine gitmişti. O geceden sonra sarışın genç, ilk bir kaç gün aklındakileri kağıt üzerine dökememiş, normal şartlarda şekillenmesi gereken tasarım öğeleri aksine yavaş yavaş bulanıklaşmaya başlamıştı. doğal olarak tasarım konusundaki verimsizliği arttıkça, ofiste geçirdiği zaman da artmış; şirket işlerine ilişkin en küçük bir girişimde bulunmazken, öğrencilik döneminde çalışma odasında yaşamaya başladığı gibi ofisinde yaşar hale gelmişti. Neyse ki ofisin konforu öğrencilik döneminden oldukça iyi durumdaydı. Sehun'un parazit yaşantısı, önce Bayan Oh ve Ji An'ı rahatsız etmiş, ardından işleri aksadığı için Hanna da rahatsızların arasındaki yerini almıştı. Ayrıca bu rahatsızlık Sehun'la iletişim kurulamadıkça endişeye neden olmaya başlamıştı.

Sehun cephesinde ise olaylar düşünülenden biraz daha karmaşıktı. Sarışın genç çizdiği taslaklara göz attığında elinde yalnızca kıyafetin içerisindekinin o esmer olduğunu belli eden tanımsız çizimler, yine ona ait portreler ve ruhunu bedeninden ayıran o bakışlardan oluşan kara kalem çalışmaları vardı. Sehun yaptıklarına anlam vermekten uzak, gün geçtikçe içinden çıkılmaz bir girdapta dönüp durmaya başlamıştı. Evet, belki Kai'nin aurasından etkilenmişti. Ancak bu etkinin nedenini bir türlü bulamıyordu. Çünkü Sehun için Kai yalnızca etkileyici bir model olabilirdi. Onu erkek olarak düşünmesi bile mümkün değildi. Onun için modeller insan kategorisinde değil, sadece askıdan ibaretti. Tıpkı Kai'nin de olması gerektiği gibi...

 

**14 Ocak 2013**

**Pazartesi 12:00**

Sehun'un son dört gündür hemen herkesle iletişimini kesmiş olması, başta annesi olmak üzere tüm kadınlarını endişelendirmişti. Bayan Oh ve Hanna bu durum karşısında çareyi, Tao'yu devreye sokmakta bulmuştu. Tao iki taraf için de her zaman orta yolu bulan sorun çözen sürpriz karttı.

Esmer genç, ofise gelmiş, Sehun'la konuşarak onun rahatlamasına yardımcı olmuş ve kafasındaki, Kai figürünü bir yere oturtamayan sarışına yol göstermişti. Sehun "Kafamdan o piçi atamıyorum" diye yakınırken; Tao bunu kulübe gitmeden önce tahmin ettiğini söyleyerek Sehun'u tümüyle rahatlatmayı başarmıştı.

_“İlk defilen olduğu için streslisin sadece, inan bana._

_Ayrıca Kai’den etkilenmiş olman çok normal. Kulübe gitmeden önce de ondan etkileneceğini tahmin etmiştim. Onu ilk kez gördüğümde ben de podyuma çok yakışacağını düşünmüştüm"_  demişti (Hatırlatma: 14 Ocak 2013, Pazartesi 10:00, Bölüm 6).

Böylece Sehun, sığınabileceği en sağlam bahaneye tutunmuştu. Tao haklıydı esmerden etkilenmişti ve onu defilesinde görmek istiyordu. Beynine hücum eden düşüncelerin asıl nedeni buydu. Tabi kimse beynine hücum eden düşünceler içerisinde neden sürekli Kai'nin bakışlarına takılı kaldığını ya da gömleğin üzerinden belli olan göğüs kaslarını düşündüğünü ya da Taemin Kai'ye yakınlaşınca neden rahatsız olduğunu sorgulamıyordu.

O gün, Tao bu sorunu çözeceğini belirtip Sehun'un yanından ayrılmış, durumu Bayan Oh'a bildirmişti. Bayan Oh ise öğrendikleri karşısında oldukça rahatlamıştı. Oğlunun babası gibi iş kolik olduğunu anımsayıp, acı bir tebessümle geçmişi anımsamıştı.

**Mart 2013**

Tao'nun Sehun'un içerisinde bulunduğu karanlığı aydınlatan uydurma bahaneleri sonrasında, Kai'nin Sehun'a modellik yapma konusunu çözen Tao değil, yine Sehun olmuştu. Duygularından bihaber genç, Ji An'la kulübe gittiği gece, nişanlısını yine bir mesajla ortada bırakıp, soluğu Kai'nin suitinde almış ve ne yaşadığını tam olarak hatırlayamadığı gecenin sabahında Kai'nin teklifini kabul ettiğini öğrenmişti.

Mart ayı sonundaki defile için çalışmalar tüm hızıyla devam ederken, Kai ve Sehun arasındaki çekim zaman zaman gözle görülür gerginliklere sebep oluyordu. Ancak bu gerginliğin büyük bölümünü aradaki cinsel çekim oluşturuyordu. Özellikle katalog çekimleri boyunca esmer genç, üzerindeki gözlerin sağladığı ego patlamalarıyla arzulanmanın zevkini sonuna dek yaşamıştı. Nasıl olurda ortamdaki erkek, kadın hemen herkes aynı güzellik için mücadele isteğiyle dolup taşabilirdi. Tabi Kai'ye yaklaşabilen kişilerin mücadelesi daha gözle görülür haldeydi.

Sehun nişanlısının da esmere kayıtsız olamayışının farkında ancak, Ji An'ın liseli genç kız flörtlerinden öteye gidemediğinin bilincindeydi. Oysa kendisi öyle miydi? Ji An esmere dokunmak istese bile buna cesareti yoktu. Ama Sehun'un modeline istediği kadar dokunma özgürlüğü vardı. Ancak bu özgürlük Lee Taemin'in provaları ziyaret ettiği zamanlarda kesintiye uğruyordu. Aksi halde Taemin de iş veren olarak aynı özgürlüğün keyfini sürmeyi iyi biliyor ve bu durum lanet olsun ki Kai'yi hiç rahatsız etmiyordu.

**15 Mart 2013**

**Cuma 15:00**

Defileye 2 hafta gibi bir süre kalmıştı. Bu süreçte katalog çekimleri büyük ölçüde tamamlanmış, bir kaç sahnenin tekrarlanması dışında yapılacak bir şey kalmamıştı. Defile için gerçekleştirilen çalışmalar daha sıkı şekilde tüm hızıyla devam ediyordu. Kai diğer modellerden ayrıcalıklı durumda olsa da toplu provalara katılıp bir an önce bu işten sıyrılmak istiyordu. Aksi halde günden güne Sehun'a duyduğu ilgi elinde olmadan artmaya devam ediyordu.

Kai için provaları kolaylaştıran tek şey Taemin'in ziyaretleri oluyordu. Ancak esmer genç bu ziyaretlerin Sehun'u rahatsız ettiğini de açıkça görebiliyordu. Ve bu rahatsızlık bir hayli hoşuna gidiyordu.

Provaya kısa süreli ara verildiğinde Taemin elinde bir çift kahve bardağıyla salona girdi. Diğerlerine başıyla selam verip soluğu Jong In'in yanında aldı. Sehun ikilinin yakınlığından rahatsız olup ofiste işi olduğunu bahane ederek hızla ortamı terk etti. Taemin ise fazla kalmayıp, provanın devam edebilmesi için Jong In'le kahve içmeye sözleşerek işlerine geri döndü. Böylece meydan Ji An'a kalmış oldu.

Ji An, Jong In'in podyum üzerinde süzülüşünü izlerken önünden geçen esmerin rüzgarından teninde oluşan karıncalanmayı hissetti. Aldığı derin nefesle ciğerlerini onun kokusuyla doldurdu. Kai'den ciddi anlamda etkileniyordu. Sehun olmasa belki de... Ama Kai yalnızca eğlencesi olabilirdi. Sehun nişanlısı değildi, büyükbabasının onun için seçtiği gelecekti. Ji An, neyse ki Sehun'a karşı hisler besliyordu. Ayrıca o sarışın mesleğinde de hızlı yükselmenin anahtarı gibiydi. Yani en azından annesi kadar şanssız değildi. Annesi babasını asla sevmemişti. Ji An bunu öğrendiğinde ne hissetmişti tam olarak hatırlamıyordu. Ama istediği güçse bunu ona sağlayacak olan büyükbabası ve onun isteklerini yerine getirmekten geçerdi. Aynı annesinin yaptığı gibi...

Annesi babasıyla dedesi yüzünden evlenmiş, donuk bir hayat sürmüştü. Tabi bu dışarıdan görünendi. Oysa donuk hayat sadece Bay Kim'e uygun görülmüştü. Bayan Kim ise Ji An'ın gerçek babasıyla yıllardır gizli gizli beraberdi. Ji An'ın bu gerçekle yüzleşmesi annesinin dedesine ait gücün büyük bölümünü eline almasıyla olmuştu. Hiçbir şeyden korkusu kalmayan kadın eşine ve çocuklarına durumu bir akşam yemeğinde açıklamış, onun da mutlu olmaya hakkı olduğunu savunmuştu. Bay Kim yıllardır bildiği gerçeğin kelimelere dökülmesini acı bir tebessümle dinlemişti. Yıllar önce ellerinden zorla alınan mutluluğu hala canını yakarken gülümseyebilmekte bir meziyetti. Bay Kim konuşmadan kısa bir süre sonra şirketini Chen'e bırakmış, evden ayrılıp çiftliğe yerleşmişti. Yıllarca aldatıldığını bilen adam o yemeğe dek Jong Dae ve Ji An için sessizliğini korumuş, iki çocuğunun da saygısını kazanmıştı. Ji An belki de bu yüzen Bay Kim'i her zaman gerçek babası olarak görmeye devam etmişti.   

Podyumun ucunda sahneyi izleyen genç kadın, Kai sunumunu tamamlamak üzereyken karşıdan gelen modelle zor bir geçişin ortasında kaldığını görünce provayı durdurdu. Sehun bu noktayı nasıl atlamıştı? Diğer modelin şapkasındaki uçuşan tüyler ve şifon parçalar Kai'nin bitirişini engelliyordu. Gereksiz aksesuarlar dağınık siyah saçlarına, yüzüne temas edip o mükemmel ifadelerinin kaybolmasına neden oluyordu. Elbette Ji An bunun olmasına asla izin vermezdi.

_"Keselim arkadaşlar."_

Gelen komutla yürümeye hazırlanan genç kadın olduğu yerde kaldı. Tabi şapkasındaki tüm rahatsız edici ayrıntılar da Kai'nin yüzünde. Ji An ışıltı saçtığına inandığı kahkahasını salona bıraktı. Jong In için bu sevimli gülüşün ne kadar katlanılmaz olduğunu bilmiyordu.

_"Bay Oh sunumun bu bölümünde küçük bir ayrıntıyı atlamış. Bu kıyafetlerle yaptığımız ikinci prova olduğu için doğaldır. Kai. Sizin sunum sonrası durduğunuz yeri biraz sağa alabilirsek ve Vanessa sen de çıkış sonrası biraz sağa yönelerek Kai'nin yanından geçersen onun finalini baltalamamış oluruz."_

Kai ifadesizce Ji An'ı dinleyip dediğini aklına kazıdı. Vanessa ise Sehun'un tepkisi konusunda endişeli görünüyordu. Bu endişeyi anlayan Ji An  _"Sehun'a konuyu ben açıklayacağım meraklanmayın. Şimdi Kai'nin girişinden itibaren tekrarlayalım"_  dedi. Genç kadın bu tekrarla Kai'yi daha fazla izleme fırsatı da bulmuş oldu. Esmer genç podyuma çıktığında Ji An da podyumun yanında onunla aynı ritimle yürüyor, bazen adımlarının ve nefes alış verişinin düzensizliği konusunda genci uyarıyordu. Aslında tüm bunları ufacık bir bakış, gülüş için yapıyordu. Kai de bunun farkında, zaman zaman Ji An'a istediğini veriyordu. İkili podyumun ucuna geldiğinde Ji An tüm cesaretini toplayıp sordu.

_"Prova sonrası zamanın varsa bir şeyler içmeye ne dersin?"_

Esmer genç bakışlarını karşıdan ayırmadan gülümsedi ve  _"ben ısmarlarsam neden olmasın?"_ diye cevap verdi.

O dakikadan sonra Ji An provanın nasıl geçtiğini anlamamış, kendi sunumunu da tamamlayıp defilenin finali için Sehun'un fikrine ihtiyaç duymaları nedeniyle erken bitirmeye göz yummuştu. Çıkışta Kai salonun dışındaki koridorda duvara yaslanmış cep telefonuyla oynayıp Ji An'ı bekliyordu. Saçları gelişi güzel dağıtılmış, siyahlar içerisindeki genci gördüğünde Ji An kalp atışlarının hızlandığını inkar edemezdi. Dişlediği dudaklarının arasına hapsettiği gülümsemesiyle Kai'nin yanına yaklaştı.

_"Gidebiliriz"_  dedi. Kai sahte bir gülümseme yerleştirdiği yüzünü genç kadına döndü ve başıyla onay verdi. Ji An titreyen sesiyle yeniden konuştu.  _"Nereye gitmek istersin?"_

_"Biraz ilerdeki kafeye ne dersin? İlerleyen saatte dans provam var ayık olmam gerekiyor"_  dedi Kai. Ji An mesajı almıştı. İçecek olarak tercihi alkollü bir şeylerden yana olsa da Kai bunu en başından engellemeyi başarmıştı. İkili kafeye gidip sessiz bir masaya yerleşti, bir kaç atıştırmalık ve kahve siparişi verdi. Birbirleriyle bu kadar alakalı ve bu kadar alakasız olan iki insan ne konuşabilirdi?

Ji An, Kai'ye işi, eğitimi ve kulüp hakkında basit sorular sorarak ortamı ısıtmayı deniyordu. Kai ise beklediğinin aksine en ufak bir gerginlik hissetmeden sahte gülümsemelerin gizlediği sıkılı dişleri arasından cevaplar veriyor, bazen muhabbet sürebilsin diye genç kadının sorduğu soruları  _"ya sen?"_  diyerek ona da yönlendiriyordu. İkilinin gözle görülür tek ortak noktası Sehun olması nedeniyle konu bir şekilde Oh Sehun'a geldiğinde ise Kai boğazındaki düğümün nedenini oldukça iyi biliyordu. Ait olmak istediğine sahip olan kadınla konuşmak tahmin edilenden çok daha zordu.

_"Sehun seni çok zorluyor değil mi?"_  diye sordu genç kadın. Jong In bu soruya ağız dolusu  _"evet"_  demek isterdi.  _"Özellikle tenimi yakan dokunuşları"_  diye de cevap verebilirdi. Ama aklından geçenleri piç bir gülümsemeyle geri itip Ji An'ı yanıtladı.

_"İşinin iyi olması için bunu yapması gerekiyorsa, sadece saygı duyulmalı bence."_  Saygı kelimesi cümle içerisinde iyi durmuştu, ama diğer duygularını yanında Sehun'a hissetmek için fazlasıyla basitti. Kendinden emin bir gülümsemeyle Sehun konusunun kapanmasını diledi. Ji An içeceğinden bir yudum daha aldı, dudaklarına yayılan ıslaklığı diliyle şereflendirirken Kai'den ayırmadığı bakışları fazla anlam yüklüydü.

Kai, istese Ji An'ı bu gece yatağa atacağının farkındaydı. Onu yatağa atar, intikam için gideceği en uç noktaya giderdi. Ama bu kendini kirli hissetmesine neden olurdu. Ayrıca fiziksel aldatma değildi istediği, duygusal sadakatsizlik daha değerliydi gözünde. Onun nasıl duygularıyla oynandıysa o da duygularla oynamalıydı ki yıllar bile geçse anımsadığında ilk günkü gibi can yakmalıydı. Ji An'la birlikte olmak çok basit kalırdı, onun istediği Ji An'ın mutsuz olmasıydı. Jong Dae'nin mutsuz olmasıydı. En önemlisi de Bay Kim'in mutsuz olması...

Yine de biraz oynamaktan bir zarar gelmezdi. Esmer genç onunla flört etmeye çalışan kadına uzandı. Dudağının kenarına yayılan bordo ruju hafif bir dokunuşla düzeltti. Ji An bir anlığına zamanın durduğuna yemin edebilirdi. Ta ki çantasından yükselen telefonun sesini duyuncaya kadar. Bakışlarını esmer olandan kurtardığında telefonuna ulaşmayı akıl edip, ekrandaki numaraya bakmadan aleti kulağına dayadı. Konuşmaya başladığında henüz şaşkınlığı üzerinden atamamıştı.

_"..."_

_"Merhaba Dr. Shin"_

_"..."_

Telefonun diğer ucundan ne dendiğini duymasa da Jong In ters bir şeyler olduğunu anlamıştı. Özellikle Ji An'ın bu kadar kısa sürede süzülen gözyaşları iyiye işaret değildi. Uzanıp Ji An'ın masadaki peçeteyi sıkan elini tuttu. Ne olursa olsun bir kadının karşısında ağlamasına dayanması söz konusu değildi. Ji An  _"he-hemen ge-ge-geliyorum"_ diyebildiğinde telefonu kapatıp masadan kalktı. Ani kalkış sonrası başı dönüp sendelediğinde ona destek olan güçlü beden dengesini bulmasını sağladı.

_"Bu halde her nereye gidiyorsan yalnız gitmene izin veremem"_  dedi Jong In. Yıllarca nefretle andığı kıza üzülmekten alamamıştı kendisini.  

Ji An hala süzülen gözyaşları arasında fısıltı halinde konuştu.  _"Babam. Babam kötüleşmiş"_  diyebildi.  _"Gerçek babası rahatsızlandı herhalde"_ diye düşündü Jong In. Ji An'ın Bay Kim için bu kadar üzüleceğini düşünmüyordu.

_"Seni nereye götürmemi istersin?"_  diye sordu. Ji An fısıltı halinde babasının kaldırıldığı hastanenin adını söyleyip sessiz gözyaşlarının akıp gitmesine izin verdi. Kai kafenin önünde çevirdiği taksiye önce Ji An'ı oturtup ardından yanına oturdu. İkili az önce yaşadıkları durumdan oldukça farklı bir haldeydi. Ji An başını Kai'nin göğsüne yaslamış iç çekerek ağlamaya devam ediyor, Jong In ise tüm intikam duygusunu geri plana itmiş, göğsündeki kızın başını okşuyordu. Sevdiğin birini kaybetme korkusu gerçek anlamda çaresizlikle eş değerdi. Her ne kadar Jong In bu duyguyu yaşarken sığınacak bir omuz bulamamış olsa da hissedilen korkuyu ve o korkunun gerçeğe dönüştüğü anları iyi biliyordu. Nefret ettiği babası için değil belki ama annesi için hala aynı acıyı hissediyordu.

Hastaneye ulaştıklarında Ji An koşarak danışmaya ulaştı ve Kai'yi şaşırtan kelimeleri döktü dudaklarının arasından.

_"Kim. Kim Jong Soon._

_Dr. Shin'in özel hastası, acil olarak getirilmiş"_  dedi panikle. Danışmadaki kadın karşısındaki ekrandan hastanın oda numarasını söylerken, Jong In dizlerindeki gücün onu bir anlığına yarı yolda bırakacağını düşündü. Hasta olan Ji An'ın gerçek babası değil, Kim Jong Soon'du. Ji An bir an arkasındaki gence döndü, ondan destek bekler bir hali vardı. Oysa Jong In'in de yüzündeki renk solmaya başlamıştı. İkili asansöre doğru ilerlerken Jong In'in zihnine hücum eden düşünceler arasından sıyrılmaya çalışıyordu. Düşüncelerin tacizi bitmek bilmezken, malum telefon görüşmesinden itibaren ilk kez Ji An'a babası hakkında soru sorma gereği hissetti.

_"Baban. Babanın nesi var?"_

_"Akciğer kanseri"_  dedi Ji An. Sanki çok normal bir şeymiş gibi çıkmıştı bu ağzından. Belki de uzun süredir bu hastalıkla yaşadıkları için alışılmış geliyordu söylemek.

Jong In bir an kendi kendine gülümsedi. İhtiyarı anımsamıştı. O öksürük nöbetlerini, tıkanmaları... Aynı hastalıkla boğuşuyor olmaları ne garip tesadüftü. Söz konusu odanın önüne geldiklerinde Ji An beklemeden odaya girdi. Jong In ise kapının önünden, yatakta bitkin bir halde yatan adama baktı. Yatağın etrafını kuşatan cihazlar ürkütücü görünüyordu. Bay Kim, usulca elini kaldırıp yatağın kenarına oturan genç kadının yüzünü okşadı. Jong In, gözlerine hücum eden yaşların akmasını engellemeye çalışırken sıktığı yumrukları yüzünden tırnakları avucunun içini kesiyordu. Ji An yüzündeki eli tutup dudaklarına götürdü. Endişeli görünmemeye çalışarak gülümsedi babasına ve ardından bir şeyler mırıldanıp kalktı yanından. Yüzündeki hüzünlü gülümseme ve gözlerinden süzülen yaşlarla Kai'ye yaklaştı ve doktorla görüşmeye gittiğini fısıldadı. Ona eşlik etiği için teşekkür etti. Yani Kai'nin işi buraya kadardı, artık gidebilirdi.

Jong In, Ji An'ın ardından kapanan kapıya baktı. Ne yapması gerektiği konusunda hiç bu kadar kararsız kalmamıştı. İstemsizce eli kapının kulpunu buldu. Usulca odaya süzülüp yataktaki adamın yanına yaklaştı. Yabancı gözlerle bakan hasta adam karşısındaki gencin tanıdık gelen simasını zihninde taramaya başlamıştı. Ancak bir türlü eşleşen görüntüyü bulamıyordu. Jong In sol yanağından süzülen gözyaşlını elinin tersiyle sildi. Yatağın kenarına oturup Bay Kim'in onu duyacağından emin olduğu ses tonunda duygusuzca konuştu.

_"Merhaba, baba..."_  

Doktorun yanından ayrılmış olan Ji An gittiğini düşündüğü Kai'nin, babasının odasından çıktığını görünce şaşırmıştı. Odaya girdiğinde babasının nemli gözlerini ve daha solgun görünen yüzünü fark etti. Kai babasının odasında ne yapmış olabilir bilmiyordu, ama ölesiye merak ediyordu. Ancak bu konuyu konuşmanın yeri ya da zamanı olmadığının da kesinlikle farkındaydı. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	42. Bölüm 19-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander - official TRUTH music video directed by Tao Ruspoli

 

**Nisan 1982**

Jong Soon serin bahar havasında yeni basılmış afiş balyalarının arabaya yüklenmesini bekliyordu. Aile emektarının oğlu ve en yakın dostu Suk Young yanında heyecanla kıvranıyordu. Teslimat için gidecekleri yer, bir çok güzel kızın rol aldığı tiyatrodan başka bir yer değildi. Jong Soon, biraz ısrar sonrası arkadaşındaki heyecanın nedenini öğrenmiş ve teslimatta onu yalnız bırakmamaya karar vermişti. İşte o karar tüm hayatını etkilemişti.

Şehrin ilk tiyatrolarından biri olan binaya ulaştıklarında onu kapıda tiyatronun sahibi ve güzel eşi karşılamıştı. Bay ve Bayan Han dikkatle afişleri inceleyip, yaptıkları işin başarısı nedeniyle Jong Soon'u takdir etti. Jong Soon'un babası ve amcasına ait olan matbaada, reklam afişleri hazırlıyordu. İki aile de işlerinde başarılı, tanınmış ve şehrin sayılı zenginden olarak biliniyordu.

Karanlık sokakta afişlerin indirilmesini beklerken, Jong Soon, arkadaşının heyecanına hala anlam verememişti. Bu saatte tiyatroda provanın yapıldığına ikna olmak pek mümkün değildi. Han ailesi ise heyecanla ellerindeki afiş hakkında konuşuyordu. Jong Soon'un kulak misafiri olduğuna göre bu oyun kızlarının baş rol oynadığı ilk oyundu. Genç adam heyecanlı çiftin yanlarından ayrılmak üzereyken Bayan Han içeri seslendi.

_"Ye In! Afişler geldi. Gel ve kendine bak."_

Jong Soon, arkadaşının yanına gidip gitmemekte tereddütlüyken merakına yenik düşüp çiftle kalarak aralık kapının ardından duyduğu ayak seslerine yöneldi. Bir haftadır o afiş üzerinde çalışmıştı, ama şimdi kendi ellerinden çıkan çalışma bir türlü zihninde tam olarak canlanmıyordu. Yalnızca afişte yer alan maskeli kadın figürlerin arasında daha önde ve daha görkemli genç bir kız anımsıyordu. Uzun beyaz elbise içerisinde oturan figür, yere bir şeyler çizerken, eğilmiş, yüzü siyah uzun saçları tarafından görünmez kılınmış, dramatik bir duruş sergiliyordu. Jong Soon, çalışma sırasında afişteki kadının duruşunun yarattığı hüzünden etkilendiğini inkar edemezdi. Ancak o kadını canlı görmek gibi bir isteği hiç olmamıştı. Çocukluğundan beri babasının yanında çalışmış olmanın getirdiği deneyimle, afişlerdeki figürlerin canlandıklarında tümüyle farklı kimlikler olduğunu, büyük hayal kırıklıkları yaşayarak öğrenmişti. O yalnızca iki boyutlu karakterlerin mükemmelliğine inanırdı. Ta ki Han Ye In'i görünceye dek...

Suk Young, işlerinin bittiğini söylemek için Han ailesinin yanına geldiğinde içeriden çıkan Ye In'le karşılaştı. Genç kız, gülümseyerek başıyla selam verdi arkadaş olduğu gence. Bu ana tanık olan Jong Soon, içinde kıpırdanan garip duyguyu fark etti. Tanımadığı ancak gözlerini alamadığı genç kızın arkadaşına o eşsiz gülümsemesini sunmasından açıkça rahatsız olmuştu. Ye In, annesinin elinde tuttuğu afişe odaklanıp yine gülümsemesini sergilerken, Jong Soon çoktan ortamdan kopmuş, kalp atışlarının sesinden sağır olmuştu.

Nisanın ılık rüzgarında uçuşan siyah saçlar...

Gülerken kısılan gözler...

Jong Soon, kendine bakan sıcak bakışlarla birleşince daldığı hayal aleminden kopup Bay Han'ın kızıyla tanışma şerefine erişti.

Bakışlarının buluştuğu o gece Jong Soon için de, Ye In için de kesinlikle uykusuz geçmişti. Bir kaç saniyeliğine birbirlerini görmeleri tüm hayatlarını birlikte geçirmeye yetecek aşkı kalplerine enjekte etmişti.

Ama olmadı...

Birbirlerinin hayallerinde kendilerine yer edinmekle kalmayıp Suk Young sayesinde iletişime geçmişler, utangaç randevular zamanla yerini eğlenceli dakikalara bırakmıştı. İki gencin gizli gizli görüşmeye başlamasından yaklaşık bir sene sonra (1982) Bay ve Bayan Han tiyatroda çıkan yangında vefat etmiş, tüm servetleriyle birlikte Ye In'i hayatta yalnız kalmaya mecbur kılmıştı. Olayın sorumluları asla tespit edilemezken genç kız, kendini tiyatronun bulunduğu alanı satın almak isteyenlerle çevrili halde bulmuş, baskı altında kalmıştı. Saygın ve zengin bir ailenin kızı olmak onu her şeyden korumak için yetersiz, aksine kapılması gereken bir av konumuna düşürmüştü. Tüm bunlardan kurtulmak için evlenmesi yeterli gibi görünse de Ye In'in istediği asla bu olmamıştı. Evlilik onun ve ailesinin hayallerine veda etmekten başka bir anlama gelmiyordu. Han Ye In, hayatı üzerine ciddi kararlar alması gerektiğinde henüz 19 yaşındaydı ve tereddüt etmeden kararını vermişti. Genç balerin gösteri sanatları için eğitim almak üzere amcasının yanına Londra'ya gitmeye karar verdiğinde, ardında onu bekleyeceğini söyleyen aşık bir genç bırakmıştı.

Genç kızın yokluğunda Jong Soon'un hayatı da tümüyle değişmek zorunda kalmıştı, o döneme ait aynı kalan tek şeyse Ye In'e duyduğu büyük aşktı. Başlarda Ye In ve Jong Soon sürekli yazışırken, bir süre sonra mektup trafiği kesilmişti. Jong Soon'un babası vefat etmiş, matbaa amcasına ve ona kalmıştı. Amcası önce matbaanın, ardından aile adına verilecek kararların tek mercii haline geldiğinde genç adam için zor günler başlamıştı. Önce en yakınım dediği Suk Young'ı kaybetme tehlikesiyle karşı karşıya kalmıştı. Amcası Young'ın ailesini Kim ailesinin yanından göndermiş ve hala okuyan genci okuldan alıp ondan kurtulmayı kafasına koymuştu. Ancak Jong Soon buna direnmiş, Suk Young'ın okulunu bitirmesine ve ailesine maddi açıdan yardımlarda bulunulmasına imkan sağlamayı kabul ettirmişti. Suk Young ve Jong Soon'un arkadaşlık bağları daha da güçlenmiş, vefalı genç yapılan iyiliklere karşılık Jong Soon'u asla yalnız bırakmamaya kendi kendine söz vermişti. Bu süreçte, Jong Soon'un Ye In'le yazışmaları seyrekleşmişti. Bir süre işler böyle yürümüş, ortalık sakinleşmiş, Jong Soon yeniden Ye In'in adıyla nefes alır hale gelmiş, döner dönmez evlenme hayali kurmaya başlamıştı. Ancak yazdığı mektuplara cevap alamaması canını sıkarken tüm mektuplarının toplu olarak geri dönmesi içerisindeki umut kırıntılarını ezmekten başka bir şeye yaramamıştı. Bir süreliğine Londra'ya gidebilse, bir şekilde Ye In'i bulacağına emindi. Ama...

Ama annesinin günden güne kötüleşen hastalığı, amcasının işlerin başına geçip onu saf dışı bırakma çabası önündeki engellerdi. Her şeyi bırakıp gidebilirdi, tabi sahip olduğu şeyleri kaybetmeyi göze alabilseydi. Ama Jong Soon amcasının tehdidi ile karşı karşıya kalınca vazgeçme arzusu yerine, mecburiyet bahanesine sığındı.  _"Bir dansçı parçasının peşinden gidip aile adını lekeleyecek, annesinin üzüntüden ölümüne sebep olacak adamın Kim ailesinde yeri yok"_  diye uyarmıştı amcası ve uyarısının dikkate alındığını görünce daha ileri gitmekten çekinmedi.

Amcasının kapalı kapılar ardında yaptığı anlaşmalar ve şirketi büyütme planlarıyla Jong Soon kendisini tanımadığı bir kadınla evlilik hazırlığı yaparken bulmuştu. Şimdi ne Ye In, ne de başka bir şey vardı aklında. Tek düşündüğü annesinin amcasına inanarak bu evlilikle oğlunun mutlu olacağına inanması ve evliliği desteklemesiydi. Hasta kadını, izini kaybettiren Ye In için üzmeye değer miydi?

Jong Soon, 1985 yılının başlarında amcasının şirketten ve hayatından çekileceği vaadi nedeniyle, Çin'in korkulan isimlerinden birinin tek kızıyla evlenme gafletinde bulundu. Kendi hayatı ya da mutluluğu söz konusu bile olmamıştı. Sadece Kim reklam şirketi ve bu evlilik sonrası annesinin yaşayacağı mutluluktu önemli olan. Eşi, Yuan Li, oldukça zeki, güzel bir kadındı. Evliliğinin iş anlaşması olduğunu ilk günden itibaren bilip, bu anlaşmaya asla aşkı dahil etmemişti. Onun için güç her zaman öncelikli olandı. Babasının istediği evliliği yaparak iki erkek kardeşini geride bırakıp tüm gücü eline alacağına inanıyordu ki yanıldığı da söylenemezdi.

Jong Soon ise yaptığı evlilik sayesinde amcasından kurtulmuş, küçük matbaası büyük bir reklam şirketi olma yolunda yükselmeye başlamıştı. Ancak faaliyetlerine eşinin babası ve eşi nedenli yasa dışı işler eklenince büyüme hızı doğal olarak artmıştı. Bu durum paranın yanında güç ve ünü de getirmiş, küçük mutlulukları tamamen silmişti. Jong Soon'un, evliliğinin ilk yılı sonunda dünyaya gelen oğluyla, anlamsız hayatı biraz olsun anlam kazanmıştı (1986). Eşiyle olan iletişiminin sınırlarına rağmen böyle bir güzelliğe sahip olmak paha biçilmez bir histi. Hayalindeki aile şemasında anneyi canlandıran kahraman Ye In olsa bile...

Tüm bu zaman içerisinde Jong Soon ve Suk Young arasındaki bağ asla kopmamış, kardeşten öte ilişkileri her zaman devam etmişti. İkili haftada bir kaç gece buluşup dertleşip içmeyi ritüel haline getirmişti. Jong Soon Çin'den eşinin ailesinin ziyaret edeceğini öğrendiği bir gün yine eve gitmek istememiş, İşleri olduğunu söyleyerek Suk Young'ı aramış ve ikili birlikte dışarı çıkmıştı.

Suk Young bütün gece arkadaşının sessiz çığlıklarına şahit olmuş, aşktan harap olan adama acımaktan kendini alıkoyamamıştı. Özellikle onun da kalbini tekleten bir aşk damarlarında böylesine hızlı dolaşırken arkadaşının haline üzülmesi çok doğaldı (1985-86). Ancak o duyguyla yapmaması gerekeni yapıp, Ye In'in şehre döndüğünü acı çeken adama söylememesi gerektiğini çok sonra anlayacaktı.

Young saklaması gereken sırrı ağzından kaçırınca, farkında olmadan önüne geçilemeyecek olayları da başlatmış olmuştu. Ye In'e dair yıllar sonra haber alan adamı durdurmak artık imkansızdı. Aklına koyduğunu yapacak kararlılığa sahip olmasının yanında geçmişteki pişmanlıklarıyla baş edemediği hisleri altında ezilmesinden belliydi. Jong Soon ne yapıp edip bir şekilde Ye In'e ulaştığında ikili yine, yeniden görüşmeye başladı. Bu görüşmeler sonucunda aralarındaki aşkın alevlenmesi ise çok zaman almamıştı.

Ye In, ülkesinden gelen teklifler üzerine dönüş yapmış yavaş yavaş kariyerini inşa etmeye başlamıştı(1986). Kariyeri için aile adı ona bir çok kapıyı açarken, masum güzelliği önündeki en ufak engeli bile kaldırması için yeterli oluyordu. Londra'dayken Jong Soon'la görüşmeyeceğine eminken, Kore'ye dönünce o çikolata kahvesi gözler yeniden aklına düşmüş, hatta kendisini tutamayıp Young'la görüşmüş bu görüşmede yalnızca Jong Soon hakkında konuşmuştu. Yıllardır onu aramayan adamı neden bu kadar merak ettiğini kendisine bile söyleyemiyordu. Oysa Young'dan öğrendiği gerçekler, Jong Soon'un ona ulaşma çabası, geri dönen mektuplar, söz konusu ayrılığın ikisinin de suçu olmadığını gözler önüne seriyordu. Aşklarına müdahale üçüncü kişilerce yapılmış, bu ayrılıkla onlar cezalandırılmıştı. Ye In, sevdiği adam hakkında tüm olan biteni öğrendiğinde kalbindeki sızı tarif edilmez derecede acı verici bir hal almıştı. Onun evlendiğini, çocuğu olduğunu öğrendiğinde hayalini bir başka kadına kaptırdığını düşünmüş, sevilmemenin hissettirdiği soğuklukla üşümüştü. Ancak bu duygu kalbini ele geçirmeden aldığı haber, kendini unutması için yeterli mutluluğu ona sunmuştu. Yıllar önce kaybettiği aşkı kollarında kendine yer bulmaya çalışıyordu. İşte bu kavuşma arzusu gözlerini karartmış sevdiği adamın evli olup olmamasını hiç bir zaman sorun etmemesini sağlamıştı. Ondan bir bebek beklediği zaman dahi...

Ye In'in yaptığı yanlıştı, ama o yalnızca hayalindeki geleceği çalınmış aşık bir kadındı. Jong Soon'un sahibi değildi. Asla ondan beklentisi olmamıştı. Yanında uyanmasını arzulasa da talep etmemiş, bir ailesi olduğunu aklına kazımıştı. O, kısa sürede olsa sevdiği adamın kokusuna boğulmak istemiş ve bu adamın ona verebileceği tek eşsiz hediye olan minik oğluyla yetinmeyi bilmişti. Yani Han Ye In, Jong Soon'un Kim Li'den (Yuan) tümüyle farklı olan kadını olmayı tercih etmiş, daha önce kariyeri nedenli geride bıraktığı adamı, aynı nedenle tekrar bırakmaya gönlü razı olmayıp hayatını aşkı uğruna geri plana itmişti.

Genç kadın hamile kaldığında, işlerine ara verip kendi projeleri olduğunu ve bu nedenle yurtdışına çıkması gerektiğini bahane edip ortadan kaybolmuştu. Ülkeye dönüşü ise iyi kalpli, melek Han Ye In'in minik bir erkek çocuk evlat edindiği haberi ile birlikte gazetelerde yer almıştı(1987).

Ye In ve Jong Soon minik oğullarının gayrimeşru bir çocuk olarak anılmaması için böyle bir işe girişmişti. Elbette kendilerine göre nedenleri haklıydı, ancak bu minik Jong In'in insanların gözünde öz annesini üvey kabul ettiği, babasız bir hayata kucak açtığı gerçeğini değiştirmeye yetmemişti. Jong In, kollarında uyandığı kadının gerçek annesi olduğunu, hemen her gün gördüğü adamın babası olduğunu, bilip bunu anlamlandıramadığı nedenlerle herkesten gizlese bile sevgiyle büyümüştü. Bir gün dadısı tarafından tanımadığı bir adama emanet edilip, bir uçağa bininceye dek, gerçekten mutlu bir çocuk olmuştu.

Ye In, sevdiği adamla yaşadığı gizli ilişkisi ve o adamın ona bahşettiği minik oğluyla birlikte hiç olmadığı kadar mutlu anlar geçirmişti. Jong Soon da o dönemlerde kadınından farklı değildi. Ye In her ne kadar gerekli olmadığını düşünse de Jong Soon minik oğlunun kendi soyadını alması konusunda ısrarcı davranmış, Jong In, Han Ye In'in manevi oğlu, Kim Jong In olarak kayıtlara geçmişti. Böylece ilk kez Jong Soon'un nefret ettiği güç ve para işine yaramıştı.

Jong Soon'un gizli gizli yürütmeye çalıştığı ilişkisi eşi tarafından öğrenildiğinde minik Jong In 3 yaşındaydı. Bu süre zarfında herkesin hayatı fazlasıyla değişmişti. Jong Soon ve Kim Li'nin (Yuan) evlilikleri asla yoluna girmemiş, genç kadın 1990 yılında bir kız çocuk dünyaya getirmiş, ancak bu bebeğin babasının Jong Soon olmadığını iki tarafta bilip susmuştu. Sonuçta yaptıkları anlaşmalı evlilikte ikisi de çevreden duyulmadığı sürece hayatlarını yaşamakta özgürdü.

Jong Soon'un karmaşık hayatına nazaran, Suk Young sade bir yaşama adapte olmuş, evlenmiş, çocuk sahibi olmuştu. Aşık bir koca mutlu bir babaydı, dostunun aksine. Jong Soon ise sahiplendiği üç çocuğuna karşı da ayrı ayrı pişmandı. Sevmediği kadınından doğmuş olması Chen'in suçu değildi ya da Jong In'in evlilik dışı olması, ya da Ji An'ın ona baba demesi... Tüm bu minik bedenler tümüyle masumdu. Jong Soon bu kahreden duyguyu nefes aldığı her an kalbinin derinliklerinde hissedecekti. Ancak bir şekilde çocuklarıyla ilgilenip, aşık olduğu kadınla mutlu olmayı denemekten vazgeçmeyecekti. Sorumlu baba, mecbur kalmadıkça Ye In'in evine yaptığı günlük ziyaretlerini aksatmıyordu. Genç kadın işleri nedenli evde olmasa bile Jong Soon oğluyla zaman geçirmek için mutlu olduğu eve uğruyordu. Giderken bazen yanında Jong Dae'yi de götürüyor, aynı kanı taşıyan oğullarının günün birinde kardeş olduklarını öğrenip, sorunsuz bir hayat sürmeleri için yakınlaşmalarını umuyordu. İki çocuk yalnızca arkadaş ebeveynlerin çocukları olduklarını zannediyordu. Çocuk aklı neden ikisinin de aynı adama baba dediği konusunu sorun etmiyordu. Gerçi Jong Soon bunu Jong Dae'ye basit bir dille açıklamış, Jong In'in bir babası olmadığını belirtmiş, Jong Dae'nin ziyaretlerinde Ye In'in yani başka bir anne figürünün ortalarda olmamasına dikkat edilmişti.

Jong Dae'nin bu ziyaretleri gerçek annesinin bu durumu öğrenip engellemesine, yani 7 yaşına gelinceye dek devam etmişti. Daha sonra ise Jong In, Jong Dae'nin hayali arkadaşı olarak anılarında yok olup gitmişti. Ancak durum Jong In için o kadar basit olmamıştı. Küçük olan uzun bir süre babasına neden artık arkadaşının gelmediğini sormuş, annesinin işleri ne zaman uzasa Jong Dae'nin gelip onunla oynayacağına inanmıştı. Jong In, geride kalmak ne demek bilmese de onu ilk terk eden aslında abisi Jong Dae olmuştu ve bu terk ediliş ardından diğerlerini de getirmişti.

**11 Aralık 1997**

Ye In, yurtdışındaki programı için küçük oğluyla vedalaşmış, evin önünde onu bekleyen araca yerleşmiş, havaalanına doğru yola çıkmıştı. Bu vedanın üzerinden bir kaç saat geçmişti ki Bay Kim, Jong In'in dadısını aramış, oğlunun yanına bir kaç eşya hazırlamasını ve kimliği, pasaportuyla birlikte onu gelen adama teslim etmesini istemişti.

Bay Kim hayatı pahasına korumaya söz verdiği kadınını kayınpederi Yuan Wen'den koruyamamıştı. Yaşlı adam kirli işlerini aklamak için kullandığı şirketlerden birinin sahibi olan damadının kızını aldattığını öğrenmiş, doğal olarak bunu yanına bırakmamıştı. Kızının evliliği adına onun hayatta kalmasına izin verdiyse de sevgilisi olacak kadının yaşaması söz konusu bile olmamıştı. Ye In, 11 Aralık 1997 tarihinde hız nedenli sıradan bir araba kazası geçirmiş, olay yerinde alev alan araçtan çıkarılamayarak can vermişti.

Bay Yuan'a karşı Jong Soon'u uyaran ve oğlunun hayatını kurtaran bir başka suçsuz adam ise eşiyle birlikte infaz edilmiş geriye zavallı bir çocuk bırakmıştı. Bay Yuan'ın kendine göre bir adalet anlayışı vardı ve onun adaletine karşı koymayı deneyen her kimse, bunun bedelini öderdi. Bazen bu bedel ihanet edenlerden çok onlardan arda kalanları etkilerdi. Tıpkı küçük Jong In gibi...

Jong In, ilk kez uçağa 11 Aralık 1997'de binmişti.

Jong In, uçak kalkarken çok korkmuştu.

Jong In korktuğunda, yanında elini tutan annesi ya da babası yoktu.

Jong In korktuğunda, yanında daha önce görmediği, dadısının onunla gitmesi gerektiğini söylediği adam dışında kimsesi yoktu.

Jong In, yabancı bir ülkede, planlandığı ile alakası olmayan 11. doğum gününde, dadısından gelen arama dışında bir hediye almamıştı.

Jong In bir aramayla, korktuğunda, üzüldüğünde sığınabileceği kimsesinin kalmadığını öğrenmiş; o aramayla büyümüştü. (Hatırlatma: 21 Aralık 2012, Cuma 02:58, Bölüm 3).

**01 Ekim 2013**

**Salı 16:20**

Jong In, akmasını engellediği gözyaşları nedeniyle baş ağrısı çekiyordu. Dairesine girip üzerindeki siyah ceketi koltuğa bıraktı. Terasa çıkıp korkuluklardan güç alarak sonsuza uzanan denizin üzerindeki gökyüzünün pastel tonlara boyanışını izledi. Duvarın dibindeki sandalyeyi çekti ve oturup başını, korkuluklara sabitlediği kollarına dayadı.

Sahip olabileceği son karşılıksız sevgiyi de yitirmişti. Daha bir kaç hafta önce ihtiyarın ölüm haberi gelmişti, şimdi ise öz babasının mezarından geliyordu. Hala pantolonunun paçalarında toprak kalıntıları vardı. Yıllarca babası kabul ettiği adamı da gerçek babasını da son defa konuşma şansı bulamadan yitirmişti. İşin en kötü yanı ise ihtiyar, Jong In'in onu sevdiğini her zaman bilirken, öz babası bunu hiçbir zaman öğrenememişti. Jong In hastane odasında babasına söylediği son sözleri anımsadığında gözlerinden süzülen yaşlar daha da hızlanmıştı.

_"Merhaba baba._

_Annesinin ölümüne neden olduğun, kimsesiz bıraktığın, yanında olmaya layık görmediğin oğlun, Jong In geldi._

_Şşşşt!_

_Yorma kendini, henüz ölmeni istemiyorum baba. Önce benim almadığım sevgiye sahip olan çocuklarının mutsuzluğunu göreceksin. Soyadını hak etmediklerine emin olacaksın. Daha sonra bu utançla ölebilirsin baba. Sana söz veriyorum, tıpkı benden utandığın gibi onlardan da utanmanı sağlayacağım baba."_  demiş ve hasta adamın yatağından kalkıp kapıya yönelmişti. Kapıdan çıkmadan önce son bir kez dönüp baktığında Bay Kim'in gözlerinden süzülen yaşları görüp küçümser bir bakış atarak başını çevirip hızla hasta odasından çıkıp, hastane koridorlarında kaybolmuştu.

Şu an aklına hücum eden düşüncelerle sonsuz bir pişmanlık duyuyordu. İhtiyarın ölümü sonrası eline ulaşan mektupla ailesine ilişkin tüm gerçekleri öğrenmiş, bunca yıl babasından boşuna nefret etmiş olduğunu kabullenmişti. Yaşlı adama gerçekte hissettiğinin nefret değil, sevgi olduğunu, asıl nefret ettiğinin babasının yokluğu olduğunu nihayet anlamış, ancak çok geç kalmıştı. Jong In neden her şeye geç kalmak zorundaydı.

Bugün cenazede Sehun'la karşılaşmışlar, ama sadece iki yabancı olmaktan öte bir şey yapamamışlardı. Ayrılıklarının ardından Jong In, Sehun'a da geç kalmış olduğunu anlamıştı. Ne ona sahip olmaya direnmiş, ne onun olmayı denemiş, ne de gidişini engellemişti. Babasının hatalı bir kararıyla annesini kaybettiği, aşkını üçüncü kişilerden koruyamadığı gibi, Jong In de aynı hatayı yapmış, Sehun'u koruyamamıştı. Sarışın genç kollarındaki nişanlısını teselli ederken gözleri esmerin gözlerine kilitlenmiş olsa da aralarındaki görünmez uzaklık ikisini de dondurmuştu. Jong In oturduğu bambu sandalyede ileri geri sallanırken, boş jakuziye gözü takıldı, Sehun'la geçirdiği son gecenin anılarının aklına doluşmaya başlamasına da, o anılarla gözlerinden süzülen yaşlara da engel olamadı.

Asıl şimdi yapayalnızdı...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	43. Bölüm 20-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 140525 EXO FROM. EXOPLANET IN SEOUL_월광 (Moonlight) KAI

 

**01 Ekim 2013**

**Salı 16:20**

Jong In'in dairesine geldiğini fark eden Yixing esmeri bir süre yalnız bırakmakla, yanına gitmek arasında kararsızdı. Biliyordu ki bir kaç hafta içerisinde oldukça zor zamanlar geçirmişti. Önce Ji An'ın tehdidiyle başa çıkmak zorunda kalmış ve başaramamış; ardından Sehun'dan ayrılmış; daha sonra hepsini üzen o olay yaşanmış ve ihtiyarın cansız bedeni Londra'dan getirtilip, dört kişilik küçük bir merasimle defnedilmişti. Bugün ise Jong In, Jong Dae'nin aramasıyla babasına uzaktan da olsa bir veda şansı olabileceğini düşünerek cenazesine katılmıştı. Ji An'a rağmen Jong Dae, Jong In'i hayatlarının dışında tutma ya da bir kenara atma konusunda tavrını koymuştu. Jong In onun kardeşiydi, Ji An gibi...

Ji An'ın ise Jong In'i affetme gibi bir niyeti elbette yoktu. Nişanlısıyla birlikte olan bir adamı afetmek hangi kadın için mümkündü? Ayrıca ihanetin sebebini intikam olarak düşünen Ji An'ın öfke dolu kalbi sakinleşmiyordu. Jong In'i, Sehun'a herşeyi anlatmak,  onu kullandığını söylemekle tehdit edip ayırmış olmasına rağmen, esmer gencin nefes aldığını bilmek bile Ji An'ı delirtiyordu.

Yixing o küçük sürtüğün cenazede Jong In'e bir şey söyleyip söylemediğini merak ediyordu. Cenaze öncesi ona katılma konusunda ne kadar ısrar etse de Jong In kabul etmemiş, yalnız gitmek istediğini söylemişti. Yixing de mecburen bu isteğe boyun eğmişti. Şimdi dairesine giren Jong In'in, ne halde olduğunu çok merak ediyordu. Artık esmer genç hayatta tümüyle yalnız sayılırdı. Omzuna yaslanacak kimsesi kalmamıştı, tek dostu, Yixing'in dışında. 

Kumral genç, Jong In'den azar yemek pahasına da olsa usulca dairesinin kapısını açıp, odanın içerisinde gözlerini gezdirdi. Esmer gencin odada olmadığını anlayıp, üst kata doğru hamle yaptığında terastan odaya vuran zayıf güneş ışınlarındaki gölgelenmeyi fark etti. Korkuluklara dayanmış erkek silueti, bitkin bir halde kendisini sandalyeye atmıştı. Yixing gizlenerek bir süre Jong In'in sessiz göz yaşlarını akıtmasına fırsat tanıdı. Esmer genç şu kısa süre içerisinde tüm yitirdikleriyle vedalaşıyor olmalıydı. 

İzlendiğinin farkında olmayan genç, oturduğu bambu sandalyeden boş jakuziye dalgın gözlerle bakıyor, Sehun'la geçirdiği son gecenin anılarında teselli arıyordu.

Yixing esmerin yüzündeki hüzünlü gülümsemeyi yakaladığında Sehun'u düşündüğünü fark etti. Jong In, Sehun'dan ayrıldığından bu yana ne zaman ona ait anılarına sığınsa, yüzünde acı bir tebessüm beliriyordu. Isırdığı kalın dudaklarının arasından gizlemeye çalıştığı hıçkırıklar kaçarken, kumral genç içinin acısını tarif etmekte güçlük çekiyordu. Herkesten, her şeyden korumaya söz verdiği bebeği acı içerisindeydi ve bu acı karşısında kimse bir şey yapamıyordu. Yixing belki ailesinden birini yitirmemişti, hiç sevgisizlikle, güvensizlikle sınanmamış, tek başına ayakta kalmaya çalışmamıştı, Jong In'in hissettiklerini tahmin edemezdi, ancak onun Sehun'a duyduğu aşkla tüm olumsuzlukları unutmaya çalışıp, intikamından vazgeçişini gözleriyle görmüştü. Jong In'in aşkı saygıyı hak ediyordu. O aşk, gözü dönmüş düşüncesiz bir canavarın yuttuğu insanı, derinliklerden tutup çıkarmıştı.

Jong In'in Sehun'dan tümüyle kopma kararı alması kolay olmamış, ancak hayata geçirmesi  bir kaç dakika sürmüştü. Deli gibi aşık olduğu adamı, yıllarca babasına biriktirdiği kinini bir dokunuşuyla silebilen adamı yalnızca bir kaç dakikada hayatından çıkarmış, ardından da tek damla göz yaşı dökmemişti. Ama bu bir saniyeyi bile pişman olmadan, onu düşünmeden ve özlemeden geçirdiği anlamına gelmezdi. Ayrılığın görünen nedeni Ji An'ın tehdidi olsa da gerçek öyle değildi. Jong In istemese, değil Ji An, kim ne derse desin Sehun'dan ayrılmazdı. Ancak Sehun diğerlerinin yaptığı hatayı yapmıştı. Ona kendini değersiz hissettirmiş, hak ettiği sevgiden mahrum olacağını göstermişti. Oysa Yixing, Sehun'un da Jong In'e delice bir tutkuyla bağlı olduğuna emindi. Ama nedense sarışın genç Jong In için hayatını değiştirme gereği duymamıştı. Bu yüzden belki de Sehun, Jong In'i hiç hak etmemişti. Evet kesinlikle sevmişti, ama böyle büyük bir aşkla benimsenmeyi hak etmemişti.

**25 Temmuz 2013**

**Perşembe 20:00**

Sehun masif ahşap masada duran yemeklere hızla göz attı. Boş kadehlere kan kırmızı şarabı doldurup doldurmamak konusunda kararsızdı. Arkasındaki rafta duran küçük mumları masaya koydu. Biraz sağa kaydırdı. Olmadı. Biraz daha solda mı durmalıydı? Masadan bir kaç adım uzaklaştı, mumların yerini kontrol etti. Bir eli göğsünün altından bedenini sararken, diğeri ona dayalı ve işaret parmağıyla dudaklarına vuruyordu. Konu mumların yeri değil, hayati bir karardı anlaşılan. Çalan kapıyla Sehun bu önemli meseleden sıyrıldı ve aceleyle girişe yöneldi. Kapının yanındaki küçük ekranı açtığında en az kendisi kadar heyecanlı görünen ve o mükemmel dudaklarını dişleyen esmeri gördü. Ilık rüzgarın dağıttığı saçları nasıl bu kadar havalı görünüyordu?

Jong In, ilk kez Sehun'un dairesine geliyordu. Tüm birliktelikleri boyunca ikili ya dışarıda ya da dans stüdyosunda buluşmuş, Sehun niyeti bu olmasa da Jong In'i kendi özelinden uzak tutmuştu. Bu gece ise farklıydı. Sehun, dairesinde yemek yemeleri ve birlikte zaman geçirmelerini teklif ettiğinde, esmeri garip bir heyecan sarmıştı. Sanki Sehun'la ilişkilerinde bir adım daha ilerlediklerini hissetmiş ve bu hissi oldukça sevmişti. Sarışın genç ise her zamanki gibi, Jong In kadar derin düşünmemiş, sadece sevgilisi evine ilk kez geleceği için heyecanlanmıştı.

Sehun son kez aynadaki yansımasına baktı, itinayla şekillendirdiği saçlarını kontrol edip, dudaklarını yalayarak nemlendirdikten sonra kapıyı açtı. Jong In, karşısındaki sarışının gülümsemekten kısılmış gözlerine baktığında, kalbinin sanki mümkünmüş gibi daha hızlı çırpındığına yemin edebilirdi. Esmer genç masum gülümsemesiyle sıcak karşılamaya yanıt verdi.

Sehun uzanıp Jong In'in boş olan elini tuttu.  _"Gelmekle beni çok mutlu ettin"_  dedi. Esmerin dudaklarındaki tebessüm daha da büyüdü. Elindeki kare paketi Sehun'a uzattı.  _"Bu senin için."_  Sehun, Jong In'in elini tutmaya devam ederek onu içeri sürüklemeden uzatılan paketi aldı ve dolgun dudaklara ateşli bir öpücük kondurdu. Öpücüğün sonunda, nefesi hala Esmerin dudaklarını yalarken  _"burada olman benim için en güzel hediye"_  diye fısıldadı. Temas halinde olduğu dudakların gülümsediğini hissedebiliyordu.

İkili elele yemek masasına yaklaştığında Jong In ağzından bir hayret nidası kaçırdı.

_"Tüm bunları sen yapmış olamazsın değil mi? Yoksa bunca zaman bu yetenekten mahrum bırakıldığım için seni affetmem"_  dedi gülerek.

_"Herkesin bir Hanna'ya ihtiyacı var diye boşa söylemiyorum. Bulduğu yardımcı gerçekten çok yetenekli çıktı. Tabi seninle geçirdiğim zamanlar nedenli bunu öğrenmem geç oldu"_

_"Sesinde bir suçlama hissediyorum sanki"_  dedi Jong In, muzipçe ve ses tonundaki alayla ekledi  _"mumlar mı? Şu hazırlıklara baksak beni yatağa atmaya çalıştığını söyleyebilirim Oh Sehun"_

Sehun zihninde canlanan imgeyle gerildiğini hissetti ve güneyde bir yerlerin hafif hafif karıncalanmaya başladığını...

Jong In'i yatağa atmak...

Jong In'i altına almak...

Uzun süredir hayalini kurduğu bir fanteziydi. Jong In, içindeyken bir kaç defa ona ne hissettiğini sormuş; üstte olmanın nasıl bir haz olduğunu merak etmekten kendini alamamıştı. Ancak bu merakını Jong In'le paylaşmamıştı, tabi bu fantezinin Jong In tarafından tahmin edilmediği anlamına gelmezdi.

Kısa sessizliğin ardından Jong In'in sesiyle Sehun kendine geldi.  _"Hey, ciddi ciddi beni suçlamayı düşünmüyorsundur umarım."_

Sehun suçlamayı değil, yatağa atmayı düşünüyorum cümlesini kendine saklayıp, masum olmayan çapkın bir gülümseme ile cevap verdi, yalandan huzursuz bir ifadeyle.  _"Haksız mıyım? Zamanımın çoğunu seni izleyerek doymaya adadım."_

Jong In, bir kaşını havaya kaldırıp sordu.  _"Peki şikayetçi misin?"_

Sehun tuttuğu kahkahayı serbest bıraktı ve başını iki yana sallayarak bir süre gülmeye devam etti. Ardından masanın ucundaki sandalyeyi çekerek JongIn'in oturmasını sağladı. Duvara gömülmüş dolaba yönelip içindeki müzik çaları açtı. Daha önceden ayarladığı şarkı fonda çalmaya başlarken Jong In'e kaçamak bakışlar atıyordu. Jong In çalan şarkıyla bir anlığına afallamıştı. Bir süredir bu parçayı çalışıyordu, ancak Sehun'un bunu bilmesine imkan yoktu. Yani Jong In öyle zannediyordu. Oysa sarışın olan dans stüdyosuna yaptığı habersiz girişlerin bir kaçında bu performansın bir kısmına tanık olmuş; tamamını görebilmek adına bu gece fon müziği olarak onu seçmişti.

Jong In, müziğin ritmiyle mırıldanırken Sehun masaya geri döndü. Yüzündeki çapkın gülümsemeyle şarap şişesini kavradı. Önce kendi kadehini doldurdu. Jong In boğazını temizleyip sesine ciddi bir ton verme çabasıyla  _"bu biraz kaba olmadı mı? Konuğun olduğumu sanıyordum"_  dedi. Sehun arsız bakışlarla esmeri süzdü ve usulca yanına yaklaştı.

_"İçmeden önce tadım yapmak isteyeceğini düşünmüştüm"_  dedi, kadehinden bir yudum alıp, Jong In'in dudaklarına yöneldi. Esmer genç çapkınca gülümseyip, yaklaşan ince dudakları ve o dudakların hapsettiği kekremsi tadı ağzının içine kabul etti. Şarabın buruk tadı ancak Sehun'un dudaklarıyla birleştiğinde bu kadar güzel olabilirdi. Git gide derinleşen öpücüğü sarışın olan bozdu. Jong In, hayal kırıklığıyla kaplı bakışlarını Sehun'un şehvetten parlayan gözlerine dikti.  _"Mutlu musun? Bir daha şaraptan tat alacağımı, hatta şarap için kadeh kullanmak isteyeceğimi sanmıyorum. Bu sorumluluğu alıp dudaklarını kadehim yapmalısın Oh Sehun"_  dedi. Sehun istediği ilgiyi elde etmiş bir tavırla umursamadan dönüp, yemek servisi yaparken konuştu.

_"Bu teklifinizi düşüneceğim Bay Kim. Şimdi izin verirseniz yemeğimizi yiyelim"_  dedi, Jong In'i kışkırtan kendisi değilmiş gibi. Jong In, bu tavra gülümsemekten kendisini alamadı. Sehun her zamanki gibi bu durumdan da sıyrılmıştı. Yalnızca fonda çalan cezbedici melodi odanın içerisinde yankılanırken ikili sessizce yemeklerini yemeye devam etti. Ta ki Jong In, ayak bileğinden başlayıp kasıkların ulaşan temasla ağzındaki şarabı gürültülü bir şekilde yutkununcaya kadar.

Sehun tabağından başını kaldırmadan yaramazlığına devam ederken, Jong In içten içe kendini tebrik ediyordu. Sarışın gencin, kışkırtmaları, karşı koymakta zorlandığı tacizleri elbette bir öpücükle sınırlı kalmayacaktı. Sehun yaramaz bir çocuk gibiydi ve Jong In bu çocuğun oyunlarında yer almaktan fazlasıyla memnun oluyordu. Şimdi de durum farklı değildi. Jong In, Sehun'un işini kolaylaştırmak adına kemerini çözüp, pantolonunun fermuarını indirdi. Sarışın istediği teması sağladığında, esmerin gözlerine bakıp pis bir sırıtma sundu. Jong In çikolata kahvesi gözlerini Sehun'unkilerle uzaktan uzağa seviştirirken, oturuşunu değiştirdi sandalyesine daha fazla yaslanıp, elindeki şarabından bir yudum aldı. Yarı sertleşmiş erkekliğindeki belli belirsiz temas, karşısında gömleğinin bir kaç düğmesini açıp köprücük kemiklerini sergileyen eşsiz tablo aşırı tahrik ediciydi. Jong In, ortamın artan ısısına dayanamayıp ağzından kaçırdığı inlemeleriyle elinde olmadan gözlerini kapatıp, başının geriye düşmesine izin verdi. Sehun keyifle bir süre daha yaptığına devam etti. Jong In'in istediği kıvama geldiğini düşündüğünde aralarındaki teması kesti. Elbette ki bu ayrılık kısa bir süreliğineydi...

Jong In, erkekliğindeki hareketliliğin son bulmasıyla derin bir nefes almış, biraz rahatlamıştı. Bedenindeki kasılmaların hafiflemesini umarak beklediği kısacık süre zarfında, Sehun'un sadece ufak dokunuşlarla onu nasıl bu kadar sertleştirdiğine hayret etmişti. Bedenindeki kasılmaların hafiflemesiyle başını kaldırıp, pantolonunu toplamayı düşündüyse de sarışın olan buna fırsat vermedi.

Sehun, Jong In üzerindeki dokunuşlarını çekip, sessizce masanın altına süzülmüş, emekleyerek esmerin bacaklarının arasına yönelmişti. Siyah çamaşırın içerisinde tuttuğu patlamaya hazır uzantıyı gördüğünde gülümseyip dudaklarını yaladı. Jong In, henüz kendine gelmeyi başaramadan erkekliğini kaplayan kumaş üzerindeki ıslaklığı hissetti ve yüksek sesli bir inlemeyle sarışının hamlesine yanıt verdi.

Not: Cinsel içerikte doz aşımı

Sehun duyduğu inleme sonrası zarif parmaklarıyla kavradığı uzantıyı, ağır hareketlerle sıvazlamaya başladı, yaramaz dudakları ise esmerin kısmen açıktaki kaslı baldırlarının iç kısımlarında geziniyordu. Jong In aldığı zevk nedenli, elindeki kadehi masaya bırakıp sanki mümkünmüş gibi tırnaklarını ahşaba saplamayı deniyordu. Diğer eliyle ise sandalyenin başlığını kavramış, güç almaya çabalıyordu. Sehun'un tenini yakan nefesine daha fazla direnemeyip sırtından destek alarak, oturduğu sandalyeden hafifçe yükseldi ve sarışının tek hamlede pantolonuyla birlikte çamaşırını bacaklarından sıyırmasına fırsat verdi. Sıkı kalçası, kaslı baldırları, ereksiyon halindeki erkekliği, krem rengi kadife döşeme kaplamalı sandalye ile tezat olduğu kadar seksi bir görüntü sergiliyodu.

Sehun sıcak nefesini esmerin kasıklarına verdikçe, esmer sandalye üzerindeki dik oturuşunu yitiriyor, gevşeyen bedeni sayesinde sarışının yönlendirmelerine uyup bakir deliğini milim milim açığa çıkarıyordu. Bir elini Jong In'in gömleğinin içeri sokup pürüzsüz sırtına görünmez daireler çizerken, diğer eli ile kavradığı bacağı sağ omzunun üzerine aldı. Omzundaki sert baldırın iç kısmına küçük dil darbeleri atarak asıl hedef nokta olan kasıklara ulaştı. Jong In, bu küçük dokunuşların yakıcılığıyla masayı tırnaklayan parmaklarını sarışının ipeksi saçları arasına gönderdi. Sehun'un diline hakim olmak mümkün olmasa da başını yönlendirme isteğine karşı koyamamıştı.

Sehun dilini esmerin testislerinde gezdirirken Jong In'in sırtı yay gibi gerilmiş, geriye düşmüş başı ve hafif aralık gözleriyle, sarışının tüm hücrelerine hükmetmesine izin veriyordu. Ağzından kaçan arsız inlemeler ise bulunduğu durumdan memnuniyetini açıkça belli ediyordu. Sehun, aldığı tepkiden memnun, ıslak öpücüklerine ve oldukça sesli gerçekleştirdiği emme eylemine devam ederek esmere işkence ettiğini biliyordu. Jong In'den istediği küçük kasılmaları alıncaya dek esmerin erkekliğine dokunmamaya dikkat etti. Tümüyle sertleşen penis, Sehun'un testislere yaptığı yaramazlıkları da engeller hale geldiğinde, Jong In dayanamayarak sandalyenin başlığına sabitlediği elini istemsizce erkekliğine götürdü. Madem Sehun direniyordu o zaman Jong In kendini çekerdi. Tabi Sehun izin verseydi...

Sarışın olan esmeri engellemek adına yumuşak dokunuşlarla masaj yaptığı baldırdan elini çekti. Esmerin erkeksi parmaklarını kavradı, hafifçe doğrulup yaptığı işkenceye ara verdi ve ihtiyacı olan parmakları tek tek ağzına alıp ıslattı. Jong In, beyni pelteleşmek üzere olsa da  Sehun'un yapmaya çalıştığı şeyin farkında ve en az onun kadar bu duyguyu tatmak istediğinin bilincindeydi. Hayatı boyunca birilerinin üzerinde olan adam, ilk kez bakir deliğinde bir penis istiyordu. Ve bu istek yeni oluşmuş bir şey değildi. Sehun içinde olmanın nasıl bir his olduğunu sorduğunda, Jong In gelgitlerine devam ederken, bu hissi sıcak, baskı dolu ve eşsiz olarak tanımlardı nefesi izin verdikçe. Daha sonra ise ikilinin inlemeleri arasında kaybolurdu tüm tanımlar. Jong In bu anı uzun süredir planlıyordu, sadece ne zaman, nerede olacağını bilmiyordu ve Sehun'un ilk hamleyi yapacak kadar istekli olduğunu...

İnce dudakların arasından çıkan ıslak parmaklarını derinliklerine göndermek üzere sarışının kontrolüne bıraktı elini Jong In. Sehun, ilk sevişmelerinde esmerin onu hazırlanmasını örnek alarak, aynı yöntemi izledi. Esmerin erkeksi parmaklarını derinliklerine itmeden, kendi parmaklarının arasından girişine masaj yapmasını sağlayıp, ereksiyon halindeki erkekliğinin başına küçük dil darbeleri atmaya başladı. Jong In'in bedeninde küçük kasılmalar seyrekleşmişken, yeniden hücum eden heyecanla nefes alış verişi hızlandı. Ardından erkekliğini kaplayan sıcaklıkla bir anlığına nefesi kesildi. Sehun alabildiği kadarıyla, Jong In'in penisini kavramış, ağzının içindeki uzantıya diliyle baskı yaparak ileri geri hareketlerle ağır ritimde onu emiyordu.

Jong In, sarışının saçları arasındaki tutuşunu sağlamlaştırıp saçları çekmeye başladığında, bedenindeki kasılmalar yeniden hayata geçmiş, süresi ve şiddeti artarak onu ele geçirmişti. Sehun esmerin kısa süre içerisinde geleceğini tahmin ederek girişi üzerinde daireler çizdirip, masaj yaptırdığı parmağı yavaşça içeri itti. Jong In, girişindeki parmağını, partnerinin istediği gibi bedenine kabul etti. İlk sefer için fazla bir acı hissetmemişti. Aksine erkekliğindeki baskı ve patlama isteği acısına galip geliyordu. Bu durum girişine eklenen ince uzun parmakla değişti ve bir sonrakiyle.

Jong In, yüksek sesli inlemeleri arasında Sehun'un ağzına boşalırken, girişindeki hareketlenmeden de zevk almaya başlamıştı. Sarışın ağzındaki sıvıyı yuttuktan sonra esmerin kasıklarındaki ıslak öpücüklerine devam etti.  Jong In ise nefesini düzene sokmaya çabalarken derinliklerinde hareket eden ince parmaklar ona hiç yardımcı olmuyordu. Başını düştüğü yerden kaldırıp, bacaklarının arasına, Sehun'a baktı. Sarışının omzundaki bacağını yavaşça yere indirdi. Hala yerde olan gencin yüzünü iki eliyle kavradı ve onu yukarı, üzerine çekti. Hafifçe eğilip kendine doğru gelen keskin hatlara sahip yüzde en tahrik edici şey olan ince dudakları kendi dudaklarıyla birleştirdi.

Biraz tuzlu, biraz metalik bir tad...

Not: Cinsel içerikte doz normale döndü.

Sehun'un dudaklarından kendi tadını almak kışkırtıcıydı. Özellikle sarışının parmakları hala onu genişletmeye çalışırken. Sehun öpücüğü derinleştirirken, esmerin derinliklerine yaptığı ziyarete bir son verdi ve sırtındaki tutuşu sıkılaştırıp esmerin kendisiyle birlikte sandalyeden kalkmasını sağladı. Jong In, gözleri kapalı halde Sehun'un dudaklarının esiri, ellerinin kölesi olarak sürüklenmeye göz yumdu.

Sehun, gözleri yarı kapalı, dudakları Jong In'i sömürürken ezbere geçtiği koridorda şehvetle dolu bedenlerini duvarlara çarparak ilerletiyor; her çarpmada kısa molalar verip üzerlerindeki kıyafetlerden tek tek kurtuluyorlardı. Bedenleri gibi dudakları da birbirinden ayrılmadan yatak odasına ulaştıklarında, el yordamıyla köşedeki loş aydınlatma açıldı ay ışığına yardımcı, görünür olan bedenleri örten tek şey bir diğerinin bedeni olmuştu.

Jong In'in alev almış bedeni krem rengi saten çarşafla buluştuğunda, sırtı satenin soğukluğuyla ürperirken, göğüs kafesi Sehun'un yakıcı sıcaklığıyla sınanıyordu. Sehun esmerin dudaklarından ayrılıp, pencereden sızan ay ışığı yardımıyla altındaki esmerin görünür hale gelmesini sağladı. Jong In parlayan gözlerle Sehun'un aydınlanan biçimli yüzüne bakıyordu. Kendisine engel olamayarak biraz doğrulup, sarışının keskin hatlı çenesini önce dişleri, ardından dudakları arasına alıp hafifçe emdi. Bu her zaman Sehun'un hoşuna giderdi. Özellikle çenesinden boynuna yönelen dolgun dudaklar favorisiydi. Jong In'in boynundaki bene olan saplantısı ise tümüyle ayrı bir konuydu. Sehun  kısa süreliğine de olsa Jong In'in kendi iradesiyle hareket etmesine fırsat tanıdı ve boynundaki dolgun dudakların tüy gibi yumuşak dokunuşlardan şehvet dolu sert temaslara dönüşmesinin tadını çıkardı.

Esmer olan köprücük kemiklerinde dilini dolaştırmakla meşgulken Sehun beklenmedik anda kendini geri çekip, piç bir sırıtmayla Jong In'in çikolata kahvesi gözlerine odaklanıp dudaklarını yaladı. Ardından eğilip, yaramaz dilini dolgun dudakların üzerinde gezdirdi. Kenetlenmiş elleri esmerin başının üzerindeki yerini aldı. Alnını esmerin terden ıslanmış alnına dayadı ve bir süre ikisi de gözlerini kapatıp birbirlerinin nefesi tarafından okşanmanın tadını çıkardılar. Sehun boylu boyunca esmerin üzerinde uzanıp, biçimli kalçası ve ereksiyon halindeki erkekliği ile Jong In'in bacakları arasına yerleşti. Ufak hamlelerle konumunu esmere belli ederken ikisinin de soluk alış verişi git gide hızlanıyordu.

Jong In'in ay ışık altında parlayan ıslak dudaklarından bir kaç kelime döküldü.  _"Beni... Beni büyülüyorsun."_

Sehun'un dudakları dolgun dudaklarla temas halindeyken cevap verdi.  _"Aksine senin tarafından büyüleniyorum."_

_"O zaman bana izin verir misin?"_  diye cevap beklemediği bir soru ortaya attı esmer genç. Sehun henüz ne olduğunu anlamadan kendisini Jong In'in kaslı bedeninin altında bulmuştu. Dudakları itiraz etmeye hazırlanırken dolgun kıskaçlara yakalanarak susturuldu. Küçük öpücüğün ardından Jong In, Sehun'un üzerinden kalkıp, köşedeki aydınlatmanın yanındaki sandalyeye yöneldi.

Sehun esmerin ne yapmaya çalıştığını düşünürken Jong In usul usul yemek yerken fonda çalan şarkıyı mırıldanıyordu. Sandalyeyi yatağın yakınına çekip çıplak bedenini döşemenin kumaşıyla buluşturdu. Ve sarışının merak ettiği performansı karşısında hayat buldu.

**NOT: Ekteki videonun izlenmesini tavsiye ederim ;) (140525 EXO FROM. EXOPLANET IN SEOUL_월광 (Moonlight) KAI)**

_"..._

_Beni uykumdan uyandırmak için karanlığa çıkarıyorsun_

_Koyu tenin tarafından uyandırılıyorum  
..._

_Yine mi yolunu kaybettin sen, sen, sen.._  
Gece havası hala soğuk, kalk  
Bebeğim bekle seni yalnız bırakamam

_Seni uzaktan takip edeceğim_

_..._

_Bir tablo gibi duran sana gözlerimi dikmiş bakıyorum_

_Dokunulamayacak bir yer, sarılamayacak bir yer_

_Sana dokunamadığım ve hatta sarılamadığım yer_

_Yansımadaki yüz sen değilsin_

_Bu benim tamamlanmamış hüzünlü hikayem_

_Yakınına gelmem seni daha fazla acıtacak bu yüzden  
Yalnızca bu aşkı durdur_

_..._  
Kalbim parçacıklar halinde seni izliyor  
Ay ışığında, yağmur damlalarıyla ıslandın

_Bu büyüleyici edayı daha önce hiç görmedim_

_..._

_Hiçbir şey olmamış gibi bana acı dolu gülümsüyorsun_

_..._

_Her şeyi bırakıp benim yanımda bir süre dinlenebilirsin_

_Güneş doğduğunda, ayın koyulaştığı yeri takip et, daha sonrasında uç_

_Sana dokunamadığım, beraber olamadığımız bir yer"_

Sehun işte şimdi büyülenmişti. Jong In'i dans ederken izlemek zevkti, ay ışığında çıplak dans ederken izlemek ise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	44. Bölüm 20-2 (M - Kai&Sehun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ailee -- Goodbye My Love (Fated To Love You OST)

 

**25 Temmuz 2013**

**Perşembe 20:00**

Sehun işte şimdi büyülenmişti. Jong In'i dans ederken izlemek zevkti, ay ışığında çıplak dans ederken izlemek ise...

Not: Cinsel içerikte doz aşımı

Dokunmaya doyamadığı bedenin önünde sergiledikler sarışının sabrını daha da zorluyordu. Jong In hala şarkıyı mırıldanarak dansına eşlik eden sandalyeden ayağa kalkıp, yavaş adımlarla Sehun'un yanına geldi. Sehun esmerin göz hapsinde, onu izlemek için doğrulduğu yatakla yeniden sırtını buluşturdu Jong In bedenini yavaş yavaş diğerinin üzerine yerleştirirken dudakları fazla sabırlı değildi. Sehun ağzının içerisine izinsiz dalan pürüzlü dil, emerken tümüyle sertleşmiş erkekliğindeki kavramayla irkildi.

Jong In, ince dudaklardan ayrılıp hala kendisini izleyen sarışından gözlerini ayırmayarak bedenini oturur pozisyona getirip sevgilisinin üzerine yerleşti. Kaslı bacakları Sehun'un iki yanındaki yerini aldı. Çıplak kalçasını sarışının kasıkları üzerine konumlandırdı. Sert uzantıyı bir kaç defa çekip girişine sürtmeye başladığında Sehun, Jong In'i üzerine çekip arsız inlemelerini esmerin dudaklarıyla paylaştı.

Jong In, ince dudaklardan ayrılıp, sarışının üzerinde doğruldu. Zevk suyuyla ıslanan erkekliğin başıyla dar girişini zorlarken, derin bir nefes alıp bedenini parmakları arasındaki sertliğe doğru indirdi. Dişlediği alt dudağına rağmen acı dolu inleme, loş odada yayıldı. Sehun penisindeki sıkı kavrayışla daha önce hissetmediği duygularda boğulmaya başlamıştı. Bu, Ji An'la olmaktan farklıydı. Duygusal olarak Jong In'e ait olmak ne kadar tatmin ediciyse, ona sahip olmak da bir o kadar dayanılmaz  hissettiriyordu.

Jong In'in keşfedilmemiş derinliklerinde hüküm sürmek yalnızca ona, ilk kez ona bahşedilmiş bir zevkti. Sehun bu gerçeğin neden olduğu özgüvenle esmerin inlemelerine eşlik ederken, Jong In bedeninin hareketlerine ağır bir ritim katmaya başladı. Sehun ince uzun parmaklarla kavradığı sıkı kalçayı yoğurup, esmerin kendinden geçmiş görüntüsüyle büyüleniyordu.

Beyaz bedenin üzerinde yükselip alçalan esmerin boynundan süzülen ter damlaları göğüs kafesinden süzülüp geçtiği yerlere ağız sulandıran parlaklıklar katıyordu. Elinde olsa Sehun, her dakikasını o tenin tadına vararak geçirmek isterdi. Ama bu mümkün değildi.

Jong In'in hareketleri hızlanarak devam ederken, terden sırılsıklam olan bedenini arkaya doğru attığı elleri üzerine verdi. Başı istemsizce geriye düşmüş, sesli nefes alışverişleriyle tahrik edici inlemeleri birbirine karışmıştı. Sehun esmerin kasılan bedeninde gözler önüne serilen kaslarına bakmaktan kendini alamıyordu. Karın kasları, sert baldırları, en cezp edici olan ise pelvis hattının iştah açıcı görüntüsüydü. Esmerin bedeninin karşı koyulmazlığı yine ortadaydı. Giyinikken, dans ederken hatta nefes alırken bile seks tanrısı gibi görünen adamın çıplakken karşı konulmaz olacağı elbette yadırganamazdı.

Sehun karşısındaki davetkar manzaraya karşı koyamayarak hızla doğruldu. Üzerindeki geriye doğru kasılmış, yay gibi gergin bedenin sırtını yatakla buluşturdu. Esmerin kaslı bacaklarını omzuna alarak kontrolü ele geçirdi ve artık onun en derinlerindeydi. Jong In, Sehun'un hamlelerine karşı koyamayacak kadar kendinden geçmiş haldeydi ve sarışının hakimiyetine boyun eğip aldığı zevkin katlanmasına izin verdi. Birleşmiş bedenlerin karışan inlemeleri odanın loş ışığında kaybolurken Sehun büyük bir zevkle tüm sıvısını esmerin derinliklerine gönderdi. Hala içerisinde olduğu sıcaklıktan kopmadan omuzlarındaki bacakları beline indirip esmerin ıslak bedeni üzerine kendi bedenini serdi. Şimdi odada inlemeler değil deli gibi çarpan kalplerle sesli soluk alışverişler yankılanıyordu.

Not: Cinsel içerikte doz normale döndü.

Jong In, kesik kesik aldığı nefesler arasında tıslayarak konuştu.  _"Beni... Be-beni unut-unuttun."_  Sehun sünmüş erkekliğini esmerin derinliklerinden çekip çıkardı. Usulca kondurduğu minik öpücükler eşliğinde kendisini yukarı çekerken, erekte olmuş uzantıya sürtünüp ıslaklığını onunla paylaştı ve bir şey söylemeden önce ince dudaklarını Jong In'in dolgun dudaklarına teslim etti. Jong In, erkekliğinde hissettiği ritmik atışları görmezden gelerek öpücüğü derinleştirdi. Elleri ise boş durmayıp Sehun'un dolgun kalçasını bulmuş, nasıl rahatlayacağına dair fikir sahibi olmasını sağlamıştı. Önce bedenindeki ıslaklığa ardından sıkı deliğe misafir bir kaç parmak ve ardından kalçasındaki sızının sahibi sarışının, ağzının içine bıraktığı acıyla karışık zevk inlemeleri. Ve son olarak Jong In'e kendini ait olduğu yerde hissettiren sıkı, kaygan derinlik...

Seks; direnilmeyen zevk çağrısı, ardından yorucu zevk dalgası. Bir, iki, üç... Yorgun bedenler uykuyla buluşana dek...

Nefesleri kesilene dek birbirlerine ait iki beden vardı yatakta. Kim üstte, kim altta önemsenmeden. Aşkla boğulan iki bedenin fiziksel olarak terlerinde de boğulma istekleri dolduruyordu mekanı. Birbirlerinin kollarında daldıklar en rahat ve konforlu uykuyla ödüllendirilmeleri de cabası...

**26 Temmuz 2013**

**Cuma 08:00**

Jong In, pencerenin aralık perdesinden süzülen güneş ışığına gülümseyerek araladı gözlerini. Derin bir nefes aldı, ciğerlerini en sevdiği kokuyla, Sehun'un teninin kokusuyla doldurdu. Hafifçe doğruldu yatakta ve yanında uyuyan bedenin güzelliğini izledi bir süre. Çok fazla kıpırdamamaya dikkat ederek dün gece inceleme fırsatı bulamadığı yatak odasında gezdirdi gözlerini. Duvarda asılı olan tablolara takıldı bakışları. Geneli aynı konseptle bezeliydi. Yüzü olmayan kadınlar, yüzü olmayan erkekler ve ihtişamla parlayan göz alıcı renklerle bezenmiş bedenler... Uzaktan seçebildiği kadarıyla hepsi aynı sanatçının imzasını taşıyordu. Gözlerini kısıp en yakınındaki tablodan imzayı okumayı başardığında ise kahkaha atmamak için dudaklarını ısırdı. Oda, Jong In henüz bilmese de tüm daire başlı başına Sehun'un elinden çıkan eskizlerle kaplıydı.

Kendini beğenmiş bu adama nasıl böyle aşık olduğumu sorgulamalıyım diye dalga geçip düşünürken, devirdiği gözleri yeniden yanındaki bedene kaydı. Sehun dokunsan kırılacakmış gibi duran porselen bir bebekten farksızdı. Ama en güzel porselen bebek olduğu tartışılmazdı, yani Jong In için...

Nefesini kesen güzelliği izlerken, yüzüne düşen saçlarını çekti, ardından eğilip dudaklarını hafif terlemiş alna yasladı ve içine çekti sarı saçlardan yayılan hoş kokuyu. Sehun esmerin temasını hissetmişçesine kısık sesli bir inleme kaçırdı dudaklarından. Jong In duyduğunun gerçek olup olmadığını anlamak için geri çekilip, ifadesiz olduğunu umduğu yüze odaklandı. Ancak Sehun ifadesiz değil, aksine oldukça seksi bir ifadeye sahip, alt dudağını dişlerken, belli belirsiz inlemeler bırakarak rüya görüyordu. Anlaşılan görülen de masum bir rüya değildi. Jong In muzip bir sırıtmayla kıvrılan dudaklarını yaladı. Sehun'un kulağına yaklaşıp fısıldadı.

_"İsmimle inle bebeğim._

_Hadi Sehun, adımı söyle._

_İnle... Yapabilirsin._

_Benim için gel bebeğim."_

Her ne kadar söyledikleri bunlar olsa da o öpülesi pembe dudaklardan adını duymayı beklemiyordu. Ancak Sehun onu şaşırtan şehvet dolu bir inlemeyle adını fısıldadığında Jong In, aklına gelen düşünceyle harekete geçti. Oldukça yavaş hareketlerle Sehun'un iç gıcıklayan göbek deliğinin hemen altında duran ince örtüyü havalandırıp, sarışının bacakları arasındaki yerini aldı.

Not: Cinsel içerikte doz aşımı

Sehun'un gördüğü rüyanın etkisiyle ıslanmış olan erkekliğinin başını yalamaya başladı. Az önce sarışının ağzından kaçan belli belirsiz inlemeler şimdi daha net duyulur hale gelmişti. Jong In,sert uzantıyı dolgun dudaklarıyla ödüllendirip çekişlerine ritim kazandırdı. Saçlarının arasında hissettiği parmaklarla Sehun'un uyanmaya başladığını anladı.

_"Aaaaah! Jong Innnn! Mükemmelsin."_  Sehun, uyku ve önceki gece attığı şehvet dolu çığlıklar nedeniyle çatallaşmış ve kısık sesiyle konuştu. Gerçi ağzından çıkanlar kelime olmaktan uzak inlemelerdi. Jong In'in hızlı ve sert emişleri sonucunca Sehun, boğazını acıtan yükseklikte bir inlemeyle beraber tüm sıvısını esmerin ağzına bıraktı. Nefes alışverişi oldukça hızlanmış ancak kasıklarında hissettiği dudakların sahibini saçlarından yukarı çekip dudaklarına bastırmasına engel olamamıştı. Yatakta yuvarlanıp esmeri altına aldığında, dolgun alt dudağı dişleri arasına hapsetmiş, yumuşak dokunuşlarla sömürüyor, bir eli hala siyah saçları çekiştirip öpücüğü yönlendirirken diğer elinin avuç içi esmerin karın kaslarına dayalı hem onu okşayıp hem de bedenini yükseltmesini sağlıyordu. Bacaklar mı? Onlar çoktan birbirlerine dolanmış, alt bedenlerinin bütün olması için geri sayıma başlamıştı.

Sehun, yaşadığı en güzel uyandırılma deneyimini daha güzel bir hale sokma yönünde çabalıyor, bedeniyle Jong In'in arzu dolu erkekliğine baskı yaparak onu derinliklerine davet ediyordu. Jong In, dolgun kalçayı kavrayıp kısa bir süre sürtündükten sonra ağır ağır girdi Sehun'un davetkar sıcaklığına.

Not: Cinsel içerikte doz normale döndü.

Sarışın olan esmerin kasıklarına oturup altındaki bedeni sürmeye başladıktan bir süre sonra, komodinin üzerindeki telefonun sesi duyuldu. Sarışın genç yaptığı işe devam ederken uzanıp telefonu aldı ve ekranda gördüğü isimden hoşnut olmayarak cevapladı.  _"Trafikteyim, çok sıkışık... Az sonra. Yanındayım"_  dedi kesik kesik ve telefonu elinden bıraktı. Hızla eğilip Jong In'in dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurdu.

_"Sonra devam edelim, şimdi gitmem lazım sevgilim_ " deyip içindeki erkeklikten kurtuldu ve hızla soyunma odasına girdi. Jong In, henüz ne olduğuna anlam verememişken giyinmiş, dağınık saçlarına rastgele şekil vermişti Sehun odaya dönüp telefonunu aldı. Şaşkın bakışlarla yatakta uzanmakta olan Jong In'in dudaklarına bir öpücük daha kondurdu.

_"Ji An dönüyordu bugün, onu karşılayacağımı unutmuşum"_  dedi ve çapkın bir gülümsemeyle birlikte ekledi.  _"Aklımı başımdan alıyorsun sevgilim. Seni ararım."_  Jong In'in cevap vermesine fırsat olmadan Sehun odadan çıktı, ardından da kapının kapanma sesi boş evde yankılandı.

İnsanın kendini çok çok çok kötü hissettiği anların sıralaması yapılsa bu anın ilk beşte olacağı kesindi. Sevdiğiniz adamın yatağında çıplak ve yalnız olmak. Hem de o nişanlısını karşılamaya gittiği için bu halde bulunmak...

Jong In, bir çok defa hayal kırıklığına uğramıştı, en sevdikleri tarafından ve şimdi yine aynı yerdeydi. Yine en sevdiği tarafından bir hiçmiş gibi kenara atılmıştı. Annesi, belki buna mecbur kalmıştı. Ama babası, babası ona karşı bir tercih yapmıştı. Aynı Sehun'un az önce yaptığı gibi. Jong In ikinci defa Kim Ji An'a karşı sevdiklerinden birini yitirmiş ve Sehun'la birlikte kendinden de bir parçayı yok etmişti. En azından yok etmeyi dilemişti, bir zavallı gibi... İliklerine dek acıyla dolmasını sağlayan lanet aşkının yok olmasını dileyecek kadar çaresizdi.

Sevdiğine ait evde, odada, onun kokusu sinmiş yastığa bıraktı bir kaç damla göz yaşını. Gözlerinden süzülen yaşların nedenini bulamıyordu. Aşk acısı mı? Yoksa ayaklar altındaki gururu mu? Birini sevmek ne zamandır bu kadar çaresizlik yüklüyordu insanın ruhuna. Elinin tersiyle sildi akmaya devam eden aptal göz yaşını. Kağıt kesiği gibi ince ince sızlıyordu bedeni, her yanı bir kesikle ödüllendirilmiş gibi...

Bir süre hareketsiz kalıp tavanı izledi. Ne yapmak istediğini bilse belki hareket edebilirdi. Tüm bunlar kötü bir rüya diyerek uyandırılmak istemesi normal miydi? Boğazını temizledi. Kararlı ses tonuyla  _"buraya kadardı, en güzel rüyan ve bitti JONG IN ve şimdi uyanma vakti KAI"_ dedi. Hislerini kenara atıp, ayağının altında ezmenin zamanı gelmiş hatta geçiyordu.

Jong In olarak yatıp, Jong In olarak seviştiği yataktan, Kai olarak kalkıp, giyindi ve Kai olarak çıkıp gitti; Ait olamadığı gibi sahipte olamayacağı adamın evinden, hayatından belki de hiç giremediğine inandığı kalbinden.

Gece mırıldandığı şarkının sözlerinde dediği gibi

_"..._

_Bu benim tamamlanmamış hüzünlü hikayem_

_Yakınına gelmem seni daha fazla acıtacak bu yüzden  
Yalnızca bu aşkı durdur_

_..._

_Güneş doğduğunda, ayın koyulaştığı yeri takip et, daha sonrasında uç_

_Sana dokunamadığım, beraber olamadığımız bir yer"_

_EXO Moonlight_

**01 Ekim 2013**

**Salı 17:00**

Yixing camın ardından izlediği Jong In'in yanına gitmeye karar verdiğinde esmer gencin tüm yüzü göz yaşlarıyla sırılsıklam olmuş, ısırdığı dudaklarına kan toplanmıştı. Ancak hala Sehun'un son dokunuşlarını hissettiği yerden, jakuziden bakışlarını alamıyordu. Tenindeki ürpertiyi karnındaki kasılmaları hala hissedebiliyordu. Lanet olası Oh Sehun ona ne yapmıştı. 

Ona kendini bile sunmuş ve bu durumdan hala en ufak bir pişmanlık duymuyordu. Lanet olsun ki hala o piçe aşıktı. Sehun'un evinde geçirdiği geceyi anımsadı ardından ve en değersiz olduğu sabahı... Son kez kimsesiz kalışını, hiç olduğunun yüzüne haykırılışını gururuna yediremiyor ama yine de onu düşünmekten, onu hayal etmekten, anılara sığınmaktan vazgeçemiyordu. Hissettiği özlemle canı yanıyordu. 

_"Göz yaşlarım hatırlıyor._

_Boş kalan yerini dolduruyorlar._

_Silmeye çalışsam da silemiyorum._

_Her şeyim oluvermişsin._

_..._

_Silmeye çalıştıkça, daha fazla özleyeceğim seni._

_..._

_Kalbim biliyordu çoktan._

_Patlayacakmışçasına olan bu özlemi..._

_Saklamaya çalışsam da, saklayamıyorum._

_Kalbim oluvermişsin sen._

_..._

_Kader misali, bir daha asla geri döndürülemeyecek olan tek sensin..._

_Bir tek sen._

_..._

_Bir kere olsun aklına geleceğim..._

_Arada bir anılarımıza dönüp bakacaksın..._

_Bu kadarı yeter bana._

_Günün birinde karşılaşacağımız o günü..._

_Bekleyeceğim, anlık bir veda gibi._

_Elveda aşkım"_

**NOT: Ekteki videonun izlenmesini tavsiye ederim ;) (Ailee -- Goodbye My Love (Fated To Love You OST) Türkçe Altyazılı)**

Yixing büyük cam bölmeyi kaydırarak terasa çıktı, bir kaç basamak inip Jong In'in sandalyesinin arkasına geçip ağır ağır omuzlarına masaj yapmaya başladı. Şu an ne söylese anlamsız olacağının bilincinde sessiz kalmaya karar verdi. Hem bu kadar kayıptan hangisi için teselli vereceğini bile bilmezken ne diyebilirdi? Jong In derin bir nefes aldı, yine o gece gibi deniz kokan havayı ciğerlerine çekti.

_"Neden Yixing?"_  diye sordu, sadece neden. Hani Yixing mantıklı bir kaç cümle kursa peki deyip, ruhunu teslim edecek, ölü bir adam olarak devam edecekti ona işkence eden hayata. 

_"Ben._

_Ben sadece hakkım olanı istedim._

_Belki biraz intikam, biraz bedel, biraz eğlence..."_

_"..."_

_"Mesela, asla huzur istemedim._

_Ya da aşk._

_Ama..."_ (Hatırlatma: Hikayenin tanıtımı)

_"Biliyorum Jong In"_  dedi Yixing, esmerin sert omuzlarını sıkarken.

_"Sevilmeyi istedin, biliyorum. Ve asıl önemli olan istediğin sevgiyi hak ediyorsun da._

_Ama olmuyor işte Jong In"_  dedi sandalyenin arkasında eğilip, kollarını esmerin boynuna dolayarak. 

Boynuna dolanmış kollarla Jong In'in gözyaşları daha hızlı akmaya başlamış, hıçkırıklarla sarsılan bedeni onu saran adamı da sarsmaya başlamıştı.

_"Herkes gitti Yixing._

_Herkes beni bıraktı. Ben bu kadar kötü ne yaptım?"_

_"Hiçbiri senin hatan değil bebeğim"_

_"Neden hep istenmeyen oldum, neyi yanlış yaptım?"_

_"Bunu kendine yapma Jong In. Kaybettiklerin küçük şeyler değil, ancak yanlarında seni de sürüklemelerine izin veremem."_

_"Yanımda olduğun için minnettarım Yixing. Hep minnettar olacağım."_  dedi Jong In boynundaki kollara tutunarak.

 

**01 Ekim 2013**

**Salı 20:00**  

Sehun cenaze dönüşü pek kendinde sayılmazdı, ancak Tao'nun teklifini kıramayıp birlikte bir şeyler içmeyi kabul etmiş, ancak kafası dışarıda buluşmayı kaldırmayacağı ve ofisin geceyi geçireceği dans stüdyosuna yakın olması nedeniyle orada buluşmayı önermişti. Aslında onun da bir kaç kadeh bir şey içip sızmaya ve cenazedeki karşılaşmayı unutmaya ihtiyacı vardı. 

Jong In, onu terk edeli bir ayı geçmiş bu süre içerisinde Sehun ne yaparsa yapsın ona ulaşmayı başaramamıştı. Sanki Jong In ona çıkan tüm yolları kapatmış, kendini derin kuyulara kilitlemiş gibiydi. Sehun ayrı kaldıkları süreçte evine gitmek yerine genellikle stüdyoda kalmayı seçmişti. Belki Jong In oraya gelir de bu saçma ayrılığa son veririm diye düşünmüştü. Ama olaylar düşündüğü gibi gelişmemişti. Jong In gerçekten ortadan kaybolmuştu ta ki bugün Bay Kim'in cenazesine dek. 

Cenaze sırasında, Sehun Jong In'in neden orada olduğuna anlam veremese de bunu merak edecek durumda değildi. Göğsünde ağlayan Ji An'dan kurtulup, Jong In'in yanına gitmeyi ölesiye istiyordu. Gidip ona nerelerde olduğunu ya da neden ona ulaşmasını engellediğini ya da en önemlisi neden güzel geçirilen saatlerin ardından, hala tam olarak anlam veremediği bir mesajla ayrılacak kadar değersiz hissettirdiğini sormalıydı. Aslında bunları öğrenmek istiyor muydu? Tam olarak ne istediğini o da bilmiyordu. Gerçekleri duymak, hesap sormak ya da yeniden beraber olabilmek için yalvarmak... 

Günlerce Jong In'e ulaşmaya çalışmış, stüdyoda sabahlamış, Extraordinary'ye gitmiş, kulübün girişlerine adamlar yerleştirmiş ve bunun gibi bir dolu saçma şey yapmıştı. Son çare olarak Tao'ya yalvarıp, ikna etmiş, Jong In'i Kris'e sordurmayı başarmıştı. Ancak bu kez Kris sessiz kalmış,  _"bu mesele bizi ilgilendirmiyor Tao, Kai isterse Sehun'la iletişime geçecektir"_ diyerek kesip atmıştı. Sehun ne yaparsa yapsın ona ulaşamayacağını kabullenmeye çalışırken teselli için yanında olan Tao, sarışının gerçekten aşık olduğunu ve acı çektiğini o zaman anlamıştı. 

Elindeki yarı dolu bardağa baktı, boş olan tarafı görme eğilimiyle ve kalan viskiyi tek dikişte içti. Tao, Bayan Oh'dan, mesleğinden, hatta Ji An'dan bile bahsetmiş, sahip olduklarının değerine ilişkin sıkıcı konuşmalarından birinin daha sonuna gelmişti. Ama yine değişen bir şey yoktu. Pardon, önceki konuşmalarda Sehun ikna olmuş numarası yapıyor, bir daha Jong In'i düşünmeyeceğine yeminler edip, olduğu yere sızıyordu. Ancak bu defa gözlerindeki buğulu bakış aynı yalancı kararlılıktan uzak, hüznün içinde yolunu bulmayı deniyordu. Son damlayı bardağın içerisinde çevirip dalgın dalgın izlerken konuştu. 

_"Kader diye bir şey var mı sence?"_  

Tao anlamsız bakışlarla gözünden süzülen bir damla yaşı umursamadan konuşan sarışını süzdü. 

_"Onu tanımak kaderimde mi vardı yani?"_  

Tao, Sehun ve Jong In görüşmelerini sonlandırdığından beri kendini suçlu hissediyordu. Özellikle günden güne Sehun'un kötüleştiğini görmek içerisindeki pişmanlığı katlayıp önüne sunuyordu. Eğer onu kulübe götürmemiş olsaydı, Sehun şu an bu durumda olmazdı. Belki de Ji An'la evlenip mutlu bir yaşam sürerdi. Bir erkeğe aşık olmadan, kendini Ji An'a aşık zannedip kandırarak sahte bir mutluluk yaşardı. 

Tao, Sehun'un asla Ji An'a aşık olmadığını hep hissetmişti, onların birlikte olmamaları gerektiğine inanmıştı. Ama Sehun'un bunu göremediğini biliyordu, bilmediği, hatta tahmin bile edemediği, dostunun bir erkeğe aşık olup, böyle acı çekeceğiydi. Ve bu acıya bir şekilde kendisinin neden olacağı. Tao her saniye üzgün olduğunu belirtmek, Sehun'un acısını dindirmek, zamanı geri döndürmek istiyordu. 

_"Bazen o gece orada olmamalıydım diye düşünüyorum."_  dedi Sehun ve ekledi.

_"Orada olmasaydım da inandığım doğrular yerle bir olur muydu diyorum. Sonra..._

_Elim telefona gidiyor, yine onu arıyorum"_ (Hatırlatma: Hikayenin tanıtımı) 

Kısa bir süre sarışın gencin dediklerini düşündü Tao. Aşk gerçekten böyle bir şeydi işte. Sehun'un karşısına çıkmış ve tüm doğrularını yerle bir etmiş, tahmin edilemez şekilde bir erkeği sevgilisi yapmıştı.  _"Özür dilerim Sehun"_  dedi Tao, ağlamamak için kendini tuttuğu çatallaşan sesinden anlaşılıyordu.

Tao yanına geldiğinden beri ilk kez yerden kafasını kaldırdı Sehun. Acı bir gülümseme yayıldı dudaklarına.  _"Ne için? Aşkı tatmama neden olduğun için mi?"_  

Tao dudaklarını ısırmaktan cevap veremedi, onun yerine artık tutamadığı bir damla göz yaşı süzüldü yanağından ve başını olumsuz anlamda salladı. " _Bu kadar acı çekmene neden olduğum için özür dilerim. Seni o kulübe sürüklediğim için özür dilerim. Aptalca bir şaka yüzünden Jong In'i hayatına soktuğum için özür dilerim. Defilede model olması fikri için ve her şey, her şey için çok özür dilerim Sehun. Ben... Ben gerçekten çok pişmanım"_  

Sehun oturduğu yerden kalktı ve omuzları çökmüş üzgün arkadaşının saçlarını karıştırdı. 

_"Ben hiçbir şey için pişman değilim Tao. Onunla geçirdiğim her dakikayı yeniden yaşamak isterken nasıl pişman olabilirim ki?_  

_Şu an tarifsiz bir acı duysam da onu hayatıma soktuğun için teşekkür ederim"_  dedi ve gelmeyecek olan Jong In'i beklemeye, dans stüdyosuna gitmek üzere kalkıp Tao'yu düşünceleriyle yalnız bıraktı. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	45. Bölüm 1-20 Arası Hatırlatmalar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> İtalik olarak yazılan 1-13. bölümlere ait tarihler ve olayların hatırlatmalarıdır.
> 
> Bold olarak yazılan ise 14-20. bölüme ait tarihler ve olayların hatırlatmalarıdır.

**Nisan 1982 (Bölüm 19)**

**Kim Jong Soon (Jong Dae ve Jong In'in öz, Ji An'ın üvey babası), babası ve amcasına ait matbaada basılan afişleri, ilgili tiyatroya teslim ederken, tiyatro sahibinin kızı ve afişi basılan oyunun başrolü Han Ye In'i (Jong In'in annesi) gördü. Ye In, Suk Young'ın (Jong Soon'un en yakın arkadaşı) arkadaşıydı. Ye In ve Jong Soon birbirlerini görür görmez aşık oldu ve daha sonra sıklıkla görüşmeye başladı. Görüşmeye başladıklarından bir süre sonra Ye In, tiyatroda çıkan yangınla ailesini kaybetti; serveti yüzünden onunla evlenmek isteyenlerden kurtulup, sahne sanatları üzerine eğitim almak üzere amcasının yanına Londra'ya gitti. Ye In, giderken ardında onu bekleyeceğini söyleyen aşık bir Jong Soon bırakmıştı. İki sevgili başlarda sıklıkla yazışırken zamanla bu durum seyrekleşti ve bir süre sonra Jong Soon gönderdiği mektuplarının toplu olarak geri dönmesiyle, genç aşık Ye In'i kaybettiğini düşündü. Londra'ya gidip onu bulmak istese de amcasının tehditleri ve annesinin hastalığı nedeniyle aşkını geri plana itmek zorunda kaldı.**

 

**1985 (Bölüm 19)**

**Kim Jong Soon, amcasının zorlaması sonucu Çin'in korkulan isimlerinden Yuan Wen'in kızı Yuan Li ile evlendi. Evliliklerinin bir iş anlaşması olduğunu iki tarafta biliyordu. Li iki abisini saf dışı bırakıp, babasının gücünü elde etmek için bu evliliğe razı olmuş, istediğini de büyük ölçü de başarmıştı. Yuan Wen, Kim ailesinin matbaası yardımıyla kirli işlerini aklarken, matbaa hızla büyüyüp reklam şirketi halini aldı. Böylece Kim Jong Soon da güç ve para sahibi oldu.**

**Bu süreçte Suk Young ve Jong Soon'un arkadaşlıları güçlenmiş, Suk Young kendi hayatını kurmuş, eğitimini tamamlamış, çalışmaya başlamış ve aşık olmuştu.**

 

**1986 (Bölüm 19)**

**Kim Jong Soon ve Kim Li (Yuan) evliliklerinin ilk yılı sonlarında bir erkek çocuk sahibi oldu (Jong Dae). Bu çocuk evliliklerini işten öteye taşımayı sağlamasa da Jong Soon'un hayatına biraz olsun anlam katmayı başarmıştı.**

**Ye In Kore'ye döndü ve Suk Young Ye In'le görüştü. Bu görüşme büyük ölçüde Jong Soon hakkında yapılan konuşmalarla doluydu. Jong Soon ve Suk Young sıklıkla yaptıkları gibi içmeye gittikleri bir gece Young, arkadaşının pişmanlıklarla dolu haline üzülüp, Ye In'in geri döndüğünü ağzından kaçırdı. Böylece kısa bir süre içerisinde Ye In ve Jong Soon yeniden görüşmeye ve bir ilişki yaşamaya başladı.**

**Ye In Bayan Kim'den tümüyle farklı karakterde ve sadece aşkı adına yaşayan, Jong Soon'dan bir beklentisi olmadan mutlu olan bir kadındı.**

 

_1987_

_Kris'in doğum yılı._

 

**1987 (Bölüm 19)**

**Han Ye In, Jong Soon'la ilişkisinden hamile kaldığında, işlerini bahane edip yurtdışına çıktı. Ülkeye dönüş haberi ise bir erkek çocuk evlat edindiği haberiyle birlikte duyuruldu. Ye In, öz oğluna üvey anne olurken, Jong In gerçek babasını bilip dile getiremeyen çocuktu. Jong Soon ne olursa olsun, Jong In'e kendi soyadını vermek istemiş, böylece Yuan ailesinin ona verdiği güç ve parayı ilk kez kendisi için kullanabilmişti.**

 

_1988_

_Yixing, Xiumin, Luhan, Sehun ve Tao'nun doğum yılı._

 

**1990 (Bölüm 19)**

**Kim Li (Yuan) Jong Soon'un Ye In'le olan ilişkisini öğrendi. O da kocası gibi başkasıyla görüşüyor, büyük bir aşk yaşıyordu ve bu ilişkiden bir kız çocuk dünyaya getirdi. Jong Soon çocuğun kendisinden olmadığını bilmesine rağmen onu da diğer iki çocuğu gibi benimsedi.**

 

**1993 (Bölüm 19)**

**Jong Soon ve Ye In ilişkisi devam ederken genç adam iki oğlunun ilerde birbirlerinden haberdar olmaları, iyi bir ilişkide bulunmaları için görüşmeleri taraftarıydı. Ancak bu görüşmelerde Ye In'in evde olmamasına dikkat ediyor, Jong Dae için ayrı bir anne figürü yaratmak istemiyordu. Jong In'in kendisine baba demesini Jong Dae'ye, küçük çocuğun babası olmadığı için böyle davrandığını söyleyerek durumu açıklamıştı. İki çocuk oldukça iyi anlaşıyor, birlikte zaman geçirmekten zevk alıyordu. Kim Li (Yuan) bu görüşmeyi öğrendiğinde, Jong Dae'nin bir daha Jong In'le görüşmesini engellemiş, Jong Dae zamanla Jong In'i hayali bir arkadaş olarak geçmişte bırakken, Jong In uzun süre Jong Dae'yi sormaya devam etmiş, oynamak için onu beklemekten vazgeçmemişti.**

**Aslında Jong In'i ilk terk eden abisi Jong Dae olmuştu.**

 

_1997 (Bölüm 1)_

_Bay Oh eşini ve ailesini terk etti._

_Tao 9 yaşındayken ailesini kaybetti ve Bayan Oh'un yanına yerleşti._

 

_11 Aralık 1997 (Bölüm 3)_

_Jong In, ilk kez uçağa bindi, ailesinden ve tanıdıklarından ayrı, dadısının onunla birlikte gitmesini söylediği, yabancı bir adamla birlikteydi._

 

**11 Aralık 1997 (Bölüm 19)**

**Han Ye In, işleri nedeniyle yurtdışına çıkmak üzere evden ayrıldıktan kısa bir süre sonra hız nedenli trafik kazasında alev alan araçtan çıkamayarak can verdi. Kim Jong Soon'a bu olayın Bay Yuan'ın işi olduğunu haber veren arkadaşı, Yuan Wen'in gazabından kurtulamayıp eşiyle birlikte öldürüldü ve arkasında bir çocuk bıraktı. Jong Soon, küçük oğlunu korumak adına hemen dadısına ulaşıp kimlik, pasaport ve bir kaç eşyayla birlikte yurtdışına kaçırılmasını sağladı. Küçük Jong In ilk kez uçağa binmiş, artık korkusunu paylaşacak kimsesi olmadığını bilmeden ülkeyi terk etmişti. Kimsesiz kaldığını ise 11. doğum gününde öğrenecekti.**

 

_14 Ocak 1998 (Bölüm 3)_

_Jong In 11. doğum gününde dadısından gelen arama dışında hediye almadı. O aramada artık korktuğunda ya da üzüldüğünde sığınabileceği kimsesinin kalmadığını öğrendi. Ailesini kaybettiğini öğrendi._

 

_Ekim 2003 (Bölüm 4)_

_Yixing, komşu evde oturan, manevi babalarıyla yaşayan iki çocuktan, esmer olandan hoşlanıyordu. Ama Jong In'i yalnızca uzaktan izliyordu. Yixing Jong In'in gittiği dans kursuna giderek ona yakın olacağını düşündü ve kursa kayıt için gittiği ilk gün Jong In'in çaresizce ağlamasına dayanamayarak ona sarılıp, hep yanında olacağına söz verdi. Böylece iki çocuğun arkadaşlığı başlamış oldu._

 

_Ekim 2003 (Bölüm 11)_

_Yixing'in annesi oğlunun Jong In'e olan hislerini anladı._

 

_2010_

_Kris Kore'ye gitti._

 

_Şubat 2011_

_Jong Dae, babasına ait reklam şirketinin başına geçti. Bay Kim bir kaç hizmetlisiyle birlikte çiftliğine yerleşti._

 

_12 Nisan 2011 (Bölüm 3)_

_Kris, Jong In ve Yixing'i hava alanında karşıladı. Üçlü atışırken Jong In kendisine çarpan genç yüzünden duraksadı. Bu Jong In ve Sehun'un ilk karşılaşmalarıydı. Jong In tüm samimiyetiyle ondan özür dileyen çocuktan oldukça etkilenmişti._

 

_12 Nisan 2011 (Bölüm 8)_

_Luhan evi terk eden Xiumin'i durdurmak için Sehun'dan yardım istedi. Xiumin tartışma sonrası, Luhan'la planladıkları tatile tek başına gitmek üzere havaalanına gitti. Sehun Xiumin'i engellemek için uçağa uyuşturucu ile bindiğini ihbar ederek Xiumin'in uçaktan indirilmesini sağladı._

_Telefonla olayı arabada bekleyen Luhan'a anlatırken, esmer bir gence çarptı Sehun ve en samimi gülüşünü takınıp büyülediğini fark etmediği gençten özür dilerdi._

_Lay uçuşta kaybettiği çantasını aramak üzere Jong In'e çarpan gencin ardından güvenlik ofisine daldı.  Jong In Yixing'in ardından Kris'i de ofise gönderip, o genci görmek isteyen kalbinin sesine kulak tıkadı._

 

_12 Nisan 2011 (Bölüm 9)_

_Kris ve Yixing, güvenlik ofisindeyken Jong In de dışarı çıkıp geride bıraktığı ihtiyarı aradı. İndiklerini, iyi olduklarını ve en kısa sürede onun da yanlarına gelmesini istediğini söyledi._

_Yixing çantasını bulup, Kris'le birlikte Jong In'e katıldı. Kris, Extraordinary'deki onarımlar tamamlanıncaya dek Bay Lee'nin (Taemin) otelinde kalmaya devam edeceklerini söyledi. Kısaca Jong In'e Kim ailesi hakkında öğrendiklerini aktardı._

 

_Nisan 2011 (Bölüm 13)_

_Taemin gergin geçen günün ardından otelinin teras barına gitti. Kris onlara doğru gelen adamı görünce Yixing ve Jong In'i ona karşı uyardı. O hatırı sayılır çapkınlardandı. Taemin muhabbet etme amaçlı Kris ve grubuna katıldı. Gruptan esmer olan oldukça dikkatini çekmişti. Kafa dağıtmak ve Taemin'in keyfini yerine getirmek için oldukça uygun görünüyordu. Jong In de Taemin'le birlikte olmanın eğlenceli olacağını, hem de istediği bilgileri almak için ideal bir seks arkadaşı olduğunu düşündü._

 

_Ocak 2012 (Bölüm 13)_

_Jong In tüm gece istediği kişilerle ilgili dosyaları inceledi. Bir kaç güne otelden ayrılıp Extraordinary'ye taşınacaklardı. Çalan kapıyla yüzündeki bıkkınlık ifadesi gülümsemeye dönüştü. Taemin, Jong In için bir veda hazırlamış olmalıydı._

_Taemin ve Jong In gece boyu sevişti. Bu Taemin için duygu dolu bir sevişmeyken, Jong In için yalnızca seksti. Normal şartlarda Taemin ilişkilerinde hep lafı geçen taraf olurdu ama Jong In farklıydı. Kısa genç kendini Jong In'e sunmaktan zevk alıyordu. Ona ait olmak istiyordu._

_Jong In işi bitince her zaman yaptığı gibi duşa yöneldi. Esmer genç hiç bir sevişme sonrası Tae'nin yanında yatmaz ya da birlikte uyumak istemezdi. Ancak Taemin bunu değiştirmek istiyordu ve Jong In'e bir ilişki istediğini söyledi. Jong In ise onu sert bir dille reddetti. Bu Jong In ve Taemin'in birlikte geçirdikleri son gece oldu._

 

_Haziran 2012 (Bölüm 6)_

_Kris, Xiumin'in kafesine geldi. Xiumin Tao'ya haber verdi ve Tao kafeye gelerek Kris'e ondan hoşlandığını itiraf etti. Kris'in cevap vermesine fırsat tanımadan kafeden çıktı. Yolda Luhan'la karşılaşıp kafeye geri dönerken, Kris'in motorunun arkasına ona sarılan bir erkekle garajdan çıktığını gördü ve Kris'in birlikteliği olduğunu düşünüp ağladı._

 

_Haziran 2012 (Bölüm 10)_

_Kris, Tao'nun arkasından gitmek isterken, Jong In'den gelen telefonla Yixing'in başının belada olduğunu ve onun yanına gitmeleri gerektiğini öğrendi. Jong In ve Kris motorla Yixing'in verdiği adrese gitti._

_Yixing'in planıyla Jong Dae onu fark etti ve Yixing'den etkilendi. Kardeşi Ji An'la telefonda konuşurken Yixing anlamıyor diye düşünüp, bu ilgiyi açıkça dile getirdi. Kris restoranın basık otoparkına geldiğinde arabasını Jong Dae'nin arabasına çarpılmış halde buldu. Yixing'i gönderip Jong Dae ile anlaşmak üzere restorana çıktılar ve Kris orada Jong Dae'yi Extraordinary'ye davet etti. Chen sevgililerinden birini arayıp onu istediği mekana götüreceğini söyledi._

 

**Temmuz 2012 (Bölüm 16)**

**Jong Dae, Lay'i dans ederken ilk kez izledi.**

 

**Ağustos 2012 (Bölüm 16)**

**Jong Dae, Lay ile ilk kez birlikte bir şeyler içip konuşma fırsatı buldu.**

 

**Ağustos 2012 (Bölüm 17)**

**Jong Dae ödül oyununu kazanmış ardından ödülünde ona eşlik etmesi için Yixing'i seçmiş bu da aralarındaki yakınlaşmayı hızlandırmıştı.**

 

_Ağustos 2012 (Tanıtım)_

_Ji An ve Sehun ailelerine nişanlandıklarını açıkladı._

 

**Kasım 2012 (Bölüm 16)**

**Jong Dae, Lay arasındaki yakınlaşma oldukça arttı. İkili ilk kez birlikte oldu. Lay birliktelikten pişmanlık duyup, Jong Dae uyurken ortamı terk etti, bu durumun tekrarlanmaması için de Chen'den uzak kalmaya karar verdi. Artık duygularını kontrol altında tutamıyordu.**

 

_20 Aralık 2012 Perşembe 10:30 (Bölüm 1)_

_Sehun kendi defilesini yapmak için istediği sponsorluk anlaşmasını yaptı. Kutlama için Tao'nun sevgilisi Kris'in kulübüne gitmeye sözleştiler._

 

_21 Aralık 2012 Cuma 00:10 (Bölüm 4)_

_Tao, Luhan ve Xiumin Kris'in kulübüne geldi, GeceGündüz oyununun oynandığı hücrelerine (oturacakları yer) gittiler. Xiumin, yardımcı kızdan (Luna) Sehun'a şaka yapmak için kendi hazırladığı bitkisel karışımı içeceğine karıştırmasını istedi._

_01:10 (Bölüm 1)_

_Sehun ofisten çıkıp, arkadaşlarının onu beklediği kulübe gitti._

_01:30 (Bölüm 2)_

_Extraordinary'nin iki baş dansçısından biri olan Lay, herkese açık olan büyük salona gelip kısa bir gösteri sundu. Bu gösteriyi hayranlığın yanı sıra kıskanç bakışlarla izleyen bir kişi vardı._

_02:15 (Bölüm 2)_

_Sehun, yalnızca davetli olan konukların girebildiği GeceGündüz oyunu oynanan bölüme ulaştı._

_Tuvalette bir adamın Choi isimli başka bir adamla yaptığı görüşmeye kulak misafiri olmak durumunda kaldı ve tuvaletteki adamın garip bakışlarının hedefi oldu._

_Arkadaşlarının oturduğu 6 numaralı odayı (Luna) buldu ve onlara katıldı._

_Sehun yardımcı kızdan oyun ve içerisinde bulunduğu mekan hakkında bilgi aldı. Kris daha sonra onlara katılarak sevgilisinin arkadaşlarıyla tanıştı._

_02:30(Bölüm 4)_

_Kris 3.Hücredeki Bay Lee Taemin'i ziyaret ederek, daha önce yaptığı rahatsız edici davranışların tekrarlanmaması gerektiğini belirtti. Yeniden kulübe girebilmesini Bay Choi ve Kai'ye borçlu olduğunu söyledi. Taemin uzun süredir kendini affettirmeye uğraşıp Kris'e yalvarıyordu. Bu Jong In'e yakın olmak için tek şansıydı_

_02:40 (Bölüm 2)_

_Yixing, odasının terasındaki jakuzide keyif yapan Jong In'i görmeye gitti. Ona, "Joker dudaklının" büyük salondaki dansını izlediğini, ayrıca Sehun'un GeceGündüz oyununun konuklarından biri olduğunu söyledi._

_02:40 (Bölüm 3)_

_Kris Sehun'a oyunla ilgili bilgi verip biraz mekandan bahsetti._

_02:58 (Bölüm 3)_

_Jong In, odasından çıkan Yixing'in ardından Sehun hakkındaki çok fazla bilgi içermeyen dosyaya baktı. Fotoğrafına baktığı genç tanıdık geliyordu ama Jong In onu tanımadığına emindi._

_03:00-03:10 (Bölüm 4)_

_Yixing sahne kıyafetlerini alıp GeceGündüz oyunu için sahne arkasına geçti. Hazırlanırken Jong In'e çocukken verdiği, onu bırakmama sözünü hala tuttuğunu düşündü._

_03:10 (Bölüm 3)_

_Kris Sehun'a oyun ve mekan hakkında bilgi vermeye devam etti. 03:30 da başlayan oyunda,anlatıcı avları ve yakalayıcıları tanıttı. Sehun, yakalayıcıları yani Lay ve Kai'yi gördü._

_03:15 (Bölüm 4)_

_Jong In eşyalarını alıp GeceGündüz oyunu için sahne arkasına geçti. Hücreleri gösteren monitörden Jong Dae'yi izleyen Yixing'i gördü. Yixing'in ondan hoşlandığı hakkında şaka yaptı. Yixing ise bunu yalanladı ve Jong Dae'nin yalnızca bir iş olduğunu söyleyip ve sinirle üzerini değiştirmeye gitti._

_Jong In giden Yixing'in ardından, bir süre Sehun'un olduğu hücreyi ve sarışın genci izledi._

_03:35 (Bölüm 4)_

_Sehun, sahneye çıkan kendini beğenmiş tavırdaki Kai'ye odaklandı. Konukları selamlamamasını yadırgadı ve Kai'nin yüzünü göremediği için meraklandı._

_Avcılar avlarını seçerken Sehun, Jong In'i görmeyi başardı. Tuvalette telefon konuşmasını duyduğu Bay Lee'nin av olarak, yakalayıcı rolündeki Kai'yi seçmesini rahatsız edici buldu._

_Yörünge dönmeden önce Jong In ve Sehun göz göze geldi. O an Sehun fark etmese de Jong In'in bakışlarından etkilenmişti._

_İlk tur sonunda, Sehun kendi avının soyunmasını ve Lay'in ve Kai'nin iki bayan avcıyı cezalandırmasını izledi. Aynı süreçte onu izleyen Kai, Sehun'un çok masum göründüğünü ve Ji An için kolay bir av olduğunu düşünüyordu._

_İkinci tur sonunda, Lay bir bayan avcıyı cezalandırmıştı._

_Sehun Luna'dan bir kadeh şarap istedi; Xiumin'in şüpheli hareketleri arasında Luna şarabı Sehun'a ikram etti._

_03:50 (Bölüm 4)_

_Üçüncü tur sonunda Kai, oyunun başında onu av olarak isteyen 3. Hücredeki Bay Lee'yi cezalandırmak için harekete geçmişti._

_04:00 (Bölüm 4)_

_Jong In 3. Hücredeki Lee Taemin'i cezalandırdı. Taemin bu durumdan oldukça memnun görünüyordu. Bu cezalandırmayı izleyen Sehun ekranda gördüklerinden rahatsız olmuştu. Oysa Sehun erkekleri çekici bulmazdı._

_04:15 (Bölüm 5)_

_Luhan, Jong In'in cezalandırdığı genci tanıdı. Luhan ve Ji An Taemin'in ortak olduğu Pure markasının ürün tanıtımlarında rol alıyordu._

_Luhan 2011'de Ji An ve Taemin arasındaki aşk dedikoduları çıktığını hatırlattı. Sehun Taemin'in yalnızca bir idol olduğunu söyledi, Kris ise onu küçümsememesi gerektiğini ima etti. Diğer ortak olan Choi Minho'yu anımsatınca Sehun sponsorluk anlaşmasını onunla yaptığını söyledi._

_Kris Bay Choi'nin bir süre önce Ji An'ın ailesinin şirketi ile ortak olduğunu hatırlattı._

_Sehun, Taemin'in onu tanıdığı için tuvalette onunla konuştuğunu düşündü._

_Sehun yörüngenin durmasıyla gamzeli yakalayıcının 1.Hücredeki Bay Kim'i cezalandırdığını gördü. Bay Kim ise nişanlısının abisi Jong Dae'ydi. Hücrenin geri kalanına ekranı işaret edip Jong Dae'yi gösterdi._

_Kris, Jong Dae'nin Lay ile ilgilendiğini söyledi._

_Oyunun ilk tur sonunda Sehun ve Tao tuvalete gitti. Sehun Tao'dan annesi Bayan Oh'un evine dönmesini istedi, Tao Kris'le daha fazla birlikte vakit geçirmek istediği için kabul etmedi._

_Sehun ve Tao hücreye döndüklerinde sahnede ışık şovu başlamıştı. Ardından Sarışın bir av, Lay ve Kai birlikte dans etmeye başladı. Kai onun gözlerinin içine bakıp dans ederken, Sehun gözlerini esmer olandan ayıramadı. Sehun gösteri süresince Jong In'in sevişirken nasıl göründüğünü düşünmeden edemedi._

_04:45 (Bölüm 6)_

_Tao, Kai ve Lay dans ederken Sehun'un yalnızca Kai'yi izlediğini fark etti. Tao Sehun'un ağzını aradığında Sehun bunu inkar etti._

 

_21 Aralık 2012 Cuma 05:00 (Bölüm 8)_

_GeceGündüz oyununun ikinci bölümü başladı. Sehun kazandığı tur sonrası Kai yaklaşıp Sehun'un avına (Luna) pelerini giydirip Sehun'a bakarak kızı öptü. Sehun yakalayıcıyı düşünürken geçen bir kaç turu fark etmemişti. Xiumin'in ona ilaç verdiğini fark etti. Xiumin Sehun'un yersiz uyuşturucu suçlaması yüzünden havaalanında gözaltına alındığını ve bunun haksızlık olduğunu, intikamını aldığını savundu._

_05:40 (Bölüm 8)_

_Sehun gamzeli yakalayıcı tarafından cezalandırıldı. Lay Sehun'un bileğini yaladığında Sehun şoke olmuştu. Ancak Lay'in direktiflerini takip etti. Sehun yaptığına inanamazken, arkadaşları dalga geçmeye başlamıştı. Sehun erkeklerle yakınlaşma konusunda hep dikkatli olmuştu. Ancak yine de arkadaşlarının beklediği kadar büyük bir tepki vermemişti. Bu cezalandırma seremonisini Kai dikkatle izlemişti._

_Oyunun sonunda Sehun istediği bir gece, GeceGündüz oyununa katılmaya hak kazanmıştı._

_Kai ve Lay'in yeniden dans edeceğini öğrenen Sehun kalkıp gitmek istemiş, ancak ısrarlara dayanamayıp şovu izlemek zorunda kalmıştı._

_06:40(Bölüm 9)_

_Lay ve Kai sahnede kışkırtıcı bir şekilde dans etti. Sehun gözlerini açmamakta dirense de sonunda dayanamayıp yumduğu gözlerini açtı, yeniden esmer dansçının çekimine kapıldı._

_Final dansı sonrası Kris hücredekileri evlerine bırakmayı teklif etti ve araba hazırlama bahanesiyle onları oyalayıp Jong In'e mesaj attı._

_Jong In bir süre sonra onları ikinci girişten çıkarmak üzere, kendi suitlerinin olduğu koridordan indirmesini söyledi. Kris araçların hazır olduğunu söyleyip yol gösterirken Sehun en önde ilerliyordu. Diğerleriyle arayı açtığında koridorun sonunda loş ışık altındaki belinde havlu ile kapının önünde duran bedeni gördü. Kai başını kaldırıp Sehun'un gözlerine baktı ve odasına girdi._

_07:00 (Bölüm 9)_

_Sehun asansörün önünde arkadaşlarını beklerken Kai'nin girdiği odaya bakıyordu. Diğerleri ona katıldığında kulüpten çıkıp araçlara bindiler. Sehun Tao ve Kris'le aynı arabadaydı. Yol boyunca Kai'nin son dansını aklından çıkaramadı. Ofisine gelip orada uyumaya karar verdi ama aklından yarı çıplak esmerin görüntüsü gitmiyordu. Koltuğa uzanıp uykuya daldığında rüyasında yine o esmeri gördü._

_12:10 (Bölüm 9)_

_Jong In, doğru düzgün uyuyamamış, tekrarlanan kabusları arasında bu defa farklı olarak Ji An'ın nişanlısı olan sarışın gencin yüzünü gördüğünü hatırlıyordu. Jong In daha önce onu bir yerlerde gördüğüne emindi, ancak nerede olduğunu hatırlayamıyordu. Bu rahatsız edici düşünceden kurtulmak için kalkıp, dans stüdyosuna gitmeye karar verdi. Stüdyoya çıkmadan önce alt kattaki kahveciye (Xiumin'in kafesi) uğrayıp kahve almak istedi. Xiumin'i tanıyıp bir süre sohbet ettikten sonra çıkarken Sehun'la çarpıştı ve Kai Sehun'u nereden tanıdığını hatırladı. Sehun Kore'ye geldiğinde havaalanında çarpıştığı ve etkilendiği gençti._

_12:10 (Bölüm 11)_

_Jong In Sehun'a karşı duygularını gözden geçirdi. Bildiği aşk tanımını sorguladı yeniden._

_"Aşk hakkında bildiklerini ihtiyarın ‘Gerçek Masalları’ndan öğrenmişti._

_Aşıklar gece ve gündüz gibiydi. Birbirlerine zıt ama birleşince anlam ifade eden. Hep bir kovalamaca içinde olan. Kavuşmalarla asla tatmin olamayan fazlasını isterken mutlu olmayı unutan._

_Aşk ise hep kötü biterdi._

_Çünkü..._

_Aşk aslında üç kişilikti._

_Av, avcı, yakalayıcı._

_Aşık olan avdı daima. Şimdi Jong In'de vücut bulan._

_Sehun ise avcıydı. Karşısındakini hiçe sayma lüksüne sahip, avından istediğini alan._

_Ve yakalayıcı, ortaya çıkıp, avla avcıyı ayıracak olan._

_Yakalayıcı..._

_İhtiyarın masallarında istinasız hep kazanan."_

_Sehun uzun süredir rüyalarında gördüğü yüzü olmayan suretti onun için._

_Çarpışma sonrası Sehun Kai'nin eline dökülen kahve yüzünden onu tuvalete sürükledi. İkili arasındaki etkileşim gözle görünür seviyedeydi.  Sehun Jong In'in elini bırakmazken Xiumin gelip Kai'yi tedavi için dışarı çıkardı. İkili arasındaki muhabbeti gören Sehun kıskandı ve sinirlendi. Ji An'ın yanına gitti, kızı kaldırıp sürükleyerek kafeden çıkardı. Jong In Sehun'un Ji An'la birlikte çıkıp gitmesinden garip bir üzüntü duydu, belki de kıskandı. Duygularını dizginlemesi gerektiğine karar verdi._

_13:30-14:40 (Bölüm 10)_

_Sehun, Ji An'ı sürükleyerek dairesine getirdi. Xiumin ve Kai'ye duyduğu öfke, esmere hissettiği anlamsız duygular, kıskançlık, çekim ve  gözünün önünden gitmeyen görüntüsü eşliğinde Ji An'la biri kapı girişinde diğeri banyo da olmak üzere iki tur seks yaptı.  Banyoda birlikte olduklarında Sehun birlikte olduğunun Kai değil Ji An olduğunu kendisine kanıtlamak için oldukça çabalamıştı. Aklında başkası, altında bir başkası vardı._

 

**21 Aralık 2012 Cuma 15:30 (Bölüm 15)**

**Sehun Ji An'la seviştikten sonra sekreteriyle görüştü ve annesinin zorlamasıyla akşam birlikte yemek yemek üzere anlaştılar. Yemekte Sehun'un anlaşması konuşulacaktı ve Sehun azarlanacağını düşündüğü için Tao'yu da yanında sürükledi.**

**Tao kulübe gidip gitmeyeceğini sorduğunda Sehun gitmeyeceğini belirtti.**

 

**21 Aralık 2012 Cuma 23:30 (Bölüm 15)**

**Jong In'in Sehun'la çarpışması sonucunda elinde hafif bir yanık oluştu. Ancak elindeki yanığın aksine Sehun'un havaalanında gördüğü hayalini süsleyen genç olduğunu öğrenmiş olmak, onun Ji An'ın sevgilisi olduğunu idrak etmek canını daha çok yaktı.**

**Jong In olarak belki Sehun'a karşı koyamazdı ama Kai olarak onunla baş edebileceğine, hislerini geri planda tutabileceğine inanıyordu.**

 

**21 Aralık 2012 Cuma 23:30 (Bölüm 15)**

**Bayan Oh'un anlaşma hakkında söyledikleri sonrası Sehun dağılmıştı ve içip kafa dağıtmak istediği için Tao'yla birlikte kulübe gitti.**

**Kulübün üst kat salonunda Kai kısa süreliğine dans etti ve bu sürede Sehun Kai'nin herkesi etkilendiğine kanaat getirdi. Kai ise sahneden indikten sonra ardından bakan sarışın nedeniyle kalbi daha hızlı atmaya başlamıştı.**

 

**22 Aralık 2012 Cumartesi 03:30 (Bölüm 15)**

**GeceGündüz oyununun final oyunu oynandı. Bir gece önce hücrede olan ekip Kris haricinde yine hazır haldeydi. Ancak kimse Sehun'la ilgilenmiyor kendi dünyasında geziniyordu. Böylece Sehun'u farkında olmadan Kai ile dolu düşüncelerine hapsediyorlardı.**

**Sehun annesiyle yaptığı konuşmanın sinir bozukluğuna, Kai'den etkilenmesini de eklemişti.**

**Sehun, final oyununu kazanmaya çok yaklaşmışken, Kai tarafından cezalandırıldı. Başlangıçta Kai, Sehun'u cezalandırmak yerine onun teninden onun yerine tekila içip ona teşekkür etmek istediyse de Sehun cezalandırılması gerektiğini savunarak, kendi teninden Kai'nin sunduğu tekilayı içti. Cezalandırma sürecinde Kai'nin Sehun'un bileğine kondurduğu minik öpücükler ve öpücüklerin arasındaki hafif sömürmeler Sehun'u etkisi altına almışken oyunun kazananı belli oldu.**

 

**22 Aralık 2012 Cumartesi 04:00 (Bölüm 16)**

**Ödül oyununun kazananı açıklandı (Lee Taemin). Taemin kazandığı ödülde ona eşlik etmesi için Kai'yi seçti.**

**Sehun bu sonuçtan hoşnut kalmayıp kıskanmıştı. Hücreyi terk etmek yerine Kai ve Lay'in Two Moons dansını izledi ve Kai bu kez çok daha seksi görünüyordu. Ancak esmer genç Sehun'u hiç umursamamış ona bakmadan performansını tamamlamış, bu da Sehun'u daha çok kızdırmıştı.**

**04:45 (Bölüm 16)**

**Taemin ve Kai aylar sonra ilk kez konuştu. Taemin özür diledi. Arkadaş kalmak istedi, Jong In de bu isteği geri çevirmedi. Ancak Taemin'den onu sevmemesini istedi. Taemin kazandığı ödülü (12 saatlik bir süreyi kulüpte Kai ile birlikte geçirmek) kullanmak yerine Kai'den affedilmeyi ve Noel'de verecekleri partiye katılmasını istedi. Kai de kabul etti.**

 

**22 Aralık 2012 Cumartesi 04:00 (Bölüm 17)**

**Ödül oyunundan sonra Jong Dae 1 numaralı hücrenin avıyla Yixing'e bir not gönderdi. Notta kulübün arkasındaki sahilde beklediği yazıyordu. Jong Dae alması gereken bir karar olduğunu ve bunu Yixing'le konuşmadan almak istemediğini belirtmişti. Yixing önce karşı çıksa da notu okuduktan sonra buluşmaya gitti. Jong Dae ile arasına mesafe koyması, Jong In'e ihanet etmemesi gerektiğini düşünmesine rağmen, duygularına engel olamadı ve aralarında bir yakınlaşma oldu. İkili öpüşürken biri fotoğraflarını çekip kaçtı. Bu olay sonrasında Yixing durumu Jong In'in öğrenmesinden çekindiği için gerilirken, Jong Dae üzerinden yük kalkmış gibi rahatlamıştı. Yixing söz konusu fotoğrafları elde etmesi için Kris'ten yardım istemiş, Kris ise rahat tavırlarıyla Yixing'i sinirlendirmişti.**

 

**22 Aralık 2012 Cumartesi 06:00 (Bölüm 17)**

**Jong In Kris'le Taemin ve Minho'nun verdiği Nole Partisi hakkında konuştu. Kris Jong In'in istediği fotoğrafların ona ulaştığını belirtip, çıktıları esmer gence verdi. Jong In Yixing'le fotoğraflar hakkında konuşmayı düşündü ancak bunu ertesi güne bırakıp odasına gitti. Odasında uyuyan Yixing'i görüp yanına uzanıp uyudu. Sabah uyandıklarında Yixing sessizce gitmek istediyse de Jong In izin vermeyerek fotoğrafları gösterdi. Yixing, Jong In'in Chen ile arasında olanları bildiğini ve onu izlettiğini öğrendi. Bir anlamda sadece ihanet eden Yixing değil Jong In de ona güvenmeyip izlettirerek ihanet etmişti. Jong In, o fotoğrafların işine yarayacağını, ancak bundan sonra dikkatli olmasını, fotoğrafları kullanmadan kimseye yakalanmamaları gerektiğini söyledi. Yixing Jong In'in yaptığına sinirlendi ve odasına gitti. Jong In ise ardından bir kaç saate dans provası yapacaklarını söyledi.**

 

**22 Aralık 2012 Cumartesi 13:00 (Bölüm 18)**

**Yixing Jong In'le karşılıklı birbirlerine ihanet etmiş oldukları için kendisini kötü hissediyordu. Biraz rahatlamak adına Londra'da tedavi olan ihtiyarı arayıp konuştu. İhtiyarın geçmişe dair anılarla ilgili gördüğü rüya Yixing'in telefonuyla kesildi. Ancak rüyanın etkisi üzerinden gitmedi. Hasta adam, Jong In'le konuşması gerekenleri daha fazla ertelemek istemediğine karar verdi.**

**Jong In Yixing'le tartıştıktan sonra prova odasına gidip Taemin'le hakkında konuştuğu performans üzerinde çalışmaya başladı. Ancak söz konusu şarkının sözleri ona Sehun'u hatırlatıp duruyordu. Jong In Sehun'un karşısında dans ettiğini düşünerek prova yaptı.**

**Yixing, kulübe taşınmadan önce Jong In'in o şarkıyı çalıştığını biliyor ama esmer gencin bunu söylemesini bekliyordu. Şarkının Taemin'le arasında özel olduğunu düşünüp yanıldığını kabul etti. Ancak Taemin konusunda Jong In'le dalga geçmekten geri kalmadı.**

**Jong In tartışma sonrası Yixing'in bir şey olmamış tavrına şaşırmıştı. Daha sonra biraz konuşup arlarındaki sorunu hallettiler ve Jong In havaalanında aşık olduğunu düşündüğü gencin Sehun olduğunu Yixing'e söyledi. Kumral genç kendi duyguları ve Chen'le ilişkisine üzülmek yerine Jong In'e daha fazla üzülmeye başladı.**

 

**29 Aralık 2012 Cumartesi 20:00 (Bölüm 18)**

**Choi Minho ve Lee Taemin, Taemin'in otellerinden birinde Noel Partisi verdi. Partiye iş ve medya dünyasının yanı sıra, Kim Ji An, Kim Jong Dae ve anneleri; Oh Sehun ve annesi; Luhan, Xiumin, Kris, Tao, Yixing ve Jong In katıldı. Taemin tüm konuklarla ilgiliyken bistro masada ayakta duran Lay ve özellikle Kai ile daha çok ilgiliydi ve bu durum Sehun'un gözünden kaçmadı. Taemin ve Kai'nin fiziksel temaslar barındıran konuşmaları Sehun'un yavaş yavaş öfkelenmesine neden oluyordu.  Lay Chen'in oturduğu masaya bakarken Sehun'un üzerlerindeki bakışlarını fark edip Kai'yi uyardı. Kai ise ona karşı olan ilgisini fark etmiş olabileceğinden sinirlidir diye düşündü. Salondaki ışıkların kapanmasıyla Taemin sahneye çıktı. Hem Kai'nin gözlerine bakarak söylediği şarkı, hem de dansı tümüyle esmere olana aşkını haykırır vaziyetteydi. Sehun ikilinin bakışmalarını izlerken, Jong In Taemin'in performansını büyük bir dikkatle izliyordu.**

 

**29 Aralık 2012 Cumartesi 23:00 (Bölüm 18)**

**Sehun Taemin'i izleyen Kai'ye nedensiz öfke duyduğu için esmeri izlemeyi bırakıp masasına yöneldi. Bir süre oyalandıktan sonra Kris Extraordinary ekibinin performans sergileyeceğini söyledi ve Sehun kaçmaya çalıştığı şeyin ortasında buldu kendisini. Düşüncelerini işgal eden Kai... Grup olarak yapılan dansta, Sehun kıyafetlerden oldukça etkilenmiş hatta Kai'in üzerindeki kombinasyondan etkilenip, kumaş peçete üzerine bir şeyler karalamıştı. Kai'nin siyahla uyumunu düşünürken birden sahne siyahlar içerisindeki Kai'ye bırakılmıştı. Kai provalar boyunca Sehun'un hayaline karşı dans ettiğini düşünürken sonunda bu gerçek olmuş, bedenine eşlik eden müzik sayesinde dolaylı olarak Sehun'a aşkın ne olduğunu sormuştu. Kai'nin performansı sonrası Sehun hava almaya ihtiyacı olduğunu düşünüp salondan çıktı. Ancak çıktığında soyunma odasına doğru ilerleyen Kai'yi, ardından ona yetişen hata durdurup iltifatlara boğan Taemin'i ve Taemin'in dokunuşlarına şahit olup yeniden kıskançlık ve öfkeyle doldu. Kai Sehun'a bir bakış atıp soyunma odasına giderken, sarışın genç yolunu kaybettiği bahanesiyle bir süre Taemin'i oyaladı. Ancak tam anlamıyla istediğine ulaşamayarak (isteği Taemin ve Kai'nin soyunma odasında fazla vakit geçirmemesiydi) terasın yolunu tuttu. İçerisindeki öfke bir türlü dinmediği için Tao'ya baş ağrısını bahane eden bir mesaj atıp, partiden ayrıldı.**

**O gece Taemin'le geçen konuşmalarda Sehun, Kai'nin gerçek adının Jong In olduğunu öğrendi.**

 

**29 Aralık 2012 (Bölüm 19)**

**Noel partisinin verildiği gece; Jong In ardında Taemin ve Sehun'u bırakıp soyunma odasına gitti. Sehun, Taemin'i bir şeyler içmeye davet ederek Jong In'den uzak tutmayı denese de Taemin bunu kabul etmedi. Sehun yalnız başına çıktığı terasta kafasındaki karmaşayı çözmeye çalışıyordu. Partideyken peçeteye çizdiği tasarımı cebinden çıkarıp Kai'yi hayal etti. Model olmaya çok uygun olduğuna kendini ikna edip, tasarımlar içerisinde olmasını arzuluyordu. İkinci sigarasını söndürüp partiye dönmek yerine Tao'ya mesaj atarak ofise gideceğini haber verdi. Partiye dönmeme sebebi ise cilveleşen Taemin ve Kai görmek istememesiydi.**

 

**Ocak 2013 (Bölüm 19)**

**Sehun parti sonrası ofise gidip tasarımları üzerinde çalışmaya başladı. Ancak çizebildiği tek şey içerisinde Kai olduğu belli olan siluetler ve Kai'nin yüzüne ait karakalem çalışmaları oldu. Annesi ve nişanlısı sürekli ofiste kalan gençle iletişim kuramayınca Bayan Oh Tao'dan yardım istedi ve Tao Sehun'un bu bunalım halini defilenin stresine ve Kai'nin o defilede yer almasını istemesine bağlayarak Sehun'un endişelerini ortadan kaldırdı.**

 

_14 Ocak 2013 Pazartesi 10:00 (Bölüm 6)_

_Sehun Bay Choi ve Bay Lee'nin Noel partisi sonrasında insanlardan uzaklaşmaya başlamış; son 4 gündür kendisini ofisine kapatmış; Kai'yi düşünmekten defilesi için gereken tasarımları yapamıyordu. Tao Sehun'a Kai'yi modeli olması konusunda ikna edeceğine söz verdi._

_11:30 (Bölüm 6)_

_Tao Kai'nin model olması için Kris'ten yardım istemeye karar verdi._

_14 Ocak 2013 Pazartesi 11:30 (Bölüm 10)_

_Ji An sevgilisinin telefonlara cevap vermemesi nedeniyle RED'e gelip Bayan Oh'la görüşmeye karar verdi. Bayan Oh Sehun'un defilesi için istediği model yüzünden bunalımda olduğunu söyledi ve Ji An'ın kıskanmasına neden oldu._

 

**14 Ocak 2013 Pazartesi 12:00 (Bölüm 19)**

**Sehun Tao tarafından endişelerinden arındırıldı. Tao Kai'nin model olması konusunda yardımcı olacağını belirtip Sehun'un yanından ayrıldı. Durumu Bayan Oh'a bildirdi ve kadının endişelerini giderdi.**

 

_14 Ocak 2013 Pazartesi 12:00 (Bölüm 11)_

_Tao Kris'le buluşup Sehun'un durumundan bahsetti. Kai'yi ona modellik yapması için ikna etmesini istedi. Kris de bu isteği kabul etti._

_14 Ocak 2013 Pazartesi 12:15-12:25 (Bölüm 10)_

_Ji An hesap sormak için Sehun'un odasına girdi. Duştan gelen sesle gerçekleşen ıslak deneyimlerden birini hatırladı. Ji An banyoya girmeden Sehun çıktı ve neden geldiğini sordu. Ji An model olmasını istediği sürtüğün kim olduğunu sordu. Sehun ise güldü ve onu sakinleştirdi. Sehun Tao'nun yardım etmeyi kabul etmesiyle rahatlamıştı. Ji An'la ofisinde sevişip onun da rahatlamasına yardımcı oldu._

_15:00 (Bölüm 11)_

_Kris Tao'nun yanından ayrılıp Yixing'in yanına gitti. Jong In'i modellik için ikna etmek istiyorsa ona ihtiyacı vardı._

_Jong In'in Sehun'u gördüğü ilk gece tavırlarını kaydeden kamera görüntülerini de alıp Yixing'in odasına gitti ve görüntüleri ona izletti. Jong In intikam almak istiyorsa ya da intikamından vazgeçecekse bunun yolunun Sehun'dan geçtiğine Yixing'i ikna etti. Yixing'in Jong In'e hala aşık olduğunu ima ederek bunu yapmaktan çekinmedi. Yixing bu düşünceyle annesinin Jong In'e olan aşkını fark edişini hatırladı. Yixing Jong In'le Kore'ye gideceğini söylediğinde  annesi itiraz etmemiş, ona neden izin verdiğini, Jong In'e olan aşkını nasıl anladığını anlatmıştı._

_15:30 (Bölüm 11)_

_Yixing Sehun konusunda Kris'e yardım etmeyi kabul etti. İkili Jong In'i arayarak akşam 20:00'de stüdyoda buluşmayı kararlaştırdılar._

_16:20 (Bölüm 10)_

_Kris'in Yixing'e izlettiği görüntüler sayesinde kısa genci, Jong In'in Sehun'a modellik yapması konusunda yardım etmeye ikna etti. Yixing görüntülerden etkilenip Jong Dae'yi anımsadı._

 

_16 Ocak 2013 Çarşamba 11:00 (Bölüm 12)_

_Sehun Kris'i arayarak Ji An ve kendi için bir hücre ayarlamasını sevgilisinin avcı olacağı bir GeceGündüz oyununa katılmak istediğini söyledi. Bu görüşmede Kris Sehun'a Jong In'in teklifi kabul etmediğini ve Cuma akşamı oyun için hücrelerinin hazır olacağını söyledi. Sehun Tao'yu arayarak onun da gelmesini istedi._

 

_18 Ocak 2013 Cuma 23:00 (Bölüm 12)_

_Sehun Ji An'ı alarak, etkilendiği modeli görmesi için onu Extraordinary'ye götürdü._

 

_19 Ocak 2013 Cumartesi 00:15 (Bölüm 12)_

_Ji An hücreye gelene dek mekandan oldukça etkilendi. Sehun ise tekrar bu hücrede olmaktan garip bir tedirginlik duyuyordu. Ji An sahneye davet edilen avlardan hangisi Sehun'un modeli olabilir diye tahmin etmeye çalıştı. Bu arada esmer yakalayıcıyı fark etmişti. Esmer olan ise Ji An'ın arkasında oturan Sehun'la bakışmakla meşguldü._

_Ji An av seçim sürecinde Jong Dae ve Lee Taemin'in de salondaki avcılardan olduğunu fark etti. Bu ikili yine kim bilir kimlerin peşinde diye düşündü._

_Oyun başladıktan sonra Ji An Sehun'u sıkıştırarak defilesi için istediği modelin Kai olduğunu öğrendi ve rahatladı. Ji An da Kai ile çalışmaya kesinlikle hayır demezdi._

_Dördüncü turda Kai ile Ji An'ın hücresi karşı karşıya kaldı ve Kai Ji An'ı cezalandırdı. Kai herkese yaptığının aksine limon dilimini Ji An'ın dudakları arasına değil parmakları arasına bırakmıştı. Ji An'ın dudağının kenarındaki damlayı parmağıyla aldı ve parmağını yaladı. Tüm bu dokunuşlardan hoşnut değildi aslında ve bu süreçte gözlerini Sehun'dan ayırmamıştı. İzleyici konumundaki Sehun ise tümüyle kıskançlıkla dolmuştu. Bu sinirin üzerine Sehun baş ağrısını bahane ederek hücreden çıktı ve mesaj atıp dönmeyeceğini haber verdi._

_01:30 (Bölüm 12)_

_Sehun bardan aldığı viski şişesiyle önce tuvalete ardından da geçen sefer öğrendiği yoldan Kai'nin suitinin bulunduğu kata indi. Kai'nin odasına girmeyi deneyip başaramadı ve hole gizlenip elindeki viskiyi içerek, esmerin odasına gelmesini bekledi._

_03:30 (Bölüm 12)_

_Jong In, GeceGündüz oyunundan çıktı. Bu gece hücrelerin biri Ji An ve Sehun'a aitti. Ji An avcıydı. Sehun oyunun yarısında hücreyi terk etti. Jong In Ji An'a yaklaşmak istiyorsa Sehun'un modellik teklifini kabul etmesi mantıklı olandı._

_Sehun gizlendiği yerden Jong In'in süitine girdiğini gördü._

_Jong In dairesine girip duşa yöneldi. Aklında Sehun'un bakışları vardı. Kai Ji An'ı cezalandırdıktan sonra Sehun hücreyi terk etmişti. Jong In sarışının sevgilisini kıskandığını düşündü ve bu duruma üzüldü. Aynadaki aksine Sehun'a karşı güçlü olmak için meydan okuyordu. Esmer genç, sarhoş Sehun'un odasını incelediğinden bihaber..._

_Sehun odaya girip buzlu camın ardında duş alan Kai'yi gördü. Odadaki cam basamaklardan üst kata çıktı. Yaşama birimleri üst kattaydı, ama yatma birimleri yani daha özel alanlar Sehun'un girdiği kataydı. Tekrar aşağı inip etrafı inceledi. Terasa açılan geniş camların önünde dışarıyı izlemeye daldı._

_04:00 (Bölüm 12)_

_Jong In duştan çıktı, aynada kendini süzdü. Altına iç çamaşırını giydi. Duşa girmeden önce aldığı kararlarla gurur duyarak banyodan çıktı. Odasında elinde viski şişesi camdan dışarı bakan Sehun'u gördü. Onu görünce Jong In'in aldığı tüm kararlar uçup gitti. Jong In kendini Kai olmaya, Sehun'u umursamamaya zorladı. Bir süre onu izledi._

_Jong In hırsız gibi dairesine giren Sehun'a arkadan yaklaştı ve onu sinir edecek şekilde meydan okumalarla dolu konuşmaları başladı. Sehun karşısında duran ıslak vücuttan etkilendi, ama bunu belli etmemeye çalıştı. Jong In'i Ji An'a sarkmakla suçladı. Kai ise bu atağı kolayca savuşturdu. İkili yalnızca birbirlerini sinir etmek için konuşuyordu. Kai giyinmek için hamle yaptığında ikili birbirlerine fazlasıyla yaklaşmıştı._

_04:00 (Bölüm 13)_

_Sehun ve Jong In bir süre anlamsız boğuşma içine girdi. Sehun üstünlüğü elde ettiğinde Kai'nin çıplak omuna öpücükler kondurup dudaklarına doğru ilerliyordu, Jong In ise yalnızca buna direnmeye çabalıyordu. Sehun dolgun dudaklara ulaşmak üzereyken, Jong In teslim olursa Sehun'un ilgisini bir daha çekemeyeceğini düşündüğü için karşı koydu ve üste geçti. Bu Jong In'in Sehun'u ilk reddedişiydi, yani Sehun öyle biliyordu._

_Tüm hareketlilik Sehun'un midesi için iyi olmamıştı ve sonunda sarışın esmerin ellerinden kurtulup soluğu banyoda aldı. Sehun midesindekileri çıkarırken Kai sevgiyle onu izliyor sırtını sıvazlıyordu. Sehun'un hisleri midesindeki kelebekleri de harekete geçirmişti ancak sarışın bu hareketliliğin nedenini alkol zannetti._

_Sehun ayılma amaçlı başını yıkamak için duşa girdiğinde, Kai önce şaşırsa da ona temizlenmesi için yardım etti. Saçlarını kuruladı, beline sarılıp sarışının banyodan çıkmasın sağladı. Ona temiz kıyafetler verip lavanta çayı hazırladı ve yatağında uyumasını sağladı. Dolgun dudaklarını sarışının şah damarına bastırdı. Uzun bir süre onu izledi. Sabahın ilk ışıklarıyla odadan ayrılmak için hareketlendi ve çıkmadan Sehun'un dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurdu. Bu Jong In ve Sehun'un ilk öpücüğü olmuştu. Yalnızca Sehun bunu bilmiyordu._

_Jong In bu gece Sehun tarafından oldukça zorlanmıştı, belki de bir bedenin sıcaklığına ihtiyacı vardı._

_08:00 (Bölüm 13)_

_Jong In garaja inerken bir anlığına Lee Taemin'i aramayı düşündüyse de bu düşünceden hızla uzaklaştı._

 

**19 Ocak 2013 (Bölüm 14)**

**Sehun, dördüncü kez kendini kaybedecek kadar içtiği günün sabahına, Jong In'in odasında uyandı, kendi kıyafetlerini giyip onun terasında kahvaltı (portakal suyu ve tost) yaptı. Cebinde bulduğu notla Jong In'in modeli olmayı kabul ettiğini öğrendi. Sehun Jong In'in suitinde mutlu gülümsemeler sergilerken Jong In, dans stüdyosundaki perdeye farkında olmadan gülümserken Sehun'u izliyordu.**

 

**Şubat 2013 (Bölüm 14)**

**Jong In ve Ji An, Sehun'un defilesinin katalog çekimi için hazırlanırken, Sehun yanlarına gitti. Jong In'in Brian adlı modelle yakın görünmesini kıskandı.  O da Ji An'la flört edip, ardından Jong In'i bakışlarıyla taciz etti.**

**Jong In Sehun'un da kendinden hoşlandığının farkındaydı ve bu durum korkmasına neden oluyordu. Eğer hoşlanan taraf yalnızca Jong In olsaydı, kendini kontrol edebileceğine inanıyordu. Ancak Sehun'un da kendinden hoşlandığını bilmek onu bir anlamda çaresiz kılıyor, Sehun'a karşı direncini kırıyordu.**

**Jong In, Sehun'un taciz eden bakışları ve saçları arasındaki parmaklarından etkilenmişti. Duruma kayıtsız kalamayarak bilinçli olarak ona dokunmasına fırsat verdi. Sehun'dan düğmelerini açmaya yardımcı olmasını istedi. Sehun'un dokunuşlardan yeterince etkilendiğine ikna olunca, onu alt ettiğini düşünüp durdurdu. Kalkıp giderken Sehun, esmer olana telefonunu unuttuğunu hatırlatarak, Jong In'in de ondan etkilendiğini anladığını gösterdi. Bu tür atışmalarla birbirlerine karşı kayıtsız olmadıklarını belli ediyorlardı.**

 

**Şubat 2013 (Bölüm 15)**

**Sehun giden çıplak Jong In'in ardından, kendine erkeklerden etkilenmediğini hatırlatmak durumunda kaldı.**

**Ancak bir an önce katalog çekimine başlayıp bitirmekteki amacının Kai'den kurtulmak mı, yoksa doya doya onu izlemek mi olduğu belli değildi.**

 

**Mart 2013 (Bölüm 19)**

**Kai, tüm defile provalarına, katalog çekimlerine sorunsuzca katılmıştı. Provalar esnasında Taemin'in sık sık Kai'yi ziyaret etmesi Sehun'u rahatsız ediyordu. Sehun Kai'yi çevreleyen herkesin ondan gözlerini alamadığının, ona dokunmak istediğinin farkındaydı, bu topluluğa nişanlısı da dahildi. Ancak Ji An'ın bunu yapacak cesareti olmadığını biliyordu. Kai'ye yalnızca çeşitli bahaneler sayesinde Sehun ve  bahaneye ihtiyacı olmayan Taemin dokunabiliyordu.**

 

**15 Mart 2013 Cuma 15:00 (Bölüm 19)**

**Taemin'in Jong In'i ziyaretine sinirlenerek provadan erken ayrılan Sehun'un  ardından Ji An ve Jong In birlikte kahve içmeye çıktılar. Ji An, Jong In'e belli belirsiz kur yaparken, Jong In isterse Ji An'ı yatağa atabileceğinin farkındaydı. İkili bir ara Sehun hakkında konuşurken Jong In, sahip olmak istediği erkeğin sevgilisiyle konuşmaktan fazlasıyla rahatsız olmuştu. Ji An'a gelen telefon sonrası kötüleşen genç kadını yalnız bırakmayan Jong In, ona hastaneye dek eşlik etti. Hastanede rahatsızlanan kişinin adını öğrendiğinde oradan ayrılmak istemedi ve Ji An'la birlikte Kim Jong Soon'un (Ji An'ın babası) yanına çıktılar. Ji An bir süre doktorla görüşmek için ayrıldığında, Jong In odaya girerek öz babasıyle yıllar sonra ilk kez konuşup, ondan intikamını alacağını; bu intikamı ona tercih ettiği çocuklarını mutsuz ederek gerçekleştireceğini söyledi. Ji An gitmesini beklediği Jong In'in babasının odasından çıktığını gördüğünde bunun nedenini merak etmiş, ancak öğrenmek için bir girişimde bulunmadı.**

 

_10 Nisan 2013_ _Çarşamba 00:10 (Bölüm 6)_

_Sehun Tao'ya telefon ederek, onu içtiği bara çağırdı. Sarhoş Sehun, gözlerini kapattığında Jong In'i gördüğünü, Tao'dan doğum günü hediyesi olarak Kris'i aramasını ve Jong In'i onunla görüşmeye ikna etmesini istedi. Tao ise gidip Jong In'e doğum günü hediyesi olup olmayacağını söylemesini önerdi. Sarhoş Sehun'u Jong In'e götüreceğim diye kandırıp, evine götürdü._

 

_12 Nisan 2013 Cuma 12:05 (Bölüm 5)_

_Sehun, kahve alıp Jong In'in stüdyosuna gitti ve doğum günü hediyesi olarak ondan dans eğitimi almak istediğini söyledi. 9 yaşında, babası onları terk ettiğinden beri yani 16 yıldır ilk kez birinden bir şey istediğini belirtti. Jong In onun için üzüldü ve istediği kabul etti._

 

_Mayıs 2013 (Bölüm 7)_

_Yaklaşık 1 aydır Jong In ve Sehun'un dans dersleri devam ediyordu. İkili gün geçtikçe daha da yakınlaşıyordu._

 

_8 Mayıs 2013 Çarşamba 22:00 (Bölüm 7)_

_Sehun ve Jong In birlikte dans edip, bir şeyler yemek üzere dışarı çıktılar. Yemekten sonra birlikte bir şeyler içtiler._

 

_9 Mayıs 2013 Perşembe 00:25 (Bölüm 7)_

_Sehun ve Jong In birlikte stüdyoya doğru çiseleyen yağmurda yürümeye başladılar._

_Sehun Jong In'e koreografi için gönderdiği şarkıyı mırıldandı. Şarkının ona Jong In'in dansını hatırlattığını söyledi. Jong In de ondan dansı göstermesini istedi. Sehun'u sokak lambası altına sürükleyip dans etmesi için teşvik etti. Sehun başta itiraz etse de Jong In kaldırıma oturup onu izlerken, Sehun yağmurlu gecede sokak lambası altında onun için dans etti._

 

_01:15 (Bölüm 7)_

_Yağmur hızlandı, Sehun stüdyoda kalıp kalamayacağını sordu, Jong In kabul edince yağmurda onu stüdyoya doğru sürükledi. İkili üzerini değiştirdi. Sehun yağmuru izlerken Extraordinary'deki süitinde yağmurun güzel görünüp görünmediğini sordu. Jong In ise istediği her fırtına da evine sığınıp yağmuru izleyebileceğini söyledi._

_Jong In müziği başlattı ve dans etmeye başladı, ardından Sehun'u da dans etmesi için davet etti. Jong In ikilinin ikinci denemesini kaydetti.Daha sonra oturup kaydettikleri videoyu izlediler. Jong In videoyu izlerken Sehun Jong In'i izlemişti. Üçüncü tekrar sonrası Jong In üzerindeki bakışları yakaladı. Performansı nasıl bulduğunu sordu. Sehun cevap vermek yerine Jong In'i öptü. Jong In karşılık vermedi. Sehun geri çekildi._

_Sehun Jong In tarafından ikinci kez reddedildiğini düşünürken Jong In Sehun'u öptü. Sehun başta şaşırsa da daha sonra karşılık verdi ve Jong In'i üzerine çekti._

_Jong In Sehun'u ilk reddettiği gece (sarhoş odasına daldığında) arzuladığından daha çok arzuluyordu. İkili bir süre öpüştükten sonra Jong In Sehun'a oral seks yaptı. Ardından onun karşısında kendini tatmin etti ve boşaldı. Bu sırada Sehun Jong In'in dudaklarını sömürüyordu._

 

_03:30 (Bölüm 5)_

_Jong In ve Sehun ilk kez yakınlaştı ve artık Sehun Jong In'in boşalırken nasıl göründüğünü biliyordu._

 

_03:30 (Bölüm 7)_

_Jong In Sehun'un pişman oluğunu düşünüyordu. Sehun birlikte duş almak istediğini söylediğinde Jong In başıyla buna yanıt vermişti. Ancak Sehun uyuya kaldığı için bunu göremedi. Jong In bir süre Sehun'u izledikten sonra duş almak üzere banyoya gitti._

_Sehun mutfaktan su almak için kalktığında banyodan gelen su sesini duydu. Banyo kapısının önüne gidip, içeri girip girmemekte tereddüt etti._

 

**9 Mayıs 2013 06:00 (Bölüm 14)**

**Sehun ve Jong In, Jong In'in stüdyosunda ilk defa birlikte oldular. Sehun tüm tereddütlerine rağmen ilk adımı atan taraf oldu. Jong In'e onu istediğini söyledi. Jong In de bu isteği mutfak tezgahı üzerinde, memnuniyetle yerine getirdi. En son birlikte duş almaya karar verdiler.**

 

**9 Mayıs 2013 07:00 (Bölüm 17)**

**Jong In sevişmelerinin sonunda terli bedene başını yaslayıp nefeslerinin düzene girmesini bekledi. Ardından kalktı ve Sehun'un da tezgahtan doğrulmasını sağladı. Sehun Jong In'in kollarından kurtulup duşa girdi. Jong In ise ne yapmasını bilemez halde bir süre bekledi. Daha sonra Sehun için havlu çıkarıp askıya bıraktı. Sehun'a haber verdi. Sehun ise onu duşa davet etti. Jong In davete karşılık verdi ve duşa Sehun'un yanına girdi. İkilinin önce bakışları ardından dudakları birleşti.**

**Sehun Jong In'in bir heves olduğunu düşünürken, aslında onun bir hevesten fazlası olduğuna kanaat getirmişti. Yeni sevişmiş olmalarına rağmen kendini esmerin çekiminden kurtaramaz halde oluşu, hissettiğinin heves olmadığının göstergesiydi. İkilinin öpücükleri derinleştiğinde karşılıklı olarak erekte olmuş erkeklikler birbirlerini taciz etmeye başlamıştı. Jong In Sehun'un erkekliğini kavrayıp önce yavaş ardından artan ritimle çekerek sarışının yeniden boşalmasını sağladı. Daha sonra onu duşun içerisindeki çıkıntıya oturtup saçlarını şampuanlamaya başladı. Sehun'un ise uslu durmayıp görüş açısındaki erkekliği ağzına alarak Jong In'in ağzına boşalmasını sağladı. Daha sonra esmerin kolları arasında ayağa kalkıp siyah saçları şampuanladı. Böylece Jong In ve Sehun bir yandan saçlarını şampuanlayıp diğer yandan öpüşüp birbirlerine dokunmaya devam ederken duş keyfi yaptı.**

**Duş sonrasında Jong In Sehun'un bir daha görüşmek istemeyeceğini düşünürken Sehun görüşmeye devam etmek istediğini ve ondan hoşlandığını söyledi. Jong In ise buna karşılık Sehun'un dudaklarına minik bir öpücük kondurarak cevabını verdi.**

 

**Haziran 2013 (Bölüm 18)**

**Jong In ve Sehun'un ilişkileri ilerlemiş, haftada 3-4 defa görüşür olmuşlardı. Sehun kafasına estiği zamanlarda stüdyoya gelmeye başlamış, Jong In çalışmalarının bölünmemesi için stüdyoya giriş şifresini Sehun'a vermiş, böylece sınırsız giriş çıkış iznini sarışına sunmuştu.**

 

**10 Haziran 2013 Pazartesi 13:00 (Bölüm 18)**

**Ji An, işleri nedeniyle yurtdışına çıkmış ve dönmesi beklenirken işlerinin uzadığını Sehun'a haber vermişti. Sehun Jong In'le yakılaştığından itibaren bu konuyu önemsememeye başlamıştı. Stüdyoya gitmek üzere ofisten çıktı, önce kafeye uğrayıp kahve aldı. Ancak kafede Jong In ve Taemin'i oldukça yakın pozisyonda şakalaşıp gülerken gördü. Bir şey söylemeden stüdyoya çıkıp Jong In'i beklemeye başladı. Jong In'in Taemin'i de stüdyoya getirip getirmeyeceğini merak ediyor, içten içe bedenini kaplayan kıskançlıkla mücadele ediyordu. Bir şekilde Jong In'e kime ait olduğunu kanıtlamak istiyordu. Esmer genç stüdyoya çıktığında Sehun'u görüp şaşırdı. Bir şey söylemeye fırsat bulamadan Sehun hırsla esmerin dudaklarına yapıştı ve ilk kez ikili Sehun2un kontrolü altında, normalden daha sert bir sevişme yaşadı. Jong In sarışın boşalırken dudaklarından sevgi sözcükleri dökülmesini beklerken, Sehun neden Taemin'le birlikte olduğunu sordu ve esmere bana aitsin diyerek aklını kurcalayan düşünceyi söyledi. Jong In, Sehun'un hissettirdiği, yaşattığı ve en önemlisi söylediğiyle mutlu oldu. Sehun tarafından kıskanıldığını hissetti ve Sehun'a gülerek bunu söyledi. Sehun onu kıskandığını kabul etti ve bu kıskançlığın ilk kez Noel partisinde onu ele geçirdiğini Jong In'e anlattı. Jong In her birlikte geçirdikleri dakika Sehun'a daha fazla bağlanırken, anlattığı kıskançlık hikayesi karşısında saf bir mutluluk duyuyordu.**

 

**25 Temmuz 2013 Perşembe 20:00 (Bölüm 20)**

**Sehun, ilk defa Jong In'i evine yemeğe davet etti. Jong In bu daveti ilişkilerinde ilerleme olarak görürken, Sehun sadece erkek arkadaşı evine geleceği için heyecanlıydı. Jong In eve geldiğinde hazırlıklara bakarak Sehun'a onu yatağa atmaya çalışıp çalışmadığı konusunda espri yaptı.**

**Sehun stüdyoya habersiz gidişlerinde parça parça gördüğü bir performansa duyduğu meraka yenik düşerek fonda söz konusu şarkının çalmasını ayarlamış, Jong In ise tek kelime edilmemesine rağmen Sehun'un istediğini anlamıştı. Sehun'un onu dans ederken izlemeyi ne kadar sevdiğini biliyordu.**

**Sarışın genç, müziği ayarladıktan sonra yemek henüz başlamadan dudaklarından şarap tadımı yaptırdı Jong In'e. Yemek sırasında Sehun uslu durmayarak masanın altından Jong In'i tahrik etti ve yemeğin sonunda esmere oral seks yaptı. Sehun daha önceki sevişmelerinde üstte olmanın ne hissettirdiğini sorarak Jong In için yeni bir fantezi oluşturmuştu. Jong In ilişkilerinde hep üstte olmasına rağmen, uzun süredir Sehun'un içinde olmasını arzuluyordu. Jong In zevkin doruklarındayken, kendi ve Sehun'un parmakları yardımıyla bakir girişini hazırladı. Aynı süreçte sarışının ağzına boşalıp, onu üzerine çekerek ince dudaklardaki kendi tadını aldı. Ardından Sehun, esmerin derinliklerindeki ziyaretçileri çekip, onu kaldırdı ve gözleri yarı kapalı, ezbere geçtikleri koridordan yatak odasına ulaşmalarını sağladı.  Tüm yolculuk boyunca üzerlerindeki kıyafetlerden de kurtulmayı başarmışlardı.**

**Jong In'in sırtını yatakla buluşturdu. Kısa bir süre Jong In öpücüğe yön veren oldu. Sehun hızlı bir hamleyle kendini geri çekip, alınlarını birbirine dayayıp tüm bedenini esmerin üzerine konumlandırdı; kenetlenmiş ellerini başının üzerinde sabitledi. Usulca esmerin bacaklarını aralayıp sertleşmiş erkekliğiyle tacizlere başladı.**

**Jong In bir anlık boşluktan yararlanıp Sehun'u altına aldı. Küçük bir öpücüğün ardından, esmer genç kalkıp köşedeki sandalyeyi yatağın karşısına çekerek Sehun'un merak ettiği performansın müziğini mırıldanıp çıplak olarak dansını sergiledi. Performans sonunda Jong In çıplak bedenini Sehun'un kasıklarına oturur pozisyona getirip, onu bekleyen erkekliği kabul etti. Bir süre sonra Sehun doğrulup Jong In'i sırt üstü yatırdı ve birleşmelerine devam ettiler. Uykuya teslim olana dek birbirlerinde kaybolmayı sürdürdüler.**

 

**26 Temmuz 2013 Cuma 08:00 (Bölüm 20)**

**Jong In yüzüne vuran gün ışığıyla uyanıp, yanındaki sarışını izledi bir süre. Sehun rüyasında gördükleri nedenli kısık kısık inlerken Jong In dalga geçmek amaçlı adıyla inlemesini fısıldadı sarışının kulağına ve ummadığı şekilde kendi adını duydu ince dudaklardan. Ardından Sehun'u örten çarşafın altına girip, onu bekleyen uzantıyı ağzına aldı ve Sehun en tatminkar uyandırılmasını yaşadı. Esmerin üzerine geçerek sertleşmiş erkekliği derinliklerine kabul etti. Onu sürmeye devam ederken çalan telefonla gidiş gelişleri yarıda kesildi. Telefondaki kişiye trafikte olduğu yalanını söyleyip, kapattı ve hızla Jong In'in üzerinden kalkıp soyunma odasına gitti. Bir kaç dakika içinde hazırlanmış olarak esmerin yanına geldi. Dolgun dudaklara bir veda öpücüğü bırakıp, Ji An'ın döndüğünü, onu karşılaması gerektiğini unuttuğunu ve Jong In'i daha sonra arayacağını söyleyip evden ayrıldı. Sehun Ji An'ı almaya gittiği için, Jong In aşık olduğu erkeğin yatağında yalnızdı. Bu hissettiği fiziksel yalnızlıktan öteydi. Yine terk edilmiş ve hayalleri yıkılmış, yapayalnız kalmıştı. Yine Kim Ji An ona ait olmasını arzuladığı birini elinden almıştı. Jong In Sehun'un yatağından Kai olarak kalkıp; kendisine en güzel rüyasının bittiğini hatırlattı.**

 

**9 Eylül 2013 Pazartesi (Bölüm 19)**

**7 Eylül tarihinde ihtiyar Londra'da hayatını kaybetti. Cenazesi Kore'ye getirtilip, Kris, Yixing, Jong In ve ihtiyarın yardımcısının katıldığı törenle ihtiyarın naaşı toprağa verildi.**

 

**1 Ekim 2013 Salı 16:20 (Bölüm 19)**

**Kim Jong Soon'un (Jong In ve Jong Dae'nin öz babası) cenazesinin ardından Jong In suitine döndü. Ağlamamak için kendisini zor tutuyordu. Bir kaç hafta önce ihtiyarı kaybetmiş, ondan önce Sehun'dan ayrılmış ve şimdi son kez konuşma şansı bulamadığı babasını kaybetmişti. İhtiyar ölümünün ardından ailesi hakkındaki gerçekleri anlattığı bir mektup bırakmış, Jong In'in bildiklerinin yanıltıcı olduğunu anlamasını sağlamıştı. Jong In, babasıyla hastanede yaptığı nefret dolu konuşma için pişmandı. Dairesinin terasında bir süre dışarıyı izledi. Ardından gözleri boş jakuziye takıldı. Cenaze töreninde Sehun'la karşılaşmış ve birbirlerine tümüyle yabancı olduklarını anlamıştı. Şimdi ise zihninde Sehun'la jakuzide yaşadığı anlar hücum ediyor ve yapayalnız kaldığını kendine haykırıyordu.**

 

**1 Ekim 2013 Salı 16:20 (Bölüm 20)**

**Yixing cenazeden dönen Jong In'in ne durumda olduğunu merak ettiği için odasına gelip onu kontrol etmek istedi. Jong In terasta oturmuş, Jakuziye dalan gözlerinden süzülen yaşlarla sessizce ağlıyordu. Yixing Ji An'ın bir şey söyleyip söylemediğinden endişe ediyordu. Ancak cenazede Sehun'la karşılaşmış olabileceğini de tahmin ediyordu. Yixing'e göre Sehun da Jong In'i sevmişti ancak Jong In'in ona beslediği aşkı hak etmemişti.**

 

**1 Ekim 2013 Salı 17:00 (Bölüm 20)**

**Yixing terasta kendi kendine şarkı mırıldanıp ağlayan Jong In'in yanına gidip omuzlarına masaj yapıp yalnız olmadığını hissetmesini istedi.**

**_"Ben._ **

**_Ben sadece hakkım olanı istedim._ **

**_Belki biraz intikam, biraz bedel, biraz eğlence..."_ **

**_"..."_ **

**_"Mesela, asla huzur istemedim._ **

**_Ya da aşk._ **

**_Ama..."_ ** **Diyerek yaşananların sebebini arıyordu Jong In. Bu sorgulamaya Yixing de dahil olup, yaşananları hak edecek bir şey yapmadığını, sevilmek dışında bir şey istemediğini ve kendisinin her zaman Jong In'in yanında olacağını söyleyip, ağlayan gencin boynuna doladı kollarını.**

 

**1 Ekim 2013 Salı 20:00 (Bölüm 20)**

**Bay Kim'in cenazesinden dönen Sehun'un aklında Jong In vardı. Tao'nun bir şeyler içme teklifini kabul etmiş, ancak gece dans stüdyosuna gideceği için, Tao'yla stüdyoya yakın olan ofisinde buluşmak istemişti. Ayrıldıklarından beri hemen her gece stüdyoya gidip, Jong In'i bekliyordu. Bu gün ise uzun süredir görmediği Jong In'in neden cenazede olduğunu sorgulamadan bir şekilde onunla konuşmak neden ona ulaşmasını engellediğini öğrenmek istemişti. Ya da belki de yeniden eskisi gibi sevgili olmak...**

**Sehun Jong In'e ulaşmak için çok çabalamış, sürekli aramış, kulübe gitmiş, son olarak Tao'yu araya sokup Kris'ten yardım istemişti. Ancak Kris Tao'yu reddetmiş, Sehun'un son çabası da boşa çıkmıştı. Cenazede Jong In'e  ulaşmak istese de teselli etmek zorunda kaldığı Ji An'dan bir türlü kurtulamamış; esmer gençle son konuşma şansını da böylece yitirmişti.**

**Tao ofise geldiğinde Sehun çoktan içmeye başlamıştı ve gözlerini içkisinden ayırmadan geçmişi sorguluyordu.**

**"Bazen o gece orada olmamalıydım diye düşünüyorum.**

**Orada olmasaydım da inandığım doğrular yerle bir olur muydu diyorum. Sonra...**

**Elim telefona gidiyor, yine onu arıyorum" diyerek Jong In'e ilişkin itiraflarını sıralıyordu.**

**Tao Sehun'u kulübe götürüp Jong In'i tanımasına neden olduğu ve şimdi içinde bulunduğu duruma imkan verdiği için kendisini suçladığını söylediğinde Sehun yaşadıklarından pişman olmadığını ve yeniden yaşamak istediğini söyleyerek Tao'ya neden oldukları için teşekkür etti ve Jong In'i beklemek üzere ofisinden ayrılıp stüdyoya gitti.**

 

_21 Aralık 2013 Cumartesi 05:00 (Bölüm 5)_

_Jong In GeceGündüz oyunu sonrası, randevusunda giyeceklerini yanına alarak kulüpten ayrıldı._

_07:45 (Bölüm 5)_

_Jong In, stüdyosunun zemininde yatarken çalan Fransızca şarkıya Dans Hocası Bayan Hall'den öğrendiği Fransızcayla eşlik ediyordu. Hüzünle Sehun'la o stüdyoda yaşadıklarını düşünüyordu._

_09.20 (Bölüm 3)_

_Sehun, tanışma yıl dönümü olduğunu düşündüğü randevusu için heyecanla hazırlandı. Nişan yüzüğünü, güneş gözlüğünü ve araba anahtarını alıp dairesinden çıktı._

_09.30 (Bölüm 5)_

_Jong In Sehun'la buluşmak üzere stüdyodan ayrıldı._

_09.40 (Bölüm 3)_

_Sehun dairesinden çıkarken Jong In'i ilk gördüğü anı anımsadı._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umarım yardımcı olmuştur. Hikayenin finallenmesine bir kaç bölüm kaldı; finale gelmeden aklınıza takılan bir şey olursa yorumlarda görüşürüz...


	46. Bölüm 21 (M - Kai&Sehun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXO-K - WHAT IF...

 

**12 Ağustos 2013**

**Pazartesi 22:00**

_..._

_"Aklımı başımdan alıyorsun sevgilim. Seni ararım."_ (Hatırlatma: 26 Temmuz 2013, Cuma 08:00, Bölüm 20).

Terden sırılsıklam olmuş siyah atletini, eteklerinden tuttu ve hırsla üzerinden çıkarıp köşeye fırlattı. Dans etmekten değil, beyninde dönen o saçma cümleyle dans etmekten terliyordu. Sinirlenerek harcadığı efor, dans ederek harcadığından çok daha fazlaydı. Aslında tam olarak neye sinirlendiğini kendi de bilmiyordu. Sevgilim kelimesine mi, yoksa o geniş zamanlı arama eyleminin aşıladığı lanet umuda mı? Belki de sadece kendine sinirleniyordu, hala onu aklından çıkaramadığı için. Seni ararım demesinin üzerinden iki haftadan fazla zaman geçmişti. Kai bunu umursamamayı isterken, içindeki aşık Jong In onsuz geçen saniyeleri bile saymaya meyilliydi. İnsan kendine verdiği sözleri neden tutamıyordu?

İşin komik yanı, her kelimesi sarışına olan aşkını haykıran şarkıyla dans ederek rahatlamayı deniyordu. Zihninde sokak lambası altında dans eden Sehun...

_"Artık seni sevmek için geldim, geri dönecek yerim yok. Kanatlarım elimden alındı. Sonsuz hayatı kaybetsek de, mutluluğumun sebebi artık sonsuzluğumun sen olması. Sonsuz aşkım..." **Exo-Angel**_ (Hatırlatma: 9 Mayıs 2013, Perşembe 00:25, Bölüm 7).

Oysa sarışın bu şarkıyı Jong In'e gönderirken, Ji An için bir sürpriz yapmak istediği bahanesine sığınmıştı. Daha sonra o bahanenin bir uydurmaca olduğunu dile getirip hissettirse bile, şimdi Jong In duyduğu duygu yüklü kelimeleri görmezden gelmeyi deniyordu. Sehun'dan nefret etmesini sağlar umuduyla, son ses çalan şarkıya sinirle eşlik edip, bedenini oradan oraya savurmak ne yazık ki kendini cezalandırmaktan öteye gitmiyordu.

Dolaptan aldığı bir şişe soğuk suyu kafasına dikip kana kana içti. Mutfak tezgahının üzerindeki telefonuna kısaca göz attı ve işte beklenen aramanın yaklaşık bir kaç dakika önce yapıldığını gördü. Dudaklarından bir anlığına geçen gülümsemeyi sildi. Sinirle elindeki telefonu bir kenara bıraktı. Stüdyoya gelirken uğradığı marketin televizyonunda el ele restorana giren Sehun ve Ji An'ı görmüş, Oh ve Kim ailesinin birlikte yemek yediği haberini almasını sağlayan Kore'nin dedikodu platformunu destekleyenlerine en yaratıcı küfürlerini savurmuştu. Tanınan birine aşık olmanın en kötü yanı buydu herhalde. Onu görmek için özel bir şey yapman gerekmiyordu, Bazen sadece gözünü daha geç kırpmak, içinin sızlaması için yeterli oluyordu. Neyse ki Sehun çok fazla ortalıkta değildi ama Ji An...

Unutmalıydı. Sehun'u unutmalıydı.

Dolaptan bir kaç bira alıp tezgaha koydu. Kenardaki yüksek tabureye oturdu. Yeniden eline aldığı telefonundan radyoda duyduğu o şarkıyı açtı. Hani canınızı acıtmak için dinlediğiniz türden olan şarkıyı. Soğuk birasını yudumlarken tekrar tekrar dinleyip kendine işkence etmeye başladı.

_"_ _Gözler birbirini arıyor, geride kalan bir çift göz._

_Oh gerçekten mutlu görünüyorsun._

_Seni gördüğümde, öyle güzelsin ki bu üzücü._

_Ondan nefret ediyorum!_

_Çünkü o, senin melek gibi gülümsemeni sağlıyor._

_..._

_O zaman rüzgar seni bana getirecek gibiydi._

_..._

_Kalbim küçük bir yıldız haline gelse bile senin için can atıyor._

_En azından uzaklarda, ez azından kalbimde, sıcak bir şekilde seni aydınlatacağım._

_..._

_İki göz sıkıca kapandı._

_Gözler çok geç kaldı ve gözlerim seni kaybetti._

_Daha da üzgün olmaya başladım._

_Bu tür bir hisle sana bakıyorum._

_Gözler birbirini arıyor._

_Geriye kalan bir çift göz, yolunu kaybetmiş gözler._

_Ya (o gözler) benim olsaydı._

_Gözler senin gözlerinin içine bakıyor._

_Ya (o gözler) benim olsaydı."_  

**NOT: Ekteki videonun izlenmesi tavsiyedir ;)** **(Exo- What If, Tr altyazılı, Çev:Exo Planet Turkey)**

Bir, iki, üç dibini gördüğü şişeleri karşısına dizmiş dikkatle inceliyordu. Şarkı yeniden başlamak için mekanı sessizliğe teslim ettiğinde, kapının şifresinin tuşlandığı duyuldu. Jong In dolaptan dördüncü şişeyi çıkarmak için kalkmış istifini bozmadan içeri giren kişinin konuşmasını bekliyordu. Kris'in stüdyoyu pek sık ziyaret ettiği söylenemezdi. Büyük ihtimalle Yixing Jong In'i merak edip, gelmişti.

Jong In kapıya yüzünü dönmeden soğuk birasından bir yudum aldı. Elinin tersiyle ağzını silip dönmek üzere hareketlendiğinde beline dolanan kollarla hamlesi yarıda kesildi. Sırtında hissettiği ince kumaşın altındaki sıcacık ten çıplaklığını ateşe veriyordu.

Sehun...

Sehun gelmişti.

Narin parmaklar çıplak tenini okşarken, sarışın genç yüzünü esmerin boyun çukuruna gömmüş tüm kokusunu içine hapsetmeye çalışıyordu. Jong In donmuşçasına sarışının istediğini yapmasına izin verdi. Bu dokunuşları tekrar tadabileceğine pek ihtimal vermemişti, ama işte... Sehun yine onu ele geçirmek için gelmişti. Zavallı bir aşıktı Jong In, yeterince önemsenmeyen duygularının esiri olmuş bir köle...

Sehun ıslak dudaklarını esmerin ensesinde, omuzlarında ve tekrar boynunda gezdirirken küçük öpücükleri arasında fısıldadı.  _"Seni. Çok. Özledim."_  Bir eli Jong In'in bermuda şortunun kemerini çözmüş, çamaşırının içinde hasret olduğu erkekliği ziyaret ederken, diğer eli sertleşmiş göğüs uçlarını okşuyor, arkadan esmerin kalçasına sürtünerek erekte olmuş erkekliğini hissetmesini sağlıyordu.

Sarışının özlemi, kollarının arasındaki bedenin tepkisizliğini fark edemeyecek kadar kör etmişti gözlerini. Dokunuşlar nefes alış verişini düzensizleştirse de, kalbinin yumuşamasını engellemeyi amaçlıyordu Jong In. Kanındaki alkolden dolayı reflekslerini kontrol edemiyordu belki, ama bu yeni bir şey değildi, Sehun ona her şartta kontrolünü kaybettirmeyi beceriyordu. Buğulanmış şişeyi parmakları arasında daha da sıktı.

Sehun esmerin kahverengi göğüs ucunu bırakıp elindeki bira şişesine uzandı. Şişeyi alıp, gözlerinin hizasına dek kaldırdı ve terli bedenin kürek kemikleri arasından usulca dökmeye başladı.

Not: Cinsel içerikte doz aşımı  

Jong In alev almış bedenindeki soğuk biranın süzülüşüne dayanmak için iki elini mutfak tezgahına dayadı. Başını geriye atıp, bedenini gerdi, bu hareketi kürek kemiklerini daha da belirginleşmesini sağladı. Sehun önce esmerin omurgasından süzülen terle karışmış birayı, ardından esmerin kürek kemiklerini ıslak öpücükler eşliğinde yalıyordu. Jong In daha fazla dayanamayarak çamaşırının içerisinde erkekliğini sıvazlayan narin parmakları yakaladı ve ani bir hareketle Sehun'u döndürüp, önüne, tezgahla bedeni arasına aldı. Sarışın olan beklemediği bu hareketle kontrolsüzce savrulmuş, şaşkın bakışlarla esmere bakıyordu. Jong In'in bileğindeki tutuşu o kadar sıkıydı ki canını yakıyordu.

Sehun bozulan ifadesi eşliğinde bileğini kurtarmak için hamle yaptığında, Jong In aniden tutuşunu bıraktı ve iki eliyle Sehun'un yüzünü kavradı. Sehun henüz toparlanamamışken, dudaklarının üzerindeki baskı şimdiye kadar tatmadığı sertlikte bir öpücüğe dönüşmüştü. Ağzında patlayan biranın tadı, Jong In'in tadına karışırken tüm düşündüğü öpücüğe ayak uydurabilmekti. Ancak dudağındaki acıyla irkilip, ağzına yayılan metal tadıyla esmeri kendinden uzaklaştırmak için itti. Tabi Jong In buna izin vermemişti. Dişleri arasındaki dudaktan süzülen kanı emerken bir eliyle Sehun'un kemerini çözüp, pantolonunun çamaşırıyla birlikte düşmesini sağladı. Dişlediği dudakları sündürerek sarışını kendiyle birlikte sürükleyip ayna kaplı duvara yasladı.

Şimdi Sehun ayna ve Jong In arasında kapana kısılmış, dudağındaki sızıya ek olarak, dolgun kalçasında hissettiği sıkı tutuş daha ne kadar canını yakabilir, emin olamıyordu. Jong In, narin beyaz tende mor izler bırakacağından emin olarak parmaklarının baskısını hafifletti. Elini pürüzsüz tende kaydırıp sarışın gencin baldırını kavrayıp bel hizasına dek çıkarttı. Kendine yarattığı alandan yararlanarak, sertleşen erkekliğini Sehun'un erkekliğine sürtüp kaba hareketlerle sarışının acıyla karışık inlemelerine, sinirinin yönettiği şehvet inlemelerini ekledi.

Sehun bedeninin farklı yerlerindeki sinyalleri hissedip, duyduğu acıdan zevk almaya başlamıştı. Jong In, dişlediği dudakları bırakıp diliyle sarışının kulağına doğru bir hat çizdi. Dişlerinin arasındaki kulak memesini çekiştirirken, Sehun'un tüm bedenini titreten nefesiyle fısıldadı Kai.  _"Ben de seni özledim"_  dedi ve yapabileceği en soğuk tonda ekledi.

_"Sevgilim..."_

Sehun kollarını esmere sarmak için hamle yaptığında, Kai tarafından engellendi. Bir hata olduğunu düşünüp tekrar kollarını harekete geçirdiğinde, esmer genç Sehun'un narin parmaklarına geçirdi erkeksi parmaklarını. Tüm bu süreçte dolgun dudaklar, tekrar ince pembelikleri bulmuş, yine en sert öpücüklerinden biriyle kontrolünü yitirmişçesine, Sehun'u bir anlamda tüketmeye çalışıyordu. Sehun ise inatla ellerini kurtarıp tenini yakan bedene dokunmaya çabalıyordu. Kai bu savaşı kaybetmeye hiç ama hiç niyetli değildi. Sehun'un ellerini önce başının üzerine kaldırdı. Ardından hala kendine direnen elleri hırsla aynaya çarparak sabitledi. Esmer genç narin parmaklara kenetlediği parmaklarında hissettiği sıcaklıkla, öpücüğü bölmeden hafifçe gözlerini araladığında, duvardaki aynadan sicim gibi süzülen kanı gördü. Anlaşılan az önceki sert hamlesi aynayı kırmış ve aşık olduğu beyazlığa küçük sıyrıklar armağan etmişti. Sehun ise bedenindeki acılara direnmeyi çoktan bırakmış, ağzındaki kan tadını bile alamayacak kadar öpücüğün esiri olmuştu.

Kai son kez sarışının alt dudağını dişleri arasına alıp çekiştirdi ve ikilinin dudakları birbirinden ayrıldı. Çikolata kahvesi gözler, acı ve zevk karışımı duygularla parlayan kısık gözlere kilitlenmişti. Sehun da bakışlarını kaçırmadan arsızca esmerin göz bebeklerini inceliyordu. Esmer genç parmakları arasındaki elleri serbest bırakıp, bir elini erkekliğine yer açmak için kaldırdığı baldırın altından geçirdi, diğer eli ile de diğer baldırı kavrayıp Sehun'un kucakladı. Sarışın genç serbest kalan ellerini esmerin boynuna dolayıp, bacaklarını beline sararak bedenini esmere emanet etti. Boynuna gömdüğü yüzü ise hasret kaldığı kokudan sarhoş olması için yeterliydi.

Kai sarışını duvarın yanındaki yer yatağına bıraktı. Geri çekilip kıpırtısızca üzerindeki gömleği çıkarmasını izledi. Aralarındaki boğucu sessizlik git gide büyürken Sehun kollarını esmere doğru uzatıp çapkın bir gülümsemeyle onu üzerine çağırdı.  _"Seni özledim diyorum Jong In, ne bekliyorsun..."_ beklentidolu cümlesi bittiğinde Kai'den umursamaz bir homurtu kazandı. Esmer olan en piç gülümsemesini takınıp konuştu.  _"Nasıl istersen. Sevgilim."_  Sevgilim kelimesi hiç bu kadar midesini bulandırmamıştı. Sarışının ayak bileklerini kavradı. Birini kaldırıp bileğinin kemiğine minik bir öpücük kondurdu. Ardından sanki az sonra yapacaklarının özrünü dilercesine tek tek ayak parmaklarını ağzına alıp emdi. Sehun bedenini saran kasılmalara direnemeyip, gerilen bedenini olabildiğince yatakta tutmaya çalışırken başarısız oluyordu. Kalçaları istemsizce havalanıyor omuzları yatağa gömülüyor, başı geriye düşüyor, inlemelerini biraz olsun bastırmak için elini ısırıyordu. Kai karşısındaki manzarayı izlerken gözleri az önce aynaya çarptığı ele takıldı. Beyaz tendeki kızarıklık bir yana, kurumuş kanın ardında bıraktığı ince yollar esmerin canını yakıyordu. Sanki Sehun onu piç gibi ortada bırakmamış gibi, sanki kendini değersiz hissettiren o değilmiş gibi, sarışın için canı yanıyordu. Nasıl bu kadar aptal olabildiğini sorgularken Sehun'a olan öfkesi katlanarak artıyordu.

Beyaz tenden dudaklarını ayırıp, Sehun'un bedeninin yatakla buluşmasına fırsat tanıdı. Sarışın olan rahat bir nefes alıp hafiflediğini hissettiğinde sırtının yeniden yataktan ayrılmasına şahit oldu. Kai, ince ayak bileklerini kavrayıp Sehun'un bedenini hızlı ve sert bir hamleyle ters çevirdi. Kaslı vücudunu Sehun'un üzerine ipek bir örtü gibi serdi. Eğilip kulağına fısıldadı.

_"Özlemini gidermemi çok mu istiyorsun? Sevgilim..._

_İstediğini alacaksın."_

Sehun üzerindeki şaşkınlığı atamamıştı ki, Kai kaslı bacaklarını kabaca hareket ettirip, Sehun'un kadınları kıskandıran güzellikteki bacaklarını araladı. Bir bacağını Sehun'un bacağıyla birlikte yukarı doğru itip hazırlanmamış deliği ortaya çıkardı. Tek eliyle sarışının dolgun kalçasını kavrayıp hafifçe kaldırdı. İşte şimdi her şey hazırdı. Erkekliğini konumlandırıp, tüm gücüyle kendini cezalandırmak istediği güzelliğin derinliklerine itti. Sehun hazırlanmayı ya da en azından yumuşak öpücüklerle aklının bulandırılmasını beklerken, bedeninin ikiye ayrıldığını hissetti. Odada acı bir çığlık yükseldi. Oysa Kai henüz tümüyle derinliklerinde bile değildi. Sarışının gözlerinden yaşlar süzülürken, Kai umursamazca kendini geri çekip çıkardı ve sıkı deliğe yeniden ve yeniden ve yeniden girdi. Defalarca aynı şeyi yaptığında Sehun'un çığlık atacak hali kalmamış, alt dudağına sapladığı dişleri, Kai tarafından tahrip edilen yüzeydeki kesiği derinleştirmişti.

Bacaklarından terle birlikte süzülen kırmızı sıvı deliğin kayganlaşmasına fırsat yarattıysa da esmerin terinin tuzu, açılıp kanayan yüzeyleri yakarak acısını körüklüyordu. Kai umursamadan tüm gücüyle giriş çıkışlarına devam ediyor, insan üstü inlemeleriyle odayı dolduruyordu. Hareketleri gittikçe daha seri ve sert bir hal aldığında Sehun zevk veren işkencenin biteceğini anlamıştı. Kai'in boşalması oldukça yakındı. Boşalmadan önce bedenini geri çekip Sehun'un içinden çıktı ve omzundan tutup yatağa sırt üstü yatmasını sağladı. Sehun yatağa temas eden kalçasının acısıyla yüzünü buruşturup sesli bir inleme bıraktı. Kai ise bunu fırsat bilip, sarışının aralanmış dudaklarından içeri itti erkekliğini. Maruz kaldığı muameleden sırılsıklam olmuş sarı saçları kavradı ve acımasızca sevgisini hak etmeyen adamın ağzını becermeye başladı. Sehun bedenindeki sızılar nedeniyle dolan gözlerini esmer olana diktiğinde, o çikolata kahvesi gözlerde gördüğü ne aşk, ne sevgi, ne de şehvetti. Delirmişçesine duygusuzca bakan gözler, durmaksızın hareket eden sıkı kalça ve boğazına çarpan penis. Sehun'un hissettiği sadece bir delikten ibaret olduğuydu, Kai'e hissettirdiği gibi... Kai aralarındaki göz kontağını bozup, başını geriye attı. Yüksek sesli inlemeler eşliğinde sıvısını sarışın olanın ağzına bıraktı. Parmakları hala sarı saçları çekiştirmeye devam ediyor, penisini sarışının ağzından çıkarmamaya gayret ediyordu. Sehun başka şansı olmadığının bilincinde ağzındaki kendi kanıyla karışmış yoğun tuzlu sıvıyı yuttu. Esmer hızlı nefes alış verişi normale dönmeye başladığında, başını eğip Sehun'a baktı ve ağzındaki penisini çıkardı. Eğilip dudağının kenarında kurumuş kanı yaladı. Ardından derin bir öpücükle sarışını ödüllendirdi.  _"Bu çok... Çok iyiydi Oh Sehun"_  dedi ve sarışının üzerinden kalkıp mutfağa yöneldi.

Not: Cinsel içerikte doz normale döndü.  

Sehun, ancak o zaman Kai'in soyunmaya bile tenezzül etmeden acımasızca onu becerdiğinin farkına varmıştı. Esmerin altındaki siyah bermuda şort hala duruyordu ve sırtı terden parlarken hala çok seksi görünüyordu. Bu fantezi miydi? Belki de Jong In, günlerdir onu aramadığı için Sehun'u cezalandırmak istemişti. Tüm bunlar olurken Sehun hangi ara sertleşip, hangi ara boşalmıştı? Oysa penisine ne kendisi, ne de Kai dokunmamıştı. Yatağın kenarına çıkarıp fırlattığı gömleğe uzanırken, ağzından acı dolu bir inleme kaçtı ve bedenini doğrultmaya çalıştığı yatağa geri bıraktı. Bu acı... Tahmin etmediği kadar fazlaydı. Kai ne kadar duygusuz olmayı denese de yaptığı şeyden memnun değildi. İlk kez Sehun'un canını yakmak için hareket etmiş, ilk kez arzuladığı için değil, tatmin etmek ya da tatmin olmak için değil acı vermek için onunla yatmıştı. Çekmeceden aldığı ağrı kesiciyi suyla birlikte Sehun'a götürdü. En azından bu kadarını yapabilirdi. Yataktan kalkmayı beceremeyen sarışının yanına çöktü ve ilacı içmesi için başını kaldırmasına yardım etti. Sarışın olan ağzındaki ilacı yutarken, mırıldandı.

_"Özür dilerim sevgilim. Biraz canını yaktım sanırım. Ama seni çok fazla özlemiştim ve... Ve kendime hakim olamadım. Böyle olsun istemezdim"_  diyerek inandırıcılıktan uzak soğuk ifadesiyle yalanlarını sıraladı. Bir tarafı Sehun için acı çekse de diğer tarafı bu yaptığıyla öfkeden kavrulmuş kalbini soğutuyordu. Sehun gülümsemeye çalışarak esmere baktı.

_"Şey... Farklıydı._

_Farklıydın yani. Daha önce tatmadığım bir Jong In'din."_

_"Ama canını yaktım. Çok üzgünüm bebeğim"_ derken içinden  _"Jong In değil, Kai"_  diye ekledi ve Sehun'un burnuna samimiyetten uzak yapmacık ifadesiyle küçük bir öpücük kondurdu.

Sehun'un gülümsemesi genişledi ve yanına çektiği esmeri yatağa oturtup başını bacaklarına koydu.  _"Seninle olmayı seviyorum. Bedenimdeki sızıların hepsine değersin. Bunu biliyorsun, özür dilemen gereksiz"_  dedi.

Oysa Jong In bilmiyordu. Sehun onun için nelerden vazgeçer neler yapabilir bilmiyordu. Bu sözcüklerle, parmakları kucağındaki sarı saçları okşamak istese de yapamadı. Ona sevgiyle dokunmak isteyen yanını dipsiz bir kuyuya kapatmalıydı. Bir süre ikisi de sessizce oturdu. Jong In dizlerindeki gencin bedenine baktı. Gömleğini üzerine geçirmiş, ancak düğmelerini ilikleyememiş, kurumuş kırmızı izlerin olduğu bacaklarını karnına çekerek uykuya dalmıştı. Minik horultular eşliğinde kalkıp inen göğse baktı bir süre, ardından az önce yaptıklarıyla beyaz tene bıraktığı izlere... Şimdilik kırmızı olan, ancak daha sonra morluklar bırakacak olan izlere. Ağzından kaçacak hıçkırığı engellemek için dişledi dudaklarını, ancak gözyaşının Sehun'un yüzüne damlamasını durduramadı. Yüzüne değen ılık sıvı kapalı göz kapaklarında küçük bir hareketliliğe neden olsa da uyandırmaya yetmemişti yorgun genci. Jong In usulca kurtuldu bacaklarındaki ağırlıktan, kalkıp üzerini giyindi. Küçük bir kağıt alıp sarışına kısa bir not bırakarak uyuyan genci ardında bırakıp stüdyodan çıktı.

_"Seni seviyorum..."_

Zihni allak bullak olmuştu. Sevdiği adamı geride bırakıp gitmek neden bu kadar zordu? O birini sevmeyi istememişti ki. O Ji An'ın nişanlısını sevmeyi istememişti. Bu sadece evrenin ona oynadığı iğrenç bir oyundu. Sehun tüm bu insanlardan bağımsız olarak Jong In'in hayatına dahil olmuş olsaydı ne olurdu? Jong In mutlu olmayı bu kadar mı hak etmiyordu? Tüm bu düşünceler eşliğinde kulübün yolunu tuttu genç adam. Zihnindeki dalgalanmalar dineceğe benzemiyordu. Anlaşılan içten içe kendini yok edene dek devam edecekti.

Sehun uyandığında sabah olmuştu. Üzerindeki ince örtüyü itip, girişinin acıyacağından korkarak doğruldu. Sızı tümüyle geçmiş sayılmazdı ancak hareket etmesine de engel değildi. Yatağın yanındaki notu eline aldı, okuduğunda yüzüne yayılan gülümseme görülmeye değerdi. Ama Jong In not bıraktığına göre stüdyoda değil demekti. Buraya onunla olup, onunla uyanmayı arzulayarak geldiğini inkar edemezdi. Yine de istediklerinin bir kısmını elde etmişti. Sehun kalkıp duşa girdi, ardından dün giydiği kıyafetlerle ofisine gitmek üzere stüdyodan ayrıldı. Banyoya giderken gözleri bir anlığına aynanın kırık yerine takıldı. Ardından bakışlarını eline çevirdi. Elinin üzerindeki küçük kesikler acımıyor ama iyi de görünmüyordu. Yine de dün yaşananlara ait anı ve Jong In'e ait olma hissi tüm bunlara değerdi.

**25 Ağustos 2013**

**Pazartesi 10:00**

Sehun Ji An'dan fırsat bulduğu ilk an yine kendini Jong In'in kollarına atmıştı. Ancak bu defa yaptığının tümüyle bir hata olduğunu sabah anlayacaktı. İki beden kendi alevlerini kendileri tutuşturmuş, yorgun düşene dek bedenlerini paylaşmışlardı. Sehun bunun doyumsuz bir ilgi olduğunu düşünürken, Jong In veda olduğunun farkındaydı. Sadece biraz daha, biraz daha fazla ona ait hissetmişti kendisini, belki biraz daha fazla Sehun'a sahip olduğunu hayal etmişti.

Sabahın ilk ışıklarıyla hayal sona ermişti. Jong In yapması gerektiğine inandığı şeyi yapmak adına sarışının sıcaklığından ayrılmış, giderken de tekrar karşılaşmamaları gerektiğini ona iletmeyi amaçlamıştı.

Sehun bir kaç saat önce sıcaklığında uyuyan adamın yaptığından habersiz, uyandığında dairenin içinde onu aradı ve bulamadı. Jong In'i aramak için telefonunu açtığında telefonuna gelen mesajı açamadan Ji An'ın aramasına maruz kaldı. Nişanlısıyla öğle yemeği için sözleşip telefonu kapattı. Ardından telefonuna gelen mesajla donup kaldı.

Tüm gece kollarında inlediği, teninin tadı henüz ağzının içinde olan genç vedadan bahsediyordu.  _Hatta çoktan veda etmiş Sehun'a siktir olup gitmesini söylüyordu._

_"Teşekkürler, tattırdıkların için._

_Bu sondu._

_Veda için yakışır bir son oldu._

_Kai"_

_Boş bir çabayla çırpındı sevdiğinin onu izleyen gözlerinden habersiz. Boş odaya haykırdı Jong In'in korkak olduğunu. Oysa korkak olan aşkı uğruna hayatının amacı haline gelmiş intikamından vazgeçen Jong In miydi; yoksa hiçbir şeyden vazgeçemeyen Sehun mu bunun cevabını önce kendine vermeliydi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	47. Bölüm 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXO-K - HURT

 

**01 Ekim 2013**

**Salı 17:00**

_O günün ardından iki genç hayatlarının anlamsızlığıyla yaşamaya devam etti. Jong In Sehun'dan kaçıp, acı dolu anılara sahip anne evine taşındı. Sehun ise onu düşünmemeye çalışarak geçirdiği bir kaç günün ardından kafasını toplayıp onla konuşması gerektiğine karar vermişti. Bir şekilde konuşmalı ve ona bu ayrılığın hesabını sormalıydı. Ancak tüm bunlar için önce esmer olanı bulması gerekecekti. Anılarına sahip yerler de Jong In gibi, Sehun'a ihanet edecek, esmerin uğramadığı yerler olacak; Jong In'le ilişkisini bilen kişiler de mekanlar kadar suskun kalacaktı Sehun'un çırpınışlarına. Ta ki Sehun'un Yixing'in peşine taktığı adam arayıp, Jong In'in adresini bulduğunu söyleyeceği güne dek._

_Ayrılığın ardından gelen günlerde Jong In'i iki ölüm kucaklayacaktı. Biri babası yerine koyduğu ihtiyar, diğeri ise babası olup yabancı kaldığı Kim Jong Soon. Sehun ilk cenaze töreninde Jong In'in kaçıp saklandığı adresi öğrenecek, diğerinde ise onun varlığına tanık olup ne kadar özlemiş olduğunu hissedecekti._

_Jong In, ikinci cenazenin yani babasının cenazesi sonrası kendini tümüyle terk edilmiş hissetmişti. Yabancı bile olsalar onun hayatta olduğunu bilmek, bir gün birlikte bir şeyler yapabilmek hayali de eşinden kayıp gitmişti. Hem Jong In yaptığı hatayı düzeltememenin pişmanlığını da omuzlarına yüklenmişti. Babasıyla yıllar sonra yaptığı görüşmende söylememesi gereken cümleler sarf etmişti. Adamın yüzündeki yorgun ve bitik ifadeyi anımsadıkça üzüntüsü de katlanıyordu. Bu anıyı kafasından biraz olsun atmak adına suitine uğrayıp babasının habersiz çekilmiş bir kaç fotoğrafını yanına alıp tek kaçışı olan annesinin anılarıyla dolu eve gidecekti._ (Hatırlatma: 01 Ekim 2013, Salı 16:20, Bölüm 19).  _Ancak suitte onu bekleyen anılar o kadar kolay yakasını bırakacak gibi değildi. Sehun odanın her noktasına işlemiş gibiydi._

_Kim Jong Soon'a ait fotoğraflar için mi oradaydı gerçekten, yoksa Sehun'a ait anılarını mı özlemişti bunu kendisi de bilmiyordu. Yixing esmer genci merak edip odasına geldiğinde Jong In çoktan Sehun'a son dokunduğu anların esiriydi. Her hücresini ezbere bildiği genç, bugün cenazede tümüyle yabancı ve bir başkasına aitti. Zaten Jong In de bu yüzden ondan ayrılmamış mıydı? Ama yine de canı yanıyordu. Anılar teninde kesikler açıyordu. Kesiklerden kan değil göz yaşı sızıyordu. Her tuzlu gözyaşı Jong In'in bedeninden sicim gibi akıyor hiçlikte kayboluyordu._

_Jong In kendine direniyordu. Sehun'a aşık olan yanına kafa tutmayı deniyordu. Aşk zordu. İki kişilik olmadığı yetmediği gibi farklı etiketlerle kişileri ayırıyor, aralarına yabancıları sokuyordu. Av, avcı ya da yakalayıcı..._

_Aynı saatlerde Sehun ise önce Ji An'dan kurtulmuştu. Nişanlısının babasını yitirdiği gün o, aşık olduğu erkeğe olan özlemiyle kavruluyordu. Jong In'i imkansızlıklar içerisinde beklemenin, kısacık bir zaman da olsa uzaktan izlemenin yetmediğini fark edeli bir kaç saat olmuştu. Tao arkadaşının bu halini anladığı için onu bir şeyler içmek üzere ofise çağırmıştı. Başka yere çağırsa gitmeyeceğini biliyordu ve sarışının rahatlaması için babasının anılarına şahit dolaptan bir şeyler içmenin iyi gelebileceğini düşünüyordu. Sehun ise arkadaşını reddetmek yerine onunla bir şeyler içip, oradan stüdyoya geçer Jong In'i beklerim diye düşünüyordu. Uzun süre sonra ilk defa gözleri Jong In'le birleşmiş, her ne kadar sözlü olmasa da onu kendine davet etmişti. Jong In'in bu çağrıya uyup stüdyoya gelme ihtimali bile sarışını heyecanlandırıyor, bir an önce günlerdir kapandığı yere gitmek isteğini arttırıyordu._

_Aslında başka bir seçeneği daha vardı. Jong In'le konuşmasının garanti olduğu bir seçenek. Önceki günlerde de bu seçeneği hep vardı. Ancak Sehun o adrese gidip evi uzaktan izlemeyi seçmişti. Jong In'in ona kendi isteğiyle gelmesinin daha önemli olduğuna inanıyordu. Bu gece de aynı şansa sahipti ancak içinden bir ses Jong In'in ona geleceğini fısıldıyordu. Tıpkı Sehun'un arzu ettiği gibi..._

_Sehun stüdyoda yalnızca Jong In'i beklemiyordu. Oraya gidip zaman geçiriyor, uyuyor, düşünüyordu. Çünkü sadece orası Sehun'a huzur veriyor, Jong In'in yokluğunu yaşanılır kılıyordu. Stüdyo rahatça girip çıktığı, kimseye hesap vermeden Jong In'in anılarına tutunduğu yerdi. Bu gece de diğerlerinden farklı bir şey yapmayıp, oraya gidecekti. Öyle de yaptı. Ancak stüdyoya yaklaştığında dairenin karanlıklara gömülü olduğunu gördü. Diğer gecelerden biriydi bu gece de, Sehun kendi kendini aldatmakta iyiydi sadece..._

_Sehun binanın önüne geldiğinde otoparka girmek yerine, girişte bekledi bir süre. Belki de alkolden aldığı cesaret ve gözlerinin önünden gitmeyen cenazedeki Jong In görüntüsü birleştiği için, belki de sadece bu sessizliğe daha fazla dayanamadığını düşündüğü için rotasını stüdyodan Jong In'in kaldığını adrese çevirdi._

_Sehun, Jong In'in bir gün ona geleceğini bekleyip duruyordu. Sonuçta onu bırakıp giden oydu ve Sehun'a göre o bu gidişi hak etmiyordu. Şimdi ise saçma bir umutla hatasını anlayıp dönmesini bekliyordu. Ama günlerdir hiç bir şey olmuyordu. İşte tam da bu yüzden mantığının direnişini, belki de sonsuza dek sürecek olan bekleyişini anlamsız görüp, kendini Jong In'in evinin önünde buldu._

_İkisi de kendi içinde direnme güdüsüyle dolu ancak bir o kadar teslim olma isteğiyle de boğuşuyordu. Bir diğerine teslim olmak çok çekici ama telafisi olmayan bir şeydi. Acı verecekti._

Sehun konuşmayı denedi.

Jong In direnmeyi seçti.

Sehun unutmayı denedi.

Jong In unutulmayı diledi.

Vazgeçen kaybederdi. Diğeri her anlamda sevmeye devam edecekti. Sahip olmaya çalışmayacak ama sevecekti.

İkisi de vazgeçmedi. Geçemedi.

Sehun denedi. Jong In denedi. Ayrı kalmak için, unutmak için, yokluğa alışmak için ikisi de denedi. Ama...

_"Zehirle sıkıca bağlanmış kokun ayaklarımı düğümlüyor,_

_Senin hayallerindeki bir köleymişim gibi_

_..._

_Nefesin çaresiz kalbimi eritiyor ve haykırıyorum_

_..._

_Gözyaşları ile yağmurun sesi karışıyor, kulağımda ise bir nefes sesi_

_Seni bir kez bile bulmam mümkün olmadı_

_Beni incitiyorsun_

_Sonsuza kadar kafamın içinde yaşadın_

_Ama benim gözümde sen ve ben saydam herhangi bir şeyden ibaretiz_

_..._

_Hayatımı bu sırrı gizlice tutarak yaşıyorum_

_Bana fısıldayabilir misin?_

_Kapalı dünyanın kapılarını açmak için nereye gitmeliyim?_

_Beni götürebilir misin?_

_Arkasına saklandığın maskenin ardına beni de alamaz mısın?_

_Her gece senin için uykuya dalıyorum_

_Rüyalarımda oynayan tatlı melodi sen ve benim_

_Gözlerimi kapatıyorum ve karanlıktaki gölgeni takip ediyorum, kim bilir?_

_Sonsuz bir gizem, sisli anılar_

_..._

_Sadece bu kez, benim için bakabilir misin?_

_Bunu ne kadar çok istediğimi biliyorsun._

_Senin anlaşılmaz şeklin ve karanlık bir geceden çok yalnız kalmaktan korkuyorum_

_..._

_Sonsuza kadar kafamın içinde yaşadın_

_Ama benim gözümde sen ve ben saydam herhangi bir şeyden ibaretiz_

_Bu incitiyor."_

**NOT: Ekteki videonun izlenmesi tavsiyedir ;)** **(Exo- Hurt, Tr altyazılı, Çev:Exo Planet Turkey)**   

**Kasım 2013**

Başlarda her şey daha kolaydı. İkisi de kendine güveniyordu.  _"Unutmak ne kadar zor olabilir ki"_  diye düşünüyorlardı. Unutmaya çalıştıkça bir diğerinin anılarına boğuluyor zihni uyuşana dek onun hayalinde kayboluyordu...

Zaman adil değildi. Ne gidene, ne kalana, ne gönderilene, ne çağırılana... Tek ortak nokta, zaman can yakıyordu. Günler geçiyor, ama duygular değişmiyordu. İkisi de birbirini özlerken oyalanmayı deniyordu. Kabullenmişlerdi. Bir diğeri olmadan hayattan zevk almak söz konusu değildi. Sadece nefes aldıkları için yaşıyorlardı. Bir diğerinin kokusu olmadan aldıkları nefesi nefesten saymadan...

Sehun kararını vermişti. Jong In'i ikna edip, yeniden kendinin yapmak için elinden geleni yapacaktı. Bunun içindi sürekli, esmeri taciz edişi. Sadece konuşmak istiyordu. Bir defaya mahsus olsa da konuşmak. Önceki kafası karışık insan gitmiş, yerine fikirleri netleşen Sehun gelmişti. Görmezden geldiği duygular şimdi gözler önüne seriliydi. Bu duyguları Jong In de görmeliydi. Görüp yeniden ona bir şans vermeliydi.

Ancak her şey bu kadar kolay değildi. Jong In şans vermesi gereken değil, verilmesi gereken olduğunu düşünüyordu. Çünkü Sehun yalanlarını, sırlarını bilmiyordu. Bu defa Sehun'dan bir şey saklamadan tüm çıplaklığıyla gerçek Jong In'i bilsin istiyordu. Sehun gerçeklerle yüzleşince artık onu sevmez sanıyordu. Bu sona hazırlanmak için kendini cesaretlendirmeye çalışıyordu. Jong In, Sehun'u kaybetmek uğruna ona dürüst olabilmek için kendini hazırlıyordu. Aşık olduğu genci kendi elleriyle kendinden uzaklaştıracak yolu yapıyordu.

**21 Aralık 2013**

**Cumartesi 10:10**

Sehun otoparka girerken, Jong In'in her zamanki masalarında onu beklediğini fark etti. Yüzündeki muzip gülümseme her şeyin yoluna gireceğine olan inancının eseriydi. Arabayı park edip bina içerisinden kafeye girdi ve doğruca kahve tezgahına ulaştı. Xiumin'e göz kırpıp bir kahve aldı. Arkadaşının kulağına eğilip, bugünün önemli olduğunu bir süre kimsenin onları rahatsız etmemesini ve yakınlarındaki masalara oturtulmamasını istedi. Daha doğrusu emretti, Sehun hep aynı Sehun'du, değişemezdi.

Xiumin gülümseyerek başıyla sarışını onayladı. Ji An'ı oldum olası sevmezdi. Ama bunu dile getirmeyecek kadar da olgun bir arkadaştı. Sehun'un gözlerindeki mutluluk, Jong In'e karşı hissettiklerini anlatmakta zorlanmıyordu. Xiumin (kendince) dünyanın en güzel aşık gözlerine baktığı için başka aşık gözleri kolayca tanırdı. Bu belki de biraz meslek hastalığıydı. Çiftlerin takıldığı mekanda Xiumin'in sadece gözlemleyerek ilişkileri çözümlemesi çok şaşılacak bir şey değildi.

Sehun kahvesiyle birlikte masaya ulaşıp Jong In'in karşısındaki sandalyeyi çekerek oturdu. Esmer genç başı öne eğik telefonuyla oynamaya devam ederken yaklaşan ayakları yan gözle görmüş, Sehun'un geldiğini anlayarak heyecanını bastırmak için çabalamaya başlamıştı. Gerçekten bu konuşma için hazır olduğuna nasıl ikna olduğunu kendisi de bilmiyordu. Galiba yapamayacaktı...

Sehun başını hafif yana eğerek Jong In'in yüzünü görmeye çabaladı. Gözleri birleştiğinde sıcak bir gülümsemeyle birlikte konuştu. Sanki aynı yataktan kalkıp gelmişler, sabah kahvelerini içeceklerdi. Ama...

_"Merhaba."_

_"Merhaba."_

_"Nasılsın?"_

_"İyiyim, teşekkürler."_ Daha önce hiç sevişmemiş gibi soğuktu yanıtlar. Sehun bu soğukluğa takılmamayı seçti.

_"Ben._

_Ben, teklifimi geri çevirmediğin için mutlu oldum._

_Özellikle bugün..."_

Sondaki imaya takılmadı Jong In. Sessizliğini korudu.

_"Beklettiğim için üzgünüm"_  dedi Sehun. Jong In ise ağzından çıkacak kelimeler için endişeliydi sadece sessizce önemli olmadığını belirtti. Bir süre sadece sustular.

Sessizlik uzadıkça ortamın gerginliği artıyordu. Sehun, Jong In'in söyleyecekleri olduğunu bildiğinden, önce onun konuşmasını bekliyordu. Ama Jong In bir türlü aklındakileri kelimelere dökemiyordu. Sehun, onu bu kadar geren, rahatsız hissettiren şeyin ne olduğunu merak ediyordu. Eğer Jong In birlikte olmayı kabul ederse, ikisinin her sorunu aşacağına inanıyordu. İçindeki fırtınayı dindiremeyip, boğazını temizledi sarışın olan ve üzerinde günlerce düşünmesine rağmen ne söyleyeceğine karar verememiş bir halde konuşmaya başladı.

_"Sana aşık oldum."_  Gözlerini esmerin koyu kahverengi gözlerine dikti, tam şu anda o gözlerin derinliklerinde kaybolup ruhunu görmeyi dilerdi. İstediği ifadeyi ya da her hangi bir ifadeyi barındırmayan yüz, dondurucu bakışlarını korumasına rağmen Sehun devam etti. Yutkunup, istemsizce elleriyle oynamaya başladı. Terleyen avuçlarını pantolonuna sildi önce, ardından nişan yüzüğünü parmağının yarısına dek çıkarıp tekrar yerine taktı bir kaç yüz defa. Bakışları esmer gençten kendi ellerine döndü. Jong In hale ifadesiz soğuk bakışlarla parmağındaki yüzüğe odaklanmış başka bir dünyadan Sehun'un masasına yansıyordu.

_"Ben, aptallık ettim. Ne zamandır böyle hissediyorum inan bilmiyorum. Ama sensiz olmak istemiyorum. Yanında uyanmadığımda uyumuş hissetmiyorum. Sensiz günler birbirinin aynı ve sadece yokluğunu büyütmek için geçiyor. Hiç bir şey seni yanımda istememi engellemiyor. İsteğimi azaltmıyor, sevgimi köreltmiyor. Aramıza kilometreler de girse bu uzaklaşmak için yeterli olmuyor."_

Sehun bakışlarını yeniden esmere çevirdiğinde onun hala parmağındaki yüzüğe baktığını gördü. Ve konuşmasını planladığı gibi, yüzüğünü çıkarıp masaya bırakarak bitirdi.

_"Eğer kabul edersen seninle olmak istiyorum. Aramıza bir şey girmeyeceğine de yemin ederim. Sadece sen ve ben olmak, biz olmak istiyorum."_

Jong In masanın üzerindeki küçük halkadan bir an olsun gözlerini ayırmıyordu. O küçük şeyin neleri engellemeye gücü yetiyordu ya da neleri engelleyemeyip altında eziliyordu. Sehun'a aşık olmasını, eğer dediği doğruysa Sehun'un ona aşık olmasını engelleyememişti. Ama ayrılmalarını sağlamıştı.

Küçük bir halka değildi aslında ayırmaya gücü yeten. Verilmiş sözler ve verilen sözlerin tutulması gerekliliğiydi. Sehun asla Jong In'e bir şeyler vaad etmemişti. Tam tersi Sehun Ji An'a söz vermişti. Jong In o sözün varlığıyla yok olması gerektiğine ikna olmuştu. Duygularını engelleyemezdi. Aralarındaki çekimi de belki, ama bir yerde durması gerektiğinde onu durduran tekneden Sehun'un verilmiş sözleri olduğu ve bu sözlerin Jong In'e verilmediğiydi. Gelecek için hayal kurmasını sağlayacak hiç bir şey yapmamıştı. Hayal kuran mutlu olmak isteyen sadece Sehun'un verdikleriyle yetinmeyen Jong In'di. Kaybetmeye mahkum olan Jong In'di. Çünkü o hem hislerini kontrol edememiş, hem de doğrularla yanlışları ayırmak için fırsatı varken bunu gerçekleştirmemişti. Sehun'dan gerçeklerini saklamış, bir anlamda onu hak etmediğine kendini ikna etmişti.

Sehun'un cümleleri aklında tekrar tekrar yükselirken nasıl başlaması gerektiğine karar veremiyordu. Ama buraya her şeyi sonlandırmak, Sehun'un onu bırakmasını sağlamak için gelmişti.

_"Peki."_  Çıktı dudaklarından. Sadece soğuk, donuk bir pek iyi. İyi olan ne ya da neden iyi anlamak mümkün değildi. Sadece sen şimdi sus ve dinle anlamında bir peki'ydi.

_"Peki?"_

_"..."_

_"Bu kadar mı?"_  Diye sordu Sehun. Henüz sinirli gelmiyordu sesi ama kırıldığı belliydi. Jong In'in boynuna atlamasını beklemiyordu ebette ama yine de bir şeyler söylese fena olmazdı. Ancak Sehun ne istediğine dikkat etmeliydi. Jong In'in susması ikisi için de iyi olandı. Sehun bunu nereden bilebilirdi? Ve... Jong In daha fazla susmanın bir işe yaramayacağına ikna oldu. Sehun her şeyi öğrenmeliydi. Öğrenip Jong In'den vazgeçmeliydi.

_"Keşke o kadar olsa."_  Sehun anlamaz gözlerle esmere baktı. İçindeki garip huzursuzluk esmer her ağzını açtığında bedenini biraz daha ele geçirecekti, bilmiyordu. Konuşması için hafifçe başını sallayıp devam etmesini işaret etti.

_Jong In yutkundu ve anlatmaya başladı._

_Mutlu çocukluğunu anlattı biraz. Annesi tarafından nasıl sevildiğini. Sonra ünlü olmanın getirisi olarak Ye In'in onu gerçek oğlu olarak gösteremediğini. Öz annesine üvey evlat olduğunu. Oysa anne ve babasının birbirlerine delice aşık olduklarını ve Jong In'in bunu kısa bir süre önce öğrendiğini. Ondan önce babasından nefret ettiğini ve intikam istediğini..._

_Tanımadığı bir adamla Londra'ya gidişini. Kris'i, Yixing'in hayatına dahil oluşunu. Yixing'in sevgisinin onu ne kadar güçlü kıldığını ve tek ailesi bildiği ihtiyarı..._

_Sonra neden dans ettiğini anlattı. Annesinin yarım bıraktığı tutkuyu devam ettirmek istemesinin saçma olup olmadığını sorguladı sarışının bakışları altında. Eline uzanıp parmaklarını kenetleyen sarışın öyle olmadığını hissettirdi bir anlığına. Sıcaklığı bu defa yakmıyor, ısıtıyordu kusursuzca..._

_"Ben varım, yani eğer istersen"_  dedi Sehun, başını eğip esmerin kendine bakmasını umarak.

_"İşte"_ _diye düşündü Jong In içinden _"işte hikayem bu diyebilseydim keşke."_  düşündükleri söyleyeceklerinin arasında yitip gitti. Sesindeki soğukluk sarışının gözlerinin içindeki gülümsemeyi bile yok etti._

_"Bitirmedim."_

_Ellerini kurtardı zarif parmaklardan ve masanın üzerinde birbirine kenetledi. Sehun kendine kızarak fısıltı halinde bir özür bıraktı havaya._

_"Özür dilerim."_

_Ardından söylemesi en zor olanlara geldi sıra. Bir kağıt çıkardı ceketinin cebinden. Buruşuk, eski, hatta yırtılıp yeniden yapıştırılmış bir fotoğraf. Fotoğrafı masaya, nişan yüzüğünün yanına bıraktı usulca._

_"Bak Sehun. Bak belki... Belki tanıdık gelir"_  dedi. Cümleyi kurmaya bile nefesi güçlükle izin vermişti. Her an iradesi iflas edecek göz yaşları içerisinde kalacak diye korkuyordu. Sehun yüzüğün yanında duran fotoğrafı eline aldı. Önce küçük gülen gözleri buldu bakışları. Işıltılı gülümsemesi yüzüne yayıldı sarışının ancak kısa sürede solacaktı _. Jong In konuşmasına izin vermeden devam etti._

_"Evet o benim. Ama orada önemli olan ben değilim."_ _Yüzündeki gülümseme meraka dönüştü önce, ardından ağır ağır şaşkınlığa. Soran gözlerle çevirdi bakışlarını Jong In'e._

_"Jong Dae? Jong Dae ve... Ve, Bay Kim?_

_Ailen onları tanıyor muydu?_

_O yüzden mi Bay Kim'in cenazesindeydin?"_ _Diye sordu en masum haliyle._

_Jong In'in yüzünden küçümseyen, umursamaz bir gülümseme geçti hissettiklerinin aksine._

_"Ailem... Ailem onları tanıyor muydu?"_  Diye tekrar etti. Alaylı konuşması Sehun'u rahatsız etmişti. Ama bir şey söylemedi. Neler olduğunu anlamlandırmaya çalışıyordu. Tüm bu anlatılanlar neden onu ilgilendiriyordu? Ya da neden ilişkilerini konuşmaları gerekirken bunu konuşuyorlardı?

_"Onlar kan bağım olan insanlar Sehun, ailemi tanıyan insanlar ya da ailem değil. Sadece kan bağım olan insanlar."_

_"..."_ _Sehun donuk bakışlarla esmeri izlerken zihninde hiç bir kelime canlanmıyordu. Jong In gülümseyip bakışlarını kaçırdı sarışından. Gülümsemesi bile acı çekiyordu. Dolmasın diye direndiği gözlerini etrafta gezdirdi ve tekrar sarışına kilitledi._

_"Ben Jong Soon'un oğluyum. Pardon düzelteyim. İkinci oğluyum. Han Ye In'den olan gayrimeşru oğlu. Jong Dae'nin aynı babadan olan kardeşi. Tabi dolaylı olarak nişanlının da üvey kardeşi."_

_Sehun sadece dinliyordu. Zihninde kelimeler yankılanıyor ama bir türlü duymasına yetmiyordu. Jong In, nişanlısının... Yani eski nişanlısının üvey kardeşiydi. Anlamsız kelimeler bütününün cümle oluşturamaması böyle bir şey miydi?_

_"Asıl hikayeyi dinlemeye hazırsındır umarım. Az önce anlattıklarımı unut..._

_Ben Kim Jong In. Öz annem olduğunu gizlemek zorunda kalan Han Ye In'in ve babam olduğu gerçeğini bilmezden gelip yaşamını sürdürmeyi seçen Kim Jong Soon'un oğlu. Annemin Yuan Wen tarafından trafik kazası süsü verilerek öldürülmesinin ardından, babam tarafından tanımadığım bir adama emanet edilip Londra'ya gönderilerek kimsesiz büyümek zorunda bırakılan Jong In._

_..._

_Kore'ye yalnızca annemin hayalleri için, kendi için, benim için istediği şeyleri biraz olsun yapabilmek, yerine getiremediğim son görevimi bir şekilde telafi etmek yalanına sığınarak geldim. Ama bu sadece dışımdan söylediğimdi. İçimde söylediğim tek şey intikam istediğimdi. Ben buraya sadece Kim Jong Soon'un canını yakmak için döndüm. Annem onun yüzünden öldü. Öldüren o değildi ama buna neden olan, izin veren, susan ve bir şey olmamış gibi hayatına kaldığı yerden devam eden oydu. Beni kimsesiz bırakan, oğlu olarak korumak yerine Jong Dae'ye oğlum diyen, öz kızı olmayan Ji An'a dahi babalık edip beni hayatında istemeyen adama acı vermek için döndüm._

_Sahip olduğum her şeyin elimden uçup gitmesine sebep olduğuna inandığım adamdan intikam almak istedim."_

_Sehun elinde olmadan Jong In'in konuşmasını böldü _. "Sen? Sen neler söylüyorsun Jong In? Sen bu değilsin. Gözlerindeki masum çocuk o olmadığını söylüyor. Evet hırslısın, karşı konulması zorsun ama-"__

_"Beni ne kadar tanıyorsun Sehun? Seninle zevk ya da bedenlerimiz dışında ne paylaştık?"_

_Sehun bu soru karşısında bir şey söyleyemedi. Jong In haklıydı. Onlar birbirlerini dinleyerek, anlatarak, duyarak, görerek değil, dokunarak öğrenmişlerdi. Dudaklarından hayatları değil, arsız inlemeleri dökülmüştü daha çok. Sehun Jong In'in bir şeye alerjisi var mı bilmezdi ama bedeninin neresine dokunursa nasıl tepki verir, istediği an gözünde canlandırabilirdi._

_Sehun bir süre sessiz kalıp bekledi. Beyninde kelimelere dökülmeyi bekleyen düşünceden korktuğu için bekledi. Ama Jong In düşüncelerini yalanlayacak bir şey yapmıyordu. Sehun alacağı cevaptan korkarak sordu._

_"Peki bunun için ne yaptın? Ya da bir şey yaptın mı?_

_Yani Bay Kim'den intikam almak için."_

_Jong In silik bir gülümsemeyle cevap verdi. "Denedim."_

_"Neyi?"_

_"Jong Dae ve Ji An'ı mutsuz etmeyi, hayatlarını alt üst etmeyi, saygınlıklarını yitirmelerini, babalarını utandırmalarını bunun gibi bir yığın şeye neden olmayı, denedim."_

_Sehun sesindeki çatlamayı gizleme ihtiyacı duymadı. _"Nasıl?"__

_Jong In derin bir nefes aldı. Söylemek ne kadar zor olabilirdi. Hem Sehun'u seçmemişti. Sehun kendi ayaklarıyla ona gelmişti._

_"Jong Dae'nin cinsel tercihlerinin açığa çıkmasını; bu uğurda elindekileri yitirmesini; manevi ve maddi kayıplar yaşamasını istedim."_

_"Ve Jong Dae'nin Yixing'e aşık olmasını sağladın."_ _Dedi Sehun, bakışlarındaki sıcaklık ağır ağır yerini yargılayan dondurucu soğuğa bırakıyordu._

_"Kimsenin kimseye aşık olmasını sağlayacak sihirli değneğim yok. Ben sadece Yixing'i Londra'dan buraya getirdim. Gerisi o ikisi arasında oldu."_

_"Yani masumsun?"_ _İma ettiği iğnelemenin aksine masum olmasını istiyordu Sehun._

_"Bilmiyorum. Yixing için mutluyum sadece."_

_"Peki intikam ne olacak. Tüm biriktirdiğin öfke uçup gitti mi?"_

_Jong In ne demeliydi daha asıl söylemesi gerekeni söyleyememişti bile? Derin bir nefes aldı ve devam etti. _"Senin sayende intikam istemiyorum. Havaalanında karşılaşmamızın ardından aklımda isimsiz bir hayaldin, sonra geldin ve hayatımın merkezine yerleştin. İntikam, babam, Ji An, Jong Dae hatta kendim bile, kimse, hiç kimse umurumda değil. Sana aşığım diyebilir miydi?"_  Henüz hayır._

_Jong In'in sessizliğinden yararlanıp, diğer soruyu attı ortaya Sehun. _"Ya Ji An? Ona ne yapmayı düşündün."__

_Jong In anlatması gerekeni soran sarışının karşısında parçalara ayrılmak istiyordu ama sadece yanıt verip Sehun'un zihnindeki sevdiği adamın parçalanışına şahit oldu._

_"Kendime aşık etmeyi."_

_"Ama yapamadın"_ _dedi Sehun. Artık ipleri koparmak üzere olduğu belliydi._

_"Hayır yapmadım. Elime fırsatlar geçti. Ama yapmadım."_

_"Neden?"_ _Sehun Jong In'in konuşmasına izin vermeden konuşmaya devam etti. Sesi net, kelimeleri sertti._

_"Çünkü onu karalamak için beni kullanmak daha cazip geldi. Ji An bir erkek için nişanlısı tarafından terk edilecekti."_

_"Hayır öyle değil"_ _dedi Jong In çaresizce. Sehun'un kızacağı, bağırıp sinirini çıkaracağını bekliyordu. Hatta belki çenesine bir yumruk indirebilirdi, kim bilir? Ama sarışın olan hiç birini yapmadı. Ölü gibi sakindi. Huzursuz ama sakin. Jong In'e yine fırsat tanımayarak devam etti._

_"Sana kapılıp işlerini kolaylaştırdım değil mi?"_ _Masadan kalkmak üzereyken Jong In sarışının bileğini kavradı._

_"Her şeyi anlatmama izin ver. Senden sakladığım bir şey kalmasın istiyorum. Lütfen dinle. Dinle ve öyle git."_

_Sehun Jong In'in yalvaran gözlerine baktığında acı çekiyordu. Bileğindeki sıcak tutuş tenini yakarken hala ona karşı koyamayan yanlarına lanet etti. Kalktığı sandalyeye oturdu. Kollarını önünde bağlayıp başıyla konuşmasını işaret etti. Aslında onu dinlemek istemiyordu. Çünkü dinlemesinin bir şeyleri değiştirmeyeceğini biliyordu. Ona aşık olarak girmişti kafeye, yine öyle çıkacaktı bu gerçeği inkar etmiyordu. Sadece kullanıldığını ya da aptal yerine konduğunu düşünmek fazla aşağılayıcıydı ve Sehun an itibariyle Jong In'e karşı koymaya karar vermişti. Esmer olan ne söylerse söylesin düşünceleri değişmeyecekti. Şu an karşısında oturmuş ona bakmasının nedeni açıklama dinlemek değildi. Belki de bu onu son görüşüm diye düşünüp biraz daha esmeri hafızasına kazımak istemişti._

_Jong In konuşmanın başından beri sabitlemekte güçlük çektiği bakışlarını Sehun'a çevirdi. Onu yalanlamalıydı değil mi? Peki buna gücü var mıydı? Sehun ona inanır mıydı? Başını olumsuz anlamda iki yana salla. Ancak Sehun aklından geçenleri düşünmeden dile getirmekte kararlıydı. O da intikam istiyordu şu an içinde yanan ateş onu kavururken o da acı vermek istiyordu. Jong In'in canı yansın istiyordu. Ne kadar çaresiz olduğunu görmezden gelip sevdiğine acı vermek istiyordu._

_"Ben. Ben neden bugün buluşmakta bu kadar ısrarcıydım biliyor musun?"_ _diye sordu. Bir yanı sorusunun cevaplanmasını isterken, diğer yanı kızgındı ve bu sinir onu acımasız yapıyordu. Beyninde sürekli biri _"aptalsın"_  diye tekrarlıyordu. Jong In'in kör inadı karşısında, duygularının hiç edildiği düşüncesi sinirini canlı tutmakla kalmayıp arttırıyordu. Sehun'un aşkın aptallık olduğunu bilmediği her halinden anlaşılıyordu._

_Jong In olumlu anlamda başını salladı ve yanıtladı. _"Birbirimizi ilk defa geçen yıl bu gece gördüğümüzü düşünüyorsun."__

_"İşte. O da hatırlıyor"_ _diye düşündü Sehun. Ancak esmerin devam eden cümlesi ile kafası karıştı._

_"Ama yanılıyorsun. Az önceki ithamda yanıldığın gibi yine yanılıyorsun."_

_"..."_

_"Ji An'dan intikam almak için seni kullanmayı planlamadım. Bunu istemedim. Yapabildiğim kadar senden uzak durdum. Ben seni değil, sen beni seçtin. Sen beni elde etmeye çalıştın._

_Sen geldiğinde ben zaten sana aittim. Daha doğrusu sen olduğunu bilmediğim bir hayale aittim. Ben Kore'ye karşısında ne yapacağımı bilemediğim hisler için gelmedim."_ _Aşık olmak için gelmedim demek istediyse de yapamadı. Söyledikleri bir anlamda aşkını itiraf edişiydi. Tabi Sehun bunun farkında bile değildi..._

_Sarışın genç çatılı kaşları altında, acısını gizleyen gözlerle Jong In'i izliyordu. Söylediklerinin doğruluğunu tartmak ister gibi dudaklarını kemiriyor, içten içe bir hesaplaşmada olduğunu gösteriyordu. Ama aptal olduğunu söyleyen ses susmuyordu. Bazen Jong In'in sesini bastırma pahasına yükseliyordu. Jong In, başkasının suçu üzerine kalan çocuk gibi, masum ve mağrurdu. Doğrularını bir bir anlatırken, üzerindeki suçlayan bakışlar altında geriliyordu. Gittikçe hak etmediğini düşündüğü ne varsa, yaşamak zorunda olduğuna ikna oluyordu. Zorla yutkunup kuruyan boğazını ıslattı. Açıklamalarına kaldığı yerden devam etti. Sehun inansa da, inanmasa da söylemediği bir şey kalsın istemiyordu._

_"Bu gün birbirimizi ilk kez görmemizin yıl dönümü değil. Aslında sen ve ben, Kore'ye geldiğim ilk gün, hatta buradaki ilk saatlerimde karşılaştık, 12 Nisan 2011'de. Yani yine senin doğum gününde"_  dedi.(Hatırlatma: 12 Nisan 2011, Bölüm 9).

_Sehun Jong In'in doğum gününü hatırlaması karşısında etkilenmişti. Jong In'in söylediği tarihten iki yıl sonra, dans stüdyosuna gidip, doğum gününü bahane ederek esmerle yakınlaşması için sebep yarattığı gerçeği şimdi ellerindeydi._ (Hatırlatma: 12 Nisan 2013, Cuma 12:05, Bölüm 5).  _Jong In'in haklı olduğunu biliyordu, ama bunu kabul edemiyordu. Aptal yerine konduğu düşüncesi galip geliyordu. Jong In, Sehun'un biçimli yüzünden geçen kararsız ifadeleri izlerken konuşmasına devam etti._

_"Uzun süre bir hayalden ibarettin. Ta ki bu kafede yaşadığımız küçük kazaya kadar. Öyle ki, kaza öncesi kulüpteki karşılaşmada, senin o genç olduğunu bile bilmiyordum. O kaza sonrası zihnimde dönen hayal bir yüze kavuştu. Kahverengi saçlı, gördüğüm en samimi gülümsemeye sahip gencin sen olduğu gerçeğiyle karşı karşıya kaldım. Ve bu gerçekle başa çıkmayı denedim. Senden kaçarak, seni düşünmemeye çalışarak..._

_Denedim. Uzak kalmayı denedim. Ama izin vermedin. Sana karşı koymak için elimden geleni yaptım. Doğum günü hediyen olarak dans eğitimi bahanesini öne sürüp beni istemene dek bunu yapabildiğimi düşünüyordum. Ama yanıldığımı o gün anladım. Sana karşı koymak, senden uzak kalmak kadar zordu._

_Özellikle artık hayallerime bir yüz vermişken bunu yapmak çok zordu."_ _(_ Hatırlatma: 12 Nisan 2013, Cuma 12:05, Bölüm 5).

_Sehun, Xiumin'in kafesinde çarpıştıkları günü hatırlayınca içinde bir yerlerin sızladığını hissetti. Jong In haklı olabilir miydi? Yoksa Sehun kendi iradesiyle Jong In'e teslim olmuş, onun intikam planını bilmeden yönlendirmiş miydi? Oysa kulüpteki gece onu arzulamaya başlamıştı. Tabi bunu çok sonra kendine itiraf edebilmişti. Şimdi Jong In'i elde etmek için çabaladığını Jong In'den duymak garip hissettirmişti. Gerçekten garipti. Ama bir o kadar da doğruydu._

_Tüm bu düşünceler Sehun'u boğuyordu. Rahatsızca kıpırdandı oturduğu yerden. Başını iki yana sallayıp aklındaki düşünceleri kovmayı denedi. Hayır. Gerçek olan Jong In'in onu aptal yerine koymuş olmasıydı. Ne olursa olsun Jong In onu kullanmıştı. _"Anlayacağım şekilde anlatmayı dener misin?"_  Diye sordu olabilecek en soğuk şekilde. Her şey kötü bir şaka gibiydi. Bu sabah neler hayal ederek çıkmıştı evden, şimdi neler yaşıyordu. Belki de günün hiç yaşanmamasını dilemeliydi. Ama Jong In anlattıkça anıları canlanıyordu ve o anılarda Sehun'a yine yeniden Jong In'e aşık oluyordu._

_"Kulüpte karşılaştığımızda seni tanıyamadım. Havaalanındaki çocuğun yüzü bir süre sonra hafızamdan silinmiş, yalnızca masum gülümsemesi kalmıştı geriye. Ancak o an tekrar tekrar rüyalarıma girerek hissettiklerimi canlı tutmayı da başardı._

_Oh Sehun'un, Ji An'ın nişanlısı olduğunu biliyordum. Ama Oh Sehun'un 'o çocuk' olduğunu bilmiyordum. Senin hakkında yapılan basit bir araştırmayla elde edilen fotoğraf dahi bana o hayalin sen olduğunu anımsatamadı._

_Tatmadığım, tanımadığım duyguları bir gülümsemeyle sunan çocuğun sen olduğunu bilmiyordum. Şurada çarpışıncaya dek senin o olduğunu bilmiyordum._

_İnan bana bilmekte istemezdim. Hayalle yaşamaya alışmıştım. Anılarımın tetiklenip önüme serilmesini hiç istemezdim._

_Çünkü..._

_Çünkü, sen benim için yanlış kişiydin. Yanlış zamanda, yanlış yerde olan doğru kişi belki... Yanlış kişiye ait olan doğru kişi... Doğru kişiye ait olan uzaktan bakmakla yetinmem gereken yanlış kişi... Olasılıklar fazla ama olması gereken ne bilmiyorum._

_Bir yanım kim olduğunu, kime ait olduğunu ve kimin damadı olduğunu sorgulamadan seni isterken, diğer yanım sana yaklaşırsam seni tümüyle kaybedeceğimi söylüyordu. Aynen şu an olduğu gibi..._

_Masumum demiyorum. Ancak tüm suçu üstlenmemi de bekleme. Tüm bunlar olmasaydı yine hayatımda olur muydun? Yine sana aşık olur muydum? Yine mantığımı geri planda bırakıp, senin uğruna birlikte büyüdüğüm kini nefreti bir kenara atacak kadar önemli olur muydun?_

_Bunlara verilecek cevaplarım yok. Ji An'ın gerçekleri sana anlatıp seni kullandığımı söyleyeceği tehdidinden korktuğum için de anlatmadım._

_Gerçekleri benden duy istedim. Bir şansımızın olmayacağını senden duymak istedim. Bir başkasına ait olduğunu bilip, her gece seni beklememek için bunu duymaya ihtiyacım var._

_Beni bilmen için; senden gizlediğim bir şeyim olmasın diye anlattım. Her geçen gün içimde büyüyen özlem beni boğmadan ondan kurtulmak için..._

_Hiç dönmeyecek bir insanı özlemek nedir bilirim ve bunu tekrar yaşamak istemiyorum. Çünkü annemi hala özlüyorum. Seni de umutsuzca sevip özlemek istemiyorum."_

_Sehun yüzünden geçen gölgeler eşliğinde hikayeyi dinledi. Ne düşünmesi gerektiğinden hala emin değildi. Duyguları karşılıklı olduğu için mutlu mu olmalıydı? Yoksa Ji An'ın bile bu durumu Sehun'dan önce bilip aptallığından haberdar olduğuna, kullanıldığına mı sinirlenmeliydi. Şu an ayağa kalkıp gitse yürüyebileceğinden bile emin değildi. Omuzlarındaki yük her geçen saniye artıyordu. Jong In gözlerini Sehun'dan ayıramazken, diğeri başını kaldırıp bakışlarını esmere çevirdi. Bir süre birbirlerinden çekmediler gözlerini. Sehun bıkkınlık olmasını umduğu küçümseyen ifadeyle sordu._

_"Bitti mi?"_

_Jong In bakışlarını kaçırmadan başını salladı. İşte bu sondu. Zaten beklediği de buydu. İnsan beklese bile sonlar can yakıyordu. Sonlara bir türlü hazırlanmak mümkün olmuyordu. Yutkundu. "Bitti" dedi, kısık ama duyulabilecek şekilde. Sehun anladım manasında başını salladı. Ağır ağır gözlerini kapattı, bağladığı kolların açtı bir eliyle burun kemerini sıktı. Öğrendiklerinin ona da ağır geldiği açıktı. Gözlerini açmadan konuştu._

_"İzin verirsen biraz yalnız kalmak istiyorum. Lütfen gidebilir misin?"_

_Gözlerini açarsa gittiğini göreceğini biliyordu. O gidişe müdahale etmekten korkuyordu. Görmezse durduramaz sanıyordu. Sehun serbest olan elini yumruk yapmış, avucunun içine saplanan tırnaklarının derisine işkence ettiğini fark edemiyordu. Önce ahşap sandalyenin ayaklarının yerdeki ahşap kaplamada çıkardığı sesi duydu. Ardından Jong In'in ayağa kalkarken kıyafetlerinin sürtünmeyle çıkardığı sesi ve ondan uzaklaşan adımlarının sesi..._

_Bazen sevmek yetmiyordu. İstemek olası kılmıyordu hiçbir şeyi. İki tarafta istese, iki tarafta sevse, aşk iki kişiye büyük geliyordu. İnce zar altındaki çıplak bedenler birbirlerini bulmak yerine, birbirlerinden kopup uzaklaşıyordu istemeye istemeye..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	48. Bölüm 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JYJ/XIA Junsu ft. Tablo - Flower

 

**21 Aralık 2013**

**Cumartesi 19:00**

_Jong In, sonunda her şeyi Sehun'a anlatmıştı. Aralarında var olamayanlar bir şekilde tümüyle bitmişti. Sehun ona inanmamıştı. Anlaşılan Ji An onu Jong In'den iyi tanıyordu. Gururu Jong In'den önemli olmalıydı. Aksi halde Jong In yalan söylememişti. Sehun bunu anlayabilirdi. Anlayabilirdi değil mi?_

_Sehun'un yanından ayrılıp stüdyoya çıktı. Son kalan bir kaç parça eşyasını da alıp orayı boşaltacaktı. Sehun gitmesini istediği an karar vermişti. Gidecekti. Önce kendisine verdiği bir söz vardı. Yıllar yıllar önce verilmiş bir söz. Annesiyle kutlanacak bir doğum günü. O kutlamayı yapıp bir daha dönmemek üzere Kore'den ayrılacaktı. Ancak stüdyoya çıktığından beri sabah uzandığı zeminde uzanıp onu düşünüyordu_ (Hatırlatma: 21 Aralık 2013, Cumartesi 07:45, Bölüm 5). _Daha doğrusu onu düşlüyordu. Gözlerini kapattığında ayak seslerini duyuyor, nefes alışverişini teninde hissediyordu. Lanet olası aşk "bitti" demekten anlamıyordu._

_Güneş zayıf ışıklarını da penceresinden çektiğinde geçen zamanın farkına vardı Jong In. Sehun'un üzerindeki etkisi buydu işte. Onsuzluk yaşatmıyordu. Uzandığı zeminden kalktı kıyafetlerinin bulunduğu odaya gitti, bir kaç parça eşyasını aldı. Sehun'un örtündüğü örtü, kurulandığı havlu, giydiği tişört, taktığı bere..._ (Hatırlatma: 8 Mayıs 2013, Çarşamba 22:00, Bölüm 7).

Sessizce veda etti müziğin yankılandığı duvarlara, döşemelere. Anılarına kulak tıkayarak çekti kapıyı. Önce kulübe gitmeliydi. En azından bu geceki oyunu bitirmeliydi.

**30 Aralık 2013**

**Pazartesi 20:00**

_Yankılanan çatal kaşık sesleri dışında odaya ölüm sessizliği hakimdi. Jong In Sehun'la görüşmesinin ardından son oyuna da katılmış; daha sonra dinlenmek istediğini söyleyip yeniden annesinin evine dönmüştü. Yixing ters giden bir şeyler olduğunun farkındaydı. Jong In'e yeterince zaman tanımıştı, şimdi ne olduğunu öğrenmek istiyordu. Yemeğe gelmeden önce Kris'e de durumu basitçe açıklamıştı. Yixing, Jong In'in fevri bir karar almasından korkuyordu. Bir şekilde Sehun'la birlikte olacaklarını düşünmüştü, ama belli ki işler düşündüğü gibi gitmemişti. Ne olduğunu öğrenmek için daha fazla beklemesi söz konusu değildi. Jong In tabağındaki yemekle oynarken fazla dalgındı._

_"Ne oldu?"_ _Yixing esmer gence sordu. Jong In boş bakışlarını Yixing'e çevirip soruyu anlamaya çalıştı._

_" _Ne, ne oldu?"__

_Kris ikili arasındaki uzayacağı şimdiden belli olan aptalca muhabbete müdahale etmeyi düşündüyse de yapmadı. Yixing bu konuda yalnızdı. Kris'in Tao'dan öğrendiği kadarıyla, Sehun da iyi değildi ve bunun nedeni Jong In'di. Sevgilisi sürekli Jong In'i suçluyor, ardından Sehun'un kendisi yüzünden üzüldüğünü öne sürüp Kris'le teselli seksi yapıyorlardı. Kris bundan pek şikayetçi değildi ama Tao'nun Jong In'e sövmeleri bazen ön sevişmelerinden bile uzun sürüyordu. Sonunda Yixing pes edip o ismi söylediğinde oda öncekinden daha sessizdi._

_"Sehun. Sehun ve sen._

_Aranızda ne oldu? O gün onunla görüşmeye gittin. Geldiğinde başka biriydin._

_O gün ne oldu?"_

_"..."_

_Jong In sanki bir şeyler söyleyecek ama söyleyemiyormuş gibi yutkunup, sıklaşan nefesiyle bir sorun olduğunu belli ediyordu. Hoş, sorunun varlığı zaten herkesçe biliyordu. Ancak Yixing sorun yaratanın Jong In olduğunu bilmiyordu. Ona göre Jong In aşkını itiraf etmiş, Sehun ise kabul etmemiş, Ji An'la evleneceğini söylemişti. Yixing'in dramatik senaryosu böyleydi. Ancak gerçek tümüyle farklıydı._

_"Konuşsana Jong In. Seni geri mi çevirdi? Duygularını mı kabul etmedi? Bir kaç gün önce Jong Dae'yle konuştum, Ji An ve Sehun arasında sorunlar varmış-"_

_"Yeter Yixing!"_

_"Sehun'un kafası karışıkmış. Düğün ertelenecek sanırım. Gerçi zamanı belli olmayan düğün nasıl ertelenecek bilmiyorum ama-"_

_"Yixing yeter dedim!"_

_"Senin yüzünden kafası karışmış olma-"_

_"Sana yeter dedim, neden anlamıyorsun! Sehun ve ben diye bir şey yok! Biz yok! Kafasının karıştığı yok!"_  Jong In sonunda dayanamayıp patlamıştı. Adeta sesi boş duvarlara çarpıp masadakilerin kulaklarında yankılanmıştı.

_Yixing bu anı bekliyormuş gibi sakince Jong In'in sinirini kusmasını bekledi. Esmer genç bir süre daha benzer cümleler sıralayıp nefes nefese kaldığında, Yixing dikkatli gözlerle onu izliyordu._

_"Ağlamalısın"_ _dedi sakince._

_Jong In gözlerini devirip sinirini yatıştırmaya çalışıyordu._

_"Ciddiyim. Bence ağlamalısın._

_Tüm bu duygu karmaşasından kurtulmak için ağlamalısın ve ardından neler olduğunu bize anlatmalısın."_

_Kris zorlamaması konusunda müdahale edecekken Yixing bir bakışıyla buna engel oldu. Jong In'in az sonra pes edip konuşacağını tahmin ediyordu, onu iyi tanıyordu._

_"Her şeyi anlattım. Bana inanmadı ve gitti."_

_"Bu kadar mı?"_

_"Evet."_

_"Bitti mi yani?"_

_"Beni mi dinlemiyorsun, dediğimi mi anlamıyorsun?"_

_"Aptal mıyım ben? Sadece düzgünce anlatmanı istiyorum. Saatlerce 3 kelime etmediniz değil mi?"_

_"Neyi anlamadın Yixing? Hepsi bu işte, ben ona her şeyi, ama her şeyi anlattım. O bana inanmadı._

_Ji An'ın tehdit etmesi boşa değilmiş._

_Eğer benden önce Ji An söylese beni dinlemeye bile gerek duymaz ona inanırmış. Hepsi bu işte."_

_Yixing insanlar hakkında yanılmazdı. Sehun hakkında da yanılmış olamazdı. Jong In ya eksik anlatıyor ya da yalan söylüyordu. Sehun'un Jong In'den bu kadar çabuk vazgeçmesi doğru değildi. Bu düşünceler zihnini oyalarken oturduğu yerden kalktı._

_"Anladım. Üzüldüğümü söyleyemeyeceğim. Birbirinden bu kadar çabuk vazgeçen kişilerin hislerine inanmam mümkün değil"_ _dedi ve gitmek üzere hamle yaptı. Jong In arkası dönük gencin ardından mırıldandı._

_"Ben gidiyorum._

_Doğum günümden sonra ülkeden ayrılıyorum."_

_"Geçici bir süre için mi kaçıyorsun yoksa temelli mi?"_

_"Kalmak ya da buraya dönmek için bir nedenim yok"_ _dedi Jong In, neyse ki Yixing esmerin sesindeki tereddüdü anlayacak kadar iyi tanıyordu onu. Aksi halde paniğe kapılır, doğru düşünmeyip hatalı davranırdı. Ama o karamsar tereddüt ne yapması gerektiğini çoktan Yixing'e söylemişti. Kumral genç ağır ağır derinleşen gamzesi ve yukarı kıvrılan dudağıyla Jong In'e yüzünü dönmeden son sözünü söyledi ve odadan çıkıp gitti._

_"Ayrılmadan önce kulübe uğrarsın umarım, Kim Jong In."_

_Jong In giden gencin ardından bakışlarını, Kris'e çevirdi. Yixing fazla duygusal düşünüyor olabilirdi. Kris duygusuz bir adamdı. En azından Tao dışındaki herkese böyleydi. Kris tabağında son kalanları da ağzına atıp, kafasını kaldırdığında Jong In'in sorgulayan bakışlarıyla karşılaştı. Esmerin demek istediğini anlamasına rağmen sırf piçliğine olayı ağırdan alıyordu. Sonunda dayanamayarak konuştu._

_"Neden öyle bakıyorsun? Sizi birleştiren de ayıran da ben değilim. Üzgünüm ama Yixing haklı. Kaçıyorsun._

_Ama Sehun'dan ya da kin beslediğin insanlardan değil. Kendinden kaçmaya çalışıyorsun._

_Sehun'u kim olduğunu bilmeden hayatında istedin._

_Onu ilk gördüğün an ona sahip olmak istedin._

_Ama korkaktın. Aşık olup buraya neden geldiğini unutmaktan korktun..._

_Peki neye yaradı? Aradan geçen zaman onu unutturdu mu?_

_Aksine kim olduğunu umursamadan onu yatağına soktun. Yatağına girdin._

_Havaalanındayken ikinci defa görmeye korkmuştun peki tenine dokunmaya korktun mu?_

_Şimdi yeniden korku ele geçirmiş seni. Ancak bu defa sığınacak intikam ya da başka bir bahanen yok. Sadece kaybetmekten korkuyorsun ve bu yüzden onu elde etmeyi bile denemiyorsun._

_Bu senin hayatın Jong In. Bugüne dek asla karışmadım, bundan sonra da karışmayacağım. Kaçmak istiyorsan kaç, bilmeni istediğim Yixing ve ben buradan ayrılmayacağız._

_Döndüğün yer artık bıraktığın yer değil. İhtiyar bile burada, ebedi uykusunda. İster Londra'ya iste başka bir yere kaç, tüm yalnızlığına rağmen Sehun hep burada olacak."_ _İşaret parmağıyla kafasını gösterdi. Sandalyesini geri itti, ağır adımlarla başı eğik oturan esmerin yanına gitti. Omzunu güven veren bir dokunuşla kavradı ve sıktı. _"Bu senin hayatın. Kulüpte görüşürüz_ " dedi ve Jong In'i yemek masasında bırakıp gitti._

**10 Ocak 2014**

**Cuma 11:00**

_Yixing uzun süre ne yapması gerektiğini düşündü. Konuyu Jong Dae'ye anlatıp ne yapması gerektiğini bile sordu. Aldığı cevaplar genellikle karışmaması ya da Jong In'i rahat bırakması yönündeydi. Ancak Yixing asla Jong In'i yalnız bırakmamıştı. Esmerin, çaresiz zannettikleri, bir şekilde Yixing yardımıyla çözülürdü. Tabi önce Jong In'in inadını alt etmek gerekirdi._

_Jong In'le konuşmanın bir işe yaramadığı açıktı. Esmer genç birlikte yemek yedikleri gecenin ardından ne kulübe gelmiş, ne Kris ve Yixing'i aramış ne de telefonlara çıkmıştı. Evdeki yardımcının söylediklerine göre tüm zamanını annesinin çalışma odasında, dans stüdyosunda ve projeksiyon odasında geçiriyordu. Yixing Jong In'in kendiyle mücadele etmeyi denediğini görebiliyordu. Acı acıyı siler düşüncesiyle canını yine kendi yakıyordu. Sehun'u unutmak için annesinin yokluğuna sığındığını düşünüp yanılıyordu. Jong In ise hemen her gününü aynı geçiriyordu._

_Sehun'un yokluğunu kabullenip bu yokluğa alışmaya çabalıyordu._

_Onu düşünerek uyanıyor; onu düşünerek yemek yiyor, dans ediyordu. Düşünmenin yetmediği saatlerde kendini projeksiyon odasına kapatıp kulüpte ya da stüdyoda çektiği Sehun'a ait görüntüleri izliyordu. İzledikçe özlüyor, özledikçe biraz daha cesaret buluyordu. Bu defa kaçmak istemiyordu. Korkmak ya da kaybetmek._

_En fazla kaybetmek istemiyordu. Buradan gidecekse bile Sehun'la konuşmadan gitmek istemiyordu._

_Son görüşmeleri için en ufak bir pişmanlık duymuyordu. Sehun'un hakkındaki gerçekleri bilerek onu istemesi gerektiğine inanıyordu. Doğru olan da buydu. Birbirlerine, her an kopma tehlikesi yaşayan ince pamuk ipiyle bağlanmaktansa, kenetlenmeleri için çıplak gerçeklere ihtiyaçları vardı. Jong In üzerine düşenin ilk aşamasını yapmıştı. Kaybedeceğini bilerek Sehun'a her şeyi anlatmıştı. Şimdi sırada sarışının gerçekleri sindirmesini beklemek vardı. Ardından Jong In, birlikte olabilmeleri adına son bir hamle yapacaktı. Sehun kabul etmezse yine çekip giderdi. Hem de korkak gibi kaçarak değil, savaşıp kaybeden olarak. Aşk ikisi için büyük bile olsa, Jong In aşkını korumak adına çabalamadan pes etmek istemiyordu._

_Karşı tarafın ne yaptığından habersiz..._

_Yixing, Jong Dae ya da Kris'i dinlemeye niyetli değildi. Şimdiye dek Jong In hakkındaki tüm kararları tek başına vermişti. Onu izlemek için çocukken gitmek istediği dans kursu gibi, onun gibi dans ederek yaşamak gibi, Londra'dan onunla dönmek gibi, Jong In'in, onun kardeşi olduğunu Jong Dae'ye söylemek gibi... Bu kararlarının hiç birinden pişmanlık duymamıştı. Ama herhangi birinden akıl istese, yaptığının tam tersini yapması gerektiğini söyleyeceklerinden emindi. Yixing derin bir nefes alıp Sehun'u aradı. Jong In'in telefonundan numarasını almak zor olmamıştı. O numaranın bir gün işe yarayacağını biliyordu. İşte o gün bugündü._

_Telefonun diğer ucundan gelen tereddütlü ses Yixing'i gülümsetti. Kim bilir belki de tanımadığı numaradan gelecek olan bir Jong In araması bekliyordu. Yixing kendini tanıttı önce, Sehun'un bir anlığına nefesi kesilmişti. Tek düşündüğü Jong In'e bir şey olmuş olma ihtimaliydi. _"Ya ona bir şey olursa"_  düşüncesi bile ruhunun bedenini terk etmesi için yeterliydi. Yixing çok oyalanmadan konuya girdi. Uygunsa Sehun'la görüşmek istediğini, konunun Jong In hakkında olduğunu söyledi. Görüşmek istemezse anlayacağını da belirtti._

_Sehun sanki bu görüşmeyi bekliyormuş gibi hemen kabul etti. Bir yanı elbette böyle bir görüşmeyi hayal etmişti. Ancak Yixing yerine Jong In diye kodlanmıştı hayalleri. Saat 14:00 için kulüpte buluşmak üzere anlaştı ikili. Sehun belki onu görürüm diye düşünmüyor değildi, Jong In'in orada olmadığından habersiz, gereksiz bir heyecan yaşıyordu._

**21 Aralık 2013**

**Cumartesi 12:00**

_Sehun giden gencin ardından bir süre daha kafede oturdu. Xiumin, gördüğü kadarıyla yaşananları Luhan'a anlatıp, Sehun'u alması için sevgilisini kafeye çağırdı. Luhan geldiğinde Sehun buna gerek olmadığını belirtip kafeden yalnız ayrılmayı seçti. Jong In'in onu aptal yerine koyup, kandırdığını kimseye anlatmak istemiyordu. Anlatırsa ona inanılmayacağını biliyordu. Çünkü buna kendi de inanmıyordu. Jong In'in içine işleyen bakışlarının yalan olmadığını düşünüyordu. Haklıydı da..._

_Dairesine girdiğinde girişte duran küçük sarı valizi gördü. Anlaşılan Ji An tam zamanında dönmüştü. Sehun salona ilerlerken, Ji An elinde kahve fincanıyla mutfaktan çıktı. Yüzündeki sahte gülümseme Sehun'un dikkatinden kaçmamıştı. Ji An şu an gözünde küçük şımarık bir kızdan fazlası değildi. Sarışın genç Ji An'ın her şeyden haberdar olduğunu biliyordu, sadece bu sabahta Jong In'in yanında olduğunu bilip bilmediğini merak ediyordu. Saçma bir merak işte..._

_Genç kadın elindeki fincanı masaya koydu, içki dolabından bir şeyler almaya çalışan sarışın gencin arkasından kollarını beline doladı. Başını yasladığı geniş sırta doğru konuştu._

_"Seni çok özledim."_ _Sehun tepkisizdi. Ji An derin bir nefes aldı. Kendince uydurduğu terk edilme nedenlerini ortadan kaldırmayı denedi._

_"Büyükbabama mı kızdın? Biliyorum çok üzerine geldi. Düğün, iş vs. bu konular için çıkmamıştık tatile."_

_"..."_ _Sehun viski bardağından bir yudum aldı._

_"Böyle yapma Sehun. Sen nasıl istersen öyle olacak her şey. Ne zaman istersen."_

_"Yarın evlenelim"_ _dedi Sehun, Ji An beklenmedik kelimeler sonrası başını geriye doğru kaldırdı ve Sehun'un yüzünü görmek için onu kendine döndürdü._

_Sehun şaka yapmıyordu. Sehun çökmüş görünüyordu. Bir yerlerde bir yanı ölmüş ve gömülmüştü. Ji An sarışın gencin yanaklarına dokundu iki eliyle, parmak uçlarında yükselip dudaklarını ince pembeliklere bastırdı. Gülümsemeyle bitirdi öpücüğü "nasıl istersen sevgilim" dedi._

_Sehun duyduğu cümle sonrası küçümseyen bir gülümsemeyle kurtuldu genç kadının dokunuşlarından. Bir kaç adım uzaklaştı Ji An'dan ve dönüp aşağılayıcı gülümsemeyle baktı. Bu nasıl gerçek olabilir inanamıyordu?_

_"Evlenelim dedim diye yarın benimle evlenecek misin?"_

_Ji An sarışının tepkileri karşısında şaşkındı kekeleyerek cevap verdi _"e-evet, el-elbette."__

_"Seni aldattığımı bilmene rağmen mi?"_

_Ji An başından aşağı bir kova buzlu su dökülmüş gibi oldu. Acaba Sehun neyi kastediyor diye düşündü hızla. Kai olabilir miydi?_

_"O piç Sehun'la konuşmuş olabilir miydi?"_

_Bu düşünceyi kafasından uzaklaştırdı. Bir başkası, başkası olmalıydı. Sehun belki de yaptığına pişman olduğu için böyle davranıyordu, olamaz mı? Ji An kendi içinde acı dolu bir savaş vermekle uğraşıyordu. Sehun'un onu bırakmayacağına tutunan yanı, kendince bahanelere sığınıyordu. Ji An o an Sehun'u iş olarak görmeyi bıraktığını fark etti. Sehun'un ideal eş adayı olmaktan fazlasını ifade ettiğini anladı. Ama geç kalmıştı. Gözünden süzülen yaşlar arasında cevap verdi._

_"Önemli değil."_

_Sehun'un ifadesiz yüzünde sahte bir gülümseme oluştu. _"Bir erkekle ya da daha doğrusu, üvey kardeşinle yatmış olsam da mı?"__

_Ji An yutkundu. İşte düşünmek istemediği son yaklaşıyordu. Sehun her şeyi biliyordu._

_"O piç sana ne anlattı?"_ _Diye sordu buz gibi bir sesle. Yumruklarını sıkıyordu, tırnakları tenini kesiyor ve Ji An bunu hissetmiyordu._

_"Önemli mi?"_

_"Ne anlattıysa yalan söylüyor. Beni dinlemelisin."_ _Sesi yalvarır gibi çıkıyordu ve bu Sehun için bir ilkti. Ji An'ı hiç bu kadar zayıf görmemişti, küçük bir kızken bile._

_"Aynı saçmalığı tekrar dinlemek istemiyorum. Senin ilişkimizi bildiğini ve onu ayrılması için tehdit ettiğini söyledi. Aslında kimin ne yaptığı çok önemli değil."_

_"..."_

_"Seninle olmak istemiyorum. Seni sevmiyorum._

_Bunun Jong In yüzünden olmadığını bildiğine inanıyorum. Onu suçlamak kolayına geliyor sanırım, ama vazgeç. Jong In öncesi seni aldatmamış olmam seni sevdiğim anlamına gelmiyor. Sadece birlikte olmak isteyeceğim kimse olmadı._

_Sen gelecek adına iyi bir yatırımdın. Tıpkı beni bir yatırım olarak gördüğün gibi ben de seni öyle görüyordum. Bunu anlamayacağımı düşünmen gerçekten komik. Bunu tahmin etmemiş olman ise zekamı küçümsemenin bedeli olsun._

_Aramızdakinin aşk olması zaten garip olmaz mıydı? Birbirimizin altını ıslattığı dönemleri biliyoruz, aniden aydınlanma yaşamadıysan ben bana aşık olduğunu düşünmüyorum. Daha fazla uzamadan bitsin lütfen Ji An. Arkadaşlığımız hatırına en azından..."_

_Ji An bu cümlelerin hiç birini beklemiyordu. Dolan gözlerinden yaşların süzülmesine izin verdi. Ancak ne için ağladığından emin değildi. Sehun'un onu istememesine mi, tüm gelecek planlarının yerle bir olmasına mı, yoksa gerçekten kalbinde hissettiği sızıya mı? Ji An, Sehun'a doğru bir kaç adım attı. Elini tutmak üzere bir hamle yaptı. Sehun geri çekilince üzgün kadının sinirle söylenmeye başladı._

_"Neler saçmalıyorsun sen? Bunca zaman birlikte olmamız sadece senin bir anlık aptallığın mıydı? Benden iyisi yok diye mi birlikteydin benimle? Şimdi ne oldu? Benden iyisi Kim Jong In piçi mi? Ne yaptı o sana?_

_Sadece farklı geliyor, heves bu biliyorsun. Her şeyi yok saymaya değer mi? Sehun biz birlikte mükemmeliz bunu görmüyor musun? O şerefsiz piç seni sadece aşağı çeker. Beynini kullanamayacak kadar mı etkiledi seni, bu kadar mı iyi yatakta, aklını mı kaybettirdi sana?"_  Söyle bu kadar mı iyiydi altında?

_Sehun sessizce Ji An'ın isyanının dinmesini bekledi. Son cümle sonrasında umursamaz bir kıkırdama kaçtı dudaklarından._

_"Altımda olduğunu da nereden çıkardın?"_

_"..."_

_"Daha fazla uzatma Ji An. Bitti. Konu ne sen, ne Jong In, ne de bir başkası. Sadece istemiyorum. Bu kadar basit."_

_Ji An donmuş bakışlarla Sehun'un parmağına baktı. Yüzük yoktu. Kim bilir ne zamandır yüzük takmıyordu. Sehun üzerindeki bakışları fark edince söylemekte sakınca görmedi._

_"Bu sabah neredeydim biliyorsundur. Jong In'e gittim. Beni istemediğini söyleyip benden kaçmasına rağmen onu görüşmeye ikna ettim. Onun gözleri önünde yüzüğü çıkarıp birlikte olmayı teklif ettim."_

_"O kabul etmedi. Bana her şeyi anlatıp neden birlikte olamayacağımızı kendim anlamam için fırsat tanıdı. Beni intikamı için kullanmadığını ama buna inanıp inanmamakta özgür olduğumu söyledi. Beni kendi düşüncelerimle baş başa bıraktı. Israr etmedi, benim ol demedi._

_Birlikte olamayız dedi..."_

_Ji An ruhsuzca Sehun'u dinliyordu. Şimdi ne olacak bilmek istiyordu. O ve Sehun birlikte olmayacaksa Jong In ve Sehun, onlar ne olacak onu merak ediyordu._

_"Peki ne olacak?"_

_"Ne ne olacak? Sen ve ben her şeye son vereceğiz."_

_"Peki Jong In?"_

_"Onunla olup olmamam senin için çok mu önemli?"_

_"Evet. Adımın bu şekilde anılmasını istemiyorum. Bir erkek için terk edilmiş olmak istemiyorum."_

_"Biliyorsun Jong In yüzünden değil ayrılığımız. İkimiz de farklı bakıyorduk bu ilişkiye ve yürümedi. Jong In'le ne olur bilmiyorum. Onun benimle oynamadığını söyleyen bir yanım var ancak gururum şu an için ağır basıyor. Yarın ne olur bilmiyorum, bir kaç saat sonra ne olur ya da sen bu evden çıkıp gittiğinde yalnız kalırsam ne olur bilmiyorum. Düşünmek istemiyorum."_

_"Yazık ediyorsun."_

_"Başlama Ji An, yıllardır tanıyoruz birbirimizi. Bir şeye karar verdiysem ondan vazgeçmeyeceğimi biliyorsun. Biz birlikte olamayız."_

_"Bugünün yaşanma ihtimalini düşünmeyi bile ertelemiştim. Ama şimdi yaşıyorum."_

_"Gel buraya."_ _Sehun üzgün kıza sarıldı. Ufak bir kıkırdamayla teselli etmeye başladı._

_"Ben beş para etmez piçin tekiyim Ji An. Bunu hep bildin. Küçükken bile benle oynarsan seni yarı yolda bırakacağımı bilip oyunlarına almazdın. Büyüdükçe aptallaştın mı? İkimiz de farklı amaçlar peşindeydik. Ama inan bana tanıdığım en mükemmel kadınsın. Bayan Oh'dan sonra tabi."_

_"Kes şunu Sehun."_

_Ji An güçsüz yumruğuyla Sehun'un göğsüne vuruyordu. Ancak ağlamak gibi bir niyeti de yoktu. Sadece garip bir boşluk hissediyordu. Sehun ondan ayrılacaksa bunu medeni bir şekilde yapmalıydılar. Boğazını temizleyip isteklerini sıraladı genç kadın._

_"Tamam ayrılalım."_ _Sehun hafifçe gülümsedi. Ji An'ın kolayca ikna olacağını biliyordu. Önemli olan Sehun'un ikna olmasıydı. Kendini ikna etmek için de yeterince zamanı olmuştu. Jong In hayatında olsa da olmasa da Sehun bir başkasıyla olmak istemiyordu. En azından şimdilik böyle düşünüyordu._

_"Basına birlikte açıklayalım."_

_"Neyi?"_

_"Ayrıldığımızı elbette, başka neyi olabilir?"_

_"Olur."_

_"Açıklama sonrası hala görüşen iki iyi arkadaş olduğumuzu göstermek için bir kaç defa birlikte dışarı çıkalım."_

_"Biz zaten arkadaşız Ji An, bunu göstermelik bir şeymiş gibi düşünmen beni üzer."_

_"Arkadaşlar sevişmiyor Sehun!"_  Sehun istemsizce güldü.

_"İlk öpücüğümü çalanın Tao olduğunu ve senin anlattığına göre nasıl öpüşüldüğünü merak ettiğin için ilk randevundan önce yakın arkadaşınla öpüştüğü unutmayalım. Arkadaşlar da sevişebilir, fazla ciddiye almamak gerekir."_ _Dedi Sehun gülümseyerek. Bir kaç saat önce derisini etinden sıyıran acı biraz olsun geri planda kalmıştı ve bunu sağlayan da Ji An'dı. Ji An gerçekten iyi bir arkadaştı._

_"Aptal."_ _Dedi genç kadın kıkırdayarak ve sarışının omzuna vurdu. Ardından son isteğini söyledi._

_"Onunla birlikte olacaksan bunu gizle lütfen. En azından bir süre."_

_Sehun aniden ciddileşmişti. Onunla birlikte olacak mıydı bilmiyordu. İstiyor muydu bunu bile bilmiyordu._

_"Nasıl istersen öyle olsun Ji An._

_Hayatımda Jong In olacak mı, bunu istiyor muyum bunların cevabını bilmiyorum. Ama dediklerini dikkate alacağım. İstediğin zaman beni terk ettiğini açıklayabilirsin ya da beraber açıklayabiliriz. Ne zaman istersen birlikte bir şeyler yapabiliriz. Ama şimdi yalnız kalmak istiyorum, izin verir misin?"_

_"Bu kadar çok mu üzülüyorsun?"_

_"Lütfen anlamaya çalış. Yalnız kalmalıyım."_

_"Nasıl istersen Sehun. Konuşmak istersen ben hep yakınlarında olacağım. Biz arkadaşız"_ _dedi genç kadın ve uzanıp Sehun'un dudaklarına küçük bir öpücük kondurdu. Göz kırpıp gülümsedi, arkasını dönüp evden ayrıldı._

_Sehun kendini en yakın koltuğa atıp rahatlamak istiyordu. Yapılması gerekenler listesinden iki madde şimdiden eksilmişti._

_-Jong In'e hislerini itiraf et._

_-Ji An'dan ayrıl._

_Söz konusu iki madde düşündüğünden kolay olmuştu. Ancak önüne çıkan yeni engel öncekilere nazaran daha fazla canını sıkıyordu. Sehun Jong In'e ne kadar güveniyordu? Tüm öğrendikleri sonrasında Jong In'le olmak istiyor muydu?_

**NOT: Ekteki videonun izlenmesi tavsiyedir ;)** **([Türkçe Altyazılı] JYJ/XIA Junsu ft. Tablo - Flower)**   

**10 Ocak 2014**

**Cuma 14:00**

_Yixing tereddüt etmeden Sehun'u aramış ve buluşmak istemişti. Sehun'la kulüpte buluşmak en doğru olandı. Aksi halde Kris' buluşma öncesi durumu öğrenir, Jong In'e haber verir gereksiz bir sürü muhabbet olurdu ki Yixing bunu istemiyordu. Sessizce istediğini yapmaya çabalıyordu._

_Sehun kulübe geldiğinde, Yixing'in görevlendirdiği çalışan sarışını suite götürmüş, bir süre sonra Lay'in geleceğini söylemişti. Yixing odaya girdiğinde, Sehun, Jong In'in suiti ile benzer manzaraya sahip terasa bakan camlardan dışarıyı izliyordu. Diğer odadan denizi, gökyüzünü izlemek içini ısıtırken, bu odada olmak garip bir şekilde kanını donduruyordu. O zaman yazdı, hem manzara sıcaktı, hem de Sehun'un içini kavuran aşk vardı. Ama şimdi Sehun üşüyordu. Her anlamda üşüyordu._

_Yixing'in aramasıyla Sehun bir rahatlama hissetmişti. Günlerdir içini kemiren düşüncenin bir sonu yoktu, aklındakileri sonuca ulaştıramıyordu. Hala Jong In'in hayaliyle konuşuyordu. Elinde sadece bir kare fotoğraf vardı. O da Xiumin'in kafesinde çarpıştıkları güne aitti. Gizlice çekilmiş, biraz da sinirle..._ (Hatırlatma: 21 Aralık 2012, Cuma 12:10, Bölüm 11).  _O an Jong In'i Xiumin'den kıskandığını anlayamamıştı. Hatta sadece Luhan ve Xiumin'i sinir etmek için o fotoğrafı çektiğini düşünmüştü. Ama gerçek yalnız kaldığında ortaya çıkmıştı. Sehun telefonundaki fotoğraflara göz gezdirirken aniden Jong In karşısına çıkmıştı. Jong In ve minnet dolu parlak gülüşü... Onunla kıyaslandığında kusursuzluk anlamını yitiriyor olmalıydı. Ekrana dokunup gülüşünü büyütmüş, o gülüşün nelere mal olacağını düşünememişti. O güne ait küçük anlamsız sandığı görüntü daha sonra Jong In'e duyduğu özlemi hafifletmek için kullanılmıştı ve hala aynı amaçla telefonunda saklıydı. Sahip olduğu tek fotoğrafa kimi zaman hesap sormuş; kimi zaman itiraflarda bulunmuş; kimi zaman fotoğrafı sevgisine, birlikte olmaları gerektiğine ikna etmeyi denemiş; kimi zaman nasıl olur da onu böyle bir şeye alet eder diye isyan etmişti._

_Tüm bu gelgitler Sehun'un kendini çalışmaya vermesiyle biraz olsun duruluyordu. Bayan Oh bir problem olduğunu biliyordu, ancak o da bir problemle uğraşıyordu. Sehun yeterince sıkıntıdayken bir de o oğlunu sıkmak istemiyordu. Hanna Sehun'la ilgili edindiği her bilgiyi Bayan Oh'la paylaşıyordu. Bunların başında Sehun ve Ji An'ın ayrılık nedeni geliyordu. İkilinin ayrılığını televizyondan öğrenen kadın, nedeni oğlundan önce Hanna'ya sormuştu. Sehun'un ona dürüst olmasını beklemiyordu. Ancak Hanna'nın söylediği neden de olgun görüşlü kadına pek mantıklı gelmiyordu. Sehun'un bir erkekten hoşlanma düşüncesi onu tanıyan herkes için bir parça inanılmazlık içeriyordu._

_Sehun, arkasında duyduğu adım sesleriyle Yixing'in geldiğini anladı. Yixing, Kris'in durumu öğrendiğine emindi ve kısa bir süre sonra Jong In de kesinlikle durumdan haberdar olacaktı. O nedenle fazla oyalanmadan Sehun'la konuşmalıydı. Gereksiz selamlaşmayı, boş konularla oyalanmayı bir yana bıraktı._

_"Fazla zamanınızı almayacağım."_

_"Sehun de lütfen, Yixing değil mi?"_

_"Hımm. Teşekkürler, böylesi daha iyi, evet, Yixing. Buraya seni çağırdığım için kusura bakmazsınız umarım, dışarıda buluşmak benim için pek kolay bir iş değil. Kulüpten ayrılamıyorum bu ara, bildiğin gibi Jong In burada değil ve onun işleriyle de ilgilenmem gerekiyor"_ diye yalan söyledi Yixing. Sehun'un Jong In'in adı karşısında vereceği tepkiyi merak etmişti öncelikle, ardındansa Kris ve Jong In'in üzerindeki baskısını anlamamasını dilemişti.

_"Problem değil, benim için de kulüpte görüşmek daha iyi oldu. Bu ara sürekli peşimde birileri oluyor. Ji An'la ayrılığımızı duyurmamızın ardından, ayrılık nedenini araştıran magazinciler rahat bırakmıyor. Bu yüzden bir çalışanımın aracıyla gidiyorum bazı yerlere."_

_"Mesela?_

_Jong In'in kaldığı evin sokağına mı?"_

_"Beni izleyen sadece magazinciler değil sanırım"_ _dedi Sehun şüpheyle. Yixing gülümseyerek yanıt verdi._

_"Sadece bir tahmindi."_

_"İyi tahmindi."_

_"Neden görüşmek istediğimi de sen tahmin etmiş olmalısın."_

_"Jong In hakkında konuşacağımızı düşünüyorum, yanılıyor muyum?"_

_"Bir parça."_

_"..."_

_"Konu sadece Jong In değil. Jong In ve sen."_

_"Bu konunun seni ilgilendirdiğini düşünmüyorum."_ _Sehun bunu söylerken oldukça sakindi. Aslında Yixing'in onu ikna etmesini, tüm içinde bulunduğu karanlık düşüncelerden kurtulmak istiyordu. Artık biri onun yerine karar versin, Jong In'i ya hayatının merkezine yerleştirsin ya da sonsuza dek yok etsin istiyordu._

_Yixing gamzesini derinleştirdi biraz daha. Gülümsemesi insanı rahatlatan bir uyuşturucu gibiydi. Sehun elinde olmadan Jong In'e yakın olduğunu hissediyordu. Yakındı da zaten, karşıdaki oda inlemelerine şahitti. Anılara dokunulabilse, önce karşı suittekilere dokunmayı seçerdi._

_"Ne düşündüğünle ilgilenmiyorum Sehun. Sadece Jong In'le aranızdaki sorunu çözmeniz için yardım etmek istiyorum."_  Dedi Yixing ve Sehun'un onu kesmesine izin vermeden Jong In'in anlattığı hikayenin bir bölümünü dışarıdan bir kişi olarak anlattı. Jong In'in ayrıntı vermediği hayalindeki gence duyduğu garip bağımlılığı anlattı Sehun'a. Onu tanımadan bir şeyler hissetmeye başladığını, o kişinin kimliğini öğrendiğinde ise bir süre bunu kabul etmek için zamana ihtiyaç duyduğunu söyledi. Hatta Ji An'ın nişanlısı olmasına rağmen Sehun'u izletmediğini, hakkında bilgi toplanmaması emrini verdiğini, Sehun'un yaklaşma çabalarına karşı koymaya çalıştığını, defile teklifini değil kabul etmek, uzun süre lafını ettirmediğini söyledi.

_Sehun Yixing'i dinledikçe, hisleri daha netleşiyor, zihnindeki duman dağılıyordu. Aslında Yixing ona bilmediği, inanmadığı bir şey söylememişti. Jong In'in yalan söylemediğini hep biliyordu. Yalnızca kendini ikna edip birlikteliklerine sorunsuz başlayabilmek adına zamana ihtiyacı vardı. Geçen bir kaç gün ona bu zamanı tanımış olmalıydı. Yixing konuşmasını bitirdiğinde Sehun'un içi çocukça bir sevinçle kıpır kıpırdı. Jong In'le konuşma arzusu damarlarında dolaşıyordu. Onu görmeliydi. En kısa zamanda onu görmeliydi._

_Duyduklarına ve daha önemlisi Yixing'in yapmaya çalıştığına Sehun, yalnızca teşekkür edebilmişti. Başka ne diyeceğini bilemiyordu ve net düşünebiliyorsa bunu Yixing'e borçluymuş gibi hissediyordu. Oysa Yixing yalnızca karmaşada bir yol gösterendi._

_Sehun gitmeye hazırlandığı sırada, geldiğinde cüzdanını bıraktığı masadaki fotoğraf dikkatini çekti. Odaya girdiğinde Jong In'in odasındakiyle aynı manzaraya sahip pencerelere yürümekten etrafını algılayamamıştı. Manzara da ona anılarını okşama fırsatı tanımıştı. Masaya yaklaşıp kahverengi kemik çerçeveyi eline aldı, fotoğraftakileri dikkatle incelemeye başladı. Kris, Yixing, Jong In ve orta yaşlarda bir adam... Tahminen 7-8 sene önce çekilmiş olmalıydı. Jong In'in elinde tuttuğu, Yixing'in üzerine giydiği cübbeye bakılırsa mezuniyet töreni hatırası gibi bir şeydi. Yixing Sehun'un neye baktığını görünce küçük bir kıkırtı duyuldu odada._

_"O elinde tuttuğun Jong In ve senin karşılaşmanıza neden olan şey"_ _dedi. Sehun anlamayarak Yixing'e döndüğünde az önceki huzurlu ifadesinden eser yoktu. Yixing bunu fark etmeden devam etti._

_"Kore'ye geldiğimiz gün çantamı kaybetmişti. Tüm havaalanında o çantayı aradım. Çantadaki tek değerli şey bu fotoğraftı. O gün çektirdiğimiz tek fotoğraf buydu._

_Ne kadar da aptalca değil mi?_

_Oysa tüm gün birlikte eğlenmiştik. Fotoğraflarla anılarımızı saklamayı beceremedik. Jong In'in o ceketle başka fotoğrafının olmaması da ayrı komedi. İhtiyar, onu Jong In için dikmişti, ama pek tarzı olmadığı ya da çok dikkat çektiği için Jong In onu yalnızca o gün giydi. Hala dolabının en korunaklı yerinde giyilmeye hazır durduğuna eminim. O ikisinin aralarındaki bağ, bir baba oğuldan çok daha fazlasıydı."_

_Sehun yavaş yavaş dolmaya başlayan gözlerle Yixing'i dinliyordu. Söylemek istediği şeyler elbette vardı, ama kelimeler ondan kaçıyordu. Parmağıyla incitmekten korkarcasına yumuşak bir dokunuşla dokunduğu fotoğrafa bakarken sordu. _"İhtiyar mı? Park Suk Young, ihtiyar mı?"__

_Yixing Sehun'un akan göz yaşlarını gördüğü zaman bir şeylerin yanlış olduğunu anlamıştı. Hızlı adımlarla Sehun'a yaklaştı, bir elini sırtına, diğerini gözyaşlarını silmek üzere yüzüne götürdü ve yakındaki sandalyeye oturmasına yardım etti. Sehun tüm direncini yitirmiş dudaklarını ısırarak kendini sıkıyordu. Aklına hücum eden Jong In cümleleriyle kulakları uğulduyordu._

_Jong In'i Kore'den götüren adam..._

_Jong In'i büyüten adam..._

_Jong In'e babasından yakın olan adam..._

_Jong In'in sahip olduğum tek ailem dediği adam..._

_Jong In'e mezuniyeti için ceket diken adam..._

_Jong In için endişelenen, onu koruyan adam..._

_En kötüsü de geçen ay ölen adam._

_Jong In'e aile olan ihtiyar, Park Suk Young..._

_Sehun'un büyürken yanında olması gereken babasından başkası değildi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bu bölümden sonra bir hatırlatma bölümü ardından da final gelecek. Filan 11 bölümden oluşuyor, 11 part boyunca aklımdaki her şeyi döküp, tüm olayları anlatmayı denedim.   
> Umarım olmuştur. Daha da önemlisi umarım bunca zaman yanımda kalmanıza değecek bir final olur ;) 
> 
> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	49. Bölüm 1-23 Arası Hatırlatmalar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> İtalik olarak yazılan 1-20. bölümlere ait tarihler ve olayların hatırlatmalarıdır.
> 
> Bold olarak yazılan ise 21-23. bölüme ait tarihler ve olayların hatırlatmalarıdır.

_ Nisan 1982 (Bölüm 19) _

_Kim Jong Soon (Jong Dae ve Jong In'in öz, Ji An'ın üvey babası), babası ve amcasına ait matbaada basılan afişleri, ilgili tiyatroya teslim ederken, tiyatro sahibinin kızı ve afişi basılan oyunun başrolü Han Ye In'i (Jong In'in annesi) gördü. Ye In, Suk Young'ın (Jong Soon'un en yakın arkadaşı) arkadaşıydı. Ye In ve Jong Soon birbirlerini görür görmez aşık oldu ve daha sonra sıklıkla görüşmeye başladı. Görüşmeye başladıklarından bir süre sonra Ye In, tiyatroda çıkan yangınla ailesini kaybetti; serveti yüzünden onunla evlenmek isteyenlerden kurtulup, sahne sanatları üzerine eğitim almak üzere amcasının yanına Londra'ya gitti. Ye In, giderken ardında onu bekleyeceğini söyleyen aşık bir Jong Soon bırakmıştı. İki sevgili başlarda sıklıkla yazışırken zamanla bu durum seyrekleşti ve bir süre sonra Jong Soon gönderdiği mektuplarının toplu olarak geri dönmesiyle, genç aşık Ye In'i kaybettiğini düşündü. Londra'ya gidip onu bulmak istese de amcasının tehditleri ve annesinin hastalığı nedeniyle aşkını geri plana itmek zorunda kaldı._

_ 1985 (Bölüm 19) _

_Kim Jong Soon, amcasının zorlaması sonucu Çin'in korkulan isimlerinden Yuan Wen'in kızı Yuan Li ile evlendi. Evliliklerinin bir iş anlaşması olduğunu iki tarafta biliyordu. Li iki abisini saf dışı bırakıp, babasının gücünü elde etmek için bu evliliğe razı olmuş, istediğini de büyük ölçü de başarmıştı. Yuan Wen, Kim ailesinin matbaası yardımıyla kirli işlerini aklarken, matbaa hızla büyüyüp reklam şirketi halini aldı. Böylece Kim Jong Soon da güç ve para sahibi oldu._

_Bu süreçte Suk Young ve Jong Soon'un arkadaşlıları güçlenmiş, Suk Young kendi hayatını kurmuş, eğitimini tamamlamış, çalışmaya başlamış ve aşık olmuştu._

_ 1986 (Bölüm 19) _

_Kim Jong Soon ve Kim Li (Yuan) evliliklerinin ilk yılı sonlarında bir erkek çocuk sahibi oldu (Jong Dae). Bu çocuk evliliklerini işten öteye taşımayı sağlamasa da Jong Soon'un hayatına biraz olsun anlam katmayı başarmıştı._

_Ye In Kore'ye döndü ve Suk Young Ye In'le görüştü. Bu görüşme büyük ölçüde Jong Soon hakkında yapılan konuşmalarla doluydu. Jong Soon ve Suk Young sıklıkla yaptıkları gibi içmeye gittikleri bir gece Young, arkadaşının pişmanlıklarla dolu haline üzülüp, Ye In'in geri döndüğünü ağzından kaçırdı. Böylece kısa bir süre içerisinde Ye In ve Jong Soon yeniden görüşmeye ve bir ilişki yaşamaya başladı._

_Ye In Bayan Kim'den tümüyle farklı karakterde ve sadece aşkı adına yaşayan, Jong Soon'dan bir beklentisi olmadan mutlu olan bir kadındı._

_ 1987 _

_Kris'in doğum yılı._

_ 1987 (Bölüm 19) _

_Han Ye In, Jong Soon'la ilişkisinden hamile kaldığında, işlerini bahane edip yurtdışına çıktı. Ülkeye dönüş haberi ise bir erkek çocuk evlat edindiği haberiyle birlikte duyuruldu. Ye In, öz oğluna üvey anne olurken, Jong In gerçek babasını bilip dile getiremeyen çocuktu. Jong Soon ne olursa olsun, Jong In'e kendi soyadını vermek istemiş, böylece Yuan ailesinin ona verdiği güç ve parayı ilk kez kendisi için kullanabilmişti._

_ 1988 _

_Yixing, Xiumin, Luhan, Sehun ve Tao'nun doğum yılı._

_ 1990 (Bölüm 19) _

_Kim Li (Yuan) Jong Soon'un Ye In'le olan ilişkisini öğrendi. O da kocası gibi başkasıyla görüşüyor, büyük bir aşk yaşıyordu ve bu ilişkiden bir kız çocuk dünyaya getirdi. Jong Soon çocuğun kendisinden olmadığını bilmesine rağmen onu da diğer iki çocuğu gibi benimsedi._

_ 1993 (Bölüm 19) _

_Jong Soon ve Ye In ilişkisi devam ederken genç adam iki oğlunun ilerde birbirlerinden haberdar olmaları, iyi bir ilişkide bulunmaları için görüşmeleri taraftarıydı. Ancak bu görüşmelerde Ye In'in evde olmamasına dikkat ediyor, Jong Dae için ayrı bir anne figürü yaratmak istemiyordu. Jong In'in kendisine baba demesini Jong Dae'ye, küçük çocuğun babası olmadığı için böyle davrandığını söyleyerek durumu açıklamıştı. İki çocuk oldukça iyi anlaşıyor, birlikte zaman geçirmekten zevk alıyordu. Kim Li (Yuan) bu görüşmeyi öğrendiğinde, Jong Dae'nin bir daha Jong In'le görüşmesini engellemiş, Jong Dae zamanla Jong In'i hayali bir arkadaş olarak geçmişte bırakken, Jong In uzun süre Jong Dae'yi sormaya devam etmiş, oynamak için onu beklemekten vazgeçmemişti._

_Aslında Jong In'i ilk terk eden abisi Jong Dae olmuştu._

_ 1997 (Bölüm 1) _

_Bay Oh eşini ve ailesini terk etti._

_Tao 9 yaşındayken ailesini kaybetti ve Bayan Oh'un yanına yerleşti._

_ 11 Aralık 1997 (Bölüm 3) _

_Jong In, ilk kez uçağa bindi, ailesinden ve tanıdıklarından ayrı, dadısının onunla birlikte gitmesini söylediği, yabancı bir adamla birlikteydi._

_ 11 Aralık 1997 (Bölüm 19) _

_Han Ye In, işleri nedeniyle yurtdışına çıkmak üzere evden ayrıldıktan kısa bir süre sonra hız nedenli trafik kazasında alev alan araçtan çıkamayarak can verdi. Kim Jong Soon'a bu olayın Bay Yuan'ın işi olduğunu haber veren arkadaşı, Yuan Wen'in gazabından kurtulamayıp eşiyle birlikte öldürüldü ve arkasında bir çocuk bıraktı. Jong Soon, küçük oğlunu korumak adına hemen dadısına ulaşıp kimlik, pasaport ve bir kaç eşyayla birlikte yurtdışına kaçırılmasını sağladı. Küçük Jong In ilk kez uçağa binmiş, artık korkusunu paylaşacak kimsesi olmadığını bilmeden ülkeyi terk etmişti. Kimsesiz kaldığını ise 11. doğum gününde öğrenecekti._

_ 14 Ocak 1998 (Bölüm 3) _

_Jong In 11. doğum gününde dadısından gelen arama dışında hediye almadı. O aramada artık korktuğunda ya da üzüldüğünde sığınabileceği kimsesinin kalmadığını öğrendi. Ailesini kaybettiğini öğrendi._

_ Ekim 2003 (Bölüm 4) _

_Yixing, komşu evde oturan, manevi babalarıyla yaşayan iki çocuktan, esmer olandan hoşlanıyordu. Ama Jong In'i yalnızca uzaktan izliyordu. Yixing Jong In'in gittiği dans kursuna giderek ona yakın olacağını düşündü ve kursa kayıt için gittiği ilk gün Jong In'in çaresizce ağlamasına dayanamayarak ona sarılıp, hep yanında olacağına söz verdi. Böylece iki çocuğun arkadaşlığı başlamış oldu._

_ Ekim 2003 (Bölüm 11) _

_Yixing'in annesi oğlunun Jong In'e olan hislerini anladı._

_ 2010 _

_Kris Kore'ye gitti._

_ Şubat 2011 _

_Jong Dae, babasına ait reklam şirketinin başına geçti. Bay Kim bir kaç hizmetlisiyle birlikte çiftliğine yerleşti._

_ 12 Nisan 2011 (Bölüm 3) _

_Kris, Jong In ve Yixing'i hava alanında karşıladı. Üçlü atışırken Jong In kendisine çarpan genç yüzünden duraksadı. Bu Jong In ve Sehun'un ilk karşılaşmalarıydı. Jong In tüm samimiyetiyle ondan özür dileyen çocuktan oldukça etkilenmişti._

_ 12 Nisan 2011 (Bölüm 8) _

_Luhan evi terk eden Xiumin'i durdurmak için Sehun'dan yardım istedi. Xiumin tartışma sonrası, Luhan'la planladıkları tatile tek başına gitmek üzere havaalanına gitti. Sehun Xiumin'i engellemek için uçağa uyuşturucu ile bindiğini ihbar ederek Xiumin'in uçaktan indirilmesini sağladı._

_Telefonla olayı arabada bekleyen Luhan'a anlatırken, esmer bir gence çarptı Sehun ve en samimi gülüşünü takınıp büyülediğini fark etmediği gençten özür dilerdi._

_Lay uçuşta kaybettiği çantasını aramak üzere Jong In'e çarpan gencin ardından güvenlik ofisine daldı. Jong In Yixing'in ardından Kris'i de ofise gönderip, o genci görmek isteyen kalbinin sesine kulak tıkadı._

_ 12 Nisan 2011 (Bölüm 9) _

_Kris ve Yixing, güvenlik ofisindeyken Jong In de dışarı çıkıp geride bıraktığı ihtiyarı aradı. İndiklerini, iyi olduklarını ve en kısa sürede onun da yanlarına gelmesini istediğini söyledi._

_Yixing çantasını bulup, Kris'le birlikte Jong In'e katıldı. Kris, Extraordinary'deki onarımlar tamamlanıncaya dek Bay Lee'nin (Taemin) otelinde kalmaya devam edeceklerini söyledi. Kısaca Jong In'e Kim ailesi hakkında öğrendiklerini aktardı._

_ Nisan 2011 (Bölüm 13) _

_Taemin gergin geçen günün ardından otelinin teras barına gitti. Kris onlara doğru gelen adamı görünce Yixing ve Jong In'i ona karşı uyardı. O hatırı sayılır çapkınlardandı. Taemin muhabbet etme amaçlı Kris ve grubuna katıldı. Gruptan esmer olan oldukça dikkatini çekmişti. Kafa dağıtmak ve Taemin'in keyfini yerine getirmek için oldukça uygun görünüyordu. Jong In de Taemin'le birlikte olmanın eğlenceli olacağını, hem de istediği bilgileri almak için ideal bir seks arkadaşı olduğunu düşündü._

_ Ocak 2012 (Bölüm 13) _

_Jong In tüm gece istediği kişilerle ilgili dosyaları inceledi. Bir kaç güne otelden ayrılıp Extraordinary'ye taşınacaklardı. Çalan kapıyla yüzündeki bıkkınlık ifadesi gülümsemeye dönüştü. Taemin, Jong In için bir veda hazırlamış olmalıydı._

_Taemin ve Jong In gece boyu sevişti. Bu Taemin için duygu dolu bir sevişmeyken, Jong In için yalnızca seksti. Normal şartlarda Taemin ilişkilerinde hep lafı geçen taraf olurdu ama Jong In farklıydı. Kısa genç kendini Jong In'e sunmaktan zevk alıyordu. Ona ait olmak istiyordu._

_Jong In işi bitince her zaman yaptığı gibi duşa yöneldi. Esmer genç hiç bir sevişme sonrası Tae'nin yanında yatmaz ya da birlikte uyumak istemezdi. Ancak Taemin bunu değiştirmek istiyordu ve Jong In'e bir ilişki istediğini söyledi. Jong In ise onu sert bir dille reddetti. Bu Jong In ve Taemin'in birlikte geçirdikleri son gece oldu._

_ Haziran 2012 (Bölüm 6) _

_Kris, Xiumin'in kafesine geldi. Xiumin Tao'ya haber verdi ve Tao kafeye gelerek Kris'e ondan hoşlandığını itiraf etti. Kris'in cevap vermesine fırsat tanımadan kafeden çıktı. Yolda Luhan'la karşılaşıp kafeye geri dönerken, Kris'in motorunun arkasına ona sarılan bir erkekle garajdan çıktığını gördü ve Kris'in birlikteliği olduğunu düşünüp ağladı._

_ Haziran 2012 (Bölüm 10) _

_Kris, Tao'nun arkasından gitmek isterken, Jong In'den gelen telefonla Yixing'in başının belada olduğunu ve onun yanına gitmeleri gerektiğini öğrendi. Jong In ve Kris motorla Yixing'in verdiği adrese gitti._

_Yixing'in planıyla Jong Dae onu fark etti ve Yixing'den etkilendi. Kardeşi Ji An'la telefonda konuşurken Yixing anlamıyor diye düşünüp, bu ilgiyi açıkça dile getirdi. Kris restoranın basık otoparkına geldiğinde arabasını Jong Dae'nin arabasına çarpılmış halde buldu. Yixing'i gönderip Jong Dae ile anlaşmak üzere restorana çıktılar ve Kris orada Jong Dae'yi Extraordinary'ye davet etti. Chen sevgililerinden birini arayıp onu istediği mekana götüreceğini söyledi._

_ Temmuz 2012 (Bölüm 16) _

_Jong Dae, Lay'i dans ederken ilk kez izledi._

_ Ağustos 2012 (Bölüm 16) _

_Jong Dae, Lay ile ilk kez birlikte bir şeyler içip konuşma fırsatı buldu._

_ Ağustos 2012 (Bölüm 17) _

_Jong Dae ödül oyununu kazanmış ardından ödülünde ona eşlik etmesi için Yixing'i seçmiş bu da aralarındaki yakınlaşmayı hızlandırmıştı._

_ Ağustos 2012 (Tanıtım) _

_Ji An ve Sehun ailelerine nişanlandıklarını açıkladı._

_ Kasım 2012 (Bölüm 16) _

_Jong Dae, Lay arasındaki yakınlaşma oldukça arttı. İkili ilk kez birlikte oldu. Lay birliktelikten pişmanlık duyup, Jong Dae uyurken ortamı terk etti, bu durumun tekrarlanmaması için de Chen'den uzak kalmaya karar verdi. Artık duygularını kontrol altında tutamıyordu._

_ 20 Aralık 2012 Perşembe 10:30 (Bölüm 1) _

_Sehun kendi defilesini yapmak için istediği sponsorluk anlaşmasını yaptı. Kutlama için Tao'nun sevgilisi Kris'in kulübüne gitmeye sözleştiler._

_ 21 Aralık 2012 Cuma 00:10 (Bölüm 4) _

_Tao, Luhan ve Xiumin Kris'in kulübüne geldi, GeceGündüz oyununun oynandığı hücrelerine (oturacakları yer) gittiler. Xiumin, yardımcı kızdan (Luna) Sehun'a şaka yapmak için kendi hazırladığı bitkisel karışımı içeceğine karıştırmasını istedi._

_ 01:10 (Bölüm 1) _

_Sehun ofisten çıkıp, arkadaşlarının onu beklediği kulübe gitti._

_ 01:30 (Bölüm 2) _

_Extraordinary'nin iki baş dansçısından biri olan Lay, herkese açık olan büyük salona gelip kısa bir gösteri sundu. Bu gösteriyi hayranlığın yanı sıra kıskanç bakışlarla izleyen bir kişi vardı._

_ 02:15 (Bölüm 2) _

_Sehun, yalnızca davetli olan konukların girebildiği GeceGündüz oyunu oynanan bölüme ulaştı._

_Tuvalette bir adamın Choi isimli başka bir adamla yaptığı görüşmeye kulak misafiri olmak durumunda kaldı ve tuvaletteki adamın garip bakışlarının hedefi oldu._

_Arkadaşlarının oturduğu 6 numaralı odayı (Luna) buldu ve onlara katıldı._

_Sehun yardımcı kızdan oyun ve içerisinde bulunduğu mekan hakkında bilgi aldı. Kris daha sonra onlara katılarak sevgilisinin arkadaşlarıyla tanıştı._

_ 02:30(Bölüm 4) _

_Kris 3.Hücredeki Bay Lee Taemin'i ziyaret ederek, daha önce yaptığı rahatsız edici davranışların tekrarlanmaması gerektiğini belirtti. Yeniden kulübe girebilmesini Bay Choi ve Kai'ye borçlu olduğunu söyledi. Taemin uzun süredir kendini affettirmeye uğraşıp Kris'e yalvarıyordu. Bu Jong In'e yakın olmak için tek şansıydı_

_ 02:40 (Bölüm 2) _

_Yixing, odasının terasındaki jakuzide keyif yapan Jong In'i görmeye gitti. Ona, "Joker dudaklının" büyük salondaki dansını izlediğini, ayrıca Sehun'un GeceGündüz oyununun konuklarından biri olduğunu söyledi._

_ 02:40 (Bölüm 3) _

_Kris Sehun'a oyunla ilgili bilgi verip biraz mekandan bahsetti._

_ 02:58 (Bölüm 3) _

_Jong In, odasından çıkan Yixing'in ardından Sehun hakkındaki çok fazla bilgi içermeyen dosyaya baktı. Fotoğrafına baktığı genç tanıdık geliyordu ama Jong In onu tanımadığına emindi._

_ **03:00-03:10 (Bölüm 4)** _

_Yixing sahne kıyafetlerini alıp GeceGündüz oyunu için sahne arkasına geçti. Hazırlanırken Jong In'e çocukken verdiği, onu bırakmama sözünü hala tuttuğunu düşündü._

_ 03:10 (Bölüm 3) _

_Kris Sehun'a oyun ve mekan hakkında bilgi vermeye devam etti. 03:30 da başlayan oyunda,anlatıcı avları ve yakalayıcıları tanıttı. Sehun, yakalayıcıları yani Lay ve Kai'yi gördü._

_ 03:15 (Bölüm 4) _

_Jong In eşyalarını alıp GeceGündüz oyunu için sahne arkasına geçti. Hücreleri gösteren monitörden Jong Dae'yi izleyen Yixing'i gördü. Yixing'in ondan hoşlandığı hakkında şaka yaptı. Yixing ise bunu yalanladı ve Jong Dae'nin yalnızca bir iş olduğunu söyleyip ve sinirle üzerini değiştirmeye gitti._

_Jong In giden Yixing'in ardından, bir süre Sehun'un olduğu hücreyi ve sarışın genci izledi._

_ 03:35 (Bölüm 4) _

_Sehun, sahneye çıkan kendini beğenmiş tavırdaki Kai'ye odaklandı. Konukları selamlamamasını yadırgadı ve Kai'nin yüzünü göremediği için meraklandı._

_Avcılar avlarını seçerken Sehun, Jong In'i görmeyi başardı. Tuvalette telefon konuşmasını duyduğu Bay Lee'nin av olarak, yakalayıcı rolündeki Kai'yi seçmesini rahatsız edici buldu._

_Yörünge dönmeden önce Jong In ve Sehun göz göze geldi. O an Sehun fark etmese de Jong In'in bakışlarından etkilenmişti._

_İlk tur sonunda, Sehun kendi avının soyunmasını ve Lay'in ve Kai'nin iki bayan avcıyı cezalandırmasını izledi. Aynı süreçte onu izleyen Kai, Sehun'un çok masum göründüğünü ve Ji An için kolay bir av olduğunu düşünüyordu._

_İkinci tur sonunda, Lay bir bayan avcıyı cezalandırmıştı._

_Sehun Luna'dan bir kadeh şarap istedi; Xiumin'in şüpheli hareketleri arasında Luna şarabı Sehun'a ikram etti._

_ 03:50 (Bölüm 4) _

_Üçüncü tur sonunda Kai, oyunun başında onu av olarak isteyen 3. Hücredeki Bay Lee'yi cezalandırmak için harekete geçmişti._

_ 04:00 (Bölüm 4) _

_Jong In 3. Hücredeki Lee Taemin'i cezalandırdı. Taemin bu durumdan oldukça memnun görünüyordu. Bu cezalandırmayı izleyen Sehun ekranda gördüklerinden rahatsız olmuştu. Oysa Sehun erkekleri çekici bulmazdı._

_ 04:15 (Bölüm 5) _

_Luhan, Jong In'in cezalandırdığı genci tanıdı. Luhan ve Ji An Taemin'in ortak olduğu Pure markasının ürün tanıtımlarında rol alıyordu._

_Luhan 2011'de Ji An ve Taemin arasındaki aşk dedikoduları çıktığını hatırlattı. Sehun Taemin'in yalnızca bir idol olduğunu söyledi, Kris ise onu küçümsememesi gerektiğini ima etti. Diğer ortak olan Choi Minho'yu anımsatınca Sehun sponsorluk anlaşmasını onunla yaptığını söyledi._

_Kris Bay Choi'nin bir süre önce Ji An'ın ailesinin şirketi ile ortak olduğunu hatırlattı._

_Sehun, Taemin'in onu tanıdığı için tuvalette onunla konuştuğunu düşündü._

_Sehun yörüngenin durmasıyla gamzeli yakalayıcının 1.Hücredeki Bay Kim'i cezalandırdığını gördü. Bay Kim ise nişanlısının abisi Jong Dae'ydi. Hücrenin geri kalanına ekranı işaret edip Jong Dae'yi gösterdi._

_Kris, Jong Dae'nin Lay ile ilgilendiğini söyledi._

_Oyunun ilk tur sonunda Sehun ve Tao tuvalete gitti. Sehun Tao'dan annesi Bayan Oh'un evine dönmesini istedi, Tao Kris'le daha fazla birlikte vakit geçirmek istediği için kabul etmedi._

_Sehun ve Tao hücreye döndüklerinde sahnede ışık şovu başlamıştı. Ardından Sarışın bir av, Lay ve Kai birlikte dans etmeye başladı. Kai onun gözlerinin içine bakıp dans ederken, Sehun gözlerini esmer olandan ayıramadı. Sehun gösteri süresince Jong In'in sevişirken nasıl göründüğünü düşünmeden edemedi._

_ 04:45 (Bölüm 6) _

_Tao, Kai ve Lay dans ederken Sehun'un yalnızca Kai'yi izlediğini fark etti. Tao Sehun'un ağzını aradığında Sehun bunu inkar etti._

_ 21 Aralık 2012 Cuma 05:00 (Bölüm 8) _

_GeceGündüz oyununun ikinci bölümü başladı. Sehun kazandığı tur sonrası Kai yaklaşıp Sehun'un avına (Luna) pelerini giydirip Sehun'a bakarak kızı öptü. Sehun yakalayıcıyı düşünürken geçen bir kaç turu fark etmemişti. Xiumin'in ona ilaç verdiğini fark etti. Xiumin Sehun'un yersiz uyuşturucu suçlaması yüzünden havaalanında gözaltına alındığını ve bunun haksızlık olduğunu, intikamını aldığını savundu._

_ 05:40 (Bölüm 8) _

_Sehun gamzeli yakalayıcı tarafından cezalandırıldı. Lay Sehun'un bileğini yaladığında Sehun şoke olmuştu. Ancak Lay'in direktiflerini takip etti. Sehun yaptığına inanamazken, arkadaşları dalga geçmeye başlamıştı. Sehun erkeklerle yakınlaşma konusunda hep dikkatli olmuştu. Ancak yine de arkadaşlarının beklediği kadar büyük bir tepki vermemişti. Bu cezalandırma seremonisini Kai dikkatle izlemişti._

_Oyunun sonunda Sehun istediği bir gece, GeceGündüz oyununa katılmaya hak kazanmıştı._

_Kai ve Lay'in yeniden dans edeceğini öğrenen Sehun kalkıp gitmek istemiş, ancak ısrarlara dayanamayıp şovu izlemek zorunda kalmıştı._

_ 06:40(Bölüm 9) _

_Lay ve Kai sahnede kışkırtıcı bir şekilde dans etti. Sehun gözlerini açmamakta dirense de sonunda dayanamayıp yumduğu gözlerini açtı, yeniden esmer dansçının çekimine kapıldı._

_Final dansı sonrası Kris hücredekileri evlerine bırakmayı teklif etti ve araba hazırlama bahanesiyle onları oyalayıp Jong In'e mesaj attı._

_Jong In bir süre sonra onları ikinci girişten çıkarmak üzere, kendi suitlerinin olduğu koridordan indirmesini söyledi. Kris araçların hazır olduğunu söyleyip yol gösterirken Sehun en önde ilerliyordu. Diğerleriyle arayı açtığında koridorun sonunda loş ışık altındaki belinde havlu ile kapının önünde duran bedeni gördü. Kai başını kaldırıp Sehun'un gözlerine baktı ve odasına girdi._

_ 07:00 (Bölüm 9) _

_Sehun asansörün önünde arkadaşlarını beklerken Kai'nin girdiği odaya bakıyordu. Diğerleri ona katıldığında kulüpten çıkıp araçlara bindiler. Sehun Tao ve Kris'le aynı arabadaydı. Yol boyunca Kai'nin son dansını aklından çıkaramadı. Ofisine gelip orada uyumaya karar verdi ama aklından yarı çıplak esmerin görüntüsü gitmiyordu. Koltuğa uzanıp uykuya daldığında rüyasında yine o esmeri gördü._

_ 12:10 (Bölüm 9) _

_Jong In, doğru düzgün uyuyamamış, tekrarlanan kabusları arasında bu defa farklı olarak Ji An'ın nişanlısı olan sarışın gencin yüzünü gördüğünü hatırlıyordu. Jong In daha önce onu bir yerlerde gördüğüne emindi, ancak nerede olduğunu hatırlayamıyordu. Bu rahatsız edici düşünceden kurtulmak için kalkıp, dans stüdyosuna gitmeye karar verdi. Stüdyoya çıkmadan önce alt kattaki kahveciye (Xiumin'in kafesi) uğrayıp kahve almak istedi. Xiumin'i tanıyıp bir süre sohbet ettikten sonra çıkarken Sehun'la çarpıştı ve Kai Sehun'u nereden tanıdığını hatırladı. Sehun Kore'ye geldiğinde havaalanında çarpıştığı ve etkilendiği gençti._

_ 12:10 (Bölüm 11) _

_Jong In Sehun'a karşı duygularını gözden geçirdi. Bildiği aşk tanımını sorguladı yeniden._

_"Aşk hakkında bildiklerini ihtiyarın 'Gerçek Masalları'ndan öğrenmişti._

_Aşıklar gece ve gündüz gibiydi. Birbirlerine zıt ama birleşince anlam ifade eden. Hep bir kovalamaca içinde olan. Kavuşmalarla asla tatmin olamayan fazlasını isterken mutlu olmayı unutan._

_Aşk ise hep kötü biterdi._

_Çünkü..._

_Aşk aslında üç kişilikti._

_Av, avcı, yakalayıcı._

_Aşık olan avdı daima. Şimdi Jong In'de vücut bulan._

_Sehun ise avcıydı. Karşısındakini hiçe sayma lüksüne sahip, avından istediğini alan._

_Ve yakalayıcı, ortaya çıkıp, avla avcıyı ayıracak olan._

_Yakalayıcı..._

_İhtiyarın masallarında istinasız hep kazanan."_

_Sehun uzun süredir rüyalarında gördüğü yüzü olmayan suretti onun için._

_Çarpışma sonrası Sehun Kai'nin eline dökülen kahve yüzünden onu tuvalete sürükledi. İkili arasındaki etkileşim gözle görünür seviyedeydi. Sehun Jong In'in elini bırakmazken Xiumin gelip Kai'yi tedavi için dışarı çıkardı. İkili arasındaki muhabbeti gören Sehun kıskandı ve sinirlendi. Ji An'ın yanına gitti, kızı kaldırıp sürükleyerek kafeden çıkardı. Jong In Sehun'un Ji An'la birlikte çıkıp gitmesinden garip bir üzüntü duydu, belki de kıskandı. Duygularını dizginlemesi gerektiğine karar verdi._

_ 13:30-14:40 (Bölüm 10) _

_Sehun, Ji An'ı sürükleyerek dairesine getirdi. Xiumin ve Kai'ye duyduğu öfke, esmere hissettiği anlamsız duygular, kıskançlık, çekim ve gözünün önünden gitmeyen görüntüsü eşliğinde Ji An'la biri kapı girişinde diğeri banyo da olmak üzere iki tur seks yaptı. Banyoda birlikte olduklarında Sehun birlikte olduğunun Kai değil Ji An olduğunu kendisine kanıtlamak için oldukça çabalamıştı. Aklında başkası, altında bir başkası vardı._

_ 21 Aralık 2012 Cuma 15:30 (Bölüm 15) _

_Sehun Ji An'la seviştikten sonra sekreteriyle görüştü ve annesinin zorlamasıyla akşam birlikte yemek yemek üzere anlaştılar. Yemekte Sehun'un anlaşması konuşulacaktı ve Sehun azarlanacağını düşündüğü için Tao'yu da yanında sürükledi._

_Tao kulübe gidip gitmeyeceğini sorduğunda Sehun gitmeyeceğini belirtti._

_ 21 Aralık 2012 Cuma 23:30 (Bölüm 15) _

_Jong In'in Sehun'la çarpışması sonucunda elinde hafif bir yanık oluştu. Ancak elindeki yanığın aksine Sehun'un havaalanında gördüğü hayalini süsleyen genç olduğunu öğrenmiş olmak, onun Ji An'ın sevgilisi olduğunu idrak etmek canını daha çok yaktı._

_Jong In olarak belki Sehun'a karşı koyamazdı ama Kai olarak onunla baş edebileceğine, hislerini geri planda tutabileceğine inanıyordu._

_ 21 Aralık 2012 Cuma 23:30 (Bölüm 15) _

_Bayan Oh'un anlaşma hakkında söyledikleri sonrası Sehun dağılmıştı ve içip kafa dağıtmak istediği için Tao'yla birlikte kulübe gitti._

_Kulübün üst kat salonunda Kai kısa süreliğine dans etti ve bu sürede Sehun Kai'nin herkesi etkilendiğine kanaat getirdi. Kai ise sahneden indikten sonra ardından bakan sarışın nedeniyle kalbi daha hızlı atmaya başlamıştı._

_ 22 Aralık 2012 Cumartesi 03:30 (Bölüm 15) _

_GeceGündüz oyununun final oyunu oynandı. Bir gece önce hücrede olan ekip Kris haricinde yine hazır haldeydi. Ancak kimse Sehun'la ilgilenmiyor kendi dünyasında geziniyordu. Böylece Sehun'u farkında olmadan Kai ile dolu düşüncelerine hapsediyorlardı._

_Sehun annesiyle yaptığı konuşmanın sinir bozukluğuna, Kai'den etkilenmesini de eklemişti._

_Sehun, final oyununu kazanmaya çok yaklaşmışken, Kai tarafından cezalandırıldı. Başlangıçta Kai, Sehun'u cezalandırmak yerine onun teninden onun yerine tekila içip ona teşekkür etmek istediyse de Sehun cezalandırılması gerektiğini savunarak, kendi teninden Kai'nin sunduğu tekilayı içti. Cezalandırma sürecinde Kai'nin Sehun'un bileğine kondurduğu minik öpücükler ve öpücüklerin arasındaki hafif sömürmeler Sehun'u etkisi altına almışken oyunun kazananı belli oldu._

_ 22 Aralık 2012 Cumartesi 04:00 (Bölüm 16) _

_Ödül oyununun kazananı açıklandı (Lee Taemin). Taemin kazandığı ödülde ona eşlik etmesi için Kai'yi seçti._

_Sehun bu sonuçtan hoşnut kalmayıp kıskanmıştı. Hücreyi terk etmek yerine Kai ve Lay'in Two Moons dansını izledi ve Kai bu kez çok daha seksi görünüyordu. Ancak esmer genç Sehun'u hiç umursamamış ona bakmadan performansını tamamlamış, bu da Sehun'u daha çok kızdırmıştı._

_ 04:45 (Bölüm 16) _

_Taemin ve Kai aylar sonra ilk kez konuştu. Taemin özür diledi. Arkadaş kalmak istedi, Jong In de bu isteği geri çevirmedi. Ancak Taemin'den onu sevmemesini istedi. Taemin kazandığı ödülü (12 saatlik bir süreyi kulüpte Kai ile birlikte geçirmek) kullanmak yerine Kai'den affedilmeyi ve Noel'de verecekleri partiye katılmasını istedi. Kai de kabul etti._

_ 22 Aralık 2012 Cumartesi 04:00 (Bölüm 17) _

_Ödül oyunundan sonra Jong Dae 1 numaralı hücrenin avıyla Yixing'e bir not gönderdi. Notta kulübün arkasındaki sahilde beklediği yazıyordu. Jong Dae alması gereken bir karar olduğunu ve bunu Yixing'le konuşmadan almak istemediğini belirtmişti. Yixing önce karşı çıksa da notu okuduktan sonra buluşmaya gitti. Jong Dae ile arasına mesafe koyması, Jong In'e ihanet etmemesi gerektiğini düşünmesine rağmen, duygularına engel olamadı ve aralarında bir yakınlaşma oldu. İkili öpüşürken biri fotoğraflarını çekip kaçtı. Bu olay sonrasında Yixing durumu Jong In'in öğrenmesinden çekindiği için gerilirken, Jong Dae üzerinden yük kalkmış gibi rahatlamıştı. Yixing söz konusu fotoğrafları elde etmesi için Kris'ten yardım istemiş, Kris ise rahat tavırlarıyla Yixing'i sinirlendirmişti._

_ 22 Aralık 2012 Cumartesi 06:00 (Bölüm 17) _

_Jong In Kris'le Taemin ve Minho'nun verdiği Nole Partisi hakkında konuştu. Kris Jong In'in istediği fotoğrafların ona ulaştığını belirtip, çıktıları esmer gence verdi. Jong In Yixing'le fotoğraflar hakkında konuşmayı düşündü ancak bunu ertesi güne bırakıp odasına gitti. Odasında uyuyan Yixing'i görüp yanına uzanıp uyudu. Sabah uyandıklarında Yixing sessizce gitmek istediyse de Jong In izin vermeyerek fotoğrafları gösterdi. Yixing, Jong In'in Chen ile arasında olanları bildiğini ve onu izlettiğini öğrendi. Bir anlamda sadece ihanet eden Yixing değil Jong In de ona güvenmeyip izlettirerek ihanet etmişti. Jong In, o fotoğrafların işine yarayacağını, ancak bundan sonra dikkatli olmasını, fotoğrafları kullanmadan kimseye yakalanmamaları gerektiğini söyledi. Yixing Jong In'in yaptığına sinirlendi ve odasına gitti. Jong In ise ardından bir kaç saate dans provası yapacaklarını söyledi._

_ 22 Aralık 2012 Cumartesi 13:00 (Bölüm 18) _

_Yixing Jong In'le karşılıklı birbirlerine ihanet etmiş oldukları için kendisini kötü hissediyordu. Biraz rahatlamak adına Londra'da tedavi olan ihtiyarı arayıp konuştu. İhtiyarın geçmişe dair anılarla ilgili gördüğü rüya Yixing'in telefonuyla kesildi. Ancak rüyanın etkisi üzerinden gitmedi. Hasta adam, Jong In'le konuşması gerekenleri daha fazla ertelemek istemediğine karar verdi._

_Jong In Yixing'le tartıştıktan sonra prova odasına gidip Taemin'le hakkında konuştuğu performans üzerinde çalışmaya başladı. Ancak söz konusu şarkının sözleri ona Sehun'u hatırlatıp duruyordu. Jong In Sehun'un karşısında dans ettiğini düşünerek prova yaptı._

_Yixing, kulübe taşınmadan önce Jong In'in o şarkıyı çalıştığını biliyor ama esmer gencin bunu söylemesini bekliyordu. Şarkının Taemin'le arasında özel olduğunu düşünüp yanıldığını kabul etti. Ancak Taemin konusunda Jong In'le dalga geçmekten geri kalmadı._

_Jong In tartışma sonrası Yixing'in bir şey olmamış tavrına şaşırmıştı. Daha sonra biraz konuşup arlarındaki sorunu hallettiler ve Jong In havaalanında aşık olduğunu düşündüğü gencin Sehun olduğunu Yixing'e söyledi. Kumral genç kendi duyguları ve Chen'le ilişkisine üzülmek yerine Jong In'e daha fazla üzülmeye başladı._

_ 29 Aralık 2012 Cumartesi 20:00 (Bölüm 18) _

_Choi Minho ve Lee Taemin, Taemin'in otellerinden birinde Noel Partisi verdi. Partiye iş ve medya dünyasının yanı sıra, Kim Ji An, Kim Jong Dae ve anneleri; Oh Sehun ve annesi; Luhan, Xiumin, Kris, Tao, Yixing ve Jong In katıldı. Taemin tüm konuklarla ilgiliyken bistro masada ayakta duran Lay ve özellikle Kai ile daha çok ilgiliydi ve bu durum Sehun'un gözünden kaçmadı. Taemin ve Kai'nin fiziksel temaslar barındıran konuşmaları Sehun'un yavaş yavaş öfkelenmesine neden oluyordu. Lay Chen'in oturduğu masaya bakarken Sehun'un üzerlerindeki bakışlarını fark edip Kai'yi uyardı. Kai ise ona karşı olan ilgisini fark etmiş olabileceğinden sinirlidir diye düşündü. Salondaki ışıkların kapanmasıyla Taemin sahneye çıktı. Hem Kai'nin gözlerine bakarak söylediği şarkı, hem de dansı tümüyle esmere olana aşkını haykırır vaziyetteydi. Sehun ikilinin bakışmalarını izlerken, Jong In Taemin'in performansını büyük bir dikkatle izliyordu._

_ 29 Aralık 2012 Cumartesi 23:00 (Bölüm 18) _

_Sehun Taemin'i izleyen Kai'ye nedensiz öfke duyduğu için esmeri izlemeyi bırakıp masasına yöneldi. Bir süre oyalandıktan sonra Kris Extraordinary ekibinin performans sergileyeceğini söyledi ve Sehun kaçmaya çalıştığı şeyin ortasında buldu kendisini. Düşüncelerini işgal eden Kai... Grup olarak yapılan dansta, Sehun kıyafetlerden oldukça etkilenmiş hatta Kai'in üzerindeki kombinasyondan etkilenip, kumaş peçete üzerine bir şeyler karalamıştı. Kai'nin siyahla uyumunu düşünürken birden sahne siyahlar içerisindeki Kai'ye bırakılmıştı. Kai provalar boyunca Sehun'un hayaline karşı dans ettiğini düşünürken sonunda bu gerçek olmuş, bedenine eşlik eden müzik sayesinde dolaylı olarak Sehun'a aşkın ne olduğunu sormuştu. Kai'nin performansı sonrası Sehun hava almaya ihtiyacı olduğunu düşünüp salondan çıktı. Ancak çıktığında soyunma odasına doğru ilerleyen Kai'yi, ardından ona yetişen hata durdurup iltifatlara boğan Taemin'i ve Taemin'in dokunuşlarına şahit olup yeniden kıskançlık ve öfkeyle doldu. Kai Sehun'a bir bakış atıp soyunma odasına giderken, sarışın genç yolunu kaybettiği bahanesiyle bir süre Taemin'i oyaladı. Ancak tam anlamıyla istediğine ulaşamayarak (isteği Taemin ve Kai'nin soyunma odasında fazla vakit geçirmemesiydi) terasın yolunu tuttu. İçerisindeki öfke bir türlü dinmediği için Tao'ya baş ağrısını bahane eden bir mesaj atıp, partiden ayrıldı._

_O gece Taemin'le geçen konuşmalarda Sehun, Kai'nin gerçek adının Jong In olduğunu öğrendi._

_ 29 Aralık 2012 (Bölüm 19) _

_Noel partisinin verildiği gece; Jong In ardında Taemin ve Sehun'u bırakıp soyunma odasına gitti. Sehun, Taemin'i bir şeyler içmeye davet ederek Jong In'den uzak tutmayı denese de Taemin bunu kabul etmedi. Sehun yalnız başına çıktığı terasta kafasındaki karmaşayı çözmeye çalışıyordu. Partideyken peçeteye çizdiği tasarımı cebinden çıkarıp Kai'yi hayal etti. Model olmaya çok uygun olduğuna kendini ikna edip, tasarımlar içerisinde olmasını arzuluyordu. İkinci sigarasını söndürüp partiye dönmek yerine Tao'ya mesaj atarak ofise gideceğini haber verdi. Partiye dönmeme sebebi ise cilveleşen Taemin ve Kai görmek istememesiydi._

_ Ocak 2013 (Bölüm 19) _

_Sehun parti sonrası ofise gidip tasarımları üzerinde çalışmaya başladı. Ancak çizebildiği tek şey içerisinde Kai olduğu belli olan siluetler ve Kai'nin yüzüne ait karakalem çalışmaları oldu. Annesi ve nişanlısı sürekli ofiste kalan gençle iletişim kuramayınca Bayan Oh Tao'dan yardım istedi ve Tao Sehun'un bu bunalım halini defilenin stresine ve Kai'nin o defilede yer almasını istemesine bağlayarak Sehun'un endişelerini ortadan kaldırdı._

_ 14 Ocak 2013 Pazartesi 10:00 (Bölüm 6) _

_Sehun Bay Choi ve Bay Lee'nin Noel partisi sonrasında insanlardan uzaklaşmaya başlamış; son 4 gündür kendisini ofisine kapatmış; Kai'yi düşünmekten defilesi için gereken tasarımları yapamıyordu. Tao Sehun'a Kai'yi modeli olması konusunda ikna edeceğine söz verdi._

_ 11:30 (Bölüm 6) _

_Tao Kai'nin model olması için Kris'ten yardım istemeye karar verdi._

_ 14 Ocak 2013 Pazartesi 11:30 (Bölüm 10) _

_Ji An sevgilisinin telefonlara cevap vermemesi nedeniyle RED'e gelip Bayan Oh'la görüşmeye karar verdi. Bayan Oh Sehun'un defilesi için istediği model yüzünden bunalımda olduğunu söyledi ve Ji An'ın kıskanmasına neden oldu._

_ 14 Ocak 2013 Pazartesi 12:00 (Bölüm 19) _

_Sehun Tao tarafından endişelerinden arındırıldı. Tao Kai'nin model olması konusunda yardımcı olacağını belirtip Sehun'un yanından ayrıldı. Durumu Bayan Oh'a bildirdi ve kadının endişelerini giderdi._

_ 14 Ocak 2013 Pazartesi 12:00 (Bölüm 11) _

_Tao Kris'le buluşup Sehun'un durumundan bahsetti. Kai'yi ona modellik yapması için ikna etmesini istedi. Kris de bu isteği kabul etti._

_ 14 Ocak 2013 Pazartesi 12:15-12:25 (Bölüm 10) _

_Ji An hesap sormak için Sehun'un odasına girdi. Duştan gelen sesle gerçekleşen ıslak deneyimlerden birini hatırladı. Ji An banyoya girmeden Sehun çıktı ve neden geldiğini sordu. Ji An model olmasını istediği sürtüğün kim olduğunu sordu. Sehun ise güldü ve onu sakinleştirdi. Sehun Tao'nun yardım etmeyi kabul etmesiyle rahatlamıştı. Ji An'la ofisinde sevişip onun da rahatlamasına yardımcı oldu._

_ 15:00 (Bölüm 11) _

_Kris Tao'nun yanından ayrılıp Yixing'in yanına gitti. Jong In'i modellik için ikna etmek istiyorsa ona ihtiyacı vardı._

_Jong In'in Sehun'u gördüğü ilk gece tavırlarını kaydeden kamera görüntülerini de alıp Yixing'in odasına gitti ve görüntüleri ona izletti. Jong In intikam almak istiyorsa ya da intikamından vazgeçecekse bunun yolunun Sehun'dan geçtiğine Yixing'i ikna etti. Yixing'in Jong In'e hala aşık olduğunu ima ederek bunu yapmaktan çekinmedi. Yixing bu düşünceyle annesinin Jong In'e olan aşkını fark edişini hatırladı. Yixing Jong In'le Kore'ye gideceğini söylediğinde annesi itiraz etmemiş, ona neden izin verdiğini, Jong In'e olan aşkını nasıl anladığını anlatmıştı._

_ 15:30 (Bölüm 11) _

_Yixing Sehun konusunda Kris'e yardım etmeyi kabul etti. İkili Jong In'i arayarak akşam 20:00'de stüdyoda buluşmayı kararlaştırdılar._

_ 16:20 (Bölüm 10) _

_Kris'in Yixing'e izlettiği görüntüler sayesinde kısa genci, Jong In'in Sehun'a modellik yapması konusunda yardım etmeye ikna etti. Yixing görüntülerden etkilenip Jong Dae'yi anımsadı._

_ 16 Ocak 2013 Çarşamba 11:00 (Bölüm 12) _

_Sehun Kris'i arayarak Ji An ve kendi için bir hücre ayarlamasını sevgilisinin avcı olacağı bir GeceGündüz oyununa katılmak istediğini söyledi. Bu görüşmede Kris Sehun'a Jong In'in teklifi kabul etmediğini ve Cuma akşamı oyun için hücrelerinin hazır olacağını söyledi. Sehun Tao'yu arayarak onun da gelmesini istedi._

_ 18 Ocak 2013 Cuma 23:00 (Bölüm 12) _

_Sehun Ji An'ı alarak, etkilendiği modeli görmesi için onu Extraordinary'ye götürdü._

_ 19 Ocak 2013 Cumartesi 00:15 (Bölüm 12) _

_Ji An hücreye gelene dek mekandan oldukça etkilendi. Sehun ise tekrar bu hücrede olmaktan garip bir tedirginlik duyuyordu. Ji An sahneye davet edilen avlardan hangisi Sehun'un modeli olabilir diye tahmin etmeye çalıştı. Bu arada esmer yakalayıcıyı fark etmişti. Esmer olan ise Ji An'ın arkasında oturan Sehun'la bakışmakla meşguldü._

_Ji An av seçim sürecinde Jong Dae ve Lee Taemin'in de salondaki avcılardan olduğunu fark etti. Bu ikili yine kim bilir kimlerin peşinde diye düşündü._

_Oyun başladıktan sonra Ji An Sehun'u sıkıştırarak defilesi için istediği modelin Kai olduğunu öğrendi ve rahatladı. Ji An da Kai ile çalışmaya kesinlikle hayır demezdi._

_Dördüncü turda Kai ile Ji An'ın hücresi karşı karşıya kaldı ve Kai Ji An'ı cezalandırdı. Kai herkese yaptığının aksine limon dilimini Ji An'ın dudakları arasına değil parmakları arasına bırakmıştı. Ji An'ın dudağının kenarındaki damlayı parmağıyla aldı ve parmağını yaladı. Tüm bu dokunuşlardan hoşnut değildi aslında ve bu süreçte gözlerini Sehun'dan ayırmamıştı. İzleyici konumundaki Sehun ise tümüyle kıskançlıkla dolmuştu. Bu sinirin üzerine Sehun baş ağrısını bahane ederek hücreden çıktı ve mesaj atıp dönmeyeceğini haber verdi._

_ 01:30 (Bölüm 12) _

_Sehun bardan aldığı viski şişesiyle önce tuvalete ardından da geçen sefer öğrendiği yoldan Kai'nin suitinin bulunduğu kata indi. Kai'nin odasına girmeyi deneyip başaramadı ve hole gizlenip elindeki viskiyi içerek, esmerin odasına gelmesini bekledi._

_ 03:30 (Bölüm 12) _

_Jong In, GeceGündüz oyunundan çıktı. Bu gece hücrelerin biri Ji An ve Sehun'a aitti. Ji An avcıydı. Sehun oyunun yarısında hücreyi terk etti. Jong In Ji An'a yaklaşmak istiyorsa Sehun'un modellik teklifini kabul etmesi mantıklı olandı._

_Sehun gizlendiği yerden Jong In'in süitine girdiğini gördü._

_Jong In dairesine girip duşa yöneldi. Aklında Sehun'un bakışları vardı. Kai Ji An'ı cezalandırdıktan sonra Sehun hücreyi terk etmişti. Jong In sarışının sevgilisini kıskandığını düşündü ve bu duruma üzüldü. Aynadaki aksine Sehun'a karşı güçlü olmak için meydan okuyordu. Esmer genç, sarhoş Sehun'un odasını incelediğinden bihaber..._

_Sehun odaya girip buzlu camın ardında duş alan Kai'yi gördü. Odadaki cam basamaklardan üst kata çıktı. Yaşama birimleri üst kattaydı, ama yatma birimleri yani daha özel alanlar Sehun'un girdiği kataydı. Tekrar aşağı inip etrafı inceledi. Terasa açılan geniş camların önünde dışarıyı izlemeye daldı._

_ 04:00 (Bölüm 12) _

_Jong In duştan çıktı, aynada kendini süzdü. Altına iç çamaşırını giydi. Duşa girmeden önce aldığı kararlarla gurur duyarak banyodan çıktı. Odasında elinde viski şişesi camdan dışarı bakan Sehun'u gördü. Onu görünce Jong In'in aldığı tüm kararlar uçup gitti. Jong In kendini Kai olmaya, Sehun'u umursamamaya zorladı. Bir süre onu izledi._

_Jong In hırsız gibi dairesine giren Sehun'a arkadan yaklaştı ve onu sinir edecek şekilde meydan okumalarla dolu konuşmaları başladı. Sehun karşısında duran ıslak vücuttan etkilendi, ama bunu belli etmemeye çalıştı. Jong In'i Ji An'a sarkmakla suçladı. Kai ise bu atağı kolayca savuşturdu. İkili yalnızca birbirlerini sinir etmek için konuşuyordu. Kai giyinmek için hamle yaptığında ikili birbirlerine fazlasıyla yaklaşmıştı._

_ 04:00 (Bölüm 13) _

_Sehun ve Jong In bir süre anlamsız boğuşma içine girdi. Sehun üstünlüğü elde ettiğinde Kai'nin çıplak omuna öpücükler kondurup dudaklarına doğru ilerliyordu, Jong In ise yalnızca buna direnmeye çabalıyordu. Sehun dolgun dudaklara ulaşmak üzereyken, Jong In teslim olursa Sehun'un ilgisini bir daha çekemeyeceğini düşündüğü için karşı koydu ve üste geçti. Bu Jong In'in Sehun'u ilk reddedişiydi, yani Sehun öyle biliyordu._

_Tüm hareketlilik Sehun'un midesi için iyi olmamıştı ve sonunda sarışın esmerin ellerinden kurtulup soluğu banyoda aldı. Sehun midesindekileri çıkarırken Kai sevgiyle onu izliyor sırtını sıvazlıyordu. Sehun'un hisleri midesindeki kelebekleri de harekete geçirmişti ancak sarışın bu hareketliliğin nedenini alkol zannetti._

_Sehun ayılma amaçlı başını yıkamak için duşa girdiğinde, Kai önce şaşırsa da ona temizlenmesi için yardım etti. Saçlarını kuruladı, beline sarılıp sarışının banyodan çıkmasın sağladı. Ona temiz kıyafetler verip lavanta çayı hazırladı ve yatağında uyumasını sağladı. Dolgun dudaklarını sarışının şah damarına bastırdı. Uzun bir süre onu izledi. Sabahın ilk ışıklarıyla odadan ayrılmak için hareketlendi ve çıkmadan Sehun'un dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurdu. Bu Jong In ve Sehun'un ilk öpücüğü olmuştu. Yalnızca Sehun bunu bilmiyordu._

_Jong In bu gece Sehun tarafından oldukça zorlanmıştı, belki de bir bedenin sıcaklığına ihtiyacı vardı._

_ 08:00 (Bölüm 13) _

_Jong In garaja inerken bir anlığına Lee Taemin'i aramayı düşündüyse de bu düşünceden hızla uzaklaştı._

_ 19 Ocak 2013 (Bölüm 14) _

_Sehun, dördüncü kez kendini kaybedecek kadar içtiği günün sabahına, Jong In'in odasında uyandı, kendi kıyafetlerini giyip onun terasında kahvaltı (portakal suyu ve tost) yaptı. Cebinde bulduğu notla Jong In'in modeli olmayı kabul ettiğini öğrendi. Sehun Jong In'in suitinde mutlu gülümsemeler sergilerken Jong In, dans stüdyosundaki perdeye farkında olmadan gülümserken Sehun'u izliyordu._

_ Şubat 2013 (Bölüm 14) _

_Jong In ve Ji An, Sehun'un defilesinin katalog çekimi için hazırlanırken, Sehun yanlarına gitti. Jong In'in Brian adlı modelle yakın görünmesini kıskandı. O da Ji An'la flört edip, ardından Jong In'i bakışlarıyla taciz etti._

_Jong In Sehun'un da kendinden hoşlandığının farkındaydı ve bu durum korkmasına neden oluyordu. Eğer hoşlanan taraf yalnızca Jong In olsaydı, kendini kontrol edebileceğine inanıyordu. Ancak Sehun'un da kendinden hoşlandığını bilmek onu bir anlamda çaresiz kılıyor, Sehun'a karşı direncini kırıyordu._

_Jong In, Sehun'un taciz eden bakışları ve saçları arasındaki parmaklarından etkilenmişti. Duruma kayıtsız kalamayarak bilinçli olarak ona dokunmasına fırsat verdi. Sehun'dan düğmelerini açmaya yardımcı olmasını istedi. Sehun'un dokunuşlardan yeterince etkilendiğine ikna olunca, onu alt ettiğini düşünüp durdurdu. Kalkıp giderken Sehun, esmer olana telefonunu unuttuğunu hatırlatarak, Jong In'in de ondan etkilendiğini anladığını gösterdi. Bu tür atışmalarla birbirlerine karşı kayıtsız olmadıklarını belli ediyorlardı._

_ Şubat 2013 (Bölüm 15) _

_Sehun giden çıplak Jong In'in ardından, kendine erkeklerden etkilenmediğini hatırlatmak durumunda kaldı._

_Ancak bir an önce katalog çekimine başlayıp bitirmekteki amacının Kai'den kurtulmak mı, yoksa doya doya onu izlemek mi olduğu belli değildi._

_ Mart 2013 (Bölüm 19) _

_Kai, tüm defile provalarına, katalog çekimlerine sorunsuzca katılmıştı. Provalar esnasında Taemin'in sık sık Kai'yi ziyaret etmesi Sehun'u rahatsız ediyordu. Sehun Kai'yi çevreleyen herkesin ondan gözlerini alamadığının, ona dokunmak istediğinin farkındaydı, bu topluluğa nişanlısı da dahildi. Ancak Ji An'ın bunu yapacak cesareti olmadığını biliyordu. Kai'ye yalnızca çeşitli bahaneler sayesinde Sehun ve bahaneye ihtiyacı olmayan Taemin dokunabiliyordu._

_ 15 Mart 2013 Cuma 15:00 (Bölüm 19) _

_Taemin'in Jong In'i ziyaretine sinirlenerek provadan erken ayrılan Sehun'un ardından Ji An ve Jong In birlikte kahve içmeye çıktılar. Ji An, Jong In'e belli belirsiz kur yaparken, Jong In isterse Ji An'ı yatağa atabileceğinin farkındaydı. İkili bir ara Sehun hakkında konuşurken Jong In, sahip olmak istediği erkeğin sevgilisiyle konuşmaktan fazlasıyla rahatsız olmuştu. Ji An'a gelen telefon sonrası kötüleşen genç kadını yalnız bırakmayan Jong In, ona hastaneye dek eşlik etti. Hastanede rahatsızlanan kişinin adını öğrendiğinde oradan ayrılmak istemedi ve Ji An'la birlikte Kim Jong Soon'un (Ji An'ın babası) yanına çıktılar. Ji An bir süre doktorla görüşmek için ayrıldığında, Jong In odaya girerek öz babasıyla yıllar sonra ilk kez konuşup, ondan intikamını alacağını; bu intikamı ona tercih ettiği çocuklarını mutsuz ederek gerçekleştireceğini söyledi. Ji An gitmesini beklediği Jong In'in babasının odasından çıktığını gördüğünde bunun nedenini merak etmiş, ancak öğrenmek için bir girişimde bulunmadı._

_ **10 Nisan 2013** _ __ _ Çarşamba 00:10 (Bölüm 6) _

_Sehun Tao'ya telefon ederek, onu içtiği bara çağırdı. Sarhoş Sehun, gözlerini kapattığında Jong In'i gördüğünü, Tao'dan doğum günü hediyesi olarak Kris'i aramasını ve Jong In'i onunla görüşmeye ikna etmesini istedi. Tao ise gidip Jong In'e doğum günü hediyesi olup olmayacağını söylemesini önerdi. Sarhoş Sehun'u Jong In'e götüreceğim diye kandırıp, evine götürdü._

_ 12 Nisan 2013 Cuma 12:05 (Bölüm 5) _

_Sehun, kahve alıp Jong In'in stüdyosuna gitti ve doğum günü hediyesi olarak ondan dans eğitimi almak istediğini söyledi. 9 yaşında, babası onları terk ettiğinden beri yani 16 yıldır ilk kez birinden bir şey istediğini belirtti. Jong In onun için üzüldü ve istediği kabul etti._

_ Mayıs 2013 (Bölüm 7) _

_Yaklaşık 1 aydır Jong In ve Sehun'un dans dersleri devam ediyordu. İkili gün geçtikçe daha da yakınlaşıyordu._

_ 8 Mayıs 2013 Çarşamba 22:00 (Bölüm 7) _

_Sehun ve Jong In birlikte dans edip, bir şeyler yemek üzere dışarı çıktılar. Yemekten sonra birlikte bir şeyler içtiler._

_ 9 Mayıs 2013 Perşembe 00:25 (Bölüm 7) _

_Sehun ve Jong In birlikte stüdyoya doğru çiseleyen yağmurda yürümeye başladılar._

_Sehun Jong In'e koreografi için gönderdiği şarkıyı mırıldandı. Şarkının ona Jong In'in dansını hatırlattığını söyledi. Jong In de ondan dansı göstermesini istedi. Sehun'u sokak lambası altına sürükleyip dans etmesi için teşvik etti. Sehun başta itiraz etse de Jong In kaldırıma oturup onu izlerken, Sehun yağmurlu gecede sokak lambası altında onun için dans etti._

_ 01:15 (Bölüm 7) _

_Yağmur hızlandı, Sehun stüdyoda kalıp kalamayacağını sordu, Jong In kabul edince yağmurda onu stüdyoya doğru sürükledi. İkili üzerini değiştirdi. Sehun yağmuru izlerken Extraordinary'deki süitinde yağmurun güzel görünüp görünmediğini sordu. Jong In ise istediği her fırtına da evine sığınıp yağmuru izleyebileceğini söyledi._

_Jong In müziği başlattı ve dans etmeye başladı, ardından Sehun'u da dans etmesi için davet etti. Jong In ikilinin ikinci denemesini kaydetti.Daha sonra oturup kaydettikleri videoyu izlediler. Jong In videoyu izlerken Sehun Jong In'i izlemişti. Üçüncü tekrar sonrası Jong In üzerindeki bakışları yakaladı. Performansı nasıl bulduğunu sordu. Sehun cevap vermek yerine Jong In'i öptü. Jong In karşılık vermedi. Sehun geri çekildi._

_Sehun Jong In tarafından ikinci kez reddedildiğini düşünürken Jong In Sehun'u öptü. Sehun başta şaşırsa da daha sonra karşılık verdi ve Jong In'i üzerine çekti._

_Jong In Sehun'u ilk reddettiği gece (sarhoş odasına daldığında) arzuladığından daha çok arzuluyordu. İkili bir süre öpüştükten sonra Jong In Sehun'a oral seks yaptı. Ardından onun karşısında kendini tatmin etti ve boşaldı. Bu sırada Sehun Jong In'in dudaklarını sömürüyordu._

_ 03:30 (Bölüm 5) _

_Jong In ve Sehun ilk kez yakınlaştı ve artık Sehun Jong In'in boşalırken nasıl göründüğünü biliyordu._

_ 03:30 (Bölüm 7) _

_Jong In Sehun'un pişman oluğunu düşünüyordu. Sehun birlikte duş almak istediğini söylediğinde Jong In başıyla buna yanıt vermişti. Ancak Sehun uyuya kaldığı için bunu göremedi. Jong In bir süre Sehun'u izledikten sonra duş almak üzere banyoya gitti._

_Sehun mutfaktan su almak için kalktığında banyodan gelen su sesini duydu. Banyo kapısının önüne gidip, içeri girip girmemekte tereddüt etti._

_ 9 Mayıs 2013 06:00 (Bölüm 14) _

_Sehun ve Jong In, Jong In'in stüdyosunda ilk defa birlikte oldular. Sehun tüm tereddütlerine rağmen ilk adımı atan taraf oldu. Jong In'e onu istediğini söyledi. Jong In de bu isteği mutfak tezgahı üzerinde, memnuniyetle yerine getirdi. En son birlikte duş almaya karar verdiler._

_ 9 Mayıs 2013 07:00 (Bölüm 17) _

_Jong In sevişmelerinin sonunda terli bedene başını yaslayıp nefeslerinin düzene girmesini bekledi. Ardından kalktı ve Sehun'un da tezgahtan doğrulmasını sağladı. Sehun Jong In'in kollarından kurtulup duşa girdi. Jong In ise ne yapmasını bilemez halde bir süre bekledi. Daha sonra Sehun için havlu çıkarıp askıya bıraktı. Sehun'a haber verdi. Sehun ise onu duşa davet etti. Jong In davete karşılık verdi ve duşa Sehun'un yanına girdi. İkilinin önce bakışları ardından dudakları birleşti._

_Sehun Jong In'in bir heves olduğunu düşünürken, aslında onun bir hevesten fazlası olduğuna kanaat getirmişti. Yeni sevişmiş olmalarına rağmen kendini esmerin çekiminden kurtaramaz halde oluşu, hissettiğinin heves olmadığının göstergesiydi. İkilinin öpücükleri derinleştiğinde karşılıklı olarak erekte olmuş erkeklikler birbirlerini taciz etmeye başlamıştı. Jong In Sehun'un erkekliğini kavrayıp önce yavaş ardından artan ritimle çekerek sarışının yeniden boşalmasını sağladı. Daha sonra onu duşun içerisindeki çıkıntıya oturtup saçlarını şampuanlamaya başladı. Sehun'un ise uslu durmayıp görüş açısındaki erkekliği ağzına alarak Jong In'in ağzına boşalmasını sağladı. Daha sonra esmerin kolları arasında ayağa kalkıp siyah saçları şampuanladı. Böylece Jong In ve Sehun bir yandan saçlarını şampuanlayıp diğer yandan öpüşüp birbirlerine dokunmaya devam ederken duş keyfi yaptı._

_Duş sonrasında Jong In Sehun'un bir daha görüşmek istemeyeceğini düşünürken Sehun görüşmeye devam etmek istediğini ve ondan hoşlandığını söyledi. Jong In ise buna karşılık Sehun'un dudaklarına minik bir öpücük kondurarak cevabını verdi._

_ Haziran 2013 (Bölüm 18) _

_Jong In ve Sehun'un ilişkileri ilerlemiş, haftada 3-4 defa görüşür olmuşlardı. Sehun kafasına estiği zamanlarda stüdyoya gelmeye başlamış, Jong In çalışmalarının bölünmemesi için stüdyoya giriş şifresini Sehun'a vermiş, böylece sınırsız giriş çıkış iznini sarışına sunmuştu._

_ 10 Haziran 2013 Pazartesi 13:00 (Bölüm 18) _

_Ji An, işleri nedeniyle yurtdışına çıkmış ve dönmesi beklenirken işlerinin uzadığını Sehun'a haber vermişti. Sehun Jong In'le yakılaştığından itibaren bu konuyu önemsememeye başlamıştı. Stüdyoya gitmek üzere ofisten çıktı, önce kafeye uğrayıp kahve aldı. Ancak kafede Jong In ve Taemin'i oldukça yakın pozisyonda şakalaşıp gülerken gördü. Bir şey söylemeden stüdyoya çıkıp Jong In'i beklemeye başladı. Jong In'in Taemin'i de stüdyoya getirip getirmeyeceğini merak ediyor, içten içe bedenini kaplayan kıskançlıkla mücadele ediyordu. Bir şekilde Jong In'e kime ait olduğunu kanıtlamak istiyordu. Esmer genç stüdyoya çıktığında Sehun'u görüp şaşırdı. Bir şey söylemeye fırsat bulamadan Sehun hırsla esmerin dudaklarına yapıştı ve ilk kez ikili Sehun2un kontrolü altında, normalden daha sert bir sevişme yaşadı. Jong In sarışın boşalırken dudaklarından sevgi sözcükleri dökülmesini beklerken, Sehun neden Taemin'le birlikte olduğunu sordu ve esmere bana aitsin diyerek aklını kurcalayan düşünceyi söyledi. Jong In, Sehun'un hissettirdiği, yaşattığı ve en önemlisi söylediğiyle mutlu oldu. Sehun tarafından kıskanıldığını hissetti ve Sehun'a gülerek bunu söyledi. Sehun onu kıskandığını kabul etti ve bu kıskançlığın ilk kez Noel partisinde onu ele geçirdiğini Jong In'e anlattı. Jong In her birlikte geçirdikleri dakika Sehun'a daha fazla bağlanırken, anlattığı kıskançlık hikayesi karşısında saf bir mutluluk duyuyordu._

_ 25 Temmuz 2013 Perşembe 20:00 (Bölüm 20) _

_Sehun, ilk defa Jong In'i evine yemeğe davet etti. Jong In bu daveti ilişkilerinde ilerleme olarak görürken, Sehun sadece erkek arkadaşı evine geleceği için heyecanlıydı. Jong In eve geldiğinde hazırlıklara bakarak Sehun'a onu yatağa atmaya çalışıp çalışmadığı konusunda espri yaptı._

_Sehun stüdyoya habersiz gidişlerinde parça parça gördüğü bir performansa duyduğu meraka yenik düşerek fonda söz konusu şarkının çalmasını ayarlamış, Jong In ise tek kelime edilmemesine rağmen Sehun'un istediğini anlamıştı. Sehun'un onu dans ederken izlemeyi ne kadar sevdiğini biliyordu._

_Sarışın genç, müziği ayarladıktan sonra yemek henüz başlamadan dudaklarından şarap tadımı yaptırdı Jong In'e. Yemek sırasında Sehun uslu durmayarak masanın altından Jong In'i tahrik etti ve yemeğin sonunda esmere oral seks yaptı. Sehun daha önceki sevişmelerinde üstte olmanın ne hissettirdiğini sorarak Jong In için yeni bir fantezi oluşturmuştu. Jong In ilişkilerinde hep üstte olmasına rağmen, uzun süredir Sehun'un içinde olmasını arzuluyordu. Jong In zevkin doruklarındayken, kendi ve Sehun'un parmakları yardımıyla bakir girişini hazırladı. Aynı süreçte sarışının ağzına boşalıp, onu üzerine çekerek ince dudaklardaki kendi tadını aldı. Ardından Sehun, esmerin derinliklerindeki ziyaretçileri çekip, onu kaldırdı ve gözleri yarı kapalı, ezbere geçtikleri koridordan yatak odasına ulaşmalarını sağladı. Tüm yolculuk boyunca üzerlerindeki kıyafetlerden de kurtulmayı başarmışlardı._

_Jong In'in sırtını yatakla buluşturdu. Kısa bir süre Jong In öpücüğe yön veren oldu. Sehun hızlı bir hamleyle kendini geri çekip, alınlarını birbirine dayayıp tüm bedenini esmerin üzerine konumlandırdı; kenetlenmiş ellerini başının üzerinde sabitledi. Usulca esmerin bacaklarını aralayıp sertleşmiş erkekliğiyle tacizlere başladı._

_Jong In bir anlık boşluktan yararlanıp Sehun'u altına aldı. Küçük bir öpücüğün ardından, esmer genç kalkıp köşedeki sandalyeyi yatağın karşısına çekerek Sehun'un merak ettiği performansın müziğini mırıldanıp çıplak olarak dansını sergiledi. Performans sonunda Jong In çıplak bedenini Sehun'un kasıklarına oturur pozisyona getirip, onu bekleyen erkekliği kabul etti. Bir süre sonra Sehun doğrulup Jong In'i sırt üstü yatırdı ve birleşmelerine devam ettiler. Uykuya teslim olana dek birbirlerinde kaybolmayı sürdürdüler._

_ 26 Temmuz 2013 Cuma 08:00 (Bölüm 20) _

_Jong In yüzüne vuran gün ışığıyla uyanıp, yanındaki sarışını izledi bir süre. Sehun rüyasında gördükleri nedenli kısık kısık inlerken Jong In dalga geçmek amaçlı adıyla inlemesini fısıldadı sarışının kulağına ve ummadığı şekilde kendi adını duydu ince dudaklardan. Ardından Sehun'u örten çarşafın altına girip, onu bekleyen uzantıyı ağzına aldı ve Sehun en tatminkar uyandırılmasını yaşadı. Esmerin üzerine geçerek sertleşmiş erkekliği derinliklerine kabul etti. Onu sürmeye devam ederken çalan telefonla gidiş gelişleri yarıda kesildi. Telefondaki kişiye trafikte olduğu yalanını söyleyip, kapattı ve hızla Jong In'in üzerinden kalkıp soyunma odasına gitti. Bir kaç dakika içinde hazırlanmış olarak esmerin yanına geldi. Dolgun dudaklara bir veda öpücüğü bırakıp, Ji An'ın döndüğünü, onu karşılaması gerektiğini unuttuğunu ve Jong In'i daha sonra arayacağını söyleyip evden ayrıldı. Sehun Ji An'ı almaya gittiği için, Jong In aşık olduğu erkeğin yatağında yalnızdı. Bu hissettiği fiziksel yalnızlıktan öteydi. Yine terk edilmiş ve hayalleri yıkılmış, yapayalnız kalmıştı. Yine Kim Ji An ona ait olmasını arzuladığı birini elinden almıştı. Jong In Sehun'un yatağından Kai olarak kalkıp; kendisine en güzel rüyasının bittiğini hatırlattı._

** 12 Ağustos 2013 Pazartesi 22:00 (Bölüm 21) **

**Sehun, Jong In ona bedenini sunduğu gecenin ardından, Ji An'ı havaalanından karşılamaya gitmiş, esmeri dairesinde yalnız bıraktığı günden beri aramıyordu. Sonunda fırsat bulduğunda Jong In'in stüdyosuna geldi. Jong In kızgındı, Sehun ise özlemle doluydu. Jong In tıpkı Sehun'un ona hissettirdiği gibi sarışına kendini değersiz hissettirmek için ona bir fahişe gibi davrandı. Duygusuz bir birlikteliğin ardından içi acıyordu. Sehun'un uyuyan yüzünü incelemek bile canını yakıyordu. Sarışın olan uyanmadan ona "Seni Seviyorum" notu bırakıp kulübe gitmek üzere oradan ayrıldı.**

** 25 Ağustos 2013 Pazartesi 10:00 (Bölüm 21) **

**Sehun günler sonra kulübe, Jong In'i görmeye gitti. Yine onu çok özlemişti ve bu özlem Ji An'ın ya da bir başkasının kapatabileceği bir şey değildi. Ancak Sehun'suz geçen günlerde Jong In kararını vermişti. Bu ilişkiyi böyle yürütmek yalnızca kendini değersiz hissettiriyordu. Jong In artık bunu istemiyordu. Sehun'la bir daha görüşmeyecekti. Bu gece birbirlerine ait oluşlarının sonu olacaktı. Öyle de oldu. Sehun sabah Jong In'in veda mesajıyla uyandı. Artık hayatında Jong In yoktu.**

_ 9 Eylül 2013 Pazartesi (Bölüm 19) _

_7 Eylül tarihinde ihtiyar Londra'da hayatını kaybetti. Cenazesi Kore'ye getirtilip, Kris, Yixing, Jong In ve ihtiyarın yardımcısının katıldığı törenle ihtiyarın naaşı toprağa verildi._

_ 1 Ekim 2013 Salı 16:20 (Bölüm 19) _

_Kim Jong Soon'un (Jong In ve Jong Dae'nin öz babası) cenazesinin ardından Jong In suitine döndü. Ağlamamak için kendisini zor tutuyordu. Bir kaç hafta önce ihtiyarı kaybetmiş, ondan önce Sehun'dan ayrılmış ve şimdi son kez konuşma şansı bulamadığı babasını kaybetmişti. İhtiyar ölümünün ardından ailesi hakkındaki gerçekleri anlattığı bir mektup bırakmış, Jong In'in bildiklerinin yanıltıcı olduğunu anlamasını sağlamıştı. Jong In, babasıyla hastanede yaptığı nefret dolu konuşma için pişmandı. Dairesinin terasında bir süre dışarıyı izledi. Ardından gözleri boş jakuziye takıldı. Cenaze töreninde Sehun'la karşılaşmış ve birbirlerine tümüyle yabancı olduklarını anlamıştı. Şimdi ise zihninde Sehun'la jakuzide yaşadığı anlar zihnine hücum ediyor ve yapayalnız kaldığını kendine haykırıyordu._

_ 1 Ekim 2013 Salı 16:20 (Bölüm 20) _

_Yixing cenazeden dönen Jong In'in ne durumda olduğunu merak ettiği için odasına gelip onu kontrol etmek istedi. Jong In terasta oturmuş, Jakuziye dalan gözlerinden süzülen yaşlarla sessizce ağlıyordu. Yixing Ji An'ın bir şey söyleyip söylemediğinden endişe ediyordu. Ancak cenazede Sehun'la karşılaşmış olabileceğini de tahmin ediyordu. Yixing'e göre Sehun da Jong In'i sevmişti ancak Jong In'in ona beslediği aşkı hak etmemişti._

_ 1 Ekim 2013 Salı 17:00 (Bölüm 20) _

_Yixing terasta kendi kendine şarkı mırıldanıp ağlayan Jong In'in yanına gidip omuzlarına masaj yapıp yalnız olmadığını hissetmesini istedi._

_"Ben._

_Ben sadece hakkım olanı istedim._

_Belki biraz intikam, biraz bedel, biraz eğlence..."_

_"..."_

_"Mesela, asla huzur istemedim._

_Ya da aşk._

_Ama..."_ _Diyerek yaşananların sebebini arıyordu Jong In. Bu sorgulamaya Yixing de dahil olup, yaşananları hak edecek bir şey yapmadığını, sevilmek dışında bir şey istemediğini ve kendisinin her zaman Jong In'in yanında olacağını söyleyip, ağlayan gencin boynuna doladı kollarını._

** 1 Ekim 2013 Salı 17:00 (Bölüm 22) **

**Jong In annesinin evine gitmeden önce babasına ait fotoğrafı almak üzere kulüpteki suite uğradı, ancak orada olmaktaki asıl amacı fotoğraf mı, yoksa Sehun'a ait anılar mı kendi de bilemiyordu. Jong In suitinin terasında Sehun'u hayal ederken, Sehun Ji An'ı evine bırakmış, Tao'yla bir kaç kadeh bir şey içmiş yine Jong In'i beklemek üzere dans stüdyosuna gitmişti. Stüdyoya gittiğinde yine Jong In'in oraya gelmeyeceğini düşünüp esmerin kaldığını bildiği adrese gitti. Bu defa onunla konuşmayı deneyecekti. Jong In ise onsuzluğu seçecekti, direnecekti.**

_ 1 Ekim 2013 Salı 20:00 (Bölüm 20) _

_Bay Kim'in cenazesinden dönen Sehun'un aklında Jong In vardı. Tao'nun bir şeyler içme teklifini kabul etmiş, ancak gece dans stüdyosuna gideceği için, Tao'yla stüdyoya yakın olan ofisinde buluşmak istemişti. Ayrıldıklarından beri hemen her gece stüdyoya gidip, Jong In'i bekliyordu. Bu gün ise uzun süredir görmediği Jong In'in neden cenazede olduğunu sorgulamadan bir şekilde onunla konuşmak neden ona ulaşmasını engellediğini öğrenmek istemişti. Ya da belki de yeniden eskisi gibi sevgili olmak..._

_Sehun Jong In'e ulaşmak için çok çabalamış, sürekli aramış, kulübe gitmiş, son olarak Tao'yu araya sokup Kris'ten yardım istemişti. Ancak Kris Tao'yu reddetmiş, Sehun'un son çabası da boşa çıkmıştı. Cenazede Jong In'e ulaşmak istese de teselli etmek zorunda kaldığı Ji An'dan bir türlü kurtulamamış; esmer gençle son konuşma şansını da böylece yitirmişti._

_Tao ofise geldiğinde Sehun çoktan içmeye başlamıştı ve gözlerini içkisinden ayırmadan geçmişi sorguluyordu._

_"Bazen o gece orada olmamalıydım diye düşünüyorum._

_Orada olmasaydım da inandığım doğrular yerle bir olur muydu diyorum. Sonra..._

_Elim telefona gidiyor, yine onu arıyorum" diyerek Jong In'e ilişkin itiraflarını sıralıyordu._

_Tao Sehun'u kulübe götürüp Jong In'i tanımasına neden olduğu ve şimdi içinde bulunduğu duruma imkan verdiği için kendisini suçladığını söylediğinde Sehun yaşadıklarından pişman olmadığını ve yeniden yaşamak istediğini söyleyerek Tao'ya neden oldukları için teşekkür etti ve Jong In'i beklemek üzere ofisinden ayrılıp stüdyoya gitti._

** Kasım 2013 (Bölüm 22) **

**Sehun ve Jong In'in birbirlerinden uzak kalmaya çabaladığı dönem, iki tarafta kendini üzmekten öteye gidemiyordu. Ne Jong In, Sehun'u unutabilmiş; ne de Sehun, Jong In'i geride bırakabilmişti. Sehun kararını vermişti, Jong In'e aşıktı ve onu kendinin yapmak için elinden geleni yapacaktı. Ancak hiçbir şey kolay değildi. Jong In hayatına dair gerçekleri Sehun'la paylaşmadan, Sehun'un bunlara karşı tepkisini öğrenmeden birlikte olamazlardı. Jong In gerçekler karşısında Sehun'un onu terk edeceğine emindi.**

_ 21 Aralık 2013 Cumartesi 05:00 (Bölüm 5) _

_Jong In GeceGündüz oyunu sonrası, randevusunda giyeceklerini yanına alarak kulüpten ayrıldı._

_ 07:45 (Bölüm 5) _

_Jong In, stüdyosunun zemininde yatarken çalan Fransızca şarkıya Dans Hocası Bayan Hall'den öğrendiği Fransızcayla eşlik ediyordu. Hüzünle Sehun'la o stüdyoda yaşadıklarını düşünüyordu._

_ 09.20 (Bölüm 3) _

_Sehun, tanışma yıl dönümü olduğunu düşündüğü randevusu için heyecanla hazırlandı. Nişan yüzüğünü, güneş gözlüğünü ve araba anahtarını alıp dairesinden çıktı._

_ 09.30 (Bölüm 5) _

_Jong In Sehun'la buluşmak üzere stüdyodan ayrıldı._

_ 09.40 (Bölüm 3) _

_Sehun dairesinden çıkarken Jong In'i ilk gördüğü anı anımsadı._

** 21 Aralık 2013 Cumartesi 10:10 (Bölüm 22) **

**Sehun ve Jong In Xiumin'in kafesinde buluştu. Sehun Jong In'e duygularını açıklayıp onun olmasını istedi. Nişan yüzüğünü çıkarıp Jong In'e aşık olduğunu söyledi.**

**Jong In ise zor da olsa kendiyle ilgili gizlediklerini Sehun'la paylaştı. Önce bilmesi gereken önemsiz aile bağlarından bahsetti. Ardından küçükken o, babası ve Jong Dae'nin birlikte çektirdiği fotoğrafı gösterdi. Onu Kore'ye taşıyan nedenleri ve intikamını anlattı. Sehun, Jong In'in onu intikam uğruna kullandığı fikrine kapıldı. Her ne kadar esmerin aşkına inancı olsa da bu fikir huzur bulamayacağı belliydi. Jong In, Ji An'ın onu tehdit ettiğini ancak genç kadının haksız olduğunu söyledi. Sehun ise ne düşüneceğini bilmez halde, Jong In'e yalnız kalmak istediğini söyledi. Neye inanacağını bilmiyordu. Aklı başka, duyguları başka konuşuyordu.**

** 21 Aralık 2013 Cumartesi 12:00 (Bölüm 23) **

**Sehun Jong In'in ardından bir süre daha kafede oturdu. Xiumin arkadaşına yardımcı olmak için Luhan'ı çağırdıysa da Sehun bunu istemedi. Dairesine döndüğünde Ji An Çin'den dönmüş evde onu bekliyordu. Sehun yeterince düşünüp Ji An'dan ayrılmaya karar vermişti, bunu ertelemenin anlamsız olduğunu düşündüğü için Ji An'a ayrılmak istediğini söyledi. Genç kadın buna Jong In'in neden olduğunu ve geçeceğini söylese de fazla ısrarcı olmadı. Çünkü o da biliyordu Sehun haklıydı ve ikisi de birbirlerine evlenecek kadar ciddi duygular beslemiyordu. Çıkarların ön planda olduğu bir ilişkiydi ve bu zamana dek sürmüş olması tarafların umursamazlığıyla ilgiliydi. Sehun arkadaş olduklarını ve bundan sonra da öyle olacağını söyleyip, Ji An'ı ikna etti. Ji An ayrılık sonrası için bir takım isteklerde bulundu. Ayrılığı basına birlikte duyurma, ayrılık sonrası görüşme gibi. Ancak en önemli isteği Jong In'le ilişkisiydi. Onunla olması durumunda bunu bir süre gizli tutmasını istemişti. Oysa Sehun bile birlikte olmak isteyip istemediğine karar verememişti.**

** 21 Aralık 2013 Cumartesi 19:00 (Bölüm 23) **

**Jong In Sehun'la konuşmasının ardından dans stüdyosuna çıktı. Sehun'un kullandığı bir kaç parça eşyayı alıp oradan dönmemek üzere ayrıldı.**

** 30 Aralık 2013 Pazartesi 20:00 (Bölüm 23) **

**Jong In Yixing ve Kris'e Kore'den ayrılacağını ve bir daha dönmeyeceğini söyledi. Yixing Jong In'in Sehun'la barışmak için çabalamasını istiyordu ve bu konuda ısrarcı olmaya kararlıydı. Yixing, Ji An ve Sehun'un düğünü erteleyeceklerine dair bir şeyler söylediyse de Jong In bunları umursamadığını ve ülkeden ayrılmakta kararlı olduğunu belirtti.**

** 10 Ocak 2014 Cuma 11:00 (Bölüm 23) **

**Yixing, Sehun ve Jong In'i birleştirmek için bir şeyler yapmaya kararlıydı. Jong In'le konuşmak bir işe yaramadığı için Sehun'u kulübe davet edip, Jong In'in yaşadıklarını ve Sehun'a karşı olan hislerini anlatmak istedi. Sehun bu teklifi kabul etti.**

** 10 Ocak 2014 Cuma 14:00 (Bölüm 23) **

**Sehun Yixing'in suitinde onu beklerken aklında Jong In'le olan anıları geziniyordu. Jong In'in suitiyle aynı manzaradaki mekan sarışını tümüyle uyuşturdu. Tıpkı Yixing'in rahatlatan gülümsemesi gibi, masumca. Yixing, konuşmanın başında gergin olduğu anlaşılan gencin kafasındaki karmaşa ağır ağır çözümlemeye başladı. Anlatılanlar aslında Sehun'un bilmediği şeyler değildi. Aksine düşünceleri bir başkası tarafından dile getirilmekteydi. Yixing, Sehun'un kulak tıkamaya çalıştığı duygularının sesi olmuştu. Sehun, konuşma sonunda Jong In'le konuşup saçma uzaklığı ve ayrılığı bitirmek için heyecanlanmıştı. Gitmek üzere hazırlandığında gözleri masadaki çerçeveye takıldı. Eline aldığında içerisindeki fotoğraf fazlasıyla canını yakacaktı. Yixing fotoğrafın çekildiği güne dair anısını anlatırken Sehun babasının Jong In'in ihtiyarı olduğuna inanamıyordu. Kumral genç Sehun'daki değişikliği fark ettiğinde sorusuna yanıt verdi ve Sehun'un babasının ihtiyar Park Suk Young olduğunu öğrendi.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umarım yardımcı olmuştur. Finalde görüşmek üzere...


	50. Final Part 1/11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Arthur - Impossible

 

**05 Aralık 1997** **Cuma**

Kim Jong Soon, toplantının ortasında telefonunun titremesiyle gözlerini, gelen mesaja kaydırdı. Söz konusu mesaj kaynağı, tüm bedenini rahatsız edici bir korkuya teslim etmeye yetmişti. Elinin titremesini kontrol etmeye çalışarak mesajı açtı.

_"O biliyor. Kimliği, adresi vs. buldular. Ceza karara bağlandı. Kaybetmek istemiyorsan koru, korumak istiyorsan kaybet._

_Bana bir şey olursa, ailemi güvende tut._

_Huang Zi Xin"_

Genç adamın sesli yutkunması toplantının hararetinden belli olmamıştı ama, başkanın benzinin solduğu ve iyi olmadığı sekreterinin gözünden kaçmadı. Devam eden sunumu duymadığı aşikardı. Sekreterine devam edemeyeceğini, rahatsızlandığını söyleyip, katılımcılardan izin isteyerek oradan ayrıldı.

Odasında oradan oraya yürürken neyi nasıl yapacağını planlamaya çalışıyordu. Bir an önce Han Ye In'le konuşmalı, onu ve minik Jong In'i Zi Xin'in dediği gibi tümüyle kaybetmemek için ortadan kaybetmeliydi. Belki sevdiği kadını, biricik oğlunu bir daha göremezdi ama en azından yaşadıklarını bilirdi.

Ye In'in yeni başlayacak bir oyun için provada olacağını biliyordu. Üst üste yaptığı aramaları sonuçsuz kalınca, çaresizce Han Ye In'in evini aradı, Jong Soon. Telefona yanıt veren yardımcıları Bayan Shin'e Jong In'i okula göndermemesini, evin dışına koruma göndereceğini, hiç bir koşulda eve kimsenin girip çıkmasını istemediğini söyledi.

Bayan Shin, Ye In'in, ailesinden ona kalan emektar yardımcıları ve oğluna dadı olarak seçtiği insandı. Yaşlı kadın kendi kızı gibi gördüğü Ye In'i Londra'dan döndüğü günden beri yalnız bırakmamış; Ye In ve Jong Soon'un sırrına ortak olup, küçük Jong In'e gözü gibi bakmıştı. Jong Soon'un sesindeki telaş yaşlı kadını endişelendirse de, Jong In için neyin doğru olduğuna babası karar verirdi. Bu demek oluyordu ki Bay Kim ne derse Bayan Shin onu yapacaktı.

Sonunda Ye In'e ulaşmayı başardığında Jong Soon, sevdiği kadına onu ve oğullarını koruyacağına söz vermiş, kendisini de bu düşünceye ikna etmeye çalışıyordu. Ofisinden çıkıp hiçbir şey yokmuş gibi, evli olduğu kadının yanına gitmek iç bugünkü kadar ağır gelmemişti Jong Soon'a. Ama bunu yapmak zorundaydı. Özellikle de Kim Li (Yuan) babasının (Yuan Wen) bir kaç günlüğüne ziyarete geleceğini söylediği için. Jong Soon içten içe biliyordu bu ziyaretin bir güç gösterisi olduğunu. İçini kemiren endişeyle yüzleşmesi gerekiyordu ve bu yüzleşme sürecinde Yuan Wen'le burun buruna olmak zorunda kalmıştı.

Tek istediği sevdiği kadını ve ondan aldığı hediye olan minik oğlunu koruyabilmekti. Bunun için istemediği hayata mahkumdu. O evi tek çekilir kılan ise büyük oğlu Jong Dae'ydi. Kim Jong Soon'un sorumluluk hissettiği insanlar yalnızca üç kişiydi. Kendi hayatı onun gözünde fazlasıyla değersizdi. Kadını ve oğulları iyi olsun yeterliydi.

**07 Aralık 1997**

**Pazar 21:00**

Yuan Wen'in şereflendirdiği aile yemeği sessiz bir ortamda gerçekleşmiş, çocuklar odalarına çıkmış, Jong Soon eşi, eşinin büyük abisi ve babasıyla birlikte salonda sohbet etmeye başlamıştı. Daha doğrusu Bayan Kim ve Yuan Xi (Yuan Wen'in büyük oğlu) üstünkörü işlerden zararsız sevkiyatlardan bahsederken, Yuan Wen dikkatle damadını izliyor, Jong Soon ise altın yaldızlı duvar kağıdındaki kıvrımları hayatın anlamını çözecekmiş edasıyla süzüyordu.

Ortamdaki huzuru Yuan Xi'nin çalan telefonu bozdu.

_"Anlıyorum. Peki. Ben kendisine iletirim. Ailesine hak ettiği gibi özen gösterin. Peki. Yazık olmuş"_  dedi ve telefonu kapattı. Babasını bilgilendirmek üzere dönmüştü ki yaşlı adam elini kaldırıp oğlunu susturdu.

_"Jong Soon, Çin'in haber kanallarından birini açar mısın? Ülkemi şimdiden özledim"_  dedi, imalı bakışlarla damadını süzerken.

Jong Soon kendinden isteneni yapıp, anlamadığı dildeki haberleri gösteren televizyona verdi dikkatini. Zincirleme bir trafik kazası haberi sırasında kulağına gelen tanıdık isimden hiç hoşnut olmayarak bakışlarını kayınpederine çevirdi. Yaşlı adam gözlerini damadından ayırmayarak oğluyla konuşmaya başladı.

_"Son dakika gelişmesi olacak kadar büyük bir kaosa neden oldu demek ki. Şehrin en işlek caddesinde aracın kontrolünü kaybetmek... Çok yazık. Neyse ki başkalarına zarar vermemiş._

_Huang Zi Xin ve eşinin ölüm haberi için aradılar değil mi? Yazık oldu. Böyle başarılı bir adamın böyle basit bir hatayla aramızdan ayrılması üzücü. Cenazesi için erken dönmeliyiz sanırım._

_Onu sen de tanıyordun değil mi, Jong Soon? Bize katılmak ister misin?"_

Evet Jong Soon onu tanıyordu. Zi Xin aşık olduğu kadınla mutluluğunu ona borçluydu. Bayan Kim Zi Xin'i yakından takip ederdi, aşık olduğunu ilk o öğrenmiş, aşık olduğu kadını ortadan kaldırma emrini de o verdirmişti. Ancak Jong Soon gizlice duyduğu görüşmeyi Zi Xin'e iletip, adamın sevdiği kadın için patronuna yalvarmasına fırsat tanımıştı. Zi Xin ailesini Jong Soon sayesinde kurabilmişti. Ancak anlaşıldığı üzere onları korumaya gücü yetmemişti. Jong Soon sayesinde sahip olduğu yine onun yüzünden kendiyle birlikte yitip gitmişti.

Jong Soon'un duydukları karşısında nefesi kesilmişti. Yuan Wen, Zi Xin'in tahmininden fazlasını biliyordu. Zi Xin'in ona yardım ettiğini öğrenmişti ve bu hata sevdiği kadınla birlikte sonu olmuştu. Ya geriye kalan çocuk, o ne olacaktı.

Jong Soon'un koruması gereken bir çocuk daha vardı. Zi Xin'in küçük oğlu Tao'yu Yuan Wen'den önce bulup, söz verdiği gibi Xin'in geride kalan ailesinin tek üyesine sahip çıkmalıydı. Ama nasıl? Kendi oğullarını, kadınını korumak için çözüm bulamazken, Tao'yu nasıl koruyacaktı? Jong Soon gittikçe köşeye sıkışmaktaydı. Ancak küçük çocuğu da yalnız bırakmayacaktı.

**08 Aralık 1997**

**Pazartesi 11:00**

Jong Soon tüm gece düşünmüş, aklına gelen tek çözüm için kardeşi gibi gördüğü Suk Young'ı aramaktan başka seçeneği olmadığına karar vermişti. Eğer Young uygun görürse küçük çocuğu ailesinin yanına gönderebilirlerdi. Ufaklığın büyükanne ve büyükbabayla büyümesi sevgisiz büyümesinden çok daha iyiydi. Ancak Young, Jong Soon'a ummadığı bir teklifle geldi. Yoon Joo'nun itirazı olmazsa, Tao'yu bir süreliğine evinde misafir edebileceğini; küçüğün ailesini Oh'ların tanıdığı olarak lanse etmenin onu daha iyi koruyacağını; hem Sehun'un da bir arkadaşa ihtiyacı olduğunu söyledi.

Eğer Yoon Joo Tao'yu kabul ederse, Jong Soon'un vicdanı biraz olsun rahatlayabilirdi. Zihninden bu sorunu uzaklaştırırsa, sevdiği kadını ve oğlunu korumaya odaklanabilirdi. Bu konuda ne kadar başarılı olacağını ise ilerleyen bir kaç gün içerisinde görecekti.

**08 Aralık 1997**

**Pazartesi 20:00**

Kısa süren bir aile yemeğinin ardından annesi küçük Sehun'u odasına gönderdi. Eşinin kendiyle konuşmasını bekliyor ya da daha doğrusu umuyordu. Bir süredir aralarındaki sessiz savaş genç kadını fazlasıyla rahatsız ediyordu. Yapılan kısa süreli seyahatlere ek, Bay Park günlerdir evdeki tasarım ofisinden çıkmıyor, birileriyle gizlemeye çalıştığı telefon görüşmeleri yapıyordu. Bir süredir bu kopukluklar nedeniyle şiddetli tartışmalar yaşanıyor, sorun çözüme kavuşmadan konu kapatılıyordu. Çünkü konu ilişkileri evlilikleri vs değildi. Konu Bay Park'ın iç hesaplaşmasından doğan ve arkadaşı Kim Jong Soon'a hissettiği bitmek bilmeyen minnetiydi. Genç kadın boğazını temizleyerek konuşmak için hazır olduğunu belirtti.

_"Bana söylemen gereken bir konu olduğunu düşünmüyor musun Young?"_

Genç adam belli belirsiz bir gülümsemeyle başını olumsuz anlamda salladı. Anlaşılan gizlemek istediği her neyse buna devam etmek istiyordu. Ancak Yoon Joo (Bayan Oh) bu kez kolay vazgeçmeyecekti. Sandalyesinden kalıp eşinin oturduğu sandalyenin arkasına geçti ve Bay Park'ın geniş omuzlarına ağır ağır masaj yapmaya başladı.

_"Günlerdir benden uzaksın. Bu uzaklık canımı acıtıyor artık. Belki Sehun'a bir kardeş yapmamızın zamanı gelmiştir. Ne dersin?"_

Genç adam muzipçe gülümsedi. Yoon Joo, Young'ın hilal şeklinde kısılan gözlerini tahmin edebiliyordu.

_"Aslında söylemem gereken bir konu var. Biliyorum iznini almam gerekirdi ama hayır demeyeceğini bildiğim için düşünmeden kabul ettim."_

Yoon Joo meraklanmış, yemek masasının üzerindeki ışık saçan avizeye diktiği bakışlarla, eşinin konuşmasını bekliyordu. Young'ın sesindeki titremeyi engellemeye çalışarak konuştu.

_"Sehun'a kardeş yapma fikriyle uyuşan bir durum değil, biliyorum ancak hayır diyemedim.Söz konusu küçük bir çocuk olunca..."_

Yoon Joo, Young'ın kime asla hayır diyemediğini adı gibi biliyordu. Kim Jong Soon...

_"Jong Soon, bu kez nasıl bir belaya bulaştı Young?"_  diye sordu Yoon Joo. Jong Soon ve Suk Young arasındaki bağı asla sorgulamamıştı ya da küçümsememişti, sadece bazen bu yakınlığın başlarına bela olabileceğinden korkuyordu. Genç adam eşinin iğnelemesini duymazdan gelerek devam etti.

_"Bir çocuk var, Sehun'la aynı yaşta ve bir kaç gün önce ailesini bir trafik kazasında kaybetti ve ben onun bizimle yaşamasının uygun olduğunu düşünüyorum. Ama kabul etmezsen başka bir çözüm düşüneceğim Yoon Joo"_  dedi adam, sesindeki kırgınlık kendini gizleyememişti.

_"Kim Jong Soon'un gayrimeşru bir çocuğu olduğunu söyleme lütfen bana. Böyle bir şey varsa bile bilmek istemiyorum. Ailemin onların sorunlu hayatına daha fazla dahil olmasını istemiyorum."_

_"Tao, Jong Soon'un oğlu değil. Jong Soon yüzünden ailesini yitirmiş zavallı bir Çinli çocuk. Onu kendisi koruyabilecek olsa emin ol beni bu işe karıştırmazdı. Ama-"_

_"Ama o çocuğu, mafya bozuntusu kayınpederinden saklamanın başka bir yolu yok sanırım. Bu bizim hayatımızı tehlikeye atsa dahi yapmak istediğin bir şey, değil mi?"_

_"Ölen Çinli arkadaşının çocuğunu evine getirip, büyütmek istemen kimseyi şüphelendirmeyecektir Yoon Joo."_

_"Tüm planı yapmışsın anladığım kadarıyla."_

_"Bu tavır kabul etmeyeceğin anlamına mı geliyor?"_

Genç kadın bir süre sessizce düşündü. Beyaz elleri, sevdiği adamın gri gömleğinde ıslak izlere sebep oluyordu. Bu gerçekten önemli bir karardı. Ailesini tehlikeye atmak istemiyordu. Ancak eşini de kıramazdı. Ayrıca ortada kimsesiz kalmış küçük bir çocuk vardı.

_"Ne zaman getireceksin onu?"_

_"Jong Soon'un yardımcılarından biri Çin'e gitti. Gerekli işlemleri tamamladıktan sonra Tao'yla birlikte gelecekler. Jong Soon'un benim için anlamını biliyorsun Yoon Joo. O bana aile oldu, o benim kardeşim. Bugüne dek geçirdiğim her mutlu anımı, seninle yaşadığım güzellikleri bir anlamda onun bana sunduğu fırsatları değerlendirerek elde ettim. Bana insan gibi yaşama şansı tanıdı. Sana, biricik oğluma sahip olma şansı verdi."_

Yoon Joo, Young'ın söylediklerinin doğruluğunu inkar edemiyordu. Jong Soon olmasa Young da ailesi gibi, zengin bir ailenin yanında en fazla hizmetli olurdu. Ama şimdi, zengin ailenin kızıyla evli, akıllı ve yetenekli bir oğla sahipti. Hayalini bile kuramayacağı kadar mükemmeldi; ailesi, yeteneğiyle takdir topladığı tasarım gücü, hepsi ama hepsi Jong Soon sayesinde elde edilmiş şeylerdi. Young'a bu kadar yaşadığın yeterli kalan ömrünü Jong Soon'a vereceksin dense, genç adam memnuniyetle kabul eder, son sözleri yaşadığı güzellikler için Jong Soon'a teşekkür etmek olurdu. Bazen Yoon Joo, Jong Soon'u kıskanmıyor değildi. Ama o da bir şekilde Jong Soon'a minnet duyuyordu. Suk Young'a sahip olabilmesi bir mucizeyse, bunu gerçekleştirmekte tanrıya yardımcı olan tek insan Jong Soon'du.

Geniş omuzlardaki tutuşlarını hafifletip, eğildi ve bir öpücük bıraktı erkeğinin yanağına. Young'ın gizlediği şeyler olduğunu bilmesine rağmen Yoon Joo, bir defa bile ihanetten şüphelenmemişti. Tüm tartışmalara, gizlenen şeylere rağmen eşinin sevgisine inanırdı. Her şeyden öte aşkları sürekli katlanarak kendini yenilerken, aksini nasıl düşünebilirdi ki...

Fark edemedikleri, aşk, üç kişilikti...

Av, avcı ve yakalayıcı.

Young akıllı bir avcı olarak, güzel avı Yoon Joo'ya duyduğu sonsuz aşkla hayatına anlam katmıştı. Ancak bu aşkın yakalayıcısı Young'ın geçmişiyle birlikte, hayatlarının bir kenarında hep onlarlaydı. (Hatırlatma: Tao'nun Oh ailesine katılımı; 20 Aralık 2012, Perşembe, Bölüm 1).

...

Yoon Joo ile yaptığı görüşmenin ardından, genç adam arkadaşını arayıp, Tao'yu misafir edeceklerini, artık bu meseleyi düşünmemesini söylemişti. Young arkadaşının yaşadığı şeylerin kolay olmadığını biliyor ve bir şekilde ona destek olmaya çalışıyordu. Yoon Joo ve Sehun'un hayatı tehlikede olsa, kendisinin bu strese dayanabileceğini sanmıyordu. Jong Soon oldukça iyi idare ediyor, kontrolünü yitirmiyordu ya da Young böyle olduğuna inanmak istiyordu. Ta ki o telefon görüşmesini yapmak durumunda kalıncaya dek...

**NOT: Ekteki videonun izlenmesi tavsiyedir ;)** **(James Arthur - Impossible (Lyrics))**

**11 Aralık 1997**

**Perşembe 11:00 (YOUNG VE JONG IN'İN LONDRA'YA GİDİŞİ)**

İçerisinde bir kaç parça kıyafet, belki küçük bir pelüş oyuncak, anne ve babasına ait fotoğrafların olduğu çocuksu bir cüzdan vb. fiziksel olarak ağırlığı olmayan, ancak manevi ağırlığını yıllarca koruyacak olan çantayı koltuklarının üzerindeki dolaba yerleştirdi genç adam. Yola çıktıklarından beri tek kelime etmemiş olan küçük çocuğa çevirdi bakışlarını. Ne kadar küçük ve korunmasızdı.

Suk Young, küçük çocuğun yanındaki yerini aldığında henüz üzerindeki şoku atamamıştı. Ellerinin titremesi biraz olsun azaldığında, Jong In'in minik ellerini elleri arasına aldı. Olması gereğinden daha soğuk esmer elleri ısıtmak istiyordu, Young ama küçük parmakların arasından kayıp giden annesinin yerini ne doldurabilirdi, işte bunu bilmiyordu.

Young evden çıkmadan önce, televizyondaki sabah haberlerinde henüz yeni söndürülmüş olduğu ortamı kaplayan dumanlardan anlaşılan aracın yanından son dakika gelişmeleri iletiliyordu. Böyle şeyler asla bize ya da yakınlarımıza olmaz diye düşünürüz, bu sonları kendimize yakıştıramayız. Ancak bu defa öyle değildi.

_"Kore önemli bir sanat insanını kaybetti. Başarılı dansçı, oyuncu Han Ye In, arkamda görmüş olduğunuz araçta feci şekilde can verdi. Kazanın nedeni hala araştırılmaya devam edi-"_

Young, Han Ye In'in öldüğünü duymasının ardından spikerin söylediklerini işitemez olmuştu. Olduğu yerde diz çöküp, dişlediği yumruğuyla gözlerinden akan yaşları engellemeye çalıştı. Ancak başarılı olması mümkün değildi. Odaya giren Yoon Joo eşini o durumda gördüğünde panikle yanına gelip ne olduğunu anlamaya çalıştı. Ama Young'ın ihtiyaç duyduğu şey eşinin şefkati değil, Jong Soon'un ne durumda olduğunu öğrenmekti. Çöktüğü yerden doğrulup, eşine boş bakışlarla baktı ve bir şey söylemeden çalışma ofisine yöneldi. Yoon Joo ne olduğuna anlam veremedi ve şaşkınlıkla eşinin peşinden gitti. Genç kadın kapıyı araladığında Young'ın birisine ulaşmaya çalıştığını gördü. Sessizce görüşmeyi dinlemek istese de bu durumu kendine yediremeyip odaya girdi.

Titreyen parmaklarıyla telefonun tuşlarına basmaya çalışırken, bakışlarını açılan kapıya çevirdi Young. Gözlerinden süzülen yaşları önemsemeden olanca gücüyle bağırdı.  _"Dışarı çık!"_  İşte bu cümle o sabahın tartışmasını başlatmıştı. İkili diğerlerinden farklı olarak daha şiddetli bağrışıp, birbirlerini kırmaktan çekinmemiş, neden tartıştıklarını bilmemelerine rağmen anlamsızca devam etmişti. Sonunda Young, sinirle çalışma odasından çıkıp yatak odasına gitti. Yoon Joo'yu dışarıda bıraktı. Yoon Joo kilitli kapının ardından su sesini duyup alt kata inerek beklemeye başladı.

Genç adam akan suyun sesinden yararlanıp yeniden arkadaşını aramayı denedi. Karşı taraf ilk çalışta telefonu açtığında Young afalladı. Ancak ses gelmeyince içindeki endişe daha da arttı. Panikle arkadaşına seslenmeye başladı.

_"Jong Soon? Jong Soon?_

_Soon cevap ver lütfen? Jong Soon iyi misin? Jong-"_

Young'ın çaresiz yakarışını karşı taraftan gelen hıçkırık kesti. Jong Soon telefonun ucunda sessizce ağlıyordu. Sevdiği kadına verdiği sözü tutamamış, en kıymetlisini yitirmiş korkak bir zavallıydı artık kendi gözünde. Ye In artık yoktu ve bu Jong Soon'un suçuydu. Bedeninden ruhu çekilip alınsa şu anki halinden farklı olmazdı kesinlikle. Masanın üzerinde duran silahı çevirdiğinde, ahşaba çarpan metal sesi odada yankılanıyordu. Young arkadaşının aklından geçeni elbette biliyordu. Bu durumu daha önce, Ye In'i ilk defa kaybettiğinde de yaşamışlardı. Ancak o zaman Jong Soon'un bir umudu vardı. Şimdi ise...

Young sesinin sakin çıkmasına özen göstererek konuştu.

_"Jong Soon, aklından geçenleri düşünmeni istiyorum senden. Lütfen."_

_"..."_

_"Neredesin? Yanına gelmeme izin ver."_

_"..."_

_"Jong Soon?"_

_"Ye In... Ye In gitti Young. Onu benden ikinci defa aldılar."_

_"Biliyorum. Lütfen kendine gel."_

_"Onu ben öldürdüm. Benim yüzümden öldü. Benim yüzümden..."_

_"Jong Soon lütfen kendine gel. Ye In için hissettiğini biliyorum. Acını anlayamam belki ama biliyorum aklından geçenleri."_

_"..."_

_"Sakın saçma bir şey yapma. Ye In sana en özel şeyi bırakıp gitti. Sana bir şey olursa Jong In ne olacak?"_

Telefonun diğer ucundan bir süre ses gelmedi. Ardından ise sessiz hıçkırıklar, acı dolu haykırışların yer aldığı bir yasa dönüştü.

_"Jong In. Jong In'e de bir şey olursa... Ben yaşayamam Young. O adamı, kızını, kim çıkarsa karşıma öldürürüm. Yalvarırım götür onu buradan. Annesinin öldüğünü bilmesin..._

_Onu götür yalvarırım?"_

Söylemesine gerek yoktu aslında, sesi yalvardığını ele veriyordu.

Young çaresiz adamın yakarışıyla ne yapacağını bilememişti. Bu sorumluluğu nasıl alabilirdi? Ya ailesi, Yoon Joo, Sehun, onlar ne olacaktı? Hem nereye götürecekti Jong In'i, ailesinin yanına mı? Aklındaki soruları biliyormuşçasına, telefonun diğer ucundaki adam gözyaşlarını sildi. Sesinin titremesine engel olma çabasıyla konuştu.

_"Bunu senden istemek büyük bir bencillik biliyorum. Ama senden başka kimsem yok. Oğlumun hayatı, senin hayatını hiçe saymaktan geçiyor ve ben bu konuda tereddüt etmeden Jong In'i seçiyorum. Kendime güvenmediğim kadar sana güveniyorum Young. Ye In'den sonra bana, ondan kalan son şeyi de kaybedemem._

_Huang Zi Xin "Kaybetmek istemiyorsan koru, korumak istiyorsan kaybet." demişti. Şimdi demek istediğini anlıyorum. Ye In'i buradan uzak tutabilsem, kendimden uzakta tutabilsem şimdi yaşıyor olurdu."_

Jong Soon bir süre dudaklarını dişleyip, gözyaşlarının yeniden devreye girmesini engelledi. Ardından derin bir nefes alıp karşıda allak bullak olduğunu bildiği adama döndü.

_"Yoon Joo güçlü bir kadın. Sehun'a en az seninle olduğu kadar iyi bakacağını ikimiz de biliyoruz. Ama Jong In... Onun kimsesi yok. Annesini elinden alan iğrenç bir babanın dışında kimsesi yok. O baba da onu korumak için en yakınının hayatını feda etmesini istiyor."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_  Aradaki sessizlik uzadığında Jong Soon istediğinin ne kadar zor bir şey olduğunu iyice anlıyordu.

_"Young, özür dilerim. Unut gitsin. Ben nasıl böyle iğrenç bir insan oldum, gerçekten bilmiyorum._

_Ben. Ben bir yolunu bulurum."_  Jong Soon telefonu kapatmak üzereyken Young konuşmayı başardı.

_"Nereye gitmeliyiz?"_

_"Hayır bunu senden istemem hataydı. Onunla ben gitmeliyim."_

_"Ya Jong Dae ne olacak, Jong Soon? Şirketin ne olacak, oğullarına bırakabileceğin tek şey Yuan'ların elinde oyuncak mı olacak?_

_Benimleyken Jong In için endişelenmen gerekmeyecek. Senin buradaki varlığın, Sehun ve Yoon Joo'ya yakın olman beni rahatlatacak. Bugüne dek çok mutlu oldum. Hepsi senin sayende. Şimdi ödeşme zamanıdır belki de. Jong In'i Sehun'dan ayırmayacağıma emin olabilirsin."_

_"Eminim Young. Senin gibi bir dostu hak etmek için ne yaptığımı asla öğrenemeyeceğim."_

_"..._

_Nereye gitmeliyiz?"_

_"Londra'ya. Ye In'in amcasıyla görüştüm. Bu işe karışmak istemiyor, ancak sizi aldıracak ve kısa süreliğine kalacak bir yer ayarlayacak. Yeni bir yer bulup taşınacak ve onu aramayacaksınız._

_Gün içerisinde iki aktarmalı, bir direk uçuş var. Bunlardan biriyle gidin, hangi uçuş olduğunu bilmemem daha iyi. Gelip oğlumu görmek, onu da öldürtmek istemiyorum."_ Bu cümlenin ardından Jong Soon'un dudaklarından tutmayı başaramadığı bir hıçkırık kaçtı.

_"Ne zaman döneceğiz?"_

_"..."_

_Geri dönecek miyim Jong?"_

_"..."_

_"Anlıyorum."_  Young verdiği kararı sindirmek için derin bir nefes aldı.

_"Peki. Ona bir şey söylemeli miyim? Ye In'i... Ya da seni soracaktır. Ne demeliyim?"_

_"Bilmiyorum Young. Şu an hiçbir şey düşünemiyorum._

_Ye In..._

_Ye In gitti değil mi?"_  Jong Soon sesi gittikçe kısılarak fısıldadı.

Young o zaman Jong Soon'un şokta olduğunu düşünmüştü. Sevdiği kadını kaybetmiş ancak oğlunu yitirmemek için elinden gelenin en iyisini yapmayı denerken, kaybettiğinin bilincine varamamıştı. Şimdi tek yakını gördüğü Young'ı oğluyla gönderip, kendini çaresizliğe itiyordu. Young'ın yokluğunda Jong Soon ne yapacaktı? Ona kim destek olacaktı?

_"Tamam Jong Soon, endişelenme, ben bir çaresine bakarım. Bir şekilde idare ederim. Sen hazırlanıp benimle gelmesi gerektiğini haber ver. Şimdi çıkıyorum ben de."_

_"14 Ocak. 14 ocak Jong In'in doğum günü._

_Ben. Ben onu aramaya çalışacağım."_

_"Nasıl istersen. Bazı şeyleri güvendiği birinden duyması daha doğru olur. Kendine dikkat et Jong Soon. Bunu senin için yaptığımı unutma ve beni hayal kırıklığına uğratma._

_Bir daha konuşuncaya dek iyi olmayı deneyeceğine söz ver bana"_

_"Ben.. Ben elimden geleni yapacağım dostum. Ona iyi bak. O, Ye In'den bana kalan tek şey. Ona iyi bak Young._

_Ye In'in evine gidip onu al ve gidin buradan. Bana uzak olursa mutlu olacaktır._

_En azından hayatta kalacaktır."_  Jong Soon yeniden gözyaşlarıyla savaşmak zorunda kaldığında, Young da ondan farklı değildi. Ailesini, tek dostunu geride bırakıp, omuzlarındaki yükle bilinmeze doğru gitmek zorunda kalmıştı.

Telefonu kapatıp, küçük bir el valizine bir kaç parça eşya, gerekli bir kaç belge, evdeki nakit parayı koydu. Yoon Joo ile konuşması doğru olmazdı. Kavga etmelerini fırsat bilip çıkıp gidecekti. Ancak Sehun... Sehun'a veda etmeliydi. Okuldan geldiğinde babasının onu terk ettiğini yazan kağıt parçasını görmesi adil olmazdı. Bu açıklamayı Yoon Joo'ya bırakmak daha doğruydu. Tasarımların yer aldığı çizim çantasından üç parça kağıt çıkardı. Kağıtlardan birini zarf şeklinde katlayıp el yazısıyla üzerini doldurdu.

_"Sehun'uma..."_

Yoon Joo'nun tuvalet masasına oturup aynaya baktı. Güzel eşi kim bilir kaç defa bu aynaya bakıp, onun için hazırlanmıştı. Masaya yerleştirdiği kağıda oğlu için bir kaç cümle karaladı. Neden gittiğini, nereye gittiğini, dönüp dönmeyeceğini söylemeyen kısa bir veda mektubu.

_"Yakışıklı oğlum,_

_Bazen engellenemeyen şeyler vardır. Ölüm gibi, ayrılık gibi, aşk gibi, sevgi gibi..._

_Bu gibi durumların kimi nerede ne zaman yakalayacağı belli olmaz bebeğim. Anneni ilk gördüğüm an aşktı beni yakalayan, seni kucağıma ilk aldığımda aşktan öte tarifsiz bir sevgi. Şimdi ise bir ayrılığa yakalandı baban. Gün gelecek ölüm yakalayacak hepimizi. O güne dek gönlünce yaşa oğlum. Baban her zaman seni sevecek ve seninle gurur duyacak._

_Doğduğunda hastaneden eve getirmiştik seni. O ilk günden itibaren yatağının başında geçirdiğim her dakika için sana minnettarım oğlum._

_Sen uyurken, saatlerce sıkılmadan izlerdim seni. Uykunda minik göğsünün kalkıp inişlerini izler, nefes almıyor mu acaba diye ürperirdim. Büyüdüğünü izlerken hep sana bir şey olacak korkusuyla tedirgindim. Ama sen, hep ama hep kendi başının çaresine bakmayı bildin. Minicik ellerinle düştüğünde kirlenen dizlerini silktin, kanayan yerine bakıp "acımadı" diyebildin. Çok güzel büyüdün sen oğlum. Bundan sonra da öyle olacağını biliyorum._

_Annene iyi bak bebeğim. İkinizi de çok sevdiğimi unutma._

_Yanında olmasam da sevgimi hissetmeni diliyorum._

_Baban."_

Gözyaşları eşliğinde bitirdi yazacaklarını genç adam. Oysa söylemek istediği o kadar fazla şey vardı ki. Sehun'a son bir defa sarılıp kokusunu ciğerlerine doldurmayı nasıl isterdi. Ama bunu yapmayı denerse ne Yoon Joo'dan, ne de Sehun'dan ayrılamayacağını biliyordu. O nedenle sessizce gitmek en iyisiydi. Çantasından aldığı son kağıdı yerleştirdi masaya.

_"Yoon Joo'm,_

_Kalbime doldurduğun tüm duyguların sorumluluğunu aldığın için minnettarım sana. Sevgime karşılık verdiğin için minnettarım._

_Gitmeliyim ve Sehun'la seni birbirinize bırakmalıyım. Ona bir kaç satırla veda etmek zorunda kaldığım için, seni böyle bir durumda bıraktığım için özür dilerim. Mektubu Sehun'a verip vermemeyi senin kararına bırakıyorum._

_Seni seviyorum._

_Suk Young"_

Sehun'a yazdığı mektubu, eliyle yaptığı zarfın içerisine koydu. Üzerine Yoon Joo'ya yazdığı mektubu açık halde koyup, hepsini makyaj aynasının kenarına sıkıştırdı. Hazırladığı çantasını alıp alt kata indi. Yoon Joo'nun camın önünde sırtı dönük olarak arka bahçeye baktığını gördü. Gidip kollarını sevdiği kadına sarmak, hem bu kadar yakın hem bu kadar uzak olabilir miydi? Bakışlarını Yoon Joo'nun omuzlarına dağılmış açık kahverengi saçlarından çekip, bir daha dönüp dönmeyeceğini bilemeyerek sessizce evden çıktı. Yoon Joo kapanan kapının sesiyle düşüncelerinden sıyrıldığında Young'ın gittiğini anlamıştı, akşam geldiğinde hesaplaşacağız Young diye geçirdi içinden. Onu bu kadar kıracak kadar önemli olan neydi bilmek istiyordu, genç kadın; ancak söz konusu hesaplaşmanın akşama gerçekleşmeyeceğini, bir kaç saat sonra evden çıkmak üzere hazırlanırken aynanın kenarında gördüğü kağıt parçalarından öğrenecekti. Ve böylece Yoon Joo'nun sonsuz bekleyişi başlamış olacaktı.

Young, Jong In'i alıp havaalanına gitti. İlk kalkacak Londra uçuşu için biletlerini aldı ve kısa süre içerisinde koltuklarına yerleşmelerini sağladı. Yanındaki küçük çocuğun ürkekliği yüzünden anlaşılıyordu. Ancak dadısı Jong In'e uslu olup, bu amcayla gitmen gerekiyormuş, baban öyle istedi dediğinde, sadece hafif uzamış siyah saçlarını uçuşturarak neşeyle başını sallamıştı. Ulaşmayı beklediği yerin havaalanı olmadığı kesindi. Belki bir park, belki de Jong Soon'a götürüldüğünü sanmıştı. Ancak yine de bir şey söylememiş, yanındaki adamın onunla konuşmasını beklemişti.

_"Korkuyor musun?"_

Jong In camdan dışarı bakan bakışlarını genç adama çevirdi ve utangaçça gülümsedi. Korkuyor olsa bile bunu dile getirmemeliydi. Olumsuz anlamda başını salladı, oysa yüreği az sonra havalanacaklarını bilerek pırpır ediyordu.

Jong In, annesi, babası ve dadısının söylediklerinden asla dışarı çıkmamıştı. Şimdi yine aynı durumdaydı. Daha önce de annesinin işleri yüzünden uzun süre ondan ayrı kalması gerekmişti. Ancak o zamanlar babası eve gelip, sıkça onu ziyaret ederdi ve nerede olursa olsun dadısı hep yanında olurdu. Ama şimdi tanımadığı bir adamla, bilmediği bir yere gidiyordu. İlk kez böyle bir durumu deneyimliyordu. Bunu babası istediyse, Jong In itiraz etmeden yapmalıydı. Belki o zaman babası uslu bir çocuk olduğu için onu daha çok sever, onun yanında kalırdı ya da belki oyun arkadaşı Jong Dae'yi yeniden getirirdi. Oysa Jong In çok yanılıyordu. Artık sevgi beklediği kişiler bir şekilde yok olmuştu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	51. Final Part 2/11

 

**14 Ocak 1998**

**Çarşamba 18:00**

Young ve Jong In'in Londra'ya gelip yerleşmesinin üzerinden bir aydan fazla zaman geçmişti. Bir kaç hafta kendileri için ayarlanan tek odalı küçük bir dairede kalmış, ardından Young kendi bağlantıları yardımıyla sakin bir yerde daha büyük bir ev bulmuştu.

Jong In, ilk bir kaç gün sessizce açıklama beklemiş, ancak beklediği açıklama gelmeyince Young'a sormaya karar vermiş, annesinin ve dadısını ne zaman onlara katılacağı konusunda endişesini dile getirmişti.

Young yeni evlerine geçtiklerinde Jong In'le konuşmuş, bundan sonra bir süre beraber yaşayacaklarını, annesinin ya da dadısının onlara katılıp katılmayacağını bilmediğini, buna babasının karar vereceğini söylemişti. Jong In yine uslu bir çocuk olup kendisinden beklenmeyen olgunlukta karşılamıştı tüm bunları. Ta ki doğum gününde dadısıyla yaptığı telefon görüşmesine kadar.

Young, Jong In'in doğum gününde gelecek aramayı, küçük çocuktan çok daha fazla bekliyordu. Bir şekilde Jong Soon'la görüşmeliydi. Londra'ya geldiğinde kalacak yerle birlikte, kullanması için bir banka hesabı, telefon hattı ve düzenlenmiş bir takım temel belgeler, Ye In'in amcası tarafından Young'a verilmişti. Young bir kaç defa arkadaşını aramış ancak yanıt alamamıştı. Beklenen arama geldiğinde Young, Jong In'in yanından uzaklaştı, sessizce yemeğini yiyen çocuğu masada bıraktı.

Jong Soon, bir ihtiyaçları olup olmadığını, Jong In'in oraya alışıp alışmadığını sordu önce. Young gelen soruları içtenlikle cevapladı; Jong In'in çok olgun bir birey olduğunu, ancak daha fazla gerçekleri gizlemenin onu daha çok üzeceğini söyledi. Jong Soon, Jong In'in onunla konuşup umutlanması yerine, ondan nefret etmesinin daha doğru olduğunu; dadısının ona bir takım şeyler anlatacağını söyleyerek Young'ı daha da endişelendirdi. Ayrıca Jong Soon, Londra'ya Jong In'e arkadaşlık edip, onu koruması için özel eğitim almış bir çocuğu gönderdiğini belirtip, onun karşılanmasını istedi. Kris, hem Jong In'i koruyacak hem de dilini bile bilmediği ülkeye alışması için ona yardımcı olacaktı. Bebekken terk edilmiş olan Kris'in de ilk kez bir ailesi olacaktı. Jong Soon, Huang Zi Xin'e bir kez daha minnettardı. Onun bağlantıları sayesinde, oğlunun biraz olsun hayata tutunmasını sağlama şansı olacaktı. Kris, Jong In'in yanından asla ayrılmayacak bir yardımcı, bir arkadaş olacaktı.

Young, Jong In'in kalbindeki boşluğun, ne kendisi, ne de tepeden inme arkadaşı tarafından dolmayacağını biliyordu. Ayrıca gerçeklerle yüzleşmek için daha fazla geç kalınması, küçük çocuğun tek ebeveyni olan Young'a da güvenini sarsar, aralarında kapanmaz bir uçuruma neden olabilirdi. Ne de olsa artık Jong In'in tek ailesi Young ve gelecek olan Kris'ti. Kris, Jong In'in dil öğrenmesi, okula gitmesi ve ne isterse onu yapmakta eşlik etmesi için görevlendirilmiş maaşlı sahte bir arkadaş olsa da zamanla ikili mutlaka birbirlerine duygu besleyecekti.

Young, Jong Soon ile konuştuktan sonra genç adam, telefonu Jong In'e vermesini ve çocuğun bir süre yalnız kalmasını engellemesini istedi. Küçük çocuk dadısıyla konuşup, bir insanın alabileceği en acı haberi alacak, o günden sonra doğum günü olarak her hangi bir tarih anımsamayacaktı.

Young telefonu Jong In'e götürürken, Jong Soon da telefonu Jong In'in dadısına vermiş, kadına aramayı yapmadan önce söylediklerini iletmesini işaret etmişti. Yaşlı kadın, duyduğu beklenti dolu neşeli sesle göz yaşlarını daha fazla tutamadı ve ağlamaya başladı.

_"Jong In, dadın telefonda, seninle konuşmak istiyor"_  dedi Young, az sonra olacaklardan bihaber.

_"Dadı? Dadı seni çok özledim. Neden aramadın beni? Annem neden aramadı? Annem yanında mı, onunla konuş-"_  Jong In, dadısının ağladığını fark ettiğinde, art arda sıraladığı kelimelere ara verip konuşmasına fırsat tanıdı. Küçük yaşına rağmen bir şeylerin ters gittiğini anlamıştı. Yaşlı kadın derin bir nefes alıp konuşmaya başladı.

_"Jong In, bebeğim. Ben de seni çok özledim. Daha önce aramadığım için üzgünüm tatlım. Torunlarımın yanına gitmek zorunda kaldım."_

_"Anlıyorum dadı, önemli değil. Şimdi aradın nasıl olsa."_

_"Doğum günün kutlu olsun tatlım. Çok uzun yıllar, çok mutlu yaşa."_  Yaşlı kadın hıçkırıklarını saklamaya çalışsa da başaramıyordu. Jong In ise bu gözyaşlarına özlemin neden olduğunu düşünüyordu.

_"Teşekkür ederim. Ama ağlama lütfen dadı. Doğum günüm için bana sürpriz yapıp, annemle gelirsiniz diye düşünmüştüm. Sizden ayrı kutlama yapmak istemiyorum. Siz geldiğinizde kutlarız. Ne dersin?_

_Annem yanında mı? Onunla konuşabilir miyim?"_

_"Annen. Annen burada değil Jong In."_

_"Oyunu başladı değil mi? Aradaki saat farkını bilmiyorum, provada mı? İlk gösterime katılamadığım için ondan nasıl özür dilemeliyim bilemiyorum. Ama biliyorsun babam buraya gelmemi istedi, annem beni bağışlayacaktır öyle değil mi dadı? Sen ona söyledin değil mi? O da ara verdikleri zaman arayacaktır. Geldiğimden beri beni hiç aramadı, daha önce hiç böyle yapmamıştı. Ben aramayı denedim ama ulaşamadım. Evi de aradım ama-"_

_"Jong In?"_

_"Evet."_

_"Tatlım, annen. Annen gitti."_

_"Nereye gitti?"_

_"Bir daha seni araması ya da konuşmanızın mümkün olmadığı kadar uzaklara gitti."_

_"..."_

_"Annen trafik kazası geçirdi bebeğim ve."_

_"Ve?"_

_"O. Kurtulamadı."_

Jong In aldığı haber karşısında donmuş, elinde tuttuğu telefonu sıkmaktan küçük parmaklarındaki tüm kan çekilmişti. Ne yani şimdi annesi yok muydu?

_"Ne zaman?"_  Diyebildi fısıltı halinde.

_"Senin gittiğin gün."_

_"Biliyordun. Beni gönderirken biliyordun. Babam da biliyordu. Beni bilerek gönderdiniz. Annemin cenazesine katılmayı bile bana çok gördünüz."_  Jong In tüm gücüyle haykırıyor, diğer yandan da ağlıyordu.

_"Babam. Babam nerede? Onunla konuşmak istiyorum."_

_"Bunun gerçekleşmesi mümkün değil Jong In. Babanı unut."_

_"Neler diyorsun sen dadı? Ne demek babanı unut?"_

_"O, o seni istemiyor. Onun başka bir hayatı var oğlum ve bu hayatta sana yer olmadığı için seni burada istemedi."_

_"Ama-"_

_"Gerçekler böyle Jong In. Sen olgun bir çocuksun. Bunları anlayacağını biliyorum ve sana güveniyorum. İyi büyüyeceğine hiç şüphem yok bebeğim. Annen de böyle isterdi."_

_"Annem ne isterdi dadı? Beni bırakıp gitmeyi mi?Babam tarafından terk edilip, kilometrelerce uzağa gönderilmemi mi? Dilini bile anlamadığım, farklı olduğum için bakışlarını benden ayırmayan insanlarla yaşamamı mı? Annem ne isterdi?"_

_"Jong In, sakin ol bebeğim. Böyle yapma lütfen."_

Jong In, sahip olduğuna inandığı her şeyi yitirdiğinde büyüdü. Yabancı bir ülkede, planlandığı ile alakası olmayan 11. doğum gününde, dadısından gelen aramayla; korktuğunda ya da üzüldüğünde sığınabileceği kimsesinin kalmadığını öğrendiği zaman büyüdü (Hatırlatma: 21 Aralık 2012, Cuma, 02:58, Bölüm 3).

_"Teşekkür ederim Bayan Shin. Artık annem ya da benim için çalışmıyorsunuz anladığım kadarıyla, yine de aradığınız için teşekkürler. Annemin yasal varisi ben olmalıyım. Hatırladığım kadarıyla başka kimsemiz yoktu, değil mi?"_

Yaşlı kadın küçük çocuktaki ani değişim karşısında şaşkındı. Ancak en az onun kadar şaşkın olan iki kişi daha vardı. Biri küçük çocuktaki tüm değişimi gözleriyle gören Young; diğeri ise Bayan Shin'in yanındaki Bay Kim. Jong In'in nasıl bu kadar hızlı değiştiğine ve soğuk kanlı konuştuğuna anlam verememişti. O sadece 11 yaşındaydı. Ama bazen insan büyümek için yıllara ihtiyaç duymazdı.

"E-evet Jong In. Yasal işlemleri bilmiyorum ama Ye In'e ait olan her şey artık senin olmalı. Buna Han ailesinin serveti de dahil."

_"Anlaşıldı Bayan Shin. Sahip olduğum serveti kullanmaya başlamak için zamana ihtiyacım olmalı, reşit olmam gerekecektir. Ancak vasimle görüşüp gerekeni yapmasını isteyeceğim. Endişelenmeyin, emeklerinizin karşılığını alacaksınız"_  dedi, bakışlarından vasi olarak Young'ı seçtiği anlaşılıyordu ya da başka şansı olmadığını bildiği için öyle bakıyordu. Oysa Jong Soon, Jong In reşit oluncaya dek tüm giderleri karşılayacak, Young yalnızca ona eşlik eden, duygusal anlamdaki eksikliğini bir az olsun telafi etmesi amacıyla yanında kalacak ve onla ilgilenecekti.

Yaşlı kadın Jong In'in sözleri karşısında daha şiddetli ağlamaya başlamıştı. Ama karşısında Bay Kim varken farklı bir şey söyleyemezdi. Jong Soon'a göre Jong In, bu şekilde yeni bir hayatı olduğuna ikna olur, geri dönmeden mutlu bir şekilde yaşardı. Onu terk eden bir babayı ister miydi?

_"Jong In ben-"_  küçük çocuk yaşlı kadının sözünü kesti.

_"Bayan Shin, eğer Bay Kim ile görüşürseniz, bana annemin cenazesine katılmayı çok gördüğü için onu asla affetmeyeceğimi iletirsiniz. Bay Park'a iletişim bilgilerinizi bırakın lütfen, ödemenizle kendisi ilgilenecektir. İyi günler"_ dedi Jong In ve telefonu Young'a verip, soğukkanlı duruşunu koruyarak salondan çıkıp odasına gitti. Young elindeki telefonla giden çocuğun ardından bakakalmıştı. Telefonu kulağına götürmeyi akıl ettiğinde, karşısındaki endişeyle Jong In'i soran Jong Soon'dan başkası değildi. Young konuşmasına dikkat edip, Jong Soon'u rahatlatmayı denediyse de bunun nafile olduğunu iyi biliyordu. Bu telefon görüşmesiyle Young da hayatındaki en önemli kabulü yapmıştı. Artık onun ailesi Kim Jong In'di. Ne Yoon Joo, ne de Sehun... Onlar çok ama çok uzaktaki, imkansız bir hayatın eşsiz hayalleriydi.

O günden sonra Young belirli aralıklarla Jong Soon'la görüşüp, Jong In'e ait şeyler anlatıyor; Sehun ve Yoon Joo'yu arkadaşının mutsuz sesinden dinliyordu. Jong In ise kendisiyle birlikte içindeki nefreti de günden günde büyütüyor, Jong Soon'un hakkındaki gerçekleri öğrenmek için kendince yöntemler düşünmeye çalışıyordu. Jong Soon her hangi biri olmadığı için hakkındaki temel bilgileri öğrenmek elbette çok zor değildi. Mesela annesiyle görüşürken Jong Soon'un evli olduğu gibi; Jong In'e utanmadan tanıttığı çocuğun, o kadından olan oğlu olduğu gibi; annesiyle birlikteyken, diğer kadından bir kızı daha olduğu gibi...

**NOT: Ekteki videonun izlenmesi tavsiyedir ;)** **(BIGBANG - KOEWOKIKASETE (声をきかせて) M/V [HD])**

**Şubat 1998**

Young, Kris'i almak için havaalanına giderken Jong In'i kursa bırakmıştı. Artık hayatlarını burada sürdüreceklerse Jong In, dil öğrenmeli, insanlarla iletişim kurmalıydı. Her ne kadar küçük çocuk bunu istemiyor olsa da, bir gün bu içine kapanık, depresif hali geçecekti. En azından Young buna inanmak istiyordu.

O telefon görüşmesinden sonra, küçüğün yalnız başına toparlanamayacağını düşünerek Koreli bir psikolog bulup, yardım almak istemişti. Ancak Young'ın şikayetlerini dikkate alarak yaptığı ilk seans sonrası orta yaşlı kadın, Jong In için bir psikiyatr önermiş, küçük çocuğun ilaç tedavisine ihtiyacı olabileceğini bunun için uzmanla görüşmesini istemişti. Ancak yine iki haftada bir görüşmelerinin iyi olabileceğini belirtmişti.

Böylece Jong In ruh sağlığına ilişkin yardımlar almaya başlamıştı. İlaç tedavisi çok sürmese dahi, yalnız kalma ve terk edilme korkusu uzunca bir süre onunla kalacak, zamanla bu durumu en aza indirmeyi başaracaktı. Hayatının büyük bölümünü babasının onun için seçtiğini bilmediği arkadaşı Kris'le geçirecekti. Daha sonra ise Yixing onun sıkıcı yaşamına, dansla birlikte güzellik katmayı deneyecekti. Ama Jong In'in büyüyen kini ona huzur vermeyip, Kore'ye dönmesine neden olacaktı...

Young, elinde küçük bir valizle kendisine doğru gelen çocuğu süzdü. İtiraf etmek gerekirse Kris'i daha büyük bekliyordu. Ancak pasaport bilgilerine göz atarken henüz 12 yaşında olduğunu öğrendi ve en az Jong In kadar olgun, soğuk kanlı olduğunu. Tek başına onca yolu gelmişti. Tabi Kris'in daima yalnız olduğunu öğrendiğinde soğuk tavrına şaşırmamak gerektiğini anladı. Anlaşılan o da Jong In gibi şanssız bir çocuktu ve ikisi birbirlerini bulmuştu. Young o ikisiyle yalnız kaldığında kesinlikle ürperiyordu. Ancak bu soğuk tavır ona Sehun'u hatırlatıyordu.

Sehun, onlardan küçük olmasına rağmen, kendini beğenmiş, havalı bir çocuktu. En azından Young yanındayken öyleydi. Zaman zaman evdeki yardımcılara hayatı zindan ettiğini anımsayıp, buruk gülümsemelerle anımsadı genç adam oğlunu.

Kris'in onlara katıldığı akşam evde bir ölüm sessizliği vardı. Young ortamı yumuşatmak için bir iki hamle yapmış, ancak iki çocukta bu durumdan hoşlanmadığını açıkça belli etmişti. Young bu tutumundan vazgeçip sessizliğe teslim olmuştu ki Kris konuştu. Ancak Young hiç konuşmamasını tercih ederdi.

_"Anneni ve babanı kaybetmişsin sanırım"_  dedi Kris ve küçümseyen gözlerle Jong In'i süzüp devam etti.  _"Kendim için üzüldüm. Senin gibi bir ana kuzusu sümsükle arkadaşlık etmekten hoşlanmayacağıma eminim."_

Jong In, gözyaşlarını geri itmeye çalışırken ellerini yumruk yapmış, kanı çekilene dek sıkıyordu. Sinirle ellerini masaya vurup ayağa kalktı. Young şaşkınlıkla ikiliyi izliyordu.  _"Terk edilmek benim hatam değil. Sen de bunu yapmak zorunda değilsin. Geldiğin yere dönebilirsin"_  diye haykırıp akan gözyaşlarını gizleyerek odasına çıktı. Ardından Kris'in sesi duyuldu.  _"Dönecek bir yerim olsa emin ol yapardım."_

Young suçlayan gözlerle Kris'e bakarken Kris  _"Ne?"_  diye sessizce dudaklarını oynattı.

_"Bunu neden yaptın? Onu üzmek için değil, hayata tutunmasını sağlamak için buradasın."_

_"Ben doğru olanı yaptım. Sen değil miydin tepkisiz, hayatta olduğundan bile şüphe ediyorum diyen? İşte tepki verdi. Demek ki hala korumak istediği değerler, yapmak istediği şeyler var?"_

Young, Kris'in haklı olduğunu düşündü. Jong In tutunabileceği tek kişinin Young olduğunu öğrendikten sonra ilk kez hislerini tüm çıplaklığıyla göstermişti. Öfkeyle de olsa psikolog dışında biriyle iletişime geçmişti. Belki de bu yeni çocuk, küçük Jong In için farklı kapılar açabilir, ona ulaşabilirdi.

İlerleyen zamanda durum tam da Young'ın düşündüğü gibi oldu. Önceleri Kris tersleyerek Jong In'in dikkatini çekmiş, ardından kovulsa bile onun yanından ayrılmayarak canından bezdirmişti. En sonunda Jong In pes etmiş konuşmasa da Kris'in yanında olmasından güven duymaya başlamış ona ısınmıştı. Bir süre sonra ise nasıl olduğunu bile anlamadan birlikte eğlenmeye, arkadaşlık kurmaya başlamışlardı. Tüm bunlar çok kısa sürede gerçekleşmemişti elbette, yıllar sürmüştü. Kris ve Jong In'in yakınlaşması Yixing'in onlara katılımından bir kaç sene önce gerçekleşmişti.

Yixing'in onlara katılması ise daha da uzun zaman almıştı. Çünkü ne Kris Yixing'e, ne de Yixing Kris'e yakın olmayı arzuluyordu. Kris, Jong In'i her şeyden korumaya çabalarken, Yixing ilk aşkına sahip çıkma derdindeydi. Ama sonuç sağlam bir dostluk oldu. Dostluğun zayıf halkası beklenin aksine Yixing değil, Kris'ti. Asla da bunu inkar etme gereği duymadı. Onun için Jong In önce iş, ardından bir dosttu ve Kris işini iyi yapmak konusunda takıntılıydı, dostluğunu sıkı tutmak konusunda değil... Neyse ki Kris asla Jong In'in babası tarafından bu hayata itildiğini bilmeyecekti. O her zaman Jong In ile ilgili öğrendiklerini, yaşadıklarını Bay Park'a yani ihtiyara anlatacak. Bu şekilde ihtiyar da arkadaşına oğlu hakkında bilgi verebilecekti.

İhtiyarın vefatı sonrası bir anlamda Kris patronsuz kalmış ve önceliği işi değil, dostluğu oldu. Ama ondan öte olan bir duygu daha vardı artık Kris için. Hiç beklemediği anda hayalini bile kurmadığı bir şey gelmişti başına ve aşk Kris'i Tao'yla birlikte ele geçirdi. Kris, Tao'ya deli gibi aşık olmuştu. Bu uğurda ne dostluk, ne intikam, ne de başka bir şey düşünmesi pek mümkün olmayacaktı. Kris artık kendisi için de bir şeyler yapmak isteyecekti. Böylece Jong In yine onun için dost değil, iş arkadaşı olarak kalmaya mahkum olacaktı.

**24 Şubat 1998**

**Salı 20:00**

Young Londra'daki bir kaç arkadaşıyla görüşüp, mesleğiyle ilgili bir şeyler yapmak istediğini belirtmişti. Yalnız ne yaparsa yapsın bunu kendi adını kullanmadan yapmak istediğini de hatırlatmıştı. Çünkü o yanındaki çocuğu korumaya çalışan bir kaçaktı. 21'inde başlayan Londra Moda Haftasına normal şartlarda da katılacaktı. Ancak işler planlandığı gibi gitmediği için tüm etkinliğe katılım sağlayamamış, Jong In'in ise yalnız kalamama korkusu nedeniyle genç adamla birlikte gün boyu bir pavyondan diğerine defileleri izlemişti.

Young bu etkinliğe her sene Yoon Joo ile katılırdı, ama şimdi yanında boş bakışlarıyla etrafa bakan küçük bir çocuk vardı. Şu an sadece defileyi değil defileyi izleyenleri de gözleriyle tarıyordu. Jong In'i korumak adına kaçak konumda olması eşini özlediği, uzaktan da olsa onu görmek istemesini engellemiyordu.

Günlerdir izleyici olarak defilelere katılan Yoon Joo için de durum farklı değildi. Young'la gelmeyi planladıkları küçük kaçamakları şu an tümüyle acı veren bir deneyim oluyordu. Her köşeden karşısına çıkıp  _"artık bu şakayı bitiriyorum"_  diyeceğinin hayalini kuruyordu Yoon Joo, ama Young bir türlü karşısına çıkmıyordu. Oysa bazı tasarımcıların ürünlerinde Young'ın çizgilerini gördüğüne yemin bile ederdi. Sadece güçlü olmaya çalışan yanı bu etkinliğe eşini görme umuduyla geldiğini bir türlü kabul etmiyordu, aynı terk edildiğini kabullenemediği gibi.

Young girişe kilitlediği bakışlarını elini sımsıkı tutan Jong In'e çevirdi bir anlığına, küçük çocuk yükselen gürültülü müzik ve değişen ışıklandırmayla Young'ı kaybetme korkusuyla dolup taşıyordu. Genç adam Jong In'e güven verici bir gülümseme sunup, küçük eli, beyaz ellerinin arasına aldı. Sadece yanında olduğunu hissettirmekti amacı. Başını kaldırdığında ise podyumun ön kısmındaki yerine yerleşen beyaz takımı içerisindeki Yoon Joo'yu gördü. Aşık olduğu gibi, masum güzelliğini giyinip gelmişti. Bir anlığına bakışları birleşti ya da Young öyle zannetti. Aslında sadece Young öyle zannetmişti. Salonun değişken ve loş aydınlatması görüşü kısıtlıyordu. Genç adam panikleyip, elini tutuğu çocuğu hızla sürükleyerek çıkışa yöneldi. İşte Yon Joo'nun Young'ı gördüğü an o saniyelerdi. Geniş omuzlar, ince bel, uzun bacaklar, açık kahverengi düz saçlar. Bu tarif kesinlikle Young'dı. Yoon Joo sevdiği adamın duruşunu, yürüyüşünü bilmez miydi? Elbette bilirdi. Ancak elini tuttuğu çocuğu asla bilemezdi...

Arkadan gördüğü adamın peşinden gitmeye çabalarken yardığı kalabalığın içinde kayboldu Yoon Joo ve gidenin Young olduğunu içten içe bilmenin yaşattığı acıyla kabullenmek zorunda olduklarıyla yüzleşti. Young onu terk etmişti. Bu yeni bir şey değildi. Ancak Young bir başkası için onu terk etmişti daha da kötüsü bir de çocuk vardı. Sehun yaşlarında bir çocuk... Yani. Yani Yoon Joo yıllarca kandırılmış, bir yalanı yaşamış, kendini sevildiğine inandırmıştı. (Hatırlatma: 20 Aralık 2012, Perşembe, 10:30, Bölüm 1).

Yoon Joo ve Young'ın aşkı yakalayıcı ya da yakalayıcıların ellerinde kısılmıştı.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	52. Final Part 3/11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DBSK/TVXQ - Bolero

 

Zordu...

Küçük bir çocuk için annesinden ayrılmak, babası tarafından tanımadığı bir adama terk edilmek, kesinlikle zordu. Ancak hikaye burada bitmiyordu.

Jong In geçen yıllarla birlikte büyüyor, öfkesini de kendisiyle birlikte büyütüyordu. Yaşı ilerledikçe ailesine ilişkin gerçekleri daha iyi anlıyor ve edindiği bilgilerle birlikte yorumluyor, kafasında bambaşka kurgular oluşturup bunlara inanıyordu. Babasının annesini öldürdüğü de bu kurgulardan biri ve de Jong In'in en fazla üzerinde durduğuydu.

Kendi çabasıyla öğrendikleri kafasındaki kurguyu desteklerken, Jong In'in farklı düşünmesi de beklenemezdi. Ye In hakkında yapılan haberler, ne kadar güzel, iyi ve başarılı bir kadın olduğunu anlatırken bir süre sonra bu haberlerin yerini bir kadının bu kadar mükemmel olamayacağı türde yayınlar almıştı. Jong In annesinin ölüsüne dahi saygı gösterilmemesine anlam veremezken, genç kadının ölümüne ilişkin şüpheler ise mide bulandırıyordu.

Annesinin anısına düzenlenen eski bir derginin makalesine göre, Ye In şanssızlıklarla yaşamış, tüm bu karanlığın içerisinde kendi ışığını yaratmıştı. Ancak bu ışık, böcekleri üzerine çekmekten başka bir şeye yaramamıştı.

Kimse Ye In'in özel hayatına dair bir şey bilmiyordu. Bu sır gibi yaşamın yanına ani ve şüpheli bir ölüm eklenince konu, aile içi miras sorunlarına, yasak ilişkilere, mafya hesaplaşmalarına kadar uzanmış, Ye In'i tanıyan tanımayan, sanat dünyasından bir çok kişiyle yapılan röportajlar zaten karanlık olan olayı daha da kötüye sürüklemişti. Tüm bu pisliklerin yanı sıra Ye In'in ortadan kaybolan manevi oğlu da ayrı konuydu. Bir takım kimseler Jong In'in Ye In'in gerçek oğlu olduğunu ve babasının gizlice oğlunu aldığını düşünürken, diğer kısım ise çocuğun miras için yaşı dolana dek saklanması gerektiğini, çünkü Ye In'in ölümü ailesine düzenlenen yangın gibi bir kurmacadan ibaretse, oğlunun da korunması gerektiğini savunuyordu.

Sonuç olarak Jong In'in bildiği gerçekler bu yalan haberlerle birleşince; eşi ve çocuklarıyla mutluluğu bozulmasın diye sevgilisini öldürten ve oğlunu başından savan bir Jong Soon portresi ayna gibi parlıyordu.

Jong In, tek ve en değerlisini kaybetmeyi asla hazmedememiş, sessizliği yalnızca fırtınanın habercisi olmuştu. Young belki Jong In'le konuşmayı seçse, gerçekleri anlatsa her şey daha farklı olurdu. Minik bir kalp bu kadar nefreti taşımak zorunda kalmazdı, ama Jong Soon asla Jong In'in neden uzaklaştırıldığını bilmemesini, onu suçlaması pahasına hayatta kalmasını tercih etmişti.

Jong In bir katil değildi. O bir dansçıydı. Annesi gibi bir sanatçı olmak isterdi, saygı görmek. Ancak öldükten sonra annesine yapılan sürtük muamelesi ne kadar adildi? Bu muameleyi ona layık gören adam nasıl onun babası olabilirdi? Gerçi aynı adam değil miydi onu başından def eden? Jong In bunların hesabını soracaktı. Annesinin gururuyla oynayan adamdan, en sevdiğini ondan alan adamdan hesap soracaktı. Onun en sevdiklerini öldüremezdi ama annesine yapılan iğrenç muameleyi görmelerini sağlayabilirdi. Jong Dae ve Ji An... Annesini küçük düşüren, öldüren adamın kıymetli çocukları; Jong In'in sahip olamayacağı hayatı yaşayan ikili, seven, sevilen ve en önemlisi Jong In'e tercih edilen kardeşler bakalım ne kadar mükemmeldi?

Jong In ne kadar diretirse diretsin Young'ın, Kore'ye dönmesine olumlu bakmayacağını biliyordu. Jong In'e sağlam bir sebep gerekiyordu. Genç çocuk yıllardır ona emek veren hasta ihtiyarı üzmeden bir şekilde Kore'ye dönmenin yolunu arıyordu. Ve çözümü yine annesi sayesinde buldu. Ye In'den ve Han ailesinden kalan servete ilişkin belgeleri inceleyen Jong In; kendine ait gayrimenkuller arasında ilgisini çeken bir yer bulmuştu.

İlham kaynağı biraz Han ailesinin yanan emektar tiyatrosu, biraz annesinin dans ve sahne sanatlarına olan tutkusu biraz da ihtiyarın ona anlattığı av, avcı ve yakalayıcı arasında geçen üzücü aşk çıkmazı olmuştu.

Jong In Kore'ye, ailesinin işine benzer bir iş kuracak, annesinin mutlu olduğu şekilde dans ederek yaşayacaktı. Tüm bunlar ihtiyar için hazırlanmış bahaneler gibi görünse de Jong In'in kalbinden geçenler çok da farklı değildi. Ancak işin bir de iç yüzü vardı. Öyle bir yer işletmeliydi ki tüm kalbur üstü insanların ilgisini çekmeli, herkes için merak kaynağı olmalı ve en önemlisi bir bağımlılık yaratmalıydı. Bir eğlence kulübünden fazlası olmalıydı. İnsanlar kulübü değil kulüp insanları seçmeliydi.

Bundan sonraki yaşayacağı hayata dair kaba taslak planı buydu. Ayrıntılar için planın işleme konulması gerekiyordu. Aklındakileri önce Yixing'le paylaştı Jong In. Kumral genci ikna etti, ardından Kris'e anlattı, tabi planın altında yatanla birlikte. Kris planın en önemli parçasıydı. Kore'ye gidecek ve Jong In'in yerleşmesi için gereken ortamı sağlayacak, kulübe ilişkin tüm işleri yapıp kendine saygın bir yer edinecekti. Kris, Buz dağının görünen kısmı olacaktı. Jong In ise asla görünmeyecek, öldürücü hamle için sabırla bekleyecek olandı. Yixing, Kore'ye gitme planında elbette yoktu, ancak kumral genç Jong In'i yalnız bırakmayı asla düşünmüyordu.

Jong In planını, hayalleri olarak değiştirip aktardı ihtiyara. Annesi için dans etmeliydi. Annesinin yaşadığı yerde yaşamalı, onun ülkesinde, onun insanlarına olan özlemini gidermeliydi. Annesini yaşamalıydı. İhtiyara böyle söylemişti. Annesi için Kore'ye dönmeliydi. Young karşı çıksa da artık Jong In'i durduramayacağının bilincindeydi. Bundan sonra elinden yalnızca Jong In için iyi olanı umut edebilir, Jong Soon'dan uzak kalmasını ve mutlu olmasını dileyebilirdi. Hastalığı izin verse belki o da ülkesine dönebilirdi. Ama bu gerçekleşmeyecekti.

2010 yılı baharında Kris, Jong In'in planları doğrultusunda Kore'ye gidip, anlattığı farklı eğlence anlayışına yönelik, arkadaşının hayalindeki tasarım için çalışmalara başladı. Han ailesine ait arazileri dolaşıp, Jong In'in hayaline en uygun yer olan yamacı bulana dek arayışı devam etti ve sonunda Extraordinary için en önemli adım atılmış oldu. Sonraki bir yıl Jong In'in oluşturduğu taslak çizimlere göre proje önerileri ve Jong In'in seçtiği önerinin inşası ile geçti. Maddi gücün büyüklüğü zamandan tasarrufun anahtarı olmuştu. Extraordinary projesi adım adım hayata geçirilirken, Kris boş durmamış, Jong In'in direktifleri doğrultusunda Kim ailesi, Bay Kim'in iş ve özel hayatına ilişkin tüm kişiler hakkında bilgi toplamıştı. Jong In Kore'ye dönmeden önce söz konusu bilgilerin asla kendisine iletilmemesini istemişti. Çünkü ihtiyarın kolu hemen her yere uzanırdı ve Jong In'in planını öğrenirse, öğrenmek değil en ufak bir şüphe duyarsa hayatı pahasına gidişini engellerdi.

Jong In 2011 Şubatında Kris'ten tek bir bilgi almıştı. Kris bunun önemli olduğunu düşünüp Jong In'in uyarısını dinlemeyerek Jong Soon'un rahatsızlığını bahane edip inzivaya çekildiğini, çiftliğine yerleştiğini, şirketin yönetimini Jong Dae'ye bıraktığını söylemişti. Bu haber Jong In'in Kore'ye dönüşünü erkene çeken olay olmuştu. Genç adam intikamını almadan Bay Kim'in ölmesine ya da Jong Dae'nin gereksiz yere güçlenmesine fırsat veremezdi.

Jong In gitmek için hazırlıklara başladığında Yixing de kararını vermişti. O da aşık olduğunu sandığı ve asla karşılık göremeyeceğini bildiği dostunun yanında olmalı, onunla Kore'ye gitmeliydi. Böylece 12 Nisan 2011 tarihinde Jong In ve Yixing Kore'ye ulaşmıştı. İhtiyar ise bir gün ülkesine geri dönme umuduyla hasta yatağından onları uğurlamakla yetinmiş, Jong In'in Kore'de olduğunu dostuna haber vermekten geri kalmamıştı. Ancak Jong Soon bu gelişin kendisine etkisi olmayacağını, biricik oğlunu son defa göremeden öleceğini düşünüyordu.

**Nisan 2011**

Yixing ve Jong In Kore'ye döndüğünde olaylar beklenmedik şekilde gelişmişti. En önemli gelişme ise Jong In'in henüz Kore'ye ayak basar basmaz bir genci aklına kazımasıydı. Samimi bir gülümsemeye nasıl bu kadar kolay teslim olduğunu kendisi de asla anlayamayacaktı. Sehun farkında olmadan yer almaması gereken hayata balıklama dalmıştı. Ancak bu dalıştan bihaber bir süre daha yaşamaya devam edecekti.

Kris, Bay Kim'in ve eşinin ortak iş yaptığı, kızları Kim Ji An'ın da marka yüzü olan kozmetik firması sahibi kuzenleri şüpheli bulmuştu. Bu nedenle Choi ve Lee kuzenlere yakınlaşması gerektiğini düşünüp, kulübün inşası bitene dek Bay Lee'nin otelinde kalmayı uygun görmüştü. Bu karar ise Jong In'in hayatına Taemin'in girmesini sağlamıştı. Herkesin peşinde koştuğu idol Lee Taemin, nasıl olduğunu anlamadan Jong In'e aşık olmuştu. Jong In ise bu durumu lehine çevirip, bir zamanlar adı Ji An'la aşk dedikodusuna karışan genci haber kaynağı olarak değerlendirmişti.

Jong In Taemin sayesinde Kim Ji An'ın,Jong Soon'un öz kızı olmadığını; Çin'in önemli iş adamlarından Yuan Wen'in torunu olduğunu ve Yuan Wen'in gerçekte kirli işler yapan bir mafya olduğunu; Taemin'in ortak olduğu aile şirketinin de Bay Kim'in şirketi gibi, Yuan Wen'in kirli işlerini örtmek için çeşitli girişimlerde bulunduğunu öğrenmişti. Aslında bu bilgi bir şekilde gün yüzüne çıkarılırsa Kim ailesi oldukça zarar görür, servetinin büyük kısmını kaybederdi. Ama Jong In'in istediği maddi bir zarar değildi. Manevi olarak zarar vermeliydi babası olacak adama ve onun yerine sevgigösterdiği çocukları Jong Dae ile Ji An'a.

Jong Soon'a zarar vermek istiyorsa bunu Jong Dae ve Ji An'a zarar vererek yapmalıydı. Jong In için Ji An'ı kendine aşık edip, bir sürtük olduğunu tüm ülkeye duyurmak basit ama etkili bir plandı. Ancak Jong Dae için düşündüğü şirketin pis işler yaparak para kazandığını duyurmaktı. Tabi Jong Dae annesine karşı gelip, dedesinin pis işlerinden arınmayı seçmeseydi. Bu gelişme sonucunda Jong In'in elindeki Jong Dae planı patlamıştı. Bir süre sonra ise aslında Ji An için yaptığı planın çok daha önce patladığını öğrenecekti. Ji An konusu bununla da sınırlı kalmayıp, Sehun adındaki genç kimliği bile bilinmeden Jong In'i sarsıp kendinden geçirecekti.

Ocak 2012'de Extraordinary büyük ölçüde tamamlanmış, Jong In ve diğerleri Taemin'in otelinden ayrılıp kulübe taşınmıştı. Bu dönemde Taemin Jong In'e duygularını itiraf etmiş ve ne yazık ki kaçınılmaz olarak reddedilmişti.

**Mayıs 2012**

Kris, kulübün açılışı için her şeyi ayarlamıştı. Aradan geçen 5 aylık süreçte, Jong In'in özel olarak arayıp bulduğu yabancı uyruklu dansçılar getirtilmiş, koreografiler çalışılmış, GeceGündüz oyunu için tasarlanan alan tümüyle genel alanlardan izole edilip özelleştirilmişti. Son olarak davetlilerin belirlenmesi ve açılışa davet edilmesi kalmıştı.

Kris, özel davetlileriyle bizzat görüşüp davetiyelerini iletmiş, davet ettiklerineistedikleri dostlarını yanlarında getirmelerini istemişti. Böylece seçilmiş kesim dalgalar halinde Extraordinary'den haberdar olmuştu. Açılış gecesine katılan yaklaşık 30 kişilik katılımcı ile küçük bir oyun oynanmış ve GeceGündüz oynayacak altı kişi seçilmişti. Ancakisimler açıklanmamış, daha sonra seçildikleri kendilerine bildirilmişti.

Seçilen altı kişinin oynayacağı oyun anlatılmamış, onun yerine Extraordinary tanıtılmış ve oyunu kazananın bu komplekste eşsiz bir 12 saat geçireceği vaat edilmişti. Ertesi gece kulüpte gizlilik anlaşmaları yapılarak ilk GeceGündüz oyunu oynanmış, böylece oyunu oynayamayan kimselere gereken merak salınmıştı. Bu küçük önemsiz mevzu tüm üst düzey kimselerin kulağına gitmiş, Extraordinary ve GeceGündüz oyunu kulaktan kulağa dolaşan ve her anlatıcıyla abartılanbirşehir efsanesi halini almıştı.

Oyunu oynayan kimsenin kimliği açıklanmıyor, söz konusu kişileri birlikte oyun oynadıkları beş kişinin dışında kimse öğrenemiyordu. Oyunu oynayan kimseler ise oyun hakkında ağzını açıp tek kelime etmiyordu. Bu gizlilik onları kendi sınıflarında farklı kılıyordu. Extraordinary sadece bir kulüptü belki ancak yapılan küçük oyunlarla, birden katılımcıların prestij arttıran etkeni olmuştu. Zaten üst düzey olan insanların daha da yükselip birbirlerinden farklılaşmasını sağlayan yeni bir sınıf doğmuştu.

**Haziran 2012**

Aşk... Genel anlamda duygu yoğunluğu diye geçiştirsek bile, bazıları için sorun olarak baş gösterirdi. En azından Kris için öyle olmuştu.

Bay Choi ile yaptığı görüşmelerden sonra ikili dostane tavırla kahve içmek için şirketin karşısındaki kafeye inerdi. Kris, Minho'nun bu tavrını alışılmadık bulsa da kafede görmekten hoşlandığı esmer genç ona farklı biri olabilme isteği aşılıyordu.

Gencin adı Tao'ydu. Ama bir kaç defa arkadaşlarının ona diva dediğini duymuştu. Bu garip bir şekilde Kris'in hoşuna gitmişti. Tao gerçekten bir Diva'ysa her zaman mükemmeli arayan gururlu, burnu havada biri olmalıydı. Böylece Kris onu yalnızca uzaktan izlemekle yetinebilirdi. Çünkü o mükemmel taklidi yapan bir kimliksizdi. Hayatı özetle bir oyun gibi ya da Jong In için kurgulanan bir oyunda figüran gibiydi.

Zamanla Kris kafeye daha sık uğrar olmuştu. Bunun için yeni bahanesi ise aynı binanın üst katında tutulan daireydi. Dairenin tadilatı sürecinde sürekli kafede takılıp, Tao'nun gelmesini beklerken motor ya da araba dergileriyle oyalanıp, kafenin köşesindeki oyun konsolunda yarış oyunları oynardı. Garsonlardan biriyle girdiği derin bir muhabbette sokak yarışlarına olan merakına yenik düşmüş, genç çocuğun davetiyle de kendisine hayalindeki hobiyi edinivermişti. Neyse ki bu merak kısa sürmüştü. Tao Kris'i bir defa gizlice izlediğinde, onu hayatına aldığı an yarışa dair her şeyi silmeye yemin etmişti. Ailesini gizemli bir kazada yitiren genç için araç kullanmak bile sorunken, hoşlandığı genci yarışırken izlemek tümüyle bir işkenceydi.

Kris kulübün açılışı sonrası fazla yoğun olduğu için yaklaşık üç hafta ortalarda görünmedi.Bu süreçte Tao, Kris'in başına bir şey geldiğini düşünüp fazlasıyla endişelenmişti. Günler sonra Kris, kafeye geldiğinde Xiumin Tao'yu aramış, esmer genç işini bırakıp, çekimdeki haliyle koşarak kafeye gelmişti. Bir kez daha Kris'ten haber alamamaya dayanamayacağını bildiği için tüm cesaretini topladı ve duygularını onunla paylaştı. Kris ani gelen bu itirafla şaşırmıştı, ilk şoku atlattığında karşısında oturan Tao'nun orada olmadığını fark etti. Bedenini dolaşan sarsıcı akım zayıfladığında ayağa kalktı ve Tao'nun ardından kafeden çıktı. Esmer genci yakalayıp hislerinin karşılığı olduğunu söylemeliydi. Bunun için gerekli kelimeleri yoktu ama o sırada doğaçlamadan başka bir şansı yoktu(Hatırlatma: Haziran 2012, Bölüm 6).

Tabi Jong In ve Yixing hayatında olmasaydı, Kris doğaçlama yoluyla Tao'ya duygularını açıklayacaktı. Ama Jong In ve özellikle Yixing, Kris'in hayatını zorlaştırmak amacıyla doğmuş gibiydi. Tao'nun ardından gitmek üzere kafeden çıktığında çalan telefonu her şeyi alt üst etmişti. Jong In, Yixing'in başının belada olduğunu ve hemen yanına gitmeleri gerektiğini söylediğinde, Kris çoktan garaja yönelmişti. Evrenin bazı kuralları olmalıydı. Mesela Kris'in yeni başlamasını umduğu aşk hayatını ertelemek gibi...

Sarışın genç garaja indiğinde, elinde kaskıyla gelen esmeri gördü ve zaman kaybetmeden motosiklete atlayıp gürültüyle garajdan çıkmalarını sağladı. Ardında kıskançlık ve hüzünle onu izleyen genci fark edememişti.

İkili Yixing'in verdiği adrese ulaştığında, Jong InYixing'i arayarak geldiklerini haber verdi. Kumral genç Jong In'e Kris diye hitap ederek İngilizce olarak otoparkta olduğunu söyledi (Hatırlatma: Haziran 2012, Bölüm 10). Jong In, ancak o zaman Yixing'in bir şeyler çevirdiğini anlamıştı.

Yixing'in bir süre önce Jong In'in, Jong Dae'ye yaklaşmak için ne düşündüğünü sormuştu. Jong In ise henüz bir planı olmadığını ve ona yaklaşırsan, Jong Dae'nin kendisini tanıyıp tanımayacağından emin olamadığını belirtmişti. Çünkü Jong In, Jong Dae'yi aynı hatırladığı gibi bulmuştu. Sevimli parlak gözler ve gülümsediğinde yukarı doğru kalkan dudak kenarlarındaki küçük çukurlar, yani joker karakterini andıran, seksi olduğu kadar sevimli olan bir gülümseme. Jong In içten içe abisi tarafından tanınmak istese de, Jong Dae'nin onu hatırlaması intikam planının başlamadan son bulması anlamına gelirdi.

Kris, Yixing'in istediği gibi içeri girdiğinde, kumral genç Jong In'in yanına, restoranın karşısındaki kafeye gitti. Bu arada Jong Dae ile arasında geçenleri ve planını Jong In'e anlattı.

Yixing Kore'ye geldiklerinden itibaren Jong In için elinden gelen her şeyi yapma taraftarıydı. Ancak Jong In bir şekilde Yixing'i olayların dışında tutmaya gayret ediyordu. Çünkü Jong In'in gözünde Yixing, siyahtan uzak tümüyle parlak, beyaz bir ışık kaynağı gibiydi. Etrafına huzur veren bir havası vardı. Bu nedenle Yixing temiz kalmalıydı, Jong In Yixing'i bu olaylarla bağdaştırmak istemiyordu. Ancak Yixing aynı fikirde değildi.

Üç gün önce Jong In'in odasına girip dosyalarını karıştırmış ve Jong Dae'nin sekreterinden farklı bir isimle randevu almayı denemişti. Bunu yapmaktaki tek amacı ona kolay ulaşıp ulaşamayacağını öğrenmekti. Ancak sekreter Bay Kim'in programının yoğun olduğunu, telefon numarasının bırakması halinde ona geri dönüş yapılacağını belirtmişti. Yixing elbette bunu kabul etmeden telefonu kapatmıştı. Aslında Jong In, Jong Dae'nin peşine bir adam takmıştı. Ancak Yixing o adamla görüşmeyi dönerse, Jong In bunu aynı dakika içerisinde öğrenir ve onu engellerdi. O nedenle kumral genç bu sorunu kendisi çözmeliydi ve öyle de yaptı.

Jong Dae'yi takip eden adamın gönderdiği mailleri yarım saat kadar incelemek, Jong Dae'nin haftalık programına ulaşmak için yeterli olmuştu. Jong Dae geceleri ne kadar hareketli bir hayat yaşıyorsa, gündüzleri o kadar rutine bağlamıştı yaptıklarını. Yixing de Jong Dae'ye yaklaşmak için öğle yemeklerini takip eder olmuştu. 12 Haziran günü ise istediğini gerçekleştirmişti. Kris'i beklemek için oturdukları kafede, Jong In durumdan hoşnut olmadığını açıkça söylemesine rağmen, Yixing "artık bu işin içinde bende varım ve bir planım var, inan bana istediğini benim dışımda kimse sana getiremez" diyerek esmer genci ikna etmeyi denemişti. Çünkü Jong In, bir şekilde Jong Dae'den uzak duruyordu. Peşine adam takması, hakkındaki gizli sayılacak bilgileri biliyor olması, harekete geçmesini sağlamıyordu. Bu derinlerde duyduğu sevgi nedenli miydi, kendisi de bilmiyordu. Sadece bekliyordu, neyi beklediğini bilmeden bekliyordu. Yixing bu bekleyişi bitirmek adına kendini feda ediyordu. Jong In ne söylerse söylesin arkadaşı vazgeçeceğe benzemiyordu ve mecburen ona fırsat tanımayı kabul etti.

Yixing, Jong Dae'yi etkilediğine emindi, kulaklarıyla duymuştu. Kris'in doğru hamleyi yapacağını düşünüyordu. Ve Kris'in onu kulübe davet ettiğini öğrendiğinde tahmininde yanılmadığını görmüştü. Sıra Jong Dae'nin kulübe gelmesini beklemekteydi. Joker dudaklı gencin gelişi ne kadar erken olursa, Yixing'le o kadar fazla ilgilendiğini söylemek yanlış olmazdı. Yixing çok beklememeyi umuyordu, ancak bu istek sadece Jong In'in intikamı için değildi ve kumral genç henüz bunun farkına varamamıştı.

Yaklaşık bir ay sonra Jong Dae'nin, yanında erkek arkadaşıyla kulübe teşrif ettiğinde Yixing bir kaç dakika içerisinde bu haberi almıştı. O gece büyük salona çıkıp dans etmesi ise elbette tesadüf değil, Joker dudaklı genci görüp, neden bu kadar geciktiğine pişman olmasını sağlamak içindi. Bunu yapamadığını düşünmek bile Yixing'in yeteneğine ve çekiciliğine hakaret olurdu. (Hatırlatma: Ağustos 2012, Bölüm 16). Ağustos ayı boyunca Jong Dae Yixing'in peşinden koştu, gamzeli gencin ona karşı oluşturduğu kalkanlarını yavaş yavaş yok ederek aralarındaki engelleri kaldırdı. Kasım ayında ise Yixing bedenini Jong Dae ile paylaştı. Bu paylaşımı Jong In'e ihanet olarak kabul edip Jong Dae'yi sıcak yatakta bırakıp gitmek ise hayatında aldığı en zorlayıcı kararların başında gelecekti.

Birlikte oldukları gecenin ardından Yixing belki de kendi duygularına karşı koyabilmek adına Jong Dae'den kaçmaya başlayacaktı. İkili yalnızca GeceGündüz oyununda, Jong Dae'nin şansı yaver giderse bir kaç küçük dokunuşla birbirlerinin bedenlerine kıvılcımlar sunacaktı. Dahası yoktu. Dahası yasaktı. Ve her yasak gibi aralarındaki çekim de delicesine bir arzuyla iki genci yakıyordu.

**25 Aralık 2012**

**Salı 04:00**

Bir şeyler tümüyle değişecekti...

Yixing, günlerce Jong In'e ihanet ettiği düşüncesiyle kendini suçlayıp günah çıkarmak için yöntemler ararken, tek ihanet edenin kendisi olmadığını öğrenmesi yakındı. GeceGündüz ödül gecesi oynanan oyun sonrasında Jong Dae, sahip olduğu av aracılığıyla Yixing'e not gönderip, kulübün arkasında buluşmak istediğini belirtmişti. Ayrıca bir karar alması için Yixing'e ihtiyacı vardı. Bay Yuan (Jong Dae'nin büyük babası) torunu için evlilik konusunu gündeme getirmeye başlamıştı. Eğer Bay Yuan bu işe giriştiyse zafer elde etmeden bırakmazdı. Jong Dae bunu babası ve annesinin evliliğinin gerçek nedenlerini öğrendiğinde anlamıştı. Şimdi aynı sevgisiz yaşamı, sadece maddi getiri kaygısıyla yapılacak bir evliliği kabul edemezdi. Yixing'e aşıkken bunu yapamazdı. Ama Yixing onu kabul etmeyecekse direnmenin, büyükbabasına karşı çıkmaya çabalamanın ne önemi vardı. Nasıl olsa fırtınada kaptansız savrulan bir gemi batmaya mahkumdu. Yixing onun kaptanı olur muydu?

Jong Dae aklında tüm konuşmasını hazırlamıştı ki, kapıdan çıkanın aydınlanmaya çabalayan gökyüzü altındaki görüntüsüyle her şeyi unuttu. Bu duygular bile bir başkasına dokunamayacağını haykırıyordu.

Yixing notu alır almaz dışarı çıkmaya olan hevesi için bahane uyduramıyordu artık. Biliyordu boşa çabaladığının ve çabalamanın işe yaramadığını... Yine de kalbinin sesini dinleyerek hayatını değiştirdiğinin farkında değildi. Dışarı çıkıp arzuladığı adamın dudaklarını dudaklarında hissettiğinde, onları aydınlatan zihinlerinde patlayan havai fişekler değildi maalesef. İkilinin yüzünde art arda patlayan flaş bir anlığına afallamalarına neden oldu. Bir kaç fotoğraf neler yapabilir ikisi de tahmin yürütemiyordu.

Yixing, fotoğrafları çektirenin Jong In olduğunu öğrendiğinde ne kadar kızmış olsa da, onun kendi adına haklı olduğunu biliyordu. Çünkü esmer genci kendisi kışkırtmıştı. İntikam için yardım etmek onun fikriydi. Hatta bunun için ısrar etmiş, Jong Dae'yi ona teslim edebilecek tek kişi olduğunu söyleyecek kadar ileri gitmişti. Jong In her ne kadar Yixing'den habersiz onu izletmiş olsa da fikrin çıkışı ona ait değildi ve Yixing kendi kurgusunda piyon olup en basit noktayı görmezden gelmişti. (Hatırlatma: 22 Aralık 2012, Cumartesi 04:00, Bölüm 17). Oysa Jong In, henüz bir gün önce ekrana bakan Yixing'in, Jong Dae'nin görüntüsüyle yaşadığı aşkı görmüş ve yüzüne vurmuştu. Esmerin dediklerine kızma nedeni belki de söylenenlerin doğruluğuydu. Sorunsuz bir kurgu oluşturmuş, planını kafasındaki gibi işlemiş ve Jong Dae'yi gülümsemesine aşık etmeyi başarmıştı. Ama çok basit bir hata yapmıştı. Aşk planlara, kurgulara ayak uydurmakta oldukça başarısızdı.

Jong Dae nasıl Yixing'in gülümsemesinde kaybolduysa, Yixing de ondan farksız değildi. Jong Dae'nin dokunuşlarını öpücüklerini arzulamak en büyük günahtı belki de. Ama duygularını engellemeyi kim başarabilmişti ki?Yixing yine de kendine göre hatasından dönmeyi başarmıştı. Tenini yakan dokunuşların hatırasına sarılarak Jong Dae'den uzaklaşmayı denemişti. Ancak çok başarılı olduğunu söylemek mümkün değildi.

Tao ve Kris için ise sorun pek büyük sayılmazdı. Geneli yanlış anlaşılmadan oluşan gecikmeli bir ilişkiydi. Kris, Yixing'in Jong Dae planına ayak uydurup, Jong Dae'yi Extraordinary'e davet etmesinin ardından zaman kaybetmeden kafeye dönmüştü. Xiumin, erkek arkadaşıyla birlikte giden Tao'nun fazla hassas davrandığını düşünmüş ve bunda haklı çıkmıştı. Çünkü daha önce de Kris'i motorunun arkasında birileriyle görmüş ve bu ilişkilerin çok ciddi olmadığına kanaat getirmişti. Tabi bu bilgiyi Tao'dan saklaması şu an düşününce çok akıllıca olmamıştı. Tao bilse beki kendisini hazırlayabilirdi... Hadi ama Tao'yu tanıyorsa, bu bilgiyi öğrenir öğrenmez yas ilan edecekti. Xiumin de bu nedenle gizlemişti. Ancak işte sonunda diva kendi gözleriyle görmüş ve gecikmeli yasına girmişti.

Kris aynı gün içerisinde Xiumin'le görüşüp Tao'nun numarasını istemişse de Xiumin numarayı vermemiş, eğer bir notu varsa ileteceğini söylemişti. Kris ise elinden gelebilecek tek şeyi yapmayı seçti. Kenarda duran peçeteyi alıp "Senin için ve sen istersen son kez" diye yazdı. Okuyana çok bir şey ifade etmeyecek olan kelimelerin altında iki gün sonra sabaha karşı 04:44'de orada olması yazıyordu. Bu konuşma aslına bakılırsa Kris ve Xiumin arasındaki ilk ve tek özel konuşmaydı. Bundan sonraki gerçek tanışma Tao onları Extraordinary'ye götürdüğünde olacaktı.

Xiumin, Tao'nun deli gibi ağlayıp kendini harap ettiğine emin olmasına rağmen notu vermek için pek acele etmemişti. Kris'in de heves olup olmadığını merak ediyordu. Tao aşkta genelde kaybedendi ve Xiumin'e göre bu durumdan mazoşistçe bir zevk alıyordu. Ancak Luhan notu öğrendiğinde, Xiumin'e öldürücü bakışlar atarak Tao'yu susturmuş ve notu okumasını sağlamıştı. Tao şişmiş gözlerini anlamsızca kırpıştırmış ve ilk yaptığı şey fırlayıp aynaya bakmak olmuştu. Korkunç görünüyordu. Derhal toparlanıp iki gün sonraya hazırlanmalıydı.

Bu... Bu Kris ve Tao'nun ilk randevusu olabilir miydi? Kesinlikle öyleydi. Tao zaten Kris'in iki gün sonraki sokak yarışına katılacağnı önceden öğrenmişti. Xiumin'in yarışçı garsonu bu konuda çok yardımcı olmuştu. Tao, Kris'in hemen her yarışını gizlice, korku dolu gözlerle izlemiş, bir daha asla izlemeyeceğine defalarca yemin etmiş, ancak Kris kazandığında yüzünde oluşan içten gülümseme için tüm yeminlerini, lanet sözlerini unutup tekrar yarışları izlemeye gitmişti.

Bu defa adresi Xiumin'in garsonu değil, Kris vermişti. Kris ondan kendisini izlemeye gelmesini istemişti ve eğer Tao yanlış anlamıyorsa, hızdan korktuğunu söylediği için Kris onun için son defa yarışacağını iddia etmişti. İşte tüm bunlar esmer genç için çok mucizevi, ama bir o kadar da gerçekti.

Tao o yarışa gidip o gecenin sabahını Kris'in motorunun arkasında görecekti. Başını kaslı sırta dayayıp huzurla kapanmış gözkapaklarına gündoğumunun ilk sıcak ışıkları vurduğunda, en çok istediği şeye sahip olduğunu hissedecekti.

Kalbini deli gibi çarptıran aşka...

**25 Aralık 2012**

**Salı 13:00**

İhtiyar yükselen telefonun sesiyle yumuşak yastığından başını kaldırdı. Hattın diğer ucundaki Yixing'in sesi iyi gelmiyordu. Yaşlı adam sağlık durumunun kötüye gittiğini belli etmemeye çalışarak konuşmayı denedi. Kumral genç çok fazla bir şey söylemese de bir sorun olduğu belliydi. Yixing aramasa dahi ihtiyar sorun olduğunu anlayabilirdi. Çünkü yine bilinçaltı rüyasında hayatına anlam veren şeyleri terk ettiğini resmetmişti.

Ölümün onun kucağına bıraktığı çaresiz, kimsesiz küçük çocuğu görmüştü. Ardında bıraktığı güzel kadını, minik oğlunu... Kimsenin mutlu olmadığını... Sonra Yixing'in karanlık boş odada bonkörce akıttığı gözyaşlarını, Jong In'in yine çaresiz bakışlarla onu izleyip bir şey yapamadığını...

Telefonu kapattıktan sonra yatağının kenarındaki çekmeceden kağıt ve kalem çıkardı. Okuduğu kitabını altlık olarak kullanıp, Jong In'e yıllar önce anlatması gerekenleri yazmaya başladı. Belki de geçti, ama asla öğrenmemesinden iyiydi. Tek sorun, hayattayken bu mektubu Jong In'e vermek bunca yıl sevdiklerinden ayrı olmasını anlamsız kılardı, hem onu ailesi kabul eden çocuğun yüzüne nasıl bakardı. O arkadaşının istediğini yapmıştı sadece, yine de bunu itiraf etmeye cesareti yoktu. Jong In'in affetmeyi bilmediğini iyi biliyordu, ama öldükten sonra affedilmemek umurunda olmazdı.

Yaşarken Jong In'in sevgisinden de mahrum olmak...

Bu kaldırabileceğinden fazlasıydı.

Yixing ihtiyara bir şey anlatmamıştı belki, yine de o tanıdık huzur veren sesi duymak sakinleşmesini sağlamıştı. Olaylarda o da, Jong In de hatalıydı. Kızgın olmakla da eline bir şey geçmediği aşikardı. Jong Dae, Yixing için farklıydı, ilk defa bir başkası için Jong In'i yok saymıştı. Belki bu bilinçli bir tercih değildi. Kalbi Jong In'e ihanet etmesinde rol oynamıştı.

Esmer genç, ikilinin öpüşürken çekilmiş fotoğraflarını aldığında, Yixing'in sonunda birinden hoşlanmasına mutlu olduğunu hissetti bir anlığına. Ardından hoşlandığı kişinin ne kadar yanlış olduğunu anımsadı. Ama Yixing, mutluluğu hak eden insanların başında gelirdi. O mutlu olmayı hak edendi. Ayrıca Yixing ona rağmen Jong Dae'ye olan duygularına direnemediyse, bu hoşlanmanın çok ötesinde bir şey hissediyor demek değil miydi?

Jong In intikam istiyordu elbette, ancak Yixing'in mutlu olması önemsiz değildi. Bu düşünceyle o ikisi için yapabileceği tek şeyi yaptı. Yixing'i serbest bıraktı. "Ben fotoğrafları kullanıncaya dek Jong Dae'yle ortalarda görünme lütfen. Daha sonra ne istersen yapabilirsin" dedi. Çünkü hissediyordu. Yanlış kişiye aşık olmanın ne demek olduğunu en derinlerinde hissediyordu. Daha yeni öğrenmiş olsa da, Sehun havaalanında çarpıştığı ve o günden beri aklından çıkaramadığı gençti. Ji An'ın nişanlısı, Jong In'i alt üst eden o kimliği belirsiz hayaldi. (Hatırlatma: 21 Aralık 2012, Cuma 15:30, Bölüm 15).

Yixing, Jong In'le bu kadar kısa sürede Jong Dae konusunda uzlaşmalarına oldukça şaşırmıştı. Bu anlayış, Jong In gibi yıllarca içerisinde tuttuğu kini kusmaya gün sayan insan için fazla iyimser bir tutumdu. O yüzden Yixing arkadaşıyla konuşmaya devam etti ve Jong In'in anlayışının altındaki gizli gerçeği öğrendi. Jong In'in hayali aşkı, artık hayalden ibaret değildi. Jong In bir hayale kapılıp kendini kandırıyor zannederken, intikam almak istediği ailenin damat adayına aşık olması fazla trajikti.

Yixing o an kendine değil Jong In'e üzülmesi gerektiğini anlamıştı. O Jong Dae'den bir süre uzak kalmalıydı ama Jong In... Jong In, derin hislerinin karşılığını asla alamayacaktı. En azından o süreçte kumral genç buna inanmış ve Jong Dae'ye açıklama yapmadan, "bırak beni" demişti "bir süre bırak beni". Ama ne Jong In fotoğrafları kullanmayacağını, ne de Yixing, Jong Dae'den uzun süre uzak kalamayacağını tahmin edememişti.

Mayıs 2013'de başlayan Sehun ve Jong In arasındaki ilişki Yixing'e cesaret vermiş ve Jong Dae'yi arayarak görüşmek istediğini söylemişti. İlk buluşmaları yine gizli saklı olmuş ve bir kaç dakikalık sessiz bakışmanın ardından dudakları konuşmaktan daha anlamlı şeyler yapmaya başlamıştı. Karşılıklı duydukları özlemi giderecek olanın kelimeler olmadığı çok açıktı.

Yixing, Jong In'in Sehun sayesinde kininin geri planda kaldığını fark ettiğinde, artık daha başka bir arzuyla doluydu. Jong Dae ve Jong In bir şekilde yan yana gelmeli ve kardeş olduklarını bilmeliydi. İkisi de bunu hak ediyordu. Bir kaç ay sonra Yixing sevgilisinin geçmişine ilişkin anılarını kurcalayıp, çocukluğundaki mutlu anlarında yer alan hayali arkadaşını öğrenecek ve o tarifin sahibi genci, Jong In'i, kardeşi olarak ona tanıtacaktı. Jong Dae, aynı babadan olana kardeşini öğrendiğinde, Yixing'e Ji An hakkındaki gerçeği de söyleyecekti, çok önceden Jong In'in özel olarak görevlendirdiği adamlar tarafından öğrenildiğini bilmeden. Ailesinin en derin sırrı zannettiği, Ji An'ın babasının Jong Soon olmadığı gerçeğini, sevdiği adamdan gizlemeyecekti.

Yixing Jong Dae'ye söylemeye cesaret ettiği şeyi henüz Jong In'e söylemeye hazır değilken, Jong Dae çocukluğundan beri zihninin ona oynadığı oyunla saklanan sırrı Ji An'la paylaşmakta sorun görmeyecekti. Ji An, Jong In'le abisini paylaşması gerektiğini zannederken, nişanlısını paylaşmakta olduğunu öğrenmesi çok uzun sürmeyecekti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	53. Final Part 4/11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GD&TOP 0114 M COUNTDOWN 'Obsession'

 

**14 Ocak 2013**

**Pazartesi 16:20**

Kris erkek arkadaşının kendinden istediği şeyi gerçekleştirebilmek adına önce Yixing'i ikna etmeliydi. Yixing, Jong In'in Sehun'dan gerçekten hoşlandığını ve hatta ona aşık olduğunu bilmesi nedeniyle esmer genci modellik konusunda ikna etmeye çok istekli değildi. Ancak Kris sağlam bir koz olarak, Jong In'in de mutlu olmayı hak ettiğini söyleyip, oyun gecesi Sehun'u izleyen Jong In görüntülerini Yixing'e izletti. Kumral genç Kris'in haklı olduğunu biliyor ve tüm kalbiyle Jong In'in saçma intikam takıntısından vazgeçmesini istiyordu. Bu durumda istese de istemese de Jong In'i Sehun'a model olup, yakınlaşması konusunda ikna etmeyi denemeyi kabul etti (Hatırlatma: Bölüm 10). Ancak Jong In modellik için ikna olmak bir yana, Sehun'la karşılaşmak bile istemediğine emindi. Duygulara laf geçirmenin ne kadar zor olduğunu, tecrübe etmeden konuşmak kolaydı.

Sözleştikleri gibi akşam 20:00'de stüdyoda buluşan üçlü önce yemek yemiş, ardından biraz Londra'dan, ihtiyarı ne kadar özlediklerinden bahsetmişlerdi. Kris, Jong In'in mutlu olduğu nadir anları hatırlatıp, kaya kadar sert kalbini bir parça olsun yumuşatmayı umuyordu. Tao, onun istediğini yerine getirmek için yaptıklarını görse Kris'e tekrar aşık olurdu. Resmen arkadaşını satıyordu ve bundan zerre pişmanlık duymuyordu. (Hatırlatma: Bölüm 11). Belki bir yanı Jong In'in hayatında eksik olan şeyin aşk olduğuna inanıyordu, kim bilir? Ama Jong In aşkı, Sehun hayatında değilken de hissediyordu. Bir hayale aşık olmak incitici olsa da kanlı, canlı karşısında durup, bir başkasına dokunan erkeğe aşık olmaktan daha kötü olamazdı kesinlikle...

Kris Yixing'e öldürücü bakışlar atıp konuya girmesini sağlamaya çalışırken, kumral genç saçma anılarını anlatıp kahkahalarla gülmeye devam ediyordu. Bu muhabbetin bitmeyeceğini anlayan sarışın boğazını temizledi ve Yixing'in susmasını diledi. Ortam sessizleştiğinde üzerindeki gözlere boş bir bakış attı. " _Tao için"_  diye geçirdi aklından, "hem Jong In de bunu istiyor sadece farkında değil"dedi iç sesi.

_"Kim ailesi için ne düşünüyorsun Jong In?"_

_"Bu da nereden çıktı şimdi?"_

_"Yeni yaşın kutlu olsun. Bugünü unutacağını sanmıyorum, unutturacağını da."_

Yixing'in içtiği su boğazına kaçmış öksürüyordu. Kris belden aşağı vurmuştu. Bugün Jong In'in doğum günüydü. Hiç kutlanmayan, dillendirilmeyen tarih, kutlamadığını bilmeyenlerin safça hediyeler aldığı, verilen hediyelerin açılmadan çöpe gönderildiği tarih.

Jong In soğuk kanlılıkla bakışlarını kaldırıp Kris'e çevirdi.

_"Teşekkürler Kris. Bu saçma cümleyi uzun süredir duymamıştım. Kim ailesini düşünmem için tarihlere ihtiyacım olmadığını biliyorsun. Bugün ya da sonraki daha sonraki gün hala onlardan nefret ediyor olacağım. Geçmişte olduğu gibi. Fikirlerimin değişip değişmediğini merak ediyorsan değişmedi."_

_"Ben de öyle umuyordum."_

_"Anlamadım."_

_"Ji An'a yakınlaşmak için onunla çalışma fikrine ne dersin*"_

_"Onunla çalışmak derken? Pure şirketi yine iş mi teklif ediyor?"_  diye sordu Jong In küçümseyerek. Daha önce benzer teklifleri Taemin'den almıştı elbette.

_"Hayır. Oh Sehun, Pure markasının yeni ürünleri için şov yönü ağır olacak bir defile hazırlıyormuş. Seni modeli olarak istiyor. Tabi defilede nişanlısının yer almaması da saçma olur."_  Kris, Jong In'e bakarken sinsi bir şekilde sırıtıyordu. Tek istediği esmer genci ikna etmekti. Ancak Jong In, sırıtmaya karşılık ifadesizliğini korudu.

_"Hayır."_

Jong In sadece bunu söyleyip, birasını aldı ve yemek masasından kalktı. Camın önündeki yer yatağına oturdu. Kris'in ısrar edeceğini biliyordu. Tüm ısrarlara rağmen modellik yapmayı, daha doğrusu Sehun'a yakın olmayı kabul etmeyeceğini bildiği gibi. Sarışın olan ağzını açmadan Jong In konuştu ve neden Kris'in istediğini yapamayacağını açıkladı.

_"Seni anlıyorum Kris. Beni düşünüyorsun. Ama yapamam. Konu Ji An, Taemin ya da modellik değil..._

_İntikam istiyorum, bundan vazgeçmiş değilim. Ama Sehun'la olmaz. Ji An'a Sehun olmadan da yaklaşabilirim._

_Adamlarla da konuştum. Oh Sehun'la ilgili hiçbir girişimde bulunulmayacak ve o izlenmeyecek. Ne yaptığını, nerede olduğunu öğrenmek istemiyorum. Kim olduğunu bilmek istemediğim bir hayal olarak kalmalı o. Yoksa..."_

Jong In cümlesini tamamlayamadı. Çünkü nasıl tamamlayacağını bilemiyordu. Aşık olduğu hayalin vücut bulmasını hala kabullenememişti. O hayale intikam almak istediği insanlardan birinin dokunduğunu hatırlamak bile acı vericiydi. Hem nasıl tamamlayacaktı ki. Yoksa onsuz olamam mı? Yoksa intikam alamam mı? Yoksa onla olamam ve bu acı verir mi? Yoksa ne? Cümlenin devamı yoktu. Ancak Jong In nasıl tamamlayacağını bilmediği cümleyi yaşayacaktı.

Kris yeniden ağzını açmak üzereyken, Yixing hücum eden yaşlarını geriye itmeye çabalayarak Kris'in bileğini yakaladı. Kızarmış gözlerle sarışına baktı ve dudaklarının arasından sadece  _"lütfen"_  kelimesi döküldü. Kris bunun anlamını biliyordu. Konuşmanın anlamı yoktu. Geç kalmıştı, Jong In Sehun hakkındaki kararını vermişti ve bu kararı değiştirmek mümkün değildi.

Hiç kimse Jong In'in kararı değiştiremezdi. Yani esmer genç öyle olduğunu düşünüyordu ta ki Ji An ve Sehun kulübe geldiği gece, sarhoş Sehun'un Jong In'in suitine gizlice girmesi ve birlikte zaman geçirip sarışının hatırlamadığı o öpücüğü paylaşmalarına kadar... (Hatırlatma: 19 Ocak 2013, Cumartesi, 04:00, Bölüm 13).

Jong In, Sehun'dan uzak durmaya karar vermişti en azından bir kaç gün, kararına sadık kalıp uzak kalmayı başaracaktı. Sadece bir kaç gün daha...

**19 Ocak 2013**

19 Ocak cumartesi gecesinin ilk saatlerinde Ji An ve Sehun Extraordinary'de GeceGündüz oyununa katılmıştı. O gece Sehun ve Jong In'in ilk öpücüklerini paylaşacağını hiç kimse bilemezdi. Sarhoş haliyle gizlice Jong In'in suitine giren Sehun dahil. Jong In'in yatağında uyurken dudaklarındaki baskıyı hissetmemesi tümüyle şanssızlıktı. Hatırlayamayacağı minik öpücük Jong In'in sırrı olacaktı. (Hatırlatma: 19 Ocak 2013, Cumartesi, 04:00, Bölüm 13).

**Mart 2013**

Jong In, Sehun'la aynı ortama girdiği süre zarfında hep bu anıyı, paylaşılan öpücüğü hatırlayacaktı. Özellikle defile provalarında onu gördükçe, onunla aynı havayı soludukça, soluklarının birbirine karışmasını arzulayacaktı. Sehun da ondan farklı değildi aslında. Dolgun dudakları deneyimlediğinden habersiz, arzulayacak ama bu arzusuna saçma bahaneler bularak kendini avutmayı deneyecekti. (Hatırlatma: Şubat, Mart 2013, Bölüm 14-15-19). Sonuçta Sehun cinsel anlamda erkeklerden hoşlanmazdı, hiç hoşlanmamıştı.

**Nisan 2013**

Defile çalışmaları boyunca ikili garip bir gerginlikle birbirlerine çekilmeye devam etmiş, defile sonrası ise görüşmek için bir bahaneleri kalmayınca kendi hayatlarına dönmüşlerdi. Ancak ikisi de bir yerlerde bir şeylerin eksik olduğunu hissediyordu. Jong In bu eksiğin ne olduğunu oldukça iyi bilirken, Sehun henüz anlayamamıştı. Ta ki doğum gününden bir kaç gün önce sarhoş olup, Kai hayaliyle konuşana dek. (Hatırlatma: 10 Nisan 2013, Çarşamba, 04:00, Bölüm 6). Sehun'u evine götürmek için gelen Tao ise sarışının duygularını Kai'ye anlatması fikrini fark ettirmeden aklına sokmuştu.

İki gün sonra ise Sehun, elinde kahve bardaklarıyla Jong In'in stüdyosunun kapısına ona bir teklifle gitti. Belki duygularını söyleyecek cesareti olmadığından, belki de duygularını yalnızca merak veya bir anlık arzu olarak gördüğünden bu defa defile değil, dans dersi bahanesine sığındı. Ve Jong In'e yakın olmak için ikinci defa fırsat yarattı. (Hatırlatma: 12 Nisan 2013, Cuma, 12:05, Bölüm 5).

**Mayıs 2013**

Mayıs ayı ise Sehun ve Jong In için güzel günlerin başlangıcı oldu. İlklerini yaşadıkları ve birbirlerine aidiyetlerini haykırdıkları günlerin başlangıcı...

İkili günden günde birbirlerine olan duygularını arttırırken, Sehun'u bağlayan bağlar oldukça gevşekti. Ji An iş nedeniyle yurtdışına çıktığını söylemişti. Gerçek ise tam olarak öyle değildi. Pure markasının yüzü olmanın yanı sıra, dedesinin kirli işleri ile de ilgiliydi. Annesinin yetişemediği yurtdışı sevkiyatları, görüşmeleri Ji An'a aitti. Tabi bu işlerden Pure şirketlerinin iki ortağından biri olan Choi Minho da payını alıyordu. Minho ve Ji An'ın büyükbabası ortak işler yapıyor, Pure şirketi Bay Yuan'ın kirli işlerini temizlemede paravan görevi görüyordu. Ji An ise bu iş ortaklığının kilit noktasıydı. Bu ortaklık Minho ve Taemin'in büyükbabalarına dek uzanıyordu. Taemin'in babası ise kirli işlere bulaşamayacak kadar korkaktı, bu nedenle büyükbabalarından sonra şirketin başına Minho'nun babası geçmişti. Ancak o da pek başarılı olamamış yaptığı büyük bir hata sonrası kayıplara karışmıştı. Böylece yönetim Minho ve Taemin'e kalmıştı.

Taemin, yıllar sonra Bay Yuan'la olan ortaklık şartlarını görüşmek üzere Çin'e gitmiş, bu süreçte Ji An ona eşlik etmiş ve ikilinin göz önünde olan kişiler olmaları nedeniyle haklarında aşk dedikoduları çıkmıştı. Aslında bu dedikodular, sıkça birlikte görünmelerine açıklama niteliğinde olmuştu. (Hatırlatma: 21 Aralık 2012, Bölüm 5; 21 Nisan 2011, Bölüm 9). Oysa ortada aşk falan yoktu. Bu sadece gizli kalması gereken kirli bir işti. Taemin, Bay Yuan'la yaptığı görüşmeden döner dönmez şirket yönetimine çok gerekli durumlar dışında karışmayacağını, şirketin basındaki yüzü olmak dışında kendisinden bir şey beklenmemesi gerektiğini söyledi. Göz önünde olan biri için bu tür işlere karışmak ve gizli kalmak çok kolay değildi. Minho ne kadar zorlarsa zorlasın Taemin, Bay Yuan'la bir defa daha görüşmek istemediğinden emindi. Yine böyle bir durum sonrası otelinin barında Jong In'le tanışmıştı. Bay Yuan'ın dolaylı olarak bile hayatını bu kadar etkileyeceğini bilemezdi. (Hatırlatma: Nisan 2011, Bölüm 13).

Pure şirketi, Bay Yuan'ın paravan şirketlerinden yalnızca biriydi. Bir diğeri ise Bay Kim'e ait olan reklam şirketiydi. Ancak Bay Kim daha fazla Yuan ailesine kukla olmak istemediği için tüm ilişkisini kesip, şirketini oğlu Jong Dae'ye bırakarak çiftliğine çekilmişti. Jong Dae babasından tüm kirli işleri dinlemiş, devam etmek istemediğini belirtmişti. Bay Yuan'ın torunu olmanın ayrıcalığı burada devreye girmişti. Jong Dae, Yuan ailesinin gazabından kan bağı ile kurtulmuştu. Sade küçük bir reklam şirketi olmak pahasına Yuan'ların desteğinden ve onların aracılığı ile yapılan tüm anlaşmalardan vazgeçmişti. (Hatırlatma: 12 Nisan 2011, Bölüm 9).

Kris'in Minho ile kurduğu yakınlık, kalmak için Taemin'in otelini seçmesi, hiçbiri tesadüf değildi. Kim ailesinin açıklarını ararken Bayan (Yuan)Kim'in ailesi ve ailesinin kirli işleri olduğu söylentileri oldukça fazlaydı. Bay Yuan'ın Kore'deki iş ilişkileri incelendiğinde ise Ji An ve Bayan Kim'le bağlantılı tek bir şirket vardı. Pure...

Kris'in öngörüleri genellikle yanlış çıkmazdı. Ji An'ın açığını yakalamak için belki de Choi Minho'yu hayatlarına dahil etmişti. Minho'yla araları iyi olursa ,hem eğlence sektörü için sağlam adımlar atıp kolayca Extraordinary'nin adını duyurur; hem de Jong In'in bir şekilde Ji An'a yaklaşıp işe yarar bir şeyler elde etmesini sağlayabileceğini düşünmüştü. Tahmin edemediği tek nokta Taemin'in Jong In'e aşık olmasıydı. Ama bu aşk her şeyi kolaylaştırmıştı. Taemin, Yuan ailesi ve Kim ailesi hakkındaki tüm bildiklerini sormadan Jong In'e anlatmıştı. Bazıları yatakta fazla konuşkan olabiliyordu. (Hatırlatma: Nisan 2011, Bölüm 13).

**Haziran 2013**

Jong In, Ji An'ın yurtdışına çıktığını öğrendiğinde, bu seyahatin Pure için ya da Sehun'un defilesine ait tanıtım için olmadığını biliyordu. Ancak artık eskisi gibi umursamıyordu. Çünkü Ji An'ı, intikamı ya da olumsuz duyguları düşünemeyecek kadar kendinden geçmişti. Aklında yalnızca Sehun vardı ve kalbinde... İçinde büyüttüğü o kin ve nefret aşkla yok olmuştu. Sehun'la geçen bir kaç dakika bile hayatı pahasına sakınıp korunmaya layık olandı, onsuz nefes almayı reddetmesi çok doğaldı. Ji An'ın nerede ne yaptığından merak edip, bilgi toplamaya çalışmaktansa, genç kadının varlığını unutmak daha iyi gelmişti. Aşık olduğu adamla geçirdiği zamanın büyüsüne kapılmış, oradan oraya savruluyor, hiç olmadığı kadar mutlu ve sevgi dolu hissediyordu.

Aslında farkında olmasa da Sehun, Jong In'le aynı duyguları farklı şekillerde tadıyordu. Aşık olduğunu bilmeyip, esmerin yanında bedenini saran mutluluğu bilinçsizce yaşıyordu. Teninde gezen yumuşak dokunuşlar olmadan, yaz sıcağında üşüyordu. Dolgun dudakların tadı bir an olsun aklından çıkmıyordu. Ve tüm bunları sadece hoşlanma olarak yorumlayıp sevdiğine ve kendine haksızlık ediyordu.

Ji An aramalarından birinde dönüşünü yine ertelemek zorunda kaldığı için özür dilerken, Sehun bu durumu umursamadığının farkında bile değildi. (Hatırlatma: 10 Haziran 2013, Pazartesi, 13:00, Bölüm 18). Aklı esmer gençle buluşmaktaydı ve o tüm bunların ne anlama geldiğini anlayamayacak kadar kördü. Sehun tüm aptallığıyla Jong In'i heves olarak görüyordu, hislerini ise yasak olana duyulan heyecan. Jong In onun için yasak elmaydı ve onu yemek... Eşsiz tatların tanımsız duyguların bedenine hücum edip, onu yoktan var etmesi gibi hissettiriyordu. Ve Sehun bunun aşk olduğunu, aşkla tanıştığını fark edemiyordu.

**16 Temmuz 2013**

**Salı 10:** **00**

Ilık rüzgarın savurduğu tül perdelerin hareketine açtı gözlerini Yixing. Sırtı sevdiği adamın göğsüne temas ederken her şey pamuk şeker kıvamındaydı. Boynunun altından geçmiş kola baktı, onun eline kenetlenmeden duran parmakların sessiz çağrısına kulak verdi. Narin parmaklarını Jong Dae'nin erkeksi parmaklarına teslim etti. Gözleri komodinin üzerindeki aile fotoğrafına takıldığında bir şeylerin ya da bir kişinin eksikliği onu fazlasıyla rahatsız etmişti.

Fotoğrafta, 12-13 yaşlarındaki ağlamaktan kızarmış gözleriyle bakan Jong Dae ve yanında 8-9 yaşlarında sarı elbisesi içerisinde abisinin elini tutan Ji An yer alıyordu. Babaları ise yanlarına diz çökmüş, küçük çocuğa bir şeyler anlatıyordu. Fotoğrafın bir stüdyoda çekildiği belliydi. Ancak neden poz vermediklerini anlamak pek mümkün değildi. Yixing boşta kalan eli ile fotoğraf çerçevesini eline alıp daha yakından bakmak istediğinde yanında yatan genç adamı da uyandırmış oldu.

Jong Dae uyurken kavranmış parmaklarına bakıp gülümsedi ve sıktı tutuşunu. Diğer eliyle, tuttuğu fotoğrafı dikkatle inceleyen gencin saçlarını çekti gözünün önünden ve yaklaşıp beyaz teninin yumuşaklığıyla ödüllendirdi dudaklarını. Yixing omzuna kondurulan kelebek öpücüklerle gülümsedi. Dönüp dudaklarının da bu öpücüklerden yararlanmasına fırsat verdi. Ardından merakına yenik düşerek sordu.

_"Bu fotoğraf stüdyoda çekilmiş gibi ama bu nasıl poz vermek böyle, fotoğrafçı mı seni sevmiyordu yoksa fotoğraf çektirmekten mi korkuyordun?"_ Sesindeki muziplik dudaklarına da yansımış, gülümsemesi genişlemişti. Jong Dae, sevdiği adamın sabah neşesine ortak olup gülümsedi.

_"Aslında o günü hatırlamıyorum. Tek hatırladığım babamın önceden verdiği bir sözü tutmadığı için çok fazla ağladığım. Ama ne için söz vermişti ne olmuştu bunu hatırlayamıyordum."_

_"Şimdi hatırlıyor musun?"_

Yixing'in meraklı gözleri, Jong Dae'nin neşeyle kıvrılmış dudaklarını hüzünlü bir gülümsemenin kapladığını fark etmedi. Tabi elindeki tutuşu sıkılaştırıp güç almaya çabaladığını da.

_"Evet. Kısa bir süre önce babam beni çiftliğe çağırıp bu fotoğrafı verdi ve belki de bana günah çıkardı bilemiyorum. Anlattıklarıyla anılarımı canlandırdı."_

Yixing, Jong Dae'nin anlatmak istemediği şeyler olduğunu düşünüp geri adım attı.  _"Özür dilerim, özel bir durum sanırım. Merakımı mazur gör"_ dedi. Fotoğraf çerçevesini elinden bırakmak üzere hamle yaptığında, fotoğrafın kenarında yazan tarih attığı geri adıma lanet ettirdi.

_"14 Ocak 1998"_

Jong Dae tam sevgilisine itiraz edip bir şeyler anlatacaktı ki, Yixing, hissettiği üşümeyle irkildi ve Elinde tuttuğu çerçeve düşüp milyonlarca küçük parçaya ayrıldı. Yixing hızla yataktan doğrulup yerde ters duran fotoğrafı eline aldı. Jong Dae de sevgilisiyle birlikte yataktan kalkmış, elini kesmemesi için onu engellemeyi denemişti. Yixing elindeki fotoğrafın arkasındaki notla hüzne bürünen gözlerini, onu cam kesiklerinden korumaya çalışan sevgilisine çevirdi.

_"Jong In'in 11. doğum günü. Mutlu yıllar oğlum."_

Aslında Jong Dae herhangi bir şeyden şüphe duysa, Yixing'in bakışlarındaki hüznün yerine şaşkınlık olmamasını yadırgardı. Ancak aşk neleri göstermek isterse, gözler onu görüyordu.

Jong Dae masumca gülümseyip , kumral gencin ellerini tuttu. İkili yatakta oturup el ele birbirlerine bakıyordu. İkisi de masum, ikisi de sevgi dolu...

Yixing sorgulayan bakışlarıyla  _"Jong In"_  diye mırıldandı. Jong Dae gülümsedi. Uzanıp pembe dudaklara küçük bir öpücük kondurdu ve konuşmaya başladı.

_"Benim senden özel bir şeyim yok Yixing. Bu... Nasıl söylesem biraz garip bir durum, ama senden gizleyeceğim bir şey değil. Hatta hayatıma dair hiçbir şey senden gizlemeye değecek bir şey değil._

_Jong In... Jong In benim erkek kardeşim. Babamın, aşık olduğu kadından olan oğlu."_  Jong Dae, babasının bir başkasına aşık olduğunu söylerken sesinde hafif bir çatlama olmuştu. Yixing uzanıp biçimli dudakları üzerinde gezdirdi parmağını ve teselli etmek istercesine minik bir öpücük verdi. Bu durum Jong Dae'yi yaralıyor olmalıydı. Babasının mutsuzlukla geçirdiği onca yılı düşündükçe aşkın önemine ikna oluyordu.

Jong Dae, babasının onunla paylaştığı gerçekleri anlatmaya devam etmeden önce acı bir tebessümle baktı sevgilisinin gözlerine.

_"Aslında onunla tanışıyorum. Hatta birlikte oynadığımız oyunlar, gülüp eğlendiğimiz anılarımız bile var. Ama babam bu fotoğrafı verip gerçekleri anlatıncaya dek onu hayali bir arkadaş zannediyordum. Ne kadar da aptalım değil mi?_

_Bu fotoğraf onun doğum gününde çekilmiş. Babam bir ay önceden haber vermiş. Jong In'in doğum günü için bir hediye almak istiyorsam harçlıklarımı biriktirmem gerektiğini daha sonra birlikte hediye seçeceğimizi söylemiş._

_Ancak o gün gelmeden Jong In gitmek zorunda kalmış. Hem de büyükbabam yüzünden. Büyükbabam annesinin ölümüne neden olmuş, inanabiliyor musun?_

_Onun masum olmadığını, birilerini öldürdüğünü, tehdit ettiğini biliyorum, daha küçük bir çocukken bile onun iyi bir insan olmadığını bilirdim. Ama masum bir kadını öldürmek, bir çocuğu annesiz bırakmak. Bunlar çok fazla..._

_Babam Jong In'i korumak için ondan vazgeçtiğini söylediğinde gözlerindeki hüznü görmek ne kadar canımı yaktı bilemezsin Yixing."_  Jong Dae'nin sesindeki titreme Yixing'in bedenini ele geçiriyor, adeta beyin fonksiyonlarını sekteye uğratıyordu.

_"O, Jong In'i korumak için uzağa, çok uzağa göndermiş ve en son bu fotoğrafın çekildiği gün bir başkasıyla konuşması sırasında sesini duymuş oğlunun. Hakkındaki her şeyi Jong In'e bakan arkadaşından öğrenirmiş, oğlunun büyümesini bir başkasının ağzından dinlermiş. Babam Jong In'in terk edildiğini düşünüp, onu suçladığına inanıyor. Oysa buna mecbur kalmış. Onun da öldürülmesinden korkmuş. Küçük bir çocuk için taşınmayacak kadar ağır bir yük belki de tüm bunlar. Şu an hakkında konuşurken dahi göğsümün sıkıştığını hissediyorum. Yaşayan ben olmamama rağmen canımın acıdığını hissediyorum."_

Yixing duydukları karşısında çok şaşırmamıştı aslında. Bay Kim'in Jong In'i terk etmek zorunda olduğunu tahmin ediyordu. Kim oğlunu, sevdiği kadından geriye kalan tek varlığını kimsesizliğe terk edebilirdi? Jong Dae, konuştukça rahatlıyordu. Belki sorunu çözülmüyor, ancak Yixing'in parmaklarına kenetli narin parmakları ona artık tek başına üzülmeyeceğini kanıtlıyordu.

_"Bu fotoğraf benim Jong In'e doğum günü hediyemdi. Babam söylediğinde hatırladım. Doğum günü partisine davetli olduğumuzu düşünürken, bir daha onu göremeyeceğimi, oynayamayacağımızı öğrenmiştim. Babam ona ne hediye göndermek istediğimi sorduğunda, fotoğrafımızı göndermemiz gerektiğini düşünmüştüm. Hem bizi özlediğinde bakabilir, hem beni unutmaz, hem de özleme yenik düşüp geri dönebilir diye düşünmüştüm. Bu fotoğrafın ona asla ulaşmadığını bilmeden. "_

Yixing, göğsüne başını koymuş, çatlayan sesiyle konuşan gencin saçlarını okşayıp, arasına öpücükler kondururken kendiyle savaşıyordu. Sanki Jong Dae anlattıklarıyla Yixing'in uzun süredir içende tuttuklarını anlatması için bilmeden onu cesaretlendiriyordu. Jong In, Sehun'la birlikte olmaya başladığından beri farklı bir insan haline gelmişti. Yixing arkadaşının bu tavırlarından yararlanarak Kim ailesine duyduğu kinin geçmese bile, artık eskisi kadar yoğun olmadığını biliyordu. Jong In'in abisiyle ne kadar iyi anlaşacağını, onun abisi tarafından sevilmeyi hak ettiğini düşünüyordu. Elbette Jong Dae'nin de anlattıkları sonrası onun da Jong In'le yeniden görüşmek istediğine ikna olmuştu. İki tarafın da birbirine ihtiyaç duyduğunu hissediyordu ve bu durumu çözmek için bir şeyler yapabilecek tek kişi olduğunu. Derin bir nefes alıp göğsüne yaslanmış gence sordu Yixing usulca.

_"Onunla hala görüşüyor olmayı ister miydin? Tüm bildiklerine rağmen... Babanın başka bir kadına aşık olduğunu ve Jong In'in o kadının oğlu olduğunu bilmene rağmen, onu görmek ister miydin? Hayatınızda olmasını sorun etmez miydin?"_

Jong Dae yaslandığı sıcaklıktan başını kaldırıp Yixing'e baktı.  _"Ne olursa olsun o benim kardeşim, öyle değil mi?"_ Yixing belli belirsiz başını salladı.

_"Babam fotoğrafı verip tüm bunları anlattığından beri onu düşünüyorum. Acaba nerede ne yapıyor?"_

_"Bay Kim neden sana bunları anlattı? Yani neden anlatmak için bu kadar bekledi?"_

_"O gelmiş. Bir kaç ay önce hastanede babamı ziyaret etmiş."_  (Hatırlatma: 15 Mart 2013, Cuma, 15:00, Bölüm 19).

_"..."_  Yixing sessizce Jong Dae'nin devam etmesini bekliyordu. Jong In'in babasını tehdit ettiğini bilip bilmediğini merak ediyordu.

_"Babam konuştuklarından ya da Jong In'in onu nasıl bulduğundan bahsetmedi. Sadece bir kardeşim olduğunu bilmeye hakkım olduğunu ve bu yüzden sırlarını benimle paylaştığını söyledi. Biliyorsun sağlığı iyi değil, söylemeden ölmekten korktu belki de. Oysa sadece bilmek değil, onunla görüşmek isterdim."_

_"Şartlar farklı olsaydı o da seninle görüşmek isterdi. Hatta fırsatı olsa senle birlikte büyümeyi de çok isterdi"_  dedi Yixing dalgın bakışları savrulan perdeyi izlerken.

_"Gerçekten böyle mi düşünüyorsun?"_  Diye sordu Jong Dae, sesinde umut kırıntıları vardı.

_"Düşünmüyorum. Biliyorum."_

_"Anlamadım."_

_"Jong In'in senle büyümek istediğini, ancak hiçbir şeyin onun kontrolü dahilinde olmadığını biliyorum."_

Jong Dae oturduğu yerden kalkıp, doğruldu. Şimdi Yixing'le yüz yüze bakıyorlardı. Genç adam sevgilisinin ne demek istediğini anlamaya çalışıyordu. Yixing güven veren parlak gülümsemesiyle karşısındakinin kalbini rahatlatmayı denedi . Jong Dae'nin erkeksi ellerini avuçlarının içine hapsetti ve devam etti.

_"Kardeşin de seninle büyümeyi çok istedi. Senin yerine ona ben göz kulak oldum ama yine de senin yerini dolduramadım."_

Jong Dae ne diyeceğini bilmez bir halde Yixing'i dinliyordu.  _"Şu an sana, babana ve küçük bir çocukken sahip olduklarının bir günde elinden alınmış olmasına öfke duyuyor. Senin de söylediğin gibi taşıyamayacağı kadar ağır yüklerle yüklüydü. Biraz zamana ihtiyacı var, eminim sonunda o da seninle görüşmek isteyecek. Ne olursa olsun seni seviyor."_

_"Sen. Sen ne dediğinin farkında mısın Yixing? Jong In'i tanıdığını mı söylüyorsun sen bana?"_  Diye sordu Jong Dae ve Yixing o güne dek içinde tuttuklarını bir bir anlattı sevdiğine. Tabi Jong In'in intikam planı, bu planın bir parçası olarak ona yaklaştığı anlatımın dışında kaldı, en azından Jong Dae henüz ayrıntıları bilmese de olurdu. Jong Dae, seksi dansçının kardeşi olduğu gerçeğiyle yüzleşirken Yixing, Jong In'in henüz bu durumu anlayışla karşılayıp karşılamayacağından emin değildi. Bu nedenle Jong Dae'den bir süre sessiz kalıp beklemesini, doğru zaman geldiğinde ikiliyi görüştüreceğini söyledi.

Jong Dae, duydukları karşısında ne düşünmesi gerektiğini bilmezken, tek yapabildiği sevgilisini dinlemekti. Tabi hissettiği garip duyguların yanı sıra, uzun süre önce kaybettiği değerli bir şeye kavuşacak olmanın sevinci kaplamıştı içini. Jong In'i kaybettiğini öğrendiği gün yaşadığı büyük hüzün şu an tarifsiz bir mutluluğa dönüşmüştü. Jong Dae hayali arkadaşı zannettiği, öz kardeşini bulmuştu. Sadece biraz daha beklemeliydi.

**1 Ağustos 2013**

**Perşembe 18:00 (JI AN'IN, JONG IN VE JONG DAE'NİN KARDEŞ OLDUĞUNU ÖĞRENMESİ)**

Bir kaç gün önce ülkesine dönen genç kadın beklediğinin aksine hiç özlenmediğini düşünüyordu. Özellikle de abisinin bir saatlik gecikmeyle onu restoranda bekletiyor olması fazla sinir bozucuydu. Birlikte olduğu her kimse Ji An'ı alt etmişti anlaşılan. Aksi halde Ji An, Jong Dae için asla geri planda kalmazdı.

Geleli henüz bir hafta olmamıştı ki zamanını geciken erkeklerle harcıyordu ve bu sinir bozucuydu. Sabahtan beri Sehun'un onu aramamış olması da ayrı canını sıkıyordu. Yokluğunda bir şeyler gerçekten değişmiş görünüyordu. Çok önemsemek istemese de Sehun'un eskisi gibi olmadığını hissediyordu. Bir erkek üç aydır yurtdışında olan sevgilisini karşılamaya gecikemezdi. Gecikmemeliydi. Ama Sehun hem gecikmiş, hem de bu durumu büyük bir pişkinlikle savunup küçük bir öpücükle özür dilemişti. (Hatırlatma: 26 Temmuz 2013, Cuma, 08:00, Bölüm 20).

Ji An yokluğunda Sehun'un neler yaptığını biliyordu elbette. Ona yakın olan bir kaç çalışandan nişanlısının rutin takibini sağlamış, daima yaptıklarından haberdar olmuştu. En azından haberdar olduğunu sanıyordu. Sehun'un dans dersleri aldığını, bunun için Jong In'in stüdyosuna sıkça gittiğini biliyordu ancak kapalı kapının ardında olanları tahmin dahi etmiyordu. Sehun'un dansa ilgi duyduğunu da bu dersler sayesinde öğrenmişti. Nişanlısına güveniyordu, daha doğrusu, onun kadınlara olan ilgisine güveniyordu. Karşısındakinin Kai olduğunu unutarak... O sabah Sehun'un Kai'nin yanından kalkıp onu karşılamaya geldiğini bilse ne hissederdi?

Ji An, henüz Sehun'un peşine taktığı adamla görüşmemişti, ancak adam karşılıklı görüşmeleri gerektiğini söylediğinde, Sehun hakkında basına satmak üzere bir şeylerle bulduğunu tahmin etmiş ve adamın bulduklarıyla tehdit edileceğini sanmıştı. Bu durumu halletmek Ji An için mesele değildi. Yuan Wen'in torunu olduğunu hatırlatması yeterliydi. O nedenle adamın isteğini bir kaç gün bekletip öncelikli görüşmelerini yapıp, özlemini gidermeliydi. Geldiği günden beri Sehun'la ya da aile veya arkadaş toplantılarında boy gösteriyordu. Sehun'un annesi ve kendi annesiyle çıkılan yemek iki ailenin düğün tarihini kararlaştırdığı yönündeki dedikoduları manşetlere taşımıştı. Ancak bu sadece Ji An için hoş geldin yemeğiydi. Kimse düğün konusunu açmamıştı. Tabi bunu yemektekiler dışında bilenin olmasına imkan yoktu.

Ji An, Sehun'la aralarındaki ilişkide aksamalar olduğunu düşünmeye dalmışken, karşısına oturan genci zor fark etti.

_"Sonunda..."_  Dedi sitemle. Jong Dae sevimli bir gülümseme sunup başını yana eğdi. Bu haliyle sahibinin şefkatine muhtaç bir yavru köpek gibi görünüyordu. Ji an dayanamayarak oturduğu yerden kalkıp kollarını iki yana açtı.

_"Peki. Tamam. Tamam. Şöyle bakmaya son ver ve gel buraya."_

Jong Dae küçük kardeşinin açtığı kolları arasındaki yerini aldı ve onu belinden sarmalayıp ayaklarını yerden kesti.  _"Benim küçük bebeğim."_  İkili gülüşüp yerlerine geri döndüğünde söze Jong Dae başladı.

_"Sen kilo mu aldın?"_  Dedi sinsi gülümsemesinin ardında.

_"Kes şunu ve hemen bana bir açıklama yap."_

_"Neyi açıklamamı istiyorsun?"_

_"Günlerdir senden randevu koparmaya çalışıyorum. Ancak ne gece ne gündüz. Bana ayıracak 1 saatin bile olmadı. Ayrıca sakın bana işlerini bahane etme, kanmam bu numaralara. Anlat bakalım bu seferki kim? Ve onu benden daha mı çok seviyorsun?"_  Sitem dolu sorularını sıraladı Ji An. Jong Dae sesli bir kahkaha attı ve uzanıp kız kardeşinin yanağını okşadı.

_"Sen gerçekten hala küçük bir bebeksin Kim Ji An. Bir başkasını senden daha fazla sevmem mümkün mü sanıyorsun?_

_Sorularına gelince... Daha erken görüşemediğimiz için nasıl özür dilemeliyim bilmiyorum. Bu ara istediğin bir çanta var mı? İstersen arabanı da yenileyebiliriz."_

Ji An şaşkınlıkla açılan gözlerle abisine baktı.  _"Hemen anlatmaya başla. İş arabamı değiştirmeye dek uzandıysa bilmem gereken şeyler var demektir."_  Jong Dae olumlu anlamda başını sallarken gülümsemesi daha da büyüyordu.

_"Bilmen gereken iki konu var aslında. Birini ben de kısa bir süre önce öğrendim. Diğeri ise tahmin ettiğin konu. Hayatımda biri var ve... Ve sanırım hayatımın onunla son bulmasını isteyecek kadar ele geçirdi beni."_

Ji An abisi adına mutlu olmuştu. Kendisi bir aşk evliliği yapmayacaktı. Sehun onun için geri çevrilmemesi, geleceği ve kariyeri adına kaçırılmaması gereken bir fırsattı Oh Sehun. Hem büyükbabasının hayatına müdahale etmesine izin vermeden onun kabul edeceği adayı kendi bulmuş ve elde etmişti. Önemli olanın aşk değil, güç olduğunu ise annesinden öğrenmişti genç kadın. Tüm bunları düşününce abisinin aşık olduğu bir kadınla evleneceğini düşünmek onu mutlu etmişti.

_"Peki, kim bu seni böyle etkileyen, ailemize layık gördüğün genç bayan?"_

Jong Dae boğazını temizledi, yüzü aniden ciddileşmiş, gülümsemesi silinmişti.  _"O bir erkek Ji An."_ Kısa bir sessizlik sonrası devam etti.  _"Böyle olacağını ben de tahmin etmemiştim ancak bir erkekle birlikte olmak benim için sadece tek gecelik fantezi değilmiş. Tüm bunları onu tanıyınca anladım demeyeceğim, çünkü onu gördüğüm anda bir şeylerin farklı olduğunu hissetmiştim. Tanımama gerek kalmadı, kendime geldiğimde onun için ne isterse yapabilecek seviyedeydim."_

Ji An hayran bakışlarla abisinin aşkını anlatışını izliyordu. Jong Dae telefonunu çıkarıp Yixing'le birlikte çekilmiş bir kaç fotoğrafını gösterdi.

_"O bir dansçı. Ailesi Londra'da yaşıyor. Ailemize layık olup olmadığını hiç düşünmedim ama ailemizin ona layık olmadığına eminim..._

_Üzerine alınma, ancak büyükbabam ya da annem bu durumdan memnun olmayacak biliyorsun. Yixing'i istemeyecekler, belki de ona zarar vermeyi deneyecekler. O yüzden ailemiz ona layık değil, lütfen bu konu şimdilik aramızda kalsın."_

Ji An başıyla onayladı abisini, ancak yine de ailesini savunmayı ihmal etmedi.  _"Büyükbabam konusunda haksız olduğunu söyleyemem ancak anneme haksızlık ediyorsun. Oğlunun mutlu olmasını o da ister."_

Jong Dae inanmadığını belli eden bir sırıtmayla umursamazca başını salladı.  _"Boşversene Ji An. Annem sadece güç için sevmediği bir adamla evlenip, hayatını hiçe saydı. Mutlu olmak yerine güçlü olmayı seçti. Sence benim mutlu olmam mı önemli, yoksa hakkımda yazılabilecek şeylerle adına zarar verecek olmam mı?"_

Ji An elbette cevabı biliyordu. Ne yazık ki Jong Dae haklıydı. Kim Li bir defa duygularına teslim olmuştu ve bu durum sonucunda Ji An dünyaya gelmişti. Ancak duygulara olan teslimiyeti kısa sürmüştü. Aşk onu yüceltmiyor, tatmin etmiyordu. O Çin'in en güçlü adamlarından birinin kızı olarak dünyaya gelmiş, ilk ve tek aşkı olan güçle daha bir çocukken tanışmıştı. Başka türlüsünü hiç düşlememiş, istememişti.

Genç kadın konuyu değiştirme çabasıyla sordu.  _"Diğer konu ne peki?"_

Jong Dae'nin yüzüne yeniden bir gülümseme yayıldı. Bu Ji An'ı mutlu etmişti. Demek ki diğer konu önceki gibi iç karartmayacaktı.

_"Bu da bir sır."_

_"Yokluğumda ne yaptın tanrı aşkına. Sadece 3 aylığına yoktum ve sen bir sürü sır edinmişsin. Görüşmesek söylemeye de niyetin yoktu anlaşılan. Ne zamandır birbirimizden sır saklar olduk?"_

_"Yapma böyle"_  dedi ve uzanıp elini tuttu kardeşinin.

_"Benim. Benim bir kardeşim var Ji An."_

Genç kadın bunu beklemiyordu kesinlikle. Bir süre boş gözlerle abisine bakıp ne dediğini anlamaya çalıştı.

_"Senin neyin var?"_

_"Benim, bir kardeşim var."_

_"Anlamadım."_

Jong Dae acı bir gülümsemeyle devam etti. Babasının ona anlattıklarını Ji An'a anlattı. Genç kadın büyükbabası yüzünden annesini kaybetmiş küçük çocuğa sempati duymaktan alamadı kendini. Kim olsa aynı hüznü hissederdi. Buğulanan gözlerle abisinin anlattıklarını sindirmeye çalıştı. Jong Soon'un kızı olmadığını biliyordu elbette, ancak onu öz babasından daha fazla benimsediği de bir gerçekti. Onun böyle üzücü bir olay yaşamış olduğunu asla tahmin edemezdi. Belki de Jong Soon, onu terk etmek zorunda kaldığı oğlu yerine koymuştu kim bilebilirdi ki? Jong Dae babasından öğrendiklerini anlattıktan sonra Ji An merakla sordu.

_"Şimdi nerede olduğunu biliyor musun? Ya da onunla görüşmek istiyor musun?"_

_"Elbette ki istiyorum. Nerede olduğunu da biliyorum. Ancak o benimle aynı duyguları paylaşmıyor, en azından şimdilik. Ama bir gün o da benimle görüşmeyi isteyecektir. Buna eminim."_

_"Neden şimdi değil?"_

_"Henüz buna hazır değil. Babamı affetmesi zaman alacaktır, bense onun yerine babasının yanında kalan oğluyum. Bunun benim ya da babamın tercihi olmadığını o da anlayacaktır."_

_"Buna nasıl güvenebiliyorsun. Bunlar sadece senin düşüncelerin. Bence onunla konuşmalısın. Beklemek için bir neden göremiyorum."_

_"Tüm bunlar benim düşüncelerim değil Yixing'in düşünceleri ve ona güveniyorum."_

_"Yixing'le Jong In'in ne ilgisi var? Benden önce bu sırrı erkek arkadaşına anlattığına inanamıyorum. Gerçekten de Yixing senin için çok fazla anlam ifade ediyor olmalı."_

Jong Dae, kız kardeşinin çocukça kıskançlık dolu tespitine umursamaz kısa bir gülümsemeyle cevap verdi.  _"Yixing, Jong In'in arkadaşı, daha doğrusu ailesi olarak gördüğü bir kaç kişiden biri."_

Ji An şüpheli gözlerle Jong Dae'yi süzdü.  _"Bu biraz garip değil mi? Yani yıllardır kayıp hatta varlığını bilmediğin kardeşinin en yakınından birinin bir şekilde senin sevgilin olması. Pek tesadüf gibi görünmüyor."_

Jong Dae, Ji An'ın aptal olmadığını her zaman biliyordu. Ne de olsa Bayan Kim'in kızıydı, şüphelenmeyeceğini düşünmek zekasına hakaret olurdu.

_"Tesadüf değil elbette. Jong In Kore'ye döneli uzun zaman olmamış ve Kore'ye dönerken Yixing de yalnız bırakmamak için onunla birlikte gelmiş. Jong In ölen annesinin yaşadığı yerde yaşayıp, onun yarım kalan hayallerini ve oğlunun olmasını istediği insan olabilmek için dönmüş. Tabi babamın ve benim varlığımdan uzun süredir haberdarmış. Daha sonra ise bir şekilde babamın rahatsız olduğunu duyup hastaneye onu görmeye gitmiş."_

Ji An duyduğu son cümleyle kafasını kaldırıp bakışlarını abisinin gözlerine dikti.  _"Babam en son Pure defilesi zamanı hastanede kaldı ve yanında mutlaka bizden birileri vardı. Bir yabancı onu görmeye gelse mutlaka haberim olurdu"_  dedi.

Jong Dae olumlu anlamda başını salladı ve "aslında onun geldiğinden haberin var. Hatta seninle birlikte gelmiş" dedi. Ji An kısa bir şaşkınlık sonrası abisinin kimden bahsettiğini anlamıştı.

_"Benimle mi gelmiş?"_  Ji An bir an düşündükten sonra hastaneye gelişini hatırladı. O gün onu getiren ve hatta babasının katına dek yanında gelen, Sehun'un modeli, dans dersi hocası, Ji An'ı bile etkileyen Kai'den başkası değildi. (Hatırlatma: 15 Mart 2013, Cuma, 15:00, Bölüm 19). O gün doktorla konuştuktan sonra, onu babasının odasından çıkarken görmüştü. Odaya döndüğünde babasının iyi görünmediğini oldukça net hatırlıyordu. Tüm bunları Jong Dae'ye söyleme gereği duymadı. Dudaklarından cılız bir kelime döküldü.

_"Kai..."_

_"Evet Kai. Yani Jong In. O. O benim kardeşim."_

Ji An'ın zihni bulanmıştı. Ancak Kai'nin onların hayatına girmeye çalışmadığına da emindi. Defile için Sehun'un onu ikna etmeye çalıştığını biliyordu. Ya da esmer gencin Ji An'a karşı ne kadar mesafeli davrandığını. Ji An aklına gelen düşünceyle yanakların yandığını hissetti. Bir an için onu elde etmek istediğini, hatta onunla ilgili ahlaksız düşünceleri olduğunu anımsadı. Belki de bu nedenle Kai ondan uzak durmayı başarmıştı.

_"Peki o babamın Jong Soon olmadığını biliyor mu sence? Yani benimle de kardeş olduğunu zannediyor olabilir mi?"_

_"Bildiğini zannetmiyorum. Hem nasıl öğrenecek ki?"_

_"Haklısın. Bilen kişi sayısı bir elin parmaklarını geçmezken, o nasıl bilecek?"_  Ji An'ın bu düşünceyle gururu okşanmıştı. Kai, kardeş olduklarını zannettiği için ona bir kadın olarak yaklaşmadığını düşünüyordu. Oysa gerçek tümüyle farklıydı. Jong In, Ji An'ın kardeşi olmadığını ihtiyardan öğrenmişti. Yaşlı adam en azından kimle kan bağı olduğunu bilmesi gerektiğini düşünmüştü. Ancak Jong In yine de paranın gücünü kullanıp kimle lanet kan bağı var teyit etmişti. Daha sonra ise  _"ihtiyar yalan söylemiyor, sadece gerçekleri uzun süre saklamayı başarıyor"_ diye hayıflanmıştı.

_"Onunla ne zaman konuşacaksın ya da ne konuşacaksın düşündün mü?"_

_"Bu konuyu düşünmüyorum. Yixing doğru zamanı beklemem gerektiğini söylüyor, ben de ona güveniyorum."_

_"Kimseye fazla güvenmemek gerekir biliyorsun değil mi?"_

_"Biliyorum, endişelenme minik bebeğim. Sen neler yaptın ya da daha önemlisi Sehun'la nasıl gidiyor? Geçen akşam aile yemeği varmış. Düğün tarihine karar verdiniz mi_?"

Ji An'ın ifadesi değişti, bıkkınlıkla konuşmaya başladı.

_"Aptal magazinciler. Olayı abartmakta üstlerine yok. Düğün tarihini konuşmadık. Sehun'la da her şey yolunda. Gitmeden önce nasılsa şimdi de öyle."_

Ji An bu açıklamayla kendisine yalan söylediğinin farkındaydı. Tam olarak sorun ne henüz anlamamıştı ama Sehun'da değişen bir şeyler olduğunu hissetmemek için aptal ya da deli divane aşık olmak gerekirdi ki Ji An ikisi de değildi.

İki kardeş bir süre daha günlük konulardan konuşup, vakit geçirdiler. Ardından birlikte Jong Dae'nin evine gidip, sohbetlerine orada devam ettiler. Ji An, Sehun'u arayıp abisinin evine davet etmeyi ihmal etmedi. Sehun da bu daveti geri çeviremezdi. Uzun bir ayrılık sonrası nişanlısına kavuşan her erkek gibi Ji An'a karşı duyduğu vicdan azabıyla yanından ayrılmaması gerektiğini düşünüyordu ve Jong In'den uzak kalması gerektiğini. Bu davet en azından bir gün daha Jong In'i aramasını engelleyecek olan sebepti.

Sehun, Ji An geldiğinden beri günlerini iç hesaplaşmalarla geçiriyordu. Her an aklındaki esmeri derinlere iterek, kendini Ji An'ı düşünmeye zorluyordu. Ancak bu çok kolay olmuyordu. Ji An'ın yanından ayrılmamak belli bir süre idare edebileceği bir çözümdü. Ancak sonsuza dek nişanlısına yapışık gezemeyeceğini o da biliyordu. Tüm bu süreçte duygularına anlam verme çabasına da girişmişti sarışın genç. Ji An onun için neydi? Ya Jong In? Jong In Sehun için ne kadar önemliydi?

Ji An'a aşık değildi. Seviyor muydu, ondan bile emin değildi. Ama ondan ayrılmak istemediğine emindi. Çünkü Ji An onun için farklı olandı. Diğer ilişkilerinden farklı olan, Jong In'i hesaba katmazsa sadakatinin en üst düzeyde olduğu ve evlenmek için daha ideal bir kadın olmayacağına inandığı. Ji An onu anlıyordu. Onu tanıyordu. Geçmişini biliyordu. Aile ilişkilerini, iş ilişkilerini her şeyi... Sehun için Ji An'dan daha ideal eş adayı kim diye sorulsa tek cevap Hanna onurdu. Ancak o da Ji An kadar güzel ve köklü bir aileye sahip değil ve Sehun için fazla büyüktü.

Peki ya Jong In? Yanında kontrolünü kaybettiği adama aşık olmadığını söyleyebilir miydi? Asıl soru ona aşık olduğunu kabul edebilir miydi? Sehun hislerini yorumladığında daima kendini kandırmayı seçmişti. Jong In bir heves demişti. Ama hevesi geçmek bilmemişti. Hala esmerin tenine hasret, özlemle kavrulurken kim bunun heves olduğunu iddia edebilirdi? Daha sonra ondan hoşlandığını düşündü. Ama bu hoşlanmakla sınırlı kalınan bir çekim değildi. Şimdi ise alışkanlık olduğunu ve vazgeçebileceğini düşünüyordu.

Peki ya yine yanılıyorsa o zaman ne olurdu? Aslında sarışının aklını en çok kurcalayan konu buydu. Sehun, Jong In konusunda yine, yeniden yanılıyorsa ne olacaktı? Sarışının kendine bile itiraf edemediği soru ise çok başkaydı. O Ji An'dan ayrılmıyordu ama Jong In'den de vazgeçmiyordu. O zaman asıl soru...

Jong In, Ji An'a rağmen Sehun'u kabul eder miydi? Sehun Ji An'la evlense dahi Jong In'e sahip olabilir miydi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	54. Final Part 5/11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neon Jungle - Louder

 

**5 Ağustos 2013**

**Pazartesi 13:00**

Ji An, Sehun'un kollarında uyandığı bir güne daha başlamıştı ve zorla nişanlısını çalışmaya göndermişti. Sehun Ji An'ı bir türlü yalnız bırakmıyordu. Bu biraz garipti. Hani aldatan eşin pahalı hediyelerle vermesi gibi. Bilinçsiz bir vicdan muhasebesinin kazananı nişanlısına karşı duyduğu pişmanlık oluyordu. Ayrıca Sehun'un Ji An'ın yanındayken Jong In'i düşünmesi mümkün değildi. Pardon düşünmesi değil. Bunun önüne değil Ji An, kimsenin geçmesi imkansızdı. Ji An'ın yanında Jong In'e ulaşmaya çalışması, araması mümkün değildi diyelim. Çünkü durum bu kadar zavallıcaydı.

Ji An bundan rahatsızdı. Sehun değişmişti. Sehun'la paylaştıkları şeyler değişmişti. İki arkadaş gibi muhabbet etmek bir çift için belki de bulunmaz bir lükstü. Ama Ji An bundan pek hoşlanmıyordu. Aralarındaki her şey değişmiş görünüyordu. Seks bile. Sehun... Nasıl tarif edilir ki görev icabı sevişiyordu. Kızı soy; bacaklarının arasındaki yerini al; git gel, git gel, git gel, git gel...

Ji An, aylarca ayrı kalınan sevgiliyle bu kadar arzu, tutku mahrumu sevişmeyi garipserken, Sehun tatmin olamıyordu. Duygusal açıdan tatmin olamıyordu. Ji An'ın teni değildi onu çeken, gözlerini kapatıp zihnindeki esmer tene dokunma hayali bir yere kadar idare ediyordu. Bunu daha önce de yapmıştı. Jong In'in tadını, tenini, kokusunu bilmeden önce... (Hatırlatma: 21 Aralık 2012, Cuma, 13:30-14:00, Bölüm 10). Ama şimdiki durum tümüyle farklıydı. Sehun biliyordu. Jong In'le birlikte olmanın ne hissettirdiğini biliyordu. Tenine dokunduğunda yandığını, dokunuşları altında kıvrandığını biliyordu. Kulağa hayal gibi gelse de tüm bunları yaşamıştı ve artık daha azı tatmin etmiyordu. Jong In'i içinde istiyordu. Jong In'in içinde olmak istiyordu. Daha ne kadar bu arzuya karşı koyabilirdi, bunu hiç bilmiyordu.

Ji An, Sehun'un peşine taktığı adamla hala görüşmemişti. Ancak adam genç kadını sürekli taciz etmekten zevk alıyor gibiydi. Ji An, adamın paraya ihtiyacı olduğunu düşünüp, görüşmelerini sürekli ertelerken bir yanı da ne olduğu konusunu merak ediyordu. Ancak Sehun ona bu derece bağlı, yanından ayrılmazken adamın ne bulduğu kimin umurundaydı?

Sehun onu seviyordu, geldiğinden beri yanından ayrılmamak için çabalıyor, türlü bahanelerle birlikte uyuyup, uyanmalarını sağlıyordu. Evet dokunuşları, öpüşleri tutku dolu Sehun değildi belki. Ama bu hep böyle olmayacaktı. Seks araba kullanmak gibiydi büyük ölçüde. Ancak bu hep aynı arabayı kullanacağın anlamına gelmezdi. Arabayı yenilediğinde ilk bir kaç defa afalladığın olurdu, sonra alışırdın. Sehun, Ji An'ın yokluğunda afallamıştı anlaşılan. Yeniden eski ateşli günlerine dönmeleri çok zaman almazdı. Hangi erkek Ji An'a kayıtsız kalabilirdi.

Genç kadın randevularını kontrol edip, ısrarcı muhbirle öğle yemeğinde buluşmayı kabul etti. Yemeğe giderken son derece rahat ve kendine güvenliyken, yemek dönüşü o halinden eser kalmamıştı.

Başta duyduklarına inanmakta güçlük çekmişti. Sehun'un onu aldatması olabilecek bir şeydi elbette. Daha önceleri de genç adamın sadakat problemi olduğunu biliyordu. Ancak ikilinin ilişkisi bu sorunu çözmüştü. Sehun, Ji An'la nişanlanacak kadar ileri gitmişti. Bu seviyeye gelen bir başka kadın olmamıştı sarışın için. Ama sorunun bir kadın olmadığını öğrendiğinde, Ji An ne diyeceğini bilememişti. Nişanlısının onu bir erkekle aldatıyor olması mümkün değildi. Sehun'un erkeklere ilgi duymadığını hatta bu durumdan hoşlanmadığını çok iyi biliyordu. Tüm yakın arkadaşları gay olan bir adama göre bu konuda katı kuralları vardı. Gay modellerin Sehun'a sarktığı hikayelerdeki katı tutumunu defalarca dinlemişti. Sehun bir erkekten hoşlanıyor olamazdı.

Adam tüm soğukkanlılığıyla durumun bundan ibaret olduğunu savunuyordu. Sehun, Ji An gelmeden önce sürekli bir erkekle buluşuyor, onunla saatler geçiriyordu. Genç kadın masanın üzerinden kendisine uzanan ilk fotoğrafı eline aldığında karşısındaki görüntü korktuğu gibi olmamıştı. Fotoğraf karesi birbirine bakıp gülen Sehun ve Jong In'den ibaretti.

_"Tüm söyleyeceklerin bunlarsa, görüşmeyi bitirebiliriz"_  dedi Ji An.

_"Hanımefendi, size söylediklerime inanmak istememenizi anlıyorum, ancak büyükbabanızın bana çok yardımı dokundu. Lütfen Bay Oh'la olan ilişkinize son verin. Bu skandal duyulursa sizin adınızın etkilenmesini engelleyememiş olurum."_

_"Kendi kuruntularınızla uydurduğunuz bir skandal söz konusu Bay Sun. Daha fazla uzatmayalım."_

Adam umutsuzca bakışlarını önüne eğdi. Ne derse desin Ji An'ı ikna edebilecek gibi görünmüyordu. Bir an bu konuyu Bay Yuan ile konuşup konuşmamak hakkında bile düşünmüştü. Ancak Bay Yuan bu bilginin sır olarak kalmasını isterse, onu kesinlikle ortadan kaldırırdı ve Joon Sun bunu göz alamazdı.

_"Peki hanımefendi. Siz nasıl isterseniz. Son bir şey söyleyip gideceğim. Bundan sonrası size kalmış. Bulduğum her şey bu dosyanın içerisinde_ " deyip, büyük, gri bir zarf uzattı masanın üzerinden.  _"Bay Oh, dans hocası Kim Jong In'le en az haftanın 3-4 günü görüşüyor ve bu görüşmeler bazen 3-4 saat bazen ise akşam yemeğiyle başlayıp sabah kahvaltısıyla son buluyor."_ Adam söyleyip söylememekte kararsız kalmış gibi kısa bir süre durakladı, derin bir nefes alıp devam etti.

_"25 Temmuz gecesi Kim Jong In, Bay Oh'un dairesine gitti ve geceyi orada geçirdi. Sabah 08:00 sularında Bay Oh sizi karşılamak üzere dairesinden çıktığında, Bay Kim henüz orayı terk etmemişti. Onun çıkışı-"_

Ji An'ın sinirle sıktığı yumrukları, tırnaklarının avucuna batmasına neden oluyordu. Daha fazla dinlemeye tahammülü yoktu.  _"Yeterli. İşinizi en iyi şekilde yaptınız Bay Sun. Teşekkürler. Bu bilgilerin sizinle birlikte mezara gideceğine eminim"_  dedi genç kadın. Adam kadının neyi ima ettiğini çok iyi biliyordu. Genç Bayan Kim de en az annesi ve hatta büyükbabası kadar ürkütücü olabiliyordu.

Ji An, duydukları sonrasında ne düşünmesi gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Otoparka inip hızla arabasına bindi. Elindeki zarfı açıp içindekileri bakmak hiç akıllıca bir fikir olmasa da kendini durduramadı. Zarfın içinde bir kaç fotoğraf ve üç ayrı hafıza kartı vardı. Ji An eline aldığı fotoğraflara tek tek baktı. O otoparkta ne kadar kaldı, o 7-8 kare fotoğrafı ne kadar inceledi bilinmez. Ancak gördüklerinden sonra artık şüphesi kalmamıştı.

Sehun onu aldatmıştı.

Sehun onu bir erkekle aldatmıştı.

Sehun onu, abisinin erkek kardeşiyle, Kim Jong In'le aldatmıştı.

Ji An'ı etkileyen dansçı, Kai'la aldatmıştı.

Defileyi bahane edip, günlerce insanlarla ilişkisini kesme sebebi olan Kai ile aldatmıştı.

Elindeki fotoğrafları en küçük parçalarına dek ayırıp arabanın içerisine dağıttı. Zarftan çıkan hafıza kartlarına ise asla bakmayacaktı. Şimdi düşünüp ne yapması gerektiğine karar verme zamanıydı. Ji An pes etmek nedir bilmezdi, hiç öğrenmemişti. Sehun ona aitti ve öyle kalacaktı.

**12 Ağustos 2013**

**Pazartesi 20:00**

Ji An yemek masasından kalkıp kollarını Sehun'un boynuna doladı. Genç adam buruk bir gülümseme eşliğinde nişanlısının ellerini tutup dudaklarına götürdü.

_"Gitmek zorunda mısın?"_

Ji An şuh bir kahkaha attı.  _"Ciddi olamazsın Sehun. Benim de bir evim, işlerim, hayatım var. Sürekli yanında kalamam ki. Büyükbabam gelmiş, yemeğe gitmediğim için annem bozuldu, biliyorsun. Bu gece onlarla olmalıyım."_

_"Yarın sabah ben uyanmadan gelir misin peki?"_

_"Saçmalama bebeğim. Duyan da yalnız kalmaktan korkan küçük bir çocukla anlaşma yapıyorum zannedecek. Yarın uyanınca seni ararım. Sen de dinlen biraz. Günlerdir birlikte uyumaya çalışıyoruz ve bebeğim inan bana senin durumun benden kötü. Ne zaman uykuya dalsam dönüp durmandan uyanıyorum. Senin hiç uyumadığını düşünmeye başladım._

_Bu gece benden sana küçük bir ödül, yalnız uyu, yarın yine birlikte uyuma denemelerine başlarız."_

Sehun, Ji An'ın haklı olduğunu biliyordu. Günlerdir genç kadın Sehun'un evinde ya da o Ji An'ın dairesinde kalıyor, ikili iş dışındaki tüm zamanlarını birlikte geçiriyordu. Bu durum elbette Sehun'un tercihiyle böyle oluyordu. Çünkü Sehun yalnız kalmaktan korkuyordu. Ji An'ın dediği anlamda bir korku olmasa da Jong In'i özlemediğine, düşünmediğine kendini inandırmak için fazla çabalıyordu. Ancak gerçeğin tam tersi olduğuyla yüzleşmekten korkuyordu. Yalnız kaldığında Jong In'e karşı hissettikleriyle yüz yüze gelecek, duygularını yorumlamaktan kendini alıkoyamayacaktı.

Daha ne kadar bu muhasebeyi yapmaktan kaçabilirdi? Jong In'in istediği an bırakabileceği bir alışkanlık olmadığını kabul etmeliydi.

Ji An, Sehun'un yanından ayrılıp asansöre ilerledi. Günlerdir Sehun ona incinmesinden korktuğu nadide bir çiçekmiş gibi davranıyor, gözünün önünden ayırmıyordu. Genç kadın bu durumu Sehun'un Jong In'le yaptığı kaçamağın pişmanlığı olarak yorumlayıp, ilişkilerinin bittiğini düşünüyordu. O ikisi yalnızca Ji An'ın yokluğunda bir kaç defa, Sehun için yeni şeyler denemiş olmalıydı. Başka türlüsü mümkün değildi. Ancak kadın kıskançlığı, şüphesi başka bir şeydi. Kendine söz vermiş olması, hiç bir zaman kendini engelleyeceği anlamına gelmezdi. Cep telefonunu çıkarıp Bay Sun'a mesaj attı. Sehun'un yerini ve bir kaç gün onu izlemesini söyledi. Şimdi büyükbabasının kirli işlerine kafa yormak için hazırdı. Bu gecenin ardında sakladıklarından ürktüğünü, kendine bile itiraf edemeden orada ayrıldı.

Sehun, giden nişanlısının ardından hala yemek masasında oturuyordu. Günlerdir zamanını genç kadınla dolduruyor, birlikte film izleyip, bir şeyler içiyor, sızıyor, sevişiyorlardı. Son girdi aslında çok iç açıcı sayılmazdı. Sehun, Ji An'ın bu sevişmelerden gerçekten tatmin olup olmadığını merak ediyordu. Kör dövüşü gibiydi halleri, rastgele, baştan savma, sızmadan önce yapılması gereken son bir görevmişçesine...

Bardan bir şişe viski çıkardı. Masadaki boş kadehe uzandı. Şarap kadehinde viski içmek... Fazla acınasıydı. Masadaki şaraba kaydı bakışları. Daha bir kaç dakika önce dudaklarından tattırmıştı sanki, ona şehvetle doldurulmuş kırmızı şarabı. Sanki hala dolgun dudakların baskısı vardı dudaklarında, üzerinde kokusu... (Hatırlatma: 25 Temmuz 2013, Perşembe, 20:00, Bölüm 20). Jong In'in hayali odada savruluyordu.

Hepsi hayalden ibaretti. Onu hayal etmek, anımsamak bile ne kadar güzeldi. Sehun esmer gence dair zihninin kara deliğine düştüğünde zamanın nasıl geçtiğinin farkında bile değildi. Burnuna gelen esmer tenin kokusu yalnızca duyularının bir oyunu olabilir miydi? Sarışın genç henüz ağzına bir yudum bile koymadığı kadehi elinden bırakıp hızla dışarı attı kendini. Gideceği yer ise çoktan belliydi.

**12 Ağustos 2013**

**Pazartesi 22:00**

İşte yine başladığı yerdeydi. Jong In'in dans stüdyosunun kapısında. Bu defa elinde kahve yoktu. Bu defa reddedilme korkusu yoktu. Jong In neden günlerdir onu aramadığını anlayacak kadar olgun bir... Bir ne? Sevgili, arkadaş, dost, yabancı... Jong In, Sehun için neydi de onu anlayışla kabullenecekti? O an bu soru belirdi zihninde ve aptallığını düşündü kısa bir süreliğine. Bir yanı dönüp bir daha esmere yaklaşmaması gerektiğini söylese de diğer yanı çoktan kapının şifresini tuşlamış, onu içeri girmeye zorlamıştı. İyi de yapmıştı.

Sarışın genç bu göz ziyafetini hak etmek için ne yapmıştı? Üstsüz, terli esmer beden dolabın önünde, elindeki birasını yudumluyordu. Sehun kontrolsüzce ilerleyip, ateş gibi yakıcı bedene sardı kollarını.(Hatırlatma: 12 Ağustos 2013, Pazartesi 22:00, Bölüm 21). Bu duygu... İçine sığdıramadığı bu duygu neydi bilmiyordu, işin kötü yanı merakta etmiyordu. Sehun aşkı tanımıyordu.

Narin parmaklar çıplak tenini okşarken, sarışın genç yüzünü esmerin boyun çukuruna gömmüş, tüm kokusunu içine hapsetmeye çalışıyordu. Bu koku dairesinde ciğerlerine doldurmaya çalıştığı, duyularının yanılgısı değil, tümüyle gerçekti. Jong In donmuşçasına sarışının istediğini yapmasına izin verdi. Bu dokunuşları tekrar tadabileceğine pek ihtimal vermemişti, ama işte... Sehun yine onu ele geçirmek için gelmişti.

Onu özlediğini söylemişti, Jong In'in onun özleminden ölebileceğini görememişti. Özlemle dokunduğu esmerin, ona intikam hırsıyla acımasızca dokunduğunu anlayamamış, bu hırçınlığı yorumlayamamıştı. Jong In ağzını becerirken karşılaştığı duygusuz ifade ona gerçeği haykırıyordu. Sehun'un hissettiği sadece bir delikten ibaret olduğuydu, tıpkı kendi dairesinde, Jong In'e hissettirdiği gibi... Esmer genç işi bittiğinde kalktı, şortunun önünü ilikledi ve kendini kötü hissetmesi için Sehun'un zevk kaynağı deliklere sahip olduğunu yüzüne vurdu.  _"Bu çok... Çok iyiydi Oh Sehun"(_ Hatırlatma: 12 Ağustos 2013, Pazartesi 22:00, Bölüm 21).

Sehun kendisini daha önce hiç ucuz hissetmemişti. Şimdi ise ucuz değil, beş para etmez hissetmesinin hesabını kim verecekti? Sehun'un giyinmeye çalışırken, ağzından kaçan acı dolu inleme Jong In'in tüm katı duruşunu çekip almıştı. Hızla Sehun'un yanına gelip ağrı kesiciyi içmesini sağladı. Az önce olanlar acıtmaması gerekse dahi, kendini pislik gibi hissetmesini sağlamıştı. Aşık olduğu gence her ne pahasına olursa olsun yaptıklarıyla övünecek kadar aşağılık biri hiç olmamıştı. Kendiyle ettiği mücadelenin sonunda Sehun'dan özür diledi. Kısa bir süre sonra Sehun, Jong In'in kucağında uyuyakalmış, bedenine damlayan sıcak gözyaşlarını hissedemeyecek kadar, yorgun, bedenini savunmasız bırakmıştı.

Jong In böyle olması gerekiyordu diye kendini avutmayı deneyerek kalktı yerdeki yataktan. Yanında kalmak isteyen benliğine inat küçük bir kağıtla etti vedasını ve bir daha ne zaman dokunacağını bilmeyerek ayrıldı, masumca uyuyan sevdiğinin yanından.

_"Seni Seviyorum..."_  (Hatırlatma: 12 Ağustos 2013, Pazartesi 22:00, Bölüm 21).

**13 Ağustos 2013**

**Salı 06:00**

Stüdyonun dışında bekleyen adam, Sehun'un bu kadar saat içerde kalmasından yola çıkarak, Kim Jong In'in stüdyoda olduğunu zaten anlamıştı. Yüksek katlı binanın otoparkından çıkan siyah aracı gördüğünde bunun esmer genç olduğunu elbette biliyordu. İkilinin o araba içerisinde öpüştüklerine şahit olan gözler yarı karartılmış camlardan kimlik seçmeye alışıktı. Adam oturduğu yerde sıkıntıyla kıpırdanıp beklemeye devam etti. Esmer genç çıkıp gittiğine göre sarışının da çıkması fazla uzun sürmezdi. Ancak adam yanılıyordu. Sehun'un yorgun bedeni öğleye dek uyuyacaktı.

Bay Sun, Sehun, Jong In'in stüdyosundan ayrılırken Ji An'ı bilgilendirmiş, nişanlısının tüm geceyi Bay Kim'le geçirdiğini söylemişti. Genç kadın artık sessiz kalmaması gerektiğini anlamıştı. Şimdi harekete geçmeli, bu ilişkiyi bir şekilde sonlandırmalıydı. Konuyu Sehun'la konuşmanın bir çözüm olmadığını biliyordu. Çünkü Sehun'la konuşması demek aldatıldığını bilip kabullendiği anlamına gelirdi. Daha kötüsü Sehun, Ji An'dan ayrılmak istediğini, artık bu ilişkiyi yürütemeyeceğini söyleyebilirdi. Mantıklı düşününce ilişkiyi bozması gereken tarafın Kai olduğu açıktı.

Ji An, Kai ile konuşması gerektiğine karar vermişti. Ancak ne demesi gerektiği konusunda en ufak bir fikri yoktu. Kai, Ji An ve Sehun'un birlikte olduğunu bile bile nişanlısıyla beraber oluyordu. Bu durum Sehun'un nişanlı olmasından rahatsız olmadığı anlamına geliyordu. O zaman Ji An ne yapabilirdi? Onu Sehun'dan ayrılmaya nasıl ikna edebilirdi.

Ji An'ın elini kolunu sallayarak Kai'e gidip Sehun'dan uzak dur demesi ne işe yarardı? Eğer Jong Dae ile görüşüyor olsalardı, belki abisini dinlerdi diye düşündü Ji An bir anlığına. Ardından aklına daha iyi bir fikir geldi.

Üvey babası, Jong Soon'la görüşmeliydi.

**NOT: Ekteki videonun izlenmesi tavsiyedir ;)** **(Neon Jungle - Louder (Türkçe Çeviri))**

**15 Ağustos 2013**

**Perşembe 11:00**

Aslında düşüncesi üvey babasının oğlunu, Ji An'ın nişanlısından uzak durması konusunda uyarmasını istemekti. Ancak Bay Kim, Ji An'a ihtiyacı olandan fazlasını vermişti.

Genç kadın babasıyla yaptığı görüşmede, yaşlı adamın sağlık durumunun ne kadar kötü olduğunu görüp oğlunun, üvey kızının nişanlısıyla birlikte olduğunu söylemeye içi el vermemişti. Onun yerine Jong In'i babasını görmeye davet edip, ne olursa olsun aynı adama baba dediklerini hatırlatmak aklına gelmişti. Bu pek etkili bir plan değildi ama bunca yıldır ona babalık eden adamı üzmektense denemeye değerdi.

Bay Kim'e gerçekleri bildiğini ve isterse herkesten habersiz oğlu Jong In'i ona getirmeyi teklif etmişti. Yaşlı adam ilk önce bu teklif karşısında heyecanlanmış, ardından Jong In'le karşılaşması aklına gelmişti. O karşılaşmada genç adamın babasına dedikleri hala yaşlı adamın kulağında çınlıyordu.

_"Merhaba baba._

_Annesinin ölümüne neden olduğun, kimsesiz bıraktığın, yanında olmaya layık görmediğin oğlun, Jong In geldi._

_Şşşşt!_

_Yorma kendini, henüz ölmeni istemiyorum baba. Önce benim almadığım sevgiye sahip olan çocuklarının mutsuzluğunu göreceksin. Soyadını hak etmediklerine emin olacaksın. Daha sonra bu utançla ölebilirsin. Sana söz veriyorum, tıpkı benden utandığın gibi onlardan da utanmanı sağlayacağım baba."_ (Hatırlatma: 15 Mart 2013, Cuma 15:00, Bölüm 19).

Yaşlı adam Jong In konusunda kızını uyarmanın daha iyi olacağını düşünüyordu. Böylece Jong Dae'ye anlatmadığı bir kaç küçük ayrıntıyı Ji An'a anlatarak, Jong In'den uzak kalması gerektiğini, esmer gencin ondan ve çocuklarından intikam almak istediğini söylemişti. Ji An, Jong Dae'den duymadığı ayrıntıları öğrendiğinde onu rahatsız eden noktalar da çözülmüştü. Jong In ailesine kavuşmak için değil, onlardan intikam alıp, onları mutsuz etmek için dönmüştü.

_"Yixing Jong Dae'yi baştan çıkarırken, Jong In bana yönelecekti"_  diye kurdu Ji An.  _"Nişanlı olmam, iş nedenli sürekli geziyor olmam Jong In'in planını zorlaştırmış olmalı. Benim yerime hiç bir şeyden habersiz, konuyla ilgisi bile olmayan Sehun'u ayartmış. Sehun, kurban._

Ji An bu durumun aksini düşünmek bile istemiyordu. Jong In'in bir kalbi olduğunu görmezden gelerek, ona hesap sormak için harekete geçti. Jong In'in stüdyosunun kapısında dikilirken Sehun'un kaç defa burada onun gibi dikilip, kapının açılmasını beklediğini düşündü. Oysa Sehun uzun süredir kapının açılmasını beklemiyor, kendi açıp girebiliyordu.

Jong In, provasına ara verip yüzünü yıkadı. Banyodan çıkıp, boynundaki havluya yüzünü silerken çalan kapıyı duydu. Gelenin kim olduğuna dair en ufak bir fikri yoktu. Kapıyı açtığında karşısında Ji An'ı görmek beklediği son şey bile değildi. Genç kadın, küçümser bakışlarla esmer genci süzdü ve davet beklemeden uzun bedenin yanından sıyrılıp içeri girdi.

Boş odaya göz attı önce. Gördükleri onu şaşırtmamıştı. Buranın dans stüdyosu olarak kullanıldığını biliyordu. Ancak yine de o ikisinin sevişmek için bir yere ihtiyacı olmalıydı. Gözleri önce açık mutfağın önündeki tezgahta takılı kaldı. Ardından ayna kaplı duvarları süzdü ve son ulaştığı nokta büyük camların önündeki yer yatağıydı.

Jong In, şaşkınlıktan bir şey sormayı ya da söylemeyi akıl edememiş, odanın ortasında etrafı inceleyen genç kadını izliyordu. Ji An yer yatağına yaklaşıp ince topuklu pudra rengi ayakkabısıyla itekledi.

_"Şehir manzarasına karşı birbirinizi becermek güzel miydi?"_  diye sordu, soğukkanlılıkla.

Jong In başını hafifçe sağa eğip inanamaz gözlerle süzdü, sinirden dişlerinin arasından konuşan kadını. Ji An'ın ağzından çıkanları idrak ettiğinde ise ne demesi gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Zaten Ji An da bir cevap bekliyor gibi görünmüyordu. Genç kadın bakışlarını yine yerdeki yatağa çevirdi. O an içindeki sızının tüm bedenine yayıldığını hisseti. O ikisi bu yatakta, karşıdaki tezgahta, kapısı açık içinden buharlar çıkan duşta, yerdeki ahşap parkenin üzerinde ve daha kim bilir nerelerde sevişmişlerdi. Duvarları kaplayan aynalardan baktı kendine. Düşüncelerini sorguladı kısa bir süreliğine. Buraya kendisini üzmeye değil, Jong In'i Sehun'dan ayırmaya gelmişti. Henüz esmer genç ağzını açmadan, Ji An devam etti.

_"Her şeyi biliyorum Kai. Ya da Kim Jong In. Nasıl hitap etmemi istersin?"_

_"Suçlamanı düşünürsek, hitap etmemeni tercih ederim."_

_"Neden? Sehun sana ne diyor? Aşkım? Sevgilim? Bana bebeğim diyor mesela. Sana ne dediğini merak ettim."_

_"Bunları dinlemek zorunda değilim. Şimdi evimden çıkıp gider misiniz lütfen Bayan Kim?"_

_"Söyleyeceklerimi bitirip gideceğim."_

_"Dinlemek istediğimi sanmıyorum. Seni dışarı atmak zorunda bırakma beni Ji An."_

_"Ji An? Haklısın bir anlamda üvey kardeş sayılırız. Adımla hitap etmelisin, ağabeyinin küçük kardeşiyim değil mi?"_

Jong In son duyduklarıyla afallamıştı. Bunu kesinlikle beklemiyordu. Ji An Sehun'la arasındaki ilişkiyi eninde sonunda öğrenecekti. Ama Jong In'le Jong Dae'nin kardeş olduğunu öğrenmesi ihtimaller dahilinde değildi. Ancak Ji An'ı geri püskürtmek için hamle yaptı.

_"İkimiz de Jong Dae'nin öz kardeşi olmadığını biliyoruz. Bu konuşmanın nereye gideceğini merak etmeye başladım Bayan Kim."_

Ji An da bu gerçeğin yüzüne çarpılacağını tahmin etmemişti. Jong In'i hafife aldığı için kızdı kendine. Ama geri adım atmaya hiç niyeti yoktu.

_"Jong Dae ve benim kardeş olmadığımı yüksek sesle söyleyebileceğini mi zannediyorsun Jong In. Annene kavuşmak için oldukça kısa bir yol bu. Büyükbabamın kulağına gitmesi yeterli."_

Bu Jong In için sabrının sonu olmuştu. Esmer genç, haddini bilmeyen kadını kolundan tutarak sertçe kapıya yönlendirdi. Ji An ayağındaki yüksek topuklu ayakkabılarla düşmemeye çabaladı. Kendini kapının önünde bulduğunda hırsla hareket edip kolunu Jong In'in tutuşundan kurtardı. Yolda kurguladığı cümlelerini art arda sıraladı.

_"Sehun'dan uzak dur, Kim Jong In. Babandan intikam almak için Jong Dae ve bana zarar vermeye çalıştığını biliyordum. Arkadaşına söyle Jong Dae'den uzak dursun. Sen de o pis ellerini nişanlımdan çek. Ailemiz senin gibi bir piçin ayağının altına düşmeyecek kadar soylu ve güçlü bir aile bunu sakın unutma._

_Aksi halde yaptığın pisliği, ne kadar aşağılık bir adam olduğunu, bana zarar vermek, beni küçük düşürmek için Sehun'u kullandığını ona anlatmaktan çekinmem. Ve bu hakkında duyacağı son şey olur. Seni annenin yanına gönderip, bir daha kimsenin senin hakkında bir şey duymayacağına emin olurum."_

Odada yankılanan tokadın sesi sağır ediciydi. Ji An acıyla yüzünü kaldırıp, delici bakışlarını Jong In'e çevirdi. Esmer gencin sinirden elleri titrerken yeniden Ji An'ın kolunu kavrayıp, açtığı kapıdan dışarı çıkmasını sağladı. Genç kadın son kez ağzını açtı.

_"Bu ilk ve son uyarım Kim Jong In."_  Genç kadın henüz cümlesini bitirmeden esmer genç kapıyı yüzüne çarpmıştı.

Çarptığı kapının önüne çöküp, karnına doğru çektiği bacaklarına sarıldı. Göz yaşları işte yine onu dinlemiyordu. Kendine hakim olmaya çalışırken sıktığı dişleri çenesinin ağrımasına neden oluyordu. Ji An gerçekten tehlikeliydi. O küçük sürtüğün baş belası olacağını tahmin etmeliydi. Aşktan gözü kör olmasaydı genç kadına hak verebilirdi. Sehun'u kullandığını tüm hakaretleri kabul etmesi gerektiğini düşünebilirdi. Ama durum öyle değildi ki.

Jong In kızgındı. Babasına kızgındı, annesini elinden aldı, onu kimsesiz bıraktı diye. Jong Dae'ye kızgındı, onun yerini aldı, onu ilk terk eden oldu diye. Ji An'a kızgındı, üvey olduğu halde babası tarafından kabul gördü diye. Ama Sehun? Sehun'a kızgın değildi ki, en azından kısa süre önceye kadar.

Ona aşıktı. Sehun kinini yok edendi, kızgınlığını dindiren; onu yumuşatıp tekrar birine güvenmesini sağlayandı. Gerçi tüm bunlar, onun yatağında bir başkası için onsuz bırakılana kadardı. Artık Sehun da onun için diğerlerinden farksızdı. En azından öyle olması gerekirdi. Güvenini boşa çıkaran insanlardan biriydi o da. Belki de en fazla kırıldığıydı kim bilir? Sehun'dan ayrılma kararını bir kaç gün önce almıştı zaten. Bu karardan sonra yeniden onun tenine dokunmuş, onunla bir bütün olmuştu. (Hatırlatma: 12 Ağustos 2013, Pazartesi 22:00, Bölüm 21). Geçmişteki birleşimlere rağmen duygu yoksunuydu dokunuşlar, ama yine de bu ruhunu tazelemişti elbette. Kim aşık olduğuyla birlikte olsa böyle hissederdi büyük ihtimalle.

Onun kokusu değil miydi Jong In'in başını döndüre ya da tenindeki nefesi yaşadığını hissettiren?

Jong In, yeniden hatırladı kin duyması gerektiğini ve yeniden uyandırdı nefretini. Sehun'dan ayrılmalıydı. Zaten birlikte değillerdi ki. Sehun tercihini Ji An'Dan yana kullanmıştı. Elinde fırsat vardı ve o nişanlısından ayrılmayı bir defa bile düşünmemişti Jong In'e göre. Şimdi Jong In Sehun'un karşısına dikilip "O mu? Ben mi?" diye sorsa ne değişirdi? Sehun zaten onun sıcaklığından kalkıp Ji An'a gitmişti. Ardından günlerce Jong In'i aramaması da cabasıydı.

Yapılması gereken belliydi. Jong In'in Sehun'la yapacağı bir sonraki görüşme ayrılmak için olmalıydı. Öyle de olacaktı.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	55. Final Part 6/11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G-DRAGON_0923_SBS Inkigayo_THAT XX

 

**25 Ağustos 2013**

**Pazar 03:00**

Kai, oyun sonrası ağır adımlarla suitine gitti. Sehun'la yine günlerdir konuşmamışlardı. Sehun aramadığı sürece, esmer olan onu aramıyordu. Bunun için çok geçerli bir bahanesi de vardı. Ji An...

Suite girdi, aydınlatmaları açıp, kısık ayara getirdi. Yeterince yüksek ışığa maruz kalmıştı. Terden üzerine yapışmış gömleğin düğmelerini tek tek açarken yatma bölümüne ilerledi. Yatağın yanına geldiğinde, her zaman temizlikçiler tarafından itinayla düzeltilmiş olan yatak örtüsündeki kırışıklıklar dikkatini çekti. Ardından yerdeki beyaz ceket. Sonra ceketi takiben yerde duran, pudra rengi gömlek. Daha sonra üstün körü bacaklardan sıyrılmış buz mavisi kot pantolon ve terasın aralık kapısı eşiğindeki siyah çamaşır...

Sabahın ilk ışıklarıyla ıslak bedenlerini yumuşak yatağa bırakıp birbirlerinin ısısıyla kurutmayı denediler. Yan yana ve temas etmeden durabilmek o ikisi için mucizeyle eş değerdi. Sehun yine üzerine çekti esmeri, esmer de itaat etti her zamanki gibi. Dolgun dudaklarını, hala nemli olan pürüzsüz tende gezdirdi. Boynunu öptü, emdi. Sehun'un oluşan kızarıklıkları kesinlikle Ji An'a açıklaması gerekecekti. Erkeksi parmakları arasında sıktı sarışının penisini. İnce dudaklardan çıkan inleme yankılandı kulaklarında. Ezbere bildiği ama bir türlü doyamadığı bedene yine yeniden hakim oldu.  _"Son defa dedi içinden, son defa. Bu delirten darlığına hapsoluşum son defa. Son defa seni teslim alışım seni ve son defa teslim oluşum sana."_

Gün doğdu, birleşen bedenleri üzerine. Oysa güneşin yakıcı ışınları onlardan ateşli değildi. Sehun nefes nefese bedenini kaplayan esmerin terli sırtında belli belirsiz şekiller çizerken, Jong In yanına yattı sevdiğinin. Sevdiği ve bir şekilde geride bırakması gerektiğinin. Sarışının yüzündeki mutlu gülümseme, yanında yatan bedene ait parmaklarla, parmaklarını kenetlediğinde daha da büyüdü. Sehun bilinmezlikler içerisinde uykuya daldı. Jong In bekledi. Kendinde onu terk etme gücü buluncaya dek bekledi. Açık teras kapısından yüzüne vuran ılık rüzgar, Sehun'un kokusunu ciğerlerine doldurmasını sağlayana dek bekledi. Rüzgar gözlerinde bekleyen yaşların süzülmesine de neden oldu.

Önce elini kurtardı sıcak tutuştan. Sonra doğruldu, yavaşça yan tarafına döndü. Uyurken ne güzel göründüğüne inanamayan gözlerle süzdü, aklına ve kalbine hükmedeni. Görüntüsünü zihnine kazımayı denedi, yine yeniden. Nafile olduğunu bile bile...

Usulca kalktı yataktan. Sessizce giyindi. Onu ikinci defa o yatakta yalnız bırakışıydı. Ancak bu defa farklıydı. O gece sadece dudaklarından habersizce öpücük çalmışken, bu sabah üzerinde onun kokusuyla kaçıyordu, delice istediğinden. Acı bir gülümsemeyle dönüp baktı. O sabah uyuyan bedene fısıldadığını tekrar etti. (Hatırlatma: 19 Ocak 2013, Cumartesi 04:00, Bölüm 13).

_"Keşke benim olabilsen..."_

Daha sonra hatasını düzeltti.

_"Keşke sadece benim olabilseydin..."_

_Suitten çıkmadan önce kameraları çalıştırdı. Ayakları onu kontrol odasına yönlendirdi. Belki ona sahip olamazdı, ama son defa izlemesine kimse engel olamazdı. Bölünmüş büyük ekran karşısındaki yerini aldı. Diğer mekanlara ait görüntüleri tek tek görüşünden çıkarttı. Şimdi büyük ekranda sevdiğinin huzurla uyuduğunu izliyordu. Görüşü bulanıklaşmasa, ağladığını fark etmeyecek kadar kendinden geçmiş bir halde._

_Cebinden çıkardığı telefonunu açtı. Günlerdir düşündüğü veda cümlesini yazdı._

_"Teşekkürler, tattırdıkların için._

_Bu sondu._

_Veda için yakışır bir son oldu._

_Kai"_

_Yazdığı kelimelere baktı. Canı acıyordu. Ancak yapması gereken buydu. Sehun'dan ayrılmalıydı. Ji An'ın tehditleri için değil; kendini tekrar zavallı gibi hissettirdiği için ayrılmalıydı. "Gönder" tuşuna bastı ve mesaj gitti. İşte bu kadar basitti. Telefonu masanın uzak bir köşesine fırlattı ve Sehun'u izlemeye devam etti. Sarışının telefonunun kapalı olması ne büyük bir şanstı. Belki de Ji An aramasın diye kapatmıştı._

_10:00 gibi nefes alışverişlerinin sıklaştığını gördü Jong In. İstemsiz bir gülümseme oluştu dudaklarında. _"Yine beni mi görüyorsun rüyanda"_  diye mırıldandı, karşısındaki ekrana. Sehun henüz gözlerini açmadan sağ yanını yokladı. Elleri Jong In'in yattığı yeri okşarken bir şeyler mırıldanıyordu._

_Jong In ses sistemini devreye soktu. Aslında onu yeniden duymak istemenin hata olduğunu biliyordu. Sehun uykudan çatallaşmış sesiyle ona sesleniyordu._

_"J-Jong In! Jong In?"_

_Cevap alamayınca yatakta doğrulup saçlarını karıştırdı. Tembel tembel etrafa bakındı. Yerde yatan kıyafetler gülümsemesine neden olmuştu. Sırt üstü yatağa geri bıraktı bedenini, esmerin yastığını aldı kolları arasına _"hemen ortaya çıkmazsan uyumaya devam edeceğim Kim Jong In"_ dedi çocuksu bir mutlulukla._

_Bu görüntü karşısında Jong In bir anlığına pişmanlık duyduysa da, bu anın Ji An'la geçirilen dakikalarda unutulacağını hatırlattı kendisine. Sehun'un onunla sadece boş zamanını öldürdüğünü anımsadı._

_Sehun istemeyerek kalktı yataktan. Hala Jong In'e seslenmeye devam ediyordu. Önce banyoyu kontrol etti. Oradan aldığı havluyu pelvis kemikleri üzerinde bağladı. Mükemmel görünen karnı, minik göbek deliği esmer için her zamanki gibi iç gıcıklayıcıydı. Terasa doğru yöneldi, onu bekleyen bir esmeri arıyordu gözleri. Ama bulamadı. Üst kata bakmayı akıl etti. Belki Jong In kahvaltı hazırlıyordu. Olamaz mı? Hayır. Yine yanılmıştı. Esmer genç anlaşılan onu yalnız bırakmıştı. Cam merdivenden inerken yerdeki ceketine takıldı gözü. Telefonunu açıp Jong In'i aramalı, neden gittiğini sormalıydı._

_Sehun telefonunu açtı. Gelen bildirimlerin sesini ekrandan onu izleyen Jong In de rahatlıkla duyuyordu. Sehun henüz mesajı okumaya fırsat bulamadan telefonu çaldı._

_"Hımm."_

_"..."_

_"Hayır evde değilim. Dışarıda biraz işim vardı."_

_"..."_

_"Şarjı bitmiş Ji An. Ne bu böyle sorguya mı çekiyorsun?"_

_"..."_

_"Öğle yemeğinde görüşürüz. Şimdi şirkete gidiyorum."_

_"..."_

_"Tamam."_

_"..."_

_"Bende"_

_Ve Sehun telefonu kapattı. Jong In'in içerisinde artık en küçük bir pişmanlık kalmamıştı. _"Bende"_  ne kadar can yakabiliyor onu da tatmıştı._

_Sehun telefonu kapattıktan gelen bildirimleri kontrol ediyordu. Jong In, kamera açısını değiştirip yüzüne yaklaştı. Sarışın olan bir süre elindeki telefonun ekranına boş gözlerle baktı. Ne düşünmesi gerekiyordu. Zihni bir anda boşalmış, içerisinde rüzgarla birlikte savrulan kurumuş dal topları yuvarlanıyordu. Jong In veda etmekten bahsediyordu. Hatta çoktan veda etmiş, Sehun'a siktir olup gitmesini söylüyordu._

_Sarışın genç, ağırlaşan hareketlerle saçlarını geriye doğru itti. Bir kaç adım ötedeki yatağın üzerine oturup mesajı tekrar, tekrar okudu. O mesajı okurken, boşta olan eli usul usul Jong In'in yastığını okşuyordu. Üst dudağını inci beyazı dişleri arasına aldı. Yanaklarından süzülen gözyaşları, Jong In'in tenine damlamış asit gibi can yakıyordu. Sehun cevap arıyordu. Etrafına yaşlı gözlerle bakıp bir cevap bulmayı umuyordu. Ama nasıl? Jong In cevap bulmasını istememiş görünüyordu. Cevap almak istiyorsa onu bulmalıydı. Boş odanın ortasına dek yürüdü. Tüm gücüyle bağırdı._

_"Lanet olsun Jong In! Neredesin?"_  Sinirden yumruklarını sıkıyor kıpkırmızı bir yüzle kesik kesik nefes alıp veriyordu.  _"Bir korkaksın öyle değil mi? Bir korkak gibi saklanıyorsun."_ Sehun durduğu yere çöküp oturdu. Aklından ne geçiyor, Jong In merak ediyordu. Sorduğu soruyu cevaplamayı o kadar çok istiyordu ki. Sehun'un onu korkaklıkla suçlaması komikti. Hiçbir şeyden vazgeçmeden ona sahip olmak isteyen Sehun'du. Jong In'in feda edecek bir şeyi yoktu. Ama olsa bundan kaçınmazdı. Peki kimdi korkak? Hayatını değiştirmeye cesareti olmayan Sehun değil de gözünü aşkla açan Jong In mi? Sehun aptaldı. Sadece kör bir aptal...

_Sarışın genç iki saat belki de daha fazla kıpırtısızca oturmuştu odanın ortasında; Jong In de ondan farklı değildi tabi. Ekrandan sevdiğinin çaresizliğini izleyerek canını yakmaya devam ediyordu. Bir kaç defa yanına gelen Kris, yaptığının saçma olduğunu söylemeyi denese de, Jong In karşı koymanın mümkün olmadığı emrivaki bir tonda adını söylemesi yeterli oldu. Kris sinir bozukluğuyla kontrol odasını terk etti. Yixing'in kulüpte olmaması büyük bir şanssızlıktı. Ama Kris onun da Jong In'i ikna edemeyeceği konular olduğunu biliyordu. Bu da onlardan biriydi._

_Sehun çalan telefonuna çevirdi bakışlarını. Yine Ji An arıyordu. Derin bir nefes aldı ve cevap verdi. Sesi olabildiğine donuk çıkıyordu._

_"Ne oldu?"_

_"..."_

_"Tamam."_

_"..."_

_"Tamam."_

_"..."_

_"Ji An! Sana tamam diyorum. Bekle yoldayım."_

_Yavaşça kalktı oturduğu yerden. Dönüp boş yatağa baktı. Sanki Jong In'e, onun kokusuna veda ediyordu sessizce. Jong In ekrana dokundu, sevdiğinin beyaz teni yerine. Şu an yine kalkıp Ji An'a gittiğini bilmese, neden bu durumda olmaları gerektiğini sorgulardı. Ama her şey olabildiğince ortadaydı._

_Sehun ağır adımlarla odadan, aynalarla kaplı holden, koridordan geçerken izledi Jong In. Sevdiğinin hayatından gidişini, mutlu olduğu kısacık sürenin eriyip, parmakları arasından kayıp bitişini. Kulübün arka kapısından çıkan genç, görevlinin çağırdığı taksiye bininceye dek izledi esmer olan. Ardından kalktı, saatlerdir oturduğu rahatsız koltuktan. Suite gidip bir kaç parça eşyasını topladı. Gitme sırası ondaydı. Hala yatakta sıcaklığı varken burada kalamazdı._

**NOT: Ekteki videonun izlenmesi tavsiyedir ;)** **(G-DRAGON_0923_SBS Inkigayo_THAT XX (그 XX))**

**25 Ağustos 2013**

**Pazar 14:00**

_Elindeki küçük valizi çağırdığı görevliye verdi. Dönüp son defa baktı, bir kaç saat önce inlemelerin yankılandığı boş, kimsesiz odaya. Şimdi ne kadar terk edilmiş görünüyordu. Kris'in yanına çıktı. Bir şey söylemeden kasadaki anahtarı aldı._

_"Biraz kafamı dinleyeceğim, Yixing'e söylersin. Endişelenecek bir durum yok. Görmeye gelmesin. Sen de gelme. Kimseye nerede olduğunu söyleme. İhtiyara bile. Birlikte olmadığımızı öğrenirse endişelenir."_

_"Bu uyarıya gerek yok biliyorsun."_

_"Tao zayıf noktan olmadan önce uyarmam gerekmezdi, biliyordum. Ama şimdi durum değişti."_

_"..."_

_"Kendini kötü hissetmen için söylemedim Kris. Seni suçlamıyorum. Aşkın insana neler yaptırdığını yaşayarak öğrendim. Öğrenmeye de devam ediyorum."_

_"..."_

_"Ne olur bilmiyorum. Belki de umurunda bile olmaz, ama daha önceki gibi Sehun araya Tao'yu sokup senden benim için bir şeyler isterse, bunca yıllık paylaştıklarımız hatırına bir şey söyleme."_

_Kris, Jong In'in ilk defa bunları yüzüne vurduğunu biliyordu. Sadece Jong In haklı çıkmasın diye dua ediyordu. Tao ondan böyle bir şey isterse onu reddetmek kendini kötü hissetmesine neden olacaktı. Öyle de oldu. Jong In'in ortadan kayboluşunun ardından bir aydan fazla süre geçmişti ki Kris, Tao'nun o karşı koyması zor sesiyle karşılaşmıştı. Tao yine Sehun için bir şeyler yapmaya çabalıyordu. Sehun'un Jong In'i ne hale getirdiğinden habersiz, Sehun mutlu olsun istiyordu._ (Hatırlatma: 01 Ekim 2013, Salı 20:00, Bölüm 20).

_"Peki Extraordinary ne olacak? Ya GeceGündüz, yani oyun ne olacak?"_

_"Yixing ve sen bensiz bir süre idare edebilirsiniz. Sonsuza dek gitmiyorum. GeceGündüz için de, Yixing'e söyle en uygun gördüğü dansçıyı yakalayıcı olarak hazırlasın. Önlerinde çalışmak için yeterli zaman var. Zaten yapması gerekeni bilmeyen bir çalışanımız olduğunu sanmıyorum. Varsa onu yanımızda tutmak bizim hatamızdır, derhal kovun."_

_"Hoş geldin Kai. Jong In'i derinlere gömmek için gidiyorsan zahmet etme."_

Jong In umutsuzca bir gülümseme verdi arkadaşına.  _"Profesyonel olmayı deniyorum sadece."_

_"Sadece şaka yapıyordum. Hadi git. Sen bizi merak etme. Eve bakan bayan oradadır. Seninle ilgilenecektir."_

_"Eve birinin baktığını bilmiyordum. Yemek ve günlük temizliği halledecek birinin olması iyi olur."_

_Kris buruk bir gülümsemeyle yanıtladı. _"Böyle düşünmene sevindim."_  Jong In karşılaşacağı küçük sürprizden umarım rahatsız olmazdı._

_Yardımcı eşliğinde garaja indi. Elindeki valizi bagaja yerleştiren gence gülümsedi. Başıyla selam verip gaza yüklendi._

_Şimdi başka bir gerçekle yüzleşmeliydi. Yıllar önce çıktığı eve kalbindeki acısını dindirmek için acı çekmeye gidiyordu. Daha önce bir kaç defa gitmek istemiş, sokağa giremeden vazgeçmişti. Net bile hatırlayamadığı anılarını anımsamak katlanılmaz gelmişti. Ancak en taze yarasını iyileştirmek, geçmiş yaralarına düşmüştü._

_Sokağın köşesinde durdurdu arabayı. Alnını direksiyona dayadı. Az sonra yıllar önce ne olduğunu anlamadan aceleyle çıktığı yere gidecek ve annesinin varlığını hissetmeyi deneyecekti. Karşılıksız aldığı tek sevginin hatıralarına sığınıp, yeniden güçlenecekti. Derin bir nefes alıp başını kaldırdı. Arabayı çalıştırdı ve yavaş yavaş evlerinin olduğu sokağa girdi. Okula gittiğinde ya da dadısıyla dışarı çıktığında eve dönüş onun için tümüyle heyecanlı bir bekleyişin son ayağıydı. Kapı açılıncaya dek bekler annesinin sürpriz yapıp evde olması için tanrıya rüşvet teklif ederdi. Kaç defa çikolatalı ekmeğini bahçedeki karıncalarla paylaşmıştı o bile bilmiyordu. Jong In annesiyle zaman geçirmenin karşılığını, çok çalışıp yorulduklarına inandığı karıncaları ödüllendirerek ödeyeceğine inanıyordu. Çocukken her şey ne kadar masumdu._

_Araç girişinin önünde durdu. İndi ve anahtara takılı küçük kartı tarama gözüne okuttu. En kısa süre de giriş için kumanda yaptırması gerektiğini yazdı aklının bir köşesine. Yeniden arabaya dönüp çalıştırdı. Evin yan tarafındaki otoparka park etti arabasını. Tıpkı Bay Kim, babası onu görmeye geldiğinde yaptığı gibi. Arabadan indi ve ön kapıyı açıp içeri girdi. Kapıyı çalmadığı için pişman oldu önce, yardımcı kadın tanımadığı adamı evde görünce korkabilirdi. Ama Jong In evdeki sessizlikten kimsenin olmadığına ikna oldu. Yavaş yavaş anılar zihnine hücum ederken, kaçamayacağının bilinciyle evi gezmeye başladı. Önce üst kata çıktı. Koridorda durup iki yandaki kapılı kapılara baktı. Hepsini tek tek gezmeye yeterince gücü var mıydı?_

_Önceliği sağdaki çift kanatlı ahşap kapıya verdi. Annesinin yatak odasına. Acı bir gülümsemeyle baktı etrafına. Hatıralarındaki gibi, masalsıydı. Su yeşili ve beyazın dans ettiği duvarlar, ahşap sade bir yatak başlığı, kar beyazı yatak örtüsüyle bezeli geniş yatak. Birazdan arkadan annesi gelip _"hadi dişlerini fırçala ve yanıma gel, birlikte uyuyalım, seni özledim."_  diyecek gibiydi. Ama demedi. Jong In, tuvalet masasına ait inci beyazı kadife kumaşla kaplanmış sandalyeye oturdu. Aynadan arkasında kalan yatağı inceliyordu. O annesini beklerken genç kadının uçuşan geceliklerle yüzünü kremlemesini izlediği, bir türlü bitmek bilmeyen dakikaları anımsıyordu. Aynadaki aksi ise ağladığını yansıtıyordu, üzgün adama._

_Sehun bu acıyla yeniden yüzleşecek gücü verdiği için, tekrar ona aşık olmamak mümkün değilmiş gibi görünüyordu._

_Bir saatten fazla oturup boş odaya akıttı göz yaşlarını ve daha fazla dayanamayacağını düşünüp çıktı. Mutfağa inip su içmeliydi. Diğer odalara, kendi odasına, annesinin çalışma odasına, kıyafet odasına ve daha fazlasına girecek gücü yoktu._

_Mutfağa inip dolaptan bir bardak su aldı. Hiçbir şey değişmemişti. Sanki az sonra arkasından dadısı gelip _"soğuk su içme Jong In"_  diye uyaracak gibiydi. Jong In suyu bardağa doldurup bekledi. Yaşlı kadının gelip onu uyarmasını bekledi. Ama kimse gelmedi. Elinde bardakla mutfak terasına çıktı. Gözleri, arka bahçedeki çiçeklere bakan bankı aradı. Ancak gördüğü sadece bank değildi. Bankta arkası dönük oturan kadın, evin bakıcısı, dadısı olabilir miydi? Jong In'i o bankta dizine yatırıp, masallar anlatan kadın orda onu bekliyor olabilir miydi?_

_Esmer genç elindeki suyu içmeyi unutup, istemsizce orta yaşlı kadına doğru ilerledi. Yaklaştıkça onun dadısı olduğuna emin oluyordu. Sesini duyurabileceği mesafeye geldiğinde zorla döküldü kelimeler dudaklarından. _"B-Bayan Shin?"__

_Burnunun ucundaki gözlüklerini düzeltip arkasını döndü kadın. _"Jong In?"_  dedi gülümseyerek. Genç adam dikkatle inceledi kadının yüzünü; ya hatıraları ona oyun oynuyordu ya da yanılıyordu. Kadın şaşkın gence baktı ve tebessümle açıkladı durumu.  _"Annemi dört yıl önce kaybettim Jong In. Ben Eun Gi."__

_Jong In, Bayan Shin'in bir kızı olduğundan habersizdi. Kadın bankta sağa doğru kayıp, yanını pat patlayarak genç adamın oturmasını istedi. Jong In kabul edip sessizce oturdu. Ne demesi gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Belki de bunca zaman evleriyle ilgilendiği için minnettar olduğunu söyleyebilirdi. Ama kadın ondan önce davrandı._

_"Geleceğini hiç düşünmemiştim. Annem gelecek dediğinde inanmamıştım hatta."_

_"Ben. Ben onu evden kovmuştum. Çok, çok üz-"_

_"Şşşşşt. Sorun değil. O senin her zaman yaşından olgun bir çocuk olduğunu söylerdi. Aranızdaki konuşmayı defalarca baştan sona dinledim..._

_O. O aslında sana söylemek isteyip de söyleyemedikleri için çok pişmandı. Tepkini anlayışla karşıladı, üzülmesinin nedeni sen değildin inan bana. Senden saklamak zorunda olduklarıydı._

_Bir gün döneceğine inanıp, bu evden ayrılmayı reddetti. Ölümüne dek burada seni bekledi"_ _dedi uzaklara dalan gözlerle._

_"Bir kaç saat önce Bay Wu arayıp, haber verdiğinden beri, burada oturup beni bulmanı bekledim. Çok bekletmediğin için teşekkür ederim. Annemin anlattığı kadar hassassın değil mi? Tüm olgunluğuna rağmen hala hassas bir çocuksun. Kalbin evi gezmeye el vermedi. Ya da annemin dizine yatıp dinlediğin masallar seni mutfak terasına getirdi."_

_"..."_ _Jong In dolan gözlerini yerdeki çimlerden ayıramıyordu._

_"Gel buraya küçük Ye In..."_ Eun Gi, Jong In'i omzundan kavradı ve dizlerine yatmasını sağladı. Annesinin yerini dolduramazdı belki, ama Jong In'in buna ihtiyacı olduğu ortadaydı. Gözlerinden yaşlar süzüldüğünü bildiği gencin saçlarını okşayarak anlatmaya başladı.

_"Zor değil mi, sahip olduklarının sana yabancı olması? Bu ev mesela ne kadar tanıdık ve kim bilir ne kadar yabancı. Annem hiç bir şeyin değişmesini istememişti. Jong In döndüğünde sanki bir kaç saat önce çıkmış gibi hissetmeli derdi. O yüzden duvarların renklerinden perdelerin desenlerine dek her yer Ye In'in bıraktığı gibi korundu. Tabii senin de..."_

_Jong In, annesinin adını bir başkasının ağzından duymayalı çok uzun zaman olmuştu. Göz yaşlarını tutmak için direnç gösteriyordu. Derin iç çekişler, zamansız hıçkırıklarla kadını dinlemeye devam ediyordu. Yine evinde, dadısının dizlerinde dinlediği bir masalmışçasına habersiz olduklarını öğreniyordu._

_"Babanı hiçgörmedim ama anneni tanırdım. Arkadaşımdı. O doğduğunda ben 4 yaşındaymışım"_ _dedi ve özlem dolu bir gülümseme kapladı yüzünü._

_"Han ailesinin evinde doğan ilk bebektim yani. Keşke onları tanıma şansın olsaydı. Büyükannen ve büyükbaban eşsiz insanlardı. Tıpkı annen gibi. Beni asla annenden ayrı tutmazlardı. Evdeki hizmetlinin kızı olduğumu hissettirmemek için ellerinden geleni yapmışlardı. Hepsi de çok şanssızmış ki erkenden, seni sevemeden gitmek zorunda kaldı"_ _dedi ve acı bir tebessümle devam etti._

_"İyiliklerinin karşılığını asla ödeyemeyeceğimi düşünürdüm. Annem de öyle. Sonra bir gün Ye In anneme haber gönderdi. Ona ihtiyacı olduğunu, artık gelecek için endişelenmemesini ve ne yapıyorsa bırakıp yanına gelmesini söyledi. Annem yıllar sonra yine Han Ailesi için bir şeyler yapacağına o kadar mutluydu ki anlatamam._

_Meğer Ye In, seni dünyaya getirmiş ve annemden başka güvenecek kimsesi olmadığı için onu çağırmış. Senin onun öz oğlu olduğunu öğrenmeyi hak eden bir kaç kişiden biriydi annem. Annenin anneme ne kadar güvendiğini bilmen için anlattım bunları. Yıllarca seni benden bile saklayan annemin, annen için anlamını bilmeni istedim."_

_Jong In ne kadar çabalasada iç çekişlerini saklayamıyordu. Esmer gencin saçlarını okşayan kadın acıyan gözlerle karşıda uzanan yeşil bahçeye baktı ve anlatmaya devam etti._

_"Annem senle yaptığı görüşme sonrası yanıma dönmüştü. O zaman senin Ye In'in öz oğlu olduğunu öğreniştim. Annem senin nereye gittiğini bile bilmiyor ama bir şekilde seninle görüşmesi gerektiğini yineliyordu. Bir kaç ay sonra iş kazasında eşimi kaybettim ve gözlerimin önünde kendini bitiren annemin haline dayanamayıp babanla görüştüm._ _Annemin durumunu anlattım. Onun umuda ihtiyacı olduğunu bu eve dönüp asla dönmeyecek olsan da seni bekleme düşüncesinin ona iyi geleceğini söyledim. Baban anneme yalan söylettiği için belki de kendini suçlu hissediyordu. Bu yüzden bana iş vermeyi teklif etmişti. Ama buna ihtiyacım yoktu. Reddettim. _Annen, annem işe başladığı ilk gün geleceğimizi garantilemişti. O sadece güzel değil, sadık ve düşünceliydi. Baban annenin avukatıyla görüşüp evin güvenilir bir bakıcıya ihtiyacı olduğunu ve en uygun kişilerin biz olduğumuzu söyleyip, senin için senin evinde kalmamızı sağladı."__

_"Babam aşağılık bir adam"_ dedi Jong In burnunu çekerken.

_"Şşşşşt. Önce beni dinlemelisin. Bazı şeyleri yanlış ya da eksik biliyorsun. Annem de bunları öğrenmeni istiyordu."_

Jong In, yutkundu ve  _"devam et lütfen"_ dedi.

_"Annemin anlattıklarından, evdeki fotoğraflardan tanıyordum seni. Ama büyüdükçe annene olan benzerliğin daha da artmış. Bakışların özellikle, Ye In'in çözemediği problemler karşısındaki masumluğuna sahip. O çok masumdu ve inançlı. İnsanlara inanırdı. Herkesi olduğu gibi kabullenip, onlarla, onların dilinden konuşurdu. Hiç bir zaman sinirlendiğini görmedim, biliyor musun? O gerçekten sevgi dolu biriydi. Annemin de Ye In'i kendi kızından ayrı tutmama nedeni buydu sanırım. Bazen onu benden daha çok sevdiğini düşünürdüm ama buna kızamazdım. Çünkü Ye In'e kızmak mümkün değildi. Vefat ettiğini öğrendiğimde bunun gerçek olmayacağını düşündüm önce. Ardındansa yaşadığımız dünya için fazla iyi , fazla temiz olduğuna inandım."_

"Ta ki gayrimeşru bir çocuğu olduğunu öğreninceye kadar mı?" Diyerek kesti kadının sözünü Jong In. Sesinde saklı öfke ve kırgınlık anlaşılmayacak gibi değildi. Babasına kızgındı, annesine bunu yaşattığı için, annesine kırgındı, aşkı için kendi doğrularını, karakterini bir kenara bırakıp aykırı davrandığı için. Eun Gi gülümseyip, saçlarını okşamaya devam etti genç adamın. Derin bir nefes aldı, bazı şeyleri anlatmak onun için de kolay değildi.

_"Yanılıyorsun. Asla öyle düşünmedim. Ye In hala tanıdığım en masum en temiz insan. Gayrimeşru bir çocuk dünyaya getirmiş olması onu kirletmez. Ya da babana bu yüzden kızmanı gerektirmez. Ye In gibi bir insan böyle bir şey yaptıysa, tek düşünebileceğim, babanı gerçekten sevmiş olduğudur. Ve seni, seni doğurmayı seçtiyse bu hem aşkının büyüklüğünü hem de sana olan bağlılığını gösterir."_

_"..."_ _Sessizce dudaklarını yiyip, süzülen yaşlarını kendi haline bırakmayı seçti Jong In._

_"Annem... Annem o telefon görüşmesini yaptığınızın ertesi yanıma geldi. Ben henüz eşimi kaybetmemiştim. Olayları anlattı ağlayarak. Ye In'in vefatı üzerinden neredeyse bir ay geçmişti._

_Vefat haberini radyodan duymuştum. Annemi arayıp yanıma çağırmıştım. O ise ağlamaktan konuşamamış, Bay Kim'le görüşmeden evden ayrılamayacağını, yapması gereken şeyler olduğunu söylemişti. Meğer yapması gereken seni aramakmış. O görüşme sırasında Bay Kim de onun yanındaymış. O yüzden söylemek istediklerini değil; babanın anlatmasını istediklerini söylemiş. Bunun için bile çok üzgündü."_

_Jong In dinledikçe dişlerini sıkıyordu. Babası daha ne kadar kötü olabilirdi ki. Onu dadısından bile nefret ettirmiş; yaşlı kadının asla söylemeyeceği şeyleri söylemesini sağlamıştı. Ta ki Eun Gi anlamlandıramadığı cümleyi kurana dek._

_"Ama Bay Kim'e de kızamıyordu. Neden bilmiyorum ama seni korumak için gönderdiğine inanıyordu. Seni korumanın başka bir yolu olmadığını savunuyordu."_

_Jong In, usulca kalktı kadının dizlerinden. Kızarmış gözlerle baktı, Eun Gi'nin en derinlerine. _"Ne demek istediğinizi anlamadım? Beni korumak için mi bana yalan söylediler yani?"__

_"Baban senin bir daha Kore'ye dönmemen gerektiğini düşünüyormuş."_

_"Biliyorum. Diğer ailesiyle mutlu ve huzurlu olması için bu gerekliydi sanırım."_

_"Ben de öyle düşünmüştüm. Ama annem gerçeğin öyle olmadığını sadece Bay Kim'in seni korumak için bunu yapmak zorunda olduğunu söyledi. Bu ne anlama geliyor bilmiyorum. Ama babanın annene duyduğu büyük aşktan bir kez olsun şüphe duymayan annem, babanın sana olan bağlılığından da emin olarak hayata gözlerini yumdu."_

_"..."_ _Jong In, dalgın bakışlarla çimleri izliyordu. Ortada bilmediği bir şeyler olduğu kesindi. Bu durumu açıklayacak iki kişi vardı biri babası, diğeri ihtiyardı._

_"Ben annemin sana söylemem için söz verdirdiklerini anlattım. Başka öğrenmek istediğin bir şey olursa istediğin zaman sorabilirsin."_

_"Te-teşekkür ederim. Biraz yalnız kalmak istiyorum, duyduklarımı sindirmem için en azından"_ _dedi ve banktan kalkıp odasına doğru ilerledi._

_Eun Gi de annesi gibi düşünceliydi. Annesinin Jong In için yapmasını tembihlediği kurabiyelerden yapıp, bir bardak sütle birlikte genç adamın odasının kapısını çaldı. Uzandığı yerden toplandı Jong In ve elinde tepsiyle içeri giren kadın, ona unuttuğunu sandığı anılarını hatırlattı. Annesi ve sıkça onu ziyarete gelen babasıyla mutlu olduğu yıllara dönmesine neden oldu. Ya da Yixing'i annesinin yaptığı kurabiyeleri yerken özlemle ağladığı günlere dönmesine..._ (Hatırlatma: Ekim 2003, Bölüm 4).

Jong In annesinin evine döneli bir haftadan fazla olmuştu. Ancak yeniden annesinin yatak odasına, çalışma odasına ya da dans stüdyosuna girecek gücü kendinde bulamamıştı. Bazı sabahlar o gün bugün diye uyanıyor, ancak odasından çıkana dek tüm gücü tükeniyordu.

Geceleri uyuyamıyordu. Aklına hücum eden görüntüler, kafasında dönen kelimeler hepsi bir direnişçi gibi karşısına dikilip hesap soruyordu. Ancak konu ne annesi ne Kim Ailesi ne de kendisiydi. Konu Oh Sehun'du. Onu neden, nasıl sevdiği; hayatını hiçe sayıp bu hale geldiği için kendini sorguluyordu.

Kore'ye döndüğü ilk dakikalarda birinden etkilenmiş olması ve bu kişiyle daha sonra yaşadıkları sadece tesadüf olabilir miydi? Jong In tesadüflere inanıyor muydu? Hayır. O yalnızca kendine inanıyordu. Kimsesiz kaldığında onu tanrının bile yanında istemediğine inanıyordu. Elbette çaresizlikle defalarca sığındığı tanrısına haksızlık edemezdi. Ama tanrısının Jong In için işleri kolaylaştırdığını da söyleyemezdi. Jong In sadece kendine inanırken, yine darbeyi kendi güçsüzlüğü nedeniyle almıştı. Sehun karşısında güçsüz kalmıştı. Duyguları tarafından ele geçirilmiş, belki bir defa da olsa mutlu olmayı istemişti. Planı aşık olmak değildi. Zaten aşk planlanamayandı. Jong In de bunu Sehun'la öğrenmişti.

Günler birbirinin aynı geçiyordu Jong In için. Eun Gi, Jong In için annesinin tariflerini kusursuz yapıp ona çocukluğunu hatırlatıyor; esmer genç ise bahçeyle uğraşıyor, kitap okuyor, bazen sinema odasında annesine ait gösterileri, gösterilere ait prova çekimlerini izliyordu. Üzerindeki karanlık aura sadece çocukken gittiği parklarda Eun Gi'nin köpeğini gezdirirken biraz olsun dağılıyordu. İnsanlara duymadığı sevgiyi herhangi bir hayvana duyabiliyor olması çok trajik geliyordu. Gün içerisinde iç hesaplaşmalarını bölen Yixing'in aramaları oluyordu. Yixing her gün aksatmadan arıyor, yanına gitmek için ısrar ediyor ve reddediliyordu.

Jong In unutmak, uzaklaşmak için geldiği hiçbir şeyi, henüz geride bırakmak adına bir gelişme göstermediğini biliyordu. Hala ilk günkü gibi Sehun'u düşünüp duruyordu. Onu düşünmediği nadir anlarda ise babasına lanet ediyor ya da annesini özlüyordu. Çıkışı bulamadığı bir girdapta dönüp duruyordu. Gece, gündüz, gece, gündüz, gece, gündüz...

_Sehun cephesi ise pek farklı sayılmazdı. Sarışın genç Jong In'in suitinden çıktığı andan itibaren esmer olanı düşünmeden bir saniye bile geçirmemişti. Ji An'ın her söylediği batıyor, ofiste önüne geleni tersliyor, kulaklarına dolan hiç bir sese tahammül edemiyordu. Yalnızca onu istiyordu. Sürekli esmer olanın telefonunu tuşluyor, aranan kişiye ulaşılamadığını söyleyen kadına yaratıcı küfürlerini sunuyordu. İlk bir kaç gün sadece numarayı çevirip arama tuşuna basmayarak kendini sınamıştı. Ancak daha sonra bu yetmemeye başlayınca derin bir nefes almış, yaklaşık 1 saat cesaretini toplamış, arama tuşuna da basmıştı. Sonuç önce çalıp açılmayan telefon ardından o duygusuz kadının Jong In'e ulaşamayacağını söylemesi olmuştu._

_Günler geçtikçe Sehun'un özlemi katlanmış, endişeleri zirve yapmıştı. Artık Jong In'e ulaşmak için her yolu denemeye başlamıştı. En güçlü kozu Tao'ydu elbette. Ama Tao da reddedilince ona beklemekten başka bir şey kalmamıştı. Bu bekleyiş bir şey yapmayacağı anlamına gelmiyordu elbette. Bir kaç kişiyle görüşmüş, Yixing'i, Kris'i izletmeye başlamış; Jong In'i bulmak için kendince çözümler arıyor, aptalca olduğunu düşünse bile girişimlerde bulunuyordu. Eninde sonunda o üçlü bir şekilde görüşecekti değil mi? Yani Sehun bu düşünceye tutunarak sakinleşebiliyordu._

_Bu süreçte Ji An'la olan ilişkisi de garipleşmeye başlamıştı. Ji An, Sehun yerine işleriyle ilgiliyken, Sehun, Ji An yerine Jong In ve ona dair her şeyle daha ilgiliydi. Ama nedense ilişkilerini bitirmek ikisinin de aklından geçen son şey bile değildi. Ji An'ın nedenleri belliydi. Sehun'un nedeni ise evlilik için en uygun kadının Ji An olmasıydı. Jong In'le birlikte olsa bile insanların çenelerini kapatmak için bir eşe ihtiyacı olacaktı. Ji An bu konuda bulunmaz bir adaydı Sehun'a göre. Çünkü Ji An onun sevgilisi olmadan önce arkadaşıydı. O anlayışlı, açık fikirli bir kadındı. Abisinin ilişkilerini bilip bunlara gülüp geçen, erkekler hakkında ona tavsiyeler veren kadındı. Sehun toplumun saçma düşüncelerinden kendini koruyup, belki ileride ailesine soy adını devam ettirecek bir varis vermek adına en uygun adayı bulduğuna inanıyordu. Jong In'le ilgilenmeye başladığından beri bu tür haberlere dikkat eder olmuştu. Evli ve erkek sevgilisi olan iş adamları hakkında kulaktan dolma bilgiler edinmiş, bunun kabul edilebilir bir durum olduğunu düşünmüştü._

_Ji An gibi anlayışlı, kariyer sahibi, marka değeri olan bir kadın, Jong In gibi kusursuz, şehvet dolu, aşk dolu bir sevgili..._

_Sehun ya çok aptal ya da konunun deneyimsiziydi. Aşk onun için yeniydi, sınırları çizemiyor olabilirdi. Ama empati kurması bile bu saçma hayalden uyanması için yeterliydi. Yapamadı. O Jong In'i kimseyle paylaşmak istemezken, esmer gence biçtiği rol, insanın dışından söyleyebileceği bir şey değildi. İkisini de kaybetmeyi göze alamıyordu. Mantığı Ji An derken, kalbi sadece Jong In diye çarpıyordu. Sehun vazgeçmeyi bilmeyen bir aptaldı. Vazgeçmediği için de daha çok acı çekeni çaresizlice acı çekmeye mahkum ediyordu. Jong In, sarışını anımsadığı her an kapandı sandığı yaralarını yeniden kanatıyordu. Sehun bunu bilmiyordu. Görmüyordu. Anlamıyordu._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	56. Final Part 7/11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linda RONSTATD - All my life

 

**09 Eylül 2013**

**Cumartesi 16:00**

_Karşısındaki toprak yığınına bakarken tüm anıları zihnine hücum ediyordu. Onu evinden alıp, kocaman uçağa bindirdiği gün, ondan nefret etmişti. Bu sabah ise uçaktan bir tabut içersinde indirildiğinde, onu ne kadar sevdiğini fark etti. Yaşlı adam onun hayatı için kendi hayatından vazgeçmişti._

_İki gün önce, saat gece yarısına geliyordu, Yixing arayıp konuşamaz halde telefona hıçkırırken, Jong In saatlerdir elindeki siyah kaplı deftere bakıyordu. İlk sayfasında gerçek masallar yazan kara kaplı günlüğe. Annesinin Jong In'e bıraktığı günlüğe._

_Esmer genç sonunda annesinin kıyafet odasına girecek cesareti bulmuş, ardından ona ait olan eşyalara tek tek dokunmuş, elbiselerini sevmiş ve elbise dolabında Jong In'in doğum tarihiyle şifrelenmiş kasayı açıp çocukluğunun gizemini çözmüştü. Annesinin ondan uzak tuttuğu tek şeyi bulmuştu. Tüm gerçekleri..._

_Peki Jong In bunları öğrenmek istiyor muydu? İlk sayfadaki annesinin yazısında gezdirdi parmak uçlarını. "Gerçek Masallar..."_

_Tanıdık isimle kalbini kaplayan kuşku sayfayı çevirmesine engel oluyordu. İhtiyarı ve onun anlattıklarını hatırlatan iki kelime, "Gerçek Masallar". Aynı sayfaya saatlerdir bakıyordu ta ki telefonunun sesi odada yankılanıncaya dek._

_Jong In telefonun ucundaki hıçkırıkları önce pek önemsememişti. Yixing onun öldüğünü söyleyene dek. Oysa Yixing sadece Jong In'in kulübe dönmesi için ağlıyor olmalıydı. Ya da Jong Dae'yle, Kris'le tartışmış olduğu için ağlamalıydı. İhtiyarın Kore'ye gönderilecek olan cansız bedeni için değil._

_Şimdi Jong In toprak yığınına bakarken son yolculuğuna uğurlayamadığı annesini düşündü. Tüm bunları o kayıp için yapmıyor muydu? Annesine karşı hiçbir sorumluluğunu yerine getirememiş bir zavallıydı. Anılarındaki güzel kadını, yaşarken mutlu edebilmiş miydi? Nefes almayı bıraktıktan sonra mutlu olmadığına, ruhunun huzur bulmadığına emindi. Bunun sorumlusu da Jong In'di._

_Rahatsız edici düşünceden uzaklaşmasına kollarında hıçkırarak ağlayan Yixing neden oldu. Yixing ihtiyarı ne kadar seviyordu? Oysa cenazedeki 4 kişi içerisinde ona en çok minnettar olması gereken Jong In'di ve o daha bir damla yaş bile dökememişti. Duygusuzluktan değil, daha çok ağlayacak gücü olmamasındandı. Günlerdir kötüydü, günlerdir kendiyle girdiği mücadelede aldığı yenilgileri tamir için çabalarken, en büyük darbe ihtiyardan gelmişti. Bilse böyle olacağını göz yaşlarını onun için saklardı ya da... Ya da onu Londra'da hiç yalnız bırakmazdı. İhtiyar onu asla yalnız bırakmamıştı. Herkes gittiğinde yanında ona sevgisini veren bir tek o vardı._

_Başına saplanan öldürücü ağrı akmayan gözyaşlarının sonucuydu. Kendini o kadar sıkmıştı ki gözlerini yeniden açmak üzere kapatmasıyla Yixing'in kollarına yığılması aynı anda gerçekleşti._

_Gözlerini açtığında annesinin evinde, kendi yatağındaydı. Karşıdaki masanın üzerinde duran kırmızı çantaya baktı. Bir erkek için fazla feminen bir çantaydı. Ama ihtiyar sıradan bir erkek değildi. Moda dehası olduğunu her fırsatta dile getiren özgün ve özgür bir erkekti. Güldüğünde kısılıp yok olan gözleriyle, kendini övdüğü anları anımsadı Jong In ve elinde olmadan gülümsedi. Sonra aklına gelen anı acıttı içini. Küçük bir valiz eşliğinde ülkesini terk etmek durumunda kalan adam, bu defa küçük bir el çantası eşliğinde dönmüştü. Ve döndüğünü kimseye söyleme şansı olmamıştı. Kimseyle hasret giderememiş, özlediklerine duyduğu özlemle aralarından ayrılmıştı._

_Yataktan yavaşça doğrulmasına rağmen, başına yeni bir ağrı saplanmıştı. Bu günlerde sağlığına dikkat etmediğini inkar edemezdi. Ağır adımlarla masaya gitti ve oturup çantayı açtı. İçerisinden eski olduğu saman kağıt kokusundan belli olan bir kitap; bir kaç boş kağıt; deri kaplı, krem rengi 5-6 adet defter; küçük bir fotoğraf albümü; kırmızı keten kumaştan, acemi el dikişleri ve zımbayla birleştirilerek oluşturulmuş buruşuk bir ceket çıktı. Bunların dışında iki ayrı zarf vardı. Biri Kris ve Yixing için, diğeri üzerinde_ __"Kim Jong In'e"_ _ _yazılı başka bir zarf. Kris ve Yixing için olanları kenara koydu esmer genç. Ardından kendi için olanı eline aldı, uzun uzun baktı._

_Son günlerde, Jong In geçmişten gelenlerin söylediklerini dinlemeye zorlanıyordu._ _C_ _esareti yetersiz geldiği için, bir türlü elinde tuttuklarını okuyamıyordu. Ama bu defa çok uzak bir geçmişten olmadığını bildiği zarfı açmalıydı. İhtiyarın hep ona söyleyecek bir şeyleri olurdu ve hep sakladığı şeyleri. Sonunda Jong In'in büyüdüğüne ikna olduysa bir şey saklamamalıydı. Ama yapamadı. Masanın üzerideki lambanın altına dayadı zarfı. İhtiyarın oradan onu izlediğini hayal etti bir anlığına._

_Çantadan çıkan ceketi zarar vermeden astı oturduğu sandalyenin arkasına. Kitabın ne olduğuna bakmadan, zarfın yakınına koydu. Krem rengi defterleri önüne çekti ve içlerindekilere odaklandı. Çocukluğu boyunca elinde bu defterlerden biriyle dolanıp çizim yaparken görürdü onu. Belki yıllardır bir şey dikmemişti, ama çizmeyi hiç bırakmadığı bu sayfalar dolusu tasarımlardan anlaşılıyordu. Son olarak yarım kalmış deftere geldi sıra. Gittikçe çizimlerin bozulduğu kaçmadı gözünden. Ellerindeki titremenin arttığını düşündü Jong In. Zor zamanlarında yanında olan adamı, zor zamanlarında saçma bir intikam uğruna yalnız bıraktığını düşündü. Keşke onu dinleyip, kötü olanları geride bırakabilseydi. Keşke ona söylediği gibi Kore'ye dönüş sebebi annesinin hayallerini gerçekleştirmek, ruhunu huzura kavuşturmak için olsaydı._

_Ama Jong In ne ihtiyara söylediği yalanı, ne de buraya gelmekteki amacını gerçekleştirebilmişti. O aşık olmuştu... En olmayacak kişiye aşık olmuştu._

_Uzanıp zarfı aldı eline. Parmaklarını gezdirdi üzerinde. Açmak üzereyken Yixing içeri girdi. Kıpkırmızı gözlerle Jong In'e bakıyordu. Sesindeki çatlama kulak tırmalıyordu._

_"Yanında kalabilir miyim bu gece?"_

_Jong In gülümsedi. Yixing'in yerinde kendisi olmalıydı belki._

_"Elbette."_

_Kumral genç masaya yaklaştı. kendi adını gördüğü zarfı eline aldı. Acı bir tebessümle konuştu._ __"Yine mi Kris, ben kurtulamayacağım o uzunla bir şeyleri paylaşmaktan."_ _

_Gülümseyerek yanıtladı Jong In._ __"Ben sadece seninim."_ _

_"Yalan söylüyorsun"_ _dedi çocuk gibi dudak büzerek Yixing._

_"Peki Jong Dae. O sadece senin değil mi?"_

_Burnunu çekerken içten bir minnetle cevapladı Yixing._ __"Teşekkür ederim. Onu affetmediğini biliyorum ama benim olmasına izin verdiğin için, bana destek olduğun için minnettarım. Gerçek bir dostsun"_ _

_Jong In bakışlarını kaçırırken Yixing masadaki albüme uzandı._ __"Birlikte bakmak ister misin? Yalnız yapmanı istemiyorum."_ _

_"Olur"_

_Kumral genç küçük fotoğraf albümünü aldı ve Jong In'in yatağının yanına, yere oturdu. Yanını pat patlayarak esmer olanı çağırdı. Jong In de Yixing tarafından ilgi görmeye ihtiyaç duyuyordu. Bir süre sonra esmer genç Yixing'in omzuna başını koymuş sessizce ağlıyordu. Kumral genç ise hem ağlıyor hem de albümdeki fotoğraflara bakıp söz konusu güne dair aklında kalanlarla havayı yumuşatmayı deniyordu._

_"Bu günü hatırlıyor musun? Kris nasıl düşmüştü? Ya bu? İnanmıyorum Jong In üzerindeki şorta bak, kız gibisin..."_  Yixing pek başarılı değildi ama çabası takdir edilmeliydi. İkili hemen her fotoğrafın üzerinde 8-10 dakika kalıyor, Yixing orada olsa da olmasa da fotoğrafla ilgili ilginç tespitlerde bulunup, Jong In'in üzüntüsünü azaltmaya çalışıyordu. Boşa olduğunu bile bile deniyordu. Bazen dostlar böyle yapardı. Boşa olduğunu bile bile elinden gelen her şeyi yapıp yanındakine destek olmaya çalışırdı. Dostluk başka arkadaşlık başka bir şeydi. Aralarındaki arkadaşlık olsa, o da Kris gibi içeride tavanı izleyip Jong In'i kendi haline bırakırdı. Ama Yixing onun dostuydu kendi ne kadar üzülürse üzülsün, önceliği daha fazla üzüldüğünü bildiği Jong In'di. Bu Yixing'in doğası gereği böyle değildi. Dostluğun doğası gereği böyleydi.

_Eun Gi yukarı çıkıp, ikiliyi yemeğe çağırdı. O gece masada kimse konuşmadı. Masanın başındaki sandalye ihtiyarın anısına boş bırakıldı. Sanki az sonra gelip oturacak ve genç olmanın güzelliğinden girip yaşlılığın tatmin ediciliğile alabildiğine boş bir konuşmaya başlayacaktı. Tabağının yanındaki viski kadehi, en sevdiği markalardan biriyle doldurulmuştu. Zevkle aralıksız konuşurken viskisinden bir yudum alacak_ __"işte bu her şeyi baştan başlatmaya yeten tat"_ _ _diye gözlerini kısarak, ağzındaki tadın zevkini çıkaracaktı. Ama olmadı. İhtiyar masaya gelmedi. Viskisini yudumlamadı. Sessiz bir uğurlamadan öteye gidemedi o gece._

_Jong In, her geçen gün daha yalnız, daha kimsesiz, daha korunmasız kalıyordu. Bu çözümsüzlükle daha hırçın olması gerekirdi belki, ama tam tersi, o gittikçe tepkisizleşiyordu. Yapacak bir şey kalmayınca oturup kabullenmeyi dener ya insan. İşte Jong In o süreci yaşıyordu._

_Tüm yanında olmasını istedikleri birer birer gidiyordu. İhtiyar ne ilk, ne de sondu._

_Jong Dae..._

_Annesi..._

_Babası..._

_Ve Oh Sehun..._

_Hepsi onu kimsesizliğe itmişti._

**20 Eylül 2013**

**Cuma 16:00**

_İhtiyarın vefatı sonrası Yixing'in yoğun ilgisi biraz olsun esmer genci oyalamıştı. Ama Yixing gidince yine en acımasız olana, kendine kalmıştı. Kumral genç yanındayken, Sehun dahil her şeyden uzaktı. Oysa şimdi onu düşünmeye ara verebildiği yalnızca bir kaç saati olmuştu._

_Çocukluk arkadaşıyla, özlemle anımsadığı çocukluğunu paylaşmıştı. Londra'da yaptıkları gibi saçma bilgisayar oyunları oynamış, aptalca koreografilerde dans edip, eğlenmişlerdi. Dışarıdan ikiliyi izleyen rahatlıkla delirdiklerini söyleyebilirdi. Ama onlar delirmiyor, birlikte Jong In'in düşüp kanattığı dizlerini sarıyor, avucunun içinde oluşan kesiklere yara bandı yapıştırıyorlardı. Ruhun tamiri bedenden uzun sürüyor ve en küçük kaçamakta acı, ilk günkü haline dönüyordu. Ruh doğru dokunuşlar olmadan iyileşmiyordu._

_Günlerdir yapmak istediği şey için yine hazır değildi ama bir yerden başlamalıydı. Annesinin günlüğünü okumak gibi değildi ihtiyarın mektubunu okumak. Sesini duymaya, konuşmaya alıştığı yaşlı adamla, onun yokluğunda kuracağı son iletişim, kağıt parçasına yazılmış bir kaç kelimeden ibaretti._ (Hatırlatma: 01 Ekim 2013, Salı 16:20, Bölüm 19). ****

_"Selam Jong In..."_ _diye başlıyordu mektup. Önce biraz gülümsemeli küçük oğlum, diye düşünmüş olmalıydı yaşlı adam. Bu ne kadar mümkün olabilirse..._

_"Ben ölüyorum ya da sen bunu okuduğuna göre ölmüş olmalıyım. Gülümse biraz hadi... Gülmüyor musun? Gülmüyorsan ağlama da._

_Ağlamadın değil mi? Biliyorum ağlamadın, ağlayamadın. Sen ağlayamadan kendini kahredenlerdensin. Bunu yaşayarak öğrendim."_

_Ve Jong In'e dair bir kaç küçük anıyla devam etmişti mektubu. Asıl söylemek istediğini yazamadan gevelemişti anlaşılan._

_"Küçük elini tutup seni başka bir hayata sürüklediğimde, henüz farkında değildim bana öğreteceklerinin._

_Teşekkürler çocuk._

_Ben seni değil, sen beni büyüttün. Kimsesizliğini kendine bile söylemeyip minik bedeninle direndin sana yapıldığını düşündüğün haksızlığa. Bana direnmeyi öğrettin sevdiklerimin hasretine. Sen bana ikinci bir hayat oldun. Yoldaş oldun, eş oldun, çocuk oldun. Bir daha asla görmeyeceğimi bile bile terk ettiğim ailem oldun. Teşekkürler çocuk."_

_Bir kaç güzel anıyla devam ediyordu mektup. Sanki anlatılması gereken onlarmış gibi ayrıntılarıyla Jong In'in o günü yeniden yaşamasını istemiş olmalıydı. Daha sonra ise asıl söylenmesi gerekenlere gelmişti konu. Jong In inanamayan gözlerle önce hızla okudu satırları. Ardından yeniden, yeniden okudu. Beyni isyan etmeye son verip ihtiyara inanmaya başlayıncaya dek; pişmanlık benliğine yayılmaya başlayana dek; kelimeler zihnine kazınana dek aynı satırları okudu ve hıçkırıklara boğuldu._

_"Teşekkürler çocuk ve beni affet._

_Gerçekler bazen göründüğü gibi değildir. Onları insanlar şekillendirir. Gördüklerinle görmek istediklerin nasıl farklıysa, görmen gerekenler de farklıdır._

_Bir gün bu konuşmayı yapacağımızı biliyordum ancak doğru zamanı beklerken öleceğimi hiç düşünmemiştim. Şans işte. Şanslı piçin tekisin derdi baban. Gerçekten haklıymış._

_Sen hep olgun bir çocuktun Jong In. Ancak çok sonra anladım olgunluğunun altında sakladığın nefreti. Olgunluğun senin duvarların olmuş, içeride kendini ve nefretini büyütmüşsün. İntikam için hazırlıyordun kendini. Görmeni istedikleri ve gördüğünü sandığın gerçekler için hazırlanıyordun. Görmen gerekenler oysa farklıydı oğlum..._

_Annen bir kazada değil, kaza süsü verilmiş bir cinayetin kurbanıydı. Yıllardır benden gizli yaptığın ve yaptırdığın araştırmalarla bunu öğrenmiş olduğunu düşünüyorum. Ama bildiğin sorumlu baban değildi. Aynı acının çok daha fazlasını o da çekti. Yalan bir hayatı yaşadı senin iyiliği için ve sahip olduğu diğer oğlu için. Sevdiği kadının acısına, ondan kalan oğlunun yokluğuna susup yaşadı._

_Hatırlıyor musun sana anlattığım "Gerçek Masalları..." o birbirlerini seven çiftleri ve çiftlerin arasına girip ayıranları._

_..._

_Baban anneni tanıdığında hayatında kimse yoktu. Ona aşık olduğunda, bu kadar acı yaşayacağını bilmiyordu. Ancak kader onları bir araya getirmedi. Yıllar sonra baban ailesi tarafından baskıyla evlendirildi. Ancak daha sonra annen yeniden buraya döndü ve aşk herkese galip geldiği için birlikte olmaktan başka şansları yoktu._

_..._

_Ve sen. İkisi için de en önemli şeydin. Baban anneni kaybetmesinin ardından bir karar verdi. Ya yanına alıp seni tehlikeye atacak, geleceğinle oynayacaktı ya da seni kendinden uzak tutup, herkesten saklayacak ama hayatta kalıp güçlü bir erkek olarak büyümeni sağlayacaktı. O zor olanı seçti. Ondan nefret etmen pahasına seni göndermeyi seçti._

_Seni emanet edecek tek kişi, en yakın dostu olan bendim. Baban o gün kendini, senle birlikte giden, benden de mahrum etti._

_Aşık olduğu kadını..._

_Aşık olduğu kadından ona kalan en değerli hazinesi oğlunu..._

_Birlikte büyüdüğü, her an yanında olan dostunu..._

_Hepsini aynı gün kaybetti._

_..._

_Jong Soon'a kızgınlığın geçer mi bilmiyorum. Ancak ben ona kızmıyorum. Hayatımı elimden almasına rağmen kızamıyorum. Karımı, her şeyden kıymetli oğlumu onun bir sözüyle bırakıp, senle Londra'ya giden adam olarak ona kızmıyorum. Yine olsa yine aynını yapardım. Bana onlarla geçirdiğim güzel zamanları o verdi. O zamanlar, tüm ömrümü onlardan uzak geçirmeme yeterdi. Yetti de._

_Baban sayesinde bir ailem olmuştu, senin sayende onların hasretine dayanma gücüm oldu._

_..._

_Teşekkürler çocuk ve beni affet sakladıklarım için. Ama senin hayatın gerçeklerden hep daha öncelikliydi daima da öyle olacak._

_Biliyorum hissedemedin, ama hep çok sevildin."_

_Jong In hıçkırıkları biraz olsun azaldığında, elini göğsüne koyup acısına karşı koymayı deniyordu. Ne ağlamamak için sıktığı elleri, ne dişlediği yumrukları hiçbiri rahatlatmaya yetmiyordu. Çığlıklarla, haykırışlarla ağlamak istiyordu. İstediği gibi sarsıla sarsıla ağlıyordu. Gerçekler değildi canını acıtan. Gerçek sandıkları karşısında yaptıklarıydı. Hiç kimse hiçbir şey ona karşı dürüst olmamıştı anlaşılan. İhtiyar_ 22 Aralık 2012 tarihinde yazdığı bu _mektubu_ _ _"İkinci Baban"__ _diye imzalamıştı. Haksız da sayılmazdı. Ama keşke daha erken davransaydı._

_Çalan telefonu eline aldığında yine onun aradığını gördü. Sehun hala vazgeçmemişti. Her gün defalarca arıyor, cevap alamasa bile telesekretere mesajlar bırakıyordu. Ancak Jong In, bunların hiçbirine dönmüyor, mesajları dinlemiyordu. Aksi halde dayanamayıp ona koşarak gideceği gerçeği karşısında boylu boyunca uzanıyordu._

_Görülen, görmek istenmeyen ama görülmesi gereken gerçek, ondan ayrı kalmanın hala ilk günkü kadar zor olduğuydu._

**NOT: Ekteki videonun izlenmesi tavsiyedir ;)** **(Linda RONSTATD - All my life - (Türkçe altyazı))**

**25 Eylül 2013**

**Çarşamba 15:00**

_Esmer genç, ihtiyarın mektubu sonrası bir süre kendine gelememişti. Bir kaç sayfa mektupla bu haldeyse, annesinin günlüğünü okurken neler hissedecekti bunu tahmin bile edemiyordu. Sehun'u aklından çıkarmak için eski yaralarını kanatması şart mıydı? Ya da tüm gerçeklerle yüzleşmesi..._

_Oh Sehun, onun için her anlamda bir dönüm noktasıydı. Kendine karşı durmasını sağlayan ve bir şekilde yine kendi olmasını sağlayan. Jong In'in, Kai'ye karşı verdiği bir sınav gibiydi Sehun ve Jong In kaybetmek isterken duyguları üstün geliyor, Kai istemeyerek aşka teslim oluyordu. Durum acı vericiydi ama aşk acıdan zevk almakta gizliydi._

_Av, avcı ve yakalayıcı..._

_Tüm bunları düşünürken çalan telefonla gözlerini araladı. Masanın üzerindeki telefonun cızırtısı ve ekranın yanıp sönen ışığı... Yanılmıyorsa yine Sehun arıyordu. Neden bu kadar ısrar ediyordu. Çıkıp gitse ve onu kalp sancısıyla yalnız bıraksa... Bunu yapmak o kadar zor muydu? Zor olanı, Jong In tek başına yüklenmemiş miydi zaten? Unutmak için kaçmıştı, onu görmemek ne kadar zordu_ _oysa_ _? Onu bir başkasıyla görmek çok daha zordu ama._

_Yatağın başındaki komodine kaydı gözleri. O mektup hala orada duruyordu. Açıldığı günden sonra bir kaç defa daha okuma ihtiyacı duymuştu. Okuyup dağılmış, sonra sessizce dağılan parçalarını toplamıştı. Buna bir son vermeliydi. Yatakta doğruldu ve yere basıp oturur pozisyona geçti. Başını elleri arasına alıp, dizlerine kapattı bedenini. İki büklüm ileri geri sallanırken tüm bunlarla başa çıkıp çıkamayacağını düşünüyordu. Sehun'a olan aşkı, onu unutma çabası aslında onu ne kadar güçlü kılmıştı. Sokağından geçemediği evde yaşıyordu günlerdir. Yüzleşmeye korktuğu anılarda kalkanıydı Sehun. Onu istemeyen, sevmeyen ama bir şekilde koruyan kalkanı._

_Herkesin acısı, aşkı gibi kendine büyüktür. Ama Jong In acılarının arasından en büyüğünü aşkıyla yoğurup diğer acıları için kalkan yapmıştı. Sehun'la koruyordu kendini kendinden, kendinin ait olamadığı geçmişten._

_Mektubu zarfa yerleştirip masasına bırakırken ihtiyarın valizinden çıkan kitap gözüne ilişki. Ters duran kitabı eline aldı. Yaşlı adamın yanından ayırmadığı kitabın ne hakkında olduğunu merak etmişti. Kapağı kendisine çevirip üzerini okuduğunda, bir an okuduğunu anlamlandıramadı._

_"Gece Gündüz_

_(Gerçek Masallar...)_

_Yazan: Kim Ye In"_

_Jong In aptallaşmıştı. Yazarın adını görünceye dek, kitabın adıyla ilgiliydi sorunu. Ama yazar adıyla daha da garipleşti düşünceleri. Kim Ye In? Kim yerine Han gelmeliydi. Ama..._

_Elleri titreyerek çevirdi kapağı. İç kapağın arkasındaki tanımadığı el yazısıyla yazılanları okudu aydınlanmak adına._

_"Kim Jong In'in 18. doğum günü için hazırlanmış, özel basımdır. Masal, annesi Kim Ye In tarafından yazılmış, basım babası Kim Jong Soon tarafından yapılmıştır._

_Masalın anlatılamamış kısmını, okuyucu Kim Jong In'in yaşayarak en iyi şekilde tamamlayacağı hayal edilmiştir._

_Kim Jong Soon_

_14.01.1998"_

_Jong In ne yapacağını bilmez halde masanın yanına çöktü, gözyaşları art arda akarken elinde tuttuğu kitap çoktan yerle buluşmuştu._

_Tüm bu olanlar bir hayalden ibaret olmalıydı. Kabus olamayacak kadar güzel yanları olan, korkutucu bir rüya belki de._

_Ne kadar süre orada oturup aklındakilerin tecavüzüne uğradı bilmiyordu. Düşünemiyordu. Beyni uğultulardan başka bir cevap vermiyordu sorusuna. Soruyu soruyor ve zihninin kıvrımlarında kaybolmasını izliyordu._

_"Neden ben?"_

_Jong In Londra'ya gittikten sonraydı, Jong Soon'un bu eve gelip, sevdiği kadının yokluğuyla yüzleşmesi. Onun kokusu sinen çarşaflara sarılıp ağlayışı, ölmek için yalvarışı..._

_O zaman bulmuştu kadınının hayatındaki diğer erkek için hazırladığı defteri. Ye In, ne kadar belli etmese de, Jong In'in büyüdüğü zaman babasızlığını sorgulayacağını düşünüyordu. Jong Soon'un bu kadar yakınlarında, ama hep uzaklarında kalacağını kabullenmesi gerektiğini biliyordu. Bir aşk bebeği olduğunu oğlunun bilmesini istiyordu. Bu yüzden yazmaya başlamıştı o defteri._

_Masalsı bir anlatımla oğluna aktarmak istemişti tüm anılarını. O yüzden aşkı anlatmakla başladı. Aşkı yanlış bildiğini anlattı. Sadece sevmenin yetmediğini. Jong Soon ve Ye In'in gece gündüz gibi olduğunu anlattı._

_Gece ve gündüzün arasına kimsenin giremeyeceğini ama aşkın iki kişi için mümkün olamadığını..._

_Ye In kulaktan dolma aşkı değil, yaşadığı aşkı anlattı oğluna. Jong Soon'un gözlerinde gördüğü karanlığın, kendine çevrildiği anda binlerce yıldızla aydınlandığını, erkeği ona bakınca güneşler açıp onu aydınlattığını anlattı. Jong Soon, onun gecesiydi. O, Jong Soon'un gündüzü._

_Gece gündüzün birbirini takip etmesi gibi takip ediyorlardı birbirlerini. Ta ki Ye In Kore'den ayrılıp Jong Soon'u gündüzsüz bırakıncaya dek. İlk defa o zaman aşkın iki kişi için fazla geldiğini öğrenmişti. İki kişiye aşk, çok görülürdü. Üçüncü kişiler hep bir yerlerinden dahil olmayı denerdi iki kişilik olduğu inanılan dünyalara._

_"Aşk üç kişiliktir bebeğim. Av, avcı ve yakalayıcı..._

_Baban, Jong Soon benim avcımdı. Kalbimi alıp ister en derininde saklasın, ister parçalara ayırsın. Ben onun avıydım, isteklerine memnuniyetle sarılanıydım._

_Ben, Jong Soon'un avcısıydım. Gülümsediğimde dünyasını aydınlattığımı, yokluğumla karanlıklarda kimsesizliği yaşadığını söylediği. Baban benim avımdı, istediklerime memnuniyetle sarılanımdı._

_Yakalayıcıydı kalan herkes..._

_Sen bile bebeğim. Aşkımızın arasındaki üçüncü kişiydin sen bile. Ama tek sevilen yakalayıcı sensin bizim için. İkimizin arasında olmasına göz yumduğumuz tek sevilensin."_

_Yazmıştı Ye In oğluna, ona anlatmak istemişti masal gibi olduğuna inandığı gerçeklerini._

_Jong Soon'un kendine olan aşkını, kendinin Jong Soon'a duyduğu aşkı. Aşkın insana verdiklerini ve verdiklerinden fazlasını aldığını..._

_Jong Soon kadınına ait satırlarda gezdirdi parmaklarını. Her kelimesi özenli ve derinden yaralarken, hıçkırıklarını tutamıyordu. Sevdiğinin yazabildiği son cümleyle sessiz çığlıkları haykırışlara dönüştü zavallı acılı adamın._

_"Sana anlattığım hiç bir masalı 'sonsuza dek mutlu yaşadılar' diyerek bitirmedim ben bebeğim. Sonsuzluğun belirsizliğinde kaybolmadan sen ve babanla mutlu bir hayat diledim. Avımla, avcımla ve sevilen tek yakalayıcımla."_

_Jong Soon bedeninde kalan son gücüyle doğrulup, evden çıkmış, kadınına ait defteri yanına alarak basım evine gitmişti. Aralıksız sürdürdüğü çalışmalarla defterden bir kopya basıp Londra'ya göndermişti. Oğlundan annesini almış, kendi sevgisinden mahrum kalmasını sağlamış, ancak gerçekleri de elinden almaya razı olamamıştı. Tek kopya kitabı arkadaşına gönderip, Jong In'in hazır olduğunu düşündüğünde ona vermesini istemişti. Ama ihtiyar asla doğru zamanın gelmeyeceğinin bilincindeydi. Jong In kitapta yazanları öğrenirse Kore'ye dönmek isteyecek, Jong Soon'un hayatını görmezden gelecek, belki de annesini elinden alanlarla kanlı bir savaşa girip, yitip gidecekti. Küçücük bir çocuk, mafya bozuntusuna ne yapabilirdi._

_İhtiyar kitabı veremediyse de Gerçek Masallar eline geçer geçmez okuyup isim vermeden küçük çocuğa anne ve babasının hikayesini anlatmaktan çekinmemişti._ (Hatırlatma: 21 Aralık 2012, Cuma 12:10, Bölüm 11).  _Bu hikayede kendinden bir şeyler bulduğu da yalan değildi. Ye In haklıydı, aşk iki kişilik olamıyordu. O ve eşinin arasına girenler düşünülünce, onun ilişkisinde yakalayıcı büyük ölçü de Jong Soon olmuştu. Belki de zaman zaman Jong In. Ama asla aşkı iki kişi ile sınırlı kalamamış ve o aşkından ayrı kalmıştı. Tıpkı yakalayıcıya kurban olan diğer avlar, avcılar gibi..._

_"Neden ben?"_ _Soru bir türlü cevap bulamazken ihtiyarın anlattıkları geliyordu Jong In'in aklına. Henüz daha küçük bir çocukken dinlemeye başlamıştı Gece ve Gündüz'ün birbirine duyduğu aşkı. Kimi zaman anne babasını, kimi zaman kendini ve sevdiği kadını anlatmış olmalıydı ona. Gerçek masallar, gerçek olan aşkları, gerçek olan ayrılıkları anlatıyordu. Gece gündüz gibi birleşemeyen aşıkları._

_Annesi gibi dans edeceğine, dans ederek mutlu olacağına inanıyordu küçük Jong In. Büyüdükçe dans sadece annesine olan sevgisiyle değil babasına olan nefretiyle de paralel gelişmişti._

_Önce farklı daha güçlü bir kişilik edindi, Kai. Sonra amaçlarını sıralayıp adımlarını belirledi. Kendine ait bir mekan hayal etti. Ardından o mekanda dans ettiğini. Jong In büyüdükçe, Kai büyüdü, Kai büyüdükçe hayalleri büyüdü. Farklı olmayı istedi, farkının onu güçlü kılmasını, gücünü intikamı için kullanmayı. Böylece 'Extraordinary' doğdu. Daha sonra düşünceleri farklılaştı. Bir tuzak kurmak istedi, avları belliydi, o avcı olacaktı ama yakalanmaktan korktuğu için yakalayıcı kılığında dolaşacaktı. Gece gündüz gibi asla birleşemeyecek ama bu hayale tutunacak bir kurgu planladı. Bir resim çizdi zihninde..._

_Böylece Extraordinary, GeceGündüz oyunu ile farklılaştı. GeceGündüz oynarken avcılar, av sandıklarının yem olduğunu göremeyip yakalayıcıya yakalandı. Taemin gibi, Jong Dae gibi, Ji An gibi..._

_Peki Jong In bu resmin neresindeydi?_

_Ya Sehun, o nasıl resmin içerisindeydi?_

_Jong In havaalanında aşık olduğu gencin Sehun olduğunu nasıl bilebilirdi? Her şeyden habersiz, Kris'in Tao'ya, Sehun'un en yakın arkadaşına aşık olup bir gece ansızın hayatına girmesine vesile olacağını nereden bilebilirdi? Oysa Jong In, Ji An'ın nişanlandığını öğrendiğinde aklındaki düşünce, genç kadınla flört edip birlikteliğini bozmak; onu kendine aşık edip, üvey kardeşine aşık olduğu için yaşayacağı mutsuzluğu katlamaktı. Ji An'ın nişanlısına, Oh Sehun'a aşık olup tüm nefretinin uçup gideceğini nasıl tahmin edebilirdi? Hayat insanın karşısına öyle şeyler çıkarıyordu ki, ne kadar dirensen de o rüzgarda savrulmanın önüne geçemiyordun. Planlar, oyunlar hepsi kişisel istek olmaktan öteye gitmiyordu. Hayatın seni sürüklediği yer bazen asla olmaman gereken yer olabiliyordu. Belki de kader buydu..._

_Sehun avdı Ji An avcı, Jong In ise yakalayıcı..._

_Sehun avdı Jong In avcı, Ji An ise aralarındaki engel, yani yakalayıcı..._

_İki denklemde de Sehun av olandı. Peki neden Jong In canı yanandı? Gecenin günüze duyduğu aşk gibi ardı sıra yaşamaya çalışması nasıl açıklanırdı?_

_Jong In bu oyunda ne avcıydı, ne yakalayıcı, Sehun'un aydınlığına muhtaç siyaha boyanmış gecede yok olmaya mecbur bir avdı..._

_Annesinin yazdığı,ihtiyarın anlattığı Gerçek Masallardan öğrendiği birşey varsa o da; aşk acıydı ve aşık olan daima zavallı avdı..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	57. Final Part 8/11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goo Goo Dolls - Iris

 

**1 Ekim 2013**

**Salı 20:00**

_İnsanın kendine söz geçirememesi ne kadar acıydı. Hala çalıp, cevap verilmeyen telefona baktı. Hemen her gün bunu defalarca yapıyordu. Bay Kim'in cenazesinden sonra Ji An'ı eve bırakmış ve bir süre önce adresini öğrendiği yere gitmişti. Yine karşısına çıkma cesareti yoktu. Ancak onca zaman sonra yüzünü görünce onu ne kadar çok özlediğini anlamıştı. Uzaktan bile olsa onu görmeliydi._

_Söz de kendini onsuzluğa alıştırmayı deniyordu. Onu istemeyen birini neden böyle delice istiyordu? Verilen adrese gelmiş, manyak bir katil ya da sapık bir cani gibi esmer gencin kaldığı yeri gözetliyordu. Yixing'in peşine taktığı adam 9 Eylül günü öğleden sonra arayıp izlediği gencin, asıl hedef olan esmer gençle buluştuğunu söylemiş; ikilinin Kris ve çalışanlardan biri olduğu belli olan bir adamla birlikte mezarlıkta olduğunu haber vermişti. Sehun olabildiğince hızlı oraya gitmeyi denediyse de yolu henüz yarılamışken adam arayıp çıktıklarını ve onları takip ettiğini bildirmişti._

_Sehun kenara çektiği aracında belki de bunun daha iyi olduğunu düşünmüştü. Karşısına çıkıp hesap sormaktan başka bir şey yapamazdı. Ancak o hesap sormak, aradaki uzaklığı büyütmek değil, onu geri kazanmak istiyordu. Bunun için ne yapması gerektiğinden emin olmasa da bir şeyler bulmalıydı. Jong In'i yeniden kendinin yapmalıydı._

_Jong In'siz kaldığı süreçte düşünecek çok zamanı olmuştu. Ona ait stüdyoda, onun teniyle öpüşmüş, teriyle ıslanmış yatakta uykuya direndiği geceler, düşünmek için yeterince uzundu. Ama hala ona_ __"neden?"_ _ _diye sormaktan başka bir şey aklına gelmiyordu._

_Aslında cevabı bildiğini düşünüyordu. Jong In, Sehun'la aynı hisleri paylaşmıyordu. O aşk dolu dokunuşlara maruz kalan her hücresi buna karşı koysa da, Sehun böyle düşünüyordu. Aksi halde o mükemmel gecenin ardından bir insan neden bırakıp giderdi?_

_Karanlıkta bahçenin aydınlandığını fark etti ve bakışlarını o yöne çevirdi sarışın genç. Terastaki uzun boylu esmerde kilitlendi bakışları. Kalbi deli gibi çırpınırken, gidip yakasına yapışmak, tüm gücüyle ona sarılıp, tadını aklından çıkaramadığı dudakları sömürme isteğiyle doldu bedeni. Farkında olmadan ince pembe dudaklar aşkını fısıldıyordu._

_"Sana tekrar dokunamaz mıyım?"_

_Yaklaşık bir saat boyunca bahçedeki bankta kitap okuyan genci izledi. Günler sonra Jong In, uzanıp dokunabileceği mesafedeydi. Ama olmuyordu. Sehun zihninde canlanan gerçeği duymaktan çok korkuyordu. Sanki her gün esmeri arayan o değilmiş gibi, konuşma ihtimaliyle dili damağı kuruyordu. Aramalarından birine Jong In cevap verse ne diyecek, ne yapacak, bilmiyordu. Muhtemelen eli ayağına dolaşıp, telefonu esmerin yüzüne kapatacağını fark edemiyordu._

_Jong In'in eve girmesinden yaklaşık bir yarım saat sonra, sarışın olan arabayı çalıştırıp gitmeyi akıl etmişti. Gittiği yer çok farklı değildi. Kendini yine Jong In'e ait stüdyoda bulmuştu. Tavana diktiği gözlerle esmerin yer yatağında uzanıyordu. Bir şekilde artık bu döngüden kurtulması gerektiğini biliyordu. Sadece kurtulmak için ilk adımı atayı beceremiyordu._

_Beynindeki cılız bir ses_ __"Ji An"_ _ _diyordu. Ji An..._ __"Hayatında Jong In için açtığın bir yer yok. Hayatında onun yeri yok."_ _ _Sehun nedenin bu olduğuna hiç ihtimal vermiyordu. Jong In'le aralarındaki ilişki başladığında da, geliştiğinde de Sehun'un nişanlı olduğunu, geleceğe dair planları olduğunu biliyordu. Jong In'in onu kıskanmasını, sadece ona ait olmasını, onu arzulamasını isterdi. Ama bu ihtimale inanmakta güçlük çekiyordu. Eğer öyleyse bile, esmer olan bunu belli etmediği için yine Sehun suçsuzdu. Jong In ona tercih hakkı bile tanımadan nasıl çekip gidebiliyordu?_

_Sehun farkında değildi; Jong In onu bıraktığında nasılsa, hala aynı şekilde devam ediyordu. Sahip olduklarına sahip, ait olduklarına ait, sorunsuz bir hayat. Tek fark Jong In'in olmayışıydı. Bu da dışarıdan bakıldığında üstesinden gelinmeyecek gibi görünmüyordu. Özellikle Sehun hala bir şeyleri feda etmeye yanaşmıyorken..._

_Aslında bir ara Ji An'dan ayrılmayı düşünmüyor değildi. Ancak daha sonra işler bir parça karıştığı için aklındakileri kelimelere dökmeden gündelik yaşamına devam etmişti. Gündüzleri Kim Ji An'ın nişanlısı, geceleri Kim Jong In'in terk ettiği zavallı. Belki de bu konuyu annesiyle konuşmalıydı._ __"Evet sen haklıymışsın. Ji An'la evlenmek istemiyorum"_ _ _demeliydi. Tabi bir genç kadının hayallerini yıkıp, gazetelere manşet olmakta istekleri arasında değildi. Ji An'la yıllardır arkadaştı, böyle bir muameleyi hak etmediğini düşünüyordu._ _Hayatını_ _geçireceği kadın Ji An'dan daha iyi olmayacaktı, en iyi seçenek Ji An'dı. Başlardaki duyguları düşününce Ji An'la mutlu olacağına inancı hala tamdı. Tüm bunlar Ji An'dan ayrılma fikrini yeniden ertelemesine neden olmuştu. Karar veremediği şeyi nasıl ertelediği ise yalnızca onun karmaşık düşüncelerinin bileceği bir şeydi. Jong In hayatına girmemiş olsa her şey ne kadar da kolay olurdu._

_Kim Jong Soon'un vefatı, Sehun'un ayrılmaya dair oluşturduğu minik düş kırıntılarını bile bir çırpıda süpürmüş; üzgün olan nişanlısını, daha da önemlisi yıllardır tanıdığı insanı, zaman zaman özel anlar paylaştığı arkadaşını böyle bir durumda üzmeyeceğine karar vermişti. Hem Ji An'ı ne için üzecekti. Jong In'in onu neden terk ettiğinden bile emin değildi._

_Yattığı yerden telefonuna uzandı. Yine onu mu arayacaktı? Telefona cevap vermeyeceğine güvenerek onu aramak ne kadar mantıklıydı. Galeriye girip ona ait tek fotoğrafa baktı. On yüz bin milyonuncu kez, zihninde canlanan görüntüyle karşısındaki erkeğe bakışlarını kıskandı Jong In'in. Bu fotoğrafı çektiğinde ne gerçek adını, ne teninin tadını biliyordu._ (Hatırlatma: 21 Aralık 2012, Bölüm 11). O gecenin ardından Xiumin'in kafesinde küçük bir çarpışmayla hayatını alt üst edeceğini bilemezdi.

_Fotoğrafı çekmekteki amacı Xiumin'i başka bir erkekle ilgileniyor diye Luhan'a ispiyonlamaktı._ (Hatırlatma: 21 Aralık 2012, Cuma 12:10, Bölüm 11; 10 Ocak 2014, Cuma 14:00, Bölüm 23).  _Ancak karede yalnızca Kai vardı. Sadece bu görüntü bile Sehun'un gerilmesi için yeterliydi. Çünkü Kai Xiumin'e çok güzel bakıyordu. Sehun'a bakmadığı kadar güzel. Eşsiz gülümsemesiyle minnetini belli ediyordu. Sehun'a duymadığı minneti. Oysa eline ilk müdahale eden Sehun'dan başkası değildi. Tabi elini yakan da Sehun'dan başkası değildi..._

_O günü anımsadığında yüzünde oluşan salakça gülümsemeyle ekrana dokunup fotoğrafı büyüttü. Esmerin gözlerine, dudaklarına dokundu. Kokusunu ne kadar özlemişti, ya sesini? Sesini ne zamandır duymuyordu?_

_Düşünmeden dokundu isminin üzerine ve açılmayacağını bildiği telefonun mesaj sesini duyuncaya dek çalmasını dinledi. Ama..._

_Jong In, bahçede uzanmış yıldızları izliyordu. Daha çok kendi yıldızını düşlüyordu. Uzun süre sonra onu görmüş ve hislerinin azaldığı konusunda yalnızca kendini kandırdığını anlamıştı. Sehun'un bir bakışı, bir gülüşü onu yine en başa sürükleyecek güçteydi ve işte Jong In yine başladığı yerdeydi. Bugün cenazede onun da olacağını biliyordu, ancak yine de gitmişti. Babasıyla uzun süre sonra yaptığı konuşma, son ve vicdanını rahatsız edecek cinstendi. Annesine veda etme şansı olmamıştı, aynını babası için de yaşamak istemiyordu. Orada kim olarak bulunduğunu sorgulayacak gözleri umursamadan, Ji An'ın nefretine aldırmadan ve Sehun'un varlığını hiçe sayarak gitmişti. Babasına tüm kalbiyle veda etmişti._

_Yixing sabah aramış ve Jong Dae'nin onunla konuşmak istediğini söylemişti. Jong In bu istekle önce şaşırmış ardından duyduklarıyla bilinçsizce yataktan kalkıp, hazırlanmış ve çıkmıştı._

_Jong Dae hırıltılı çıkan sesiyle ona babalarının öldüğünü bugün yanında olup olamayacağını sormuştu._ __"Gerçek bir kardeş gibi..."_ _ _diye de eklemişti. Jong In, Yixing'in ne zaman itiraf edeceğini merak ederken, en yakın arkadaşının onu abisine sattığını böyle öğrenmeyi beklememişti. Ancak Yixing'e kızması mümkün değildi. Aksi halde babasına veda etmek için de şansı olmayacağı açıktı. Jong In, Yixing'in varlığına bir kez daha minnet duydu. Abisine sadece_ __"orada olacağım. Gerçek bir kardeş gibi..."_ _ _diyebildi. Cümlenin sonuna doğru sesi boğuklaşmış, kelimeler boğazına düğümlenmiş, yutkunmakta güçlük çekmişti._

_Babasına vedası sonrası, ilerdeki çifte kaymıştı bakışları. Geniş omuzlarından görünmeyen, ancak hafif kaslı kollarıyla nişanlısını sarmaladığı belli olan, siyah takım elbiseli gence. Kendi kollarında yer edinmiş ince bedene... Lanet olası rüzgarın yüzüne çarptığı o eşsiz kokuya esir olmuştu bir anlığına._

_Sanki zaman hiç geçmemişti. Hiç ayrı kalmamış gibi tanıdıktı içinde çağlayan şelale. Ona doğru akmak için çabalıyordu haşin dalgaları. Derinliklerine çekip orada hapsetmek istiyordu sarışını. Yine, yeniden, sonsuza dek..._

_Cebindeki titreşimle hafifçe doğrulup telefonunu çıkardı. Ekranda yazan isimi gördüğünde az önce izlediği yıldızların yok olduğunu, gecesini aydınlatan ayın kaybolduğunu hissetti. Bir anlığına gözleri kararmıştı. Onun gecesi de gündüzü de şimdi telefonun diğer ucunda onu düşünüyordu. Jong In, özlemiyle yandığı adamın aramasına bu defa cevap verdi. Telefonu açıp sessizce bekledi. Hattın diğer ucundaki adamın sık nefesini, duymakla kalmayıp, teninde hayal etti kısacık bir an. Sehun cevap alamasa bile, bir ihtimal telefonun açılmasına karşılık duyduğu heyecandan gerçeğin farkında değildi. Beklediği mesaj uyarısını, sinyal sesini ya da her hangi başka bir uyarı sesini duymayınca telefonu kulağından uzaklaştırdı ve 11 saniyedir telefonun diğer ucunda aşık olduğu adamın beklediğini görüp, inanmayı denedi._

_Sonunda Jong In bir aramasına cevap vermişti. Ama şimdi Sehun ne diyecekti? Elini kalbinin üzerine koyup bir kaç saniye sakinleşmeyi denedi. Derin bir nefes aldı ve aklına gelen tek şeyi söyledi._

_"Seni. Seni özledim."_

_"..."_

_"Sesini. Sesini özledim."_

_"..."_

_"Jong In?"_

_Hattın diğer ucundaki genç derin bir nefes aldı. Sesinin duygusuz çıkmasına dikkat ederek cevap verdi._

_"Buna daha ne kadar devam edeceksin Sehun?"_

_"Ben. Ben-"_

_"Benden uzak dur."_

_"Jong In, konuşamaz mıyız?"_

_"Neden anlamıyorsun. Bitti. Bu kadardı ve bitti."_

_"Lütfen."_

_"..."_

_"Lütfen bir defa da olsa görüşüp konuşalım."_

_"Hayır Sehun. Lütfen artık beni rahatsız etmekten vazgeç ve hayatına devam et."_

_"Neden anlamıyorsun, yapamıyorum Jong In?"_

_"Gerçekten mi?"_ _Esmer gencin sinir bozucu bir şekilde gülüp, karşısındakiyle alay ettiği belliydi._

_"Bence fazlasıyla iyi idare ediyordun. Hayatını kurguladığın gibi yaşamaya devam et Oh Sehun ve beni bir daha arama lütfen. Şimdiden gelecekteki düğünün için mutluluklar."_

_"Jong In dur!"_

_"Sen ve ben diye bir şey yok Sehun, hiçbir zaman da olmadı. Eğlendik sadece."_

_"Ciddi değilsin."_

_"..."_

_"Ciddi değilsin değil mi?"_

_"..."_ _Jong In, gözlerinden süzülen yaşlar nedeniyle sesinin onu ele vereceğinden çekinmiş ve sarışın genci yanıtsız bırakmak zorunda kalmıştı. Sehun'a söylediği kelimeler teker teker bedenine saplanan oklar gibiydi. Ona söylerken aslında istediği, kendinin bu yalanları gerçek kabul etmesiydi._

_"Jong In?"_

_"..."_

_"Jong In cevap ver!"_ _Sehun'un aldığı tek cevap yüzüne kapatılmış telefondu. Uzandığı yatakta heyecanla doğrulmuş olduğunu bile fark etmemişti. Şimdi oturduğu yerde ileri geri sallanarak Jong In'in dediklerini düşünüyordu._

_"Sen ve ben diye bir şey yok Sehun, hiçbir zaman da olmadı. Eğlendik sadece."_

_"Lütfen artık beni rahatsız etmekten vazgeç ve hayatına devam et."_

_"Şimdiden gelecekteki düğünün için mutluluklar."_

_Sehun bu cümlelerdeki iğneleyici tavrı algılıyordu, ancak bunun sadece kendini kandırmak için gerçekleştirdiği algı yanılması olup olmadığından emin olamıyordu._

_Sonraki bir kaç gün aklında sadece Jong In'le yaptığı görüşme vardı. Sehun bir türlü ikna olmuyordu. Belki de susup kabullenmeliydi. O Jong In'i istiyor diye, esmerin de buna boyun eğeceğini mi sanıyordu? Açık açık onunla eğlendiğini söylemişti. Daha ne demesi gerekiyordu? Bu dönemde Ji An biraz ortamdan uzaklaşmak istemişti. Bir süre için Çin'e büyükbabasının yanına gitmek istiyordu. Aslında bu ziyaret düğünleri öncesi Sehun'u görücüye çıkarmak, büyükbabanın zaten onayladığı damat adayını yakından tanıması, ileriye dönük işlere alt yapı oluşturulmasını sağlamak içindi. Genç kadının bahanesi ise vefat eden babasının üzüntüsünü üzerinden atmak istemesiydi. Hem diğer yandan Sehun'u Kore'den uzaklaştırmak Jong In'den de uzaklaşmasını sağlamak anlamına geliyordu. Yani bu yolculuk bir çok nedene ev sahipliği yapıyordu._

_Genç kadın nişanlısına böyle bir teklifle gidince Sehun buna itiraz etmemişti. Onun kafasındaki de bu ortamdan uzaklaşmaktı. Sadece nasıl olacağına karar verememişti. Jong In'i hayatından çıkarmak için bu fırsatı değerlendirecekti. Belki ilişkilerini kurtarmak için de bir şans vardı. Sehun, hayatında Jong In olsa da, olmasa da Ji An'la evlenmek isteyip istemediğinden artık emin değildi. Esmer tarafından reddedilmek onu biraz olsun kendine getirmiş olmalıydı. Ama getirmemişti, bunu o da anlayacaktı._

_Jong In'in de dediği gibi, fazlasıyla iyi idare ediyordu. Hayatını Jong In'den önce nasıl planladıysa, o yönde adımlar atmaya devam ediyordu. Ve gelecekteki düğünü için aldığı ilk tebrik, kollarında uyumak istediği adamdan geldiği için kendini bir pislik gibi hissediyordu. Gerçekten Ji An'la evlenmek istiyor muydu? Evet o bir çok yönden doğru kadındı. Ama Sehun'un kalbi, bedeni aynı cevabı vermekte güçlük çekiyordu. Mantığı, bu yarışın galibi olmadan o düğünün gerçekleşmesi şimdilik zor görünüyordu. Belki bu tatil ona bir bakış açısı verebilirdi._

**NOT: Ekteki videonun izlenmesi tavsiyedir ;)** **(Goo Goo Dolls - Iris (1998) Türkçe Altyazılı)**   

**17 Ekim 2013**

**Perşembe 10:00**

_Sehun, Ji An'la konuştuktan sonra Hanna'yı aradı. Bir süreliğine tüm programını iptal etmesini; bir yolculuğa çıkacağını ve ne zaman döneceğini bilmediğini söyledi. Ardından annesiyle görüşmesi gerektiğini ve kendisi için bir boşluk yaratmasını şirkete ulaşmak üzere olduğunu belirtti._

_Bayan Oh, oğluna belli etmese de sağlığı bir süredir yerinde değildi. Özellikle aldığı mektup sonrası bir türlü kendine gelememişti. Yıllarca özlemini duyduğu adamın vedasını kendi kaleminden okumuş, artık sonsuza dek onu göremeyeceği gerçeğiyle yüzleşmeye çalışıyordu. Ancak henüz gerçekleri Sehun'a söylememişti. Söyleyip söylememekte bile kararsızdı. Ne diyebilirdi ki?_

_"Nişanlısının babasından bir kaç hafta önce kendi baban hayata gözlerini yummuş, bize onu uğurlama fırsatı bile tanımamış. Geride bana bıraktığı bir kaç satırla senin onun için üzülmemen gerektiğini, o yüzden vefatını bile senden saklamamı isteyerek bana başka bir sorumluluk yüklediğini öğrendim._

_Ayrıca babanın bizi terk etmesine neden olan şeyin nişanının ölen babası olduğu kesinleşti. Onun gayrimeşru oğlu için bizi yalnız bırakıp gitmiş. Şimdi istersen babanın istediği gibi onu unutup hayatına kaldığın yerden devam edebilirsin. Bizi zerre kadar düşünmeyen bencil adamın kızıyla evlenip mutlu bir yaşam sürebilirsin."_

_Yoon Joo günlerdir bu konunun kararsızlığını yaşıyordu. Sehun şimdi mutluydu, babasına dair kötü hiçbir anıya esir olmamış, güçlü ve iyi büyümüştü. Young'ı dinleyip ona babasından bahsetmemeliydi belki de. Bahsederse söyleyecekleri yenilir yutulur olmayacak, hatta Sehun'un kendi için istediği geleceği de yerle bir edecekti. Tüm bu boğucu düşünceler ruh sağlığı üzerinde etkili olduğu gibi, bedenine de zarar veriyordu._

_Hanna baş ağrılarıyla savaşan kadının odasına girip selam verdi. Söz konusu mektuptan haberdar olan tek kişi Hanna'ydı ve o da mektubun en azından bir süreliğine Sehun'dan gizlenmesi gerektiğini düşünüyordu. Hanna, Sehun ve Jong In arasındaki ilişkiden haberdardı. Ancak Sehun'un bir süredir hayalet gibi gezmesinden, evinde kalmak yerine Jong In'e ait mekanda kalmasından ikilinin sorunları olduğunu tahmin ediyordu. Bu nedenle Sehun'un babasından gelen tek ve son mektubu kaldırabileceğini düşünmüyordu._

_Jong In denen gencin patronunun hayatını nasıl değiştirdiğini görmüş, Sehun'un sevecen ve mutlu hallerine tanık olmuştu. Tüm bu nedenlerden ötürü Sehun'un Ji An'la evlenmek gibi bir hata yapmayacağına inanmak istiyordu. Oysa sarışın genç bir kaç saat sonra Ji An'la tatile çıkıyordu._

_Bayan Oh çökmüş yüzüyle Hanna'yı süzdü. Sehun'la ilgili bir durum mu vardı, yoksa mektup sonrası hala toparlanıp toparlanmadığını mı merak etti, çözmeye_ _çalışıyordu_ _. Hanna bu sessizliği uzatmadan konuya girdi._

_"Az önce Bay Oh aradı ve sizi görmek istediğini söyledi. Bir süreliğine yurtdışına çıkacakmış. Sanırım size veda etmek istiyor. Bu halde karşısına çıkmanız doğru olur mu emin değilim."_

_"Nereye gittiğini ve ne zaman döneceğini söyledi mi?"_

_"Hayır. Dönüş tarihinin belli olmadığını söyledi."_

_"Ji An'la gidiyor olmalı. Ne zaman, nerede, nasıl olduğunu takip et. Burada olmaması onunla ilgilenmeyeceğin anlamına gelmiyor."_

_"Elbette efendim."_

_"Ara ve gelmesine gerek olmadığını söyle. Onun yokluğunda ben de bir karar verebilirim. Şimdi beni böyle görmesi endişelenmesine neden olur. Bir kaç belge imzalamak için geldim. Az sonra çıkacağım. Bana ulaşman gerekirse evde olacağım. Sekreterimle görüş, tüm işlerimi seninle halletmek istiyorum. Sehun döndüğünde yine eski görevine devam edersin. Bir süre hem Sehun'u, hem beni idare etmen gerekecek."_

_"Nasıl isterseniz Bayan Oh."_

_Hanna patronunun yanından çıkıp Sehun'u aradı. Annesinin müsait olmadığını, daha sonra onunla bağlantı kurmasını sağlayacağını belirtip, yolculuk için gereken işlemleri yaptırması gerekiyor mu diye sordu. Gerekmediğini öğrenince mecbur kalmadıkça onu aramamasını tembihleyen gence iyi yolculuklar diledi._

_Sehun Kore'de değilken Bayan Oh'un düşünmek için uzunca zamanı olacaktı. Bu zaman dilimi Sehun için de, ondan uzaklaşmaya çalışan Jong In için de, iyi olmalıydı. Yoksa bunca çaba boşa giderdi. Tek kazanmayı planlayanın Ji An olduğu süre yavaş yavaş ilerlemeye başlamıştı._

**20 Kasım 2013**

**Çarşamba 14:00**

_İlk günler daha kolaydı. Koca bir ayın nasıl geçtiğini anlamamıştı. Ji An sürekli Sehun'laydı. Elbette zihninin büyük bölümünde hala Jong In vardı. Ancak Ji An'a bunu belli etmemeye çalışırken zamanın nasıl geçtiğini anlamıyordu. Zaman ilerledikçe bir şeylerin ters gittiği açıklığa kavuşuyordu. Ji An, Sehun'u büyükbabasıyla tanıştırmış, yaşlı adam tüm ürkütücülüğüyle, Sehun'un ve Ji An'ın geleceği hakkında ahkam kesmekten geri durmamıştı. Bu durum her ne kadar Sehun'u rahatsız etse de, aklı Jong In'le o kadar doluydu ki yaşlı adamın söylediklerini uğraşmaya değer bulmamıştı._

_Ayrıca aklını kurcalayan bir başka şey ise annesinin aramalarının seyrekliğiydi. Bayan Oh, Sehun'dan bu kadar habersiz kalamazdı. Evet Hanna hemen her gün arayıp yaşayıp yaşamadığını kontrol ediyordu. Ancak Bayan Oh oğlunun sesini de mi özlememişti?_

_Normal şartlarda Sehun'u şüphelendirecek ya da rahatsız edecek her şey Jong In adlı bir kara çarşafla örtülmüş ve ışık sızmasın diye sarışını tümüyle sarmalamıştı. Kımıldadıkça dolanan, çırpındıkça düğümlenen, ucu bucağı olmayan sonsuzun sınırsızlığında bir çarşaf sarışını kuşatmıştı._

_Yine diğerleriyle aynı başlayan bir günü yarılamıştı ve zihni şu an daha berraktı. Ji An'dan uzak kalmak için çabaladığının farkındaydı. Bu ilişki yürümüyordu. Artık yürümüyordu._

_Sehun'un aklındaki, bir türlü onu terk etmezken nasıl yürüyebilirdi? Belki de bu konuyu Ji An'la konuşmalıydı. Kore'ye dönmeden konuşup çözmeliydi. Ancak yara bandı yavaş yavaş sökülmezdi. Sehun da bunu öğrenecekti. Eğer bir ilişki bitecekse ve bir de evliliğe giden bir ilişki bitirilecekse, taraflardan diğerinin bu ayrılığa alıştırılması mümkün değildi. Sehun ne ilişkiler de ne de ayrılıklar da başarılıydı._

_Aralık ayının başlarında bu alıştırarak ayırma konusunda başarısız olduğunu kabul etti sarışın olan. Ji An'a artık sıkıldığını ve tatili sonlandırmak istediğini söyledi. Genç kadın aniden rahatsızlanan büyükbabasıyla ve daha doğrusu onun işleriyle ilgilenmek durumunda kaldığı için Sehun'la dönemeyeceğini kısa süre sonra onun yanında olacağını vaat etti. Sehun'un istediği buymuş gibi. Genç adam yalnızca başını sallayıp hızla oradan ayrıldı. Ancak Kore'ye dönmedi. Ne Ji An'dan kurtulabilmiş, ne de Jong In'i zihninden atabilmişti. Bir süre yalnız kalması gerektiğini düşünerek, tatilini bir hafta kadar daha uzatmaya karar verdi. Kendini hiç dinlemediğini, gerçekte ne istediğini bulması gerektiğine kanaat getirdi._

_Oysa istediği açıkça ortadaydı. Sadece Sehun'un yıkıldığını düşündüğü kabulleri hala yerindeydi. Bir erkekle olacaksa bunu insanların bilmesine gerek yok diye düşündüğü için belki de bu kadar çıkmazdaydı. Oysa o bir erkekle değil, aşık olduğu insanla birlikte olmak istediğini dışından söylemeliydi. Dışından söylerse kendine kabul ettirebilirdi belki. Hayatını şekillendirecek olan kendiyken, başkalarını Jong In'i kabullendirmenin gereksizliğini kavrardı._

**15 Aralık 2013**

**Pazar 22:00**

Gece uçuşlarını hep sevmişti. Şehrin ışıklarına gittikçe yaklaşmak çocukça bir eğlenceydi belki, ama güzeldi. Tabi söz konusu mutluluk kararını vermiş olmasıyla da ilgiliydi. Sehun Ji An'ı değil Jong In'i istiyordu. İnsanların ne diyeceği onun için hiç önemli olmamıştı ki şimdi niye başkalarını bu kadar önemser olmuştu. Bu düşünce zihninde canlandığından beri kendisini daha rahat hissediyordu.

Extraordinary'nin işleyişine göre bu gece GeceGündüz oynanıyor olmalıydı. Cuma, cumartesi, pazar günleri kulüpte GeceGündüz oynanırdı. O halde Jong In'de orada olmalıydı. En azından Sehun'un tahminleri bu yöndeydi. O Kore'den ayrılmadan önce Jong In'in bir süre oyunlara katılmayacağını öğrenmişti. Ancak aradan geçen zaman belki esmer gencin işine dönmesi için yeterliydi.

Sehun kendinden emin bir şekilde onu görüp konuşmak istiyordu ve bunun için beklemeye gerek olmadığını düşünüyordu. Uçaktan iner inmez valizlerini şoförle eve gönderip, kendisi taksiyle kulübe gitmeyi tercih etti. Girişte içeri alınmayacağını elbette tahmin etmemişti. Ancak Tao her zamanki gibi yardımına koştu. Kris, Jong In ile arasında geçen konuşma sonrası, Sehun'la karşılaşmak istemiyordu. Tao'yu üzmemek adına, bildiklerini yine Sehun'a söylemekten korkuyordu. Oysa Sehun tatil öncesinde Jong In'in nerede kaldığını zaten biliyordu. Kris, Sehun'u konuk odalarından birine aldırıp, beklemesini söyletti. Sehun görevliye Kai'i sorduysa da bir yanıt alamadı.

Sehun, su yeşili ve buz mavisi tonlarında döşenmiş, dışarıya kapalı mekanın suyla hareketlendirilmiş duvarlarını incelerken, bu mekanın gerçekten fazlasıyla merak uyandırdığını düşündü. Duvarın önünden sicim gibi akan su, insanı yatıştırmak için oldukça idealdi. Tabi çalan müziğin bunda etkisi yadsınamazdı. Sarışın genç bir süre gözlerini kapattı ve az sonra karşısında görmeyi umduğu esmere ne söyleyeceğini planlamaya çalıştı.

Az sonra Jong In'den kendisinin olmasını isteyecek olma ihtimali ya da onun olmayı teklif etme fikri bile, heyecanının ulaşılmayacak seviyelere çıkması için yeterliydi. Elini kalbinin üzerine koydu ve sakinleşmeye çalıştı. Bekleme süresi uzadıkça heyecanının yerini korku almaya başlamıştı. Jong In belki de onu görmek istemiyordu. Kore'den ayrılmadan önce de durum bu değil miydi zaten? Ama belki de oyundadır. O yüzden beklemeliyim diye diretiyordu Sehun'un diğer yanı. Odanın köşesindeki mini bara gidip bir şeyler içmeye karar verdi. Barın üzerinde duran sigaralıktan bir tek aldı ve narin parmaklarının arasına sıkıştırdı. Dudaklarını nemlendirip arasına yerleştirdiği sigarayı yine bardaki çakmakla yaktı. Sigara içmiyor değildi, ancak yanında taşıdığı çok nadirdi. Eli bardaki viskiye gittiğinde, bunun doğru olmayacağını, Jong In'le alkolsüz ve hiçbir tereddüde yer vermeyecek halde konuşması gerektiğine karar verdi.

Uzun bekleyişin sonunda beyaz deri kaplı kapı açıldı ve içeri Sehun'un beklediği yerine, Lay girdi.

_"Üzgünüm beklettim."_

Sarışın genç üzgün bakışlarla Yixing'i süzdü. Ne bekliyordu ki, Jong In'in onun düşüncelerini hissedip kollarına koşacağını mı?

_"Ben. Ben Jong In'le görüşmek istiyordum."_

_"Biliyorum. Ancak Jong In burada değil."_

_"Görüşmek istemiyorsa bunu kendisi söyleseydi keşke"_  dedi Sehun, Yixing'e inanmadığını saklamak istemiyordu. Hayal kırıklığı yeterince derindi.

_"Görüşmek isteyip istemediğini bilmiyorum. Çünkü burada değil. Uzun süredir burada değil. Daha önceki gelişlerinden bunu biliyor olmalısın."_

_"Ben. Ben belki gelmiştir. Belki geri dönmüştür diye düşünmüştüm. Düşünmesi için ona zaman tanıdım kendimce, bu süre içerisinde bir şeyler değişmiştir sandım."_  Sonlara doğru Sehun sesindeki titremeyi gizleyememişti.

Yixing derin bir nefes alarak Sehun'u süzdü. O da en az Jong In kadar zavallı görünüyordu gözüne. Aşk kesinlikle mutlu eden bir şey değil gibiydi bu ikisinde. Ama kendisi ve Jong Dae için aynını söylemek mümkün değildi. Belki de bu mutluluğu Sehun ve Jong In de yaşamalı diye Yixing sarışına yardım etme isteğini bastıramıyordu. O sadece Jong In'in de artık mutlu olmasını istiyordu.

_"Onun için değişen bir şeyler elbette oldu, ancak bu değişimler onu mutlu etmedi, bildiğim kadarıyla. Jong In burada değil. Ama gelecek. Önümüzdeki hafta oynanacak oyunda yakalayıcı olarak bulunmak istediğini söyledi. Devam edip etmeyeceğini bilmiyorum ama haftaya burada olacak."_

_"Şimdi nerede peki?"_

_"Bunu söylemem doğru olmaz. Sana ulaşmak istese zaten denerdi."_

_"Burada değildim. Belki-"_

_"Hayır Sehun denemedi. Burada olmadığını biliyorum. Büyük ihtimalle o da biliyor. Farkında değilsin belki ama, sen ya da Bayan Kim hakkındaki hemen her şey haber değeri taşıyor magazinciler için._

_Uzun süredir Jong In'e ulaşmayı denemeyince, ön balayı olarak lanse edilen tatilinizin iyi geçtiğini düşünmüştüm."_  Yixing belki de hayatında ilk kez birini kırmak için konuşuyordu.

_"Ben bilmiyordum."_

_"Bilsen değiştirebilir miydin?"_

_"Sanmıyorum. Yani magazincileri engelleyemezdim."_

_"Henüz senle ilgili bir haber görmediğime göre gizli geldin sanırım. Ama yine de burada olmana bir anlam veremiyorum."_

_"Jong In'le konuşmam gereken bir konu bu. Nerede olduğunu söylemeyeceksen yargılanama katlanmama gerek yok."_  Az önce üzgün görüntüsüyle acınacak haldeki genç, birden hırçın ve gururlu hale bürünmüştü. Son derece keskin ve güven dolu cümle sonrası Yixing yere bakıp umursamaz bir gülümsemeyle yanıt verdi.

_"Nerede olduğunu bildiğini düşünüyorum. Peşime taktığın adamın ya da adamların sana bir adres vermiş olmaları gerekirdi."_

Sehun da bu hamleyi beklemiyordu. Yixing saf ve masum görünüyor olabilirdi ama asla aptal değildi. Dönüş haberi hala çıkmayan Sehun'un, tatilinden yeni döndüğü dağılmış görüntüsünden ve uyumaktan şişmiş gözlerinden belliydi. Yalnız ve apar topar kulübe geldiğine göre, bir şeyleri değiştirmeye karar vermişti. Yixing de bir şeylerin değişmesini istiyordu. En azından Jong In'in uzun süredir çevresine ördüğü duvarların yıkılmasa da sarsılmasını istiyordu.

Ancak Sehun duvarları sarsmak için değil, Jong In'in dünyasını yıkıp, yeniden baştan inşa etmek üzere geliyordu.

Sehun artık Jong In'in nerede olduğunu biliyordu. Saat çoktan gece yarısını geçmişti, ancak bu onu durduramayacaktı. Apar topar kulüpten çıkıp bindiği taksiye zihnine kazıdığı adresi söyledi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	58. Final Part 9/11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BIGBANG - IF YOU

 

**16 Aralık 2013**

**Pazartesi 01:00**

Sehun taksiden inip büyük evin bahçe kapısına yaklaştı. Sonunda buraya kadar gelmişti. Ancak şimdi, o kısa taş yolu yürüyüp kapıyı çalmaya cesareti yoktu. Nefret ediyordu. Bu korkaklığından nefret ediyordu. Annesine, yıllarca babasının yerini sormaması, alacağı cevaptan korkması nedenliydi. Bunca zaman Jong In'in onun için ne ifade ettiğini sorgulamaması, yine kendinden gizlediği gerçekten korktuğu içindi. Şimdi de Jong In'e kalbini açmaktan korkuyordu. Ona hayır demesi değildi önemli olan. Ona inanmamasından korkuyordu. Çünkü biliyordu Jong In de onu özel hissettiren bir şey vardı ve o da aynını hissettirdiğini düşünüyordu. En azından işleri berbat etmeden önceye dek. Evet aptaldı. Bunca zaman hissettiklerinin aşk olduğunu anlamayacak kadar aptaldı.

Elini bahçe kapısının sürgüsüne attı ve usulca kapıyı açtı. Gecenin içerisinde bir hayalet gibi süzülüp kapının önünde durdu. Zili çalmak hala mantıklı gelmiyordu. Aramayı düşündü ve cebinden telefonu çıkardı. Telefonun ışığından gözleri kamaştı. Tüm bu zaman boyunca üzerindeki gözlerden habersiz olduğu gibi, ardından yaklaşanın ayak seslerini de duymuyordu. Oh Sehun gerçekten fazlasıyla heyecanlı olmalıydı.

_"Beklettin"_  dedi uzun süredir hasret kaldığı ses. Sehun'un tüm bedenine yayıldı ardından gelen sesin titreşimi. Sadece bir kelimeyle kalbi ağzında atmaya başlamıştı. Kımıldayamıyor, arkasını dönüp onu görmeye yeltenemiyordu bile. Bu kadar çaresiz mi kılıyordu aşk insanı? Sehun gecenin karanlığında çaresizliğiyle yüzleşiyordu. Oysa içinde hapsettiği aşık genç, dönüp boynuna sarılmak, dudaklarına yapışıp asla kopmamak gibi, bir sürü zaman mekan kavramını yitirmiş eyleme kalkışmak istiyordu. Peki onu ne engelliyordu? Jong In'in sesindeki soğukluk mu? Belki...

Sehun arkasını dönmek üzere derin bir nefes aldı. Bahçe aydınlatmaları dışında tüm dünya ışıklarını söndürmüş, sadece Jong In'in Sehun'u aydınlatmasına neden oluyor gibiydi. Ay bile geceyi terk etmişti. Sehun için tek ışık kaynağı gecesini aydınlatan Jong In'di.

Usulca dönüp bakışlarını kaldırdı. Ayak ucundan gözlerine dek ağır ağır tadını çıkardı esmer hazinenin. Koyu kahveliklere geldiğinde irkildi bedeni. Bu kadar yargılayan, soğuk bakışları elbette hak etmişti. Ama yine de acıtmadığını söyleyemezdi. Serin esen rüzgarın kuruttuğu dudaklarını yaladı ve konuşmayı denedi, nefesi, onu boğmak yerine, yaşatmayı seçtiği kadarıyla. 

_"Ben. Ben özür di-_

_Beklettim mi? Beni mi bekliyordun?"_  Jong In, Sehun'un karanlıkta bile gözlerinin beyazının çıkacak kadar açıldığını görebiliyordu. Bir anlığına kalbindeki buzların eriyip aktığını hissetti. Sarışının sevimli ifadesi ona karşı yarattığı mesafeyi hızla kapatmaya çalışıyordu. Hem de farkında olmadan. Ne yazık...

Jong In, arkasını dönüp arka bahçeye doğru yürümeye başladı. Sehun da onu izleyerek kalbinin sesini duymaması için dua ediyordu. Jong In'in onu bahçedeki banka doğru götürdüğünü fark ettiğinde, onunla o anı paylaşmanın ne kadar güzel olabileceğine dair fikir yürütmeye çalışıyordu. Ancak bu içindeki kıpırtı esmere ne söyleyeceğini çoktan unutturmuştu. Sehun kendi düşüncelerinde boğuşurken, Jong In tüm sakinliğiyle konuşmaya başladı.

_"Yixing. Yani Lay._

_Lay aradı ve beni görmek istediğini söyledi. Buraya geleceğini tahmin etmiş. Peşine taktığın adamlar-"_

Sehun heyecanla esmerin sözünü kesip araya girdi.  _"Sen de benim gelmemi mi bekledin?"_

Jong In, Sehun'a arkasını dönük olmanın avantajıyla belli belirsiz gülümsedi. Lanet olsun ki ona hala aşıktı. Ama...

Gökyüzünün karanlığına bakan banka oturup, sarışının oturması için gerekli alanı bıraktı. Sehun bahçenin aydınlatmalarının soluk ışıkları altında donuk ifadesini koruyan esmere, yüzü dönük olarak oturdu. Gözlerini ondan ayırırsa yeniden yok olur diye korkuyordu. Profilden gördüğü kadarıyla, alnını, kaşlarını kirpiklerini, gözlerini, hafif çıkıntılı burnunu, kalın dudaklarını, erkeksi çenesini, atkının açıkta bıraktığı ağız sulandıran adem elmasını, teninin kokusuna boyanmış boynunu nasıl özlemişti? Rüzgarın ona kıyak geçip ciğerlerine çekmesine fırsat tanıdığı o mükemmel kokuyu... Ona doyamadığının, doyamayacağının ve şu an bile özlemeye devam ettiğinin farkındaydı. Çünkü Jong In hala ona yasaktı. Hala ondan uzaktı. Hala dokunulmazdı. Ama Sehun bu gece bu konuyu çözecekti. Yani öyle planlıyordu.

Ama olmadı... Jong In söze başladığında, Sehun esmeri bir süre daha özlemek zorunda olduğunu anladı. Ama bu sürenin kısa olması için elinden geleni yapacağına emindi.

_"Neden burada olduğunu sormayacağım, tahmin edebiliyorum. Ancak sorularını sormadan, söylemek istediklerini söylemeden ya da planladığın gibi bir konuşma yapmadan önce senden bana zaman tanımanı istiyorum."_  Jong In üzerindeki gözlerin varlığından rahatsız olsa da yutkunup devam etti.  _"Benim hakkımda bilmen gereken şeyler var ve kendimi hazır hissettiğimde her şeyi açıkça anlatacağım sana. Ancak şimdi değil. Bu şekilde değil."_

_"Bu şekilde değil derken ne demek istiyorsun? Neden şimdi anlatamıyorsun?"_

_"Zorlama lütfen. Bana bir kaç gün ver."_

_"Peki. Nasıl istersen."_

Jong In oturduğu yerden kalkmaya hazırlanırken, Sehun esmerin kolunu tutup buna engel oldu. Arkasına yaslanmasını sağladı ve başını Jong In'in omzuna koydu.  _"Biliyorum istemiyorsun, ancak buna ihtiyacım var. Biraz böyle kalalım lütfen. Seni hissetmeye ihtiyacım var. Sesli nefes alış verişini yeniden duymaya ihtiyacım var."_

Fısıltı gibi bir  _"peki"_  döküldü dişlenmekten kızarmış dudaklardan. Bu anın tadını çıkarmaya, biraz olsun içerisinde kopan fırtınayı yavaşlatmaya, Sehun gibi onun da ihtiyacı vardı.

Kısa süre sonra Sehun sevimli horultular bırakarak uykuya dalmıştı. Jong In fırsattan yararlanıp yüzünü ona döndü. Tüm gece, gözünü kırpmadan izleyebileceği güzelliği görmezden gelmeye uğraşmıştı. Şimdi ise sorunsuzca izleyebiliyordu, tabi onu rahatsız etmeden. Kucağına düşmüş narin beyaz elleri kendi elleri arasına altı. Başka şansı olmayacağını düşünerek birbirine kenetledi parmaklarını, son defa. Sehun'un rüzgarda uçuşan saçlarına ufak bir öpücük kondurdu. Saçlarının, burnunu gıdıklamasına gülümsedi belli belirsiz. O hiçbir şey yapmasa da, yanındaki varlığı Jong In'in kalbini ısıtıyordu işte. Ne eksik, ne fazla, sadece onun varlığı yaşatıyordu içerisindeki iyi duyguları. Güzel olan her şey onunla gelip, onunla gidiyor gibiydi. Annesinin ona yazdığı kitapta anlattığı gibi. Aşk eşsiz bir duyguydu. O Sehun'un avı olmaya razıydı. Sehun da yanında olduğuna göre, o da bir avdı. Yakalayıcılar neden onlardan uzak kalmamıştı?

Jong In bunları düşünürken farkında olmadan gözünden süzülen bir damla yaş Sehun'un pürüzsüz teninden usulca aktı ve sarışın olanı uyandırdı. Ancak sarışın kıpırdamadı. Jong In'in onu bırakacağını bildiği için uyuyor gibi davranmaya devam etti. Esmer genç parmakları arasındaki teni okşadı usul usul. Sarışının saçlarına gömdü yüzünü. Kokusunu içine çekti olabildiğince ve dudaklarıyla okşadı ipeksi saçları.

Yavaşça doğruldu. Hala onu uyandırıp kollarından gitmesine izin vermekle, bir kaç dakika bile olsa yanında kalmasına göz yummak arasında gelip gidiyordu. Sehun esmerin rahatsız olduğunu düşünerek gözlerini aralayıp, başını yasladığı omuzdan kaldırdı. Elleri hala birbirine kenetliydi. Bunun için bir açıklama istemeli miydi? Tabii ki hayır. Sadece bir kaç saniye fazladan sıcaklığını hissetmek yeterdi.

Jong In, elindeki tutuşun sıkılaştığını hissettiğinde, hızla kopardı parmakları birbirinden. Oturduğu yerden kalktı. Aydınlanmaya yüz tutmuş gökyüzünün altında gözlerinden süzülen yaşın izi belli oluyordu. Sehun kendi yüzünü okşadı. Nemli bölgede takılı kaldı parmakları. Gözyaşlarını dudaklarıyla örtmek isterken, şimdi sadece kendi teninde okşayabildiğine üzüldü içten içe. Zorla kalktı oturduğu yerden, esmerin gözlerine baktı muhtaçlıkla. Onu görmesine muhtaçtı. Gitme demesine... Ona muhtaçtı... Ama Jong In'in bunu yapmayacağını da biliyordu. Aralarındaki görünmez, buzdan duvarı ikisinin de eritmeye gücü yetmiyordu. En azından şimdilik...

_"Taksi çağırmamı ister misin?"_  Koyu kahveliklerinde sürüklenen gence sordu Jong In.

_"Gerek yok, kendim halledebilirim. Yeterince yordum seni."_

_"Önemli olmadığını biliyorsun."_

_"Arayacaksın değil mi? Tekrar kaçmayacaksın yani?"_

Jong In buruk bir gülümsemeyle yanıt verdi.  _"Kaçmak istemiyorum artık. Ne senden, ne de gerçeklerimden. Arayacağım endişelenme. Kendimi hazır hissettiğim an arayıp bu yükten kurtulacağım."_

Jong In'in sözleri Sehun'un aklını karıştırsa da üstelemedi. Üstelerse işlerin daha kötü olacağından korkuyordu. Sustu ve sadece izledi. Ayrılmadan önce kollarını esmerin etrafına sarıp kulağına fısıldadı.  _"Bekleyeceğim."_  Ve hızla dönüp ardına bakmadan bahçenin ön tarafına yöneldi. İlk gün ışıklarının, ondan parlak olmadığını düşünen gencin bakışları altında, bahçeden çıkıp kimsesiz sokakta kayboldu. Ardındaki enkazı görmediğine sevinmeliydi. Jong In kıpırtısızca onu izlerken, bedenini saran kolların varlığını da, yokluğunu da yas nedeni olarak kabul etmişti. Olduğu yere çöküp bir süre daha gözyaşlarına itaat etti.

Bir defa veda edebilse, belki biterdi. Gerçekten Sehun, Jong In'de bitebilir miydi?

**NOT: Ekteki videonun izlenmesi tavsiyedir ;)** **(BIGBANG - IF YOU (Türkçe Altyazılı))**

**21 Aralık 2013**

**Cumartesi 09:40**

Sehun, Jong In'i görmeye gittiği günün ardından ne kadar kendine hakim olmaya çalışsa da yapamamıştı. Hemen her gün arayıp esmerin nasıl olduğunu sorup, konuşmaya, buluşmak için ısrar etmeye başlamıştı. Jong In ise aklını toplayamadığı için, bir türlü yapmak zorunda olduğunu hissettiği konuşmaya kafa yoramamıştı. Sehun neden ona fırsat vermiyordu?

Sehun korkuyordu. Jong In'siz geçirdiği günler esmerden uzaktayken ya da onu görmezken daha kolaydı. Ama şimdi onu görmüş, kokusunu içine çekmiş, ellerinde ellerini hissetmiş, sıcaklığını yeniden tatmıştı. Nasıl ondan uzak kalması mümkün olabilirdi?

Esmer genç daha fazla Sehun'a da, kendine de işkence etmemesi gerektiğini düşünerek cuma gecesi gelen aramadaki sesi mutlu edecek cevabı verdi. Bu gece diğerlerine göre daha farklıydı. Sehun istediği yanıtı almak üzere biraz ısrarcı davranmıştı. Jong In, sarışının çabasını anladığı için belki, günlerdir olumsuz yanıtladığı soruya sonunda istenen yanıtı verdi.

_"Peki. Yarın, yarın sabah görüşelim"_

Sehun, Jong In'in yanıtı karşısında yutkunup, rahat bir nefes aldı. İşte sonunda Jong In onunla görüşmek istiyordu. İçindeki mutluluğu kelimelerle tarif etmek çok zordu. Gülümseyerek yanıt verdi.

_"Pe-peki. Nereye geleyim? Yarın gece de oyun var değil mi? Kulübe gelmemi ister misin?"_

_"Evet oyun var ama sorun değil. Stüdyonun altında, Xiumin'in kafesinde buluşalım senin için de uygunsa."_

_"Nasıl istersen. 10:00 uygun mu?"_

_"Benim için sorun değil."_

_"..."_

_"O halde görüşürüz."_

_"Jong In?"_

_"Evet?"_

_"Teşekkür ederim."_

_"Ne için?"_

_"Bana bir şans verdiğin için."_

_"Kendime dürüst olmama ve şans vermeme yardımcı olduğun için ben sana minnettarım."_

Sehun Jong In'in ne demek istediğini çözmeyi istedi ve bu çözüm yarın avuçlarında olacağı için merakını bastırıp konuşmaya devam etti.

_"Sabah görüşürüz Jong In."_

_"Görüşmek üzere Sehun."_

Telefonu kapatırken söylenecek onlarca kelime varken cümlelerini isimleriyle bitirmek aralarındaki mesafeyi yüzlerine tokat gibi çarpmıştı. Sehun bunun geçici bir durum olduğunu düşünürken Jong In, sonun başlangıcı olarak yorumlamıştı.

Sabaha karşı biten oyunun ardından Jong In, randevuda giyeceklerini yanına alarak Extraordinary'den çıktı. Günlerdir uykusuz olmasına rağmen fiziksel yorgunluktan çok daha ötesinde bir yorgunluk hissediyordu. Ruhu yorgundu. Sehun'la olan telefon görüşmelerinde bunu belli etmemeye çalışıyor, sesinin titrememesi için fazladan çaba sarf ediyordu. Ama yine de aklındaki düşüncelerden kurtulamıyordu. Birkaç buluşmayı bu huzursuzluk yüzünden ertelemişti. Çünkü henüz hazır olduğunu hissetmiyordu. Bugün için Sehun biraz daha ısrarcı olmuştu.

Bir yanı Sehun'dan kaçarken, diğer yanı hızla ona koşma çabası içerisindeydi. Yine... (Hatırlatma: 21 Aralık 2013, Cumartesi 05:00, Bölüm 5).

Jong In parke zemininde uzanmış, yavaş yavaş aydınlanan gökyüzünü izliyordu. Hatırlayabildiği ya da dili döndüğü kadar acınası bir Fransızca'yla tekrar tekrar çalan şarkının sözlerine eşlik ediyordu.

Bayan Hall (dans hocası) ne kadar severdi Fransızcayı, bu dil ona o iyi kalpli kadını hatırlatıyordu. Şarkının sözlerinden anladıkları ise hissettiği acıyı derinleştirmekten başka bir işe yaramıyordu.

_"benim tatlı acılarım. Kavga etmeye halim yok_

_..._

_Son bir dans için,_

_Bu büyük acıdan kurtulmak için_

_Uzaklaşmak istiyorum bazen,_

_Her şeye yeniden başlamak_

_..._

_Yalnızca bir umut._

_Bu yolda, senin yokluğunda deneyebildiğim kadar deniyorum._

_Hayatım anlamsız parıltılı bir dekor senin yokluğunda_

_..._

_Karıştırıyorum; gökyüzünü, GECEyiGÜNDÜZü_

_Rüzgarla ve yağmurla dans ediyorum._

_Tatlı bir dokunuş ve küçük bir sevgiyle dans ediyorum"_

_'Son dans'_ şarkının adı gibi, son bulması gerekenleri de kafasında netleştirmeye çabalıyordu. Sehun'un stüdyoya geldiği ilk zamanları anımsadı, yüzünde beliren silik gülümsemeyle.

Kaç gün, kaç gece, Sehun karşıdaki duvara sırtını dayamış ve Jong In'in onun için dans edişini izlemişti.

Kaç defa, Jong In yorgunlukla olduğu yere yığıldığında, emekleyip yanına gelmişti; kaç defa, saçlarını yüzünden çekip terli alnına pembe dudaklarını bastırmıştı.

Kaç defa o ince dudaklarının yudumladığı soğuk suyu, Jong In'in kavrulan dudakları arasına bırakmıştı (Hatırlatma: 21 Aralık 2013, Cumartesi 07:45, Bölüm 5).

Tüm bu anılar düşüncelerini ele geçirirken esmer genç kendini uykunun kollarına bırakmıştı. Aralıksız çalan alarm sesiyle uyandı. Yüzüne vuran soluk güneş ışığına inat, gözlerini araladı. Sehun'la olan randevusu için hazırlanmak üzere kalktı. Önce soğuk bir duş aldı.

Sıradan beyaz kot pantolon, beyaz uzun kollu bir üst ve krem rengi örgü ceketini giydi. Aynada saçlarını düzeltti. Siyah montuyla, anahtarları alarak stüdyodan çıktı, asansöre yöneldi (Hatırlatma: 21 Aralık 2013, Cumartesi 09.30, Bölüm 5).

Ceketinin cebinde taşıdığı kağıt parçası, sahip olduğu her şeyi özetlerken, Sehun'a sahip olmak istemesi ne açgözlülüktü. Sarışın genci sonsuza dek yitireceğini kabullenen tarafı aynadaki yansımaya buruk bir gülümseme bıraktı. Bu bir direniş değil, açıkça bir vazgeçişti. Jong In vazgeçmişti. Ama o umut kırıntısını da yok etmesi gerektiğini bildiği için Sehun'la konuşmayı kabul etmişti. Bir kaç dakika daha hayata tutunmaya çalışan zavallı umut kırıntısına güldü şeytani yanı. Acı çekmek bile zevk veriyor olabilir miydi? Söz konusu Sehun'sa her şey güzel, her şey zevkliydi...

Kafenin stüdyonun olduğu binaya açılan girişinden geçip, her zaman Sehun'la birlikte kahve içtikleri masaya oturdu. Bu saatlerde kafe kalabalık olmazdı. Xiumin onu gördüğünde gülümsemişti. Oturduğu yere bakılırsa Sehun yolda olmalı diye düşündü.

Esmer olanın yanına geldi ve eğilmiş telefonuyla oynayan gencin omzuna elini koydu.  _"Sonunda onunla konuşmayı kabul ettin demek. Buna sevindim. Konuşarak çözebileceğiniz şeyler yüzünden birbirinizi üzmeniz bizi de üzüyordu"_ dedi ve elindeki nane aromalı kahveyi masanın üzerine bıraktı. Sehun gerçekten arkadaşlarından bir şey gizlemiyor olmalıydı. Ya da Xiumin'i uyarmış olabilirdi. Jong In'in stüdyoya gelip gelmediğini takip etmek için, Xuimin oldukça iyi bir seçenekti. Esmer genç bu tahmininde kesinlikle yanılmıyordu ama bunu bilmesine gerek yoktu.

Erken gelmenin verdiği boşlukla ne konuşacağını ya da konuşmaya nasıl başlayacağını düşünüyordu.

Sehun ise aynı dakikalarda dairesinden çıkmış, aklındaki seçeneklerle boğuşuyordu. Aslında oldukça basitti durum. Ji An'dan ayrılmaya karar verdiğini söyleyecek parmağındaki yüzüğü esmerin gözü önünde çıkaracak ve birlikte mutlu olmayı önerecekti (Hatırlatma: 21 Aralık 2013, Cumartesi 09.20, Bölüm 3). Geçen gece ellerini tutan adamın bu teklifi kabul edeceğine inanıyordu. Ancak Jong In'in de konuşmak istediği şeylerin olması aklını karıştırıyordu. Belki de esmer Sehun'dan vazgeçmişti. Daha önce söylediği gibi sadece onunla eğlenmişti. Bu da bir ihtimaldi. Sehun her ne kadar gerçek olmamasını istese de olmayacak bir şey değildi.

Sarışın genç bunun için de hazırlanması gerektiğini düşünüyordu. Gerçi elinde yapacak bir şey yoktu. Jong In hayatında olmak istemezse onu nasıl ikna edebilirdi? Belki bu defa Sehun zaman isterdi ya da... Sehun arkadaş olmalarını önerebilirdi. Böylece Jong In'in kaçmasını engellerken onu görmek için bahaneler uydurmak zorunda kalmaz, sonunda da onu kendine aşık edebilirdi. Tabi 3. sınıf bir romantik komedi çekiyor olsalardı.

Bugün ikisi için özel bir gündü. Sehun o yüzden buluşmak için çok daha fazla ısrarcı olmuştu. Bugün Jong In ve Sehun'un kulüpte karşılaşmalarının, yani GeceGündüz oynamalarının yıl dönümüydü (Hatırlatma: 21 Aralık 2013, Cumartesi 09.20, Bölüm 3). Sehun bugün birlikte olmaları için adım atacak ve Jong In de bunu kabul ederse, bu tarih bir kat daha önem kazanacaktı. Daha önce de birlikte çok fazla şey paylaşmışlardı, ama o zaman yaşanan bir birliktelik değildi. Sehun sadece birbirlerine ait olmaktan bahsediyordu. Aralarında üçüncü kişiler olmadan, geleceğe dair hayalleri olan bir ilişki istiyordu.

Heyecanını kontrol etmek ve buluşmanın sıradan olması için gayret göstermek istese de pek başarılı olamıyordu. Aynı anda aklından milyonlarca düşünce geçiyordu. Jong In onu kabul edecek miydi? Etmezse arkadaş kalabilirler miydi, en azından o bahaneyle ona yakın kalmayı başarabilir miydi? Bu ve bunun gibi zihnini istila eden düşünceler arasında heyecanını bastırıp sıradan bir günmüş gibi davranmayı başarabilir miydi? Biri Sehun'u kurtarabilir miydi? Daha da önemlisi bu biri Jong In olabilir miydi?

Asansörün aynasında kendini süzerken beynindeki sesler yaptıklarının hata olduğunu yüzüne vuruyordu. Ji An'la birlikteyken, Jong In'le de olmak hataydı. Jong In'le olmak zaten hataların en büyüğü gibiydi. Ama fazla güzeldi. Aslında başlarda yapmaya çalıştığı hissettiklerine karşı direnip, Ji An'la ilişkisine devam etmekti. Sehun hep güçlü bir iradesi olduğuna inanmıştı, ama o güçlü irade artık onu durdurmaya yetmiyordu. Jong In, Sehun'a da ,Sehun'un iradesine de galip gelmişti. Onsuz olmaktansa, arkadaşı olmayı düşünecek kadar zavallı hissediyordu kendini. Hatta bazen yalnızca arkadaş olarak kalmaları gerektiğini bile düşünüyordu. Böylece onu asla kaybetmezdi, belki iki tarafta üzülmemiş olurdu. Ama aralarındaki çekim sadece arkadaş kalmalarına izin vermezdi. Hiç vermemişti.

_"Daha fazlasını hissettiğini bilip, daha fazlasını yaşadığını kabul edip, yine de arkadaş kalabilmek mümkün müydü?"_ Aynı soruyu aynadaki aksine sorup, aynı çaresizlikle yanıt beklerken, onu ilk gördüğü an canlandı aklında (Hatırlatma: 21 Aralık 2013, Cumartesi 09.40, Bölüm 3). Hafifçe dokundu dudağındaki istemsiz gülümsemeye ve dalgınlıkla mırıldandı.

_"Dudaklarına hapsolmak için servet feda edilen yakalayıcı..."_

_Onu karanlığına hapseden gecenin, en parlak yıldızı olan yakalayıcı..._

_İşte mesele buydu, Sehun Jong In için zavallı bir avdı. Bunu bilip karşı koymaması ise esaretinden kaynaklıydı. Onlar için arkadaş kalmak, sadece uzak kalmamak için bir bahaneden ibaretti. Sehun'un arkadaşa değil, Jong In'e ihtiyacı vardı. Jong In'i bahanesine inandırırsa, sonunda yeniden hayatında yer almasını sağlamak için bir şans yakalardı. Jong In onu bir defa hayatına almıştı, tekrar bunu yapması için Sehun ne gerekiyorsa denemeye hazırdı._

_Otoparktaki aracına binip hızla yola koyuldu. Onu bekletmek istemiyordu. Diğer bir deyişle ondan daha fazla ayrı kalmak..._

**21 Aralık 2013**

**Cumartesi 16:00**

Sehun randevusu için yola çıktığında da, oraya ulaştığında da umut doluydu. Geleceğe dair hayalleri, aşık olduğu insanla geçireceği mutlu dakikaları vardı zihninde. Otoparka girerken Jong In'in her zamanki masalarında onu beklediğini fark etti. Sarışının yüzündeki muzip gülümseme, her şeyin yoluna gireceğine inandığını gösteriyordu. Ama bir kaç saat içerisinde bu inancı yok olmuştu. Hayalleri, planları belki de hayatı... Hepsi derinden sarsılmıştı. Jong In, Sehun için sarsıcıydı. Hep sarsıcı olmuştu. Önce kişiliğini sarsmıştı, ardından tercihlerini, daha sonra duygularını sarsmıştı, planladığı geleceğin doğruluğunu sorgulatmıştı.

**10 Ocak 2014**

**Cuma 16:00**

Yixing Jong In ve Sehun'u birleştirmek isterken sarışından bir enkaz yarattığını gördüğünde artık her şey için geçti. Tüm bu olanlar kader miydi? Ama Yixing böyle olacağını nasıl bilebilirdi? (Hatırlatma: 10 Ocak 2014, Cumartesi 14:00, Bölüm 23).

Sehun, babası tarafından terk edilmeyi hiç hazmedememişti. Ama şimdi onu terk eden adamın mezarı başında son bir kaç saatini sorguluyordu. Yixing'in yanından ayrılır ayrılmaz annesini kollarına koşmuştu. Bu gerçekle yalnız baş edemeyeceğinin farkındaydı. Yoon Joo, oğlunun enkazını kolları arasında aldığında henüz hiçbir şey bilmiyordu. Ancak Sehun'un o halde olmasının nedenini öğrendiğinde vicdan azabı, çığlık çığlığa sessizliği dolduruyordu. O da yanlış bir tercih yapmıştı. Saklarsa Sehun öğrenmez, Sehun üzülmez sanmıştı. Sehun yerine karar vermişti. Young'ın yaptığı gibi Sehun'u bırakıp, iyi olacağını düşünmüştü. Bir anlamda o da oğlunu terk etmişti.

Gerçekler bilinmezse acıtmaz sanıyordu insanlar. Ama o gerçekler er ya da geç ortaya çıkıyordu ve o zaman çok daha fazla acıtıyordu. Öğreneni sarstığı gibi saklayanı da karanlık dehlizlerine çekiyordu. Gerçekler, istinasız hep acıtıyordu.

Yoon Joo kollarında ağlayan oğlunu teselli edemiyordu. Biliyorum Sehun, o gitti diyemiyordu. Her ne kadar ölümünün ardından öğrenmiş olsa da mutlaka Sehun'a da bu acıyı yaşamayı çok görmemeliydi, biliyordu. Sarışın genç babasını bulduğunu ve onun ne yazık ki onlardan çok uzağa gittiğini söylediğinde, kafa sesleriyle savaşan kadının bedenini büyük bir suçluluk dalgası kaplamıştı. Daha fazla dayanamayarak  _"biliyorum"_  diyebildi, sarsılarak ağlamaya başlamış olan oğluna. Biliyordu, Young'ın öldüğünü biliyordu. Bir süre önce eline geçen veda mektubundan aşık olduğu adamın bu ölümü beklediğini okumuştu gözyaşlarıyla. Young Kris ve Lay'e bıraktığı zarf içinde en değerlisine bir veda mektubu bırakmıştı. Jong In ailesine karşı kendini kötü hissetmesin diye ondan habersiz veda etmişti kadınına, dolaylı olarak biricik oğlına...

Aradan geçen onca süreye rağmen Yoon Joo Young'ı hiç unutmamıştı. Acısını derine gömse de hiç bitirmemişti ve o mektupla, bir umut, beklediği adamın artık dönemeyeceğini öğrenmişti. Sehun annesinin nereden bildiğini sorgulamak için fazla çaresizdi. Zaten Yoon Joo da daha fazla saklayamayacağını biliyordu ve anlatmaya başladı. Anlatacak çok fazla şey de yoktu. Adının yazılı olduğu bir zarf ve içerisinde hayatını birlikte geçirip noktalamak istediği adamın vedası. Yoon Joo da çok şanslı bir kadın sayılmazdı. Hayatındaki erkeklerden biri, kısacık süren mutluluk sonrası, ona sahip olunabilecek en güzel hediyeyi verip ortadan kaybolmuştu. Aşkları yakalayıcıların kurbanı olmuştu. Ölümünün ardından bıraktığı veda mektubu ise kadını çaresiz kılmıştı. Şimdi en güzel hediyesi kollarında, diğer sevdiği erkek için ağlıyordu. Yoon Joo'nun erkekleri mutsuzluğa mı mahkumdu?

Sehun annesine kızamıyordu. Kadının  _"seni üzmek istemedim"_ leri arasında nefessiz kalıp boğuluyordu belki, ama annesine kıyamıyordu. Çünkü ona kalan sığınılacak tek liman o sıcak kollardı. Canı yanıyordu. Yıllardır görmediği ve bir gün döneceğine inandığı babasının öldüğünü öğrenmek can yakıyordu. Ona veda edememek canını yakıyordu. Annesine bırakılan mektupta  _"Sehun'a söyleme, sevdiğimi söyleme, öldüğümü söyleme, Sehun'u üzme vs"_  yazması neyi iyileştiriyordu, neyi değiştiriyordu? Sehun'u hala bir çocuk olarak hatırlıyordu. Büyüdüğünü görmediği için mi böyleydi? Sehun bilmiyordu. Şu an annesinin kollarında ağlamak onu çocuk yapar mıydı? Bilmiyordu. Aklındaki sorulara cevaplar aramıyordu. Soruları soran da o olmuyordu. Kelimeler birleşip zihninde sorular, sorunlar yaratıyordu. Sehun hiç bir şey yapmıyordu.

Hıçkırıkları arasında konuşmayı deniyordu. İsyan etmeye çabalıyordu. Ama neye isyan etmesi gerektiğini bile bilmiyordu. Onu terk eden babasına mı? Babasının ölümünü bilip söylemeyen annesine mi? Babasına gitmesini söyleyen Kim Jong Soon'a mı? Babasının, babalık yaptığı, aşık olduğu Jong In'e mi? Kime isyan etmesi gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Belki de en masum olan Kim Jong In'e isyan etmek işine geliyordu. Hayatına girmese tüm bunların yaşanmayacağını, Sehun da biliyordu. Yaşananlar Kim Jong In'i suçlu yapmaya yetiyor muydu?

Kollarına sığındığı kadın bile ondan bir şeyler saklarken, Jong In'in gerçekleri tüm çıplaklığıyla önüne serebilmesine kızıyordu. Kaybetme pahasına, dürüst olmasına kızıyordu. Hayatın adaletsizliğine sinirleniyor, acısını Jong In'den çıkardığını bile bile esmer gence kızıyordu. Sehun'u kendine aşık ettiği için belki de tüm kızgınlığı bedenini yakıyordu.

Damla damla ıslanan toprak yığının önünde durdu bir süre. Sessizce izledi, yağmur damlalarının taze toprak üzerinde kendilerine yer edinmesini. Ardından elindeki kağıt poşeti kenara koydu ve hazırlık yaptı. Sunağa, babasının en sevdiği viskiyi hazırladı, karşılıklı içtiklerini hayal edip, mezarda yatan adama onsuz zamanlarını anlatmaya başladı. Kendisinin değil de Jong In'in lise mezuniyetinde olmasından dem vurdu. Ona değil de Jong In'e diktiği kıyafetlerden, yaptığı yemeklerden. Kendinden sakınılıp, Jong In'e verilen her şeyin hesabını sormak istiyordu.

Yine de Jong In'in tek ailem dediği kişinin, babası olduğu gerçeği bir yerlerde mutlu olmasını da sağlıyordu. Aşık olduğu adamın, sevdiği ilk adamın ellerinde şekillendiğini düşünmekten mutlu oluyordu. Çünkü anlıyordu. Jong In'in babasına ne kadar muhtaç olduğunu tahmin edebiliyordu. Ama kendisinin, Sehun'un da bir babaya ihtiyaç duyduğu gerçeği değişmiyordu. Bu gerçeğin verdiği acı hafiflemiyordu. Babasının Jong In'e babalık yapması Sehun'un gözünde esmeri bir kat daha kıymetli kılıyordu. Jong In, babası için bile bu kadar önemliyken sarışın genç ondan vazgeçmeyi nasıl becerirdi?

Canı yanıyordu. Bardağındaki viskiden her aldığı yudumda canı yanıyordu. Bardaktan boşanırcasına yağmaya başlayan yağmuru umursamadan olduğu yerde oturup konuşmaya devam ediyordu. Uzakta arabanın içinde onu izleyen gözlerden habersiz sadece isyan ediyordu. Çaresizliğine isyan ediyordu. Çıkar yol bulamadığına isyan ediyordu.

Babası gitmişti ve artık döneceğine dair umut beslemeye bile hakkı yoktu. Jong In'in yüzü gözünün önünden gitmiyordu. Sözcükleri kulaklarını terk etmiyordu. Bedeni, kalbi, tüm benliği onu özlüyordu. Babası için göz yaşı dökerken, babasının oğlu yerine koyduğu, aşık olduğu genç için param parça oluyordu. Aşık olmak gerçekten böyle mi hissettiriyordu?

Jong In haklıydı. Aşk asla mutlu etmiyordu. İki kişi için fazla geliyor aralara mutlaka başkaları dahil oluyordu. Sehun bulanmış düşünceleri arasında yağan yağmurla iyice kendinden geçmiş aklına gelen ne varsa çamurlaşmış toprağa anlatıyordu. Ara sıra zarif beyaz parmaklarıyla çamuru okşuyor, sıkıyor ellerinin arasından kayıp gidenin yalnızca toprak olmadığını bilerek daha fazla ağlamaya başlıyordu.

Yixing, sarışın gencin daha fazla kendini harap etmesine razı olamayarak arabadan çıktı. Yağmura aldırmadan büyük adımlarla Sehun'un yanına ulaştı. Sırtındaki ceketi çıkarıp sarışının omuzlarına sardı ve onu yine omuzlarından tutarak ayağa kaldırdı. Sehun çakırkeyif halde Yixing'in yüzüne baktı.  _"Jong_ _I_ _n'in ihtiyarı babammış, biliyor musun Lay?"_ diye sordu. Yixing belli belirsiz kafa salladı. Kulüpteki suitten çıkmadan önce Sehun, benzer bir cümleyi defalarca tekrarlamıştı. Yixing giden gencin ardından olayları anlamlandırmaya çalışmış, Jong In'le konuşmak yerine Sehun'un peşinden gitmeyi doğru bulmuştu. İkilinin arasını yapmaya çalışırken batırdığını hissediyordu.

Yixing'in göğsüne gömüldüğünde hıçkırıkları, iç çekişleri durmuyor, ağlamasını durduramıyordu. Konuşmak istese de kelimeleri bulamıyordu. Kumral genç Sehun kulüpten ayrıldıktan kısa süre sonra onun peşinden çıkmış, şirkete yaklaştığında Sehun'un kulübe geldiği aracın otoparktan çıktığını görmüştü. Daha sonra ise yolun ihtiyara gittiğini anlamıştı. Baba oğul'un bir süre yalnız kalmasına izin verdiyse de Sehun'u yağmur altında bırakıp gidememişti. Bu olanlar nedenli biraz da olsa kendini suçluyordu. Sehun'un mezarın başında ihtiyarın en sevdiği viskilerden birini içtiğini gördüğünde elinde olmadan gülümsedi. Oğlu gerçekten ihtiyara benziyordu. Sevinçlerini de üzüntülerini de viskiyle taçlandırıyordu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	59. Final Part 10/11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna F. - Too Far

 

**10 Ocak 2014**

**Cuma 22:00**

Yixing, Sehun'u dairesine götürdükten sonra soluğu Jong In'in yanında aldı. Tüm bu olanları ona anlatmalıydı ve bunları telefonda söylemek çok mantıksızdı. Jong In projeksiyon odasında, Sehun'a ait görüntüleri milyonuncu defa izlerken açılan kapı sesine istifini bozmadan yanıt verdi.

_"Üzgünüm Bayan Shin. Yemek yemek istemiyorum. Yatmadan belki mutfağa inerim."_

Yixing ekrandaki görüntüye baktı, Sehun beceriksizce dans ediyordu. Bu ilk kayıtlardan falan olmalıydı.

_"Peki efendim"_  dedi mutsuz bir gülümsemeyle.

Jong In, Yixing'e döndü. Bir şeyler olmasa Yixing'in tekrar buraya gelmeyeceğini bilecek kadar iyi tanıyordu onu. Oturduğu yerden panikle kalktı.

_"Bir sorun mu var?"_

Yixing gülümsedi, arkadaşını yeniden koltuğa oturttu, o da karşısına oturdu. Gülümsemesi tedirgindi.

_"Bir sorun var, ama bizimle ilgili değil."_

_"O da ne demek?"_

_"Sehun."_

Jong In duyduğu isimle daha da paniklemişti.  _"Sehun'a bir şey mi oldu?"_

_"Ben bir şey yaptım."_

_"Yapacağını biliyordum Yixing. Ne olduğunu söyler misin?"_  Diye sesini yükseltti Jong In. Bir kaç saniye bile saatler gibi geçerken, Yixing'in saçmalıklarını dinlemek istemiyor Sehun'a ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyordu.

_"Tamam. Kızma tamam. Düşündüğün gibi bir şey değil. Sehun iyi. Yani fiziksel olarak bir sorunu yok."_

Jong In rahat bir nefes almıştı. Demek ki Yixing aralarını bulmak isterken bazı şeyler ters gitti diye düşündü. Bu girişimleri bekliyordu.

_"İstemedi değil mi?"_

_"Neyi istemedi?"_

_"Neyi olabilir, beni tabii ki."_

_"Hayır öyle bir şey değil."_

_"Lanet olsun Yixing söyle şunu ne oldu?"_

_"Sehun'un babasını buldum."_

Jong In kısa bir süreliğine duyduğu cümleyi tarttı kafasında.  _"Ne yaptın?"_

_"Sehun'un babasını buldum. Yani tam olarak buldum denemez, aslında sen bulmuşsun. Ya da öyle bir şeyler işte"_

Jong In'in koyu kahve gözleri daha da koyulaştı, kısılarak Yixing'in dediğini anlamlandırmaya çalıştı. Kumral genç daha fazla uzatmadan gündüz olan bitenleri anlattı. Sehun'un kulübe gizlice gelmesinden, fotoğrafı görmesine, mezarlıktaki törenden, onu evine bırakıp buraya gelmesine dek, eksiksiz her şeyi anlattı. Jong In kanının damarlarından çekildiğini hissediyordu. Tüm bu olanlar ne kadar anlamsızdı. İhtiyar Sehun'un babası mıydı?

Bu düşünceyle Jong In tarifsiz bir sızı hissediyordu içinde. Kore'ye kendi yerine Jong Dae'ye ve Ji An'a babalık yaptığını düşündüğü öz babasından intikam almak için gelmişti. Ama Young'ın geride bıraktığı bir ailesi, çocuğu olacağını hiç düşünmemişti. Hayat gerçekten garip ve planlarla sınırlanmayan bir şeydi. Jong In bilmeden, istemeden Sehun'un babasını elinden alan olmuştu. O Jong Dae'yi, Ji An'ı hatta babasını bile affetmişti. Sehun'un hissetmesine neden olduğu aşk nefretine üstün gelmişti.

Belki ona hiç aşık olmasa bu gerçeği öğrenemeyecekti. Aşık olduğu adama av, avcı olmanın yanında yakalayıcı da olmuştu. Aralarındaki yabancı, aşılması mümkün mü bilemediği engel olmuştu. Sehun'un canını en çok yakan olayın nedeni olması nasıl mümkün olurdu? Jong In oturduğu yere yığıldı, kolunu kaldıracak hali kalmamıştı. Gerçekler düşündüğünden, bildiğinden daha ağırdı. Jong In'in taşıyabileceğinden çok daha ağırdı.

Annesinin dediği gibi, ya hep yakalayıcılar kazanıyorsa, o zaman ne yapabilirdi? Av ve avcı daima mutsuzlukla mı sınanıyordu? Babası, Sehun'un anne, babası için yakalayıcı olmuştu. Aralarına giren üçüncü kişi... Küçücük bir çocuğu, kendi oğlu için babasız bırakmaktan çekinmemişti. Jong In bu düşünceyle dişlerini, yumruklarını sıkıyor, ağlamamak için kendini tutmaya çalışıyordu.

Aslında merak ediyordu. Sehun... Sehun Jong In'i hala sevebilir miydi? Onu affedebilir miydi?

Yixing, Jong In'in sarsılarak sessizce ağladığını derin iç çekişlerinden anlamıştı. Odaya girdiğinde ışığı açmayı bu nedenle düşünmemişti. Jong In karanlığın kollarından Yixing'e sığınabilsin, rahatça ağlayabilsin istemişti. Sehun'un babasının ihtiyar olduğunu öğrenmesi, şimdiye dek kendi ailesi hakkındaki düşünceleriyle yüzleşmesi demekti.

Jong In, çatallaşmış kısık sesle Yixing'e hissettiklerini tarif etmeyi denedi. Başaramadı. Canı yanıyordu. Günlerce ağlasa bitmez gibiydi acı. Ölse yine sızlardı bedeni. Sehun'u üzen kendisi olduğu için dinmeyecekti sancıları. Jong In gidecekti. Sehun'la konuşmanın anlamı yoktu. Konuşmayı denemek yalnızca sarışına haksızlık olurdu. Ona yeterince haksızlık yapılmıştı. Anne ve babasının aşkı şimdi kendi aşkı üzerinde bir gölgeydi.

Yixing, kollarındaki gence daha sıkı sarıldı. Jong In yine o küçük çocuktu işte. Savunmasız ve incinmiş... Hıçkırıkları arasında kesik kesik söylendi.

_"O-ona._

_Ona gi-decek-tim. Denemek. Dene-mek istediğimi söy-söyleyecektim._

_Ama artık. Artık olmaz Yixing._

_Beni, affetmesini isteyemem. Sevmesini, sevmesini bekleyemem. Gideceğim. Buradan gideceğim."_

Yixing sessizce dinliyordu. Şimdi gitme diyemezdi. Düzelir diyemezdi. Çünkü bilmiyordu. Jong In'e umut vermek iyi olur mu bilmiyordu. Sehun'un kendi kendine söylenip, ağlamasıyla ıslanan gömleği henüz kurumamıştı ki, aynı yere Jong In göz yaşlarını bırakıyordu. Onlar birlikte olmayı kesinlikle hak ediyordu.

Jong In, hayatında Sehun'u istiyordu, ancak bunun ne kadar büyük bir haksızlık olduğunu da biliyordu. Artık onun için acı bir hatıradan başka bir şey olamayacağına olan inancı her şeyden güçlü, karşısında dikiliyordu.

Sehun ise aynı saatlerde beyninin içerisindeki sesle savaşıyordu. Camdan dışarı çevirdiği yorgun bakışlarıyla hızla yağıp, görüşünü bulandıran damlaları izliyordu. Zihni olması gerektiğinin aksine bomboştu ve bu boşlukta Jong In'in adı yankılanıyordu. Babasını ondan ayrılma nedeni Jong In olmasına rağmen, nasıl hala o kolların bedenini sarmasını istediğini bilmiyordu.

Ya annesi? Annesi nasıl gerçeği ondan gizlemişti? Annesi, babası ikisi de Sehun'u kandırmış, ondan gerçekleri saklamıştı. Belki de en masum olan, tek suçlu olarak görülen Jong In'di. Sehun bilmiyordu.

Şimdi, bedenini ısıtan kolların yokluğu, hiç üşümediği kadar üşümesine neden oluyordu. Bedeninin ağırlaşıp su yüzeyinden derinlere çekilip, boğulduğunu ve buna karşı koymadığını düşünüyordu. Camın önünden kalkıp narin bir yaprak parçası gibi oradan oraya savrulan ince beden sonunda yatakla buluştu. Yorgun zihni uykunun kollarına teslim olurken rüyaları bile ona adil davranmıyordu. Jong In'in sıcak nefesinin, tenini okşadığını hayal ediyordu.

**11 Ocak 2014**

**Pazartesi 09:00**

Yixing tüm gece Jong In'i teselli etmişti. Jong In, annesiyle yapamadığı son doğum günü kutlamasını yapıp ülkeyi terk etmeye kararlıydı. Önceki yıllarda evin sokağına giremezken, şimdi annesinin odasında, yastığında uyuyordu.

Sehun'u da kaybettikten sonra artık burada kalmasını gerektiren bir şey kalmamıştı. Maddi konularda Kris ve Yixing'e güveni tamdı. O olmasa da kulübün işletileceğini, annesinin ailesine ait servet o Londra'dayken olduğu gibi, aile avukatları tarafından idare edilip gelir her zaman yapıldığı gibi kişisel hesabına yatırılacaktı. Şimdiye dek süren düzen, bundan sonra da böyle devam edecekti. Jong In yalnızca kulübün gelirinin ona yatmamasını, kulüp adına açılan hesaba işlenmesini istemişti. Böylece Extraordinary, Jong In'den bağımsız olarak işletilecek, kendi bütçesiyle idare edecekti.

Planların tümünü yazıya dökmüş, hatta ilgili avukatlarla dahi görüşmüştü. Jong In'in nerede olduğu önemini yitirmiş, sahip olduklarının sürekliliğini koruyacağı garantilenmişti.

Yixing'in içi içine sığmıyordu. Sehun ve Jong In'in ilişkisine yeterince karışmış, hatta işleri bok etmişti. Ama bu defa durum ciddiydi. Jong In gidecekti. Sehun'la konuşmaya teşebbüs etmeden gidecekti ve bunun tek sorumlusu Yixing'di. Sehun'un evde olup olmadığını bile bilmiyordu ama işte, adresini dün öğrendiği dairenin kapısında bekliyordu. İçinde en ufak bir tereddüt yoktu. Jong In'in mutlu olmasını istiyorsa, bunu yapabilecek tek insanın kapısında olduğunu biliyordu.

Sehun soğuk duşun altında ayılmaya çabalarken aklı dünle, dünlerle doluydu. Bugününü bu hale getiren dünler, ellerinden geleceğini alan dünler... Artık ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. Annesine hala kızgındı, ama o annesiydi. Sevdiği adamı kaybetmişti. Babasını ise affedeceği belli bir şeydi. Onunla olan anılarına tutunmaya alışıktı, yine aynını deneyecekti. Sadece artık umut etmeyecekti. Çünkü Young asla geri gelemeyecekti.

Peki Jong In? Jong In ne olacaktı? Sehun kızgın mıydı? Neden kızmalıydı? Jong In'in bir suçu mu vardı? Kırgın mıydı? Neden kırgın olmalıydı? Jong In ona ne yapmıştı?

Jong In, masum olandı. Babasının manevi oğlu olmalıydı. Aralarındaki bağı kıskanmakla birlikte, nasıl eşsiz bir şeye sahip olduğunu düşünüyordu. Babası, Jong In'i büyütüp, yetiştirendi. Belki de şimdi viskisini yudumlayıp, Sehun ve Jong In'in paylaştıkları için kadeh kaldırıyordu. Belki de birlikte olmalarını diliyordu. Oğlu için Jong In'i büyüttüğünü gittiği yerde çoktan öğrenmiş olmalıydı.

Sehun, Jong In'in cümlelerini düşününce kendini çaresiz hissediyordu. Acaba Jong In ihtiyarın, babası olduğu gerçeğini biliyor muydu? Ama bilse mutlaka o konuşmada söylemiş olurdu diye düşünüyordu ve yanılmıyordu. Jong In bilse, bunu da Sehun'a söylemekten geri kalmayacak kadar açık oynamıştı kartlarını ve o kartlar belki de bu ikiliyi iki uzak uca sürüklemişti. Birileri henüz onlar birbirlerini bilmezken aralarına girmiş, geleceklerini ayırmayı denemişti. Ne yaptığını bilmeden, yapabilecek mi bilinmeden.

Sehun ıslak saçlarını kurularken kapının çaldığını duydu. Kapıyı açıp, Yixing'i içeri davet etti. Kumral genç, Sehun'un salonunda etrafı incelerken, Sehun giyinip gelmişti. Yixing, sarışının henüz kendine gelmesi için erken olduğunun bilincindeydi. Sehun, Yixing'in karşısına oturup  _"bu defa hayatımı nasıl becereceksin"_  dercesine bakmaya başladı. Oysa gerçekleri öğrenmek onun da hakkıydı. Yixing'in suçlamamalıydı. Tabii bu Yixing'e göre böyleydi. Bazı insanlar yalanlarla yaşamayı, mutlu olmak adına kabullenirdi. Yixing'in bilmediği, Sehun'un onlardan biri olmadığı, sadece ifadelerinin fazla sert olduğuydu. Jong In'in aşık olduğu ifadelerinin... Yixing üzerindeki bakışların anlamını çözmeye çalışmaktan vazgeçti ve direk konuya girdi.

_"Selam... Tekrar."_

_"..."_  Sehun duygusuzca kafa salladı sadece.

_"Rahatsız ettim, ancak bilmen gerekir diye düşündüm. Jong In gidiyor."_

Sehun sessizce düşündü, kısa bir süre. Ne söylemesi gerektiğine mi karar verememişti, yoksa bir şey söylemek mi istememişti Yixing anlamlandıramadı.

_"Peki."_

_"..."_

_"Bunu neden bilmem gerektiğini düşündün, bilmiyorum. Ama ilgilenmiyorum."_

Yixing, Sehun'un yalan söylediğini biliyordu. En azından öyle olmasını umut ediyordu. Jong In'in artık üzgün olmasını istemiyordu. Çünkü o üzülmeyi hak etmiyordu. Kris, Tao'yla mutluydu. Daha kötüsü Yixing, Jong In'i intikam duygusuyla dolduran insanlardan biriyle mutluydu. Belki de bu yüzden kendini ona borçlu hissediyordu. Yixing, Jong In'e mutluluğunu borçluydu.

_"Gerçekten ilgilenmiyor musun?"_

_"Evet."_

_"Tüm bu olanlar için Jong In'i suçlamak seni rahatlatıyor olabilir. Ama babanın seni terk etmesi, Jong In'in tercihi değildi ya da onun bir daha sana dönemeyecek olması. Jong In, ihtiyarın bir ailesi olduğunu bile bilmiyordu. Onlar sadece yalnız ve umutsuzdu. Birbirlerine tutundu."_

Sehun aklındaki cümlelerin bir başkası tarafından dillendirilmesiyle biraz olsun rahatlamıştı. Gerçeği bilip, yalana tutunma isteği insanı esir alıyordu. Doğrular gizlenmekte iyiyken, yanlışlar su yüzeyinde kalmaya meyil ediyordu.

_"Benden ne yapmamı istiyordun Yixing?"_

_"Senin yüzünden gidiyor."_

_"..."_  Sehun'un yüzünden belli belirsiz karamsar bir ifade geçti. Alnı kırıştı, sağ gözü küçülüp, sol kaşı yukarı kalktı bir anlığına. Bu nasıl olabilir diye soruyordu ondan bağımsız mimikleri.

_"Anlatım ona. İhtiyarın baban olduğunu söyledim."_

_"Asla rahat durmuyorsun değil mi?"_

Yixing suçluluk duygusuyla başı önüne eğik konuşmaya devam etti.

_"O sana aşık. Seninle yıllardır biriktirdiği kinini, yaşama amacı haline gelen intikamını unuttu. Sen ona iyi gelensin. Gitmesine izin verme."_

_"Bunu neden yapayım?"_

Yixing derin bir nefes aldı ve kendinden emin ses tonuyla yanıtladı.

_"Ona aşıksın. En az onun kadar hem de."_

_"Saçmalıyorsun."_  Sehun oturduğu yerden kalktı. Odanın içinde amaçsızca dolanmaya başladı. Bir şeyler söylemek istiyordu, söylemeliydi de ama aklına hiçbir şey gelmiyordu. Biliyordu. Yixing'in haklı olduğunu biliyordu.

_"Ben elimden geleni yaptım Oh Sehun. Jong In gidecek. Tüm hazırlıklarını yapmış. Annesiyle kutlayamadığı doğum gününü kutlayıp, buradan gidecek ve bir daha dönmeyecek."_

_"Dönmeyecek mi?"_

_"İhtiyarla olan ilişkini öğrenince, seninle bir şansı olamayacağına iyice ikna oldu ve artık burada kalması için bir neden olmadığını söyledi. Aslında senden son bir şans isteyecekti. Aşkı gururunu yenmişti. Ama..."_

_"Ama?"_

_"Ama şimdi sana haksızlık yaptığını ve tüm olanlar için suçlu olduğunu düşünüyor."_

_"Ama suçlu değil."_

_"Evet kesinlikle. Suçlu olmadığını sen de biliyorsun. O sadece bir çocuktu. Kendi kararı yaptığı bir şey değildi evini terk etmek?"_

_"Sadece çocuktu."_  Diye tekrarladı Sehun. Sanki bunu hatırlamak ister bir hali vardı. Dalgın bakışlarla kendi kendine mırıldanmaya devam etti.  _"Ben de sadece bir çocuktum. Başkaları yüzünden babasını özlemek zorunda kalan bir çocuk."_

_"Anlıyorum Sehun. Jong In'e bir şans vermeyeceksin sanırım. Onun zaten bunu isteyecek gücü yok. Ben mutlu olmanızı istedim. Yani doğrusunu söylemek gerekirse, ben Jong In'i hiçbir zaman seninle olduğu zamanki kadar mutlu görmedim. Senden ayrıyken mutsuz olduğu kadar da mutsuz. O da terk edilen bir çocuktu ve yanında sığınabileceği annesi bile yoktu. Yalnızca baban vardı. Onu son nefesine dek kendi oğlundan ayırmayan baban. Jong In babana muhtaçtı, mecburdu. Keşke bunu anlayabilsen."_

_"..."_  Sehun bunları zaten biliyordu. Ama işte zihnindeki aykırı sesler duygularının önüne set örüyordu.

_"Ben elimden geleni yaptım. Uçuşu 14'ü gecesi. Fikrini değiştirirsen-"_

_"Değiştirmeyeceğim."_

_"Nasıl istersen Sehun. Kaybettiğin şeyin ne kadar özel olduğunu anladığında, pişman olmazsın umarım"_  dedi ve daireden ayrıldı Yixing.

Oysa Sehun, Yixing henüz son cümlesini söylemeden pişman olmuştu. Jong In gidecekti. Bir daha asla o gülüşü göremeyecekti. Tenindeki yumuşak dokunuşları hissedemeyecekti. Öpüşü... Öpüşünü de beraberinde götürecekti. En kötüsü ise Jong In artık onu değil, bir başkasını sevecek, bir başkasına gülümseyecek, bir başkasına dokunacak, başkasının olacaktı.

**NOT: Ekteki videonun izlenmesi tavsiyedir ;)** **(Anna F. - Too Far - Türkçe Altyazılı)**

**14 Ocak 2014**

**Salı 17:00**

Sabah tüm hazırlıklar tamamlanmıştı. Evrak işlerini internet üzerinden halledecek ve işleri o şekilde yürütecek, gerekli görülürse Kris ve Yixing'in vekilliği kullanılacaktı. Eşya olarak yanına bir şeyler aldığını söylemek pek doğru olmazdı. Aynı, ülkeyi ilk terk edişi gibi bir sırt çantasıyla gidecekti. Bir iki parça kıyafet, annesinin ona bıraktığı hatıralar, ihtiyarın mektubu ve bir kaç fotoğraf. Gerisi önemsizdi, her yerde olan şeylerdi. Sadece anılar, en özel olan anılardı, onlar da çantasına sığmıştı.

Annesiyle kutladığı son doğum gününde, annesinin içtiği vişne şarabından aldı. Birlikte meyve suyunu ve şarabı havaya kaldırıp kadehlerini tokuşturduklarını anımsadı. 10. doğum günü son kutladığıydı. Sonraki seneler ise o tarihi unutmaya çalışarak geçmişti. Bu yıla dek annesinin değil evinin sokağı, mezarına gitmeye dahi cesareti olmamıştı. Acı onu yakarken, babasından nefret ederken, nasıl annesine gidebilirdi? Han Ye In'in ona bıraktığı notları okuduktan sonra bunu yapmadığına memnun olmuştu. Annesinin babasına duyduğu aşka hakaret etmediği için, babasını yanlış nitelendirdiğini annesine söylemek durumunda kalmadığı için mutluydu. En azından onun huzuruna nefret, intikam hırsıyla doluyken gitmemişti. Babası hakkında pişmanlıkları vardı, ama bunlar önceki nefreti yanında hiçbir şeydi. Şimdi annesiyle paylaşmak istediği başka bir şeye daha sahipti. Sehun'a duyduğu aşka ve ayrılığın yarattığı özleme...

Üzeri ıslak çimenle kaplı tepeciğe dikti gözlerini. Ayakucunda diz çökmüş ıslak otları okşuyordu. Yıllar sonra yaşadığı en anlamlı doğum günü bu olmalıydı. Sevdiği kadına onsuz geçen günlerini anlattı, ama yalnızca mutlu olanları. İhtiyarla, Kris ve Yixing'le eğlendiği günleri. Sevgisini hep hissettiğini söyledi. Yalan da değildi. Sonra Sehun'u söyledi. Ona, aşık olduğu genci anlattı. Güldüğünde kısılan gözlerini, ilk defa bir insanın gözlerinde gördüğü samimiyeti, kokusunu tarifledi. O kokuyu soluduğunda nefes aldığını hissettiğini...

Onsuzluğun bedenini küle dönüştürdüğünü söyledi. Nefesinin kesildiğini, sanki dünyanın çöküşünü, dumanların arasında yok oluşunu, her saniye bedenine çarpan toz tanelerinin sızısını hissediyordu. Dikenler sarılıydı her yanında ve o dikenler sarışının adını fısıldayıp tenine saplanmaktan geri kalmıyordu. İçinde yok olmak için gönüllü olacağı aşk tam olarak olmasa bile kelimelerle anlatmak gerektiğinde, elinden bu kadarı geliyordu. Annesinin tüm bu hisleri babasına beslediğini biliyordu. O yüzden kelimelerin önemsizliğinin farkındaydı. O notlarda okuduğu aşkın da kolayca yaşanmadığı belliydi. Aşk zaten hiç kolay değildi, annesi böyle söylemişti. Av, avcı ve yakalayıcı...

Annesinin yanından ayrıldığında, yapmak istediği şeylerin başında dans etmek geliyordu. Tüm o özel anları paylaşırken karşısında hayal ettiği figür, ona gülümseyerek dans stüdyosunda kendini izlemesine izin veren kadındı. Jong In henüz o zamanlar, dansın annesini kutsanmış gibi gösterdiğinin farkındaydı. Müziğin annesine aşık olduğunu düşünürdü. Sanki tüm sesler onun için hayat bulup, kulaklara doluyordu. Tüm melodiler, onun hareketlerine eşlik için birbirleriyle yarışıyordu. Annesi dans ederken kanatsız bir melek gibiydi, müzik kanatları olup uçmasına izin veriyordu.

Düşünceler içerisinde kulübe gittiğinde ilk yaptığı Kris'in yanına çıkıp, Yixing'i sormak olmuştu. Belki de son defa Yixing'le dans etme şansıydı bu. Yixing bir işi olduğunu öne sürüp bir saat sonra pratik odasında buluşmayı önerdi. Jong In'de bu arada belki suitine giderdi. Ama gitmedi. Onun yerine diğer dansçıların çalıştıkları alana gidip onları izledi. Ardından onlarla vedalaştı. Suite gitmek istediğinden emin değildi. Orası onun için sadece Sehun demekti. Onun kokusu, onun gülüşü, onun çığlıklar...

Dans stüdyosunu terk etme nedeniyle aynıydı suite gitmeme nedeni, kulüpteki suiti de ona Sehun'u hatırlatıp canını yakmaktan başka bir şeye yaramayacaktı. Ona veda edemezdi. Anılarına edemediği gibi, o odada yaşananlara da edemezdi. Zihnindeki imgeler zaten asla onu yalnız bırakmayacaktı.

Yixing Jong In'in yanına indiğinde üzerinde garip bir telaş, yüzünde aptal bir sırıtma vardı. Ancak Jong In, kendi hüznünde boğulmamak için direndiğinden bunu fark edecek durumda değildi. Kumral genç arkadaşını kırmadı ve isteği üzerine pratik odasında bir saatten fazla zaman geçirdi. Tüm bu süre zarfında Jong In'in ne kadar üzgün olduğu ortadaydı. Kore'den ikinci gidişi de zorla gerçekleşmekteydi. Ancak bu defa kendi zoruyla bunu yapıyordu. Sehun ona ait olamıyorsa, Jong In'in onu unutmak için kaçmaktan başka çaresi kalmamıştı. Ve istemediği şekilde bir korkak gibi kaçacaktı. Çünkü artık onun yüzüne bakabileceğini düşünmüyordu. Yaşadığı yokluk hissini, o tarifsiz terk edilmişliği, sızlayan yalnızlığı aşık olduğu gence yaşatmıştı. Kendini bu suçlamaya esir etmişti. Sehun artık hayallerinde bile yüzüne bakmıyor, ona yaklaşmıyor, konuştuğunda nefretini kusuyordu. Bir zamanlar Jong In'in Jong Dae, Ji An ve babasına yapmak istediği gibi...

Birlikte dans eden ikili stüdyonun ahşap zeminine yayılmış yatıyordu. İkisi de ter içerisinde ve gülümsüyordu. Jong In günler sonra ilk defa kendini hafiflemiş hissediyordu. Bir anlığına bile olsa...

Yixing nefes nefese konuştu.  _"Gerçekten gidecek misin?"_

_"Gitmeliyim"_  dedi Jong In, hüzne hapsolmuş nefes nefese çıkan sesiyle.

_"Özlemeyecek misin?"_

_"..."_

_"Beni, Kris'i, Sehun'u..."_  Son ismi söylerken sesi fısıltı halindeydi.

_"Özleyeceğim."_

_"O zaman neden gidiyorsun?"_

_"Burada kalırsam da özleyeceğim. Özlüyorum çünkü."_

_"Neden konuşmadan gidiyorsun. Belki de-"_

_"Bunları konuşmak istemiyorum. Seninle geçireceğimiz kısa zamanı beni germek için harcama lütfen. Bizim için belkiler anlamını yitirdi."_

_"Nasıl istersen Jong In. Çıkalım mı artık? Gidip duş almalıyım, daha sonrası için planlarım var."_

_"Tek dostun ülkeyi terk ediyor, bir daha ne zaman görüşürsünüz belli bile değil, ama senin başka programın var öyle mi?"_

_"Üzgünüm, dostum."_

_"Jong Dae mi?"_

Yixing'in neşeli kahkahası yankılandı salonda. Jong In az da olsa kıskanmıştı arkadaşını. Ama onun adına hissettiği mutluluk çok daha baskındı.  _"Bir daha ki görüşmemizde Jong Dae de yanında olsun. Onunla aynı kanı paylaşmamın yanında seni de benden çaldı"_  dedi Jong In sesinde iğneleyici soğukluk yerine yaramaz küçük bir çocuk şımarıklığı hakimdi.

_"En azından onunla konuşup gitseydin."_

_"Şimdi değil Yixing. Buna hazır değilim. Biraz zaman ver bana. Hayatımı yoluna koyduğumda yerimi haber veririm ve siz de yanıma kalmaya gelirsiniz. Hem yeni mekan yeni fantezi"_  dedi ve küçük bir kıkırtı döküldü dudaklarından. Yixing bir şekilde Jong In'e hep iyi geliyordu. Yine öyle olmuştu. Belki de onu Jong Dae'ye kaptırmakla hata yapmıştı. Ama insan kime aşık olabileceğini seçemiyordu.

Seçilebilseydi... Jong In yine Sehun'u seçeceğini biliyordu. Yixing, Jong In'in şansıydı ama Sehun... Sehun onun kaderiydi.

_"Sen bilirsin Jong In. Bu senin hayatın."_

_"Hey!"_

_"Ne oldu?"_

_"Bir şeyler planlamıyorsun değil mi? Ne zaman böyle bir şeye karıştırmıyorum ayağı çeksen hep altından bir şeyler çıkıyor."_

_"Saçmalama ne olabilir? Zaten bir kaç saat sonra gidiyorsun."_

Jong In sanki ilk defa duyuyormuş gibi o kelimeyi kendine tekrarladı.  _"Gidiyorum..."_

Yixing yattığı yerden kalktı ve Jong In'i de elinden tutup kaldırdı. Sessizce salondan çıkıp asansöre yöneldiler. Asansörde Yixing boynundaki havluya yüzünü kurularken umursamazca sordu.

_"Yanına ona ait bir şeyler aldın mı?"_

_"Evet."_

_"Peki. Gerçekten unutmak için gittiğine inanmamı zorlaştırıyorsun."_

_"İnanmak zorunda değilsin. Seni bunun için zorladığımı hatırlamıyorum."_

Yixing  _"Küstahsın Kim Jong In"_  dediğinde ikili suitlerinin karşılıklı kapıları arasında duruyordu. Jong In, Yixing'in peşinden gitmek üzere hamle yaptığında kumral genç onu durdurdu.  _"Kendi dairene git. Duş öncesi sevgilimle telefon seksi yapacağım ve seni yanımda istemiyorum"_  dedi, esmer olanı kendi kapısına doğru iterek. Jong In itiraz etmeye fırsat bulamadan, Yixing onu dairesine sokmuş üzerine de kapıyı kapatmıştı.

Jong In, sırtı odaya dönük kapıya bakarken, burnuna dolan Sehun'un kokusuyla anımsamaya korktuğu anıların çoktan üzerine hücum ettiğini anlamıştı.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


	60. Final Part 11/11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Portishead - Roads

 

**14 Ocak 2014**

**Salı 16:00**

Olmuyordu...

Jong In'in gideceğini öğrendiği günden beri bir şeyler yerine oturmuyordu. Sanki daima hayatındaymış gibi onun yokluğu Sehun'u sarsıyordu. Oysa uzun süredir birlikte bile değillerdi. Ancak aynı şehirde olmama ihtimali delirecek gibi olması için yetiyordu. Şimdi istediği zaman gidip boynuna sarılıp, dudaklarını yeniden tadabilir gibi hissederken, sadece bir kaç saat sonra bir daha onu göremeyeceği gerçeğine karşı savaşamıyordu. Yixing, Jong In'in gideceğini söylediği günden beri Sehun çelişkileriyle boğuşuyordu.

 _"Jong In gidiyor"_  cümlesi bir an olsun susmadan tekrar ediyordu zihninde. Ama Sehun duymazdan geliyordu. Nereye kadar duymamaya çabalayacaktı. Bir kaç saat sonra o cümle de geçmiş zamana bürünecekti. Jong In çoktan gitmiş olacaktı ve Sehun onu sonsuza dek kaybedecekti. Onunla birlikte aşkı da yitirecekti. İlk defa tattığı duyguları kendi elleriyle öldürmüş olacaktı. Aşık olduğu adama, ona aşık olan adama bile bile zarar verecekti. Jong In'in, babası konusunda üzgün olduğunu biliyordu. Hatta durumun Yixing'in anlattığından daha kötü olduğunu düşünüyordu. Jong In'in titreyen sesinden dinlediği hikayesi, ailesi, hayatı ve ihtiyar yeterince onu üzmemiş gibi bir de, ihtiyarın Sehun'un babası olduğunu öğrenmek ağır olmalıydı. Bu nedenler birleşince Jong In'i Sehun'dan alıp uzağa fırlatmaya yetiyordu. Sehun ise bu uzaklık için bir şey yapmıyordu.

Onu böyle severken gitmesine nasıl izin verirdi? Bu soruyu kendine sormayı başarıp, yanıt bulamadığı an karar vermişti. Şimdi de o kararını hayata geçirmek için inlemelerinin yankılandığı duvarlara bakıyor, bedenlerinin birleştiği jakuzinin yer aldığı terastan manzarayı izliyordu.

Jong In'in suitine yine gizlice girmişti, ancak bu defa Yixing ona yardım etmişti. Sehun zihninde canlanan anılarla, esmer gencin gelmesini bekliyordu. Gelmesini ve duygularına, tenine dudaklarına sahip çıkmasını arzuluyordu.

Jong In'in anlattığı aşklara inat, " _Sonsuza dek mutlu yaşadılar"_  diye bitecek bir final istiyordu. 1 dakikadan kısa sürecek bir ömür olsa da onunki, o sürenin saniyesini bile onsuz geçiremezdi. Geçirmek istemiyordu. Yaşamak istiyordu ve o artık yalnızca Jong In'in yanında yaşadığını hissediyordu.

Yağmurlu havada terasın saçağı altına sığınıp o geceyi anımsadı. Bu suitte geçirdikleri son geceyi ve ardından bilmediği bir nedenle terk edildiğini. Artık o nedeni ya da nedenleri biliyor ve hiç birinin Jong In'i kaybetmeye değmeyeceğini düşünüyordu.

**NOT: Ekteki videonun dinlenmesi tavsiyedir ;)** **(Portishead - Roads)**

**25 Ağustos 2013**

**Pazar 03:00**

Arka girişten çıkmanın getirisiydi şimdi burada olabilmesi. Üzerindekileri tek tek çıkarıp terasa yürürken kapıdaki korumanın Jong In'in onu beklediğini düşünmesine gülümsüyordu. Oysa Jong In hala GeceGündüz oyununda ter döküyordu. Sehun onlarca günün ardından bedenini kavuran özleme daha fazla karşı koyamamış ve kendiyle mücadele etmeyi bırakıp, fırsat bulduğu ilk an Jong In'e koşmuştu. Şu an ne Ji An, ne de ilişkileri umurunda değildi. Jong In'i istiyordu. Jong In'i deli gibi arzuluyordu. Ten uyumu, cinsel çekim, kim ne derse desin, Sehun Jong In'in olmayı hayal ediyordu.

Sürgü kapıları iki yana kaydırarak açtığında serin esen rüzgar yüzünü yaladı. Deniz kokusu doldu ciğerlerine. Ahşap oturma bölümüne oturup suyu ayarladı önce. Süt beyazı teni ay ışığıyla daha kusursuzdu sanki. Ağır adımlarla girdi jakuzinin içine. Su dolmaya devam ederken Sehun ıslıkla geceye eşlik ediyordu. Dudaklarından süzülen melodinin dillendirilmeyen sözleri bir anlamda kaderlerini ifşa ediyordu.

_"..._

_Hadi oynayalım_

_Çalan telefonuna cevap verme, sadece bırak_

_Onların bilmesine gerek yok, sadece ikimiz_

_..._

_Nasıl hissettiğini biliyorum, her şey yolunda_

_Bütün sırlarını göster bana_

_..._

_Bunun çok geç olabileceğini düşündüğüm zaman sana derinden bağlanmıştım,_

_Ellerim bağlıydı_

_Nasıl olacağını bilerek başlamıştık, ama şu an hepsi benim suçum_

_İstediğin şey olamam,_

_Senin hayalindeki iyi adamdan çok uzağım_

_Mutlu ol,_

_Lütfen benden kaçma_

_Beni terk etmeyi deneme_

_Her şey yolunda_

_..._

_İncinmeye hazırım_

_Sadece bir öpücük istiyorum, hepsi bu_

_Benim gibi biriyle çıkmak senin için çok zor olamaz, evet_

_Ama şimdi öpücüğümüzde farklı bir his var_

_O beni öpücüğüyle öldürüyor_

_Bana kötü bir şey yapmamamı söylediğinde, dinlemeyeceğim_

_Sana söyledim, asıl oyuna daha başlamadık_

_Ver ve biraz daha al benimle, her zaman cüretkar olacağım_

_Bu taze acıyı kendime kazandırmak istiyorum her gün_

_Şimdi duramam, senin aynı olduğunu biliyorum_

_Gitmeme izin vermeyeceksin değil mi?_

_Bebeğim_

_Kalbimin siyaha büründüğü yer senin yerin_

_Kalbinin kor gibi sıcak yandığı yer benim yerim_

_Asla vazgeçmeyeceğim bu doğal oyundan_

_Tamamen unutulan kelimelerim benim dayanağım_

_Tamamen kaybolan kelimelerin senin izin_

_Hiçbir şeyi geri alamayız bu doğal oyundan"_

**NOT: EXO- PLAYBOY (çevirisi)**

Kai, oyun sonrası yavaş adımlarla suitine ilerlerken, aklından geçen terasta biraz keyif yapmaktı. Bedeni ağırlaşmış, aklındaki düşünceler onu boğuyordu. Sehun bir türlü düşüncelerini terk etmiyor, kendine edindiği yerden kopmuyordu. Bunda günlerdir konuşmamış olmalarının da payı büyüktü. Sehun aramadığı sürece, Jong In onu aramıyordu. Sehun bilmese de Jong In'in onu aramamak için çok geçerli bir bahanesi vardı. Yurtdışından dönen nişanlı figürü... Kim Ji An...

Esmer genç kapıyı açıp içeri girdi, aydınlatmaları kısık ışık olarak ayarladı. Terden üzerine yapışmış gömleğin düğmelerini tek tek açarken geniş yatağa doğru ilerliyordu. Yatağın yakınına geldiğinde, her zaman temizlikçiler tarafından itinayla düzeltilmiş olan örtüdeki kırışıklıklar dikkatini çekti. Ardından yerdeki beyaz ceket. Sonra ceketi takiben yerde duran, pudra rengi gömlek. Daha sonra üstün körü bacaklardan sıyrılmış buz mavisi kot pantolon ve terasın aralık kapısı eşiğindeki siyah çamaşır...

Jong In, terastan dışarı baktığında, başı ahşap kenarlığa dayalı, yıldızları seyreden sarışın genci gördü. Beyaz teni jakuzideki suyun üzerini kaplayan köpüklerle uyumlu, ama yer yer kendini belli eden kıpırtılar içerisindeydi. Sehun'un teni ay ışığında büyüleyiciydi. Jong In duyularının esiri olmuştu, bilinçsizce yutkundu. Sehun hiç bir şey yapmadan, hatta farkında bile olmadan onu kontrolü altına alabiliyordu.

Esmer genç aklındaki edepsiz düşünceleri bir anlığına susturmak istese de cama çarpan parmakları, ondan habersiz kendi halindeki genci uyardı. Sehun ağır çekimde başını esmer gence döndürürken, Jong In nefesini tuttuğunun farkında değildi.

Gülümsedi, eşsiz saflıktaki ifadeye büründü yüzü. Köpüklerin arasından varlığı belli olmayan elini su yüzeyine çıkarıp sevgilisine uzandı. Yüzündeki masum gülümsemeye inat, esmeri çağıran beden oldukça cüretkardı. Jong In aralık cam kapıyı açtı ve Sehun'un ıslak dudaklarından gözlerini ayırmadan sarışın olanın yanına gitti. Sehun bakışmaktan fazlasına muhtaçtı. Esmer genci boynundan tutup, kendine çekti ve dudaklarını birleştirdi. Ağır ağır doğrulup suyun içerisinde ayağa kalktı. Üzerindeki gömlek yerle buluştuğunda bedeni sarışının ıslaklığıyla kutsanıyordu. Dudaklarını ayırmadan maharetli parmaklar işlerini yapmaya başladı. Sehun ağır hareketlerle esmeri pantolonundan ve çamaşırından kurtardı. Zaman kaybetmeden küçük oyununun baş kahramanına rolünü benimsetti. Ilık suyu esmer tenin tezat bileşeniyle değerlendirdi. Dizlerine dek yükselen suda oynaşan köpükler esmer olanı oldu olası huylandırırdı.

Jong In, fiziksel olarak olmasa bile, zihinsel olarak yorgundu. Şu an dudaklarını sömüren sarışın aklından çıkmadığı için yorgundu. Sehun düş gibiydi. Dudakları üzerinde kayan dili, nefesinde kaybolan ılık nefesi, teninin kokusu... Uğruna, şehir yakacak kadar özel olan, sarışının kokusu...

Jong In günler sonra ilk defa nefes aldığını hissediyordu. Nefes almak için heyecanlanıyor, ciğerlerine dolan havayla sarhoş oluyordu. Sehun bağımlı olduğu bir uyuşturucu gibiydi adeta. Esmerin aklındaki her şeyi silen, o uçsuz bucaksız düşüncelerin evinde yalnızca kendi yaşamak isteyen en zararlı uyuşturucuydu. Ve Jong In bu gecenin altın vuruş olacağını biliyordu. Yarın onlar için yoktu. Bir önceki gibi değildi bu gece. Vedaydı bu sevişme.

Dilleri birbirine dolandıkça sertleşiyordu öpüşleri, dudakları dişler çevreliyordu, beyaz tendeki tutuşunu sertleşiyordu esmerin. Bedeni ona itaat etmiyor, parmakları arasındaki biçimli kalçayı sıkarken, Sehun'un acıyla karışık inlemeleri patlıyordu ağzında. Sarışının tırnakları sırtında yollar oluşturuyordu kendine. O yollarda dilini gezdireceği hayaliyle...

Narin parmaklar, esmerin sırtından dağınık saçlara yönelip kavradı. geriye doğru çekiştirdi tutamları, dudaklarını kurtardı. Ortaya çıkardığı adem elmasını dudaklarıyla taçlandırdı, ardından sanki mümkünmüş gibi dişleriyle okşadı. Dili tüm boynunda gezerken, Jong In bunun düş olmamasını umuyordu. Gökyüzündeki yıldızların şahitliğinde iki çıplak beden, ayın hınzır bakışları altında sevişiyordu.

Sehun yavaş yavaş Jong In'in bedeninde aşağıları keşfediyordu. Onu bekleyen arsız diklikteki kahverengi göğüs uçları, biçimli karın kasları, derinliği daha önce Sehun tarafından ölçülen göbek deliği, hepsi Sehun'un nemli dilini bekliyordu. Sehun da onları fazla bekletmeyi düşünmüyordu. Jong In başı geriye düşmüş, gözleri yarı kapalı ve iç sesi yıldızlara seslenirken, sarışının saçlarını okşuyordu. Diğeri ise kahverengi tanelerden ayrılmış, karın kaslarıyla seviyeli bir birliktelik yaşamıştı. İnce parmaklarıyla esmerin kalçasını kavrayıp, bel oyumundan kaslı kısma doğru ağır hareketlerle avucunun içindeki eti yoğururken, yaramaz dili göbek deliğini taciz etmeye başladı. Jong In, Sehun'un dilini tüm bedeninde arzuluyordu. Sertleşen erkekliği sarışının göğüslerini taciz ediyor, sıranın kendisine gelmesini bekliyordu. Ancak Sehun'un planı biraz daha farklıydı.

Pelvis kemiğinin yaptığı çıkıntılarda gezdirdi dilini önce, ardından mevcut üçgenin kenarlarını netleştirdi, ancak ortaya dokunmamaya dikkat etti. Tüy hafifliğindeki ıslak dokunuşlarla, Jong In'in Sehun'un saçındaki tutuşu sıkılaşıyor, istemeden sarışının ağzının hareketlerine müdahale etmeye çabalıyordu. Ancak Sehun'un buna izin vermek gibi bir niyeti yoktu. Ereksiyon halindeki penisin ucundaki küçük dil darbeleri ve veda öpücüğü sonrası Jong In'in kalçasındaki ellerini çekip, saçlarındaki elleri yakaladı ve usulca onlardan sıyrılıp kendini jakuzinin içindeki suya bıraktı.

Jong In bedenindeki dokunuşları yitirdiğinde toparlanıp başını öne eğerek bacaklarının arasındaki Sehun'u aradı. Ancak sarışın olan orada değildi. Çok kısa bir anlığına bunların saçma bir düş olduğunu düşündüyse de Sehun'un köpüklerin arasından çıkarak jakuzinin kenarına yerleşmesi, esmerin rahat bir nefes almasına neden oldu. Jong In daha önce de çok arzuladığı şeylerle ilgili böyle hayallerle başa çıkmak zorunda olduğu dönemler geçirmişti. Bu konuda yardım almış, tüm sorunu çözdüğünü düşünürken, uzun süre sonra Sehun nedenli hayaller gördüğünü düşünmesi gerçekten korkmasını sağlamıştı. Ama Sehun hayal kadar güzel olsa da, neyse ki gerçekti. Gerçekti ve şimdi ıslak saçlarını savururken elleri ona uzanmış esmeri yanına çağırıyordu.

Jong In kendine uzanan parmaklara kenetledi parmaklarını ve jakuzinin içine diz çöküp Sehun'un bacakları arasındaki yerini aldı. Sarışının jakuzinin dışındaki kolçaklara tutunmasını sağladı. Boşta kalan ellerinden biriyle sevdiğinin penisini kavrayıp yavaş yavaş sıvazlamaya başladı. Diğer eliyle günlerdir görmek için delirdiği o mükemmel hatlara sahip yüzünü yeniden tanıyıp, dokunarak varlığını anlamlandırıyordu.

Sehun erkekliğindeki hareketlilikle dudaklarını dişlemekten alamadı kendini. Esmer olan koyu renklerle tanışan alt dudağı keskin dişlerden kurtardı. Parmakları o güzelliğin tadına bakıp sonrasını yine dudaklarına bırakmıştı. Dudaklar tekrar buluştuğunda Sehun bedenine gelip giden titremenin farkındaydı. Zirve ona oldukça yakındı. Erkekliğini Jong In'in elinden kurtarıp esmerin parmaklarını girişine yönlendirdi. Nefes nefese kalmış halde fısıldadı.  _"Seni çok özledim sevgilim."_

Jong In, Sehun'un fısıltısı karşısında küçük öpücükler bırakarak sarışının dudaklarından ayrılırken yanıtladı.

_"Seni._

_Çok._

_Özledim._

_Sehun."_

Bilerek sevgilim dememişti. Sevgili değillerdi. Jong In, Sehun için belki bir kaçamaktı ama sevdiği insan değildi. Tüm kalbi buna inanırken, o bedeninin isyanına fırsat tanımış ve altındaki adamı aşkla sevmek için sabırsızlanıyordu.

Sehun'u hazırlama gereği duymadan ılık su sayesinde rahatlamış girişte gezdirdi parmaklarını. Bu dokunuş bile Sehun'un nefesinin teklemesi için yeterliydi. O eller yine bedeninde, dudaklar dudaklarındaydı ve bu duygu onun, bedenini, ruhunu besliyordu.

Jong In, Sehun'un yüzünde dolaştırdığı parmaklarını, jakuzinin kenarındaki kolçakları kavramış ince parmakların üzerine yerleştirdi. Diğer eliyle de ereksiyon halindeki erkekliğini, Sehun'un girişine hizaladı. Demir kolçaklardan güç alarak kendini ağır ağır sarışın gencin darlığına itti.

İşte bu doluluk hissi... Sehun'un tüm hücrelerine hükmeden adamın verdiği acıyla karışık kavuşmanın verdiği zevk, fiziksel zevkin kapılarını aralıyordu. Jong In dudaklarını beyaz boyunda, köprücük kemiklerinde gezdirirken, kendini geriye çekip, yeniden daha derine itti. Jong In'in hareketleriyle Sehun'un bedeni uyanıyor, ait olduğu erkeği daha fazla sarmalıyordu. Sehun kendini Ji An'a değil, Jong In'e ait hissediyordu. Sadece henüz bu düşünceyi yeterince açığa çıkarmayı başaramıyordu.

Suyun altındaki eliyle kalçasının yan tarafından tutup sabitlediği bedende hareketlerini sıklaştırdı. Kolçaktaki eller zavallı metali tüm gücüyle sıkıyordu ki parmaklarındaki kan çekiliyordu. İki beden de arzu doluydu ve bu arzu onları gökyüzüne, yıldızlara taşıyordu. Gecenin kollarında birbirlerine sığınıyorlardı. Jong In elini Sehun'un saçlarına saplayıp başını kaldırmasını sağladı. Artık girişleri daha sertleşmiş ve önüne kattığı bedeni hareketlendirmeye başlamıştı.

Sırtı jakuzinin yan yüzeyine çarptıkça inlemeleri yükseliyordu. Jong In tümüyle zorluyor, derinlerine doğru hareket edip, ilgili kasların, uzunluğunu kavrayıp, mükemmel hissetmesini sağlıyordu. Sehun bedenlerini kaplayan sudaki dalgalanmaya baktı önce, ardından gözleri cam korkuluktan görünen denizin dalgalarına kaydı. Jong In'in git gelleriyle aynı ritimde kayaları döven dalgalara baktı. Jong In gibi hırçın, eşsiz ve etkileyici... Dalgaların kayalara çarparken çıkardığı ses, iki bedenin birbiriyle bütünleşirken çıkardığı seslerle karıştı. Sehun'un inlemelerinin dudaklarının dibindeki temassız bekleyen dolgun dudaklardan çıkanlarla karıştığı gibi.

Aynı ritimle, dalgaların kayaları dövdüğü gibi, Jong In'de Sehun'un derinliklerini öyle dolduruyordu. Hırsla, vazgeçmeyen, vazgeçilmesi mümkün olmayan aşkla...

Sehun yeniden gözlerini kapatıp karanlıkta yayılan sesler eşliğinde bedenindeki titremeye bıraktı kendini. Jong In hızla solumaya başlamış, Sehun'un içine tüm sıvısını bırakmak için saniyeleri sayar hale gelmişti. Son bir kaç vuruş sonrasında yüksek sesli bir inlemeyle aşık olduğu adamın adını haykırdı.

"SEHUUUNNN!!!" Sehun ise Jong In'in göğsüne gömülmüş, onun adını fısıldamaktaydı. "Jong In, Jong In, Jong In, Jooong-"

Esmer genç bedenini sarışının üzerine bırakmış dudaklarının altında kalan deriyi öpüp, dişliyor, küçük ısırıklarla yorgunluğunu unutuyordu. Sehun ise kollarını esmer bedene sarmalamış, burnunu siyah saçlara gömmüş ve küçük öpücükler yardımıyla dudaklarıyla saçlarını okşuyordu. İkisi de bu anın sonsuza dek sürmesi için hayatlarını feda edebilirdi.

Yalnızca dalgaların sesi eşlik ediyordu ikilinin normal ritmine dönen soluklanmalarına. Sehun konuşmak istiyordu ama ne söyleyeceğini bilemiyordu. Ne söylese o anın büyüsünü bozacağını hissediyordu. Jong In ise konuşmak istemiyordu. Sehun'un son defa kollarında olduğunu biliyordu. Güneş doğduğunda gerçekler, en az onlar kadar çıplak olacaktı. Jong In, Sehun için oyuncak olmaya devam edemezdi. Onu böyle severken, sahiplenememek, sahiplenilmemek katlanılmaz oluyordu. Gözlerinden süzülen damla Sehun'un dikkatini çekmesin diye iyice gömdü yüzünü sarışının boynuna, kokusunu içine çekti.

Sehun önce huylandığı, ardından biraz daha devam etmek istediği için kurtardı kendisini Jong In'in temasından. Esmerin altından sıyrılıp sırtını kenarlığa dayamasını sağladı. Bacaklarının arasındaki beden yine bacaklarının arasındaydı. Tek bir farkla bu defa Sehun üstte, Jong In'i sürmeye hazırdı.

Esmer genç terasın loş ışığına inat, ayın aydınlattığı parlak tene baktı. Farkında olmadan alt dudağını dişleri arasında alıp kendi kendini bu güzellik karşısında cezalandırdı. Ona sahip olmayı istemek ne kadar da aptalcaydı. Belki sadece kendini kurban etmeli, fazlasını istememeliydi.

Sehun yarı sert haldeki ereksiyona sürtünerek esmer olanın kucağına yerleşti. Elleri Jong In'in erkeksi çene kemiğinde birleşmişti. O dolgun dudaklara karşı koymak nasıl mümkün olabilirdi? Bel oyumunu okşayan parmaklar da onu kendine daha fazla bastırma isteğine direnmeye çabalıyordu. Sehun eğilip Jong In'in dudaklarına küçük bir öpücük bıraktı. Sonra bir daha ve bir daha... Her defasında dudakların temas süresi biraz daha uzuyordu. Öpücük ateşli olmaktan çok, masum ve af diler gibiydi. Sehun üzdüğü esmerden bilmeden özür diliyordu belki.

Altındaki erkekliğin sürtünmeyle yeniden tümüyle sertleştiğini hissedene dek masum öpücüklerle devam etmişlerdi. Ardından Sehun'un hareketleriyle uyarılan Jong In, ağzından belli belirsiz bir inleme kaçırdı. Aralanan dudaklar Sehun için şehvetin kaynağıydı. Dişleri kendi yolunu çizdi, alt dudağı dişledi, ardından üstte gezdirdi dilini. Tekrar alta döndü. Jong In'in dudaklarının fazla öpülesi olduğunu inkar etmek mümkün değildi.

Her hücresini istila eden sarışının aşkı gibi, bedeni de istilacıydı. Bir eli hala suyun altında ince belin oyumunu okşarken, diğeri çoktan sarı saçları kavramış, dudaklarındaki baskıyı şekillendiriyordu. Elindeki tutamı geriye çekip, beyaz boyna sapladı dişlerini. Hiçbir şey umurunda değildi, o hiçbir şeylerden en özeli de gün doğduğunda görmeye bile fırsatı olmayacağını bildiği kırmızı izlerdi. Kendi eserini sadece zihninde canlandırabilecekti. Ona ait izlerle bezeli sarışının seksi görüntüsü uzun süre aklından gitmeyecekti.

Sehun boynundaki acıyla gerdi bedenini ve kalçasını aralayan elin yapmaya çalıştığı şeye yardım etmeyi denedi. Jong In'in erkekliğini girişine konumlandırıp ağır ağır içine itti. İlk denemede biraz daha sonra biraz daha... Sonunda esmerin üzerinde yavaşça yükselip alçalmaya başlamıştı. Jong In parmaklarını saçlarından kurtarıp dolgun kalçayı avuçladı. İki yanına sabitlediği ellerle sarışına yardım etti. Henüz istediği hızda onu sürebilmesi için, yeterli kayganlığı sağlayamadıklarının bilincindeydi. Ancak bu durumun pek uzun sürmeyeceği, Sehun'un zevkten yarı açık gözlerinde görünüyor, dudaklarından fısıltı halinde kaçan inlemelerden duyuluyordu.

Geriye doğru savurup yay gibi gerdiği bedeni, ayın ince kollarıyla sarmalanmış parlıyordu. Jong In üzerindeki gencin göz alıcı güzelliğiyle büyülenmiş, kendisinin bile duyamadığı bir sesle onu sevdiğini fısıldıyordu.

_"...seviyorum. Seni seviyorum. Seni seviyorum. Seni seviyorum. Sehun. Seni seviyorum."_

Sehun'un düş olmadığını kendine kanıtlama ihtiyacı duyuyordu. Dolgun kalçadaki ellerinden birini suyun yüzeyine çıkarıp sarışını okşuyordu. Sömürülmekten pembenin en koyu tonlarına bürünmüş dudaklara dokundu önce, ardından biçimli çenesine... Yukarıdan aşağı düz bir yol izledi. Yoldan ilk saptığı nokta beyaz tende iki küçük, bol sütlü kahve damlası gibi duran göğüs uçları olmuştu. Dik ve sert. Sehun'un arzularının en küçük şahitleri. Bir süre lekelerin etrafında gezdirdi dokunuşlarını, daha sonra minik sertliklerde bekletti parmaklarını, biraz sıktı, biraz acıttı, acıttığı için usul usul masaj yaptı.

Jong In dokunuşu altında Sehun, mümkünmüş gibi daha fazla bedenini germeyi deniyordu. İçindeki erkeklik onu delirtirken kollarını ve başını geriye atmış, yarı baygın gözlerle gökyüzünü görüyor, uçuyormuş gibi mi hissediyor, yoksa gerçekten uçuyor mu karar veremiyordu.

Esmer parmaklar yoluna geri döndüğünde, sonraki durak Sehun'un seksi göbek deliği olmuştu. Ancak orada oyalanması mümkün görülmüyordu. Geriye uzanmış bedenin su yüzeyinde bir görünüp bir kaybolan göğüs kafesi bile fazlasıyla seksiydi. Derinin altından dışarı fırlayacakmış gibi duran ve erkekliği üzerindeki hareketlenmelerle yer değiştiren kemiklere dokundu erkeksi parmaklar. Nasıl da uyum içerisinde dans ediyorlardı. Avucunun içini bastırdı gergin karna. Okşadı. Sehun'un hareketleri hızlanmaya başlamış, nefesi sıklaşmıştı. Jong In de ondan farklı sayılmazdı. Sadece bu anı daha fazla yaşamak istediği için kendini tutmaya çalışıyordu. Sehun penisine dokunmadan sadece Jong In'i sürerek boşalırken esmer olan hakimiyeti ele geçirmişti. Bir eliyle Sehun'un geriye doğru uzanan bedeninden omzunu kavramış, girişlerinin aralıklı ama çok daha sert olmasını sağlamış, diğer yandan ise hayran olduğu bedeni sert hareketlerle okşayıp, sıkmaya, belki sıvazlamaya başlamıştı. Sehun tüm enerjisinin bittiğini düşünse de Jong In'in hareketlerine uyum sağlamaktan geri kalmıyor, jakuzinin zeminine bastırıp, güç aldığı elleriyle kendini destekliyordu. İkisi de farkında değildi ama, Jong In, Sehun'un içinde kapanması güç bir boşluk oluşturuyordu. Hem fiziksel hem de duygusal...

Hiç kimsenin uyumu aralarındaki uyumla boy ölçüşemez, bu şekilde birbirini tamamlayamazdı ama bunu ikisi de bilmiyordu.

Jong In tüm sıvısını Sehun'un derinliklerine gömerken, en az Sehun kadar gergindi bedeni. Ağır çekimde açılan çiçeğin yaprakları gibi. Önce birbirlerine tutunan bedenler, saniyeler geçtikçe birbirlerinden uzaklaşmış, tek bağlantı noktaları nedenli kopmamıştı. Boşalmalarının ardından ise yine huzur birbirlerinin kollarındaydı. Jong In doğrulup Sehun'u kendine çekti. Kucağında oturan bedenin göğsüne yaslanıp, kalbinin çırpınışlarını dinledi. Bir anlığına tüm gerçekler silinip, iki kalbin birbiri için attığına inanmayı deli gibi istedi.

Suyun içerisinde bir nilüfer gibi dokunmaya kıyılamaz halde oturdular bir süre. Ardından Sehun yeniden dudaklarını Jong In'in saçlarında gezdirmeye başladı. _"Seni çok özledim Jong In"_ diye tekrarladı.  _"Seni çok özlüyorum"_

Jong In bunları duymak istemediğine emindi. Duyarsa gidemezdi. Duyarsa vazgeçemezdi. Duyarsa Sehun'dan kopması mümkün olamazdı.

Hafifçe kıpırdandı ve sarışının gözlerine bakarak fısıldadı.  _"Seviş benimle Sehun. Yorgunluktan bitap düşene dek seviş benimle"_  dedi.   
_"Seviş ki sensizlikte tenini özlemeyeyim; seviş ki kelimelerine tutunup sende saplanıp kalmayayım; seviş ki dokunuşlarınla mühürle bedenimi; seviş ki asla sahip olmayacağımı bildiğim senin anılarınla teselli olayım"_ diyemedi.

Sehun bu isteği sadece yaramaz bir gülümsemeyle kabul etti. Altında yatan anlamları asla bilmeyecekti. Oturduğu yerden kalktı ve Jong In'in kalkmasını sağladı. Jakuziden çıktı. Jong In sarışının yürürken rahatsız olduğunu düşündüğü için, onu kolları arasına alıp kaldırdı. Bir eli sırtında, diğeri bacaklarının altında. Arkalarında bedenlerini yalayan damlaların bıraktığı yol, yatağın kenarında son buldu. Sehun'un sırtı yumuşak yatakla buluştu. Üzerinde esmer genç yine yeniden dudaklarını sömürüyordu. Sonrası yok düşüncesi Jong In'i şimdiden esaretine almış, sarışının doyulmazlığında acı çekmesini sağlıyordu.

Sabahın ilk ışıklarında kollarında uyuyan sarışını izlemek hayatında yaptığı anlamlı bir kaç şeyden biriydi. O kadar anlamlıydı ki Jong In bunu sonsuza dek yapmayı dilerdi. Ama olması gereken belliydi. Yatağın sıcaklığından yalnızlığın soğukluğuna yol aldı. Artık Sehun yalnızca anıydı.

**14 Ocak 2014**

**Salı 21:00**

Yixing esmer gencin suitinin kapısını açıp, bir çok şeyden vazgeçmiş olduğu belli olan bedeni içeri itti ve kapıyı kapattı.

Jong In sırtı odaya dönük kapıya bakarken burnuna dolan Sehun'un kokusuyla anımsamaya korktuğu anıların üzerine hücum ettiğini anlamıştı. İnsan kendi yaşadığı yere bir kaç defa gelen biri yüzünden, yüzünü dönmeye korkar mıydı? Jong In korkuyordu. Sehun'a ait anılar hiç olmadığı kadar canını yakıyordu. Zihni ona oyun oynuyor, sarışının uzun süredir burada olmamasına rağmen kokusunu barındırıyordu. Arkasından yaklaşan adım sesleri duyuyor, onun yanında nefes aldığını hissediyordu. Anıları her şeyi zorlaştırıyordu. Jong In odadan çıkmak üzere kapı koluna uzandığında beline sarılan kollar tarafından durduruldu.

Belindeki etten kemikten kelepçe gerçekti. Omzundaki ağırlık gerçek. Nefes aldığını hissettiren koku gerçek. Şu an yaşadıkları gerçekti. Sehun oradaydı. Tüm anılardan daha güzel; umudunun tükendiği anda hemen yanı başındaydı. Kulaklarına dolan fısıltısı zamanın durması için tek nedendi.

...

Sehun aklında beliren anıya sıkı sıkıya tutunmuştu. O günün ertesi böyle bir ayrılık getirebilir miydi? Şimdi bile o ayrılığın etraflarını sarmasının bedelini ödüyordu. Jong In'i ikna etmeliydi. Onsuz olmak katlanılır gibi değildi. Özellikle ruhunun en ücra köşelerine dokunan genci, bakışlarında erimek için gönüllü olacağı genci, karşı koymayı denemeden uzağa gönderemezdi.

Jong In'in suitine yine gizlice girmiş, kaç saattir orada oturup anılarla boğuştuğunu bilmiyordu. Bu odada geçirdiği son dakikaları hatırladıkça anlamsız bir şekilde gözleri doluyordu. Son olduğunu bilmeden ona kendini sunduğu dakikalar aklından gitmiyordu. Sehun şimdi daha iyi anlıyordu Jong In'in sabaha dek sevişmek istemesini, şimdi biliyordu uyursa neleri kaybedeceğini ve kaybettiğini. Burada olma sebebi de o değil miydi? Kaybettiklerini geri almak istiyordu. Jong In'i geri istiyordu.

Onlarınki  _"Sonsuza dek mutlu yaşadılar"_ diye biten bir hikaye olsun istiyordu. O Sehun'un gecesiydi ve biliyordu kendisi de Jong In'in gündüzüydü işte. Avdı, avcıydı, belki yakalayıcı ama hep yolu Jong In'e çıkandı. Onu arzulayan. Onu ilk gördüğü andan itibaren arzulayan...

Banyoda yüzünü yıkayıp gözyaşlarından kurtuldu. Aynadaki aksine neden orada olduğunu hatırlatan bakışlarla baktı.

 _"Yapabilirsin"_  dedi.  _"Onu durdurabilirsin, senin yapabilirsin._

 _Sen Oh Sehun, Kim Jong In'e yeniden ait olup onu yeniden kendinin yapabilirsin_." Cümlesi bittiğinde iç çekti. Buna gerçekten inanmak istiyordu. Ama tüm düşüncelerinin gerçek olması için Jong In'in ondan vazgeçmemiş olması gerekiyordu. Sehun diliyordu. Sadece diliyordu.

Aynada solgun yüzünü incelerken kapının açılma sesini duydu. İşte saatlerdir bu an için bekliyordu. Midesi kasılıyor, kalbi ağzından fırlayacakmış gibi atıyordu. Ne yapmalıydı, ne yapmalı bilmiyordu? Derin bir nefes alıp, usulca banyodan dışarı bir adım attı. Kapının önünde arkası dönük duran gence baktı. Üzerindeki kıyafetin ıslaklığından terli olduğu anlaşılıyordu. Jong In orada öylece dikiliyordu. Kıpırdamıyor, bekliyordu. Sehun esmer olanın da kendisi kadar anılarda takılı kalmasını diliyordu. Arkasından adım adım ona yaklaşırken, kokusunu duymak adına tüm oksijeni ciğerlerine doldurmaya çalıştığını fark etmiyordu. Özlemenin ne kadar acı verici olduğunu sorgulamıyordu.

Sehun esmer gencin arkasından yaklaşırken, yeniden kapıya hareketlendiğini fark etti ve düşünmeden kollarını beline sardı. Terli sırtı, onun kokusuyla dolu göğsüne yapıştırdı. Başını omzuna koyup, duvara bakarken mırıldandı.

_"Gitme..."_

Hayat durmuştu. Sehun kalbinin hemen önünde atan kalbin titreşimlerini esmerin sırtından dahi hissedebiliyordu. Jong In için de, sırtındaki hızlı ritim eşsiz hissettiriyordu.

Kapı kolundaki eli kayıp belinde kenetlenmiş olanlarla buluştu. Konuşmak istiyor ama doğru kelimeyi bulamıyordu. Oysa Sehun kelimelerini içinde tutamıyordu.

_"Sana karşı direnmeyi denedim._

_Gerçekten denedim..._

_Ama olmadı._

_Olmadığını yaşayarak öğrendim ve geldim._

_Buradayım."_

_"Sehun?"_

_"Konuşma! Yalnızca dinle._

_Biliyorum hatalıydım. Hep hata yaptım._

_Varlığının farkına_ _vardığım_ _ilk gece bunu anlamalıydım. Benim için dipsiz bir kuyu olduğunu ve o kuyuda boğulmak istediğimi anlamalıydım. Ama anlayamadım._

_Hep kendimi oyaladım. Sadece arzuluyorum sandım. Öylesine bir şey dedim. Değişik, farklı olduğu için heyecan veriyor dedim."_

_Jong In Sehun'un kenetli elleri üzerinde parmaklarını sıkılaştırdı. Sanki bunu yaparsa, daha güçlü olmasını sağlayabilirmiş gibi. Daha güçlü olursa, söyleyeceklerini daha kolay dile getirebilir gibi. Sehun'un hayatını kolaylaştırmak istiyordu, bir kaç itiraf olsa dahi bunları yaparsa rahatlar diye onun yanında olduğunu hissettirmeye çabalıyordu._

_"Ama öyle değilmiş Jong In. Öyle değilmiş. Bir heyecandan fazlasıymış. Arzulanan bedenden fazlası. Varlığını hissetmek her şeye bedelmiş._

_..._

_Gitme._

_Beni istemezsen anlarım. Ama gitme. Uzaktan da olsa göreceğim mesafemde ol. Kaybolmana dayanamam. Birlikte güne uyandığım ol demeye cesaretim yok sadece benden kaçma diyebilirim._

_Ne olur gitme._

_Beni benimle bırakma."_

_Jong In derin bir nefes aldı. Gözlerinden süzülen yaşlar belindeki kollara, Sehun'un beklerken kıvırdığı, gömlek kollarının açıkta bıraktığı ince deriye damlıyordu._

_"Biliyorum. Duygularımın yansımasına sahip olduğunu hissediyorum. O gün, kafede senden bize fırsat tanımanı istemeye gelmiştim, hatırlıyor musun?"_

_Jong In usulca başını salladı. Sehun esmerin kesik kesik nefesler aldığının farkındaydı. Koluna düşen damlalar teninde asit etkisi yapıyor, her damlada büyüyen acısı kelimelerini seçmeye yardımcı olmuyordu._

_"Değişmedi Jong In. Anlattıkların sana karşı hissettiklerimi değiştirmeye yetmedi. Biliyordum. Ne olursa olsun senden vazgeçemeyeceğimi biliyordum. Ama bunun farkında değildim. Sensizliğin nasıl hissettirdiğini bildiğimi sanıyordum._

_Bilmiyormuşum._

_Bilmek istemiyormuşum hatta._

_Yixing gideceğini söylediğinde ne düşüneceğimi bilemedim."_

_Sehun içini çektiğinde Jong In sırtındaki ıslaklığın sevdiği erkeğe ait olduğunu anlamıştı. Sehun gözyaşları izin verdiği şekilde, esmer olana açılmayı deniyordu. Jong In'in onun uğrunda her şeyden vazgeçebileceğini bilmeden ondan şans istiyordu. Ama gerçekten istediği bu muydu, Jong In merak ediyordu? Bir sabah uyanıp benden babamı çaldın deyip, onu suçlamayacağını bilmiyordu. Hayatı boyunca bu nedenle insanları suçlamış, kin duymuş biri olarak, Jong In aslında sadece bunu merak ediyordu. Aksi halde Sehun'dan ayrı olmak, nefes almayı bırakmak anlamına geliyordu._

_"Sehun?"_

_"Jong In, sensiz kalmak istemiyorum. Gitme."_

_"Sehun?"_

_"..."_

_Jong In belindeki kollardan kurtulup yüzünü sarışın gence döndü. Bakışları kilitlendiğinde akıllarındaki cümlelerin hepsi çoktan boşluğa teslim olmuştu. Sözler anlamını yitirmişti artık, dudaklar konuşmaya yardımcı değildi yine. Birbirlerinin yüzlerini sabitlemeye çalışan ellerin arasında açlıkla öpüşüyorlardı. Aslında her şey bu kadardı._

_Dişlenen dudaklarda dolaşan asi diller, birbirine karışan nefesler, hepsi ama hepsi tüm yaşananların anlamsızlığını haykırıyordu. Arada sürtünen dişler, ıslak öpücükten çıkan sesler haricinde mekan ölüm sessizliğine sahipti. Jong In Sehun'un yüzündeki ellerini sıkılaştırıp dudaklarını ayırmayı denedi. Sehun başta direndiyse de dolgun dudaklar sivri dişler arasından kurtuldu. Esmer olan alnını diğerinin alnına dayadı. Nefes nefese konuştu. Konuşmak için bunun son şansı olduğunu biliyordu. Eğer konuşmazsa, içini kemiren şeyi söylemezse birbirlerine asla ait olamayacaklarına inanıyordu. Bedenlerini bir yapmak, kaderlerini bir yapmakla aynı anlama gelmiyordu._

_"Bunu yapabilir miyiz Sehun? Esaretinin simgesi yüzüğü, çıkarmakla biter mi hepsi? Ya insanlar, ailen, iş hayatın bundan etkilenmez mi? Aşk iki kişi için çok büyük. Sen ve ben mutlu olabilecek miyiz? Roller ara sıra değişse de av olacağız, avcı olacağız, ama hep birilerine yakalanacağız. Ji An, Ji An'ın ailesi, annen, çevren tüm bunlar aramızda olacak, yakalayıcımız olacak. Şimdi değil ama, bir şeyler yitip gittikçe mutsuz olup, mutsuz edeceğiz birbirimizi, belki de suçlayacağız._

_Daha önemlisi kim olduğumu bile bile beni sevmeye devam edebilecek misin? Babamın aileni dağıttığını, babanın benim yüzümden seni terk ettiğini unutacak mısın?_

_Babanın senin için ne kadar değerli olduğunu biliyorum Sehun. Tıpkı senin gibi ben de değer verdiklerini yitirdikten sonra, doğum günlerini kutlamayan, ailesiyle mutlu olanlara sadece kıskançlıkla değil, nefretle bakan bir çocuk oldum. Jong Dae'den, Ji An'dan babama sahip olduğu için; babamdan_ _annemi_ _yitirmeme neden olup, beni bıraktığı için nefret ettim._

_Ya sen, sen bunları bilip yine de beni sevebilecek misin? Benden nefret etmeyecek misin?"_

_Jong In art arda cümlelerini sıralarken, nefesi Sehun'un yüzünü yalıyordu. Sarışın genç, az önce tadıyla sarhoş olduğu dudaklardan dökülen kelimelerle, hayal aleminden kopup gerçekliğe çekiliyordu. Ama Jong In'in haksız olduğundan da şüphe duymuyordu. Esmerin söyledikleri Sehun'un kabullerinden farklıydı. Evet tüm yaşananlar acı veriyordu, ancak hiçbiri Jong In'sizlik kadar kanatmıyordu yaralarını. Jong In'in kendini daha fazla üzmeden susması gerekiyordu. Sehun ince dudaklarını kapattı esmerin dolgun dudaklarına. Küçük bir öpücüktü. Sehun'un Jong In'e verdiği ikinci öpücük gibi masum ve belli belirsiz. (Hatırlatma: 9 Mayıs 2013, Perşembe, 01:15, Bölüm 7). Bir şeyleri tetikleyecek olan küçük sinyaller. İlk defa o gece bu öpücükler sonucunda, Sehun Jong In'e ait olmuştu. Ancak o zaman sadece bedenini sunduğu erkeğe, şimdi sahip olduğu her şeyle sığınmış, kalan ömrünü sunmaya hazırlanıyordu. Yatıştırıcı bir iğne gibi, damarına enjekte edilip tüm bedenine yayılmaya başlayan madde gibi, uysal ses tonuyla etkisi altına alıyordu Jong In'i._

_"Sus._

_Yeterince üzülmedin mi?_

_Seni seviyorum ve sen de beni seviyorsun. Geri kalan her şeyin canı cehenneme. Geçmişte kaldı hepsi. Geleceğimde sen ol istiyorum ve geçmişin bunu engellemesine izin vermeyeceğim._

_Kimse umurumda değil. Gözlerinde kendimi gördüğüm sen, yanımda olacaksan kimin ne dediği umurumda değil._

_Sen babamın bana armağanısın. Onun için baban ne kadar özel bir insanmış ki annemden, benden vazgeçip babanın isteğini yerine getirmiş. Son zamanlarında bile bize dönmeyi düşünmemiş. Sen ne kadar önemliymişsin ki, bizi uzaktan sevmeyi kabullenmiş._

_Sen babamın kan bağı olmayan oğlusun. Benim yerime sarıldığı, benim yerime sevgisini verdiği, büyüttüğü oğlusun. Senden nasıl nefret edebilirim? Hayran olduğum ilk insan seni bu kadar özel kabul etmişken benim senden nefret etme şansım var mı?_

_Sana aşığım. Belki de ilk gördüğüm andan beri aşığım. Sevgimin miktarını anlatabileceğim bir ölçü birimi yok. Eğer sadece bunlar olsaydı hislerim, gitmene izin verip, belki bir gün senden vazgeçerdim. Ama artık vazgeçemem, sen babamın bana bıraktığı son hediyesin. Onu yitirdim. Onla mutlu anlar yaşama şansını yitirdim._

_Seni yitirmemek adına elimden geleni yapmaya hazırım._

_Buna inanamaz mısın? Bana... Bana inanamaz mısın?"_

Hiç umut yok derken, her adımda geride bıraktığınız umut kırıntısının bir diğerine tutunup birleştiğini, küllerinden doğan ankalara özenip, yıkıntılardan var olup dileğinizin gerçek olması için direndiğini hissettiniz mi?

_Cümle bitiminde dudakları üzerindeki baskı kalbindeki baskıyı ağır ağır kaldırmaya başlamıştı. Az önceki açlıkla birleşen dudaklardan farklı, sonraki masum kelebek öpücüklerinden farklı, hatta şimdiye dek paylaştıkları her öpücükten farklıydı hissettikleri. Sehun'un kelimeleri ardındaki tek anlam onu kendinin yapması gerektiğiydi. Ve o dudaklarındaki baskının sahibini, ilk defa tümüyle kendine ait hissederek öpüyordu. Masumiyetine aç, şehvetini kontrol altında tutarak. Dudaklarını sahipleniyordu. Dili sarmaladığı bedenin ağzında dolaşırken, görünmez bağlarla bağlandıklarını hissediyordu._

_Jong In tüm benliğiyle Sehun'a aitti ve artık Sehun'un da ona ait olduğunu iliklerine dek hissediyordu. Dolgun dudaklarını ince pembeliklerden ayırdı. Başını pürüzsüz, beyaz boyna gömdü ve teninin kokusunu soludu bir süre. Bir daha asla bu duyguyu hissedemeyeceğini düşünmüştü oysa..._

_Sehun olabildiğince kenetlendi esmer olana. Bedenleri arasından saç teli bile geçmemeliydi ona göre. İstemese de ayrıldı dolgun dudaklardan, boynundaki ılık nefes her şeye değerdi. O da aynını denedi. Nefes almak bundan sonra daha güzeldi._

_Sehun kollarındaki bedeni ağır ağır yatağa doğru yönlendirdi. Esmer olan bunu yapmaya cesaret edememişti. Sırtı yumuşak yatakla buluştu. Bedeni üzerindeki ağırlığa uyum sağlayıp şekillendi. Esmer olan Sehun'un bacakları arasındaki yerini aldı usulca. Dudakları yolu biliyordu, elleri diğerinin bedenini tanıyordu. Dokunuşlar yavaştı, hiç olmadığı kadar yavaş. Bundan sonra tüm zaman onlarındı. İstedikleri kadar tembelce sevişebilirler, istedikleri kadar zevkin doruklarında aşkla yürüyebilirlerdi._

_Gerçek aşk üç kişilikti..._

Av, Avcı ve YAKALAYICI...

_Jong In biliyordu, Sehun hem avdı, hem avcı._  
_Onun içindi, Sehun'a avlanıp, yine onu avlaması..._

_Ama ya yakalayıcı?_

_Aralarına girmeye çalışacak kişiler, engeller elbette olacaktı. Buna karşılık onların çabasıyla aşkları kazanacak, yakalayıcıların önünde birlikte duracaklardı. Aşk bu defa büyük gelmeyecek, ikisi için dar kalacaktı._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Günlerce, haftalarca, hatta aylarca beklettim. Yıllar sürdü, ama söylediğim gibi sabırlı bir kaç kişi benimle finale geldi. Deneyip yarı yolda kalanlar için üzgünüm, benim hatam :/ Okuması kadar yazması da zordu. Son kelimeye kadar tahammül ettiğiniz ve okuduğunuz için teşekkürler. 
> 
> Görüşmek üzere...

**Author's Note:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.  
> Görüşmek üzere...


End file.
